Fem! Crisis
by Mygale
Summary: Si había algo que las ocho naciones principales involucradas en la guerra no esperaban: era esto. ¿Qué pasa cuándo el excéntrico asiático, en un experimento fallido, termina convirtiéndolos a todos en mujeres? Fem!Todos. FINALIZADO.
1. Capítulo 1: La Culpa es de Japón

Advertencia: Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

Disclaimer: Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo: La culpa es de Japón

Aquella reunión de naciones era no muy diferente a las anteriores. Era de esperarse que el estadounidense estuviera allí, hablando con la boca llena de hamburguesas, con el inglés interrumpiéndolo enfadado, y el francés inmiscuyéndose en el conflicto de la forma más inadecuada, solo por llevar la contra. Y en efecto, así comenzó.

No terminaban todavía de tratar el preocupante tema del calentamiento global, que iba en evolución, cuando el mayor de los asiáticos sugirió cambiar de tema, no solo por verse directamente afectado en acusaciones que hacían los demás países, sino porque no se estaba llegando a ninguna solución concreta, y ya el aura de su compañero el euro-asiático no anunciaba nada bueno, a pesar de que éste se hallase sonriendo.

—Atención, por favor-aru— llamó el chino, chasqueando sus dedos — ¿Y si tratamos de hablar de algo distinto? Acusarnos no servirá de nada-aru.

—Tu problema no es ése, Yao. Te asusta que nos levantemos en tu contra por ser quien más contamina el mundo— retó gravemente Arthur, ya sintiendo que su jaqueca le haría estallar en cualquier momento.

— ¡No, no-aru! Es que en serio no estamos llegando a nada... ¡Y comienzo a asustarme-aru!— dirigió una rápida mirada al ruso sentado a su lado, de forma disimulada, de modo que todos, menos Iván, pudiesen percatarse de ello.

—Entonces, si alguien tiene algo más interesante que decir, y que no esté contra mi persona, podemos seguir con la reunión— dijo Alfred, suponiendo que en cuanto diera final al tema del calentamiento, exigiendo cambio, no tardarían en bombardearlo de demandas que prefería no escuchar.

—No se valen esos límites, yo tengo mucho que reclamarte maldito campesino— espetó el representante de Inglaterra, cruzándose de brazos.

—No queremos problemas internacionales, por favor. Pretendamos evadir temas polémicos, formar acuerdos entre todos y llegar a soluciones que a todos nos parezcan— fingió maduramente Alfred, adquiriendo una posición entre galante y humilde, y así dar fuerza a su idea.

—Pues es eso concuerdo con él...— comentó en voz alta Kiku, siendo interrumpido súbitamente por el suizo:

— ¡Ya te lo he dicho, Japón: da tu propia opinión...!—

— ¡Calma, calma!— llamó el chino, viendo que ahora también el austriaco comenzaba a inquietarse — ¿Por qué todas las reuniones pueden ser iguales...?—

—Porque siguen en cuestión los mismos problemas por resolver ¿No te suena eso? Quizás sea la respuesta— fue la intervención negativa del Francés —Si dos personas presentes, que no nombraré, supieran comportarse como unos caballeros, habríamos avanzado mucho más de lo previsto...—.

—Entonces, si alguien tiene algo inteligente que decir, y que no sean negativas o indirectas a otras naciones: que hable— propuso el estonio, mientras preparaba en su computadora un documento, dispuesto a hacer las de secretario y anotar todos los acuerdos y asuntos de la reunión. El ruso levantó su mano, aún manteniendo el dulce semblante que le caracterizaba.

—Mientras no propongas algo como tu "brillante" idea del comunismo, armas nucleares, vodka, que te devuelva Alaska o "Ser uno con Rusia": puedes hablar— indicó el estadounidense, contagiándose con la jaqueca del inglés y el austriaco.

—Quería proponer que hiciéramos una pausa para almorzar...—

— ¡Si, si, almuerzo! ¡Ya es hora de almorzar!— festejó Feliciano, tomando los papeles de sus apuntes y lanzándolos por el aire

— ¿Verdad que sí? Las diferencias horarias entre América y Europa son incómodas. Muero de hambre— dijo lastimoso el euroasiático.

— ¡Si! ¡Almuerzo! ¡Quiero almorzar!— el italiano veneciano se tomó del brazo de Ludwig, comenzando a remecerlo casi con salvajismo — ¡Almorcemos, apóyanos! ¡Quiero pasta!—

— ¡No me zamarrees! ¡De acuerdo: apoyo la idea de almorzar!— antes de que le sacaran de sus casillas, el alemán prefirió darle la razón a su eterno dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Perfecto, la comida es importantísima! ¡Yo siempre vengo preparado-aru!— Yao sacó de su bolso de carga una cocinilla pequeña, y abrió el conducto de gas en ésta — ¡Si alguien quiere calentar o preparar comida, sólo me lo pide-aru!—

— ¡No almuercen en la sala de reuniones: esto no es un restaurante!— el británico parecía ser el primero en no estar de acuerdo con la idea de comer, en vez de charlar.

— ¡Vamos, Arthur, la comida hará de la reunión algo más agradable! ¡Piénsalo!— animó el estadounidense, desenvolviendo otra hamburguesa —Podremos también probar algo de las otras naciones, podría resultar algo divertido—

—Y si gusta, _mon chérie_, puedo prepararles algo que les guste. Un poco de cocina gourmet francesa, y sus paladares quedarán encantados. No sólo sé hacer magia por las noches en las camas, sino que también soy un excelente cocinero...—

— ¡No, no y no!— gruñó Arthur, volteándose hacia la ventana —No se puede hablar con una panda de inmaduros hambrientos sobre algo serio—.

No sólo fueron Alfred, Francis y Feliciano los que trataron de convencer al inglés, sino que se sumaron a la causa gran parte de las otras naciones, que desde muy temprano habían venido casi a ayunas a la reunión en casa del americano. Bastó con decirle que podrían también tomar algo de té como un bajativo, y en vista de que ya se aproximaba la media tarde, Arthur aceptó.

—Sólo porque me gusta el té a las cuatro de la tarde, almorzaremos...—

— ¡Bien-aru! ¡Al fin algo en que todos concordamos-aru!— celebró Yao, dando más la llama a su cocinilla, mientras sofreía algo de carne y mariscos en una pequeña sartén.

—Tengo un microondas y un horno en mi cocina, si quieren acelerar el proceso— ofreció Alfred, conduciendo a muchos de los representantes extranjeros hacia su cocina.

Muchos de los que no solían asistir a reuniones pidieron permiso para ir a comprar algo a la ciudad, otros tantos bajaron a la cocina a calentar sus aperitivos. Mientras que los representantes de las naciones Italia, Alemania, Japón, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, Rusia y China, se quedaron en la sala, ya acostumbrados a todas esas reuniones a deshora, sabiendo que debían cargar con sus almuerzos guardados en caso que las reuniones se alargaran más de lo esperado.

El italiano llevaba en una cajita hermética algo de salsa, y pasta aún temperada. Alemania guardaba en el mismo sistema que Feliciano algunas salchichas y papas cocidas, y como era de esperarse, Kiku llevaba su caja con el almuerzo consistente en arroz blanco y algunos aderezos. A Alfred le bastaban sus hamburguesas y algo de milk-shake para pasar el hambre, mientras que Arthur era feliz con una taza de té bien cargado y algunos bollos o budín. Yao terminaba de sofreír algo de carne cuando empezó con el arroz, para ése entonces, Iván ya había tomado casi toda la sopa que solía llevar en un termo, casi de tres sorbos, y Francis esperó a que China acabara para prepararse algún surtido con los múltiples ingredientes que, como todo buen gourmet, cargaba consigo en caso de que se le fuese a ocurrir algo en sus salidas.

— ¡Buen provecho!— gritó Feliciano, antes de devorar su platillo predilecto sin demasiado apuro.

—Oigan, hay algo aquí que huele delicioso...— comentó Ludwig al aire, sorprendido de que no se tratase de su propia y preciada comida — ¿Qué es?

—También lo siento: es fuerte, pero... se huele exquisito-aru...— respondió Yao, mirando hacia la fuente de procedencia del aroma...

Todos lo imitaron, y pronto, las miradas se vieron posadas sobre Kiku, quien degustaba un aderezo de color oscuro, oloroso, que despertaba el apetito. Era como si se hubiesen combinado los más fuertes y sabrosos condimentos y especias en una sola salsa. Carraspearon con sus gargantas, como si con ello le hicieran entender que exigían una explicación...

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué...?— Kiku miró hacia todos lados... — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué tienes en ése frasco?— preguntó Francis.

—Es una mezcla que estuve probando en casa. La perfeccioné hoy en la mañana, poniéndole algunas cosas como químicos y demás. Quería un sabor acentuado, que resaltase en mi comida, y... resultó esto.

—Huele delicioso...— añadió Arthur, mirando codicioso aquella mezcla.

— ¿Compartirías un poco con nosotros...?— pidió Yao —Siempre has sido el ingenioso-aru. Es... tentador...—

—Si gustan, claro. Me sentiría halagado de que probaran mi invención.

—Irá bien con la pasta italiana— Feliciano sacó un poco con una cuchara, poniéndola en su plato.

Así lo hicieron todos los presentes. Sacaron algo de la salsa preparada por el japonés, y la mezclaron con sus respectivas comidas, salvo Arthur, que antes de llevarla a su boca con la cucharita de té, sugirió:

—Antes, y si es que no les molesta, quisiera bendecir la mesa...—

— ¿Complejo de Boy Scout*?— rió Alfred, deteniéndose en sus intenciones por morder la hamburguesa.

— ¡Tú solo repite después de mí, bastardo!— gruñó el acusado, antes de cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a recitar en un extraño dialecto, algo que todos de forma involuntaria repitieron en voz alta...

—Sin ofender, mon chérie, pero esto me suena a uno de tus embrujos baratos...— dijo Francis.

—Bueno, en realidad sí es un hechizo— Arthur soltó una risa que causó escalofríos —Uno para maldecir la comida...— todos comenzaron a atragantarse...

— ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?— Lloró Feliciano — ¡No me gusta la comida maldita...!

—Está de bromas, supongo— le calmó Ludwig —Solo se trata de cuentos infantiles y tontas tradiciones para asustar a gente como tú, Feli...

— ¡Tengo miedo! ¡No quiero pasta maldita...!— le interrumpió el veneciano, sin oír explicaciones. Arthur soltó otra carcajada, ésta vez burlesca.

—Coman antes que se enfríe. Y antes que vengan los otros a molestar aquí...— comentó Yao, metiendo a su boca una cucharada colmada de su preparación.

Lo siguiente fue prácticamente tragar sus aperitivos, aunque esto me significó que necesariamente no disfrutaron del nuevo aderezo de sus comidas. Los demás representantes de las naciones llegaron al salón, ya satisfechos y dispuestos a seguir con aquella conferencia. El sabor cargado y agradable de la salsa oscura preparada por Kiku, no se desvaneció de sus bocas por todo el resto de la reunión, e incluso parecía tener en ellos un efecto distinto, porque ahora más que ser la reunión el centro de detención y atención de los que la habían consumido, estaban más preocupados a cambio, de la pesada sensación de sueño, fatiga y apetito que les había dejado el almuerzo.

Alfred estaba algo más callado, y hasta sentía que la lengua y la mandíbula le pesaban para hablar. Feliciano había quedado en una especie de trance tan profundo, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que un hilo de baba mojaba su mentón. Ludwig sentía sus párpados pesados, y los deseos de, literalmente, mandarlos a freír monos a todos e irse a dormir a casa. Kiku y Yao no se explicaba cómo, de un momento a otro, la vista se les nublaba como si fueran a desvanecerse... pensaron que se trataba del efecto de las diferencias horarias y el cansancio acumulado de tantas reuniones seguidas, todas agotadoras...

Francis no dejaba de bostezar, sus diálogos eran divagaciones sin ton ni son, y de vez en cuando carcajeaba somnoliento, como sin verdaderas ganas de reírse. Por su parte, Iván se había apoyado en la mesa, acomodando la cabeza entre ambos brazos cruzados sobre la tabla, aunque pretendía seguir escuchando y entendiendo los puntos que los otros exponían, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Arthur, sin siquiera darse cuenta, se había quedado estático, apoyado en la pared, como durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, sin conciencia ni reacción.

—Ve~— bostezó Feliciano, una vez que su saliva se hubo enfriado y le sacó del trance: — ¿Qué hora es?—

—Hora de acabar la reunión— propuso Alfred apresuradamente, levantándose de su asiento.

— ¡¿Hora de qué...? ¡Pero si apenas y voy en la razón doscientos siete de por qué Prusia debería volver a ser nación! ¡No me jodas, maldito consumista! ¡No puedes!— Gilbert estaba hecho una furia.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso, aru... me urge una taza de té caliente...— se lamentó Yao en un gemido, ahogado en un bostezo.

—A mi un baño caliente...— objetó Francis

—Quiero meterme en mi cama— se quejó el ruso, no en condiciones muy diferentes a la del italiano.

—Bueno, bueno. Ya que todos insisten— Ludwig trató de esconder su apoyo tras la débil excusa —No podemos hacer la reunión si la mitad de los asistentes están con tanto sueño— se levantó de su asiento.

— ¡Sentados, maldita sea!— Vash les apuntó a los somnolientos con su revólver — ¡Hay demasiados problemas por resolver, y no pienso reunirme con ustedes de nuevo! ¡Hay tantas cosas por hacer que he tenido que hacerme un espacio, no podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad!

—Vash, cálmate— sugirió Roderich, aún con dolor de cabeza —Quizás si tengas razón, Sería desconsiderado forzarlos, y más aún, estando tan cansados dudo que pongan demasiada atención a los asuntos...

— ¡Es porque a nadie de ustedes, debiluchos, le conviene que mi nación aparezca nuevamente!— Gilbert rompió las hojas donde tenía anotados sus argumentos — ¡Están huyendo, cobardes! ¡Y tú, podrido señorito, tú eres el más asustado de todos, por eso les das la razón!

—Dios... ¿Todas las reuniones tienen que ser iguales?— Arthur despertó furioso, al ver su sueño interrumpido.

—Estoy cansado, por favor. Ya les citaré otro día para que nos pongamos de acuerdo...— el estadounidense se colocó de pie, y borró la pizarra escrita con marcador —Pueden retirarse...—

—Gracias al cielo— bostezó Kiku, comenzando a guardar su papeleo y otras pertenencias esparcidas en su lugar.

No tardaron en retirarse los afectados por aquel imprevisto bajón de somnolencia, y los otros, siguiéndoles muy de cerca. Vash, a regañadientes, salió corriendo del salón hacia su próximo compromiso, lamentando aquella pérdida de tiempo, tal y como le dolía perder dinero. Gilbert era sin duda el más furioso, pero luchar contra todos ellos en ese momento no ayudaría en nada: y acabó por irse a la casa que tenía por reservada en alguna zona entre Alemania y Polonia. Los demás se retiraron despidiéndose cordialmente, sin demasiada prisa.

De alguna milagrosa manera, los ocho afectados llegaron sanos y salvos a sus hogares. Se acompañaron los dos orientales sin intercambiar palabras, y los europeos fueron en grupo hacia el aeropuerto, para tomar el primer vuelo que fuera a cualquiera de sus naciones: sabían que en ellas podrían tomar algún autobús, tren, u otro avión hasta sus destinos específicos.

Alfred fue hacia el sofá de su sala de estar y se echó encima, hallándolo más acolchado y esponjoso que nunca; por ende, se quedó dormido ahí mismo.

Arthur, al llegar a Londres, apresuró sus cansados pasos hacia su residencia; y sin detenerse a saludar o dar explicaciones a la gente de su camino, se encerró en su habitación para dejarse caer en la colcha y dormirse profundamente.

Francis arribó en París luego de un corto vuelo desde Londres. Durmió un poco en el vuelo, y luego en el taxi que le llevó hasta su casa en un pequeño barrio del tipo "Ciudad Jardín", entró rápidamente, y al igual que Alfred en su casa, se echó a dormir en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Luego de despedirse del japonés, tras un largo vuelo desde Norteamérica a Asia, Yao entró a su casa en Pekín. Con unas pocas fuerzas puso a hervir el agua, y esperó hasta poder prepararse una taza de té caliente. La sorbió rápidamente y en seguida se metió en futón, cayendo dormido al poco rato.

Kiku, por su parte, tuvo que realizar otro vuelo hacia Tokio, en el que descansó un poco los ojos. Tras llegar a su casa en el taxi que encargó le esperara, se cambió de ropa y entró en el acogedor futón para entrar en un dulce trace del que seguramente, tardaría en despertar.

Iván despertó un poco por el frío ambiente que en Moscú le recibió, siendo pleno invierno. Tuvo que hacer terribles esfuerzos para no resbalar con la escharcha, o cuidar que ningún conductor le fuera a patinar el auto. Llegó a su residencia, siendo recibido por los temblorosos bálticos, que habían llegado antes por la rapidez con la que se fueron de la reunión, en espera de que su patrón les fuese a dirigir alguna indirecta para incomodarles. Nada. El ruso les saludó apenas, y subió en seguida a recostarse en la cama.

Feliciano y Ludwig se hicieron una silenciosa compañía hasta el centro de Europa. El alemán fue invitado por su amigo a quedarse a dormir en casa, por una simple tradición, o más bien: por la cercanía del hogar en inversa proporción a su creciente cansancio. Evitaron al furioso romano, que ese día estaba de visita en Venecia esperando a su hermano, y que al ver a Ludwig se alteró notablemente. Cerraron la puerta del habitáculo, y sin siquiera desprenderse de sus ropas, se echaron a dormir en la cama del italiano.

Sus sueños parecían normales y en calma. Dormían plácida y profundamente, sin que nadie se atreviese a intervenir por más urgente que fuera el asunto que ameritara hacerlo. De no ser por el pequeño detalle, producido por la combinación de la salsa japonesa y el maleficio del inglés, aquel sueño hubiera sido el más reparador de todos.

Pero no fue así...

Porque a la mañana siguiente, a las diez de la mañana, hora estadounidense, Alfred se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo extrañamente liviano, aunque también extrañamente pesado en algunas partes: las piernas, el pecho, y algo la cabeza...

Se desperezó bostezando varias veces seguidas, y caminó a paso moderado, extrañado por la sensación en su cuerpo, hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, donde lavó su cara con el agua helada que salía a chorros de la llave.

No fue hasta que terminó de lavar su cara y secarla, que se colocó sus anteojos y se miró al espejo.

Gran error...

Porque al fijar su vista en él, solo distinguió en su reflejo a una preciosa dama de ojos azules, y cabello hasta los hombros. Anonadado, retrocedió, sin poder siquiera formar un grito en su apretada garganta.

Miró hacia abajo: notando el voluptuoso pecho y la cintura estrecha en comparación a su contextura original. Las piernas torneadas, distorsionadas por el corte del pantalón de hombre que en ese instante vestía.

No acabó de salir de su asombro, cuando la garganta permitió la salida a todos los improperios, palabras mal articuladas y gritos de espanto que el americano debía de liberar...

Y la situación no fue distinta en las otras residencias, donde los antes afectados por el sueño que plácidamente lograron saciar, ahora despertaban a la que quizás sería la peor de sus pesadillas.

* * *

Notas:

*Los "Boys Scout", o mejor conocidos como "Niños Exploradores" tuvieron su origen en 1907 en Inglaterra, cuando Lord Baden Powell, su fundador, reunió a un grupo de muchachos, dándoles instrucción militar básica para formar personas de bien. Hasta los días de hoy, ésta asociación expandida por el mundo sigue en funcionamiento, se guardan tradiciones, juegos, cantos y se organizan encuentros entre ellos. Quizás una de sus tradiciones mejor guardadas, es la de bendecir la mesa mediante un canto de naturaleza religiosa.

* * *

Ufff... esto es apenas el inicio de lo que un día surgió de mi imaginación. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, porque entonces me darán el honor de seguir esta historia. Y si no: me lo hacen saber: así tomaré en cuenta sus opiniones y podré mejorar para un futuro, ojalá no muy lejano.

Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz :).


	2. Capítulo 2: Desagrado

**Advertencia:** Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Desagrado

En las demás residencias, la situación no fue del todo distinta.

Pues apenas y hubo aclarado en Londres, Arthur se levantó con la mejor de las disposiciones, ya descansado, y pronto a disfrutar de un desayuno al estilo británico.

No solo le extrañó sentir su ropa tan apretada, sino que la bastilla de los pantalones parecía no ser suficiente como para que éstos no arrastraran. Sumado a ello, las increíblemente largas hebras de dorado cabello, que crecieron como flores en primavera: así de rápido.

Por si fuera poco, lo mucho que había adelgazado...

No fue necesario un espejo para darse cuenta que aquel cuerpo no era aquel al que estaba acostumbrado manejar...

Y es que para el inglés, era una no muy grata sorpresa la de tener un par de razones más por las cuales nunca se desnudaría el torso...

— ¡¿Qué mierda...?— Soltó en un bramido Arthur, palpando los pechos de el cuerpo femenino que ahora encerraba su tan agitada alma — ¡¿Qué...?— observó contorsionando su ahora estrecha cintura, la bien armada "retaguardia" de la cual fue dotado por tan extraño maleficio.

No era gracia alguna gozar del portentoso físico de una señorita, porque además de que jamás volvería a vestir los elegantes trajes fabricados en "Turnbull and Asser"*, aquel nuevo suceso, extraordinario y rarísimo, era lo que se llamaba un infierno o pesadilla...

— ¡NO~!— gritó prolongadamente el inglés, hasta que la voz se le quebrara por el esfuerzo; seguido de esto, una loca carrera por toda su residencia, comprobando en su reflejo en adornos, espejos, vidrios y pantallas de electrodomésticos, que nada de eso era mentira.

Era una mujer...

* * *

Fuera de las fronteras de Inglaterra, y enfocándonos en la elegante zona de Galia, Francis había despertado en el mismo sillón donde había iniciado su descanso. Aparentemente, ninguno de sus criados se había molestado siquiera en transportarlo a su cuarto.

Se desperezó en un largo bostezo, mientras estiraba los brazos como queriendo tocar el techo. Se refregó los ojos con el dorso de ambas manos, y se levantó de un salto, mareándose al instante por el brusco movimiento...

— ¡_Sacré Bleu_*!— volvió a dejarse caer sobre el sofá, ésta vez sentado — ¿Cuánto dormí...?— dijo para sí mismo, en voz alta.

Notó un extraño timbre afinando su garganta. No reconocía el varonil eco de su propia habla, así que probó, aún sorprendido, unas cuantas notas en su propia voz:

—_Do, Re, Mi_...— tosió un poco, creyendo que se trataba de algún resfriado que apretó su garganta, debido a que las noches solían ser frías, y había dormido sin cubrirse: —_Fa, Sol...Sol...La, ¡Si!— _carraspeó, y tosió nuevamente — ¿Ésta es mi voz...? ¡¿Ésta es mi voz...?— se levantó, y tocó su cara, no sintiéndola ni siquiera helada...

Cruzó todo el pasillo, radiante por el sol iluminando las paredes blancas, hasta que se encontró con uno de los espejos, de los muchos que había instalado en toda su morada. Antes de ver su reflejo, podría haber jurado por Napoleón, Luis XVI, e incluso Juana de Arco*, que iba a encontrarse con un demacrado, pálido y ojeroso rostro, que sin duda volvería a ser bello en cuanto mejorase del supuesto resfriado.

Pero fue cuando enfrentó al espejo, que sólo encontró el reflejo de una dama de características francesas, con la piel sonrosada y fresca, totalmente sana para quien la viese. No fue así para Francis: pues apenas y vio su propio y actual reflejo, sintió que el rebajado ego le hacía revolver su estómago, palideciendo súbitamente.

La impresión no le dejó gritar, o articular palabra alguna siquiera. Y tras ver aquella sensual, pero a la vez terrible imagen suya en el espejo, solo recuerda como su vista se nubló en un inevitable desmayo, hasta que todo se vio negro...

* * *

En casa del chino, las cosas marcharon a un ritmo diferente.

Pues pese a lo bastante que comía, Yao era de cuerpo ligero y esbelto, y por costumbre se despertaba con el cabello suelto, y debido a la rutina que marcaba durante tantos años de vida, no prestó demasiada atención a los detalles que hubieran evidenciado aquel radical cambio...

Sino hasta que llegó la hora de tomar un baño...

Porque como le era mal sabido, su ahora tersa y delicada piel actuó de forma tan sorpresivamente sensible ante el frío de su desnudez, que los extraños cosquilleos en su desconocido cuerpo le obligaron a bajar la mirada, para encontrarse con ciertos elementos sobrantes y también ausentes, que hicieron que su cuerpo se enfriara aún más, ahora de pánico.

— ¡Aiyaa~...!— se incorporó totalmente rojo de vergüenza, y tapó hasta por debajo de los brazos con la toalla de cuerpo completo que alcanzó de un colgador del baño — ¡¿Qué...? No...No...

Tragó su espesa saliva, y miró nuevamente hacia abajo en tanto retiraba la toalla de su cuerpo desnudo, tratando de convencerse de que era todo una alucinación por tratarse de las primeras horas de haberse despertado. Contempló con creciente horror que era cierto. Nefasto, pero cierto...

Había una cosa que faltaba, y dos que sobraban...

Se tapó nuevamente, y trató de correr al templo en su jardín. Si había alguien que tenía todas las respuestas, era su superior, y de no ser así: el iluminado Buda. Ellos le dirían qué hacer.

Pero no fue sino que, al primer pasó resbaló con la humedad del baño, y fue a parar directamente al agua caliente que había juntado en su bañera, emitiendo no solo un ensordecedor y agudo grito, sino también provocando que el agua hiciera ruido al salpicar en el cuarto, y también que la loza de la bañera se viera golpeada contra su delgado cuerpo.

Al instante, acudió su hermano, el coreano, preocupado por lo que alcanzó a escuchar desde su habitación...

— ¡Hermano! ¡¿Estás bien?— preguntó a gritos Im Yong Soo, acercándose a la bañera, donde Yao se había acomodado en cuclillas, tapando su torso flexionando las rodillas hacia el pecho, y rodeando las piernas con ambos brazos...

— ¡No, no, no es verdad!— gimió en su ahora frágil voz el chino

— ¿Hermano? ¿Estás...?— el coreano extendió su brazo, hasta tocar su hombro. Yao reaccionó levantándose de improviso, y empujando a su hermano fuera del baño, totalmente rojo:

— ¡Ver a una chica desnuda te dará MIL AÑOS de mala suerte-aru!— y cerró de un portazo.

* * *

A algunos kilómetros de Pekín, el País del Sol Naciente parecía dar la bienvenida al despertar de Kiku, tras varias horas de reparador sueño.

El japonés había dormido por mucho tiempo, cosa no muy común en él, y ahora el mediodía, ruidoso y cargado del aroma del día iniciado, se desplegaba bajo la radiante luz del astro mayor...

Y Kiku se destapó, sin aceleración, para salir de su futón. Se sentía tan extrañamente pleno y feliz, que si no fuera porque el cuerpo le pesaba, saltaría y gritaría por toda la casa. Cosa aún más extraña en él. ¿Qué pasaba? Tantas sensaciones mezcladas, tantas ansias de hacer tantas cosas, pero tanta pereza acumulada...

Aquel día no era él...

Y además... sentía que antes de todo le urgía un baño.

Se incorporó sin apuro hasta sentarse, y bostezó. Alineó las arrugas de su pijama para que se viera tan presentable como sus vestimentas formales; y tras incorporarse un poco más, observó horrorizado las manchas rojas en su ropa y lecho...

— ¡Por Dios, me estoy desangrando...!— exclamó sorprendido, sintiendo que aquella vista le había arrebatado las ganas de todo, y ahora solo quería "morirse"...

Aquello no estaba bien... Eso era MUCHO MÁS raro en él. Corrió hacia la cocina temiendo que la "herida" se agrandara y fuese a pasar a algo más serio, y mojó un estropajo para limpiar las manchas antes que fueran a secarse.

El corazón latía apresurado, como si aquello fuese de vida o muerte, y pronto vio con cierto alivio que la sangre salía de la tela blanca de su futón a medida que refregaba el estropajo húmedo.

Llevó el futón al cuarto de lavado para aplicar algo de detergente en las manchas, y así hacer que salieran más fácilmente.

Llenó la artesa con el agua, y acercó el almidón y detergente. Puso en remojo la cubierta desmontable blanca, y recordó también que la ropa debía ser limpiada cuanto antes...

Se dirigió al armario donde toda su ropa yacía perfectamente ordenada, y sacó de allí algunas prendas limpias. En tanto su ropa de dormir fue dejada en el lavado, Kiku miró la supuesta procedencia de aquella hemorragia, esperando encontrarse con alguna herida en la pierna, que luego se encargaría de averiguar cómo se la había hecho, pero...

Nada...

Absolutamente nada...

La sangre venía desde adentro, y no se trataba precisamente de una herida. Y para colmo, era lo menos imaginable, y lo más vergonzoso que hubiese logrado descubrir...

Ya haberse transformado inexplicablemente en una chica era algo terrible. Sumado a eso, recordó que hace algunos años, cuando aún vivía con sus demás hermanos, la taiwanesa había pasado por algo parecido que en principio le afligió, por ser desconocido. Tras informarse, lo puso en el tema de última prioridad, por tratarse de algo tan vergonzoso y ajeno a su persona.

Ahora, le tocaba por desgracia, pasar por eso mismo...

Y es mejor no especificar la reacción del japonés, porque cuando se está "en aquellos días", TODO es fatal...

* * *

El alba en Moscú fue la señal para Iván de dejar el lecho atrás, y entrar de lleno a sus deberes diarios.

Nunca había sido demasiado dormilón, pero si había algo que el ruso debía reconocer, es que en las mañanas de invierno salir de la cama era algo que con gusto no haría.

Se dio un par de vueltas más en su colcha, y se quejó resignado. Sabía que debía levantarse, y abrigarse de inmediato, pero... la cama estaba tan tibiecita... daba pena levantarse. Pero "venciendo" el peso de aquel "sacrificio", se incorporó, y buscó a tientas su uniforme* para no enfriarse demasiado. Desde su habitación, escuchaba la conversación de los bálticos en la sala de estar, aparentemente tratando de llegar a un acuerdo en cuanto a qué desayunarían.

Iván ajustó el largo abrigo, sintiéndolo bastante apretado en un principio. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, acomodando la bufanda en torno a su cuello, sonriendo como habitualmente lo hacía.

Llego al comedor, y allí se detuvo a observar como Eduard, Raivis y Toris discutían pacíficamente sobre qué comer. Soltó una risita que llamó la atención del estonio, quien se apresuró a voltear a saludarle...

—Buenos días, se...— Eduard calló de súbito, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Buenos días, muchachos— dijo Iván muy despacio, alterando los nervios de Toris, que también se adelantó a saludarle:

—Ho-hola señor Iva...— comenzó a tartamudear Toris, antes de palidecer por completo y quedarse boquiabierto. Segunda reacción que al ruso extrañó.

Y por si fuese poco, Raivis al voltear y quedarle mirando por largo rato, comenzó a retroceder aún más asustado que sus compañeros...

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes hoy...?— les inspeccionó con una rápida mirada, y pronto, Iván se sonrió ampliamente, dirigiéndose al menor de los bálticos con inusual gesto de halago: — ¡Oh, Raivis! ¡Estás más alto!— rió con cierta malicia, sin abandonar el perfil tierno que le caracterizaba —Al parecer, eso de estirarte está sirviendo...—

—Señor Iván...— interrumpió Toris, tocando su hombro.

—Dime, Toris...— el ruso volteó, aún sonriendo. Se topó de lleno con una tetera plateada muy bien pulida que el lituano había colocado frente suyo, en donde apreció sus cambiadas facciones algo distorsionadas por la curva de la superficie. Posteriormente, él mismo comprobó el extenso largo del cabello platinado, sin poder asimilarlo...

— ¿Qué...?— Iván recorrió con los dedos el largo del pelo, desde la raíz hasta las puntas, que atrapó cerrando las manos en torno a los mechones que sobre los pechos caían...

No podía ser verdad...

¿Pechos? ¿Cabello largo? ¿Nariz respingada, rostro en punta...? ¿Era acaso...?

— ¡El señor Iván es una mujer!— gritó alterado el letón, impulsando a Iván a un estado de histeria en donde comenzó no solo a gritar y correr en dirección a su habitación, sino también rompiendo los nervios del lituano y el estonio, ya para ese momento afectados por lo recién presenciado:

— ¡Raivis, sé menos directo, es algo grave~!— gritaron Eduard y Toris a coro, en tanto el pequeño letón escuchaba el portazo con el que su jefe, ahora vuelto una dama, había encarcelado sus gritos y golpes a la pared en la planta superior...

* * *

—Esto no es posible...— suspiró incrédulo Ludwig, ya despierto desde hace algunos minutos...

Era temprano, siempre el alemán había acostumbrado a madrugar, así que había empezado ése día como todos los demás.

Se hallaba tal y como había empezado a dormir: con la ropa que estaba usando desde la reunión, destapado, con Feliciano a su lado.

Su primera impresión, fue al ver a la "doncella" castaña a su lado, y pensó que se trataba de alguna de las jovencitas italianas que había venido a por él, cuando comprobó por su peculiar ronquido, que aquella "doncella" no era nada más ni nada menos que una copia exacta de Feliciano...

—Ve~... Ve~... Ve~... — la chica a su lado volteó y se acercó hasta poder apoyarse en el hombro. Hablaba entre sueños...: —Ludwig... abrazo...—

"Feliciano" estiró el brazo derecho para rodear el tibio cuerpo de su amigo. Ludwig suspiró resignado, aún estupefacto, y dio mayor alcance al abrazo de su compañero acercándose tan solo un poco. Las tablas de la cama crujieron, y nuevas arrugas tomaron forma en las sábanas. Un extraño calor emanó del abrazo ya cerrado, casi ajeno al normal de su cuerpo.

—Esto no es posible...— suspiró nuevamente el alemán, ladeándose un poco en el colchón, rozando una nueva zona sensible contra el cuerpo de su acompañante. Dejó salir desde el fondo de la garganta, un gemido de sorpresa y complacencia. De inmediato, Ludwig tapó su boca con ambas manos... ambas finísimas manos...

Se incorporó de un salto, y dirigió una de sus manos a la zona que había rozado contra el cuerpo de la durmiente "doncella", y descubrió con desagrado una suave y redondeada estructura que reaccionó de igual forma, aunque con menor intensidad, ante el tacto de su palma enfriada por el escalofrío...

— ¡¿Eh...?— palpó ejerciendo mayor presión sobre el armado busto, y con la otra mano, ya despegada de la boca, tocó su cabeza... ¿De cuándo tenía el cabello tan largo? Ya estaba preocupado: ¿Primero Feliciano, y ahora él? ¿El fornido alemán, feminizado, estilizado...? ¡¿Tan "bien dotado"?

—Ve~...— el italiano hizo ademán de despertarse, abriendo el par de enormes ojos castaños. Parpadeó repetidas veces, hasta aclarar su vista, distinguiendo a su amigo sentado sobre la colcha, tapando con ambas manos su pecho y mirándolo aterrado...

— ¡No me mires, Feliciano, no me mires!

— ¡Oh, tu voz se oye tan chistosa~!— rió el recién despertado, incorporándose en el lecho a su lado — ¡Y la mía también!—

— ¡Cállate! ¡Y no me mires!— protestó nuevamente Ludwig, volteándose.

— ¡No, por favor! ¡No me ignores!— si el alemán le daba la espalda, sin duda era una mala señal para Feliciano.

Se aventó contra su compañero, echándole los brazos alrededor del torso, no solo apretando los nuevos atributos de su compañero en aquel estrecho abrazo, sino también presionando los suyos contra la espalda de éste.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué...?— el italiano bajó su mirada, y aflojó un poco el abrazo, viendo en primera instancia muy confundido, lo que había detenido el agarre al mayor — ¡¿Qué...? ¡¿De... de cuándo...?— liberó un chillido de espanto, ocasionando conmoción en Ludwig, y una reacción poco reflexionada en él.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Feliciano! ¡No ayudas en nada gritando...!

— ¡¿Quién está allí?— La voz del romano se hizo escuchar del otro lado de la puerta — ¡Que salga de ahí, o tumbaré la maldita puerta!

— ¡Mi hermano...! Si... ¡Ay, no! ¡No puede...! ¡No puede vernos así...!— gimió el castaño, metiéndose bajo las sábanas de su cama, tratando de esconder el cuerpo de diva que, sin explicación alguna, era el que ahora manejaba...

— (¡¿Qué hago, qué hago...?)— pensó el rubio, en parte imitando a Feliciano, solo que yéndose al rincón más oscuro del cuarto, esperando que si Lovino decidía tumbar la puerta, no pudiera verlo.

Poco faltó para que, con ayuda del peso de su propio cuerpo, y algo de descomunal y desconocida fuerza, el hermano del veneciano pudiera forzar las cerraduras con un par de empujones, suficientes para que los tornillos de las bisagras y cerraduras volaran en dirección a la colcha, y la tabla que cerraba elñ habitáculo le permitiera el paso.

— ¡Quien esté allí, que salga! ¡Éste es el cuarto de mi hermano, maldito bastardo!— amenazó con una granada en su mano, sujetando el seguro como si en cualquier momento fuese a tirar de él.

— (No hay que hacer ruido...) pensó Ludwig, emitiendo un siseo que exigía silencio, como una señal que solo Feliciano pudo captar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Feliciano...? ¿Aún estás durmiendo...?— el romano se acercó ya algo más relajado a la cama, donde el veneciano comenzaba a temblar. El alemán, por su parte, se había puesto en cuclillas tras el mueble más grande del cuarto, pasando desapercibido.

— (Por lo que más quieras, no hagas ni un puto ruido...) — rogó mentalmente el rubio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— Ya me estaba preocupado, estúpido— rió burlesco Lovino — Como siempre has sido idiota, hermano, me extrañó escuchar a una chica en tu habitación. Ya despierta, perezoso— comenzó a picar molestamente el cuerpo de la "doncella" por sobre las sábanas — ¿Y el macho-patatas? ¿Cuándo se fue?—

— (No hagas ruido... no hagas ruido...) — seguía suplicando el alemán.

— Venga, ya levántate. Ese idiota de Antonio ya está por llegar, y de seguro nos trae tomates...— tomó un extremo de la sábana, tensando los nervios de las dos "mujeres" presentes —Anda, idiota: ¡Arriba!— haló de la manta, descubriendo a la "joven" que bajo ella se ocultaba...

— ¡NO~!— Ludwig salió de su escondite, no evitando lanzar un grito ronco y aventarse hacia la colcha de su compañero. El romano abrió sus ojos de par en par...

— ¡ ¿QUÉ MIERDA~?— gritó Lovino prolongadamente, en tanto el alemán y el veneciano corrían fuera del cuarto, desapareciendo de la residencia a los pocos segundos de ser descubiertos.

* * *

— ¡Debo llamar a Obama...! ¡No, no, se enojaría mucho...!— Alfred se movía a pasos rápidos, dando vueltas sin sentido en torno a la mesa de su comedor, mientras no paraba de hablar en voz muy alta. Agarró fuertemente las puntas de su cabello, como si tuviese intenciones de arrancarlo — ¡No llamaré a Obama, es mala idea! Esto puede que sea obra de mis enemigos... ¿Y si necesito un exorcismo?— gruñó histérico — ¡Demonios, ahora desearía no ser ateo para poder irle a rogar al Papa...! ¡_Holy Shit_*!

El estadounidense se arrodilló casi rendido y se aferró a una de las patas de la mesa, sosteniéndose en tanto la voz, ahora de mujer, se quebraba por su desesperación.

— ¡¿Qué voy a hacer...? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer...? ¡No puedo salir a la calle con éste cuerpo! ¡¿Qué pensará el mundo de mí...?

Hasta que una gran idea cruzó por su mente:

—Llamaré a los otros. Quizás tengan algo que ver en esto.

El estadounidense tomó rumbo a su estudio, y una vez junto a su escritorio descolgó el teléfono, marcando rápidamente y de memoria, el código nacional de Inglaterra, y seguido de éste, el número de la casa de Arthur. Carraspeó con la garganta, y preparó mentalmente su discurso de acusación y súplica, mientras esperaba a que el inglés contestara a su llamado.

El tono de "Ausente" pronto se cortó, cuando Arthur descolgó el auricular del teléfono, y habló:

— Residencia Kirkland ¿En qué le ayudo?— aquella voz, no familiar para Alfred, era la de una mujer.

—Eh... sí ¿Puede comunicarme con Arthur Kirkland...?

— Habla él— el americano abrió sus ojos de par en par, no pudiendo comprenderlo. ¿Sería acaso una broma? — ¿Con quién tengo el gusto...?—

— ¡A-Arthur! ¡Soy Alfred!— se apresuró a decir el americano, aún sin salir de su asombro. Primero él... ¿Ahora Arthur?

— ¡¿Alfred? ¡¿Pero qué mier...?— escuchó que del otro lado, el teléfono se azotaba. La llamada se había cortado.

— ¡Maldición!— la "joven" de gafas azotó también el teléfono, colgándolo en su lugar original en el tablero numerado. El timbre de llamada sonó, y Alfred contestó: — ¿Si?—

— ¡Bastardo campesino, no me digas que...!— era nuevamente aquella voz femenina, que decía ser Arthur — ¡...también te despertaste así!

— ¿"Así" cómo?

— ¡Transformado en mujer, por el amor de Dios!— evidentemente, aquel malhumor con el que la "mujer" gritaba del otro lado del teléfono, era el característico de Arthur.

— ¡Claro que sí, pero...! ¡No sé cómo pasó: sólo se que no me gusta!—

— ¡A mí tampoco! ¡No me gusta para nada! ¡Apenas y me ha entrado la camisa...!— el pitido de "Llamada en espera" hizo interrupción

— Espera, Arthur, tengo otra llamada...— presionó el botón de la "Segunda línea", y miró en el registro de números, antecediendo a las cifras del número de casa, el código nacional de Rusia:

— ¡Esto ha de ser tu culpa, Alfred!— gritó alterada una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡¿Qué...? ¡¿A qué se refie...?—

— ¡Deme con su jefe, señorita, y dígale de mi parte que le llama Iván: Él ya sabrá de quién se trata...!— Alfred quedó boquiabierto.

— ¡¿Pero qué ra...?— se detuvo al escuchar la voz hablando al teléfono, ahora recitando escalofriantemente "Kolkolkolkol..." — ¡¿Iván? ¡¿Tú acaso...?

—Señorita: sea tan amable de pasarme a su jefe ¿Da~?— canturreó el ruso de forma más escalofriante aún.

— ¡No entiendes: Soy yo, Alfred...! ¡Y creo que nos ha pasado lo mismo! ¡Y también a Arthur...!— nuevamente, el tono de "Llamada en espera" hizo interferencia — ¡Aguarda ahí!— conectó la otra línea.

— ¡Alfred, te tengo que contar algo terrible, de veras terrible...!— Era un alivio escuchar la no muy calmada, pero varonil voz de Antonio.

— Si, claro, dime...—

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué...?—

— Antonio, me creas o no: Soy Alfred, tú sólo habla...— era todo tan inquietante...

— ¡Carajo: Primero Feliciano y Ludwig vinieron a mi casa huyendo de Lovino, y me encuentro con que ambos son ahora unas tías! ¡Luego llega Francis, muy pálido, también hecho toda una tía...! ¡¿Y ahora tú me haces entender, tío, que también eres una mujer?— La voz de Antonio se quebró por la angustia y el espanto — ¡¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡No lo sé: lo mismo tienen Arthur e Iván, y quién sabe quién más...!— Ésta vez, luego del tono de "Llamada en espera", la conversación se cortó de súbito: — ¡Maldición: ya me saturaron la línea!— azotó furioso el teléfono, y se encaminó a la computadora, encendiéndola dispuesto a enviar un correo a todos los afectados de los que tenía conocimiento.

— A ver...— tecleó la contraseña de su correo, y preparó un nuevo mensaje, bajo el Asunto de "Reunión Urgente, hoy a las 17 PM, hora de EUA". Miró su reloj: Las Once de la mañana...

Y luego, redactó en su mundialmente conocido idioma natal:

"_Cito a todos ustedes a una reunión de suma urgencia en mi hogar en Washington, por éste asunto de habernos encontrado hoy, extrañamente convertidos a "Mujeres"._

_El horario es hoy a las cinco de la tarde, en horas de mi país. No se preocupes de la movilización, ya me encargaré yo de enviar aviones a buscarlos a sus ciudades, bajo mi orden. Espero no tener problemas con sobrevolar sus fronteras._

_Se despide, El Héroe Alfred F. Jones._"

Era un mensaje corto, preciso. Iba ya a enviarlo, cuando quiso adelantarse a los hechos mediante un "Posdata"

"_Y si conocen de alguien más afectado por éste "problemita", ruego me informen dentro de las próximas tres horas para encargar transporte a sus naciones_."

Acto seguido, puso en el destino del mensaje los correos de Arthur, Iván, y los mencionados por España: Ludwig, Feliciano y Francis. Luego, buscó a tientas el teléfono móvil que usaba solo para las urgencias dentro de su misma nación: y marcó el número de las agencias de vuelo para encargar un jet a cada una de las capitales. Y para dar por finalizada la cadena comunicativa, usó el teléfono de emergencia para marcar uno por uno los números de sus conocidos afectados...

Y sin hacerse de tantas formalidades, dejó el mensaje a los representantes de las demás naciones, pidiéndoles que revisaran sus correos para enterarse.

Cuando contactó al ruso, otro par de sorpresas le fueron informadas, ya con más calma de parte de Iván:

—Acabo de hablar con Yao, y me dice que también está en las mismas. También me dijo que a su casa había venido Kiku con su hermana menor*, en las mismas condiciones...—

—Oh por Dios...— suspiró el estadounidense —Encargaré un vuelo para ellos también. Envíales el correo, y nos encontramos ésta tarde en mi casa ¿OK?

—Entendido.

Colgó el teléfono, y se retiró a preparar la sala para la improvisada reunión que tendría lugar en tan solo unas horas.

Y mientras tanto, y solo para pasar la vergüenza que le daban esos nuevos "atributos", pensaba en qué clase de ropa le convendría llevar.

Y es que ya apenas con unas horas de haberse dado cuenta del gran "cambio", creía ya comprender que ser mujer no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

***"Turnbull and Asser": **Famosa sastrería en Londres, que se especializa en la confección de trajes hechos a la medida o a la orden, diseñados exclusivamente para varones. Desde su fundación en 1885, ha confeccionado trajes para los muchos Príncipes de Gales y otros políticos y monarcas. También ha trabajado con las ropas para celebridades como Daniel Craig, Sean Connery, Michael Caine, David Viven, entre otros.

***Sacré Bleu:** Juramento o maldición en francés que es usado para expresar sorpresa, siendo una especie de eufemismo (una expresión suavizada de una grosería o blasfemia lingüística).Literalmente traducido "Sangrado Azul", pero en el contexto usado el "Bleu" (Azul) reemplaza el nombre de la Iglesia o Dios (éste color habitualmente se asocia a la Virgen María) y a su vez, era el color usado para designar a los Reyes en Francia (por lo que la ofensa puede ir doblemente dirigida a la Iglesia y a la Monarquía).

***Napoleón, Luis XVI y Juana de Arco:** Personajes históricos de Francia. Napoleón, conocido por haber liderado el que fue, en algún momento, el gran Imperio de Francia, mediante conquistas armadas y gran dominio militar por sobre otros pueblos. Luis XVI es uno de los reyes más renombrados, por haber sido el gobernante durante la Revolución Francesa. Fue sentenciado a morir en la guillotina por "Traición a la patria". Y Juana de Arco, era una joven heroína del área religiosa, que defendió a su patria de las tropas inglesas en nombre de Dios, siendo guiada por Santa Catalina y Margarita (cabe decir que fue injustamente acusada de hereje y bruja, y llevada a la hoguera)

*Créanlo o no, la ropa que Rusia viste usualmente en la serie, es el uniforme de Comisario de Guerra antiguamente usado en la URSS. ¿Fuente donde pude corroborarlo? Mi libro de Historia y Ciencias Sociales. Aquel largo abrigo era usado por quienes gozaban del título, entre ellos: León Davidovich Trotsky, un teórico y revolucionario ucraniano, primer presidente del Soviet Militar Revolucionario.

*** Holy Shit:** Traducida literalmente, significa "Mierda Santa", pero es un vulgarismo común en Estados Unidos para expresar sorpresa, terror, o cualquier reacción de éste tipo hacia una situación fuera de lo normal.

* * *

Costó, pero al fin lo hice *o*. La continuación es algo más larga, espero haya sido de su agrado. recuerdn que ante cualquier deseo de felicitarme, golpearme, aconsejarme o criticarme (sea constructiva o destructivamente) pueden hacerlo por medio de sus reviews.

Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz :).


	3. Capítulo 3: En Casa de Alfred

**Advertencia:** Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 3: En Casa de Alfred

La reunión convocada comenzó una hora más tarde de lo previsto, puesto que algunos de los representantes, dada la lejanía de sus hogares con el lugar de convocación, se habían retrasado tan solo un poco.

Fue así como, uno a uno, de forma seguida o bastante distante en tiempos, llegaron al salón de reuniones: cohibidos, totalmente angustiados y nerviosos, apenas y soltando palabras si es que era necesario hacerlo, para todo lo demás: existían los gestos y las miradas que perseguían fines distintos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Ludwig y Feliciano. Ellos se encontraban en España con Antonio, pues huyendo de la furia e incredulidad de Lovino, habían llegado al extremo de huir en transportes terrestres hasta esos sectores, donde le les había mandado a buscar. Venía también con ellos Francis, que había ido a buscar consuelo a la casa de Antonio.

Y no fue menos la impresión del americano al ver a las tres "señoritas" representantes europeas.

El castaño era ahora una dama de contextura media, para quien maneja una noción de cuerpo femenino: no eran demasiado exageradas las curvas corporales, más sí sus facciones, ahora delicadas, puntiagudas, pero que conservaban el tierno semblante del veneciano. Su cabello se había extendido en largo, al menos, hasta mitad de espalda.

Y el fornido alemán, reconocido por su evidente virilidad, se vio reducido en estatura y contextura a una mujer algo gruesa, pero que mantenía proporciones que le hacían ver "estilizada". El semblante serio se mantenía, solo que los rasgos ahora eran algo más sutiles, menos rectos. El cabello, por lo demás, había crecido hasta debajo de sus orejas, cosa que para la rectitud y protocolo de Ludwig, era demasiado largo.

Francis mantenía ciertos rasgos característicos en su rostro, salvo la ahora ausente barba que manejaba en la parte baja del rostro. Por lo demás, era de apreciar que su cuerpo se hallaba distorsionado con respecto a la contextura original, dotado de curvas proporcionalmente grandes, aunque poco lucidas, debido a que ahora Francis mantenía una postura reprimida, donde escondía el pecho.

—Bienvenidos, muchachos— saludó Alfred, ofreciendo los asientos en torno a la mesa, en tanto esperaba que los otros llegaran

Todos permanecieron en silencio, apenas y pudiendo percibir las nerviosas respiraciones, agitadas, de los presentes.

Era ahora el estadounidense, no el que todos acostumbraban ver. La contextura caricaturesca había "desaparecido", dejando a cargo de su natural manejo un cuerpo que si bien no era tan bien dotado como el actual del francés, si tenía cierta gracia y flexibilidad que acentuaban su enérgica simpatía, y sin tan solo tantos movimientos de un lado a otro no fuesen el signo de perturbación, hubiese sido más de admirar. Ahora, su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros, y los rasgos conservaban esa sutilidad emocional que le hacía resaltar.

— ¿Qué de los otros?— preguntó Francis — ¿Cuándo irán a llegar...?

— Yao y Kiku tardarán un poco más. Fueron los últimos a quienes pedí que les fueran a buscar— contestó Alfred, acomodando las gafas que ahora caían, no acostumbradas a tener por soporte un tabique tan delgado.

— ¿Y Arthur? ¿Iván...?— preguntó Ludwig, apenas y subiendo la vista, manteniendo una pose encorvada y de brazos cruzados sobre el busto

La puerta se abrió, dejando el paso al inglés, que también muy tímido, se acercó lentamente a la mesa, tan solo saludando a los presentes con un movimiento de cabeza.

Siempre Arthur había sido delgado y rústico en arreglo. Ahora, aquel rasgo se acentuaba de tal modo que el cabello, ahora largo, se veía desordenado y levemente enmarañado, cayendo con naturalidad casi extendiéndose hasta las caderas. Por lo demás, su actual físico era portentoso: busto bien armado, cintura fina como avispa, y las caderas anchas, un físico del cual toda mujer podría sentirse perfectamente conforme e incluso orgullosa: más aún, éste no era el caso de Arthur.

El inglés tomó asiento, y con una mano acomodó el cabello de modo que al bajar la cabeza éste no dejara ver su rostro, al menos desde la perspectiva de Alfred.

Silencio total. Ensordecedor. Perturbador en verdad. Quietud absoluta...

Por al menos sus veinte minutos, apenas y unas palabras se hicieron escuchar.

— ¿Quieren algo...? ¿Agua, algo de comer...?— ofreció el dueño de casa, encaminándose a la puerta tras haber ido de un lado a otro una infinidad de veces. Por un instante, nadie respondió.

— ¿No tendrás algo para el dolor de cabeza?— preguntó el alemán en voz baja, por la vergüenza ante la situación.

— ¿Aspirinas o Paracetamol*? Tengo de ambos.

—Lo que pilles primero, no me importa...

— Un vaso de agua no estaría mal— pidió el francés, también en voz baja.

— Un analgésico, dos vasos de agua... ¿Y ustedes?— señaló a Feliciano y Arthur.

— Yo nada— dijo el italiano, distrayéndose repasando con el índice los diseños de la madera barnizada en el tablón de la mesa.

— Tampoco— respondió Arthur.

—Entonces aguarden aquí, y yo les traeré lo que necesiten.

El americano salió del salón, y sus pasos se escucharon mientras corría escalera abajo. Nuevamente el salón de reuniones quedó en silencio, cuando sintieron que la puerta se abría lentamente, sin emitir ruido alguno, cediendo el paso a los dos asiáticos que recién llegaban.

—Buenas tardes— saludaron los presentes, recibiendo por respuesta apenas una reverencia de parte de Yao y Kiku.

El chino no se veía tan diferente a como era originalmente. Apenas y podían diferenciar las nuevas estructuras en su cuerpo, debido a que había seleccionado una ropa bastante ancha para presentarse. Sujetó su cabello, algo más largo, del mismo modo en que lo hacía habitualmente, así que pudieron apreciar el rostro más delicado y fino, detallando un semblante que casi les enternecía.

Mientras que Kiku apenas y podía distinguirse entre tantas ropas que se había colocado. Notaron como el pelo azabache y liso ahora tenía una longitud que, sin ser demasiado exagerada, si denotaba un cambio. El cabello hasta un poco más abajo del mentón, resaltaba el rasgo femenino que su rostro había adquirido, aunque eso sí, con un tinte mucho más pálido y enfermizo. Por lo demás, tantas ropas no dejaron ver claramente su contextura.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasó?— preguntó Arthur, sorprendiéndose de ver al japonés tan cubierto.

— No... No quiero hablar de eso— gimió el asiático ruborizado como respuesta, tomando asiento al lado del alemán.

— ¿Mucho frío, acaso?— intervino Feliciano.

— Dije que no quiero hablar de eso— ésta vez, el gemido fue más angustioso.

— Lo que pasa es que...— inició Yao su explicación, haciendo que Kiku se sobresaltara.

— ¡No les digas! es vergonzoso...— suplicó el moreno, sobando su vientre por sobre las ropas. El dolor en aquella zona comenzaba a acentuarse, y por consejo de su hermana menor, había decidido abrigarse mucho para que el asunto fuera menos serio.

Poco después, el americano volvió al salón de reuniones con una bandejita en sus manos, acercándose a sus compañeros y extendiéndole los pedidos a Francis y Ludwig. Francis sorbió de inmediato el contenido de su vaso, vaciándolo hasta la mitad de un solo sorbo, y el alemán tragó la pastilla, y posteriormente bebió algo del otro vaso de agua que Alfred le había traído.

—Muchas gracias— dijeron al unísono los atendidos.

— Por nada— Alfred miró a los recién llegados — ¿Quieres algo?

— ¡Alfred, por amor al cielo, quédate quieto un rato!— retó Arthur, no creyendo que aquella actitud servicial fuese del todo natural en el americano

— ¡Si me quedo quieto comenzaré a pensar en "ÉSTO", y me angustiaré! ¡Necesito moverme! ¡Quiero moverme...!

— ¡Me desespera que te estés moviendo tanto! ¡Has estado así desde antes que llegara! ¡Por favor, para! Me estresas— prosiguió el inglés, aún sentado, y sin acentuar demasiado sus observaciones.

—Por favor, calma-aru— sugirió Yao, mirando a los dos que discutían — ¿Sólo falta Iván-aru?

—Solamente él— confirmó el francés, viendo que había un único puesto vacío.

— ¿Qué hacemos mientras llega?— preguntó Feliciano, ahora distrayéndose con los flecos que pendían a modo de adorno desde el cojín puesto en la silla.

—Lo que hemos estado haciendo mientras llegaban los otros: Esperar— contestó Ludwig, rogando porque la aspirina hiciera un efecto rápido antes de comenzar la reunión.

—Es raro que sea el último-aru. Siempre ha sido muy puntual, y su casa no está tan lejos de aquí-aru...

—Puede que el avión haya tenido algún problema, o él mismo...— comenzó a especular Arthur, siendo al poco rato, interrumpido por la puerta que se abría de súbito. Era Iván.

—Disculpen la tardanza, pero el vuelo tuvo un pequeño problema con el paso de frontera, y...— comenzó a excusarse el recién llegado ruso, mientras ingresaba a paso seguro y altivo al salón.

— ¿Problemas el avión? ¿Qué le pasó?— cuestionó el estadounidense, algo sorprendido.

—Pues ya sabes, con todo el tema del rencor entre naciones...— respiró agitado. Posiblemente había corrido mucho para no atrasarse: —Una torre de control dio órdenes al ejército de derribar el avión, pero... por suerte recibieron mi mensaje y le dejaron aterrizar en paz...

— ¿Entonces, eso te retrasó-aru?— preguntó Yao.

— En realidad, cuando aterrizó fueron a hacerle un chequeo. Ya sabes que allá se desconfía mucho de los americanos...— Iván suspiró, ya algo más calmado.

Sin duda, el cambio que el maleficio había hecho sobre el ruso había sido el de mayor impresión. La contextura normal de Iván era bastante tosca, ancha la espalda, el cuerpo recto y muy alto. Más ahora, se había tornado en una especie de mujer que conservaba ciertos rasgos toscos, pero que a su vez, se veía armoniosa. Su pecho ahora era muy voluminoso: posiblemente aquella característica vendría de familia y encajaba a la perfección en esas circunstancias; seguido: la cintura bien formada, aunque no demasiado estrecha; y por último las caderas, bastante anchas. Su cabello había crecido demasiado, casi tanto como el de Arthur.

—Oh, Dios...— suspiró Francis —Esto es...

—Horrible— interrumpió Ludwig.

—Nefasto— siguió Arthur, boquiabierto

—Una pesadilla— añadió Kiku

—El infierno— aseguró Iván, tomando asiento en el lugar disponible.

— ¡Es muy muy malo!— sollozó Feliciano, echándose sobre la mesa, ocultando el rostro entre los brazos.

— ¡Y no sabemos de quién el la culpa, maldita sea!— rugió ahora de forma histérica el estadounidense.

— ¡No busquemos culpables, busquemos soluciones-aru!— sugirió algo abatido Yao, poniendo la mano empuñada sobre el tablón de la mesa.

— ¿Y qué propones, genio?— retó el inglés, al borde del colapso — ¿Que nos cortemos lo que nos sobra?

— ¡Debe haber alguna solución, estoy seguro-aru!— insistió el chino, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo digo que recemos, juremos por nuestras madres y abuelas...— objetó Francis, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de la gran mayoría —O bien, podemos...rogarle al "Mero-Mero"*

—Nada que sea religioso— dijo Kiku, ahora presionando sobre su vientre, tratando de apaciguar el punzante dolor.

—Y yo soy ortodoxo*...— gimió el ruso, bajando la mirada —Y no creo que él pueda hacer mucho al respecto.

—Entonces, propongo que busquemos apoyo en mi héroe, el Doctor House*— sugirió Alfred.

— ¡Debe ser algo realista!— reclamó el británico —Miren, esto sonará en verdad extraño, pero tengo unos amigos que, literalmente, hacen magia. Yo creo que...

— ¡Tú mismo has pedido una solución realista, Arthur!— rió el americano, apretando su estómago en tanto las lágrimas de esfuerzo y gracia corrían por sus mejillas — ¡Y no creo que tus amigos imaginarios sean la solución!

— ¡No son imaginarios, existen de verdad! ¡Lo juro!

— (¿Por qué todas las reuniones serán así?)— Pensó lamentándose el chino —Si tan solo...

— Yo digo que:...— interrumpió Ludwig —Deberíamos pretender que nada de esto está sucediendo, y hacer nuestras vidas como tal ¡Fin del cuento! Ni la medicina, ni Dios, y mucho menos las hadas y unicornios podrán hacer algo por nosotros.

— ¡¿Qué demonios de solución es ésa-aru?— reclamó Yao, perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Entonces tú sácanos del problema! ¡Con todos gritando como salvajes y proponiendo tantas cosas sin sentido, no me dejan pensar bien!— reclamó el alemán con cierto desprecio.

— ¡No quiero quedarme así para siempre...!— se lamentó Feliciano, ahora abrazándose a Ludwig — ¡Quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta, de vuelta~...!

Al parecer, nada avanzaba...

— ¡Por favor, se los suplico en serio! ¡Cálmense, y piensen claramente!— gritó Francis, sin obtener respuestas positivas — ¡Feliciano: deja de llorar; Yao, Ludwig: no griten; Arthur: deja de pelear con Alfred, y tú, Alfred: deja de reírte...!

— ¿Francis? ¿Siendo razonable?— cuestionó anonadado en inglés — ¿Y a ti qué te picó ahora?

— ¡Tanta tensión es mala para la piel! ¡Ustedes harán que me arrugue antes de tiempo!— contestó el francés — ¿No pueden estar un poco más tranquilos? Como Iván... miró al ruso con una sonrisa de complicidad. Al instante, se paralizó, mientras veía con temor el aura oscura y espesa que en torno al euroasiático se había generado.

— Kolkolkolkol...

— ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Esto no está resultando!— dijo Ludwig, tratando inútilmente de consolar a Feliciano — ¿Alguien más quiere decir algo inteligente, antes que me vaya?

—Yo quiero decir algo...— afirmó con voz suave el japonés, ya sintiéndose un poco mejor de su problema. Se levantó de su silla.

— Habla entonces, Kiku— animó Yao —Como siempre he dicho: Eres el ingenioso-aru.

—Bien, entonces...— pidió un borrador y un marcador de pizarra, que le fueron cedidos por Alfred —Dado que la tecnología en mi país es bastante avanzada, podría tomar muestras de sangre de cada uno de nosotros, enviarlas a un laboratorio, y de inmediato sabríamos qué es lo que nos ha pasado, y cómo podríamos revertirlo...— anotó la idea en una parte de la pizarra.

— ¿Y cómo estás seguro que ése experimento nos dará la solución?— preguntó Arthur.

—Tal cambio en nuestros cuerpos debe tener una relación con un trastorno en nuestras células. Sería como una especie de "metamorfosis", y el por qué de todo, está en los químicos y funciones de nuestro propio cuerpo...

— ¿Como si fuéramos mariposas que salieron de sus capullos?— preguntó Feliciano, ya algo más calmado.

— Más bien diría que es comparable con el hombre convertido en cucaracha*— afirmó Francis, desanimado.

— Entonces, si la raíz de nuestro problema es algo corporal, perfectamente podría inventarse una cura contra éste mal...

— ¡Kiku, eres un genio!— celebró entre aplausos y saltos el italiano.

—Me gusta, me gusta...— afirmó Alfred, en pose de pensador, sujetando la barbilla con una mano en tanto el otro brazo hacía de soporte para su codo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo sería la prueba?— preguntó Iván, relajado y sonriente.

— Debemos estar en ayunas, ir al hospital y que nos tomen la muestra. Luego, podrían enviarlas a mi país, y yo les daré los resultados en cuanto salgan.

— Lo apruebo— dijo Ludwig — ¿Tomamos las muestras mañana?

— Cuanto antes mejor— contestó el japonés.

— Entonces, yo digo que se queden hoy en mi casa. Podemos ir a los laboratorios de mi país a sacarnos las muestras, y luego las enviaríamos a los laboratorios de Japón ¿Les parece?— ofreció Alfred mientras reía.

— Pues por mí, ningún problema— dijo Kiku, siendo luego aprobada la idea por Ludwig, Feliciano, Yao, y tan solo un poco por Francis.

— Me desagrada la idea— comentó Arthur —Sólo porque también estoy afectado acepto...—

— ¿Quedarme aquí, en Estados Unidos?— Iván arqueó una ceja, no muy convencido, pero luego, añadió con seguridad —Todo sea por salir de esto pronto...

— ¡Perfecto!— Alfred se levantó de su asiento y les invitó a salir del salón — ¡Andando! Escogerán sus cuartos, y luego iremos por algo de comer. Para mañana, a primera hora, iremos al laboratorio y les diré a los de la aviación que los lleven a sus casas ¿Ok?— Todos asintieron.

—Una cosa primero, Señor Alfred...— dijo Kiku, sentándose en tanto el dolor le hacía encogerse en su lugar

— Dime...

— ¿Dónde está el baño?— comenzó a toser y hacer arcadas.

— Sigues por el pasillo a lo largo, está al fondo a la derecha— indicó el estadounidense, extrañado por la actitud del japonés. Éste último, sin tiempo de agradecer siquiera, salió corriendo en la dirección señalada.

— ¿Qué le pasó?— Preguntó Feliciano.

— Él... está pasando por un momento difícil-aru— respondió Yao —Se le pasará.

Mientras esperaban al japonés, los demás fueron a escoger sus habitaciones, entre las que les ofreció el americano.

— ¡Yo duermo con Ludwig!— avisó el italiano, mirando al susodicho con una sonrisa.

— ¿Feliciano, _mon chérie_, estás seguro? El Macho-patatas ha de ser alguien muy brusco en la cama ¿No preferirías dormir con tu "hermanito" Francis?— ofreció galante el francés, mirando al alemán con cierto desprecio.

— Por mí bien— dijo Ludwig, aproximándose a su compañero de guerra —Estoy acostumbrado.

— Pues yo pido dormir solo— dijo el inglés —Y con eso también me refiero a lejos de todos ustedes...

— Imposible— señaló Alfred —No hay cuartos suficientes. O todos comparten o no alcanzaremos. Como mínimo, dos por cada habitación, porque en cada una hay dos camas...

—Bueno, dado que duermo con Feliciano en una, digo que Kiku ocupe la otra ¿Ven? Alcanzaremos tres en una sola pieza— aclaró Ludwig.

—Y eso deja una cama disponible en otra habitación... perfectamente podré dormir solo— el británico se sonrió.

—Tú no vives estando solo, _mon chérie_— ronroneó el francés —Opino que "General Invierno" sea el que duerma sin compañía.

— ¿Yo?— el ruso se señaló a sí mismo — ¿Por qué?

— No queremos que nadie pesque un resfriado. Me refiero a que donde vayas, hay frío...—

— No quiero estar solo...

—Y yo sí— replicó Arthur — ¿O temes dormir con Iván?

— ¡No es eso!— el francés interrumpió riendo nervioso —Solo que... eh...—

—Entendido. Si gusta, Francis, puedo compartir habitación con usted-aru— dijo Yao —Y así no tendrá que complicarse ni dormir solo...

—Me gusta como piensas, Yao— rió Alfred —Y yo no tengo problemas en dormir con mi "AMIGO" Iván...— recalcó en su última frase, y con un tono notablemente sarcástico, la palabra "Amigo".

— ¡Espléndido!— el chino miró a todos lados — ¿Dónde están las habitaciones?

— Del otro lado del pasillo, síganme— el estadounidense caminó hasta afuera del salón, secundado por sus demás compañeros. Pronto, hizo ademán de devolverse.

— ¿Alfred?— Arthur miró cómo el americano, tomando el marcador de pizarra, escribía algo junto a los apuntes de Kiku — ¿Qué haces?— miró más de cerca, y leyó: —"Kiku: genio de la Tecnología Gundam"— dio una palmada a su frente.

— ¡Si~!— Alfred dejó el marcador.

—Payaso...

Del otro lado del pasillo, los presentes escogieron sus cuartos sin mayores discusiones. Nada más acataron, después de todo, sería tan solo una noche.

— ¿Alguien va a buscar a Kiku? Está demorando mucho-aru.

— ¡Yo voy!— se ofreció Feliciano, emprendiendo rumbo al baño

—Mientras tanto— dijo Alfred, llegando junto con Arthur —Acomodemos las camas.

— (¿De cuándo tanta amabilidad?)— pensó el inglés, no muy seguro del americano.

Mientras, el italiano esperaba a Kiku fuera del baño. Oía como dentro del habitáculo, el oriental aún hacía arcadas y vomitaba forzadamente. Llevaba así bastante tiempo. Tocó un par de veces el tablón de madera:

—Kiku~ ¿Cómo vas?— nuevamente, Feliciano oyó más arcadas, pero ésta vez parecía estar terminando —Kiku~.

El japonés abrió la puerta. El castaño notó lo pálido que estaba, las ojeras oscuras y los pequeños puntos rojos en su cara, producto del esfuerzo hecho de tanto vomitar. Los ojos los tenía irritados y llorosos, además de la vista totalmente perdida. Tapaba la boca con el dorso de la mano, evitando así que nuevos espasmos fueran a ocasionarle nauseas.

— Kiku ¿Te sientes mal?— preguntó inocente el italiano, ofreciéndole su hombro como apoyo.

—Solo son nauseas...

— ¿Algo te cayó mal al estómago?

—No es eso.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

—No te preocupes...

—Entonces vamos. Ludwig y yo te hemos reservado una cama en el mismo cuarto que nosotros, para que estés a gusto.

—Muchas gracias, Feliciano— Kiku sonrió, algo más relajado. Sacó una pastilla de su bolsillo, y la puso en su boca, tragándola al instante.

— ¿Qué era eso?

—Algo que me dio mi hermana para cuando me sienta mal...— respondió el japonés, enrojeciendo de súbito.

— ¡Pues qué bien! Así dormirás tranquilo ¡Vamos!— tomó el brazo de su compañero, guiándolo hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde todos estaban reunidos.

Tras una breve conversación para acordar los últimos planes para el día siguiente, las ocho "señoritas" pasaron al comedor, donde Alfred les sirvió algo de pizza traída a domicilio. Sólo Kiku y Arthur no quisieron comer, y a cambio, bebieron algo de té caliente.

— ¿Es esto lo que comes todos los días, Alfred?— preguntó Francis.

—Sí ¿Por qué?

— Me cayó pesado...— el francés sobó su estómago —Demasiado pesado...

—A mí me gusta— Feliciano dio otro mordisco a su rebanada de pizza, manchándose la comisura de los labios con la salsa de tomates —En mi casa suelo comerlo cuando estoy solo con mi hermano, o cuando Antonio nos visita...—

—Feliciano, no hables con la boca llena— Ludwig tomó una servilleta, y limpió la boca de su amigo. El otro solo emitió un gemido de protesta, tratando de hacerle el quite con la cara — ¡A ver! No te muevas.

— Yo solo la como en ocasiones especiales, como el cumpleaños y festividades de mi país. Es infaltable en Navidad-aru— Yao comió su última rebanada, relamiéndose luego lo poco que había quedado manchando sus labios.

—Lo mejor de la pizza es que puedes ponerle lo que quieras. Desde pescado con piña, o chocolate ¡Lo que se te ocurra!— Alfred tomó otra rebanada de pizza, y la mordió ansioso.

—Pues me sigue cayendo pesado. Ha de ser que tiene demasiado queso y salami...— Francis miró atentamente al ruso, quien ya había acabado sus raciones, y ahora miraba distraído por la ventana. El francés soltó una risita, y compartió una mirada de complicidad con el americano.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— preguntó Iván, algo extrañado por la actitud de Francis. Éste otro se secreteaba con Alfred, quien al poco rato, también rió — ¿De qué se ríen?

—Ya te enterarás— dijo Francis, conteniendo los últimos espasmos de sus carcajadas, al igual que Alfred.

— ¿Y cómo va ése estómago, Kiku?— preguntó Arthur por lo bajo. El japonés enrojeció.

—Va bien— respondió Kiku, desviando la mirada. Sorbió de su taza —Lo que necesitaba era algo caliente...

—Me alegro que se te haya pasado. En verdad parecías bastante mal en la reunión

—Me sentía fatal. Gracias por preocuparse, señor Arthur— Kiku volvió a sorber de su taza. Sintió que el inglés a su lado se había estremecido — ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Te has fijado que entre nosotros, seguimos tratándonos como hombres, a pesar de todo? Pues me pregunto cómo se irán a referir a nosotros los demás, que no están enterados: me respondo a mí mismo y no me gusta para nada lo que veo venir...

— ¿Por qué no?

— Será un asco que nos traten como si en verdad fuésemos mujeres...

—Será incómodo, pero verá usted que pronto esto acabará.

—Eso espero— el británico volvió a beber de su taza, ésta vez hasta vaciarla.

Pronto, y una vez acabada la cena, Alfred invitó a sus colegas representantes a pasar a las habitaciones correspondientes. Arthur tomó la habitación que nadie quiso, después de todo, lo que le importaba es que dormiría sin nadie que le molestara.

Yao y Francis de inmediato colocaron sus sábanas, siendo el chino el primero en meterse a su cama y cerrar sus ojos, no olvidando poner en la cabecera un enorme y esponjoso muñeco de felpa, traído en su maleta de viajes, preparada antes de volar a Estados Unidos.

Feliciano, una vez listo para dormir, se dejó solo su camisa y la ropa interior. Mientras que Ludwig se dejó los pantalones y la sudadera que llevaba bajo su uniforme. Nada más unas horas después que Feliciano, se dispuso a hacerle compañía para dormir. Apenas y se acomodó en la colcha, los brazos de Feliciano le rodearon, exigiéndole abrigo. Suspiró resignado, y adecuó su postura para no hacer sufrir a su espalda, ni a su amigo.

Kiku, tras asegurarse que "Todo estuviera en orden", recién decidió meterse a la cama. Sentía cierta paranoia, vergüenza. No fuera a ser que los otros se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se acurrucó casi ovillándose, y abrazó sus piernas, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo y tensándose entero. Sólo así, sintió la tranquilidad suficiente como para quedarse dormido.

Luego de comprobar que Arthur había cerrado todo con seguros en su habitación, y algo decepcionado, Francis fue a la recámara que compartiría con Yao. Le encontró dormido sobre el enorme muñeco, acurrucado como "una niña pequeña". Se sonrió de sólo verlo, y procuró no emitir ruido alguno para no perturbar su sueño. Se quitó la gran parte de lo que traía puesto, solo quedando con la ropa interior, y una camiseta, debido a que ahora no podía dormir con el torso descubierto, o al menos, no en casa de un desconocido. Se metió en la cama, y tras acomodarse, apagó la lámpara de noche que tenía a su lado.

En la habitación escogida, Arthur había asegurado la puerta, evitando así que el francés fuese a entrar por la noche. Se recostó casi con la totalidad de su uniforme puesto, exceptuando la chaqueta. Suspiró agotado, y abrazó la almohada, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo. Una vocecita a su lado le sacó del trance en que había entrado debido al cansancio

—Su Majestad ¿Qué tal le ha parecido la reunión de hoy?— preguntó una pequeña hadita verde, sentada sobre su hombro.

—Como siempre, no demasiado productiva. Hasta que Kiku habló, no me sentía para nada relajado...

—Y que lo diga. Blue Fairy se ha colocado a llorar con todos esos gritos, y Red Fairy estuvo a punto de azotarse la pizarra a Alfred en su cabeza— dijo Green Fairy frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Y eso por qué, Red Fairy? ¿Tanto odias a Alfred?— preguntó entre risitas el inglés.

— No es eso, su Majestad, pero es que... ¡Agh! ¡Me molesta que digan que somos imaginarias! ¡Diles que sí existimos! ¡Que si existen las hadas!— Red Fairy soltó algunos puñetazos al aire, mientras gruñía.

— ¡Red Fairy, tranquila! Discúlpela, su Majestad, pero es que todavía no controla bien sus emociones— la excusó White Fairy, sobrevolando sobre la cabeza de Arthur, mientras sujetaba las alitas de su compañera colorada.

— ¿Y su jefa Tinkerbell? ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Estuvo muy ocupada animando a Black Fairy. Se vio muy afectada por toda la conmoción que la azotó desde la mañana, al verlo así...

—Oh, haditas mías...— suspiró Arthur —Deberían relajarse un poco, esto suele sucederle a los caballeros cuando sus enemigos le atacan por la espalda.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Green Fairy.

—Por suerte, la magia y la ciencia son la solución a todo. Ustedes estén tranquilas, y si por algún motivo necesito de su favor, no dudaré en recurrir a ustedes...— las haditas sobrevolaron sobre su "Rey", celebrando con cancioncitas infantiles y piruetas en el aire.

—Buenas noches, su Majestad— se despidieron a coro todas las haditas.

—Buenas noches a todas— bostezó el inglés, acomodándose en su colcha, en tanto las haditas le arropaban con las frazadas dispuestas en la cama.

Mientras que, en la pieza donde descansarían Iván y Alfred, todavía las luces se hallaban encendidas.

A Alfred le sorprendía la gran cantidad de ropa que Iván se colocaba encima, posiblemente para evitar enfriarse. Era, bajo ése grueso abrigo de guerra, un sinfín de camisetas de mangas largas, y otras tantas más de mangas cortas. Para colmo, bajo el pantalón, otras tantas prendas más que le abrigaban. Con razón se veía tan gordo...

— ¿Cuántas cosas te pones encima, Iván?

—Las suficientes para no enfriarme en casa— contestó el ruso, doblando el abrigo que solía usar y dejándolo a los pies de la cama, quedando con una chaqueta sobre lo que parecía una decena de camisetas.

—Estimando ¿Cuántas?

—No sabría decirte: a veces son cinco cosas encima, otras veces más. Todo depende...

—Ah, ya veo...— Alfred desajustó algunos de los botones de su camisa, y miró fijamente a su compañero de habitación. Soltó una risita.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— Iván se volteó, extrañado.

— Francis tiene razón.

— ¿Por qué?— el ruso se sonrió, sin comprender de qué hablaba el americano. Alfred se levantó de su cama, y caminó hasta donde estaba Iván, acercándose de forma rápida y sorpresiva, apenas y quedando a unos centímetros de él.

—Tal y como me dijo...

— ¿Qué cosa?— el ruso ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso —Aléjate un poco, por favor...—. Alfred subió ambas manos, y tocó los pechos de aquel cuerpo femenino, presionando con las palmas y dedos, apenas y ejerciendo fuerza.

—Las tienes ENORMES...— movió un poco sus manos. De una palmada en cada dorso, Iván hizo que el estadounidense dejara de tocarle.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso— pidió el ruso, ruborizado, cubriéndose el pecho mientras se volteaba.

—Quería nada más comprobarlo. Al parecer, lo tuyo viene de familia.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque nada más ver a tu hermana mayor...

— ¿Disculpa?— el ruso le observó amenazante — ¿Estás mirando a mi hermana?

— ¡N-No como tu piensas, Braginski!— Alfred se alejó nervioso —Es que...es inevitable fijarse en esos detalles, y pues...

— ¡Ya, ya! Haré como que no escuché eso...— Iván se metió bajo las sábanas. Alfred se quedó de pie a su lado.

— Y dime ¿Qué se siente tanto peso ahí adelante?— el americano tocó sus propias curvas, que no eran tan desarrolladas en su nuevo cuerpo, o al menos no tanto como en el del eslavo.

—Es incómodo...

— ¿Te entra bien la ropa?

— Si ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad— rió Alfred. Hizo una pausa, antes de hablar nuevamente: — ¿Puedo tocarlas otra vez?

— ¡No!— el ruso afirmó bien su sábana, luchando contra los jalones del estadounidense.

— ¡Por favor!

— ¡¿Qué te dio a ti ahora? ¡Ni se te ocurra estarme viendo con otros ojos, Jones! ¡No te aproveches de la situación!— suplicaba entre asustado y enojado Iván.

— No es eso, es que...— paró de jalar las sábanas —... Eran tan suaves... y tibias...

—Vete a dormir, será mejor...Buenas noches.

—De acuerdo... Buenas noches— Alfred apagó las luces, supuestamente yéndose a su cama...

Unas manos intrusas entre las sábanas que cubrían al ruso, volvieron a palpar descaradamente su pecho...

— ¡Alfred! ¡Por favor, para!

— ¡Lo siento! Ahora sí. Buenas noches— se despidió el americano entre risas, habiendo conseguido su cometido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tras unas horas de sueño, las ocho "señoritas" se hallaban ya levantadas, ya vestidas, casi arregladas para salir. Por obvias razones, y aún manteniendo su secreto, Kiku había pedido gentilmente a Alfred poder usar su ducha, a lo que se sumaron también los otros, solo para sacarse la pereza de encima. Tras estar listos, emprendieron rumbo hacia el laboratorio estadounidense, donde fueron recibidos por los que allí trabajaban.

—Esperen allí, señoritas— ante tal trato, todos se estremecieron, pero el hombre ni lo notó —Les atenderemos de inmediato...

—Entendido-aru— asintió Yao, tomando asiento en un banco cercano

—El doctor vendrá a tomar sus muestras en tan solo un instante— el hombre se retiró.

— (Espero esto no me afecte... ¿Me pondré anémico?)— pensó Kiku avergonzado. Tomó asiento junto a Yao.

—Tengo hambre...— se quejó Feliciano, sobando su estómago — ¿A qué hora almorzamos?

—Después del examen, Feliciano— dijo Ludwig —Luego de eso, come todo lo que quieras...

—No se ustedes, pero a mí se me antojaron unas hamburguesas, malteada, y quizás unas patatas...—

—No empieces, me duele el estómago de solo escucharte — se quejó Francis.

— ¡Ah! y una rebanada de pastel de manzanas recién horneado ¡Algo de Coca-Cola, tal vez...!— prosiguió el estadounidense

—Alfred, por favor...— suplicó Arthur, sintiendo como, extrañamente, ante la mención de las comidas comenzaba a aguársele la boca...

— Puede que les invite otra pizza antes que se vayan, con un rico helado, con chispitas de chocolate... ¿Y unas palomitas de maíz...?

— ¡Por favor, ya detente...!— suplicaron todos a coro, apretándose los estómagos y tragando sus espesas salivas.

—Señoritas, el médico a llegado a tomar sus muestras. Por favor, pasen todas en fila, y en orden— avisó el mismo hombre que les había recibido.

Era hora de dar el primer paso hacia la respuesta a ese terrible problema. Y mientras los corazones se aceleraban, y las respiraciones se agitaban, en el laboratorio un hombre preparaba con maestría de años de experiencia las agujas con las que extraería la sangre de sus pacientes.

* * *

***Aspirinas y Paracetamol:** Ambos medicamentos utilizados comúnmente para atender dolores musculares o jaqueca. A diferencia de la aspirina, el paracetamol viene dosificado según las edades del consumidor, difiriendo en un número específico que señala la cantidad de una sustancia especializada contenida en una pastilla (Paracetamol de 250 es para niños, y el de 500 para adultos)

***Mero-Mero:** No me resistí a ponerlo. Es así como mi profesor de Historia y Ciencias Sociales se refiere al Papa (Obviamente cuando trata el contexto religioso, "Mero-Mero" es como referirse a la persona con el máximo cargo en un área determinada: como el director de un colegio, el jefe de una empresa, etcétera)

***Cristianismo Ortodoxo:** En 1054, el Imperio Bizantino hizo de éste tipo de cristianismo su religión Oficial. En ella, no se acepta al Papa como autoridad eclesiástica, y los sacerdotes no ejercen voto de castidad necesariamente (Sino que solo lo hacen los monjes, ellos deben ser célibes). Ésta religión es practicada, en su mayoría, en la parte oriental de Europa (Léase: Bielorrusia, Ucrania, Rusia (Principal sede, con más de 80 millones de seguidores), Chipre, Georgia, Moldavia, Montenegro, Rumania, Macedonia, Bulgaria, Grecia, Serbia, entre otros). No admite al Espíritu Santo como procedente del Padre y el Hijo, ni a la Virgen María como corredentora (Esto solo por mencionar dos diferencias, son más).

***Doctor House:** Quizás han oídos hablar de él. Es un personaje ficticio que protagoniza la serie "Doctor House", ejerciendo su rol de médico con algunos complejos físicos, y que goza de una mente brillante, buenos dotes de médico, y una sarcástica y maliciosa personalidad.

*"El hombre convertido en cucaracha" se refiere a Gregorio Samsa, el protagonista del libro "Metamorfosis" de Franz Kafka. Esto no es una alusión machista, sino una comparación de lo terrible que es para ellos el haberse transformado, al igual que lo fue para Gregorio Samsa en aquel relato.

* * *

Uff! También me ha costado un poco ^^U. Ohhh! muchisimas gracias por TODOS sus reviews! me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, en serio! me halaga saber que les guste mi tabajo! Recuerden que ante cualquier comentario, crítica o súplica que quieran hacerme, pueden dejar su review, y yo gustosa lo leeré (ya me daré el tiempo de contastarlos todos :3)

Muchas gracias!

Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz :).


	4. Capítulo 4: Primeros días

**Advertencia:** Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Primeros días, primeras complicaciones. Parte I.

Dos días luego de su reunión en Estados Unidos, las "señoritas" habían regresado a sus hogares, siendo recibidos allí por sus anonadados amigos y conocidos.

Trataron de explicarse con palabras simples y creíbles, pero de cierto modo, solo lograron inquietar más a quienes les veían en ese estado.

Prefirieron no dar tantos rodeos al asunto, después de todo, seguramente a esas alturas Kiku ya habría elaborado la solución a su problema.

En su casa en Londres, Arthur había llegado a relajarse con uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos: la lectura.

No se decidía entre Doyle*, Allan Poe* o Shakespeare*, así que tapó sus ojos con una mano, y con la otra extrajo un libro al azar...

Destapó su vista, y leyó en la portada el enorme título en letras doradas sobre la cubierta café: "Otelo"*.

Pronto, sonriéndose, uno de los versos más célebres de aquella obra vino a su memoria. Carraspeó con la garganta, y comenzó a recitar con voz sutil y los ojos cerrados...

—"¡He ahí la causa! ¡He ahí la causa, alma mía!... ¡Permitidme que no la nombre ante vosotras, castas estrellas!... ¡He ahí la causa!... Sin embargo, no quiero verter su sangre, ni desgarrar su piel, más blanca que la nieve, y tan lisa como el alabastro de un sepulcro. Pero debe morir..."

— ¿Quién, señor Arthur?— dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Uno de sus criados había cortado el momento de inspiración.

—Nadie, nadie— dijo el inglés, guardando el libro en su estantería — ¿Qué necesitas?

—Ha llegado una carta desde Japón para usted, señor...— dijo de forma forzada el criado, extendiéndole el sobre sellado.

— ¡Déjame ver!— le arrebató la carta ansioso, abriéndola como un cinco-añero desenvuelve sus regalos en Navidad —Gracias. Puedes retirarte.

—Entendido, señor.

—Entonces, veamos qué dice la carta...

Fijó la mirada en los escritos adaptados a su idioma, viendo a continuación un gráfico detallado de los componentes encontrados en su sangre en porcentajes decimales. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera le sonaban familiares...

—Pues juraría que está todo en orden— comentó en voz alta Arthur, revisando otra vez los resultados.

—Mire bien acá abajo, su Majestad— señaló Black Fairy —Dice clarito...

—"Sustancia indeterminable..."— leyó la "mujer", arqueando las abundantes cejas en señal de no haber comprendido — ¿Qué son "Sustancias indeterminables" para los médicos?

—Supongo que será un error de ellos, digo... ¿Cómo no pueden ser más específicos?— objetó Red Fairy, volando en torno a la carta extendida en manos de su Rey.

—Pues aquí también dice algo acerca de un enorme nivel de hormonas femeninas— indicó White Fairy, echando algunos polvos brillantes sobre el escrito al que se refería.

—Bueno, con éste cuerpo es normal que las tenga...

—Son demasiado altos, inclusive para una mujer...— dijo aterrada Green Fairy, girando en el aire y soltando con ello una gran estela de polvos brillantes que pronto se desvanecieron.

—Quizás esa sea la razón del cambio de cuerpo...— comentó Pink Fairy, la más pequeña de las hadas, escondida entre los cabellos de Arthur.

— ¡Qué dices, Pink Fairy! No se justifica éste hecho solo por un nivel elevado de hormonas ¿O si?— Blue Fairy subió hasta la cabeza del inglés, encontrando sobre ella a Yellow Fairy —Tú, que todo lo sabes y de no ser así lo inventas... ¿Tiene relación una cosa con la otra...?

—Pues no hay relación biológica que vaya a justificar éste gran cambio, o al menos así creo yo. No he leído nunca de un cambio de cuerpo que no sea producido por magia...

Arthur, en tanto las hadas que le acompañaban discutían acerca de los resultados, descolgó el teléfono más cercano, y marcó el código de ciudad japonés, seguido, el número de Kiku. Espero a que Kiku contestara, para comenzar su interrogatorio:

—Residencia Honda, buenas tardes. Habla Kiku...

—Hola, Kiku, soy Arthur...— dijo el inglés, con la hoja de resultados aún en su mano —Te llamaba por una duda que tengo acerca de tu informe...

— Pues dime.

—Aquí dice claramente que en mi sangre, aparte de haber encontrado gran nivel de hormonas de mujer, hay otras tantas "Sustancias Indeterminables" Me preguntaba si tú...

— La verdad es que eso mismo me ha tomado por sorpresa a mí, señor Arthur. Nuestros resultados son similares...

— Me estás mintiendo ¿Cierto?— el inglés no podía creerlo

— En realidad, todos los resultados señalan lo mismo: mucho estrógeno y progesterona, y una cantidad de "Sustancias Indeterminables"...

— Qué raro...— volvió a releer la hoja, fijando su vista en aquella cita que de misteriosa guardaba mucho — ¿Han logrado sacar algo en claro? Pues imagino que si tenían "Sustancias Indeterminables", tus médicos estarán tratando de determinarlas al menos...

— Creo que están en eso. Hace poco pidieron muestras de algunas cosas de mi casa y...— una voz que gritaba eufórica en el dialecto oriental, intervino de fondo —Parece que han sacado algo en claro...

— ¡¿En serio?— Arthur arrugó la hoja de la emoción

—Dice que es...— un largo momento de silencio —Imposible...

¿Qué quería decir Kiku con "Imposible"...?

— ¿Kiku? ¿Estás ahí todavía, Kiku? ¡¿Kiku?

— ¡Es la fórmula de mi salsa la que nos hizo esto...!— Arthur abrió sus ojos de par en par, y enrojeció de ira.

— ¡YA VERÁS COMO NOS LAS PAGARÁS...!— El japonés colgó el teléfono — ¡¿Kiku? ¡¿Kiku? ¡Vuelve, cobarde!— Azotó el teléfono, y tiró el auricular hasta hacer que el aparato volara del otro lado de la habitación — ¡Maldito seas, malditos tus médicos, maldita tu salsa...!

Pateó la mesilla donde antes se encontraba el teléfono, y rompió la hoja de resultados en mil pedacitos.

— ¡Te vas a enterar de quién es el caballero ingles!

Y mientras tanto, se aseguraría que la voz corriera. Se encargaría de enviar un mensaje a todos, explicando como aquella "Sustancia Indeterminable" era nada más que la salsa maldita que el otro día, todos habían degustado, y que era también la causa de aquella pesadilla.

Lo que no sabía era que aquella salsa solo podía ser la causante del disparatado nivel hormonal femenino, a causa de los químicos que la conformaban.

Más aún, la "Sustancia Indeterminable" no era nada más ni nada menos que una dosis de "Magia" con la cual el efecto hormonal se vio acentuado hasta ese extremo. La culpa no era solo de Kiku, sino de su malintencionado maleficio sobre la comida aquel día...

Pero claro, ningún científico puede determinar eso. Porque la ciencia y la magia jamás se han llevado del todo bien.

* * *

Mientras que, en casa de Francis, éste se había dispuesto a esperar a Vash, para arreglar los asuntos acerca de un préstamo hace unos meses requerido, a causa de una ola de huelgas en Francia.

Se había puesto el vistoso traje del que tanto alardeaba, procurando acomodarlo para que le luciera sin importar la estructura de su nuevo cuerpo.

Y mientras el suizo llegaba, tenía que hacer algo con aquella melena enmarañada que llevaba sin ordenar por días, a falta de experiencia con el cabello más largo de lo que solía usarlo.

Sentado frente al espejo de su cuarto, intentó tomarlo en una cola.

— ¡Definitivamente no!— rompió el elástico con el que había sujetado el cabello, y trató de acomodarlo del mismo modo en que habitualmente lo hacía.

Encontró que no le sentaba para nada, así que intentó de nuevo, ésta vez, con una coleta hacia el lado, que cayera sobre su hombro izquierdo...

¡No! Peor aún...

Su cabello no lucía bien de esa forma. Era demasiado corto como para que una coleta le luciera bien, pero demasiado largo para manejarlo como siempre lo hacía, ya que para su gusto, opacaba mucho su rostro...

Intentó nuevamente, sujetando con los dedos unos mechones tomados de las sienes en la nuca. Nada mal. En serio nada mal... Pero no le gustaba que el pelo que quedaba suelto se viese así de ¿Suelto? ¿Desarreglado? Era quizás demasiado simple para ser él. Soltó los mechones, y los acomodó tras sus orejas...

¡Pésimo! Los volvió a poner adelante, haciendo que rozaran sus mejillas. Y así, había vuelto donde comenzó.

—_Il me brise_*...— con desprecio, Francis volvió a poner los mechones, ordenándolos hacia atrás, y sujetándolo con los dedos, imaginándose cómo se vería si allí pusiera una pinza para el cabello. Abajo, alguien tocaba la puerta.

Bajó con la amargura de la frustración haciendo estragos de calor y dolor en su garganta. Le molestaba el saber que debía presentarse de forma tan indecentemente arreglada a un asunto tan importante. Llegó hasta la puerta de entrada, y la abrió. Frente a él, se hallaban Vash y Lily, su hermanita menor. La liechtensteiniana, antes de mirarle fijamente, hizo una leve reverencia, y Vash, quien iba a hablar al instante, se quedó sin aliento y boquiabierto.

— ¡_Mein Gott_! ¡Francis...!— Vash habría jurado que se trataba de alguna de las criadas del francés, de no ser porque le reconoció por la ropa.

— ¡Se-Señor Francis!— la menor de las presentes llevó ambas manos a su boca, y dio un grito de espanto, ahogado por su timidez.

— ¡Oh, Dios! Ya les explicaré. Pasen, adelante...— el francés ofreció el paso, señalando al interior de la morada con su brazo extendido.

Era sin duda alguna, lo que menos imaginaron encontrar Vash y su hermanita. Se adentraron en su residencia con pasos cortos y dubitativos, hasta hallarse en la mitad del salón principal. Para ese entonces, Francis nuevamente había amarrado su cabello en una cola mal armada, solo para que los mechones de cabello no le molestaran en la cara durante la reunión.

—Pónganse cómodos— dijo Francis. Miró a Lily con picardía: — _Ma chérie_, ¿No se le ofrece algo? ¿Unos dulces, algo de jugo...?

— Ah... no, gracias, señor...señorita...— Lily no supo cómo referirse sin ofenderle, y bajó la mirada temerosa.

— Sigo siendo hombre, así que "Señor" queda bien. Ahora... ¿Quieren comenzar de inmediato? Tengo otros asuntos pendientes, y no quisiera retrasarme con ellos.

— Si, si... comencemos de inmediato...— Vash aún no salía de su asombro. Acostumbraba a que, cada vez que asistía a aquella sobre-cargadamente decorada residencia en París, se encontraba con un hombre que de fiable tenía muy poco, en contraste con su virilidad y galantería que siempre le sacaron de quicio. Ahora frente a él, solo veía a una mujer de indiscutibles rasgos galos, que incluso que tenía mucho de "Francis" y a la vez tan poco de él...

— Entonces...— tomaron asiento en los sillones del comedor — ¿Quieres que firme algo? ¿Que te muestre gráficos, informes...?

— No, no... Sólo quiero mi dinero de vuelta..— tartamudeó aún estupefacto el suizo.

— Si es por eso no te preocupes. Soy un caballero y cumplo con mis deudas, después de todo...

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó?— interrumpió Vash, mirándole de pies a cabeza.

— Ni yo sabría explicarte. Nada más que hace unos días, luego de la última reunión con los ustedes que me dejó agotado, me desperté así... Debería llegarme un informe por unas muestras que nos sacaron, pero... Bueno, como dije, no sé explicarte bien esto. Dejémoslo en que fue obra de mis enemigos...

— Señor Francis...— Lily interrumpió con voz muy dulce — ¿Usted tiene enemigos?— el francés rió estridentemente.

— Por supuesto, _ma chérie_. Los caballeros como yo siempre lidiamos con gente insoportable y brusca que nos hace daño. Puede que sea obra de ellos...

— ¿Cómo?— el suizo arqueó una ceja, y acarició ambas sienes, como si de pronto tanta confusión y rarezas le hubiesen ocasionado jaqueca.

— Qué iré a saber yo...— suspiró melancólico —Regresemos al tema...

Vash y Francis acordaron que, respecto a la deuda bancaria, era mejor que le pagara en pequeñas cuotas, pues de repetirse las huelgas en la nación sería mejor tener algo de capital para sobrellevarlas sin problema. No fue algo que se tomara demasiado tiempo en discutirlo, en parte porque debido a la angustia del francés al no hallarse del todo arreglado, y la impresión del suizo ante la conversión de su vecino, el primero se hallaba algo más serio y realista, y el segundo, menos grave que de costumbre...

—En vista que la reunión ha terminado antes de tiempo ¿No gustarían de comer algo y seguir hablando en la mesa...?— la "mujer" se levantó de su asiento, y se encaminó al comedor — Así no se irán tan pronto...

— No creo que haya ningún problema— Vash se levantó también de su asiento. Tenía planeado invitar a Lily a comer a algún restaurante en París, pero ahora que había recibido la invitación, sería no sólo una falta de respeto rechazarla, sino que también desperdiciar la oportunidad de ahorrar algo de dinero.

— Entonces, ustedes aguarden en la mesa, que moi preparará algo que hará volar sus papilas gustativas...— si había algo que, por muy nefasta que fuera la situación, ponía de muy buen humor al francés: era cocinar algo. Su pasión por las especias, los sabores intensos y especialmente equilibrados, era incluso algo que superaba su gusto por ligar a las personas.

En cuanto Francis entró a la cocina, Lily tomó asiento junto a su hermano mayor.

— Lo sucedido al señor Francis es algo realmente raro...— suspiró la liechtensteiniana.

— Qué... horrible...— Vash tocó su propio pecho, y sintió como perdía calor en todo el cuerpo — De pasarme eso a mi, te aseguro no lo podría soportar.

— Sólo espero que encuentre solución pronto. Sino, no volverá a ser nunca el mismo, y... eso sería una pena...— la menor bajó la mirada — Debe ser realmente duro para él...

— Pensemos en que "El de arriba" hace las cosas por algo. Puede que todo esto tenga un sentido, de no ser así... ¿Cuál sería...?

— ¡_Sacré Bleu_!— escucharon ambos presentes en el comedor, proveniente desde la cocina — ¡¿Tan difícil es poder mantener el cabello ordenado por un momento, aunque sea?

— ¿Qué demonios?— Vash arqueó una ceja, haciendo ademán de levantarse. Lily se le había adelantado, incorporándose casi de un salto y entrando a la cocina rápidamente.

— ¿Señor Francis?

— ¿Si, _ma chérie_?— el francés trataba de armar la coleta nuevamente.

— ¿Necesita ayuda con su cabello, señor?

— Tranquila, preciosa. Anda, ve con tu hermano. Yo acabaré pronto aquí— Francis tomó la mano de la niña, conduciéndola hacia la mesa, con una sonrisa evidentemente forzada —Ya vuelvo~.

Francis volvió a entrar a la cocina, y la pequeña nuevamente fue donde su hermano.

— Hermano... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— Si, dime Lily...

— ¿Podrías...?— extendió sus manos tímidamente, haciendo una especie de cuenco con ambas palmas — ¿...darme...unas cuantas monedas?

— ¿Para qué, si puedo saberlo?— Vash arqueó una ceja. Era inusual que Lily le pidiera dinero, por poco que fuera.

— Es... una sorpresa...— sonrió tiernamente, como siempre. Ante tal acento de ruego, el suizo prefirió no pedir mayores explicaciones. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, introdujo la mano en su bolsillo, sacando dos monedas de dos euros y poniéndolos en las palmas extendidas.

— ¿Sirve dinero "picadillo"? ¿O quieres más?

— Creo que estará bien... pero saliendo de la duda ¿Cuánto sale un listón para el cabello?

— No más que eso, Lily, creo que incluso te habrán de dar cambio ¿Por qué?— Vash le miró detenidamente.

— Solo una duda... ¿Puedo salir un momento?

— Eso creo ¿No prefieres esperar a que vaya contigo? Podrías... perderte

— Tranquilo, hermano. He venido contigo a París muchas veces, y creo que ya se dónde puedo encontrar lo que busco. Si no me equivoco está a unas calles de aquí...

La liechtensteiniana se levantó de la silla, y guardó el dinero en el bolsillo dispuesto en su vestido. Luego, hizo un ademán de despedida a Vash, indicándole también que aguardara en aquel lugar.

— Si el Señor Francis llegase a preguntar ¿Le puedes decir que volveré pronto?

— Claro. Ve con cuidado, Lily.

— Por supuesto. Volveré pronto— diciendo esto último, la menor salió hacia el recibidor, y luego hacia la calle, para cerrar la puerta de acceso tras ella.

Ya fuera de la residencia Bonnefoy, la liechtensteiniana caminó a paso apresurado hacia una tiendita que de camino había divisado, donde podría encontrar lo que buscaba. Con la mano en su bolsillo, mantenía aprisionadas entre sus dedos el par de monedas que su hermano le había facilitado, y respirando agitada y entusiastamente, volvía a darse nuevos impulsos para iniciar un trote constante hacia el negocio. Divisó por sus cegadores y encantadores colores el letrero que pendía sobre la puerta, bajo el nombre en el idioma natal de la zona:

"Variedades y Recuerditos".

Llegó hasta la esquina dispuesta al final de la cuadra, y cuando no había autos cerca, cruzó con el mismo trote no muy acelerado, hasta poder asomarse a la vitrina del local: había adornos de porcelana, llaveros, muchas cosas coloridas y pequeñas. Sin detenerse por demasiado tiempo ante la gran vitrina, entró al local, siendo atendida inmediatamente por la dueña de éste.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, querida?— dijo la mujer al recibirla delante de su mostrador.

— Busco listones para el cabello, señorita...

— ¡Ah, por supuesto! De inmediato traigo el muestrario, dulzura— se desapareció por unos momentos tras un enorme mueble lleno de más cosas como las vistas en la vitrina, extrayendo de la segunda estantería una especie de álbum. Regresó al mostrador, y lo puso delante de la niña. —Hay diversidad de diseños: tengo lisos, de colores, con dibujitos, blondas y vuelos, figuritas dibujadas... ¿Deseas alguno en especial?

— Pues...— Lily se detuvo a pensar un momento. Con la clase de ropa que solía llevar Francis, convenía que fuese un color que combinara con todo, o de no poder ser así, dada la variedad de gustos, algo que fuese bien con el color dorado de su cabello: —Pues... un color liso...digo, para que pueda combinarse con todo, señorita.

— Pues veamos...— la mujer hojeó el álbum, hasta llegar a la sección de los listones más sencillos —Tienes para escoger lindura. Tómate tu tiempo...

En la residencia Bonnefoy, Vash estaba aún a la espera de su hermanita, sentado a la mesa mirando en dirección al salón principal. De pronto, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y Francis apareció llevando una bandeja con tres platos humeantes y olorosamente apetecibles.

— Espero les guste mi Espagueti a la Carbonara*...— el francés observó a Vash, notando la ausencia de la pequeña Lily — ¿Eh? ¿Y dónde está _ma chérie_ Lily...?

— Salió hace un momento. No debería tardar mucho en regresar— avisó Vash, mientras sentía que su boca se aguaba ante la agradable visión recreada por el platillo, y el estímulo que su aroma había causado al percibirlo. Una agradable sensación le llenó por completo, abriéndole el apetito.

— Esperemos a mademoiselle Lily. Mientras tanto ¿No gustas algo de vino?— ofreció el dueño de casa.

— No, gracias.

Golpearon a la puerta. Francis acudió a abrir, mientras todavía pretendía arreglar la desarmada coleta de camino a la entrada. Una vez allí, secó las manos húmedas frotándolas entre sí, y luego abrió.

— ¡_Mademoiselle_ Lily! La estábamos esperando. La comida ya está lista...

— Gracias... Señor Francis...— la pequeña pasó a la casa, deteniéndose junto a la "mujer". Allí, jadeó un poco y se recostó contra su costado, vencida por el cansancio de su carrera hasta la residencia.

— ¿_Mademoiselle_? ¿Por qué jadea tanto?

— Corrí desde la tiendita de la otra calle... no quería retrasarlos tanto, y... demoré un poco en escoger... lo que compraría...

— Pues pasemos a la mesa, traeré algo de agua para usted, ma chérie— Francis nuevamente tomó su mano, galante, y la condujo hasta su hermano. Allí, Vash echó la silla hacia atrás, permitiendo que Lily se dejara caer en ella, para luego tenerla recostaba contra su hombro. Ya los platos estaban frente a los respectivos lugares, solo faltaban los vasos y cubiertos, que no tardaron en ser traídos por el francés, en conjunto a un jarrón lleno de agua. Colocó los cubiertos, y sirvió los vasos. Luego, Francis se sentó a la cabecera.

— ¡_Bon apetit_!— era la señal para empezar a degustar lo preparado.

Por lo bajo, Lily entregó el cambio a Vash. Éste de inmediato guardó las monedas en su bolsillo. Siguieron comiendo, intercambiando diálogos de forma un tanto reservada, más porque la diferencia de gustos y tópicos entre los invitados y el anfitrión, eran una brecha bastante extensa.

— Está delicioso. El Señor Francis tiene unas excelentes manos para la cocina...— comentó Lily muy agradada con el almuerzo.

— _Merci, ma chérie_. La cocina no es el único lugar donde mis manos hacen maravillas— el dueño de casa rió lascivo, y con ademán de "seductora".

— ¡Dios, Francis! No insinúes cosas indecorosas frente de mi hermana— susurró muy bajo el suizo, avergonzado.

— Ah, _Monsieur_ Vash, es usted quien me malentiende— nuevamente, el cabello que no alcanzaba a sostenerse por la coleta comenzó a molestar al francés — ¡Dios, es que no puede ser más molesto!— rompió el elástico con que había sujetado el pelo, y lo tiró lejos, furioso. Era el momento preciso para que Lily hiciera lo suyo...

— Permítame, Señor Francis...— la liechtensteiniana se levantó de su lugar, y se colocó a espaldas del francés, sacando del bolsillo de su vestido un pequeño sobre hecho de papel de envolver.

— ¿Lily?

— ¿_Mademoiselle_ Lily? ¿Qué está...?

— Por favor, Señor Francis. Necesito que esté tranquilo. Esto es un pequeño regalo que le quise hacer con ayuda de mi hermano...— en seguida, las manitas de la menor comenzaron a ordenar el cabello del anfitrión, separándolo en primera instancia con unos mechones hacia adelante, a cada lado de la cabeza, y luego, tomando un poco y ordenándolo hacia atrás...

Luego de haber acomodado la gran parte del cabello hacia las espaldas de la "mujer", trenzó los mechones que había dispuesto hacia adelante, y los afirmó con una pinza a la altura de la nuca. Desenvolvió el listón que había comprado: y sujetó con éste las trenzas de los costados con los mechones ordenados atrás. Luego, Lily alcanzó un espejo que estaba en el mueble a sus espaldas, cediéndoselo a Francis.

Después de observar su reflejo, comprobó que el resultado era no solo encantador, sino que le sentaba de maravilla.

— ¿Qué opina, Señor Francis?

— ¡Me encanta! ¡Es usted una ternura, _mademoiselle_!— Francis se volteó, y echó ambos brazos a la pequeña cintura de la menor, para atraerla hacia él y sentarla sobre sus piernas. La abrazó estrechamente — ¡Muchas gracias!

— No hay por qué Señor... sólo que quise ayudarlo, le vi muy complicado con su cabello hace un rato...

— ¡Oh, si no he conocido niña más encantadora que usted, _ma chérie_!— la abrazó con más fuerza. Lily rió nerviosamente.

— Si pues... gracias, Señor... ¿Podría usted...?

— ¡Francis, ya te estás pasando! ¡Hey! ¡¿Cuanto tiempo más planeas abrazarla? ¡Ya, déjala!— Vash notó como ya se estaba extendiendo mucho aquella muestra de gratitud, ya de forma inquietante y sospechosa. Notó como Lily comenzaba a sonrojarse, y le dirigía una mirada de súplica — ¡Oye!... ¡Oye! ¡Francis, te estoy hablando~!

* * *

— Na... Natasha... ¿No crees que estás exagerando...?— Iván mirada sentado desde un rincón de su estudio, como su hermana afilaba un enorme cuchillo de carne desde hace ya varios minutos.

— Para nada, hermano. Esto es necesario.

— Comienzo a ponerme nervioso. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo estás haciendo, no te has explicado y...

— Ya está...— la bielorrusa extendió el cuchillo, casi convertido en una versión más pequeña de un machete, blandiéndolo de forma amenazante. El ruso soltó un gemino de angustia, y llevó ambas manos a su cuello. El solo ver el filo de tan peligrosa arma le había dado la sensación de que no podía tragar su saliva.

Natasha se acercó con una sospechosa sonrisa, esgrimiendo el cuchillo en su mano derecha, en tanto la izquierda se extendía hacia el mayor, tomándole por el brazo y halando su abrigo. Iván impuso algo de fuerza, en tanto palidecía de terror.

— ¡Por favor, Natasha! ¡Algo de compasión! ¡Esto no ha sido mi culpa...!

— De ahora en adelante, llévalo contigo— puso el arma frente de su consanguíneo. El brillo metálico en su filo, y en toda la hoja en general, hizo que un escalofrío corriera por todo el espinazo de la "mujer".

Sin embargo, no ignorando la petición de su hermana, un semblante de confusión tomó forma en su pálido rostro.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?

— Es un consejo. Te lo digo yo, por experiencia propia, y de seguro Yekaterina te diría lo mismo en estos momentos. Por favor, llévalo siempre contigo.

Iván tomó el cuchillo, convertido en una evidente arma mortal.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Experiencia propia?

— Te lo digo yo, porque aprendí que salir a la calle sin un arma, para una mujer, es en serio muy peligroso. Y nuestra hermana podría decirte lo mismo...— la bielorrusa bajó la vista, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho — Allá fuera hay muchos depravados y mujeres malintencionadas que se lanzan sobre las otras mujeres para atacarlas de distintas formas... úsalo para defensa personal.

— Natasha...— Iván suspiró, mirándola enternecido — Tranquila, sabré como defenderme sin él...

— No cuando sean cinco, o más los que te tiren encima.

— Es ya una exageración ¿Quién se atrevería a atacarme...?

— Insisto, hermano— Natasha tomó las manos de su consanguíneo, mirándolo fijamente — Con ese cuerpo no solo despertarás el "hambre" de muchos hombres, sino también los celos de muchas mujeres. Después de todo... — sonrió con soberbia — Parece que la belleza es algo que nos viene de familia.

Iván enrojeció de súbito.

— ¡Qué cosas dices, Natasha!— rió la "mujer" de la bufanda, pero tomando en consideración lo dicho, guardó el cuchillo en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo, junto al revólver que solía llevar a todas partes, pero que rara vez usaba.

Su hermana, por primera vez, no asistía a su hogar con el propósito de persuadirlo a casarse con ella, o al menos había dejado de ser su razón de asistencia cuando vio el estado de su consanguíneo. Extrañamente, no había hecho demasiado escándalo, ni tampoco habíase entristecido o enfurecido hasta cegarse, a pesar del enorme sentimiento que tenía desde su niñez hacia Iván. Es más, aquel sentimiento había enternecido su gélido carácter, y compadecida de él, habíase comprometido consigo misma y casi de forma natural, a cuidar de su "hermana". Aún si ésta situación era un gran impedimento para su propósito, sentía que era su deber...

— Te será muy útil ese cuchillo, para cuando te halles en grandes problemas. No dudo que aquello vaya a darse, más porque eres alguien que tiene muchos enemigos para desgracia de todos...— suspiró Natasha. Iván comprendió su punto, y sonrió. La estrechó contra su cuerpo en un inusual, pero cálido abrazo. La bielorrusa enrojeció, algo jamás antes visto ni siquiera por sus familiares...

— Muchas gracias, Natasha...

— Hermano, yo...— ella tragó algo de su saliva, y correspondió nerviosamente, enlazando los finos brazos a la cintura del mayor. Pronto, se vio en la necesidad de romper con el momento, antes que su agitado corazón fuera a perforarle el pecho de tanto golpear de forma tan insistente. Se separó de él, casi de forma dolorosa y bajando la mirada, dijo imperativamente: — Pruébalo. Quiero ver cómo funciona...

— ¿Natasha?— Iván ladeó la cabeza, como si no hubiese entendido lo que le había dicho.

— Que pruebes cómo funciona. Como siempre has tenido fuerza, dudo que vaya a serte difícil, pero... me gustaría ver si necesito aún perfeccionarlo...

— De acuerdo— el ruso extrajo de su abrigo el cuchillo afilado, y lo empuñó algo dudoso, mirando fijamente a su hermana y esperando más instrucciones.

— La forma en que moldeé la hoja es ideal para que corte y profundice en un cuerpo tras caer por la fuerza ejercida. Mientras más fuerza pongas en la puñalada, más fácil va a entrar; pero si fallas en cálculo, descuida: que también está preparado para que corte por su propio peso, tras caer en un punto deseado. Como un verdadero machete...

— Tú... si que te manejas con éstas cosas...— Iván tragó espesamente. Sabía que la gente se aterraba de escuchar sobre su habilidad con las armas, pero ahora que escuchaba a la bielorrusa hablar con tanta maestría del asunto, no le extrañaba el saber que tantos hombres prefirieran pasar de ella.

— Ahora, veamos cómo lo usas...— Natasha miró a su alrededor — ¿No te molesta romper una silla ¿Cierto?

— Para nada, digo... no me importa...

— Entonces...— ella acercó un sillón de una sola persona, puesto contra la pared que tenía más cercana —Quiero ver qué tal apuñalas...

Iván se colocó frente al mueble, dudoso. No temblaba, más aún, sentía que su brazo no respondía ante las primeras órdenes.

Miró a su hermana, y ella, hizo un breve signo de aprobación moviendo la cabeza. En seguida, El ruso levantó el arma por encima de su hombro, y la dirigió con fuerza hacia la parte del asiento. La hoja entró fácilmente, casi como si la superficie del mueble fuera un bizcocho sometido al filo del arma, o quizás algo incluso más suave. Sacó la hoja, y algunos cúmulos de relleno salieron de la abertura. Una segunda puñalada, cercana a la primera, propinada con aún más fuerza que antes, y la el arma se hundía hasta casi quedar atrapado el mango. La extrajo, para clavarlo hasta atravesar el espaldar del asiento, en tanto afirmaba una rodilla en el asiento perforado, y con la mano izquierda se afirmaba del brazo del mueble. Repitió la puñalada al espaldar unas cuatro veces, sólo hasta que decidió cambiar de posición. La hoja fue a parar al brazo del sillón, hasta dar con algo rígido y duro bajo la tela y el relleno que le daban forma...

Natasha le detuvo, una vez que vio que Iván lograba extraer algo complicado el arma del sitio en que se había clavado.

— Una falla de cálculo, quizás. Pero te aconsejo que de preferencia elijas zonas suaves y profundas. No te conviene atacar partes donde el cuchillo pueda quedar atrapado, no cuando ataques a una persona...

— ¿Cómo es eso, hermana?— Iván arqueó una ceja. En seguida, la bielorrusa se colocó en puntillas, y señaló algunas partes de su cuerpo:

— Te recomiendo atacar a zonas blandas, donde el arma penetre hasta lo más profundo, pero que no sea difícil de sacar. Por ejemplo: el cuello— tocó por sobre la bufanda de Iván —... El pecho— bajó la mano, hasta el centro del torso de su hermano — Y si tienes oportunidad, atacaba a la boca del estómago y el vientre; y así inmovilizarás a tu atacante...

— ¿Y a qué te refieres con "Partes donde el cuchillo quede atrapado"?

— Los lugares donde hallan demasiados huesos, por ejemplo, el costado, aunque también es una parte delicada. Pero por ejemplo, no te conviene atacar los brazos, hombros, espalda o piernas, porque sino el arma podría penetrar en el hueso, y la hoja se quebraría o sería más lento de extraer...

— Entiendo ¿Quieres que siga?

— Por supuesto. Ahora que tienes algo más de práctica, intenta ser más rápido ¿Si?

— Como digas, Natasha.

Volvió a enfrentar al mueble ya perforado, con varios cúmulos de algodón saliendo de las aberturas. Había otros tantos que habían alcanzado a engancharse en la tela del abrigo de Iván, debido a la fuerza con la que habían sido halados desde el interior. El ruso volvió a dar otro par de puñaladas al asiento, ésta vez no solo sacando relleno, sino también trozos de tela en los que los cortes habían interceptado, y que ahora no tenían de dónde sostenerse. Ya los golpes tenían mayor potencia, pero algunos eran ladeados y la hoja tendía a doblarse...

— ¡No golpees en diagonal, no es un hacha! ¡Déjalo caer en vertical, sino la hoja se quebrará!

Iván no desoyó el consejo de su hermana. Totalmente inspirado, comenzó a golpear hasta casi hundir el mango en el mueble, en tanto dejaba escapar breves gemidos de guerrera, como si estuviese furioso o quizás centrado en verdaderamente dar muerte a su enemigo imaginario. Luego, clavó el filo en la parte del asiento más próxima al espaldar, y trazó un largo corte hasta casi hacer una diagonal de esquina a esquina en el asiento. Lo mismo hizo luego en el espaldar, desgarrando casi la totalidad de la tela, y dejando que todo el relleno saliera desordenado, cubriendo de blanco gran parte de lo que antes era un bien hecho mueble, y la alfombra que cubría los tablones que conformaban el piso del estudio.

Desde la puerta, un observador petrificado dejaba caer el juego de té que traía para su jefe. El asustado Raivis estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, temblando, tartamudeando con voz muy sutil, mientras seguía mirando al despiadado ruso destruir sin compasión alguna lo que antes podría haber llamado "sillón".

No pasando por alto la presencia del letón, Iván se detuvo, mirándole aun con la gratificación de su tortura brillando en los violáceos ojos, totalmente rojo por el esfuerzo. La bielorrusa también volteó a mirarle, con el mismo gesto gélido y petrificante de siempre. Raivis, luego de armarse de algo de valor, dijo con voz cortada:

— Creo... que regresaré más tarde...

Dicho esto y antes que le fuese ordenado, bajó a pedirle a Toris una escoba, en tanto el corazón aún no paraba de palpitar a una desbocada velocidad, y los colores seguían desvaneciéndose de su cara.

* * *

Ya puesto en acción desde muy temprano en la mañana, Yao no paraba de recorrer su casa de arriba a abajo. No podía creer que viese sus fuerzas tan reducidas ante el cambio en su cuerpo, y se hubiese visto casi en la obligación de pedirle ayuda a Im Yong Soo para sus deberes hogareños.

— Gracias por tomarte la molestia, hermano-aru-.

— Tú sabes que para mi no es molestia, Yao-daze~— canturreó el coreano, siguiéndole muy de cerca.

— Bien, bien... ¿Por dónde quieres seguir? Hago ésta limpieza general todos los meses-aru, así que dime ¿Qué es más difícil a tu juicio-aru? ¿Sacar las hojas del techo, o barrer el cielo del templo...?

— ¿Y por qué preguntas por lo más difícil-daze~?

— Porque las tareas fáciles en que no necesito la escalera o levantar cosas pesadas podré hacerlas solo-aru. Si hacemos las más complicadas primero, podrás irte a casa antes-aru...

— ¿Irme a casa? ¡No te preocupes, hermano! Sabes que para ti, si es necesario, tengo toda mi vida-daze~— Yao enrojeció.

— Eh... sigamos-aru— hizo como que no escuchó la declaración del coreano, y siguió caminando en dirección al _Kwoon_* — Ya casi terminan de entrenar los alumnos del monje, y Kiku me dijo que tras cada clase, había que hacer algo llamado "S_ouji_"...

— ¿"_Souji_"?— Im Yong Soo ladeó la cabeza.

— Es la limpieza y la mantención del _Kwoon_. Y hace bastante que el cielo no es barrido.

— ¡Entonces manos a la obra! ¡Hay que limpiar el "_Dojang_"*!— el coreano tomó del brazo a su hermano y le llevó corriendo hacia el lugar acordado.

— ¡No es "_Dojang_"! ¡Es "_Kwoon_"!

— ¡Nunca fue! ¡Es "_Dojang_", después de todo: lo crearon en Corea!

— ¡Que no-aru!

Llegando al gimnasio, ya los alumnos habían empezado a barrer los tablones del suelo luego de su práctica, y el monje ayudaba a la vez que a cada uno de ellos, avisaba el horario del nuevo entrenamiento...

— Entonces, pondremos la escalera de éste lado, y barreremos el cielo-aru. Así también podremos sacar el polvo de la parte alta de las paredes-aru.

— De ese modo, podrían aprovechar los pequeños de limpiar el polvo que caiga, y la tarea sería más fácil-daze~— El coreano bajó las escaleras hacia el gimnasio, y situó la escalera en una de las paredes del Kwoon, comenzando a subir los peldaños velozmente. Abajo, Yao tenía los plumeros y escobas, y los niños comenzaron a correr hacia él para pedirle unas cuantas.

— ¿Maestro Yao? ¿Nos vendrá a ver en la presentación del mes entrante? Ling-Ling subirá a cinturón café, y su hermanita menor a amarillo...— dijo un pequeño niño, mientras tiraba de los pantalones del chino.

— Por supuesto-aru. No me perdería sus ascensos por nada del mundo-aru— contestó la "mujer".

— ¿Maestro Yao?— otro de los niños se acercó, y dudoso, miró a Yao — ¿Se siente usted bien?

— Por supuesto ¿Por qué la pregunta-aru?

— Porque su voz se escucha algo rara...

— Y se le nota muy delgado.

— ¿Está enfermo, maestro?

— N-No es eso-aru...— trató de explicarse el chino, pero Im Yong intervino entre risas.

— No se preocupen niños-daze~— el coreano bajó casi de un salto las escaleras, y tomó a Yao en sus brazos —Ahora mi hermano es una chica-daze~, por eso se le ve tan extraño...

— ¡N-No lo digas con tanta liviandad-aru!— protestó Yao, pataleando como exigencia para que su hermano le bajara.

— ¿Cómo? ¿El Maestro Yao, una chica?

— Imposible...— los niños cuchichearon entre sí.

— Pues si se le nota muy estilizado, y su voz...

— No, no, yo creo que es una broma del maestro Im Yong...

— ¡Qué broma ni que broma!— el coreano bajó a su hermano, pero nuevamente le sujetó, ésta vez por la espalda. Le retuvo por la cintura con un brazo, en tanto con la otra mano tocaba el pecho del chino — ¿No ven lo bien formada que está-daze~?

— ¡Oye, oye! ¡Suéltame! ¡Invades mi espacio-aru!— pataleaba Yao, mientras el coreano reía estridentemente — ¡... Y la que te parió, Im Yong, deja de tocarme! ¡Hablo en serio-aru!

— ¡Es cierto!— dijo espantado uno de los niños.

— ¡El maestro Yao es una chica~!— chilló otra de las alumnas, cubriendo sus ojos horrorizada.

— ¡Jóvenes...! ¡Jóvenes...! ¡Menos charla y más limpieza! Así se retirarán más rápido— dijo el maestro desde el otro lado del Kwoon, viendo que muchos de sus pupilos estaban inactivos.

Los niños se retiraron y prosiguieron con la limpieza del recinto. Tras ellos irse, Im Yong soltó a Yao, y subió nuevamente las escaleras, mientras que abajo el chino gritaba un rosario de insultos y maldecía al coreano, tirándole los plumeros y escobas con incierta puntería.

Apresuraron en limpiar las salientes de las paredes, y barrer el cielo del gimnasio. Luego, los pupilos se retiraron, aún sin salir del asombro por el descubrimiento.

Yao y su hermano prosiguieron con el aseo de todo el resto de la casa, llevándose gran parte de la tarde en sacar las hojas del tejado y la barrida de la acera que atravesaba el largo de todo el jardín, conduciéndolos hacia el templo. Ya el interior de la residencia Wang estaba limpio, reluciente y ordenado, y ahora, solo faltaba recoger las flores que caían del ciruelo, siendo llevadas por la brisa y dispersándose por casi todo el jardín.

— Me encargaré del estanque-aru ¿Podrías tú ir por las que cayeron en todo el resto del jardín?

— Por supuesto-daze~.

El chino, con ayuda de una redecilla extrajo todos los botones, flores y hojas que flotaban en el estanque, y los dejaba a un lado, posados en la tierra que le contorneaba, humedeciéndola un poco. Mientras que Im Yong, con ayuda de un rastrillo recogía las flores y hojas, reuniéndolas en un solo montón, no muy grande, lo más cercano al árbol de su proveniencia. Ya había acabado con las que lograba divisar hasta el templo, y ahora, miraba hacia los otros sectores de la residencia.

Yao había acabado de limpiar el estanque, y ya agotado por todo el arduo trabajo, desempeñado desde tan temprano, caminó casi rendido hasta su hermano, llevando consigo otro rastrillo

— ¿Hermano? ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?— ofreció el coreano, viendo que Yao se hallaba no solo con un semblante de agotamiento, sino que por lo demás, bastante molido.

— ¿Seguro que te encargarás solo-aru?

— Por supuesto-daze~— Im Yong arrebató el rastrillo de manos de Yao, y lo dejó reposando contra el árbol — Terminaré con las que están en el jardín, y las recogeré. Tú siéntate y relájate ¿Si?

— Entendido-aru.

Yao tomó asiento bajo el ciruelo del jardín. Había cargado condigo, además de los elementos de limpieza y trabajo, un pequeño y práctico juego de té, hecho de fina porcelana china, blanca, con adornos en azul oscuro en el borde superior. La pieza más grande, la tetera, había conservado en su interior el agua tibia, ideal para una relajante bebida a esas horas de la tarde. Puso en un colador las hojitas de Té blanco*, y vertido sobre ellas el agua de la tetera.

Comenzó a disolverse la esencia de las hojas en el agua, dejando también a disposición de sus sentidos el relajante aroma proveniente de la bebida. Lo mismo hizo con la otra taza, dispuesta para el visitante surcoreano.

Dejó a un lado de la bandeja las hojas utilizadas, y el colador. Al poco tiempo, llegó su hermano, quien tomó asiento a su lado.

— Al fin hemos acabado— suspiró Im Yong Soo. Yao tomó la pequeña taza con la bebida ya servida, y la extendió hacia él.

— ¿Té?

— Muchas gracias— el coreano recibió la taza, y sorbió apenas un poco de ella, para asegurarse que durara. Yao le imitó, solo que sorbió largamente.

— Está delicioso-aru. Nada como una buena taza de té para relajarse...

— Y que lo digas— el allegado volvió a sorber de su taza — El té se inventó en Corea, según dijeron una vez...

— No, el té es chino.

— Es coreano.

— ¡Es chino-aru!

— No, es coreano. Igual que el _Dojang_, el _Manhwa_*, y lo que ustedes llaman "_Kimono_"* y "_Qipao_"* es en verdad un "_Hambok_"* coreano...

— ¡Que no-aru!— discutió Yao, apretando la taza de té con una sola mano. El coreano soltó una carcajada. — ¿De qué te estás riendo-aru?

— Es divertido discutir contigo, Yao.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de divertido pelear conmigo-aru ?

— Me gusta como te ves cuando te enojas, hermano...

— No querrás que me enoje de verda...— poco faltó para terminar su frase, pero su voz se vio cortada por el sorpresivo beso en su mejilla, depositado por cortesía de su compañero. Se apartó de inmediato, y volteó la cara — ¡Nuevamente invades mi espacio-aru!

— ¿Lo ves? Hacerte enojar y avergonzar es divertido, hermano...— colocó uno de sus brazos en torno a los hombros del chino y le atrajo hacia él.

— ¡Estás demasiado cerca-aru!— Yao retiró el brazo de su hermano de alrededor suyo, y volvió a moverse hacia el otro lado de la banca, ruborizado totalmente.

Im Yong Soo terminó de beber su taza de té, mucho antes de que Yao vaciara la suya, producto de su incomodidad. El susodicho chino se encontraba ensimismado, pensativo y cabizbajo, mirando la taza vacía, pero no observando nada en realidad. El surcoreano, para sacarlo de aquel trance, repasó con la mano izquierda todo el espinazo de Yao, para luego subir nuevamente hasta el cuello, y comenzar a jugar con la coleta amarrada que caía sobre su espalda. Yao se estremeció y no pudiendo alejarse más, le dirigió una mirada desconfiada que reflejaba incomodidad. Im Yong volvió a reír.

— Me gusta tu cabello.

— Eh... gracias-aru— Yao, de forma impresionante, no impuso mucha contra a la superficial caricia del coreano. Inclusive, cerró los ojos para procurar disfrutar el constante repaso de sus dedos en la coleta.

— ¿Queda alguna labor pendiente-daze~?

— Ninguna-aru. Pero... quisiera ir adentro— el chino se levantó de la banca, y tomó la bandejita, poniendo ambas tazas vacías en ella. Antes que pudiese hacer alcance de los artículos de trabajo, su hermano ya se le había adelantado.

Caminaron a través del jardín, hasta llegar al interior de la residencia. Allí, Yao dejó la vajilla usada en el lavabo, y se encaminó a su alcoba. Im Yong le seguía muy de cerca, sonriente, dando los pasos al compás con los del mayor de forma ligera y entretenida.

Yao entró a su habitación, y se dirigió a un mueble de estatura promedio, similar a un pequeño guardarropa, con una puerta del lado izquierdo, y una columna de cuatro cajones uno sobre otro. Abrió el segundo cajón, extrayendo una caja ricamente decorada con coloridas flores, y la dispuso sobre sus piernas, una vez que se hubo arrodillado sobre su futón. Su hermano tomó posición, arrodillándose frente a él.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí-daze~?

— Algo que llevo guardando desde hace años...— abrió la cajita, y sacó de allí una serie de elásticos, redecillas y pinzas para el cabello, eligiendo algunas de ellas y dejando el resto en la cajita. Yao soltó la coleta en que su cabello se encontraba ordenado, dejando el elástico a un lado.

— ¿Qué harás, Yao?

— Ya verás-aru— el chino se sonrió. Dividió su cabello en dos grandes conjuntos que dispuso sobre los hombros. Con los dedos, acomodó uno de ellos hasta que se hallara en la parte alta de su cabeza, y comenzó a darle algunos giros con ayuda del índice y el medio como principales participante en aquella tarea. Pronto, el cabello ordenado había tomado una forma redondeada, ordenada y simple, que ahora el chino sujetaba con ayuda de algunos elásticos y pinzas. Repitió el mismo procedimiento con el otro conjunto de cabello, procurando que se hallara a la misma altura que la anterior, totalmente alineada con ésta. Nuevamente, dio la forma redondeada a su cabello mediante algunos giros realizados en éste, y los sujetó con las pinzas y elásticos que había elegido. El surcoreano, luego de ver el peinado casi terminado, suspiró con cierta melancolía.

— Aún recuerdas cómo hacer ese peinado a la perfección, Yao...

— Por supuesto, Im Yong. Más que mal, era yo quien se encargaba de arreglarlos cuando tan solo eran unos niños...— se sonrió angustiado — ¿Y recuerdas a quién solía peinar así-aru?

— A nuestra hermana, Mei-Mei— el surcoreano llevó su mano hasta la frente del chino, y soltó algunos mechones atrapados en el peinado, siguiendo la forma natural del fleco de éste — Mucho mejor-daze~

— ¿Me sienta bien?— preguntó Yao, levantándose del futón y volviendo a guardar la cajita en el mueble del que la había sacado.

— A mi parecer: sí. Pero... ¿Por qué de repente se te ocurrió esto-daze~?

— Bueno...— comenzó a declarar el chino, sonriéndose ya algo más tranquilo — Si voy a ser una chica de ahora en adelante... debo verme y arreglarme como si de verdad fuera una ¿No crees?

Hubo un momento de silencio que tensó el ambiente en la habitación. Más aún, al poco tiempo de la declaración de Yao, Im Yong se incorporó de un salto, riendo con muchas ganas y de forma muy ruidosa. Levantó a su hermano en brazos, comenzando a dar vueltas sobre su eje mientras le sostenía.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Te sienta de maravilla esa actitud y ese peinado-daze~!— luego de marearse levemente con todos esos violentos giros, depositó al afectado Yao, aún abrazándolo para evitar que se desplomara.

— ¿Tú crees es-aru...?

— ¡Por supuesto!— el surcoreano dirigió una mirada lujuriosa a su acompañante — Además, ese toque infantil que te dan los chonguitos despiertan en mi el peor de los instintos-daze~...

Yao logró liberarse de los brazos de su hermano, y retroceder tan solo hasta que la pared le detuvo. En tanto y se alejaba, Im Yong había adoptado una posición similar a la de un tigre, y se acercaba acechándolo mientras imitaba lo que sería entre un rugido y un ronroneo. El chino se tensó por completo...

— E-espera... ¡Espera, Im Yong! ¡Soy tu hermano, no me hagas esto-aru...!

Ignorando toda súplica y señal de desesperación, el surcoreano se aventó contra la "mujer" sin la menor compasión ni delicadeza, emitiendo lo que sería en el caso de un tigre, un rugido de ataque.

— ¡No, no! ¡Por favor, aléjate! ¡Im Yong...! ¡Nuevamente invades mi espacio-aru~!

_Continuará..._

* * *

***Sir Arthur Conan Doyle:** Novelista, poeta y dramaturgo escocés. Los géneros que solía trabajar en sus escritos eran el policial y la ciencia ficción. Su obra más famosa es, sin duda alguna, la saga protagonizada por el detective Sherlock Holmes y su compañero el Doctor Watson (Por supuesto, escribió muchísimas más). Influenciado por Edgar Allan Poe en sus relatos; posteriormente, los de su creación influenciaron a Agatha Christie

***Edgar Allan Poe:** Escritor, cuentista, poeta, periodista romántico, editor y crítico de origen estadounidense. Uno de los primeros practicantes del llamado "Relato corto". Considerado el inventor de la novela detectivesca, además de ser el renovador de la novela gótica, recordado especialmente por sus cuentos de terror.

***William Shakespeare:** Dramaturgo, poeta y actor inglés del periodo isabelino y jacobino. Considerado el más importante escritor de la lengua inglesa y uno de los más grandes de la literatura universal. Entre sus obras más destacadas están: "La Tragedia de Romeo y Julieta", "Hamlet", "Otelo, el moro de Venecia", "Macbeth", "El Rey Lear", "Timón de Atenas", "Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces", entre muchas más.

***Otelo, el moro de Venecia:** Una de las tragedias escritas por Shakespeare. Trata acerca de un general llegado desde Chipre a Venecia, dispuesto a reunirse con su amada Desdémona. Rondan alrededor suyo enemigos que, por simples afanes racistas en contra del protagonista, le harán creer que toda su vida se destruye a sus espaldas a causa de la infidelidad de su mujer, llevándolo al borde de la locura. Aquellas líneas recitadas por Arthur, son parte de uno de los diálogos de Otelo antes de matar a Desdémona en el quinto acto, segunda escena.

***Il me brise:** Expresión coloquial francesa traducida como "Me está tocando los huevos/cojones", vamos, que le está molestando algo...

***Espagueti a la Carbonara:** Plato francés hecho con Espagueti (valga la redundancia), jamón cocido, nata líquida, queso rallado, yema de huevo, y aderezos comunes como sal, aceite y pimienta a gusto. Rápido y fácil de preparar.

***Kwoon:** Templo chino donde se practican artes marciales bajo un estilo definido previamente por el maestro, muchas veces combinando elementos tradicionales chinos, japoneses y coreanos. Sería algo similar a un Dojo japonés ("**Dôjo**" significa literalmente "Lugar de la Vía", está conformado por cuatro paredes que le dan forma cuadrangular o rectangular, cada una con un designio funcional y un nombre determinado:

-"Kamiza" es la pared dirigida al sur, es el lugar de honor donde está el Shinden (lugar que se honra con imágenes de los maestros y los símbolos de la tradición.).

-Luego está "Yoseki", a la izquierda la pared anterior: es el lugar de honor donde se sitúan los auxiliares del maestro.

-Después está "Shimoza", la pared frente al "Yoseki": es allí donde está la puerta de entrada y se ubican los alumnos de forma que los de mayor grado estén más próximos al "Yoseki"

-Por último, "Shimonoseki" es la pared opuesta al "Shimoza".)

(Me imagino que el Kwoon tendrá por función tradicional normal lo mismo que un Dojo japonés. De no ser así: corríjanme.)

***Dojang:** "Dôjo" en coreano.

***Té Blanco:** Valga la redundancia, son hojas de té jóvenes, brotes nuevos del arbusto del que son sacadas. Por lo general, han sido protegidas del Sol antes de ser tratadas, para evitar su oxidación y la formación de clorofila. Tiene muy buenas propiedades adelgazantes, por lo que es ideal para las dietas. Durante siglos, su consumo estuvo restringido únicamente para el emperador y sus allegados, por contener, supuestamente, el secreto de la vida eterna.

***Manhwa:** "Manga" coreano.

* **Kimono, Qipao y Hambok (o Hanbok): **Vestimentas tradicionales orientales, pertenecientes a Japón, China y Corea respectivamente.

* * *

Me salió bastante largo, pero es que estaba TAN inspirada~ *o* Espero les haya gustado.

Hum, he recibido muchos reviews preguntando por las "parejas" oficiales. Pues respondiendo a sus inquietudes y dudas: por el momento no tengo muchas de ellas decididas. Quizás muchas de ellas nazcan a medida que la historia vaya avanzando, y otras puede que incluso jamás se den. A pesar de que soy seguidora de Alfred x Iván (además de otras parejas que incluyen a mi ruso favorito *o*), no lo pondré en ésta historia, porque para ello debería hacer todo un desarrollo aparte y no es mi idea desviarme de la trama principal, así que, fanáticos de Francis x Arthur y Alfred x Arthur, no se preocupen, que puede que los personajes tengan otros destinos designados en éste relato.

Y si, pobre Kiku, en verdad de ha llevado la peor parte*risita maliciosa*... es común encontrar mujeres que sufren de dolor en sus periodos, pero llevándolo a una situación algo más "exagerada", también las habemos (si, me incluyo) las que sufrimos tanto dolor, que llegamos a vomitar y afiebrarnos (de hecho, por eso mismo tuvieron que retirarme de la escuela ésta mañana TT-TT)

Oh~, en serio, me halaga saber que les guste mi trabajo ^-^. Recuerden que ante cualquier observación, súplica, crítica o indicación, pueden dejarme sus reviews. Yo gustosa, los leeré, y responderé en las notas finales, y en términos generales, sus dudas e inquietudes con respecto a la historia.

Nos estamos leyendo e el próximo capítulo ^^ ¿Soy yo? ¿O a medida que escribo ésta historia e investigo, me voy culturizando? XD jajaja [Por cierto, les recomiendo "Otelo, el moro de Venecia", la he leído por lo menos unas... cinco veces, y en realidad no me canso. Es buenísima]

Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz :).


	5. Capítulo 5: Primeros días II

**Advertencia:** Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Primeros días, primeras complicaciones. Parte II.

Era ésta una de las muchas tardes que Feliciano Vargas tenía libres en su casa. Era en esos momentos de aburrimiento cuando su espíritu de limpieza bajaba, y se la pasaba horas enteras metido entre los muebles sacudiendo el polvo acumulado por meses, lavando la vajilla, sacando brillo a las ventanas, maderos, pomos en las puertas, limpiando el piso, inclusive daba un nuevo orden a todo su guardarropa.

No había nada más interesante que hacer, aunque aclaremos que rara vez éste milagro sucedía, normalmente cuando se trataba de algún feriado, y Ludwig no estaba disponible para la diversión del italiano.

Pues, ésta era una de esas tardes. Ya desde media mañana se encontraba despierto y consciente de que el alemán no estaría disponible. Hablaba de que Roderich vendría a su casa por algunos asuntos que no quiso comprender, posiblemente porque para su frágil mente le fuese a ser demasiado complicado.

El Sol brillaba con mucha fuerza ese día sobre Venecia, un día perfecto para dar a su característica hiperactividad un buen uso, cambiado de aires en su morada. Abrió de par en par todas las ventanas, sacó toda la ropa que estaba oculta bajo los muebles, y las sábanas de las camas de invitados y de la suya.

Dejando todo eso en el lavadero, los plumeros, paños, escobas y limpiadores fueron sus aliados para proseguir con aquella tarea, que si bien no era de sus preferidas, se le pasaba tan rápido con un buen disco de André Rieu* suavizando el ambiente.

— (Hay veces en que la limpieza parece tan divertida~) — pensó Feliciano, descubriendo en que había acabado de sacudir todos los salones en mucho menos tiempo del que esperaba.

Ya toda la ropa sucia estaba lavándose, ya había cambiado las sábanas, ordenado el guardarropa, y el disco ni siquiera iba a la mitad. Pronto, pensó en lo aburrido que sería todo el resto del día sin saber qué hacer.

Más aún, una de las que catalogó como "Mejores Ocurrencias" vino a su mente.

— ¡Invitaré al Señor Roderich y Ludwig a mi casa~!— el italiano corrió hacia el teléfono más próximo, y calculando la posición de su amigo en aquel momento, supuso que a esas horas se hallaría despierto y en casa.

En el directorio rápido, el primer botón ocupaba el número de su amigo. Lo presionó, y esperó a que Ludwig contestara. Cosa que sucedió no muchos segundos después.

— ¿Diga?— era la voz, ahora femenina, del alemán.

— ¡Ludwig~! Soy yo.

— ¿Quién demonios es "Yo"? ¿Señorita?

— Soy Feliciano— del otro lado de la línea, escuchó al alemán exclamar un "Ah" en señal de haberlo asimilado.

— Disculpa. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Pues...— el italiano comenzó a jugar con el cable del aparato —Me preguntaba si hoy a ti y al Señor Roderich no les importaría venir a mi casa a hacer su reunión...

— ¿Y eso?

— Me siento solito...— gimió en señal de ruego — Les puedo preparar el almuerzo si gustan, y pueden hacer su reunión aquí en mi casa para que les haga compañía...

— No lo se, Feli...

— ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué no sabes?— Tiró del cable, y se abrazó al teléfono — ¡No quiero estar solo y aburrido en casa, por favor~!

— ¡Sabes que por mi ningún problema, pero...! No sé lo que piense el Señor Roderich...— una voz de fondo hizo interrupción. Al parecer, el austriaco había llegado recién a casa del alemán.

— ¡Santo cielo!— exclamó la voz masculina. Tras ese grito, el ruido de un cuerpo desplomándose hizo resonancia.

— ¡Espera, Feliciano! Te devuelvo el llamado luego...— colgó el teléfono

— Ve~...— suspiró el italiano, colgando el auricular, y quedándose de pie junto al teléfono...

Había una gran probabilidad de que Ludwig dijera que no, y que tuviera que quedarse en casa aburrido, solo, nada más cocinando para uno y viendo novelas en la tarde. Pues tampoco estaba su hermano disponible, ya que debía asistir a una reunión en el Vaticano por la tarde. Antonio tampoco habría de estar libre, después de todo, siempre iba a la siga de Lovino, y dada las circunstancias, el español estaría en Roma en esos instantes. Molestarlos a ambos sería no solo una mala idea, sino que significaría ser un estorbo en su reunión...

Para su consuelo, Ludwig volvió a llamar a los pocos segundos, con una buena noticia para Feliciano.

— ¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta, Feliciano?

— ¡Por supuesto~! ¿Les gustaría comer Cintas a la Marinera*?

— Como gustes, Feliciano. Pero es más que nada para tranquilizar a Roderich, que se ha tomado mi nueva imagen de un modo bastante malo. Solo quiero que esté en confianza, aunque... ya sabes.

— ¿Qué sé?

— Tú estás en las mismas...

— ¡Tengo una idea~! Vengan con calma, llamaré a otra persona más para que nos haga compañía— colgó el auricular, y lo levantó nuevamente. De memoria, y con mucha agilidad, marcó seguido del código nacional de Hungría, el número de Elizaveta. De inmediato, ella contestó al llamado.

— Residencia Héderváry. Buenas tardes.

— ¡Hola, soy yo!

— ¿Quién es "Yo"? ¿Señorita, con quién tengo el gusto?

— ¡Soy Feliciano! ¡Te llamaba para...!

— ¿Feliciano?— la húngara sonó extrañada — ¿Te pasa algo? Tu voz está...

— Me siento de maravilla... Mira, llamaba para invitarte a comer a casa ésta tarde. ¿Te parece?— dijo el italiano.

— De acuerdo. Voy para allá...

— ¡_Molto Bene_! Les espero con un rico almuerzo ¿Estarás aquí para las...tres?

— De seguro. Te veo luego.

Colgó el teléfono, y fue a preparar el delicioso platillo con el cual esperaría a sus invitados, no olvidando también disponer una linda mesa adornada con floreros, mantel fino y servilletas de tela.

Por fin, y después de muchísimo tiempo, volvería a reunirse con los que antes cuidaron de él. Roderich y Elizaveta, haciendo el rol de sus desaparecidos padres. De niño, había sido consentido por la húngara. Y también había contado con la estricta amabilidad de Roderich en lo que respectaba a su educación.

Desde luego aquella reunión, aunque no prevista con anticipación, sería algo memorable, y que a su vez le traería tantos recuerdos lindos. O al menos así lo pensó, hasta que llegó la tan ansiada hora.

La primera en llegar fue Elizaveta. En un principio, cuando el italiano abrió la puerta, se sobresaltó al pensar que se había arreglado así para ella, suponiendo que se trataba de un disfraz para revivir los viejos tiempos en que la húngara le vestía de niña.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Feliciano, qué detalle...!— Elizaveta, en su ilimitada emoción, abrazó con fuerza a Feliciano. Algo no estaba bien...

— ¡E-Espera... me duele! ¡Ay, ay!

— ¿Fe...Feliciano...?— ella, separándose dubitativa del italiano, apreció el cuerpo femenino que había acabado de abrazar tan efusivamente. El apretón entre ambos cuerpos había sido suficiente para dar cuenta que Feliciano estaba dotado de un cuerpo que para un hombre no era nada normal...

— Me... has apretado fuerte...— el castaño cubrió los pechos de su nuevo cuerpo, cruzando los brazos por delante de ellos — Duele.

— ¿Qué... qué te...?

— No lo sé...— Feliciano bajó la vista, aunque extrañamente sonreía — Pero... ¡Me agrada~! Creo que me acostumbraré rápido a esto. Ya hoy lo asimilé y casi ni he llorado por ser una chica ahora...

— Ah... en-entiendo...— Elizaveta le miró de pies a cabeza. Le parecía casi imposible. Trémula y casi al borde del desmayo entró a la casa del veneciano. Allí, buscó pronto algún lugar donde dejarse caer, de preferencia algo suave y esponjoso, en contraste al sólido suelo de baldosas. Se decidió por el sillón más próximo de la sala de estar.

— ¿Quieres algo mientras esperamos...?— ofreció la "mujer", con una amplia sonrisa.

— Un vaso de agua no estaría mal, si no es molestia.

— ¡Por supuesto! Te lo traigo de inmediato— Feliciano se retiró hacia la cocina. Mientras esperaba, la húngara trataba de calmarse, casi mentalmente subir sus signos vitales que, por la impresión, sentía desvanecerse. Soltó un largo suspiro, y miró a todas partes: había fotografías de Feliciano y Lovino de niños, otras tantas de cuando estaban en el regimiento. Habían otras de grupo: principalmente acompañados por Francis, Antonio, ella misma se encontró en muchos de los daguerrotipos abrazada al italiano, mientras ambos sonreían o hacían muecas a la cámara... un sentimiento de amargura, ahora más que nada dirigido a la ira, subió por su garganta hasta calentar su cabeza: había bastantes fotografías en que aparecía Roderich, normalmente serio, tratando de esquivar la lente de la cámara, otras veces parecía tener una cierta disposición, aunque jamás sonreía. En la mesilla de centro, una foto del día en que contrajo matrimonio con el austriaco, siendo ellos quienes figuraban en el centro elegantemente vestidos.

Ella de impecable blanco, aunque como era de esperarse, con un traje salido de lo común: compuesto por pantalón blanco de corte femenino, y una chaquetilla que hacía juego encima. Él, de smoking, muy sofisticado, abrazándola por la cintura mientras esbozaba lo que parecía una sonrisa. A sus lados, los invitados: Lovino, Feliciano, Antonio, Francis (quien siempre le pareció que miraba a la húngara lascivamente, o quizás sería algún inesperado efecto de la cámara), Gilbert (otro que dirigía una extraña mirada a la pareja, pero que parecía más bien desilusionada), Ludwig, y muchos otros más que asistieron ese día para presenciar su unión.

Prefirió desviar la vista, después de apreciar involuntariamente todos esos detalles en la foto. Feliciano llegó, trayendo la caña llena de agua para ella y tomando asiento a su lado.

— Aquí está~— extendió el recipiente. Elizaveta lo tomó.

— Gracias...— sorbió un poco. Sintió parte de su amargura desvanecerse con la frescura del líquido —Dime, Feliciano...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te traen muchos recuerdos todas éstas fotografías?

— ¡Oh, si! Me encanta mirarlas cuando estoy solo en casa. A veces me detengo, y las saco de los marcos para leer las inscripciones que tienen al reverso. Otras veces me acuerdo de cosas tristes y me voy a mi cuarto a hacer otra cosa...— el italiano soltó un breve suspiro, para luego volver a su acostumbrado ánimo: — ¡Siempre me han encantado las fotografías!

— Eso si es algo que siempre se ha notado— la húngara trató de soltar una risita, solo para aliviar la tensión en ella residente, al menos desde que descubrió la nueva condición del italiano. ¿No debería referirse a "ella", desde ese momento en adelante, como si fuera una verdadera chica?

— ¿A quién esperamos, Felicia...Felicia...?— ¿Debería terminar su nombre en "no", o en "na"? Definitivamente debía llamarle "Feliciano", ese había sido su nombre desde siempre... — ¿Feliciano?

— Pues he invitado a Ludwig y...— sintió que tocaron a la puerta de su morada — ¡Yo voy~!

Saltó del sillón, y podría decirse que casi voló a atender al llamado. Cedió el paso al alemán, quien traía a Roderich casi en sus brazos, de no ser porque éste último se hallaba lo suficientemente consiente para mantenerse en pie.

— Disculpa la demora, Feliciano.

— No hay problema. Eh... ¿Se siente bien, Señor...?

— Ah...— Roderich gimió levemente. Traía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y parecía incapaz de articular palabra — Lu... Lu...Ludwig...

— ¿Crees que pueda tenderlo en tu sala? Solo hasta que se reponga, que tuve que traerlo casi a rastras...— el alemán sujetó firmemente a su compañero, antes que fuese a desplomarse. Parecía ser que la impresión de ver ahora a Feliciano, le había costado la poca fuerza que quedaba en sus piernas. Ahora, yacía casi colgado de Ludwig, como si quisiera arrodillarse o dejarse caer.

— Si, si. Pasen~— el italiano tomó del otro brazo a Roderich, y ayudó al alemán a llevar al semiconsciente invitado a la sala de estar.

Allí, Elizaveta miró con sobresalto y desdén al recién llegado austriaco...

— ¡¿Qué...? ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Por qué está él aquí?— la húngara se alejó lo más que pudo, manteniéndose sentada en el sillón. Ambas "mujeres" recostaron a Roderich en el sillón, casi tirándolo sobre el asiento.

— Tiene que ajustar unas cuentas conmigo, y Feliciano me dijo que viniera con él para hacerle compañía... ¿Y tú...?— el alemán señaló a Elizaveta.

— Oh, por...— ella, sin poder creerlo, pareció perder el aliento — Ludwig... ¿Tú...?

— ¡Ah, por Cristo! ¿Jamás han visto a una mujer vistiendo uniforme...? ¡Soy yo, en cuerpo de mujer! ¡Ya debes haber comprobado en Feliciano la misma desgracia, de seguro!— el alemán acarició sus sienes, como si de pronto comenzara a dolerle la cabeza.

— ¡P-Pero...! ¡¿Qué pasó?De pronto llego y me encuentro a Feliciano así, y luego tú y... ¡Pero todavía no me explican que hace Roderich aquí!— la húngara trató de desviar el tema, solo para no colapsar.

— Ya te lo dije: viene conmigo para ajustar unas cuentas pendientes. Feliciano nos ha invitado para no estar solo ésta tarde en su casa, y por eso vine...— explicó Ludwig, antes de ser interrumpido por el italiano:

— ¿Y qué le pasó? ¿Por qué viene tan mal el Señor Roderich?

— Es por esto mismo. Feliciano, debo decirte que llamas a mi casa en los peores momentos que puedes imaginar— reprendió Ludwig.

— ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?

— Mira, iba yo apenas y saliendo de la ducha y tuve que contestar tu llamado, luego, llega mi invitado y me ve apenas y con una toalla puesta bajo los brazos ¡Hubiese aceptado en paños menores, pero...!— hizo una pausa — No te culpo, de todos modos no ibas a saber cómo estaba yo en casa, ni cuándo iba a llegar. Pero me sorprendió el hecho de que cuando Roderich entró y me vio así, comenzó a desangrarse por la nariz y se desplomó como si hubiese visto... ¡No se! Mejor dicho, como si NUNCA hubiese visto a una mujer con poca ropa...— pronto, el austriaco hizo un gesto en señal de estar recuperando la conciencia...

— Se despierta...

— Qué dolor de cabeza...— musitó Roderich, incorporándose en el sofá. De pronto, y tratando de apoyarse en el asiento, rozó la mano de la húngara casualmente. Ella hizo un rápido movimiento con ésta, y la alejó del tacto con el hombre. Por un momento, ambos se miraron con cierta desconfianza, aunque parecían perderse en la imagen del otro...

La reacción no se hizo esperar por mucho tiempo:

— ¡¿Qué hace ésta señorita aquí?

— ¡Lo mismo pregunté yo!

— ¡¿No era ésta una reunión entre ambos, Ludwig? ¡¿Y...y qué hago en casa de Feliciano?— miró intimidante al acusado alemán — ¡Contesta...!

— ¡Tranquilos, tranquilos!— llamó el italiano, algo perturbado por la tensión generada — Yo sólo... quise reunirlos para que nos hagamos compañía... ¡Como en los viejos tiempos~!

— Miren, no podía rechazar la invitación de Feliciano y por eso acepté a traerlo acá, Señor Roderich; aunque después de que quedara en trance en mi morada, no se encontraba en condiciones de decidir nada por si mismo, por lo que me vi casi obligado a arrastrarlo hasta aquí— explicó Ludwig, haciendo ademán con la mano exigiéndole al austriaco que se calmara.

— Tampoco pude rechazar la invitación, por eso vine...

— Bien, bien— Roderich, fatigado y aún muy sorprendido, regresó a su semblante serio y normal — Supongo que ya no hay nada que decir al respecto, así que...

— ¡Si~!— Feliciano se abrazó estrechamente al austriaco — ¡Vamos, ya he preparado la mesa~!— corrió al comedor, y entró casi a saltos en la cocina. De allí, salió con una olla y una sartén, donde había dispuesto la pasta ya lista, y la salsa en la sartén.

— Tomen asiento— ofreció el italiano, colocando ambos recipientes en el canto de un mostrador. Los invitados se situaron en los lugares dispuestos en torno a la mesa, dejándole disponible el puesto de la cabecera al anfitrión, como era de costumbre. El austriaco y la húngara se sentaron, extrañamente, frente a frente, dejando un puesto de distancia con el del anfitrión; mientras que Ludwig tomó el puesto más cercano a la cabecera, entre el italiano y Roderich.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo, Feliciano?— ofreció Elizaveta, viendo que el italiano en mención comenzaba a hacer equilibrio con el cuenco más grande: la olla.

— Tranquila, yo les serviré.

— Cuidado con eso, que está hirviendo— señaló Roderich, viendo que en su patente torpeza, Feliciano comenzaba a salpicar algo del caldo en que había hervido su preciado tesoro de maíz y huevo.

Terminó Feliciano de servir todos los platos, y colocar la olorosa y embriagante salsa sobre la pasta hervida. Dispuso de algunas cosas más, como una botella de vino y otra de cerveza, en caso de que alguien en especial deseara beberla, y se sentó.

— ¡Que aproveche~!— canturreó el veneciano, dando por iniciado el silencioso almuerzo.

— Y dígame, se... ¿Señorita?— llamó el austriaco, dudando en el trato que debía brindarle ahora al alemán.

— Llámeme por mi apellido, como siempre...

— Eh... ¿"Señorita" Beilschmidt?

— No: si quiere dígame "Ludwig", o "Señor Beilschmidt", "Capitán", pero todo menos "Señorita"...— dijo el alemán.

— Entonces, Capitán, me gustaría que habláramos de una vez nuestro asunto ¿Le parecería comenzar por hacer memoria de nuestro acuerdo, antes de sacar conclusiones y tratos?

— Por supuesto. Dígame ¿Qué propone...?— Ludwig fue interrumpido por la húngara, quien estaba algo incómoda todavía.

— Esto es un almuerzo "familiar", caballeros. Es casi de mal gusto que empiecen con sus temas en la mesa.

— Disculpe, Señorita Elizaveta, pero fui convocado por la Señorita Beilschmidt a una reunión para solucionar un acuerdo...

— Que no es "Señorita"...— trató de indicar Ludwig, sin poder captar la atención del austriaco.

— Pues déjenlo para después del almuerzo, ahora creo que Feliciano ha de sentirse ofendido con ustedes platicando de esas cosas en el almuerzo que organizó ¿No cree usted, "Señor" Eldestein?

— La verdad, no me incomoda. De hecho...— el italiano trató de poner fin a lo que veía venirse como una discusión imparable, en pos de que Ludwig también pudiese llevar a cabo su cometido.

— Mire, Señorita Héderváry, yo fui convocado para tratar un asunto político importante, no para un almuerzo familiar. Me topo con una mujer a medio vestir en vez de el Capitán Beilschmidt, que me arrastra casi inconsciente hasta acá, solo para que usted con sus afanes emotivos y críticas a mi persona, desvíe mi verdadero propósito ¿Es que acaso usted me odia? ¿O es algún otro motivo?

— Señor Roderich...— trató de llamar el alemán, ya viendo que ambos contrincantes comenzaban a hacer ademán de levantarse de sus sillas.

— No es que lo odie, Eldestein, es sólo que esa actitud suya tan apática y desconsiderada me es... ¡Agh! ¡Al demonio las formalidades! ¡Siempre has sido tan insensible...!

— ¡¿Insensible yo? ¡Mire, "Señorita": yo vine aquí con un único objetivo que era el de solucionar un acuerdo muy importante! ¡¿Sería tan gentil de dejarme, por una vez, hacer mis obligaciones en paz?

— ¡Oigan, ustedes dos, ya se están pasando...!— gritó Ludwig, llevándose una mirada asesina de los contrincantes, de esas que realmente eran imposibles de ignorar. Tragó su espesa saliva, y calló.

— ¡¿Lo ves? ¡Estás molestando a mi invitado!— indicó Roderich.

— ¡Al demonio, vine aquí para compartir una agradable tarde con Feliciano, y no pienso dejar que tú, ni tus asuntos sin resolver, arruinen el almuerzo...!

— ¡Elizaveta... por favor...!— trató de detenerla Feliciano, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Pues entonces disculpe mi "insensibilidad", pero yo no estoy para estas cosas!— el austriaco se levantó de la mesa, y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada: — Disculpe usted, Señorita Vargas, por arruinar su invitación. Señorita Beilschmidt, nos encontraremos en otra ocasión. Hasta luego— dicho esto, se retiró de la morada del italiano, sin siquiera haber tocado su plato.

— Que mal educado es ese... ¡Agh!— la húngara se volteó, viendo a Feliciano como lloraba amargamente, y como Ludwig rojo de ira mantenía la vista en el suelo.

— ¿Qué hice mal...?— sollozó el italiano, no dándose cuenta que las lágrimas iban a parar a su plato. Secó algunas de las que, pesadamente, se deslizaban por las mejillas, pero parecía apenas y tener fuerzas para eso.

— Oh, Feliciano... discúlpame, pero...— Elizaveta trató de excusarse, a la vez que rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de la "mujer" que hace años había criado. —Debí... controlarme. Perdón...

— Señorita Héderváry...— llamó el alemán, subiendo la vista hacia la mencionada —Yo me encargo.

— Ludwig...— suspiró ella, arrepentida — Discúlpame, pero es que...

— Comprendo— interrumpió secamente Ludwig, haciendo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza —Ahora, déjeme hablar algo con Feliciano ¿Le parece?

— Entendido, yo...— señaló la puerta, omitiendo la obvia pregunta para no inquietar más al desconsolado veneciano.

— Tranquila, mientras coma el platillo y trate de... pasar por alto nuestra charla.

— ¿Y si voy a...?— tomó el plato colmado de la delicia italiana, y miró hacia la sala de estar...

— Si así se siente más cómoda, no veo por qué no. Buen provecho— dijo el alemán, acercándose a su compañero. La húngara se retiró hacia la sala con su platillo, en silencio. Una vez que ella se había ido, Feliciano se hizo de algunas fuerzas para levantar la vista enrojecida.

— ¿Se ha ido muy molesto el Señor...?

— Bastante, pero él siempre ha sido así. Calma, Feliciano, no pasó nada...— el italiano soltó un suspiro amargo, largo.

— Esto fue mi culpa... solo quise...— sollozó, secando otro par de lágrimas que rodaban en las sonrosadas mejillas — Reunir a mi familia y pasar un lindo rato...

— Pues... ya tienes por hecho que no puede ser así. Después de todo, ya viste que juntar a los ex-esposos no ha sido tu mejor ocurrencia— soltó una carcajada ahogada, solo para aliviar un poco la tensión del ambiente. Despeinó el cabello de la "mujer", para luego acomodar el rizo que nacía desde atrás de la oreja, como si jugara con él...

— ¡Ay, Ludwig...! Ya sabes que...— el italiano enrojeció de súbito, apartando la mano de su amigo avergonzado —... no... No debes tocar mi rizo...

— Disculpa— rió otra vez — ¿Te parece si terminamos de comer? Luego yo te invito a un paseo en góndola* y quizás un helado...

— ¿Hablas en serio?— preguntó ilusionado el veneciano, aún con la voz quebrada por los sollozos que permanecían atrapados en su garganta. Ludwig suspiró algo exhausto.

— Por supuesto. Ahora, terminemos con tu plato, y el resto te lo guardarás para la cena. Luego de que acabemos, podemos ir con la Señorita Héderváry a un paseo en góndola...

— Y por helado.

— Sí... también.

Feliciano secó las últimas lágrimas, y refregó los ojos rojos e hinchados, suspirando repetidas veces y abanicándose con las manos. Trataba de sonreír, algo dificultado por el semblante triste que aún tenía forma en su rostro. Ludwig llamó de vuelta a la húngara, quien asistió a la mesa con un gesto cohibido. Apenas y puso su plato a medio comer sobre el tablón, se lanzó en un feroz y efusivo abrazo hacia su "pequeño" italiano, sin poder contener una repetición casi involuntaria de disculpas y perdones...

— Tranquila, Elizaveta... ya todo ha pasado— suspiró el italiano, ahora sonriendo con normalidad — Y por supuesto, no se repetirá...

— Esperemos eso— la húngara tomó asiento nuevamente. Acarició el rostro del menor con los dedos, y acomodó algunos mechones del ahora largo cabello hacia atrás. Siguieron comiendo sin intercambiar muchas palabras, hasta que todos los platos, casi a igual tiempo, se vieron vaciados a la fuerza.

—Ahora ¿Les parece dar una vuelta?— ofreció Ludwig, tratando de impulsar un poco los ánimos con lo poco de motivación que su fría personalidad le permitía otorgar.

— ¡Si~! ¡Paseo, Paseo~! ¡Iremos de paseo~!— celebró Feliciano, mientras retiraba los platos sucios y cubría el que no se había consumido.

— Me parece excelente idea— apremió Elizaveta, arreglando un poco su traje: — Pero, por supuesto, no saldrán así...

— ¿Así?— Ludwig no comprendió — ¿"Así" cómo?

— Así de despeinadas...

— ¿Sugieres que...?— el alemán, de pronto, abandonó el semblante amistoso y agradable que hace poco había tomado forma en su rostro — ¿... Nos arreglemos?

— ¡Claro! Además...— la muchacha hizo que ambas "mujeres" tomaran asiento — Tengo la experiencia por todos los años de crianza de Feliciano...

— No me digas que nos peinarás tú...— el alemán cubrió su cara con ambas manos .

— ¿Y quién si no? ¿O me dirás que sabes cómo hacer una coleta, tranzas y rizos?— sonrió maternalmente — Quédense ahí tranquilos, que yo siempre traigo conmigo algunas pinzas y elásticos extras en mi bolso. No tardo— canturreó ella, mientras iba por su cartera. Los amigos se miraron.

— ¿Lo irá a hacer?— preguntó Ludwig.

— ¡Claro que si~! Pero descuida, ella es toda una estilista— Feliciano, usando sus dedos, comenzó a desenredar el cabello enmarañado — Cuando niño, ella me vestía con su ropa y me hacía peinados y arreglos realmente bonitos...

— Me lleva la...

— ¡Ya volví!— la húngara regresó de la sala de estar, trayendo consigo algunas cintas, listones, elásticos y pinzas para el cabello, además de un peine — ¿Quién va primero?

— ¡Yo~!— Feliciano levantó ambos brazos — ¡Yo primero~! ¿Si~?

— ¡Claro! ¿Te parece una coleta alta? ¿Y con rizos...?— la húngara sonrió.

— ¡Sí~!

— ¿Podría yo peinarme solo?— preguntó el alemán.

— ¿Seguro, Ludwig? Porque yo pensaba para ti en unos rizos bien definidos, sujetados con una bonita tiara de perlas atrás ¿No sería encantador, Feliciano? Digo yo, para aprovechar el largo de tu cabello...

— ¡No, no!— Ludwig alcanzó el peine, desenredando rápidamente su cabello rubio y posteriormente, separándolo en dos grandes grupos a cada lado de la cabeza — Yo... podré solo...

— ¿En serio?

— Si, tengo algo de experiencia...— dejó el peine al alcance de la húngara, y a cambio, sacó dos elásticos del montón, para generar dos coletas bajo cada oreja. Tomó una, y la empezó a trenzar.

— Ludwig... ¿Cómo sabes hacer eso?— preguntó Feliciano.

— Pues mi abuelo usaba una trenza a un lado, y un día me dediqué a ver cómo la hacía. Aprendí así, y luego él me pedía ayuda cuando la hacía más atrás...

— ¡Qué lindo~! Oye... ahora que lo pienso ¿No te verás como esas mujeres rudas y fortachonas de tu país, si te haces dos trenzas?— dijo el italiano, mientras Elizaveta ya armaba en la parte alta de su cabeza una coleta, sujetándola con algunos elásticos.

— Puede que sí. Iría conmigo— el alemán terminó con una de las trenzas, y la sujetó con otro de los elásticos. Luego, comenzó a elaborar ágilmente la otra —A las mujeres de mi país le son cómodas las trenzas, porque así el cabello no les estorba. Además que les sienta bien ...

— Pues si tú lo dices...— la húngara comenzó a generar unos cuantos rizos en la coleta del veneciano con ayuda del peine y sus dedos.

Hubo casi acabado, cuando Ludwig intervino soltando el rizo del italiano, atrapado en la coleta, y dejándolo elevarse con normalidad al lado derecho de su cabeza.

— Mucho mejor...

— ¡Ve~!— Feliciano tocó su nuevo y elaborado peinado — ¡Muchas gracias~!

— Ya que "ambas" estás listas... ¿Nos vamos?— ofreció Elizaveta, tomando su bolso y dejando que las "mujeres" se pusieran en pie.

— ¡Vamos~!— Feliciano tomó el brazo de su compañero alemán, halándolo impaciente — ¡Góndolas y helado! ¡Góndolas y helado~...!

* * *

— ¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago, qué hago...?

— Kiku, por favor...— mientras el japonés en mención se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, la taiwanesa, que había sido invitada, le seguía de cerca.

— ¿Qué hago, MeiMei*? ¡Esto es solo mi culpa... y no hay una solución científica..!

— Pues entonces, Kiku, trata de calmarte y pensar claramente. Quizás la ciencia no sea la escapatoria, pero...

— ¡Por Buda! ¡Si la ciencia no lo es, entonces qué! ¡Los demás confiaron en mi... y yo los he decepcionado...!— Kiku llevó ambas manos a su rostro, ocultándolo con vergüenza.

— No es tu culpa. Si tus recursos no son suficientes ¿Qué más puedes hacer?— la menor de los asiáticos se acercó al japonés, deteniéndole por los hombros y obligándole a darle la cara — No te culpes por algo como esto...

— Pero ha sido mi salsa la que nos convirtió a todos en féminas...— respondió casi neurótico, conteniendo las lágrimas de desesperación — No sólo les he hecho la vida imposible, sino que no soy capaz de sacarlos de esto... ¡¿Qué puedo hacer, hermana...?— por poco y se desploma en llanto, de no ser porque la taiwanesa le sujetó fuertemente, atrayéndolo y sirviéndole como soporte.

— Kiku...

— Quiero llorar...— admitió el japonés en un bajísimo susurró, mientras hundía los ojos llorosos en el hombro de su hermana.

— ¡Ay, no! ¡Kiku, contrólate... respira...!

La taiwanesa volvió a enderezar a su consanguíneo, en tanto lanzaba una mirada fiera y desafiante.

— ¡Llora, y juro por mis ancestros que te golpearé...!— dijo MeiMei — ¡Si lloras... me harás llorar a mi también...!

— ¿MeiMei...?— pronto, Kiku sintió los brazos de la chica cerrarse en torno a su ahora estrecha cintura de mujer.

— Tú... siempre has sido tan inteligente, tan ingenioso y fuerte... ¿Te vas a dejar vencer por algo como esto, acaso...?— la menor soltó un sorpresivo sollozo, que la agitó bruscamente junto a la "mujer" que entre sus brazos sostenía.

— Hermana, por favor... tranquila. Quien debería estarse lamentando soy yo...— trató de levantar a su consanguínea, sin demasiado éxito. A cambio, ella se había desplomado junto a Kiku, tras flaquearle las piernas y decidir arrodillarse, aún sostenida del japonés.

—Ya me dolió verte así, hermano... no me des otra mala sorpresa volviéndote débil por algo como esto...

— Hermana...— Kiku, completamente sonrojado, trató de liberarse del abrazo — Por favor, esto es...

— ¡No...! ¡Kiku, vas a salir de esto, y tú... yo... nosotros...!— sollozó nuevamente — ¡¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decirlo...?

— MeiMei, por favor...— el moreno trató, nuevamente y sin resultados, liberarse del abrazo — Aparte que no entiendo, esto me da...

La taiwanesa aflojó un poco los brazos, y el japonés logró zafarse, aún ruborizado y agitado. Mientras MeiMei secaba sus lágrimas y respiraba hondamente, Kiku se levantó. ¿Qué pasaba? Había muchas cosas raras, y para colmo todas juntas. Primero él, desesperado y al borde de lo que, extrañamente, sería un amargo llanto; luego, MeiMei le lloraba y suplicaba porque no se rindiera, y luego, no sabía qué decir...

— Hermana, yo...

— Dime que saldrás bien de esto, Kiku...— interrumpió la joven, mirándole fijamente.

— Pues no te puedo asegurar nada, MeiMei. Yo solo...

— ¡Prométemelo, por favor...!— imploró ella, sujetándole ambas manos — ¡Yo... te ayudaré con todo lo que tengo...! ¡Si quieres, hasta puedo hacer las pases con Yao... y juntos, todos los hermanos, te ayudaremos...!

— Ya-Yao... está en mi misma situación...— Kiku bajó la vista. Sintió las manos de MeiMei aprisionando con más fuerzas la suya.

— ¡Pero podemos hacer algo...! ¡Yo... tengo muy poco para darte, pero...!— se levantó con poca fuerza, con semblante débil y lastimoso — ¡...Haré lo que sea para que Kiku vuelva a ser... quien era...! ¡Porque yo... yo...!

La taiwanesa vociferó en un dialecto rarísimo, combinando quizás todas las lenguas asiáticas, algo que el japonés no logró entender...

— ¿MeiMei?

— ¡Kiku, yo te...!— nuevamente, aquel trabalenguas de turco, mongol, su habitual chino, japonés y quizás hasta hindú, formó parte de su frase que a su interlocutor pareció inconclusa.

— MeiMei, no te entien...

— Yo te...— suspiró ella, aferrándose nuevamente a la cintura de su consanguíneo, con las mejillas tan rojas como sus ojos llorosos.

— ¡Me... MeiMei! ¡Tranquila, no invadas mi espacio...!

— Que yo...— subió algo más su tono, pero a cambio de tratar de decir la impronunciable frase, buscó otro modo de decirle lo que quería — Haces que... "_doki, doki_..."*.

— ¿Eh? No entiendo. ¿Serías tan amable de repetírmelo, MeiMei?— zafándose nuevamente del abrazo, el japonés le encaró con semblante levemente serio.

— Co... Cortas mi respiración, hermano...— la taiwanesa llevó ambas manos a su pecho. Ahora, sus ojos poseían un brillo peculiarmente lindo, y las mejillas se hallaban sonrosadas y brillantes.

— ¿Que qué...?

— ¡Que yo te...!— otra vez, la frase impronunciable se apoderó de su habla, ésta vez combinando un bien pronunciado aunque desconocido iraní, con algo de laosiano y vietnamita. Luego de esto, regresó a su habla normal — ¡... y por eso quiero ayudarte, Kiku, para que salgas de éste problema, y podamos...!

— ¡Lo tengo, MeiMei!— Kiku sonrió ampliamente. Aquel juego de hormonas aún existente en su nuevo cuerpo femenino, era sin duda alguna un ir y venir de descontroladas emociones que fomentaron aquel radical cambio — ¡Haré nuevos exámenes a aquellas "Sustancias Indeterminables", y podré encontrar algún compuesto que la neutralice junto a los efectos de mi preparación!

— Kiku...

— ¿Me... acompañarías?— el japonés, en un gesto que a la taiwanesa pareció sumamente tierno, extendió su mano hacia ella — Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo...

— ¡Po-Por supuesto, Kiku!— ella aceptó, y tomó la mano de su consanguíneo — Así también... podremos hablar de... ya sabes...

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Cosas de chicas...

— ¿Eh?— Kiku palideció, quedándose paralizado — ¿"...de chicas"?

— ¡Si, si!— MeiMei le atrajo, nuevamente, para cerrar otro tierno abrazo — Has resultado... ser una chica muy linda. Y se me acaba de ocurrir arreglarte y ponerte bonita con algunos kimonos y vestidos tradicionales taiwaneses...

— Ah... MeiMei

— Podría tal vez...— la sonrisa de la joven se hizo más grande — Ponerte un bonito broche en el cabello, o quizás una cinta ¡Ya sé...! ¿Un cintillo, qué tal?

— Ay, pues... MeiMei...

— ¡Por favor, Kiku, di que sí!— suplicó ella — Desperdiciar tanta ternura sería un crimen ¿Me dejarías...?

— Pero hermana, no soy una muñeca. Yo creo que me vestiré como siempre, y dejaré el cabello así...

— ¿Inclusive para las reuniones con otros representantes, Kiku?

— Con mayor motivo, MeiMei. No quisiera que mis colegas me vieran... arreglado...— dijo avergonzado el japonés.

— Anda, por favor~.

Kiku se encaminó a la salida de su casa con su hermana tras él.

Era el momento para presentarse en persona en el laboratorio, y hallar una solución de una buena vez. La ciencia no podía fallar, no así, ni mucho menos ahora. Kiku comenzó a reflexionar sobre todos aquellos resultados: el nivel hormonal sumamente elevado, las "Sustancias Indeterminables" ocupando un porcentaje no despreciable en su sangre, y al parecer tampoco en la del inglés que furioso le había llamado en la mañana. Quizás quién más se habría encontrado con aquella sorpresa. No había tiempo para perder, aquello era de orgullo o deshonra, segunda lucha más importante para el hombre después de la vida o la muerte.

Mientras la taiwanesa, tras su fallido intento por confesársele a Kiku, no dejaba de pensar en que, por doloroso que fuera, tenía que aceptarlo. Y qué mejor manera que siéndole una fiel compañera y amiga, poder hacerla ver "bonita", después de todo, aquella "japonesa" era sin duda lo más cercano que había visto a una muñeca de porcelana, de esas que siempre le pedía a Yao en Navidad y que el chino jamás le regaló, una que tan blanca y perfectamente pequeña y delgada, que despertaba las ganas por mimarla y arreglarla toda la tarde.

— Tomaremos el tren hacia el barrio industrial de Tokio, allí está el laboratorio. Podemos experimentar de nuevo y tratar de hallar una buena solución al problema de los que estamos afectados. Luego de eso, acordaremos una nueva junta donde pueda entregarles los resultados...

— ¿Nadie te ha dicho que te ves... encantadora?— suspiró MeiMei. Kiku se detuvo en seco, palideciendo de inmediato.

— ¿"En"... qué?

— En-can-ta-do-ra— silabeó como respuesta la taiwanesa, jugando con un mechón de cabello azabache entre sus dedos — ¿Pu... puedo...?

— MeiMei, no pienses en arreglarme. Ya me ocuparé yo de sentirme bien con ésta imagen después, primero quiero...

— Un kimono... uno blanco, o quizás rosa. Un enorme listón con perlitas rojas, celestes... ¡Rojas y celestes!— una parte muy sensible y artística comenzó a apoderarse de la muchacha, que con los ojos brillando como dos potentes soles marrones, se acercaba con una sonrisita.

— Me...MeiMei— Kiku comenzó a retroceder, hasta que tropezó con el primer escalón del pasillo que hacía de recibidor.

— Zapatitos tradicionales. Y maquillaje blanco en toda tu cara, los labios rojos... ¿Una geisha, quizás? No, no... Demasiado exagerado... Podría pintar tus labios con brillos, y ponerte flores en el cabello...— una extraña aura pastel rodeó a la muchacha. Kiku, sentado en el piso, siguió retrocediendo, trémulo y completamente anonadado.

— No, MeiMei... por favor, no...

— ¡No puedo esperar más! ¡Vamos, Kiku, quiero de inmediato probar cómo te va un kimono...!— tomó la mano de su hermano, y le hizo incorporarse. Corrió entusiasta hasta la habitación del susodicho japonés, quien tratando de imponer algo de fuerza, no consiguió frenarla.

— ¡Creo que aquí he dejado un kimono con golondrinas bordadas! ¡Oh, y qué decir de cómo te sentaría un lindo traje taiwanés, como el mío! ¡Y perlitas en tu cabello, listones, broches...! ¡Maquillaje...! ¡Esto comienza a gustarme~!

— ¡MeiMei, te lo imploro, por piedad...! ¡No me hagas esto, MeiMei...! ¡¿MeiMei?— tras ingresar al cuarto del japonés, la puerta corrediza se vio cerrada casi de un solo movimiento de la menor de los asiáticos — ¡MeiMei~!

* * *

— Definitivamente no...— suspiraba el norteamericano, posando frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había tras la puerta de su habitáculo.

Definitivamente no. Los vaqueros y camisetas anchas no eran la solución. El corte de varón hacía ver sus piernas distorsionadas, y no le lucían para nada las caderas. Y para arriba, todo era peor, pues aquella fina cintura se perdía con el ancho de la camiseta, casi confundiéndose dónde comenzaba la curva de los pechos con la de la cintura, por exagerado que eso fuera.

Si Britney Spears la viera es ese momento, juraría que se raparía nuevamente al ver al orgullo americano luciendo tan desaliñado y harapiento. Sin rendirse, probó algo nuevo: una sudadera blanca, pero...

— ¡Muy rebajado!— vociferó Alfred, refiriéndose al bajo del cuello, que permitía una vista totalmente despejada de gran parte del pecho. Otra cosa, otra cosa... ¿Pero qué otra cosa...?

El teléfono sonó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Descolgó el auricular, y lo puso entre el hombro encogido y su oído.

— Residencia Jones ¿Diga?

— Eh... señorita... ¿Puede pasarme con mi hermano...? llamo desde Canadá

— ¿Desde dónde, disculpe?— el americano hizo una mueca de extrañeza, en tanto acomodaba sus anteojos que se balanceaban en el tabique.

— Desde CA-NA-DÁ— dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono casi susurrando.

— Ah, muy bien ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

— Matthew Williams, señorita.

— Williams, Williams... me suena...

— Soy el hermano del Señor Alfred...

— ¡Ah, Matty! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?— Alfred hizo memoria de su pariente, y en seguida su semblante cambió a uno más cálido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Nos... Nos conocemos, señorita?

— ¡Ah, Matty! ¡Soy yo, tu hermano Alfred!— carcajeó el estadounidense, nuevamente acomodando sus gafas.

— ¿Alfred? ¿Estás enfermo? Tu voz está muy rara...

— No estoy enfermo... bueno quizás si, esto es embarazoso y casi parece tonto— volvió a reír, de una manera estrepitosa y poco femenina — Pero... em... ¿Cómo te lo explico, Matty...?

Alfred caminó en círculos, enredándose un poco con el cable del teléfono, para luego caminar en dirección contraria hasta verse desenvuelto de él. Repitió eso unas tres veces, antes de pensar en una buena forma ara decírselo al canadiense.

— Matty... ¿Jamás has querido una "hermana" mayor...?

— ¿Una hermana? Nunca lo había pensado... ¿De dónde es?

— Es estadounidense y...— soltó una risita caprichosa — Además es muy guapa.

— No entiendo... ¿Mi papá adoptó a una americana...?

— No exactamente, Matthew— el estadounidense volvió a enredarse en el cable del teléfono, y desenvolverse tras girar un par de veces hacia el lado contrario que anteriormente lo había hecho.

— Entonces... ¿Qué? Porque hasta donde sé... sólo somos dos hermanos: tú el mayor, yo el menor... ¿Y a qué viene esto de repente? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo rara que está tu voz?

— Pues en parte, Matthew, tiene mucho que ver. Comprenderás... ¡Ah! ¿No has hablado con Francis últimamente?

— No, hace mucho que no hablo con papá... ¡¿Pero qué tiene que ver? No entiendo...

— Quizás lo descubras más adelante, la gracia es que ahora tienes: Una MADRE, una HERMANA, y una TÍA...

— ¿"Madre", "tía"...? Alfred, no entiendo ¿Y qué con esa "hermana" que me estás diciendo? Y aún no me respondes... ¿Por qué tu voz está así? Si no estás enfermo ¿Qué es entonces?— el estadounidense soltó otra carcajada, más fuerte que las anteriores.

— ¿Entonces quieres que te lo diga directamente?

— En vista de que todavía no entiendo... Pues sí.

— Entonces...em... Disculpa ¿Me puedes recordar de dónde llamar, y quién eres?

— Llamo desde CANADÁ, y soy TU HERMANO MENOR— recalcó Matthew desde el otro lado de la línea.

Desde su oficina en Otawa, el canadiense comenzaba a sentir la angustia de siempre ser olvidado naciendo desde su pecho, y en parte, una jaqueca por la confusión que su consanguíneo estaba generando con tal acertijo.

A su lado, el siempre fiel osito polar: Kumajirou, dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Matthew. De vez en cuando se movía, y pedía caricias entre sueños.

— Pues dime, Alfred ¿Qué está pasando?

— Prepara tu corazón para lo que voy a decirte hermanito...— sintió que el americano carraspeaba con la garganta, antes de soltar un eufórico e inesperado...

— ¡Francis, Arthur y yo, ahora somos mujeres!— para más remate, una carcajada forzada para coronar la amargura de la noticia. El canadiense abrió sus ojos de par en par, y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces.

— Creo que... no escuché bien. ¿Qué...?

— Somos MUJERES, Matty. Tu padre es ahora una madre, tu "tío" Arthur se volvió mujer, y yo ahora soy tu "hermana"...

— No bromees... de seguro estás haciendo esto para generar tiempo... a todo esto: estás haciendo que gaste de más. Yo soy el que ha llamado a larga distancia, y con todo tu rodeo, llevamos más de un minuto hablando... y con lo cara que sale la cuenta del teléfono cada vez que hablo contigo...

— Pues si no lo crees ahora que te lo digo, en la próxima reunión, dentro de tres días, podrás vernos EN PERSONA.

— Pues si tú lo dices...— Matthew, algo confundido, soltó una breve risita, mientras pensaba: — (Ese Alfred... se le ocurren cosas tan raras de repente ¿Será que necesita más atención?).

— Es en serio...

— Bien, bien. Te creo— mintió el muchacho, levantándose de la colcha donde estaba sentado, y procurando no despertar a Kumajirou.

— No suenas convencido, así que más te vale prepararte mentalmente y llevar ropa interior de recambio a la reunión, porque te llevarás una gran sorpresa... a todo esto... ¿Por qué te digo todo esto a ti? ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué quieres?

— ¡Ah~!— Matthew colgó el auricular, y soltó un suspiro largo y melancólico. Volvió a sentarse sobre la colcha. El osito polar que siempre le acompañaba, despertó emitiendo un largo bostezo.

— Kumakichi... ¿Por qué mi familia siempre se olvida de mi...?

— Será porque eres un pariente ausente y poco interesante para ellos...— bostezó el osito. Se paró en sus cuatro patas sobre la cama, y se estiró.

— Ahora Alfred me está haciendo bromas de mal gusto. Si fuera al menos más simpático e ingenioso, me lo hubiera tomado con gracia...

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

— Que ahora él, mi padre y el tío Arthur son mujeres...— el canadiense alcanzó al osito extendiendo su brazo, dedicándole una caricia tras la oreja.

— Pues suena... raro.

— Y parece que Alfred pretendía que le creyera— Matthew acomodó sus gafas con dos de sus dedos, para posteriormente con la misma mano subir el cierre de su chaquetón. La otra mano estaba entretenida jugando con la orejita de Kumajirou.

— Es la intención de toda broma...— respondió el oso. Luego, hizo un ademán de extrañeza, echando las orejas hacia atrás y ladeando un poco la cabeza — Eh... ¿Quién eres?

— Matthew Williams, tu dueño desde que eras un cachorro, Kumakichi...— suspiró melancólico el canadiense.

— Ah, pues mucho gusto. Soy Kumajirou, no "Kumakichi"...

— Disculpa...

— ¿Dónde estoy, Matthew Williams?

— En Otawa, la capital de Canadá.

— ¿Y eso dónde está...?

— Arriba de Estados Unidos de América, al lado de Rusia separados apenas por el Estrecho de Bering, abajo del Polo Norte, y al lado de una isla enorme llamada Groenlandia ¿Ahí si?

— Pues sí, ya me ubiqué— el osito se revolvió un poco en las sábanas, cobijándose luego en las piernas de su dueño.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Kuma...jirou?

— Si~—bostezó el animalito.

— Hay pescado fresco y miel de Maple ¿Qué se te antoja más...?

— ¡Señor Harper*! ¡Nuestro embajador está hablando con un oso otra vez! ¡¿Quiere que llame al psiquiátrico?— gritó desde afuera la secretaria del Primer Ministro, al parecer oyendo la plática entre la mascota y su dueño.

— ¡Se-Señorita...! ¡No, yo... no es lo que piensa!— el canadiense corrió escaleras abajo, tratando de retener a la chismosa antes que la tan absurda situación fuera a agravarse.

Mientras en su casa en Washington, Alfred trataba de recordar con quién había entablado tan graciosa conversación. Dándose por vencido en lo anterior, trataba de encontrar una solución a su problema con la ropa. Si iba de comprar, o más probable es que no se resistiera a comprar muchas cosas inútiles o comida por el camino, sino que también no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo debía vestirse ahora que era una "mujer".

Y por lo que sabía, "ellas" solían ser complicadas a la hora de elegir sus vestimentas: que éste color no me gusta, que esto me hace ver gorda, y no me luce el verde, tampoco me gusta el café ¡Blah, Blah, etcétera, etcétera!

Él era un caso contrario. Era un HOMBRE, quizás no un macho-macho, pero un hombre: hecho y derecho, con todas sus letras, de cabo a rabo ¡Y elegir ropa no podía ser tan difícil! Era cosa de entrar, probarse y pagar ¡Fin del cuento!

Por eso, luego de colocarse el uniforme con el que siempre vestía y su habitual chaqueta de aviador, salió en dirección a una conocida tienda de ropa, donde de seguro podría ver algo sencillo y que fuera con él.

Mientras caminaba, una serie de tentadores aromas y vistas particularmente deliciosas cautivaron sus sentidos. El ruido del aceite friendo masas esponjosas, el olor de las patatas calientes, los pretzels, las hamburguesas. Sintió que su boca se hacía agua, y varias veces se vio tentado a devolverse a comprar algo para ir comiendo de camino. No podía... tenía un gasto planeado, y no podía permitirse dar más pie a la fama de "consumista" que tenía casi escrita en su frente.

"Helado, ricos helados" Era el grito de un vendedor ambulante en la cuadra de en frente. Casi podía sentir la dulce caricia de la paleta de piña picándole la lengua, o el dulce chocolate rompiéndose por la presión de sus dientes, cediéndole el paso a la cremosa vainilla en el interior...

"Hot Dogs, Hot Dogs..." la promoción a viva voz de aquel vendedor era el complemento perfecto al exquisito aroma de las salchichas calientes, el pan horneado y esponjoso...

¡Malditas tentaciones! ¡Delicioso y cremoso helado, papas crujientes, hamburguesas jugosas, los rollitos de masa dulce-salada fritos en aceite... qué ricos debían de saber esos pretzels!

Tan solo una mordida bastaría para contentar su paladar. La disfrutaría durante todo el camino a la tienda. Si... había un puesto de palomitas de maíz a pocos metros de él. La clienta, una mujer regordeta de ágiles manos y majillas sonrosadas, acababa de recibir una generosa porción de las golosinas de maíz, y comenzaba a llevársela una a una a la boca.

Alfred tragó su saliva espesa, y resolvió caminar hacia el puesto. Enfrentó allí a un joven de no más de veinte años: los típicos mozalbetes que buscan empleo en sus vacaciones para ganarse unas monedas. Éste era de los débiles, se notaba por la mirada de baboso con la que quedó viendo al estadounidense vuelto "mujer" que estaba frente a su puesto, también babeando, pero a causa del alimento que deseaba comprar.

— ¿A cuánto las palomitas?— preguntó la "mujer" con cara de estar muriendo de inanición.

— A... Ay...— gimió el joven, sacando torpemente un cuenco muy grande de abajo del carrito, y colocando en él una suculenta cantidad de palomitas calientes y acarameladas. — Pa... para ti son gratis...

— ¡¿_Really_? ¡_Oh, thanks_!— Alfred recibió el cuenco entusiasmado, dedicando una amplia sonrisa a quien, tan amablemente, se había compadecido de él.

— ¿Las... las quieres con mantequilla...?

— ¡Así están bien, muchacho! ¡Oh, en serio, qué detalle! ¡Muchas gracias, muchas muchas gracias!— el estadounidense se alejó saltando, mientras comía alegremente y con prisa su tesoro amarillo.

Vació el cuenco en poquísimo tiempo, y llegó a la tienda de ropa. Estaba repleto de mujeres de todas las edades y contexturas, aglomeradas en los mostradores y probadores mientras se mandaban codazos y se insultaban.

— Permiso, permiso...— pidió Alfred pasando entre las jóvenes que se disputaban un vestido de fiesta entre arañazos y jalones de cabello.

— ¿Le ayudo, señorita?— ofreció una de las vendedoras que pasaba por ahí, con una sonrisa muy amplia.

— _Yes, yes_... eh... ¿Tendrás algo para mí? Digo... para reuniones formales por ejemplo...

— tenemos una amplia variedad de trajes, chaquetones y conjuntos que irían a la perfección con usted. Sígame, por favor...

Fue conducido hacia un enorme sector, menos aglomerado, con varios mostradores, vitrinas y colgadores con trajes de todos tamaños y colores.

— ¿Desea algo en especial, señorita...?

— ¡Wow~! ¡Hay tantos... no sé por dónde empezar...!

— Si lo que busca es algo formal y delicado, le sugiero una falda con un lindo blazer que haga juego, una blusa o sweater...

— ¡Oh, no, falda no! ¡No me pondré una falda!— protestó avergonzada la "mujer" — Quisiera un pantalón, sencillo y barato.

— Por aquí, señorita...— mostró la vendedora — Puede escoger aquí lo que guste...

— ¡Ah~, qué lindo! ¡Me llevo éste, éste y éste!— el americano tomó algunos colgadores al azar, y puso los trajes sobre los brazos — ¡Y éste~!— sacó un sweater negro elástico y de cuello subido — ¡Y éste!

— Se-Señorita...— llamó la vendedora — ¿Quieres probárselos? La acompañaré a los probadores con gusto...

— ¡Si, vamos!

Pasaron a lo largo del aglomerado pasillo, junto a la sección de prendas íntimas de mujer. Alfed se detuvo en seco, no recordando haber visto tantas prendas pequeñas, a menos que las luciera una modelo. Pero así... si resultaban raras.

— Disculpa...

— Dígame.

— ¿Ustedes se ponen eso?— tomó un colaless en sus manos, y lo estiró un poco con los dedos, Luego, tomó una pequeña tanga roja, inspeccionándola curioso — ¿Les tapa lo suficiente? Porque es muy poquita tela...

— Ah... sí, sí...— la vendedora enrojeció de súbito.

— ¿Y cómo va esto?— tomó un sostén que pendía cerca de él, y lo observó extrañado — Me han dicho que no es gran ciencia... ¿Puedo probarlo?

— Po-Por supuesto, solo sígame...

— ¿Y esto? No parece cómodo ¿Cómo se usa?— señaló una prenda completa, similar a una faja de cuerpo completo, llena de encajes y blondas —He visto a modelos usándolos, y se ven bastante lindas.

— Ah, pues...

— ¿Y esto? — Tomó una liga, y la puso a la altura de la pelvis — ¿Se usa aquí? Parece muy pequeña... ¿Y cómo va entonces, si no tiene...?

— ¡Se-Señorita, por favor, acompáñeme por aquí!

— ¡Espere! Me llevaré esto— tomó algunos sujetadores al azar, de distintas copas y modelos. La mujer que le acompañaba, totalmente ruborizada, iba con la cabeza abajo, evitando la mirada extrañada de las otras mujeres. Llegaron a la parte de los probadores, donde Alfred ingresó con todas las prendas escogidas, dejándolas en un banquito cercano.

— Haga el favor de esperar ahí fuera ¿Si? Necesitaré de su ayuda y opiniones...

— Claro.

— Le agradecería que me sujetara esto. Se caen a menudo— le extendió los anteojos, posándolos sobre la palma de la mujer.

— Descuide, estoy para servirle.

El estadounidense cerró la puerta del probador, y comenzó a desnudarse. Se decidió a probar primero con el peculiar sujetador negro de encajes, pero en cuanto lo veo, se hizo un atado de ideas de cómo podía funcionar aquel artefacto...

— Disculpe...— llamó Alfred.

— Dígame.

— ¿Cómo va esta cosa?

— ¿Eh? ¿Jamás ha usado uno?

— Nunca en mi vida— se lamentó haciendo ojitos

— Ah... yo le ayudaré...— la mujer ingresó al probador, rezando internamente porque aquella cliente no fuese a resultar tan agotadora como se imaginaba...

* * *

Mientras que en la residencia Kirkland, en Londres, Arthur se encontraba leyendo al famoso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, una vez que hubo asegurado su vuelo para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en tres días. Se encontraba algo más relajado, y sabía que en la junta se encontraría con Kiku y podrían ajustar cuentas los dos.

Las pequeñas hadas revoloteaban a su alrededor, jugando a pillarse y encontrarse entre los cabellos del inglés. Para Arthur, aquello era algo sumamente normal, y no le estorbaba para nada que las haditas se enredaran en sus mechones rubios, ni tampoco que esparcieran todo su polvo brillante en las hojas de su libro...

— ¡No me vas a alcanzar!— dijo burlesca Red Fairy, siendo perseguida por su compañera de color verde.

— ¡A que si, a que si! ¡Tus alas siempre han sido muy cortas...!— rió la persecutora, acortando camino por el flequillo despeinado de su Rey.

— ¡Trata de atraparme a mí!— dijo Pink Fairy, escondida entre los cabellos del inglés. Sobre la oreja, Blue Fairy leía algo de poesía mientras todas las demás jugaban.

— Su Majestad...

— Dime, Blue Fairy— contestó Arthur, abandonando su lectura.

— ¿Qué significa ésta palabra...?— la hadita voló hasta enfrentar las pupilas verdes de su amo, y señaló la palabra que no entendía.

— Pues significa...— un extraño ruido llamó su atención a sus espaldas. Algo había golpeado la ventana. Arthur se levantó de su silla, para ver de qué se trataba — ¿Qué pasa...? ¡Eek!— dio un brinco hacia atrás, cayendo sentado por la impresión — ¡¿Fran... Francis...?

En efecto, quien había escalado la pared era nada menos que el francés...

— Oh, _mon ami_ ¿No esperabas mi visita?— rió el francés, mientras entraba por la ventana recién abierta.

— ¿No puedes usar la puerta, como un ser humano normal? ¿Y se puede saber qué haces en mi casa?

— Vine a verte, _mon chérie_ ¿No te emociona? ¿No es como en esa obra que tanto te gusta, donde un hombre locamente enamorado viene a ver a su doncella todas las noches, para amarse desenfrenadamente en un juego de pasiones y engaños...?— dijo con gesto lujurioso, mientras echaba uno de sus brazos en torno a la cintura del inglés, y con la otra mano acariciaba sus cabellos.

— ¡Francis, suéltame...!

— ¿No te "enciende" aquella idea, _mon chérie_ Arthur?

— No, más bien me deja frío. No te pareces en nada a Romeo...

— Y tú eres una Julieta muy mal agradecida, _mon chérie_...— bufó el francés, aunque abrazando a su "compañera" con más fuerzas, sentía ya que sus pechos hacían contacto y presión con los de su presa...

— Mira, no tengo tiempo. Lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo rápido, y devuélvete a tus chozas de barro cuanto antes ¿Si?— escupió venenosamente el inglés, desviando la mirada hacia el libro que había dejado abierto sobre la mesa.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga rápido? Oh, pues tengo casi el récord en desnudar personas, así que túmbate y deja que haga mi magia, princesa...

— ¡Cerdo!— en un empujón desesperado, Arthur consiguió que su enemigo de años le soltara. Se alejó de él no solo rojo de ira y vergüenza, sino que bastante extrañado por la estrepitosa carcajada que el francés había soltado — ¿De qué te estás riendo?

— Bien sabes que jamás he venido con malas intenciones a tu morada, _Monsieur_ Kirkland. Solo vine a molestarte...— el inglés golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.

— ¿Y no eso también una mala intención?

— No, una mala intención es esto...— carcajeó Francis, mientras con dos de dos dedos desajustaba el primer botón de la camisa de Arthur...

— ¡Ah, ya! ¡Ya entendí, no seas tan explícito!— gruñó Arthur, tomando asiento e invitando al francés a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Explícito? ¡Apenas y he desabrochado un botón tuyo...! ¡Tú eres el conservador!

— ¡No, tú eres demasiado liberal, Bonnefoy!

— Insisto, tú eres el conservador.

— No, tú eres demasiado liberal...

— Como sea, como sea...— Francis apoyó los codos en el tablón de la mesa, y sobre los dorsos de ambas manos la barbilla. Dirigió una mirada seductora a su compañero, que no fue pasada por alto.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?— preguntó Arthur.

— ¿No notas algo distinto en mí, _mon chérie_?— el visitante pestañeó un par de veces, y ladeó un poco la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Em... ¿Tu ropa... es distinta?

— En parte sí. Me he arreglado para ti...— suspiró sensualmente, y se giró un poco en el asiento. Arthur observó con más detalle.

— Estás... ¿Peinado?

— También. Ha sido Mademoiselle Lily quien me ha arreglado el cabello. ¿Qué más?

— A ver...— Arthur acercó más la silla, y miró aún más cerca... ¿Acaso traía maquillaje? — ¿Estás... pintado?

— Algo. Pero no es eso lo que quiero que notes...

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es?— el inglés parecía confundido. Frunció el entrecejo y se acercó aún más. Pronto, la distancia se vio tan reducida, que en un rápido movimiento Francis alcanzó a robar un brevísimo beso a Arthur. Éste, de la impresión, se fue de espaldas en la silla.

— ¡Cerdo pervertido...! ¡Me tomaste desprevenido!— gruñía el anfitrión desde el suelo, pataleando y tratando de incorporarse nuevamente. Francis reía estrepitosamente, aunque con un encantador tono debido a la voz de mujer que ahora poseía — ¡Era todo una trampa!

— No, la verdad solo fue para aprovechar la oportunidad, _mon ami_. Quería que hicieras alguna observación acerca de mi perfume, pero ya que estabas tan cerca, no me pude resistir~— canturreó Francis, extendiéndole la mano a su compañero, ayudándole a pararse.

— Bien, bien. Creo que ya obtuviste lo que querías. Puedes irte.

— Oh, claro que no, _Monsieur_... ¿O "_Mademoiselle_" debería decirte?— una mirada maliciosa se cruzó con la iracunda del inglés.

— ¡Dime "Arthur", como siempre! ¡Ese es mi nombre!

— Oh~ ¿Ni siquiera en ocasiones formales puedo decirte "_Mademoiselle_", "_Ma chérie_"...?

— ¡No, no y no!

— Te permitiré que me llames "_Lady_" si quieres.

— Es humillante, así que no. "Francis" es tu nombre, y "Bonnefoy" tu apellido, con eso bastará para tratarnos.

— Qué poco elegante eres, _mon ami_...— suspiró decepcionado Francis — ¿Dónde queda el cariño?

— ¿Qué cariño?— carcajeó el dueño de casa — Siempre me he llevado mal contigo...

Arthur caminó por el lado de la mesa, para ir en busca de dos tazas limpias y algo de té, sería una desubicación el no atender a su invitado, aunque fuera indeseado. Fue gracias a una pequeña falta de atención, que goleó su pie contra la pata del mueble. Quiso soltar todo los insultos que sabía en su idioma, de no ser porque contaba con visitas, así que se contuvo y redujo su vocabulario a uno simple y educado...

— ¡Rayos! ¡¿Quién ha dejado la silla ahí?— gritó Arthur,. Sintió que Francis reía a carcajada limpia detrás de él ¿De qué te estás riendo?

— ¿"Rayos"? ¿Te acabas de golpear en seco, y solo dices "Rayos"?— carcajeó otro poco — Yo que tú empiezo primero por la madre de todo el mundo, pero no digo "Rayos".

— Quizás tú eres el grosero. Yo en cambio cuento todavía con algo de elegancia inglesa— dijo soberbio Arthur, volteándose hacia la despensa donde tenía el juego de té.

— A que tú también dices groserías de vez en cuando. Todos lo hacemos, incluso yo...

— ¡Ja, tú eres otro cuento campesino del vino!— sacó la bandeja con todas sus piezas de porcelana, y la depositó en la mesa — Yo tengo clase a diferencia tuya.

— Hagamos una apuesta, _mon chérie_— sugirió Francis, sonriéndose malicioso.

— Me gusta como hablas ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

— Si hago que, de aquí a que me vaya, sueltes una grosería aunque sea de "Bajo calibre", tendrás que ir vestido y arreglado como toda una mujer a la reunión que viene...

— ¿Y si tú pierdes?

— Pues...

— Tendrás que comer algún invento mío en la cocina ¿Trato hecho?

— ¡Hecho!— festejó el francés, estrechando la mano del otro enérgicamente.

— ¿No temes a perder, campesino?

— En parte: si, porque siempre has sido un buen rival. Pero no lo suficientemente bueno...

Arthur se sonrió, preparó algo de té para ambos, y colocó las tazas frente a los lugares correspondientes. Cuidaría de no soltar improperio o insulto alguno, aunque tratándose de alguien tan odioso e irritante como Francis, aceptaba que aquella iba a costarle algo de trabajo...

Pero no se rendiría...

— ¿Irá a ser una reunión tan problemática como las anteriores?— preguntó el francés, sorbiendo un poco de la taza.

— Esperemos que no. Aunque no te aseguro mucha pasividad, muchos harán escándalo por vernos... así. Y de seguro los problemas de siempre aparecerán para empeorarlo todo.

— ¿Tienes en mente algún tema importante?

— Nada más seguiré la corriente. Aunque el tema del volcán de Islandia me preocu...— el inglés dejó los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido — Francis...

— Dime, _mon ami._

— Deja de tocarme las piernas ¿Quieres?

— Como gustes, Arthur...— comenzó a subir más las manos, a lo que Arthur reaccionó bruscamente levantándose de la silla sobresaltado.

— ¡Déjame, pedazo de...de...! — mordió su lengua. Eso estuvo cerca... volvió a tomar asiento — Te gusta jugar sucio ¿Verdad?

— No, _mon ami~_, eso se llama "Jugada Inteligente".

— De donde vengo, lo llamamos "Acoso sexual".

— ¿Todos los ingleses son igual de conservadores?

— Tenemos dignidad, eso es todo— sorbió de su taza y luego carraspeó con la garganta.

— No es por molestarte, Arthur, pero... ¿No tendrás algo más fuerte? El té está muy diluido— comentó el francés, haciendo un gesto de asco.

— Eh... mira, por ser tú, no tengo nada para darte— Arthur sonrió malicioso — Pero en vista de que perderás en tu propio juego ¿No gustas algo de licor?

— Depende ¿Qué tienes?

— Whisky, Ron y creo que una botella de vino...

— Si no es molestia, algo de vino por favor, mon chérie...

— Vale, vale... solo soy amable con los buenos perdedores— soltó una carcajada de burla, y se levantó de su silla. Bastó caminar un par de pasos hacia la despensa, cuando Francis ya le había atrapado por la espalda, abrazándolo con actitud sospechosa.

— (Es mi oportunidad~)— pensó el francés, comenzando a apretar a su "compañera" mientras sonreía galante — _Mon ami_...

— ¡Ah... oye, suéltame! ¡Francis, quítate...!— ordenó el británico, tratando inútilmente de zafarse de su agarre.

— Ah~, en todos estos años pareces no haber entendido que: cuando la presa llora y se retuerce...— le volteó, haciendo que quedaran frente a frente —... el depredador más se excita...

— ¡¿Q-Qué...? ¡No hablarás en serio! ¡Fra-Fancis... Francis, suéltame...!— ante un breve empujón del captor, ambos fueron a parar al suelo — ¡Oye... estás pesado, bájate, me rompes...!— Arthur tosió un par de veces. Trató de detener las manos del francés, que comenzaban a pasearse deseosas por debajo de su camisa, e incluso podría jurar que había ya desajustado el broche de su cinturón. Temiendo lo peor, el inglés se puso de costado en el suelo, a lo que fue reacomodado por Francis, dejándolo prácticamente a su merced.

— Disfrútalo, _mon ami_, oportunidades como ésta no se dan todos los días— pasó lujuriosamente la lengua por su mejilla, y luego bajó para repetir la misma acción en el cuello levemente descubierto por el forcejeo de la camisa...

— ¡Basta... basta, Francis! ¡Quítate de encima, no me... no me hagas esto...! ¡Maldición, esto es asqueroso...!

— Continua gimiendo, ya siento que me enciendo...— susurró la "mujer" captora a su oído, metiendo su mano de lleno por la parte inferior de la camisa hasta dar con los pechos de su presa.

— ¡Saca tu mano de ahí!— gritó hasta quebrar su voz el inglés, tratando de ladearse bajo el cuerpo de Francis — ¡Hablo en serio, me voy a enojar...!

— Si, así... me gusta esa faceta salvaje tuya. Anda, enójate...— besó, o mejor dicho, succionó la piel de su cuello, dejando una marca oscura de posesión. Arthur, ya fuera de sus casillas, logró ladearse con la fuerza suficiente para doblar el brazo del francés, y permitirse así el lujo de dar un rodillazo en su costado...

— ¡Quítate ya, hijo de la grandísima puta...!

Francis, por el impacto, había ido a parar a pocos metros de él, sobándose su costado mientras el semblante de dolor era el dueño de su rostro. Arthur se arregló la camisa, el cinturón y los pantalones, y se levantó sobresaltado, respirando agitado y totalmente rojo de ira, aunque ya estaba comenzando a calmarse...

De pronto, escuchó que la "mujer" visitante comenzaba a reírse.

— ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado...?

— ¿Qué prefieres, _mon ami_...? ¿Vestido con corsé, o una minifalda?

— ¿De qué hablas...?— haciendo memoria de su última frase, sintió como el alma bajaba hasta las plantas de sus pies. Se había condenado solo...—Uh oh...

_Continuará_

* * *

***André Rieu:** Violinista, compositor y director de orquesta holandés. Es famoso por revivir el vals y por sus muchas grabaciones con la "Orquesta Johan Strauss" (fundada por él), siendo su género de especialidad la música clásica. Es reconocido como una estrella musical al nivel de muchos prestigiosos del pop y rock.

***Cintas a la Marinera:** Receta española, aunque bastante típica en Italia. Elaborada con Pasta (Cintas al huevo), almejas, gambas, ajo, aceite y queso rallado. Fácil de hacer y también rápido.

*****Como muchos han de saber, la ciudad italiana de Venecia es famosa por sus muchos canales que atraviesan toda la ciudad, conectándola como si fueran calles. La única forma de pasar a lo largo o a través de ellos, es por medio de pequeñas embarcaciones llamadas "Góndolas", lo cual es catalogado por muchos turistas y citadinos como un paseo sumamente relajante y romántico. Cabe decir también que ésta ciudad tiene sus cimientos construidos sobre arena, y se hunde a medida que pasa el tiempo.

***MeiMei:** Suelen poner que éste es el nombre humano de "Taiwán". Pero "MeiMei" en realidad significa "Hermana menor" en chino mandarín.

***Doki Doki:** Supuesto sonido que hace el corazón al latir, según la traducción del onomatopeya al japonés.

***Stephen Harper:** Primer Ministro de Canadá. El cargo de "Presidente" no existe en aquella nación.

* * *

Uf! Tiempo sin actualizar. A cambio, un enorme capítulo escrito con mucho amor :3

Espero les esté gustando la historia, a menudo me quedo sin imaginación, así que estoy abierta a todas sus propuestas, sugerencias, alcances, críticas, demandas, súplicas, felicitaciones y demás que quieran dejarme en sus lindos reviews. Yo, como siempre, los leeré gustosa ^^.

A propósito, éste viernes me voy de campamento. Serán tres días sin poder escribir NADA DE NADA, pero les juro que se los compensaré :).

Sin más que decir, me retiro. Espero les haya gustado mi trabajo ^^.

Recuerden: Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz :).

Nos leemos!

¡Sayo! Nya~


	6. Chapter 6: El Caos Parte I

**Advertencia:** Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 6: El Caos. Parte I: Noche de copas.

Si había una palabra que definiera a la perfección a Europa, y las juntas de países que se llevaban a cabo de forma habitual, era sin duda CAOS.

Una palabra compuesta por cuatro letras, y que encerraba tanto en ellas.

Toda Europa era así: caótica. Dividida en tantos países, algunos inclusive muy pequeños, todos tan diferentes en idioma, raza, cultura... Era el producto de una larguísima historia repleta de sangrientas batallas, reinos caídos, superiores dementes...

Pero si bien la historia no tiene registro: ÉSTO era lo más demencial que el mundo entero haya conocido...

— ¡Por Cristo...!— gritó Tino, el finlandés, una vez que hubo entrado acompañado de su "marido".

— ... ¿Eh?— el sueco, Berwald, no recordaba haber visto a tantas mujeres en las reuniones anteriores, salvo las conocidas anteriormente — T'no...

— Ah... ¿Qué pa...?

— Después te enterarás— dijo Alfred señalando los asientos dispuestos para los representantes nórdicos — Mientras acomódense y esperen ¿Gustan algo?

— N... no...— tartamudeó Tino, aferrándose fuertemente al brazo del sueco que le acompañaba, solo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del asiento donde se dejó caer — Disculpe... ¿Es usted... la nueva representante de los Estados Unidos...?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, de cierto modo sí! Llámame Alfred F. Jones ¿De acuerdo?

— N' enti'nd'...— Berwald tomó su lugar al lado del finlandés, mirando al anfitrión aún muy shockeado — ¿Alfr'd...?

— Si: Alfred. Sigo siendo yo— respondió el estadounidense, mientras guiñaba un ojo — Ah, y hay más sorpresas aún...

— ¿Como cuál...?— preguntó Tino.

— ¡Disculpen la tardanza-aru! Casi he perdido el vuelo a Washington, por culpa de mis visitas-aru...

— ¿"Aru"? ¿El Señor Yao...?— el finlandés compartió una mirada absorta con su acompañante sueco, y éste solo se encogió de hombros.

— Buenas tardes a todos-aru...— el chino ingresó al salón, acompañado de su hermano Im Yong tras él.

— ¡¿Acaso...? Oh por...

— Descuiden-aru. Ésta nueva imagen es temporal-aru— Yao tomó asiento en el lugar que le correspondía. El coreano se colocó tras "ella", haciendo ademanes de cortés saludo a los presentes.

— (Esto ha de ser una broma. Esto ha de ser una broma...) — pensó agitado Tino. En su mayoría, todos se veían normales: ya estaban allí Antonio, en compañía de Lovino, sentados en un sector apartado del mesón. Parecían no haberse afectado con la presencia de las dos inusuales "mujeres". Más apartado aún, el griego Heracles dormía plácidamente, con un gatito acurrucado en su pecho. Había también otros representantes, provenientes de pequeños países o naciones no demasiado resaltantes.

Para más remate, al poco rato llegaron cuatro personas más. Todas mujeres...

— ¡Ve~! ¡Vamos Ludwig...! ¡Nos sentaremos junto a mi _Fratello_ y Antonio!— decía una impaciente italiana de cabello castaño, jalando del brazo de una mujer de aspecto marimacha, rubia, peinada con dos trenzas a cada lado de la cabeza.

— ¡Fe-Feliciano! ¡Tranquilo! ¡No me tires...!

— Al parecer Feliciano se ha despertado con mucha energía hoy...— suspiró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa una mujer de aspecto sumiso, con el cabello negro azabache sujeto con un lazo blanco. A pesar de lo natural que actuaba, se le veía algo avergonzada... ¿Y eso que traía, era acaso un kimono?

— Kiku... Te ves encantadora...— dijo a su lado la taiwanesa, mientras no dejaba de arreglar las arrugas que se formaban en el atuendo con el movimiento de la caminata del japonés.

— ¡Buenas tardes a todos~!— saludó Feliciano, agitando enérgicamente su mano y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Feliciano~! Ven, te he guardado un asiento...— ofreció paternalmente el español, haciendo la silla de su lado hacia atrás. Junto a él, el romano estaba hecho una furia.

— ¡Condenado macho-patatas! ¡Te quiero lo más lejos de mí! ¡¿Oíste? ¡Y deja ya a mi hermano, bastardo...!

— ¡Pero yo no le estoy haciendo nada! ¡Es él el que no se descuelga de mí!

— Señor Ludwig... no debería alarmarse tanto, no desde tan temprano— dijo Kiku en su habitual y bajo tono de voz. Algo que en su actual estado de "jovencita" le hacía parecer sumamente tímida y sumisa.

Tomaron sus respectivos asientos: Feliciano junto a Antonio, Ludwig junto a Feliciano. Unas sillas más hacia el fondo, Kiku tomó asiento frente a su hermano mayor: Yao.

— Buenas tardes a todos— saludó Kiku con una leve sonrisa. MeiMei se había puesto tras su consanguíneo, del mismo modo que Im Yong lo había hecho poco antes con el mayor de los asiáticos.

— ¡Kiku~! ¡Estás "monísima"!— bromeó el coreano, tratando de picar el orgullo japonés — Mucho más que MeiMei...

— Tsk... Pesado— bufó en voz baja la taiwanesa. Ella puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del nipón, atrayéndole hasta que detenido por el espaldar de la silla, acomodase la nuca contra su vientre. Comenzó a jugar con el cabello azabache, enredándolo un poco en sus dedos y desenredándolo en un juego constante y repetitivo.

— MeiMei, por favor... en público no...— pidió Kiku, comenzando a sonrojarse por el gesto de cariño en un lugar tan inapropiado.

— ¿Te has sentido mejor, Kiku?— preguntó de pronto Yao, de forma muy disimulada.

— Eh, sí, sí— contestó el susodicho — Ya se me está pasando...

— (Esto ha de ser una broma. Sí, es eso, una broma. Una de muy mal gusto...) — se repetía mentalmente Tino. Lamentablemente, el siguiente en llegar no fue más que un enorme leño para la encendida fogata de confusión...

— ¡Ah, Iván! ¿Cómo has estado?— le recibió con semblante irónico el norteamericano.

— Bien hasta el momento... Buenas tardes a todos— saludó el ruso. Venía acompañado de sus dos hermanas: Natasha y Yekaterina, ambas aferradas a los brazos de Iván, una de ellas, Natasha, con gesto fiero y desconfiado; y la otra, Yekaterina, mirando con gesto de suplica a todos lados.

— I-Iván... éste lugar no es seguro para ti...— dijo la ucraniana, con la voz cortada por los nervios — Recuerda... no discutas con nadie. Es peligroso para todos...

— ¡Ya déjalo!— gruñó la bielorrusa con gesto despectivo — Mi hermano es fuerte y sabe lo que hace.

— ¡Pero ahora es peligroso que se gane enemigos...! ¡Iván, escúchame, mejor regresemos a casa...!

— ¡No le digas a mi hermano qué hacer! ¡Vamos, Iván, no vayas a hacerle caso!

El ruso, dificultado por las dos chicas que le halaban de los brazos en direcciones distintas, logró a duras penas llegar a su asiento. Tras él, venían Raivis y Eduard, riéndose por lo bajo.

— ¡Veo que has venido con tus dos lapas!— rió el anfitrión, mirando a las consanguíneas de su invitado euroasiático.

— Hum... ¡Por favor, Yekaterina... deja de tirarme...!

— ¡Iván, por favor, no me gustan estas juntas...! ¡Regresemos...!

— ¡Qué va!— Natasha se colocó de pie tras su hermano mayor, y esgrimió su cuchillo — Quien se las traiga con mi hermano, tendrá que vérselas conmigo antes. Hermana, no estés complicándolo todo ¿Entendido?

— ¡Pe-Pero... Natasha...!

— ¡Ni una palabra más!— rugió la menor de las eslavas, levantando por sobre su estatura el arma, a lo que la ucraniana vaciló encogiéndose mientras más fuerte aprisionaba el brazo del jefe soviético.

— ¡Iván~!— lloró la mayor — ¡Dile que se detenga~!

— Oye, comunista... ¿No que te falta una oveja en el rebaño?— Alfred miró a todos lados — ¿Y Toris?

— Vendrá más tarde. Pasó a buscar a su amigo...

Por el pasillo, la indiscutible voz del polaco Feliks resonaba en un tono no muy agradado.

— ¡O sea, Liet, no puedes ser tan crédulo!

— Te lo digo, Feliks, todo esto es una locura. Primero mi jefe... luego me entero que sus aliados también ¡Y quizás quién más...!

— ¡Ay, Toris! ¡Ya decía yo que ese ruso loco era una muy mala influencia para ti!

— ¡Es en serio! ¡Feliks, por favor, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...!

Desoyendo las indicaciones del lituano, Feliks entró rápidamente al salón. Allí, Iván le esperaba de pie, sonriendo naturalmente y con una fría y espesa aura negra rodeándole

— Buenas tardes, "PRIMITO"...— soltó Iván con un tono de malicia en su canturreo. La sonrisa de su pariente eslavo se esfumó, dando paso a un gesto de sorpresa, miedo. Feliks abrió sus ojos de par en par...

— ¡I...Iván!

— ¿Así que "ruso loco"? ¿"Mala influencia"?

— Ah... ah...

— ¡Se-Señor Iván, se lo juro, no sabía lo que decía!— Toris se interpuso entre ambos parientes, excusando a su compañero. Temblaba, como siempre.

— ¡Con permiso, con permiso~!— dijo una voz femenina canturreando alegremente — ¡Vamos, abran paso!

— ¡Francis, no la armes! ¡De por sí, esto ya es humillante!

— Oh~, mi querido Arthur. Tú aceptaste, ahora es momento de mostrarte ¡Vamos, entra!

Todas las miradas se posaron en la puerta de ingreso al salón. Toris hizo que su amigo y su "jefa" tomaran asiento en lugares apartados, así que el escenario quedó dispuesto a los espectadores. Atravesó la puerta, en primera instancia, el francés: muy galante como siempre. Antonio comenzó a silbarle desde su asiento, a modo de broma.

— ¡Preciosa~! ¡Dame un hijo~!

— Muchas gracias, Antonio— rió Francis — Pero esperen a ver ésta obra de arte, hecha exclusivamente en Inglaterra ¡Adelante, Arthur, no seas tímido!

— ¡Si se atreven a reírse o hacer algo ridículo para molestarme, juro se van a enterar quién soy...!— amenazó desde afuera el británico. Francis bufó.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Haznos el favor de entrar!

Así lo hizo. Cabizbajo y refunfuñando, Arthur hizo su entrada. Iba arreglado de pies a cabeza, peinado con dos coletas en lo alto de la cabeza, algunas pinzas sujetando mechones de su flequillo. Iba vestido con una blusa blanca de vuelos y mangas largas, además de una chaquetilla negra sin mangas encima; llevaba una falda a cuadrillé, larga hasta los tobillos y calzaba un par de botas café de taco alto.

Los que ya sabían del asunto, contuvieron sus carcajadas. No fue así el caso de Feliks y Tino: el polaco quedó boquiabierto y estático, mientras que Tino, debido al cúmulo de emociones que le abatían, acabó desmayándose.

— ¡Aplaudan, por favor! ¡¿No se ve preciosa "_Mademoiselle_" Arthur?— carcajeó Francis, siguiendo al inglés de cerca hasta su lugar junto a Alfred.

— Oigan... ¿Qué le pasó a Tino-san?— preguntó Kiku, viendo como Berwald abanicaba al finlandés sosteniéndole en sus brazos.

— Sólo s' ha d'smayad'— respondió el sueco.

— Ah~, pues tiéndelo en el sofá, ya se le va a pasar— dijo Alfred, muy ocupado examinando a su pariente inglés.

Berwald cargó a su "esposa" hasta un sofá puesto junto al durmiente griego, y le depositó en los cojines. Trajo su silla hasta el mueble, cosa de sentarse junto a Tino y esperar a que se despertara.

Los demás representantes llegaron poco después de Francis y Arthur: Gilbert con un nuevo documento impreso acerca de por qué Prusia debía volver a ser nación (iba tan centrado en ello, que no pareció notar cambio alguno, sorprendentemente), Roderich y Elizaveta, que llegaron al mismo tiempo, pero se ignoraron fríamente. Losa representantes de Dinamarca, Bélgica, Suiza, Liechtenstein, Noruega, Islandia, Holanda y demás países, llegaron al salón y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares. Mostraron una sorpresa natural, pero fueron sugeridos a no tratar el tema por separado, sino que la explicación se daría como primer punto en la reunión...

Alfred empezó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes golpeando la pizarra con el borrador.

— ¡La reunión de países de éste día: se da por comenzada! ¡Von Brock, tome nota!— el americano aclaró su garganta — Ya estando todos presentes en la reunión a la que fueron convocados...

— ¡Objeción!— interrumpió Arthur.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Falta alguien...

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién?— Alfred miró a todos lados. Descubrió casi al fondo un puesto vacío, en el que se hallaba una banderita compuesta de dos franjas rojas separadas por una blanca en el centro. En dicha franja blanca, una hoja de maple de color rojo.

— Es...

— Canadá-daze~— interrumpió Im Yong Soo, mirando la bandera dibujada en el cartel del representante frente a la silla desocupada.

— ¿Y... cómo sabes?— todos miraron extrañados al coreano.

— Es que yo estudié allí ¿Cierto, Yao?

— Si-aru.

— Pues bien, si el representante de Canadá no ha sido puntual, hemos de esperarle ¿No?— objetó Antonio.

— ¡Que no! ¡Ha sido su culpa, joder! Empecemos sin él— contestó agresivo Lovino.

— Bien, bien...— prosiguió Alfred — Estamos todos, exceptuando a... a...

— Canadá— una respuesta al unísono fue el puente de conexión para la frase inconclusa.

— Eso mismo. En primer lugar, nos ven a muchos de nosotros en éste estado por situaciones que desconocemos, pero no se alarmen, todo es temporal.

No hay más explicaciones al respecto, así que entremos de lleno a lo que nos importa...

— ¡Yo si sé quién puede responder!— objetó en un gruñido Arthur, lanzando una mirada psicópata al japonés.

— ¡Ah, silencio Candy*! ¡Después hablaremos ese tema en privado!— espetó Alfred, viéndose interrumpido nuevamente.

— ¡Pe-Pero...! ¡Él tiene la culpa, pregúntenle si no...!

— ¡Dije silencio! Ahora... vamos a los temas importantes...

— ¡No me hagas callar, Jones, un poco más de respeto!

— ¡A ver los dos, cierran la boca ahora mismo!— Ludwig se hizo escuchar con un grito sonoro y estremecedor que enmudeció todo el salón.

— ¡W-West!— el prusiano se levantó de su asiento, con los ojos abiertos de par en par — ¡¿Qué... qué te han hecho...?

— Por Cristo...— el alemán golpeó su cabeza contra el tablón de la mesa.

Hubo un momento en el cual todos los afectados tuvieron que dar una charla motivacional y tranquilizante a los demás representantes, antes que siguieran bombardeándolos de preguntas obvias, ilógicas y estúpidas. El primero en protestar fue Ludwig, aclarando que todo aquello no era algo normal, pero tampoco para alarmarse como si fuera el apocalipsis. Los demás complementaron con ideas espontáneas y simples, con tal de hacer la situación más llevadera...

Pronto, la reunión fue retomada por la orden del mismo alemán, quien estableció la estructura en que debía ser llevada a cabo: siempre quien tuviera algo inteligente que decir, que hablara de forma clara y ordenada, y de ser posible que no se extendiese demasiado.

Los representantes acataron. Pero por supuesto, los problemas fueron los de siempre...

— ¡Ya te dije, Iván, que no te voy a devolver Alaska! ¡Ese petróleo es mío, y tú todavía tienes el que hay en Siberia!— reclamó Alfred a un sonriente ruso, quien todavía era abrazado por la ucraniana y respaldado por una bielorrusa sedienta de sangre.

— ¡I-Iván... no discutas con ella, por favor...!— suplicó Yekaterina, viendo que su hermano mayor ya estaba dispuesto a soltar alguna maldición o proseguir con el acalorado diálogo.

— ¡Déjalo, hermana, mi hermano sabe lo que hace...!— defendió Natasha, lanzándole una mirada venenosa a la ucraniana.

— Gracias Natasha... Entonces, como te decía Alfred: Alaska es...

— ¡No~, Iván! ¡No sigas, no sigas!— la mayor de las eslavas tapó la boca de su consanguíneo, impidiendo que articulara otra cosa que no fueran súplicas y gemidos inentendibles.

— ¡Yekaterina, suéltalo!— Natasha tomó las muñecas de su hermana, comenzando un forcejeo sin ganadora en el que el ruso se veían remecido en su asiento, hasta casi irse de espaldas.

— Eh... qué familia...— suspiró Yao, desviando la vista hacia el pizarrón escrito con la "Lluvia de ideas", leyéndolas — Veamos... ¡Kiku! ¿No quieres decir algo-aru?

— No en verdad...

— ¡Vamos! Habla del calentamiento global, de lo mal que te sientes, de lo que propones...— comenzó a enumerar el estadounidense, hablando tan rápido como una ametralladora — Mira, yo primero que todo, propondría que toda Europa cerrase sus industrias, que China hiciera lo mismo y posteriormente tú crearas alguna clase de robot gigante con tu súper tecnología Gundam que pudiese impulsar a la Tierra hacia algún lugar más alejado del Sol, y aspirar todos los gases invernadero que hay atrapados en la capa de ozono ¿No sería algo fantástico?

— Oh... claro, Señor Alfred, es una idea muy original. La apruebo...

— ¡Lo haces de nuevo, maldita sea, te he dicho que des tu...!— era la intervención de Vash haciéndose oír nuevamente. La frase quedó inconclusa, cuando el vaso de agua delante del japonés fue volcado en su traje de forma intencional.

— ¡Oye, no le grites a Kiku!— reprochó MeiMei, sosteniendo el recipiente de cristal vacío en su mano.

— ¡Hermano...!— Lily, quien estaba sentada junto al suizo, extrajo un pañuelo desde el bolsillo de su vestido, comenzando a limpiar la húmeda mancha en la ropa de Vash.

— ¡MeiMei! ¡¿Qué modales son esos? ¡No recuerdo haberte enseñado esas cosas...!— retó Yao, siendo apoyado por Im Yong.

— ¡Se una señorita, hermana-daze~!

— ¡Pero le estaba gritando a Kiku...!

Por otra parte, el embrollo era distinto...

— ¡Ya deja a mi hermano, Antonio! ¡Bastardo!— gritó Lovino, mientras jaloneaba del brazo del español en mención.

— ¡Oh~, pero es que Feliciano es en realidad una preciosura~! ¡Fusosososososo~!— suspiró el hombre de habla hispana, haciendo que sus dedos recorrieran los hombros y cuello del italiano en un juego de cosquillas que hace rato llevaba a cabo.

— ¡Ah, _merda_! ¡Por amor al cielo, céntrate en la reunión! ¡Antonio, maldita sea~!— insistió el romano, ahora tirando del cuello de la camisa del español.

— ¡Ay, Antonio, por favor! ¡Je, me haces cosquillas...!— reía el menor de los italianos, retorciéndose en su asiento.

— Qué risa tan encantadora~... — Antonio continuó jugueteando, ahora con los mechones de cabello de Feliciano, rozando casualmente su rizo...

— ¡Ah~!— gimió el "acosado" — ¡Mi... Mi rizo no~!

— Eh... Feliciano ¿No te parecería cambiar de lugares...?— ofreció el alemán, buscando una pronta solución a la situación.

— ¡La quieres solo para ti, Ludwig! ¡Egoísta!— bromeó el español — Ostia, que ya parecéis verdaderas tortilleras*, joder...

— ¡No digas eso!— amenazó Ludwig, levantando a Feliciano de su silla y sentándose en ella. Por inercia, el italiano se dejó caer en las piernas del capitán germano, echándole los brazos al cuello como naturalmente lo hacía.

— ¿Ves lo que digo?— carcajeó Antonio, arqueando las cejas un par de veces, mirando con gesto pícaro.

— E-esto... ¡Ah! Es solo para que dejes de distraerlo, después de todo así...

— ¡Ah~, pero ahora podré jugar con vuestras trenzas, tío!— celebró el hombre, ahora tomando las coletas trenzadas de la "mujer" alemana.

— ¡No bromees! ¡Ah, no tienes remedio! ¡Y no soy tu tío!

—Francis, maldita sea, compórtate...— dijo por lo bajo Arthur, manteniéndose de pie junto a la ventana, con Francis tras de él.

— No puedo evitarlo, _Mademoiselle_, ésta mañana he descubierto que tienes unas piernas de infarto. Sería un crimen no acariciarlas...— comenzó, disimuladamente, a levantar la falda a cuadros en que predominaba el rojo...

— ¡Ya para!— reprochó el inglés entre dientes.

— Estoy ardiendo... déjame tan solo un momento...— suspiró la "mujer" a su oído, rodeándole la cintura con el otro brazo.

— ¡Ah, por la que te parió! ¡¿No puedes molestar a alguien más que no sea a mí?

— Es que me encanta cuando te enojas...

Arthur dio una certera patada hacia atrás, justo en las canillas de Francis, haciendo que por fin quitara sus manos de encima. El francés, luego de soltar un disimulado gruñido, casi por venganza decidió darle un no muy cariñoso agarrón en el trasero a su rival.

— ¡Francis!— en su defensa, y luego de éste grito, Arthur volcó la taza de té caliente en el traje de la "mujer" que le acosaba.

— ¡Oye, oye! ¡Eso es jugar sucio!

— ¡Tú eres el sucio, maldita sea...!

— ¡A ver, a ver! ¡Por favor, algo de calma! ¡Prosigamos con la reunión!— llamó entre gritos el austriaco, mientras golpeaba el tablón de la mesa para captar la atención de todos.

— ¡Si, yo quiero leer mis argumentos!— reclamó Gilbert, sacando la carpeta desde abajo de su lugar.

— ¡Atención, aquí hay alguien que quieres, por fin, decir algo inteligente!— señaló Ludwig, quien ya había acomodado al italiano en el puesto que antes él ocupaba, pero todavía no podía solucionar su batalla contra Antonio.

— Gracias, West...— el prusiano, una vez que todos callaron y estuvieron dispuestos, aclaró su garganta. — Éstas son algunas de las razones por las que CIERTO COMUNISTA DESGRACIADO...— una mirada asesina a Iván, que ya se había liberado de la contienda entre sus hermanas — ...Debería devolver los territorios de Kaliningrado* para restaurar Prusia como nación independiente... Eso para comenzar...

— ¿Y qué razones pones a tu favor?— preguntó desafiante el ruso, aunque sonriendo con su habitual "ternura".

— En primera instancia: tengo todo el derecho a volver a tener una casa estable en un país independiente, como lo fue antiguamente la gran nación de Prusia. Después hablaremos para dividir Lituania, Polonia y otros y restaurar mi país...

— ¡Ay, nada que ver! ¡O sea, estás totalmente fuera de lugar!— Protestó Feliks, siendo sujetado por Toris desde su asiento.

— ¡A callar, nenaza!

— ¡Qué nenaza ni que rayos! ¡O sea, estás realmente desquiciado!

— ¡No tan desquiciado como ese primo tuyo amante del vodka!— el salón quedó en silencio.

— ¿Disculpa?— Natasha envainó su cuchilla — Si te metes con Iván, te estás metiendo conmigo...

— Natasha, déjalo— Iván sujetó el brazo de su consanguínea, manteniendo su sonrisa — No sacará nada en limpio atacándome. Quiero escuchar argumentos de peso...— Iván dirigió una mirada soberbia al prusiano — ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

— ¡Ah, comunista desgraciado! ¡Tú eres el principal culpable de que ya no tenga una identidad clara! ¡¿Qué soy? ¡¿Polaco, acaso? ¡No, gracias! ¡¿Alemán? ¡Sin ofenderte, West, pero: no me jodas! ¡¿Ruso?— Soltó una carcajada irónica — ¡¿El grandioso yo, debe hacerse llamar "ruso" por gentilicio? ¡Ni de broma! ¡Devuélveme mi casa! ¡Quiero mi nación de vuelta!

Todos eran una tumba. Iván se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hasta encarar a Gilbert. Valía decir que, aún en el actual estado de Iván, superaba por poco la estatura del prusiano, pero aquello no iba a intimidar a Gilbert, por lo que el aura formada entre ambos contrincantes era quizás la más densa y oscura que nadie había visto...

— Sigo sin escuchar argumentos de peso, "prusiano"— dijo Iván en un tono extrañamente despectivo. Ahora su sonrisa se veía bastante falsa, aunque no se había modificado ni un poco...

— Entonces comencemos por hacerte sentir lo que yo ese día maldito, perro comunista...

— ¡Adelante! Siempre estoy dispuesto a dar una buena pelea...

— ¿Seguro, "preciosa"?— Gilbert levantó la voz — No creo que estés en condiciones de enfrentarme, "princesa", no con ese cuerpo— era, notablemente, un acto de provocación.

— ¿Estás retándome? ¿O coqueteando conmigo?— cuestionó el ruso, arqueando una ceja a la vez que se acercaba con un paso firme a su contrincante, casi tocándolo.

— Admito que te tengo ganas, "preciosa"— Gilbert soltó una carcajada irónica — Unas ganas de verte llorando en el piso, apaleada...

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Y quién va a apalearme?

—Eh, por favor, no la monten aquí...— con temor, Alfred quiso intervenir, antes de ver convertido su salón de reuniones en un campo de batalla.

Había sido muy tarde para tan sugerencia, porque tan solo después de algunas frases articuladas en los respectivos idiomas de los contrincantes, ambos se lanzaron a una pelea ejecutada meramente de golpes, arañazos, empujones y zamarreos salvajes, entre insultos y maldiciones que solo eslavos y germanos lograron deducir.

— ¡Ay, no, no, no!— lloró Yekaterina — ¡Sabía que ésta reunión era una mala idea!

— ¡Alguien que los separe, o van a matarse!— Raivis comenzó a zarandear a Toris — ¡To-Toris...!

— ¡Vamos, Señor Iván...!— trató de intervenir el lituano, vacilando repetidas veces antes de hacer, por fin, una entrada heroica, sosteniendo a su "jefa" por los brazos — ¡Por favor, contrólese, está haciendo el ridículo!

— ¡Gilbert, oye!— llamó Ludwig, levantándose de su silla — ¡Mierda, hermano, ya suéltalo!

— ¡Devuélveme mi casa, desgraciado!— gritó el prusiano con voz desgarradora, una vez que logró dominar la pelea, apretando los brazos de la "mujer" rusa contra el piso.

— Esos territorios le pertenecen a Rusia, Gilbert, y han sido tomados de forma justa. No hay nada que hacer...— se defendió Iván, ahora con un semblante de "guerrera" ofendida. Tenía el labio inferior roto, cosa que no fue pasada por alto, al menos no por la bielorrusa.

— ¡Heriste a mi hermano, desgraciado!— Natasha se lanzó al ataque.

Una nueva batalla, no menos salvaje que la anterior, se vio prontamente interrumpida por Toris, Ludwig y Yekaterina, que sujetaron a quienes suponían podrían retener por más tiempo. Toris se abrazó a la cintura de Iván, reteniéndolo contra el suelo, Yekaterina sostuvo a Natasha, apretándola contra su pecho, y Ludwig se lanzó sobre la espalda de Gilbert.

— ¡Buen movimiento!— celebró Alfred, viendo la pelea ya acabada y sin ganadores.

— Ye... Yeka... ¡No respiro!— se quejaba Natasha.

— No voy a soltarte, Natasha— sollozó la ucraniana, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para aprisionar a la menor de las eslavas.

— ¡Ah, West, me aplastas... me aplastas!

— ¡Vamos, Gilbert, compórtate!

— No funcionan las reuniones serias— dijo Arthur, aún anonadado por la escena anterior.

— Yo creo que ya es buena hora para terminar ¿No-aru?

— En efecto. Pueden retirarse, EXCEPTO los representantes de Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania, Italia del Norte, Japón, China y Rusia. Todos los demás, a sus casas, y hasta otra...

Todos los que anteriormente no fueron nombrados, se levantaron de sus sillas y salieron en silencio del salón. Vale decir que Tino no despertó en toda la reunión, por lo que fue llevado en sus brazos por Berwald. Toris aún seguía reteniendo a Iván contra el suelo, abrazándolo de la cintura fuertemente. Si alguien sabía cuándo era el momento preciso para soltarlo después de una contienda, era el lituano. Mientras, se aseguraría que todos los niveles del cuerpo de su jefe se vieran vueltos a la normalidad: Los latidos de su corazón, su respiración, la tensión de sus músculos...

— ¿No pretendes soltarme, Toris?— cuestionó el ruso con una risita irónica.

— No hasta que se calme, Señorita...

— "Señor" para ti ¿Da~?

— Eh... claro.

— Créeme, si quisiera sacarte de encima, lo haría. No pesas casi nada...— canturreó entre divertido y serio, acomodándose bajo el cuerpo del lituano.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hace? Digo... usted...

— ¿Quieres saberlo en verdad?— el euroasiático dirigió una mirada de complicidad, e hizo un ademán que invitaba al castaño a acercarse. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente próximo a él, gimió a su oído sensualmente — Porque se siente delicioso tenerte encima~...

— ¡AH!— De súbito, Toris enrojeció. Y casi de un salto, había dejado a su "jefa" en libertad.

— Eres tan inocente— dijo Iván en una risita ahogada — Te veo más tarde en casa ¿Da~? Espero todos los deberes hechos para cuando vuelva.

— Ah... em, si...— sin poder encontrar la manera de que la tierra se lo tragara, buscó refugio tras su amigo Feliks, quien miraba severamente celoso a su pariente eslavo.

— Si ya has terminado de payasear, Toris, podemos irnos— el polaco enganchó su brazo al del lituano — Vamos a mi casa por algo de comer, o sea, ésta reunión me ha dejado hambriento.

— Buena idea...

El báltico y su amigo salieron del salón sin despedirse: Feliks hecho un enredo de celos y confusión, y Toris con el corazón a mil por hora, y con las mejillas encendidas en un rubor que trató de ocultar.

Las ocho "señoritas" que quedaron en el salón se hallaban en sepulcral silencio. Solo hasta que Iván se unió al grupo, despertaron los primeros comentarios...

— La reunión de hoy, como siempre, fue un fracaso...— Arthur, quien se hallaba con la vista desviada hacia la ventana, suspiró furioso — Y nadie parece querer colaborar para que no sea así...

— ¿Por qué a todos les gusta tanto pelear-aru?— se lamentó Yao, con la barbilla apoyada sobre su palma, y a su vez el codo sobre el tablón de la mesa.

— Son las tensiones...— suspiró Feliciano — No solo de parte de nosotros, sino de todos... la noticia los afectó...

— Con decirte que hasta se me han quitado las ganas de golpear a Kiku, te lo he dicho todo. Me siento un asco...— el inglés sorbió lo último que quedaba en su taza de té. Estaba amargo.

— ¡¿Eh?— Kiku se sobresaltó — ¿Golpearme... ha dicho?

— Sí, golpearte— acusó el único que en ese momento llevaba falda — Tú, con tus invenciones y salsas raras, nos metiste en esto. Todo es tu culpa...

— ¿Es cierto eso?— Francis volteó hacia el japonés, con el ceño fruncido. Un aura de batalla roja se encendió en torno a él. — Kiku...

— Ah... Se-Señor...

— No temas, amigo...— Alfred tomó un macetero que había en un mueble cercano — No va a dolerte tanto...

Kiku comenzó a retroceder. Sentía no solo las miradas cargadas de odio de parte de los dos anglosajones y el francés, sino también ahora un espeluznante susurro a su lado, cortesía del ruso nuevamente provocado...

— Pequeño japonés... kolkolkolkol...

— (Ah... ay, no... esto no es nada bueno...) — el moreno se vio obligado, llegado un momento, a voltearse. Para no chocar con la pared. Corrió hacia la puerta, con tal de hallarse cerca de una salida en caso que se viera obligado a escapar.

De no ser porque allí, también dispuesto a matarlo, estaba Yao bloqueándole el paso.

— ¿Quieres escapar ahora, hermanito?— la falta de su habitual sufijo al término de su frase, no era un buen augurio para el nipón. Éste, trémulo y pálido como nunca, nuevamente volteó. Cinco futuros asesinos se aproximaban a él, todos con distintas armas y con una intención en común:

Acabar moliendo, triturando, deshuesando y devorando su pequeño cuerpo a toda costa... lo faenarían vivo, y nadie le ayudaría...

¿O quizás...?

— ¡No lastimen a Kiku~!— gritó el italiano, arrojándose sobre el acusado y futura víctima — ¡No saben lo que hacen!

— ¡Apártate, Feliciano! ¡Esto es por mi honor!— advirtió Francis, blandiendo una pequeña cuchilla de bolsillo.

— ¡Quítate y enfréntalo! ¡Él nos ha metido en esto!— acusó Arthur, tomando el brazo del veneciano y jalando de él sin consideración alguna.

— ¡No~! ¡No le hagan nada a Kiku!— liberando su muñeca, Feliciano se abrazó fuertemente a su aliado de años. Por si fuera poco, Ludwig se interpuso entre los atacantes y ambos compañeros de lucha, siendo casi una muralla humana que logró retener a Yao e Iván. Ellos ya se habían lanzado a desmembrar al japonés.

— ¡Contrólense, maldita sea!— el alemán los arrojó lejos, derribando también a los otros posibles asesinos — ¡No conseguirán nada golpeándolo!

— ¡Kiku no lo ha hecho con mala intención, se los aseguro!— dijo Feliciano al borde del llanto, debido al susto que todos esos filos y armas contundentes le producían — ¡Podría jurarles, incluso, que se siente muy culpable, muy culpable~!

— ¡¿Es que no lo ven? ¡Es casi un criminal-aru!— acusó el chino, levantándose nuevamente — ¡Debe pagar, por honor, debe pagar con su vida-aru!

— ¡No~!— el italiano apretó aún más fuerte a su amigo de kimono y cascabeles en el vestido — ¡Kiku no es malo~! ¡Kiku no es malo~!

— A-además... he estado trabajando en una solución...— se defendió el japonés con voz muy cortada y sutil.

— ¿En serio?— Alfred bajó el macetero, dejándolo en el suelo — ¿Podemos creer en ti?

— Cla-Claro...— aún abrazado por el menor de los italianos, Kiku se puso de pie — No... No aseguro que la tendré para... pocos días. Pero... ya he comenzado a trabajar en algo...

— Más te vale-aru...— Yao bajó su bómbori. Todos los demás abandonaron sus posiciones de "en guardia", dejando al acusado japonés respirar tranquilamente.

— Ahora que están más tranquilos ¿Nos podría decir, señor Alfred, por qué nos dejó aquí en el salón?— preguntó Ludwig.

— Ah, claro, claro...— el estadounidense acomodó nuevamente sus lentes con los dedos — Es que... em... ¿Cómo se los digo?— carcajeó.

— ¿Es algo malo, acaso?—

— No, es que... verán, el otro día cuando nos reunimos ¿Lo recuerdan?

— Sí, por desgracia...— respondió avergonzando Iván, cruzando ambos brazos por delante del pecho.

— Es que... Pensaba en repetirlo.

— ¡¿Ah?— exclamaron todos al unísono.

— ¡No, por favor no!— suplicó el ruso.

— ¡Ah, no me refiero a eso! Me refiero a que... — carcajeó de nuevo — Ustedes me dan risa, y pensé en que estar reunidos de nuevo sería divertido~.

Arthur golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano

— Es una broma ¿Cierto?

— ¡No, no, Arthur! Es más... ¿Salimos a divertirnos?

— No suena mal, pero... ¿A qué se debe éste cambio tan... drástico?— Iván estaba confundido.

— Ah~, como les dije, ese día me divertí tanto~— Alfred acomodó sus gafas otra vez — Y pensé que algo así debía repetirse.

— Pues... no veo por qué no— apremió Francis — Siempre se ha dicho que las mujeres se divierten más que los hombres... quizás es un mito, o quizás no, pero éste podría ser un buen momento...

— ¡Exacto!— el estadounidense levantó su pulgar en signo de aprobación — Estuve pensando...

— ¿Piensas?— interrumpió sarcástico Arthur, con una risita.

— Sí, de vez en cuando...— la "mujer" americana carraspeó con la garganta — Y me dije a mí mismo que ir por algo de beber sería una buenísima idea para liberar tensiones, conocernos, conversar...

— ¡Me gusta~!— celebró el italiano, saltando con Kiku aún en sus brazos — ¡Irse de copas!

— Pues... no suena nada mal— Yao se sonrió — ¿Cuándo?

— ¡Ahora mismo! Claro, si es que ninguno de ustedes tiene planes...— todos compartieron una mirada cómplice.

— Ah~, no veo por qué rechazar la invitación— dijo Francis — ¿Alguno de ustedes sí?

— No— contestaron al unísono los demás.

— Pues vamos, que la tarde aún es joven— animó Ludwig. Hace semanas se hallaba ansioso por beber algo de cerveza. Tomaron rumbo a un bar que Alfred hace años conocía, y ese día les mostraría.

Así fue como el salón quedó vacío, salvo por cierto griego que aún dormía plácidamente en su silla con el gato acurrucado en su pecho, ronroneando. Parecía como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada de lo sucedido anteriormente.

En el pasillo de la mansión Jones, las "mujeres" entablaban una conversación algo más amena que en salón de reuniones.

— Oigan... ¿Y qué les ha dado por vestirse como... mujeres?— preguntó Iván, observando las prendas que Arthur, Kiku y Alfred traían.

— Ha sido el ocio— carcajeó Alfred, nuevamente arreglando sus gafas.

— Ha sido mi hermanita menor...— respondió Kiku, sonrojándose.

— Ha sido un francés hijo de perra...

— ¡Oh, no puedes ser así, _Mademoiselle_!— gimoteó Francis, echando un brazo sobre los hombros del británico — Además: ¡Admítelo, te ves tan sensual! Yo hubiese preferido una minifalda de cuero y una blusa de raso que te delineara bien ese par de pechos, pero algo rústico y conservador va tan bien contigo, _mon ami_~

— ¡Cierra la boca, Bonnefoy! ¡Y ya suéltame!

— ¿Por qué tan subversivo?— objetó Ludwig, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Aquella actitud tan agresiva no era del todo normal en Arthur.

— ¡Porque perdí una condenada apuesta contra éste... pervertido, y por eso me he tenido que poner sujetador, pantaletas, una falda, y una jodida camisa con los botones al revés...!

— Eso es una blusa, _mon chérie_...

— ¡Al demonio! ¡Quiero sacarme esto, es tan... embarazoso...!

— ¡Oh, si! ¡Un striptease: por favor, quítatelo todo~!— canturreó Francis mirando al británico maliciosamente.

— En tus sueños... campesino.

— Qué indecentes...— susurró Yao — Veo que más de alguno ha decidido arreglarse-aru...

— ¡Ve~! ¡Eso es cierto! Hace poco Ludwig y yo aprendimos a ordenarnos el cabello con ayuda de Elizaveta ¿No fue así~?

— Y le van bien las trenzas, a todo esto...— observó Kiku sonriendo — Se ve muy similar a las mujeres de su nación, Señor Ludwig...

— ¿Y tú te has hecho... chonguitos?— Iván señaló el cabello ordenado del chino, sonriéndose infantilmente.

— Ah, si... así era como peinaba a MeiMei cuando era una niña...

— ¡Qué linda~!— Feliciano tocó su propia coleta, imaginándose con un par de chonguitos como los del chino — ¡Se ve tan adorable~!

— Pues yo tuve a mi estilista personal: _Mademoiselle_ Lily tienes unas manos realmente hábiles ¿No creen?— se jactó Francis. Ya casi iban llegando a la puerta de salida.

— Entonces el único que no se ha "producido" como chica, es Iván ¿O me equivoco?— dijo Alfred, otra vez acomodando los anteojos con los dedos.

— En efecto, Al...— sin poder terminar su frase, y casi por inercia, gritó al verse nuevamente acosado. Alfred, otra vez, estaba tocando su pecho con ambas manos, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

— ¡Ah~, pero si llevas sujetador!— carcajeó, en tanto movía sus manos sobre el busto con descaro. Iván golpeó ambos dorsos, haciendo que retirara las manos.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!— reprochó sonrojado el ruso, cruzando ambos brazos por delante del pecho.

— ¡Lo siento, no me he podido resistir~!— respondió el susodicho americano. Tras el estadounidense, Francis reía con gesto lascivo.

— (Eso... sí que da miedo...)— pensó Kiku para sus adentros. Fue él el primero en abrir la puerta, y salir hacia la calle. Fue seguido por los otros.

Caminaron unas cuadras hacia el centro de la ciudad, siguiendo de cerca al dueño de casa. Avanzaban en grupo, evitando las miradas de los demás ciudadanos. Pero nadie se salvó del bombardeo de piropos, cumplidos y obscenidades gritadas por los constructores en altura...

— ¡Venga para acá, mi reina, que su trono la espera aquí mismo!— gritó uno de los trabajadores, hecho toda una fiera.

— ¡Rica~, juro que si te baño en chocolate te lamería enterita!

— ¡Tanta carne, y yo sin cubiertos...!

— ¡Tu madre ha de ser pastelera, porque bombones como tú no los hace cualquiera!

— ¡Qué ganas de ser pirata, no por el oro ni la plata, sino por el tesoro que tienes entre las patas!

— ¡Si fueras un banco, te lo meto todo a plazo fijo, preciosa!

— ¡Ah, por Dios, qué asqueroso...!— se quejó Arthur — Alfred ¿No podemos irnos por otra calle?

— Es el camino más rápido, lo lamento...

— Cuanta indecencia-aru...

— Yo me se unos peores ¿Quieres escuchar?— carcajeó el francés.

— ¡No!— fue la respuesta unánime.

— Apuremos el paso ¿Quieren?— sugirió el alemán. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo...

Llegaron al bar donde Alfred les había invitado. Entraron en fila, temerosos.

Había una no despreciable cantidad de clientela masculina, que de inmediato comenzaron a silbarles, lanzarles piropos (ésta vez, no tan obscenos...) y guiñarles el ojo. Kiku enrojeció de súbito, y se ocultó tras un muy molesto Ludwig, Iván desvió la mirada avergonzado, Arthur apretó bien los dientes y apuró el paso en conjunto a Alfred, que reía nerviosamente y Yao hizo como que no escuchaba nada.

Quizás los únicos que lo tomaron con más humor, fueron Feliciano y Francis, el primero comenzó a agradecer los cumplidos con risas coquetas, mientras que Francis, a medida que seguía avanzando hacia el fondo del local con pasos de modelo, les devolvía los guiños e incluso daba besos al aire.

— ¡Apuremos!— reclamó el inglés, tomando la muñeca de Alfred, y empujando a algunos de los hombres que se detenían a ofrecerles algo de beber.

— ¡Claro, claro! ¡"Chicas", hacia el fondo! ¡Allí es nuestro lugar!

— (¿"Chicas"?) — Extrañados, los ocho afectados se miraron entre ellos.

Tras atravesar el pasillo dispuesto entre los hombres, encontraron al final una puerta con un letrero escrito en inglés:

"Only Girls" en un destellante rojo pasión, con fondo negro adornado de estrellas y glamorosas lentejuelas plateadas.

— (Qué... afeminado me siento...)— pensó Ludwig, no muy convencido de pasar, pero entrando de todos modos al apartado sitio dispuesto en el local.

Dentro, una luz granate iluminaba desde el cielo de la construcción, y había varias mesas dispuestas. Varias mujeres más compartían licores suaves en aquel lugar, al mismo tiempo que cuchicheaban entre ellas y dirigían miradas de envidia a las recién llegadas féminas.

— Mira a la de lentes... tiene una pinta de creída...

— ¿Qué onda la de coletas? Digo ¿Esa falda que no está pasada de moda?

— Ah, pues mira a la más alta: como que le falta un poco de sol...

— La de trenzas se nota que le juega "al otro bando" ¿No, chicas?

Risas maliciosas por un sector del local, algunos murmullos malintencionados. Otras, ni siquiera se voltearon.

— ¡Vamos, síganme!— invitó Alfred, haciendo señas con sus manos y apuntando a una mesa desocupada junto a un ventanal con cortinas rojas.

Asintieron, y siguieron al anfitrión, llegando pronto al sitio señalado, y tomando asiento donde más gustaran. Al poco tiempo, un mesero fue hasta donde estaban:

— ¿Qué les sirvo, señoritas?— preguntó el joven, sacando una libreta de su delantal. Las ocho "señoritas" se miraron nerviosas... ninguna se atrevió a hablar, quizás por vergüenza...

— ¡Ah, yo pediré primero!— dijo Ludwig al cabo de un rato — Una jarra grande de cerveza, por favor.

— Yo... ¡Algo de vino!— pidió Feliciano — Pero solo un poco...

— ¡Entonces, mozo, traiga una botella grande, que yo la compartiré con _ma chérie_!— intervino Francis, haciendo un gesto galante con la mano.

— Entonces: cerveza, vino... ¿Algo más?

— ¿Tiene sake, de casualidad, señor?— preguntó el japonés, casi en secreto al mesero.

— Claro, señorita...

— Pues, Kiku ¿Te parece si compartimos-aru?

— Claro. Ningún problema...

El mesero apuntó en su libreta, además de lo anterior, una botella de sake. Miró hacia donde se habían sentado Iván, Arthur y Alfred, que se miraron algo avergonzados todavía.

— ¿Qué les sirvo a ustedes, damiselas?

— Ah... ¿No tienes algo sin alcohol?— rió nervioso Alfred — Digo... alguna gaseosa, por ejemplo...

— ¿Te da miedo embriagarte, campesino?— se burló el británico.

— No, al contrario: de que tú lo hagas...

— ¡Ah, no inventes! Yo quiero una botella de ron, si no es molestia...— pidió Arthur, ignorando lo dicho por el estadounidense.

— No dejaré que te la tomes solo, es peligroso— intervino el americano — ¡La compartiré con él...!

— Eh, claro, claro...— el mozo, extrañado por el trato masculino entre las "mujeres", anotó en su libreta el pedido. Miró al ruso con aire galante — ¿Qué tomará usted, señorita?

— Eh... bueno...— Iván tragó espesamente — ¿No tendrá algo más fuerte, de casualidad?

— Claro, señorita: Hay Martini, Whisky, Tequila, Aguardiente...

— Eh... ¿Qué más?— el mesero, extrañado por la petición de la "mujer", siguió haciendo recuerdo de lo que tenían en la bodega...

— Bueno, tenemos Vodka de todo tipo...

— ¡Ah, eso si!— Iván se sonrió — ¿De cuales?

— Los hay traídos de Finlandia, Suecia, Polonia, Francia, Rusia... Usted solo pida.

— (¿Qué toma éste... loco?)— pensaron sus acompañantes para sus adentros.

— ¿Tendrás Smirnoff*?— el mesero sacudió un poco la cabeza. Luego, afirmó nervioso y sin hablar.

— ¿Le... traigo la botella, o solo un poco?

— La botella, por favor.

Luego de apuntar el último pedido, el joven se retiró hacia la barra comenzando a buscar los tragos con rapidez. Mientras, una de las mujeres que atendía trajo dos pequeños recipientes, similares a un cenicero, cargados de maní, nueces y almendras.

— Es mientras esperan, señoritas...— luego, la mujer se retiró.

Luego de un rato, el mesero llegó con la botella de vino y la jarra de cerveza en las manos, poniéndolas en la mesa frente a quienes la habían pedido.

Tras de él, la mujer venía con la botella de sake, la de vodka y la de ron. El mesero, luego de devolverse a buscarlos, trajo los vasos y los puso en la mesa.

— Disfruten, señoritas...—

En primera instancia, brindaron los ocho presentes. Después, Ludwig dio un largo sorbo a la espumosa jarra de cerveza, y luego suspiró complacido.

— Necesitaba esto...— se saboreó el alemán.

— ¿Quieres que sirva yo, Feliciano?— ofreció Francis, tomando la botella y ambas cañas de cristal.

— ¡Si, si!— dijo el italiano. El francés destapó la botella, y vació gran parte del contenido en su vaso, luego, miró a Feliciano.

— Tú me dices cuando ¿Si?

— Si...— Francis vertió el contenido de la botella lentamente, y cuando ya iba por la mitad, Feliciano dijo: — ¡Cuando!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ahí, ya está!— Francis dejó de servir, y Feliciano retiró su vaso — ¡Gracias!

Kiku abrió la botella de sake, y sirvió primero el vaso de su hermano mayor hasta que éste le indicó, en silencio, que parara. Luego, sirvió el suyo, dejándolo un momento sin probar.

Iván ya había abierto la botella de vodka, y servido su caña hasta el tope. Dio un largo sorbo, hasta casi vaciarla hasta la mitad. Por su parte, Alfred abrió la botella de ron, y preguntó a su compañero anglosajón:

— ¿Seguro que quieres?

— ¡Tú solo sirve, estoy seguro!

— ¿Seguro, segurísimo?— preguntó otra vez el estadounidense, aunque con un tono bastante burlesco.

— ¡Ah, pásame la botella!— el británico arrebató la bebida a su "hermano", y se sirvió él mismo hasta que consideró que ya era suficiente: algo más de la mitad de la caña, siendo específicos. Luego, cedió la botella al americano.

Un momento de silencio se formó, mientras todos degustaban sus bebidas preferidas. Pronto, Francis miró atentamente a Iván, que volvía a llenar su vaso hasta el tope.

— Oye, Iván...

— ¿Si?

— Dime... ¿Qué tal es el vodka?

— Ah, pues... eso tendrías que probarlo tú: a mi me encanta, pero mucha gente lo encuentra demasiado amargo... Todo depende el sabor, el grado de alcohol...

— ¿Puedo probarlo?— Francis extendió su mano. Iván le cedió su vaso. El francés se llevó el recipiente hacia la nariz, aspirando su aroma primero. Su gesto demostró que el olor era bastante fuerte, pero sin embargo, se atrevió a sorber un poco. De inmediato, comenzó a toser, y le devolvió el vaso al ruso. — ¡Ah, ésta cosa quema...! ¡Es casi puro alcohol!

— Es bueno para pasar el frío— rió Iván, volviendo a beber de su bebida como si se tratase de agua.

— Yo me quedo con el vino, sin duda alguna...— Francis bebió desesperado de su vaso, agradecido de que pronto el ardor del licor se vio disminuido en gran porcentaje.

— ¿Alguien más quiere probar?— ofreció el eslavo, levantando un poco la caña. Nadie habló.

— Arthur... ¿Vas bien con ese vaso?

— Si ¿Por qué?

— ¿No será mucho para ti?— señaló Alfred — Puesto que tú...

— ¡No lo digas!— retó el británico. Sorbió gran parte del ron en su vaso, y lo tragó algo dificultado — Estoy bien... ¡Hip!— todos soltaron una risita.

— Como digas...— Antes de que Alfred volviera a arreglarse las gafas, Francis se le adelantó sacándoselas con la mano — ¿Mis... gafas?

— Quiero probar algo, Alfred... ¿Ves bien sin ellas, _mon ami_?

— Ah, si... veo bastante bien.

— ¿Me permites hacer algo con ellas?

— Claro.

Francis se aproximó hacia el británico, y con ambas manos separó un poco las "patitas" de los anteojos. Acomodó los lentes de modo que el soporte del tabique estuviera en su lugar, y los que se apoyaban en las orejas fueran tapados por algunos mechones. Arthur le miró extrañado.

— ¿Y esto?

— ¡Ah~, es que quería ver cómo te sentaban los anteojos...!— ronroneó sensualmente Francis. Luego, hizo ademán de relamerse, a lo que el británico enrojeció de súbito.

— ¡No me mires con esa cara... pervertido!— a su lado, el estadounidense comenzó a reírse.

— ¡Se te ven geniales! ¡Consérvalos!

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Pe-pero...!— Arthur acercó su mano a las gafas, para quitárselas — ¡... yo no tengo problemas de vista!

— Ah, pero se ve tan... "intelectual"— suspiró el italiano — Más que le gusta leer, le sientan a la perfección.

— ¡Insisto, Arthur, quédatelos!— Alfred le zarandeó bruscamente — ¡Te ves "linda"!

— ¡No... No digas eso!— Arthur enrojeció aún más. Aunque bastante en el fondo, aquel halago había terminado por convencerle — ¡No me traten como a una mujer...!

— Como gustes— el francés guiñó su ojo.

— ¿Han quedado bien con lo que tomaron?— preguntó Alfred, ya sacando su billetera — Ésta corre por mi.

— ¡Ah, claro! Gracias, Señor Alfred — rió Feliciano, quien ya había vaciado su caña.

— Muchas gracias por la invitación, Señor... pero si no es molestia, quisiera cancelar mi parte— Kiku sacó su billetera, comenzando a escarbar en busca de algunos dólares...

— ¡Ni de broma!— el estadounidense tomó la billetera del japonés, y la cerró — Dije que ésta corre por mi...

— Ah, pues...— el chino recibió la billetera,. Y se la pasó a Kiku — Le estamos agradecidos-aru...

— Si no les molesta, me tengo que retirar. Hay un asunto pendiente con Roderich que debo tratar desde hace algunos días. Con permiso...— Ludwig se levantó de su asiento, siendo seguido por Feliciano.

— ¡Yo también quiero ir~!

— Entonces vamos, que ya se hace tarde. Gracias por la invitación. Nos vemos a la otra...

— ¡Recuerden, reunión la próxima semana, muchachos, en...!— avisó Alfred, siendo interrumpido por el ruso.

— ¡... en MI casa!— todos miraron a Iván — Si, en mi casa. Ya tienen la dirección, así que allá los veo.

— Entendido. Vamos, Feliciano...

— ¡Si~!— canturreó el italiano, siguiendo de cerca a la "mujer" de trenzas.

— Yo... ¡Hip! Tengo que volver...

— ¡No es esas condiciones!— Alfred sostuvo a su pariente inglés por el brazo.

— ¡Suél... tame! ¡Hip... campesino!— reclamó Arthur. En su leve estado de ebriedad, le costaba dar fluidez y cohesión a sus frases, y más aún: le costaba hacer fuerzas contra el americano.

— ¡Si te vas así, vas a tener un accidente!— Alfred se levantó junto al británico — Te quedarás hoy en mi casa ¿Okey?

— ¡No inven... hip! ¡Maldita sea, quiero... hip... ir a mi casa...!

— ¡Mozo, la cuenta por favor!— `pidió Alfred — Muchachos, los dejo, debo cuidar al "caballero" antes que se le ocurra conducir... ¡Los veo la siguiente semana!

Levantó a Arthur en sus brazos, y lo llevó hasta la barra del bar, donde canceló todo lo pedido. Luego, mientras el británico gritaba y pataleaba, se alejó hasta cruzar la puerta del apartado de mujeres. Allí, distinguió una cabellera rubia que le resultaba familiar...

— Disculpa...— llamó el estadounidense — ¿Te conozco de alguna parte?

Frente a él, ebrio sobre la barra, un muchacho de anteojos, acompañado por un osito polar, parecía llorar.

— Me quiero morir...

— ¿Por qué? ¿Y quién eres? Insisto que te conozco...

— ¡Ah... y resulta que yo ahora te desconozco a ti...!— lloró el muchacho — ¡So...soy... tu hermano...!

— ¡¿Ah? ¡¿Acaso yo tengo...?— Alfred hizo memoria — ¡Oh, Matt! ¡¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Mal~! ¡Muy mal~!— sollozó débilmente el canadiense, volviendo a sorber de su décimo sexto vaso de Yukon Jack* — Mal~...

— ¡¿Por qué, hermano? ¡¿Por qué tan mal?

— ¡Porque... porque...!— volvió a sorber de su vaso — ¡Ah~, me quiero morir~!

— ¡Explícame...! ¡Y ya deja ese vaso!

— Yo... bueno, hoy tenía... una reunión en tu casa... ¿cierto?— a pesar de la ebriedad y de la poca fluidez en su habla, Matthew hablaba como si estuviera totalmente lúcido...

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

— Soy emba...jador de Canadá...

— ¿"Cana" qué?

— ¡Ca... nadá!— lloró el canadiense.

— Canadá... Canadá... ¿Dónde queda eso?

— ¡Ah~, no tiene caso...!— sollozó — ¡Me que quedado sin padre, ni hermano...!

— ¡Ay, no! ¡Eso es terrible...!— Alfred bajó por un momento a Arthur, poniéndolo en brazos de un hombre que se hallaba cerca, indicándole que le sostuviera y no le dejara ir. Colocó un brazo en torno a los hombros del canadiense — Mira, muchas veces en la vida hay cosas que nos damos cuenta que no duran para siempre: la misma familia es un ejemplo. Y sé que si eres fuerte, lograrás reponerte, pero la solución a la muerte no está en un vaso de alcohol, tampoco en el sexo como muchos otros piensan...

— ¡No~! ¡No es eso...!— sollozó Matthew — ¡Ahora... solo tengo a mi madre y una hermana...!

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Los otros no se murieron?

— ¡No...! Ahora, en vez de hermano y padre... tengo hermana y madre~!— sollozó desgarradoramente — Por eso preferí... salir corriendo del salón. Como me dijiste ayer... ¡Pero... no pude soportarlo...!— le echó los brazos a la cintura a la "mujer", y lloró amargamente sobre su pecho — ¡Quiero de vuelta a mi hermano... y mi padre...! ¡Alfred, yo... te quiero de vuelta... hermano! ¡Te amo como eres... hermano...! ¡Te amo...!

— Ah, pues...— el estadounidense hizo a un lado al canadiense, asustado y viéndolo como si jamás antes se hubiesen conocido — No sé... por qué me dices eso de pronto... ¿Quién eres?

— ¡No, no... No otra vez~!— Matthew abrazó más fuerte al americano. Éste, algo incómodo ante el acto del supuesto desconocido, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza rubia cariñosamente — ¡Alfred~!

— Mira... ¿Te parece si hablamos en casa de esto? No... Es conveniente que te quedes ebrio aquí ¿Vamos?

— Yo... — sollozó nuevamente el dueño del osito polar — Yo...

— Vamos, en casa hablaremos un poco más... podremos también conocernos— Alfred guiñó su ojo — Y como buen héroe, debo ayudar a los desvalidos...

— Ah...

— ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

— Cre... creo...— El canadiense se levantó de su silla, temblando como gelatina. Puso su brazo en torno a los hombros de la "mujer" americana, y una vez que hubo hallado su punto de equilibrio, se soltó.

— Entonces vamos— Alfred volteó hacia el hombre que tenía en sus brazos al británico, que se había quedado dormido. — Muchas gracias por sujetarlo.

— ¿No me la deja?— preguntó lascivo el hombre.

— Viene conmigo, señor. ¡Gracias! Vamos... em... ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Matthew...

— ¡Vamos, Mario! En mi casa seguiremos hablando y tomas algo para sacarte ese aliento a trago.

Alfred comenzó a avanzar con Arthur en sus brazos. Tras él, y acompañado de su fiel osito Kumajirou, el canadiense se tambaleaba sin caer por todo el pasillo del bar, a la siga de su consanguíneo.

— Esto es horrible... horrible...— susurró Matthew al plantígrado.

— Eh... ¿Quién eres?— preguntó el osito polar, ladeando la cabeza desconfiado.

— Tu dueño: Matthew Williams.

— Un gusto: soy Kumajirou.

— Ya lo... sabía— el osito abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— ¿Cómo?

— Te tengo desde que eres un cachorro, Kumakichi... siempre has... vivido conmigo...

— Ah, si...— no muy crédulo, el pequeño osito le siguió de cerca — Claro...

Tras él, una serie de rumores y cuchicheos se había desatado entre los hombres que habían presenciado la escena.

— ¿Está hablando con un oso?— preguntó uno.

— Y no solo eso... el oso le está contestando...

Tras unas horas de amena charla, Kiku y Yao se vieron obligados a retirarse para alcanzar su vuelo a Asia. Se despidieron y salieron del recinto camino al aeropuerto. Solo quedaron en la mesa Francis e Iván, prosiguiendo con su conversación.

— Dime, M_onsieur_... ¿Cómo es Rusia? Digo, para prepararme para la reunión de la otra semana...

— Bueno: es helado, bastante frío a decir verdad... te recomiendo abrigarte mucho, estamos en pleno invierno allá...

— Ya veo. ¿Hay mujeres lindas por allá?

— No puedo opinar mucho...— Iván carraspeó con la garganta — Pero... sí decirte que las hay muy buenas gimnastas, patinadoras y bailarinas: presentaciones por montón...

— ¿Así que han de ser flexibles y estrechas...?— Francis soltó un sensual gruñido. Iván dejó los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.

— No te lo puedo asegurar, pero... si te gustan delgadas y artísticas, disfrutarás tu estadía...

— Me imagino que tu novia ha de ser preciosa entonces...

— ¿Novia?— Iván arqueó una ceja.

— Claro, con esa clase de mujeres, y siendo alguien con tan buen gusto y apreciación, me imagino has de tener una novia por allá ¿O me equivoco?

— Yo... jamás he tenido novia— el ruso bajó la mirada — Por lo general las mujeres pasan de mí, después de todo... hay alguien que las ahuyenta...

— Tu hermana ¿Cierto?

— Ni te digo como le dejó la cara a la última que se atrevió a insinuárseme...— un escalofrío hizo que el eslavo arqueara la espalda — Mal uso para un ácido tan fuerte...

— ¡Dios, que inhumano!

— Natasha es muy celosa. Sonará vanidoso, pero le hace muy mal el quererme tanto...— Iván levantó su brazo, llamando al mozo. Luego, volteó nuevamente hacia Francis — ¿Vas por otra ronda?

— Me leíste la mente, _mon chérie_...— el francés sonrió. Ante el llamado de la "mujer" rusa, el mesero acudió raudamente.

— ¿Gustan algo más, señoritas?

— Yo lo mismo de antes, caballero— solicitó Iván sonriéndose ampliamente.

— Yo también: elijo la botella de vino.

— Aguarden entonces, damitas. De inmediato se las traigo...— se alejó de la mesa, encaminándose nuevamente hacia la barra del bar.

— ¿Qué horas son, Francis?

— Ya son...— miró el reloj de su muñeca — Más de las dos... todavía es temprano, tomando en cuenta que otro el vuelo a Europa sale recién a las seis. ¡Digo! si es que pretendemos dejarnos el de las tres...

— No creo que a mis amigos les moleste que llegue más tarde.

— Permíteme preguntar, y sin ofender... ¿Tus amigos?— el francés arqueó una ceja.

— Ah si... mis amigos: viven conmigo. Sus nombres son Raivis, Eduard y Toris...— ante la mención del último, la voz del ruso se quebró en un tono más nervioso. Se sonrió con tal de disimularlo, y en seguida empezó a jugar con su cabello mientras pensaba en cómo seguir la conversación: — Son... muy buenas personas. Pero... no sé si me querrán como yo a ellos...

— Ya veo, ya veo, _mon chérie_... ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Bueno, lo que es Eduard: se porta bastante formal conmigo, y por lo general prefiere evitar temas muy personales, solo hablamos asuntos de trabajo. Luego, Raivis: ¡Ese niño no deja de temblar cuando me acerco! ¡Te lo juro...!

— ¡¿En serio? ¡¿Tanto así?— carcajeó Francis, jugando con algunos mechones de su cabello.

— ¡Te prometo que ese niño me estresa de tanto que tiembla! Y tartamudea, me evita, a veces vacila cuando me pongo cariñoso con él... parece que me tiene miedo...

— ¿Y qué de...? Eh... ¿Toris?

— Ah, bueno...— Iván bajó un poco su vista, sonriéndose avergonzado — Él es quien mejor se lleva conmigo, según yo. Es muy atento y servicial, pero por lo general prefiere estar con Feliks que conmigo...— suspiró amargamente, para luego adoptar una postura melancólica —... me rindo: no... Tengo amigos...

— ¡Fuerza, hombre! ¿Cómo que no tienes amigos? ¿Y qué soy yo?— dio un débil codazo al ruso que le acompañaba — Si los hay "mejores amigos" dentro de toda Europa, y que jamás ha traicionado a los rusos: son los franceses.

— Entiendo, pero... es diferente: Me atrevería a decir que tú si que tienes amigos: Gilbert, Antonio... ¡Incluso Arthur...!

— ¿Arthur? ¡Ja!— el francés se irguió en su asiento con pose de galán — Lo tengo loco... diría que somos "más que amigos".

— ¿En serio?— Iván sonrió — Qué suerte...

— ¡Ah, no te aflijas! Mira, a falta de amigos, buenos son los "aliados circunstanciales" y los amores platónicos— dicho lo último, Francis arqueó un par de veces las cejas con gesto pícaro, mientras comenzaba a picar las costillas de la "mujer".

— ¿Amores platónicos? ¿De qué hablas?— haciéndose el desentendido, Iván ladeó la cabeza simulando estar confundido.

— ¡Ah, _mon chérie_! Todos somos como helados, y tenemos un Sol que nos derrite. El mío es, como ya habrás notado, cierto inglés cascarrabias que no se deja desvestir; sin duda: ha sido mi mayor pasión, y no descansaré hasta hacerlo mío...— suspiró, y luego, miró acusador al ruso — Y creo saber quién es la persona que te acelera el corazón, _mon ami_...

— ¡Ah, no sabes de qué hablas!— el ruso enrojeció levemente, y volteó la mirada hacia otro punto... ¿Dónde demonios estaba el mesero cuando más se le necesitaba?

— Oh si~, yo se muy bien cuando distinguir el amor... El nombre de dicha personita...

— No lo digas...

— Es...

— ¡Calla, Francis!— totalmente ruborizado, Iván hizo intento de tapar sus oídos...

— ¡Alfred F. Jones!

Silencio total. El ruso quedó helado...

— ¿A que no se te ha movido el suelo de solo escuchar su nombre, eh?— siguió picando sus costillas.

— Francis... ¿Cómo me va a gustar un hombre?— replicó la "mujer" rusa, dejando los ojos en blanco.

— Es de lo más normal.

— Entonces, y siendo más específico aún... ¿Cómo me va a gustar Alfred?

— Es lo que llamo yo un amor escondido tras un odio fingido ¡Tan típico, pero tan factible! ¿O me negarás que aquella "Guerra Fría" no fue del todo fría...?

— ¡No sabes lo que dices! Entre Alfred y yo no hay nada, jamás lo hubo y jamás lo habrá...— Iván avistó al mesero, que venía por fin con los pedidos.

— Disculpen la tardanza, señoritas— el joven puso ambas botellas sobre la mesa y las destapó presuroso, luego, colocó los vasos limpios en el tablón — Disfruten...

El mesero se retiró. Francis alcanzó la botella de vino, y sirvió primero la mitad de su vaso. Iván, por el contrario, volcó la botella de vodka hasta que el recipiente se llenó.

— No entiendo cómo soportas tanto alcohol en la boca...— suspiró divertido el francés.

— Y no me has visto empinarme una de éstas. Tengo un récord de veinte segundos...

— ¡Veinte segundos, por Dios!— carcajeó — ¡Brindo por eso!

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cuánto bebes aproximadamente?

— A veces botella y media, pero hoy me hallo sediento— Francis sorbió de su vaso largamente, hasta casi vaciarlo — ¡Ah~! Nada como un buen vino...— degustó un poco la mezcla que aún flotaba en su saliva — Buenísima cosecha. No tan añejado, buen cuerpo, exquisito aroma, un sabor que perdura... ¡Qué gran vino!

Iván soltó una risita. Sorbió de su vaso por varios segundos, y luego soltó un gruñido similar a cuando las personas tienen frío, y acaban de tomar algo hirviendo. Dejó el recipiente sobre el tablón, golpeando la base del vaso contra éste.

— ¿Sales a beber a menudo?— preguntó Francis.

— A veces salía con los del regimiento, cuando nos daban libre. Pero por lo general sólo bebo en casa mientras trabajo. No salgo mucho, a decir verdad...

— ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Beben contigo?— ante la pregunta, Iván soltó una carcajada.

— Mira: Raivis es aún un niño, a Eduard no le gusta beber, y Toris es muy inocente como para hacerlo con la misma frecuencia que yo... tan solo se limita para las cenas especiales y a veces que su amigo lo invita...— el ruso quedó pensativo un momento — Ahora que recuerdo... Feliks siempre me discute que el vodka es polaco...

— ¿Y no lo es?

— El vodka es ruso*. Y aunque no tenga nada que ver: él es muy mal bebedor... ¡Ja, si solo bastaron dos sorbos para que se mareara en Navidad...!— rió Iván. Volvió a sorber de su vaso, ésta vez hasta vaciarlo por completo.

— ¿Y aparte de esto, tomas algo más?

— A veces algo de cerveza y vino...

— ¿Vino de dónde?

— Normalmente los traen de Georgia, y son bastante más dulces que los producidos en tu país, o en California...— Iván volvió a servir más de su botella de vodka — Pero cuando no es el vodka, también me gusta mucho el té. Para la reunión ¿Te suena que les invite a _Chaepítie_*?

— ¿Qué... es eso?

— Les estoy invitando a tomar té.

— Ah... No suena nada mal, de seguro a Arthur le agrada la idea...

— ¡Perfecto! Se que les encantará la cocina rusa. Allá son populares los entremeses, los platillos calientes como las sopas y guarniciones, aunque a veces solo se come uno de los dos...

— Me suena a que me caerá mal al estómago...

— Te aseguro que con el frío que pasarás allá, no te importarán las calorías ni esas cosas. No soy un cocinero de excelencia, pero si puedo hacer muchas recetas deliciosas...

— Te creeré, Iván — Francis volvió a servirse de su botella de vino, pero antes de poder dar sorbo alguno, tomó su cabeza con una mano.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

— Me duele mi cabeza...— Francis se apoyó contra el hombro de su acompañante — Me mareé...

— ¿Poca resistencia al alcohol?— Iván sorbió de su vaso.

— Qué raro... hace tanto que no me embriago...— Francis sonrió, y acercó su vaso, apenas y remojándose los labios con su contenido. A su lado, el ruso había acabado de empinarse el vaso, y ahora olvidando toda clase y educación, vaciaba su botella.

El francés, luego de acabar con la botella de vino en su totalidad, abrió los ojos tratando de fijar su mirada en algún punto fijo... ¡Todo era doble!

— Ou... bebí de más...— se quejó Francis, extrañado — ¿Qué pasó...? ¡Hip!

— ¡Ya hasta empezaste con hipo!— rió Iván. Parecía que se hallaba de mejor ánimo que de costumbre, y le costaba un poco articular sus oraciones. Las carcajadas sin sentido de pronto de vieron pausadas por un extraño sobresalto — ¡Hip!

— ¿También estás pasado de copas, Iva...? ¡Hip!

— Qué raro... ¡Hip!— el ruso tapó su boca con los dedos, y miró nerviosamente el reloj — ¿Vamos, Francis...?

— Claro, claro... ¡Mozo...! ¡Hip! ¡La cuenta, por favor...!

— ¡De inmediato, señoritas!

— ¿Corre por mi?— Iván se señaló a sí mismo.

— Tranquilo, yo pago mi parte...—

Tras cancelar sus pedidos, ambas "mujeres" salieron del bar, encaminándose a la compañía de taxis y así llegar al aeropuerto.

Mientras esperaban sentados en el recibidor de la oficina de taxistas, una nueva charla se liberaba.

— ¿Y si no es Alfred...? ¡Hip! ¿Quién te gusta...?

— En primer lugar... no sé de dónde se te ha ocurrido que... ¡Hip! podía ser Alfred... En segundo lugar... ¿Por qué te interesa...? ¡Hip!— Iván comenzaba a marearse también, así que, apoyados espalda contra espalda, ambos se sostuvieron.

— Ah~, es que me gustan esa clase de chismes...— carcajeó Francis.

— Si es por eso... ¡Hip! No te diré...

— ¡Ah~, por favor...! ¿Es... alguna chica?

— Ah... no te diré. Me da vergüenza ¡Hip!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Vergüenza por qué...?

— Solo me da vergüenza. Sé que te vas a reír...

— ¡Prometo no reírme, _mon ami_...!— Francis puso la mano derecha sobre su pecho — ¡Tienes mi palabra...!

— Bueno, pero... ¿Y si los demás...! ¡Hip! ¡Ah~, me tratarán de enfermo...!— gimió el ruso, avistando hacia la calle oscura, de donde no se veía venir nada.

— ¿Por...? ¡Ah, entiendo! ¡Es tu hermana...!— dedujo el francés.

— ¡No, sucio...! ¡Hip!... ¡¿Cómo me va a gustar mi hermana...?

— Es normal el incesto, aún en estos días... ¡Hip! además... ¡Es preciosa en verdad! ¡Tiene unas piernas... y qué pechos...!— rió desagradablemente, emitiendo un ruido que ponía en evidencia los obscenos pensamientos en su mente. Iván frunció en entrecejo.

— No te pases...

— ¡Es broma, es broma...!— carcajeó Francis, volteándose a palmotear el hombro de su compañero — Es linda, pero asusta...

— Natasha es... ¡Hip!... es toda una dulzura. Hace falta... conocerla un poco más...— Iván suspiró, luego fue remecido por un brusco escalofrío — ¡Bueno, ya, sí asusta! Pero... ¡Hip! no te niego que... es preciosa en verdad...

— ¿Viene de familia?

— Creo que sí...— el ruso siguió mirando hacia la calle, oscura como boca de loco. Nada aún...

— Tú también estás guapa...

— Gracias.

— Y tu hermana mayor... ¿Cómo era su nombre?

— Yekaterina... ¡Hip! Pero a veces... le gusta que la llamen Katiusha*...

— Tiene unos ojos bellísimos...— Francis suspiró. Tras suyo, Iván soltó una risa.

— Se honesto... ¿Sólo le miras los ojos?

— ¡Ah~, no quería... enfadarte! ¡Hip! Pero si insistes en que... sea honesto: toda ella es calentadora...— Francis desajustó su camisa, y respiró hondamente

— ¿Y tú ya has mirado a alguien...?

— No.

— ¿Cómo "no"?

— No me van esas cosas...

— ¿Mirar gente, o las mujeres?

— Las dos cosas...

— ¡¿No te van las mujeres, Iván?

— ¡No quiero...! ¡Hip! ¡... Decir eso...!— Iván se alarmó — No me gusta nadie... a eso voy...

— ¡No te creo~, no te creo~!— canturreó enfadoso Francis, moviéndose de un lado a otro en el asiento — ¡Hip! ¡Alguien debe de ocupar... ese corazón de escarcha que tienes...!

— Nadie, nadie... ¡Hip!

— ¿O no me quieres decir... por miedo?

— ¿Miedo a qué?— el ruso se volteó con gesto lastimoso. Enfrentó su mirada violácea contra la azul del francés. Tras un breve silencio, el acusado contestó:

— No sé... miedo a que me ría... a que lo divulgue... ¡Hip!... a que...— carraspeó con la garganta. Iván bajó la mirada — O miedo a que... me lo digas, y no te corresponda.

— ¡Qué cosas!— el ruso sonrió forzadamente — No es eso...

— ¿Entonces?... ¡Mira, nadie puede andar por allí... latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño...! Y tú no eres la excepción...— dijo Francis con rudeza — ¿Miedo a qué es...? Porque lo que tú tienes es miedo...

— ¿A qué?

— ¡No sé!— gritó Francis — Miedo a que me lo digas, y luego note que... no eres feliz con esa persona... ¡Ah! No sé que digo... ¡Maldito alcohol...!

— Es eso...— susurró el ruso con tristeza.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Es eso...

— No te escucho... sube la voz...

— ¡Es eso, Francis...! No... No te quiero decir porque... ¿Y si no resulta...?— los ojos violetas del ruso se preñaron de lágrimas — ¿Y si me confío... y no pasa nada...? ¿Y si te digo, y luego... eres el primero en... notar que no soy feliz...?

— ¿Cómo es eso...?

— Es que sería... una pena si te digo a quién amo... y luego de que lo sepas, veas que no tengo oportunidad... ¡No quiero arriesgarme!— apoyando la frente sobre las rodillas flexionadas, dejó que las lágrimas escaparan sin que fueran vistas por su compañero. La calle, fuera de la oficina, todavía permanecía vacía.

— Arriesgado es, claro... si quieres no me digas. Yo nada más decía, por si quieres un consejo...

— ¿Qué consejo? ¡¿Qué consejo?— ahogando sus gritos, el ruso sollozaba — ¡¿Qué consejo le das a un soñador...?

— Si me dices, puede que... ¡Hip! Pueda guiarte...

— No... ¡Ni soñando...! ¡Francis, no va solo en mi...! ¡También... en otros...!

— ¿Por qué? Mira, Iván, si me aclaras todo, o al menos me dices de quién se trata, puede que me haga de una buena idea...

Se volteó hacia su compañero, y tocó ambos hombros. Iván le estaba dando la espalda, apenas y sacudido por débiles espasmos que indicaban que lloraba amargamente. Apoyó la mejilla contra la tela mostaza de su abrigo, y luego, habló sutilmente...

— Bueno, Iván... ¿Quién es?

— No tiene caso...

— No está todo perdido. Anda, dime...

— No insistas...— se movió un poco, solo para acomodar la bufanda hasta que ésta le tapara la boca. Francis, a espaldas del eslavo, suspiró pesadamente.

— Si no buscas soluciones, claro que no tendrá remedio, _mon ami_... ¡Anda, fuerza!

— ¡No...!

— ¡¿Cómo que "No"? ¡Iván, reacciona! ¡Y deja de llorar! ¡Yo te ayudo, que mira cómo algo tan lindo se está volviendo una novela...! ¡Una verdadera tragedia...! ¡¿Quieres evitarlo?

— ¡No insistas, Francis...! — Reiteró Iván en un grito ahogado — ¡Te digo que no tiene caso...!

— ¡No me digas que no, si ni siquiera estás esforzándote por conseguirlo! ¿Así que un soñador? ¡_Mon ami_, si dejas que todo pase, te quedarás atrás, solo y triste! ¡Deja de lamentarte... ánimos arriba, y vamos que se puede...!

— ¡Te dicen que no...! ¡Nunca me a querer...! ¡Nunca...!

— ¡No hables así, estúpido! — ya bastante alborotado, Francis comenzó a remecer iracundo a su acompañante. — ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera te has esforzado porque te mire, o al menos por hacerle saber lo que sientes...!

— ¡Y no pienso hacerlo nunca! ¡Es peligroso, incorrecto...! ¡Es malo... porque soy malo...!

— ¡¿Malo para qué, o quién?... ¡Óyeme... no me estás escuchando...! ¡Iván, dime! ¡Por la grandísima puta, no me ignores...! ¡Maldición, si no decía yo...! ¡Anda, Iván, dime, yo te ayudo...!

— ¡No!

— ¡A la mierda! ¡¿Somos amigos, o no? ¡Quiero ayudarte, idiota! ¡No te pongas tan infantil, y mírame!... ¡Oye, ruso maldito, estoy siendo amable contigo!— tras un breve silencio, Francis gruñó — ¡Virgen Santa, sí que no tienes remedio...! ¡Con razón siempre estás solo...! ¡Jamás te abres a nuevos sentimientos, ni te das la oportunidad a ti mismo! ¡¿Y luego te quejas que no tienes amigos? ¡Si no te esfuerzas ni te haces merecedor de su confianza y cariño, obvio que te evitarán, maldición!

— ¡Ya cállate!— rebatió Iván con los ojos más lagrimosos que nunca, y la voz quebrada por el llanto — ¡... Déjalo todo así...!

— ¡Te estoy dando una maldita oportunidad, imbécil! ¡Si no la quieres, allá tú, pero espero que todo lo que estás causando ahora se vuelque en tu contra, maldita sea, aunque para ello debas quedarte solo para siempre...!

— ¡No...!— Gimió lastimoso — ¡No quiero...! ¡No quiero estar solo...! ¡No más, no más...! ¡No quiero seguir estando solo...!

Y luego, la inesperada pero clara confesión...

— ¡No quiero que Toris me deje solo...!

— ¿Toris?— Francis arqueó ambas cejas extrañado. Iván apretó fuertemente los puños y mordió su labio, mientras en su interior le remordía la culpa de haberlo dejado escapar tan ligeramente...

— ¡¿Y? ¡¿Qué consejo le das a un soñador...? ¡¿A uno que fantasea con quién más le aborrece? ¡¿A uno que desea tan locamente a quién más daño le hace...?

— Iván...

— ¡¿Y, Francis? ¡¿Entonces qué...?— Sollozó nuevamente — ¡¿Qué consejo le das a un enamorado que condenó para siempre su existencia...? ¡¿A uno que se a condenado a sí mismo a estar solo para siempre... porque no ha sabido nunca cómo amar...?

— Ca... Cálmate...— dijo el francés ya algo más repuesto — Por favor, cálmate...

— Francis...— gimió nuevamente el ruso, sonriendo forzadamente. Más lágrimas escaparon de los ojos violetas, ahora irritados. Apoyado contra su hombro, susurró en un último sollozo — ¿Qué hago...? ¿Qué hago...? Estoy... enamorado de Toris...

Antes que pudiese responder, el taxi que les llevaría a ambos al aeropuerto había llegado a la estación donde esperaban. Los focos iluminaron la calle con atrevimiento. Una puerta se abrió.

_Continuará_.

* * *

*Una referencia al personaje de la antigua serie japonesa "Candy", un clásico Shoujo donde la protagonista usaba dos coletas, tal y como Arthur en su versión femenina actual (es así como la dibujan normalmente).

***Tortillera:** Vulgarismo español para referirse a las lesbianas.

***Kaliningrado:** Territorio perteneciente a Rusia situado entre Polonia (con quien limita al Sur) y Lituania (Con quien limita al Norte). Éste territorio correspondía a una parte de Prusia, posteriormente de Alemania (antigua ciudad de Königsberg), y tras la batalla que llevó el mismo nombre de la ciudad (en 1945), una parte fue anexada a Polonia y otra a la Unión Soviética. Tras la disolución de dicha nación, el territorio pasó a manos de Rusia, siendo el único puerto del país que sus aguas no se congelan en invierno. Cabe destacar que se encuentra totalmente aislado del resto del territorio ruso.

***Smirnoff:** Vodka ruso producido por Diageo que lleva el primer lugar de los licores con mayores grados de alcohol. Su graduación alcohólica es de 96,9º sobre 100.

***Yukon Jack:** licor canadiense elaborado a base de whisky.

* Se supone el vodka tuvo su origen en la ciudad rusa de Viatka cerca del siglo XIII, aunque también los polacos se atribuyen la paternidad de ésta bebida, hecha a base de la fermentación de productos ricos en almidón (como lo son la papa, cereales y remolacha). El nombre original de ésta aguardiente incolora era "Zhiznennia Vodka" ("Agua de la vida")

***Chaepítie:** Tradición rusa para tomar el té. El té es la bebida más popular en Rusia, aún más que el vodka, y es común que entre parientes, familiares o amigos, se inviten a beber té y compartir un grato momento no sólo con ésta predilecta bebida, sino también con gran variedad de golosinas, pasteles, pastas y tartas (¡Los rusos si que son muy golosos en ese sentido!). Es común que para éste ritual, los invitados lleven algo para el "banquete", de preferencia, recetas dulces en las que la pastelería tiene un lugar muy privilegiado. Cabe decir que el té servido es normalmente negro, sin leche y siempre se toma caliente.

*El nombre humano de "Ucrania" es traducido comúnmente como "Yekaterina", que es la versión rusa de "Katiusha" (ésta última, es una variante ucraniana. Otra traducción común para el nombre humano de la hermana mayor de Iván).

* * *

¡El capítulo más largo que he escrito de ésta historia! ¡Uff! Estoy agotada... ¡Pero es que estaba demasiado inspirada, se los juro...!

Hecho, como siempre, con muchísimo amor para todos ustedes :3 Espero les haya gustado. Acepto, por supuesto, toda clase de sugerencias, alcances, críticas, súplicas y demás, en sus reviews!

Muchas gracias, no tienen idea lo feliz que me hacen con todos sus comenatrios, me animan demasiado a continuar. Les estoy sumamente agradecida ^-^.

Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto!

Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz :).

¡Sayo! Nya~.


	7. Capítulo 7: El Caos Parte II

**Advertencia:** Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 7: El Caos. Parte II: Momentos.

Si había una palabra que definiera a la perfección a Europa, y las juntas de países que se llevaban a cabo de forma habitual, era sin duda CAOS.

Una palabra compuesta por cuatro letras, y que encerraba tanto en ellas.

Toda Europa era así: caótica. Dividida en tantos países, algunos inclusive muy pequeños, todos tan diferentes en idioma, raza, cultura... Era el producto de una larguísima historia repleta de sangrientas batallas, reinos caídos, superiores dementes...

Pero aunque la historia no tuviera los registros suficientes: las noches de fiesta o borrachera luego de las reuniones eran lo peor...

Momento 1: Rock & Ron

Ya de vuelta en su residencia en Washington, Alfred había recostado al durmiente Arthur en el sillón de la sala de estar, y acomodado a su invitado canadiense de modo que se fuese a dormir cuanto antes.

— ¿Ya a estás a gusto, Mario?

— Soy Matthew... Matthew Williams.

— ¿Matthew...? ¡Oh, qué coincidencia! Un pariente mío se llama así... Creo que vive en otro país, y se parece mucho a mí...

— Soy yo... Alfred— suspiró el canadiense — Soy tu hermano... el menor.

— ¡Ah, con razón...! ¡Hey, es cierto...! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Matt!— el estadounidense soltó una estrepitosa carcajada — Entonces, ya que estás aquí ¿Se te ofrece algo?

— Ah... bueno...— el muchacho se quedó pensativo un rato — Si no es molestia, Alfred... ¿Tendrás algo de café?

— ¿Cómo? no te escucho, habla más fuerte...

— Que si tienes café...

— ¡Por supuesto! Espera ahí, y vigila que Arthur no se vaya a ir ¿De acuerdo?— Alfred brincó hacia la cocina con la hiperactividad que le caracterizaba — ¿Cómo lo tomas?

— Eh... cargado y dos de azúcar...

— ¡Perfecto~!

Matthew se dejó caer en el sofá, y Kumajirou subió a sus piernas acurrucándose melosamente. A su lado, en otro sillón, Arthur se desperezaba somnoliento, apenas moviéndose.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó el británico abriendo los ojos lentamente.

— En casa de Alfred...

— ¿Alfred...?— se incorporó en el asiento con todo el cuerpo pesándole. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos — Ah... estoy mareado...

— Mi hermano dijo que debía quedarse ahí, Señor...— Matthew bostezó.

— ¡Ah~... y quién demonios se ha creído para darme órdenes... ese campesino...!— titubeó Arthur de muy mal genio. Trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero apenas y se hubo puesto en pie, se vio obligado a dejarse desplomar nuevamente en el asiento — Me... siento terrible...

— Ah... Señor Arthur...

— Dime...

— ¿No quiere que le ceda el puesto? Digo... éste sillón es más largo, podrá tenderse si quiere...

— ¡Ah, despreocúpate, jovencito!— rió de forma estrepitosa la "mujer" — No me conviene ponerme muy cómodo... ¿Y qué es de ti...? ¿Por qué estás aquí...?

— Alfred me ha invitado.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— Sí. Es mi hermano.

— Se parecen ustedes dos...— bufó el inglés — Pero él es ruidoso y odioso. Tú pareces tranquilo...— estiró sus brazos hacia adelante, y luego con la mano tapó su boca mientras bostezaba —... ¿Y ése oso...?

— Es Kumakichi, mi mascota...

— Soy Kumajirou — corrigió el cachorro — Y vivo con él.

— ¡Y habla! Dios... ese trago... me afectó demasiado...

— ¡No, no! ¡En serio habla!— rió Matthew, sujetando al osito polar por debajo de las patas delanteras y acercándolo a su compañero — Es lindo ¿No?

— Muy... lindo— Arthur extendió la mano hacia el plantígrado, poniéndola bajo el hocico y esperando a que la lamiera — ¿Muerde? ¿Araña?

— Es inofensivo, excepto si se enoja... — el osito agachó la cabeza, rozando la nariz con la palma de Arthur, luego, se acomodó pidiéndole una caricia tras las orejas — Le gusta que le acaricien las orejas.

— ¡Oh, que peludito es...! ¡Y tan suave...!— carcajeó el británico, pasando los dedos por la cabeza del oso, y centrándose en el lugar predilecto para las caricias.

A los pocos minutos, Alfred llegó, con tres tazas humeantes: una con té, y las otras dos con café. Dejó la bandejita en una mesa, y observó a los dos anglosajones como mimaban al cachorro de pelaje blanco.

— ¡Veo que se están divirtiendo!— celebró el dueño de casa entre risas — ¿Qué tal se sienten?

— Yo bastante bien— respondió Matthew.

— Mareado...— dijo Arthur — ¿Me puedo ir?

— ¡No, los dos se quedan!— reprochó el estadounidense — Es peligroso que salgan ebrios, sobretodo para ti, Arthur.

— ¡Ah, no jodas...!— el británico se sujetó de los brazos del sillón — ¡Me hallo en perfectas condiciones!— trató de levantarse nuevamente, pero pronto perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante, siendo detenido por su pariente norteamericano antes que fuese a darse contra el suelo.

— Como digas, Arthur... ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Matthew...?

— Ya no estoy tan mareado.

— ¡Mira! te he preparado café. Bébelo y luego vas a dormir, así para mañana estarás mejor ¿Okey?

— Okey...

Alfred volvió a recostar a Arthur en el sillón donde inicialmente le había dejado, y le hizo beberse la taza de té. Alfred se sentó junto a Matthew, sorbiendo la bebida caliente de forma pausada. Del mismo modo lo hizo Matthew, hasta de de pronto, Kumajirou empezó a rogarle melosamente.

— Eh... Alfred...

— Dime.

— ¿Puedo? — el canadiense bajó la taza a medias y miró al osito polar. El estadounidense se sonrió, y afirmó con la cabeza. Matthew bajó la taza un poco más, y dijo a su mascota — Trata de no derramar, Kumaki... ¡Digo, Kumajirou...!— acto seguido, el plantígrado comenzó a beber el café restante de forma tan simpática que a Alfred causó risa.

— ¡Qué ternura! ¡Me encanta!

Tras acabar su taza, y pelear contra Alfred por lavarla, Matthew subió al cuarto que su hermano mayor le había dispuesto.

— Buenas noches Alfred... muchas gracias.

— ¡No hay de qué, Matt! ¡Buenas noches!

El canadiense subió las escaleras, y se encerró en la habitación. Por fin, habían quedado a solas ambas "mujeres" de habla inglesa...

Y Arthur estaba dormido de nuevo... su postura no era nada femenina: las piernas separadas (como suelen sentarse los caballeros), los brazos a los costados, la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro...

— Arthur...— susurró Alfred, acercándose al mayor.

El británico se movió un poco, y emitió un gemido entre sueños...

— Arthur...— ya más cerca, Alfred aprovechó de remecerlo un poco, tocó su rodilla, y la palmoteó un par de veces. No hubo respuesta...

Arthur seguía allí: inmóvil, la boca entreabierta, suspirando entre sueños, los ojos cerrados con fuerza... De pronto, dejó salir algo...

— Alfred...

— (¿Me habla?)

— Yo... Alfred...

— (¡Me habla!)— pensó celebrando el estadounidense, divertido.

— Ah... Alfred... para, idiota...— soltó un gemido sospechoso, similar a uno de complacencia. Se giró un poco en el asiento, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho — Ah... ahí no...

— (¿Qué está soñando...?)— el americano se acercó otro poco, arrodillándose en el suelo, entre las piernas del británico, para eso tuvo que subir un poco la falda a cuadros...

— Me... me duele... Alfred...— gimió nuevamente — Ahí no...

— (¿Qué le duele? ¿Y qué... tengo que ver yo?)— se acercó otro poco más, a lo que la falda escocesa subió hasta casi los muslos, arremangándose en una serie de pliegues definidos e irregulares... de pronto, Arthur tembló en un espasmo brusco, acompañado de un gruñido de protesta ante el frío en sus piernas. Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los azules del americano a escasos centímetros de su rostro...

— ¡ALÉJATE~!— gritó potentemente el inglés, a la vez que daba una no muy cariñosa palmada en la cabeza del estadounidense.

— ¡Oye, me dolió!— Alfred se incorporó de un salto, sobándose la zona golpeada.

— ¡¿Qué intentabas hacerme, eh? ¡Me estabas subiendo la falda! ¡¿Y qué hacías tan cerca de mí? ¡¿Es que no puedo dormirme unos segundos sin que tú decidas...?

— ¡No estaba haciendo nada!— se defendió el acusado — Yo solo...

— ¡¿Tu qué...? ¡¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Excúsate luego, sino...!

— ¡Eras tú el que estaba hablándome dormido!— acusó la "mujer" estadounidense — ¡Tú eras el que... estaba protestando, o qué se yo...! ¡Hablas dormido!

— ¿Yo qué...? ¡Ah! No inventes...— el inglés se levantó del asiento, ordenó su falda y luego ajustó las coletas. Frotó un poco sus ojos, removiendo las gafas para ello, y luego miró con semblante serio a su compañero — ¿Y qué dije?

— Algo de mí... que algo te dolía ¡No sé! no pronuncias demasiado bien, sólo entendía "Alfred; ahí no; para idiota; me duele" ¡Y ni siquiera estoy seguro si dijiste eso!

— ¡Entonces dejémoslo así!— el británico estaba ruborizado hasta lo que se llamaba "Máximo exponente", pero antes de entrar en detalles de su sueño, prefirió dejarlo pasar — Estaba... soñando... ¡Y ni te atrevas a preguntar qué! ¡¿Entendido?

— Si~.

— Entonces, ahora dime... ¿Qué hacías tan cerca de mí?— preguntó acusador Arthur, cruzándose de brazos.

— Quería despertarte...— el americano sonrió — Para que nos desvelemos.

— ¿Haciendo qué?

— Ah~, tú sabes, lo que siempre hacíamos cuando venías a mi casa a cuidarme~— ronroneó infantilmente Alfred, sonrojándose un poco... ¡Dios, ya sabía que estaba grande para esas cosas! ¡Pero... era tan entretenido!

— ¿Quieres que te lea cuentos y esas... cosas de niño de kínder? ¿No estás un poco grande?

— Quizás no vayas a leerme a "La Caperucita Roja" ni a "Juan sin Miedo" como lo hacías antes, pero... ¿Te acuerdas que los dos nos poníamos a cantar? ¡Tú siempre me enseñabas rimas, canciones y poemas! ¡El otro día me estuve acordando de una que me gustaba mucho~!— Alfred aclaró su garganta, y preparó su voz para comenzar con la tonada...

— ¡Ah, no juegues! ¡Estás ya muy grande para eso...!

— ¡Vamos, sé que te la sabes...!

— ¡Alfred, cállate!...

Ignorando la orden, el estadounidense entonó con voz infantil y dulzona una canción típica de su país. Sencilla, y que acomodó justamente a su voz enérgica y femenina...

—_In a cavern, in a canyon,_

_Excavating for a mine_

_Dwelt a miner forty niner,_

_And his daughter Clementine..._

¡Vamos, Arthur, canta conmigo...!— animaba Alfred.

— ¡Por lo que más quieras, esa canción no...!

— _Oh my darling, oh my darling,_

_Oh my darling, Clementine!_

_You are lost and gone forever_

_Dreadful sorry, Clementine..._

Sin poder resistirlo, llevado por la letra de tan melancólica tonada, Arthur comenzó a tararear, en primer lugar... pronto, las primeras palabras articuladas en elegante inglés, dieron paso a su canto. Ya ambos ejecutaban a coro:

—_Light she was and like a fairy,_

_And her shoes were number nine,_

_Herring boxes, without topses,_

_Sandals were for Clementine._

_Oh my darling, oh my darling,_

_Oh my darling, Clementine!_

_You are lost and gone forever_

_Dreadful sorry, Clementine..._

_You are lost and gone forever_

_Dreadful sorry, Clementine...*_—

— ¿Ves? ¡No era tan difícil!— celebró Alfred, tomando las manos del británico y comenzando a mecerlas, mientras tarareaba y balbuceaba torpemente "Hound Dog", de Elvis Presley. Trató de hacer que el anonadado británico girara a la orden de sus brazos, pero éste opuso una débil resistencia, suficiente para no dar oportunidad al baile, y le miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué se supone estás haciendo?

— A ti te gusta el Rock and Roll ¿Cierto?

— Si, pero... ¿Quieres que baile, acaso?

— ¡Si, si! ¡Bailemos! ¡Tú bailabas conmigo antes...!

— ¡Pero...!— Arthur enrojeció. Soltó una carcajada nerviosa — ¡Ya estás grande! ¡Me da vergüenza!

— ¡Una pieza...! ¡No, una canción! ¡Por favor, por los viejos tiempos!— rogó el americano, poniendo ojitos de cachorro. Tomó las manos de la "mujer" inglesa, y comenzó a jugar haciendo intentos de movimiento para animarla...— Por favor~...

— ¡Bueno, ya, ya...!— el británico desistió. Hace tanto que no bailaba... ¿Y si hacía el ridículo? Sería el hazmerreír de Alfred por semanas... ¡Quizás hasta declaraba ese día como festivo, para recordarlo para siempre!... pero... no, imposible... ¡Las ganas de moverse, después de haberse embriagado, pudieron con él...!

— ¡Sí, pero yo pongo el tema!— dijo Alfred, abrazándose al mayor, preparado para "mover el esqueleto". Otro de los clásicos del Rey del Rock tomó su garganta, uno igual de movido que el anterior... Arthur lo reconoció de inmediato:

— ¿"Blue Suede Shoes"?— carcajeó — ¡Algo más moderno!

— ¿Algo como qué? Eh... a ver... ¿Cómo iba la que tú cantabas...?

— Mira, yo me la sé completa, Kiku me ayudó a traducir la letra que yo mismo hice... ¿Preparado?

— ¡Si~!— después, Arthur comenzó a tararear, para tomar ritmo. Cuando comenzó a cantar, la verdadera coreografía, compuesta en gran parte por giros y envoltura en los brazos del americano, se vio ejecutada con bastante maestría:

_Nanatsu no umi wa niwa dakan-na_

_Roman to ryakudatsu_

_Indo, HonKon, bessou chi kei ei_

_(Fyu~.)_

_Koucha umaina!_

_Shinshi teki ni i~ko~u~ze~_

_Sumaato sa ga daiji_

_Yoyuu misete_

_From the cradle to the grave!_

_Shinjiteru koto aruze!_

_Yousei, noroi, yuurei, mahou_

_Hiniku demo tashinaminagara_

_Waratte, waratte, susume!_

— ¡Eso, Arthur! ¡Pareces de veinte moviéndote así!— Alfred se reía sin parar. Elevó al británico en sus brazos, y lo hizo darse una rápida voltereta antes de seguir bailando, y dejarlo continuar con la canción...

_Nanatsu no hoshi wo yomi toite_

_Asu wo uranae_

_Karee, chuuka, bessou no meshi_

_Miito pai, umaize!_

_Yabansa ni wa he~ki~e~ki_

_Manaa to dentou to_

_Wuitto mo iina_

_No pain, no gain!_

_Orders are orders!_

_Shinjiteru sousa!_

_Choujyou genshou, bazubiizu cheaa, yogen_

_Inishie no mamono shoukan_

_Saishuu-heiki, ideyo!_

Largo tiempo sin cantar, pero aprovechado por el británico para lucirse con una muy buena secuencia de zapateos, brincos, giros y volteretas en los brazos del estadounidense. Alfred la gozaba de lo lindo, ver a su "hermano" mayor tan ágil, juguetón, tan lleno de vida y gracia, como antes... era algo en verdad hermoso...

Pronto, el británico se decidió a detenerse: cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo era algo que requería demasiada energía y coordinación, y a falta de ésta, había comenzado a jadear desesperado, en tanto carcajeaba de vez en cuando.

— ¡Ya... ha sido... suficiente!

— ¡Oh, bravo, bravo!— Alfred sujetó a Arthur, y dio vueltas con él. Ambos cayeron en el sillón, riéndose estruendosamente — ¡Te has lucido, Arthur!

— Hace tanto que no bailaba...— jadeó el inglés entre risas. Arregló la falda y el cabello alborotado, y ajustó las gafas a su rostro.

— Te... sientan de maravilla esas gafas...

— ¿Ah? Pues gracias...— pronto, se dio cuenta de algo... — ¡Eek! ¡A-Alfred...!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Podrías separarte un poco de mí?... necesito aire...

— ¡Ah, claro!— el estadounidense se incorporó de un impulso, y se sentó junto al británico. Éste último siguió arreglándose: la blusa, la chaquetilla, las coletas, el flequillo... Alfred la miraba atento...— Te ves guapa...

— ¿Disculpa?— Arthur no había escuchado.

— Que eres guapa— repitió sonriente el americano, comenzando a delinear con los ojos a quien le acompañaba — Te dotaron de lindas curvas...

— ¡Ay, Alfred!— Arthur enrojeció — ¡No... Estés viéndome así! ¡Me da vergüenza!

— Hablo en serio...— se acercó un poco más al británico — Si en realidad fueras una chica... hasta podría invitarte a salir... ¡Digo yo, nada más!

— Ah, te entiendo...— Arthur ajustó los botones de la chaquetilla... ¿Lindas curvas? quizás si... miró picaresco al americano — Pero no son tan grandes como las que tiene ahora Iván...— Alfred se soltó a reír.

— ¡Eso si! ¡Pero es que en serio me sorprendió mucho su cambio! Claro que lo tuyo no es tanto, pero han de caber en una mano eso sí...

— ¿Disculpa?— el británico, a pesar de lo serio que sonó, se sonrió incrédulo — ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

— Ah~, porque son más o menos como las mías...— Alfred tocó sus pechos con ambas manos — ¿Ves?

— ¡Qué bizarro! ¡Alfred, yo jamás te enseñé eso...!— Arthur volvió a sonreírse. Alfred dejó de señalar las curvas superiores, y apronto ambas manos hacia el inglés. A éste, le pareció sospechoso — ¡No, no vayas a hacer...!

Había visto la tarde del día anterior el descaro con que había tocado al ruso frente a los presentes... ¿Y si lo hacía con él? La patada que se ganaría... Pero no lo hizo...

— Tienes unos lindos ojos... Arthur...— suspiró Alfred sonriendo. Con las manos, había tomado el rostro de su compañero, acercándolo levemente a él.

— Ah...— enrojeció de súbito — Gracias...

— ¿Te molesta si me acercó más? Quiero... ver algo...

— Bueno, pero... No vayas a intentar nada raro ¿Hecho?

— Hecho...

Así lo hizo. Se aproximó aún más al mayor, siempre con la mirada fija en ambas pupilas verdes, como si fueran todo lo que podía ver en la oscura habitación, como si fuera lo único que existiese...

No poco después de perderse en esos prados británicos, Alfred comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos. Poco a poco, el azul de las pupilas americanas se vio casi desaparecido, y solo quedó la dulce esencia de ambos alientos entremezclados, sellados en un dulce y casi indescriptible contacto. Una de las manos del americano se paseó deseosa por todo el largo de una de las coletas, para luego subir nuevamente hasta posarse en el cuello, y así, acercar más al impactado inglés, quien sin deseos ni posibilidad de escapar, también sentía como la dulce sensación de su cercanía comenzaba a embriagarle...

Una vez separados, luego de pocos segundos, Alfred suspiró a su oído...

— Te quiero...

— ¿Al... fred?— incrédulo, Arthur abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— Te quiero conmigo... de vuelta...— susurró, mientras volvía a acercarse, en busca de un nuevo y más delicado beso...—... hermano...—

* * *

Momento 1: Visitas.

— ¡Ya estamos en casa~!— informó con voz enérgica el veneciano, luego de abrir la puerta de su residencia con la llave que dejaba bajo el tapete.

— ¡Feliciano~! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!— le recibió el español, quien parecía venir desde el salón.

— Buenas...— Ludwig miró la hora en el reloj del pasillo de entrada — ¡Perdón! Buenos días...

— ¡Ah, tío! ¡Qué bueno teneros en casa!

— ¡Ya te dije: no soy tu tío!— gruñó el alemán.

— ¡Ah~! ¿Cómo la habéis pasado?

— ¡Muy bien! Salimos a beber algo con los demás, y luego Ludwig y yo nos subimos al avión. Yo me dormí casi todo el vuelo y tuve un sueño bastante chistoso, así que me desperté riéndome y también desperté a Ludwig, entonces comenzó a gritarme y me asusté; de ahí vino la azafata...— Feliciano hizo una breve pausa — ¡Era una mujer muy linda! y me ofreció otro asiento, porque Ludwig estaba de muy mal genio...

— ¡Pero si se te ha ocurrido despertarme! ¡¿Cómo no iba a molestarme...?

— Bueno, yo también hice algo parecido. Lo que pasa es que subí al avión y Lovino se quedó dormido casi al poco rato que empezara a volar ¡Joder, tío! si dormía tan profundo que ni sintió al crío de atrás como lloraba, así que también vino una hermosa azafata y nos ofreció algo de comer, entonces despertó a Lovino...— Antonio comenzó a reírse. Esto dificultó su habla — Y... y... ¡Lo hubieras visto! Jamás en mi vida había escuchado tanta puteada junta ¡Joder! ¡Si... si hasta yo que le conozco estaba asustado, imagina a esa pobre tía...!

— Ve~...— Feliciano miró a todos lados — ¿Y mi _fratello_?

— Ah, está durmiendo en el salón. Os estábamos esperando, y como siempre dejáis una llave bajo el tapete, la usamos para entrar...— el español señaló hacia la sala de estar — ¿Le despierto, Feliciano?

— ¿No se irá a enojar? En vista de que estoy aquí, se las traerá CONMIGO...— el alemán se apunto a sí mismo.

— ¡Despierta a mi _fratello_~, despierta a mi _fratello_~!— el veneciano comenzó a aplaudir entusiasta. Avanzó hacia la sala de estar, donde el romano estaba tumbado en el sillón más largo del habitáculo, dormido profundamente.

— ¡Vamos, _fratello_~, arriba~! ¡Ya llegué~!— gritó enérgico el menor de los gemelos, acercándose al durmiente Lovino. El mayor, por respuesta, solo bufó un par de veces, y se volteó en el asiento.

— Feliciano, no lo vayas a hacer enojar...— advirtió Ludwig, yendo tras la "mujer" para prevenir una presunta desgracia.

— ¡_Fratello, fratello, fratello, fratello, fratello_~!— repetía en un insoportable canturreo el menor, mientras brincaba sobre Lovino — ¡Despierta _Fratello_~!

— Ah...— el mayor volvió a moverse, y abrió los ojos perezosamente — ¡FELICIANO!

— ¡_Fratello_~! ¡Qué gusto de tenerte en casa~!— se abrazó echándole los brazos al cuello a Lovino, y comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la de él.

— ¡Maldita sea, Feliciano! ¡Bájate, bájate! ¡_Che palle, condannato_ bastardo...!

— ¡Ah~, Lovino está de mejor humor que en el avión!— carcajeó Antonio.

— Feliciano, ya es suficiente— advirtió nuevamente la "mujer" de trenzas — Vas a picarlo en verdad...

Al dar cuenta de la presencia del alemán, Lovino no hizo esperar más su reacción:

— ¡Bastardo macho-patatas! ¡¿Qué haces en casa de mi hermano, maldito?— quitando a Feliciano de encima con un solo empujón, saltó al ataque de Ludwig. Le tacleó con fuerza, hasta que ambos se hallaran en el suelo, combatiendo con apretones, intentos de estrangulación y puñetazos.

— ¡Sáquenmelo de encima!— rugió el alemán, sujetando los brazos del mayor de los italianos.

— ¡Maldita sea, siempre tienes que estarme siguiendo! ¡Arruinas mi vida, condenado macho-patatas!— Lovino libró uno de sus brazos, y trató de con éste sujetas los del alemán, y así permitirse al menos unos segundos de dominancia en la contienda.

— ¡Lo-Lovino! ¡Suéltalo...!— Antonio se abalanzó sobre los contrincantes, sujetando al romano por los brazos y tirándolo hacia atrás.

— ¡_Fratello_!— Feliciano se colocó entre Ludwig y Lovino, encarando a éste último y sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos — ¡Te lo pido, por hoy no...!

— ¡Silencio...! ¡Sabes cuánto me molesta que te juntes con él, estúpido!— Lovino trató de liberar sus brazos — ¡Antonio, maldita sea, quítame las manos de encima...!

— No no no, Lovino— negó el español — No quiero que se peleen en casa de Feliciano...

— Ludwig... ¿Estás bien?— ahora, el veneciano daba la espalda a su hermano, y ayudaba a incorporarse al alemán.

— Si, si...— Ludwig se puso en pie. Dirigió una mirada asesina al italiano que le había atacado, y casi de inmediato, éste comenzó a temblar. Aún así, le devolvió la misma mirada, sin que ésta tuviera igual efecto.

Tras haber calmado los nervios de Lovino, Antonio le soltó. Ya eran cerca de las seis de la mañana en Italia, y casi todos estaban pasados en horario de sueño, pero aún así, era como si nadie tuviese intenciones de irse a dormir.

— Ve~...— bostezó Feliciano, recargándose en el hombro del alemán.

— ¿No quieres mejor irte a dormir, Feliciano? Digo, en lugar de estar dando lástima aquí...

— Sugiero lo mismo. Joder... que de solo ver tu carita de sueño me lo has contagiado...— Antonio se acomodó junto al romano, quien sentado en el sillón más largo del salón, era el que más despierto parecía estar.

— No tengo sueño...— dijo el veneciano, pestañeando rápidamente y remeciendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Tonto hermano menor...— Lovino se levantó del mueble, dejando al español con las ganas de acurrucarse con él ahí. Antonio se fue de lado en el asiento, quedando recostado en vez de apoyado en el hombro del mayor de los italianos. El incorporado romano avanzó hacia Feliciano, y le tomó por debajo de los brazos, rodeándole con los suyos.

— ¿Te lo llevarás?— preguntó Ludwig, viendo que Lovino ahora acomodaba a la "mujer" somnolienta, cargándola en sus brazos.

— Si se queda aquí "Dando lástima" como tú dices, macho-patatas, se dormirá en el salón y pescará un resfriado.

— Bueno, tienes razón en eso— apremió Ludwig. En vista de la poca fuerza que tenía el romano en los brazos, y la casi igualdad de estaturas entre los gemelos estaba siéndole un obstáculo para cargarle hasta su cuarto, Ludwig puso sus brazos a modo de "canasta", mirando fijo a Lovino — ¿No prefieres que lo lleve yo?

— ¡Ni de broma, macho-patatas! ¡_Maledizione_!— Lovino se negó, y acomodó a su hermano en sus brazos con un breve pero brusco movimiento — Voy a dejarlo en su cuarto. Vuelvo pronto...

El romano se retiró, subiendo las escaleras hacia el pasillo de las recámaras. A mitad de escalera, Feliciano entreabrió los ojos y se giró lentamente, apoyando su oído en el pecho de su consanguíneo...

— _Fratello_...

— ¿Estás despierto?

— Ve~...— le dedicó una sonrisita infantil — ¿Me harás compañía allá arriba...?

— Sólo hasta que te duermas, Feliciano...— Lovino siguió avanzando. Los brazos le flaqueaban un poco... ¡Pero prefería eso a que ese maldito machote come-patatas estuviera a solas con Feliciano!

— ¿Y Ludwig... y Antonio...?

— Están abajo.

— ¿Haciendo qué? — Ya habiendo llegado al último escalón, Lovino se apoyó en la pared, acomodando a su hermano que comenzaba casi a resbalársele.

— Mira, por lo que alcancé a escuchar, van a jugar a las cartas...

— ¿Truco? ¡Yo quiero!

— Estás muriéndote de sueño, maldición, mejor duérmete...— Feliciano volvió a bostezar, y ésta vez también refregó sus ojos con ambos dorsos de las manos. Lovino siguió caminando, y abrió la puerta de la recámara del veneciano empujándola de costado.

— Bien, ya estás aquí...— el romano le depositó sobre la colcha, y se quedó esperando, apoyado en la pared de la puerta.

— Ve~...— el veneciano le miró tiernamente — ¿Te quedas a dormir hoy, _fratello_?

— Si quieres...

— ¡Si~! compartiremos cama otra vez~— el italiano se incorporó de su cama. Sacó desde abajo de su almohada el camisón de dormir.

— ¡¿Qué...? ¡No juegues, maldición!

— Hemos compartido cama desde que éramos niños; bueno, hasta que nos separaron... ¡No veo el problema!— el italiano hizo un puchero. Antes que pudiese emitir cualquier otra súplica, el romano desistió:

— ¡Bueno, bueno! Joder... los hermanos menores son un problema...— levantó la vista. A los segundos de asimilar lo que enfrentaba, su cara tomó un color tan rojo e intenso que hasta un tomate se moriría de envidia — ¡Por Dios, Feliciano...! ¡Al menos espera a que me voltee!— cubrió sus ojos avergonzado, y encaró a la pared. Su "consanguínea" había empezado a desnudarse para colocarse el camisón, empezando por la parte superior de sus ropas.

— ¿Eh?... Ve~...— el italiano bajó la mirada. Tenía la camisa ya desabotonaba por completo — Ah~ Pero... ya me has visto sin ropa otras veces, _fratello._

— ¡No en ese cuerpo, joder! ¡Es diferente a verte... como hombre! ¡Maldición! ¡Al menos en esas circunstancias, no tienes nada que yo no...!

— ¡Vale, vale...!— Feliciano terminó de sacarse la camisa, y de inmediato se colocó la ropa de dormir — ¿No dormirás conmigo entonces?

— ¡Ya se me han quitado las ganas!

En el salón, la "mujer" alemana y su compañero de habla hispana jugaban en la mesilla de centro. Estaban pasando rápidamente los minutos. Pero jugando a las cartas: el reloj no tenía importancia...

— ¡Truco!

— Quiero re-truco

— Quiero: vale cuatro

— ¡Quiero!

Antonio miró su mano: un "Uno de bastos", en tercera... ¡El juego era suyo!

— ¡Ja! ¡Muéstrame qué tienes, tío!— el español puso la carta ganadora sobre la mesa.

— ¡Te dije: no soy tu tío!— como respuesta, Ludwig puso sobre la carta botada el "Uno de Espadas". Fin de la mano.

— ¡Ah~, no se vale! ¡Otra, juguemos otra...!

— Bien, bien...— el alemán comenzó a recoger las cartas, ordenarlas y barajarlas con bastante rapidez. Luego, dejó el mazo sobre la mesilla de centro — Tú cortas, yo reparto...

En eso, llegó Lovino, aún bastante ruborizado. El romano tomó asiento en uno de los sillones desocupados, y lanzó un largo suspiro.

— ¿Ya se ha dormido Feliciano?— preguntó Antonio, repartiendo las cartas de una nueva mano.

— Más rápido de lo esperaba...

— ¿Por qué tan rojo, Lovino?— preguntó el español, sonriéndose ampliamente.

— ¡E-Es... culpa de Feliciano!— el italiano se volteó, inflando las mejillas — Mierda... jodido hermano menor.

— Dime... ¿Con esa misma boca le habla al Papa?— preguntó Ludwig por lo bajo. Antonio afirmó con la cabeza, y luego soltó una risa.

— ¿Juegas?— ofreció el español, extendiéndole la mitad de baraja de la cual repartía.

— No, gracias...

— Tú te lo pierdes, tío... Entonces, Ludwig... ¿En qué íbamos...?

De pronto, un estruendoso grito desde la alcoba del veneciano. El alemán se incorporó de un salto del sillón, y corrió escaleras arriba.

Llegó hasta el pasillo de la planta superior, y echó la puerta abajo de un solo empujón. Sacó el revólver de su vaina, que siempre llevaba enganchada al cinturón, y apuntó hacia adelante, con el dedo ya listo para jalar el gatillo.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?—

— ¡Una pesadilla... pesadilla! ¡Freddy vendrá por mí!

— ¡¿Ah...?— Ludwig soltó sus brazos. Éstos cayeron a su posición normal, casi inertes, aún con el revólver pendiendo de las manos engarrotadas.

— Fre... Freddy vendrá por mí...— trémulo, pálido y sudoroso, Feliciano descolgó el crucifijo que pendía de un clavo sobre su cama — Fre... Freddy...

— ¡¿Por eso gritaste? ¡Ya decía yo que esa película iba a sugestionarte!— el alemán se acercó a la "mujer" que temblaba en su colcha, escondida bajo sus sábanas — ¿Feliciano?

— Lu... Ludwig...— lentamente, el italiano se destapó, con los ojos llorosos, los labios entreabiertos, las manos engarrotadas en torno a la figura de Cristo crucificado — Po...Por favor...

— ¿Quieres... que te acompañe?

— ¡S-si! ¡Si!— el italiano echó los brazos en torno a la cintura de la "mujer" alemana — Du... duerme... conmigo...

— ¿Seguro? Ah, Feliciano... No puedes ser tan miedoso...— el alemán, luego de liberarse del abrazo, se volteó hacia la puerta.

— ¡No me dejes solo...! ¡Ya casi puedo... sentir sus garras en mi cuello...!

— ¡Voy a decirle a los otros que te haré compañía!

— N-No... Te tardes... por favor...

Ludwig salió de la habitación, guardó el revólver y bajó hasta la el primer escalón. Se asomó a la sala de estar, y allí llamó la atención de Antonio y Lovino.

— Oigan, Feliciano quiere que le haga compañía. Estaré con él el resto de la noche ¿Entendido?

— ¡Vale, tío! ¡Lovino y yo jugaremos todo el resto de la noche!

— Buenas noches a los dos...— se despidió el alemán. Subió nuevamente las escaleras, y entró al cuarto de "la " temblorosa veneciana.

— Bien, aquí estoy...— Ludwig se sentó en la colcha al lado de Feliciano.

— Ludwig...— el italiano sonrió, y se apoyó en el hombro del alemán — Gracias...

— ¿Hasta que te duermas, entonces?

— No, algo mejor...— Feliciano se movió hacia un lado de la cama, y palmoteó el lado descubierto del colchón. En sus ojos, ahora brillantes, había un gesto que le sugería una invitación.

— Ah... bueno, si tú quieres...— Ludwig dejó los ojos en blanco, y comenzó a desabrocharse los zapatos. Se sacó la chaqueta y la dobló, para así dejarla en el asiento de una silla cercana. Luego, se recostó junto al italiano.

— ¿A gusto?— preguntó Feliciano con una sonrisita.

— Si, si...— la "mujer" alemana se tapó con las sábanas dispuestas, y miró a su compañero, que se acurrucó muy pegado a él, abrazándolo por la cintura.

— Tibio... Suave... Ve~, así me gusta...— el veneciano cerró sus ojos, y apoyó la mejilla contra los pechos de su "compañera". Ludwig se estremeció, pero viéndose incapaz de librarse, rodeó con uno de los brazos los hombros de la "mujer".

Desde la puerta, alguien observaba...

— ¡Ah~, qué lindo! ¡Ya decía yo que vosotras erais bolleras*~!

— ¡Antonio!— Ludwig se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y la mirada chispeante de odio.

— _Nada tienen de especial... _

_Dos mujeres, que se dan la mano..._

— ¡Oh, por Cristo, ya cállate! ¡Antonio~!

— _El matiz viene después_

_Cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel..._

_Luego a solas, sin nada que perder..._

_Tras las manos va el resto de la piel..._

_Un amor por ocultar_

_Aunque en cueros no hay donde esconderlo...*_

— ¡Voy a apretar tu cuello, ahí veremos si ganas te quedan de seguir cantando...!— Ludwig, levemente sonrojado, se precipitó sobre el español, y le tomó por el cuello de la ropa para comenzar a remecerlo bruscamente. El español no dejaba de reírse. Feliciano estaba sentado en la colcha, mirando estupefacto la escena de violencia entre sus dos amigos.

— ¡Lu... Ludwig...! ¡Ve~, ya... ya detente...! ¡Lo lastimarás!

— ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?— Lovino había subido corriendo a la habitación, para ir al rescate de su antiguo jefe — ¡Macho patatas! ¡Suelta al idiota de Antonio, maldición!— el recién llegado romano trató de hacer ceder las manos aferradas a la camisa del español.

— ¡Bromeaba. Sólo bromeaba, Ludwig...!— el alemán paró de remecer a Antonio, pero aún le sostenía muy firmemente — Sólo era una broma...

— Bien...— Ludwig le soltó, y luego volteó hacia donde Feliciano miraba, aún atónito.

— Ve~... Ve~... Ve~...— gimoteaba el veneciano, algo afligido y quizás asustado.

— ¿Quieres que siga cuidándote de Freddy?

— Si... Ve~...— Feliciano volvió a abrir espacio en su colcha. La "mujer" de trenzas se recostó a su lado.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso si que no, maldita sea!— Lovino se aventó hacia la cama donde ambas "mujeres" estaban ya acurrucadas, y les destapó — ¡Yo acompañaré a mi estúpido _fratello_, así que vete, macho-patatas!

— ¡Le estoy haciendo un favor! ¡Ah~! ¡¿Por qué a mí?— Ludwig se aferró bien a Feliciano, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras Lovino encima de él no paraba de golpearlo.

— ¡E-Esperen...! ¡Ludwig, _fratello_...! ¡Auch...!— el veneciano estaba no solo siendo víctima de un aplastamiento por parte de su amigo alemán, sino que recibió algunos golpes de su consanguíneo también — ¡ESPEREN!

— ¡¿QUÉ?— Lovino y Ludwig pararon en seco de pelear, y miraron con rudeza al menor de los italianos.

— ¿Po... Por qué no... Dormimos juntos... contigo también, _fratello_?— ofreció tímidamente Feliciano.

— ¿Compartir cama contigo y el macho-patatas? ¡Ni de broma!

— Entonces no te quejes...— Ludwig se acomodó de nuevo en la colcha, con el veneciano a su lado.

— ¡Pero... prefiero eso a dejarlo solo contigo, bastardo!— gruñó Lovino — ¡Estúpido _fratello_, haz un espacio!— ordenó roncamente.

— ¡Si~!— Feliciano se apegó más al alemán, dándole la cara a éste. A sus espaldas, su hermano mayor había tomado posición. Los tres se taparon con las sábanas. Todo quedó en silencio.

— Buenas noches—~canturreó Feliciano, antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormirse profundamente. El próximo en caer fue Ludwig, ya cansado por la pesadez del día y los constantes ataques del mayor de los italianos. Aún de pie en la puerta, Antonio observaba.

— ¡Qué monada! Fusosososososo~— el español miró a Lovino, con gesto de súplica — ¿Con quién duermo yo ahora?

— ¡Joder, Antonio! ¡Idiota, ven aquí!— dificultado ya por los tres que ocupaban la cama en ese momento, Lovino abrió un pequeño espacio en la colcha.

— No entraré ahí...— se lamentó el hispano.

— ¡Entonces duérmete a los pies, joder...! ¡Y apaga la luz!

Así lo hizo Antonio. Toda la casa quedó a oscuras, en silencio, entonces recién el español se acercó a la colcha. Decidió darles las buenas noches a todos como solía hacer con el romano cuando era un "crío", palmoteando la espalda de Ludwig primero, luego, besando la frente de Feliciano, y la mejilla de Lovino...

— ¡Maldición, Antonio! ¡Aprende a apuntar, que esa no es mi mejilla!— el mayor de los italianos limpió sus labios con el dorso de su mano, justo después de aquél indeseado contacto con los del español.

— Disculpa... ¡Buenas noches!— y tendiéndose a los pies de la cama, Antonio cerró sus ojos y se dejó vencer por el cansancio.

* * *

Momento 3: Reunión.

Ya en la casa de Yao, en Pekín, Kiku se vio obligado a esperar el siguiente vuelo a Tokyo, dado el horario de su salida y el momento en que llegó a China.

Muy topado de tiempo, no tuvo otra que aceptar la invitación del mayor de los asiáticos a pasar la noche con él.

— ¿Está seguro que no le molestaré en su residencia?

— Para nada, Kiku-aru— el chino sonrió — Cuando quieras, puedo recibirte en mi casa-aru...

— Pues gracias...— Kiku acomodó su kimono, y limpió sus okobos* en el tapete de la entrada.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? Iré a la cocina a prepararme algo, estoy hambriento-aru...

— No se moleste...— Yao abrió la puerta de su residencia, y extrañamente, encontró las luces de la sala de estar encendidas. Extraños ruidos comenzaron a inquietar a los recién llegados...

El golpe de un arma de hizo escuchar desde allí...

Y una sombra se proyectaba en la pared de la habitación, con lo que parecía una enorme espada entre sus manos.

— ¿Quién está ahí-aru?— el chino, sorprendido, entró a su casa en tanto empuñaba el Guan Dao* que yacía apoyado en su pared. Tras él, Kiku preparaba sus manos, y distribuía sus fuerzas para iniciar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si era necesario.

— ¡Hermano-daze~! ¡Ya llegaste!— gritó Im Yon Soo desde la sala de estar. Corrió hacia el chino, y lo elevó en sus brazos — ¡Te estábamos esperando!

— ¿Que qué?— Yao dejó caer la lanza. Salieron a su encuentro también MeiMei y Lee*, quien traía en sus manos la supuesta espada... ¿Un control de Wii?

— ¡Kiku, me tenías ya preocupada~!— MeiMei, ignorando a su hermano Yao, se abrazó al recién llegado japonés.

— Hola...— saludó el hongkonés, situado al principio del recibidor.

— Ah... Buenas noches, Lee...— respondió Kiku, tratando de escapar del abrazo de la taiwanesa.

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí-aru?— una vez que el coreano le soltó, Yao observó a todos los presentes con una amplia sonrisa.

— Decidimos que después de la reunión iríamos todos juntos de vuelta, pero como ustedes se quedaron, decidimos esperarlos. Y como supimos que llegarían hasta acá primero, entramos y empezamos nuestra pequeña reunión familiar...— Explicó Im Yong, jugando con su rizo que sonreía*.

— Ah~... ¡Qué tiernos?— Yao se conmovió — ¿Y hasta tú has aceptado, MeiMei?

— Sólo... fue porque quería estar con Kiku— dijo cortante la jovencita, inflando sus mejillas — Y porque... tú...

— ¿Yo?— incitó malicioso Yao, en vista de que la respuesta de la menor de las asiáticas le haría reírse, de seguro.

— Porque... por que... tú...¡Tienes-peluches-muy-bonitos! ¡Bien, ya lo he dicho! ¡Ya lo dije!— MeiMei se volteó completamente ruborizada. Todos los presentes la quedaron observando enternecidos.

— ¡Ah~, a MeiMei siempre le han gustado los muñequitos tanto como a ti, Yao! ¡Daze~!

— Es verdad...— rió por lo bajo Kiku.

— Y si te interesa, MeiMei, tengo más cintas, pinzas, cascabeles y maquillajes si quieres seguir acicalando a Kiku— ofreció malicioso el chino. A la taiwanesa le brillaron los ojos.

— ¡¿En serio?

— ¡Ay... no!— se lamentó el japonés.

— Sí, y puedes ocuparlos todo lo que gustes...

— ¡Kêái! (en chino: ¡Lindo!)

Así, pasaron a la sala de estar. Im Yong vitoreaba a Lee, que jugaba uno de los muchos juegos disponibles en la Wii, donde debía golpear y cortar lo que aparecía en pantalla. Yao, sentado junto al coreano, aplaudía y celebraba las victorias del hongkonés, mientras MeiMei se encerró con Kiku en la habitación de Yao, y sentada entre una montonera de muñecos de felpa, se entretenía maquillando al resignado japonés.

— MeiMei... esto es embarazoso...

— Mantén los labios juntos, Kiku, sino te pintaré los dientes...— la taiwanesa marcó con rouge todo el labio inferior de la "mujer", y luego, observó en detalle cómo le sentaba en contraste a su pálido rostro — ¿Prefieres el "Rosa Perla"? ¿O algo más intenso?

— No más maquillaje...— rogó la "mujer" — MeiMei... esto no me gusta

— Quiero que te veas bonita, Kiku...— suspiró ella, limpiando el apasionado rojo de los labios del mayor — Para tus reuniones y juntas con los demás representantes, tienes que estar muy bien arreglado, y como eres nuevo en esto, te sugiero me lo dejes todo a mí.

— Pero soy hombre...— Kiku, en vista de que su hermana ahora acercaba el pequeño pincel untado en maquillaje rosa pálido, apartó la cara — Y esto es lo menos masculino... por lo que he pasado...

— Entonces, es momento de aprender cosas nuevas. Debes atenerte a los hechos, hermano, y ésta es la oportunidad de adentrarte a un maravilloso mundo...— mientras decía todo eso, un aura de todos los colores del arcoíris se formó en torno a la taiwanesa. Kiku tragó espesamente.

— MeiMei...

— ¡Es mi turno-daze~!— comenzó a gritar el coreano, una vez que Lee hubo ganado el niel de juego una vez más.

— ¿Y a qué quieres jugar? ¿A lo mismo?— preguntó Lee, tendiéndole el control del aparato.

— ¡Quiero competir en algo contra Yao!— Im Yong tomó la mano del mayor — ¡Vamos a jugar!

— ¡A-Aru...! ¡Im Yong, espera, no me tires!— pidió el chino, sonriéndose. Se puso en pie, y arregló sus arrugados ropajes — ¿Entonces, Im Yong? ¿Listo para perder?— sonrió malicioso.

— Oh~, Yao... veremos quién ríe último-daze~...— el coreano apagó la consola de Wii — ¿Un "Round" de karate, hermano?

— Ahora sí hablamos el mismo idioma...— Yao se colocó en posición. Por años, aquél "juego" fue común entre él y sus hermanos menores, por lo general cuando se hallaban todos reunidos y concordaban en hacerlo, se decidían a realizar una pequeña competencia entre ellos de un arte marcial en especial, teniendo especial cuidado entre quienes se enfrentarán y bajo qué modalidad. Luego que empezaron los primeros roces, y comenzaron a resultar lesionados, comenzaron a suprimirlo de sus actividades, hasta que por fin dejaron de hacerlo.

No sería mal momento para revivirlo...

Una vez frente a frente, Lee se puso de moderador, muy serio como era él. Miró a ambos contrincantes, y dio por entendidas gran parte de las reglas del deporte. Pero antes que lamentarse, prefirió dejar algo en claro.

— Im Yong, ten en cuenta que tu contrincante ahora es una mujer. Están prohibidos los golpes al pecho, así como los agarrones y caricias en... tú sabes dónde... ¿Entendido?

— Si, si... ¿Por quién me tienen todos ustedes-daze~?— protestó el coreano, colocándose en posición.

— ¿Preparados...? ¡Listos...!— el hongkonés bajó su mano bruscamente, y lanzó un sonoro grito — ¡_Hajime_!

— ¡Aiyaa~!

Centrada en lo suyo, y ya desistiendo con el tema del maquillaje, MeiMei se dedicó a poner más cascabeles en el kimono de Kiku, pendiendo del obi*, de las pinzas de su cabello, inclusive con un cordón dorado sujetó varios de ellos, intercalándolos con pompones y figuritas de colores, haciendo un simpático collar. No pudiendo negarle el capricho a la menor, cosa de no herir sus sentimientos, Kiku se dejaba, mientras soltaba suspiros desamparados, casi melodramáticos. Sabía que su hermana lo hacía con las mejores intenciones, y decirle que se detuviera, sería hacerle mucho daño...

— ¿No es lindo, Kiku?— la taiwanesa puso el collar por delante del cuello desnudo de su hermano — Lo hice para ti...

— Es... original...— miró con detenimiento el accesorio. De seguro si se lo ponía, llamaría demasiado la atención debido a sus vivos colores y el tintineo de los cascabeles.

— ¿Te lo pondrías para mí?— preguntó MeiMei, con los ojos destellando tiernamente.

— Eh... MeiMei... yo...

— Quiero ver cómo te queda— ella sonrió. Con la mano derecha, acarició la mejilla del japonés, paseando el índice de arriba a abajo por la piel blanca y fría como la porcelana. Pronto, la blancura de su rostro se tiñó de un suavísimo rojo.

— MeiMei... ya sabes que... mira, no es con mala intención... no me gusta que...

— Eres tan único, hermano... tan... armonioso... equilibrado, bondadoso...— suspiró la taiwanesa, entrecerrando sus ojos con lentitud. Soltó una risita, antes de, nuevamente, decir en un extraño dialecto, una posible combinación de mongol y turco, algo que dejó a Kiku anonadado.

— ¿Qué?

— Kiku... yo...— bajando la vista, MeiMei se decidió a tomar las manos del japonés, poniéndolas a la vez sobre sus piernas. Le dedicó una sonrisa apacible — Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo por siempre...

— Y lo estaré si tú quieres, MeiMei— respondió Kiku, aún sin entender a lo que se debía ese extraño "tic" en su consanguínea.

— ¿Me prometes jamás... dejarme sola?— preguntó ella, volviendo a acariciar el rostro del mayor, ésta vez disminuyendo el espesor de la distancia entre ambos.

— Lo prometo... pero... ¿Por qué me preguntas todas éstas cosas ahora?— Kiku ladeó un poco su cabeza, algo confundido. Algunos cascabeles de su cabello tintinearon con el leve movimiento, y algunas cintas tocaron su mejilla blanca y helada. En contraste, las tibias manos de MeiMei acariciaban su rostro con un tacto vivo, suave y constante, a diferencia de los listones que le adornaban.

— Quería... asegurarme, nada más...— susurró la taiwanesa como respuesta. Pronto, bajó una de las manos, delineando el frágil y pálido cuello de su hermano, luego, los hombros huesudos y rectos, cubiertos por la tela del kimono. Los brazos de MeiMei envolvieron la cintura del japonés, quién más rojo que nunca, trató de impedir el imprevisto abrazo.

— ¿MeiMei?

— Kiku...— suspiró ella, una vez que le tuvo bien cerca suyo, casi aprisionada entre los brazos, enredada en las telas de ambos ropajes. La "mujer" japonesa trató de poner cierta oposición, y con ambas manos, intentó separar los brazos de la chica enroscados en su cuerpo. Logró apenas zafarse un poco, pero considerando que su hermana era alguien más débil y sensible, no convenía rechazarle tal gesto. Kiku libró sus brazos, y dejó que los de su consanguínea le volvieran a rodear. Sintió que, nuevamente combinando un ininteligible iraní con un enredado árabe, susurraba algo a su oído... con dulzura, paseó sus dedos por la cabellera azabache, atrayéndole más hacia ella

— Hermana...

— ¡YAO~! ¡ME DUELE, ME DUELE~!— se quejó a grito limpio el coreano, cortando el dulce momento entre la joven y su "compañera". Salieron rápidamente de la habitación, y bajaron corriendo las escaleras, aterrorizadas por el desgarrador grito de Im Yong.

— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo, hermano?— Kiku observó con detención. Tras él, MeiMei hizo lo mismo. Ambos quedaron helados...

— Oh~, Im Yong... Me has dejado ganar ¿Cierto-aru?— sobre un muy apaleado y doblado coreano, el chino se hallaba sentado.

— Eh... ¡El... o la...!

— "El"-aru— corrigió sonriéndose el chino.

— El... ganador es Yao...

— ¡YAO, POR FAVOR-DAZE~!— suplicó tosiendo Im Yong —¡MI ESPALDA...!

— ¡Yao, eres un abusivo!— reprochó MeiMei enfadada, adelantándose al japonés — ¡Bájate de mi hermano!

— Sólo estábamos jugando-aru...— el chino dejó de aplastar a su consanguíneo. Una vez que la pelea de karate había perdido su seriedad, la contienda se había tornado una especie de "Lucha Libre" combinada con contorsionismo, peligrosas llaves y movimientos ilegales y sucios entre los competidores.

— A... Auch...— Im Yong se quedó en el suelo, retorciéndose, estirándose y torciéndose por el dolor de las llaves y golpes — No me puedo levantar...

— Activé algunos puntos de presión que bloquean ciertas articulaciones de tu cuerpo, hermano...— se jactó sonriente la "mujer" china — ¡Te ha vencido una mujer-aru!

— Tú mismo lo has dicho... te dejó ganar— corrigió Lee.

— Si, es verdad... ¿Y por qué-aru?

— Porque... auch... no quería golpearte...

— ¡Discúlpate con él!— retó la taiwanesa, roja de ira.

— Aiyaa~... perdón-aru...— Yao se arrodilló junto al derrotado, y presionó nuevamente dichos puntos de presión. Im Yong se desdobló lentamente, y una vez listo para moverse con normalidad, atrajo en un rápido movimiento al chino.

— ¡Eres mía-daze~!

Im Yong retuvo a Yao bajo su cuerpo, aprisionando ambas muñecas contra el suelo con ayuda de una de sus manos, mientras con la otra, abría desde el cuello hasta casi el centro del pecho el traje de su "hermana".

— ¡AIYAA~! ¡Debí prever esto-aru! ¡Im Yong, déjame...! ¡Algo más de respeto, soy... soy tu hermano...!— gritó el chino mientras trataba de zafarse inútilmente.

Kiku estaba rojo, y antes de hacer cualquier movimiento que fuera a resultar peligroso, para los demás o para él mismo, prefirió voltear y taparse los ojos. MeiMei, también sonrojada, se enfadó mucho más de lo antes estaba...

— ¡Eres el enemigo de las mujeres, Im Yong! ¡Déjalo, pervertido...!— MeiMei trató de quitar al coreano de encima, tirándole del hambok con todas sus fuerzas.

La pasión y el desenfreno del coreano fueron suficientes para ni siquiera inmutarse por las fuerzas de la taiwanesa, y una vez asegurada su oportunidad, comenzó a pasar deseoso su lengua por la piel descubierta del chino.

— ¡Qué... qué asco, ya detente-aru! ¡Im Yong, te estoy hablando...! ¡Basta, por favor, basta! ¡Deja de invadir mi espacio-aru~!

— Definitivamente...— suspiró Lee con indiferencia — Im Yong dejó ganar a Yao antes...

* * *

Momento 4: Cosas del corazón.

A bordo del vuelo en dirección al aeropuerto de París se hallaban Francis e Iván. Sentados en los asientos de más hacia el fondo. El ruso, ya bastante más calmado que en la oficina de taxistas, ahora sentía todo su cuerpo molido, debido al cansancio.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo, señoritas?— preguntó la azafata a cargo, acercándose muy amablemente al asiento. Francis la miró de pies a cabeza, y estuvo a punto de soltar todas las proposiciones indecorosas que sabía, con tal de invitarla a un lugar más apartado.

— Oh~, preciosa... has llegado en el momento indicado— se saboreó el francés, mirando con detalle las piernas descubiertas de la mujer. Al notar esto, Iván dio un puntapié a su compañero; luego, se dirigió a la anonadada mujer con su habitual sonrisa.

— Nada por el momento. Muchas gracias—

— ¡Auch...!— se quejó Francis por lo bajo. La azafata ya se había ido — ¡Pateas muy fuerte!

— Disculpa...— dijo Iván — No podía dejar que hicieras eso.

— ¿Y por qué no? Ah, _mon ami_... tú no gustarás de ligar mujeres, pero yo si...

— ¡Pero no se ve bien ahora que eres mujer!— reprochó entre dientes el ruso. La azafata, desde lejos, les miraba con desconfianza.

— ¡No me puedo resistir! ¡Soy hombre, tengo hormonas y todas esas cosas que enseñan en biología, y déjame decirte que TODAS ellas funcionan!— se quejó Francis, melodramático — ¡Y si se me aparece una hembra con solo tres centímetros de falda ¿Cómo no voy a "reaccionar"...?

— ¡Bien, bien, entiendo tu punto!— desistió la "mujer" rusa, ahora viendo que la azafata se alejaba aterrada por los dichos de Francis — Pero trata de controlarte...

— Oh~, bien...— Francis siguió con la vista a una dama que pasó por el pasillo, zigzagueando exageradamente sus anchísimas caderas, paseándose con gesto soberbio: la frente bien en alto, los ojos entrecerrados. Francis extendió la mano, a punto de darle un agarrón. Iván dio un certero codazo en sus costillas, y de inmediato el golpeado recogió su brazo, adolorido.

— ¡Oye!

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?— gruñó Francis, sobándose el costado.

— Será mejor que yo vaya al lado del pasillo. Cambiemos de lugares...

— ¡Te quieres quedar con la mejor vista, ruso egoísta...!— por lo bajo, Francis picoteó por debajo de los brazos de Iván, ocasionándole cosquillas — ¡Es eso lo que quieres!

— ¡No, no!— rió Iván, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación — Quiero evitarte problemas con las mujeres del vuelo. ¿Sabes lo mal que se toman que otra mujer les esté coqueteando?

— Ah~, no sé...

— Pues igual de mal que si siendo hombre le coqueteas a uno...

— La mayoría cede ante mí— se jactó Francis, picando nuevamente al ruso bajo los brazos — La gente MUERE por estar en mi cama...

— Ah, seguro...— Iván se sonrió, desistiendo de su petición por el cambio de lugares.

— Dime, _mon ami_...— llamó Francis — Eres hombre también, así que me has de entender: Cuando ves a una persona hermosa... ¿No te dan esas ganas de acariciarla sin que nada más te importe?

— No realmente.

— ¿Tampoco te haces ideas bizarras o indecorosas con esa persona, aunque no la conozcas, solo por el hecho de que su físico te "acelera"?— preguntó nuevamente, con gesto galán.

— No. Eso no está en mis principios...

— ¿O al menos no te provoca soltarles algún piropo bonito?

— Eso si, pero solo a veces...

— ¡Pues ponte en mi caso~! ¡Me hallo junto al pasillo, donde pasan todas las mujeres y hombres hermosos, y por "moral" no puedo siquiera soltarles un piropo!

— No dije eso... si quieres hazlo, pero bajo tu propio riesgo...

— ¡Gracias, _mon ami_, eres un santo...!

— ¡Pero por amor al cielo: modérate un poco! ¡Y elige bien...!

Nuevamente, la mujer que había pasado muy soberbia antes, hacia su viaje de vuelta al asiento. Antes de poder poner cualquier otra precaución, Francis estiró nuevamente su brazo, y pellizcó por sobre la ropa el trasero de la mujer.

— ¡Que viva el derecho romano que deja meter mano~!

— ¡Francis~!

— ¡Oiga usted...!— la mujer se volteó furiosa — ¡... Pervertido...!— la mujer, extrañada, miró a todos lados — ¿Quién... fue?

— ¡Fue él!— Francis señaló a un hombre sentado en el otro lado del avión, que dormía plácidamente. La mujer, roja de vergüenza e ira, fue hasta el asiento y le volteó la cara de una sola bofetada.

— ¡¿Pero qué...?

— ¡CERDO!— luego de eso, la dama se retiró a su lugar, ésta vez, acentuando más el movimiento de su cuerpo.

— Eso fue... malo— dijo Iván, decepcionado.

— Fue una jugada inteligente— se defendió Francis, sonriente — Pero eso bastará al menos hasta que lleguemos a París...

— ¿Lo que hiciste es legal?

— ¡Ja, lo del "Derecho romano" es solo para rimar!— carcajeó Francis, guiándole un ojo — Pero si preguntas: es legal... ¡Y no daño a nadie, que es lo mejor! ¿Seguro no lo has hecho alguna vez?

— Nunca.

— Qué conservador— Francis sonrió — Igual que Arthur...

— Pues es que tiene sus motivos, una imagen que cuidar y...— el ruso, antes de poder añadir cualquier otra cosa, se vio interrumpido por el francés.

— Para que veas los extremos en los que cae... ¿Un tu país alguna vez se ha limitado, mediante leyes, el poder tener sexo?

— ¡¿Qué...? ¡No, no...! ¿Por... qué?

— Ah, pues en Inglaterra un tiempo fue así*— Francis sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda — ¡Qué horrible! yo no hubiese podido vivir así...

— ¿Y eso...?— incrédulo, Iván abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— Ah~, locuras del "caballero"... inexplicable en verdad...

— Eh... si...

— Cambiando de tema...— Francis aclaró su garganta — ¿Quieres mi consejo?

— Ah, Francis...— el ruso bajó su mirada — Déjalo así...

— ¿Entonces de qué sirvió lo que hablamos, si no me vas a dejar ayudarte?— frunció el entrecejo.

— Bien, bien... haz lo que puedas.

— ¡Entonces...!— Francis se acomodó en su asiento, y palmoteó el hombro de Iván — Cuéntame con lujos y detalles, _mon ami_...

— ¿Por dónde empiezo?

— Dime, en primer lugar... ¿Desde cuándo te gusta él? ¿Qué es lo que te aflige?

— Mira... fue hace años que Toris llegó a trabajar a mi casa...— empezó el ruso, bajando la vista melancólico — En principio, creí que sería como todos los demás que ocupaban el rol de secretarios: distantes, calculadores... en fin: ya me entiendes... pero... resultó ser que Toris no era esa clase de secretarios que solo viene a preocuparse de hacer su trabajo, él...

— ¡Ah~, un amor entre secretario y su jefe~!— canturreó Francis — ¿Entonces qué? ¿Se te insinuaba? ¿Entraba a tu oficina mirándote lujurioso, cerraba la puerta tras de sí...?

— ¡No, no...! Mira, a pesar de que él no estaba del todo conforme con trabajar allí, siempre era tan... enérgico, positivo, y muchas veces hasta parecía contento de estar allí. Me trataba muy servicialmente, casi como si le agradara... pero...

— ¿Pero qué?

— ¡Ese amigo suyo! Le mete tantas ideas de mí en la cabeza, que después de un tiempo ya casi me parecía que me temía, o que me despreciaba... Feliks es un pariente lejano mío, y muy amigo de mi secretario, entonces, debido a que no le agrado, empezó a tratar de convencerlo de que se fuera de mi casa. Para entonces yo no sentía nada por Toris, o al menos eso creía... comencé a temer que se fuera, o peor, que aunque decidiera quedarse comenzara a odiarme... no sabría explicarte bien, pero... es esa sensación que uno tiene cuando sabes que hay alguien más que trata de separarte de alguien importante, es difícil imaginarse en esas situaciones, pero... ¡¿Por qué solo me pasan éstas cosas a mí?

— Relájate y sígueme explicando ¿Si, _mon ami_...?

— Bueno...— Iván inhaló profundamente — Mira... no sabría decirte cuándo fue que empezó esto... pero pronto empecé a darme cuenta que si se ausentaba por demasiado tiempo en casa comenzaba a inquietarme, o me sentía muy nervioso cuando iba a mi oficina, no solo por el temor a que fuera a renunciar, sino porque...— suspiró — Me... inquieta su mirada... su trato, como habla, como... ¡Como hace todo! de solo verlo ya se me acelera el corazón... Él es único, es tan... tan...

— ¿Te excita?

— ¡No, no...! ¡Sólo... me pone nervioso!

— Entonces te excita.

— ¡Te digo que no...! ¡Él...! ¡Ah! ¡No tiene caso! ¡No sé ni lo que digo!— se lamentó el ruso — El punto es que pronto me fui dando cuenta de que tenía una maravillosa persona a mi lado, y me aterra que por culpa de ese amigo suyo, o por mi culpa, vaya a perderlo para siempre... ¡Más aún! No he sido más que un idiota con él en todo éste tiempo...

— ¿Por qué?

— Le controlo en exceso, le castigo por estupideces, muchas veces le... digo cosas horribles... ¡Los nervios no me dejan pensar bien! ¡No sé lo que hago, y para cuando me doy cuenta ya es tarde...!— apretó fuertemente los puños — ¡Si te dieras cuenta ahora con qué cara de susto me queda mirando...! ¡Empieza a tartamudear cuando lo quedo viendo por demasiado tiempo...! ¡Él tiembla cuando me acerco, y no sé cómo remediarlo...!

— ¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que también lo pones "nervioso"?— malicioso, el francés recalcó el término haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

— Lo dudo... Toris jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo...

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? Créeme que si él te tuviera realmente miedo, hace mucho que se hubiera ido de tu casa, Iván...

— Y si le gustara, hace mucho tiempo me lo habría dicho ¿O no?— la "mujer" rusa miró acusadora a su "compañera".

— ¡_Mon chérie_, no puedes poner tiempos para _l'amour_! ¡Deja que todo fluya, no puedes presionarlo a que se te declare, porque ahí si que lo espantarás!

— ¿Qué hago entonces, Francis?

— Busca la oportunidad de golosearte un poco con él, ya sabes: cuando vaya a tu oficina y estén a solas ¿Sabes que las camisas son lo más fácil de quitar, y las corbatas y cinturones pueden ser excelentes "juguetes"...?

— ¡No voy a...! ¡Agh!— Iván enrojeció, y tapó su cara con ambas manos — ¡Francis~...!

— Entonces, como te dije, busca la oportunidad para acercártele. Trata de que estén solos, hazle preguntas acerca de él, de lo que opina de ti, de su trabajo, tu familia... y cuando las cosas se pongan más calientes, ya puedes adentrarte más en su vida privada. Trata de evitar temas que tengan que ver con su amigo, o quien sea que no los quiera juntos, y por lo que más quieras, jamás insinúes que te gusta, porque así sólo vas a arruinarlo...

— ¿No es la idea hacerle saber lo que siento, solo para verificar que me corresponde?

— Eso sólo funciona en las novelas. En la vida real debes permanecer dominante, pero disimulado... ¿Me entiendes?

— No...

— ¡Ah, _mon ami_! ¡Se tú quien sujete las riendas! Que no se pase más allá de lo que tú permitas, pero que no se atreva a negarse a ti. Por lo que más quieras, no muestres "debilidad", porque entonces le estarás dando el chance para que juegue y pruebe contigo, y ahí las variantes de resultados son demasiadas...

— Entiendo, entiendo...

— Y a cada acercamiento sospechoso que haga, tú no dudes en aprovecharlo. Si te roza la mano, tú tómasela. Si está a menos de un paso tuyo, rodéalo con tu brazo. Si de casualidad te saluda de contacto, tú devuélvele la muestra de cariño, el doble de meloso, y así superando los distintos márgenes ¿Me captas?

— Creo... es decir que a cada cosa que él haga, yo debo ir más allá, pero nunca ser débil o demasiado obvio...

— ¡Exacto! ¡Así ve practicándolo, y en poco tiempo más podrás dar el paso final!

— No quiero ni siquiera preguntar qué es eso...

— Recuerda, Iván: cinturones, corbatas y camisas...— guiñó malicioso su ojo.

— Ni lo menciones...— suspiró avergonzado el ruso.

— ¿En serio no te ha dado alguna señal provocativa? ¿Un guiño... un roce "accidental" al pasarse las cosas, alguna palabra cariñosa, o qué se yo?

— En Navidad nos besamos por accidente...

— ¡Es un gran paso!— celebró Francis.

— No, fue un accidente: saludo de medianoche, pasados de copas, falla de cálculo...— enumeró Iván, explicándole a su "compañera" que aquello no tenía nada que ver.

— ¿Y qué hizo? ¿Qué te dijo?

— Pues me pidió disculpas muchas veces, y luego llegó Feliks y le dijo que se lavara la boca antes de saludarlo... Natasha en cambio sólo se volteó algo molesta... pero aceptó que fue un accidente— la "mujer" rusa suspiró.

— Oh~... pero bueno, tienes la idea y es lo que importa ¿Pondrás todo de ti por conseguirlo?— el francés, sonriéndole, extendió su mano. Dudoso, Iván le quedó mirando por mucho tiempo, antes de decidirse a estrecharla.

— Lo prometo. Pero no aseguro nada...

Las horas pasaron, y el avión aterrizó en París. Francis se levantó de su asiento, junto a muchos otros pasajeros, y se despidió de su "compañera" de viajes.

— Hasta la otra semana, Iván. Estaré esperando un informe completo ¿Si?

— Claro, haré lo que se pueda. Que llegues bien.

— Igual tú. ¡_Au Revoir_!

El francés bajó del avión, luego de recoger la maleta de mano que llevaba consigo. Iván se acomodó en el asiento, y se dispuso a descansar sus ojos mientras el vuelo llegaba a Moscú. Mientras tanto, y si es que era posible luego del descanso, pensaría en alguna posibilidad para seguir el consejo de Francis.

Cerró los ojos. El avión despegó, y las horas se hicieron pocas en el vuelo. Poco antes de aterrizar, y cuando ya el piloto daba las instrucciones, Iván abrochó su cinturón, y esperó pacientemente...

El aterrizaje fue brusco, el avión parecía casi patinar en la pista. No mucho después de haber asegurado el transporte, la orden del piloto fue la de bajar.

Los pasajeros restantes sacaron sus equipajes de mano de los compartimientos, y bajaron con pasos rápidos. El frío de la ciudad les hizo a todos despertar de súbito, desagradados, casi furiosos. Por su parte, las bajas temperaturas aliviaron al ruso, casi como si se tratara de la suave caricia que la nación le dedicaba por bienvenida...

Nunca llevaba más que una pequeña maleta a las reuniones, con las cosas que usualmente necesitaba, así que sin siquiera pasar por la sala de embarques, se dirigió a la parte delantera del aeropuerto para esperar la locomoción que le llevaría a casa.

Poco tuvo que esperar un taxi, que raudamente le llevó a su morada, sin siquiera darle tiempo de dormirse a bordo del vehículo. Una vez en su residencia, pagó la suma del viaje, se adelantó hacia la puerta y abrió con la llave que traía en su bolsillo.

Ya era de mañana en Moscú, así que no fue ninguna sorpresa encontrar a los tres bálticos en pie, ya desayunando.

Pero si fue una sorpresa, por lo demás muy desagradable, el encontrar a Feliks allí...

— ¡Hasta que llegaste!— le recibió con un gruñido el polaco.

— Buenos días a todos...— bostezó Iván por respuesta. Caminó hasta la mesa del comedor y allí despeinó a Raivis como saludo, palmoteó el hombro de Eduard, haciendo que se atragantara con su tostada, y por último, dirigió una mirada pacífica a su pariente eslavo. Faltaba alguien. Iván miró en todas direcciones — ¿Dónde está Toris?

— Está arriba haciendo la limpieza— respondió el letón, luego de dar un mordisco a su panecillo.

— Liet está muy cansado. Estuvo esperándote hasta pasadas las cuatro, y tú no llegabas ¡O sea, ubícate!— reprochó Feliks mientras se miraba las uñas de las manos.

— Ya veo...— casi de forma sistemática, el ruso subió las escaleras.

— Señorita...

— "Señor" para ti.

— Disculpe, Señor Iván...— se corrigió el estonio — ¿Quiere desayunar?

— Ya lo haré luego— respondió ya desde la mitad de la escalera. Siguió subiendo, costándole bastante trabajo el pasar por los últimos escalones. Volteó hacia la parte del fondo del pasillo, y avanzó hasta dar con la puerta de su recámara. Empujó con lentitud, esperando que al llegar allí, pudiese dejarse caer sobre el colchón y dormirse otro poco. Cual fue su sorpresa de hallar ahí al lituano, arrodillado junto a la cama y con los brazos sobre la colcha. Entre ellos, mantenía su rostro escondido...

Iván sonrió. Dejó su maletín en el suelo sin causar ruido alguno, y con el mismo sigilo, se acercó al joven durmiente. Paso a paso, tranquilo... todo en calma, todo perfecto...

Se arrodilló junto a él, y apartó algunos mechones rebeldes que la habitual coleta no alcanzaba a sujetar. Luego, acarició su espalda, haciendo que Toris se retorciera en un imprevisto escalofrío. Él abrió los ojos...

— Buenos días, Toris...

— ¡Se... Señorita!— el lituano se incorporó de un salto — ¡Disculpe... no... No fue mi intención...!

— ¿Así que trasnochaste esperándome?— preguntó Iván sonriéndose, ignorando el trato femenino de su subordinado.

— Eh... sí. Lo hice...— Toris bajó la vista. La "mujer" aún no se levantaba del suelo — ¿Quiere... que le sirva algo?

— Descuida. Vengo recién de una junta en un bar...— respondió "ella". Parecía no tener intención de pararse, así que para no crear diferencia, Toris también se arrodilló junto a su "jefa".

— ¿Todo ha ido bien?

— Si... la junta fue agradable. Tomé el vuelo de las seis con Francis después.

— ¿Cómo están... los otros?

— Bastante bien. Si lo que querías era preguntar por Alfred: él está bien, se fue junto con Arthur después de la junta... después: Ludwig se fue con Feliciano, y Kiku y Yao se quedaron un rato más con nosotros. Luego, vine con Francis en el vuelo que aterrizó primero en París...

— Ya veo...

— ¿Y qué de ustedes? ¿Qué hicieron después de la reunión?— interrogó Iván, invitando al lituano a sentarse con él sobre la colcha. Una vez ahí, Toris respondió:

— Primero los tres acompañamos a Feliks a su casa. Nos invitó a tomar el té, y durante la tarde llegaron la Señorita Yekaterina y la Señorita Natasha a buscarnos... bueno, la Señorita Natasha venía casi arrastrando a la Señorita Yekaterina, y nos dijo que teníamos cosas que hacer aquí. Vinimos hasta su casa y nos dedicamos a completar los pendientes de la mañana, se nos hizo de noche, así que... Feliks se quedó aquí, y... sus hermanas también, Señorita...

— "Señor" para ti, Toris, que no se te olvide...— corrigió Iván — ¿Así que mis hermanas están aquí?

— La verdad: la Señorita Yekaterina se fue muy temprano y la Señorita Natasha tuvo que retirarse por unos asuntos que debía atender en su país...— por un momento, el lituano calló. Inspeccionó curiosamente a su "jefa". Iván comenzó a agitarse, y pronto, decidió salir de su inquietud.

— ¿Qué tengo?

— Su labio, Señori... ¡Señor!— señaló Toris — ¿Es por la pelea con el Señor Gilbert?

— Ah, si... por suerte no ha sido tanto...— el ruso sonrió.

— Nos hemos asustando cuando comenzaron a pelearse, Se... ñor— gimió el — Temía que fuera a resultar peor...

— ¿Ah si?... no ha sido nada, por suerte. Hay ocasiones en las que las peleas si son caóticas...

— ¡Y que lo diga!— dijo el lituano, mirando a su "jefa" lastimoso — He oído que, por desgracia, usted es muy bueno peleando en los bares, Señor...

— Por eso no me gusta ir a esos lugares... espera ¿Por qué "Por desgracia"?— rió Iván, algo confundido.

— No diré yo, Señor, he visto a sus rivales luego de las contiendas— aclaró Toris, medio sonriéndose, aunque notablemente inquieto — Creo que para mi suerte, jamás le he visto envuelto en esos conflictos, o al menos no con tanto salvajismo como los otros me lo describen...

— ¿Así que te dicen que soy un salvaje?

— Algo parecido...

— Quien te hable mal de mí, pregúntale cuánto me debe...— aclaró el jefe soviético sonriéndose con inocencia. Esa inocencia que ocultaba malicia...Toris tembló.

— Bueno, Señorita...

— "Señor"— corrigió el eslavo de forma cortante.

— Eh... disculpe. Señor... ¿Quiere bajar a comer algo?

— No por el momento. ¿Irás tú allá abajo?— preguntó el ruso.

— Yo... creo que tampoco. Le acompañaré cuando usted vaya ¿Le parece?

— Pues... bien— sonrió — Mientras quisiera ir a tomar un baño... ¿Todos tus deberes están listos?

— Todos. Nada más ahora lavaré la vajilla que no estén ocupando abajo— indicó el lituano. Se levantó de la cama, y bostezó largamente — Señor Iván...

— Dime.

— ¿Cree que...?— antes de completar su pregunta, se detuvo en seco. Prefirió no seguir: — Nada. No he dicho nada.

— Adelante, dime...

— No se preocupe...— Toris caminó un par de pasos, y se recargó en la pared. Allí, se quedó estático.

— ¿Te parecería tener libre hoy? Si lo que quieres es recuperar el sueño perdido, hazlo.

— ¡Ah! E... Esto...— el mayor de los bálticos tragó espesamente, y desvió la mirada muy nervioso por la proposición — Cre... Creo que puedo esperar...—subió la vista nuevamente. Cuál fue su sorpresa al hallar a su "jefa" soviética a escasos centímetros de él. Soltó un breve gemido, que trancó en su garganta antes que se convirtiera en un grito. Delante de él Iván se sonreía con habitual dulzura.

— Sería injusto que si ambos trasnochamos, sólo yo tenga la oportunidad de descansar ¿No?

— Se... Señor...— titubeó el castaño. Volvió a tragar su densa saliva, y luego fijó sus ojos en los del ruso.

— Tienes hoy libre. Aprovecha tu tiempo de forma inteligente ¿Da~?

— D... Da...— respondió él, temblando.

Iván se adelantó un poco más. Ante el contacto y presión del pecho de su "jefa" contra el suyo, Toris se estremeció. Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados fuertemente. Pronto, el ruso articuló la primera palabra, luego de varios segundos de total silencio.

— Insolente...

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Eres un insolente...— repitió el eslavo con tono hosco. Toris temió por aquel adjetivo dirigido a su persona... ¿Por qué se lo decía así, de repente...? ¿Qué había hecho?

— Señor... yo... no entiendo...

— Sí que te gusta faltarme el respeto, Toris...— aquel tono sombrío dando la gélida suavidad a su voz... no era nada bueno... ¡Nada bueno!

— Respóndeme a algo, Toris...— dijo "ella", manteniendo la frialdad de su habla y ese semblante característico de los más fieros militares... — ¿Desde cuándo eres más alto que yo?

— ¿Ah...?

El castaño miró detenidamente a su "jefa". Nuevamente sonreía, con ese semblante usual: "adorable". Sus ojos habían retomado su natural e "inocente" brillo, y se clavaban deseosos de una rápida respuesta en sus pupilas verdes. Erguido en toda su amplia estatura, aún tratándose de una dama, el ruso parecía querer competir contra su subordinado.

— ¿Creciste, o yo me encogí?— preguntó nuevamente Iván, divertido por su descubrimiento. Trataba de igualar la estatura del lituano, poniéndose de puntillas y dando pequeños saltitos de vez en cuando.

— Creo... que usted se encogió...— respondió él, también irguiéndose, orgulloso de su bien definido metro y ochenta.

— ¿Cuánto crees que mido ahora, Toris?— preguntó "ella".

— Así a cálculo... un poco menos que yo: aproximo quizás un metro y... setenta y seis, tal vez...

— ¿Tanto me encogí? ¡Si era el más alto de los representantes!— gimió ella, echando de menos sus extensos ciento ochenta y tres centímetros de alto, casi como si se tratase que le hubieran cortado las piernas.

— Pues... es ahora la más alta de las mujeres. Véalo por ese lado.

— ¿Cómo que "la"?— Iván fijó una mirada gélida a su subordinado, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera al instante todo el largo de su espinazo — Toris, soy HOMBRE...

— ¡Perdón, perdón...!

— Como castigo... ¡Encógete!— bromeó la "jefa" soviética, aunque manteniendo aquella mirada soberbia con la que enfrentaba a sus subordinados, cada vez que les daba un castigo.

— ¿Qué?— Toris arqueó una ceja, notoriamente confundido.

— Que te encojas.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Fácil! Dobla tus rodillas— ante la instrucción, el lituano obedeció. Flexionó sus rodillas hasta igualar la estatura de su "jefa" — ¡Más! ¡Que sea tú quien deba subir la vista para verme!

— ¡E-Entendido!— el castaño obedeció.

— Mucho mejor...— felicitó Iván — Ahora, si me disculpas...— se encaminó a la puerta — Me iré a bañar...

— Yo... terminaré de ordenar su cuarto, Señorita...

— "SEÑOR"— corrigió el ruso de forma escalofriante, antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

— ¡Dis... disculpe!

— Ah, sí...— Iván se detuvo a mitad de pasillo, volteando a mirar nuevamente a su secretario — Ya que ambos estaremos libres hoy... ¿Te apetece sólo descansar, o quieres hacer algo más?

— Eh... no lo sé. ¿Tiene planes?

— Si gustas, podemos dar una vuelta después de comer. Si lo que quieres es quedarte en casa, pues ya veremos qué hacemos ¿Da~?

— Si, Señori... ¡Señor!

— Bien...— dicho esto último, Iván se retiró. Toris, después de haber experimentado un cúmulo de sensaciones controversiales, bajó las escaleras para comenzar a lavar la vajilla desocupada del desayuno.

_Continuará..._

* * *

***"Oh my darling, Clementine":** Canción típica estadounidense, de la cual se discute su creador (Percy Montrose, o Baker Bradford). Ésta canción se hizo muy famosa entre los "Scouts" (Niños Exploradores) del país y comenzó a ser cantada durante sus campamentos y caminatas como una tradición. En el Reino Unido, ésta canción se popularizó hasta incluso convertirse en el himno de muchos equipos de football.

***"Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman":** Una de las canciones del personaje "Inglaterra" en la serie, corresponde al "Song Character: Volume 4". Como la canción pertenece a éste fandom, espero no me vayan a reportar por las líricas...

***Bolleras:** Vulgarismo español que, al igual que "tortillera", se usa para referirse a las lesbianas. ¡Gracias por la corrección, Deidi Jeevas!

***"Mujer Contra Mujer":** De Ana Torroja. Una balada en español que habla acerca de un romance entre dos mujeres.

***Okobo:** Calzado que usan las Maiko (aprendices de geisha) durante su trayectoria en ésta etapa. Son una variante de Hakimono (nombre que recibe el calzado de las geishas) de al menos diez centímetros de alto, hechas de paulonia (madera autóctona de Japón) y llevan un cascabel dentro. La cinta que va entre los dedos, puede ser roja, rosa o lila, dependiendo de la etapa de aprendizaje en que se encuentre la Maiko.

***Guan/Kwan/Kuan Dao:** Arma china, actualmente usada para las artes marciales del país. Su nombre (yan yue dao) significa "Hoja Lunar Reclinada". Consta de una pesada y filosa hoja, que está sujeta a un palo con una punta en su otro extremo, aproximadamente de un metro y medio, o un metro y ochenta centímetros de largo (hay muchas otras variantes, pero ésta es la más común). Dada la forma curva de la hoja, está solo preparada para cortes radicales.

***Wang Lee:** Traducción común para el nombre del personaje de "Hetalia": "Hong Kong"

* No sé ustedes, yo acabo de notar que el rizo de Im Yong Soo tiene una carita dentro ¿No es tierno?

***Obi:** Faja de tela que se ajusta en el abdomen de la persona, para sujetar y dar forma al kimono. Dependiendo de si el arreglo es de Geisha o Meiko, las longitudes de estas piezas de tela y nudos que se hacen varían, al igual que depende de la ocasión para la que se use el atuendo.

* Créanlo o no, hubo un tiempo en que en Inglaterra las parejas podían tener relaciones sexuales SÓLO después de haber consultado con el Rey. Era así que en las puertas se ponían carteles con el escrito "Fornication Under Consent of the King" (Fornicación bajo el Consentimiento del Rey) mientras la pareja tenía relaciones. Éste escrito formaba la sigla "F.U.C.K." (Y ese es, justamente, el origen de la tan "socorrida" palabrita...).

* * *

¡Ah~! nuevamente, otro kilométrico capítulo, dedicado sólo ustedes, amadísimos lectores~!

Jejeje, espero les haya gustado :3 sus comentarios me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, así que en virtud de ello, es que me apasiona tanto ésta labor.

No ando con mucho tiempo, mañana tengo un taller ^^U así que... ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Gracias por seguir mi trabajo! *emotion tears* Recuerden que ante cualquier cosa que quieran decirme: espero ansiosa sus comentarios, que por supuesto, contestaré en cuanto tenga el tiempo~.

Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz :)

¡Sayo! Nya~


	8. Capítulo 8: Reunión Bajo Cero

**Advertencia:** Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Nota: **El final de éste capítulo toca un tema bastante delicado y dramático. Sólo eso.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Reunión Bajo Cero.

Los veintitrés grados bajo cero se hicieron sentir, con todos sus centígrados bien validos, en la capital rusa: Moscú.

Nevaba a montones, casi una cascada blanca que limitaba la vista a más de un metro de quien tratase de fijar la mirada en algún punto, por no decir lo resbalosas que estaban las calles, además de oscuras.

Los moscovitas caminaban con total naturalidad, y bastante rápido. Las tiendas destellaban una luz amarillenta, similar a una chimenea encendida, y que delataban al menos un poco las vías de tránsito para los peatones.

A total diferencia de los habitantes rusos, cuatro forasteros trataban de mantener el equilibrio y caminar en dirección a la residencia del anfitrión.

— ¡L-Ludwig...!— gritó desesperada la "mujer" italiana, antes de caer, quizás por no primera ni segunda vez, producto de la escarcha cubierta de los engañosos copos de nieve.

— ¿Estás bien?— volviéndose hacia su "compañera, Ludwig tendió su mano. No solo estaba aburrido de las constantes caídas del italiano, sino también de que Antonio no soltara sus trenzas (y cuando caía, se afirmaba de ellas) y los ataques de Lovino en cada oportunidad que se detenían, fuera gracias al menor de los italianos, o al español.

— ¡Tonto macho-patatas! ¡Has de estarnos llevando en círculos, porque todavía no veo la casa del ruso loco!

— Estamos bien, en la nota decía que al final de la avenida principal...

— ¡Pero no sabes ni siquiera a qué puto final se refería...! ¡¿Qué pasa si vamos caminando del otro lado, maldita sea!

— ¡Yo sé bien a dónde los estoy llevando!— contestó en un gruñido "la" alemana, levantando a Feliciano, y sacudiéndole la nieve del abrigo que llevaba encima.

— Os apuesto los calzones de la reina que si pedimos indicaciones, llegaremos en un santiamén— propuso Antonio, sonriéndose. Soltándose de las trenzas del alemán, encaró a una mujer que, pese a lo resbaloso que estaba, parecía no tener problema alguno, es más: ¡hasta andaba en tacos! — Disculpe, hermosa dama... ¿Podría decirnos dónde se ubica la residencia Braginski?

A la bien formulada pregunta del español, recibió un trabalenguas por respuesta... Antonio quedó helado... ¡Más de lo que estaba!

— Disculpe, tía, que no le he entendido nada...— rió el castaño — Le repito mi pregunta: ¿Podría decirnos...?

— Nos dijo que queda hacia allá— interrumpió Ludwig, viendo que la dama comenzaba a verse algo extrañada por la repetición de la duda — Vamos en buen camino.

— ¿Le has entendido, tío?

— ¡Claro!

— ¿Todos los rusos hablan... así?— preguntó inocente Feliciano, aún sin poder comprender cómo el alemán había podido traducir aquel trabalenguas.

— ¡Es porque no usan vocales, condenado _fratello_!— respondió de mala gana Lovino, afirmándose de los enrejados y postes para no caerse.

— Corrección: su alfabeto tiene treinta y tres letras, de las cuales diez son vocales; a diferencia del nuestro, que solo tiene cinco*— dijo Ludwig.

— ¿Y por qué no las usan?— preguntó inocente Feliciano, tomándose del brazo de su amigo de años.

— Sí las usan, sólo que como es otro idioma, nosotros no les entendemos... Ellos han de pensar igual que nosotros acerca de nuestros idiomas: que nosotros abusamos de las entonaciones, que usamos pocas consonantes, o que tenemos demasiadas palabras diferentes que significan lo mismo y por eso mismo muchas veces no entienden nuestro idioma.

— ¡Ah~, Ludwig es muy culto!— celebró el veneciano entre risas. Volvió, una vez más, a resbalarse con la escarcha. Ésta vez no cayó, sino que quedó colgando bien agarrado del brazo del alemán.

* * *

Por otra parte, la situación no era del todo diferente. En grupo iban Arthur, Alfred, Francis y Matthew, haciendo equilibrio y agarrándose de lo que tuvieran a mano para no caer. Era de esperarse que Francis se hallara bastante cerca de Arthur, con la excusa de poder así brindarle su calor. No pudiendo negarse a tan tentadora oferta, y pese al desagrado del británico, su tembloroso cuerpo pedía lo contrario a lo que su moral exigía.

— Intenta propasarte, perro pervertido, y te estampo mi maleta en todo lo que se llama cara ¿Oíste?— escupió venenosamente Arthur, asiendo bien su arma con la mano izquierda. A su derecha, muy bien abrigado, el francés sonreía con su habitual galantería.

— Oh~, _mon ami_ ¿Por qué tan agresivo?— rodeó los hombros de su compañero con el brazo, acercándolo más a él — Si quieres calor, "hermosa", sólo pídelo...

— ¡Eres una estufa con patas!— Arthur frunció el ceño, y volteó la mirada hacia el lado contrario a donde se encontraba Francis. Junto a él, Alfred temblaba — ¿Y qué de ti? ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto frío?

— ¡N-N-No... pensé que... haría tanto frío!— contestó Alfred, sobándose los brazos con ambas manos. En efecto, debido a su poca documentación, el estadounidense no se había preparado para el clima del país euroasiático, y ahora pagaba las atroces consecuencias de no haber siquiera traído una miserable bufanda.

Por el contrario, junto a Francis, el canadiense iba muy bien preparado, con al menos dos chaquetones encima, y una muy ostentosa bufanda de lana. A su lado, Kumajirou caminaba también muy a gusto, más que mal: llevaba una bufandita en torno a su peludo cuello, similar a la de su dueño y cuatro botitas de piel en sus patas, para evitar que se fueran a herir con las bajísimas temperaturas de Moscú. El plantígrado olisqueaba la nieve, los postes, los enrejados, y como no: les hacía frente a algunos perros que se acercaban al cuarteto de forasteros.

— ¿Vas bien?— preguntó Matthew, mirando al osito polar.

— A gusto...— respondió el cachorro, moviendo su pequeña cola con gesto de agrado.

— Cuando quieras que te cargue, no dudes en pedirlo.

— _Mon ami_ ¿Cuánto crees que falte para llegar?

— Ve a saber tú qué tan grande es Rusia, como para que te lo diga...— bufó Arthur, aún temblando.

— ¡Es más grande incluso que la Antártica! ¡Casi un noveno del planeta!— intervino con aire celoso el estadounidense — ¡Si tan solo no fuera puro hielo...!— se apegó al lado de Arthur, acurrucándose contra la helada tela del abrigo — ¡¿Por qué demonios hace tanto frío...? ¡Maldigo a Rusia, maldigo a Iván...! ¡Maldito el condenado frío!

— ¡Cierra la boca, campesino!— reprochó Arthur, desenvolviendo la bufanda de su cuello, y poniéndola en torno al de Alfred — ¿Suficiente?

— Que... qué daría yo por tu abrigo...— el americano nuevamente sobó sus brazos. Ya al menos su cuello y rostro estaban más tibios.

— Oh, _mon chérie_... ¿Y si te abrazas al pequeño Matthew para agarrar calor? Él parece estar muy a gusto con éste clima...— ofreció Francis, mientras más acercaba al británico a su femenil cuerpo.

— Buena idea...— Alfred se cambió de lado, y se abrazó al canadiense. Éste último, rojo de vergüenza, trató de que al menos Alfred pareciera algo más disimulado.

— A... Alfred...

— ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Tengo frío!— "la" americana tomó uno de los brazos de Matthew, colocándolo en torno a sus hombros — Abrázame...

— Ah... Alfred...— el canadiense miró con lástima la piel de su rostro, ahora blancuzca, y las ropas ligeras que Alfred llevaba encima: sobre la blusa, la chaqueta de vestir, y ahora la bufanda de Arthur. De sólo verlo, ya sintió todo su cuerpo congelarse, y apiadado de "ella", la rodeó con su brazo a la altura de los codos.

— Gracias...

— ¿Quieres mi abrigo, hermano? Llevo dos cosas abrigadas encima, y te...

— ¡Qué amable...! ¡Gracias Matthew...!

— La verdad soy...— dándose cuenta que ésta vez su hermano mayor no había olvidado su nombre, una sensación de calidez lo invadió desde el centro de su pecho. Y quitándose el ahora casi innecesario abrigo de encima, lo colocó sobre los hombros del americano — Espero te abrigue lo suficiente.

— ¡Los ángeles están cayendo del cielo...!— celebró Alfred, recibiendo la ostentosa prenda y acomodándosela encima — ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchas gracias...!— se abrazó al canadiense, haciéndolo enrojecer cada vez más. Al lado del muchacho, su osito miraba algo enternecido.

— Hermanos...— suspiró el osito polar — Nada mejor que los hermanos...

Por su parte, y ya habiendo caminado varias calles en la dirección señalada por el ruso en su mensaje, Arthur comenzaba a extrañarse de que Francis no hubiese intentado ninguna cosa por empujarlo a algún callejón, de acariciarlo, o siquiera decirle alguna cosa "romántica" en pos de conseguir algo a cambio. Al contrario, se hallaba muy tranquilo, apenas y sosteniéndole por la cintura, manteniéndolo rodeado con su brazo.

— Te noto raro hoy... ¿Te levantaste sin vino, acaso?

— Claro que no, _Mademoiselle_— sonrió — ¿Por qué "raro"?

— Porque... pues...— dudaba si contestar, pues podría con ello darle alguna "idea" al francés — Qué sabré yo, sólo te noto raro...

— Me siento relajado, Arthur...— suspiró — Nada más que éste hostil clima me deprime...

— Ha de ser eso. Demasiada nieve... frío, el cielo gris, hielo por todas partes...

— ¡Escarcha~!— gritó Matthew, antes de caer junto a Alfred en la acera resbalosa.

— ¿Estás bien?— Arthur, soltándose del francés, se inclinó junto a los dos americanos, y les ayudó a levantarse — ¡Con más cuidado, no quiero accidentados!

— Caí sentado...— se quejó el estadounidense, adolorido, incorporándose ayudado por su hermano menor, y en parte también por Kumajirou, que le empujaba por la espalda.

— Mientras no te hayas roto algo...— el británico, alejado de Francis, se enfrió rápidamente, y comenzó a tiritar — ¡Maldita sea...! ¡Condenado clima!

— Mira qué divertido: nada más bastó soltarte para que te enfriaras, _mon ami_...— carcajeó "la" francesa — Ven aquí...

Con gesto lascivo, la "mujer" se acercó a su "compañera" británica y le afirmó por la cintura, levantándola hasta tenerla completamente apegada a su cuerpo. La comprimió entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza, a la vez que la acorralaba contra un enrejado cercano. Los metales del portón cerrado sonaron a causa del leve impacto. Arthur, aún siendo sostenido por su captor, comenzó a tratar de mover sus pies, pero estos resbalaban en el hielo mojado, haciendo todos sus esfuerzos inútiles.

Francis, por su parte, afirmaba con todas sus fuerzas al esquivo británico, y luchaba contra los intentos de su presa por escapar.

— ¡Yo sé que tú quieres esto, Arthur! ¡Déjate querer...!— metió una de sus piernas entre las del británico, y paseó una de sus manos por la espalda de éste, subiendo hasta la nuca y sujetándolo con firmeza.

— ¡Socorro...! ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me lo... quite de encima...!— clamaba Arthur con todas sus fuerzas. éstas se vieron incrementadas cuando Francis comenzó a acercar su rostro con las claras intenciones de besarlo — ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme...!— miró a Matthew y Alfred, quienes contemplaban la escena desde algunos metros: Matthew intentando taparse los ojos, muy avergonzado, y Alfred riéndose a carcajadas — ¡Ustedes dos...! ¡No se queden ahí, ayúdenme...!

— Ahora, _mon ami_... te enseñaré cómo es que los franceses hacemos callar a las damiselas ruidosas...— ronroneó sensualmente Francis, ya cada vez aminorando la escasa distancia entre sus rostros. Arthur ya no tenía escapatoria.

Salvo una muy furiosa mujer que salió de su casa con un balde de agua fría, y lo arrojó sobre la "pareja"

— ¡Frente a mi casa no, señoritas!— gritó la mujer en ruso — ¡Par de exhibicionistas! ¡¿Es que sus padres no les enseñaron modales...?

— ¡Vieja bruja...!— iracundo, Francis soltó a su presa de habla inglesa, y se aventó contra la mujer — ¡¿No ve lo que nos ha hecho?

— ¡Francis...! ¡Suéltala...!— ordenó Arthur, totalmente empapado y tembloroso. Trató de sacar al furioso francés de encima de la ofendida mujer, de no ser porque ambos peleaban enganchados como verdaderos salvajes.

— ¿Los detenemos, Alfred?— preguntó Matthew inocentemente.

— Una vez Iván me dijo que no era bueno meterse en las peleas de las calles de Rusia— canturreó Alfred sonriéndose — Es peligroso...

* * *

Mientras en su mansión, Iván se encontraba viendo por la ventana en espera de que llegaran los representantes de las naciones. Ya estaban en su casa varios de ellos, los que vivían más cerca y los que conocían casi de memoria la dirección de la morada. Todos esperaban en el salón de reuniones, charlando animadamente, mientras los dueños de casa les servían algo de té caliente.

— Ya han llegado varios, Señorita...— dijo Raivis, dirigiéndose a su "jefa" temblando incesantemente.

— "Señor" para ti, Raivis...

— Dis...culpe... pero es que así... se me hace raro llamarle "Señor"...

— Te entiendo. Ahora, dime— Iván sonrió ampliamente.

— Que... ya han llegado varios... y me preguntaba si... bueno, quería... aclarar algo antes de... la reunión...

— Pues dime, te escucho...

— Pues... somos bastantes repre... representantes muy pequeños... y con los sucesos de la reunión pasada...— el letón tragó espesamente, y bajó la mirada — No quisiéramos ver algo así de nuevo... ¡Es decir! fue algo que hablamos entre Peter, la Señorita Lilly y yo...

— Entiendo. Miren, por ser más pequeños y débiles, hagan su propia junta si quieren. Pero quiero un informe detallado y completo, porque por pequeños y miserables que sean, también son parte del mundo— dijo Iván, haciendo hincapié en los adjetivos más denigrantes, en tanto más se ampliaba su "adorable" sonrisa. Raivis sintió una descarga helada recorrer todo su espinazo.

— O... otra cosa, Señor...

— Adelante, dime. Sin miedo.

— Todos sus amigos me dan miedo. Son igual de raros que usted...— Un aura negra se formó en torno al ruso. A lo lejos, Eduard logró oír lo que el más pequeño de los bálticos había dicho.

— ¡Raivis...! ¡Discúlpelo, Señor...!— corriendo a salvar al pequeño letón, llegó el estonio, con los lentes empañados y pálido de miedo — ¡... El no ha querido decir eso!

— Más le vale...— suspiró iracunda la "jefa" soviética, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Pero... Señor...— tratando de corregir su error, Raivis dijo nuevamente — Aunque sean igual de raros, psicópatas, estrafalarios y mentalmente desequilibrados... ¡Lo que cuenta es que son sus amigos...!

— ¡RAIVIS...!— aún más aterrado, Eduard tapó la boca de su hermanito menor. El aura negra alrededor de Iván se había hecho más grande, llegando incluso a apagarse la chimenea de lo helada que se había tornado la habitación. Ahora, el ruso no sonreía, más bien tenía un semblante apenado.

— ¿Sabes, Raivis? A veces tu sinceridad me ofende... kolkolkolkol...— puso su mano sobre los rizos dorados del letón — Recuerda: PEQUEÑO Y MISERABLE... pero Letonia no deja de ser un país... y uno MUY CERCANO a Rusia ¿Da~?— para complementar su horripilante y maquiavélico canturreo, el ruso dirigió su mirada a una fotografía colgada en la pared, que guardaba con mucho orgullo. En ella: cinco torres bombarderas muy bien equipadas. Raivis emitió un quejido.

— ¡Ya... ya nos vamos...!— dijo Eduard, para luego llevarse consigo a su pequeño hermanito.

¿Qué tenían en común todos los "amigos" de Iván? Refiriéndose con eso a un cubano bastante gracioso, una temible vietnamita, un muy bien ejercitado norcoreano, y por supuesto, a Wang Yao. Fácil: habían llevado por años una banda roja anudada en su brazo izquierdo, con una estrella dorada en el centro. Y no sólo sus amigos la había llevado por bastante tiempo, sino también todos los que alguna vez fueron parte de la gran familia soviética, y quienes la apoyaron durante la Guerra Fría.

Eran tiempos pasados, pero ni siquiera el mismo tiempo, por cruel y fuerte que sea, logra destruir los lazos que las ideologías, alianzas y tratados logran unir. Sí, sus amigos, y TODA su familia eran bastante "raros".

— ¿En qué piensa...?— interrumpió de pronto Toris, quien llevaba consigo unos leños secos para encender nuevamente la chimenea. Para cuando Iván salió de sus pensamientos, notó lo helada que se había puesto la casa sin el fuego encendido.

— ¡Ah...! Estaba...— el ruso carraspeó con la garganta — Recordando...

— ¿Qué recordaba, Señori...? ¡Señor, disculpe!

— Pues... los años en que no estaba del todo... solo— sonrió ampliamente — Todas esas juntas tan... tensas, pero divertidas. Tardes completas junto al fuego, hablando como buenos amigos... ¿No extrañas de vez en cuando esos tiempos, Toris...?

— Pues... a veces... nada más a veces...— bajó la vista — Pues... fue bonito el día que... ya sabe: los bálticos nos...— se detuvo dudoso... ¿Sería bueno tocar esa llaga?

— Dilo: fueron libres, se independizaron...

— Eso mismo. Pero... a pesar de eso, decidí quedarme aquí, trabajando con usted, no porque no quisiera volver a casa, sino...— enrojeció de súbito. Se quedó callado por bastante tiempo — Sino porque... ya sabe: siento que estoy hecho para esto...

— Estás mintiendo, Toris~—canturreó divertido Iván.

— ¿Qué...? ¡Cla-Claro que no!— el lituano sonrió.

— Si~, estás mintiendo. Toris se pone muy rojo cuando miente~, yo lo sé más que nadie...— picó simpáticamente la mejilla de su secretario. Éste, enrojeciendo aún más, comenzó a reírse

— En serio, me gusta trabajar aquí. Y de vez en cuando se siente bien ir a casa, ya sabe... cuando nos da libre la tarde a mis hermanos y a mí— Toris miró la chimenea apagada, y a todos los invitados quejumbrosos en torno a la humeante pila de cenizas y maderos quemados — Aún así... no me imagino no trabajando con usted, Señorita...

— "Señor". Recuérdalo— corrigió en una carcajada la "jefa" soviética.

— ¡Discúlpeme...! Eh... yo ahora iré a encender la chimenea...

— Yo voy por algunas tazas. De seguro los que vienen en camino querrán algo caliente para beber.

Toris se retiró hacia donde los representantes se hallaban reunidos, mientras Iván, en vez de pedir el favor al pequeño Raivis o a Eduard, prefirió ir a buscar las tazas él mismo. Sabía que el pequeño letón las tiraría, porque se hallaban guardadas en lo alto de una despensa, y posiblemente a Eduard le pasaría lo mismo, por el hecho de que eran muchas para el poco peso que sus brazos soportaban ¡Si apenas y se podía a Raivis...! No quería pensar qué haría con una caja de treinta tazas de porcelana.

Iván llegó a la cocina, y buscó una silla en la cual subirse. La puso delante de la despensa, y ubicó casi al fondo la caja, apegada a la pared. Extendió los brazos hacia arriba, buscando a tientas las cosas...

Por lo general, las hallaba a la primera... ¿Es que acaso sus brazos eran más cortos ahora? ¿O la nueva estatura de su cuerpo le estaría jugando en contra? Se colocó de puntillas, esperando un mejor alcance... ¡Nada! Reconoció apenas unas cajas de recipientes para el postre, algunas bandejas de plata... ¡Pero nunca la condenada caja de tazas...!

Ya habiendo encendido la chimenea del salón de reuniones, Toris se encaminó a la cocina. Allí, encaramada en la silla, descubrió a su dificultada "jefa", dando breves saltos sobre el mueble, quejándose y maldiciendo entre dientes.

— ¿Quiere que le ayude?— ofreció el lituano, a punto de estallar en risa.

— Yo puedo solo, descuida...— jadeó Iván, ahora arrodillándose sobre una de las repisas de la despensa con una sola de sus piernas, mientras la otra seguía haciendo impulso sobre el asiento de la silla.

— Recuerde: metro y setenta y seis...— bromeó el castaño con una risita. Iván dirigió una mirada incomodada a su secretario, pero insistió en alcanzar él solo la condenada caja, que ni siquiera había rozado con los dedos.

Pronto, y aburrido de intentar sólo con la silla, el ruso se paró sobre una de las repisas, y haciendo equilibrio, comenzó a usarla de escalera. El mueble entero comenzó a balancearse. El lituano no predijo nada bueno...

— Señor, insisto... déjeme a mí bajar la caja...

— ¡Yo... puedo solo...! Mientras anda a ver quién llegó, oí que tocaron a la puerta...

— ¡Pe... pero...!

— ¡Toris, obedece...!— gruñó el ruso. Sabía que cuando la paciencia de su jefe se colmaba, no era bueno andar cerca, así que haciendo caso a lo ordenado, el lituano bajó las escaleras hacia el recibidor, y allí, atendió...

— ¡Hola, Liet!— saludó efusivamente Feliks, quien acompañado de Kiku, Im Yong, MeiMei, Lee y Yao, con quienes se había topado en el camino, había llegado a la residencia rusa.

— Buenas tardes— dijo Kiku, haciendo una leve reverencia, a lo que los demás asiáticos lo imitaron.

— ¿Vienen todos juntos? ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo, acaso?

— ¡Nada que ver, Liet! Sólo que salí un poco tarde de casa, tipo hace unas horas, y me los encontré ¿No es gracioso, en verdad?

— Eh... si, si. Pasen, adelante. Pónganse cómodos y esperen junto al fuego— Toris señaló el interior de la morada, ofreciéndoles a los recién llegados que ingresaran.

— ¡Hace mucho frío-daze~! Qué bueno que llegamos...— celebró el coreano, limpiándose los pies y sacudiéndose la nieve de sus abrigados ropajes, sugeridos por Yao, quien era conocedor de las condiciones climáticas de Rusia.

— ¿Aún no empieza la reunión?— preguntó Lee.

— Faltan muchos por llegar, así que en cuanto estemos la mayoría, comenzaremos— aclaró Toris subiendo las escaleras, siendo seguido por los recién llegados.

— Qué casa tan bonita— observó la taiwanesa, mirando el cielo de la construcción, las paredes, el alfombrado. ¡Todo la había dejado maravillada!

— Ah~, parece una mansión de campo nada más: Toda de madera, anticuada, rústica... ¡O sea! ¡Cero estilo!— observó el polaco, mirando muy en menos los tablones barnizados, los bordes tallados, a lo más algunas regiones de la pared pintadas de blanco — ¡Además que huele a quemado! ¡Ruso pirómano, de seguro está carbonizando a alguien en su cocina!

— No es eso, Feliks...— rió el lituano, viendo que aquella "broma" había descolocado al japonés y en parte también a Yao — Es la chimenea de arriba. Como hace tanto frío, mi jefe ha dicho que la encienda.

— Pues huele como a carne quemada...— bufó el polaco.

Todos los recién llegados ingresaron al salón de reuniones. La calidez del cuarto les fue reconfortante al hacer ésta contacto con sus helados cuerpos, así que, casi sintiéndose llamados por aquel fogón, todos se pusieron junto a la chimenea, de paso también saludando a todos los presentes.

En cuanto se hubieron acomodado los invitados, Toris pensó de inmediato en ofrecerles té caliente. A su mente vino el no muy grato recuerdo de su "jefa" haciendo equilibrio en las repisas de la despensa...

— ¿Toris? ¿Qué te pasa? Como que de repente te has puesto pálido, tipo así muy muy blanco...— rió Feliks, divertido por la cara de espanto que tenía el lituano.

— Debo ir a la cocina. Esperen aquí...— mientras terminaba su frase, un grito ahogado proveniente desde la cocina, y un estridente ruido de algo desplomándose de lleno, le interrumpieron. Horrorizado, Toris corrió a la cocina — ¡Un momento...!

— ¿Qué...?

Feliks le siguió de cerca. En cuanto entró a la cocina, vio a su pariente eslavo bajo una pila de cajas, rodeado de los pedazos de las vajillas rotas, y sobre el cuerpo de la "mujer" rusa, la despensa totalmente derrumbada. Aunque si era importante aclarar que la caja de las tazas se hallaba casi intacta, puesto que la repisa se vino abajo después que Iván la alcanzara. El polaco estalló en risa.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita...?

— ¡Toris, ya te dije que no soy "Señorita"...!— se quejó Iván, aún aplastado por el mueble y varias otras cosas que ahogaban su voz, como platos, bandejas, cubiertos esparcidos y varias copas quebradas.

— ¡Disculpe, disculpe!— el lituano comenzó a levantar una a una las cosas, con tal de liberar a su jefe lo más pronto posible — No es por nada, pero...

— ¡Ya sé que me lo advertiste, Toris...!— sollozó ahogadamente la "jefa" soviética. Una de las repisas presionaba sobre su estómago, así que su voz era por lo demás bastante forzada — ¡Y tú, deja de reírte y ayúdame...!

— Discúlpelo, pero en sus condiciones no va a ayudarlo. Créame...

— ¡Pero es que... o sea, es tan gracioso...!— ahogado en sus carcajadas, Feliks se retorcía con gozo, regocijo. Le encantaba ver a su pariente así: humillado, derrotado... ¡Y la cara de Toris era tan divertida...! — ¡Deberías ver tu cara...! ¡Y justo me he olvidado de la cámara...!

— ¿No se ha hecho daño?— preguntó en voz baja el lituano, casi susurrándole a su jefe de forma cómplice.

— No, pero... me estoy quebrando las costillas...— se lamentó Iván en un quejido sordo.

— ¿Se ha golpeado muy fuerte?— el lituano comenzó a retirar las cosas más peligrosas de alrededor: los vidrios quebrados, los cubiertos filosos, los platos rotos.

— No del todo...— Iván trató de forzar el mueble hacia arriba. Inútil. Sus brazos estaban atrapados en torno a la caja con las tazas (Intactas), aplastados, totalmente inmóviles.

— Despreocúpese— Toris sonrió — Voy a levantar el mueble. Si le estoy presionando, me lo dice...

— De acuerdo...

El lituano se levantó junto a su "jefa", y comenzó a forcejear el estante caído tomándolo de las partes más firmes. Se vio algo complicado, por lo que Feliks, quien había cesado de reírse al fin, se decidió a ayudarle. Esto más por lástima hacia el ruso, que verdaderas intenciones por liberarlo.

— ¡Ay, Toris! No se te olvide que no eres Hércules, ni tampoco Rambo— carcajeó el polaco — Como que lo veo un poco pesado para tí ¿No es una mucho mejor idea dejarlo ahí?

— ¡¿Qué?— gritaron tanto el jefe como su subordinado a coro.

— ¡Eres un pésimo primo!— se quejó Iván, aún bajo la montonera de cosas que le aplastaban. Extrañada por el escándalo formado en la cocina, las recién llegadas Natasha y Yekaterina fueron a ver a la cocina.

— ¿Qué sucede...?— la ucraniana se asomó, y en cuanto vio lo acontecido, soltó un grito de espanto, y se arrojó a llorar ahí mismo.

— ¡Señorita Yekaterina...! ¡No se asuste, lo que pasó es que...!

— Toris...— una voz a las espaldas del ya asustado lituano hicieron que a todos se les enfriara la sangre. Era Natasha — Intentaste matar a mi hermano... ¿Cierto?

— ¡Se... Señorita Natasha...! ¡Yo jamás haría eso...!

— Ya te las vas a ver conmigo después...— dijo la bielorrusa, esgrimiendo un hacha cercana que Iván siempre manejaba en el cuarto, escondida tras la puerta — Todos, un paso atrás...

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, niña loca?— bufó divertido Feliks, alejándose un poco de la menor de las eslavas.

— ¿Señorita... Natasha...?— Toris observó en detalle. Tras él, aterrada y convulsa por sus sollozos, Yekaterina se escondía. De pronto, todos vieron con espanto como la bielorrusa levantaba el hacha por sobre su estatura. Iván se aterró el doble, y palideció de súbito.

— ¡Natasha...! ¡Espera, cortarás mis entrañas...!— advirtió Iván, viendo toda su vida pasar por delante de sus ojos, reflejada también en el filo del arma, y en los ojos vidriosos de su hermana mayor...

— ¡No~! ¡No lastimes a Iván...! ¡Natasha~...!— sollozaba la ucraniana, apretando el brazo de Toris para librar sus tensiones. No alcanzaron a decir nada más, cuando la bielorrusa golpeó con el filo, por primera vez, el mueble que apresaba a su consanguíneo contra el suelo.

— ¡Vas a matarlo! ¡Apunta bien esa cosa...!— gritó Feliks, siendo su voz interrumpida por un segundo golpe del hacha sobre la madera.

— ¡Cuidado con mis huesos...! ¡Te lo imploro, hermana...! ¡No me vayas a cortar nada con eso...!— gimió la "mujer" rusa. Un tercer golpe. Natasha estaba hecha una furia. Cuarto, Quinto... ¡Sexto golpe! ¡Era imparable...!

— ¡Iván, trata ahora de moverte un poco hacia el lado! ¡Sino, si que te estamparé todo el filo encima...!— sugirió la bielorrusa, secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su vestido. Iván obedeció, ya algo más libre de los maderos, pero no completamente. Natasha se colocó en posición nuevamente, y golpeó tres veces más. La madera haciendo palanca contra el cuerpo apresado de la "mujer" había dejado ya algunos moretones, astillas y algunas heridas, pero... ¡Estaba resultando...!

Tras los últimos cortes, Natasha apartó de una patada una parte de la despensa, liberando el tronco de su hermano. Éste se incorporó hasta sentarse en el suelo, y apartó la caja con las tazas intactas hacia un lado. Con ambas manos, retiró la otra parte de la despensa, y se levantó.

— ¡Gracias...!— el ruso se abrazó a su hermana, levantándola y haciéndola girar consigo un par de veces. Luego, la depositó en el suelo — ¡Muchas gracias...!

— Ya está... libre...— gimió el lituano, sorprendido por la increíble fuerza de la menor. El excelente manejo del hacha, la precisión de sus golpes. Sus ojos brillaron en un destello de admiración.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a cortar así, loca?— preguntó Feliks, aún anonadado.

— Pues...— la bielorrusa esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa — Aprendí del mejor...— tocó los brazos de su hermano mayor, y luego, se abrazó a él, rodeándole la cintura.

— ¿De... mí?— Iván rió ante el halago — No sé qué decir...

— Nadie más que tú sabe usar las armas pesadas con tanta maestría...— suspiró enamorada Natasha — Ya te había visto antes cortar con machete, hacha, a veces incluso con espada...

— ¡Ah~!— Yekaterina sollozó — ¡Mis dos hermanos... me asustan...!— corrió hacia el salón de reuniones, llorando amargamente.

— En fin...— Iván suspiró — Creo que acaban de tocar la puerta...

* * *

Abajo, en las puertas de la residencia, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino y Antonio habían llegado. Esperaban a que alguien abriera, ante lo cual Raivis acudió velozmente.

— Qué bueno que llegaron. Pasen, por favor...— ofreció el letón, sonriéndose, y señalando el interior de la morada.

— Buenas tardes~—canturreó infantilmente Feliciano, entrando con brincos en vez de pasos. Pese a las numerosas veces que se había caído, parecía no estar adolorido.

— ¿Qué les decía yo? ¿No ven que íbamos por buen camino?— se jactó el alemán, sonriendo con soberbia.

— ¡Blah, blah, blah!— gruñó el romano — ¡Idiota macho-patatas! ¡Idiota trabalenguas ruso! ¡Estúpidas las diez vocales!... ¡Y tú, Antonio, bastardo...! ¡Suelta ya sus trenzas, maldición!

— Es tan divertido~...— rió el español, balanceando las coletas trenzadas de la "mujer" alemana.

— ¡Voy a cortarte las manos, bastardo! ¡Suéltalo ya!— Lovino golpeó los dorsos de las manos de Antonio.

— ¡Ya, por favor, suelta mi cabello! ¡Es como si jamás hubieses visto un par de trenzas!— se quejó Ludwig — ¡Y tú ya me estás sacando canas!— apuntó a Lovino, mirándolo desafiante. Luego, volteó hacia Feliciano — ¡Y para qué decir tú!

— ¿Yo?— el veneciano se apuntó a sí mismo, y bajó la mirada — Ve~...

— Eh... ¿Y si pasamos a la sala? Ya faltan menos por llegar...— dijo Raivis, algo asustado por los gritos de Lovino y Ludwig. Corrió escaleras arriba, y se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón.

— Eh, crío, que no has dejado de temblar desde que te vimos— rió Antonio — ¿No quieres unos caramelos?

— ¿Caramelos?— Raivis le miró extrañado. El español escarbó un poco en su bolsillo, y extendió su mano: sobre la palma de ésta, un montoncito de dulces envueltos en coloridos papeles le abrieron el apetito al letón. Los aceptó sonriente — ¡Gracias!

— ¿Seduciendo a un niño? ¡Sí que te pasas, Antonio!— Lovino tomó la muñeca del español, y le arrastró dentro de la cálida habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la junta — ¡Bastardo pervertido!

— ¡Sólo le estaba dando dulces, joder!— carcajeó divertido el acusado — ¡Lovino, Lovino~! ¡Sí que eres muy celoso~!

— ¡¿Celoso de qué, maldita sea? ¡Deja de decir idioteces y camina...!— rojo de ira y vergüenza, el romano siguió guiando a su "jefe" dentro del habitáculo.

Tras los recién ingresados, iban Ludwig y Feliciano. El último, después de que Ludwig pasara a la pieza dispuesta, se quedó mirando con Raivis por largo rato.

— ¿Necesita algo... Señorita?

— Ve~...— Feliciano sonrió — No...

— Em...— el letón, nervioso, miró hacia el interior del salón — ¿No pasará?

— Ve~...— Feliciano miró el interior de la pieza — Si...— caminó un paso adelante, y se detuvo nuevamente, aún mirando a Raivis.

— ¿Le sucede algo...?

— No conozco ésta casa...— dijo inocente el italiano — ¿Me das un paseo primero?

— ¿Eh?— Raivis ladeó la cabeza, extrañado — Sí... ¿Y si mejor me dice qué... dudas tiene?

— El baño...— dijo Feliciano — Me interesa saber dónde está el baño... por si acaso...

— Sígame, Señorita...

Caminado por el pasillo de la planta superior, Raivis señaló las piezas de más al fondo.

— Es ahí. Al fondo a la derecha...

— ¡Entendido! ¡Gracias~!

— ¿Desea saber algo más, Señorita?

— No, eso nada más... ¡Muchas gracias...! Eh... ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Raivis Galante— el letón sonrió ufano — ¿Y usted...?

— Soy Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas.

— Pues un gusto, Señori...— Raivis abrió sus ojos de par en par — ¿Feliciano...? ¿Es usted...?

— ¡Es una larga historia~!— rió tímidamente el italiano.

— ¿Feliciano? ¡¿Qué esperas? ¿No vas a pasar?— gritó Ludwig desde el umbral de la puerta.

— Ya voy~...— Feliciano brincó en dirección al alemán, y se colgó de su cuello melosamente.

— Suéltate y ponte a la chimenea. Hace un frío espantoso...— sugirió la "mujer" de trenzas — Parece que solo faltan por llegar algunos...

— ¿Está el Señor Roderich, o Elizaveta...?— preguntó Feliciano.

— Elizaveta está junto al fuego, y Roderich aún no llega ¿No la vas a ir a saludar?

— ¡Si~!

El italiano brincó hasta dar con el sillón donde la húngara estaba sentada, y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Feliciano! — la húngara rió — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Muy bien ¿Y tú?

— Je... también... ¡Ven, siéntate!— la mujer hizo un espacio en el sillón, y señaló a su lado — Así estarás tibio.

— Afuera hace frío...— "la" veneciana tomó asiento junto a Elizaveta — En Italia, aún en invierno, a veces también hay días soleados...— se acurrucó en el hombro de la húngara.

— Europa es muy fría en invierno-aru— interrumpió Yao, imitando el gesto de Feliciano en el hombro de Im Yong — Y algunas partes de Asia también lo son... ¿Cuánto hay afuera-aru?

— Algo de treinta grados bajo cero, según leí en Internet ayer...— respondió el coreano. Todos se miraron atónitos

— ¿Cómo es que Iván no se congela-aru?

— La costumbre-daze~, la costumbre...— luego de añadir esto, rodeó los hombros del chino con su brazo — Y nada mejor que el calor humano-daze~...

Abajo, una vez más, tocaron a la puerta de la morada. Eduard atendió velozmente al llamado, cediendo el paso a un muy malhumorado austriaco, un inglés y un francés empapados, a un tímido canadiense y su osito, y a un muy sonriente estadounidense.

— ¡Los estábamos esperando!— el estonio recibió los abrigos de sus recién llegados invitados, y los llevó al perchero del recibidor — Todos los demás están arriba. Pasen, siéntanse cómodos, y yo mientras tanto iré a buscar a mi jefe.

— Gracias. Con permiso— Roderich se encaminó escaleras arriba con paso acelerado, con tal de escoger un lugar lejano a su ex-esposa antes que fueran a acabarse.

— Arriba está la chimenea encendida si desean ir a entrar en calor...

— ¿Chimenea? ¡Fuego...!— Arthur estornudó — ¡Ah... no puede ser...!

— Si quieres secarte rápido, ve arriba, _mon ami_...— Francis, también mojado y tiritando, subió las escaleras tras el británico. En el pasillo, se toparon con Iván, que tenía varias venditas en la cara, y una que otra en los brazos lastimados con las astillas de la despensa.

— Qué bueno que llegaron— les recibió el dueño de casa — Ya podemos empezar la reunión...

— ¡Qué bueno!— Alfred miró detalladamente a la "mujer" eslava — ¿Qué te pasó, Russki*? ¿Te atacó un oso?

— Un mueble, siendo más preciso...

— ¿Cómo es eso?— Alfred rió.

— Larga historia, pero... me salvaron. Ya les hablaré luego: pasen al salón y acomódense.

Avanzaron hasta la habitación. Allí, agradecido de la piedad de Dios, Arthur se acomodó en el asiento más próximo de la chimenea.

— ¿Qué te pasó?— le preguntó sobresaltado Tino, quien ya había entrado en calor no solo gracias al fuego, sino también al insistente sueco que le abrazaba por la espalda.

— Me tiraron agua helada de camino...

— ¿Y eso?— sorprendido, Iván arqueó una ceja. Francis se encargó de responderle:

— Una malvada señora que nos atacó de camino. Vieja bruja...— bufó el francés, acercándose al fuego encendido — Por suerte no estábamos del todo lejos...

— ¿Les han mojado mucho?

— Claro que no, solo... un poco el cabello y las ropas de encima...— nuevamente, el británico estornudó — Maldición...

— Sáquense lo que tengan mojado— sugirió Yekaterina, cediéndole su lugar a Francis — Y quédense aquí durante toda la reunión...

— ¡Con gusto...!— Francis se sentó junto al británico — Yo te haré compañía junto al fuego, _mon amour_...

— No puede ser...— golpeó su frente y suspiró cansino. Pensó rendido: — (¿Por qué a mí...?)

— ¿A gusto?

— Sí. Gracias...— Francis volteó hacia donde estaba el dueño de casa — Por cierto, Iván...

— Dime.

— Después de la reunión, quiero un informe completo de... ya sabrás qué— la "mujer" francesa guiñó su ojo con picardía. Iván enrojeció, pero para ser disimulado comenzó a reírse.

— No aseguro nada...— sintió que su invitado galo, tirando de su ropa, le incitaba a acercarse. Se inclinó un poco hacia él.

— Debes apresurarte, o jamás va a suceder algo entre los dos...

— Bueno, de no suceder...— sonrió — Lo puedo soñar ¿No?

— Pero no es la idea— soltó el abrigo de la "mujer" rusa...

— ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?— interrumpió Arthur, extrañado por la conversación.

— Nada importante— contestó Iván, alejándose. Sonreía ampliamente, pese a lo abatido que se sentía.

— Entenderás algún día, _mon ami_...

— No pretendo hacerlo, me aterra... Cuál de los dos es más extraño es algo que todavía ni yo mismo puedo contestarme...— estornudó — ¡Maldición!

— Iré por algo caliente para ti— ofreció el dueño de casa, alejándose hacia la cocina.

— Mientras yo puedo ofrecerte algo de calor, Arthur. Yo ya he normalizado mi temperatura...— Francis tomó la mano de su "compañera" anglosajona, entrelazando sus dedos con los de "ella" — Y pareció dar buen resultado allá afuera.

— No te acostumbres. Ahora que hay fuego a mi lado no te necesito...

— Me ofende escuchar eso, _mon ami_— el francés fingió dolencia, pero tras unos segundos carcajeó — Lo que digas, _mon chérie_...

En cuanto a Roderich, él se aseguro de no toparse con la húngara, aunque para ello fue necesario que se escondiera tras algunos de los representantes hasta llegar a uno de los asientos que creía más apropiado...

— ¡Hola Señor Roderich!

— ¡Feliciano!— reprochó entre dientes — ¡No me delates, que por algo me estoy escondiendo!

— ¿Un secreto? Ve~...— "la" veneciana miró a todos lados — ¡Está bien, Señor! ¡Usted siga escondiéndose~!

— Bien, bien...— el austriaco tomó asiento.

— ¿No va a esconderse más?

— Ya hice lo que quería. Ahora, y si eres tan amable... vete

— ¿Por qué?

— No estoy de buen humor.

— ¿Por qué?

— No he dormido bien.

— ¿Por qué?— insistió Feliciano, tomando asiento junto a él.

— Porque... no me gustan éstas reuniones...

— ¿Por qué?

— Son escandalosas y no se saca nada en claro...

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque nadie aquí parece tener verdaderos deseos de ceder, y eso me da dolor de cabeza. Ahora, vete.

— ¡¿Por qué...?

— Porque ya me está dando jaqueca de sólo oírte repetir "Por qué" todo el tiempo.

— Y eso... ¿Por qué?

— ¡Desde niño siempre has sido así...! ¡Ni siquiera yo logro explicarme cómo es que puedes ser tan ruidoso y... odioso!— Roderich trataba de ser sutil. Sabía que si por alguna razón hacía llorar a Feliciano, cosa que era muy común cuando éste lo hacía enojar, se le aventaría encima, posiblemente Ludwig o Elizaveta.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es difícil entenderte. Y si quieres permanecer junto a mí al menos quédate callado.

— ¿Por qué...?

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya no te soporto! ¡No llevo ni media hora aquí y siento que me sacarás canas verdes...!

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible...!— Feliciano rió — ¿Por qué...?

— ¡Me largo...!— el austriaco se levantó de su asiento — ¡... No quiero que... te me acerques en la reunión!

— ¿Y por qué...?

— ¡Feliciano!— Ludwig, desde el otro lado de la habitación, caminó con paso raudo hasta donde ambos "discutían" — Discúlpelo, Señor. Le aseguro que lo mantendré lejos de usted si eso es lo que quiere...

— Eso espero...

— Ahora, Feliciano, acompáñame. Te guardé un lugar junto a Kiku... ¡Nos vamos!

— ¿Eh? ¿Ludwig...? ¿Por qué?— el alemán le tomó de la muñeca, y casi le arrastró consigo hasta el asiento que le había reservado entre él y el japonés, por cosas de comodidad y control que días antes los dos más serios del trío de amigos habían acordado.

Conforme hubiesen pasado apenas unos minutos, al lado de Roderich se sentó Elizaveta, en vista de que la gran mayoría de los lugares habían sido ocupados. No parecía del todo contenta; así que apenas y hubo llegado, y ante la molestia del austriaco, ella le dio la espalda haciendo como que no le había visto.

— Buenas tardes, Señorita Héderváry— saludó fríamente él, haciendo hincapié en el "Buenas tardes" como para llamar su atención.

— Buenas tardes.

— ¿Qué la trae por aquí? Creí que preferiría sentarse lejos de mí cuando nos viésemos, desgraciadamente, coincidiendo en lugar y horario, Señorita...

— Pues como ve, Eldestein, éste es el único lugar que me place ocupar, puesto que los demás que estaban libres no eran de mi agrado...

En efecto, así lo comprobó Roderich: estaban libres apenas los lugares junto a Gilbert, Francis y Sadiq... sabía que la húngara no lo soportaría...

— Me doy cuenta...— el austriaco, dando por acabada la breve charla, prefirió voltear hacia el frente y fijarse en alguna otra cosa que le distrajera del hecho de estar sentado junto a su ex-esposa... así, y no encontrando nada mejor, comenzó a tararear para sí mismo... una pieza de piano, conocida, él podía ejecutarla con los ojos cerrados...

— ¿Es acaso "Für Elise"*?— le interrumpió algo sorprendida la húngara.

— ¿La reconoce, Señorita?

— Por supuesto que sí... si la tocó el día que... ¡Ya sabe! Ese día...— ella bajó la vista apenada. Roderich hizo memoria, pues al comenzar a tararearla lo había hecho casi involuntariamente... y entre tanto pensar, descubrió el por qué rondaba tanto en su cabeza esa canción.

— ¿Nuestro... matrimonio?

— Durante la celebración después de la ceremonia usted me la dedicó...— extrañamente, Elizaveta sonrió — Nada más el otro día me acordé de usted cuando la oí... si no me equivoco la pasaron por la radio...

— Me gusta esa canción— afirmó fríamente el austriaco, sin voltearse a ver a la mujer...

— Sí... y me sorprendió que esa vez la tocara sin ningún error, después de lo mucho que le había costado— la húngara soltó una risita nerviosa. No habían respuestas positivas por parte de Roderich, así que, a los pocos segundos, la conversación se vio casi acabada. Hubo un silencio prolongado, tras el cual ambos quisieron volver a hablar; interrumpiéndose en primera instancia, los dos callaron.

— Dígame usted primero— sugirió Elizaveta, extrañada por la espontaneidad de Roderich.

— Ya sabe las reglas, Señorita: Damas primero...

— Eh...— la húngara se sonrió avergonzada — Olvídelo... no era importante lo que iba a decirle...

— ¿Segura? Siempre que usted abre la boca, se trata de algo digno de escucharse, "_Mein dame_" ("Mi dama") — Roderich sonrió.

— Pues... ésta vez no...— apenada por aquel gesto, la húngara se sonrió — ¿Y usted? ¿Qué iba a decirme?

— Lo mío si que era algo... trivial— se disculpó él con semblante modesto — Olvídelo...

— Si usted lo dice...

El silencio, otra vez... volvieron los dos a interrumpirse, queriendo nuevamente entablar una charla. Callaron los dos en seco, y quedaron viéndose largo rato, confundidos, algo incómodos por el trato tan impersonal y frío que desde el comienzo se estaban dando mutuamente. No fue hasta que Elizaveta lo decidió, que el hielo pareció romperse.

— Oye, Roderich... ¿Quisieras ir después de la junta... por un café?

— ¿Y a qué viene es de pronto...?— el austriaco estaba extrañado.

— Nada más decía yo... para revivir viejos tiempos...— ella, decidida y firme, continuó su propuesta — Y... para volver a escucharte tocar el piano, Roderich.

— Pues... no veo por qué no. No tengo otros planes hoy.

— Entonces ¿Vamos juntos a mi casa después?

— Suena bien...— por vez primera desde su llegada, él sonrió. Extrañamente, agradecía que el lugar de junto se hallase ocupado por la húngara, después de todo, y en vista del nuevo trato decidido por ella, ésta reunión podría hacerse bastante más ligera que las otras si cotilleaban y bromeaban por lo bajo, como acostumbraban a hacerlo desde hace años.

Y agradecía también que la terrible jaqueca, de pronto, se viera bastante más apaciguada.

* * *

En el estrado de la parte delantera del salón de reuniones, de pie y aclarándose la garganta, Iván se decidió a comenzar con la reunión. Se había cerciorado de rezar antes porque ésta diera resultado, y por lo visto, el ambiente era bastante más tranquilo que en otras ocasiones.

— ¡Su atención por favor!— llamó la "jefa" soviética, golpeando el pizarrón blanco con un puntero — ¡Su atención!— todos quedaron callados — Buenas tardes a todos los presentes. Daremos inicio a la reunión de hoy, primero, haciendo una rápida revista para cerciorarnos de que están todos presentes... ¿Saben de alguien que esté ausente?

— ¡Yo sé!— Ludwig señaló el puesto desocupado, con la bandera de la ex-nación de Prusia — Gilbert no ha llegado todavía.

— Tengo entendido que llegará un poco más tarde, tenía que imprimir algo antes de venir...— objetó Roderich muy calmado.

— ¿Alguien más?

— Creo que sólo él...— dijo Arthur desde el fondo del salón, acurrucado en el sillón junto a la chimenea.

— Entonces, creo que podemos comenzar. En cuanto llegue el representante de Prusia, hacemos una revisión de los puntos tratados hasta el momento ¿Da~?— los demás, mirándose, asintieron — Además, aclarar que a pedido del representante de Letonia, los representantes de las naciones Liechtenstein, Seychelles, em... ¿Sealand?, sí, eso mismo, República Turca del Norte de Chipre; y el ya nombrado Letonia, se hallan en una junta aparte...

— ¿Y eso por qué?— intervino Feliciano desde su lugar.

— Porque... son más pequeños. Y las juntas como éstas los incomodan un poco— respondió el ruso, algo enternecido de solo imaginárselos: bebiendo jugo en vez de licores, comiendo galletas, dulces y hablando mal acerca de los "adultos" entre pucheros y reclamos. No fue hasta que notó una extraña presencia, junto a su rival estadounidense, que se atrevió a preguntar — Disculpe... el del oso, allá al fondo... ¿Quién es...?

— Soy... representante de Canadá— dijo orgulloso Matthew, poniéndose de pie. Todos se miraron extrañados.

— ¿"Cana" qué-aru?— preguntó Yao, recorriendo en su memoria sus numerosos años y no hallando registro alguno de aquel nombre.

— "CA-NA-DÁ"— silabearon a coro Im Yong, Matthew y, sorprendentemente, Alfred.

— ¡Ah, si! Para quienes no lo conozcan... ¡Él es mi hermanito menor, se llama Matthew, y es canadiense!— rió Alfred, palmoteando el hombro del menor — ¿No es chistoso? hace poco que me di cuenta que tenía un hermano, y que vivía en el país justo arriba del mío...

— Dinos entonces, Matthew... ¿Cómo es... tu país?— no pudiendo hacer memoria del recién articulado nombre, Iván continuó con naturalidad.

— Pues... como dijo Alfred, Canadá es un país que está arriba de Estados Unidos, abajo del Océano Ártico, a un lado está el Océano Atlántico, justo al lado de Groenlandia, y del otro lado está el Océano Pacífico... Arriba de Canadá creo que solo está... Alaska... Pero aún así, se le considera el país más septentrional del mundo...

— ¿Y eso?— el ruso estaba anonadado, y trató de ubicarse con ayuda de un globo terráqueo que tenía cerca suyo.

— Significa que es el que está más al Norte, Russki— se mofó Alfred — Y además, por lo que me contó Matthew, y que lo pude comprobar en Internet: es el segundo país más grande del mundo... ¡Vete cuidando! ¡Está que te alcanza, comunista...!

— ¡Bien, bien! No nos desviemos...— reprimió la "mujer" de trenzas.

— Entonces, y en vista de que no falta nadie más que Gilbert, prosigamos...

Mientras que en la habitación de junto, reunidos en torno a una mesilla de roble, llena de platos colmados de galletas, tartas, caramelos y bombones, los representantes más pequeños llevaban a cabo su junta.

— Entonces... ¿Por dónde quieren empezar?— comenzó Raivis, quien al ser el "dueño de casa" entre los presentes, era quien dirigía la reunión.

— ¡Yo, yo quiero!— Peter Kirkland, orgulloso sealandés, agitaba por sobre su cabeza un cuaderno universitario escrito con lápiz de grafito.

— ¿Cuál es el tema?— preguntó Lilly.

— Quiero exponer las razones por las que Sealand DEBE ser considerada nación...— el pequeño vestido de marinero se puso de pie, y hojeó su cuaderno — Para eso, hice una lista de cosas que quiero decir...— aclaró su garganta, y leyó fuerte y claro: — Sealand debe ser considerada nación porque, pese a que somos veintisiete habitantes, somos una comunidad independiente del Reino Unido, y contamos con los medios propios para abastecernos por nuestra cuenta...

— Perdona que te interrumpa— dijo el letón — Pero mi país tiene todo eso, y aún así estuvo a cargo de la federación de Rusia cuando fue parte de la Unión Soviética...

— ¡Los asuntos de dominio son lo de menos! ¿No has estudiado la historia de Sealand, acaso?

— No...

— Mira, lo que pasa es que el estúpido país de mi hermano mayor, cuyo nombre no mencionaré, construyó una plataforma en el año... el año...— haciendo una pausa, Peter contó con los dedos — ¡En el sesenta y siete! pero luego dejó abandonado el lugar, y los que lo habitábamos comenzamos a formar nuestra propia comunidad ¿No han escuchado alguna vez del Príncipe Paddy Roy Bates, y el Príncipe Michael Bates...?

— Yo nunca...— respondió Lilly.

— Yo tampoco— añadió el turcochipriota.

— Yo menos...— la seychellense bufó algo aburrida.

— Pues ellos gobiernan mi país. Algunos se atreven a llamar a Sealand "Micro nación" porque no es independiente y es muy pequeño...— rió algo avergonzado — Ni siquiera... tiene un kilómetro cuadrado de territorio... ¡Pero eso lo compensamos con otras cosas...!— volvió a hojear su cuaderno — Eh... ¡Ah, si! Los sealandeses somos personas con un fuerte espíritu, y eso lo comprueba nuestra historia...— tomó asiento — Les contaré: una vez, unas personas de Holanda secuestraron al hijo de los príncipes de Sealand y quisieron tomar posesión del país, pero entonces los príncipes que habían ido de viaje a Inglaterra llegaron con helicópteros, y con ayuda de los ciudadanos fieles a su gobierno los derrotaron y les tomaron de rehenes, y el gobierno de Holanda tuvo que pedir que liberaran a sus personas. Y como no querían problemas, los sealandeses los soltaron*. ¿Qué tal?

— Impresionante— dijo la liechtensteiniana con una sonrisa.

— Y hubo un tiempo, cerca del año dos mil, que Sealand iba a ser una nación muy fuerte, porque íbamos a tener armamentos comprados de Rusia, y también tendríamos empresas de vuelos... pero entonces el hermano del odioso de Arthur llegó y frenó todo... ¡Los adultos lo echan todo a perder!. Y hablando de los odiosos ingleses, nos han dado problemas queriendo atravesar nuestras fronteras con sus barcos, pero como nosotros sabemos defendernos los hemos ahuyentado, y ellos no han podido levantar cargos porque nuestro país no está dentro de sus territorios marítimos...

— ¡Súper genial!— la africana brincó sobre su asiento — Cuéntales todo eso a los otros, y no tendrán cómo negar tu independencia.

— ¡Oh, yeah!— Peter celebró — Si tengo la aprobación de ustedes, y su apoyo para enfrentar a los mayores, nadie podrá negarse a firmar éste documento que yo mismo he redactado— señaló en una hoja de su cuaderno un escrito titulado "Acta de Declaración de Independencia de Sealand"

— Muy lindo. Mira, yo creo que antes de enfrentarte a todos ellos, deberías crecer un poco más... ¡Además! si nosotros al menos consideramos a Sealand nación deberías contentarte— dijo el pequeño representante de la República Turca del Norte de Chipre.

— Yo quiero ir a niveles mayores...— reclamó Peter, inflando sus mejillas.

— Te lo digo yo... ¡Mírame! Soy feliz con que mi hermano mayor me diga que en Turquía se considere a mi país una nación independiente. Con eso basta para saber que no estoy atado a ninguna ley que me prohíba llevar un gentilicio de mi gusto, o que me prive del gozo de pertenecer a un país que no depende de nadie para hacer lo que guste. Porque la libertad es eso. Es poder hacer lo que gustes con tu vida sin verte forzado ni limitado por alguien de fuera, y si tu país tiene en la historia tales registros, y tú sientes que tú y tu gente son felices haciéndose llamar por un nombre reconocible y los hace sentir más y más libres cada día, no necesitan un registro firmado, ni librar batallas o forzar a los demás a que, por cansancio o aburrimiento por la insistencia, decidan batirse a duelo o dejarte ser... si tú sientes a tu país libre, es porque de veras lo es.

— Eso fue...— Raivis, con los ojos preñados en lágrimas, se dejó caer en su asiento —... lo más hermoso que he escuchado...

— Qué profundo...— Lilly suspiró emocionada.

— ¡Qué lindo!— la representante de Seychelles, enternecida, se abrazó al niño del país mediterráneo.

Peter, sin saber qué decir, dejó escapar una lagrimita de emoción.

— No llores, Peter... no estés triste...— dijo el letón, ofreciéndole el asiento a su lado.

— ¡No estoy triste! ¡No, más bien estoy... EMOCIONADO!— sollozó fuertemente, y sonrió con amplitud — ¡Son... lágrimas de felicidad...!

— Entonces, está decidido— dijo Lilly sonriéndose ampliamente, y alzando su vaso lleno de jugo de manzanas — ¡Desde ahora, y para nosotros: Sealand es un país libre!

— ¡Brindemos por eso!— Raivis imitó el gesto de la europea, y levantó su vaso — ¡Salud!

— ¡Salud!

* * *

En el salón principal de reuniones, una vez que hubo llegado Gilbert, todo se tornó "Color de hormiga".

— ¡Ya te dije, comunista desgraciado, que debes devolver esas tierras...! ¡Eso es en realidad "Prusia"!

— Y yo te dije, Gilbert, que no lo voy a hacer. Esas tierras pertenecen a Rusia— sin modificar su adorable sonrisa, la "mujer" rusa no hacían ningún mayor esfuerzo por discutir con el prusiano.

— ¡Que no! ¡Eso es PRUSIA!— reclamó nuevamente el albino — El grandioso yo pide... ¡No: EXIGE! que devuelvas Kaliningrado a sus verdaderos dueños AHORA...

— Y yo dije que no lo voy a hacer. Punto final, y candadito de Dios ¡Listo!.

— ¡Eh, oye, qué infantil! ¡Nada de "Punto final", ni "candadito de Dios" ni esas payasadas de cinco añera!— Gilbert golpeó la mesa con las manos empuñadas — ¡Si no cedes, al menos ofrece soluciones!

— ¿Qué soluciones hay? A menos que conquistes un territorio nuevo, no restaurarás tu nación en Europa.

— Recuerda, perro comunista, que soy bastante amigo de ese general mongol que tanto te agrada...— dijo sarcástico Gilbert, tocando una herida bastante profunda en las memorias de Iván, haciéndolo enfurecer de súbito. Éste, ardiendo en cólera, le arrojó el globo terráqueo que adornaba el estrado. El prusiano le esquivó apenas — ¿Qué? ¿Te ha dolido que le mencione, acaso?

— ¡Sabes bien que te estás metiendo con un tema totalmente personal! ¡Y no permitiré que me faltes el respeto de esa forma!— no pudiendo contenerse, "la" rusa se armó con su cañería de fierro, esgrimiéndola a modo de bate de beisbol. A todos los presentes se les heló la sangre.

— ¡E-espere...! ¡Señor, no lo haga...!— Toris se levantó de su asiento, y sujetó los brazos de su "jefa" — ¡No tiene caso...!

— Déjalo, déjalo que pelee...— Gilbert sonrió — Siempre estoy preparado...

— ¡Totalmente salido de tono!— Feliks intervino poniéndose entre ambos — ¡O sea, como que estamos en una reunión de adultos, imagino yo! ¿Es que no pueden, tipo así controlar sus instintos, par de locos salvajes...?

— ¡No te metas en esto!— retó aún muy dolido Iván, levantando la cañería y amenazando con golpear al polaco.

— ¡Oye, oye, ruso loco! ¡No hagas de tu casa un campo de batalla!— llamó Feliks, algo aterrado por el gesto.

— Anda, "princesa", te quiero ver...— le provocó otra vez el albino — A ese "ex-amante" tuyo le encantaría verte así, que pareces una fiera. A que le gustaría hacerte...

— ¡CÁLLATE!— totalmente fuera de sí, el ruso hizo impactar el fierro contra la silla con la que Gilbert protegió su costado. La madera se hizo pedazos, pero el golpe se vio frenado. Todos los demás, haciéndose pasos atrás, comenzaron a buscar refugio. Algunos de los más valientes se pusieron tras los combatientes con tal de sujetarles, entre ellos: Alfred, Toris, Feliks y Eduard trataron de sujetar al dueño de casa, mientras que Francis, Ludwig, Arthur y Antonio se encargaron de hacer lo mismo con Gilbert.

Pese a ello, la discusión verbal de hizo cada vez más acalorada...

— Aún en tu otro estado, te veías realmente encantador en sus brazos, perro comunista... ¡Si eran la pareja perfecta...!

— ¡Cierra la boca...!— tratando de zafarse de los brazos de quienes le sostenían, Iván luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo mismo trataba de hacer Gilbert, ambos sin demasiado éxito.

— ¿Es que no extrañas de pronto sus caricias y besos, Russki? ¿Eh? ¡¿No te apetece volver a esos tiempos donde pese a ser hombre, de noche eras su doncella...?— ante aquel dicho, "la" rusa gruñó ofendida, e hizo nuevos e igualmente inútiles esfuerzos porque le soltaran.

— ¡Cállate... cállate...!— forzó sus brazos. El lituano a sus espaldas hizo más fuerza, sintiendo que en cualquier momento el ruso se le escaparía y haría trizas al prusiano.

— Está... totalmente fuera de sí...— Natasha, extrañamente aterrada, se encargaba de calmar a la desconsolada Yekaterina, quien desde el inicio de la pelea había entrado en crisis de pánico — ¡Hermano... ya detente...!— se lamentó al borde de los sollozos.

— ¡Gilbert...! ¡¿Qué sacas con esto? ¡Para, hermano...!— Ludwig, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo, trataba de hacer entrar en razón al prusiano, quien también muy dolido por su cometido en proceso de fallo, insistía en seguir gritando a lo que más le diera la voz.

— ¡¿Y qué dices "Comisario Braginski"? ¡¿Quieres que llame a ese tan amado novio tuyo de hace años...? ¡¿Quieres que llegue al extremo de repetir tu momento más oscuro para que entiendas lo que quiero...? ¡¿Para que cedas? ¡¿Para que consideres cómo me siento de asqueroso? ¡Asqueroso tú, desalmado bolchevique! ¡Tus afanes destruyeron mi vida...! ¡Y yo puedo hacer lo mismo si quiero...!— preso de la ira, logró hacer que sus captores al fin perdieran el control de él. Y desafiante, se acercó a la eufórica "dama" de la cañería...

Susurró a su oído con malicia:

— Y volviendo a lo de ese mongol desgraciado... Por que para ti es un desgraciado ¿Cierto?. ¿Qué pensarías si de pronto, como tú lo hiciste con mi país, me uniera a su fuerzas y te destruyera desde dentro? Porque eso hiciste tú conmigo... ¿O no te acuerdas, "princesa", que te hiciste de tu "Unión de Comunistas" por miedo a estar solo y enfrentarlos así a todos? ¿Quieres que llame a quien mejor sabe corromperte para hacerte sentir...? — sonrió ofendido, antes de finalizar con un tono notablemente irónico tanto como hiriente — ¿... tan "deseado" como antes...?

Y así, se desató el caos en la sala de reuniones...

Iván logró hacer que quienes le sostenían por fin soltaran sus extremidades, y lanzando la cañería al otro lado del cuarto, se aventó contra el albino.

— ¡No me hables de él...! ¡No me hables de él, maldito...!— sujetó el cuello de las ropas de Gilbert, y le subió hasta hacer que los pies de su contrincante no tocaran el suelo — ¡Y no lo vincules así conmigo...! ¡Él no fue nada mío... nada, nada...!— le azotó contra el muro con fuerza desmedida — ¡No sabes el daño que me hizo...!

— ¡Lo sé y lo comprendo mejor que nadie...! ¡Porque aprendiste muy bien de él todos esos años que te tenía por "doncella"? ¡¿O no? ¡Puede que tú no me hayas hecho... exactamente lo mismo...!— logró dominar la pelea, y haciendo perder el equilibrio a Iván, fue a dar con "ella" al suelo, aprisionándole los brazos con ambas manos presionando fuertemente — ¡Pero si hay algo que aprendiste de ese desgraciado tártaro, fue a destruir a las personas desde adentro...! ¡Y no puedes desmentirlo...! ¡Es tu especialidad, perro...! ¡Tu especialidad...!

— ¡NO...!—

— ¡Esto se está poniendo horrible...!— se lamentó Tino, viendo que el dueño de casa y su rival seguían allí: peleando, y como los más "valientes" no podían hacer nada al respecto. Miró suplicante a Berwald, y tomó su mano — ¡Por favor... hay que hacer algo...! ¡Hay que detenerlos...!

— N' convi'ne 'ntrom'ters'...— dijo él toscamente, con la mejor intención de no ver involucrada a su "esposa" en tan desalmado conflicto — 's demasiad' p'ligros'...

— ¡Pero... se matarán...! ¡Su, por favor...!— el finlandés se paró del lugar donde el sueco le tenía "escondido", y se adelantó para intervenir.

— ¡T'no!

— ¡Ay, no...!— El representante noruego tapó sus ojos — ¡Van a matarlo...!

— ¡Ludwig...! ¡Usted y yo sujetemos a Gilbert...!— ordenó Tino, muy convencido de que así funcionaría — ¡Antonio, Eduard, Feliks, conmigo...! ¡Usted, Toris, sujete a Iván...! ¡Lo mismo usted, Alfred, Francis...!

— ¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME...!— gritó desgarradoramente Iván, forzando su garganta al máximo y tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de Gilbert.

— ¡No! ¡Tú escúchame primero...! ¡Destruiste mi vida... y yo haré lo mismo con la tuya...!— presionó aún más fuerte. Iván gritó una vez más, algo en ruso, algo que nadie comprendió por lo demás, ni siquiera quienes se familiarizaban con el idioma... así siguió por un buen rato, gritando todo su dolor y sus penas a todo dar, lo mucho que lo lamentaba, lo mucho que odiaba y lo mucho que amaba también... en medio de la confusión de su cuerpo retorciéndose, sus gritos ya casi convertidos en llanto, y el potente agarre del prusiano, logró asestar un golpe en la quijada del albino, haciéndolo flaquear un poco.

— ¡MUÉRETE... MUÉRETE PARA SIEMPRE...!— logró entender Natasha, quien dominaba a la perfección el idioma de su hermano. Ya éste, libre de los brazos del prusiano, aclaró sus gritos... horrorizada, la bielorrusa corrió hacia la "jefa" soviética, viendo que ésta ya levantaba sobre su estatura la cañería que había alcanzado.

— ¡Iván, detente!— apoyando a las fuerzas de quienes trataban de sujetarlo, la menor de las eslavas sujetó su muñeca, impidiéndole el avance — ¡Ya detente...!

— ¡MUÉRETE... MUÉRETE...!— vociferó nuevamente Iván en su idioma natal, justo antes de vencer las fuerzas de su hermana y lograr dar un golpe con su arma, siendo ésta desviada por una buena jugada del lituano, quien a su vez también aprovechó de rodear a su "jefa" con ambos brazos, y así detenerla...

Y por otra parte, los que habían atrapado a Gilbert lograron reducirlo a una increíble quietud. La maniobra de Tino había resultado a la perfección.

— ¿Esto da por finalizada la reunión...?— preguntó inocente Feliciano, temblando al lado de Kiku.

— Es como obvio, Feliciano...— suspiró el japonés, ya más calmado...

— ¡Claro que no!— el suizo amenazó con hacer estallar la mansión con una granada si alguien se atrevía a irse — ¡No pretendo reunirme con ustedes de nuevo para no sacar nada en claro de nuevo! ¡Es ahora o nunca!

— ¡Pero...! ¡¿Es que acaso enloqueciste, Vash? ¡¿No ves éste desastre?— regañó el austriaco, incrédulo.

— Propongo una mejor solución-aru...— Yao se levantó del lugar donde estuvo durante la pelea, protegiendo a sus hermanos, y se encaminó al todavía muy agitado Iván... — Iván-aru... ¿No te apetece descansar un rato...?

Todos se fueron de espaldas.

— ¡¿Qué intentas, idiota...?— gritó MeiMei, avergonzada de ser su hermana.

— Dulces sueños-aru...— "la" china, luego de dedicarle una dulce sonrisa, presionó cierto punto en especial en el cuello del dueño de casa, haciéndolo caer desmayado en los brazos del lituano — Ha sido todo-aru...

— Y lo hace parecer tan fácil...— suspiró incrédulo Im Yong — ¡Eres el mejor-daze~!

— Ahora... sugiero que le dejen descansar, porque se ha agitado mucho-aru. Ha sido un día difícil para los dos-aru, así que también Gilbert debe retirarse de momento-aru...

— ¡¿Qué...? ¡No inventes...!— Yao, antes de dejar que Gilbert articulara otra palabra, tocó el mismo punto en su cuello que hizo al prusiano caer desmayado...

— Y como es debido, que estén en habitaciones separadas-aru. Alfred, tú tienes experiencia: toma el mando de la reunión-aru. Podemos continuar...

— Como que me agradó la idea— Feliks se sonrió, y dejó descansar totalmente el peso del cuerpo del ruso en los brazos de su amigo. Ludwig, aún en su estado femenil, tenía la suficiente fuerza para cargar a su hermano hasta una habitación dispuesta muy lejos del salón de reuniones. Por su parte, Toris llevó a Iván a su cuarto. De camino, vio al cuarteto de niños en el pasillo, horrorizados por el escándalo.

— ¿Toris...?

— No te preocupes, Raivis— el lituano sonrió para calmarlo — No ha sucedido nada...

Y fue así, como se retiró hacia el fondo del pasillo. Ludwig lo hizo del lado contrario, hacia donde estaba la habitación que ocupaban los tres representantes bálticos, y allí, recostó a Gilbert.

— Te has lucido ésta vez, Gilbert...— el alemán sonrió orgulloso — No de la mejor forma, pero... te has lucido. La sangre germana fluye por tus venas como lo hace también por las mías— hablaba como si el albino pudiese escucharlo — Sigue luchando y te aseguro pronto conseguirás tu cometido.

Se retiró hacia la puerta, y antes de cerrarla, susurró casi como sellando el secreto entre parientes:

— Orgulloso de llamarte prusiano, y a mí mismo tu hermano y admirador: no dudes de mis palabras. Y aunque éste sea mi mejor discurso y no lo estés escuchando, Gilbert: te prometo por mi honor estar siempre a tu lado y disposición para tus cometidos. Aunque claro, si estás actuando como idiota...— rió — Deberé detenerte...— cerró la puerta, y volvió al salón de reuniones, para encontrarse allí nuevamente con un muy aterrado Feliciano, de seguro, así que debería empezar a pensar en cómo calmarlo con palabras que "la" veneciana pudiese entender...

En la habitación del ruso, Toris ya había recostado al desmayado Iván sobre su colcha. Se quedó allí, vigilando que la "Llave del sueño" fuese a ser efectiva, y por supuesto, a reflexionar un poco:

En efecto, y como varias veces le habían hecho saber: los rusos eran feroces combatientes. Y su "jefa" era la viva esencia de ese espíritu de combate y ambición, viéndose sus instintos de lucha acentuados por las dolorosas vivencias y tormentosos sucesos que le acosaban. Era de admirar. Su tenacidad, su fiereza, su seguridad... ¡Todo, realmente! Podía ser un jefe abusivo, mal perdedor, rencoroso, inclusive el mismísimo demonio. Pero así era él: ese demonio que despertaba el asombro y la idolatría, ese demonio que, compensando su soledad y su dolor, habíase hecho de una "Unión"... o como prefería llamarla: una "Familia".

Toris ordenó algunos mechones platinos hacia atrás, y le acomodó la bufanda para que no le fuese a estorbar demasiado mientras dormía. Pudo rozar su piel de porcelana: blancuzca como si estuviese nevada sobre ella, fría como el hielo, marcada por los años de guerra que databan sobre su persona. Sonrió. Y antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa, sintió una mano igualmente helada que tomó la suya con fuerza. Mirándole sin observar, los ojos violetas de su "jefa" se clavaron en los suyos, dejándolo estático.

— Señor...— susurró Toris, incrédulo de que el ruso se hallara despierto — ¿Usted está...?

— Toris...— un gemido de súplica le interrumpió. El lituano se estremeció, viendo como su "jefa" sonreía con esa naturalidad, pero sus ojos opacos e intimidantes le seguían mirando de forma petrificante. Era contradictorio verlo así: sonriendo... con los ojos muertos y estáticos, como de muñeca. — Toris...— volvió a decir, ésta vez en un suspiro. Su sonrisa se amplió, y los ojos sin brillo, fijos y marchitos, se entrecerraron.

— Dígame, Señor...

— Toris...— llamó nuevamente, apretando más su mano, como si quisiera quebrarla o algo parecido — ¿Por qué...?

— ¿"Por qué" qué...?

— ¡¿Por qué...?— soltó una risilla, pero a su vez, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos...

— Señor... no le entiendo...

— ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué...?...¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?— vociferó de pronto, desgarrando su garganta con éste grito — ¡¿ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA...? ¡ME MUERO... ME ESTOY MURIENDO...! ¡ME MUERO... Y TÚ VIENES...! ¡DÉJAME MORIR...! ¡TORIS...! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO...?

— ¡Por favor... cálmese!— Atónito, el lituano trató de sujetarle. No logró evitar que Iván lograra sujetar el cuello de sus ropas.

— ¡CÓMO ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA...! ¡ME MUERO... ME MUERO...! ¡ME MUERO, Y TÚ NO TE DAS CUENTA...!— gritó nuevamente. Nadie parecía querer venir en salvación del lituano, por lo que viéndose obligado a tomar sus medidas, él apretó su muñeca hasta hacer que las fuerzas en sus manos flaquearan, y solo así, logró aprisionarla contra la colcha, ayudándose del peso de su cuerpo.

— ¡Le pido que se calme...! ¡Señor, por favor...!

— ¡No me hagas esto...!— sollozó débilmente "ella" — ¡No me dejes...! ¡No me dejes...!

— No lo voy a hacer...— juró con firmeza el lituano — Pero necesito que se tranquilice, Señor...— ésta vez, fue su turno de mirarle a los ojos — Míreme fijo, y dese cuenta. Lo que le digo es verdad... ¡Míreme fijamente...!— forzó los brazos de su "jefa", haciéndola desistir — ¡No la voy a dejar nunca...! ¡No lo hice antes, y no lo haré ahora...!

— No me dejes morir...— sollozó Iván amargamente — Quédate conmigo...— se quedó más quieta — Quédate conmigo...

— Cuanto guste, Señor... cuanto guste...— convencido de que todo mejoraba, el lituano sonrió. No pudiendo evitar el impulso, le rodeó con sus brazos. Sutilmente, con mucha cautela, la abrazó.

— No me... dejes...— susurró "la" rusa, antes de también rodearle por el cuello — Toris... yo...— entrecerró los ojos — Yo...Toris... Yo te a...

Antes que pudiese continuar, y de forma inoportuna, Toris siseó débilmente, exigiéndole silencio.

— Ni una palabra más...— dijo él, mirándola fijamente — En cuanto lo considere preciso, regresaré. Y usted descansará. Pero para la cena, todo estará mejor...— sonrió, antes de imitar el canturreo del ruso con tal de calmarle — ¿"Da~"?

Y con una risita, "ella" contestó:

— Da...

_Continuará..._

* * *

*El alfabeto cirílico, como bien escribí, está conformado por treinta y tres letras: diez vocales, veintiún consonantes, además de dos letras sin sonido, que representan el tono fuerte y el suave. Éste alfabeto es usado por todos los hablantes de los idiomas pertenecientes a la rama eslava (Léase: Ruso, Bielorruso, Ucraniano, Polaco, Checo, etcétera...)

***Russki:** Forma de referirse a las personas de nacionalidad rusa, según como ellos pronuncian en su idioma éste gentilicio. También corresponde al nombre de una isla situada en el Mar de Japón, y que se encuentra bajo la soberanía de la Federación de Rusia desde la segunda mitad del siglo XIX. Dicho lugar pertenece al distrito de Vladivostok, con quien tiene una separación de seiscientos metros (con el territorio continental).

***"Für Elise" o en español "Para Elisa": **Una bagatela (composición corta y ágil típica del romanticismo) compuesta en La menor por el alemán Ludwig van Beethoven. Una de sus más famosas composiciones, hecha para un piano solo. Según dice una antigua teoría, Beethoven la habría nombrado así en honor a la tenor alemana Elisabeth Röckel, aunque otros afirman que en realidad la obra se llama "Für Therese" (Para Teresa) (esto en vista de lo ilegible que era la dedicatoria) en memoria de una joven alumna a la que Beethoven se le habría declarado, llamada Therese Malfatti von Rohrenbach zu Dezza, pero ella no le habría correspondido.

*Lo relatado por Peter es cierto. Para más información de ésta cortísima narración, busquen acerca de "La Guerra de Sealand"

* * *

Ahh~! Me he emocionado escribiendo éste capítulo. Lamento que halla sido tan... ¿Dramático? al final, pero de cierto modo era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. espero les haya gustado éste capítulo.  
Últimamente me he estado viendo corta de tiempo para responder a todos sus comentarios, pero prometo seguiré haciéndolo. Quizás ahora tarde un poco más en eso, y también en subir los capítulos, puesto que iniciaré ya la escuela TT-TT pero... ¡Nunca, nunca lo voy a dejar~! ¡No me puedo permitir defraudarlos, lectores!

Ya saben: ante cualquier súplica, felicitación, tomatazo, sartenazo, premio nobel, crítica o sugerencia que decidan hacerme: estaré esperando sus reviews muy ansiosa~.

Pero por el amor de Dios... ¡No le hagan nada a Gilbird! TToTT

¡Nos leemos!

Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz :).

¡Sayo! Nya~


	9. Capítulo 9: Reunión Bajo Cero Parte II

**Advertencia:** Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Reunión Bajo Cero. Parte II

Restaurada la paz en el salón de reuniones en casa de Iván, los representantes de las naciones presentes volvieron a sus respectivos lugares. Según lo acordado, Alfred sería el encargado, una vez más, de dirigir la reunión. Los representantes más pequeños volvieron a su salón, con tal de atender sus temas pendientes. Fue así que la convocada junta prosiguió, aunque como era de esperarse, el ambiente aún era bastante tenso.

— Una vez más, no se han encontrado soluciones al problema de Gilbert, pero mientras todo vuelve a su lugar, sigamos con otros temas interesantes— Alfred anotó varios puntos en la pizarra, y subrayó el que encabezaba su enlistado — En primera instancia, y para ser prudentes: los temas "menos importantes", por así decirlo ¿Okey?

No hubo una respuesta inmediata, de hecho: nadie se atrevió siquiera a responderle al estadounidense. "Ella", para salir de la tensión, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta de aviador una hamburguesa, y dio una mordida... No tardó en saltar Arthur al ataque.

— ¡¿Cómo tan...? ¡Alfred, no comas en el salón, es una reunión seria!— "la" británica miró con ira a su "hermana" menor — ¡No te enseñé esos modales...!

— ¡Bien! ¡Al parecer Arthur tiene ganas de hablar!— celebró la "mujer" estadounidense con la boca llena, viendo que su pequeña desubicación había despertado la normalidad de las juntas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué...?

— ¿No pretendes decir nada importante, Arthur?— pícaramente, Alfred volvió a morder su hamburguesa, mirándolo acusador. Sabía que ante la presión, los nervios y los llamados de atención lo incentivarían.

— ¡Si dejas de comer en mi presencia, y de forma tan... irrespetuosa, lo haré!

— ¡Bien!— Alfred envolvió nuevamente la hamburguesa, e hizo un gesto que a Arthur obligó a ponerse de pie.

— Es en cuanto a un suceso recientemente ocurrido, y que nos tiene a toda Europa muy inquieta. Y si el representante de Islandia es tan amable de leer su informe acerca del susodicho Volcán...— tratando de hacer memoria del nombre, el representante nórdico aclaró con voz serena:

— ¿El Volcán Eyjafjallajökull? ¿A ese te refieres?— todos los demás se miraron extrañados...

— ¡Ese mismo...! Según dicen algunos estudiosos, las cenizas del volcán afectarán el clima y lo enfriarán. La nube cubrió todo el continente, y recuerdo que muchos vuelos se suspendieron. Lo que me gustaría saber, si no es molestia... ¿Han sacado algo en claro en tu país, respecto si estará activo durante mucho tiempo más? ¿Debemos alertar a nuestras naciones para preparación previa? Eso es todo.

— Pues... los estudios que se le han hecho al Volcán Eyjafjallajökull no han señalado nada claro. El Volcán, según lo que han logrado estudiar de él, ha hecho erupción cuatro veces aparte de la de éste año, la más antigua por el año seiscientos... otra mil años después, y una de las últimas fue en el mil ochocientos y tanto... sin embargo desde principios de siglo que no se mostraba activo. Como verá, es muy difícil determinarlo, y una geóloga de mi país dice que las cosas seguirán...— el islandés suspiró. Su hermano, el noruego, aclaró después de él:

— Entonces, conviene una alerta preventiva en toda Europa, y si es posible en Norteamérica. Pues según sé, las pérdidas monetarias fueron muchas...

— Pues se deja en duda la respuesta de Islandia— sentenció Alfred, poniendo visto bueno en la pizarra — ¡Siguiente tema~! ¿Quién va ahora?— miró a todo el salón. Divisó a Im Yong al fondo, junto a Yao — ¡Tu...! ¡El chico del rizo con carita...!

— ¡Soy yo-daze~!

— Corea del Sur ¿Cierto?

— ¡Así es, señorita-daze~!— Im Yong se colocó de pie.

— ¿Tienes de casualidad, un informe completo de... el país al norte tuyo?— era tabú para "la" estadounidense nombrarle...

— Oh, si...— Im Yong aclaró su garganta — No se han tenido noticias de Corea del Norte desde su participación en las competencias de football éste año, de hecho, de no ser por eso de seguro le olvidan-daze~... pero la información es clasificada, meramente confidencial e irrepetible... ¡Listo!

— ¡¿Qué... clase de informe es ese?— Vash golpeó su frente.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo divulgar cosas del interior de... "Ese" país-daze~. De hecho, el representante de su nación ni siquiera le está permitido venir a éstas reuniones, porque el gobierno las considera dañinas e incitadoras a las conspiraciones y terrorismo-daze~...

— Comunistas...— bufó Alfred, sonriéndose y moviendo la cabeza.

Por otra parte, y luego de haber ya logrado calmar a Iván, Toris se encaminaba nuevamente al salón de reuniones. Allí, al entrar, le quedaron viendo como si quisieran interrogarle. El lituano, en silencio y cabizbajo, tomó su lugar junto a Eduard.

— ¿Cómo está?— se atrevió a preguntar el estonio, en voz baja.

— Está tranquilo— respondió — Nada más algo sensible...

— ¡Qué bueno que llegas!— celebró "la" estadounidense — Respóndeme, Toris ¿Cómo va tu... problema*?

— Mejorando... Señor— sonrió débilmente.

— ¿De a poco o muy bien?— preguntó nuevamente "ella" — Un pulgar arriba si es de a poco, dos si es mucho mejor~...— Alfred extendió su brazo hacia adelante, con el pulgar de la mano hacia arriba. Todas las miradas se posaron en el lituano. Éste, dudoso en un principio, mostró solo una mano con el gesto... y luego, sonriéndose con amplitud, levantó la otra. — ¡Excelente!

— ¿De qué hablan?— el italiano, al igual que todos los demás representantes, no entendieron en primera instancia.

— Ya te explicaré luego— Ludwig puso la mano sobre el hombro de la "mujer" veneciana.

— Ve~...

Y como siempre, llegaron al socorrido tema del calentamiento global:

— Ya le dije, señorita... — interrumpió el suizo, en vista de que nuevamente Kiku apremiaba uno de los locos planes de Alfred — Que... debe...— quería gritarle. Eso quería. Hacer estallar su tímpano si era necesario... no podía, no con MeiMei mirándole de esa manera tan poco amistosa, preparada para echarle nuevamente el vaso de agua encima si volvía a gritarle a su hermano — Señorita, usted...

— Dígame, Señor Vash...— aún distraído por el simpático e ingenioso esquema de un robot gigante, hecho por Alfred en la pizarra, Kiku incitó a Vash — Si es respecto al plan del Señor Alfred, pues... ¿Qué le parece? Original ¿No es así?— el japonés ladeó la cabeza, entre enternecido y convencido — A mí me convence...

— ¡¿Acaso los japoneses no saben dar su opinión?— Vash no lo resistió, pero para su suerte, contaba con un impermeable amarillo con al cual alcanzó a cubrirse, antes que fuese a suceder lo previsto.

— ¡Oiga, no le grite a Kiku!— le defendió la taiwanesa, ésta vez abrazándose protectora a su consanguíneo, en vez de alcanzar el vaso de agua — ¡Él no le ha hecho nada!

— Yo creo que éste plan solo podría tratarse, a simple vista, del más...— Arthur, levantándose del asiento junto a la chimenea, caminó hasta el pizarrón, y miró en detalle — Ingenioso... original... ¡Y ESTÚPIDO!— con la mano, borró el esquema. Alfred, horrorizado por la destrucción de su arte, trató de quitarle de en frente de la pizarra.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¡Deja de soñar, niño Disney! ¡Los robots de tres kilómetros de alto no son la solución al calentamiento global! ¡Sería una inversión inútil y...!

— ¡¿Entonces qué propones?— cuestionó Alfred, arqueando las cejas.

— Propongo que tu país, más que ninguno, comience a tomar los métodos que tenemos en Europa para aminorar la contaminación...

— ¡_But I have dreamed about a giant robot all my life_! (¡Pero he soñado con un robot gigante toda mi vida!)— contestó ofendido Alfred, viendo los pocos retazos que quedaban de su esquema, dibujados en la pizarra blanca.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios...? ¡Habla bien, no es "dreamed": es "dreamt"*, ignorante!

— ¡Yo hablo como quiero!— divertido por la nueva discusión iniciada, Alfred sonrió. Vio que Arthur, rojo de ira, preparaba una de sus cátedras humanistas para contra argumentarle.

— ¡YO te enseñé a hablar BIEN! ¡No me vengas con tus cosas raras, que el idioma lo aprendiste de MÍ! ¡Yo sé bien que...!

— En vista de la inmadurez de ambos intentos de "caballeros", sus propuestas, al igual que su tonta discusión, deben ser desoídas— intervino Francis, empujando a ambos contrincantes a otra parte del salón, con tal de tomar el mando de la reunión.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Francis! ¡Tú no tienes opinión...! ¡Y qué quieres decir con que descartas ambas soluciones, si la mía es la más cuerda...!— objetó Arthur, anonadado, a punto de agarrarlo del cabello y zamarrearle.

— A diferencias de ustedes, _mon ami_, yo no me acomplejaré por estupideces, y pensaré claramente. A diferencia suya, yo sí soy un caballero...— se jactó "la" francesa, jugando con un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos.

— Oh~... ¡Pero recuerda que con Kiku apoyando mi idea, todo es posible! ¡Él es el genio de la tecnología Gundam! ¡Y yo el héroe! ¡Somos casi Batman y Robin...!— señaló entre carcajadas victoriosas Alfred. Kiku, avergonzado, bajó la vista.

— Me hace sentir como un verdadero "Friki"...— se lamentó "la" japonesa, viendo todo su ingenio invalidado pese a los "halagos" del estadounidense.

Pronto, y para sorpresa de todos, uno de los italianos presentes se decidió, extrañamente, a detener la discusión:

— ¡A callar los dos, maldita sea! — Vociferó Lovino furioso — ¡¿Es que no ven que me están dando dolor de cabeza? ¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué no mejor bajan el puto tono y dicen algo inteligente, jodidos subnormales...?

— Lovino, cuida tu boca— reprochó Roderich, como un padre reprendiendo a su hijo — Que no estás en tu casa...

— ¡Y tampoco la iglesia, maldita sea...!— el romano, sintiéndose observado, volteó. Allí, Francis le encaró poniéndose a escasos centímetros de él.

— Oh~, _mon ami_. Yo sé un muy buen método para enrielar a los niños maleducados...— se saboreó quitando el labial rojo (sí, iba maquillado) con la lengua, de modo tan excitante que a Lovino dio escalofrío — Y enseñarles que en los temas de adultos... deben permanecer calladitos.

— ¡A... Antonio...! ¡Haz algo...!

— Ostia, Francis. Que me asustas al crío, joder— el español, algo incómodo, apartó a "la" francesa tomándola por el brazo, de modo que Lovino pudiese "huir" a su asiento sano y salvo.

— Oh, bueno, eso solo si gustaba...— Francis se volvió hacia "las" dos anglosajonas — Y regresando a lo suyo, par de inmaduros...

— ¡Dile! ¡Dile que yo hablo como quiero!— apremió Alfred, sonriéndose burlesco y colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

— ¡Que no! ¡El idioma es único! ¡Respétalo...!

— Ludwig...— hablando bajito, Feliciano llamó la atención del casi histérico alemán.

— Cuenta hasta diez... cuenta hasta diez...— la "mujer" de las trenzas suspiró, casi gruñendo — _Eins_ (Uno), _Zwei_ (Dos)...

— Ve~...— el italiano, mirando a todos lados, encontró su distracción en un escurridizo gato que habíase escapado del regazo del durmiente griego, quien estaba echado sobre su silla — ¡Oh, bellísimo~!— extendió sus brazos hacia el gatito, y comenzó a frotar sus dedos índice, medio y pulgar de una misma mano entre ellos, mientras emitía el llamado común para los mininos.

— _Drei_ (Tres), _Vier _(Cuatro)...— un gemido de dolor a su lado le hizo detener la cuenta, a punto de perder la paciencia.

— ¡Auch...! ¡Me rasguñó! ¡Gato... malo!— Feliciano acercó a su boca el área atacada, correspondiente al dorso de su mano, y succionó.

— ¡_Condannato Fratello_! ¡Te he dicho que no toques gatos desconocidos...!— le regañó Lovino, comenzando también con un rosario de insultos y obscenidades imposibles de citar, producto del dolor de cabeza que el bullicio ahora formado en la reunión y que le había puesto de muy mal humor. Condiciones muy diferentes no eran las de Ludwig...

— _Fünf_ (Cinco)...

Delante en el estrado, una nueva discusión había entablado Arthur a gritos limpios, y solo como él sabía hacerlo: hasta casi desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales. Complementando como desagradable fondo, la aguda risa de Alfred y los ronroneos de Francis que no decían nada coherente. Y cada vez más, los tres parecían competir por quién lo hacía más alto...

— _Sechs_ (Seis...)

Por otra parte, y bastante raro de ver, Tino comenzaba a darle un discurso explicativo no del todo agradable a Berwald de por qué debía dejar de llamarlo "esposa" todo el tiempo, y que no era esa la manera de presentarlo ante todos. Para más remate, el ruidoso danés celebraba la causa del finlandés, aprovechando también de hacer promoción a un nuevo producto del mercado nórdico, por salido que fuera del tema, a lo que el Noruego, junto a su hermano islandés, comenzaron a protestarle y emitirle objeciones casi a gritos... ¿Era su impresión, o la voz de TODOS los nórdicos era aguda y potente...?

— _Sieben_ (Siete)...

La situación en el otro lado de la mesa no era del todo diferente, pues en un arranque de furia, Natasha comenzó a discutir arduamente con Yekaterina acerca de la posibilidad de estrangular a Toris ahí mismo, puesto que sintiendo el aroma de la loción de su hermano impregnada en toda la ropa del lituano, supuso que se le habría estado acercando demasiado sin consultarle y a sus espaldas. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, pero Yekaterina tampoco era de mucha ayuda, pues alterada, y casi al borde de los quejidos y el llanto, trató de defender al desesperado castaño entre gritos y chillidos histéricos, y para más remate, no cesaba de moverse, tal vez impidiendo que los brazos de la bielorrusa fueran a alcanzar el cuello del acusado, por lo que el incesante ruido de sus pechos al moverse comenzaba a taladrarle los oídos...

— _Acht_ (Ocho)...

¡¿Y qué demonios era eso? ¡¿Quién gritaba tan fuerte, y tanta tontería? No era Arthur, él discutía coherentemente... era un dialecto raro, posiblemente asiático... ¿Es que acaso Sadiq estaba intentando, sin éxito alguno, de despertar a Heracles?. En efecto...

— ¡Despierta, gato sarnoso! ¡Oye, flojonazo, te estoy hablando! ¡Sí, a ti! ¡Griego maldito, óyeme! ¡No me dejes hablando solo! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye, escúchame! ¡Despierta! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye!...

— Déjame dormir...— contestó con voz potente, y contra el tablero de la mesa, el griego.

— ¡Dormirás después! ¡Tengo asuntos que atender contigo! ¡Oye, maldito! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye, préstame atención! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye!...

Y así... Ludwig cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente. Nuevamente, escuchó la risa de Alfred, superando por quizás cuántos cientos de decibeles los ya neuróticos gritos del británico, y de paso los incesantes canturreos incoherentes de Francis. A su lado, Feliciano había comenzado a llorar, siendo todavía insultado, remecido y maltratado por un muy furioso romano, quien también gritaba. Antonio se le había unido, y tratando de aconsejarle con ese "fastidioso" canturreo español suyo, no parecía conseguir nada.

Por otra parte, los provenientes del continente asiático habían entablado su propia pelea. Y era que entre todo el alboroto, Kiku había querido imponer orden, empezando por un muy histérico suizo que amenazaba nuevamente con hacer volar toda la construcción. Y le había gritado a Kiku. No permitiendo esa atroz falta de respeto, MeiMei olvidó todos sus modales de dama y le arrojó no solo todos los vasos de agua que encontró en la mesa, sino que también trataba de arrebatarle sus armas. Intervinieron sus hermanos, quienes no pudieron detenerla. Y ante la intromisión de "la" china, la taiwanesa pareció ofenderse el doble, y comenzó a discutir los temas de su independencia* casi de la nada con el mayor. Im Yong comenzó a defender a Yao como si fuera él o nada, y MeiMei discutía sin ayuda, pues muy ocupado estaba Kiku tratando de excusarse con Vash, y por otro lado, Wang Lee se dedicó a observar con vergüenza a sus familiares asiáticos.

Tino seguía discutiendo, cada vez más acaloradamente, con su "marido", llevándose por respuesta en varias ocasiones sus espantosos gruñidos, casi ladridos, que varias veces sacaron quejidos de horror al finlandés. El danés hacía publicidad a viva voz, tratando de superar todo el bullicio de la sala con tal de ser escuchado. Y por supuesto, no haciéndose de rogar, tanto el representante de noruego como el de Islandia montaron lo que quizás sería, también a viva voz, la campaña del recién acordado y fundado club "Anti-Dinamarca".

¡Y como...! ¡¿Natasha ya había alcanzado a tomar a Toris por las ropas...? ¡Así era! ¡Y le remecía con tanta brutalidad que no sabía si era el golpeteo era de la silla contra la mesa, o la de la espalda del joven contra el mueble el que sonaba!. Entre quejidos y súplicas de clemencia, Toris levantaba sus oraciones y encomiendas a San Pedro, rogando que no le llamara a las puertas del cielo aún. Natasha rugía furiosa, le maldecía, y Yekaterina se veía en medio de éste conflicto, tratando con Eduard de hacer que la bielorrusa soltara de una vez a Toris antes de romperle la espalda.

— _Neun_ (Nueve)...— rugió entre dientes, apretando estos fuertemente, casi con las intenciones de herirse sin poder lograrlo.

Era mucho. Era ya demasiado. Su cabeza estallaría, en miles de pedacitos, pedacitos que mancharían las paredes y el alfombrado de la habitación, pedacitos muy, muy pequeños, minúsculos. Más ruido, más gritos: ¡Era ya una sobrecarga! ¡No lo soportaba...! ¡Ya nadie hablaba! ¡Inclusive, Roderich y Elizaveta se habían encargado de dar forma a un desagradable sermón acerca del vocabulario del romano, haciéndolo enfurecer mucho más, mientras Feliciano parecía sollozar a todo lo que su garganta le daba. Sadiq seguía tratando de llamar la atención de Heracles, ahora golpeaba su silla de forma recurrente y repetida contra el tablón de la mesa. ¡¿Y cómo todavía les quedaba voz a Alfred y Arthur? ¡¿Y acaso Francis...? ¡Maldita sea...!. Y por si fuera poco, se había sumado a la pelea de bálticos y eslavos Feliks, saliendo en defensa del lituano con su particular tono "fresa" y su voz de cotorra.

Yekaterina no dejaba de moverse, y ese espantoso ruido comenzaba a matar una a una sus neuronas.

Un pequeño impacto, como de un objeto de medidas miserablemente pequeñas, hizo contacto contra su pecho, sacándolo por fin de sus casillas. Sus nervios estallaron:

— ¡_Aus_! (Diez)— vociferó a más no poder Ludwig, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos empuñadas. Todo el mundo calló.

— ¿Lud...?

— ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡GUARDEN SILENCIO! ¡NO GRITEN! ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA REUNIÓN SERIA, Y SÓLO SE DEDICAN A DISCUTIR...!— Volvió a golpear la mesa — ¡ALGO DE COMPOSTURA, SI NO LES IMPORTA...! ¡¿DÓNDE QUEDA EL PROTOCOLO?... ¡EXIJO ORDEN, EXIGO SERIEDAD...!

— Ay, pues como que con esa voz de mujer, tipo, te han salido unas súper graciosas desafinaciones que te mueres...— rió burlesco el polaco, atreviéndose a romper el espanto del momento. La risotada fue general. Rojo de ira y vergüenza, Ludwig se dejó caer en su asiento.

— _Scheiße _(Mierda)...

— Disculpe... Señor Ludwig...— susurró Yekaterina.

— Dígame...— suspiró agotado como respuesta la "mujer" de trenzas.

— Es que... ¡Ay...! me da vergüenza— apenada, la ucraniana señaló el busto del cuerpo femenino de Ludwig. — Es que...

— ¿Qué tengo?— el alemán, frunciendo el entrecejo, le miró acusador. La mayor de las eslavas enrojeció de súbito, y de forma gradual toda su cara tomó ese color...

— Mi... Mi...— comenzó a tartamudear. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Todos, abatidos, observaron a la mujer.

— ¡¿Qué...?— presionó Ludwig, al borde de un nuevo arranque de histeria.

— ¡Mi... Botón! ¡¿Me puede... devolver mi botón?— la ucraniana, más roja de lo que ya estaba, señaló nuevamente los pechos de "la" alemana — ¡Se disparó de mi blusa... y cayó en su escote...!

Algunos enrojecieron y sangraron de sus narices, y los que no: pues rieron nuevamente. Casi tan roja como Yekaterina, la "mujer" de las trenzas pidió permiso para ir a retirar la pequeña pieza a un lugar donde nadie pudiese ver que metía las manos entre sus pechos. Recibió por respuesta las instrucciones para llegar al baño.

* * *

— ¿Qué pasa en la sala de los adultos?— preguntó de repente Peter, terminando de comer uno de los bollos rellenos de crema que su "madre" le había aconsejado llevar a la reunión.

— Están todos histéricos— Raivis tembló — No quiero ver cómo está esa alfombra manchada de rojo...

— ¡Ay, no!— Lilly, aterrada, tapó su boca. Tras meditarlo, se sonrió aliviada — Mi hermano podrá detenerlos si así lo gusta...

— ¿Tu hermano? ¿Detenerlos a todos?— el letón ladeó la cabeza — ¿Tan temible es...?

— ¡No, no...! Vash... es una persona maravillosa— la europea sonrió orgullosa — Pero como siempre le ha gustado que las cosas estén en orden, y que de ser posible todo resulte como a él le gustan las cosas... de seguro sabrá que hacer si hay algo que no anda bien.

— ¿Y cómo?

— Bueno...— la liechtensteiniana se dispuso a responder a la pregunta de la seychellense — Mi hermano es alguien que se esfuerza mucho cuando quiere que algo salga bien, y... tiene sus métodos. A veces me llega a preocupar que vaya a ganarse enemigos... pero no sé cómo es que Vash hace para que todo sea armonioso y lindo, y no hacerse de quienes se le opongan...— se sonrió dulcemente — Es aún un misterio...

— Qué suerte la tuya— el sealandés infló sus mejillas — Mis hermanos son todos odiosos. Arthur es estirado y aburrido, con eso de "siempre mantener los modales", el segundo es ruidoso y le gusta aplastar débiles y reírse mucho. Luego hay uno que no me cae del todo bien, y nada más sabe hablarme de cocodrilos y koalas cada vez que nos vemos...

— Yo no comparto mucho con mi "hermano"— la africana tomó unas galletas del tazón de la mesa — Luego que visitó las islas de Seychelles y le puso su bandera, nunca más fue. Pero conocí un amigo suyo que es bien parecido y siempre que me visita juega conmigo...

— ¿Y tus hermanos, Raivis...?— el turcochipriota, sin mostrar demasiada expresión facial, interrogó.

— Son muy buenos conmigo. Creo que es común que el menor y el mayor siempre se lleven bien en caso de ser más de dos hermanos, porque con quien más suelo entenderme es con Toris... pero es Eduard quien siempre me está haciendo compañía, y suele intervenir cuando tengo que rendirle cuentas a mi jefe. Toris a veces tiene mucho trabajo, y me da no sé qué molestarlo. Por eso suelo hacerle mucha compañía a Eduard, aún cuando... somos tan diferentes...

— Es horrible verlos siempre desde tan abajo, siendo que somos nosotros los que parecemos tener que enseñarles de vez en cuando ciertas lecciones— Peter bufó — A veces ellos parecen los niños...

— ¡Si! ¡Es verdad...!— apremió el representante mediterráneo — A mi hermano pareciera gustarle buscarse problemas con otras naciones cercanas, y resolver todo a la antigua...

— Si crees eso de él, imagínate mi jefe— Raivis comenzó a temblar — Su país no sólo se ha buscado problemas con otros más débiles y pequeños, como los bálticos, sino también con otros muy fuertes, como Polonia, antes lo que era Prusia, Alemania, Japón, Mongolia, Estados Unidos en el último tiempo, algunos nórdicos... ¡Cada vez se vuelve... más loco...!

— Tienes un jefe loco...— Peter concordó con lo dicho por su compañero, y luego dijo sonriéndose: — Por suerte yo ya no me veo con mis hermanos. Soy parte de una familia muy unida y divertida, y que me quiere tanto como yo a ellos.

— ¡Qué lindo~!— la morena aplaudió enternecida. Un nuevo gran ruido hizo que todo quedara en silencio — ¿Alguien sabe qué fue eso?

— Parece que alguien tumbó a... otra persona— aterrado, el letón se asomó a la puerta. Descubrió allí, y extrañado, la puerta abierta, que había sido azotada contra la pared, y todos los demás representantes saliendo en orden y silencio. — ¿Ya ha terminado la reunión...?

— ¡No me digas...!— Peter se asomó tras su amigo, y miró con detenimiento. Pronto, saliéndose de la fila, Tino se aproximó al pequeño sealandés.

— Vamos a casa, Peter— dijo el finlandés, tendiéndole la mano — Dile adiós a tus amiguitos.

— ¡Si, mami!— el pequeño volteó, y agitó su mano — ¡Los veo a la otra...!— volteó nuevamente hacia Tino — ¿Dónde está mi papá, mami...?

— ¡No... No me digas así!— apenado, y siendo víctima de las más extrañas miradas de los pequeños, Tino enrojeció — Busquemos a Su... me dijo durante la reunión que nos llevaría a dar un paseo de camino a casa.

— ¿A dónde?

— No sé, Peter. Pero parecía emocionado porque terminara la junta luego— Tino miró a los demás niños — Hasta la otra reunión podrán juntarse de nuevo. Hasta pronto.

Tomó la mano de su "hijo", y salió en dirección al pasillo, en busca de Berwald. Todos los pequeños representantes que quedaron en el salón le hicieron señas de despedida. Luego, Sadiq se detuvo frente a la puerta, siendo ésta la señal para el pequeño turcochipriota para salir del salón y despedirse de sus demás compañeros. Apenas e hizo una leve inclinación de su cabeza, volteó y se retiró de la morada junto al turco.

— ¿Irás sola?— preguntó Raivis a la seychellense.

— Ajá — la africana salió de la habitación — Pero descuida, que sé cómo moverme hacia los aeropuertos.

— Entonces... ¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión!— el letón hizo señas con la mano, mientras la representante de Seychelles se despedía de igual forma de los dos menores que aún esperaban en el salón. Lilly y Raivis se miraron.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo...?— dijo la liechtensteiniana — ¿Tú...?

— ¿Yo...?

— ¿...Te sientes a gusto en ésta casa?

— A gusto: sí. Pero otras veces me da miedo...

— ¿Cómo?

— Me gusta ésta casa, porque estoy con mis hermanos mayores, mientras que en Letonia estoy algo solo. Pero... no me gustan mucho los trabajos que me asigna mi jefa, y ella me asusta mucho...

— ¿Por qué?— inocente, Lilly no comprendió — Cuando le vi, parecía una persona muy cálida y amable...

— Lo es cuando está contento... pero cuando se enoja, luego se desquita con nosotros...— Raivis tembló — Pero más parece... interesarle mi hermano mayor: Toris. Hay veces que de... puro miedo quisiera irme a mi casa...

— Y no te has ido de ésta casa porque... no quieres separarte de tus hermanos ¿Cierto?

— Sí, Lilly... a Toris le gusta trabajar aquí, porque así ve seguido a la señorita Natasha. Eduard prefiere quedarse, porque en su país hay mucho desempleo, y yo... bueno, no quiero... estar solo en Letonia... y quiero mucho a Eduard y a Toris como para dejarlos solos con mi jefa...— el letón trató de sonreír — Aún así... estos últimos años todo ha sido muy llevadero, porque he tenido oportunidad de acercarme a ellos como nunca antes... cuando estábamos obligados a trabajar aquí, eso mismo nos tenía a todos muy tensos... pero ahora que estamos casi de voluntarios... es distinto...

— Qué lindo escuchar eso— Lilly sonrió.

— ¿Y tú, Lilly...? Eres de Liechtenstein... y vives en Suiza ¿No te gustaría ir a tu casa de vez en cuando?

— Nos movemos a menudo de un país a otro. Mi hermano me ayuda a llevar la situación de mi nación cuando no entiendo algunas cosas, o cuando se me complican ciertos asuntos. Pero no me imagino lejos de mi hermano, o viviendo sin tenerlo cerca... no sólo porque no sabría qué hacer, sino...— enternecida, suspiró — Porque Vash es la persona a quien más quiero en todo el mundo... y no estar cerca de él me pondría muy triste... me sentiría perdida, débil... él me hace sentir protegida y fuerte, nos apoyamos mutuamente... además que también algunas veces me ha dicho que me quiere mucho, y que soy alguien muy importante para él...

Raivis, contagiado por la conmoción y la profundidad de las palabras de su compañera, no pudo evitar que, inexplicablemente, los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

— Además...— continuó la chica, sonriéndose apenada — Él ha sido mi ejemplo desde que soy una niña pequeña, y... pues... mucho más que eso...— enrojeció levemente — Mi hermano es una persona maravillosa a fin de cuentas... sería imposible para mí separarme de él. Por eso nos movemos juntos: la gran parte del tiempo vivimos en Berna... y de vez en cuando, cuando necesito estar en mi país, nos vamos a una casita a las afueras de Vaduz, donde juntos atendemos todo...

— ¡Qué lindo...! Tener hermanos es lo mejor— el letón rió emocionado — Mi jefa también tiene hermanas, pero... toda su familia es muy rara. Le preguntaré, si es que me atrevo, acerca de cómo se lleva con ellas... aunque...— comenzó a temblar nuevamente — No me extrañaría que lo que me diga sea... una verdadera historia de terror...

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué...?— de súbito, Lilly enmudeció. Hizo una seña con la mirada, para que Raivis volteara. El letón, temeroso, miró por sobre su hombro. Toda su cara perdió color de un momento a otro...

— ¿De qué hablan?— preguntó inocente la "jefa" soviética, sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Se-Señorita...!

— Soy "Señor". Recuérdalo.

— Ha... Hablábamos de nuestras familias...— Raivis tragó espesamente su saliva — Sólo... eso.

— ¡Qué lindos!— rió Iván supuestamente enternecido. Con él jamás se sabía qué sentía verdaderamente. — ¿Y cómo estuvo su reunión?

— Pues... a juzgar por... lo que vimos... mucho más tranquila que la suya...

— ¿En serio? ¿Y de qué hablaron?— Iván tocó el hombro del menor de sus subordinados. Raivis palideció aún más, y tembló con más violencia. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

— ¡D-De... muchas cosas... Señor...!— volvió a tragar su saliva, y cerró los ojos fuertemente — Más que... más que nada... acuerdos. Queremos... formar lazos entre nosotros... apoyarnos...

— ¡No decía yo~!— canturreó, rodeando a Raivis con sus brazos. Lilly también palideció, mientras que Raivis comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más amenazado, siendo que se trataba de un simple abrazo... ¡Pero es que con los rusos, nadie podía estar seguro...! — Los niños son una ternura~...

— ¿Raivis...? ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó la liechtensteiniana, viendo que el letón comenzaba a respirar de forma muy acelerada.

— Siempre se porta así conmigo— respondió Iván a la pregunta de la niña, comenzando a picar la mejilla del letón con su dedo índice — Pero... ¿No crees que Raivis es una lindura? Si tan solo no temblara tanto, digo yo. ¡Me dan tantas ganas de abrazarlo! ¿A usted no, señorita?— comenzó a presionar fuertemente sus brazos contra el cuerpo del niño, esta vez pegando su mejilla a la de él — Es tan pequeño y lindo que, si no me temiera tanto, jamás lo soltaría~...

— Señorita...— interrumpió tímidamente la jovencita — Creo que Raivis no... Se siente del todo bien. Está muy pálido...

— Y no deja de temblar— acotó "la" rusa, sonriéndose — Creo que tiene frío...

— Diría yo... que está en shock...

— Puede que si...

— Miedo... tengo miedo...— susurró el letón en su idioma natal, dificultado — Lilly... sálvame, por favor... no dejes que me haga nada...— ante lo dicho, Iván reaccionó, dejando de abrazarlo, y poniendo sus dedos en torno al cuello de su subordinado, sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión. Él enmudeció.

— ¿No han venido por ti, pequeña?— preguntó la "mujer", aún sonriendo.

— Mi hermano ha de estar algo ocupado... ¡Ahí viene!— la liechtensteiniana sonrió. Había sido la coincidencia, o el deseo de poder al fin, después de unas horas, estar junto a él.

— ¡Ah! Señor...— Vash llamó la atención del dueño de casa, haciendo que éste volteara — Lamento el percance en su casa. Esperemos que para la reunión de dos semanas que se va a hacer, no vaya a repetirse.

— Descuide... no sucederá— afirmó Iván.

— Dentro de poco, Ludwig irá a ver si Gilbert a despertado. Aunque Francis y Antonio hablaban algo de invitarlo a una junta después de la reunión...— el suizo extendió su mano hacia la menor — Vamos, Lilly.

— Sí— la menor tomó la mano de Vash, e hizo una señal de despedida a su amigo, como era costumbre, besándole la mejilla — Nos vemos en la otra junta. Hasta entonces...

— S... sí...

Entonces, los dos se alejaron, bajando las escaleras de la morada, hasta casi llegar a la puerta, donde la jovencita tomó su abrigo y se lo puso, junto a una bufanda y un gorro que hacían juego. Ella observó en detalle a Vash.

— Hermano... ¿Por qué estás tan mojado?

— ¿Esto? Es por gritarle a una japonesa sin opinión— bufó el suizo, colocándose encima de la ropa mojada su abrigo.

— ¿No te... irás a enfermar? Digo... afuera hace frío, y... tu ropa está mojada.

— Descuida, tenemos quien se ofreció a llevarnos, así que no tendremos directo contacto con el frío.

— ¿En serio?— la niña estaba feliz — ¿Quién ha sido el amable...?

— Roderich— el suizo levantó la vista, visiblemente asqueado — Pero... no había de otra. Era aceptar su oferta, o... ir al aeropuerto, y... esperar mucho...— Vash se tensó — Y... bueno... los pasajes son caros... ¡Pero... iba a ser mala educación dejarle la mano extendida...! Por eso acepté...

— Siempre... eres tan considerado— le halagó Lilly, convencida con la afirmación de Vash.

— Eso sí él se detendrá en Hungría. Luego, nosotros avanzamos solos. No es tan lejos de nuestra casa— dirigió una vista rápida hacia la escalera. Ahí, detenido en el umbral, el austriaco ya abrigado en su anticuada gabardina tenía un gesto de aburrimiento en la cara.

— ¿Ya estás listo?

— Sí, sí...— el suizo desvió la mirada.

— De acuerdo. La Señorita Héderváry nos está esperando en el auto— Roderich caminó hacia la puerta, y les escoltó hacia su auto ya encendido frente a la residencia. La húngara, sentada al volante, lo había traído desde donde Roderich le había estacionado, y hacía señas desde dentro. Los invitados subieron a la parte trasera, y luego, en la delantera, Elizaveta intercambió de puesto con Roderich, quedando éste último al volante.

— ¿Dónde quedan ellos?— preguntó la mujer sentada de copiloto.

— Dijeron que hasta donde más lejos lleguemos, con tal de llegar bien a Suiza— respondió Roderich, poniendo reversa al vehículo y sacándolo del estacionamiento donde lo había dispuesto su compañera. Luego, neutro, y primera, avanzó por las congeladas calles de la ciudad.

— Es usted muy amable, Señor Roderich— dijo la liechtensteiniana — Gracias por ofrecerse a llevarnos.

— No es problema para mí, Señorita Larissa*— respondió el austriaco, sonriéndole en el espejo — Cuando puedo, hago favores a mis amigos...

— Será usted bien recompensado entonces cuando sea nuestro turno de devolverle el favor— dijo Lilly, como haciéndole una promesa. Entonces, Vash le hizo una seña con la mano, exigiéndole que detuviera la conversación, o más bien, que se recostara sobre su hombro. Quizás ambas. Así lo sintió ella. Entonces, obedeciendo al llamado de su hermano, la menor enganchó su brazo al de su compañero de asiento, haciéndolo estremecer; pero antes que él pudiese decir cualquier cosa, ella ya había hecho del brazo de Vash una confortable almohada para su viaje.

* * *

— Nosotros ya nos vamos, Iván— dijo Ludwig a espaldas del dueño de casa, quien seguía, de cierto modo, fastidiando a un muy aterrado letón que seguía atrapado en los brazos de su "jefa".

— Está bien. Que lleguen bien a casa— el ruso extendió su brazo derecho, y estrechó la mano del alemán y su compañero italiano.

— Lamento el desorden de hoy. Espero que ya te hayas repuesto— la "mujer" de trenzas le miró — Antonio y Francis se llevarán a Gilbert... lo fui a ver, y ya está despierto.

— Hum...— Iván suspiró —Bien...

— Sé que en el fondo lo lamenta— defendió Ludwig, palmoteándole el hombro a "la" rusa — Nada más no se provoquen mutuamente ¿Si?

— Intentaré— la respuesta de Iván no era del todo satisfactoria, pero prefiriendo no entrar en detalles, el alemán cerró el tema, y cambió de conversación.

— Te veremos en dos semanas más ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. ¿Todo el resto de la junta? ¿Cómo resultó?

— Como siempre: caótico. Pero... en principio estuvo bien.

— Mi _fratello_ me hizo llorar — se quejó Feliciano bajando la vista — Y me arañó uno de los gatos de Heracles...

— ¿Heracles...? ¿Estaba en la reunión?

— Estaba, pero dormido— respondió rápidamente "la" alemana. Luego, retomó la despedida — Recupérate, hombre. Nos vemos a la otra.

— Ahí estaré— Iván se despidió con la mano.

— ¡Que esté bien~! ¡Nosotros nos pasaremos de copas hoy~!— celebró Feliciano, tirando del brazo de su "compañera" — ¡¿No es cierto?

— Sí, sí...— bajaron las escaleras, y ambos amigos recogieron sus cosas. Salieron de la morada, y caminaron rápidamente hasta uno de los paraderos de autobús más cercanos. Lovino ya se había ido por su propia cuenta a Roma, así que Ludwig podría "descansar" de camino a casa... o camino al bar, mejor dicho...

— Ah~, un trago no me hará mal, tío~— dijo Antonio, saliendo de la habitación donde la reunión había sido llevada a cabo. A su siga, iba Francis, arreglándose la ropa y el cabello, en vista de una breve riña con su rival británico.

— Me has leído la mente, Antonio...— suspiró la "mujer" — _Mon ami_, recomiendo que seas tú quien vaya a buscar a Gilbert. Yo mientras iré por nuestras cosas...

— Vale.

Francis se dirigió a las escaleras, y en el pasillo, se topó con "la" rusa, quien ya había soltado a Raivis para evitarle más incomodidades. Sigiloso, avanzó hasta alcanzar a tocar su hombro, llamando así su atención:

— ¿Y bien, Iván?

— ¿"Y bien" qué?— haciéndose el desentendido, pretendió evadir su pregunta.

— Tú sabes...— picó sus costillas con el índice, ocasionándole cosquillas al dueño de casa.

— No comprendo— carcajeó Iván aún fingiendo, claramente nervioso.

— ¿Es que acaso te da vergüenza decirme? ¡Ah~, he visto y escuchado de todo, así que con confianza...!— palmoteó la espalda de su "compañera".

— Te lo juro: no sé de qué hablas...— sonrió con dulzura — No insistas...

— No te hagas de rogar, Iván~...a menos...— arqueó una ceja — ¿Pasó algo malo...?

— ¡No, no!— carcajeó de nuevo — No pasó nada... absolutamente nada...

— ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que sabías a qué me refería!— guiñó su ojo — Así que... ¿Nada de nada?

— Absolutamente nada— ante la mirada acusadora del francés, el ruso colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho, y levantó la izquierda — Lo juro.

— Te oí gritar desde tu habitación, _mon chérie_...— se sonrió — ¿O no quieres tocar detalles...?

— Pero... eso no fue nada...— Iván, seguido de Francis, bajó las escaleras — Estaba algo sensible nada más.

— ¿Sensible? Ah... comprendo. Que no te afecte, todos tenemos conflictos con otras naciones... nada más que tú las tienes con Prusia. Pero... si te sirve de consuelo: yo he pasado por cosas también muy malas... y no me quejo tanto— Francis sonrió — Ve las cosas buena de tu vida, y verás como a los dos se les pasará.

— Pues veremos... no sé por qué siempre me meto en problemas con otras naciones, pero... no me molesta en lo absoluto pelear— el ruso se sonrió, mientras sus ojos destellaban maquiavélicos. Francis sintió una corriente fría correr por su espinazo.

— Tú... sí que no cambias...— suspiró, tratando de relajarse. Bajando las escaleras, venían Antonio y Gilbert. Éste último, bastante somnoliento.

— ¿Nos vamos, Francis? El bar nos espera— Antonio guiñó su ojo.

— ¿Bar?— Iván ladeó la cabeza — ¿También irán a beber?

— ¡Por supuesto! Nada mejor después de una emocionante junta que unos tragos y hermosas mujeres~ canturreó el español, sobándose las manos, como quien se prepara para comer algo delicioso. A su lado, el prusiano apremió con una risa que limitó sólo a hacer sonar con la garganta.

— Oh~, me has abierto el apetito— celebró "la" francesa. Apresuró a despedirse de "la" rusa — Nos vemos pronto, Iván.

— Da~.

Les acompañó a la puerta, y abrió para ir, uno a uno, despidiéndose del trío de amigos. Francis susurró a su oído algunas palabras cómplices, antes de salir de la morada vociferando un "_Au Revoir_" que hizo eco. Antonio, palmoteando el hombro de "la" dueña de casa, siguió al francés. Por último, Gilbert se detuvo frente a él, encarándolo con un gesto no del todo amigable. Pese a ello, la intención del prusiano no era la que Iván imaginaba.

— Lo de hoy ha sido una exageración... Por parte de los dos.

— Hum...— el ruso le miró apenado — ¿Hagamos un esfuerzo...?

— Téngalo por seguro. Descanse, "princesa".

Y dicho esto, se sonrió... pero no con ese gesto ególatra y soberbio... más parecía avergonzado. No pudiendo pasar por alto, y sintiéndose igualmente aliviado, Iván también le sonrió.

— Pórtense bien— bromeó el ruso, antes que los últimos en irse se alejaran en dirección a un concurrido bar en Moscú. Una vez que les hubo perdido de vista, Iván cerró la puerta.

* * *

Mientras que, en un tranvía siberiano y muy cómodamente tranquilos, se hallaban Alfred, Matthew y Arthur viajando en dirección al aeropuerto. Sería una nueva experiencia la de viajar en tren al menos para Alfred, puesto que aquella anticuada y aparentemente rústica máquina no se comparaba a sus costosos trenes eléctricos, no solo porque los suyos eran mejores, sino porque la excitación y los cosquilleos de emoción en su estómago, sólo lo producían las cosas como esa.

Y encaramada como una niña pequeña en la ventana, "la" estadounidense se había arrodillado en el asiento y miraba a través del cristal los hermosos paisajes nevados que ofrecía el "País del Eterno Invierno ", con sus árboles de corteza oscura, mustios y avejentados, todos cubiertos de blanco. Las bajas cumbres de los Montes Urales, coronadas por el manto de hielo... ¡Todo era maravilloso! Aunque claro, no se comparaba a su tan preciada imagen de Washington en invierno, con el palacio de "La Casa Blanca", más blanca que nunca antes...

— Alfred...

— ¿Si?

— ¿Me haces el favor de SENTARTE COMO SE DEBE?— aún abatido por el bullicio de la recién terminada junta, dijo Arthur de muy mal humor: — ¡Estás ocupando poco más de la mitad del asiento!

— Pero quiero ver por la ventana.

— Puedes hacerlo sentado, idiota...— el británico acarició sus sienes con los dedos, y suspiró pesadamente — Dios... mi cabeza...

— ¿Te recostarás?— la "mujer" americana, ofreciendo a su lado el amplio y desocupado asiento una vez que se hubo acomodado como correspondía.

— Siempre y cuando no metas ruido.

— Puedo ser tan callado como Matthew si así lo quiero— bromeó en una carcajada Alfred, guiñándole un ojo al canadiense — ¿Cierto, _brother_?

— Eh... Yes, yes...— respondió Matthew.

— No es verdad. Él no es callado— interrumpió el osito que acompañaba al recién mencionado americano.

— ¡¿Habla...?— Anonadado, Alfred refregó sus ojos, sacudió la cabeza, y golpeó sus oídos — ¡¿En serio habla...?

— Sí: entiendo, hablo, incluso canto...— respondió Kumajirou, estirándose en el asiento de en frente, que ocupaba junto a su dueño.

— ¡_So cute_!— emocionado, Alfred aplaudió — ¡_Really, really cute~!_

— ¿Verdad que si?— el canadiense tocó el lomo de su mascota — A veces Kumakichi y yo nos desvelamos hasta la madrugada hablando...

— Soy Kumajirou— corrigió el osito, interrumpiendo a su dueño.

— ¡Disculpa...! Dios... me siento tan culpable— enternecido, tomó al cachorro en sus brazos — No sé por qué le puse a mi mascota un nombre que ni yo mismo puedo recordar...

— Yo me fui a lo simple, y le puse "Snoopy" a mi perrito. A todo esto... no sé qué le pasó, sólo recuerdo que un día desperté, y Arthur me dijo que Snoopy había "huido de casa"; ¡Oye, Arthur! ¿Qué le pasó a mi perrito? Jamás me lo explicaste... ¿Arthur...?— como respuesta, un ronquido. La "mujer" inglesa se había quedado profundamente dormida, sin siquiera recostarse en el asiento...— ¡¿Arthur? ¡¿Qué ocurrió con Snoopy?

— Está tan cansado que, poco después que te sentaste, dejó de escucharnos...— Matthew, acomodándose en su asiento, bostezó — El sueño es contagioso...

— ¡Ah~, no se puede así! ¡Qué aburrido! ¡Si todos se duermen, no tendré con quién hablar...!

— Ya desperta... remos...— suspiró el canadiense, cerrando los ojos, mientras por su pierna escalaba Kumajirou, acomodándose en el pecho de su dueño — Cuando estemos en el avión...

— Ah~... Rusia es muy grande, y... ¡Falta mucho para el aeropuerto...! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga mientras duermen? ¡¿Contar ovejas... mirar por la ventana?

—...— nadie respondió. Alfred infló sus mejillas, y luego soltó el aire, en conjunto a un bufido ronco y pesado. Miró hacia a fuera... todo se veía igual que antes... los mismos árboles, montañas, la misma nieve blanca y monótona...

— Qué aburrido...— apoyó la barbilla en su mano, y suspiró otra vez.

Los segundos parecían estarse poniendo de acuerdo para ir y venir, en todas direcciones y sentidos en el reloj, haciendo parecer que jamás avanzaban. Los minutos se hicieron de rogar, y pasados diez de ellos las agujas no asimilaban la orden de los engranajes en su interior. Asqueroso. Asqueroso el tiempo, el paisaje, el maldito tren, y los tres aguafiestas que habían dejado a Alfred callado y estático.

Trató de distraerse con lo que fuera: los botones de su blusa que, haciendo caso omiso a las reglas morales, abrochó y desabrochó cuantas veces quiso, alternando el orden de ida y vuelta, botón por medio, cada dos botones. En seguida, buscó entretención en jugar a hacerse crujir los dedos, pero viendo que esto era tan ocioso, dañino e impredecible, dejó de hacerlo. Además que dolía.

Pronto, su deseo impulsivo por hablar, ardiéndole la lengua, y toda la boca en general, le empujó a buscar a quien le prestara algo de atención. Y como no: Arthur era una persona que, aparte de hacerle reír mucho cuando se enojaba, si era muy interesante a la hora de hablar. Lo miró detenidamente: tan tranquilo, quieto, tan perfectamente desordenado. Le produjo risa el verlo así: la boca entreabierta, los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, las piernas extendidas y separadas, haciendo que su falda quedara lisa y colgante hasta los tobillos. Picó su brazo con el índice, esperando una reacción aunque fuera mínima. Nada.

— Arthur~— picó otra vez su brazo — A~rthur~.

— Hum...— girándose en el asiento, el británico se acomodó de tal forma que Alfred no aguantó la carcajada. Sabía que Arthur era desastrado para dormir, que se movía mucho, que dormía estirado y contorsionaba con frecuencia. La posición era divertida, y lo menos femenina que alguien podría imaginarse.

— A~rthur~— llamó nuevamente Alfred, ahora picándole el vientre. El inglés tosió, y volvió a torcerse. Vio con gracia que, producto de estar durmiendo con la boca entreabierta, un hilo de saliva rodó por su mejilla. Soltó una risita, y siguió picando a su pariente.

— Ah... hum...— Arthur gimió entre sueños, moviendo torpemente de improviso una mano, hizo ademán de querer palmotearle el dorso. Le estaba incomodando. Gran avance.

— ¡Arthur~!— llamó una vez más, ahora picándole la cara al británico — ¡Me aburro~!

— Ah...— entreabrió los ojos — ¿Qué quieres?

— Háblame. No soporto el silencio— dijo Alfred. Arthur se incorporó en el asiento, bostezó, refregó sus ojos y movió la cabeza.

— ¿Es que no puedes entretenerte... con otra cosa?

— Intenté de todo— respondió "la" estadounidense, inflando las mejillas infantilmente — Pero Rusia es aburrido... ¡Hagamos algo!

— Alfred, estoy cansado, me duele la cabeza...

— ¡Eres un quejica!— carcajeó, tirando del brazo de la "mujer" de coletas —Hable~mos...

— Okey, okey...— volvió a refregar sus ojos — ¿De qué?

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— ¡No sé! ¡Tú me despertaste! ¡Pon tú el tema, idiota!

— Alguien se ha despertado de mal humor— observó colocándose seria "la" americana, para luego acercarse más en el asiento hacia Arthur — ¿Cantamos algo?

— Me duele la garganta, luego de todo lo que grité en la reunión.

— ¿Jugamos a algo, entonces?

— ¿A qué? No traigo naipes, y mucho menos un tablero de ajedrez...— bufó, y arregló las gafas prestadas hasta que el soporte del tabique estuviera donde debía — A menos que decidas hacerlo a la antigua...

— ¿Cómo?

— Esos juegos estúpidos que hacen las familias felices cuando van de viaje, como el "Veo Algo", hacerse adivinanzas, "Si se la sabe: cante"...

— Veo algo... ¡Blanco!— comenzó Alfred, volteándose a la ventana.

— ¿Nieve?

— Acertaste, te toca.

— Veo algo... verde.

— Pino.

— No, no es un pino— corrigió el inglés.

— Estoy seguro que es un pino.

— No lo es. Una pista: Árbol que más aman los rusos...

— ¡Abedul!

— Te toca— bostezó Arthur otra vez.

— Veo... algo grande y blanco.

— Montañas nevadas...— el inglés carraspeó con la garganta — Yo veo... algo helado.

— Nieve... ¡Hey, yo ya lo dije!— rió — No hay mucho que ver... ¿Cambiamos de juego?

— No quiero jugar...

— Entonces, hablemos— Alfred tomó una posición pensativa, poniendo una mano como soporte para el codo, y a la vez sujetaba la barbilla con la mano — Pensemos...— burlesco, la "mujer" británica soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Piensas?

— Si, lo hago— le miró ofendido. Pronto, en vista del silencio, sintió su cerebro sobrecargado por la presión — No... Se me ocurre nada.

— Y así y todo dices que piensas— se burló otra vez, aprovechando la instancia. Luego, y una vez que hubo parado de reír, intervino con aire "maternal" — ¿No estás cansado?

— Para nada— Alfred sonrió — Me siento con mucha energía luego de las reuniones, por eso me gusta después ir a dar una vuelta, o comer algo...

— Tú nunca estás quieto, _sugar demon_ (demonio de azúcar) — bromeó Arthur.

— ¡Oh~, hace tanto no me llamabas así!— celebró con una sonora carcajada — ¡Cuando niño siempre me decías eso! Recuerdo la vez que enfermé con los dulces que me preparaste, y le echaste la culpa a que comí mucha azúcar ese día. Quizás el único que lo desmintió fue el doctor...— ante lo dicho, "la" inglesa se estremeció.

— ¡Mis dulces... no tenían nada de malo! ¡Obviamente fue el azúcar!

— ¡Ja! ¡Claro!— mostró su lengua, burlesco, y luego rió. Arthur siseó, llevando uno de sus dedos a sus labios.

— Vas a despertar al chico y su oso...

— _I'm sorry_ (Lo siento)— susurró Alfred, al borde de un nuevo ataque de carcajadas. Luego, y de forma casi confidente, comenzó a susurrar un clásico inglés de la música infantil, con tal de invitar a Arthur:

_London bridge is falling down  
__Falling down, falling down.  
__London Bridge is falling down  
__My fair lady..._—

— ¿Alfred?

— ¿Te sabes la canción, o no?— rió nuevamente, y continuó:

— _And the childs laugh and play  
__Laugh and play, laugh and play..._

— ¡No va así!— reprochó la "mujer" británica, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Así me la enseñaste... ¿O fue Francis?— dudoso, titubeó, e hizo recuerdo de la letra mientras tarareaba la pegajosa canción inglesa... — ¿Era "_laugh and play_" o...? ¿Qué venía...?

— Francis la canta de modo raro. Yo me sé la original, y va así:

_Build it up with wood and clay  
__Wood and clay, wood and clay  
__Build it up with wood and clay  
__My fair lady..._*—

— ¡Cierto...! La otra Francis la canta para burlarse de ti, ya me acordé...— Alfred comenzó a repasar uno a uno los versos de la rima, pero casi terminando, y apenas el segundo párrafo, Arthur pidió silencio nuevamente.

— No tengo ganas de cantar ahora...— suspiró — Quiero dormir.

— ¿Y con quién hablo entonces?

— No sé... entretente en otra cosa...

— No~...— bufó nuevamente, y se abrazó de forma sorpresiva a su pariente. Arthur quedó helado.

— ¡Oye... oye!— abrió sus ojos de par en par, y trató de alejarse — ¡¿Alfred? ¡¿Qué crees que haces?

— Te abrazo...

— ¡Entonces: suéltame...!— avergonzado, trató de soltarse.

— ¿Por qué?— "la" estadounidense ladeó la cabeza — ¿No... Te gustan los abrazos?

— ¡No! ¡No me gustan!— se remeció un poco, y Alfred cedió su agarre, acomodándose luego en el asiento como si nada. Un incómodo silencio reinó en el vagón donde viajaban...

— Oye...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo... preguntar algo?

— La pregunta estúpida...— resopló Arthur pesadamente — Adelante.

— No te sientas incómodo, y responde con la verdad...— pidió "la" americana, poniéndose, y para extrañeza del inglés, muy seria.

— Bueno. Pregunta.

— ¿Qué... sentiste cuando te besé?— sin nerviosismo ni vacilación, Alfred arrojó su interrogante, haciendo que Arthur palideciera de súbito — La otra vez en mi casa...

— ¿Seguro que quieres la verdad, Alfred?— desentendiéndose de su vergüenza, Arthur trató de parecer lo más serio y distante que pudiera. Ante cualquier muestra de debilidad, era posible que Alfred se aprovechara.

— Por supuesto.

— Pues... me perturbó. Sentí asco— bajó la mirada, ocultando su rostro sonrojado. Las pupilas verdosas, temerosas y trémulas, escapaban de los interrogantes luceros azules de su "compañera" — Imagino... que eso es lo que querías escuchar.

— No realmente...— un murmuro entristecido escapó desde el fondo del pecho de "la" estadounidense, ahogado como si fuese un suspiro, claro y quebrado como un sollozo. Arthur miró por la ventana hacia el pasillo del tren, y continuó:

— Creo yo que es así como... todo mundo se sentiría. Fue imprevisto.

— Yo no...

— ¿Y tú?— siguiendo con la interrogante, la dirigió a quien en un principio la había formulado. Volteó hacia "ella", mirándole de forma inquisitiva — ¿Qué sentiste?

— ¿Yo? Je~...— Alfred se sonrió tristemente — No... Sabría decirte... ¡Créeme que ni yo lo esperaba!

— ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien lo hizo!— indignado, "la" británica le encaró con los ojos encendidos como dos hogueras — ¡¿Cómo es eso que no lo esperabas...?

— Ya sabes... a veces no pienso. Ni siquiera en lo que hago— se defendió "la" americana, tratando de sonreírle — Esto... y... ¿Qué más iba a decirte?— comenzó a dialogar consigo mismo, en voz muy baja, casi inaudible para el inglés a su lado. Recorrió con la vista muchas partes del vagón, fijándose de vez en cuando, aunque rara vez, en su "compañera" — Eh...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

— Obviando que no te gustó... sólo me queda una duda— le enfrentó, de nuevo con esa mirada ardiente, prendida, suplicante. Un gesto de ruego imposible de ignorar — ¿Por que... me seguiste el juego?

— En principio, y si no te molesta responderme a esto primero: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— esquivando su interrogante, Arthur impuso la suya — Luego, con lujos y detalles, te explico el por qué...— antes que pudiese seguir, Alfred había deslizado su mano por el asiento hasta lograr atrapar la de su acompañante en un leve apretón.

— Lo hice porque así lo sentí necesario...

— Esa no es una respuesta. Al menos no la que yo quiero...

— Pero como buen "caballero", cumple tu promesa— ordenó el estadounidense, clavándole esos ojos acusadores suyos, igualmente destellantes de ternura — Ya te dije mi "por qué". Ahora tú dime el tuyo... ¿Por qué no me detuviste, si te molestó tanto...?

— ¿Quieres saberlo?

— _Of course_— asintió Alfred con la cabeza, sin vacilar ni arrepentirse. En vista de ello, y sin poderlo evitar, Arthur comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso. En su nueva situación, sólo atinó a responder:

— Porque... yo...— titubeando, temblando, desvió la mirada — Estaba ebrio. Por eso...— A su lado, Alfred resopló como dándose por vencido — ¡Es la verdad...!

— ¿Y dije yo que no fuera así?— "la" americana sonrió tristemente — Sólo... es que, verás... ¡Ah! No tiene caso... si es lo que tú dices... sería tonto decir que me desilusionó tu respuesta— soltó su mano, resignado, dificultado. Quedaron en silencio...

— ¿Alfred?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No te pongas así...— dudoso, Arthur tocó su hombro — Desanimarte no te llevará a nada. Reconozcamos que eso no debió pasar, y no hay más que decir al respecto, salvo que... que...

— ¿Qué?— insistió "la" americana, ladeando la cabeza como si estuviese confundida.

— Ya sabes: que... ¡Que no debió pasar! Que... por eso nos sentimos así— cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que estaba más rojo que nunca, pero... mientras Alfred no fuera a decir nada al respecto...

— Arthur, pareces un tomate...— car cajeó "la" estadounidense, picándole la mejilla. Demonios...

— Me da vergüenza. Es eso.

— Y antes de cambiar de tema, y para causarte más vergüenza aún, respóndeme a esto...— Alfred sonrió con picardía — ¿Cómo beso...?— sin poder evitarlo, el británico enrojeció aún más, y golpeó su frente con la mano. A su lado, se hicieron sonar una serie de carcajadas llenas de intenciones de todo tipo: malas, demoniacas, y cada vez peores...

— A~lfred...— suspiró roncamente "la" británica, moviendo la cabeza negativamente — No debiste preguntarlo...

— ¡Es una duda! ¿Si? ¡Responde~!— insistió, tomándole del brazo y remeciéndolo suavemente — Traté de hacerlo como en las películas, pero... ¡No es que haya sido mi primer beso...! ¡Pero... dime! ¡¿Qué opinas...?

— ¿Quieres mi opinión? Bueno...— armándose de valor, y sacando de lo más recóndito de su ser la poca ponzoña que quedaba para su lengua, respondió malicioso — Aprende a usar bien la lengua primero, campesino. Aún te faltan muchas hormonas y prácticas para ser un "matador"— carcajeó malévolo. Alfred, sorprendentemente, se lo tomó con aún más gracia que su "compañera".

— ¿Un "matador" dices?— carcajeó sonoramente — ¿Y bajo qué referencia me dices eso? ¿Acaso tú eres mejor besando que yo?

— Por supuesto. Parte de ser caballero, es ser romántico. Y para serlo, debes dominar lo básico— se jactó el inglés, tratando de picar el orgullo de "la" americana. Sabía que, en lo más profundo, reconocía su "mentira" — Por ende, puedo decir que en esto te supero...

— ¡Oh, ya quisiera creer eso!... Dime... ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso, Arthur?— arqueó las cejas un par de veces — ¿Quién ha sido la... o en su defecto: EL afortunado?— recalcó con malicia el designativo masculino, con tal de seguir la batalla de orgullos.

— Ah, pues...— carraspeó con la garganta. Luego, respondió — Hace tiempo, en la escuela... ¡Fue una chica, para que sepas!

— ¿Quién?

— No te diré, porque no la conoces. No tendría sentido...— luego, prosiguió — Y si ese no fue tu primer beso, campesino, quisiera saber quién fue la pobre primera víctima...

— ¡¿"Víctima" dices?— Infló las mejillas, mostrándose ofendido — ¡Víctima yo,... que mi primer beso fue robado!— ante la respuesta, Arthur se sonrió.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Y quién se iría a interesar por ello? Alguien falto de gusto, de seguro...

— ¡No~!— agarró la mano de Arthur con fuerza, apretando como si quisiera romper sus dedos — ¡Qué hiriente eres!

— Tú comenzaste a jugar con fuego, niño. No reclames si te quemas— citó el viejo refrán, arrebatándole su mano — Yo también puedo atacar donde más te duele: tu orgullo. Y cómo no, ésta es la situación perfecta— mostró su lengua, como si todo se tratase de un juego infantil. Dándose cuenta de ello, y viendo que Alfred nuevamente iba a reírse, trató de mostrar su semblante más serio.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?— cuestionó divertida la "mujer" estadounidense — ¿Me acabas de mostrar la lengua?

— ¿Quién? ¿Me hablas a mi?— desmintiéndose, el británico volteó — Yo no hice nada.

— ¡Ah~, que esas cosas hasta yo las he dejado de hacer cuando cumplí los diez!— picó el brazo de su "compañera" — ¡Vuelve a hacerlo, fue divertido~!

— ¡Olvídalo, Alfred!— reprochó Arthur, a punto de contagiarse con la risa de Alfred — ¡Ya por ti he hecho el ridículo miles de veces!

— ¿Y por qué no una vez más? ¡Por favor~!— junto sus manos, implorando — ¿Si? ¿Si~...?

— No...

— Aguafiestas...

— Antes eso que inmaduro.

El tren seguía avanzando, sin parecer que así fuera. El trayecto hasta el aeropuerto era muy largo, y el paisaje era desolador, triste, no daban siquiera ganas de mirar hacia afuera. Matthew, sorprendentemente, no parecía siquiera haberse percatado del bullicio que "ambas" anglosajonas tenían en el vagón.

Poco faltó para que, vencido por el cansancio que hace mucho debía haber sentido, Alfred comenzara a callar, haciendo apenas intervenciones de tipo telegrama en vez de sus discursos a velocidad de metralleta, y bostezando de vez en cuando. Y como no, Arthur nuevamente comenzó a ser vencido por el sueño.

— Quiero mi cama~...— se quejó el estadounidense, para luego bostezar largamente.

— Yo también...— respondió Arthur, comenzando a cerrar los ojos. Como perdiendo noción de su fuerza, o dominio sobre su cuerpo, se ladeó hasta terminar, quizás involuntariamente, recostado contra su "compañera".

— ¿Arthur...? ¿Quieres usarme de almohada acaso?

— Cállate y quédate quieto— dijo "la" acusada, acurrucándose. De seguro, y si estuviera despierto, se habría apartado de Alfred rápidamente, o peor: le hubiera golpeado (cosa que no hacía a menudo, pero sería una buena ocasión). Pero como no era el caso, no le vendría nada mal usar el tibio cuerpo de "la" americana como un confortable "colchón", a diferencia del asiento recubierto de cuero en el tren.

— Es decir, que si lo harás...— apremió cansino Alfred, sonriéndose apenas. Pero por si hubiera sido poco, rodeó con los brazos el cuerpo del inglés, atrayéndolo hasta recostarlo sobre su pecho. Estremecido, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, "la" de coletas trató de apartarse. Alfred le detuvo — Son suaves como almohada. Aprovecha— bromeó.

— Como digas...— sin hacer mayor esfuerzo, se acomodó contra los pechos de su "compañera", y cerró los ojos. Al poco rato, se quedó nueva y profundamente dormido.

Todo daba vueltas... las arterias temporales palpitaban golpeteando sus sienes con insistencia, sentía su frente ardiendo. Posiblemente el clima y el hecho de haber sido empapado habrían fomentado los inicios de lo que sería un fuerte resfriado, que de seguro tardaría en curarse. Respiraba profundo, el aroma de las ropas de "la" norteamericana, extrañamente ni siquiera un poco similar a las grasosas hamburguesas y frituras que acostumbraba a comer. Era más bien, y en gran contraste a lo pensado, un olor parecido a galletas horneadas, pasteles de manzana... canela, mucha canela. Sabía que al muy goloso le gustaban los postres y cosas para "picotear" luego de sus ostentosas comidas. Incluso, le había visto devorar raciones enteras antes de subir al tren. Era un olor pasoso, cargado, como si se tratase de tener en las narices las consistentes recetas. Y sin embargo, pese a todo, era un aroma dulce, que de cierto modo le gustaba.

Fragancias similares en dulzura había sentido en muchas oportunidades: las típicas colonias de bebé, los dulces que, impaciente, sacaba del horno en los fríos y lluviosos días de invierno. Aromas así le traían recuerdos. Algunos muy lindos. Tardes enteras, esforzándose en hacer una tartaleta o galletas de mantequilla, para luego ver todo su esfuerzo desaparecido, y a cambio, una enorme sonrisa del antes pequeño estadounidense. Él le pedía más. En ese tiempo le encantaba comer sus dulces, se embarraba la cara con la nata blanca y espumosa, quedaban los restos de canela en toda su blanca carita (porque siempre le gustaron sus dulces pasados en canela), la mermelada, habitualmente, manchándole la punta de la nariz, las migajas de galleta esparcidas por toda la mesa y su ropa...

Eran buenos tiempos...

Y a pesar de ver todo su trabajo de tardes enteras, devorado en apenas unos minutos... su agradecimiento lo compensaba.

Porque la sonrisa de Alfred no tenía precio...

Y era así como, inspirado por la infantil sonrisa, los abrazos y besos de agradecimiento, siguió durante muchos años preparando las dulces recetas que, si bien a muchos otros enfermaron del estómago, el pequeño las disfrutaba, lamiéndose las manos, chupeteando las cucharas bañadas en los restos de las salsas y mezclas de masas que Arthur preparaba, inclusive, relamiendo el raspado de los cuencos luego de que estos fueran desocupados. Le encantaba ver su carita, aunque toda sucia y pegajosa, con esa enorme sonrisa. Y luego, para más remate, los labios plegados sobre su mejilla, manchándole a él también con las mezclas pegajosas y olorosas a caramelo. Y un efusivo "¡Gracias, hermano!", golpeando de lleno en su oreja.

— Arthur...

El llamado, apenas y susurrado a su oído, le despertó un poco. Se retorció sobre la "mujer", acomodándose como un gatito, con ambas manos sirviendo de intermediario entre el voluptuoso pecho y su mejilla.

— Señorita Kirkland...— la voz, ésta vez, fue más suave y armónica. Reconoció una de las patitas de Kumajirou, tocando su costado. Nuevamente, la voz de Alfred:

— Avanza, Matthew. Te encuentro luego en el embarque... ¡Y no dejes pasar el equipaje, eh!

— Sí, hermano.

Un absoluto silencio, por lo que quizás fueron varias fracciones de segundo. En torno a su cuerpo, había un calor agradable. "Calor humano", pensó Arthur, convenciéndose divertido de que aquellos brazos no eran otros que los de su "pequeño" Alfred. Ese idiota que olía a pastel de manzanas y canela, en su gran mayoría. Entreabrió los ojos, topándose a poca distancia de sí las pupilas azules, acechándole enternecidas.

— Ya llegamos...— susurró Alfred, sonriéndole.

— ¿... Cuánto dormí...?— preguntó "la" británica, somnolienta.

— Algo así como... dos horas y media— respondió Alfred, ayudándole a incorporarse lentamente. Ante la lentitud de Arthur, debido a que recientemente había despertado, se quedaron viendo largo rato — Dime, Arthur... ¿Has dormido bien?

— Sí... inclusive soñé— cerró sus ojos, y volvió a recostar la mejilla sobre los pechos del femenil cuerpo que hace ya varios días, Alfred manejaba. — ¿Y tú... no dormiste?

— Mejor que eso... porque no he podido dormir— suspiró conmovida "la" americana, apartando algunos mechones desordenados del flequillo de Arthur. Sonrió enternecida — En mi lugar lo comprenderías... ¿O crees que tener en tus brazos... a la persona que más quieres... me puede tener del todo tranquilo?— Arthur enrojeció, pero logró medio ocultarse de la mirada de su "compañera".

— No me digas esas cosas...

— No podía dejar de verte mientras dormías...— dijo riéndose Alfred, acariciando el cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas — Tienes una cara realmente linda...

— Para... me avergüenzas...— más ruborizada aún, "la" inglesa no pudo evitar sonreírse. Pestañeó rápido, para evitar que los ojos fueran a nublársele de lágrimas... ¡No de pena, si es lo que alguien se atrevería a pensar...! Por en contrario... era algo similar a una mezcla entre felicidad, quizás la misma vergüenza que sentía por sus "halagos"... ¡Y sería ridículo lagrimear por algo así!

— ¿Nos vamos, Arthur? Matthew y su osito nos deben estar esperando...— animó "la" estadounidense, palmoteándole un hombro con el brazo que rodeaba por encima su cuerpo. Desperezándose, "la" inglesa se incorporó de su asiento, y arregló su ropa. Bostezó largamente.

— Qué buena siesta...— comentó Arthur, estirando sus brazos hacia adelante — Ya estoy descansado...

— ¿Qué harás durante el vuelo? ¿Dormir más, acaso?— bromeó Alfred, saliendo del vagón junto a su "compañera" de viaje.

— Me traje un libro para el viaje, así que supongo que leeré de camino a casa...— entrando ya a la estación de llegada, divisó a lo lejos al canadiense con su mascota. Emprendieron rumbo hacia él — De no hacerlo, sería como haberlo traído de paseo... ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo? Qué bueno que preguntas— comenzó a pensar — Puede que... me duerma un rato. El vuelo será muy largo, pero supongo que si dispongo de tiempo... hablaré con Matthew o interrumpiré tu lectura— Arthur quedó helado. Frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Dijiste que ibas a molestarme mientras leía?

— No, dije que iba a interrumpir tu lectura.

— ¡Es lo mismo!— reprochó "la" británica.

— No~, no lo es~...— picó la mejilla de "la" inglesa, y le mostró la lengua. Luego, intervino nuevamente, como si algo se le hubiese ocurrido de pronto —

¡Hey, si! Antes que subamos al avión... ¿Compramos algo?

— ¿Comerás de nuevo, Alfred? ¡¿Es que acaso tu estómago no tiene fondo?

— Sí, pero aún no lo alcanza— se defendió "la" estadounidense — Y aún tengo antojo de tartas...

— ¿Tartas...?

— ¡Si! Me gustan las de manzana— sonrió — Podemos... compartirla durante el viaje. Odio reconocerlo, pero estos rusos si que tienen buena mano para la pastelería, y no me molestaría llevar un par de sus tartas para comer en casa. Y como no, dudo que aguantaré verlas durante todo el vuelo, y para que veas que soy generoso: podemos comer entre todos ¿O no?

— ¡En fin...! Ya te entendí. Hazlo si gustas, pero... no vayas a insistirme demasiado, que no acostumbro a comer mientras leo...— siguieron avanzando, hasta llegar a donde estaba Matthew.

— Ya recogí nuestras maletas... Esperemos el autobús hacia el aeropuerto por mientras...

— ¡Yo iré a comprar!— avisó Alfred, antes de correr hacia el carrito de dulces dispuesto en un rincón de la estación — ¡No tardo~!

— ¿Comerá de nuevo...?— preguntó el canadiense riendo nerviosamente.

— Al menos dice que compartirá— contestó Arthur, levantando su maleta y arreglándose el abrigo — ¿No querrás algo de camino, Matthew?

— Yo no... Pero puede que Kumakichi sí— bajó su vista hacia el osito — ¿Quieres algo...?

— ¿Eh? ¿Q-Quién eres?— espantado, el cachorro retrocedió. Nuevamente, la duda existencial del plantígrado dejaba frío a su dueño.

— Soy Matthew Williams... tu dueño...

— Un gusto, soy Kumajirou.

— Lo sé... yo te puse ese nombre cuando eras pequeño...— Matthew suspiró

— ¡Ah...! Disculpa, Matthew...

— ¿Querrás algo para el viaje?

— Em... huelo galletas de avena— olisqueó su ambiente — Y alfajores...

— Iré a ver algo... si viene algo nos llama ¿Si, Señorita...?

— Eh, sí, sí. Lo haré— incomodado por el trato recibido, Arthur se estremeció. Asintió sonriendo de forma forzosa. El canadiense se alejó en compañía de su mascota, hacia el puesto de dulces donde Alfred ya había pedido al menos una seisena de tartas, y las llevaba de vuelta hacia donde estaba "la" inglesa.

— ¿No se ven sabrosas, Arthur?— preguntó Alfred, enseñándole la pila de tartas que había comprado — De seguro vendrían bien con una taza de café caliente... ¡O chocolate...!

— Sí que eres goloso...— bufó incrédula la "mujer" de coletas, moviendo la cabeza negativamente — Esperemos no te enfermes del estómago con tanta azúcar...

— Descuida, que con tus recetas mi estómago se ha vuelto de hierro...— sintió una "cariñosa" palmada en su nuca — ¡Oye...!

— ¡Campesino: más respeto con tus mayores!

— Bueno, bueno...— infló sus mejillas, para luego voltearse supuestamente indignada.

— Con eso me imagino tendrás para una semana...

— Menos... dos días, diría yo...

— ¡¿Dos días...? ¡Glotón!— sorprendida, la "mujer" de coletas reprochó.

— No las comeré solo, se seguro tendré visitas en casa...— se defendió "la" norteamericana.

— Roguemos a Dios por eso...— a lo lejos, avistó que Matthew ya se acercaba con su pedido (o mejor dicho, el de su osito) en las manos, y con Kumajirou brincando emocionado a su lado.

— ¿No es un lindo oso?— comentó enternecido Alfred, ladeando su cabeza.

— Sí, lo es. Y su dueño es también muy agradable...

— Viene de familia— Alfred sonrió de forma soberbia, a lo que Arthur carcajeó de buena gana.

— No ofendas así al muchacho, pesado...

— ¡Hum...!— le mostró la lengua nuevamente — Oye, Arthur...

— Dime.

— ¿Verdad que soy buena almohada?— Arthur bajó la cabeza, para ocultar su vergüenza, pero contestó:

— Sí... algo así. Eres suave y blando...

— ¿Volverías a dormir conmigo?— aún más apenado, Arthur le encaró: rojo como nunca, con el entrecejo fruncido.

— No te acostumbres...

— ¿Eso es un "No" rotundo, o un "quizás"...?— interrogó Alfred, mirándole acusadoramente. Sabía que picarle de ese modo le haría ceder. Después de todo, conocía sus respuestas:

— Dejémoslo en... un "quizás"... ¡Sólo un "Quizás"!— volteó para darle la espalda — Para eso mejor me traigo una almohada...

— ¡Qué malo eres~!— haló una de sus coletas — ¡Trato de ser tierno contigo!

— ¡Y yo de ser... normal!— nuevamente, y casi de forma inconsciente, volvió a enseñarle la lengua.

— ¡Oh~, lo has hecho de nuevo!— Alfred comenzó a reírse y a celebrar, brincando emocionado en torno a una muy avergonzada inglesa, que no paraba de golpearse la frente con su maleta. A pocos metros de ellos, Matthew y Kumajirou miraban anonadados.

_Continuará..._

* * *

* Alfred, al mencionar los "problemas" de Toris, se refiere a los altos índices de suicidio en Lituania. En una de las últimas encuestas, éste país marcó que un promedio de setenta y cinco personas de cada cien mil se suicidan al año, alcanzando el primer lugar en éste índice (noticia muy preocupante,), siendo seguido por Rusia en segundo lugar y luego, por Letonia en el tercer puesto. Esto debido a muchos sucesos, según dicen las hipótesis, como la caída de la Unión Soviética y el comunismo, los problemas sociales y la escasez de ayuda psicológica en el país.

***Dreamed/Dreamt:** Otra de las diferencias de conjugación verbal entre el inglés estadounidense, y el británico. Verbo: "Soñar"

*China es el único país que no reconoce a Taiwán como país independiente, y en vez de llamarle como tal ("Taiwán" o "Formosa") se refiere a la isla asiática como "China Meridional"

***Larissa:** Es una traducción común para el nombre del personaje "Liechtenstein" en el fandom de Hetalia, pero es más usado su diminutivo: "Lilly"

***"London Bridge is Falling Down":** Canción infantil típica de Inglaterra, que tuvo su origen debido a la no muy grata situación ocurrida con el puente de Londres (que estaba hecho de madera, y duró cerca de seiscientos años en pie) al derrumbarse (viéndose luego reemplazado por el "Puente de la Torre"). La canción, por tratarse de una rima popular, tiene muchas versiones distintas.

[Inserte línea aquí]

Jeje~, sé que he tardado DEMASIADO en actualizar, pero aquí lo prometido :3. La escuela es agotadora... muchos de ustedes lo comprenderán.

La parte final ha sido quizás no un "USAxUK" como el que varios esperaban, y es que realmente cada vez me doy cuenta que me es difícil imaginarlos... juntos. Pero como no, hago mis mejores esfuerzos para ustedes, lectores ;^D.

Ah~, ésta idea me da para bastante, así que de ahora en adelante, la variedad de "escenas" y situaciones incrementará, para deleite de muchos ^-^

¡Nos leemos pronto! Recuerden que ante cualquier duda, crítica (constructiva o... destructiva, en su defecto), Premio, petición (sea de "pareja", situación, escena u otro...), tomatazo, sartenazo o invasiones a mis regiones vitales (?), pueden hacérmelas saber en sus reviews, y yo los responderé a la brevedad :^D.

De antemano: gracias por leerme ^-^ ¡Me siento realizada~! Y por supuesto, no olviden que:

"Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz" :)

¡Sayo! Nya~


	10. Capítulo 10: Confusión y Rudeza

**Advertencia:** Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Confusión y rudeza.

Confusión: Parte I

Podría haber sido aquella una tarde cualquiera para Kiku Honda, pero no. Éste era uno de esos días que había acordado con Heracles para hacerle una visita, y así estrechar los lazos internacionales. Era común desde hace varios años atrás que así lo hicieran, pasando tardes completas observando las ruinas de la Antigua Grecia, para luego tenderse en el césped a conversar, o como prefería Heracles: descansar.

Luego de recoger su maleta en la sala de arribo, le recibió en el aeropuerto, apenas manteniéndose en pie, el griego. Tenía su misma cara somnolienta y relajada de siempre, y miraba desinteresadamente a todos lados. "La" japonesa se le acercó, a paso rápido, sonriéndose levemente. Ese día se sentía bien: el clima era agradable, y MeiMei no le había hecho colocarse las incómodas ropas de días anteriores, por lo que se decidió por algo tradicional y típico de los hombres, en vez de un kimono floreado, y dejar por fin los sonoros e incómodos okobos en casa.

Pese a ello, había una especie de rechazo por su nueva imagen, aunque la llevase hace ya varios días, más de dos semanas... El pantalón de su uniforme le torneaba lo bastante bien las piernas, y la parte superior lograba apegarse lo suficiente a su torso, para delatar claramente sus pechos.

Pero era mejor el uniforme a un vestido... ¿O no?

— Konichi wa, Heracles-san...— saludó animoso Kiku, haciéndole una reverencia al griego.

— "Ko... Konichiwa... Kiku-san..."— respondió Heracles, imitando el gesto de su invitada.

— ¿Practicando el japonés?

— Así es...— el griego se levantó, y miró atentamente a Kiku. Arqueó una ceja, y dijo con su tono adormilado y lento: — Me pareció que la otra vez llevabas un vestido... Kiku...

— ¿Eh? Eh... pues... era un kimono. Una ropa tradicional de mi país.

— Era rosa.

— Ideas de MeiMei— suspiró "la" japonesa, abatida — Nada como los pantalones...

— Entiendo... me acuerdo que una vez mi madre me puso una toga para la fiesta del veintiocho de Octubre*. Por suerte, luego llevaba mi uniforme, y olvidé la humillación...

— ¿Y por qué una toga, si puede saberse?— preguntó extrañado Kiku.

— Ideas de mi madre... había una obra en el acto de la mañana y debía llevar una toga...

— Eh... comprendo su punto... creo.

— ¿Nos vamos... "Reidi*-san"?

— ¿"R-Reidi"?— Kiku abrió sus ojos de par en par, enrojeciendo de súbito — Disculpe, Heracles-san... pero preferiría me siguiera llamando por mi nombre, si no es molestia...

— Entiendo, "Kiku-san"...— asintió el griego. Era de su costumbre el tratar a Kiku con pronombres y referencias en japonés, aunque fuese un idioma que poco manejaba. Era una especie de servicio a su amigo.

Salieron del aeropuerto, y siendo conducido por el "dueño de casa", caminaron hacia el aparcamiento del aeropuerto, donde Heracles había dejado su automóvil. Como siempre, y para no cometer equivocaciones, "la" japonesa miró bien el lado donde estaba el asiento del copiloto*, antes de abrir la puerta. Comprobó su elección, y subió, poniendo luego cruzado a su torso el cinturón de seguridad. A su lado, en el asiento del conductor, Heracles se había subido.

— ¿Dónde te gustaría ir primero, Kiku?— preguntó el griego, mirándole con detenimiento.

— Pues donde usted más guste, Heracles-san.

— ¿Le parecen las ruinas del Partenón*? ¿O... a algún lugar de la ciudad...?

— La ciudad estaría bien, Heracles-san...— respondió Kiku.

— Entendido...— suspiró cansino, y encendió el motor del automóvil. Quitó el freno de mano. Embrague, de neutra a reversa, y luego de a poco, mirando por el retrovisor, poco a poco fue pisando el acelerador, retrocediendo lenta y cautelosamente. Luego, una vez acomodado en la vía: embrague, neutra y primera. Nuevamente, el acelerador. Con la misma velocidad, avanzaron hacia la salida del recinto.

— ¿Ha sido cansador tu viaje, Kiku?— preguntó el griego, nuevamente con su tono lento y sin entonación.

— Fue un vuelo rápido. Gran parte del tiempo estuve haciendo los sudokus* de una revista, y casi ni sentí las horas de vuelo...

— Ya veo...— bostezó — ... ¿Y cómo está la familia?

— Pues todos están bastante bien. Nada más las cosas están un poco tensas entre Im Yong y Hyung*, pero acordaron junto con Yao hacer una junta dentro de poco. Ya nos tenían bastante preocupados desde hace bastante tiempo.

— ¿Hyung... es tu hermano malévolo...?

— Eh... preferiría no llamarle así. Sólo es un joven algo complicado— respondió nerviosamente "la" japonesa.

— Vienes de una familia demasiado numerosa, Kiku...— bostezó Heracles — Yo siempre he sido hijo único... ¿Cómo es tener hermanos?

— Muchas veces es complicado, pero la gran mayoría del tiempo es algo que se aprecia mucho— se sonrió levemente — Es una manera muy grata de aprender y estar acompañado, y a menudo cuentas con un apoyo seguro de su parte, cosa que viene muy bien cuando las situaciones se tornan muy tensas...

— Disculpa, Kiku...— interrumpió el griego, para extrañeza de la "mujer" japonesa — Pero no te había preguntado... ¿Qué se siente... ser mujer ahora...?

— Pues...— Kiku enrojeció, y bajó la vista, apenado — Es muy extraño, e incomprensible. La verdad jamás imaginé que fuera a ocurrirme algo como esto, y ahora que ha sucedido, pues... me ha costado adaptarme un poco a mi nuevo cuerpo... sobretodo porque...— enrojeció aún más — En un inicio pasé por algo muy desagradable y raro...— respiró hondamente, y trató de contener su nerviosismo — Es usted la primera persona que se atreve a preguntar sobre esto, Heracles-san...

— Era la curiosidad...— en la esquina del camino, dobló. Kiku distinguió a lo lejos los primeros indicios de la zona urbana — Si algún día despertara convertido en mujer... no sabría qué hacer primero...

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Hay tantas cosas que las mujeres hacen que... se ven interesantes...— bostezó nuevamente — Siempre me he preguntado por qué van todas juntas al baño... o por qué a veces les gusta bañarse juntas.

— ¿Eh?— Kiku ladeó su cabeza extrañado — Jamás... había notado eso— admitió. "La" japonesa reconoció para sus adentros su "ignorancia" en torno al tema, puesto que jamás había tenido oportunidad de observarlo, y tampoco gozaba de mucha suerte con las damas.

— Y si fuera una mujer... pues me gustaría investigarlo... vivirlo en carne propia...— dijo Heracles con tono somnoliento. Llegaron al primer cruce de caminos, y allí, el griego, luego de disminuir la velocidad, se aseguró que nada venía por ningún lado — No me molestaría en lo absoluto una experiencia así... ¿Tú... has aprovechado siquiera tu nuevo estado?

— No realmente. Y... no creo querer hacerlo...— respondió la "mujer".

— ¿Ni siquiera te hacen descuentos especiales en las tiendas...por ser linda?

— ¿L-linda...?— tragó espesamente su saliva — N-no...

— Pues ésta podría ser tu primera vez...— dijo Heracles. Pisó el acelerador, y luego, miró a su "compañera" — Iremos juntos a un bar... allí, siempre hacen descuentos a las mujeres hermosas...— sonrió de forma holgazana, casi imperceptible.

— ¿"Hermosa" dice?— preguntó extrañada "la" japonesa.

— Son apreciadas en mi país las bellezas internacionales... al menos por quienes tienen buen gusto... y en los bares eso se ve a menudo...

— Pues... no sé qué decir...

* * *

Rudeza: Parte I

Las tardes de Miércoles eran las predilectas de Ludwig para salir a pasear, o de preferencia, ir al bar cercano a su casa en Berlín. Frecuentaba casi todas las semanas, después de pasear a sus tres enormes mascotas hasta que estuvieran cansadas.

Los últimos días no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, por el simple motivo que los cambios en su cuerpo no le eran del todo cómodos, y las reuniones le costaban mucho tiempo y cansancio.

Pero ésta era la ocasión que estaba esperando.

Así que tomando su mejor conjunto del closet, compuesto de una camisa blanca, pantalón y chaquetilla café claro, salió. La frescura y la brisa jugueteaban con la bien apretada trenza que se había hecho a la altura de la nuca, llevándose con su paso travieso también el aroma de la loción impregnada en su cuello, haciéndola desvanecerse en el aire. Era de esos días en que, sin ser egocéntrico, se sentía "Guapo"... bueno, "Guapa", en éste caso. Y le molestaba admitirlo, aunque fuera para sus adentros, pero para ser una mujer, las ropas de hombre le daban ese tipo de belleza que solo las alemanas logran reflejar en sus cuerpos toscos y semblantes recios. Esa dureza de mujer, la sangre germana haciéndose notar con todo su vigor lujurioso en cada rasgo de su cuerpo. No era el siempre fornido y macho alemán. Era ahora la belleza en vida, la princesa de la barbarie. La diva alemana.

Y no fueron pocos los que se lo hicieron saber, una vez que hubo ingresado al local, cargado del aroma a tabaco, a licor fresco, a lociones de varón.

— ¿Qué le trae por aquí, preciosa?— le recibió el mesero, sonriéndole con gesto galán. Ludwig, no haciéndose de malas pulgas por el trato recibido, se sentó a la barra, ladeada, apoyando su codo en el madero pulido.

— Vine para relajarme un rato— dijo "la" alemana.

— ¿Qué se sirve?

— Una jarra de cerveza. Grande.

— Por ser usted, guapa, la primera corre por la casa— el mesero guiñó su ojo, y de inmediato, tomó la jarra de vidrio, llenándola hasta más del tope con la espumosa y helada bebida. En seguida, la colocó delante de la "mujer" — Disfrute.

— Muchas gracias.

Haciendo el mejor uso de sus ademanes de macho, asió el jarro, y lo empinó, bebiendo su contenido hasta casi vaciar la mitad de éste. Se saboreó largo rato, relamió sus labios para limpiar los restos de espuma, y exhaló largamente. Nada como una cerveza fría a mediados de la tarde. O muchas de ellas hasta que cayera la noche. Como fuera: la cerveza era buena. Más aún la alemana.

— ¿Sedienta, preciosa?— dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ludwig, ésta vez haciendo alcance del trato femenino, hizo hincapié con gesto molesto.

— No me llame así...

— Linda: si te acabas la jarra y no te mareas, te compro yo la segunda ¿Vale?— volvió a interrumpir el joven.

— ¿Me estás invitando? ¿A mí? ¿Que ni siquiera me conoces?— arqueó una ceja, manteniendo su semblante serio. Aunque la idea no le desagradaba.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Por mí bien— asintió Ludwig, para dar otro sorbo, menos largo que el anterior.

— ¿Vienes seguido aquí?

— A menudo. Sólo cuando tengo tiempo.

— ¿Horarios muy apretados?

— Mucho trabajo.

— ¿Estás sola durante tus descansos?— el hombre se sentó a su lado.

— No.

— ¿Comprometida, acaso?

— No. Pero no la paso solo...— Ludwig volteó a ver al sujeto. Éste sonreía ampliamente, haciéndole ojitos — ¿Qué tanto me mira?

— No puedo evitarlo. No parecer ser como las demás mujeres...

— Es porque no lo soy...— suspiró Ludwig. Volvió a sorber de su jarro, ésta vez hasta vaciarlo. Pretendió levantarse, y de ser posible, tomar un lugar más alejado de aquél sujeto.

— Lo prometido, preciosa. Yo invito...

— Lo siento, caballero, pero no será posible...— antes de abandonar su puesto, el hombre la asió por la muñeca — Le sugiero me suelte...

— Hablemos un poco más...— insistió el hombre, haciendo un gesto con la mano para llamar al camarero — Y bebamos algo...

— No insista...

— ¡Camarero: dos cervezas! ¡Para la señorita y para mí!

— ¡En seguida!

— Caballero, no puedo aceptarlo— Ludwig tiró de su propio brazo. Hizo fuerza, notando que a los pocos intentos, ya el brazo del sujeto cedía. No quiso armar un alboroto, menos con un desconocido. Y convencido por la grata visión de una nueva y espumosa jarra de bebida fría, volvió a sentarse.

— ¿Entonces, guapa? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt.

— Extraño nombre para una mujer. Suena poderoso.

— Hum...— sorbió de la jarra, apenas y sacando la espuma de la superficie.

— ¿Y a qué te dedicas?

— Soy trabajador estatal— respondió secamente, evitando mirar al joven.

— ¿Ah! entiendo. Uniformada ¿Cierto?

— Así es.

— ¿Y qué rango, preciosa?

— No puedo responder a eso. Y ya deje de llamarme así— una mirada fulgurosa, de su parte, hizo que su acompañante cerrara la boca de inmediato.

Ludwig bebió largamente de su jarra, y luego, azotó la base contra la mesa. Como lo hacen los machos de verdad. La gente como él. Divertido, el hombre rió.

— Cuánta rudeza, mujer ¿Eres así todo el tiempo?

— Por supuesto.

— Eres interesante, "Lud"— el diminutivo de su nombre, en el trato del sujeto, hizo que Ludwig se estremeciera — Deberíamos vernos seguido...

— No, gracias.

— ¿Frecuentas siempre a éstas horas? ¿Crees que pueda encontrarte por estos lados...?

— Le repito, señor: que NO— se volteó en su asiento, y asió nuevamente la jarra por el mango, atrayéndola hacia su rostro, para volver a llenarse la boca con su bebida favorita.

— Me gusta su cabello, "Lud". Lindo peinado— comentó el sujeto, una vez que hubo apreciado en innecesario detalle la trenza con la que había ordenado su cabello. Tomó el cinto que la sujetaba en su base, y la removió un poco, como jugando con ella.

— ¿Usted también? ¿Es que jamás ha visto una trenza? ¡Primero Antonio, y luego usted!— protestó, volviendo a golpear la jarra contra la barra. Volteó con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Tranquila, guapa...

— Deje de decirme así.

— ¿Entonces... "Lud" está bien?

— No. Porque mi nombre es "Ludwig". Y no le tengo la confianza como para que me... ponga esos apodos cursis...— volvió a tomar de su jarra, hasta casi vaciarla por completo... de no ser porque se vio en la obligación de escupir lo que por poco y alcanza a tragar. Y era que el brazo del sujeto, sin previo aviso ni anticipado permiso, se había enroscado contra su cintura. No iba a permitirlo, debía quebrarle una botella en la cabeza allí mismo, o volarle la cara de una palmada: por atrevido.

Eso, y si es que la enfurecida mujer que venía desde el otro lado del bar no lo hacía primero con la "mujer" alemana.

— ¡Oiga usted, descarada!— vociferó a pocos metros de ellos una dama regordeta y de aspecto fiero.

— ¿A quién le gritas, Lorelei?— preguntó desentendido el hombre, y soltando a Ludwig en mucho menos de lo que duraba un segundo.

— ¡A ti no! ¡A ella!— taconeó bruscamente el suelo de madera, a medida que aproximó unos pasos hacia Ludwig, que le daba la espalda. Palmoteó su hombro con poca delicadeza, dejando caer la gran y pesada mano sobre éste. Ludwig volteó.

— ¿Qué necesita?

— ¡No se desentienda, "rompe-hogares"!

— ¿"Rompe" qué?

— ¡"Rompe hogares"!— espetó silabeando la dama, para luego con ambas manos subir su vestido escotado, que comenzaba a bajársele por la aceleración, y se arreglaba también la falda — ¡"Rompe-hogares" le he dicho!

— No la comprendo.

— ¡Que si seré ciega yo!— carcajeó irónica, frunciendo el entrecejo — ¡Yo la vi! ¡La vi! ¡¿Qué pretende con mi esposo?

— ¿Su... esposo?— Ludwig arqueó una ceja. Con una rápida bajada de vista, miró ambas manos izquierdas: la de la dama y el sujeto que se le insinuaba. Anillos en las dos — De haberlo sabido, le juro que...

— ¡Ah, si! ¡Ahora se le ocurre pensar en eso! ¡No digo yo que todas las solteronas aburridas son una amenaza para las mujeres casadas!— volvió a subirse el escote del arrepollado vestido, y luego, hizo crujir los dedos de ambas manos. El sujeto que antes tanto había insistido con "la" alemana, ahora se alejaba paso a paso, retrocediendo hacia la puerta del bar.

— ¡Oiga usted...!

— ¡No te conozco!~!— interrumpió el hombre, echándose a correr fuera del local a toda velocidad. Ludwig quedó helado.

— ¿Así que no sabía? ¿Y eso le vale lo suficiente como para dejarse amar por un desconocido...? ¡¿O es que acaso llevan tiempo viéndose? ¡¿Eh?— decía indignada la mujer, a velocidad de ametralladora.

— Si me permitiera explicarle, señora...

— ¡No quiero excusas, "bonita"!— con uno de sus dedos, golpeó el centro del pecho de Ludwig — ¡Los estuve mirando desde mi lugar! ¡Me rompo la espalda trabajando en éste local, para que MI marido invite a una fulana a beber una cerveza en MÍ cara...!

— ¡Señora, déjeme explicarle!— regañó la "mujer" de la trenza, levantándose de su asiento, y poniendo ambas manos en la cadera, con pose ofensiva — ¡No es mi culpa que su marido de pronto haya querido intentar algo! ¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Él empezó...!

— ¡¿Y usted no tiene boca para pararle los carros, acaso?

— ¡¿Y qué cree que estuve haciendo todo el tiempo que me insistió? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿O cree acaso que no iba yo mismo a volarle los dientes si se seguía propasando?

— ¡Oiga, oiga! ¡No hable así de mi esposo, que usted es la que anda provocando!

— ¡¿Yo?

— ¡Ah~! ¡¿Quién la manda a meterse donde hay tanto hombre revolucionado de hormonas, "bonita"? ¡¿O no pensó que así, vestida de golfa, no le miran los encantos...?

— ¡¿Cómo que "golfa"? ¡No permitiré que me falte el respeto de esa forma!— Ludwig, a medida que la discusión se acaloraba, iba aminorando la distancia que la separaba de su contrincante, y ahora, sacaba lo máximo de su pecho y erguía su postura, dándose los bien definidos aires de superioridad y grandeza, en constante competencia con los de la dama — ¡Soy una persona honorable para que lo sepa, y no es mi idea estar discutiendo por estas estupideces que si su marido se las estuvo dando de vivo con otra o no...!

— ¡Ah, te estás tirando a brava! ¡¿No quieres discutirlo como las verdaderas mujeres? ¡¿Ah? ¡¿Cómo te verías con un corte en el estómago, "bonita"?

Todo el bar quedó en silencio. Alrededor de las dos rivales, se formó una aglomeración de espectadores acomodados en una especie de círculo sin cerrar. Sin poder desistir, o rechazar su desafío, Ludwig encaró más decidido que nunca:

— ¿Quieres discutirlo seriamente, señora? ¡Adelante! Si con eso entiende...

— ¡Yo te haré entender un par de cosas, "bonita"! ¡En primer lugar: a no meterte donde no te llaman! ¡Segundo: a no mirar a los hombres casados!

Haciéndose espacio entre los excitados espectadores, la mujer levantó una mesa hasta ese momento desocupada en el bar, y la colocó frente a Ludwig.

Atrajo después una silla, y se sentó. Mirando desafiante a "la" alemana, colocó su brazo sobre el tablón, golpeando el codo brutalmente, y manteniendo el resto de su brazo erguido y tenso.

— Decidámoslo por la fuerza, "bonita". Si es que no se te caen las bragas del susto, como con los hombres de familia, por supuesto...

— No me deja más alternativa, señora— atrayendo su propia silla, Ludwig se sentó, encarando a la dama. Del mismo modo, colocó su brazo en la mesa, y enganchó su mano a la de la mujer.

Los espectadores comenzaron a apremiar, a avivar el fuego y la tensión con ensordecedores gritos de ánimo a su predilecta, siendo un bien juicioso el que inició con las apuestas de un lado del bar.

Mientras que, ignorando el bullicio formado, Ludwig y la mujer se miraron fijamente, con los ojos ardiendo en chispeantes llamas de ira y orgullo.

Pronto, y casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, forcejearon, dando así inicio a la competencia de fuerzas y pulso más común y trascendental de todos los tiempos.

* * *

Confusión: Parte II.

Saliendo del local de bebidas y karaoke, iban Kiku y Heracles nuevamente en dirección al automóvil de éste último. Extrañado por la inusual timidez de "la" japonesa, el griego hizo alcance de su inquietud, diciéndole con su vos somnolienta y suave de siempre:

— Te noto extraño, Kiku... ¿No te sientes bien?

— ¿Por qué "extraño", Heracles-san? A decir verdad, me siento bastante bien...

— No bebiste casi nada, y no quisiste pasar al karaoke...— señaló el griego, fijando su mirada en la oscura de la "mujer" — Algo te pasa...

— No sé a qué se refiere, Heracles-san...— suspiró entristecido Kiku, bajando la vista. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, siendo imitado luego por su compañero — Quizás... es por el hecho de que no cesaba de observarme en el local. Aunque siéndole completamente sincero, eso en ningún momento me incomodó, no me malentienda...— se adelantó "la" japonesa, en vista de que su declaración podría haber ofendido a su amigo — Pero... en verdad hace ya varios días vengo sintiéndome algo incómodo. Ya bien sabe que no suelo salir de casa, y últimamente, con éste tema de... mi nueva apariencia— tragó espesamente — Me siento muy extraño cuando los demás me observan con detenimiento...

— ¿Paranoia... acaso?

— No es la palabra que usaría, pero...— suspiró — Quizás... si me sienta algo paranoico. No imaginaba que ser mujer fuese a ser algo tan complicado... de hecho, ni en mis planes menos primordiales estaba el adaptarme a un cambio como éste.

— Lo mismo sentí yo en la adolescencia...— declaró Heracles — Pero luego comprendí que era algo totalmente normal y llevadero...

— Sin intención de contradecirle, Heracles-san... esto podrá ser llevadero, pero no normal...

— Era un ejemplo. No sabría explicarte muy bien mi punto, pero...— amistoso, el griego tocó su hombro — Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, Kiku.

— Muchas gracias— "la" japonesa sonrió aliviada — Lamento ser de su preocupación, Heracles-san...

— No lo lamentes... Creo que podemos dar un relajante paseo a un lugar más solitario ¿Te parece?

— Suena bien— ambos reanudaron el paso — ¿Qué lugar sería?

— Bien... has de imaginarte ya que son las ruinas de la Antigua Civilización Griega. Y de ser así, estás en lo cierto...

— Ya veo. Esos lugares son realmente interesantes.

— Y éste lo es más aún. Es un lugar lo suficientemente apartado de la ciudad, donde no hay personas que estorben, o luces que nos alumbres. Es todo tan solitario y silencioso, pero ofrece la mejor vista de las más bellas manifestaciones de la naturaleza...— relató el griego largamente. A pesar de sus ánimos apagados por el cansancio y el sueño, parecía emocionado. Y de ser así, era sin duda algo que Kiku disfrutaría.

Una especie de paz llenó todo el pecho de la "mujer" japonesa, haciéndole sonreír con agrado. La extraña sensación de alegría desbordó en su corazón, rebalsándose e invadiéndole una agradable calidez que le hizo medio estremecer, y medio tranquilizarse. Llegaron por fin al vehículo, y nuevamente a bordo de éste, Heracles encendió el motor, salió del estacionamiento, y tomó la ruta de la carretera que conducía a las afueras de la ciudad.

Dentro del auto, todo era un silencio cómplice y extrañamente agradable. A Kiku le gustaba mucho visitar a Heracles, con él aprendía mucho: desde las más extrañas filosofías, hasta cada uno de los detalles y pormenores de los relatos mitológicos y la vida de los héroes de épocas antiguas. Era fascinante. Eran gratificantes todas las enseñanzas y visitas en Grecia: las antiguas y casi devastadas ruinas, la cultura que sobrevivió a siglos de desastre, trascendiendo las barreras de las edades posteriores a las de su creación, la mística del país e sí. Y todo en compañía del mejor guía y amigo. El indicado para acompañarlo en sus travesías por la nación.

— ¿Alguna vez te has detenido a apreciar cosas tan ínfimas, aparentemente insignificantes, que por el solo hecho de serlo sientes que te llenan por completo?

— Pasa a menudo. Suelo detenerme a ver los cerezos florecidos en primavera, y es algo que por pequeño que sea, siento que me gratifica de igual forma que varias que son más colosales y abundantes... Es un sentimiento maravilloso.

— Pues imagina miles de cerezos en flor, todos haciendo formas distintas con historias y lógicas escondidas tras cada una de ellas. Detenerse a contemplarlo es algo digno y merecedor de aunque sea, un poco de tiempo entre tanto ruido y confusión...

— Impresionante como podemos hallar la paz en el silencio, en lo natural, en lo humilde... Nos hace ver de dónde es que provenimos, y dónde iremos a parar... A veces no puedo evitar sentirme empequeñecido ante tanta maravilla...

— Filosofas mucho, Kiku— interrumpió con acento divertido el griego, dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz, cargada de deseo. Sin percibir esto, Kiku sonrió.

— Es inevitable. Estoy impaciente...

— Pues ya estamos cerca...— el griego aceleró — Dentro de poco podremos filosofar, descansar y hablar todo lo que queramos, y más cómodamente. Podremos también divertirnos...

— Así lo siento, Heracles-san. Su país es llenador e interesante. No me canso de recorrerlo con usted.

— Qué halagador escuchar eso...

Largo fue el trayecto que recorrieron, hasta llegar a un sector de la ciudad muy apartado de la ciudad. En efecto, la iluminación pública era muy escasa, inclusive, algunos metros más adelante ya era imposible distinguirla.

Aparcaron en un lugar antes ya conocido por Kiku. Bajaron del auto, y "la" japonesa subió la vista hacia la Acrópolis de Atenas... el sector le era conocido...

Ya había anochecido por completo, pero sin vacilar un segundo, pese a la densa oscuridad, avanzaron subiendo por las escaleras que les condujeron, finalmente, a las alturas de la Antigua Atenas. Allí, Heracles le condujo, tomando su mano y guiándole sin tantear por una ruta despejada hacia los vestigios de la civilización, donde se asentaron.

— Acomodémonos aquí. Tenemos la mejor perspectiva desde éste sector— indicó somnoliento Heracles, aún sin soltar la mano de Kiku. Tomó asiento en un desnivel de escombros que formaban algo similar a un asiento, o banca de piedras esculpidas. A su lado, e invitada por el dueño de casa, "la" japonesa tomó asiento.

— ¿Qué es éste lugar, Heracles-san?— interrogó ansioso Kiku.

— La antigua Acrópolis de Atenas. Es aquí donde antiguamente las clases religiosas y los nobles construían sus hogares, y desarrollaban sus actividades. Primaban la construcción de templos en honor a los dioses de la Antigua Grecia, y además, era una posición estratégica para sus habitantes, puesto que las alturas eran más inaccesibles para quienes les atacaban, y así tenían el tiempo de prepararse para sus batallas— explicó Heracles, para luego, bostezar largamente.

Fascinada por las explicaciones de su amigo, "la" invitada sonrió ampliamente. No era común en "ella" hacerlo. Aún así, sentía la necesidad. Pero eso no fue todo, porque aparte del cariñoso gesto de haber tomado su mano, el griego le rodeó con su brazo, atrayéndola lentamente. Atónito, y avergonzado, el japonés trató de apartarse.

— He-Heracles-san... no me malentienda, pero... su brazo... está...

— No son estos vestigios lo que quiero que veas, Kiku— interrumpió Heracles, subiendo la vista.

— ¿Entonces...?

— Mira hacia arriba...— ordenó casi en un jadeo. Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, Kiku así lo hizo. Una sensación de vacío se formó en su estómago, para después convertirse en una especie de admiración y pequeñez que le dejó atónito, maravillado...

— Es... hermoso...— suspiró "la" japonesa, atónita por la visión del estrellado cielo nocturno. Eran centenares... ¡No! Miles, millones, billones... ¡Quizás más: infinidades...! ¡Infinidades de astros luminosos, esparcidos por todo el azul oscuro de la bóveda, algunas tan lejanas que, agrupadas y bastante juntas, parecían más bien estelas blancas semejantes al vapor, muy difuminadas. Las más brillantes parecían tan cercanas, que inclusive podría decirse que iban descendiendo cuanto más se les admirada.

— Esto es lo que quería mostrarte... ¿Te gusta?

— Es... en verdad una maravilla...— reconoció Kiku — Y pensar que hay muchas más en todo el Universo. Infinidades de ellas, reaccionando, centellando...

— Algunas de ellas explotan o se apagan— comentó el griego, cortando en parte la inspiración del momento — Kiku...— suspiró, a medida que se le acercaba cada vez más. "La" japonesa ni lo notó. Estaba absorta mirando el cielo. Volvió a suspirar, ésta vez a su oído: — Túmbate...

— ¿Eh?— salió de su ensimismamiento.

— Recuéstate aquí...— sujetándole firmemente, Heracles le hizo ceder un poco a su postura — Conmigo...

— Eh... Heracles-san...

— Permíteme un momento así, contigo...— pidió el griego, ésta vez alcanzando a recostar completamente a Kiku en el sitio donde estaban sentados. Por cortesía, y apegándole más a su cuerpo, hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su brazo, mientras que con el otro, volvía nuevamente a sujetar su mano, dedicándole algunas caricias con el pulgar en el dorso — ¿Cómodo?

— S-si, Heracles-san... — respondió la "mujer", tragando su saliva espesamente. Ya no eran las estrellas su mayor punto de atención, sino que ahora sus ojos se habían detenido en los claros de Heracles, como perdiéndose en ellos. Y era que teniéndolo tan cerca, sentía perdida toda capacidad de concentración...

— Se reflejan...

— ¿Qué?

— Se reflejan en tus ojos, Kiku...— suspiró nuevamente el griego, acercándose mucho más. Ya su embriagante aliento impactaba con cálido y deleitante agrado en su piel.

— ¿Qué se reflejan?

— Las estrellas... las más hermosas y brillantes estrellas. Puedo verlas— el dueño de casa entrecerró lentamente los ojos, y aminoró otro poco más la cada vez menos espesa distancia. Cada vez más... cada vez más cerca...

— Heracles-san... le pido por favor que...— sin poder completar su frase, Kiku vio cortadas sus palabras por el imprevisto roce de los labios de su acompañante, en primera instancia, sobre su mejilla, para luego, y a los pocos segundos, posarse más cerca de los labios entreabiertos por el asombro.

— Déjate llevar...

— No está bien... no está bien...— advirtió nerviosamente "la" japonesa, antes de sentir aprisionado su cuerpo entre la superficie donde se había recostado, y el cuerpo del griego. Insistió con voz cortada, y casi suplicando: — No está bien... esto no está bien...

— Tu instinto manda... no te retengas— una serie de lujuriosas caricias se hicieron sentir, primero sobre la tela de su uniforme en su costado, las piernas. Luego, y aún por encima de sus ropas, el tacto de sus maestras manos se acentuó en lugares delicados, como el pecho y entre sus piernas, a la vez que sus besos comenzaban a centrarse cada vez más cerca de la boca...

No podía. Esto no era de verdad. ¿Qué pasaba...? ¿Desde cuándo Heracles...? ¡¿Cómo...?...

— (Vamos Kiku... por favor: reacciona, reacciona... Esto no es cierto, no está bien... ¡Detenlo!... ¡Esto no puede ser...!)— un breve gemido escapó de su garganta — (Vamos, Kiku, reacciona, reacciona, reacciona...) — pensaba insistentemente "la" japonesa, tratando de convencerse y poner fin a ésta locura.

Pero Heracles tenía más fuerza, mucha más... y ya sus dotes de dominancia y autoridad eran dueños de su cuerpo, manteniéndole a su merced.

— Vamos, Kiku, reacciona... reacciona... reacciona...— insistió, ésta vez en voz alta. Pero... no era su voz.

— Kiku... Kiku...— el griego remecía a la durmiente "doncella" — Kiku: reacciona. Estás quedándote dormido...

— Eh... ¿Eh?— entreabriendo los ojos, Kiku por fin despertaba de su breve "siesta" — ¿Qué...?

— Estabas quedándote dormido... de pronto te recostaste, y cerraste los ojos— señaló Heracles, algo preocupado — ¿Te sientes bien?

— Debo haberme relajado mucho... discúlpame— "la" japonesa quiso incorporarse en la superficie, pero fue detenido en seguida por el brazo de Heracles. El nerviosismo se apoderó de la "mujer", haciéndole tensarse por completo — ¡¿He-Heracles-san?

— ¿Ves esa estrella de ahí?— extendiendo el brazo con el que no sujetaba a Kiku, Heracles señaló al cielo. Largo rato de silencio — ¿Kiku?

— ¿Cuál... de todas las estrellas...?

— La más brillante... o una de las más brillantes...

— Pues... creo que sí...— confundido, el japonés fijó su vista en una estrella en específico. La primera que sintió "correcta" a las indicaciones del griego.

— Pues es la punta del cuerpo derecho del toro...— dijo — y si la unes con todas las estrellas que le siguen de más abajo, y que se agrupan con ella... podrás ver la constelación de Tauro.

— ¿Eh? ¿D-Dónde...?

— ¿Y ves la estrella de ahí?— señaló ésta vez en otra dirección — Es parte de la Constelación Géminis. Dice el mito que se trata de un recuerdo hecho por los dioses en honor a dos gemelos: Castor y Pólux, ambos hijos de Zeus, pero solo uno de ellos era inmortal. Cuando murió su hermano, el otro quedó tan dolido y solo que decidió deshacerse de su don, para morir con él. Por eso es una constelación simétrica...

— No la veo, Heracles-san... si fuese usted un poco más específico...

— Y la estrella de allí— apuntó hacia otro punto — Unida a las más brillantes y cercanas a ellas, forman la Constelación de Orión... ¿No es interesante?

— Interesante en verdad, pero... lo sería más si tan solo pudiera verlas...— admitió nerviosamente Kiku, no explicándose cuán poco observador era... o cuán ocioso o imaginativo era Heracles.

— Orión es la más conocida... ¡Ah, si...! Y ahí está la liebre... y por éste otro lado El Can Menor, el Can Mayor... y por allá el Cochero... y esa de allá más lejos es el Unicornio... ¿Unicornio?... Sí... es la que allí se ve en las temporadas de Invierno, así que ha de ser esa...

— ¿Cómo ve todas esas... Constelaciones en el cielo?

— Muchos años de estudio. Y en parte imaginación... sólo así pueden verse todas esas figuras— respondió el griego en un bostezo — Si vienes las noches despejadas de cada estación, podremos ver muchas otras... cambian según el enfoque en el que se encuentre la Tierra... Pero si gustas, podemos buscar las Constelaciones Zodiacales todos los meses... ¿Qué signo eres, Kiku?

— Y-Yo... no se ofenda Heracles-san... pero sólo consigo ver estrellas... y más estrellas en torno a esas estrellas...

— Con la práctica y la fijación podrás ver lo que yo, Kiku. De momento, me contento con que hayas compartido ésta maravillosa vista conmigo...— aflojando por fin su brazo, Heracles se incorporó, para luego tenderle una mano a "la" japonesa — ¿Te parece que vayamos a casa, Kiku? Es bastante tarde... y tengo un cuarto reservado para ti...

— Pues... de acuerdo— tomando la mano de su compañero, Kiku fue ayudado a levantarse. Sacudió un poco su ropa, y de inmediato, nuevamente guiado por el dueño de casa, llegaron al automóvil, abordándolo nuevamente.

¿Por qué Kiku habría soñado eso? ¿Qué... estaría pasando por su mente cuando...? ¿Sería un indicio? ¿Una advertencia? ¿Un augurio, quizás? ¿Un simple sueño...? Eran demasiadas sus interrogantes, todas en torno a tan escalofriante y onírica experiencia, y que de seguro le causaría escalofríos por largo tiempo, y cada vez que se acordara. Aún así, a sabiendas de lo anterior, no cesaba de repetirse cada una de sus dudas de forma mental... ¿Qué significaría todo eso? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Y por qué Heracles? ¿Qué ocurría en su mente?

— ¿Quieres algo en especial para cuando lleguemos, Kiku?— interrumpió el griego, sacando a "la" japonesa de sus pensamientos.

— Nada en especial, Heracles-san— respondió — No quisiera ser molestia...

— No lo eres. Eres mi amigo. Y como mi amigo, debo ser atento contigo...

— En verdad no se moleste, Heracles-san.

La carretera se hizo bastante más corta que en oportunidades anteriores. Quizás porque aún esa confusión rondaba por la mente de "la" japonesa, sumiéndola en pensamientos profundos y estremecedores a cada momento, rara vez siendo interrumpido por el griego. Llegaron hasta una gran casa en el centro de Atenas, ricamente decorada con detallados esculpidos en las columnas de la entrada, los bordes de las ventanas, el umbral de todas las puertas. Adelante, había un silencioso y fragante jardín lleno de flores de todo tipo, con un empedrado recto que iba desde la entrada hasta la puerta de la casa. Caminaron en silencio por el largo camino dispuesto, siendo el único sonido en todo el lugar el golpe de las suelas de los zapatos en el suelo.

Adelantándose, Heracles sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, y abrió la puerta de la mansión, indicándole luego a Kiku que pasara primero.

— Acomódate. Yo iré a traerte algo de la cocina.

— Gracias, Heracles-san. Con permiso— dijo Kiku haciendo una leve reverencia, antes de ingresar a la morada. Limpió en la alfombrita dispuesta en la estrada sus zapatos, con tal de no llevar el polvo y la tierra de exterior en ellos, a sabiendas que en aquel país no se tenía la costumbre de descalzarse al entrar. Luego de que Heracles, atrás suyo, cerró la puerta, Kiku avanzó hacia la sala de estar.

De no ser porque de pronto los brazos de su amigo le retuvieron, hubiese seguido caminando. A cambio, y sintiendo aquella imprevista captura, se estremeció por completo, quedando helado frente al primer escalón que subía.

— ¡¿Qué... le sucede?— preocupado, fue lo único que soltó Kiku.

— Lo siento...— dijo bajito el griego, casi susurrándole al oído — Resbalé con la alfombra, y por acto reflejo me sujeté de ti...

— Me... me alegra que... no haya caído— nerviosamente, "la" japonesa titubeó. Pese a la verdadera razón de aquel "abrazo", no podía evitar sentir su espacio personal invadido.

— Hum...— pasados algunos segundos, Heracles todavía no le soltaba. Kiku comenzó a inquietarse.

— ¿He-Heracles-san? ¿Le... ocurre algo...?

— Es curioso...

— ¿Qué?

— No quiero soltarte...

— Ah... le... le suplico que lo haga... Heracles-san...— trató de zafarse, moviendo sus hombros y brazos inútilmente. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo? — Heracles-san...

— Estás más delgado, Kiku...— comentó, apretando más sus brazos en torno al talle de "la" japonesa — Se te nota estilizado...

— Es... el cambio de cuerpo...— nuevamente, se remeció, aún de forma más brusca. Algo consiguió. Pero no exactamente lo que quería.

Porque habiéndose volteado gracias al impulso, ahora Heracles le abrazaba de frente, con la mirada fija en la suya. Enrojeció bruscamente, y como única ocurrencia, cerró fuertemente los ojos, ocultando su rostro contra el pecho del griego — S-Se... se lo suplico. Déjeme ir...

— No puedo evitarlo...— suspiró nuevamente el griego, librando uno de sus brazos para con éste, levantar el rostro de la japonesa, tomándole delicadamente por la barbilla — No puedo contenerme, Kiku...— entrecerró los ojos — No puedo evitar mirarte. No puedo evitar los... deseos de tocarte...

— Ah... ay, no...— nuevos esfuerzos por librarse. Consiguió zafar sus brazos, para ayudarse con estos a mantener una cierta distancia del cuerpo de Heracles, empujándolo un poco. Apenas un poco...

— Desde incluso antes, Kiku... desde hace tanto tiempo lo siento así...— apretó aún más, haciendo que la espalda de "la" japonesa se arqueara inevitablemente — Y ahora que te veo... todo es más acentuado, todo es más fuerte que antes...— con la mano que sujetaba su barbilla, ésta vez bajando, sostuvo su cuello con delicadeza, apenas y posándola de un lado de éste. Le dirigió una mirada fulgurosa, apasionada, en conjunto a un nuevo susurro, forzado, acalorado: — Eres la envidia de todas las diosas...

— Suél... teme...— suplicó con voz forzada Kiku, haciendo nuevos intentos por despegarle de su cuerpo. La mano en su cuello tomó posición ahora en su nuca, mientras que el otro brazo, que le rodeaba por la cintura, ejerció la suficiente fuerza para subirle hasta una altura considerablemente peligrosa...

A punto de recibir el primer beso de su amigo...

— ¡Gato sarnoso, no te atrevas a tocar a la Señorita Honda!— intervino desde un rincón, y frente a una ventana rota, el recién aparecido Sadiq. Heracles bajó a "la" japonesa de inmediato, aunque aún le sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos.

— ¡¿Tú aquí, bigotudo?— Frunció el entrecejo — ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi ventana?

— ¡Lo que debí haber hecho desde su primer acercamiento en el aeropuerto!

— ¡¿Nos has estado espiando?— reclamó Heracles, erizándose como todo gato furioso. Sus brazos desenvolvieron al ya muy desesperado japonés, quien previendo la riña a punto de formarse, sintió su sangre helarse.

— ¡Heracles-san... Sadiq-san...! ¡Por favor, no vayan a disputar ahora...!

— ¡¿Crees que en mi ausencia puedes ultrajar así a MI amigo?— cuestionó ofendido el turco, adelantándose con paso amenazante hacia su eterno rival griego. Éste último, imitando su gesto, había cambiado su semblante serio y somnoliento, por uno iracundo y cargado de desprecio — ¡¿Qué cruza por tu cabezota de gato, que pretendes faltarle así el respeto a la Señorita Honda?

— ¡Eres tú el que está hablando de respeto, y acabas de entrar a mi casa rompiendo una ventana! ¡Y no estaba haciendo nada malo: Kiku es MI amigo!

— ¡¿Ah, si? ¡Pues que la Señorita decida, gato sarnoso! ¡Sentirás la culpa de haber tratado de mancillar su alma! ¡¿No es así, Señorita Honda?

— ¡Se-Señores...! ¡No pretendo elegir entre ustedes...! ¡A-Ambos son mis amigos...!

— ¡¿Quién es más amigo tuyo, Kiku? ¡¿A quién de los dos sientes más cercano...?

— ¡¿Preferirás a un gato-maniaco, o a una persona seria y juiciosamente formada?— intervino Sadiq, adelantándose hacia la japonesa. Heracles hizo lo mismo.

— Elígeme, Kiku. Yo soy tu amigo porque realmente así te quiero. No soy un interesado ni un gritón maleducado...

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que soy gritón y maleducado? ¡Crío del demonio, ya sabía que le hablabas mal de mí a Kiku, pero hacerlo en mi cara es algo que no voy a perdonarte!— adelantándose aún más, el turco envolvió con uno de sus brazos la cintura de "la" japonesa, atrayéndola hacia él.

— ¡¿S-Sadiq-san...? ¡¿Qué hace...?

— ¡La señorita Honda merece alguien que sepa respetarla y serle fiel, y no un flojonazo aprovechador que pretenda aventársele a la primera oportunidad!

— En ese caso suéltala, bigotudo— amenazó Heracles, acercándose con aire ofendido — Porque tus intenciones con Kiku no son del todo diferentes a lo que mencionaste. Si lo que dices que merece es respeto, entonces soy el indicado para brindárselo MIL VECES MEJOR que tú...

— ¡¿Qué dices?— El turco, soltando a "la" japonesa, dio un paso firme, golpeando el mármol del suelo con el talón de su bota, hasta trisarlo un poco — ¡Si alguien es mucho mejor amigo para Kiku, ese soy YO! ¡Yo jamás le he fallado, yo jamás le he insultado, jamás...!

— ¡Señores, por favor! ¡Algo de compostura, no tiene sentido que peleen por mí!— intervino Kiku, interponiéndose entre ambos contrincantes — ¡Ustedes deberían ser amigos, y no discutir por todo...! ¡Hay... tantas cosas que los unen...! ¡Historia... gente, intereses...!

— ¡No soy como él! ¡Soy mucho mejor, y no pretendo ceder...!— Se defendió Sadiq — ¡Señorita Honda, le sugiero me acompañe! ¡No tiene sentido que siga viéndose con éste malcriado pervertido!

— ¡¿Pervertido, dices? ¡¿Quién es el que tiene cuanto menos cinco mujeres en su habitación, bigotudo?— atacó venenosamente Heracles, para luego agregar: — Mis sentimientos hacia Kiku son puros y verdaderos... y pretendo demostrárselo de la mejor manera, pero siempre debes llegar a arruinarlo todo— diciendo esto, sujetó una de las manos de Kiku, para luego, atraerle suavemente — Acabas de interrumpir nuestra cita...

— ¡¿Cita?— preguntaron al unísono Kiku y Sadiq, ambos descolocados.

— ¡Una cita es muy poco para lo que yo pretendo, crío!— y tomando la otra mano de "la" japonesa, Sadiq se arrodilló ante ella, dedicándole un breve beso en el dorso de ésta — Por que lo que yo siento por la Señorita Honda me hacen desear más que solo una salida informal y no compromisoria... ¡La Señorita Honda DEBE convertirse en mi mujer!

— ¡¿Matrimonio...? ¡Ay, no...!

— Eres anticuado y aburrido, Sadiq...— y arrebatándole el dominio sobre la "mujer" japonesa, le abrazó con posesión — Más que todo lo que puedo haber dado a entender, o lo que tú hayas podido decir... ¡Ya he pensado en una familia con Kiku!

— ¡¿Qué?— Sobresaltado, el turco abrió sus ojos de par en par — ¡No tienes futuro con ella, porque yo ya he pensado en... el nombre de nuestros primeros cinco hijos...!

— ¡O-oigan...!— trató de interrumpir Kiku, antes de ser bruscamente halado por Sadiq, ahora hallándose entre los brazos de éste — ¡No... no quiero casarme... ni tener hijos! ¡E-esto va contra mi voluntad! ¡Y mi naturaleza...! ¡S-Soy hombre, no puedo tener hijos...!— trató de zafarse, ésta vez con bastante más suerte que antes, porque una vez libre, encaró a ambos contrincantes — ¡No se peleen por mí, Señores...! ¡Ambos son mis amigos, nada más que eso...!

Pero desoyendo las explicaciones de "la" japonesa, Heracles y Sadiq siguieron discutiendo:

— Tienes pocos planes con Kiku en comparación a los míos. Amerito más de su atención y cariño, porque yo he pensado en al menos una decena de hijos con ella.

— ¡¿Diez hijos? ¡Estás loco! ¡No es una máquina reproductora, es una mujer que merece amor y cariño que solo yo le puedo otorgar!

— ¡Eso lo dice el que comparte su cama con cuanta hembra pueda mantener!

— ¡Es una tradición, niñato! ¡La única mujer que amo se llama Kiku Honda! ¡¿Entiendes? ¡No permitiré que me arrebates a quien tiene mi corazón!— ofendido y furioso, dio un golpe en la boca del estómago del griego, para luego lanzarle lejos, azotándolo contra una de las paredes. Kiku gritó horrorizado, y corrió a detener a Sadiq, quien iba en nueva búsqueda de Heracles, para continuar golpeándolo.

— ¡Sadiq-san, se lo suplico! ¡No siga, no tiene sentido! ¡No golpee a Heracles-san! ¡No lo haga...!

— ¡Déjeme acabar con él, Señorita Honda! ¡Aquí arderá Troya!

Pero para sorpresa de los presentes, Heracles se incorporó sin demostrar señales que indicaran dolor o cansancio alguno. Estaba furioso. Su rostro lo demostraba, su pose de luchador, al más puro estilo de los antiguos espartanos, alcanzó una lanza decorativa que cayó de la pared con el impacto, esgrimiéndola como un hoplita*. Se distinguía en el aura formada en torno a su cuerpo el vigor del mismísimo dios de la guerra: Ares, el centellar de los rayos de Zeus en sus furiosos ojos...

No era un buen augurio para Sadiq, así que, antes que Heracles pudiese adelantarse, blandió la espada curva que guardaba dentro de su abrigo, y se puso en posición de pelea. Antes que Kiku pudiese intervenir nuevamente, Heracles vociferó un potente grito de guerra, para luego aventársele al turco con las intenciones de derribarlo:

— ¡ESTO... ES... ESPARTA~!

* * *

Rudeza: Parte II

— ¡Lud-wig, Lud-wig, Lud-wig!— apremiaban con gritos y silbidos algunos de los espectadores que hace ya bastante tiempo veían la pareja contienda entre ambas mujeres.

— ¡Lorelei, Lorelei, Lorelei!— gritaban otros tantos, aplaudiendo y riéndose, mientras apoyaban a la cantinera.

Llevaban ya bastante tiempo así. Quizás no horas, pero... cerca. Y ninguna parecía ceder.

Cuando ya parecía que Lorelei ganaría, Ludwig sacaba más fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, hasta igualar la posición de sus brazos y seguir forcejeando. Ya casi hacía que el puño de su contrincante golpeara contra el tablón de la mesa, y ésta volvía a igualarle.

Era forzuda, en verdad. Aparte de tosca y gruesa, también bastante musculosa. Todo el tiempo mordía su labio, dejándolo marcado con sus dientes, enrojecido y casi sangrando. En cambio, Ludwig no hacía gestos, no mordía sus labios, no cerraba los ojos con tanta fuerza como Lorelei, no gemía, no gruñía. Era hombre, en verdad, y pese a que sus fuerzas se vieron bastante reducidas tras su conversión, no fueron suficientemente mermadas como para hacerle someterse en las contiendas de fuerza.

Él era fornido, rudo, un macho de cabo a rabo. Todos sus músculos se tensaban por el esfuerzo, sudaba adrenalina pura, toda ella se hallaba excitada por la batalla, y ésta cada vez cobraba mayor interés para quienes miraban. Nuevamente, y casi viendo que Lorelei estrellaba su mano contra la mesa, volvió a sacar nuevas fuerzas, hasta igualar la posición de los brazos como en un inicio. Era cosa de técnica: hacerle creer a tu enemigo que tiene la competencia comprada, y de pronto, una vez que sus fuerzas comenzaran a ser menos potentes o se cansara el brazo, volver a pulsear. Y cuando ya dolían los brazos, oponer simple resistencia, dejándose aparentemente vencer, pero poniendo suficiente fuerza como para que la mano no bajara más de lo pensado. Eran años de pura experiencia, noches enteras, despierto en el regimiento donde había formado su carrera militar, derrotando a todos y cada uno de sus oponentes, para que al día siguiente, él fresco y realizado se encontrara con ellos, todos molidos, quejándose por sus adoloridos brazos.

Y puede que ahora estuviera en el cuerpo de una verdadera "Lady". Pero eso no sería excusa para retomar tanta diversión y satisfacción que le producía el ganar ese tipo de competencias.

¿Por qué una mujer debería cambiar eso? Y para colmo, una que no sabía lo que decía.

— ¡Lud-wig, Lud-wig, Lud-wig!— ya los espectadores golpeaban las mesas y sillas con los puños, gritaban como salvajes, como animales excitados por el vigor y la rudeza de "la" alemana, aullaban como lobos hambrientos, no despegaban sus ojos de ella.

Lorelei estaba desesperada. Tenía una reputación que cuidar: "La mujer más fuerte de todas", "La que es capaz de forcejear contra un hombre, y ganarle" "La tirana", "La bárbara más bella", "La Brunilda* Contemporánea". Con la mano que no competía, se afirmó del borde de la mesa, cosa de que fuese a servirle de apoyo, y así asegurarse más la victoria. Lo veía difícil. "La" tal Ludwig era una rival aún más fuerte. o eso parecía. Su semblante serio le resultaba socarrón y soberbio, se burlaba de ella. Sí. Se reía de ella. Se reía en su cara. Forcejeó un poco más. Otro poco. Seguían iguales, y ya su hombro dolía demasiado ¿Cuánto más aguantaría esa mujer desconocida? ¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto más soportaría su brazo, antes de desprenderse inevitablemente de su cuerpo?

Ludwig volvió a ejercer más fuerza aún. Veía los ojos suplicantes, contrastando con la boca torcida en una mueca de furia, en su contrincante. Se sonrió un poco, y con un movimiento fuerte y decidido, comenzó a jugar. Debía picar su orgullo si quería por fin poner término a tan absurda pelea. Y así, movió su mano. De un lado a otro, haciendo de a poco flaquear las fuerzas de la dama, y haciéndola dudar también...

Hacia atrás, hacia adelante después... ¿Qué pretendía? Hacia su lado, hacia el de ella... ¿Estaría burlándose? Sí. Su sonrisa lo delataba. Nuevamente hacia atrás, como si estuviese entregándose a la derrota, luego, volvía a forcejear hacia su lado, como acariciando la victoria. Era una burla. Una falta de respeto... ¡Ella era Lorelei! ¡La cantinera, la mejor...! ¡Tenía que enseñarle a esa "rompe-hogares" que con ella no debía meterse!

Nuevas fuerzas, nuevos impulsos, y cada vez los gritos de la audiencia eran más alto. Ya sus oídos no distinguían a quien apremiaban los presentes, todo era una bola de ondas de aire, de sonidos extraños, fuera de éste mundo. Todo estaba perdido, ella estaba perdida, perdida como nunca. Un último esfuerzo, y logró levantar un poco su mano. Mordió más su labio. Éste sangró exageradamente, como si se hubiese roto algo grave. No importaba: sabía que cualquier cosa de la cara y cabeza, fuera la nariz, boca u oídos, cuando sangraban, era tremendamente exagerado, pero nada grave... lo grave era perder. Y ya saboreaba la amarga derrota. Sería una "fulanita" amachada la que se llevaría su honor, su renombre, su pasión...

Miles de ojos sin caras a su alrededor, todos y cada uno de ellos brillando lujuriosos. Las miradas fijas en ambas mujeres, acompañadas de gritos ininteligibles que parecían provenir de una sola boca, cuando en realidad eran decenas de ellas, quizás más... Puñetazos a las mesas, zapateos en las sillas, jarras quebrándose, risotadas y vociferaciones sin ton ni son, eran los componentes del más tenso de los ambientes en el bar. Un verdadero campo de batalla, solo con dos combatientes armadas hasta los dientes. Y todos miraban, gritaban, celebraban y destruían. Era el caos. La perdición.

Ludwig, por su parte. Ya estaba teniendo suficiente diversión por ese día. Así que hizo lo que debió desde el inicio de la competencia:

De golpe centrar toda la fuerza en su brazo competidor, para con un último movimiento, azotar de lleno el puño de su rival contra la mesa. Todo había acabado. La gritería fue general.

— ¡BRAVO! ¡VIVA LUDWIG! ¡ES LA MEJOR! ¡LA MÁS HERMOSA! ¡LA MUJER SE LAS TRAE! ¡NO DESCONFIAMOS DE ELLA NI UN SEGUNDO!

Y derrumbada en su propia guerra, Lorelei soltó un espantoso grito que desgarró su garganta, y dejó todo el bar en silencio.

— ¡Esto no se acaba... hasta que yo lo diga!— jadeó la dama, limpiando su labio sangrante, y levantándose de la silla. Pateó la mesa hacia un lado, yendo ésta a parar varios metros hacia el fondo del local. Luego, tomó por el cuello de la ropa a Ludwig, y le hizo incorporarse del asiento — ¡¿Te gusta pelear rudo, "bonita"? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Quieres salir a discutirlo afuera?— la remeció bruscamente con sus brazos regordetes y musculosos, a la vez que toda su cara se colocaba roja de ira.

— Ya acabó, Señora. Sea buena perdedora— dijo cortante Ludwig, sujetando ambas manos de la mujer, y apretándolas hasta dejarlas adoloridas.

— ¡No he perdido aún! ¡Me ofendiste, y aún me queda enojo para rato!— le soltó disimulando el dolor en sus manos, y de inmediato, pateando los vidrios rotos del suelo, y las sillas en su camino, se abrió paso hacia el exterior del bar — ¡Sígueme si eres mujer!

— ¡No soy mujer!— se defendió Ludwig, sin considerar lo contradictoria y extraña que resultaba aquella declaración para quien escuchara. Sin embargo, no fue ese el efecto.

— ¡Ella no es una mujer! ¡Es una diosa!— salió uno de los espectadores, levantando la jarra lleva de cerveza, y empinándosela en el acto.

— ¡Es una valkiria! ¡Un brindis por ella!

— ¡Ludwig es la mejor! ¡La mejor!

Las declaraciones resonaron en todo el recinto, y todos los hombres presentes llenaron sus jarras con la cerveza de las máquinas del local, arrojaban sus billetes y monedas a la campeona, a la diosa germana, A la diva de la trenza rubia...

No pudiendo soportar tanta barbaridad junta, Lorelei tomó la muñeca de su contrincante, y la arrastró hacia afuera contra su voluntad. "La" alemana protestó a todo lo que le daba su garganta, trató de zafar su agarre, pero pronto se vio a sí misma tumbada en el suelo, luchando por incorporarse, con la enorme cantinera encima suyo, propinándole cuantos golpes quiso en todos los lugares que Ludwig no alcanzaba a cubrir.

Los espectadores seguían vitoreando desde adentro, golpeando las jarras llenas de la bebida fermentada, derramándola en todo el destruido local.

Afuera, ya la contienda era igualmente acalorada que la anterior.

— ¡Yo te enseñaré unas cuantas lecciones de respeto, mujerzuela! ¡Nadie se burla de mí! ¡¿Entendido? ¡Nadie!

— ¡Usted debería aprender esas lecciones antes de hablar...!— Ludwig tomó ambas muñecas de la dama, y forcejeó con ella hasta tumbarla en el suelo, aprisionándola — ¡Y no vuelva a insultarme...!

— ¡Suéltame, malnacida...! ¡Suél... tame!— inútilmente, la mujer se remecía bajo el cuerpo de su captora, tratando de golpearla mientras pataleaba desesperadamente.

— ¡Oigan, muchachos! ¡Aquí afuera! ¡Pelea de gatas!— señaló uno de los hombres. El único que se atrevió a salir del bar para presenciar la batalla. A él, pronto se unieron varios seguidores. Vitoreaban a coro a la preferida. A Ludwig...

Fue un intercambio mutuo de apretones, arañazos, algunos golpes por parte de Lorelei, y bruscos zamarreos cortesía de "la" alemana. En determinado momento, nadie sabe cuándo, Lorelei había alcanzado a agarrar la trenza de "la" dama, sacándole el listón que la amarraba. Con todo el ajetreo y los movimientos, la coleta comenzó a deshacerse y desordenarse, hasta terminar convertida en una cortina rubia, desordenada y colgante, que se enmarañaba cuanto más se movían ambas mujeres.

Por fin, la pelea dio el vuelco definitivo.

— ¡Bájate de encima! ¡Quítate... me duele...! ¡Me duele...!— se lamentaba Lorelei en el piso, retorciéndose como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ludwig estaba sobre su espalda. Había conseguido voltearla, y atrapar ambas muñecas, amarrándolas con su corbata para evitar que siguiera agrediéndole.

Varios segundos de tensión hubo luego de que Ludwig se levantó, dejando a la dama en el suelo, amarrada, totalmente inmovilizada.

Un último grito de lamento fue la señal para su victoria. Varios aplaudieron, otros vitorearon y siguieron a su bárbara ídola, quien tomando a la cantinera en sus brazos, la llevó al interior del local.

Está de más decir que todo el arreglo de la "mujer" alemana fue en vano, puesto que ahora toda sucia, sudorosa y desgarrada se hallaba toda su ropa, faltaban unos cuantos botones de su camisa, además que ahora estaba despeinada, con todo el pelo enredado, lleno de tierra y ramitas que estaban en el suelo. Su conjunto arruinado, polvoriento, tenía algunos rasguños menores: todo era reparable.

Una vez dentro del local, depositó a la rabiosa cantinera en uno de los pocos asientos que se encontraba intacto. Ella aún gruía, maldecía, rugía y gritaba a viva voz, cuando de pronto, y de forma completamente inesperada, Ludwig le propinó una fuerte bofetada. Ella enmudeció. No estaba dentro de los principios del alemán el golpear a una mujer, pero sabía muy bien que a veces era necesario para sacarlas de los estados de shock y de histeria.

— Ya todo acabó, Señora— dijo en voz baja Ludwig, mirándola fijamente a los chispeantes ojos.

— Ah...

— Ahora, la desataré una vez que se calme ¿Entendido?

— Sí... sí...

— ¿Promete no intentar nada?

— Sí...

— ¿En serio lo promete?

— Sí... señorita...— Lorelei bajó la mirada. Sintió sus muñecas liberadas del amarre de la corbata, e instantáneamente dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo. Estaba agotada...

— Si no es molestia, Señora...— dijo de repente "la" alemana — ¿Tendrá unas tijeras?

— ¿Para qué... las... necesitas?— jadeó ella.

— Sólo dígame si las tiene, y si podría prestármelas un momento...

— Búscalas... en el cajón del baño privado...— instruyó la mujer, mirando en dirección al habitáculo en mención.

— Gracias.

Volviéndose hacia el pasillo, caminó presuroso. Estaba HARTO del cabello largo, de que se enredara cuando dormía, de tener que estarlo trenzando para evitar que se desordenara, HARTO de que Antonio jugara con sus trenzas cada vez que le veía. Así que, una vez llegando a la puerta con el letrero que buscaba, se encerró en dicha habitación. Abrió el cajón del mostrador donde estaba el lavabo, y las encontró de inmediato. Tomándolas firmemente con los dedos, probó si funcionaba correctamente. Miró su reflejo en el enorme espejo de en frente, y comenzó a medir...

¿Hasta los hombros estaría bien? Demasiado todavía.

¿Bajo la oreja? No se vería mal, pero... podía cortarlo aún más. Sobre la oreja...

¡Buena idea! Nada mal. No le sentaría mal en verdad. Así que afirmando los mechones de pelo con dos de los dedos de la mano contraria a donde tenía la tijera, dio el primer corte...

Los mechones rubios cayeron. El largo le gustó. Aprobado. Tomando los del lado contrario, cortó nuevamente. Todo sería a cálculo. No necesitaría un peluquero, nada de eso...

Así, hasta que su visión se vio parcialmente bloqueada, cortó los mechones rubios, tirándolos en el tacho de basura cercano. Los de atrás prefirió cortarlos algo más largos, pero sin que alcanzaran a rozar el cuello de la camisa. A cálculo, y guiándose por el frío filo de la tijera sobre su piel, cortó.

Quizás después le pediría a Feliciano su opinión acerca del corte, o que lo emparejara un poco, se le daban bien esas cosas después de todo...

Acabada la base de su idea, se dedicó a perfeccionarla un poco más. Emparejó las partes más dispares con pequeñas tijerazos, y luego terminó de sacudirse la ropa para retirar los restos del cabello cercenado. Limpió la tijera, y se miró nuevamente al espejo. Maravilloso. Le agradó el cambio. Era detestablemente femenino, pero rudo. Le sentaba bien. Se peinó algunos mechones con los dedos, guiándolos hacia la frente y al lado. Luego de echar un último vistazo, se sonrió.

Salió de la habitación, y vio el local vacío, y a Lorelei ordenando el desastre con lentitud, con desgano. Hizo una breve señal con la cabeza, para llamar su atención.

— Lamento el malentendido, Señora.

— Descuida, linda... ya hablaré yo con él...

— ¿Necesita ayuda?

— No, no... vaya no más. Yo me encargo— la mujer levantó algunas sillas y las colocó en sus correspondientes mesas — Es así todas las noches de ajetreo. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

— ¿Segura?

— Vaya no más, hijita...— Ludwig suspiró — Que le vaya bien...

— Gracias, Señora. Nos vemos...

Y salió del recinto, encaminándose hacia su hogar. Apenas hubo sentido nuevamente la frescura de la ciudad, ya habiendo anochecido, sintió sus ánimos revitalizados. Emprendió rumbo, manteniendo una caminata autoritaria, firme. Esa que solo tienen las guerreras después de haber ganado una dura lucha...

* * *

Confusión: Parte III

En la sala de estar de la casa de Heracles, se batían desde hace ya mucho tiempo el dueño de casa, y su eterno rival: Sadiq. A golpes de lanzas, espadas, sucias estocadas y empujones, Kiku no veía el momento de interrumpirlos, pero tampoco veía el término de su riña. No decían nada, A lo mucho, emitían feroces gritos de guerra, y eso si es que les daba el aliento para hacerlo. Desesperada, "la" japonesa se movía de un lado a otro de la sala, tratando de sujetar a alguno de los dos que viera más a su alcance, siendo apartada del camino.

— ¡Por favor, un poco de control! ¡Sadiq-san! ¡Heracles-san!— llamaba Kiku, tratando de alcanzar a Heracles y tirarle por la ropa, para impedir que siguiera agrediendo al turco con su lanza.

Desoyéndole, el griego le apartó hacia un lugar donde ninguna de las armas fuera a alcanzarle, y nuevamente detuvo uno de los golpes del arma de Sadiq, para con la suya desviarla. Nuevamente, tratando de intervenir, Kiku trató de aventarse contra el representante del país de Asia Menor, asiéndole por las ropas y jalando de éstas.

— ¡Sadiq-san! ¡Deténgase! ¡Van a lastimarse si siguen así...!— advirtió "ella". Sin decirle nada, sadiq la tomó con uno de sus brazos, y le depositó del lado contrario hacia donde retrocedería, en vista de que el griego se lanzaba nuevamente hacia él, con las intenciones de atravesarle con su lanza. Esquivó rápidamente su movimiento, y consiguió dar un codazo en el costado de Heracles, haciéndole vacilar en su siguiente ataque, dándole tiempo a Sadiq para afirmar su posición, y dirigir una certera estocada, que por suerte, falló.

— (¡¿Que hago...? ¡¿Que hago...?— Kiku miró hacia todos lados... estaba realmente desesperado. Si tuviera al alcance algo con qué detener sus golpes, o al menos bloquearles el paso entre ellos, sería perfecto. Pero para mover un mueble o encontrar algo lo suficientemente sólido como para resistir el filo de ambas armas sería una misión imposible. — (¡¿Que hago...? ¡Si siguen así, van a matarse...!)

Vaciló un poco, en vista de que ahora Heracles había conseguido tirar al suelo a Sadiq. Se aterró al ver la lanza levantada por sobre toda la estatura del griego, a punto de impactar y atravesar de lleno a su amigo turco. Por suerte, una rápida reacción de Sadiq hizo que el filo del arma se clavara en el mármol del piso en vez de su cuerpo, cosa que relantizó el movimiento del griego y dio la oportunidad al turco para salvarse.

— (Necesito algo rápido...)— pensó Kiku para sus adentros, recorriendo con sus temblorosos ojos las paredes, el piso, los muebles y rincones de toda la casa... — (Una katana... ¡Una katana!)— recordó que dentro de su equipaje, traía una katana original de Japón por razones que hasta él mismo desconocía. Tenía filo, estaba hecha con perfecta intención de ser un arma mortal. Así que corrió fuera de la morada y forcejeó la cajuela hasta abrirla.

Le debía una reparación al auto de Heracles, pero a su vez, le salvaría la vida a dos de sus amigos.

Registró con rapidez, hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Envuelta en bastantes protecciones, la espada esperaba a ser envainada. La sacó de sus envoltorios, y la blandió, corriendo nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa.

Allí, ambos contrincantes seguían destruyendo lo que encontraran a su paso, mientras se perseguían deseosos de mutilarse. Tomando posición, Kiku sostuvo el mango de la espada con ambas manos, se subió sobre la mesa de centro, y saltó al ataque.

Deteniéndose por una breve fracción de segundo, tanto Heracles como Sadiq vieron la silueta de la japonesa aventarse contra ellos, vociferando en su idioma natal y potente grito, antes de impactar el filo de la katana contra ambos armamentos, lanzándolos lejos de su alcance. Totalmente desarmados, y por acto reflejo, tanto Heracles como Sadiq trataron de defenderse, tomando nuevaposición de lucha, encarando a "la" japonesa.

Pero antes que pudiesen hacer algo, Kiku había desatendido su armamento con una mano. y tomando del brazo de Sadiq, le hizo volar por los aires frente a Heracles, impidiéndole el paso. Una vez que el turco hubo caído de lleno contra el suelo, la "mujer" japonesa, con la misma mano, asió la muñeca del griego, y forzó hasta que, sin doblarla ni dañarle, le obligó a arrodillarse. La pelea había acabado. Tumbado en el suelo Sadiq se quejaba del impacto de su espalda contra el mármol, mientras Heracles, totalmente inmovilizado, ermanecía mudo, aguantando el dolor en su muñeca.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡No es digno de los caballeros el pelearse de esa forma...!— reprochó Kiku, aún sosteniendo su arma y la muñeca del griego.

— Auch... mi espalda...

— Kiku... me lastimas el brazo...— gimió Heracles, haciendo que por fin "la" japonesa le soltara. Y "ella", volviéndose hacia el turco, le extendió la mano libre para ayudarle a levantarse.

— Lamento haberlos atacado, Señores... pero no podía permitir que siguieran disputándose por una tontería...

— Estábamos... peleando por usted, Señorita Honda— defendió Sadiq, levantándose ayudado de la "mujer" — Eso no es una tontería...

— Lo es, Señores...— suspiró Kiku, entristecido — No quiero que por... mi culpa vayan a tensarse innecesariamente las cosas entre ustedes. No lo amerita...

— Pero... Kiku...— a sus espaldas, Heracles ya se había levantado — Nosotros... nosotros jamás nos hemos llevado bien...

— Nunca ha sido grato encontrarme con él— apoyó el turco, cruzándose de brazos.

— Pero por eso mismo deben tratar de evitar riñas absurdas. Si la relación de ambas naciones no es buena, no significa que deban pelear cada vez que se ven... deberían centrar sus fuerzas y sus palabras en mejorar la situación, o al menos hacer un esfuerzo por dejar sus problemas de lado, y compatibilizar de acuerdo a los elementos que los unen...— explicó "la" japonesa — Caso contrario, terminarán destruyéndose, haciéndose daño innecesariamente, y no es la idea...— suspiró, para luego finalizar su reprimenda: — No... Quisiera perder a mis amigos por nada del mundo... ambos son importantes para mí, y si discuten por éstas cosas tan absurdas como la de ahora... no sabré qué hacer... ni siquiera podré estar allí para regular las tensiones, ni para detenerlos... háganme un favor, y al menos cuando coincidamos, traten de llevarse bien, o evitar pelearse... no les pido que se vuelvan inseparables, o que de la nada abandonen sus verdaderas ideas por mí, no quiero eso... sólo algo más de control. Algo de paz...

En silencio, los rivales se miraron largamente. Kiku guardó la katana en su vaina, y dio un paso hacia el lado, dejando el paso libre entre Heracles y Sadiq. Asintiendo los dos, aunque resignados, estrecharon sus manos. Kiku sonrió.

— Disculpe el disturbio, Señorita Honda.

— No volverá a pasar. Al menos no en su presencia...

— ¿Lo prometen?

— Sí— respondieron ambos al unísono.

— Me alegro...— suspiró aliviado Kiku, llevándose ambas manos al pecho. — En serio me alegro...

— Me debes una ventana, bigotudo— soltó de pronto Heracles, mirando desafiante al turco. "La" japonesa se estremeció.

— Y tú me debes una visita al doctor...— espetó Sadiq, señalando con su mano el costado. Viendo que no se había entendido, desabrochó su ropa, y dejó a la vista un rasguño hecho con la lanza, que sangraba levemente. Kiku tapó su boca, medianamente horrorizado.

— Ah... tranquilos...— advirtió "la" japonesa, viendo que parte de la tensión se reanudaba — Yo... le debo una reparación del auto, Heracles-san... forcé la cerradura de su cajuela...

— ¿Eh? Ah... déjala así... de todos modos era un fastidio abrirla. Ahora será más fácil hacerlo...— bostezó el griego.

— Ahora, caballeros... creo que ha sido todo por hoy...— dijo Kiku, volteando hacia la puerta — Creo que es tiempo de que regrese a casa...

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?— ofreció el dueño de casa.

— ¡Tú ya lo hiciste! Señorita Honda, permítame conducirla hasta el aeropuerto...— protestó Sadiq, adelantándose, mientras ofrecía su brazo con galanura.

— Creo... que por ésta vez iré solo...— rió forzosamente — Para evitar disgustos...

— ¿Irás en taxi?— preguntó anonadado Heracles.

— Es poco apropiado para una dama ir sola a éstas horas de la noche. Insisto...— dijo Sadiq.

— Descuiden... tengo esto— mostró la katana, sonriéndose con dulzura — Buenas noches, caballeros...

— Buenas noches, Kiku. Te veré pronto— disimulado, Heracles guiñó su ojo.

— Nos encontraremos en otra oportunidad, Señorita Honda— se despidió Sadiq, haciéndole una reverencia — Por mi parte, ya hice lo que debía hacer aquí. Me retiro también...

— Acuérdate de pagarme la ventana— acotó el griego, lanzándole una mirada amenazante. Interrumpió nuevamente Kiku, retomando la despedida.

— Nos veremos pronto...— volteó hacia la puerta, llevando bien pegado a su cuerpo el arma que hace poco había blandido. Una vez afuera, se aproximó a sacar las otras cosas de su equipaje, y partió hacia el paradero de taxis y autobuses más cercano a la mansión. De cierto modo, aunque vacilando: Kiku se iba tranquilo...

Dentro de la morada de Heracles, y antes de retirarse hacia su auto, aparcado en las cercanías del lugar, Sadiq le dirigió una última oración a su rival.

— Recuérdalo, gato sarnoso... Un hombre podrá cambiar muchas cosas en su vida. Pero sin duda alguna, la que le hará seguir viviendo y luchando: Es su pasión imperecedera. No me rendiré, hasta que dejes a la Señorita Honda en paz...

— Concuerdo contigo, bigotudo— Heracles sonrió maléfico — Concuerdo contigo...

* * *

Rudeza: Parte III

Había luces en el interior de su casa. Ludwig las avistó desde el inicio de la calle, así que supuso que si no era Gilbert el que se hallaba en casa, era Feliciano. Como fuera, tan solo esperaba poder llegar, y tenderse flojamente en el sofá. Le dolía un poco el brazo, la espalda, y para qué decir que su cabeza le mataba.

Aún así, se sentía fresco, renovado... quizás tantas tensiones durante la tarde habían sido de ayuda para sentirse a gusto dentro de su actual cuerpo, y más ahora que tenía un corte de cabello más ligero y cómodo: no tenía por qué quejarse. Aunque claro... había otras cosas por las que sí protestaría...

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, e introdujo la correspondiente en la cerradura de la puerta. Giró la llave, y empujó. Dentro, la calidez del hogar acarició su rostro frío, dándole una muy grata bienvenida. La casa estaba a oscuras en la sala principal, pero había luces en la planta superior...

Despreocupado, se sacó la chaqueta del conjunto, y la dejó en el espaldar de una de las sillas cercanas. Desajustó la corbata, desabotonó los primeros tres botones de la camisa. Subió las escaleras a paso medianamente rápido. Cero apuro ¿Para qué apresurarse? No tendría sentido. No tenía prisa en nada, tan solo quería echarse en su cama, y para eso, había tiempo suficiente...

A mitad de la escalera, divisó en la penumbra del ante-pasillo a Gilbert, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Estaba ensimismado, pensativo. Un cigarrillo encendido sujeto con los labios, echando algo de humo.

— ¿Gilbert?

—... ¡Ah! Hola...— saludó el prusiano en una carcajada ahogada. Sujetó con dos de sus dedos el cigarrillo, y soltó el humo que tenía en la boca — Disculpa que esté fumando dentro de casa, pero... — rió nerviosamente — Aproveché que no estabas.

— Descuida, pero que sea la última vez... dejas toda la casa ahumada— suspiró cansinamente. Luego, le miró con detenimiento. Estaba demasiado arreglado como para ser que fuera a quedarse en casa — ¿Saldrás, hermano?

— Nos encontraremos Francis, Antonio y yo en ese Club Nocturno de la Avenida Roja...— carcajeó lascivo, poniendo el cigarrillo otra vez entre sus labios, aspirándolo con ganas. Luego, volvió a soltar el humo, disolviéndose éste en una nubecilla gris al poco rato ennegrecida hasta extinguirse.

— ¿Te espero despierto?

— No, "Guapa"— respondió, haciendo hincapié en el trato femenino, picando el orgullo alemán. Ligeramente ofendida, "la" alemana se aproximó, subiendo los últimos escalones, mirándole acusadora — No te enojes, West. Era una broma...

— Más vale. Ya tuve suficiente de "Guapa" aquí, "Linda" allá...— suspiró agotado... sintió una de las manos de Gilbert, tomándole por la barbilla, haciéndole levantar el rostro — ¿Qué ves?

— Te cortaste el cabello— comentó divertido Gilbert, sonriéndose aparentemente burlesco.

— ¿No te gusta?

— Al contrario. Te queda... si fueras una chica de verdad, y no fueras mi familiar: podría salir contigo...— saludando la ocurrencia, Ludwig se sonrió.

— ¿Ah, si?

— Te ves como esas mujeres bien guapas de las películas de acción— volvió a aspirar el cigarrillo, y soltó el humo hacia un lado, donde no le llegara en la cara a su consanguíneo — Esas que hasta todas embarradas dan ganas de devorárselas...

— No te pases.

— Tómalo como un halago, West...— se incorporó de un solo impulso, e hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza — Yo ya estoy en la hora, West. Te veo luego...

— ¿Llegarás a dormir?

— Claro. Como a las siete de la mañana...— carcajeó a su particular manera — Por mientras tú diviértete con "La Bella Durmiente"

— ¿Eh?

— Me la encontré cuando vine a arreglarme. Lleva durmiendo horas en tu cama...

— ¡¿Quién?

— La chica esa de cola... ¡La del "Rizo Mágico"! ¡Tu amiga!

— Feliciano... ¿Cómo entró a casa?

— Quizás tiene una copia de tu llave, West. La cosa es que "La Bella Durmiente" lleva esperándote horas en tu cuarto. No quise despertarla de considerado que soy— se jactó Gilbert, para luego volver a aspirar el cigarrillo. Soltó el humo — Quiere divertirse contigo.

— Explícate.

— No hace falta ver cómo vino vestida para verte, Ludwig. La tienes loca...— arqueó pícaramente sus cejas, y luego, bajó las escaleras.

— No saques conclusiones precipitadas. Es mi amigo.

— Kesesesese~. ¿"Amigo" es como se le dice hoy en día, West? En mis tiempos preferíamos llamarlas "Novia"

— ¡No inventes!

— Divié~rtete~— Se despidió haciendo un signo de "Paz" con los dedos, y bajó el resto de los escalones. Poco después, escuchó la puerta abrirse, y cerrarse seguidamente, casi de un portazo. Ludwig suspiró rendido.

Sentía aún su cuerpo tenso por la batalla, aún astros de adrenalina fluyendo por su sangre a gran velocidad. Acelerado, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, y divisó a oscuras a "la" durmiente italiana, tendida cuan larga era en su colcha, roncando a su singular manera.

— Ve~... Ve~... Ve~...

— (¿Así que esperándome?)— pensó divertida "la" alemana para sus adentros, acercándose a la cama, y sentándose a su lado.

Detenidamente le observó. Ya sabía a qué se refería Gilbert con aquella mención malintencionada acerca de sus ropas, puesto que era nada más ni nada menos que un coqueto y pintoresco vestido que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, y cuya parte superior se apegaba perfectamente a su talle, delineándole perfectamente. El resto de la falda: ligera, llena de simpáticos vuelos y adornos que pendían de sus pliegues.

Ludwig tocó su hombro, remeciéndole suavemente. Feliciano gimió a modo de protesta, pero consiguió entreabrir sus ojos castaños, y distinguir a su amigo...

— Ludwig...— dijo somnolienta la "mujer" italiana, sonriéndose flojamente — Ve~... llegaste tarde hoy...

— Salí al bar... ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?

— Tengo una copia de tu llave — admitió sonriéndose. A la mente de Ludwig, sobrevino el recuerdo de la afirmación de Gilbert. Golpeó su frente con una de sus manos.

— Como sea... ¿Necesitas algo?

— Estaba aburrido en casa— dijo Feliciano, incorporándose lentamente — Y vine a verte...

— Qué detalle. Pero no contaste con que había salido de casa...— suspiró, y acarició la cabeza de su "compañera" — ¿Y ese vestido?

— Lo encontré en el desván. Era de Elizaveta cuando más joven, y no sé por qué lo tenía yo...— bostezó — Me lo probé por curiosidad, y me quedó bastante bien...

— Así veo— comentó inconscientemente Ludwig, para luego arrepentirse y enmudecer por varios segundos. Segundos que fueron llenados con una risita caprichosa de parte de "la" veneciana.

— ¡Gracias~!... ¿Eh? ¿Ludwig...? ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu cabello?

— No sé, desperté y se había caído de repente — comentó irónicamente, ante la obviedad de la pregunta. Feliciano extendió sus brazos hacia su "compañera", y con los dedos, acarició los mechones que caían sobre su frente.

— Te ves bien...— sonrió tiernamente, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras enrojecía levemente.

Ludwig se veía distinto sin sus trenzas. El cabello largo no era algo que se imaginara como propio del fornido alemán, y pese a que las trenzas le sentaban muy simpáticas, casi tiernas, nada como su cabello corto, con estilo. El estilo de las militares... En su caso: una muy guapa.

Porque no tenía por dónde negarlo. Al verle, Feliciano notó con agrado un aire de frescura y excitación en su serio semblante. Era de ese tipo de belleza que sólo surgía tras una pelea. Después de tensar cada músculo, jugar con cada emoción, con cada reflejo. Como las verdaderas guerreras germanas. Esa belleza salvaje, tosca, brusca, natural. Solo era imitable por las más fieras combatientes. Ni siquiera eso...

Ludwig, hecha una hembra furiosa, toda una fiera, era una visión que logró acelerarle el corazón a Feliciano. Tanto así que sus mejillas enrojecieron hasta su máximo exponente...

Por su parte, y no sintiéndose del todo diferente, Ludwig sentía que aquella visión feminizada y delicada de "la" italiana le resultaba bastante familiar.

No sabía exactamente de dónde. Quizás de alguno de sus mejores sueños. Los de antaño... Era un sueño. Verla así era un sueño. Tan delicada, deseable, totalmente sonrojada y vulnerable. Una mujer así sólo podía existir dentro de su estereotipo mental, o quizás ya la había visto antes...

Imposible...

Feliciano era simplemente él... o "ella", en estos momentos. Siempre tan distraído, pero observándole con tanta insistencia y dedicación que pareciera que de verdad le prestaba atención. Quién sabía. Pero no podía resistirse por demasiado tiempo más a esas orbes castañas, examinándole de pies a cabeza, tan ansiosa, tan deseosa de sentirle, de besarle, de acariciarla entera. Cosa más deliciosa. Pudo sentir los espasmos y escalofríos producidos por la agradable visión, y la estremecedora y excitante ilusión, recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Le necesitaba. Necesitaba tocarle. Recorrerle completa y absolutamente todo su cuerpo, sentir su piel, sus labios, verle a los ojos por más tiempo...

Subiendo una de sus manos, Ludwig primero recorrió todo el largo de su brazo, hasta llegar al hombro, donde suavemente, tiró con los dedos el borde del vestido, bajándolo...

— Lu... Ludwig... ¿Qué ha...?

En respuesta, siseó. Pidiendo silencio.

Siguió subiendo mano, mientras que con el otro brazo le acorralaba, pasándola en torno a su costado, y posándola en la colcha. La mano que subía, apenas y hacía sentir la yema de sus dedos en la piel de la "mujer" castaña. Recorrió su cuello, deseoso. La respiración de "la" alemana se aceleró considerablemente, y la necesidad de más cercanía desbordó saliéndose de los límites moralmente permitidos. Apoderándose del rizo del lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Feliciano, jugó con él, envolviéndolo con sus dedos, tirando levemente de éste.

— ¡Ah... ah...! ¡Ludwig... no...! ¡No hagas eso...! ¡Ay...!— avergonzado, Feliciano trató de apartarse, aunque cada vez aquella deliciosa sensación de placer empezó a mermar sus fuerzas, haciéndole oponer cada vez menos resistencia.

— ¿No te gusta?— preguntó sonriendo malicioso, pasándose luego la punta de la lengua por los labios. Aminoró la distancia entre ambos rostros, y antes que pudiese emitir cualquier otro ruido, de placer o protesta, se apresuró a callarle con un beso posesivo y lujurioso.

Gimió de forma inevitable, aguda, profunda. Las caricias en su particular rizo siguieron, cada vez daban un mejor efecto en su cuerpo. Por fin, Feliciano se rindió, y tendiéndose nuevamente en la cama, permitió a su "compañera" el ponérsele encima, aprisionándole, haciéndole deshacerse en gemidos y suspiros a cada una de sus caricias, elevarse hasta el mismo cielo con cada beso, sentir la gloria con el contacto con aquel cuerpo tan apto para la dominancia.

Posicionada entre las pierna de Feliciano, "la" alemana se separó de improviso, para dedicarle una última frase, antes de volver a besarle de forma apasionada.

— No sólo yo me habré divertido hoy. ¿No lo crees, Feliciano?

— Ah... s-sí...— gimió como último, para luego sentir nuevamente los labios cálidos sobre los suyos, y las expertas manos comenzando a deshacerse del vestido, bajándolo lentamente por su torso, luego, subiendo la falda.

Era demasiada sobredosis. Demasiada sobredosis de lujuria, de tensión, de deseo.

Era rudeza. Rudeza pura. Una sobredosis de la más fuerte y embriagante rudeza germana.

_Continuará..._

* * *

***28 de Octubre:** Se celebra en Grecia el Día del No. Conmemora la fecha donde el general Ioannis Metaxas respondió con un rotundo "No" al ultimátum del embajador italiano en Atenas, ante la propuesta de participar con ellos en la guerra convertidos al fascismo, esto en el marco de la guerra Greco-Latina en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los estudiantes realizan desfiles vestidos de Azul y Blanco, en símbolo de patriotismo y veneración al suceso ocurrido.

***Reidi:** En pronunciación japonesa, vendría siendo el equivalente de la palabra inglesa "Lady" (Señorita, Jovencita)

***Partenón:** Famosa construcción de los tiempos de la Antigua Grecia, situada en la Acrópolis (Las alturas de la ciudad) de Atenas. Es el templo de Atenea Pártenos, construido por iniciativa de Pericles en el siglo V Antes de Cristo por Fidias y varios artistas que le acompañaron. Hecho de mármol pentélico, representa la perfección y el equilibrio del orden dórico. Curiosamente, la forma en la que está construido éste templo hace que la luz entre de tal forma que, al mirar desde una perspectiva cualquiera hacia su fondo, no se dé el efecto de profundidad o lejanía (es decir, no se "achica", como cuando vemos un camino hacia el horizonte)

***Sudoku:** Juego de lógica tradicional japonés, cuyo nombre se traduce como "Muchos números". Consiste en rellenar una cuadrícula de 9x9, subdividida en 9 cuadrículas de 3x3, con los números del 1 al 9 (partiendo con algunos números ya dispuestos en algunas celdas) de modo que en ninguna fila, columna o subcuadícula falte o se repita alguno de los números de la secuencia. Carece de ciencia matemática alguna. El juego se popularizó en Japón alrededor del 1986, y se dio a conocer de forma internacional en el año 2005.

***Hyung: **Nombre que se de la al "Original Character" (Personaje Original) de Corea del Norte. Es muy similar a Im Yong Soo, salvo que el rizo (que igual tiene una carita) va hacia abajo, y usa una larga trenza; y el hambok, en vez de azul y blanco, es rojo y blanco, o completamente rojo. A menudo, es presentado como el hermano gruñón, y no es muy cercano a su familia.

***Hoplita:** Soldado griego de infantería, que vestía con una pesada armadura metálica, y llevaba por armamento una lanza y un escudo, para defenderse.

***Brunilda:** Personaje de la mitología germana, correspondiente a una valkiria dispuesta a casarse con el hombre que pudiese vencerla en una serie de ejercicios físicos. Es engañada por un hombre: Sigfrido, quien logra vencerla con trampas y casarse con ella. Tras ocurrir esto, Brunilda se enamora locamente de él, y al enterarse de lo acontecido, tras varios años después, todo ese amor se convierte en odio, y ordena que su marido sea asesinado. En base a éste suceso, es que existe el "Complejo de Brunilda", donde la mujer busca a un "súper-hombre" al que amar, pero luego del matrimonio o noviazgo, le odia profundamente.

* * *

¡Válgame Dios! Me ha costado, pero por fin ha salido ^-^ ¡Me siento tan contenta~~! Tenía éstas ideas sueltas en mi mente, así que decidí hacerme un capítulo con ellas, enteramente dedicados a Kiku y Ludwig, que los hasbía estado dejando medio de lado...

¡Ah~! Y es algo más diferente. El triángulo de Grecia x Japón x Turquía se me hace realmente gracioso, y éste fue un pequeño tributo a ellos. Y Alemania e Italia necesitaban de su momento _super hot, _y ésta era la oportunidad perfecta (aunque claro, fue una simple insinuación). Y ahora Ludwig tiene el cabello cortito :^D.

Espero les haya gustado, Me tomó trabajo, y reinicié éste capi al menos unas dos veces ^^U quería que fuese lo suficientemente bueno para mostrárselos *o* y éste es el resultado.

Recuerden. Todos sus comentarios serán enormemente bien recibidos y contestados a la brevedad. Me sentiré realmente honrada de leerlos. Cualquier súplica, golpe, abrazo, premio nobel, bomba atómica o amputación que quieran hacer a mis brazos, en sus reviews ;^3.

Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz :).

Nos leemos, colegas. Gracias por leerme. De antemano, muchísimas gracias!

¡Sayo! Nya~

* * *

PD: a Yuxiel:

¡Ohhh~! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. No pude responderlo, debido a que no tiene dirección de envío para una contestación. En serio, me honra saber que te agrade mi trabajo :3 Me hace sentir tan feliz!  
USA x UK no es tampoco mi pareja predilecta, pero teniendo la oportunidad de escribirlo, trato de dar en varios de los gustos de los lectores (por eso acepto peticiones ;3) por tratarse de mi primer fic en éste fandom.

Lo de Alfred suele pasarle a muchos, que por el hecho de ser Estados Unidos ya hay una serie de controversia con él. Lo mismo a veces con Iván (más por las insinuaciones de su lado inhumano, aunque no explícitamente demostrado), China, y otros personajes. Pero es algo meramente personal, y a veces si causa confusiones. Aún así, Fem!Alfred es un elemento de mucha ternura y simpatía, y ese potencial lo exploto mucho en ésta historia, es un lado que me encanta del personaje *o*.

Yan~! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! El final... tampoco lo veo muy cerca XD aunque algo ya tengo en mente :3...


	11. Capítulo 11: Vicios y Familia

**Advertencia:** Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Vicios y Familia.

Vicios: Parte I.

Son comunes los vicios, dependencias y obsesiones en cualquier ser mortal y mundano. Los mortales somos así. Extremizando nuestros gustos, idolatrando personajes y cautivándonos por intereses muchas veces de lo más infantiles, odiosos, dañinos.

Y otros tantos muy simpáticos, también.

Alfred F. Jones estaba viciado. Completamente viciado. Obsesionado como si la vida se le fuese en las cosas que le apasionaban, como a un poeta se le va el alma cuando escribe.

Uno de sus vicios: era el de los videojuegos. No era capaz de soltarlos en ningún momento, a menos que se hallase en otra obligación, ya de fuerza mayor, como lo era el trabajo. De no ser así, y teniendo una consola o una máquina en las cercanías, se convertía aquella realidad virtual en su centro de atención por bastantes horas.

Era ésta una de esas tardes de aburrimiento, cuando el jefe de "la" estadounidense le daba libre todo lo que quisiera para salir, para hacer lo que gustara.

¿Qué sacaría con tenerla allí, sentada, aburrida, comiendo chatarras debido a la ansiedad? Prefería darle un poco de dinero para que saliera a divertirse.

Era un jefe muy flexible, después de todo. Y para su suerte, contaría con compañía. Matthew ese día había decidido hacer una corta visita para arreglar

unos asuntos, pero sus trámites habían terminado tan rápido, que le quedaba mucho tiempo de sobra en Washington, antes de tener que volver a Ottawa.

Sería el momento indicado para estrechar relaciones con su "hermana".

— ¡Matthew~!— llamó Alfred desde la puerta de su morada, en espera del representante canadiense — ¡Matthew~! ¡Date prisa~!

— Ya voy...— respondió tímidamente el muchacho, colocándose su chaquetón café claro, y acomodando sus gafas. Bajó las escaleras, llegando al encuentro de su consanguínea.

— ¿_Ready_?

— Ah... _yes, yes_...— asintió, moviendo la cabeza. A su lado, Kumajirou se sacudía — ¿Dónde iremos?

— Al centro comercial, Matt. Me dieron la tarde libre— guiñó su ojo, y celebró con algunos aplausos.

— ¿Centro comercial?— Matthew se miró confundido con su mascota.

— ¿Los hay en Canadá? Porque en cuanto me digas que no, te juro que...

— ¡N-no...! No es eso, es que...— tragó espesamente su saliva — No... Sé cómo decirlo...

Había visto no solo en las caricaturas, sino también en series de la vida real, que las adolescentes estadounidenses tenían una gran fascinación por los centros comerciales. Les gustaba encerrarse por mucho tiempo con sus amigas en los probadores, intercambiando opiniones acerca de la ropa, llevar pilas de éstas para comprarlas con las tarjetas de crédito de sus consentidores padres, para luego obligar a sus novios a cargar las embarazosas bolsas floreadas de rosa mientras pasaban por más tiendas, llevando más y más bolsas de cosas inservibles. Era un clásico.

— Alfred...

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué haremos allí...? No... Comprarás demasiadas cosas ¿Cierto?

— ¡Oh, no!— carcajeó, para luego, acomodarse el cabello con la mano — Quiero probar el videojuego que los japoneses instalaron en el sector de entretención. Kiku me dijo que era una maravilla tecnológica y que la trama era excelente... ¡Debo probarlo!

— ¿Videojuegos?

— ¡A mí me encantan! ¿Y a tí?

— No... Soy muy apegado a ellos...

— Ya veo... ¡Ah, si! Y luego pasaremos a arrendar unas películas y comprar palomitas y gaseosas para desvelarnos. ¿No suena _cool_?

— Eh... sí— se sonrió tímidamente — Se oye bien...

— Pero antes de pasar por los juegos...— Alfred sobó suavemente su estómago — Me ha entrado el apetito... ¡Necesito llenar el tanque antes de jugar!

— Ah...

— Así que primero nos daremos una LA~RGA vuelta por el patio de comidas, hermanito...— sonriéndose, "la" estadounidense abrió la puerta. Hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole al canadiense que saliera. Suspiró cansinamente, haciéndose de la idea que aquella tarde, como todas las que pasaba en aquél país, sería en extremo agotadora.

Alfred tenía mucha energía. Lo sabía. Todos, en verdad. Todos excepto él. No parecía darse cuenta de la velocidad con la que llevaba su ritmo de vida, sus precipitadas e improvisadas conclusiones, inclusive la manera en que hablaba delataba su acelerada rutina, su ansiedad, su apuro... Matthew salió de la morada, junto a su osito, y tras de ellos Alfred les siguió, cerrando la puerta desde afuera.

— ¿Quieres tomar el autobús? ¿O que vayamos en automóvil?

— Ah... automóvil estará bien— Matthew se preguntó internamente por qué Alfred le habría dado a escoger. No le dio la importancia suficiente como para preguntarle.

"La" estadounidense sacó el manojo de llaves de su bolsillo, y caminó hasta la entrada del garaje. Abrió el candado, y la subió hasta donde su nueva estatura le permitía, siendo el sistema instalado en la puerta el que se encargó de subir la puerta lo poco que faltaba, hasta su tope. Abriendo sus ojos de par en par, contempló atónito el canadiense el colosal y magnífico vehículo que manejaba su hermano. Quedó boquiabierto, y sin señal de estar respirando. Alfred se volteó, y viendo el semblante de su consanguíneo, le dedicó una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Ah! Te gusta mi auto... Es precioso ¿Verdad?

— Es enorme...— jadeó Matthew, acercándose a pasos nerviosos y constantes. Se detuvo frente a la carroza motorizada, logrando ver su reflejo de manera curiosamente clara en el elegante negro. Los vidrios polarizados, piezas como el parachoques, los espejos y los destalles de las puertas en brillante plateado. Era una estructura admirable, deseable. Y como a todo buen estadounidense le gusta: magnífica, ostentosa. El sueño de todo americano.

— ¿Subes, Matthew?— invitó Alfred, abriendo la puerta del lado del conductor.

— C-Claro...— recuperando por fin el aliento, se encaminó a la puerta del copiloto, y la abrió, dejando primero el paso a Kumajirou, y luego, subió. Se acomodó en el asiento, cerró la puerta con cuidado, y cruzó delante de su torso el cinturón de seguridad. Kumajirou subió a sus piernas.

— ¿Listo?

— Sí.

Encendió el vehículo. El motor rugió violentamente y todas las luces del panel del conductor brillaron; se acomodaron las agujas de las revoluciones, del tanque de gasolina y la velocidad en diferentes ángulos. La radio, una vez el motor en marcha, resonó en la emisora que había quedado en la última vez.

Sonaba uno de los más grandes éxitos de Slipknot, a todo volumen, haciendo temblar las ventanas, dirigiendo los latidos de los tres palpitantes corazones. Alfred sacó su teléfono, y marcó de memoria el teléfono de la casa, y habló una vez que contestaron dentro. Venció el volumen de la música, con una orden cortante y severa:

— Hey, ya voy saliendo... Dile al jefe que vuelvo para la noche. Y cierra el garaje cuando haya salido ¿Vale?... — separando el pequeño aparato de su oído, presionó el botón que puso fin a la llamada. Asió la palanca de mano, y presionando embrague, colocó la primera marcha. Luego, acelerador. La máquina se movió. En la radio, Corey Taylor gritaba al desgarrador margen de su garganta uno de sus mejores temas.

Y Alfred lo coreaba con nula entonación, desafinando a cada rato, trabándosele la lengua y carcajeando cuando se confundía. Divertido, Matthew acompañó con rítmicos golpeteos de sus pies en el suelo del auto. El estadounidense, en tanto, seguía el ritmo golpeando con los pulgares sobre el volante...

Llegaron al primer semáforo. Rojo. El auto se detuvo de a poco. Junto a ellos, en un deportivo de cegador color rojo, un grupo de adolescentes sintonizaba su misma radio, y comenzaban a gritarles invitaciones e insinuaciones para el goce. Era un truco típico para el coqueteo de auto en auto pero como era de saberse, mientras más grande el grupo de "matadores", más obscenos eran sus piropos. Y es que las grandes masas fomentan la cobardía...

Deberían haber sido unos seis, o más, subidos en el vehículo en posiciones solo comparables a las de las figuras del Tétrix. Típico de los mozalbetes que quieres salir de fiesta, o a hacer desorden. Una de las chicas, encaramada sobre el asiento, se movía al ritmo de la canción puesta en su emisora a todo volumen, mostrando todo su calentador cuerpo. Detrás de ella, firmemente la agarraba un muchacho, con las caballerosas intenciones de mantenerla en equilibrio, o las sospechosas de arrancarle la ropa. Como fuese, los de adelante eran otro cuento.

Sacados casi de una revista de modas masculinas, se creían la soberana muerte. Comenzaron a gritarle a "la" estadounidense.

— ¡Buena delantera el modelito. Ha de tener un parachoques...! — se baboseaba uno, mirando a Alfred tras los cristales de los lentes de sol.

— ¡Y qué focos, tan azulitos! ¡¿Crees que haya suficiente espacio en ese portaequipajes?

— ¡Yo pido el capó!

— ¡Preciosa! ¡¿Y si le echas una mano a ésta palanca de cambios?— se carcajeó el muchacho que sostenía a la chica del auto. La joven le seguía el juego.

— ¡Y mira nada más: doble airbag!

— (Qué asquerosos...)— pensó Alfred para sus adentros, disponiéndose a cerrar la ventana, pese al horrible calor que hacía. Antes de eso, el que iba al volante le gritó como último:

— ¡Eh, mi reina! ¡¿Y si hacemos entre tres un cambio de aceite?— y se carcajeó lascivamente. Alfred ardía de ira, y volviendo a bajar lo poco que había alcanzado a cerrar de su ventana, le gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

— ¡Que te encuentre solo, mocoso! ¡Con tus amigos y todo: Full equipo! ¡Pero solito, apuesto que es bien básico tu modelito!— y dicho esto, cerró la ventana. Notó como los del auto contiguo, aparte de reírse del muchacho que iba al volante, ya no parecían querer molestarle más.

— ¿Y... de dónde se te ocurrió eso último, hermano?— preguntó sorprendido Matthew. Alfred se sonrió.

— No sé. Me salió del alma.

— Ah...— movió la cabeza — Entonces... ¿Comeremos primero?

— ¡Así es! ¡Deliciosa comida rápida, y luego a jugar! Nos la pasaremos genial.

— Me huele a que terminarás sangrando, Matthew— acotó Kumajirou. El canadiense tragó espesamente su saliva. Siempre que se juntaba con Alfred solía quedar adolorido, ya fuera por un golpe descuidado, o por su desmedido y abusivo uso de la fuerza. Concordó con el mal presentimiento del osito, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Familia: Parte I.

Llamaron a la puerta por tercera vez, sin obtener respuesta alguna desde el interior de la morada. No era bien visto dejar esperando a un invitado, pero era comprensible si se tenía que realizar toda una preparación previa a una importante junta, como a la que habían sido convocados Im Yong y Yao ese día, en el territorio norcoreano.

— ¡Hola~! ¡¿Hyung? ¡¿Estás allí?— gritó el surcoreano, golpeando el madero de la puerta.

— No lo presiones-aru. No queremos enfadarlo tan pronto...

— ¡Hyu~ng!— golpeó otra vez — ¡Hyu~ng!

— Debe haber salido-aru. Esperemos un poco más...

Entonces, la puerta de la morada se abrió. Y con un serio semblante, les recibió el dueño de casa.

— _Annyong hashimnigga_ (Buenas tardes)— dijo con tono hosco Hyung, mirando a sus dos invitados.

— _Ni hao kailan_ (Buenas tardes)— respondió Yao, haciéndole una reverencia. Im Yong, sin decir nada, imitó el gesto, para luego, aventarse contra Hyung, abrazándole fuertemente.

— ¡_Hyeong_* (Hermano)!— vociferó alegremente, echándole ambos brazos al cuello — ¡Tanto tiempo-daze~!

— ¡I-Im Yong...!

— ¡Oye! ¡Ley del metro cuadrado, idiota!— el norcoreano se zafó del agarre, y rojo de vergüenza, arregló su hanbok blanco de chaquetilla roja. La carita en su rizo, que iba hacia abajo, mostraba enfado.

— Discúlpalo— susurró Yao — Está emocionado.

— ¡Hermanito mío...!— el surcoreano palmoteó los hombros de su consanguíneo — ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo...!

— Pasen antes que cambie de opinión— ordenó Hyung, volteándose hacia el interior de la morada — Largo tiempo en verdad, _Nuna _(Hermana)... creí que no vendrías hoy... algo había oído de Im Yong acerca de tu nuevo estado...

— ¿"_N-Nuna_"...?— un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de "la" china —Sólo dime Yao, por favor...

— Es demasiado personal el llamarte por tu nombre, _Nuna_.

— Pero no es correcto que me digas así...

— ¡"_Nuna_"!— repitió Im Yong, aplaudiendo — ¡Me gusta! ¡_Nuna, Nuna, Nuna, Nuna_...!

— (Salve Buda, por favor, dame paciencia-aru...)— Yao suspiró — Entonces, Hyung, guíanos... cuanto antes empecemos la reunión, antes te dejaremos tranquilo-aru.

— ¿Aún tienes ese tic, _Nuna_?— preguntó el norcoreano, con semblante molesto — Hiciste que Kiku dejara de decir "desu" todo el tiempo, pero ni tú ni mi _hyeong_ han dejado de ser tan infantiles*...— observó frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿I-infantil-aru?— el tic en el ojo de Yao se acentuó aún más — Es... sólo un sufijo...

— Y suena bien-daze~. Imaginar a Yao sin decir "aru" se sentiría raro— acotó el surcoreano, en defensa de "la" mayor. Hyung soltó un gruñido como respuesta.

— Esperen en la sala de estar. Iré por algo e iniciaremos con nuestra reunión— señaló el fondo del pasillo, y luego, se retiró hacia la cocina, en el lado contrario al salón señalado. Los invitados siguieron avanzando, hasta toparse con una habitación iluminada con la luz que se colaba por las ventanas, llenándola de un brillo blancuzco hasta su último rincón. En torno a la mesilla de centro, habían tapices y cojines para los invitados. Yao e Im Yong tomaron asiento, en espera de la llegada del dueño de casa...

— No es por malicia, pero...— sonriéndose disimulado, el surcoreano susurró al oído de "la" china — Hyung sigue igual de malhumorado-daze~.

— Eso no es novedad... Y... ¿Notaste lo delgado que está-aru?

— Ah, pero no se ve demacrado como cuando estaba en... "esa" guerra*— acotó por lo bajo el surcoreano — Pero está más enojón que cuando vivía con nosotros.

— Sabemos que aparenta-aru. A diferencia de todos ustedes, él no es de mucha piel, pero pese a todo, igual nos quiere-aru.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Porque si no lo hiciera, no se hubiera molestado en invitarnos-aru— "la" china se sonrió — Es... tan sólo un muchacho complicado-aru.

— ¡Daze~! Se me ha ocurrido una gran idea— cambiando la carita en el rizo de Im Yong, ésta tomó un semblante más contento, al igual que su poseedor: — Podríamos reunir a toda la familia en mi casa, comer hasta hartarnos, jugar, hablar de la vida... ¡Nos reencontraríamos y reviviríamos tantos lindos recuerdos-daze~!

— Me gusta la idea-aru— apoyó Yao.

— ¡Oh~, hace tanto que no nos vemos todos juntos! Sería lindo encontrarnos con los hermanos que están en Tailandia, en Vietnam y el Tíbet... y si es que quiere: nuestro primo mongol...

— ¡Ah...! Esto... complicado-aru... no... no me entiendo muy bien con él-aru*...

— Pero es parte de la familia-daze~... y hace mucho no lo veo.

— Entiendo-aru... pero es que en serio no me entiendo mucho con él, es tan... distinto a nosotros, y... ¡No sé! le tengo algo de rencor todavía-aru...— apenado, Yao bajó la vista — Por suerte en ese tiempo pude controlar sus intenciones... y siempre se mantuvo distante...

— Entendido-daze~...— asintió — Pero... ¿Te ha gustado mi idea?

— Es muy buena, Im Yong, me gustaría que se llevara a cabo-aru— sonrió ampliamente — Reunir a toda la familia... ¡Qué lindo~! Podríamos ver las viejas fotos que tengo de ustedes, y los dibujos que tengo guardados de cuando eran más pequeños-aru...— suspiró enternecido — Y todos esos pequeños regalitos que me hacían... todavía los conservo, todos ellos, en una repisa especial en mi oficina-aru...

— ¡Qué tierno~! Espero a Hyung le agrade...— luego de celebrar, volteó. En una repisa cercana, una fotografía de su hermano en uniforme militar, junto a la bandera de su patria. Tenía en sus manos una katana a medio desenvainar. Gateó hasta el mueble, y tomó el daguerrotipo en sus manos — Yao, ven a ver esto...

— ¿Qué es-aru?— levantándose, "la" china se aproximó hacia su hermano. Por sobre éste, pudo distinguir la fotografía. Se sonrió conmovido — Es Hyung...

— En uniforme-daze~— Im Yong le cedió la fotografía a Yao, y "ella" la miró con mayor dedicación y detalle.

— Lo he visto tan pocas veces tan crecido, que me cuesta asimilar que rápido ha pasado el tiempo...— suspiró la "mujer" china — Mis recuerdos sobre Hyung siempre se remontan a años muy remotos, cuando tan solo era un niño-aru... y verlo así tan... fuerte... hecho todo un hombre... y pensar que creció tan lejos de nosotros...

— Ninguno de nosotros le veía muy seguido-daze~. Me atrevería a decir que, con lo poco que lo hice, fui yo quien más alcanzó a pasar tiempo con él...

— Y pensar que son mellizos-aru...— Yao se arrodilló junto a Im Yong, y colocó la foto frente a ambos, de modo que pudieran apreciarle a la vez — En realidad me habría gustado estar allí con él más tiempo, como lo hice con ustedes-aru...

— A todos, Yao...— el surcoreano quedó pensativo un buen rato, en silencio.

— ¿No crees lo mismo que yo, Im Yong? En la fotografía Hyung se ve muy guapo-aru— acotó Yao, soltando una risita.

— Siempre creí que yo era el guapo.

— Ah~... todos ustedes lo son: tú, Hyung, Kiku, Lee, MeiMei...— enumeró Yao, como una verdadera madre y aficionada. A su mente, vinieron una sucesión de imágenes y recuerdos de todos sus hermanitos menores, pequeños, muy pequeños, todos arreglados y vestidos como él acostumbraba a hacerlo: trajes tradicionales, los dos chonguitos con los que ordenaba el cabello de MeiMei, todos los pequeños coreando canciones y rimas infantiles... los ojos se le preñaron de lágrimas...

— Yao... ¿Estás llorando?

— ¿Eh...? ¡No, no-aru!— carcajeó forzadamente, secándose los ojos con la manga de su típico traje rojo, excusándose — El Sol me irrita los ojos... nada más...

— ¿De qué te acordaste-daze~?— insistió Im Yong, más que convencido de que Yao mentía.

— Nada... nada...— refregó la tela carmín contra sus ojos con aún más fuerza e insistencia, tratando de normalizar también su levemente agitada respiración, y disimular la voz quebrada. En el umbral de la puerta, el dueño de casa había reposado la espalda, mientras les observaba con semblante aún más serio:

— Si ya han terminado con lo suyo, podemos empezar nuestra junta ¿No?

— Claro, Hyung— asintió Im Yong, para luego, tomar la fotografía y dejarla en su lugar. Yao volteó hacia el norcoreano, y disimulando la vista irritada, se dirigió a la mesilla de centro.

— ¿Beben?— ofreció Hyung, poniendo en la mesa una botella etiquetada con caracteres nacionales, y tres vasos.

— ¿Qué... es...?— acercándose, Yao trató inútilmente de descifrar la etiqueta.

— Es Soju*-daze~.

— ¿Soju? ¿Que... no era ilegal-aru?

— Sólo cuando escasea el arroz, _Nuna_— respondió Hyung, sirviendo el primer vaso — Me tomé la molestia de reservarla para ésta reunión.

— Qué considerado— apremió Yao. Luego de que el primer vaso se hubo llenado, le fue cedido por el anfitrión — Gracias-aru...

— Me imagino que no tienes que conducir después ¿O no?

— Eh... no, no...— Yao sonrió.

— Y me imagino que mucho menos tú— acusó el norcoreano a Im Yong, con mirada severa. Llenó el segundo vaso, y se lo cedió a su pariente sureño.

— Yo sí conduzco-daze~. Soy quien trajo el auto.

— Entonces beberás moderadamente, _papugati _(tonto).

— Entendido...

— A la salud de todos-aru— Yao levantó un poco su vaso, y brindó — ¡_Gan bei_*!

— No es una cena, es una reunión formal— corrigió Hyung, antes de llevar el vaso a sus labios, y sorber un poco. Los invitados le imitaron, hasta que el anfitrión dejó el recipiente sobre el madero de la mesilla.

— ¡Qué buen licor!— jadeó Im Yong, luego de sentir el ardor de la bebida bajando por su garganta.

— Está... un poco fuerte-aru— Yao aspiró por la boca profundamente.

— Entonces... ¿Por dónde quieren comenzar? — incitó Hyung, cruzándose de brazos, y mirando fijamente a Im Yong.

— ¿Eh? Pues... hyeong... lo que sucede es que...

— ¿Si...?— desafiante, frunció el entrecejo.

— Ah, pues... eh...— Yao tartamudeaba — Bueno, ya sabes... tus asuntos como representante de tu país... ¿No crees que... deberías asistir a las reuniones-aru?

— ¿Reuniones?— el norcoreano arqueó una ceja — Me niego.

— Sería importante que lo hicieras-aru. Tu país es parte importante de éste mundo-aru, y a los demás nos preocupa tu situación-aru...

— Maldito sufijo tuyo, me está desesperando— interrumpió Hyung, volviendo a dar otro sorbo a su bebida — ¿Les preocupa lo que pasa en Corea del Norte?

— Así es...— respondió el surcoreano.

— Díganles a todos esos metiches que mi país está bien. No necesito de su lástima...

— Pero...

— Céntrense en sus propios problemas— continuó el anfitrión, poniendo cada vez una peor cara. Similar a la de cierto conocido sueco. — Hay muchos otros países que pasan por situaciones bastante malas, y les agradecería que en vez de estar intentando penetrar forzadamente en mis límites, pusieran algo más de empeño por los más necesitados...

— Bueno, muchos de los pobladores podrías decirte lo contrario Hyung... porque si mal lo recuerdo, fueron hasta mi país pidiendo ayuda-aru*...

— Esos tiempos ya pasaron. Estamos bien ahora. Si me disculpan, y no es molestia, quisiera que tocaran otro tema que no sea el de vincularme con todos ustedes...

— Pues... ¡Ah, si! Esto...— Im Yong comenzó a hacer memoria de los temas acordados con Yao — Em... tu... tus leyes...

— ¿Qué tienen de malo?

— Muchas... cosas-aru— intervino Yao, llevándose una mirada asesina por parte del representante norcoreano — ¡Ah...! es que... bueno... aru...— tragó saliva dificultosamente. Su garganta le dolía... — Tus... políticas de turismo. Son muy duras...

— ¿Por qué?

— Si alguien entra a tu país, queda totalmente desconectado del exterior-daze~... nadie puede comunicarse, porque confiscan todo lo que sirva como medio de comunicación: teléfonos celulares, sistemas de posicionamiento global, además de mascotas, radio y propaganda de masas... ¿No crees que es demasiado extremista-daze~?

— NADA de lo que ocurra en éste país, sale del país. Es necesario para la protección de otras naciones...— afirmó Hyung.

— Bueno, bueno-aru...— suspiró "la" china, tomando su vaso, y dando un breve sorbo — (No se puede sacar nada en claro con éste niño...)

— ¿Y qué de ustedes? ¿Estás acaso mucho mejor?

— La verdad es que sí— dijo con seriedad el surcoreano. La carita de su rizo también cambió.

— ¡Im Yong...!— Yao dio un respingo, y comenzó a reír nerviosamente — Dis... discúlpalo-aru.

— Déjalo, Nuna.

— No... No soy mujer-aru...— nuevamente, el tic en el ojo derecho de "la" china. Trató de sonreír — Sólo dime "Yao"...

— Viendo que no sacaremos nada en claro, pasemos a otro tema...— de su extraña seriedad, Im Yong pasó a sonreír con amplitud, y vociferar con energía: — ¿Para cuándo la junta familiar-daze~?

— ¿Junta, dices? No, gracias...— bufó soberbio el dueño de casa, volviendo a tomar de su bebida — Ya hace mucho me desligué de todos ustedes...

— Hyung, por favor-aru...

— No.

— ¡Vamos, será divertido~!— Im Yong se levantó, y tomó lugar junto a su hermano, echándole los brazos al cuello, y refregando su mejilla contra la de él

— ¡¿Hace cuánto que no ves a nuestro _dongsaen_g (Hermano menor) Lee? ¡Y deberías ver lo guapa que está MeiMei! ¡Y qué decir Kiku...!

— ¿Q-Qué?— Hyung abrió sus ojos de par en par. Luego, empujó al surcoreano — ¡Y deja de invadir mi metro cuadrado!

— Lo siento. ¿No lo sabías? Kiku también es una chica ahora... — carcajeó con ganas —¿En serio no lo sabías-daze~? Lo mismo pasó con los representantes de Rusia, Estados Unidos, Francia, Inglaterra, Italia y Alemania...— enumeró despreocupadamente el surcoreano, poniendo cada vez más tenso a su consanguíneo.

— Sa... sabía de Yao por lo que me contaste, pero... ¿Kiku? ¿Y... y todos los demás...?— Hyung remeció la cabeza con fuerza — ¡¿Qué les pasó...?

— Yo lo llamo "Crisis"-aru— intervino Yao, vaciando su vaso de Soju — Por suerte no será eterno-aru...

— Eso es lo aburrido-daze~, porque a Yao le sienta bien ser mujer ¿O no?

— ¡I-Im Yong...!— "la" china se ruborizó intensamente — N-No te acostumbres-aru. Tarde o temprano volveré a ser hombre-aru...

— L-Lo... lo veo difícil...— la voz quebrada de Hyung delataba su nerviosismo, y la rapidez con la que vació su vaso, y volvió a servirse otro lleno: su desesperación. — A-apenas y creí lo de Yao... y ahora me vienes con esto...

— Bueno, pero ahí se ve lo desconectado que estás de la familia y el mundo, hyeong...— asintió sonriente Im Yong, retomando el tema — Entonces ¿Qué día te acomoda? Será en mi casa, comeremos un rico Kimchi* y beberemos sake y soju por montones ¿Qué dices...?

— Podríamos también revivir tradiciones familiares, como armas casas con mondadientes, ver los animés que Kiku pueda traernos...

Y así, ambos parientes asiáticos siguieron enumerando una larguísima lista de ideas divertidas acerca de lo que podrían hacer en aquella junta planificada. Hyung estaba en shock, callado, los nervios y la culpa le carcomían por dentro. Desoía lo que decían sus hermanos, y mejor, porque la sola idea de ver a toda su familia, felizmente reunidos, mientras él observaba de lejos, como siempre había hecho, llenaba su pecho de una dolorosa y vergonzosa sensación de angustia, que por muchos años había ocultado en un uniforme de guerra y un genio de los mil demonios.

— Hyung... oye... Hyung...

— Está muy pálido-aru... ¡Eh... Hyung! ¡Hyung...!— sintió los cálidos brazos de su "_Nuna_", rodearle en torno a los hombros. Apenas y distinguía imágenes, sonidos, sensaciones...

— Está cerrando los ojos... ¡Oye, Hyung...! ¡Hyung! No tiene buen aspecto, deberíamos tenderlo-daze~...— ahora, fue cargado por Im Yong, quien le acomodó en los cojines dispuestos en el suelo. Sin poder siquiera exhalar un último suspiro, perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Vicios: Parte II.

— ¡Ahora a los juegos...!

— Hermano, estoy satisfecho... por favor, no me apresures...

Llevaban menos de veinte minutos, luego de haber ordenado su comida, y ya Alfred había acabado con su hamburguesa y su ración mediana de patatas fritas. La gaseosa se había hecho de rogar un poco más, pero... tampoco resistió demasiado. Lo único que pensó Matthew, era que su hermano mayor no comía: TRAGABA. Y su estómago no tenía fondo.

— ¡Apresúrate, Matt! ¡Estoy ansioso!— insistió el mayor de los americanos, tomando unas cuantas patatas con la mano, y poniéndolas cerca de la boca del canadiense. Éste le hizo el quite con la cara, sintiéndose asqueado por la presión... no era la primera vez en la tarde que Alfred hacía eso, de hecho, fue así que en un tiempo casi récord, su hamburguesa se había deshecho casi mágicamente, situándose pesadamente en su estómago, en conjunto a la burbujeante malteada que, casi por la fuerza, había sido introducida mediante el uso de una pajilla. Alfred estaba muy acelerado.

— Hermano, por favor... dame tiempo, apenas y trago...

— ¡Sin excusas! Come, o cerrarán el local antes que podamos ir a jugar— insistió "la" estadounidense, acercando nuevamente las patatas fritas, ésta vez, alcanzando a hacer que rozaran los labios de Matthew.

— E-Espera...— el canadiense interpuso frente a la boca una de sus manos, y volteó, cerrando los ojos — Comes muy rápido, Alfred... yo necesito tiempo...

— ¡Oh~, eres muy lento, brother...!— desistió, y comió "ella" las patatas, para luego tomar otro montón, y acercárselas a su consanguíneo, quien las recibió, masticando apresuradamente.

— Sigue comiendo así, y terminarás vomitando, Matthew— acotó Kumajirou desde su asiento, moviendo con una de sus patitas el recipiente con helado, y dando una lamida que lo redujo notablemente hasta un poco más de la mitad de lo originalmente servido.

— El oso tiene razón, hermano.

— Y es lo que he estado intentando decirte, Alfred...— gimió Matthew, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por tragar lo comido, que aún lo sentía en la garganta — Me duele el estómago...

— Me lo hubieses dicho antes...— "la" norteamericana tomó el vaso con gaseosa, y dio un sorbo a la pajilla — Yo te ayudaré...

— Si quieres come... yo ya me empaché...

— ¡Por mientras ve a comprar las fichas del juego, brother! ¡Que sean diez, yo luego te pago cinco!— pidió Alfred, sonriéndose por la propuesta, abarcando con sus manos la ración de patatas a medio consumir, y comenzando a llevárselas a la boca.

— Okey...— el canadiense se levantó de su asiento, y caminó en dirección al centro de videojuegos, dispuesto a una distancia no muy larga del patio de comidas.

Le atendió un hombre con aspecto canceroso y aburrido, sin decirle nada, solo tendiendo la mano en espera de recibir el dinero. Matthew, anonadado, metió la mano en su bolsillo, y pasó algunos dólares.

— Diez fichas, por favor...— pidió en voz bajita Matthew. El hombre, dirigiéndole una mirada perezosa, golpeó el cajón de la caja registradora, abriéndolo.

— Disfruta tu tarde, y bla bla bla...— tomó las fichas, a cálculo, y se las entregó a Matthew. Luego, lo mismo hizo con su cambio. Tras recibirlos, el extranjero comprobó que la cifra fuera la correcta... sorprendentemente: lo era...

— Gracias, señor...

— Vete ya, muchacho— gruñó el hombre, sacando una historieta de la parte de abajo de su mostrador de trabajo, y echándose en su silla. Matthew dio media vuelta, y caminó hasta la mea, donde Kumajirou ya había acabado su helado, y Alfred la ración de patatas que sobraba.

—¿Listo, hermanito?

— Sí... ya traje las fichas...— mostró el lote de moneditas en su palma, y sonrió — ¿Qué jugaremos...?

— ¡Oh, un juego muy genial que me recomendó el genio-friki japonés: Kiku!— "la" estadounidense se levantó de un salto de su silla, y se apoyó en Matthew, abrazándose de su brazo — ¡Usaremos pistolas!

— ¿Un juego de puntería?

— ¡Puntería a los zombies!— celebró "ella", apretando más el brazo de Matthew contra sus pechos, y arrastrándole a la zona de juegos. Tras ellos, Kumajirou les seguía de cerca.

— ¿Puedo jugar?— preguntó el osito.

— Kumakichi...

— Kumajirou— corrigió el cachorro.

— ¡Perdón! eh... lo veo difícil... no tienes pulgares...

— ¿Y me subirás a la plataforma para ver?

— Claro...

Entraron al recinto, lleno de luces de colores verdosas, granates y azuladas coloreando las paredes y las pieles de los asistentes, mezclándose y formando nuevos tonos e imágenes. Los ruidos agudos y de baja calidad de los videojuegos más antiguos eran un simpático ruido que sintonizaba a quien se acercara con la naturaleza del lugar: las típicas pistolas y sables laser de los juegos de "_Star Wars_", los rugidos de falsos motores de los juegos de carrera, las pegajosas musiquitas de los juegos infantiles, los golpeteos de desesperadas manos en los botones y tableros de control por una parte, las risotadas y celebraciones en torno a los maestros de la diversión virtual...

— ¿Cuál de todos es...?— preguntó Matthew, mirando hacia todos lados del local.

— ¡Es ese de allá~!— señaló animoso Alfred, corriendo con Matthew bien agarrado del brazo en dirección a una máquina que permanecía sin ocupantes.

Trató de seguir el ritmo de trote de Alfred con pasos torpes, y mientras los anteojos le hacían equilibrio, logró descifrar lo que el anuncio luminoso en la parte superior de la estación del videojuego decía:

— "_The House of the Dead_..."*— gimió para sí mismo el canadiense entre cansados jadeos. Llegando al lado de la máquina, Alfred se detuvo.

— Kiku me dijo que la gráfica es excelente, y que es una saga muy interesante.

— ¿Saga? ¿Y qué "capítulo" es éste?

— El la cuarta entrega, hermanito— Alfred asió el puntero con forma de metralleta, y con una mirada cómplice, dio a entender al canadiense que esperaba nada más la introducción de las fichas para comenzar. Matthew tomó el otro disparador, y con la mano libre, hurgó en su bolsillo, tomando dos fichas, y las acercó a la ranura de la máquina. Mientras, Alfred acomodaba su ropa, arremangando la camisa, y desabotonando los primeros dos botones de ésta, para dar mayor libertad a su cuello. Ordenó su cabello con la mano, y luego, respiró hondamente.

— ¿Listo, Alfred?

— ¡Siempre listo...!— hizo un gesto con su pulgar apuntando hacia arriba, y guiñó su ojo. Tras ellos, Kumajirou les miraba atentamente, sentado en el suelo y alzando la cabeza para obtener una mejor perspectiva de lo que acontecería. Un grupo de jóvenes, en espera de que el juego se desocupara, se fueron colocando en torno a los dos hermanos americanos.

El parpadeante "_Insert Coin_" en la parte inferior de la pantalla, pronto señaló en su escritora fraccionaria la entrada de la primera ficha. Tenso, Alfred sujetó bien el arma, y tragó la espesa saliva. La entrada de la segunda ficha se digitó, con el característico ruido de las máquinas hacen al recibir la pieza.

Asiendo firmemente su disparador, Matthew presionó con la parte delantera de ésta ambos botones de comienzo. La pantalla en negro, y luego, el video de inicio...

Diálogos vagos entre los dos agentes principales: un hombre sentado en una silla, en medio de una muy desordenada oficina, y caminando en torno a él, una mujer de rasgos virtualmente agradables, vestida con chaquetón rojo y botas de taco. Sin dar gran importancia, Alfred prefirió saltar el video de inicio. Siempre lo hacía. Quería acción inmediata, adrenalina, pánico. Ver y destruir a los zombies le tenía impaciente...

Entonces, del mismo modo que Matthew lo había hecho, golpeó su botón de inicio con la parte delantera del arma. Apretó bien los labios, engarrotó los dedos en torno al cargador y el gatillo, y luego...

— ¡MATTHEW...! ¡DISPARA~, DISPARA~~!— vociferó Alfred a todo lo que daba su garganta, presionando el gatillo de su arma totalmente fuera de control. Apuntaba apenas a las cabezas de los monstruos virtuales, pero para su suerte, acertó gran parte de sus tiros. Matthew era más paciente, y manteniendo un semblante impávido, tomaba algo más de tiempo en realizar sus movimientos.

— Alfred, no...

— ¡Cuidado~!— cargó el arma, e hizo una rápida y casi precisa puntería a los tres muertos vivientes que enfocaba la pantalla. Uno de ellos, en el juego, logró tomar el arma — ¡¿Q-Qué hago...?

— ¡Ahí dice: sacude el arma!— aconsejó divertido el canadiense. "La" estadounidense agitó el arma como si todo lo del juego fuese verdad, como si su vida real dependiera de que aquel monstruo hecho a computadora soltara su supuesto disparador... Y así, reanudó el juego, dándole de lleno en la cabeza.

— ¡Le di!— celebró en un aullido de gloria, volviendo a cargar su arma.

— ¡Cuidado, ahí vienen otros...!

— ¡¿Disparo?

— ¡Deja que salten primero, así es más fácil...!— Matthew, mientras hablaba, vio con sorpresa que uno de los holograma reducía en una unidad su "vida" dispuesta en la parte inferior de la pantalla. Luego, presionó el gatillo, y deshizo al zombie en un polvillo que se desvaneció, y un chorro de sangre oscura e irreal, que fue a dar a la nada. Alfred rugió potentemente:

— ¡Muérete, zombie miserable!— y dicho esto, volvió a disparar. Era monótono, predecible, repetitivo... pero todas y cada una de sus hormonas nutrían en sobrecarga su organismo, y las arterias llevaban la rauda sangre a todos sus miembros, acalorándole, pidiéndole más...

Un pequeño video de "espera". Sujetando aún el puntero artificial, Matthew y Alfred se miraron con complicidad. "La" americana le sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza, para luego, voltear a la pantalla nuevamente. Allí, tras cristales transparentes, una nueva horda con decenas de muertos vivientes, les acechaban hambrientos...

— Son muchos...

— Nada que no podamos enfrentar, brother...— jadeó Alfred, sonriéndose. El video acabó cuando el cristal se deshizo en pedazos, y los zombies avanzaban hacia la pantalla. La perspectiva de la imagen era perturbadora. Sentir que, estando fuera de aquella "realidad" computacional, todos esos horrendos hologramas se vienen encima, extendiendo sus manos despellejadas y azulinas, aullando de forma lastimosa, hambrienta...

Matthew disparó otro par de veces, cargando de forma alternada. Y no fue hasta que uno de los zombies atrapó nuevamente al personaje de "la" americana, que volvió a escuchar sus feroces bramidos.

— ¡SUÉLTAME, ZOMBIE GA~Y!— movió su arma con descontrol, de un lado a otro. No hubo caso. Su personaje fue a dar al suelo, y los disparos de vieron bloqueados, sólo hasta que el enfoque de la pantalla volvió a la normalidad, con una horrorosa cara desfigurada y roja en primer plano. Alfred volvió a gritar, y presionó el gatillo con furia, alternándolo con el cargador del arma.

En realidad era otro. No era el mismo Alfred entusiasta y enérgico que andaba haciendo las de Superman en todas partes. Tampoco el ingenuo e infantil hombre a quien todos, en parte, odiaban... o quizás temían... ¡Quién sabía! Sólo no era él en ese momento.

"Ella" se había transformado en una especie de heroína de las películas y juegos de "Survival Horror"*, combinada con el estereotipo de mujer histérica, compulsiva, enérgica. Seguía teniendo ese extraño potencial que tanto caracterizaba a Alfred. Esa energía que nadie sabe de dónde obtiene, el fuerte vozarrón con el que manifestaba atroces rugidos de guerrera, el carácter, el potencial. Era extraño, pero maravilloso. Verla así, enviciada, metida en la historia, de forma tan ridículamente exagerada que llega a simpatizar, a asustar inclusive...

Era extraño, pero maravilloso...

— ¡Matthew, apunta!— ordenó en un potente rugido "la" norteamericana, viendo que cada vez los muertos vivientes se le venían encima. El canadiense se sobresaltó, y tensándose nuevamente, consiguió alejar a algunos de ellos. Pero pronto, perdió la otra "vida". Introdujo otra ficha y presionó el botón de su lado, reanudando su partida y prosiguiendo con su ayuda.

Mientras que Alfred, hecho una furia, no sabía si cargaba, disparaba o agitaba su arma. Confundido y sobresaltado, pasó por alto un mortal rasguño de uno de los muertos vivientes. Una cuenta regresiva desde nueve, en grandes letras, coronaba el pequeño "Continue"? en la parte inferior de la pantalla.

Extendió su mano, y le fue cedida una ficha mientras el juego se pausaba, a la espera de la rendición o la respuesta del jugador derrotado. La "mujer" introdujo la moneda, y con el arma, golpeó el botón. La partida se reanudó.

— ¿Crees que avancemos mucho más, hermano?— cuestionó el canadiense, sin dejar de mirar y apuntar a la pantalla.

— ¡_Of Course_! ¡Los héroes siempre ganan!— respondió Alfred, volando la cabeza virtual de uno de sus enemigos. Cuando otro de ellos, que venía muy pegado al anterior, estaba a punto de atacarle, "la" estadounidense le dio un tiro certero en la cara, mandándolo a volar mientras se desintegraba por completo — I'm the shit*...— jadeo victoriosa, sonriéndose ampliamente.

Tras de ellos, Kumajirou era el fiel espectador. No perdía de vista ningún detalle. Ya la gente, cansada de ser simples testigos, prefería ir a ver otros juegos. Los que no, igualmente enviciados y sin emitir ruido alguno, les miraban detenidamente.

Aquella parte del juego era realmente difícil. Porque luego de la primera horda de muertos vivientes, salidos desde atrás del cristal, le venía un segundo ejército.

Las fichas pronto se vieron agotadas. Ya los disparadores pesaban en sus brazos, la precisión no era la misma que desde un inicio. Ya las fuerzas no daban a basto...

— Última ficha...— avisó Matthew, introduciendo la pieza en la ranura — El que quede último: la ocupa...

— ¡Okey!— asintió Alfred. Debido al esfuerzo y la concentración, sacaba la punta de la lengua, mordiéndola suavemente en la punta. Transpiraba, y le dolían las piernas. Demasiada tensión en los músculos. Eso era. De seguro al día siguiente se sentiría igual...

Por fin, la segunda horda fue derrotada. El video del juego les llevó hacia un pasillo bastante más despejado, pero...

Las criaturas venían de sorpresa...

— ¡Muérete~!— soltó Alfred en un sonoro alarido, mientras que ya con menos maestría, se deshacía en dos disparos del contrincante aparecido. Otro tiempo "vacío", dejó caer los brazos con el puntero pendiendo de las manos engarrotadas en torno a las piezas principales. Jadeó rendida, dejándose vencer por un nuevo enemigo que apenas y se había dado cuenta aparecía.

— ¿No vas a seguir, Alfred...?

— Me cansé...— jadeó "la" joven, sonriéndole. Dejó el arma en su lugar, y estiró holgazana los brazos hacia adelante, y luego, los flexionó en un brusco movimiento hacia atrás, como si quisiera romper la ajustada blusa que llevaba puesta. La ropa húmeda se le pegaba al cuerpo, dejándole una sensación de frío que pronto fue general en toda la piel. Suspiró agotada, y miró a su hermano, que imitando su gesto, dejaba el arma en su lugar. El zombie acabó con los personajes estáticos, y pronto, la cuenta regresiva desde nueve ocupó la totalidad de la pantalla.

Ignorándola, se alejaron de la máquina. Pese a su rendición, Matthew sentía una mezcla de victoria y bienestar llenando todo su pecho. Miró a Kumajirou, e hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicándole que les siguiera.

— No pasamos siquiera el primer capítulo del juego— se lamentó falsamente Alfred, desabrochando el primer botón de la blusa, y desajustando la corbata que le adornaba.

— Pero... ¿Te ha gustado?

— ¡Mucho! Deberíamos salir los dos más seguido... ¿No?

— Concuerdo, hermano...— suspiró Matthew, entre rendido y agotado, con los brazos colgando como barras de plomo a los lados — Ha sido divertido.

— Ahora, vamos a otra parte. Quiero ver algo...— "ella" tomó del brazo a su consanguíneo, y comenzó a tirarle hacia la salida del sector de videojuegos sin demasiada prisa. Aunque con más de la que las cansadas extremidades de Matthew podían avanzar en su actual estado...

— ¿D-Dónde vamos?— preguntó el canadiense, acelerando el paso para tratar de ir al ritmo de su "hermana"

— ¡Hace tanto que quiero ver una película~!— carcajeó — Deberíamos desvelarnos comiendo palomitas de maíz, viendo películas de terror hasta altas horas de la madrugada, hacer guerra de almohadas y charlar sobre lo que se nos ocurra.

— ¿Y eso, Alfred...?

— Aquí eso se le llama "_Pijama Party_", y a las chicas de Estados Unidos parece gustarles muchísimo ¡Siempre las pintan tan divertidas en las series y películas que me dieron ganas de hacer una...!

— ¡Pero... eso es para chicas...!

— ¡Entonces hay que aprovechar~! Lo digo por mí, más que nada...— apremió acelerando sus pasos. Salieron del bullicioso lugar, caminando por los aglomerados sectores del centro comercial. Ya el aire en las afueras del rincón de videojuegos era fresco, renovador. Podía respirarse gratamente.

— ¿Hay locales que arriendan películas aquí?— Matthew observaba hacia todos lados, en busca del ansiado lugar a donde era arrastrado.

— ¡Por supuesto, hermanito! No está muy lejos. Y podremos ver algo interesante para pasar la noche sin dormir...

— ¿Elegirás... una de terror?

— ¿Te dan miedo, acaso?

— No es eso, es que...

— ¡No temas, _Little brother_! ¡El héroe estará allí, acompañándote mientras tiemblas! Y ante cualquier extraña señal, te salvaré— carcajeó potentemente Alfred, haciendo caso omiso a los apenas leves susurros del canadiense.

— Alfred...

— ¡Porque el trabajo de un héroe es ese: ayudar a los desvalidos, proteger a los débiles, salvar a los que lo necesitan, socorrer a los que están en apuros...!

— ¡Alfred...!

— ¡Y también tienen obligaciones menores: salvar gatitos atrapados en los árboles, ayudar a las ancianitas a cruzar las calles, plantar árboles...!

— ¡A-Alfred...! ¡Me duele...!

— ¡... y por supuesto, si lo necesitas, estaré allí para protegerte de los monstruos imaginarios de las películas que me gusta ver...!

— ¡Alfred, por favor...! ¡Mi brazo... detente...!

— ¡Mira...! ¡Allá está!— señaló eufórica "la" estadounidense, echando luego una imparable carrera hacia el local. Tras de él, Matthew trataba de igualar su ritmo de carrera, en intentos de largas zancadas, y llevándose fuertes porrazos contra el suelo, hasta que por fin, el suelo alfombrado le sirvió como consuelo. Una vez dentro del local, trató de incorporarse firmemente, pero cayó de rodillas, con Kumajirou a su lado.

Al fondo del local, una colección de lúgubres y sanguinarias portadas eran exhibidas en repisas de distintos niveles y alturas.

— ¡Vuelvo luego, hermanito!— avisó, trotando hacia la zona de películas de terror. El canadiense, de rodillas todavía en la alfombra, suspiró cansino.

— ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto...?

— ¿No has pensado en que no le caes bien al Karma?— preguntó Kumajirou, desperezándose a su lado.

— Comenzaré a considerarlo...

— Señorita ¿En qué le ayudo?— preguntó uno de los trabajadores del local, llamando la atención de "la" estadounidense.

— ¡Ah! Hi... Eh...— pensativa, "ella", miró la amplia gama de opciones que ofrecía la tienda en el género del horror — Una película de terror... ¿Cuál me recomienda?

— Puede optar por las más nuevas, señorita, o por algún clásico...— dijo el hombre — Si me lo pregunta, en mí opinión, los clásicos son los mejores...

— ¿A qué llama usted "clásicos"?

— Las películas que han hecho historia. Puede que ahora su calidad de imagen y video no sean las mejores, pero en su momento, fueron el furor del cine, muy solicitadas por lo demás, y han dejado una profunda huella por la cual se han hecho famosas...

— ¿Como la película del payaso?

— Exactamente.

— Usted dígame, y yo elijo ¿Okey?

— Pues veamos... de mis predilectas, le puedo recomendar "La Pofesía", "Poltergeis", "Chucky", "Psicosis", "Alien", "It", "Holocausto Caníbal", "Braindead", "Viernes Trece", "Pesadilla", "El Exorcista"...

— ¡Todas me suenan muy buenas...! A ver...

— ¿Cuántas quiere?

— Bastará con tres para pasar la noche...— llevó su dedo índice al mentón, en señal de estar meditándolo. Relamió sus labios, y miró a la repisa con las portadas en exhibición repetidas veces — Quizás... ¡Sí, ya lo tengo! Señor: quiero arrendar tres películas. Y de casualidad... ¿Sabe de alguna buena tienda donde vendan palomitas por montón?

* * *

Familia: Parte II.

— ¿Crees que vaya a tomarle mucho tiempo recuperar la conciencia-daze~?

— No lo sé-aru...— inclinándose hacia el norcoreano, Yao colocó un paño empapado en su frente, enjugándola un poco — Parecía bien hasta que tocaste el tema de la conversión-aru...

— Me sorprende no haya reaccionado tan mal cuando te vio...

— Según dijo, le habías estado comentando de esto...— dijo "la" china, acomodando al desmayado de modo que su cabeza estuviera ladeada, en caso de que fuese a sentir nauseas — Pero sólo de mí-aru...

— ¡Así es-daze~! Olvidé por completo hablarle de los otros. En todo caso, cuando se lo comenté dijo que no se sorprendió demasiado, o algo así, porque siempre le habías parecido andrógino-daze~.

— ¡¿A-andrógino...? ¡Niñato irrespetuoso...!— gruñó, apretando fuertemente los dientes — ¿Cómo se atreve-aru?

— No te enojes— carcajeó el surcoreano. Yao infló sus mejillas.

— Qué atrevido.

— Eso mismo dijo MeiMei una vez que se peleó contigo. Y lo oí también de otras muchas personas.

— ¡Ya verán...! Niñatos... sin respeto. Sinvergüenzas...— gruñía entre dientes, apretando su traje con las manos fuertemente cerradas.

Pronto, vieron que el dueño de casa abría los ojos lentamente.

— ¡Mira, se despierta-daze~!— señaló emocionado Im Yong, sonriendo.

— ¿Puedes levantarte-aru?— preguntó Yao, ofreciendo de apoyo su brazo. Hyung lo ignoró, y haciendo uso de su propia fuerza, se incorporó hasta sentarse.

— Mi cabeza...— se quejó él, sobándose las sienes. Se mantuvo cabizbajo varios segundos, para luego, dirigir una mirada somnolienta, pero estremecedora, a sus visitantes.

— ¿Te sientes bien, hyeong?— preguntó el surcoreano, tendiéndole el cinto con el cual Hyung afirmaba su cabello en una trenza.

— ¿No oíste que me duele la cabeza?— protestó frunciendo el entrecejo. Pasó una mano por su cabello, ahora suelto, y abrió sus ojos de par en par — ¡¿Quién desarmó mi trenza?

— ¡Fui yo-daze~!

— ¡¿Por qué...? ¡Dame eso!— le arrebató el cinto, y comenzó de inmediato a ordenar su coleta, con rapidez. Yao acotó con tono despreciativo.

— ¿Andrógino yo? Pues si no te has visto al espejo, niño: tú pareces una chica cuando tienes el cabello suelto-aru...

— ¿Pregunté tu opinión, Nuna? No que yo recuerde...— trenzó rápidamente el cabello, y con el cinto, lo sujetó al final de la coleta.

— ¡Es verdad~! Hyung Soo, en verdad pareces una chica si tomamos solo del cuello hacia arriba. Si pusieras una mejor cara, podrías pasar perfectamente por una ¿O no, Yao?

— No comentes más eso.

— ¡Vamos! Tómatelo con humor-daze~.

— No es gracioso— ordenó algunos mechones rebeldes, y luego, acomodó el rizo que caía hacia abajo. Éste aún encerraba un emoticón que mostraba seriedad, en contraste al sonriente de su hermano menor.

— Siempre has sido un amargado-daze~...

— Piensa lo que quieras...— suspiró cansinamente, para luego, voltear hacia sus parientes — ¿Proseguimos?

— ¿Te has recuperado por completo?

— En gran parte.

— ¡Si~! Entonces... ¿En qué íbamos?— Im Yong se acomodó, sin devolverse a su lugar, junto al norcoreano. Muy cerca.

— Pasemos a otra cosa que no sean esos... planes que estabas haciendo...— propuso Hyung, avergonzado.

— A mí me agrada la idea de Im Yong. Nos rencontraríamos toda la familia, y podríamos retomar muchos contactos y lazos que se han ido perdiendo-aru .

— Y comeremos Kimchi-daze~.

— ¿Y si me opongo?— dijo cortante el anfitrión, cruzándose de brazos.

— No es la gracia, hyeong...— suspiró el surcoreano — Además que sería divertido. Como dijo Yao, podríamos hacer muchas cosas entretenidas. Además, hace poco que están saliendo buenos animés coreanos, y pensaba en...

— ¿Animé coreano? ¿Que no es japonés-aru?— Yao parecía confundido.

— No, el animé se inventó en Corea. Son caricaturas que provienen de un Manhwa creado por un autor...

— Sé lo que es un animé, pero... el animé es propiamente japonés-aru— reiteró "la" china.

— ¡No~! El animé se inventó en Corea...

— NADA se inventó en Corea— acotó Hyung con desprecio.

— ¿Eh? Entonces dime ¿Y en hanbok?

— Es una copia del kimono.

— ¿Y el Manhwa-daze~?

— Es MANGA, ignorante...

— ¿Y qué del Kimchi?

— Copia de gastronomía china y japonesa.

— ¡Ah, pero no me niegues que el soju...!

— ¡Lo inventaron los mongoles! Admítelo, tu cultura ni la mía son originales ¿Entendido? Vivimos a costa de lo que los mayores inventan. Porque no me vas a negar que siempre estás copiando a Kiku y Yao...

— ¡No~! Hyung, eres un amargado y aguafiestas— bromeó Im Yong, halando de la trenza.

— ¡Suelta mi cabello! Y no soy amargado, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

— Tú copiarás a Kiku y Yao, pero yo no. Todo lo que he dicho y mucho más tiene su origen en Corea...

— ¿Cómo voy a plagiar culturas que ni siquiera tienen directo contacto con la mía? Mi país tiene antecedentes chinos y japoneses, pero no me dedico a copiar los estilos como tú— escupió venenosamente, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

— No tiene sentido que discutan esas cosas-aru...— intervino Yao, como buena "hermana" mayor — Mejor cambiemos de tema...

— Yao tiene razón...— apremió el surcoreano, sonriéndose — ¡Daze~! Entonces... ¿De qué hablamos ahora?

— ¿No tienen más temas?— preguntó el dueño de casa, arqueando una ceja.

— Creo que no...

— Me lo esperaba— suspiró Hyung — Les ofrecería algo más, pero... no.

— Descuida. Si seguía bebiendo, de seguro chocaría el auto-daze~— dijo Im Yong — Muchas gracias por el servicio.

— Sí, muchas gracias-aru.

— Ni lo menciones. Pero...— Hyung se detuvo a pensar un rato más — Creo que tengo algo de arroz en la cocina ¿Gustan?

— Si insistes-daze~— Im Yong sonrió.

— Espero no les moleste sea del almuerzo. Es para no desaprovecharlo, y por si tienen hambre...— se levantó de su lugar, y se dirigió a la cocina — Disculpen...

Nuevamente, Yao e Im Yong quedaron en la silenciosa sala de estar, mirándose fijamente.

— Me preocupa...

— ¿Hyung?

— Así es-aru...— suspiró "la" china — Se ve que no está bien...

— Él es así... aunque le ofrezcamos ayuda, no la aceptará. Acuérdate nada más cuando éramos más niños... siempre hacía las cosas solo...

— Y no parece querer cambiarlo por mal que esté. Me pregunto si tendrá aliados de confianza-aru. Eso me dejaría un poco más tranquilo...

— No sé qué tipo de alianzas o tratados tiene Corea del Norte con otros países. Quizás se entienda con Vietnam, o... podría tener cierta cercanía con tu país, Yao...

— No estoy tan seguro de eso-aru...— Yao bajó la vista — Si tan solo fuera menos orgulloso...

— Y terco.

— Si no estuviera tan cegado por el pasado, quizás... tan solo quizás...— sin poder continuar la frase, volvió a subir la vista, encontrándose una muy agradable sorpresa en una de las mesillas, justamente donde estaba el teléfono de la casa. De la nada, sus ánimos subieron — ¡Aiyaa~! ¡Qué lindo~!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Mira! Tiene una estatuilla de un dragón-aru— levantándose del suelo, Yao caminó hasta la mesilla, observando en detalle la figura tallada con perfeccionistas detalles — Se me hace muy familiar.

— ¿Será porque es típico de tu país-daze~?

— No sólo por eso. Éste dragón estaba en el recibidor de nuestra casa, y un día, desapareció. Ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de dónde ha venido a parar-aru. Me acuerdo que les gustaba mucho sacarlo de su lugar, y jugar con él y con todas las otras figuritas de porcelana que había en casa... ¿No te acuerdas-aru?

— Ahora que lo pienso...— Im Yong se levantó, y llegando a la mesilla, tomó la figura en sus manos — Éste dragón era tuyo-daze~. Y siempre que jugábamos, nos peleábamos a ver quién era el desafortunado que debía ocuparlo, porque... siempre era el villano. A Hyung era el único que parecía gustarle ésta figura-daze~.

— ¿Ah si?

— Sí. Porque la geisha de porcelana del dormitorio de visitas siempre se la dejábamos a MeiMei, y el adorno de samurái que ponías en la ventana nadie tenía permiso de ocuparlo, más que Kiku. Y entre Lee y yo nos peleábamos a los ninjas que solían estar en la mesa del comedor, o la matrioska* que te regaló tu amigo en tu cumpleaños, que está hecha con puros personajes típicos de China...

— De tanto que sacaban, golpeaban y jugaban con esas figuras, es que acabaron rompiendo algunas de ellas-aru— acusó Yao, medio sonriéndose pícaramente.

— El punto es que Hyung siempre quedaba con el dragón. Aunque a veces se lo llevaba, y prefería no jugar con nosotros-daze~...

— ¿Y por qué el dragón siempre era el villano-aru?

— ¿Es que no lo has notado? En toda historia o cuento de hadas, el dragón siempre es el malvado.

— Pues claro...

— Cambiando de tema-daze~... ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo los demás?

— ¿A qué te refieres con "los demás"-aru?

— Pues los demás condenados... digo: los convertidos en mujeres...— Im Yong volteó a observar a "la" mayor — Tú pareces ya haberte adaptado, haberlo asimilado...

— En parte sí lo he asimilado... pero es demasiado incómodo todavía-aru. Me da vergüenza mirarme al espejo, o desnudarme, aunque sea a solas-aru...— Yao cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho — Nada más espero no tener problemas cuando... pase algo.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que le pasa a las mujeres-aru.

— A las mujeres les pasan muchas cosas-daze~. Especifica.

— No te hagas el ingenuo-aru.

— ¿Es incómodo usar sujetador?

— ¡¿E-Eh? Pues...— "la" china enrojeció — L-lo... lo es... aprieta... pero...

— ¿Te lo sacas para dormir?— curioso, Im Yong le miró acusadoramente, sonriéndose lascivo.

— Cl-Claro...

— ¿Y usas pantaletas?— arqueó las cejas con gesto pícaro.

— ¿Por qué preguntas... esas cosas-aru?— Yao cerró fuertemente los ojos, y volteó.

— ¿Tienen dibujitos de Shinnaty-san? ¿Cintas, vuelitos...? ¿Son pequeñas?

— ¡N-No... no uso pantaletas...!— respondió avergonzado — Ni tampoco lo haría.

— ¿Sigues usando la ropa interior de siempre-daze~? Qué aburrido...— suspiró el surcoreano — ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si llegando a casa me modelas un poco, "Nuna"?

— ¡Ni pensarlo-aru! ¡Y... no me trates como a una chica!— protestó avergonzado. Im Yong no insistió, y a cambio, rió de buena gana.

— Es divertido ver cómo te enojas, Yao...

— Sabes que tus perversiones me sacan de quicio-aru...

— ¿Pervertido yo-daze~?— el muchacho del rizo apuntó a su pecho, y ofendido, acotó: — Jamás creó que pensaras eso de mí...

— ¿Ah? Siempre te lo he dicho. La Internet te hizo mal-aru...— comenzó a regañar "la" mayor de los asiáticos, poniendo ésta vez ambas manos en la cadera — Sea de hecho, o tus bromas de mal gusto, es incómodo que invadas así el espacio personal de la gente-aru. No te lo tomes a mal, pero a veces eso hace que la gente se moleste contigo, y mucho...

— Entiendo, entiendo— intervino Im Yong, extrañamente, sonriendo — Sabes que respeto a la gente, y no llegaría a más de lo que me permitiesen-daze~.

Y por sobretodo, te respeto a ti...

— ¿Res... peto? ¿De qué respeto hablas-aru?— anonadado, Yao frunció el entrecejo — ¿Qué clase de respeto es al que te refieres?

— Quizás no me explico bien, Yao...— soltó una risita — Para mí la familia es sagrada. Y de la familia vienen mis principios, los mismos que tú me has inculcado desde que era un niño. Y yo los respetaré hoy y siempre, aunque claro, a veces parezca que no es así... y puede que muchas veces falle, pero... aunque no se note, me controlo bastante...— sonrió ampliamente. Gesto que fue imitado por la carita encerrada en su rizo.

— Eh... entiendo-aru...— suspiró Yao. Sabía que Im Yong, pese a sus obscuras intenciones, tenía un gran corazón, y era más maduro de lo que normalmente aparentaba. Le ofendía que le trataran de pervertido, y sería raro si no fuera así... Yao lo sabía. Él mismo le había hecho saber que le incomodaba lo acusaran de forma tan extremista, aunque buenos argumentos se tuvieran.

Asomándose con una bandejita con cuencos llenos de arroz en las manos, hizo nuevamente aparición Hyung Soo. Dejó la comida en la mesilla de centro, y acercándose a ambos hermanos, les invitó, apenas con un gesto hecho con la cabeza, a que se acercaran a comer algo...

— Hyeong, qué detalle-daze~— exclamó el surcoreano, palmoteándole el hombro a su consanguíneo.

— Sí, se ve sabroso-aru...

— Hum...— gruñó apenas el dueño de casa, tomando asiento a la cabecera de la mesilla, para luego, extenderle los palillos a cada uno de los que en torno al mueble se habían dispuesto.

— Como diría Kiku: ¡Itadakimasu~! (Buen provecho) — dijo alegremente Im Yong, para luego, dar por iniciada la comida. Los palillos escarbaron entre los granos de arroz y los recién fritos y calientes trozos de carne, puestos encima como acompañamiento. La habitación se llenó del agradable aroma de la comida en sus platos.

— Entonces, Hyung, hablemos de otra cosa-aru...— intervino "la" china de buena gana — ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo en especial-aru? El mío es coleccionar muñequitos que me parezcan tiernos, y diseñar cosas sencillas y divertidas-aru...

— Y a mí me gusta navegar en Internet buscando... cosas...— levemente apenado, a sabiendas de lo que Yao estaría pensando, Im Yong no pudo evitar sonreírse — ¡Ah! Y a veces estudio inglés...

— ¿Pasatiempos? No los tengo. No me da el tiempo para malgastarlo en esas cosas...— admitió el norcoreano, extrañamente decaído.

— ¿Te gusta alguna cosa en especial-aru? ¿Animales, flores...? ¿Algún color predilecto?

— El rojo, por supuesto— contestó el dueño de casa, dejando el plato en la mesilla.

— ¿Te gusta el K-pop? A mí me encanta-daze~. Y lo mejor es aprenderse las coreografías... una vez me acuerdo que pillé a Kiku tarareando y medio bailando una, y comencé a reírme tanto que creo se enojó conmigo-daze~...

— Que yo recuerde, lo que bailaba Kiku era "Para-para", y no se parece mucho a tu música-aru...— intervino "la" china, pensativa — Iba algo como... _"ARU ha RETA hi NO koto, Mahou ijou no YUKAI ga. Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa..."*_

— ¡Esa... esa misma-daze~...! ¡Qué linda te sale la voz, me encanta~!— celebró el surcoreano, levantándose de la mesa. Tomó las manos de Hyung, obligándole a ponerse de pie — ¡Ven, hermano, bailemos...!

— ¡Pero... no me gusta bailar...!— protestó el de la trenza, tratando de que Im Yong le soltara. Ahora que estaba de pie, fue manejado como una verdadera marioneta, siendo remecido al ritmo de la pegajosa letra de uno de los temas predilectos del menor:

— ¡Ahora, mueve esas caderas...!

_Urineun! Oh~ After! School Up! Neohuin modu bikyeora! Check it out!  
__Da gajyeobwa! A-ha! A-ha! A-ha!  
__Right now! Oh~ After! School Up! Modu michyeora! Oechyeora! Tto ireoke!  
__A-ha! A-ha! A-ha!*_

— ¡Basta...! ¡Esto es vergonzoso...! ¡Oye, idiota, suéltame...!— protestaba entre forcejeos el mayor, severamente ruborizado. Aún sentado, Yao apremiaba aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

— ¡Hermanito, estás hecho para esto! ¡Suelta tu cuerpo-daze~!

— ¡No, no quiero...!— hizo grandes esfuerzos para vencer a la fuerza bruta de Im Yong, y así, arrodillarse en el suelo. Logró soltar sus brazos, y de inmediato, los cruzó. Carraspeó con la garganta, y regresó a su serio e intimidante semblante que tanto le caracterizaba, simulando estar enfadado. Aunque sus mejillas dijeran lo contrario.

— Oh~, qué pena-aru...— rió Yao — Comenzaba a verse entretenido— normalmente, y conociendo a Hyung (poco en verdad, pero le conocía), hubiese detenido a Im Yong antes que el mayor se enfadara de verdad. Pero para su sorpresa, Hyung no daba señal alguna de fastidio, sino que tan sólo parecía avergonzado de las ocurrencias y ridiculeces que le pasaban. Así lo sentía.

— ¿No te gusta bailar, hyeong? ¡Qué mal...! ¿Cómo lo harás cuando te inviten a una fiesta-daze~?

— No voy a fiestas. Idiota— jadeó nerviosamente, volteando la vista, rojo como un tomate — Ni aunque me invitaran asistiría. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer...

— Lo que pasa contigo es que estás estresado, Hyung— y sentándose a su lado, el surcoreano siguió provocándole, incitándolo a animarse y unirse al desorden — ¡Debes disfrutar la fiesta, el desorden, la alegría...! Mira, yo te enseño. Podemos aprender bailes, y los de Kiku también, aunque los míos son mejores...

— No me interesa.

— ¡Se que sí, sé que sí!— Im Ying picó la mejilla de su hermano con el dedo índice — Pero estás tan cansado y marginado, que te pusiste como esos viejos amargados que no tienen ganas de nada-daze~—volvió a picar la mejilla del mayor.

— ¡Oye, oye! ¡Respeta mi metro cuadrado!— gruñó, sonrojándose más aún.

— ¡Anda! ¡Sonríe! ¡No puedes estar tan serio siempre~!— nuevos golpecitos en la mejilla, consecutivos, separados por pequeñas, miserables fracciones de tiempo. No parecía pretender detenerse: — ¡Vamos: sonríe, sonríe, sonríe, sonríe...!

— No quiero.

— ¡Sonríe, hyeong, sonríe, sonríe, sonríe!

— ¡Deja de picar mi cara, idiota...! ¡No lo haré...!

— ¡Sonríe, sonríe, hermanito~...! ¡Yao, ayúdame a hacerlo reír! ¡Vamos, Hyung: sonríe, sonríe~...!

Y Yao sólo se dedicaba a observar, riéndose para sus adentros...

* * *

Vicios: Parte III.

Daban ya las tres de la mañana, hora estadounidense, y ambos hermanos norteamericanos seguían en pie. Frente a ellos, y siendo el único foco iluminativo en toda la sala de estar, la televisión encendida, centellando una extraña luz azulada, tenue, que apenas y delineaba la silueta de Matthew y Alfred, sentados en el sillón. Alfred temblaba...

Las películas escogidas eran tres, como había acordado "la" estadounidense, y sugeridas por aquel sujeto de la tienda.

— (Los héroes no tienen miedo) — se dijo mentalmente "la" dueña de casa, aguantando, desde hace ya varios minutos, las ganas de ir al baño. No porque la oscuridad que había entre la sala, el pasillo y el habitáculo de aseo le asustara. Sólo... que la película estaba interesante.

"Interesante". Rara palabra, aplicada para una escena tan horrenda. Una chica de cabellos azabaches, largos, tapándole gran parte de la traslúcida piel del rostro, era enfocada desde el peor de sus ángulos, mientras escalaba las paredes de la fosa a la que había sido arrojada.

— Alfred...

— ¿S-si?

— ¿Te sucede algo? No dejas de moverte...

— Nada. No pasa nada— mintió "la" norteamericana, acomodándose nuevamente en el sillón, abrazándose a sus piernas, apretándolas fuertemente.

— ¿Te alcanzo algo? Palomitas, gaseosa...

— ¡No... Menciones la gaseosa...!— se estremeció por completo, retorciéndose en el sofá con desesperación — No quiero nada...— tragó su espesa saliva, y centró su atención en la pantalla de la televisión. Horrible escena. Escabrosa. La ponía la piel de gallina...

— ¿Cuál es ésta película?— preguntó Kumajirou, quien acomodado en el sofá contiguo de un solo cuerpo, se hallaba tapado por un chal que Matthew le había reservado para los días de frío.

— "The Ring" si no me equivoco— contestó el canadiense. Alcanzó de la mesilla de centro un puñado de palomitas, haciendo un cuenco con una de las manos, para luego sacarlas en orden, e irlas comiendo una a una. Nuevamente, sintió que su "hermana" se estremecía a su lado — ¿Quieres que pare la película?

— ¿_Why_?

— Quieres ir al baño...

— Ah... sí...— Alfred se levantó del sofá — Pero hazme un favor...

— El que sea, hermano...

— Espérame con la luz encendida, por favor...— jadeó nerviosamente, hablando de forma apresurada — No quiero tropezarme con nada de vuelta...

— Por supuesto. Ve tranquilo— asintió Matthew, levantándose también a activar el interruptor de la luz. Kumajirou alcanzó el control, dándole "Pause" a la escena, que por suerte, ya no enfocaba a Samara. Toda la habitación se vio iluminada de un cegador rayo amarillento, que alcanzó hasta la mitad del pasillo que conectaba la sala de estar con el baño.

Y sin decir nada antes, Alfred corrió al habitáculo. Cerró de portazo tras él la puerta del baño.

— Tiene miedo— comentó de la nada Kumajirou.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Era cosa de ver su cara. No te creas el cuento de que no quiere tropezar a oscuras...— se acomodó en el sillón, para luego, arreglar la manta que le tapaba sobre el pelaje.

— No creo. Sería tonto asustarse por una película de terror...— dijo el canadiense en una risita.

— (Miedo, miedo... mucho miedo. Tengo miedo... Samara es realmente fea...) — pensaba Alfred, muy tembloroso, luego de haber vaciado su vejiga. Tenía la vista baja, todos los músculos tensos. — (Es horrible... y sale de las pantallas... ¿Y si sale de mi televisor...?) — tragó su saliva, y apretó los labios. La "mujer" soltó un suspiro cortado, para luego, estremecerse al fijar la vista en el espejo. Logró ver en la superficie, el reflejo de la ventana del baño. Tras el cristal, se asomaba una silueta blancuzca, oscura, con una forma raramente indefinida...

— (¡Es Samara...! ¡Y está en mi ventana...!) — pensó Alfred, sintiendo como su cuerpo perdía calor ante la reflexión. Era ella. Lo sabía. Tenía que ser ella... ¿Quién si no? Venía por "ella", a sacarle todo lo que tenía dentro... ¡Golpeaba el cristal, por Dios...! ¡Quería entrar, y matarlo...! ¡El héroe tenía miedo...!

¡¿Dónde estaba el héroe del héroe cuando más lo necesitaba...?

¡Por supuesto! Estaba en la sala de estar, usaba gafas, y hablaba con osos polares...

— ¡MATTHEW~!— vociferó, abriendo la puerta de baño, y corriendo hacia la sala de estar, con los ojos cerrados, cargados de lágrimas. Se abalanzó contra el canadiense, haciéndolo caer sobre el sofá, con "la" dueña de casa encima.

— ¿Qué pasa...?— preocupado, Matthew trató de levantarse, y calmar a su "hermana", de no ser porque "ella" le tenía bien sujeto, rodeándolos y apretándolo potentemente con los brazos.

— ¡Es Samara, es Samara...! ¡Y viene por mí...!— gritó contra las ropas de su hermano, horrorizada, conteniendo las lágrimas del susto.

— Samara no existe, Alfred...— rió nerviosamente Matthew. Suspiró.

— ¡Estaba en mi ventana, me estaba... acechando! ¡La vi en mi ventana!— dijo a velocidad de metralleta, mientras más apretaba al canadiense, casi cortándole la respiración.

— Imposible. Samara no es real...— venciendo la fuerza de Alfred, Matthew logró hacer que soltara sus brazos. Sujetó los de su "hermana", y le miró compadecido — No te asustes con estas cosas...

— Ma...Matt...

— ¿Quieres mejor no seguir viendo la película...?

— ¡Por favor!— suplicó.

— Okey, hermano...— sonrió dulcemente. Alcanzó el control remoto, que estaba en el sillón donde Kumajirou les miraba, y puso "Stop" a la cinta. Apagó el reproductor, y luego, se levantó a apagar la televisión. — ¿Ahí si?

— Ajá...— respondió, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza. Alfred estaba pálido, temblaba...

— ¿Quieres ir a dormir?

— B-Bueno...— tragó su saliva espesamente. No paraba de temblar, en serio, no podía. Para más remate, tenía mucho frío. Afuera, el viento comenzó a soplar iracundo.

— Vamos, levántate. Debes ir a alistarte.

— Acompáñame, Matt...— suplicó haciendo ojitos — No quiero estar solo en mi habitación...— el canadiense suspiró, sorprendido.

— Alfred... no puedo creer que tengas miedo. Fue una película...

— ¡No fue una! ¡Fueron tres...! ¡Samara es asquerosamente horrenda, la chica de "El Exorcista" me dará pesadillas, y posiblemente cada Viernes Trece deba de contratar a seguridad nacional en caso de que Jason quiera acercárseme...!

— Eso no ocurrirá. Son de fantasía, no existen realmente...

— "El Exorcista" está basado en hechos reales...— objetó Alfred, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Esa versión no, la historia de Emily Rose es la cierta...

— ¡¿Entonces en verdad... un espíritu puede poseer a un humano...? ¡Acabas de confirmarlo, Matthew...!— vociferó "la" estadounidense al borde de los gemidos. Matthew se le acercó, abrazándole de forma protectora, de forma casi involuntaria. Alfred tiritando, se colocó de pie, y rodeó la cintura del canadiense con sus brazos.

— No temas... no temas, hermano...

— N-no... no es que tenga miedo... se me pasará...

— Vamos, necesitas relajarte... inhala, exhala, inhala, luego exhala... Ahora: parpadea...

— ¡No exijas tanto!— protestó — ¡No soy acróbata!

— Normalízate, y luego subimos a tu cuarto ¿Okey?

— Okey...

Estaba en shock. Reconocía ese caótico estado emocional en todo el rostro y cuerpo de "la" estadounidense. Acarició la melena rubia con lentitud, apartando los mechones más cercanos al rostro y ordenando los que caían a su espalda, haciendo uso de los dedos. El otro brazo, en tanto, le sostenía firmemente por la cintura, aprisionando a la vez ambos brazos y apegándola a su cuerpo. Sentía cómo temblaba, la respiración agitada, los latidos de su corazón...

— Matthew...

— Dime.

— No me dejes solo... es tan infantil y embarazoso, pero... por favor, no me dejes solo, al menos no hoy...— gimió Alfred, sin subir la vista — No sé si pueda dormir tranquilo hoy...

— Vas a ver que mientras menos pienses en esos seres de fantasía, antes podrás dormirte. Mira, si quieres, Kumajirou y yo te hacemos compañía hasta que te duermas, y luego, te dejamos tranquilo para no interrumpirte...

— ¡Los ángeles son canadienses...!— celebró, hundiendo más su rostro en las ropas del menor, mientras con los brazos, le rodeó y apretó cariñosamente

— ¡Muchas gracias...!

— Cuando quieras...— respondió, para luego, encaminarse hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones en la segunda planta. De cerca, nuevamente, el osito polar les seguía, bostezando y cabeceando, con los párpados pesándole.

Afuera, el viento desataba sus ráfagas con rudeza, agitando las ramas de los árboles, haciéndoles golpear contra las ventanas. Los cristales crujían por la presión de la corriente, dando la sensación de que en cualquier momento se romperían. Pronto, las luces de la casa comenzaron a parpadear alternadamente, y la corriente silbaba colándose por los marcos de las ventanas y puertas, helando toda la casa en pocos segundos. Una escena digna del terror hollywoodense. Una corriente eléctrica de escalofríos, recorrió todo el espinazo de "la" estadounidense.

— Vamos, arriba...— incitó Matthew, sonriéndole — No tengas miedo...

— No tengo miedo...— gruñó "ella", subiendo otro escalón. Todas las maderas crujieron sonoramente. Todas a coro.

— ¿Voy encendiendo las luces...?

— ¡Si!— haciéndose a un lado, la "mujer" estadounidense permitió el paso del menor adelante de "ella". Así, mientras caminaba, Matthew iba accionando los interruptores que tenía a su paso. Luces que también empezaron a parpadear...

— Tétrico...— gimió Kumajirou, luego de oír el fuerte ruido del viento, haciendo crujir aún más las ventanas, tratando de entrar por las puertas y ventanas cerradas.

— De seguro hoy habrá una tormenta— dijo Matthew con toda calma. Tras de él, Alfred iba arrinconado a la pared, estremeciéndose a cada sonido imprevisto, a cada baja de energía que hacía casi extinguirse las luces de la casa. Le costaba tragar su saliva...

— Sólo quiero llegar a mi cuarto a salvo...— suspiró con voz cortada "la" estadounidense, apretando los puños y mordiendo su labio tras callar. Faltaban unos cuantos escalones. Ruidosos escalones de madera...

— No va a pasarte nada.

— Júralo. De lo contrario: te golpearé.

Entonces, otro furioso soplido del viento. Tanta fue su fuerza esta vez, que tras un sordo ruido, toda la casa quedó a oscuras. No podían distinguirse siquiera un rastro de las siluetas de los tres presentes Apenas y eran audibles sus respiraciones. Un gimoteo del cachorro llamó la atención del canadiense.

— No veo nada...

— Yo tampoco...

— ¡Quiero llegar a mi cuarto~!— dijo Alfred, sujetándose a tientas de las ropas del menor, para luego, seguir subiendo al mismo ritmo que el menor. Los pocos escalones que en realidad faltaban fueron haciéndosele eternos.

El pelaje de Kumajirou le cosquilleaba las pantorrillas por sobre la tela del pantalón cuando el osito se apuraba. Y de un par de veces, sintió sus canillas impactar contra los talones del menor.

Era terrible. La oscuridad, la inseguridad, el silencio ¡Todo! Esa atmósfera tan tensa, respirable. Densamente degustable. Asqueroso temor. De seguro, ahora mismo Samara estaría acechándole desde algún rincón oscuro, o quizás la chica de "El Exorcista" tendría su crucifijo en alto, esperando a su llegada para enterrárselo de un solo movimiento en el pecho. Peor: Jason podría estar al final de la escalera, esgrimiendo su afilado machete para partirle el cráneo. Tras él debía estarle esperando al menos un centenar de hambrientos muertos vivientes, listos para arrancar dolorosamente la piel con sus sucias y desgastadas manos. Comenzó a dolerle todo el cuerpo. No podía tragar. Y de solo pensar que el primero en ser atacado sería Matthew, sintió que su corazón dejó de latir por un momento.

¡No podía permitírselo! ¡No era tan solo su hermano mayor, sino que, además, era el héroe! ¡No importaba qué tipo e villano, real o no, tuviese que enfrentar! ¡No importaba cuán inseguro fuese, ahora que se encontraba en el cuerpo de una fémina! ¡Y no importaba cuanto mied... cuan nervioso estuviera! ¡¿Miedo? ¡Quién habla de miedo! ¡Los héroes no tienen medo! ¿O han visto a Superman mojar los pantalones, a Batman tiritando, a la Mujer Maravilla vociferando por auxilio? ¿O a Aquaman llorar por su mami? ¿Por qué debería entonces una horrenda niña salida de un pozo frenar su deber?

— Matthew...

— ¿Si?

— Atrás.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No tienes mie...?

— ¡No lo digas! ¡Subestimarme es lo peor que puedes hacer!— protestó Alfred, sujetando al canadiense por el hombro. Antes de cambiar de opinión, adelanto sus pasos a tientas por los escalones que faltaban. Entonces, empuñando fuertemente las manos, logró canalizar e exceso de adrenalina y apaciguar un poco sus elevados niveles de mied... ¡Nerviosismo!

Miró de reojo. ya su visión se había acostumbrado a las penumbras, por lo que lograba distinguir, aunque apenas, las siluetas de algunos objetos y estructuras: las aristas de las paredes, algunos cuadros colgados y el canto de los escalones, el marco de las puertas... pero sorprendentemente: ningún machete, cabellera negra enmarañada, y mucho menos un zombie. Hasta ese momento, todo estaba en paz. Exceptuando que afuera, el viendo seguía azotando con toda su furia la enorme mansión de "la" estadounidense.

— No hay moros en la costa...— comentó Alfred al más puro estilo de las viejas películas de acción.

— Entonces vamos...

Apresurando cuatro pasos, casi zancadas, llegó Alfred al interior de a habitación donde dormía. Igualmente oscura y densa a la respiración, pero se sentía algo... más ligera. Suspiró encantado, y calculando, saltó a su colcha. Los maderos crujieron casi tanto como los tablones de las escaleras. Pero éste era un crujido que a los oídos era más grato. Inspiraba seguridad.

— ¿Listo?

— Sí. Ya está...

— Espero tengas buenas noches, Alfred... En vista que estás mejor, quizás no necesites que me quede— dijo Matthew en una risita, para luego, hacer un gesto de que iba a voltearse.

— ¡Ah...! Bueno... ¿D-dónde dormirás...?

— Eh...— Matthew calló un momento — Pues...

— Digo yo que... bueno, si tienes miedo...— Alfred carraspeó con la garganta — Para ayudarte y cuidarte estoy yo: Tu hermano mayor, y héroe indiscutido... Y puedes pasar la noche conmigo para que te proteja.

Matthew soltó una risita por lo bajo. Trató de que ésta pasara desapercibida por el mayor.

— Tranquilo, hermano... yo estaré bien. En todo caso, estaré abajo, posiblemente, y si no te molesta... em... ¿Crees que podría... dormir en el sillón?

— ¡¿Ah... en el sillón?— eso era DEMASIADO cerca de la televisión. Samara aún estaba en el reproductor de DVD, y podría... ¡No! ¡¿En qué idiotez estaba pensando? — Pues... por mí: ningún problema.

— Gracias, Alfred.

— Aunque insisto: si gustas, te quedas aquí... ¡Mira! La cama es cómoda y confortable, y... te helarás en el sillón...— eran excusas, simples y vanas excusas.

— No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad, hermano. Kumajirou y yo estaremos bien— el canadiense le sonrió, antes de voltear. A medida que avanzaba hacia la salida del dormitorio, si negra silueta se perdía en las sombras, dejando una estela de ensordecedor silencio, y a Alfred, con un nudo en la garganta.

Nudo que deshizo, tras tragar algo de su saliva. Ni pensó en desvestirse. De inmediato, buscó refugio bajo las mantas que disponía sobre la colcha.

Afuera, los pasos del menor, que bajaba las escaleras, hacían crujir espantosamente las escaleras. Hasta que, llegado un momento, cesaron por fin. Ya debía de haber llegado al sillón, con Kumajirou en sus brazos. Ya se habrían recostado cómodamente, cerrado los ojos.

Y Alfred: hecho un atado de temblores y gemidos en su cama. En medio de un solitario e inseguro cuarto, ahora que lo pensaba, sin posibilidad alguna de escape, más que una ventana. Sus oídos se hicieron más sensible hasta ante los más miserables sonidos, como también, su visión muchísimo más aguda a cualquier insinuación fantasmagórica de movimiento. Fue así que, aún en las penumbras, divisó a no mucha distancia de "ella", un sinfín de escalofriantes sombras que iban tomando indefinidas formas, a la vez que se acercaban.

Escuchó los golpeteos de las ramas más altas de los árboles en el cristal de su cuarto, el furioso soplido del viento impactando de lleno contra las paredes exteriores. Todo caía en su contra como una cascada de inexplicable mal karma.

— (Por favor, la luz, que llegue la luz...)— rogaba apenas y moviendo los labios, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y las manos apretadas, aprisionando las sábanas — (Maldición ¿Qué hice para merecer esto...?)

A lo lejos: un espantoso grito. Venía de afuera. Era desgarrador. Una mujer...

Alfred rápidamente se escondió entre las mantas, temblando como una jalea. Los ruidos se acentuaron, todas sus sensaciones exacerbadas por el terror.

Sí, tenía miedo. Pero no iba a gritar, ni a rogar. Tampoco pensaba implorar por ayuda, o moverse de allí. No. No lo haría...

Sacó apenas una mano por entre las mantas, y abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Buscó a tientas en su interior, hallando el teléfono móvil de emergencias. Introduciéndolo rápidamente en su escondite, marcó de memoria, y seguido del código nacional de Inglaterra, el número de Arthur.

Colocó el aparato en su oído, sujetándolo, temblando...

— Contesta, contesta... por la mierda, contesta...— rogó en pequeños y desesperados jadeos. El tono de marcado no hacía más que tensar sus nervios, haciéndose de rogar en agudos pitidos en el auricular... hasta que por fin, contestó.

Una voz indiscutiblemente adormilada, aunque furiosa, gritó en la oreja de "la" estadounidense.

— ¡¿Qué mierda quieres a éstas horas, maldita sea...?

— ¡A-Arthur...! ¡¿Cómo estás?— dijo mientras reía nerviosamente. Del otro lado de la línea, la voz enojada estaba gangosa, como si estuviera... ¿enferma?

— ¡¿Cómo crees que estoy contigo llamando a éstas horas? ¡Ubícate un poco, idiota! ¡¿Es que acaso no conoces las diferencias horarias? ¡¿Te figuras qué horas son en Londres, maldita sea?

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé...!— gimoteó — Pero... te lo suplico... sólo te molestaré ésta noche...

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Distracción...! ¡Necesito distraerme, y no pensar en zombies, en niñas salidas de pozos, psicópatas y poseídos...!

— ¿Has estado viendo películas de terror otra vez?

— Sólo han sido tres... y un videojuego...

— ¡Cómprate un vida, bastardo, y déjame dormir! ¡No estés molestando por esas tonterías infantiles, tarado!— y colgó...

Alfred quedó helado. Guardó el aparato bajo la almohada, y se acurrucó, aún bastante inquieto. La llamada no le había servido de mucho...

— (Ya pronto amanecerá. Habrá luz. No habrá oscuridad, será de día, la noche se acabará...) — la torpes redundancias eran una de sus claves para hacerle sentir, por poco que fuera, algo de tranquilidad. Apretó fuertemente las aprisionadas sábanas contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos, apretando los dientes.

Todo se pasaría... todo acabaría, y cuando así fuera, podría salir con toda calma a hacer algo divertido.

Todo exceso o vicio es malo. Aunque sean infantiles y aparentemente nada dañinos: enviciarse, obsesionarse hasta sus extremos, acabaría siendo la causa de un colapso total de su psiquis.

Y cuando así fuera: el héroe dejaría de serlo...

Pero para eso, faltaba aún demasiado tiempo...

* * *

Familia: Parte III.

Ya entrando las horas de la noche, era el momento de salir de la casa de Hyung Soo, y partir directamente a la residencia en Pekín, donde por fin descansarían.

Puede que el día aquel no halla sido agotador, más aún, necesitaba dormir.

— ¡Daze~! hyeong ¿Entonces así es la vida en Corea del Norte? ¿Y no te gustaría conocer otros lugares bonitos...?

— Una vez fui a Vietnam— respondió secamente, aunque calmado, el norcoreano.

— ¿En serio-aru? ¿Y viste a... nuestra hermana?— preguntó "la" china.

— Sí. Pero eso fue hace años... digamos... cuando todavía estaba éste enorme conflicto que tuvo con los estadounidenses...

— Oh...— el surcoreano quedó helado. Tocar temas delicados, como aquel, le entristecía — B-Bueno... No hemos tenido demasiado contacto con ustedes últimamente-daze~... Pero retomando... ¿Conoces Canadá?

— ¿"Cana" qué?— el dueño de casa arqueó una ceja.

— CA-NA-DÁ— silabeó Im Yong — Es bonito país. Y hay castores.

— Ah... jamás... había escuchado de ese país...

— Mira, está al lado de Rusia, según lo que explicaban en una reunión, y abajo de Alaska... y si mis cálculos no fallan, abajo de Canadá está Estados ...

— Ah...— Hyung frunció el ceño — No nombres a ese país en mi casa ¿Entendido?

— Eh... disculpa-aru...— Yao bajó la vista — ¿Aún mantienes tus amistades? Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en que sí tuviste algo de contacto con exterior, y si no me equivoco, tú e Iván eran muy cercanos...

— Alianzas de guerra. Eso era todo— interrumpió Hyung, tratando de mantener su semblante serio y frío.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu amigo? Era... cubano, si no me equivoco...— mencionó el surcoreano, sonriéndole — ¿No extrañas las juntas que hacían todos los... comunistas?

— A veces. Pero me gusta mi vida.

— Mira, te propondré algo, Hyung...— dijo Yao, aclarándose la garganta — Date a tí mismo un gusto-aru. Pide permisos a tu jefe para salir de tu país unos días, conoces muchas partes del mundo, y luego, vas a alguna reunión de representantes ¿Te parece-aru?

— Mala idea. No seré bien recibido en ningún lugar— Hyung se cruzó de brazos — Mucho menos por esos... capitalistas desgraciados. Hasta donde yo sé, en toda Europa los que seguimos mi ideología somos tratados como primitivos y soñadores. No me gusta que se metan en mis cosas, así que...

— No es una cosa de intercambio culturas, ni de compartir ideologías-daze~— interrumpió el surcoreano — Es simplemente abrir tu mente a otras culturas distintas, relajarte y conocer. Por ejemplo... em— por un momento, Im Yong quedó pensativo: — Por ejemplo...

— ¿Has probado alguna vez las comidas de otro paí?

— Nunca que yo recuerde. Vivo de arroz y té— admitió el anfitrión.

— ¿Y alguna vez has visto con tus propios ojos algún... monumento internacional? ¿Algún paisaje distinto al de Corea del Norte...?— prosiguió Im Yong Soo.

— Nunca.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo divertido que pude ser estar en un gran grupo, de variadas culturas y personas-aru? Se pasan muy buenos ratos, se discuten temas importantes...

— Y pese a que a veces las juntas son muy escandalosas, se hacen muy buenos amigos-daze~— apremió el menor de los coreanos, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Luego, se deslizó hasta quedar junto al dueño de casa, y poder palmotearle el hombro — Y te vendrían bien algunos, hyeong...

— Pues... yo...— Hyung comenzó a titubear — N-No... No me interesa realmente...

— Im Yong Soo tiene razón-aru. Hay mucha gente muy agradable que deberías conocer. Quizás sean demasiado distintos a ti, pero te hará bien y lograrás salir de tu rutina-aru...

— Ah... pues...— Hyung carraspeó con la garganta — Me lo pensaré-

Aquello era un rotundo "No", solo que disfrazado en una frase aparentemente más sutil. Yao suspiró, dándose por derrotado.

— ¿Necesitas algo más?— preguntó el norcoreano, acusando con la vista a ambos visitantes.

— No en realidad. Creo que hoy hemos tratado todo-aru— Yao se levantó del suelo, y estiró su traje hasta dejarlo más o menos decente y ordenado.

— Gracias por recibirnos en tu casa-daze~. Podríamos venir más seguido a verte.

— ¡No...! P-pero... gracias por venir, de todos modos. Ni siquiera se molesten en pensar en volver...— Hyung se levantó, junto a Im Yong, para así, encaminarse a la puerta. Los invitados le siguieron.

— Entonces... Hyung...

— ¿Si, Im Yong?

— ¿No... te gustaría que volvamos a vernos, al menos, todos los hermanos...?— hubo un largo rato de silencio, tras el cual, el dueño de casa soltó un pesado suspiro.

— A muchos ya ni les quiero ver la cara, Im Yong. Lo siento...— reposó ambas manos en el interior de las mangas de su hanbok, para luego, apoyar la espalda en la pared. Quedó cabizbajo y pensativo por largo rato. Sus ojos centellaban con extraña tristeza — Nuna...

— ¿Eh? Oye... te agradecería dejaras de tratarme como a una mujer-aru...— dijo Yao, notando como nuevamente en su ojo derecho, aparecía el tic.

— Quiero pedirte algo...

— Lo que sea-aru.

Yao quedó esperando. Hyung se volteó hacia una mesilla del recibidor y extrajo del lapicero un tubo de pasta, con el cual, escribió en una de las notas adhesivas que reposaban en el tablero del mueble. Una vez que acabó, extendió el papel escrito, y doblado en cuatro partes, a "la" china.

— Nuna... esto es para tí. Ni se te ocurra leerlo ahora, ni tampoco dentro de las fronteras de mi país. Hazlo en tu casa...

— De acuerdo-aru...

— Y si llegas a desobedecer mi instrucción, entonces lo sabré. Y créeme que vas a lamentarlo— advirtió, poniendo su peor cara, y dejando helados a sus invitados. El surcoreano miró atónito al dueño de casa.

— Eh... bueno... Yo creo que ha sido todo por hoy-daze~— tragó su saliva — ¿Nos... Acompañarás hasta la puerta, o hasta el enrejado...?

— Al enrejado si quieren.

Entonces, Hyung siguió avanzando, hasta alcanzar a abrir la puerta. Yao guardó el papelillo en el bolsillo que tenía dispuesto su traje, extrañado aún por lo que Hyung le había dicho. Salió de la residencia junto a sus dos hermanos menores, y caminaron hasta la verja. El norcoreano abrió la puerta, y cedió el paso de salida a ambos extranjeros.

— Lleguen bien...— dijo fríamente el mayor de los coreanos, mirándolos de reojo.

— Gracias. Cuídate mucho-daze~— antes de salir, Im Yong se colgó del cuello de Hyung, no solo abrazándolo estrechamente, sino que también refregando su majilla contra la de él.

— ¡Ya... te he dicho que respetes mi espacio! ¡Idiota...!— rugió, tratando de quitárselo de encima — ¡¿De... dónde aprendiste...?— logró que Im Ying le soltara — ¡¿... a acosar con ese descaro a tu familia?

— ¿Acoso? ¡No soy un pervertido-daze~!— protestó ofendido el surcoreano — Sólo soy cariñoso-daze~.

— Te maleducaron los americanos*.

— Lo que digas. ¡Nos vemos-daze~!— el surcoreano se alejó un poco, caminando hacia donde había estacionado el vehículo — ¡Yao, iré por el auto! ¡Tú espera aquí...! ¡Y tú, Hyung, recuerda: nos veremos pronto~!

— No cuentes con ello...— volteó la vista, ahora, hacia su "Nuna". En seguida, su semblante cambió a uno más entristecido, casi emocionado.

— Espero estés muy bien, Hyung...— suspiró "la" china, entrecerrando los ojos lagrimosos. Sonrió conmovida, haciendo una leve reverencia, para disimular su casi llanto.

— Igual tú... Yao... Llega bien, y cuídate mucho...

"La" china, de pronto, sintió las manos de su pariente, asiéndole por ambos codos, atrayéndole suavemente hacia él.

— ¿Hyung...?

— No se lo menciones a Im Yong ¿Quieres...?— algo similar a un sollozo, escapó de la garganta del anfitrión, cortándole la voz casi de sobresalto. "La" china sintió que le abrazaba. A su manera. Distante y orgulloso. Sólo por unos segundos...

Luego, se separó, mirándole directamente a los ojos... Yao estaba atónito, y comenzó a tartamudear:

— Hy-Hyung... a-acabas de...

— Sí. Y como dije: no se lo menciones a Im Yong...

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo soportaría... si lo sabe, vendrá a reclamar el suyo, y...— nuevamente, un sollozó le cortó la voz. Volteó, escondiendo tras su orgullo y su seriedad las rebeldes lágrimas que comenzaron a enrojecerle las mejillas — ¡S...simplemente no lo soportaría...!

— No quieres derrumbarte frente a él... ¿Cierto-aru?

— A-algo así... Nuna... no vayas a decirle sobre esto...

— Prometo no hacerlo. Pero... te sugiero no sigas así por mucho tiempo-aru... Im Yong te quiere mucho, y se preocupa por ti...— dijo "la" china, conmovida — Y aunque no lo crean los demás, lo que más le importa es la familia... y le duele tener que pasar por estas cosas... Dale el gusto, Hyung. Te extraña...

— Nuna...

— Al igual que todos nosotros también te extrañamos...— el norcoreano volteó, mirándole casi incrédulo. Luego, asintió con la cabeza.

— Pues... Nuna...

— ¿Si-aru...?

— Yo...— iba a decir algo más. Pero pareció arrepentirse. — Nada. Sólo... recuerda leer ese papel en casa ¿Entendido?

— Claro.

— Y tenlo en mente una vez que lo hagas...— Hyung afirmó su postura, forzando su gesto para verse fiero, como siempre. No tuvieron aquellos intentos por fingir estabilidad y rudeza, efecto alguno sobre Yao. Más bien, le enternecieron. Luego, Hyung añadió: — Y... dale saludos a todos si los ves...

Tras ellos, las luces de los focos del auto conducido por el surcoreano, les encandilaron de sorpresa, reconociéndose mientras se miraban atentos, apenas las siluetas ennegrecidas por el rayo de luz que les iluminó. Im Yong tocó la bocina un par de veces.

Hyung le dedicó una última reverencia a modo de despedida, imitada luego por Yao. La "mujer" china se encaminó al vehículo, y subió al asiento del copiloto. Hizo señas con las manos al dueño de casa, mientras su hermano menor conducía rumbo al paso de frontera con China.

— ¿Te dijo algo más mi hyeong?— preguntó Im Yong, apenas y desviando un poco la vista del camino, para observar a "la" mayor.

— Sí-aru. Mandó saludos a la familia...

— ¿Qué tiene la nota que te pasó?— ansioso, extendió la mano que debía estar en la palanca de cambios hacia Yao — ¿Puedo verla-daze~?

— Es confidencial-aru. No puedes.

— ¡Va~mos! ¡Quiero verla~!— lloriqueó entre risas, haciéndole ojitos. Entendió más su mano, hasta casi meterla al bolsillo del traje chino.

— ¡Tú maneja-aru!— golpeó el dorso de la mano del conductor, haciéndola retroceder.

— ¿Lo sabré luego de que la leas?

— Depende de lo que sea-aru— Yao descansó ambas manos en el interior de sus mangas. Cerró los ojos — Estoy cansado...

— Cuando lleguemos a casa, vas de inmediato a recostarte. Se nos hará tarde cuando lleguemos...

— Imagino que así... será...

Bostezó largamente, para luego, quedarse dormido...

No supo exactamente cuándo fue que, sintiéndose removido con sutileza, despertó en los brazos del surcoreano, ya dentro de su casa...

"¡Pero si apenas y había pestañeado!" pensó, sorprendido. En realidad, no sintió las horas de viaje...

— ¡Al fin! Creí que nunca despertarías...

— ¿Ya... estamos en casa?

— ¡Así es "Nuna"!— dijo Im Yong, guiñándole el ojo — Y hasta te he cambiado de ropa, para que estés más cómodo...

— ¡¿Me cambiaste de ropa...? — se retorció bruscamente, bajándose de los brazos del coreano. Miró su cuerpo, cubierto con el camisón de dormir. Notó además de eso, que su cabello estaba suelto. Enrojeció por completo, y dijo con voz ronca: — Im Yong... más te vale que...

— ¡Tranquilo! No hice nada malo... — se defendió, a la vez que mostraba ambas manos — Sólo... te puse algo más cómodo.

— Me desvestiste...

— Y te volví a vestir-daze~...

— Eso significa que... por un momento, me tuviste sin ropa.

— Con ropa interior, Yao— sacó la lengua pícaramente — Pero de inmediato te puse tu ropa... ¿Lo ves? ¡Soy un buen niño!— con ambas manos, simuló dos alitas de ángel. a la vez que sobre su cabeza, y de forma inexplicable e ilógica, aparecía una deslumbrante aureola. Yao suspiró.

— Pues en fin...— dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, y bajó los hombros. — Aún estoy cansado...

Entonces, algo vino a su mente:

— ¡La nota...!— se apresuró a buscar por todas partes su traje — ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa-aru?— vociferó desde el fondo del pasillo, escarbando su habitación de arriba a abajo. El surcoreano le contestó en una sonora risa, aún sentado en el comedor, en el mismo cojín donde había sostenido a Yao en sus brazos.

— ¡La dejé en el canasto de la ropa para lavar~!

Entonces, vio a "la" china, pasar corriendo hacia el otro lado de la residencia, hecha un rayo. Rió para sus adentros.

Mientras que Yao seguía escarbando, ahora el canasto, tirando algunas cosas al piso. Halló la túnica no a los muchos segundos de haber revisado la canasta. Hurgó en ambos bolsillos, hasta hallar el papel adhesivo, todo doblado. Suponía que el menor no la habría leído...

Entonces, la desplegó torpemente con los dedos. Los caracteres aparecieron escritos con tinta negra sobre el papel amarillo, para su mala fortuna, en el dialecto coreano. Ilegible para "la" china. Llevó el papel consigo hasta el salón principal, donde el surcoreano le quedó mirando.

— ¿La encontraste?

— Sí... pero no puedo leerla-aru...

— ¿No entiendes su letra?

— Su idioma...— extendió el papelito hacia el menor — ¿Me... haces el favor-aru?

— ¡Claro!— Im Yong se levantó apenas un poco del cojín, y tomó la nota.

La leyó primero en silencio, tomándole unos segundos hacerlo. Segunda lectura, sólo para verificar el mensaje. Una tercera, debido a que estaba sorprendido... Se sonrió.

— ¿Qué dice-aru?— Yao se arrodilló junto a su hermano menor.

— Dejó anotado su número...— señaló Im Yong, subrayando imaginariamente con el índice los caracteres correspondientes al teléfono — Te lo anoto en tu idioma después...

— ¿Qué más?

— Pues... cito textualmente— y carraspeó con la garganta:

_"Te dejo mi número..._

_Avísame de la reunión más cercana, y trataré de asistir. No prometo nada._

_Y si es que sigue en pie: la fecha y lugar de la junta familiar que han planeado."_

— ¿Eso dice-aru?

— Eso dice...— dobló el papelito, cediéndoselo nuevamente a Yao. "La" China lo apretó en su mano, y lo atrajo, incrédula, hacia su pecho.

— ¿Por qué me... habrá advertido que la leyera en casa...? Qué raro...

— Porque si lo leías estando en su país... ¿No te habrías tentado a devolverte a pedirle explicaciones?

— Sí... ¿Y qué-aru?

— Pues conociendo a Hyung... no le habría gustado eso. Ya sabes que a veces es medio raro, y no pretendo pensar demasiado en ello. Pero te podría asegurar que lo último que hubiese querido sería tenernos más tiempo allí en su casa. ¿O no notaste que en cualquier momento, se lanzaría a llorar, "Nuna"?

Entonces, Yao calló. Apretó más el papel contra su cuerpo, como queriendo fundirlo en su carne, encerrarlo en su corazón. Sintió la urgencia de marcar el número de inmediato, reír histérica y desesperadamente, llorar de alegría en el teléfono, hacerle saber su contento. Pero pese a todo: no lo hizo. Ya habría tiempo para un reencuentro, quizás en menos de dos semanas más.

_Continuará..._

* * *

*** "Hyeong/Hyung"** en coreano es "Hermano Mayor", por lo que, en el caso del Original Character de Corea del Norte, su nombre sería traducido como "Hermano Mayor" (o también como "Colega", "Tío"), tal y como en el caso de "MeiMei" (Hermana Menor). Aunque sí, en ésta historia he hecho la diferencia entre el nombre de Corea del Norte, y la referencia familiar.

* Los sufijos "Aru", "Daze" y "Desu" son equivalentes, traducidos al español como "Así es" (Bueno, en el caso de Yao, "Aru" es un sufijo japonés para dirigirse a las personas provenientes de China). Son típicos de los personajes más infantiles y tiernos del animé, en ocasiones estos son como "tics" verbales.

*Con decir ""esa" guerra", Im Yong Soo se refiere a la guerra que hubo entre las dos Repúblicas de Corea (del Norte y del Sur) durante la Guerra fría, en donde la República Democrática de Corea del Norte, apoyada por la U.R.S.S., se enfrentaba a la República de Corea del Sur, apoyada por Estados Unidos. Finalizado el conflicto, una vía ferroviaria fue construida, uniendo ambas naciones.

*En tiempos pasados, lo que fue el Imperio Mongol tomó gran parte de lo que actualmente es Mongolia, sumado a territorios del Norte de China (atravesando la Gran Muralla) y Sur de Rusia (hasta inclusive llegó a Moscú, destruyéndola dos veces), siendo éste su acceso directo hacia Europa. En la actualidad, las relaciones internacionales son bastante buenas entre los países vecinos a Mongolia, pero en ésta historia pretendo revivir un poco las cicatrices históricas de estos países respecto a Mongolia (como he hecho con Iván anteriormente)

***Soju:** Licor muy popular en Corea. Es muy común que sea de acompañamiento en las comidas. Comúnmente se hace a base de fermentación de arroz, u otros cereales como la cebada, el trigo, la yuca, batata y patata, siendo su graduación alcohólica de un promedio de 20%. Su origen se remonta al año 1300 Antes de Cristo, aproximadamente, cuando los mongoles, durante la guerra, introdujeron el método de destilación en el país. Durante los años 1965 a 1991 estuvo prohibido hacerlo a base de fermentación de arroz, porque éste escaseaba, así que también es preparado a base de etanol altamente diluido, al que se le ponen saborizantes (pero claro, su graduación era de menos de 35º, y no era muy preferido). Es común que luego de dar un sorbo a la bebida, quien la beba emita un sonido con la garganta, más por una costumbre que por su sabor.

*** Gan Bei:** Debido a la falta de los símbolos correctos en mi teclado, la frase sólo pude escribirla de ésta manera. "Gan Bei" es un brindis chino, hecho normalmente en las comidas o cenas con variedad de licores. Literalmente, significa "Vaciar el vaso".

* Durante los años 1995 y 1998, la hambruna fue tal en Corea del Norte, que muchas familias pasaron ilegalmente las fronteras chinas en busca de comida. Se estima que en dicho periodo de hambruna, murieron alrededor de 600 mil y un millón de habitantes. La política y economía de Corea del Norte funciona de modo autárquico, basado en autonomía, nacionalismo y prácticas militares (Juche, economía de planificación centralizada. Consiste en aprovechar al máximo los recursos propios y sólo adquirir del exterior los que son urgentemente necesarios, como el petróleo).

***Kimchi:** Platillo coreano elaborado principalmente con baechu (col china, similar a una lechuga), rábanos, pepinos, pimientos, rábanos, ají molido, ajo y cebolla (algunos de estos son opcionales). Es de sabor salado y picante, y según estudios, afirman que posee muchos beneficios a la salud: antioxidantes, levanta las defensas y elimina el colesterol. Es una tradición que, antes del invierno, sean recolectadas las cosechas en familia, para preservarlas en tinajas o neveras especiales para las conservas, y así, preparar el plato en grandes cantidades durante la época fría.

***The House of the Dead:** Saga de videojuegos creados por la empresa japonesa SEGA, donde todas tienen en común a un par de agentes que deben luchar contra una horda de muertos vivientes modificados genéticamente, enfrentándose al final de cada nivel a un "jefe" o monstruo más aterrador y fuerte, y así, hasta llegar al último "jefe". La modalidad de juego varía según la versión, el armamento, y los finales son distintos dependiendo del nivel del jugador. Hasta la fecha del 2008, iban cuatro entregas.

***Survival Horror:** En español: "Terror de Supervivencia". Subgénero perteneciente al género de los videojuegos, donde se combinan elementos de acción, suspenso, aventura gráfica y terror, para crear una atmósfera de terror psicológico, donde el objetivo principal es sobrevivir. Por lo general, los personajes deben combatir con los pocos recursos que tienen (armamentos, municiones, u objetos curativos) contra enemigos que atenten contra su objetivo: extraterrestres, mutantes, zombies, monstruos, entre otros. Tratan temas oscuros semejantes a una película de terror, y además incluyen puzles lógicos que requieren de habilidad y observación.

***"I'm the shit":** No, Alfred no se ha insultado a sí mismo. La traducción literal es "Soy la mierda", pero esto corresponde a una expresión coloquial que podría interpretarse como "Soy lo mejor", o algo así.

***Matrioska o Mamushka:** Muñeca rusa creada desde 1890 como tradición nacional, cuya originalidad está en que las figuras están huecas por dentro, de modo que tienen en su interior una pieza del mismo tipo, más pequeña, y a su vez, la de adentro también tiene otra adentro. Se caracterizan por estar pintadas con vivos colores, y por ser diferentes una de la otra (muchas veces, cambia la expresión, o los artefactos decorativos pintados en la muñeca).

os números de muñecas que el conjunto tenga es variable, pudiendo ir de tres, cinco, hasta setenta y cinco piezas (la más grande que se conoce). Hoy en día, son un demandado souvenir ruso. En lo personal: ¡Opino que son una ternura, quiero una~!

*** "Hare Hare Yukai":** De Aya Hirano. Apenas y he puesto las primeras tres líneas del coro. Es el famosísimo ending de la serie "Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu". En serio, me da ternura imaginarme a Kiku bailándola ¿Y a ustedes?

***"Bang!":** De After School. Hace poco conocí ésta canción, y la coreografía y la letra son realmente pegajosas. Recomiendo buscarla en video para que se hagan de la idea.

*Por si lo ha notado, la gente latinoamericana es demasiado afectuosa, muy de piel, en comparación a los asiáticos (que no acostumbran a las demostraciones efusivas de cariño). No son comunes los gestos de tacto directo, aún entre parejas y familiares, mientras que en el Nuevo Continente, las relaciones son más íntimas: mucho beso, abrazo y toques de todo tipo, aún entre quienes no tienen mayor relación.

* * *

¡Mein Gott! Éste capítulo si que me ha tardado DEMASIADO TToTT. Mi razón: la escuela es ESTRESANTE. Con todo esto del comienzo de Semestre (con todos los exámenes y libros que debo leer) sumado a las actividades del Bicentenario de mi país (Viva Chile, Mierrrr...mosa patria!) he tenido DEMASIADOS trabajos y deberes que me han costado varios días, a veces seguidos, en que no podía escribir NADA DE NADA. Pero he aquí, el capítulo más largo hasta ahora.

La aparición de Hyung Soo es algo que tenía planeado de hace tiempo. Siempre lo pintan como un hermano muy gruñón y malhumorado, pero que en el fondo (muy en el fondo) ama y extraña a su familia. Sobretodo a Im Yong. Así, que decidí darme el gusto de escribirlo :^D.

Siento que, tanto Yao como Alfred no son mi especialidad, y debido a eos, éste capítulo se me ha hecho un poco... raro ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Les recuerdo que ante cualquier duda, súplica, golpe, invasión, premio o castigo que quieran darme, siempre estaré ansiosa y gustosa de leer sus reviews. Porque:

"Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz!" ;D

¡Muchísimas gracias por TODOS sus comentarios! Me daré el tiempo de responder lo que no he podido (sea por la "falta" de cuenta o la no-permisión de respuesta de algunos autores) a la brevedad ^^ (aunque por lo que pude ver en mi correo, de las notificaciones que me llegan, podré responder los reviews de Elisabehta Beilschmidt y Yuxiel R.C a sus cuentas... ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio, aprecio todos y cada uno de sus reviews, y poder contestarlos de manera más personal será lo mejor!)

¡Nos leemos... espero que pronto! ^^U


	12. Capítulo 12: Malestar y Goce

**Advertencia:** Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Malestar y Goce.

Malestar: Parte I

La sensación de su nariz congestionada, y la garganta apretada por el fuerte catarro contraído, hacía que Arthur no dejara de gimotear y maldecir, bajo las mantas de su cama. Una pila de pañuelos usados rebalsaban del basurero que había puesto en su dormitorio, delante de la mesilla de noche. Varias tabletas vacías, y otras con algunas pastillas sin consumir, reposaban en el madero junto a botellas de jarabes hasta la mitad.

Maldijo por centésima vez, en su segundo día de reposo, al invierno ruso, a la mujer que le empapó a "ella" y a Francis, a la condenada chimenea que no pudo secar sus ropas lo suficiente ese día, como para evitar que se enfermara.

Dios le odiaba. Lo sabía. Su salud siempre había sido muy delicada, y supuso que aquel día de la reunión debió haberse devuelto a buscar algo para cambiarse, o al menos pedirle algo prestado a Iván, a falta de su ropa de recambio, que consideró innecesaria. Pero como Dios lo odiaba, debía de haber manipulado su sano juicio en pos de verlo sufriendo, y ahora, había obtenido lo que buscaba.

Tosió con fuerzas. La congestión en su garganta raspó dolorosamente sus paredes, dejándole un desagradable gusto salado en la boca. Se incorporó en la colcha hasta quedar sentado, y alcanzó el vaso de agua que le había pedido a su mayordomo hace diez minutos atrás. Lo sorbió dificultado, pero no más complicado que cuando le tocó tragarlo.

— Maldita sea...— soltó en un intento de rugido. Su voz era gangosa, casi nasal. Caricaturesca. Sabía que incluso Alvin y las ardillas se reirían de él si lo vieran o escucharan en ese estado.

Dejó el vaso a medio vaciar en su mesa, de vuelta. Trató de ordenar las desarmadas coletas con las manos. Sacó los elásticos que las sujetaban, y la moldeó nuevamente. Sintió los cosquilleos de las alitas de las hadas de compañía, revoloteando, jugando entre sus cabellos.

— ¡Le ayudaremos, majestad!— dijo Pink Fairy, recolectando los mechones erizados de "la" inglesa, y llevándolos hacia las manos de éste, para ser incorporadas a la coleta.

— ¡Chicas, por aquí! ¡Más elásticos...!— gritó Green Fairy, sujetando con un fino hilo conformado únicamente de polvo de hadas, los mechones ya ordenados. Volaron a la orden Yellow y Blue Fairy, cargando consigo cintas, pinzas y demás cosas.

— Tranquilas, niñas...— aconsejó Tinkerbell — Traten de no hacer tanto ruido...

— Está bien— interrumpió Arthur — Sólo no quiero que se enrede demasiado.

— Cualquier cosa que requiera, majestad, usted sólo díganos ¿Si?

— Gracias, Tink...— estornudó. Una ráfaga de viento hizo a algunas haditas perder su equilibrio de vuelo — ¡Disculpen!

— No importa, su majestad— dijo la pequeña Pink Fairy, ordenando su cabello desordenado por la ventisca que el estornudo causó.

— ¿Se le ofrece té caliente?— preguntó Red Fairy, asomándose desde atrás de la botella de antiséptico — Tenemos algunas hierbas muy buenas para su resfriado.

— ¡Creo que en la base hay regaliz, eucalipto, malva y tomillo! Podríamos preparar una infusión con las recetas caseras de White Fairy, y de inmediato podríamos hacer que su tos desaparezca— acotó Green Fairy.

— O podríamos preparar algo con cebolla. He escuchado de Yellow Fairy que es buena para el dolor de garganta...

— Blue Fairy, aprecio tu idea, pero... nunca me ha gustado la cebolla...— dijo Arthur, terminando de ajustar sus coletas, para volver a tenderse en la colcha.

— ¡¿Lo ves? ¡Tus ideas jamás son buenas!— señaló Black Fairy, malhumorada, sentada en la cabecera de la cama de "la" británica.

— Lo del té funcionaría bien— dijo Red Fairy, levantando vuelo hasta donde estaba Pink Fairy, y llevándola consigo en dirección a la base — ¡Vamos, pequeña! Acompáñame a buscar algunas hierbas para la infusión.

— ¡Si~!

— Por mientras, iremos por otra caja de pañuelos, su majestad— dijo Tinkerbell, sobrevolando por sobre el adormilado Arthur — Usted descanse, y si necesita algo más, sólo llámeme.

— Muchas gracias, Tinkerbell... cuida de que no te vea el mayordomo.

— ¡Chicas, por mientras, háganme un favor! ¡Tomen su temperatura y vean si ha bajado un poco! — entonces, la jefa de las hadas salió de la habitación, dejando la estela dorada suspendida, que pronto se desvaneció.

Black, Green y Yellow Fairy bajaron hacia la mesilla de noche. Junto a los anteojos prestados, estaba el termómetro. Lo levantaron entre las tres, y lo llevaron hasta donde estaba Arthur. "Ella" las detuvo un momento, y alcanzó el aparatito con los dedos. Asintió con la cabeza, y luego de que las hadas lo soltaran, lo colocó bajo su brazo.

— Recuerden: hasta que suene el pitito por segunda vez, recién hay que revisarlo...

— Lo sabemos, Yellow Fairy. Su majestad ¿Se siente muy mal?

— Un poco...— dijo Arthur, para luego, tratar inútilmente de arreglar su voz, mediante carraspeos y toses forzadas — Maldita sea... ÚLTIMA vez que acepto ir a Rusia...

— Esperemos su resfriado pase pronto, su majestad. Según su agenda, tiene una reunión la semana subsiguiente— dijo Yellow Fairy, observando su cuaderno de anotaciones a través del cristal de las gafas prestadas a su "ama"

— Quiéralo Dios así...— el termómetro dio el primer pitido, y Arthur se volteó en su cama, quejumbroso — Me duele la cabeza...

— No se fuerce demasiado, majestad...

— Pero Green Fairy, debo hacer mi papeleo y...— estornudó una segunda vez. Black Fairy salió volando, alcanzando a agarrarse del vaso de agua antes de impactar contra cualquier cosa — ¡Disculpa!

— No hay problema, su majestad.

— ¡Ah~, esto es terrible...! — Arthur tosió —¡¿Y qué de Francis? ¡Él debe estar pasándola de maravilla! ¡Jamás se enferma, maldita sea...!— tosió otra vez.

— ¡Su majestad, le recomiendo no forzar su garganta!— aconsejó Blue Fairy, quien se estaba encargando de recoger los pañuelos que no alcanzaban a caer al basurero.

— Dio~s... ¡Y justo ahora que más lo necesito el médico de cabecera está de vacaciones...!

Nuevamente, el termómetro emitió un pitido. Arthur introdujo una mano por el escote del pijama, y lo extrajo para ver el lector de temperatura. Black Fairy se acercó, y soltó un gruñido pesado.

— Treinta y nueve grados y siete décimas...

— No ha bajado nada desde la última vez...— anotó Yellow Fairy, que llevaba el registro en su cuadernillo — White Fairy me dijo una vez que para que la fiebre ceda, es bueno el té de corteza de sauce, o si no: jengibre y limón...

— ¡Los remedios caseros nunca funcionan!— gritó Black Fairy.

— ¡Sí funcionan!— defendió la hadita verde, amante de la naturaleza.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No~!

— ¡Sí~!

— ¡No-no-no!

— ¡Sí-sí-sí!

— ¡Niñas, dejen de pelear!— advirtió la recién llegada Tinkerbell, que llevaba consigo la caja de pañuelos sin abrir. Se la cedió al enfermo con sumo cuidado, una vez que éste se hubo sentado en la cama.

— Gracias Tinkerbell...— Arthur refregó sus ojos con los dorsos de ambas manos. Puso la cajita de pañuelos sobre sus piernas cubiertas por la manta, y la abrió con cuidado. Extrajo uno, y se sonó con fuerza. Luego, tiró el pañuelo al basurero, y tosió un par de veces, antes de volver a recostarse.

— ¡Buenas noticias!— llegó celebrando Red Fairy con la pequeña hadita rosa tras ella — El gnomo del bosque encantado me ha dicho que me nos facilitará cuantas hierbas medicinales necesitemos para su majestad. Dice que las enviará en el unicornio rosa-volador-invisible que sale de Escocia camino a Londres en menos de una hora...

Lo demás, fue un bullicio que "la" inglesa no logró descifrar...

Su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente, y hervía en fiebre. Cerró los ojos, que le punzaban como agujas. Sentía las manos y los pies muy helados, pese a que, aparte del abrigado pijama de tela de polar, llevaba calcetines de lana y tenía por lo menos tres mantas gruesas, más dos sábanas encima. Tenía frío en todo el cuerpo, menos en la cara y la cabeza, que hasta llegaban a transpirar. Jadeó en busca del aire que con la nariz no lograba captar, la boca estaba seca, le apretaba la garganta, pero era más fácil de "tragar" que el agua fresca.

Entonces, al cerrar los ojos, un ritmo similar a un antiguo vals comenzó a llevar su sueño.

Se veía en un enorme salón dorado, ostentoso, magnífico salón de baile inglés con cortinas de seda, gente caminando de un lado a otro, cuidando de no pisar y ensuciar los lujosos trajes de gala que llevaban puestos. Había no solo una grata música, sino que también veían en las mesas dispuestas en un costado del gran habitáculo, apetitosos manjares.

Y "ella", en el centro, mirando sin aliento todo el lugar. Las luces amarillentas eran cegadoras, pero daban ese toque cálido y elegante que tanto le gustaba. Dio un par de pasos, hasta quedar bajo la enorme lámpara de araña que pendía elegante desde lo más alto del cielo.

Entonces, unas manos maestras tomaron las suyas. Irreconocibles, discretas, le hicieron caminar otro poco más, y girar.

Arthur cerró los ojos. El brillo de las luces enrojecía el negro de su forzada ceguera. La música sonaba acompasada y ligera, dirigiendo sus latidos y su respiración. Se sintió girar, suavemente. Sus pies ejecutaban breves saltitos que acentuaban los giros que "ella" y su pareja imaginaria, realizaban en el centro del enorme salón.

Era melódico, armonioso. Grandioso vals, si su memoria no le fallaba, era un vals vienés. De esos que a veces Roderich tocaba cuando era invitado a las fiestas de gala, y que él disfrutaba bailar con alguna muchacha casi a escondidas.

Ahora, era "ella" la invitada a bailar. Una sensación grandiosa le invadió al sentirse dominado, guiado por aquel desconocido que ni se atrevió a mirar. Era una sensación un tanto vergonzosa, pero le daba una extraña seguridad el ahora estar a su mando, como una verdadera damisela.

Las luces se hicieron intensas. Un frío invadió todo el salón de súbito, y Arthur abrió los ojos, tras convulsionar en un violento temblor.

Se halló en su cuarto, oscuro, con todas las cortinas cerradas. Toda su cara estaba sudada.

— Su majestad...

— ¿Si... Tinkerbell?

— Está usted empeorando a cada segundo...

— Ya comienzo a delirar...— se lamentó, secando el sudor de su frente con la mano — Y... me duele más la garganta...

— ¿Quiere que intensifique el efecto de los jarabes, señor...?

— Buena idea...— apremió débilmente, incorporándose un poco en la colcha. Todo le dio vueltas, y tuvo que dejarse caer nuevamente. Bufó pesadamente.

— Quédese quieto, su majestad...yo le daré de beber sus medicamentos— ofreció Green Fairy, alcanzando la cuchareta, y siendo ayudada por Yellow Fairy para que ésta se llenara con la amarga sustancia. La acercó a los labios de "la" británica

— Beba, su majestad...

Se levantó con ayuda de los codos, apoyándolos en la colcha. Metió la cuchareta en su boca, y bebió. Estaba demasiado débil como para hacer siquiera un gesto alguno de desagrado, pero también, para tragarlo con normalidad. Parte del líquido resbaló hasta su barbilla. Green Fairy recogió la gota rebelde con la cuchareta, y luego, la dejó en la mesilla.

— Gracias... Green Fairy...

Entonces, el mayordomo entró. Todas las haditas se escondieron rápidamente.

— Señorita Kirkland, tiene una llamada...

— ¿Es el médico?

— No. Es su amiga...

— ¿Eh?— Arthur hizo grandes fuerzas para alcanzar el teléfono. Una odiosa voz le retumbó los tímpanos dolorosamente.

* * *

Goce: Parte I.

— ¡_Mon chérie_! ¡Supe que estaban enfermo, y no pude evitar llamar para reírme de ti!— bromeó Francis, mientras sujetaba el teléfono en su oído.

— ¡Bastardo cara de rana! ¡Interrumpes mi reposo!

— Tranquila, _Mademoiselle_ Arthur. Dime ¿Ardes mucho en fiebre?

— Muchísimo...

— ¡Tengo una receta de sopa que podría gustarte, excepto si la preparas tú!— rió malicioso — Y muchos otros remedios caseros también.

— ¡Francis... estoy en mi lecho de muerte, y tú llamas para fastidiarme...!— tosió Arthur al teléfono.

— En serio estás bastante mal... ¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya a cuidarte, "amiga" mía...?

— ¡NO!

— No te sulfures, te hará peor.

— ¡No te necesito! ¡Sólo... déjame descansar!— entonces, colgó.

Sonriendo victoriosa, la "mujer" francesa apartó el teléfono de su oído. Lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche de su elegante cuarto, y en seguida, terminó de abrochar su abrigo.

Era su día de salida. Había acordado con Antonio y Gilbert verse el ir a uno de sus clubes preferidos, y disfrutar de una noche juntos como si fuesen unos mancebos. Y como no, era infaltable que estuviese bien arreglado.

Se había decidido por algo de corte femenino. Pantalones ajustados, una blusa negra, de raso, que delineara bien sus ahora bien dotadas curvas. Y encima, el abrigo que hacía juego con el pantalón. Arregló su cabello, imitando el peinado que Lilly le había elaborado hace ya varios días, con bastante más maestría, debido a que lo había practicado mucho antes de su ansiado día con los amigos.

Ató el listón en su cabello, y luego de comprobar en el espejo que estaba perfecto, se inclinó a ajustas las botas que se había calzado. Taco alto, por supuesto. Y ya había practicado la caminata. No era gran ciencia, aunque varias veces se había doblado los tobillos al bajar y subir las escaleras. Pero si quería lucirse, era necesario tener un porte resaltante...

Nuevamente, se acercó al espejo. Ya había aplicado algunos ungüentos y cremas en el rostro, cuello y manos, y ahora, faltaban los toques finales. Tomó el lápiz labial, que ya hace varios días había comprado, y aplicó cuidadosamente. Era un color perlado, natural, pero que destacaba. Apretó los labios un poco, para igualar la textura de ambas partes. Tapó el batón sonrosado, y lo apartó. Alcanzó la cajita con sombras y rubores, e igualmente, escogió colores naturales: tonos tierra para los ojos, un suavísimo canela para las mejillas y la nariz. Tenía práctica, estilo. Después de todo: era francés.

Y acabando con el maquillaje, recurrió a una botellita de perfume que hace poco había adquirido. Puso algunas gotas en las yemas de sus dedos, y las esparció por la piel descubierta del cuello, y parte de la ropa que cubría su pecho. Ya estaba. Suficiente para salir y romper corazones. ¿Para qué iría a exigir más?. Suspiró con orgullo, y sonrió en el espejo.

Dios... si tan sólo se tuviese a sí mismo en frente, quizás qué se haría. Estaba "estupenda".

Y quedaba esperar.

Porque Antonio era quien conducía, y les iría a buscar a "ella" y a Gilbert.

Miró ansioso por la ventana. Los rayos del sol convergían en su ventana, especialmente en la suya, para hacer ver aún más radiantes sus cabellos rubios, su piel tersa, perfumada. Hacer destellar los ojos azules con aún más fuerza. Observó hacia la esquina perpendicular a su calle. Antonio siempre tomaba esa ruta cuando iba a su casa. Le sería fácil reconocer la carrocería roja, del color de la pasión y los tomates, moviéndose a la velocidad suficiente para acelerarle el corazón a "la" francesa.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Porque entrados unos minutos, distinguió el automóvil. Sonrió ampliamente, y bajó las escaleras, con cuidado. Llegó abajo, y tomó algunas cosas de la mesa: dinero para la salida, su teléfono móvil, las llaves de la casa, pastillas de menta y un encendedor. Éste último era vital en caso de querer ligar a alguna chica que gustara de fumar, y siempre daba resultado.

Antes que Antonio tocara a su puerta, Francis la abrió. Encontró a su amigo, a medio camino de subir las escaleras. El español soltó una risa:

— ¿Listo?

— Nací listo, Antonio...

— Vamos, que estoy más que ansioso por ver a esas tías. Y Gilbert ya está en el auto.

— ¿Le has recogido antes?

— Así es. Andaba de paso por Sevilla cuando me lo topé. No me dijo en qué andanzas, pero... aproveché.

— Excelente— Francis bajó las escaleras con sus pasos de modelo, y luego, se encaminó al vehículo, con Antonio tras de sí.

— Matarás a todo el que te clave la vista, tío. Qué curvas— observó el español.

— Muchas gracias. Espero no pasarla mejor que ustedes, _mon chérie_.

— ¡Ja! Quién sabe.

Entonces, "la" francesa arribó en el asiento trasero. De copiloto, y con un adorable pollito en su cabeza, estaba el prusiano:

— ¡Ah, Francis! ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, Monsieur, y usted ¿Qué me cuenta?

— Ah~, nada demasiado interesante, todo bien en casa. ¿Y qué de ti?

— Estrenando tenida, claro— se jactó "la" francesa, ladeando un poco la cabeza y abanicándose con la mano.

— Y perfume también... ¿No quieres dejar tu esencia en mi cama, preciosa?— bromeó el albino, haciendo a Francis soltar una estrepitosa risa.

— ¡Qué ocurrente! Ingenioso piropo. Me lo anotaré.

— ¿Listos, muchachos?— animó Antonio, subiendo al vehículo en el asiento del chofer.

— ¡Claro! ¡Estoy ansioso!— apoyó Gilbert, abriendo la ventana para que entrara más aire.

— Entonces ¡Andando!

Colocó el motor en marcha. La máquina rugió, acelerando los tres palpitantes corazones, llenando su sangre de una sobredosis de hormonas, viajando aceleradas por todo su cuerpo.

Habían decidido un bar francés que a "la" "dueña de casa" agradaba muchísimo. No sólo por su fino y elegante ambiente galo, sino por la alta recurrencia de hermosas mujeres, solteros en busca de diversión, y también por la excelente calidad de bebidas que allí se servían.

Sólo relamiendo sus labios ya podían degustar el amargo licor, quemando deliciosamente sus bocas, mezclándose con otros embriagantes sabores de otras bocas al besar, el humo del costoso tabaco de los cigarrillos, perfumándoles la ropa y creando nuevas esencias: achocolatadas, mentoladas. Había para escoger.

De camino, la diversión era otra. Piropear a la gente de las calles. Ellos eran unos caballeros (y bueno, ahora también una "señorita"), no eran de los que soltaban obscenidades al aire, ni los que gustaban de sacar los brazos del auto para darle agarrones a las mujeres que iban en bicicleta. Eran románticos (sobretodo Francis), apasionados (valga decir que Antonio se llevaba las palmas) y graciosamente picarescos (en eso, nadie le ganaba a Gilbert). Muchas veces les eran devueltos los halagos, correspondidos por besos, risotadas y sonrojos, pero nunca fueron mal recibidos.

El maestro del coqueteo entre automóviles, era Gilbert. No sólo se veía beneficiado por la potente voz con la cual había sido dotado, además de eso, su ingenio y picardía le hacían el rey de la calle, y su carisma y gracia eran algo que a las mujeres enloquecía. Francis, en ese sentido, siempre era más reservado. Prefería una mayor intimidad y cercanía, antes de andar comprometiendo su orgullo y elegancia gritando en las calles. Y coincidentemente, al que menos le resultaba el gritar halagos: era Antonio, que por esas cosas del destino, era que único de los tres que tenía la suficiente maestría (y la licencia) para conducir el automóvil.

Porque un choque sería vergonzoso. Como caerse mientras se baila un lento. Totalmente fuera de lugar. Y como su atención no se centraba en otra cosa que no fuera la calle, el manejo del vehículo y las señales, no tenían sus amigos de qué preocuparse.

La tarde, eso si, estaba algo rara. Trastocada en verdad. Brillante el Sol, cálida y suave la brisa, casi vacías las calles. No parecía un día de semana, sino un domingo por la tarde, donde la gente, antes de salir, prefería quedarse en casa con la familia, o viendo los partidos de football que a esa hora pasaban por la televisión. Era un ambiente demasiado quieto y sospechoso.

— ¿Queréis ir primero a ver algo, o directo al local?— preguntó el conductor.

— Directo, digo yo. A menos que halla alguna urgencia antes de llegar...

— Nada. Directo nada más.

Gilbert sacó del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, un cigarrillo y su encendedor. Colocó el cilindro en sus labios, sujetándolo, y accionando la llama del encendedor, lo acercó al cigarrillo, encendiéndolo. Sabía que lo tenía permitido en el auto de su amigo, así que no era necesario preguntar. Aspiró sin demasiada profundidad, y tomándolo entre sus dedos, exhaló la nubecilla blancuzca que la poca brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta, se llevó. Francis estaba en otro mundo, admirando con orgullo las calles parisinas, como perdiéndose en ellas, en cada esquina, en cada construcción levantada...

Antonio, al detenerse en una de las esquinas, accionó el buscador de estaciones radiales. Los números cambiaron rápida y descontroladamente, hasta detenerse en uno en función. La música salió, melodiosa, aburrida...

— Sigue buscando. Aunque por lo general, las tardes de las radios no son de lo mejor— aconsejó Francis.

— Vale— Antonio accionó el buscador otra vez. Los números cambiaron, nuevamente, a gran velocidad. Se detuvo tras unas cuantas cifras...

Un tema conocido les llenó los oídos. Uno de los temas preferidos del trío de amigos. Un cásico rock de los tiempos modernos, en español:

— ¡Hey, déjala ahí!— dijo Gilbert — ¡Hace tanto no escucho la canción!

— ¿De acuerdo?— preguntó Antonio, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Francis, antes de volver a poner la máquina en marcha.

— Claro.

— ¡Desde arriba, muchachos:...!— Antonio, acelerando el auto, comenzó a cantar, con bastante afinación y potencia, el tema en la radio:

_Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad.  
__Bebe y vente de fiesta, el infierno es este bar._

_Si has perdido el rumbo escúchame,  
__Llegar a la meta no es vencer.  
__Lo importante es el camino y en él,  
__Caer, levantarse, insistir, aprender._

_Si has perdido un beso en un adiós,  
__O huyes de un destino que te negó,  
__La oportunidad de ser feliz,  
__Ven con nosotros estamos aquí._

_En esta posada los muertos,  
__Cuentan su vida y se ríen de quien,  
__Estando vivo desea estar muerto,  
__En el más allá nunca dan de beber._

Entonces, los tres se hicieron parte del show. Antonio cantaba con la pasión que le caracterizaba, mientras golpeaba el volante con los dedos. Gilbert, que apenas y soltaba su cigarro, apoyaba palmoteando su propia pierna a ritmo de la tonada. Francis tarareaba algo desganado, aún perdiéndose en el paisaje urbano de la capital nacional.

—_Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad.  
__Bebe y vente de fiesta,  
__Y a la muerte emborráchala._

_Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad.  
__Y que el cielo te espere,  
__Pues el infierno es este bar._

_Y si la noche es tan oscura que,  
__Ni tus propias manos consigues ver,  
__Ten seguro que amanecerá,  
__Y mientras tanto te invito a mi bar._

_En mi taberna los muertos,  
__Cuando amanece se van a infringir,  
__Duros castigos y oscuros tormentos,  
__A los que ni quieren ni dejan vivir._

_Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad.  
__Bebe y vente de fiesta,  
__Y a la muerte emborráchala._

_Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad.  
__Y que el cielo te espere,  
__Pues el infierno es este bar...*_

Llegando al corte instrumental, al español parecía habérsele agotado la voz. En la radio, Juan Carlos Marín se lucía con un desgarrador solo de guitarra. Aunque la canción prosiguió con sus estrofas finales, no siguieron cantando, más aún, si celebrando alegremente que ya divisaban el lujoso bar, a solo unas calles de distancia.

— Llegó el momento— se dijo Francis a si mismo, ésta vez, observando su atenuado reflejo en la ventana del auto a la que estaba sentado — A gozar...

* * *

Malestar: Parte II.

"Mi cabeza... Mi cabeza..." repetía Arthur mentalmente, con los ojos cerrados. Toda "ella" ardía. Todo menos sus congelados pies y manos. Se movió un poco, refregando los pies envueltos en lana contra las sábanas, con tal de generar algo de calor. Se arropó aún más. Lo necesitaba. Aunque toda su espalda estuviese sudada, al igual que su rostro, tenía frío.

Se sentía asqueroso. Mojado, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, pegajoso. Atroz. Pero era demasiada la debilidad como para levantarse con solo quererlo.

— Todo me duele...— dijo para si mismo, apenas en un gimoteo susurrado. La garganta estaba demasiado apretada, y la sed comenzaba a matarlo. Pasó la lengua por los labios, sintiéndolos horrendamente partidos y resecos. Los brazos le pesaron demasiado, hasta para acomodarse algunos cabellos que le molestaban en la húmeda frente.

Gimió de modo que causaba lástima. Volteó la cara, aún con los ojos cerrados, y soltó un suspiro casi imposible, caliente, pesado... el mechón en su cara se había acomodado en dirección al colchón, despeinado, pero ya no estorbaba. Se quedó estático unos segundos, y luego, convulsionó en un violento temblor, a causa del frío insuperable en sus miembros.

Estar enfermo era un asco...

Y para más remate, escuchaba todo lejos. Quizás podía haberse juntado su grave resfriado con una inoportuna otitis, de esas que le dan a los niños cuando se resfrían. Porque en salud, era eso: un niño. Y uno muy delicado. Cualquier pasada de frío le significaría unos cuantos días en cama, dolores a morir, malestar en general...

— ¿Crees que vaya a mejorarse pronto?— lloró Pink Fairy, viendo a su "reina" en tan deplorable estado.

— La infusión le sentará de maravilla— aclaró Red Fairy, terminando de disolver el líquido y agregarle algunos polvillos de hadas, para mejorar su efecto — Debe tomarla caliente nada más, y quizás para la noche, ya se sienta un poco mejor... ¡Hey, Green Fairy! ¿Me haces el favor de despertarlo?

— ¡Entendido!— la pequeña criatura verde se acercó, revoloteando, hasta el oído de su mandataria — Su Majestad, ya está listo el té...

— ¿... eh?

— ¡Ya está listo el té!— repitió Green Fairy. Arthur abrió los ojos, totalmente enrojecidos, y con ayuda de sus ahora enclenques brazos, logró incorporarse un poco en la colcha.

— Dios... da pena verla así...— sollozó la menos de las hadas, cubriéndose la vista.

— ¿De qué es el té...?

— Puse muchas cosas, pero más que nada, jengibre, miel y limón, para el malestar de su garganta. Quizás para un poco más tarde, pueda prepararle algo para la fiebre, aunque el té ya tiene algunas cosas...— dijo Red Fairy, agregando una última nubecilla de polvos dorados, y revolviendo con una cucharita de té.

— ¿Necesitas algo más del huerto de las hadas, Red Fairy?— preguntó Green Fairy.

— Necesitarás hojas de café, sauce, tomillo...

— ¡¿Café...?— Rugió forzosamente "la" inglesa, incorporándose por completo — Nunca me ha gustado el café...

— Será por su bien, majestad— aconsejó Yellow Fairy — Aunque otro buen remedio es el orégano. Pero si gusta: la menta ofrece buenos resultados...

— Lo que sea sirve, chicas...— dijo "ella", refregándose los ojos. Luego, y con un semblante penosamente débil, les sonrió enternecida — Muchas gracias por preocuparse...

— Es nuestro deber, Majestad, el de agradecer su hospitalidad con nosotras— dijo Tinkerbell, haciéndole una reverencia, manteniéndose suspendida en vuelo — Tómelo de esa forma.

— Son todas ustedes un encanto...— Arthur tomó la tacita con la infusión, y sorbió un poco. Apenas la mitad de lo que normalmente sería un sorbito. Tragó dificultado, sintiendo que su congestionada garganta, por dentro, se corroía con la acidez del limón, y la temperatura de la infusión. Apartó la pieza de fina porcelana, y con una mano, tocó por encima de su cuello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no dejando escapar las humillantes lágrimas de dolor.

La enfermedad le estaba derrotando.

— ¡Su majestad! ¿Le duele demasiado?— preocupada, Blue Fairy voló hacia "ella".

— Debe beber de a poco, majestad.

— Eso... intento...— suspiró la "mujer" inglesa, para luego, abrir los ojos llorosos, más irritados. Suspiró, y luego, volvió a tomar la tacita humeante, olorosa de cítrico. Sopló débilmente, y luego, volvió a sorber, ésta vez, un poco menos. Lo dejó deslizar en su dolorido conducto, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Bébalo todo, alteza. Le sentará muy bien. De a poco eso sí, porque sino va a dolerle...

Mientras todas las criaturitas de compañía hacían rondas de vigilancia, y hablaban entre ellas, Arthur hizo de rogar la taza de té varios minutos. Como apenas y tragaba, su consumo era demasiado lento. Pero para cuando ya había vaciado la mitad, entró el mayordomo de la "señorita" Kirkland. Todas las haditas se escondieron.

— Señorita Kirkland, ha llamado su Majestad, la Reina Elizabeth Segunda...

— ¿Necesita... algo mi Reina?

— Ha llamado preguntando por su estado de salud, señorita, y además, preocupada porque esto pudiese afectar en sus labores como representante de Reino Unido...

— Entiendo, entiendo...

— Me ha aconsejado que empiece a buscar un reemplazante para sus labores cotidianas, hasta que recupere por completo su salud, Señorita Kirkland...

— Le pido, Watson*, que deje de llamarme "Señorita"— corrigió "la" británica, luego de dar otro pequeño sorbo a su taza de té — Y descuide... puedo hacer mi trabajo... aún en éstas condiciones...

— ¿Está segura, Señorita Kirkland?— preguntó el mayordomo, arqueando una ceja. Había ignorado el llamado de atención de su "ama", pero "ella" pareció pasarlo por alto.

— Ya verás, Watson...— carraspeó con la garganta, y dejó la tacita con la infusión en la mesilla de noche. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, lentamente, de la cama, y alcanzó una manta de lana, poniéndola sobre sus hombros. Se mantuvo quieta unos segundos, hasta hallar su punto de equilibrio.

— Permítame sugerirle, Señorita...

— Estoy bien, Watson. Hágame un favor, y aliste mi papeleo para que pueda firmarlo cuanto antes— tomó los lentes prestados, y se los puso. Arregló las no tan despeinadas coletas, y ajustó la manta de modo que tapara la mayor parte posible de su espalda — Y hierva algo más de agua, por favor...

— Entendido, Señorita Kirkland.

— Deje de decirme "Señorita".

Diligente, el mayordomo se encaminó a la oficina de su "ama", encendiendo las luces y subiendo la calefacción al máximo. Luego, bajó a la cocina. Llenó hasta poco menos de la mitad la tetera, y encendiendo uno de los quemadores de la estufa, la puso a hervir.

Arthur salió en dirección a su estudio, llevando consigo la tacita de té que aún no consumía por completo, y la caja de pañuelos recientemente abierta. Se tambaleaba, y de hecho, tuvo que ir afirmándose de las paredes para evitar marearse y desplomarse a mitad de pasillo. Sentía todo dar vueltas todavía, pero... pisaba firme. La fiebre no iba a vencerle tan fácil.

Llegó al umbral de la puerta, y allí, luego de quedarse quieto unos segundos, emprendió en dos o tres pasos, una carrera de corta distancia, hasta dejarse caer en la silla frente al escritorio. Dejó la tacita a un lado del tablón, ajustó los lentes, tosió un par de veces, y acercó la silla. Encendió la lamparita de escritorio, y la acomodó de tal forma que la zona frente a "ella" se hallara lo suficientemente iluminada. Alcanzó algunos papeles de los amontonados en una pila, n o muy alta. Ya los había leído antes, ahora, sólo quedaba redactar el informe para la Reina, y luego de recibir su aprobación (o reprobación, según considerara más conveniente) los firmaría o desecharía.

Eran peticiones de todo tipo, algunas sugerencias respecto a la situación de la monarquía, y los muchos gastos que les daban la mantención de los palacios, los sueldos de los cientos de trabajadores, los lujos de la mandataria. En realidad, había de todo... sintetizó con palabras simples y correctas, todo el contenido de las actas y documentos. Su excelente caligrafía se veía, en parte, algo atrofiada por sus temblores, pero seguía siendo una letra impecable, presentable. Tenía también el cuidado de subrayar los títulos, subtítulos, poner "viñetas", aunque no fuese el documento oficial que sería entregado a la Reina. Era un simple "ensayo", que después, entregaría a la secretaria para que fuera traspasado a la computadora. Pero esa era su gracia, su forma de mantener ordenado su trabajo. Además que daba gusto.

— Señorita Kirkland...

— Dígame, Watson.

— Es hora de su medicamento. ¿Están los jarabes y píldoras en la habitación?

— Así es.

Sin hacer ninguna otra acotación o pregunta, el mayordomo, con pasos rápidos, entró a la habitación. Revisó, comprobando con la receta, los frascos y tabletas que debía llevarle a su "ama". Los tomó, y con la misma rapidez, entró a la oficina.

— Permítame buscar un vaso de agua para usted, Señorita...

— Así está bien. Muchas gracias.

— ¿Segura?

— No discuta mis decisiones, Watson— dijo Arthur en una risita débil. Llenó la cuchareta con el viscoso líquido, y rápidamente, lo ingresó a su boca. Tragó forzosamente, y antes de que la amargura fuera tal que decidiera escupirla, tomó la tableta, sacó una pastilla, y la tragó, dando luego un sorbo a la infusión, vaciando la tacita. La mezcla de sabores y sustancias en su boca fue predominantemente ácida, mucho más agradable que el jarabe en solitario, por lo que siendo mejor recibida por sus papilas, tragó. Soltó luego, un pesado suspiro.

— Éste es quizás uno de los peores resfriados que recuerdo haber tenido...

— Y que lo mencione, Señorita. Pareciera ser que sus defensas han estado muy bajas cuando ha contraído la enfermedad.

— Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con el hecho de que ahora me encuentro en éste cuerpo— acotó secamente Arthur, forzando la garganta para no desafinar ni perder su timbre "normal" de "mujer".

— Quién sabe, Señorita...

— Watson, en serio, me incomoda que me trate como a una mujer...— acotó con semblante serio.

— Se me ha hecho costumbre. ¿Ya cuánto lleva en ese cuerpo, Señor...?— el mayordomo hizo el esfuerzo por corregir el trato. Arthur empezó a sacar cuentas en su mente.

— Veamos... esto me pasó un Miércoles, Jueves: desperté así... y ya llevo cuatro fines de semana... ¿O cinco?

— Cinco, Señor.

— Y hoy es Martes... Más de un mes en éste cuerpo. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

— Es mucho en verdad...

— Me pregunto si a esto debo sumarle alguna otra "sorpresita", Watson— bromeó Arthur, ordenando los documentos que ya había sintetizado — Que de repente a las mujeres le vienen esos ataques bien raros, y hay días que ni se les puede entender... ¡Ah! y ni mencionar las otras cosas que me han ocurrido. Aún a veces me confundo de a qué baño entrar en los restaurantes...

— No me gustaría entrar en su situación, a decir verdad. Sin ofender, claro...

— Watson... si no me equivoco, el ruido que oigo viene de abajo, y es el agua que ya está hervida— dijo Arthur, volviéndose hacia su mayordomo, y colocándose de pie.

— ¿Desea una taza de "Lady Grey"*?

— ¡Oh, por supuesto!— Arthur sonrió — Hace tanto que no bebo...

— ¿Lo tomará aquí, o...?

— Bajemos al comedor, Watson. Quisiera disfrutar también de algo de música para relajarme, y digo yo, para no traer el tocadiscos hasta acá.

Animoso, y algo más recuperado por los efectos del polvillo de hadas en su medicina, Arthur bajó junto a su mayordomo las escaleras. La casa estaba agradablemente temperada, y en su mayoría en silencio. Escuchaba como excepción a esto último, como el ama de llaves hacía sus labores de lavandería en la pieza dispuesta para ello, fuera de la parte de "convivencia" de la morada.

Arthur se sentó a la mesa, y su mayordomo, buscó entre los muchos discos de vinilo alguno que fuese a ser de su agrado.

Aquello era una reliquia, pero aún estaba en condiciones de ser usado. Habían varios compositores de música clásica entre los destacados de Arthur...

— ¿Gustaría de algo en especial, Señorita?

— Lo que sea. Sólo... necesito relajarme... Escoge al azar si quieres.

— Como guste.

Cerró los ojos, y tomó un disco al tanteo. Lo extrajo de su funda, y lo colocó bajo la aguja del aparato. Comenzó a sonar la suave melodía de una orquesta, que ninguno de los dos presentes quiso entrar a discutir o comentar. Todo se llenó de armonía musical, y el aroma del té que el mayordomo había comenzado a preparar.

— ¿Cuántas de azúcar, Señorita Kirkland?

— Deja la taza aquí, yo le pondré luego. Gracias, Watson...

— Cuando guste.

El mayordomo llenó la taza con el agua hervida de la tetera, y luego de ponerla en un platillo y una bandeja, junto al azucarero y una cucharita, se la acercó a su "ama".

— ¿Gusta galletas, panecillos...?

— Con el té estaré bien. Además me cuesta tragar...— acercó la tacita, y el azucarero. Puso dos cucharaditas de azúcar en su té, y luego, atrayendo la vajilla hacia su boca, sorbió un poco. Hizo un gesto de dolor, mordiendo la punta de su lengua — Está caliente.

— ¿Quiere que le ponga agua fría?

— No, no... ¿Me alcanza la leche, por favor?

— En seguida...— Nada como el té con leche.

Por fin y cuando hubo obtenido la temperatura y el sabor deseados, sorbió con calma su bebida. Ya su garganta dolía menos. Dolía igual. Mientras tanto, el mayordomo se paseaba inquieto por todas partes del habitáculo, con las manos tras la espalda, cabizbajo, posiblemente pensativo.

Dio otro sorbo, largo ésta vez. Pensó en cómo la debía estar pasando Francis. Le sacaría en cara el día de la reunión quizás cuántas cosas habría hecho, mientras él, se retorcía en su cama, enfermo, aburrido, delirando. Lo odiaría por eso. Más de lo que ya lo "odiaba" sólo por tratarse de él. Otro sorbo, dulce y embriagador, que corrompió la amargura de sus pensamientos. Y nuevamente, aparecía Francis en su mente, carcajeando burlescamente, esa odiosa risa que le sonaba a siútico, a falsa elegancia, a malas intenciones... se reiría con ESA risa en SU cara, le apuntaría con el dedo, como en las caricaturas, y aparecerían muchas onomatopeyas alrededor de "la" francesa, con un fondo pastel. Su lado, en cambio, estaría vacío. Nada más estaría de un color oscuro...

Y sin notarlo, soltó una risita. Porque de solo imaginar la cara de emoticono (y de esos bien ridículos, más encima) que tendría Francis, aún burlándose de él (y siendo el verdadero afectado) se le hacía jocoso. Quizás él también se reiría con onomatopeyas alrededor, señalándolo y todo. Volvió a tomar de su taza, sonriéndose.

Y entonces, otra imagen, aún más caricaturesca que la anterior, le hizo tener que apartar la tacita para no tirar su contenido. Su imaginación fue tan ridícula y vergonzosa que era mejor no volver a pensarlo, ni siquiera era digna de mencionarse. Pero si le causó gracia imaginar con tal "gráfica" a su rival...

— (Sí que tiene cara de rana)— pensó Arthur para sus adentros, soltando otra risita. Repasó con los dedos, en torno al asa, su taza de té. La enganchó con los dedos nuevamente, y la llevó a sus labios. Otra vez, sorbió.

Y sin notarlo, vio su taza vacía...

¡Qué divertido! En serio, se sentía muchísimo mejor. Juraría que ya su fiebre había bajado, y además, la garganta no dolía tanto. Podía tragar, por lo menos... Se levantó de la silla, y dejó la loza usada en el lavadero. Hizo ademán de que accionaría la llave del agua, pero entonces, su mayordomo se acercó.

— No se moleste, Señorita Kirkland. Yo me encargo.

— Gracias, Watson— Arthur abandonó la cocina, y desde el umbral de ésta, volteó a decirle a su mayordomo: — Iré a tomar un baño... ¿Me haría un favor?

— Por supuesto.

— Eh... dígale a la Señora Poppins* que, por favor, cambie las sábanas de la cama... ¿Si?

— Entendido.

Arthur subió las escaleras, procurando que los rápidos pasos que subían los peldaños no fueran a agitarle demasiado. Giró ágilmente y dio dos largas zancadas, como si se sintiera nuevo y sano, aunque no fuera así. Entró al cuarto de baño, y como si le estuviera persiguiendo, presuroso, cerró la puerta, echándole el cerrojo. Recargó la espalda contra el tablón, y soltó un largo suspiro.

Comenzó, así, a desnudarse, para entrar a la ducha. Las prendas que cedían iban a parar, cuidadosamente, sobre un mostrador ordenado, en un rincón apartado de los tubos de pasta dental y cremas para las manos y la cara. Cuando se encontraba sólo con el abrigado pijama encima (y que para ello, tuvo que deshacerse de unos cuantos chalecos de lana), se aproximó a la ducha. Accionó la llave del agua, hasta que el tacto de su palma con los chorros que caían, le indicó que el agua ya estaba en su punto.

El habitáculo se llenó de una espesa neblina de vapor. El espejo se empañó, en pocos segundos, en su totalidad, al igual que los cristales de los anteojos prestados. Los apartó con cuidado, dejándolos sobre el mostrador donde había colocado la ropa. Desabotonó el pijama con rapidez; deshaciéndose de todo lo que le cubría, y dejándolo en el canasto de la ropa sucia. Alcanzó un tomador de cabello, y con él, sujetó ambas coletas en un intento de peinado, para evitar mojarlas demasiado. Ingresó a la ducha...

— (Luego de esto, podré descansar fresco y limpio) — pensó aliviado. El agua cayéndole en la espalda le daba una sensación de somnolencia y relajación, que le hicieron desear tumbarse bajo el chorro, y recibirlo sobre el cuerpo nada más. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, evitando que el agua mojara su cabello, y cerró los ojos.

Estaba menos congestionado que antes, cosa que le aliviaba un poco, y ya su cabeza no le dolía tanto. Los jarabes, infusiones y el té le habían sentado de maravilla, y éste baño de seguro también lo haría. Tomó la esponja de la repisa de la ducha, enjabonándola con una pastilla verdosa y perfumada. Hizo espuma, y comenzó a pasarla por la ya enrojecida piel de su cuerpo. Ignoraba el aroma, por razones algo obvias.

Y de pronto, sintió una especie de retorcijón, que estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza, le dejó estático. Soltó el estropajo, que cayó en la loza de la tinaja haciendo un característico ruido al impactar. Quiso encorvarse, retorcerse de dolor (a pesar de que éste no era tanto). Llevó ambas manos al vientre, y lo sobó, extrañado...

— (¿Y esto...?)— Arthur respiró hondamente, varias veces. ¿Qué sería? Bajó la vista. Divisó apenas entre la espesa capa de vapor, y con iracundo espanto, el agua enrojecida por su sangre...

— ¿_What the hell_...? (¿Qué demonios?)— "la" británica abrió sus ojos, de par en par. No podía ser... ¿Desde cuándo?

¿Estaba planeado? ¿Eran estos los proyectos de la madre naturaleza? ¿O era nuevamente Dios, evidenciando su odio contra "ella"? ¡Debía de ser eso!

Lo asimiló a los pocos segundos, por tratarse de algo casi esperable. Aunque no lo tomó del todo bien... Porque como había pensado veces anteriores: El cuerpo de una mujer es una caja de sorpresas. Pero no todas estaban en la obligación de gustarle...

¿O no?

* * *

Goce: Parte II.

Y como había predicho en parte Arthur: para Francis, la tarde marchaba del todo diferente:

— ¡Grandiosa bebida!

— ¡Concuerdo, tío! ¡Eh, guapa! ¡Otro por aquí!— reían Antonio y Gilbert, sentados en la parte más cercana a la barra de la _bar-woman_, que hecha un atado de coquetas risas y pasitos que hacían ondear su vestido, se paseaba diligente, sirviendo los pedidos de la no despreciable clientela del local.

— ¡Ay, queridos! ¡Que me acelero con ustedes!— rezongó en un gemido la camarera, volteándose a los dos hombres con sus pedidos en una bandeja.

— Dinos, linda: ¿Te toca así todos los días?— preguntó Gilbert, mirando como los celosos hombres de todo el resto de la barra, trataban de llamar la atención de la dama.

— Sí queridos. Y peores de vez en cuando.

— Porque si quieres un receso, preciosa, estoy libre para ti.

— ¡Ay, querido! ¡Que me hace sonrojar!— la moza se sonrió entre nerviosa y halagada, mostrando su blanca dentadura, coronada por el labial rojo en torno a la boca. Se giró rápidamente, dándoles la espalda. Todas las ondas del cortísimo vestido se elevaron por el movimiento, dejando la estructura bien torneada de sus piernas a la vista de ambos caballeros.

Antonio silbó.

— Apresure guapa, que se le junta trabajo y poco nos queda después para seguir hablando— avivó el español, luego de guiñarle el ojo a la camarera.

Francis, por otra parte, se la pasaba también de lo lindo. Una sensual y exquisitamente fina francesa era la dueña de sus ojos azules desde hace ya varios minutos. Fumaba un cigarrillo coqueto, delgado, blanco como su vestido. Sobriamente maquillada, exageradamente voluptuosa, sencillamente decorada por joyas plateadas.

A Francis se le hacía agua la boca...

Se levantó de su silla, vaciando de un solo sorbo lo poco que quedaba de su copa de Anisette*. Relamió sus labios rosados, y caminó delicadamente hasta la dama, que se hallaba sola en su mesa, aspirando el cigarrillo con indiferencia.

— ¿Le hago compañía, señorita?— ofreció galante "la" francesa, entrecerrando sus ojos como en los videos de las canciones románticas.

— ¿Le conozco?— recibió ella, arqueando una ceja con desprecio. Desprecio que resbaló para Francis.

— Puede que no, señorita. Pero es algo que tenemos en común.

— Explíquese.

— Porque del mismo modo que usted no me conoce, yo tampoco la conozco a usted— se acercó, sonriendo solo como "ella" sabía hacerlo — Y esa es la base común, para elevar el edificio de nuestro porvenir...

— Le juro, señorita, que yo no tengo intenciones de conocerle ni hoy ni nunca. Si me disculpa...— hizo ademán de levantarse de la silla, antes que Francis le detuviese, sujetando su brazo con cuidadosa firmeza.

— No sea usted tan fría con quien le ofrece algo de grata compañía— dijo "ella"

— Pues dispense usted mi descortesía, pero no tengo en realidad intenciones de entablar algo con usted. Si me permite...

— Pero _ma chérie_, si ni siquiera me ha dado el placer de presentarse ¿No cree que éste encuentro es algo que el destino deparó para nosotros?

— Yo creo que usted manipula la situación, señorita. El destino no genera las cosas sin una razón.

— Y es esa misma razón la que pretendo usar para un acercamiento, querida— respondió Francis, ésta vez, haciendo que la dama se sentara. Colocó una rodilla sobre la silla contigua, apoyando su peso en ella — No es simple coincidencia el habernos encontrado en un mismo momento y lugar. Ha de existir por consiguiente, una atracción que me obligue a saber, al menos, su nombre para una futura ocasión...

— Habla sin ton ni son— dijo la mujer en una risa, forzada y nerviosa — Si digo mi nombre ¿Dejará de insistir?

— Y con eso me bastará para saciar mi curiosidad...— la dama bajó la vista, sonriéndose.

—... Soy Jeannette.

— Hermoso nombre— observó Francis, luego de analizar no sólo cada sílaba de aquél sustantivo, sino también, buscando la mirada de la mujer.

— ¿Y cuál es el suyo?

— Francis Bonnefoy— respondió la "mujer" con orgullo, inflando el pecho y atacándola con los ojos.

— Extraño nombre para una mujer...

— Otra de las obras del destino, _Mademoiselle_...— se excusó, sin querer entrar en minuciosos detalles, que ahora, carecían de real importancia. — Y ahora que estamos a la par, señorita... ¿Me aceptaría que le invite algo?

— ¿Quiere llegar a algo con esto, Señorita Francis?— preguntó la mujer, extrañada por la precipitación en las actuaciones de su acechadora.

— No responda a mis preguntas con otras, _Mademoiselle_— sugirió "ella", acomodándose en el asiento, sin perder de vista sus ojos dubitativos, brillantes.

— Pues de insistir, señorita, no veo por qué no...

— ¿Qué pide? Yo pago.

— Elija usted.

— Pues vamos por algo suave, para iniciar— propuso, haciendo una señal al camarero, llamándolo a la mesa — ¡Caballero! Dos Berger Blanc* para la señorita y para mí, por favor...

— En seguida. El mesero se retiró a pasos nerviosos y rápidos. Mientras que, acabado su cigarrillo, la mujer se dispuso a encender otro.

Colocó el tubillo entre los labios rojos, sujetándolo, mientras buscaba a tientas en su escote el encendedor. Adelantándose, "la" francesa sacó el de su bolsillo, ofreciéndole la llama activada mientras la acercaba al extremo del cigarrillo.

— Permítame, _Mademoiselle_...— la mujer, inclinándose levemente hacia adelante, dejó que la llama quemara parte del tubillo. Aspiró con suavidad, para luego, y sin sacarse el cigarrillo de la boca, exhalar el humo por un costado de ésta.

— ¿Es usted siempre tan atenta?— rió la moza, sosteniendo el cilindro encendido con dos de sus dedos.

— Siempre, y con todos.

— Has de tener buena fama entre las tuyas, Francis...— apremió ella, comenzando a acercar su silla — Dime... ¿Frecuentas en estos lugares?

— Cada vez que puedo, salgo a disfrutar de una tarde como ésta.

— ¿Y no preferirías un... ambiente donde encajar mejor?— Francis abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, dando un leve respingo en su asiento.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Digo... No quiero sonar precipitada, pero...— la mujer aclaró su garganta, y confidente, susurró a su oído — No me queda más que suponer, por éste acercamiento tan precipitado, que andas en busca de mujeres...

— No supone mal usted, señorita— respondió "ella" sonriéndose con galantería.

— Y déjeme decirle, y sin intención de ofenderle o algo parecido, que no soy su tipo...

— ¿Quieres un hombre, acaso?— preguntó "ella".

— Así es.

— No diferimos del todo entonces, _Mademoiselle_. Porque mi atención no es exclusiva solo para las mujeres...

— Oh por Dios...— Jeannette estuvo a punto de tragar el humo de su cigarro — ¿Le vas a ambos bandos...?

— Precisamente.

— Júralo...— la mujer parecía incrédula. Medio ofendido, Francis sostuvo, ahora, con un semblante un poco más serio.

— ¿Hay algo de malo?

— Me... sorprende que... lo digas con tanta... liviandad— Jeannette se sonrió un poco — Jamás... había conocido a alguien que... lo expresara tan abiertamente.

— Pues tengo que honor de ser el primero, al parecer— dijo Francis — Ten por seguro que nadie goza como yo a la hora de los encuentros más cercanos, _Mademoiselle_...

— No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto...— murmuró la aludida, tocando las sienes con los dedos, masajeándolas — ¿Y por qué... me confiesas éstas cosas?

— Oh, pues sus dichos lo han provocado.

—¿Mis dichos? discúlpeme, señorita... pero creo que ha llegado la hora que me vaya.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Siento la necesidad de irme— la mujer tomó su cartera, y se levantó — Hasta nunca.

¿"Nunca"? ¿Había dicho eso? ¿Es decir, que se le había negado? ¿A ÉL, Francis Bonnefoy, le había rechazado una mujer bonita? Debía tratarse de una mala broma. Una pésima broma, en verdad. Se levantó de su asiento, y asió el brazo de la dama.

— No estará hablando en serio...

— No juego. Me voy— forcejeó un poco. Y sin olvidar sus afanes de "hombre ideal", Francis no le insistió... pero toda su garganta y pecho se oprimieron dolorosamente, viendo como el vestido blanco, perfumado con la humareda de su coqueto cigarrillo, se movían entre el tumulto de personas, alejándose, perdiéndose para nunca volver.

En eso, el camarero llegó con su pedido.

— ¿Lo toma, señorita?

— Qué oportuno...— tomó ambas copas, colocándolas sobre la mesa — Para pasar las penas...

— ¿Eh? Ah... bueno, que lo disfrute— el muchacho, sin querer entrar en minucias, se fue.

Y entonces, Francis empinó la primera copa. El labial, atenuado por el alcohol, era ya un rosa imperceptible y borroso, mojado, casi desvanecido. Saboreó la bebida con disgusto, antes de tragarla, sintiendo que todo su tracto, hasta el estómago, se quemaba con ella. Menuda mierda...

— No sabe lo que se pierde— dijo para sí mismo, jactándose a la nada — ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

"Yo debería" pensó, contradiciendo su ego, y echándose encima la guillotina de la culpa.

— Se hace la difícil. Apuesto a que la tenía loca...

"¿Entonces, por qué se fue?" mentalizó nuevamente. El filo del disgusto brilló por sobre su gaznate, preparándose a ser soltado.

— Nadie se me resiste— rió en solitario, acercando nuevamente la copa a su boca — Quizás no era su día...

"Pero soy supuestamente el indicado para quien sea y cuando sea... ¿No estaré perdiendo mis dones?". Tortura. Tortuosas reflexiones asaltando su convulsionada mente, preparándose a decapitar su siempre latente egolatría, desparramarla como un chorro de cálida sangre, mezclándose con el barro de la vergüenza, con todo lo vulgar y poco caballeresco que habría significado la pérdida de su conquista.

— (Vamos, Francis, no te desanimes)— pensó aludiéndose a sí mismo, riéndose solo — (Hay demasiados peces en el mar, como dicen los amantes desafortunados... ¿Soy un amante desafortunado...?)— tragó espesamente. Volvió a sorber la primera copa, que le quemó más que el trago anterior — (¿Habré... hecho algo malo? ¿La ofendí? ¡Fui caballero, como siempre! ¿Qué salió mal?)— frunció el entrecejo, cesando de reír súbitamente. Empuñó ambas manos, y entrelazándolas, las llevó delante de la boca...

— ¡Eh, Francis! ¿Por qué tan solo, tío? ¡Venga, joder, a divertirse!— invitó Antonio con potente vozarrón, desde la barra. A su lado, Gilbert hacía un nidito con sus manos, donde tenía su pollito.

— ¿Quieres algo, Gilbird?— preguntó cariñosamente el albino. El pollito pió como respuesta — Tú pide si tienes hambre...

— (Joder... trajo su pollo)— Antonio sonrió nerviosamente. Tocó el hombro de su compañero — Gilbert...

— Dime.

— ¿Por qué no dejaste al polluelo en casa?

— Porque lo quiero lejos de los perros de West— respondió, acariciando con la yema del índice la cabecita emplumada.

— ¿Y no te... molesta?

— Gilbird es tranquilo, y no pide mucho ¿Cierto?— nuevamente, ante la alusión, el polluelo pió. Gilbert soltó su característica risa, a la vez que avistaba a la camarera — ¡Señorita! ¡Por aquí!

— Dígame, querido— la mujer se le acercó, zigzagueando exageradamente las caderas.

— ¿Tiene algo como... maníes, nueces...?

— ¡Claro! Si bien no me equivoco, tenemos bastoncillos de pan, algunos "_snacks_" y frutos secos...

— El pan estará bien— miró disimulado al pequeño ave, susurrándole confidente — Es blando y te caerá bien.

— Espere tantito, yo le traigo lo que desee, querido...— se giró hacia el interior del local, desapareciendo unos segundos.

Francis llegó al lado de su compañero español, luego de vaciar la primera copa y la mitad de la segunda.

— ¿Ocurrió algo?

— Nada...— suspiró "la" francesa, sentándose a la barra.

— ¿Nada?

— NADA. Eso fue lo que ocurrió: Nada— entrecerró los ojos, triste, frustrado a morir. — Estoy perdiendo mi encanto...

— ¡Ah, no digas eso, joder! ¡Si lo destilas por todos tus poros! ¡Lo llevas escrito de pies a cabeza!

— Díselo a... Jeannette— era un gran esfuerzo recordar su nombre. La gran mayoría de las veces apenas y rememoraba los rostros y voces de sus conquistas.

— Que una tía te haga feos no significa tu fin. Santo Cielo...— el español suspiró, para luego, sonreírse — Aunque ya sé qué puede haberla ahuyentado.

— ¡Dime! ¿Es... mi aliento, acaso? ¿Estoy despeinado? ¿Tengo algo en la cara...?— cuestionaba Francis al borde de la histeria, sujetando el cuello de la camisa de Antonio.

— Nada de eso. Sólo que eres demasiado igual a ella.

— ¿Qué? Explícate...

— No creo que le haya agradado que otra mujer se le haya insinuado como lo hiciste, Francis...— acotó dudoso el castaño — En ese estado con menudo cuerpo que te gastas, supongo lo tomó como una ofensa... digo... ¡Ya sabes! Te vio como a una "Bollera"

Y era eso mismo lo que había pasado. Ya se lo había dicho de pasada Iván, cuando intentó seducir a la azafata que atendía el vuelo; y puede que por estúpido que le sonara en ese momento, tenía razón. Ahora veía, con desilusión, el efecto de su nuevo estado en su rutina.

Ya se había acostumbrado al peso de sobra en su delantera, a tener que estar adquiriendo nuevos artículos de ropa, higiene y arreglo, a los piropos en la calle, a muchas de las cosas con la que una mujer debía cargar a diario. Pero nunca había pensado en cómo se vería afectada su fama de "galán" que rondaba entre las mujeres, cuando ahora poseía, al igual que ellas, muchas cosas en común...

Debían pensar ahora que era una desviada y desubicada, una grosera y maleducada perseguidora, ojeadora de segunda, asquerosa depravada sexual. Sintió todo su ego, y su alma, barriendo el suelo del local.

— Ha de ser eso...— dijo en voz baja, haciendo memoria de todos los sucesos desde el día en que amaneció transformado en una "Lady". Por segunda vez, y al igual que en casa de "la" estadounidense, le vinieron unas horribles ganas de golpear a Kiku...

Entre otras cosas, recordó su impresión, la primera visión, inclusive su desmayo. Había pensado, aunque poco, en cosas como ésta los primeros días de su conversión. Ya nadie le vería igual, ya nadie sería el mismo. Nadie lo era, en realidad.

Todo estaba trastornado, pero ya a esas alturas, era un poco tarde para lamentarse. Maldijo mentalmente a todo el mundo en ese momento. Recién ahora venía a sentir las verdaderas consecuencias de su cambio, cuando veía sus panoramas y planes inmediatos destruidos.

Cómo deseó, con inhumana intención, con desesperación, el poseer algo de filo, para arrancarse a sangre fría todo lo que a su cuerpo original no le pertenecía. Visualizó chorros de sangre, saliendo como si se tratase de una llave abierta desde su cuerpo. Era un mal pensamiento. Ideas como esa sólo podía tenerlas Iván, quizás debía dejar de hablarle un tiempo, y enfocarse en sus propios asuntos de manera cuerda y convencional...

¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo? ¡Si lo suyo era cosa seria, y estaba devastado! ¡Jamás volvería a ver a una mujer a la cara! ¡Jamás podría proyectarse del mismo modo con un hombre, en otros casos! ¡Ya nada sería igual! ¡Más que nunca, deseó estar en casa, liberar su ira contra algo blando, que fuese a soportar golpes, algo como una almohada. ¡Si, eso! Mordería su almohada, la estiraría, gritaría...

Recordó, otra vez, todo lo que había pasado. La noche en casa de Alfred, el resultado de sus exámenes, y de pronto: la apuesta hecha con Arthur... ¡Arthur, claro! su apuesta con él... ¡Qué divertido!

¿Cómo la estaría pasando él? Estando enfermo, de seguro se hallaría sufriendo como nadie. Pensó, agraciado, que al menos no corría la suerte de "la" británica.

La noche era joven. Aún podía remediarlo...

— Discúlpame un momento, Antonio— dijo, levantándose.

— ¿Dónde irás, tío?

— Haré una llamada— sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, y guiñó el ojo — No tardo.

Caminó, evadiendo a la enorme clientela que no dejaba de llegar, hasta poder salir al exterior del local. El aire fresco enfrió la transpiración de su rostro, aquella que, gracias al ambiente húmedo y tibio del recinto, no había podido sentir antes. Levantó el aparatito, y fijó la mirada en la pantalla.

Marcó de memoria, a falta de "Acceso Rápido", el número de "la" inglesa. Lo colocó con el auricular en la oreja, y lo sostuvo firmemente, deseoso de que pronto contestara. Un par de pitidos: nada.

Aspiró profundamente por la boca. Toda su garganta, que aún ardía, se heló. Afuera estaba descendiendo la temperatura...

Otro par de pitidos, y Arthur no contestaba. ¿Estaría durmiendo? ¿Delirando? ¿Iría a...?

¡Por fin!

Francis sonrió.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡_Bonjour, mon chérie_!— saludó eufórico.

— Franchute de mierda...— murmuró del otro lado "la" inglesa, sin preocuparse de que Francis le estuviese oyendo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Estoy muriendo, imbécil, y tú me llamas posiblemente para joder... Espero sea algo importante.

— Ah, _mon ami_... No sabes los deseos que tenía de escuchar tu voz— ronroneó sensualmente al teléfono. Recargó su espalda en la pared, sonriéndose — Porque enfermo y todo, juro que de imaginar tus gemidos me acelero...

— ¡¿Era eso, sucio pervertido? ¡Para qué llamas, si vas a decirme pura... mierda!— gritó desde Londres. Escuchó que golpeaba algo, posiblemente su colcha o la pared.

— No es eso, Arthur. Llamo por otra cosa.

— Que sea rápido...

— Dime, Arthur... ¿Qué tal has pasado estos últimos días?

— ¡Maldición, que no estoy en condiciones de hacer vida social ahora! ¡¿Sabes? ¡Te colgaré!

— ¡No, espera!

— ¡¿Qué quieres?

— Sólo responde...

— ¿Pues qué crees? ¡Pésimo! ¡Y tú, hijo de perra, fastidias mi delirio! ¡¿No entiendes que estoy EN-FER-MO?

— Si~...

— ¡¿Entonces, maldito, para qué llamas?

— Te juro que para molestarte no era...— gimió, algo entristecido — Me... sentía mal.

— ¿Qué te pasó ahora?

— ¿En serio quieres saberlo?

— Idiota, no me hagas repetirlo ¡Dime, o te cuelgo!

— No quiero entrar en demasiado detalles, Arthur... pero... supuse que de escucharte me sentiría muchísimo mejor— soltó un suspiro pesado — Suena tonto, y lo es... pero...

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Francis?

— No lo soporto...

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ya no soporto esto...

* * *

Malestar: Parte III

— ¿Francis? ¿A qué te refieres...?

Sentado sobre su cama, cambiado de ropa, tiznado y tapado, Arthur hacía gran esfuerzo por mantener la voz normalizada, y no perder la paciencia.

Del otro lado de la línea, solo oía suspiros, gimoteos lastimosos, una que otra risa fingida...

— ¿Cómo lo haces, Arthur...? ¿Cómo... te mantienes tan firme, pese a todo?

— Te estás poniendo cursi. Dime de una vez...

— Es tonto, lo pienso y tiene sentido, y a la vez, carece de él. No sé si debo seguir diciéndote, o cortar. Quizás... deba resumirlo a esto...

"La" británica, arqueando una ceja, adquirió en su rostro un semblante preocupado... ¿Qué estaría pasando?

— Necesitaré de tu apoyo y compañía, Arthur... hasta que todo pase.

— ¿Yo? Oye, yo te odio ¿Por qué no mejor le pides a Gilbert, o a Antonio...?

— Porque eres el único que me comprende... ya sabes... lo que nos pasó...— suspiró pesadamente. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos...

— ¿Te refieres a... que ahora somos mujeres...?

— Eso mismo... Eres el único a quien me atrevería a confiarle todo, Arthur... pese a como nos llevemos, eres... eres...— entrecortadas sus oraciones, quién sabe si por nerviosismo o por otra cosa, Francis sollozó.

— No me digas que estás...

— Prométeme algo...— interrumpió Francis

— Si con eso me dejas colgar.

— Prométeme que en la reunión... nos daremos un tiempo. Para hablar, tan solo...

— Eh... déjame confirmar...

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Arthur dejó el lecho, y se estiró. Tocó una campanilla que estaba en su mesilla de noche, a lo que Watson llegó rápidamente.

— ¿Llamó usted?

— Sí, Watson... confirma en mi agenda si para luego de la reunión de la semana entrante tengo algo...

— En seguida, señorita.

Nuevamente, ante el trato femenino, la "mujer" de coletas quedó fría... volvió a sentarse, y su mayordomo salió de la habitación. Arthur, con la mano libre, sobó el vientre, que le dolía un poco. Por el auricular, escuchaba los agitados jadeos de su "amiga"... o preferentemente: "enemiga".

¿Qué tendría? Estaba actuando raro. ¿Estaría enfermo? Lo dudaba. De ser así, no hubiese abandonado el hogar, y tampoco estaría molestándolo.

Ahora, con la mano que no sostenía el teléfono, alcanzó su garganta, y la frotó suavemente. Comenzaba a dolerle un poco otra vez, y de hecho, notó que al contestar el teléfono, su voz se escuchaba como si se estuviese atorando con algo. O como si hubiera gritado mucho...

— Señorita Kirkland...

— Watson, dime "Señor"— corrigió "la" inglesa, viendo a su mayordomo asomarse por la puerta.

— Discúlpeme. Confirmé su agenda, y no hay planes ni pendientes para luego de la reunión.

— Excelente, gracias. Puedes retirarte...— alzó nuevamente el aparato, y aclaró su garganta — ¿Sigues ahí, campesino?

— Campesino tú— recibió por respuesta.

— ¿Te parece si charlamos luego de la reunión? Digo yo, sería... más conveniente y cómodo.

— Depende ¿Estás dispuesto?

— Con tal que no me molestes hasta ese día, puedo sacrificar un tiempo tras la junta oyéndote divagar, cara de rana...

— ¡Qué cruel...! ¡Agh!... De acuerdo...— rugió "la" francesa al teléfono — Sólo... quiero algo de apoyo. Y... tú das buenos consejos... ¡Pero solo a veces!

— ¿Cuándo no?

— Por ejemplo: ni pedirte una receta, cejotas— carcajeó, un poco más animado por la aceptación de "la" inglesa — Y tampoco consejos de moda...

Enrojeciendo progresivamente, por la ira, Arthur apretó los puños y los dientes.

— Cavaste tu tumba, franchute desgraciado...

— Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos...

— Hasta la otra semana, bastardo. Y no me molestes hasta entonces.

— Yo también, con todo mi corazón— bromeó "la" francesa, tratando de llevarle la contra — ¡Que sueñes conmigo!

— ¡Muérete!

Luego de la habitual despedida, la llamada terminó. "La" inglesa azotó el teléfono contra la colcha, manteniéndolo en su mano, y luego, lo apartó a la mesilla de noche.

— ¿Qué querrá ese idiota?— preguntó en voz alta, acomodándose en su cama, con ambos brazos sirviéndole como almohada tras la cabeza — Sonaba en verdad afligido...

No solo grandes dudas acerca del tema lo asaltaban en ese momento, Sino también, algunas punzadas en el bajo vientre de cuando en cuando.

Las cosas no sucedieron en el momento correcto: primero, se enfermó antes de una importantísima reunión, frenando algunas labores importantes que tuvo que, obligatoriamente, comenzar a delegar en demás funcionarios estatales.

Segundo: la "amiga" de las mujeres le hacía su primera visita... y qué desagradable era que, aún recién bañado y todo, se sintiera tan sudoroso y asquerosamente húmedo entre las piernas; y tan paranoico, teniendo en cuenta que si se pasaba de flujo, ensuciaría las ropas: tanto las de la cama como las que traía encima...

Y tercero y último: Acababa de prometerle a su peor enemigo un momento de intimidad sentimental; y solo Dios, que lo odiaba, sabría qué cosas traía Francis en mente.

Tratándose de él, lo más seguro es que sería un factor que potenciaría aún más su malestar...

Tocaba descansar ahora. Bebió un poco más de agua, y tragó una píldora. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas, y sonriéndose, cerró los ojos.

La frescura y suavidad de su cuerpo y sus ropas limpias eran un perfecto arrullo, generaban una sensación tranquilidad y cobijo semejante a hallarse entre los brazos de alguien, protegido, acogido, daba la impresión de que todo se hallaba en paz y armonía...

"Para mañana, me sentiré mejor" pensó Arthur para sus adentros. Sonrió relajadamente, y encogió sus piernas, atrayéndolas hacia su pecho. Varios cojines y almohadones le rodeaban, numerosas sábanas y frazadas dándole calor, brindándole ese conforte y seguridad que le inspiraba la más inexplicable y deliciosa sensación de asilo. Era una burbuja

de paz y silencio que, ojalá, no se rompiera hasta hallarse como nuevo.

Como le gustaría evitar cualquier molestia.

Cualquier malestar.

Cualquier agitación.

Cualquier ruido...

Como el de su teléfono móvil sonando en ese preciso instante.

Se despertó de sobresalto, abriendo sus ojos de súbito y destapándose con un solo movimiento del brazo. La ocasión fue perfecta para soltar su bien practicado rosario de groserías y palabrotas que habían querido escapar desde hace algunas horas.

De seguro era ese odioso francés de nuevo, queriendo sacarlo de quicio con sus asquerosidades susurradas al oído, o llamando con las intenciones de joder, como siempre...

Furioso, pero desistiendo, alcanzó el teléfono. Contestó a la llamada, esperando oír primero el característico "¡_Bonjour_!" en el siútico francés que solo su "enemiga" aplicaba. Y así, podría romperle el oído. Aclaró la garganta, y atacó primero:

— ¡¿Qué mierda quieres a éstas horas, maldita sea...?

— ¡A-Arthur...! ¡¿Cómo estás?— ¿Esa... era la voz de Alfred? ¡Bueno... no exactamente la de Alfred! Pero... sería mejor cerciorarse. Apartó el aparato de su oreja, y miró el lector de números...

Era Alfred...

— ¡¿Cómo crees que estoy contigo llamando a éstas horas?— Dijo, nuevamente gritando a lo poco que su garganta le permitía — ¡Ubícate un poco, idiota! ¡¿Es que acaso no conoces las diferencias horarias? ¡¿Te figuras qué horas son en Londres, maldita sea?

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé...!— gimoteó "la" estadounidense del otro lado de la línea, casi al borde de la desesperación — Pero... te lo suplico... sólo te molestaré ésta noche...

Y si que molestaba... a ver qué tenía que decir, pues.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Distracción...! ¡Necesito distraerme, y no pensar en zombies, en niñas salidas de pozos, psicópatas y poseídos...!

Arthur golpeó su frente. Le sonaba a estos estúpidos miedos, tan infantiles, que solía tener Alfred. Dios... si le tenía miedo a esas ficciones baratas ¿Por qué demonios insistía en verlas? Y peor ¿Por qué debía pagar él?

— ¿Has estado viendo películas de terror otra vez?

— Sólo han sido tres... y un videojuego...

— ¡Cómprate un vida, bastardo, y déjame dormir!— gritó al micrófono del teléfono móvil, oyendo algunos gimoteos y oraciones interrumpidas, con las que Alfred quería seguir explicándole — ¡No estés molestando por esas tonterías infantiles, tarado!

Apartó el aparatito de su oído, y presionó el botón que dio fin a la llamada. "¡Menudo crío, tan infantil que salió!" pensó azotando el teléfono, nuevamente, contra la mesilla de noche. Soltó un potente rugido, y se metió bajo las mantas, en busca de su mundo de asilo y cobijo, pretendiendo olvidar lo recientemente sucedido. Cerró los ojos, no pudiendo en varias horas, conciliar su tan necesitado sueño.

¿Por qué estas cosas solo le pasaban a él?

* * *

Goce: Parte III.

La noche cayó antes de lo previsto sobre las cabezas de todos los residentes y visitantes en la capital francesa. Al menos, a Francis se le hizo demasiado corta aquella tarde.

Había conseguido, luego de su breve, pero inspiradora conversación con Arthur, encontrar la manera de sacarse de encima las penas, y disfrutar la salida con sus amigos.

Así que, una vez habiendo entrado de vuelta al local, se sentó a la barra, en busca de una amena charla con sus acompañantes.

— Y figúrense ustedes... — decía Gilbert, sacando otro cigarrillo del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, y poniéndolo en sus labios. Imposible no ponerse a conversar sin un cigarro, teniendo tantos por encender en el bolsillo. — El otro día nada más me encontré al señorito...

— ¿"El Señorito"?— Francis arqueó una ceja.

— ¡Ya sabes! Roderich...

— ¡Ah! Bueno, es que sólo vos le decís así... ¡Pero bueno! Sigue contando...— incentivó Antonio, dando otro sorbo a su vaso de Orujo*.

— Bueno, como iba diciendo, el otro día me encontré al señorito en una de sus aburridas andanzas por Viena. Miren que yo soy casi trotamundos, con esto de que no tengo casa fija, me topo hasta con quién no se imaginan... el asunto fue que, cuando me acerqué a saludarlo, y algo raro en él, me hizo el quite.

— ¿Y eso?

— Ah, es que ahora viene lo más divertido de todo, Francis— carcajeó Gilbert a su particular manera — Porque, y fue lo más extraño, andaba acompañado, y al parecer, andaba en malos pasos.

— ¿Alguna amante por ahí, acaso?— preguntó Antonio.

— ¡Qué amante, ni que nada! Si él es separado ¡Acuérdate nada más! Bueno, pero tiene que ver con eso... porque aunque ya esté dado todo por acabado hace algunos años, quien le acompañaba era nada menos que su ex-esposa...

— ¿La señorita Elizaveta?— exclamó levemente asombrado el español — ¿Pero que no estaban peleados, tío?

— Así parecía, si yo hasta les había visto y oído discutir en ocasiones, y qué decir de las cosas que hablaban el uno del otro... ¡Pero aquí no acaba la historia! Que cuando voy viendo que Héderváry se le va acercando toda melosa al señorito, cuando me ve, queda PÁLIDA, y quietecita donde estaba... ya me parecía raro que anduvieran juntos, pero lo que me descolocó, fue que Roderich, aparte que ni se atrevió a mirarme, le bastaron dos pasos para ir donde ella, agarrarla del brazo, y llevársela...

— No es nada raro. Como dicen por ahí "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan"— citó Francis, textualmente, el viejo refrán aplicado a los amantes que aún guardan sentimientos pese a no estar juntos.

— Pero... ¿Un cambio así, en solo unos días, cuando durante años no se podían ni ver en las fotografías? Para mí que se traen algo...— acotó Gilbert, desviando la vista hacia su polluelo, que vaciaba a su ritmo la porcelana con bastones de pan, haciéndolos crujir con su piquito.

— Se devoran, de seguro— suspiró Francis a punto de reírse — Ambos son tan malos para disimular, y no me extrañaría que anden con pasiones escondidas aunque se hayan divorciado.

— Pero dime, tío... ¿Por qué de repente os preocupa eso?— preguntó Antonio, arqueando una ceja.

El prusiano bajó la mirada, sonriendo irónicamente. Calló largo rato, excusándose en ver a su divertido polluelo picotear los crujientes bastones, o pasando la yema de los dedos por el madero de la barra. Sus dos acompañantes se miraron. Francis negó con la cabeza.

— No me digas que aún la amas— suspiró rendida "la" francesa.

— Creí que ya lo habías superado, joder...

— Y también lo creí así...— respondió el aludido, algo alborotado — Pero...

— Hombre, no te atormentes— sugirió el español — Que no sacas nada frustrándote y dejándolo todo pasar.

— Y ese es el problema... no dejo de pensar en ella...— el albino soltó una forzosa carcajada, bajando la vista con tristeza — Pero... nuevamente el señorito me la ha ganado...

— ¿"Nuevamente"?— Francis arqueó una ceja, y le miró acusador — ¿Acaso...?

— Mira... por lo general las chicas como Elizaveta suelen preferir a alguien que les otorgue diversión alocada, porque les hacen sentir libres y deseadas... bueno, yo inocente, creía eso en el instituto al que asistía junto a Roderich y ella...— hizo una pausa, para aclarar su garganta — Creía que la tenía a mis pies, soñando conmigo... era quien mandaba en la escuela y... creía ser el dueño de sus ilusiones...

— Pero no era así ¿Cierto?

— Así es, Antonio... y lo supe cuando el día de la graduación, me le acerco para ya dar por sentada mi supuesta seducción. Iba a pedirle que fuera mi novia... y cuando la veo bien melosa con Roderich, me doy cuenta de que ya la había perdido para siempre...— tosió, y carraspeó nuevamente — Esa misma noche, cuando me acerco a preguntarle luego de que Roderich fuera a recibir su diploma, me dice que lleva no menos de un año saliendo con él...

— Y tú: ni enterado ¿Cierto?

— Nunca me dijo nada, y eso... que no era poco lo que hablábamos, éramos compañeros de curso y todo, y... bueno, el señorito iba en la otra clase, y se veían en algunos electivos y talleres... No sé qué demonios le vio, pero... la cosa es que lo prefirió a él...— Gilbert apoyó el codo en la barra, y luego, la barbilla en su palma. Parecía angustiado.

— A los años, y cuando me metí al servicio militar ¡Coincidencia! Roderich también estaba allí, en el mismo regimiento que yo... Creí que, debido a la lejanía, había terminado con ella ¡Y qué mal pensé! porque un día que se hizo una especie de "baile" si prefieren decirlo así, por no usar otro término, la veo usando el uniforme militar húngaro, más crecida y bella que nunca... y con el anillo en la mano derecha.

— ¡Qué golpe!— exclamó el español, acabando con su vaso de Orujo, para luego, volver a prestar atención.

— ¿No te dijo él cuándo le había pedido matrimonio?— preguntó "la" francesa.

— Cuando le pedí explicaciones, él me dijo que en una campaña de entrenamiento, se la había llevado un poco lejos del lugar y le había dado el anillo. ¡Yo por eso no me enteré! se escaparon de noche para estar un tiempo juntos. La cosa es que tenían por promesa casarse luego de completar el servicio ¿No se acuerdan?

— Ahora que lo mencionas, y saco cálculos, claro que todo fue así— Francis sonrió, algo entristecido — Recién estaban saliendo del regimiento, y comenzaron con todos sus preparativos... pero... ¿No crees que llevas demasiado tiempo sufriendo, Gilbert?

— No me doy por vencido tan fácil, o bien, estoy realmente loco— el albino, viendo que su polluelo estaba satisfecho, ofreció ambas manos haciendo una especie de nido con ellas, donde el avecilla abordó — Pero... me extraña verla así... ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué siempre los de su tipo tienen tanta suerte con las mujeres?... ¡Qué tiene él, que yo no...!

— Bueno... a veces el amor es así. Ambos son tan distintos, y se desean tanto, tan profundamente. Han de amarse todavía mucho, digo yo: si hasta rompieron el pacto de divorcio...

— Antonio, no las cagues...— sugirió la "mujer" presente, por lo bajo — No sé si sugerirte que te des por vencido. Pero si lo que quieres son buenos consejos...— con la mano derecha, dio un par de palmaditas a su pecho — Ya sabes que me tienes a mi.

— Y a mí, por supuesto— acotó el español, sonriéndole a su amigo prusiano.

— ¿Consejos para qué?

— Para que no sigas solo y como perro callejero, como un mártir o desdichado ¡Anda, eres soltero! ¡Disfrútalo! ¡No tienes quien te mande! Y tienes dos buenos amigos que sabrán como hacerte gozar, aún en los peores momentos ¿No, Antonio?

— Nunca he estado más de acuerdo!— vitoreó el español, haciendo un signo de aprobación con su pulgar — Y de necesitar cualquier ayuda, artimaña o empujón, no dudéis en hacérnosla saber ¿De acuerdo?

— Pues... muchachos, en serio... no sé qué decir...

— No digas nada, y acepta...— interrumpió nuevamente el español, palmoteándole el hombro al prusiano. Francis colocó su mano en el centro de su "círculo" de reunión, y mirándoles, citó la famosa frase de los tres mosqueteros.

— ¿"Todos para uno...?"—

— ¡"...Y uno para todos"!

Tras abandonar el bar, luego de cancelar la cuenta, abordaron el vehículo en las mismas posiciones que antes.

— ¿Pasarás la noche dónde, Gilbert?— preguntó Francis, mirando el reflejo del albino en el espejo lateral del exterior del automóvil.

— Pensaba en ir a un hotel, y mañana, irme a Alemania con West.

— ¿Y no prefieres alojarte hoy en mi morada, Monsieur?

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— ¡Por supuesto! Así te ahorras un gasto, y claro, seguimos hablando otro poco más— propuso "la" francesa.

— Pues entonces acepto.

— ¿Te unes, Antonio?

— ¿Yo? Mejor paso, Francis. Mi "Lovi" me espera en casa, y se enoja si llego tarde— se lamentó el conductor, riendo nerviosamente.

— ¿"Lovi"?— el albino le miró extrañado — ¿Así le dices?

— Sólo cuando él no está. No le gusta que lo mime, ni lo trate de cariñitos. Ni siquiera de niño me dejaba decirle así...— Antonio se detuvo en la esquina, con el semáforo en rojo.

— ¿Y te sigue golpeando, Antonio?

— Sólo a veces, y cada vez menos. Pero cuando niño, cada vez que tenía oportunidad me daba zapes, cabezazos, patadas y uno que otro puñetazo...— divertido, el español soltó una risa — Insisto en que es una monada de crío...

— ¡Ah, y que lo menciones! Cuando West era más niño era bastante parecido a como es ahora Lovino, sólo que menos agresivo. No le gustaba que lo tocaran, y mucho menos soportaba los cariños— Gilbert suspiró — Viejos tiempos... A todo esto: ¿Y tú, Francis? ¿Sigues viendo a tu "hijo"?

— Cada vez menos... Matt ya está crecido, y no me busca tanto como en años anteriores. Pero de cuando en cuando me llama para preguntar por mi, y... bueno, no puedo decir que yo hago lo mismo — dijo nervioso — A veces se me pasa, o me olvido de devolverle sus llamadas. Quizás por eso es menos frecuente que nos comuniquemos...

— ¿Y la niña?

— Bueno, como vive en Seychelles y Arthur me puso una orden de alejamiento, por cuestiones tontas, también es muy raro que hablemos. Pero cuando nos vemos en reuniones, o cuando me ha tocado movilizarme por esas islas, pasamos mucho tiempo de calidad como... em... como "Padre e Hija", tal vez...

— ¿Por qué "Tal vez"?

— Porque es una "paternidad" compartida entre Arthur y yo, y él me mantiene a raya porque teme que "profane" a "su" niña— rezongó en un gruñido — Lo mismo con Matthew, de hecho, él habla más su idioma que el mío...

— ¿Así que ambos son "padres" de tu "hijo"?— rió Gilbert, con semblante picaresco. Captando su punto, Francis no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

— Ahora que lo pienso, jamás me había dado cuenta de que tenemos "hijos" en común...— "ella" acarició su barbilla con el índice, mientras en su imaginación, circulaba una serie de imágenes tiernamente graciosas, escenas y cuadros familiares que jamás existieron, pero que hicieron gracia a Francis.

¿No sería Arthur una buena "madre"? ¡Qué entretenido!

Poco después de recorrer, a poca velocidad, las últimas calles hasta la morada del francés, Antonio detuvo el auto en frente de la entrada.

— ¡Ya llegamos!

— Bien... Muchas gracias por todo, Antonio. Fue una excelente tarde— dijo Francis. Abrió la puerta del automóvil, y descendió. Buscó las llaves de la puerta de acceso en su bolsillo, y tras hallarlas, se volvió, mirando hacia el interior del vehículo — Cuídate mucho.

— Sí, y ojalá nos veamos pronto— dijo el prusiano, siendo acompañado luego por un "Pío" de su pollito, que reposaba sobre su cabeza.

— Que estén bien, muchachos. Los veo la semana entrante en la reunión ¿Si?

— Por supuesto. Hasta entonces.

Gilbert bajó del automóvil, y haciendo una última seña con la mano, Antonio partió hacia la frontera con España.

Francis se adelantó a abrir la puerta, permitiéndose el paso a "ella" y su compañero. Toda la morada se hallaba a oscuras, y sin un alma viva que hiciera el menor ruido. Los pasos en dirección a la sala de estar, hicieron eco hasta los pasillos de la planta alta.

— ¿Quieres algo, Gilbert?

— Eh... un vaso de agua, o algo que no... tenga licor— sacudió sus pies en el tapete de la entrada, para evitar embarrar la impecable alfombra del recibidor — Mira que casi ni he almorzado, y el alcohol me dejó una sensación muy rara en el estómago.

— Tengo algunos pastelillos y galletas. Normalmente paso de ellas, pero mientras hablamos, y para que se te pase, podremos comerlas ¿Te parece?

— Claro...

Pasaron hacia las habitaciones interiores, hasta llegar a la cocina. Iluminada por la amarillenta luz de la ampolleta, todos sus rincones fueron visiblemente pulcros y claros, tanto que encandilaba verlos. Gilbert tomó asiento, por orden de "la" dueña de casa, que hurgó en los cajones del habitáculo, hasta hallar lo que buscaba. Un tubo de plástico, lleno de galletas de mantequilla. Las colocó en un platillo, y a su vez, éste en el centro de la mesa.

— Así que... ¿Aún enamorado, Gilbert?

— Como nunca te imaginas...— suspiró el albino, sonriendo forzadamente.

— Ha de ser difícil aceptarlo, luego de tanto tiempo— Francis tomó una galleta entre sus dedos, y la llevó hacia su boca, sin morderla. Tan solo, la colocó contra sus labios — Has de estarla sufriendo mucho...

— Muchísimo. Y no sé qué hacer... si la olvido, me sentiré peor que ahora, y si me esfuerzo por separarlos, quizás no obtenga lo que busco... y por eso me quedo mirándolos de lejos...

— Pues en ese caso, Gilbert, sé detallista, que en base a todo aquello podría ser yo tu "Celestina"*. Ni te digo cuántos enamorados he juntado...

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Y te lo doy por firmado, si quieres, Monsieur— guiñó su ojo.

— Me sorprende lo buen samaritano que eres, aún con tan mala fama en tu reputación...— carcajeó — ¿Y cómo lo haces? ¿De dónde tienes tanta experiencia, que te jactas de tantos logros?

— Fácil, mi querido amigo. Estás hablando con Francis Bonnefoy. Y con eso, te lo digo todo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

***La Posada de los Muertos**: Uno de los muchos temazos de la banda española de metal-folk: Mago de Oz. Noveno single de la banda, y primero del disco "Gaia II: La Voz Dormida". Su ritmo festivo y estribillo son muy pegajosos, contiene algunos arreglos con whistle y violín, con influencia celta y folk español, sin perder la esencia del bajo, batería y guitarra. El solo de guitarra, es ejecutado por Juan Carlos Marín (Carlitos).

***Watson**: El nombre del mayordomo de Arthur es una referencia al personaje ficticio de el "Doctor Watson" de la serie de novelas creadas por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle: "Sherlock Holmes". Sólo he querido ponerlo porque sí...

***"Lady Grey":** Variación más suave y aromática de "Earl Grey", es té negro (bastante más oxidado que otros tipos de té, además que contiene más cafeína y su aroma es más fuerte) aromatizado con aceite de bergamota en menor cantidad que el Earl Grey, y además, incorpora cáscara de limón y naranja amarga. Puede incorporársele leche, o una rodaja de limón, su sabor dulce hace que requiera de menos azúcar, y además, puede beberse frío, por lo que preferentemente, es consumido en las tardes más que como parte del desayuno. Recibe su nombre en honor a Mary Elizabeth Grey, esposa de Charles Gray, Segundo conde de Grey.

***Poppins**: Referencia al libro "Mary Poppins" de la autora Pamela Lyndon Travers (Australiana) y a la película de Disney con el mismo nombre, del director Robert Stevenson, estrenada en 1964. Es un musical que mezcla actores reales con secuencias animadas.

***Anisette**: Licor anisado francés, elaborado con granos de anís fermentados, badiana, cilantro e hinojo.

***Berger Blanc**: Aperitivo francés anisado, elaborado con alcohol neutro, esencia de anís y azúcar.

***Orujo:** Licor español elaborado a base de la destilación del residuo de la uva.

***Celestina:** Personaje literario correspondiente a la obra de Fernando de Rojas, titulada "La Celestina", que trata de una mujer alcahueta y media hechicera con antecedentes de prostitución, a quienes los amantes desesperados recurrían para pedirle favores de hechicería y otros, y así, consolidar sus romances imposibles por un costo conversable.

* * *

¡Ufff! Éste capi no me ha costado tanto como los anteriores, pero la inspiración iba y volvía como jugando conmigo ^^U quizás por eso tardé más de lo que esperaba.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Sí, a veces Francis me cuesta un poco trabajarlo sin dar demasiadas vueltas en un mismo tema, o sin hacerlo parecer tan "poco pervertido" como muchos de ustedes están acostumbrados a leer. Pero eso se remediará, en caso de haber caído en el error, unos capítulos más adelante.

¡Wiii~~! ¡Qué emoción! Por fin, podré escribir lo que he estado reservando para el final: Feliciano e Iván, en un ambiente respectivo y con sus propias situaciones ^-^quizás lo que muchos de ustedes esperaban...

Y déjenme decirles que me siento contentísima recibiendo sus lindos reviews, leyéndolos ansiosa, contestándolos con todo mi entusiasmo, porque para esto siento que vivo *o* Dios... 107 igual es harto... *emotion tears*

Y recuerden que los seguiré leyendo y contestando, con todo lo que eso incluya: premios, felicitaciones, y si gustan, tomatazos y golpes bajos ^^U jajaja.

Y recuerden: "Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz"

¡Nos leemos!

¡Sayo! Nya~

PD: Yuxiel... activa la opción de recibir mensajes privados en tu cuenta, si quieres :D.


	13. Capítulo 13: Pasión y Locura

**Advertencia:** Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Pasión y Locura

Pasión: Parte I.

Feliciano volcaba toda su pasión y entusiasmo en cada cosa que hacía. Y desde niño, tenía bien claros sus intereses y obsesiones.

A menudo, y debido al descontrol en su devoción, solía ser un poco torpe. En el peor de los casos, y cuando más desmedida era su dedicación, lo echaba todo a perder.

Pero, había cosas en las que jamás fallaba canalizar toda su energía. Una de ellas: era el football.

Las tardes soleadas eran ideales para salir a su "estadio" personal, y jugar con el balón como un gato con su bola de estambres.

Claro que, viéndose reducido tan solo al espacio de su patio trasero, cercado por un altísimo enrejado, tenía que maniobrar para no tropezar con agujeros y arbustos. "Mejor aún", pensaba él. "Entrena mi agilidad y mi atención". Hoy el clima era ideal. Había una brisa fresca, y el cielo despejado reinado únicamente por el enorme Sol, en lo más alto. Feliciano salió al patio, con el balón en las manos, y aseguró de dejar una piedra mediana en la puerta, para no quedarse afuera (en caso de que la brisa empujara la puerta, y la fuera a cerrar). Bajó los escalones a medio trote, impaciente, sonriendo ampliamente.

Llevaba sus pantalones arremangados, la camiseta de mangas cortas, y se calzó unas deportivas que tenía casi en desuso.

Tiró el balón al suelo, y de inmediato, la levantó, ayudándose con el empeine para mantenerla suspendida en constantes golpes. Luego, la dejó caer.

Comenzó a patearla contra el muro, y a cada rebote, respondía con otra patada mucho más fuerte, y así sucesivamente, cada vez haciéndola subir más. Hasta que la detuvo, tomándola entre sus rodillas. Hizo elevarse la pelota hacia sus espaldas, y la mantuvo otro tiempo más suspendida, ésta vez, dándole con el talón de sus zapatillas.

Uno de los golpes fue suficientemente potente como para desplazar el balón hacia adelante, darle un rodillazo, y así, la suficiente altura para empezar a golpearla con la cabeza en repetidas oportunidades, cada vez, haciéndola descender más.

Era un simple calentamiento.

Después, vendría lo bueno.

Luego de "cabecearla", la dejó caer nuevamente. El balón quedó quieto sobre el irregular terreo del patio, y Feliciano, colocó su pie encima. Arregló la coleta en que sujetaba la larga cabellera castaña, ajustándola y poniendo los rizos libres tras las orejas. Luego, y en un rápido movimiento, flexionó los brazos hacia atrás, casi desgarrando la muy desteñida camiseta con el diseño del Topo Gigio* en frente.

Soltó un suspiro largo, y miró a sus anchas. Sonrió con emoción.

Visualizó en los límites de su patio, interminables tribunas llenas de gente vitoreando, con las caras pintadas, gritando su nombre, mujeres enloquecidas lanzándole ositos de peluche y arrugando sus labios en sonoros besos lanzados al aire (pese a su nueva condición, cabía destacar). Al final de la cancha, la portería, cuidada por un grandote con pinta de Goliat*. Él, valiente como David*, volvió a ajustar la coleta. Levantó el balón del suelo con una sola maniobra de su pie, y comenzó a correr.

Estaba solo. Nadie vigilaba la portería, más que ese gigantón con semblante rudo y malhechor. En cualquier otra situación, aquel acusador rostro hubiera significado la señal de huída para "la" italiana. Pero el football era distinto.

Siguió corriendo, cada vez más rápido. Seguía solo, nadie lo marcaba, nadie le estorbaba. Sólo "ella", y su rival, se miraban fijamente.

A pocos metros del arco, el gigante afirmó su posición, separando más las piernas, y colocando ambas manos casi frente a él. Estaba en el medio de su área, esperándolo con una sonrisa burlesca y una disposición evidente a lanzársele encima. Feliciano logró burlarlo yéndose por el lado izquierdo del jugador. Al verse confundido, el portero no supo qué hacer, permitiéndole una fracción de tiempo suficiente para su tan ansiado gol.

— ¡SI~~~~!— gritó largamente "la" italiana, corriendo alrededor de la "cancha" mientras la imaginaria multitud, enloquecida, gritaba a coro su nombre. Los hombres aplaudían hasta que sus palmas ardieran como el fuego. Las mujeres, lloraban de emoción, saltando en la barra y agitando sus plumeros y banderas con el tricolor nacional.

Feliciano, halagado, devolvía los besos a las mujeres, y agarrando la camiseta con el ratoncito, la enseñaba estirándola mientras le hacía fiesta a la frenética barra. Y llegado determinado momento, se dejó caer de rodillas, gritando a todo pulmón: "Gol de Italia", casi desgarrando su ropa.

Y de pronto, sintió que le daban un zape. Todo el estadio, la gente, los gritos y el Goliat, desaparecieron, dando paso a la visión del pequeño y realista patio trasero.

— ¡Idiota, estás molestando a los vecinos!

— ¿_F-Fra... fratello_?— "la" italiana subió la vista hacia su hermano mayor, que ahora rojo de ira, golpeaba con el índice la frente del menor.

— ¡¿No te das cuenta que estás haciendo el ridículo, estúpido! ¡_Maledizione_! ¡Más tonto y no naces!

— Estaba jugando...— se defendió inocente, tratando de hacer quite al dedo abusivo en la parte alta de su cabeza.

— ¡Lo sé, pero una cosa es jugar, y la otra es hacer escándalo! ¡Mierda! ¡Que has enfadado a la vieja de la esquina, idiota...!

Una voz cantarina, y reconocible para "la" dueña de casa, sonó tras su consanguíneo.

— Lovino, detente. O la harás llorar...

— ¡Antonio~!— Feliciano se paró de un salto — ¡Bienvenido~!

— ¡Bastardo, que lo estoy reprendiendo y tú llegas a defenderlo!

— Oh~, Feli es demasiado tierna para que la trates así, Lovino— siguió el recién llegado español — Y es una damita...

— ¡Ay...! No es cierto— acotó ruborizado Feliciano, cubriéndose las mejillas con ambas manos y bajando la mirada.

— Sí~, y eres una jovencita muy linda, además...— acercándole a "la" aludida, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas — Fusosososososo~...

— ¡Oye, déjalo! ¡Maldita sea, bastardo!

— ¡A-Antonio...! ¡Detente!— reía "la" italiana agudamente, retorciéndose — ¡Por favor...!

— Mírala, es encantadora. ¿No te dan ganas de abrazarla?

— ¡A-Ay...! ¡Por favor, me haces cosquillas...!— Feliciano trató de retroceder. No se fijó que, tras de sí, habían más "invitados".

— ¡Auch...! ¡Oye, cuidado!

— ¡Ludwig~~!— celebró Feliciano, dándose media vuelta y echándole ambos brazos al cuello — ¡Tanto tiempo!

— ¡Ah...! Sí...— "la" alemana desvió la vista, roja como nunca. No correspondió al abrazo.

— Kesesesese, miren a West, que parece que se le han subido los colores...

— ¡He...Hermano!— reprendió "ella", dirigiéndole una mirada severa, traducida a "Cállate".

— Oh~, Feliciano está tan lindo como siempre— acotó Francis, que iba tras Gilbert.

— ¿También han venido a visitarme! ¡Qué bien...! ¿Así que ya se me hizo la hora?

— Sí, idiota, Ya dieron las tres...— respondió Lovino, golpeando su frente con la palma de la mano.

— Ve~...

— Y se puede saber... ¿Qué eran todos esos gritos?— preguntó Gilbert, una vez que ya los ánimos y la adrenalina de Feliciano hubiesen bajado.

— Jugaba football— respondió, señalando el balón que había quedado atrapado en un arbusto, tras rebotar contra el muro al momento del "Gol".

— Football...— Francis se sonrió, con los ojos brillando como nunca — Dios, hace tanto que ni pateo la pelota...

— Es entendible, después de como le fue a tu país en el mundial...— acotó el español, sonriéndose maliciosamente.

— ¡Qué sobrado eres, Monsieur!

— Si me lo preguntas, a mí en realidad no me gusta la táctica de juego de los españoles— interrumpió Ludwig — Encuentro que en cuanto a estrategia, los alemanes son mejores...

— ¡Lo llevan en la sangre, _bruder_!— exclamó Gilbert — Y les fue bastante bien éste año. Después de todo, tercer lugar no es tan malo...

— ¡_Che Palle_! ¡Que los italianos son mejores jugando que cualquier otro equipo, joder!— no sabían si Lovino estaba fastidiado, pero... ¿sonreía? — Y para el de Brasil, esperen nada más, que arrasaremos con todos y nos llevaremos la copa.

— Ve~... éste año no fue el mejor para Italia... ¡Pero me gustaban las canciones del mundial! — y casi de improviso, comenzó a bailar la tan conocida coreografía. Disimuladamente, Francis y Antonio le seguían el juego:

_Tsa mina mina zangalewa  
__Cause this is Africa_

_Tsa mina mina, eh eh  
__Waka waka, eh eh  
__Tsa mina mina zangalewa  
__This time for Africa~...*_

— ¡Ya estás haciendo el ridículo de nuevo, joder!— nuevamente, el mayor de los italiano le dio un zape a su "hermana".

— ¡Me entraron ganas de jugar de nuevo!— celebró Francis, aplaudiendo — ¿Una partida, muchachos?

— ¡Me gusta como piensas!— se adelantó Gilbert.

— ¿Cómo armamos los equipos?— preguntó Ludwig, que extrañamente, había concordado.

— ¡Fácil! ¡Hombres contra Mujeres!— sugirió Antonio, tomando del brazo a Lovino y Gilbert y llevándolos a su lado — Quedamos justos tres y tres.

— ¿No sería abuso?

— ¡Claro que no! Es repartición inteligente— aprobó Lovino, sobándose las manos y mirando a sus contrincantes con malicia.

— ¡Si~! Ludwig y yo somos invencibles— Feliciano echó ambos brazos en torno a la cintura de "la" alemana. "Ella" enrojeció aún más que antes.

— Te sugiero centrarte, Feliciano.

— Machote, no dudes en ser de lo más brutal con ellos— acotó "la" francesa, arremangando su camiseta — Yo me quedo de arquero...

— ¡Pero sales también a jugar, que conste!

— Como quieras...

El football, de cierto modo, disolvía las rivalidades y diferencias. Lovino, por una parte, había dejado su característica hostilidad, para armarse de una especie de valor y compañerismo en contra de sus "adversarias". Gilbert quedó protegiendo la portería imaginaria, designada por un trecho del muro marcado por dos "columnas" que marcaban una distancia, con la promesa de que si se acercaba Ludwig, no dudaría en salir y arrebatarle el balón. Antonio tenía sus ojos puestos en Feliciano, que pese a no tener demasiada fuerza, si sabía escaparse con mucha facilidad.

Feliciano corrió a buscar el balón. Nuevamente, vio el enorme estadio y la ruidosa barra, saltando en las graderías, agitando banderas de las naciones participantes y soplando vuvuzelas. Sus caras pintadas se deformaban en las muecas de gloria cuando gritaban, se desarmaban enteros moviendo sus plumeros y carteles...

Se visualizó no con una camiseta del topo Gigio, sino, con el uniforme oficial de la selección italiana, que aún en su nuevo cuerpo de chica, le sentaba igualmente de maravilla.

Y qué decir el suyo a Ludwig, es decir... "¡Qué curvas!" pensó Feliciano, delineando con su ansiosa mirada a "la" alemana. Ya le había impresionado veces anteriores con su gran calidad de estrategia, su vigor y rudeza, y ahora, era su turno: "¡Le dedicaré un gol! ¡Se sentirá orgulloso de mi!" pensó.

— ¿Y quien arbitra?— preguntó Francis.

— ¡El señor calvito de allá, que va vestido de negro!— señaló Feliciano, apuntando en su imaginación al sujeto en mención. Todos los demás se miraron extrañados.

— No hay árbitro...— se lamentó en voz baja Antonio.

— Mejor así. Kesesesese~...— Gilbert hizo crujir sus dedos.

— ¡No esperemos más, maldita sea! ¡A jugar!

— ¡Empezamos nosotros!— avisó Ludwig, adelantándose hacia Feliciano con la excusa de acomodar el balón. Aprovechó de susurrar a su oído — Cuidado con Antonio. Si se te acerca, pásamela.

— Ve~.

— ¿Eso es un "sí"?

— ¡Ve~!— emocionado, Feliciano puso el balón en el suelo, y le guiñó el ojo a su "compañera". Recibió, además de una palmada en la espalda, una sonrisa cómplice de su "amiga" de batalla.

Feliciano tomó impulso, y de inmediato, y mostrando la intención de una patada directa hacia el lado de Lovino, la dominó con los pies, trasladándose hacia donde le esperaba Antonio. Ludwig y Francis estuvieron a punto de gritarle lo idiota que era, pero captando su estrategia, "la" alemana tomó el lado por donde estaba Lovino, que posiblemente le había sido "cedido" por ser él más "débil" que el español.

— ¡Oh, guapa! ¡Que no te dejo pasar por aquí!— Antonio extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, e interrumpió la carrera de Feliciano, tapándole el paso. Jugó así un rato "la" italiana, pretendiendo acostumbrarlo a aquel movimiento repetitivo y monótono, para que así, no reaccionara a tiempo a la siguiente maniobra. Divertido, se giró, y con el talón, la direccionó hacia "la" alemana.

— ¡Es tuya!

— ¡Eh, Lovino, cuidado ahí! ¡Gilbert, atento!

— ¡Idiota macho-patatas, ni lo pienses!— El italiano se adelantó, anteponiendo los brazos delante de Ludwig y atrapando él el balón. "Ella" trató de arrebatárselo, entremetiendo los pies y entre los de él y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio de juego. El romano logró alejarse un poco, y avanzar hacia la portería contraria.

— ¡Dale, dale, dale! ¡Patea!— apoyó el prusiano desde el arco, viendo su lado ya asegurado por la maniobra.

Lovino siguió avanzando, llevando el balón con bastante maestría, hasta varios metros cerca de su objetivo. Francis salió de su posición, y la pateó lejos, cerca del alcance de Ludwig, que la recibió golpeándola con la cabeza, en dirección a la de "la" italiana.

— ¡Feliciano!

— ¡Voy~!

Logró librarse de Antonio, que le marcaba desde hace bastante. Saltó lo suficientemente alto, como para recibirla con el pecho. Un crudo sonido, como el de una caja vacía golpeándose, caló los oídos de todos. Los demás llevaron ambas manos al centro del torso, y se contorsionaron adoloridos.

— ¡No le pegues con el pecho...!— vociferó Ludwig, que sintió que le dolía más a "ella" que a su "amiga".

— ¡Te dejarás un moretón, idiota!

Pero ignorando sus gritos, nuevamente dominó la pelota. Logró salir del alcance de su hermano, que también corrió tras él, junto a Antonio, y entonces, estando bastante cerca de la portería, pateó con toda su potencia. Gilbert alcanzó a extender su pierna, en la cual el balón rebotó, justo en la dirección más peligrosa de todas...

— ¡Gilbert, cuidado!— gritó Antonio.

Pero ya Ludwig había golpeado la pelota nuevamente, metiéndola en el "arco" imaginario sobre la estatura de Gilbert. Francis aplaudió desde su lugar, y Feliciano corrió a abrazar a su compañero de equipo.

— ¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste!— celebró entre risas, zarandeando a "la" alemana.

— ¡Uno a cero!— gritó Ludwig, levantando el índice de su diestra y mostrándolo a sus rivales.

— ¡No se desanimen, que ahora mismo les empato!— Dijo Antonio.

— Mejor: Tú— señaló a Lovino — Colócate del lado de Feliciano. Antonio, cubre a West, él es más peligroso. Te la voy a tirar a ti, y se la pasas a Lovino ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Intentemos! ¡Lovino, si tienes que sujetarla: hazlo!

— Y tú haz lo mismo si es necesario— el albino se posicionó frente a la portería, y levantó el balón. Los dos aludidos corrieron a las posiciones acordaras.

El prusiano aventó del balón hacia el español, que evitando el "ataque" de "la" alemana, la puso fuera de su alcance tras recibirla con el pecho, luego, y pateándola con fuerza, se la pasó a su compañero romano. Aunque... quizás pateó DEMASIADO fuerte.

— ¡Me lleva la...! ¡Sale, Feliciano, es mía!— el mayor de los italiano antepuso su brazo, impidiendo a su "consanguínea" seguir avanzando.

— ¡Mía~!

— ¡Joder, sal...! ¡Con un condenado demonio...!— adelantó una rápida zancada, y la atrapó. Vio que Gilbert, haciendo abandonado la portería, "intercambiaba" de puesto con Antonio.

— ¡Pásala!

— ¡Más te vale metas el puto gol!— se giró, evitando a su "hermana", y la pateó en dirección al albino. Éste, cuidándose de no ser alcanzado por "la" alemana, logró llegar hasta pocos metros de la portería, donde en un solo y rápido movimiento, burló los reflejos de Francis. Era un punto a su favor.

— ¡Gol de Prusia!— celebró dando un mortal en el aire, y luego, correr hacia el romano, a quien abrazó fuertemente, comenzando a girar con él.

— ¡Suéltame, maldita sea...! ¡Bájame, coño! ¡ANTONIO~~~, DILE ALGO!

— ¡Vamos a uno, vamos a uno!— celebraba entre aplausos y risas el español, pasando por alto que Gilbert ya se propasaba con Lovino, acorralándolo contra la pared contigua a la del arco.

— ¡ANTONIO, BASTARDO! ¡DEFIÉNDEME, MALDITA SEA...!

— ¿Ah...? ¡Gilbert! ¡Déjalo, me asustas al crío!

— ¡Joder, que te dijo que me sueltes...!

— Como quieras— susurró en una risita — Luego te doy tu premio. Kesesesese~...

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Francis?— preguntó anonadada "la" alemana, acercándose a su arquero.

— ¡No la vi! ¡Eso fue!

— Ve~... ¡Pero vamos, que metimos el primer gol muy fácil!— Feliciano comenzó a imitar las posiciones y golpes de combate que varias veces vio realizar a Kiku — ¡Y podemos hacer otro si queremos! ¡Vamos, que se puede~!

— Entonces, Feliciano, quédate a mis espaldas— ordenó Ludwig — Y si por alguna razón fallo, tú lo rematas.

— ¡Ve~!

— Y si pasan al machote, yo me salgo del arco y la desvío ¿Así?— preguntó "la" francesa — Lejos del arco.

— Exactamente ¡Vamos!

— ¡Ve~! ¡A ganar~!

* * *

Locura: Parte I

Como era costumbre, todos segundos fines de semana de cada mes, se realizaba en casa de Iván una especie de "Junta "Familiar"" en la cual siempre asistían no solo sus dos hermanas, y se hacían presentes por obligación los representantes de los tres estados bálticos, sino que Toris tenía el permiso de invitar a Feliks a pasar esos dos días con ellos.

Por eso, y desde el Viernes en la noche, eran encargados los arreglos de los cuartos de invitados al pequeño Raivis, por ser una tarea poco complicada, y donde de seguro no rompería nada. Normalmente, Eduard le ayudaba cuando había que cargar colchones, cambiar las sábanas o mover los armazones de las camas de esas habitaciones, que gran parte del año, exceptuando ocasiones como ésta, permanecían cerradas.

Mientras Toris se encargaba de ver qué clase de comida podrían hacer para la recepción, Iván era el que iba a buscar a sus invitados al aeropuerto de Moscú, les ayudaba con el equipaje, y luego, asistía a cualquiera de sus subordinados que necesitase ayuda...

Era ya sábado por la mañana. La mayoría de los preparativos estaban completos, o al menos los de Eduard y Raivis, que habían empezado la tarea más temprano de lo normal el día anterior, para tener menos ajetreo a la mañana siguiente. A cambio, se dedicaban a alivianar la labor del lituano, que perdido entre tantas recetas complicadas y ostentosas, muchas veces no alcanzaba a ordenar la mesa a tiempo, y se retrasaban los planes.

— ¿Qué haces, Toris?— preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta el estonio, encantado con el aroma que desprendía la preparación en curso.

— El plato secundario, que toma más tiempo. Son croquetas pozharski*.

— ¡Huelen muy bien! ¿Y... qué hay de plato primario?

— Hay Shchi*, y para el té pensaba en preparar Chvorost*. ¿O crees que quede muy pesado?

— ¡Claro que no! Recuerda que tanto la Señorita como sus hermanas son muy fanáticas de la comida tradicional rusa, y ya nosotros estamos bastante acostumbrados a las comidas ostentosas...— respondió Eduard — El único que podría complicarse un poco eres tú, Toris, con eso de tus problemas al estómago...

— Mientras no haya ningún problema ésta tarde todo irá bien. ¿Crees que Feliks proteste por la carne en la comida?

— Esperemos que no...— El estonio rió nerviosamente — ¿En qué está Raivis ahora?

— Estaba secando los vasos recién lavados, y creo que necesitaba el mantel... ¿Podrías ayudarlo? Está en la parte alta del armario del pasillo, y no quiero que le vaya a caer nada encima al pobrecillo...

— Claro. Recuerda que si necesitas ayuda, puedes pedirla en cualquier momento— Eduard de volteó en dirección al pasillo. Pero antes de dar paso alguno, el lituano le detuvo.

— A todo esto... ¿Dónde está la Señorita?

— Si bien no me equivoco, está en el taller desde muy temprano.

— No la he visto en toda la mañana...— asegurándose que la olla quedara bien tapada, y mirando el reloj de la cocina, se encaminó hacia el lugar señalado — Iré a preguntarle si necesita algo.

— Iré a ver a Raivis. Apenas y acabe, vengo a vigilar la comida...

Toris salió del habitáculo, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de acceso al taller. Escuchó atravesando el madero de la puerta, el ruido de la sierra funcionando.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su "jefa"?

Abrió la puerta. El ruido de la herramienta se hizo mucho más fuerte que lo que antes podía escucharlo. Entro decidido, aunque temblando un poco.

— Señorita— la llamó, al verla tan concentrada, cabizbaja, con los ojos protegidos con un par de grandes gafas, mientras a la orden de sus manos, la sierra cortaba en línea recta un madero puesto en la mesa de trabajo — ¡Señorita!— nuevamente, no le oyó. Parecía ser que la sierra era mucho más ruidosa, y por ende, el volumen de su voz era vencido. Intentó una última vez: — ¡Señorita!

— ¡Toris!— Iván puso en pausa la herramienta en función, y se irguió en toda su imponente estatura — ¡Soy "Señor"!

— Disculpe...— Toris le sonrió nervioso — Venía a ver si necesitaba de ayuda.

— La verdad no por ahora.

— ¿Qué hace?

— Reparo la despensa que me cayó encima el otro día...— dijo, sacudiéndose la ropa, que estaba llena de aserrín y polvo — Reemplazaré los maderos rotos, y quedará casi como nueva.

— Ya veo...— el lituano se acercó, con las manos en la espalda, inspeccionando el lugar. Los haces de luz que entraban por la ventana evidenciaban el polvillo flotando en el aire, balanceándose en direcciones confusas, a veces parecían estáticos — ¿Quiere que traiga algo?

— No te preocupes. Terminaré pronto. Éste es el último que tengo que cortar y clavar— Con la manga de su ropa, secó el sudor de su frente. Para evitar que el cabello le molestara, lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta, y a su vez, ésta la había enganchado con una pinza, de modo que el cabello quedaba por sobre la nuca, divertidamente ordenado. Así también, evitaba que le diera calor en el cuello.

— ¿Me permite su abrigo, Señori...? ¡Señor!— Toris extendió su brazo hacia "ella". "La" rusa le sonrió apaciblemente.

— Descuida. No tengo calor.

— ¿Hay algo en que pueda servirle?

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto, Toris?— preguntó en una risita la "jefa" soviética.

— Porque no quiero que vaya a ocurrir algo como... el día de la reunión.

— ¿Tienes ese presentimiento?

— No debería hacer trabajos de hombre en ese estado, así se evitaría accidentes como el de la despensa...

— ¿Cuestionas mis capacidades? ¡Muy mal, Toris!— reprendió "la" rusa — Puedo seguir trabajando con normalidad...

— Como usted diga— se volteó hacia la salida del taller — Si necesita algo, me llama ¿Si?

— No creo que lo haga. Pero lo tendré en mente...

Bastó con cerrar la puerta, para que oyera nuevamente la sierra funcionando dentro de la habitación. Caminó nuevamente hacia la cocina, encontrándose con Eduard y Raivis en el pasillo de conexión.

— ¿Cómo van?

— Ya está casi lista la mesa, Toris— respondió el pequeño letón — Busco las servilletas.

— Y ya bajé el fuego de la estufa. Está casi listo, según las indicaciones.

— Gracias Eduard. Iré a chequear la olla...

Mientras, en el taller, Iván terminaba de lijar el último trozo cortado por todas sus orillas. El aserrín que flotaba debido a la potencia de la máquina, se le pegaba en la ropa, emblanqueciéndola con el polvillo. A veces estornudaba, porque le cosquilleaba demasiado la nariz con todas esas partículas.

Midió la tabla, y la cuadró en su rearmada despensa. Perfecto. Siempre se le habían dado muy bien los trabajos manuales, y agradecía a su madre, que en paz descanse la pobre mujer, haberle insistido tanto en lo útil que le serían algún día. Qué razón tenía...

Sopló los residuos de la madera, que volaron alborotados. Alcanzó clavos y un martillo, y luego de acomodar el madero en su posición perfecta, la fijó a la tabla principal. Golpeó repetidas veces, hasta hundir la pieza de metal en su totalidad en la madera, sin posibilidad alguna de enganche o ruptura. Segundo clavo: lo mismo, ya la tabla casi no se movía. Pero si quería que soportara peso, no era suficiente. Tercer clavo, éste tuvo que sacarlo a la mitad de que penetrara totalmente en la estructura, ya que por un golpe mal dado, acabó doblándose. Lo arrancó con los dedos. Si tenía tanta fuerza, no necesitaba de un mecanismo como el del martillo. Alcanzó otro clavo, poniéndolo con más cuidado en reemplazo del anterior.

Martilló con precisión, hasta tan solo avistar la cabecilla plateada, hundida en la madera. Incrustó un cuarto clavo, el último que necesitaría para darle firmeza. Por último, y si eran necesarios más arreglos, los haría después y con más tiempo. Lo que importaba ahora, era tener dónde dejar la vajilla que se había salvado de la caída.

Vio su obra finalizada. Se levantó, secándose el sudor de la frente, y sacándose los lentes protectores. Desarmó la coleta, y el cabello platino resbaló como una cascada libre hasta sus caderas. Se sacudió la ropa, y cargó el mueble reparado cerca de la puerta. Luego, se volteó a la mesa, para ordenar las herramientas que había utilizado. Recogió la caja de herramientas, y la subió al tablón de soporte del mueble de trabajo, metiendo dentro el frasco con los clavos, el martillo y la lija. La cerró, y apartó hacia el rincón del taller.

Quedaba solo guardar la sierra. La repisa donde lo hacía no estaba tan alta, así que con la sola ayuda de una silla, podría dejarla sin problemas. Acercó el mueble antes mencionado, y se subió a la parte del asiento. Alcanzó la sierra, y la desconectó halando del cable, lo envolvió en torno a la máquina, y se encaramó de puntillas.

Dejó la herramienta en su lugar, pero para su mala suerte, haciendo equilibrio...

¿Por qué "mala suerte"? Porque bastó un único movimiento para que, sin que se diese cuenta, cayera ésta, con la filosa hoja, apuntando hacia abajo.

Un alarido de dolor llegó a hacer eco en todo el resto de la residencia. Los tres bálticos saltaron del susto.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Raivis, temblando.

— Vino del taller. Iré a ver...— Eduard trató de adelantarse, de no ser porque Toris tomó la iniciativa de correr hacia la habitación de donde provino el grito.

Casi tropezó con algunos muebles, que inoportunamente, estaban en el camino de su carrera. Se golpeó las canillas contra una silla, y por poco y resbala a causa del piso flotante instalado en ese corredor. Abrió la puerta de golpe, impactado éste madero contra la de la reparada despensa. Entró a gran velocidad.

Vio con espanto a su "jefa", arrinconada, tratando de detener con su mano la hemorragia de su hombro. La sierra criminal yacía en el suelo, sin demasiados rastros de sangre en el filo. Otra cosa era la ropa de Iván, que poco a poco, fue oscureciéndose de rojo en torno al corte.

— ¡Ay, no!— Toris apartó la sierra, y se arrodilló junto a Iván — ¿No se ha hecho más daño, Señorita?

— ¡Me cayó esa cosa encima...! ¡No me explico cómo...!— gimió "ella", con los ojos cerrados con fuerza — Duele...

— Déjeme ayudarla...— le rodeó con su brazo, cuidando de no tocar el hombro herido. De a poco, fue sirviéndole de apoyo para que se levantara — Lento... con cuidado...

— Por favor, alcanza el botiquín de la repisa, creo que allí tengo unas vendas— pidió Iván, mirándole con los ojos llorosos por el sufrimiento.

— Vamos mejor a su habitación. Allí le atenderé mejor y estará más seguro que en éste sitio.

Salieron cautelosamente de la habitación, tratando de no mostrar demasiada preocupación ni dolencia a los curiosos estonio y letón, que se habían asomado a ver qué había ocurrido. Iván desvió la vista en dirección contraria a sus dos subordinados, cuidando que no fueran a escaparse las vergonzosas lágrimas de dolor. Toris, en cambio, les miró fijamente, y apenas articuló, diciendo en un susurro.

— No digan nada ¿Si?

— Toris...

— Raivis, acompaña a Eduard y vean cómo va la comida— ordenó con naturalidad — Yo me encargo...

Apresuró un poco el paso, y juntos, Iván y Toris subieron las escaleras. Pese al cuidado que tenía en no moverse demasiado, sus pasos pesaron en la herida como horribles punzadas. Era un esfuerzo generalizado que le tensaba por completo...

Llegaron a la habitación de Iván, donde "ella" tomó asiento sobre su colcha, aún con la mano contraria al hombro herido, tratando de detener su desangre. Rápidamente. Toris corrió en busca del botiquín que solía guardar en lo alto de la despensa junto a los manteles. Lo llevó hasta donde la "mujer" rusa le esperaba.

— Veamos...

— Toris, no te preocupes... yo me curaré solo...— indicó "ella", aún con los ojos cerrados y lagrimosos.

— ¿Cómo, si no tiene dos manos funcionales? Señorita, permítame ayudarle...— el lituano le sujetó por el hombro no perjudicado, y le hizo perfilarse un poco — Necesito que se saque la ropa...

Iván no insistió. Con cuidado y lentitud, removió el abrigo color mostaza, descubriendo la camisa blanca, rasgada en la zona del golpe.

Aparte de esas dos prendas, su bufanda también estaba manchada. Toris la desenvolvió del cuello, y la dejó de lado.

— (Se ve muy profunda) — pensó el castaño, tragando su espesa saliva. Estaba nervioso. Era mucha sangre para tratarse de un golpe superficial... — Se... señorita...

— "Señor".

— Necesito que se saque la camisa.

— No lo creo— respondió "ella", apenas removiendo, luego de desabrochar los primeros tres botones, tan solo una parte. Descubrió la lesión: oscura e inundada con el líquido tibio y oscuro. En el centro, la llaga parecía más negruzca debido a que era el centro de la hemorragia.

— Es para mayor comodidad, para no seguirla manchando.

— Ya está manchada. No importa— insistió, afirmando la tela, y luchando contra el ahora leve esfuerzo que ponía el lituano en arrebatarle la ropa — ¡Arrancarás mis botones!

— Necesito que desnude su torso, Señorita...

— ¡Te dije, soy "Señor"...!— corrigió, subiendo la voz. Aquella distracción no solo le costó tres botones de la camisa, arrebatada de un tirón, sino, un gesto de parte de Toris que hizo retorcer su corazón. Era una mueca de dolor, pero no propio... sino empático. "La" rusa bajó la mirada.

— ¿Qué... le sucedió...?

— ¿Qué? ¿Jamás... habías visto tantas?— preguntó Iván, señalando su propio pecho. Un sinnúmero de cicatrices, ya emblanquecidas en su piel por el paso de los años, delataban las muchas batallas por las cuales había pasado en su historia. Muchas de ellas se veían dolorosamente profundas.

Toris desvió la vista. Le ardía todo el cuerpo de tan solo ver todas esas marcas en la piel de su "jefa", casi como si para él significaran un daño. Se asemejaban a las que tenía surcando toda la espalda...

— Son... demasiadas...

— Pero no tomes eso en cuenta. Ya que me quitaste la camisa ¿Por qué no procedes? No me digas que te arrepentiste...

— ¡No...! No... No es eso...— torpemente, abrió el botiquín, no teniendo el suficiente cuidado, por lo cual la cajita llena de implementos y medicamentos, cayó de la cama. Todo su contenido se esparció en el piso. "La" rusa hizo ademán de inclinarse, de no ser porque su subordinado le detuvo — Déjemelo a mi.

Comenzó a recopilar todos los objetos caídos, y metiéndolos sin orden alguno en la caja. Puso el botiquín nuevamente sobre la cama, y miró a su "superiora".

— Ya lo ordenaré después... Eh... necesito que se descubra bien el hombro para comenzar a desinfectar...

— Claro...

Procedió. Iván dejó resbalar lo poco que llevaba "bien puesto" de su prenda, descubriendo casi sin remordimiento o vergüenza alguna, su pecho. Y tampoco era como si Toris estuviese demasiado incómodo con ver o tocar su delantera, porque sino, hubiese sido diferente.

El lituano empapó un poco de gasa recién abierta y cortada, en alcohol. Habiendo agua oxigenada desinfectantes yodados, era la mejor opción, nada más que dolorosa. Acercó la tela húmeda a la llaga. "Ella" cerró los ojos, y apretó los labios.

— Sea fuerte— escuchó decir al castaño, casi susurrándole al oído. Cosa que exacerbaron las sensaciones de la "mujer", acelerando de súbito su corazón. Todo su cuerpo adquirió la singular y contradictoria tibieza, en conjunto a una especie de enfriamiento que tomó su espalda y el centro del pecho, apretando su garganta. Pasó por alto, casi como si no hubiese pasado, el contacto y la reacción ardiente del alcohol sobre su piel.

Nuevamente, lo sintió cerca. Bastaría un solo movimiento para poder acariciarle el rostro, tomar su mano, quizás hasta... ¡No!... Ni pensarlo... porque de haberlo hecho, habría interrumpido su otro susurro, más suave y cariñoso, acariciando su oído con la calidez del aliento:

— Tranquila... tranquila... respire— animaba él. Aparentemente, no se había percatado que Iván no había reaccionado ni un poco ante el ardor del desinfectante, y a cambio, se mantenía estático, respirando hondo únicamente para nivelar y disimular su agitación.

— Eres tan delicado...— apremió "ella" en un breve gemido, sonriendo para sí misma — No he sentido siquiera un poco de dolor...

— Ya casi termino— respondió sorprendido Toris, retirando la gasa, y buscando la venda limpia entre el tumulto desordenado del botiquín. Una vez la hubo hallado, la desenvolvió y colocó como principal soporte, en torno a la parte más alta y cercana al hombro, en su brazo — Si estoy apretando mucho...

— Te lo diré. No te preocupes...

— Espero sea suficiente para cubrirla. No quiero que éste día vaya a arruinarse por éste accidente.

— Tranquilo, que como bien has de saber, se necesita mucho más que esto para desanimarme— dijo Iván — ¿Y qué de ti? ¿Ansioso?

— Como nunca. Me gustan éstas reuniones. Aunque en muchas ocasiones, siempre acabo con dolor de estómago...— dijo esto último, dirigiendo una mirada acusadora y picaresca a su "jefa".

— Es siempre Feliks el que empieza a discutirme, no me mires así— se defendió en una risita. Toris sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.

— Ah~... me pregunto con qué nos irán a sorprender la Señorita Yekaterina y la Señorita Natasha...— suspiró ilusionado, más al mencionar a la última muchacha. Iván le miró críticamente.

— ¿"Sorprender"?

— Bueno... en estas reuniones, aunque casi venga obligada, la Señorita Yekaterina siempre trae cosas hechas por ella, y a decir verdad, tiene muy buenas manos para la cocina— comentó, tratando de ser sutil y adecuar sus expresiones pese a su exaltación — Y... bueno, la Señorita Natasha realmente es una hermosura... siempre tan elegante y fina, y me da tanto gusto poder pasar la tarde con ella de cuando en cuando, pese a que muchas veces... pues... parezco no agradarle...

— Pero a ti sí te agrada ¿Verdad?

— Muchísimo, Señorita...— respondió, mientras desatento, envolvía la venda en torno al hombro lastimado en un único sentido — Muchísimo en verdad...

— Y si mis suposiciones son ciertas, me atrevería a decir...— "la" rusa sonrió picaresca, aunque por dentro, le carcomían los celos — Que ella te gusta.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah...! ¿Cómo cree, Señor...? ¿Yo? ¿Mirando... a alguien de su familia...? ¡Sería casi una falta de respeto a su persona...!— protestó torpemente el lituano, sin saber que Iván tenía razones de sobra para adivinar los sentimientos que, a escondidas, insistía en consolidar.

Y podía no haberlo declarado tan abiertamente como él creía, pero era de verlo nada más, como sonreía al nombrarla, o como brillaban sus ojos cada vez que la miraba, o poner nada más un poco de atención a cómo cambiaba su voz, del tono normal, a uno más animado y lleno de energía...

— No me mientas, Toris. Te estás poniendo rojo...— atacó, y sin notarlo, su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

— Ah... Señorita...

— "Señor"— corrigió, sin ese tono autoritario con el que solía referirse a sus subordinados cuando algo le incomodaba. La voz de Iván comenzó a quebrarse y ser más suave en todo lo que de ahí en más, le diría al castaño.

— Discúlpeme...— dijo él, sin fijarse que ya la venda, de tanto ser envuelta una y otra vez sobre el mismo lugar, ya comenzaba a formar una especie de bulto — Yo... no pretendo ofenderla... pero, creo que... estando usted en lo cierto, no vale más la pena negarlo...

¿Desistió, acaso? ¿Iba a confesarse...? ¿Qué haría...? "Más le vale no decir nada comprometedor" pensó Iván, apretando los labios fuertemente. Su rostro palideció por completo, mientras sentía aún las manos veloces y descuidadas, vendando su hombro repetitivamente. En contraste a cómo "la" rusa pudiese estarse sintiendo, Toris le sonrió con esa ilusión que le daba pesadillas...

— Ella no me hace caso, Señor... pero yo me muero por su amor— afirmó en primer lugar, sin excusar su ahora notorio sonrojo, y una sonrisa que a Iván pareció burlesca... ¿Era que acaso quería lastimarlo?: — A veces, y solo para calmar mi corazón, me encanta poder sentir o recordar el aroma de su perfume... he intentado de todo: convencerla, seducirla, hacerle algunos obsequios incluso...

— (No me hagas esto...) — gimió para sus adentros Iván, cerrando los ojos y conteniendo la respiración, quizás creyendo que aquello le serviría como único consuelo, al menos, para no avivar el dolor de su pecho. Su corazón latía lento, doloroso, golpeando su torso semidesnudo en una reprensión que se extendió, por los varios minutos que oyó divagar al enamorado...

— Cómo me gustaría demostrarle que por ella haría lo que fuera, Señor— añadió con entusiasmo, confundiéndose sus oraciones en suspiros ilusionados y algunas risas nerviosas — Que lucharé... y si tengo suerte, algún día la conseguiré...

— (No puedo seguirlo escuchando, no puedo...) — pensó nuevamente, y sin emitir palabra. La "mujer", estática, apretó más los párpados, y empuñó ambas manos, sin importar que la tensión de sus músculos, significase una horrible punzada en la herida vendada torpemente.

— Ella me dijo que debía comprenderla, en una ocasión que la invité a salir... que... consideraba lo nuestro como imposible, y era... que su corazón le pertenecía a otro...

— Toris...

— ¿Eh...? No me diga... por favor, no me diga que la he hecho enfadar...— de súbito la expresión en la voz y el rostro del lituano cambió a una que demostraba terror — Le juro que no era mi intención...

— Hazlo de nuevo— dijo cortante Iván, abriendo los ojos y mirando discriminatoriamente el vendaje novato. Entre espantado y divertido, el subordinado báltico comenzó a deshacer las vueltas, hasta que lo consideró justo y necesario. Luego, comenzó a alternarlas nuevamente, con el cuidado de no apretarla demasiado, y de poner más giros de soporte en el brazo lesionado.

— Discúlpeme, Señor...

— Descuida— trató de sonreír — Pero sé más atento ¿Da~?

— D-da...— asintió con la cabeza.

— Cambiemos de tema. No es por nada, pero me sienta extraño saber que tengo un pretendiente a cuñado...— comentó "ella" con malicia. Podía hasta saborear la ponzoña de su lengua.

— ¡N-no...! Es... bueno, sí, pero... no...

— No te tortures a ti mismo, Toris, y no le insistas si ella ya te ha dicho que no quiere nada ¿Da~?— Iván, extendiendo el brazo ileso, logró poner su mano sobre el hombro de su subordinado — Es doloroso, pero te hará peor insistirle y llevarte sus negativas todo el tiempo. Deberías... no sé: buscar a... alguien más, alguien que en serio pueda darte lo que buscas, o que te quiera de verdad. Sé que no soy quien para decirlo, pero... por tu bien: olvídala.

— Sin intención de ofender, Señor... pero... ¿Y esto?— Toris parecía confundido — No es común escucharle decir esas cosas...

— Bueno, por algo lo digo— defendió "la" rusa, ahora, sonriendo con naturalidad — Pues... no es primera vez que me entero de algo así, y podría decirte que hasta yo he pasado por algo parecido...

— ¿En serio? ¿Ha estado enamorado alguna vez, Señor?— atónito y sonriendo, el lituano cerró el vendaje. Se acomodó, para desgracia de Iván, aún más cerca de lo que ya estaba.

— C-claro...— aclaró su garganta — Anteriormente sí. Pero no me gusta hablar demasiado de eso.

— ¿Puedo... saber de quién?— preguntó Toris, con esa insistencia infantil que, pese a no haber reiterado la pregunta, suponía que su entusiasmo reflejaba. Iván se sintió enrojecer.

— Mira... en primer lugar, y por mucho que me duela decirlo...— tomó aire y bajando la vista, extrañamente aún sonriendo, dijo rápidamente — Un-general-mongol.

— ¿Perdón? No logré oírlo

— ¡Ya lo dije...! Si no escuchaste, mala suerte — sentenció avergonzado, más porque de recordarlo, se le revolvía el estómago — Y... bueno, de alguien más. Pero ese si que es un secreto, y...

— ¡Por favor, dígame!— insistió, tomando entre sus dos manos la blancuzca de su "jefa". Quien del puro respingo que dio al sentir su tacto, le hizo soltarla, arrebatándosela de un tirón.

— ¡Qué confianzudo, Toris!— criticó Iván, sin dejar de sonreírse. Apremió con una risita nerviosa, y luego, desvió la vista — En serio que no puedo decirte... es secreto.

— ¿Alguien que conozco?

— Y que conoces muy bien, además.

— ¿Le he visto últimamente?

— A menudo, claro— respondió "la" rusa, sintiendo que su cara entibiaba cada vez más.

— ¿Conversa mucho con esa persona, o la evita?

— Hablo bastante con ella. Me atrevería a decir que nos llevamos bien.

— ¿Me puede dar una pista?— El corazón de la "jefa" soviética dio un vuelco . Sintió un vacío que heló su estómago.

— Eh... no, porque... sino sería demasiado obvio... ¡Además: qué importancia tiene!— rió de buena gana — Si... no tengo oportunidades...

— ¿Por qué no?

— Po~rque... si no me equivoco, no me mira del mismo modo... ¡Y se acabó la entrevista, caballero! Ahora, creo que debes ir a terminar sus tareas, que iré a buscar a los invitados. Ya deben haber llegado.

— ¿Conducirá con el brazo herido, Señorita?

— ¿Algún problema? Mientras tu vendaje esté bien hecho, y no me hayas inmovilizado el brazo, no tendría por qué tener mayores complicaciones, digo yo...

Iván se incorporó de la cama. Comenzó a sacar la camisa enganchada en la parte baja dentro del pantalón, y acercándose al armario, empezó a hacer memoria de si había alguna que estuviese a su alcance, ya planchada. A sus espaldas, escuchó algo como una leve palmada. Se volteó a ver a su subordinado, y sorprendido, distinguió un hilo de sangre bajando desde su nariz. El lituano trataba de retener su derrame, poniendo la mano sobre la fuente de éste.

— ¿Toris?

— Eh... Yo... debo ir a ver la comida...

— ¿Por qué sangras...?— pronto, "la" rusa dio cuenta de que estaba muy acostumbrado a que sus subordinados en muchas ocasiones le vieran a medio vestir, más no lo habían hecho estando él en aquél cuerpo. En un rápido movimiento, tapó su torso semidesnudo, cruzando los brazos delante de éste — Voltéate mientras me visto.

— C-claro...

— (¿Y por qué recién ahora viene a... reaccionar así?)— se preguntó, husmeando entre los ganchos con prendas en busca de alguna limpia y decente. La extrajo, una vez hallada, y puso la primera manga en el brazo ileso. Luego, y extendiendo la ropa con cuidado, en el otro brazo, apenas y pudiendo levantarlo sin sentir demasiado dolor. Abotonó la prenda por completo, y recién, dio la señal a su secretario.

— ¿No tenías que ir a ver la comida?

— ¡C-cierto...! Con permiso...— Toris se levantó de la colcha, y antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo junto a su jefe.

— Yo iré por los que están en el aeropuerto...— Iván miró el reloj de su cuarto — Ya voy atrasado...

— Antes de irse, Señorita... déjeme preguntar algo más...

— Dime.

— ¿Y esa cicatriz en su espalda?— preguntó de forma inesperada para "ella". "La" rusa arqueó una ceja, y ladeó un poco su cabeza. Sabía a cuál se refería, pero... ¿Por qué...?...

De pronto, dio un respingo. Porque sin haberlo notado, el castaño había deslizado su brazo en torno su cintura, para luego, señalar con los dedos y por sobre la ropa, la zona a la cual se refería. Iván abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— Parece muy grave...— comentó él, enarcando las cejas en un gesto de lástima — Y... bueno... son similares a las mías...

— Es que... — comenzó a explicar Iván — Bueno... hubo un tiempo bastante malo, cuando era más niño. Y esto es por un latigazo que me dieron una vez que estaba como de... "prisionero", por así decirlo...

— Qué doloroso— interrumpió, sin dejar de tocar por encima de la camisa la marca en la piel de su "compañera".

— Ahora... no debo retrasarme más— le sonrió inocente, y se liberó del agarre — Sino tendré a Feliks gritándome todo el camino cuando venga de vuelta a casa ¿O no?

* * *

Pasión: Parte II

Feliciano volcaba toda su pasión y entusiasmo en cada cosa que hacía. Y desde niño, tenía bien claros sus intereses y obsesiones.

A menudo, y debido al descontrol en su devoción, solía ser un poco torpe. En el peor de los casos, y cuando más desmedida era su dedicación, lo echaba todo a perder.

Pero, había cosas en las que jamás fallaba canalizar toda su energía. Y la cocina, era una de sus preferidas.

— Feliciano, una cosa a la vez...— reprochaba entre nervios y fastidios "la" alemana, sintiendo que en cualquier momento, tendría que ir al consuelo de su "amiga" cuando derramara algo o lo echase a perder.

Mientras que cantando y brincando de un lado a otro en vez de caminar tranquilamente, Feliciano preparaba algo de su tan amado menú italiano.

— ¡Una corona de pasta*, para paladares con buen gusto!— canturreó "la" veneciana, echando los tallarines en el caldo de pollo pre-dispuesto en la olla a fuego medio. En una sartén cercana, se freían juntos los champiñones y algo de tocino.

— ¡Vas a tirar esa olla!— señaló Ludwig, tratando de arrebatarle la fuente a la "mujer", pero llevándose una negativa desinteresada, y doble preocupación — ¡Feliciano, vas a quemarte!

— ¡Ve~~! ¡Qué bien huele~!— comentó al aire, luego de inhalar profundamente el aroma que salía de la sartén.

— ¡Y limpia un poco! ¡Mira el desastre que tienes aquí...!— rugió Ludwig, alcanzando un estropajo húmedo y comenzando a limpiar el mesón donde había preparado algunos ingredientes.

— ¡Que corra el vino, señores! ¡Presto alisten la mesa y levanten sus cubiertos! ¡Griten "Viva Italia" y a devorar ésta delicia!— celebraba entre cortos brincos y giros descontrolados, golpeteando cucharones de palo y de vez en cuando, deteniéndose a revolver y acomodar los ingredientes en la sartén.

— ¡No tienes remedio...! ¡Eh, eh... pon atención! ¡Feliciano! ¡Deja de moverte!

Y mientras Ludwig armaba escándalo casi solo, el rollo que se armaba entre los demás visitantes era otro...

— Joder, Francis, que ese codazo que me diste me sigue punzando...— se quejó Antonio, prácticamente echado en el sofá, sobando su estómago.

— No fue un codazo. Eso se llama "Movimiento Futbolístico"

— ¡Era falta!

— ¡Trataba de alejarte! ¡Estabas muy cerca de mí!

— Y me dolió hasta a mi de solo verlo— acotó Gilbert, cómodamente sentado lo bastante cerca de Lovino, como para tenerlo tenso y alerta.

— Todos los franceses son sucios para jugar, maldición.

— ¡No es verdad! Los italianos sacan de quicio en los partidos— defendió Francis.

— Yo digo que los holandeses son los peores— acotó Antonio, sobando su pecho — De ver la patada que le dieron a Alonso*, hasta me duele a mi.

— Y a quién no...

— ¡Feliciano, atento! ¡Se te va a caer eso encima!— fueron los rugidos y reproches que se oyeron varias veces desde la cocina. Lovino dirigió una rápida ojeada hacia el sector de la cocina, cerciorándose de que su consanguínea no estuviese en real peligro.

— ¿Qué le sucede a West?

— Está pasando rabias con mi _fratello_, como de costumbre. Pero al macho patatas se le alteran los nervios con todo, _maledizione_.

— Y no es mentira— rió Gilbert por lo bajo.

— ¡Ya casi estará listo~!— celebró "la" italiana, apagando los quemadores y sacando los platos limpios de la despensa. Se los extendió en una ordenada pila a Ludwig, y husmeó en los cajones de los muebles en busca de servicios suficientes para todos. Los dejó en la mesa.

Ludwig había apartado los platos en un sector ordenado dentro de la catástrofe, y buscó un paño humedecido, el cual pasó repetidas veces para limpiar los mesones, mostradores y la mesa.

— Acostúmbrate a ordenar, despistado— reprochó "la" alemana — Es así como ocurren todos los accidentes.

— Ve~...

— Sigo sin entender qué significa "Ve".

— Nada en especial. Sólo... "Ve ~"— respondió Feliciano, colocando el mantel que acababa de sacar de uno de los cajones inferiores del mueble de la cocina. Comenzó a repartir los cubiertos en los puestos que serían ocupados, y luego, extendió su mano hacia Ludwig. Le fue cedido el paño de cocina, con el cual, "la" dueña de casa fue limpiando los platos antes de ponerlos.

— Dime, Feliciano, dónde puedo encontrar las copas y yo...

— ¡Yo iré por ellas!— exclamó, acomodando el último plato en la mesa, y brincando hacia la cocina. "La" alemana soltó un suspiro pesado.

Caminó a la siga de Feliciano, en caso de que tuviese que hacer uno de sus malabares para salvar las delicadas piezas de cristal.

Encaramado en una silla, de puntillas y extendiendo sus brazos hasta su máximo largo, "la" castaña fue sacando una a una las copas cristalinas y frágiles, acomodándolas todas en una sola mano, mientras la otra las posicionaba una sobre otra. Se equilibraban peligrosamente, a veces parecía que quedaban colgando de la nada. Pero ninguna, de momento había caído. Ludwig sintió que toda su sangre se helaba.

— Cuidado, cuidado...

— Faltan dos... no la alcanzo...

— Déjame a mi ¿Quieres?

— ¡Claro! Yo por mientras buscaré una botella de vino... ¿O prefieres algo especial?

— ¿Especial?

— Hay cerveza... ¿O no...? Parece que no. Si no me equivoco, tengo una botella de Cynar* guardada ¡Iría tan bien con la pasta...!

— Como quieras... baja de esa silla con cuida...

— ¡Banzai~!— vociferó Feliciano, antes de dar un salto largo, con todas las copas reposando en su mano. El corazón de "la" germana se detuvo unos segundos, a la vez que palidecía cadavéricamente. Cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera tuvo el aliento o voz suficiente para gritarle.

Oyó que caía lejos de él... pero sólo escuchó ese "aterrizaje". Ningún cristal rompiéndose, ningún cuerpo desplomándose...

¿Cómo lo había hecho?

— ¡Feliciano!— oyó Ludwig gritar a Francis, desde el vestíbulo que conectaba recibidor y comedor — ¿No te has doblado los tobillos? ¿No te has golpeado, _mon chérie_...?

— No, no. Casi tiro una copa— respondió con su natural y relajada voz cantarina. Feliciano avanzó hacia la mesa, y acomodó las piecitas de cristal frente a cada plato. La mesa lucía bastante bien armada, simple, pero sobria y suficiente para un almuerzo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo, Feliciano?

— ¡Si! Esto... por favor... ¿Podrías buscas las servilletas en la despensa? Yo iré por una botella que tengo guardada en mi armario para ocasiones como ésta.

— ¡Claro, _mon ami_! Tú pide cuanto gustes...

Francis se adelantó hacia el aún petrificado Ludwig, y Feliciano subió a brincos y pasos ligeros las escaleras hacia la planta superior de la casa. "La" alemana sintió una de las manos de "la" francesa tocando su hombro.

— Reacciona, machote ¿Aún vives?

— Ese niño me sacará canas...— susurró con un hilillo de voz "la" aludida, recobrando uno a uno sus congelados sentidos.

— Bienvenido al mundo, Ludwig— acotó en una risa Francis — Te aconsejo sólo tenerle paciencia. Sabe lo que hace.

— No lo parece.

— Confía y te verás satisfecho. A veces puede ser aplicado...

— Quisiera ver esos "a veces" que mencionas...— Ludwig se apoyó en la silla pre-dispuesta frente a la despensa de la cocina, y encaramándose menos que lo que antes lo había hecho Feliciano, extrajo las dos copas restantes. Bajó haciendo equilibrio, aún abatido y medio temblando por el enorme "susto" que Feliciano le había hecho pasar con ese inesperado salto. Las colocó en los puestos sobrantes. Tras de él, Francis venía ya con el servilletero colmado en sus manos.

— ¡Traje la bebida~! La tengo de hace años, y quiero probarla. Siento que ésta es la ocasión de hacerlo— comentó "la" italiana, llegando con el envase de vidrio lleno con el licor y sellado en su totalidad.

— ¡Ah, _mon chérie_! Siempre has tenido un excelente gusto para las bebidas. Confío que no solo me deleitarás con tus manitas...— alabó galante Francis, tomando una de las manos de Feliciano, y besándola sutilmente en el dorso — Sino que tus elecciones me dejarán sin palabras.

— ¿En serio lo crees?

— ¡Lo llevamos los gourmet en la sangre, _mon ami_!

— ¡Ve~! ¡Tienes razón~!— celebró Feliciano, sonriéndose con amplitud y dejando la botella en el centro de la mesa. Desde un sector medianamente alejado de la cocina, Ludwig vigilaba los movimientos de "la" francesa con ojo crítico.

— ¡¿Qué huele tan bien por aquí?— interrumpió Antonio, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡La pasta~!

— ¡Me lo imaginaba! Como siempre, Feliciano haciendo sus maravillas en la cocina.

— Aprendió del maestro— se jactó "la" francesa, ordenando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Si la influencia española es vital en la cocina italiana! ¡Los tomates, los sabores intensos...! ¡Si a alguien se debe tanta maestría, es a mí!

— Aprendí de tantas partes y personas muchas técnicas divertidas — dijo Feliciano — Porque al igual que nadie hace platillos tan elaborados y exclusivos como mi "_padrone_" (maestro) Francis, y nadie sabe intensificar tantos los sabores como "_padrone_" Antonio, nadie prepara las patatas como Ludwig... ¿Cierto?

— Eh... creo que sí...— respondió "la" aludida, desviando la vista, inexplicablemente, algo avergonzada.

— La cocina italiana, al estar su historia en tanto contacto e intercambio con otros países, logró recolectar lo mejor de cada uno, y hacer de esos elementos un aporte a las recetas que hoy en día usamos. Y me gusta probar de todo lo que pueda, para sacar nuevas ideas y técnicas que pueda usar...

— ¡Qué maestría, Feliciano!— alabó el español, enternecido por las declaraciones de la "mujer" de coleta.

— Y como no, toda Italia funda su cultura de ésta forma — prosiguió "la" italiana, verdaderamente inspirada — Tanto el arte, la música, la danza, el teatro y otras actividades han sido influenciada por grandes potencias y periodos históricos, por lo que la cultura aquí es variada y muy atractiva...

— (¿Es mi idea, o está hablando cosas inteligentes?) — se preguntó Ludwig, anonadado por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

— Por eso Italia es la cuna de muchos artistas de todo tipo: músicos, escultores, pintores, y por supuesto, grandes cocineros y chefs gourmet reconocidos mundialmente... ¿A que no es interesante?

— ¡Concuerdo en la totalidad de tus dichos, Feliciano!— rió Francis, impresionado por la locuacidad y manejo del tema de "la" castaña.

Y entonces, un clamor de auxilio en el idioma natal de la nación anfitriona, se hizo escuchar, adornado de una corona de irrepetibles groserías, cortesía del romano.

— No me digas que lo has dejado solo con Gilbert...— suspiró desistiendo "la" francesa. Antonio abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— ¡Me lleva la Virgen...!— volteó rápidamente, y corrió. Desde adentro, sus gritos hicieron un leve eco en toda la morada — ¡Joder, Gilbert, ya suelta a mi Lovi...!

— ¡Carajo, Antonio! ¡Te descuidas un momento y me acosan tus amigos! ¡¿Qué clase de malditas juntas tienes, joder?

— ¡Gilbert, me asustas al crío! ¡Bájate de él, lo lastimas...!

— ¡Bien, bien! Dios, nadie aquí tiene sentido del humor— se defendió en una carcajada el aludido albino. Hubo un momento de silencio, en que todo fue tensión e incertidumbre entre los reunidos en la cocina.

Entonces, llegaron caminando lento al habitáculo. Antonio con un semblante preocupado, Gilbert sonriéndose victorioso, y Lovino, cabizbajo, avergonzado, con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Ahora que estamos todos aquí...— comenzó Feliciano — ¡Siéntense, y yo les serviré la comida~!

— ¡Maravilloso!— celebró Francis, acercándose a uno de los lugares dispuestos en torno a la mesa ya ordenada. Los demás lo imitaron, exceptuando Feliciano, que fue a buscar la olla y la sartén con lo preparado, y Ludwig, que avanzando a pasos lentos y cortos, se mantenía cerca de su "compañera" de batallas.

— Si quieres, acomódate a la mesa, Ludwig— dijo Feliciano al pasar al lado de "la" alemana — Déjamelo todo a mí...

— ¿Seguro? ¿No irás a tirar algo?

— ¡Yo puedo~!— rió tiernamente, haciendo una especie de saludo con dos dedos a la altura de la frente, a la vez que guiñaba su ojo.

Desistiendo, Ludwig avanzó, dejando el puesto de la cabecera vacío, y tomando el lugar junto a su hermano mayor. Acercó ambos recipientes hasta el canto de la mesa, donde dejándolos reposar por un momento, buscó un cucharón. En menos de lo que sus hambrientos invitados esperaban, tenían ya sus platos servidos, colmados con la suculenta y olorosa receta. Feliciano apartó la olla y sartén al lavatorio.

— ¿Quieren Cynar?

— Media copa nada más. Debo conducir después— pidió Antonio, facilitando su vaso. Francis imitó su gesto.

— Un poco nada más, sólo para probar, _mon ami_.

— Sírveme un poco, guapa. Gracias— dijo Gilbert, no solo pasándole su copa, sino también la de Ludwig, antes que "ella" pudiese decir algo antes.

— ¿_Fratello_?

— Ya que insistes...— el romano acercó su copa.

Entonces, uno a uno, Feliciano fue sirviendo los pedidos del aperitivo según indicaciones. Los fue cediendo a sus respectivos dueños, y por último, llenó la suya propia con el licor. Se sentó a la mesa, y levantando la copa, dijo:

— ¡Brindemos! Para que todos los sueños y buenos deseos se cumplan, por el porvenir de todos los presentes y ausentes en ésta reunión... y... Ve~...

— Para que nunca haga falta lo primordial a nadie— prosiguió el español, en vista del trance en que Feliciano había entrado. Dirigió una rápida mirada a Ludwig.

— Para que Dios nos acompañe en la salud, en el dinero...

— Y en el _amour_, por supuesto— acotó Francis, siendo luego seguido por Lovino:

— Para que de cualquier dificultad podamos salir victoriosos e ilesos...

— ¡Y para que Prusia vuelva a ser nación!

— ¡Por todo eso, y mucho más, brindemos! ¡No estamos todos los que somos, ni somos todos los que estamos! ¡Por todos y por todo: Salud!— finalizó "la" veneciana, luego de retomar el hilo de su idea. Francis, Gilbert y Ludwig apenas empaparon un poco sus labios en el aperitivo, para luego saborearlo y asegurarse de su sabor. Lovino, Antonio y Feliciano, dieron un breve sorbo a sus bebidas.

— ¡Buen provecho!— clamó "la" italiana, tomando su tenedor, y levantándolo a modo de dar inicio al almuerzo. Todos asintieron, y tomando sus cubiertos, dieron el primer bocado al platillo. Todo fue silencio por unos segundos — ¿Les gusta?

— Está... está...— trató de decir Ludwig, sin salir de su asombro.

— ¡Delicioso!— celebró Antonio, destellando una extravagante aura pastel y brillitos de emoción flotando en torno a él.

— ¡Te has lucido, _mon ami_!— felicitó Francis, haciendo una leve reverencia a "la" cocinera — ¡Te has lucido!

— Nada mal, nada mal...— comentó el albino, preparando su próximo bocado en el tenedor.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste, _fratello_?

— ¡Nada más he improvisado un poco!— dijo en una risita, ruborizándose un poco — A veces no respeto al pie de la letra las medidas de la receta, pero da muy buenos resultados el confiar en los instintos que puedan tenerse para la cocina...

— La excepción a esto podría ser Arthur— comentó malicioso Francis, haciendo que más de alguno de los presentes, aunque fuese por lo bajo, soltara una risita.

— ¡Feliciano es único! Es de los pocos de se le da bien improvisar en la cocina... ¿No lo crees así, tío?— preguntó Antonio, ésta vez, mirando de reojo a "la" alemana — Tiene unas manos estupendas para éstas cosas...

— ¿Eh? Ah, claro...— respondió Ludwig — (Y si fuera tan bueno en otras cosas como lo es cocinando, o al menos pusiese el mismo entusiasmo que en esto, tan solo quizás...)— sonrió disimuladamente, para luego, volver a poner un poco del platillo en su boca — (Sería perfecto. O mejor dicho: más de lo que ya lo es...)

* * *

Mientras que, a pocas calles de llegar a casa de "la" jefa soviética de vuelta del aeropuerto, Iván estaba que sacaba a cierto polaco por el parabrisas. Había tenido que estar aguantando sus regaños por la demora desde que recogió a sus invitados en la sala de embarques, ya con sus equipajes en mano.

— ¡Si no digo yo! ¡O sea, qué desubicación con tus invitados, hacernos esperar hasta las tantas de la tarde para llegar a buscarnos! ¡¿No crees, Katiusha, que esto es una falta de respeto? ¡¿No me apoyas?

— Silencio, o harás que choque el auto...

— ¡Y viene sin siquiera una excusa! ¡¿Te fijas? ¡¿Te fijas el tipo de mala persona que es éste loco?

— En serio voy a sacarte de mi auto...— amenazó Iván, soltando un suspiro furioso, pero sin mostrar verdadero enfado en su semblante.

— ¡¿En serio son hermanos? ¡Porque, o sea, tú no eres así, Katiusha! ¡Te creo la loca de Natasha, pero...!

— Cuidado con como le hablas— volvió a amenazar Iván, sin ser escuchado por su lejano pariente eslavo.

— S-sí, Feliks... no hagas a Vanya* enojar...— defendió Yekaterina, tratando de amenizar un poco la situación.

— ¡Qué desatento! ¡Y encima tan indecente, qué atroz...!

— ¿Sabes que puedo deshacerme de ti en cualquier momento?— acotó con tono inocente "la" rusa — No me sigas dando razones para hacerlo.

— ¡Tú no me hablas de esa forma!— protestó el polaco, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto y cruzando sus brazos. Bufó: — ¡¿Con qué derecho, tipo, qué te has creído? ¡Primero llegas tarde, luego, ni te excusas! ¡Y encima te pones en plan problemático! ¡O sea, que pareces una verdadera mujer...!

— ¡No soy mujer!— se defendió, enarcando las cejas lastimosamente.

— Pero digo que pareces una.

— Y tampoco lo parezco.

— Trata de desmentirlo con ese cuerpo, que a todo esto, es así como muy bizarro ¿Sigues engordando, ruso loco?

— No estoy gordo...

— Entonces ¿Me dirás que todo eso es alcohol? Porque si no es una cosa, es la otra...

— Tampoco. Estoy BIEN...

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Seguro...!

— ¿Puedo arrojarlo del auto, hermano?— preguntó Natasha, que venía en "plan problemático" desde que la discusión había iniciado, masajeándose las sienes por el dolor de cabeza.

— Me harías un gran favor, pero... ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Toris?

— Descuida, puedo hacer que parezca un accidente.

— ¡Qué mafiosa, niña!— soltó en una risotada Feliks.

Y para suerte de los pasajeros del vehículo, por fin habían llegado a la residencia de Braginski. Iván descendió primero, y diligente, abrió las puertas traseras y la del copiloto, permitiendo la bajada de los viajeros. Luego, abrió el capó, y bajó las maletas. Cedió la suya a Feliks, mientras que trató de tomar, con ambas manos, las de sus hermanas. Al tratar de levantar el equipaje con el brazo lesionado, sintió un fuerte tirón que lo obligó a dejarla de vuelta en el portaequipajes.

— ¿Tienes algo, Vanya?— preguntó Yekaterina, acercándose preocupada a su "hermana" menor.

— Me duele el brazo...— respondió, haciendo un nuevo intento, ésta vez, tratando de levantar ambas maletas con el mismo brazo.

— Permíteme la mía, Vanya, yo la llevaré...— dijo la ucraniana, extendiendo su mano y pidiendo que le fuera cedido su equipaje.

— No te preocupes, está bien así...

— ¡Señorita...!— exclamó Toris desde el umbral de la puerta de entrada, viendo a su "jefa" complicada con las maletas — ¡No fuerce su brazo, se hará daño!

Corrió a su auxilio, arrebatándole ambas valijas y caminando con ellas, una en cada mano. Iván sonrió resignado, y le siguió, junto a Natasha y Yekaterina. Estas dos últimas, aparte del equipaje que cargaba el subordinado báltico, llevaban unos bultos envueltos entre las manos.

— ¡Bienvenidos!— les recibieron a coro Eduard y Raivis. Éste último se acercó especialmente a Feliks, para darle un cariñoso abrazo.

— ¿Cómo ha estado su viaje?— preguntó el estonio.

— Hubo algo de turbulencia, pero por lo demás nada anormal— dijo secamente la bielorrusa, desabotonando su abrigo, y buscando un perchero donde colgarlo.

— Permítame, señorita...— interrumpió galante el lituano, ofreciendo su brazo a la joven — Yo...

— No, gracias. Puedo sola— respondió ella, luego de haber localizado el perchero en un rincón. No desaprovechando el impulso, Toris pidió los abrigos que llevaban puestos Feliks y Yekaterina.

— Gracias. Qué amable— apremió la ucraniana, cediéndole su prenda.

— Qué atento, Liet.

— Y el suyo también, Señori... ¡Perdón! Señor...— dijo Eduard, imitando el gesto de su "hermano" mayor, y tendiendo su brazo hacia "la" dueña de casa. "Ella" negó con la cabeza. — Insisto, para que estemos iguales todos...

— No te preocupes...

— ¡Sácate esa cosa!— insistió ésta vez Feliks, jalando de la gabardina de "la" rusa.

— ¡No~!

— ¡Que te la quites~...!

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo...!— Iván cedió. Desajustó su sobretodo, y se lo permitió al estonio. La venda en su hombro se traslucía tenuemente. Natasha no pasó el detalle por alto.

— ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?

— ¿Esto?— Iván señaló su lesión — Me cayó algo encima, y me lastimé un poco... pero Toris...

— ¿Toris? ¿Él está detrás de esto?

— No, Natasha, no me malentiendas...

La bielorrusa, desoyendo explicaciones, fue en busca del lituano, quien luego de dejar los abrigos en el perchero, subió a dejar las valijas a los cuartos de invitados. Sus tacones parecían querer perforar el madero de las escaleras, y del suelo de la planta superior.

Hasta que lo halló, inocente, arreglando algunos últimos detalles en las habitaciones. Natasha se le acercó, furiosa, con ambas manos empuñadas.

— ¿Señorita Natasha? ¿Necesita algo?— preguntó sonriéndole el lituano. Esto, hasta que una de las manos de la bielorrusa tomó con fuerza su corbata, tirándola hacia abajo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a una misma altura. El castaño se estremeció.

— Tú lo hiciste ¿Cierto?

— N-no sé... de qué habla...

— No te hagas el tonto, Laurinaitis*— rugió entre dientes, casi cortando la mirada verdosa del lituano con la azulina suya — Sabes bien de lo que hablo...

— Se... señorita...

— Llego a enterarme que tú y tus hermanos conspiran contra Iván, y juro van a lamentarlo...

— Le juro, señorita...— titubeó atemorizado — Y-yo... no le haría nada a su hermano...

— Más te vale. Porque no quieres verme enojada ¿Cierto?

— C-claro... claro que no...— gimió, temblando por completo. Para su suerte, entraron Iván y Feliks, separándolos de inmediato.

— ¡No me digas que esa loca te ha hecho daño!— dijo Feliks, inspeccionando a su amigo de pies a cabeza.

— Natasha, controla tus impulsos. Esto ha sido un accidente— explicó "la" rusa, casi susurrándole a su consanguínea.

— Liet, o sea, no te dejes pisotear por NADIE, y defiéndete...

— No pasa nada...

Pasados ya los minutos de tensión e incertidumbre, cuando bajaron al encuentro de los demás. Raivis y Eduard llamaron a Toris, con tal de proponerle servir de inmediato la comida para que tuviesen tiempo después de ésta para sus juegos y conversaciones familiares. El lituano aceptó. Era una estupenda idea para iniciar la junta, o mejorar las condiciones bajo las cuales ésta había comenzado.

— Siéntense a la mesa, y nosotros les serviremos cuanto gusten— propuso Eduard con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Pónganse cómodos...— dijo Raivis, volteándose para accidentalmente chocar con la mayor de las eslavas. Los pechos de ésta hicieron su característico sonido, a la vez que emitía un breve gemido de sorpresa.

— ¡Disculpa, pequeño...!— dijo ella, retrocediendo, y haciéndole una caricia en el cabello al letón.

— ¡Pe... Perdón...!— Raivis se apartó totalmente rojo, y haciendo una seña con su mano, le indicó su lugar a Yekaterina — Aguarde aquí, Señorita...

La ucraniana iba a tomar asiento en uno de los lugares esquineros de la mesa, cuando de pronto, Iván le hizo una seña que le hizo incorporarse de inmediato. Ella le miró, entre asustada y confundida.

— ¿Su... sucede algo?

— Cambia de puesto con Feliks, que él vaya a la esquina.

— Tipo, como que no importa demasiado— interrumpió el polaco, enarcando una ceja.

— A mí si me importa— acotó Iván, sonriendo — No quisiera que mis hermanas quedaran solteras de por vida*...— todos se miraron anonadados.

— Quién te entiende. Rarito...— soltó con desprecio Feliks. Intercambió, de todos modos, lugares con Yekaterina. Natasha, siguiendo instrucciones de "la" rusa, se sentó en el lugar frente a Yekaterina, y a sus lados, estarían Eduard y Toris. Junto a la ucraniana, Raivis y Feliks, quedando ella en medio. Iván se sentaría a la cabecera de la mesa, como buen jefe de hogar.

Casi al instante, los tres subordinados bálticos llenaron los platos dispuestos en la mesa, primero, con el Shchi. Tomaron asiento en sus lugares, y esperaron la orden para iniciar. Iván, primero, junto sus manos, y convocó el esperado brindis... o algo similar... comenzó a rezar. Los demás, imitando su gesto, respondían a sus plegarias en un bien intencionado, pero poco legible ruso (exceptuando claro, a Natasha). Por fin, y cuando hubo finalizado la oración, Iván levantó su vaso lleno con Kvas de manzana*.

— _Daj Bog ne v poslednij raz_ (Espero no sea la última vez que bebamos juntos, con ayuda de Dios) — dijo "la" rusa, antes de extender su vaso, y chocarlo con el de sus invitados.

— _Na zdrowie_ (A nuestra salud) — añadió Feliks, para luego, llevar el cáliz a sus labios.

— _I sueikata_ (Salud) — apoyó Toris.

— ¡_Budmo_! (Somos y seremos) — continuó Yekaterina, sonriendo. Los demás, asintiendo, bebieron un poco del contenido de sus vasos.

Comenzaron a comer, primero en silencio, hasta que "la" rusa dirigió una pregunta a su hermana mayor:

— ¿Aún tienes a la vaquita que te dimos, Katiusha?

— ¡Ah, si!— ella pareció emocionada ante la mención del animalito — Mi niña, mi Uma. Es mi vaquita preferida de todas las de la granja.

— ¿Sigue igual de bonita?— preguntó Natasha.

— ¡Preciosa! Mi Uma siempre ha sido una vaquita muy bonita. Y siempre tan obediente. Estuve pensando en cruzarla con un toro español que me ofrecieron hace un tiempo...

— ¿Criará terneritos?— preguntó Raivis.

— ¡Muchos! Me encantan las vaquitas— dijo la ucraniana — Hace poco mi Uma dio tanta leche, que por poco y lleno una jarra entera.

— A la próxima, y si gustas, puedo obsequiarte un poni— ofreció Feliks — O sea, son así como muy lindos y totalmente geniales.

— Siempre quise un poni... ¿Lo dices en serio?— a Yekaterina le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

— ¡Claro! Podríamos los dos fundar una granja llena de ellos, y ponerles nombres bonitos a todos ¡Ah! Y claro, ponerles pañuelitos de colores al cuello... ¿No te suena así como totalmente grandioso?

— ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta!— celebró Yekaterina, sonriendo ampliamente y aplaudiendo varias veces seguidas, aunque suavemente. Los demás se miraron algo extrañados.

— Y... bueno... ¿Qué cuentan? ¿Qué ha sido de sus vidas?— preguntó Eduard a los invitados. Supuso que de inmediato el primero en hablar, sería el polaco. Y que costaría que se callara.

— ¡Ah, si! Bueno, como que últimamente he estado al pendiente del teléfono, que me muero si me pierdo las primicias y llego a la reunión sin enterarme. Sería ATROZ...

— ¿Y algo interesante que reportar?

— ¡Si supieras, Liet! La gran mayoría de ellas no son realmente tan interesantes, pero como que igual necesitaba enterarme. Quizás te lo cuente todo por teléfono otro día, para no aburrirlos con los secretos de los demás— rió quisquilloso — Pero algo realmente interesante, te digo, fue todo lo que estuve haciendo el fin de semana pasado. Porque corrí por todas partes ¡O sea! Corrí como no te imaginas, porque necesitaba con urgente urgencia cambiar esas cortinas pasadas de moda que tenía en mi casa ¡Y ni te imaginas, Liet! ¡Cuántas tiendas tuve que recorrer hasta encontrar alguna que me convenciera...! Porque, o sea, no puedo poner cosas tipo colores oscuros, que sino me deprimo, y los muy claritos se ensucian fácil...

— Ah... ¿Y a qué llegaste?

— Pues escogí unas lindísimas, unas de color pastel medio rosadito, casi blanco... ¡Si, algo así! Aunque sé que costará trabajo tenerlas siempre limpias, haré lo que sea ¡Porque, te digo, no me resistí a comprarlas! Su bordado es preciosísimo, así tipo unas enredaderas con florcitas que hacen juego con mi alfombra, y como que mi casa se llenó de luz cuando las puse ¡Ya verás! Cuando vayas a mi casa, las verás, y estoy seguro también querrás unas...

— Ah... c-claro...— el lituano sonrió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Y tú, ruso loco? ¿O sea, no piensas hacerle unos cambios a tu casa? Como que se ve toda austera y de mal gusto.

— La verdad es que la Señorita siempre escoge cosas que vayan con ella, ha de ser por eso— acotó Raivis, no dando cuenta de que la poca mesura de sus palabras desataron un aura oscura y espesa en torno a su "jefa", que sonreía inocente.

— ¡Raivis...!— Eduard lo codeó suavemente, por lo bajo — Cambiando de tema... ¡Qué buena está la sopa! Ha-hay que felicitar a Toris.

— Sí. En realidad se le da bien la cocina— acotó Yekaterina, llenando otra vez su cuchara con la comida.

— ¿Eso creen? Muchas gracias...

— Siempre ha sido muy hábil y atento— dijo Iván, sonriendo con su habitual inocencia — Da gusto la gente así...

Todos vaciaron, casi al mismo tiempo, sus platos con Shchi. Entonces, Eduard de levantó, retirando los platos usados, y fue en busca de la segunda preparación: las croquetas de Pozharski, acompañadas de un poco de puré de patatas. Cuando todos hubieron tenido la suculenta receta frente a ellos, y luego de brindar de nuevo, nuevamente se vieron en la obligación de felicitar al lituano.

— ¡Estás deliciosas!— exclamó el letón, luego de dar la primera probada.

— ¡Y mucho, en verdad!— apoyó Yekaterina — Y eso me recuerda que he traído un kuchen* de frutas para el té.

— Yo traje bizcochos rellenos— dijo Natasha, que hasta ese entonces, había permanecido muy callada.

— ¡Qué delicia! ¡No puedo esperar a probar!

— ¡Comes mucho, ruso gordo!— bramó el polaco, sorprendido luego de sacar cuenta de las horripilantes y disparatadas cifras de calorías totales que tendría que quemar.

— ¡Te digo que no estoy gordo! ¡El médico me encontró bien!— se defendió Iván, con semblante divertido a pesar de todo.

— Si hay algo que envidio de ti, y lo único a decir verdad, es que pese a que tragas como un animal, no se te nota... ¡Y ni siquiera te acomplejan las calorías, porque te entra toda la ropa...! O sea, como que es injusto que sólo gente como tú goce de eso, y gente como yo se mate haciendo ejercicio por comer una barrita de chocolate... ¡Tú no! Te empachas de grasas y comidas fastuosas, y sigues necesitando cinturón*...!

— Bueno, es un don. Creo yo...

— Es injusto— el polaco hizo una especie de puchero, y volvió a dar un bocado a su comida — ¿No encuentras, Liet?

— No en verdad...

— ¡Apóyame, soy tu amigo!

Charlando casi amenamente, los platos con las croquetas se vaciaron. De inmediato, Iván se levantó, y en la cocina puso a hervir algo de agua para el té...

— ¿Quieren ponerle algo especial al té?— preguntó Iván hacia el comedor. Nadie respondió positivamente, salvo él para sus adentros. Así que, casi a escondidas, sacó de su bolsillo una petaquita llena de vodka. Con eso sentaría perfecto.

Cuando ya estuvo el agua en su punto, "la" rusa vació todo el contenido de la tetera en un termo, para llevarlo a la mesa. Puso en una bandeja todas las tazas para los presentes, y llevó también las bolsitas de té, cucharitas y el azucarero. Colocó todo en el tablón, e hizo una seña con la mano que les invitó a servirse. Todos alcanzaron su taza con la respectiva cucharita.

— Damas primero— indicó el estonio, acercándole primero las hojas de té y el azúcar a la ucraniana. Ella apremió con una risita tímida, y preparó su bebida, poniendo agua caliente sobre las proporciones de azúcar y la bolsita de té escogidas. Le siguió luego Natasha, que por cortesía, cedió a Raivis los implementos que usarían en común. El letón los pasó de largo hasta "la" dueña de casa.

— Damas primero.

— ¡No... Soy dama!— regañó Iván, apareciendo de súbito nuevamente, el aura a su alrededor.

— ¡Perdón...!— acelerado, le menor preparó su infusión, pasando luego el azucarero a Eduard, y éste, a Toris, quien luego las facilitó a Feliks. Al último, "la" rusa preparó su infusión, colocando después, y para sorpresa de todos, algo de vodka de su petaquita.

— ¡Convida un poco!— pidió el polaco, extendiendo su mano hacia su pariente eslavo. Éste sonrió malicioso.

— Te vas a marear.

— Claro que no...— Iván le pasó el estuche con la bebida. El eslavo occidental vació un poco dentro de su taza, pero tras meditarlo, volvió a poner otro poco.

— ¡Mucho, mucho! ¡Te caerá mal!

— ¡A ti te hará mal, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a esto!— se defendió Feliks, cediéndole nuevamente la petaquita a la "mujer" rusa — Después de todo, el vodka es polaco...

— No lo es. Es ruso...

— Por favor, no empiecen...— suspiró Toris, no dispuesto a ser partícipe o testigo de una de las discusiones cliché entre ambos "primos".

— Traeré los que Yekaterina y yo preparamos. No tardo— Natasha se levantó de la mesa, y caminó en dirección a la cocina, donde se habían dejado los postres.

— Le acompañaré y traeré lo que la casa invita— avisó Toris, también levantándose y yendo rumbo a la cocina.

— Espero les guste lo que les hice con todo mi amor— suspiró Yekaterina, más bien hablando consigo misma

— Siempre has sido buena con los dulces, hermana— apremió Iván, que terminaba de poner una no despreciable cantidad de licor en su té, y comenzaba a revolverlo.

— ¡Basta, Laurinaitis! ¡No me insista, o le demandaré con mi hermano!

— Señorita...

— ¡Por última vez: NO!— rugió la bielorrusa con potente desdén. Luego, y disimulando su enojo, volvió con ambos postres en platos distintos, y listos para servirse. Tras ella, Toris iba con la mirada baja.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Nada, Galante. Mejor no pregunte— respondió secamente Natasha, dirigiéndose a su lugar en la mesa. Toris, ante la mirada cuestionadora de Feliks, le sonrió resignado, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Nunca aprendes, Liet...— le susurró entristecido.

— Von Brock, haga el favor de cortar y servir, por favor— indicó la bielorrusa, generando su áspera voz un ambiente notoriamente tenso en el comedor.

— S-sí... ¿Alguien me facilitaría un cuchillo?— preguntó el estonio, recibiendo tres a la vez. Tanto de Natasha, Yekaterina, e Iván. Los implementos, extrañamente, los habían sacado de entre sus ropas.

— ¡¿Qué cosa...?— Feliks sacudió su cabeza — ¡Lo sabía! ¡Todas, absolutamente TODAS las mujeres de la familia dan miedo...!

— Siempre lo llevo conmigo— se defendió inocente la ucraniana, avergonzada.

— Me enseñaron a jamás separarme de mi arma— justificó Natasha.

— Hace poco adopté la costumbre— finalizó Iván. Los tres bálticos y el polaco se miraron temerosos.

— B-bueno... sólo necesito uno...— el estonio tomó el más cercano, que se lo ofrecía Natasha — Gracias...

Avanzada la hora del té, Feliks comenzó a sentir los molestos efectos de mareo y ensueño causados por la pequeña dosis de vodka en su té. Había puesto en él mucho menos que Iván, pero aún así, y para su desgracia, la resistencia ante la bebida era mucho menor que la de su "primo". Para compensarlo, comió varios bizcochos y chvorost, cuidando también de no excederse con éstos.

— ¿Mareado, "primito"?— preguntó malicioso Iván, son quitar esa enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

— Para nada.

— Tu cara me dice que no te sientes del todo bien.

— Y la tuya me dice que deberías estar en un manicomnio...

— Feliks, no lo hagas enojar...— sugirió por lo bajo el lituano, ya algo más recuperado del rechazo de Natasha, gracias a los dulces.

— Pues en lo que a mi concierne, luego de que vacíes tu taza apenas y podrás ponerte de pie— dijo en una risita "la" rusa, dando otro sorbo a su té.

— Pues te apuesto que no será así. Es más: podré mantener mi equilibrio mejor que tú...

Iván soltó su más macabra y sonora carcajada. Raivis estuvo a punto de desmayarse, a Yekaterina se le preñaron los ojos con lágrimas de miedo, Toris tembló, y Eduard palideció de súbito.

— ¿Apuestas? Me gusta esa palabra...

— Sí, te apuesto. Apuesto que luego de un sorbo de vodka, mantengo mi equilibrio mejor que tú.

— Veamos...— Iván se colocó de pie, y buscó en un mueble cercano una botella a medio vaciar — Vacía primero tu taza.

— Como gustes...— el polaco se sonrió, y de un solo sorbo, obedeció. Iván, tanto más rápido que Feliks, bebió toda la mezcla. El eslavo occidental se puso de pie, y colocó ambas manos en sus caderas, como desafiándole.

— Ahora... préstame tu taza.

— Feliks, no te lo recomiendo...— aconsejó Toris, sintiendo ya una horrible punzada en su estómago.

— Ay Liet, no te preocupes. O sea, mejor mira cómo humillo a tu jefecita...

— "JEFE".

— Como sea. Llénalo.

— Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma...— Iván se sonrió maléfico. Prediciendo lo peor, Yekaterina soltó un sollozo que la hizo convulsionar

— Sabía que algo así pasaría... lo sabía, lo sabía...

"La" rusa llenó ambas tazas hasta donde la capacidad lo permitió. La botella no se vació por completo, pero la dosis sería suficiente para llevar a cambo la apuesta. Presentía que Feliks se desplomaría de inmediato.

— ¿Qué apuestas, ruso loco?

— Pues si ganas, cosa que dudo pase, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Absolutamente lo que quieras. Pero como lo veo difícil, prepárate a aguantar mi penitencia.

— ¿Y cuál sería?

— Pintar TODA TU CASA de café oscuro y azul eléctrico— Feliks abrió sus ojos de par en par — ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta la combinación?

— ¡Es horrenda! ¡O sea, tienes pésimos gustos...!

— ¿Aceptas? ¿O te acobardaste?

— ¡Acepto! ¡Soy hombre de palabra!

Empinaron las bebidas, y bebieron rápidamente. Casi por obviedad, Iván acabó la suya primero, apenas unos segundos antes que el polaco. Entonces, Feliks le propuso.

— Tipo, para hacerlo más interesante: con un solo pie sobre la silla ¿Vale?

— Mientras más alto, más me gusta imaginar tu caída— carcajeó malicioso, atrayendo su silla, y subiéndose a ella al mismo tiempo que su contrincante. Entonces, y a la cuenta de tres, se sostuvieron haciendo equilibrio sobre solo una pierna.

— Si te caes o te afirmas de algo, pierdes ¿Entendido?

— Lo mismo para ti...

Y así, permanecieron varios minutos. Mirándose fijamente, y en silencio. Absoluto silencio. Los invitados no se atrevían a articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera para hablar entre ellos. Atentos a los gestos y semblantes de ambos competidores, esperaban ansiosos ver quién ganaría. Apoyaban internamente a su preferido, trataban de hallar las debilidades y tentativas del esperado "perdedor". Pero ambos estaban muy parejos...

Hasta que, para sorpresa de todos, Iván comenzó a tambalearse...

Feliks afirmó su postura, y le miró desafiante, sonriéndole maléfico y comenzando de vez en cuando a hacer ademanes de que soplaría.

— No te atrevas— amenazó nerviosa "la" dueña de casa, extendiendo un poco ambos brazos para contraponer peso a su favor.

— ¿Y si lo hago?

— Será trampa.

— No~. Trampa no~...— hizo un gesto inflando las mejillas, y exhalando bruscamente por la boca. La "mujer" eslava trató de afirmar su postura, pero ante los nervios y el inexplicable temblor de la pierna con la que se afirmaba, sintió que pronto sus fuerzas cederían.

— Cuidado, cuidado...— avisó la bielorrusa, que por supuesto, estaba del lado de Iván — Hermano, no caigas, no caigas...

— No me caeré...— contestó Iván, tratando de acomodarse, dándose pequeños impulsos con los brazos — No me caeré...

— Si~, te vas a caer~...— se burlaba el polaco, ahora, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre la puntilla del pie que le servía de soporte, y subiendo los brazos a la posición de ballet.

— Señorita... Señorita...— llamó Toris, al ver que Iván comenzaba a tambalearse aún más en su silla. Se levantó, acercándose con cuidado a su lado.

— Toris, no interrumpas, me pones nervioso...— advirtió "la" rusa, cada vez haciendo más intentos por arreglar su posición. Entonces, todos lo vieron venir...

— ¡Atrápala!— gritó Eduard, al ver como al cabo de varios minutos, "la" jefa soviética se desplomaba silla abajo. El lituano, que apenas y alcanzó a reaccionar, alcanzó a sujetarle entre sus brazos, evitando que a caída fuera dolorosa o mortal.

— ¡Te gané! ¡Te gané!— celebró Feliks, bajando de su silla de un solo salto. Iván cerró los ojos, no pudiendo creer por lo que había pasado. Qué humillación...

— Tuviste suerte— soltó por lo bajo. Miró a su subordinado lituano con cierta tristeza — Ya me puedes soltar.

— S-seguro...

— Entonces, "primito"...— el rubio se acercó malicioso a su oponente vencido, y colocó, sin quererlo, su mano sobre el hombro herido.

— ¡Auch...!

— ¿Cómo te gustan más los vestidos? ¿Con muchas cintas y vuelos? ¿O algo más sensual, como una minifalda...?

— No me digas que...— Iván palideció hasta su máximo exponente. Sintió que el alma le bajaba, y tanto el corazón como los pulmones dejaban de funcionar... se dejó caer sentado sobre la silla en la cual anteriormente había fijado su derrota.

* * *

Pasión: Parte III.

Feliciano volcaba toda su pasión y entusiasmo en cada cosa que hacía. Y desde niño, tenía bien claros sus intereses y obsesiones.

A menudo, y debido al descontrol en su devoción, solía ser un poco torpe. En el peor de los casos, y cuando más desmedida era su dedicación, lo echaba todo a perder.

Pero, había cosas en las que jamás fallaba canalizar toda su energía. O bien, todo su sentimiento y pasión, que aunque ardiente e intensa, la mayor parte del tiempo la manejaba escondida.

Y los rumores eran ciertos en su totalidad. Los italianos, en general, suelen ser excelente amantes... más aún cuando se hallan en mayor confianza e intimidad.

Y oportunidades no faltaban, al menos no para el dulce y enamorado Feliciano. Era de ver nada más fijarse cuánto tiempo a solas pasaba con Ludwig. Porque sí, lo admitía: Ludwig aceleraba como nunca su corazón, era el dueño de todas sus fantasías, anhelos y proyecciones al futuro. Y no tenía ningún inconveniente en tomar las riendas en los momentos a veces más inoportunos, y así recibir una pequeña dosis de cariño de parte de su alemán preferido.

Aún cuando había visitas en casa, cualquier espacio y momento era ideal. Bastaba con toparse los dos en un pasillo, un cuarto cualquiera, y era la ocasión indicada, aunque fuera, para dedicarse una mirada cándida y decidora.

— Feliciano, _mon ami_, si me disculpas: saldré a tomar algo de aire— dijo Francis, luego de que acabado otro juego de póker, necesitara despejar su mente.

— No quiero ahumar tu casa. Saldré a fomentar el vicio un rato— avisó el prusiano, levantándose de la silla junto a su "amiga" Francis.

— Tómense su tiempo~— canturreó "la" veneciana, ordenando los naipes y guardándolos en su cajita.

Lovino estaba de malas. Había tenido que amenazar a Gilbert con pinchar su mano con el tenedor varias veces durante el almuerzo, si es que no dejaba de tocarle las piernas. Y algo similar durante todas las manos de póker, donde trataba de patearle las canillas a falta de algo filoso o puntiagudo con qué castigarlo. Antonio era de ayuda, claro. Aunque no la suficiente para el romano, que hubiese preferido algo más severo, aún tratándose de uno de sus amigos de toda la vida...

¡Él era "su niño"! ¡¿Qué pasó con eso de que molería a golpes a cualquiera que le pusiera las manos encima? ¡Ya había tenido que enfrentar a ese temible turco bastardo cuando trató de raptarlo! ¡Inclusive varias veces había rozado con Francis...! ¡¿Y qué con Gilbert? ¡¿Eh?

Trataba de relajarse, reírse con las estupideces y distraerse con cada tontería que decían. Pero le era imposible. No era de los que sabía fingir risas ni disimular sus molestias. Necesitaba hablar acerca de esto con Antonio...

— Ah~, qué grandiosa tarde— suspiró el español, estirando sus brazos y sonriendo complacido — Me encanta pasar la tarde con mis angelitos latinos— dijo, mientras con la mano despeinaba los cabellos del romano, quien hizo el quite emitiendo un gruñido.

— A mí igual me gusta. Las tardes en que estoy solo me aburro mucho— acotó Feliciano. Se levantó de su silla, y arregló la coleta — ¿Quieren algo más?

— Yo no. Gracias— respondió secamente "la" alemana.

— Qué amable. Pero yo paso, gracias...— Antonio se levantó también de la mesa.

— Ve~...

Entonces, cuando Lovino se fue hacia el fondo de la casa en dirección al recibidor y sin decir nada, se llevó a Antonio consigo. Quedaron solo Feliciano y Ludwig, sentados a la mesa, aún. En silencio, "la" alemana parecía meditar.

— ¿En qué piensas, Ludwig?

—... ¿Disculpa? No te oí.

— ¿Que en qué piensas?

— Eh...— enrojeció bruscamente — Nada. En nada...

— Pues... yo si pensaba en algo...— comenzó, tímidamente primero, bajando la mirada y ruborizándose progresivamente.

— ¿En qué?

— Lo del otro día... en tu casa...

— ¡N-no lo menciones...!— siseó avergonzado el aludido, llevándose uno de los dedos a los labios — Es... bueno... simplemente no lo hagas.

— Quería decirte que...— Feliciano, sin poderlo evitar, se sonrió — Eres... eres realmente único, Ludwig...

— Te lo ruego, detente... me da... algo de vergüenza recordarlo— volvió a sisear "la" alemana, cada vez sintiéndose más incómoda.

Entonces, las manos cálidas y delicadas de "la" veneciana afirmaron las suyas, con cariño y certeza, sin presionar ni ejercer demasiada fuerza. Las llevó, y sin oponer Ludwig demasiada resistencia, hacia el centro de su pecho, donde latía ya levemente acelerado y fuerte su corazón, golpeando su torso con rudeza. Mantenía ambos ojos cerrados, sonreía, respiraba con lentitud y de forma provocativa.

— ¿Lo sientes?

— Sí... Pero... ¿Por qué?

— Jamás te lo he dicho, pero...— "la" italiana suspiró, y enfocó su mirada castaña en la azulina de su "compañera" — Esto se debe a ti...

— No juegues... estás jugando ¿Cierto?— "la" alemana se hallaba atónita, pero no hacía ningún esfuerzo por arrebatarle las manos del pecho, ni tampoco por desviar la vista para no verse "intimidado" por aquellos luceros pardos que le llamaban a disminuir el espesor de la distancia.

— Me hace sentir tan especial y feliz saber que... cuento con gente como tú que me quiere como soy...— susurró "ella", ahora, invitándola a levantarse de la mesa — Pero... mejor se siente saber que para ti soy alguien importante... porque... ¿Lo soy, cierto?

— L-lo eres...— respondió casi hipnotizada la "mujer" germana, entrecerrando los ojos, totalmente perdida en la mirada dulce y profunda de "la" veneciana.

— No sabes lo dichoso que me siento al oírte decirlo...— sonrió tiernamente — Me gustaría poder compensarte todo lo que haces por mi, por mis amigos, mi familia... has llegado tan al fondo de mi corazón, y te adueñaste tan rápido y firmemente de mis sentimientos, que no imagino cómo estaría sin ti...— prosiguió Feliciano, cada vez, acercándose más a "la" alemana — Eres un pilar fundamental en mi vida... y me encantaría poder demostrártelo con hechos concretos y que puedan alegrarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo por tanto tiempo... poder decirte con palabras adecuadas y suficiente lo importante que eres en mi vida, y que también me gustaría serlo para ti...

¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo todas esas cosas? ¡Era torpe, impulsivo, odioso...! ¡No, quizás no odioso...! Pero si las otras dos cosas. No medía bien. La mayoría de las veces el esfuerzo que ponía en sus cosas no era suficiente para complacerlo, y cuando tenía la voluntad requerida, terminaba por sobrepasarse, o malentender las instrucciones. No seguía las reglas, se burlaba de las rígidas normativas que le imponían, inclusive quebrantaba "leyes", a veces muy serias, arruinándolo todo...

¿Pero alguien puede poner una ley, regla, normativa o instrucción, para estar enamorado?

¡Más cerca, Ludwig...! ¡Más cerca...! ¡Dile! ¡Dile que también lo sientes de esa manera: lo mucho que lo quieres, que lo necesitas...! ¡Que no vives sin su risa, su encanto y diligencia! ¡Su buena disposición! ¡Dile que te enloquece, admítelo! ¡Sus buenas intenciones, aunque torpes resultados, en la mayoría de las veces te enternecen! ¡Anda, es el momento! ¡Confiésalo: confiesa que te ensueñas con sus manos, su rostro, que todo él es tu fantasía! ¡Tu vida no se irá en ello...!

— Eres tan único, Ludwig... y... tú...

— ¿Yo?

— Me haces sentir amado...

Entonces, te estremeces... sientes los brazos quebradizos y torpes asirse a tu cintura con la firmeza que jamás has logrado combatir sin salir derrotado. Esa determinación que hay en sus ojos cada vez que te pide comer pasta a medio entrenamiento, esa voluntad invencible cuando te pide que estés quieto, porque quiere dibujar en detalle tu perfil. Esa bravura indefensa, pero inmune a tus rígidos y fuertes gritos.

Mejor que deje de verte ¿No? Mejor que, de una vez por todas, te saque los ojos de encima.

No puede ser tan cruel. Pareciera que lo hace a propósito. Ni siquiera tú, Ludwig, sabes cuánto lo deseas.

Pareciera que sabe lo débil que eres ante su fogoso entusiasmo. Y te hace daño saber que esto no puede ser.

Mejor que deje de verte...

¡O no! Que te abrace como siempre has soñado, desde tu más tierna infancia ¿No lo recuerdas? Esa chica... es idéntica...

Huía cuando la perseguías ¿O lo olvidaste? Y para remate: te perseguía cuando huías...

Que te abrace, que se embriague con tu veneno... con tu rudeza, con tu propia pasión. ¡Pero que no siga así! ¡Ya no puedes más... ya no más...!

Y no sabes como, pero de pronto, todo se te ha hecho oscuro. Peor: solos y en la penumbra, todo puede llegar a ser...

Tratas de pedírselo, que te deje, por última vez...

Porque es dañino. Su devoción y calidez corroen dolorosamente tu alma, aunque no son esas sus intenciones. Ruegas, casi en oración, que te suelte. Pero ella parece no oír lo que mentalmente dices... te abraza, solloza en tu pecho, respira y sonríe. Luego, te rechaza, y se aleja con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas, la boca húmeda y sonrosada, preparada para besarte. Pero vuelve a atraerte hacia "ella", respirando enamorada, sollozando en tu pecho, sonriendo nuevamente. No sabes dónde han ido a parar sus manos; quizás te inspeccionan, quizás aún siguen agarrando tu camisa como queriendo rasgarla...

Es cruel. Lo sabe. Sabe cuánto le deseas, que te ensueñas con "ella", que su sonrisa significa tu perdición. Pero insiste...

¡Huye, Ludwig! "Ella" te perseguirá, como antes, tal y como antes, gritando, suplicando y sollozando por tu regreso.

"Te esperaré", retumba en tu cabeza, esa dulce vocecita al borde del llanto. "Te esperaré. Vuelve pronto"

"Y hoy... por fin he vuelto..."

Todo se te confunde en caricias de su piel sedosa, semi-cubierta por las ropas desacomodadas y que siguen resbalando por su cuerpo, a medida que se mueve contra el tuyo. Te embriaga su aliento, mezclándose con el tuyo en besos arrancados de raíz, con tanta torpeza y entusiasmo que apenas y tiene el tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Se detiene, mientras llora en tu pecho. Pero en verdad ríe. Está contenta, porque te tiene en sus redes.

La pasión italiana ha podido contigo, valkiria.

Nuevamente, sus labios buscan los tuyos, primero acariciándolos con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, para después, devorarlos en ese húmedo contacto que parece dejarte ebrio de su esencia, deseoso de más, torpemente ilusionado. Es cariñoso, se maneja con esa maestría que tú, debido a tus impulsos bárbaros y desmedidos, no tienes. Y no lo envidies. Porque consigues acelerarle tanto como "ella" a ti. Consigue controlarte, satisfacerte, manejar tu barbarie de un modo deliciosamente erótico, que casi parece criminal.

Eres la fierecilla domada.

Tus brazos la estrechan contra ti. Sientes su pecho, ahora femenino, contra el tuvo, comprimiéndose dificultosos. Gime, quizás de dolor. Gime en tus oídos, contra tu cuello, tu pecho, y suspira encantada. Sus manos se han detenido en todas partes de tu cuerpo, propinando caricias sedosas y relajadas que, en parte, logran calmar tu frenesí. Ahora, paseándose entre tus cabellos, parecen perderse hasta encontrar el camino de descenso por el espinazo que cubre tu camisa. Repasan las palmas abiertas tus hombros fuertes y ejercitados, la espalda marcada por las rutinas de arduo entrenamiento, subiendo y bajando a una velocidad contrariamente menor a la que tú llevas desde hace varios instantes, desde que le hiciste recostarse en el mesón de la cocina para tenerle a tu merced.

La sientes estremecerse ante los bruscos apretones y tensos mimos que tratas de propinarle con tus manos fuertes y toscas, a la vez que, acercándola a tu cuerpo, sigues besándola ya sin considerar si gime, llora, ríe o la haces sangrar. Lo disfrutas, y en el fondo, "ella" también. Sus piernas, separadas, se enroscan en tus caderas, fomentando una cercanía ardiente, que va tornándose más acalorada con el paso de los lentos y engañosos segundos.

Todo es perfecto. Todo es ideal: tu barbarie, su pasión. Tu rudeza, su entusiasmo invencible y dominante. Sólo escuchas sus manifestaciones de goce, saliendo violentas desde lo más profundo de su pecho, desde el corazón extasiado que con fuerza te golpea ya casi atravesando el pecho de su "dueña".

Y un imprevisto ruido, rompe con el ambiente...

— ¡WEST!

— ¡Gilbert!— "la" alemana dio un salto hacia atrás, separándose de Feliciano y mirándole con evidente preocupación.

— ¡¿Q-qué...? ¡N-no me digas que...!

— ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo...!— Ludwig comenzó a arreglar su camisa, metiéndola dentro del pantalón, y acomodando el cuello de ésta misma. Tras de Gilbert, estaba Francis, que con patente lascivia hizo las de voyerista* quizás por cuánto tiempo, sin ser descubierto.

— N... no puedo...

— Señor Beilschmidt...— susurró "la" italiana, acercándose al albino, luego de haber acomodado sus ropas — Yo... lo siento...

— ¿Por qué... te disculpas...?

— Yo empecé todo esto...— admitió Feliciano, bajando la vista — Y... bueno... en serio lo siento...

— No volverá a pasar— interrumpió la "mujer" de cabellos rubios, ahora, poniendo toda su voluntad por forzar a desaparecer su sonrojo.

— ¿Ludwig...?

— Lo siento, Feliciano...— dijo secamente, volteándose a ver a su hermano de frente — Creo... que ya ha llegado la hora.

— Ah... claro— asintió el prusiano, manteniendo ese semblante medio serio y pasmado en su rostro. Volteó hacia el comedor, donde curiosamente, se encontraban muy bien acurrucados en el sillón Lovino y Antonio, que lo habían pasado casi todo por alto.

El único que podría haber dado el grito en el cielo era el romano, de no ser porque se hallaba apoyado en el hombro del español, casi en los brazos de Morfeo. El otro en cambio, lo había rodeado cariñosamente con sus brazos.

— Antonio...

— ¿Si?

— Nos vamos...

— ¿En serio?

— Sí... despídete...

— Lovino dijo que se quedaría aquí...— dijo el español, mientras cuidadosamente, se levantaba sin dejar caer bruscamente a "su" romano... — Con Feliciano...

— Sí, sí... apuremos

— ¡Adiós, mi Lovi~! Eres un amor cuando duermes— susurró al oído del durmiente italiano, para luego, darle un breve beso en la mejilla. Lovino se estremeció, pero no despertó. A cambio, gruñó entre sueños.

— Antonio bastardo...— fue lo que se le entendió claramente, mientras se daba vuelta en el sillón.

— ¿No es un encanto mi Lovi?— Antonio picó la mejilla de su "pequeño" italiano — Fusosososososo~...

— Gracias por todo, Feliciano, Fue un... gusto— dijo Gilbert, extendiéndole la mano a "la" dueña de casa, y estrechando la de ella.

— Vuelvan pronto~... Ve~...

— Sigo sin entender qué es "Ve".

— Sólo es... "Ve~"— recalcó "ella", sonriéndole con dulzura. Gilbert negó con la cabeza, y volteó hacia la puerta de salida — Hasta otra...

— ¡_Au revoir, mon ami_~! fue un placer compartir ésta maravillosa tarde con ustedes— se despidió Francis, a diferencia del frío adiós del prusiano, abrazándose a Feliciano con fuerza. Le besó las mejillas repetidas veces — Nos vemos en la reunión de ésta semana. Se le acercó, por último, Antonio, mientras Francis iba tras Gilbert.

— Allí estaré~.

— ¡Adiós, encanto! Mucho gusto de encontrarle nuevamente, preciosa...

— ¡_Grazzie_!— "la" italiana se ruborizó por completo — ¡Nos veremos!

— Hasta entonces, hermosa. Cuídate mucho, y cuida a tu hermano también...— se alejó, haciéndole un gesto de retirada con la mano y guiñándole el ojo. Por último, y ya recompuesto de su desliz, "la" alemana se acercó para avisar su ida.

— Hasta el Miércoles, Feliciano...

— ¡Hasta el Miércoles!— respondió, echándole ambos brazos al cuello — Gracias por venir...

— Ah... de nada. Ahora, si no te molesta...

— _Ti amo_...

— ¿Ein...?— Ludwig abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada — Ah... yo... creo que también— desvió la vista avergonzado, y palmoteó la espalda de su "amiga" — Cuídate.

— Igual tú.

Y soltándola resignada, Feliciano le dejó ir al automóvil, donde Antonio ya había ordenado abordar a los dos que anteriormente habían salido. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, y agitó su mano con energía:

— ¡Que lleguen bien~!

Pasados unos minutos de orden de la mesa, y el lavado de la vajilla, Lovino despertó. Somnoliento, se guió por el ruido de la llave de agua abierta. Allí, Feliciano limpiaba la loza ocupada durante la tarde, pasando enérgicamente la esponja por todas las estructuras, sin el cuidado suficiente de no salpicar el jabón a sus ropas.

Acercándose por su espalda, y un gesto poco común en él, Lovino le rodeó con ambos brazos, y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de su consanguínea.

— ¡_Fratello_~!

— ¿Cuánto me dormí?

— Relativamente poco. Antes que Antonio se fuera.

— Hum... ¿Quedaron en algo más...?

— Vernos en la reunión del Miércoles... ¿Quieres quedarte hasta entonces en mi casa, _fratello_? Nos iremos juntos...

— Claro...— suspiró cansino, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Volvió a hablar, cambiando el tema: — Tuve una pesadilla horrible...

— ¿Qué soñaste, _fratello_?

— Que tú y el macho patatas se goloseaban a mis espaldas...— Feliciano enrojeció violentamente. Quiso soltar una risita, pero a sabiendas de lo peligroso que sería dar alguna muestra sospechosa, permaneció callado — Y también que un degenerado besaba mi cara...

— Pero... todo fue un sueño ¿Verdad?

— Por suerte... Las cosas que uno sueña ¿No?

— Claro, _fratello_— apremió, riéndose — Vayamos a dormir ¿Si?— el romano le contestó en un lánguido bostezo:

— Me leíste la mente...

* * *

Locura: Parte III.

La residencia moscovita se hallaba casi en la totalidad de sus habitaciones en la penumbra. Apenas la luz de la Luna lograba colarse por el visillo de las cortinas, delineando apenas unas siluetas espesas y opacas.

Sólo tres habitaciones se hallaban iluminadas con la luz amarillenta, coloreando las paredes blancuzcas del interior con el tono ambarino, creando nuevos tonos al topar con diversos objetos y colores a su paso. El destello caía sobre los ojos de los residentes y visitantes de forma casi dolorosa, debido al cansancio y el esfuerzo acumulado de todo el ajetreado día.

Entre las habitaciones con movimiento de gente, aunque preparándose para ir a dormir, Yekaterina y Natasha ya estaban metidas entre las mantas de los lechos preparados para ellas.

— Ahora, _sestre_ (hermana), cierra tus ojitos y a dormir~

— Iván... ya no soy una niñita— corrigió Natasha, aunque algo enternecida por el trato.

— Para mí siempre serás una pequeña preciosura— acotó Iván, sonriéndole con dulzura. Se inclinó sobre ella, dándole un breve beso en la frente — Buenas noches...

— (Si tan solo no fueras mujer ahora...) — se lamentó internamente la bielorrusa, devolviéndole la sonrisa con un gesto más leve, hecho con la cabeza. Se volteó en la colcha, mirando hacia la cama donde estaba la ucraniana.

— ¿Tú también quieres beso, _sestre_?— preguntó divertida "la" rusa, sentándose junto a Yekaterina.

— Um...

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieres?— cosquilleó bajo los brazos de su consanguínea, haciéndola retorcerse entre las sábanas.

— ¡Vanya, no!— rió, tratando de defenderse.

— ¿"No" qué? ¿"No" qué?— volvió a cosquillearle, llevándose lo que más fuerte hubiese sido un doloroso golpe en el brazo, para suerte, el que no estaba herido. Se inclinó sobre ella, y también dio un beso en su frente — Buenas noches...

— ¿No te quedas un rato, hermano?— preguntó Natasha.

— Iré abajo a alistar unas cuantas cosas para mañana por la mañana. Luego, me iré a dormir.

— Para la próxima...— dijo la menor de las eslavas, incorporándose en la cama hasta quedar sentada — ¿Dormirías... con nosotras dos?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Traer mi cama a ésta habitación?

— Quizás no... Podríamos juntar ambas camas, que son de plaza y media, y cabríamos perfectamente los tres...— explicó la bielorrusa, señalando ambos catres.

— Como en los viejos tiempos...— añadió Yekaterina, apoyando los codos sobre la almohada y sujetando con ambas manos su barbilla — ¿Se acuerdan cuando dormíamos juntos? ¿Y que yo les contaba algunas historias que me decía mamá? ¿O las veces que trasnochábamos cuidándonos de las cosas que nos daban miedo cuando niños...?

— Qué buenos tiempos— suspiró "la" dueña de casa, conmovida por sus memorias felices dentro de lo que su tormentosa infancia le permitía clasificar de ese modo — Podríamos repetirlo en alguna ocasión...

— ¡Que lindo!— acotó la ucraniana, acomodándose de un solo movimiento en su cama, cosa que hizo sus pechos sonar con el característico y sordo ruido. Iván siseó, divertido, pidiéndole silencio. Totalmente roja, la ucraniana cruzó ambos brazos delante del torso — Disculpa...

Iván se levantó de la colcha, y caminó ágil y gracioso hasta el umbral de la puerta. Se detuvo allí, mirando con agrado a sus hermanas.

Sonrió enternecida, y deslizó su mano por la pared hasta que los dedos rozaron el interruptor.

— _Spokoynoy nochi_ (Buenas noches).

— _Poká_ (Adiós)— respondieron ambas al unísono, adaptándose al dialecto de la nación. Luces fuera.

Iván entrecerró la puerta de la habitación. Caminó por todo el largo del pasillo, pasando por fuera de la habitación que ocupaban sus tres subordinados bálticos para pernoctar. Se detuvo, al oír las risas de Raivis, Eduard y Feliks desde dentro. Tocó un par de veces la puerta. Todos callaron.

— Silencio, ahí viene...— oyó decir al polaco. Iván empujó la puerta.

— ¿Aún no se duermen?— preguntó mirando hacia dentro de la habitación.

— No tenemos sueño— respondió el eslavo occidental. No fue extraño para "ella" verle con un pijama bien decorado de blondas y bordados hechos con femenil delicadeza. Se hallaba arrodillado sobre las colchas de dos de las tres camas, juntadas por los que en aquella habitación estaban.

— No metan demasiado ruido. Al lado mis hermanas ya están durmiendo.

— Descuide, señorita, lo tendremos presente — respondió Eduard, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa a su "jefa".

— "Señor". Recuérdalo.

— Disculpe...

— Oigan... ¿Y Toris? ¿Sigue abajo?

— Estaba terminando de lavar los platos. Nos dijo que estaría bien solo, e insistió que viniéramos a la habitación y le esperáramos...— explicó Raivis, siendo de pronto interrumpido por Feliks.

— ¿Lo ves? Convertiste a Liet en un trabajólico, como tú...

— No soy trabajólico.

— O sea, te recuerdo que tú cumpleaños la pasaste metido en tu oficina terminando informes, y la Navidad cristiana la desaprovechas del mismo modo...

— El veinticinco de Diciembre es un día laboral para nosotros los ortodoxos— acotó "la" rusa, sonriendo.

— Como sea... Liet no debería tardar mucho en subir a la habitación.

— Iré a ver si necesita algo...

Entrecerró la puerta del habitáculo, y siguió avanzando hacia las escaleras que llevarían hasta el recibidor. Bajó todos los peldaños con sumo cuidado, tratando de no balancear demasiado los brazos, por obvias razones.

Allí, al llegar, distinguió desde la cocina el ruido de la llave de agua abierta a su máximo chorro, y el ruido de las lozas y cubiertos, muchas veces, chocando entre ellos. Era el sonido del trabajo. Sonrió complacido, y suponiendo que todo para el lituano estaba bien, cambió el rumbo de su caminata hacia el salón de estar. La chimenea ya estaba apagada, y donde antes ardió un crepitante fuego rojo, quedaban cenizas plomizas y ligeras, y un olor ahumado que cargaba todo el habitáculo.

Se dejó caer en el sillón más próximo a la aún cálida esquina de la chimenea, cruzando después los brazos y extendiendo las piernas hacia adelante. Bostezó, y cerró los ojos, cuidando de no dormirse pese a ello. Distinguió algunas risitas moderadas desde la habitación que compartían el letón, el estonio y su invitado polaco, y la llave de agua aún en función en la cocina. Concentrarse en el último sonido, estrepitoso y poco relajante, le ayudó a mantenerse despabilado.

Estaba cansado. El trabajo matutino con su despensa, la lesión en su hombro, conducir ida y vuelta al aeropuerto, el ajetreo de la tarde, las tensiones que le llevaban las conversaciones, a veces no del todo agradables, teniendo a Feliks interviniendo con indirectas y no tan indirectas alusiones a su persona...

La llave de agua cesó su función. Iván abrió los ojos, y enfocó su vista, también cansada, hacia el umbral de la cocina. Allí, vio asomarse a Toris, cabizbajo, secando sus manos con el paño de la cocina. Al levantar el lituano la vista, se detuvo en seco en su lugar.

— ¿Señorita?

— "Señor"

— ¿Sigue despier...to?— apartó la pieza de tela hacia el interior de la cocina, y se acercó dudoso a su "jefa" — ¿A éstas horas?

— Aún no quiero ir a dormir...

— Necesita reposo, si me lo pregunta— acotó nerviosamente, sin dejar de acercarse — Y debe estar en buenas condiciones mañana también...

— Descuida, aún con poco descanso rendiré como lo hago normalmente— "la" rusa señaló su lado en el sofá — Siéntate.

— ¿Eh?

— No muerdo. Acércate— invitó, sonriéndose ampliamente. Antes de preferir cuestionar a su "jefa" y posiblemente ofenderla o hacerla enfadar, el lituano obedeció.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo?

— Ya es tarde. Aunque quisiera que siguiéramos conversando, como en la mañana...— dijo Iván, siendo "ella" quien moviéndose en el mueble, se apegó al secretario, haciéndolo estremecer.

— Ah, pues... como guste...— sonrió nervioso — ¿Le ha seguido doliendo mucho el hombro?

— De cuando en cuando. Pero mientras lo ignore, casi ni me acuerdo que duele.

— Mañana volveré a revisarlo ¿Si?

— Claro. Gracias...— aclaró su garganta, haciendo tiempo para rememorar las recomendaciones de cierto amable francés, que insistente, se ofreció a ayudarle — Y dime... ¿Qué te pareció ésta reunión?

— Pues como siempre, buena. Sirve para renovar y mantener los vínculos que nos unen como familia, amigos e inclusive como representantes de nuestras naciones... aunque claro... tiene sus detallitos

— ¿Cuáles, por ejemplo?— preguntó la "mujer", mirando críticamente a su secretario.

— Bueno...— soltó una risa forzosa y desilusionada — Cosas personales... ya se imaginará respecto a qué y quién...

— Ajá...

— Y... bueno... su apuesta con Feliks también fue un "conflicto" que pudo evitarse, y...

— ¡Ah, si! Recuérdame jamás volver a aposta con él ¿Da~?— interrumpió la "jefa" soviética, manteniendo su sonrisa intacta — Es un tramposo.

— Sin ofender, Señori... ¡Perdón! Señor...— excusó dudoso — Pero ha ganado limpiamente su juego, y ahora no debería sorprenderle tampoco que su penitencia sea... así...

— Me vestirá de mujer... debí preverlo. Lo mismo le ocurrió a Arthur con Francis ¿Por qué no lo supuse...?

— De cierto modo lo venía venir...— acotó tranquilamente Toris — Cuando vi que en cualquier momento caería, supe que Feliks planearía algo para "ponerlo en su lugar", como él suele decir cuando habla de usted... y conociéndolo, no se me hace raro...

— Pues a mi sí— Iván convulsionó en un violento temblor, a causa de una imagen mental de si mismo que le dio escalofríos — Porque seré yo quien deba usar... ropa de mujer...

— Mis condolencias, Señor— bromeó el castaño, tocando con cuidado el hombro de su "superiora".

— Entonces... ¿Eso es lo que piensas de la reunión de hoy?

— Sí... rescato nada más esos dos puntos, pero... son recurrentes. Sin ellos, creo que no sería lo mismo. Aunque me gustaría que el primer problema pudiese algún día cambiar...— suspiró ilusionado. Iván sintió que su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente — Espero tener la suerte que se requiere para poder, algún día, llegar al corazón de la Señorita Natasha...

— ¿Qué te dije en la mañana, Toris?— interrumpió "la" rusa, adoptando un semblante extrañamente serio y amenazador.

— Lo sé, lo sé... pero... me gusta soñar...— admitió dolido, bajando la vista — De cierto modo siento que estos anhelos hacen brillar un poco más mis días, y mi rutina y el tiempo que trabajo se hacen cada vez menos pesados...

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Tanto... te gusta ella?

— Como no se imagina, Señor...— continuó, cada vez más entusiasmado, cada vez sonriendo con más amplitud y alegría, mientras que en inversa proporción, el pecho de "la" rusa comenzaba a doler... — Usted comprenderá, Señor, que cuando se está enamorado, pareciera ser que esto el lo único que a uno consigue subirle los ánimos...

— Lo sé, Toris... mejor que nadie: lo sé...

Iván cerró nuevamente los ojos, y casi empujada por sus impulsos, se permitió poco a poco inclinarse, hasta queda apoyada en el hombro de su subordinado. Éste calló de súbito, y quedó petrificado, confundido...

— Sientes que esa persona, pese a todo lo que esté pasando, o lo que diga la gente... sin importar ni tomar en cuenta lo que ella misma pueda pensar de ti... sientes que con solo recibir una señal, por malintencionada que fuese: una sonrisa, una mirada al menos... te sientes...— suspiró pesadamente, con tristeza, antes de decir: — Fuerte... que... puedes seguir adelante pese a todo...

— Lo olvidaba, Señor...— Toris sonrió — Usted me ha dicho hoy mismo que también está enamorado...

— Y dime, Toris... ¿Qué te gusta de ella? Digo... ¿Qué te llamó la atención, que no ves en nadie más que en mi hermana menor...?

— ¡Tantas cosas!— dijo en una sutil carcajada — Empezando porque es hermosa. Hermosa es poco...pero... no hallo palabras adecuadas para decirlo... es elegante, es inteligente, fuerte, me gusta su delicadeza y su nobleza, también es muy capaz, muy buena líder, tiene opiniones y juicios extremistas, pero sabe defenderlos muy bien. Es dotada de muchos talentos, es elocuente, devota... ¡Podría seguir toda la noche si quisiera...!

— Comprendo. La amas en verdad...— suspiró, para luego, acurrucarse aún más en su hombro...

— Y usted... ¿Qué le gusta de esa persona que no me ha querido mencionar?— el lituano le siguió la corriente, ésta vez, dirigiendo la pregunta a quién en principio la había formulado.

— La verdad, es que son demasiadas cualidades como para que pudiera decírtelas todas de una vez, como has logrado hacer tú respecto a Natasha...— admitió con cierta tristeza — Pero... destaco su honradez, su buen trato, su simpatía... su empatía, comprensión, y... por sobre todo... su equilibrio...

— ¿Equilibrio?

— Porque lo tiene todo: fuerza, talento... inteligencia, cortesía, imaginación...— se sonrió de forma involuntaria — Pero todo es en vano... no sé por qué me esfuerzo en poder llamar su atención...

— No debe perder las esperanzas, Señorita— animó él, sonriendo enternecido — Estoy seguro que si pone todo su esfuerzo en ello, tarde o temprano podrá corresponderle, sea quién sea de quién me hable...

— ¿Tú crees?

— Claro... quizás necesita que se de la instancia, o aprovechar cualquier avance o acercamiento oportuno para poder entablar una buena relación... yo así trato de hacerlo, pero... como ve, no siempre tengo buenos resultados...

— Claro. Entiendo...

Disimulado, aunque inconsciente, alcanzó con la mano más próxima a su secretario, la de éste. Apenas y con la intención de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, debía ser algo no demasiado notorio, de ser posible, para no levantar sospechas. Aunque apenas y sintió el suavísimo roce, Toris se estremeció aún más...

— ¿Le sucede algo?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Usted acaba de...— el lituano miró hacia abajo. Entre ambos cuerpo, casi apegados, estaban ambas manos estrechamente abrazadas.

— ¿Te molesta?— preguntó inocente Iván, apenas con un hilo de voz, a causa del cansancio.

— Para nada... creo...— el castaño tragó su espesa saliva, y respiró profundamente — E... entonces... los planes de mañana son... ¿Los de siempre...?

— Pensaba en llevarlos de paseo por la ciudad luego de que alisten las maletas...— respondió "la" rusa, sintiendo también los estragos del nerviosismo haciendo temblar su voz — Almorzamos, tomamos algo de té, y los voy a dejar al aeropuerto... ¿Algo que se me pase?

— No que yo crea, Señorita...

— Deja de decirme "Señorita". Se siente raro...

— Disculpe...— Toris le miró disimulado y de reojo. Apretó los labios, y carraspeó con la garganta — ¿Puedo... preguntar algo?

— Claro. Hazlo.

— Es que... bueno... un día Eduard, Feliks y yo estuvimos hablando... fue después de una reunión si mal lo recuerdo... y... eh... bueno, la semana entrante es el cumpleaños de Raivis...

— Así es. Lo he tenido en mente todo éste tiempo para no olvidarlo como años anteriores...

— Ajá... y... bueno, quería saber si... estaría bien si después de la reunión... el día después... podíamos celebrárselo aquí en su casa... es día laboral, y difícilmente Raivis podría estar en Letonia...

— Así es...— Iván sonrió enternecido — Por mi no es problema que celebren el cumpleaños de Raivis, y si quieren, pueden hacer algo fastuoso, inviten a sus amiguitos sin problemas o preocupaciones...

— ¿Lo dice en serio?

— Siempre y cuando dejen todo en su lugar, por supuesto.

— ¡Lo haremos!— asintió el lituano, sonriendo. Apretó más la mano de su "jefa", con emoción y gratitud — ¡Le prometo todo quedará limpio y ordenado!

— Esa es la actitud— celebró ella, dedicándole una sonrisa apacible. Nuevamente, reinó una quietud y silencio perturbadores. Hasta que Toris notó como su jefa masajeaba su propio hombro, cruzando su brazo por delante del torso y presionando sobre el lado contrario con los dedos. Toris soltó su mano, y le sujetó por los codos. Iván tembló. — ¿Qué...?

— ¿Le duele la herida?

— La herida no tanto. Pero si mucho los hombros y la espalda...— señaló la "mujer" eslava. Asiéndola con algo más de fuerza, el lituano le hizo ladearse hasta darle la espalda. La acomodó, de modo que "la" rusa acabase sentada entre sus piernas.

— Quizás... sea la condición de su nuevo cuerpo. Con tanto peso adelante, digo yo...— acotó, sintiendo toda la habitación enfriarse de súbito, y en suave susurro, a "la" rusa decir: "Kolkolkolkol" — ¡E-es... un decir...! digo... a su hermana mayor le sucede a menudo, y...

— Entiendo, entiendo...— dijo con escalofriante acento, son perturbar ni un poco su sonrisa — ¿Y qué planeas?

— Quédese quieta...

— "QUIETO".

— Di-disculpe...— suspiró. Afirmó con cuidado sus brazos, y la acomodó un poco más. Con ambas manos, comenzó a masajear los hombros de su "superiora", lentamente, presionando apenas sobre los músculos que sentía más endurecidos y tensos. Vio su labor algo entorpecida después de unos minutos, pues ya relajada y casi medio dormida, "ella" se inclinó hacia atrás, hasta apoyar la totalidad de su espalda contra el pecho de su secretario.

— Suficiente— susurró Iván.

— ¿Ya está mejor?

— Claro...

— Sería conveniente que ya fuésemos a dormir, Señor...— el lituano trató de levantarse, sin obtener reacción alguna de su "jefa" — ¿Señor?... ¿Señor...? ¿Señorita...?

— Retráctate de eso último. Te he escuchado— respondió brusca, ladeándose un poco hasta haberse acomodado sobre el pecho del báltico.

— ¿Podría... levantarse?— preguntó con su modesta naturalidad, haciendo nuevos intentos por incorporarse en el sillón.

Ella gimió como respuesta. Se acomodó nuevamente, permitiéndole al lituano también adoptar una posición más confortable en el mueble, aunque casi quedando recostado sobre éste, con la cabeza descansando en la parte del sofá donde normalmente se acomodan los brazos. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, al sentirla nuevamente encima, escondiendo la cara, casi hundiéndola en su torso cubierto por la ropa, y echándole ambos brazos a la cintura.

— No sé qué creas tú... pero me gustaría pasar la noche aquí...

— ¿Dis... culpe?

— ...y contigo...

— No sé a qué venga esto, Señor, pero...

— Te incomoda ¿Verdad?

— En lo absoluto, pero... es extraño...— suspiró, y luego quedó atónito. Algo tibio y húmedo había traspasado la tela de su camisa, casi a la altura de la hendidura de la parte baja del cuello... — ¿Qué sucede?

— No preguntes...— rió forzosamente "ella", terminando de adoptar su posición de relajo sobre el cuerpo del lituano. Le dolía no solo el hombro lesionado, sino que también en parte el pecho, presionado con todo el peso de su tronco contra el de su subordinado — Sólo... quédate quieto.

— Usted manda— asintió, sonriéndose nerviosamente. Comprendió por el tono quebrado y débil en su expresión, que se hallaba afligida. ¿Razones? Desconocidas para su ingenua ignorancia. Pero no tenía tampoco las intenciones de negarse a tan enternecedora y cercana realidad.

Le hizo acomodarse un poco más arriba, y más ladeada, de modo que no forzara tanto su cuerpo y pudiese apoyar su cabeza en el hombro. Toris la sujetó firme por la cintura, de modo que, por cosas de condición física, Iván tuvo que flexionar ambos brazos, y apegar las manos a su pecho. Ya más perfilada hacia su lado ileso, se acurrucó. Alcanzó el abrigo que colgaba de la percha cercana, y con él, los tapó a ambos.

La exquisita sensación de calidez y paz interna entibió todo su cuerpo rápidamente, y desde el fondo de su ser. La respiración y los latidos iban acompasados, sin siquiera un grado de agitación pese a tan sediciosa y embarazosa cercanía. Era la impresión de estar con pasiones y locuras a escondidas las que hacían ensoñarse a Iván con las más disparatadas y utópicas imaginaciones. Significaba su enamoramiento no solo burlarse en la cara de la moral, sino que romper con todo lo obviamente establecido por los años entintados de sangre y los verdugos que, prejuiciosos y deshumanizadores, le señalaban con el dedo, condenándolo a una marginación y soledad que parecían no tener reparo.

Pues en ésta noche en particular era cuando daba la espalda a todos los valores y normas que la sociedad y el destino habían forjado en su contra. Era ahora cuando sentía que echaba toda la escoria sobre la religión, sobre lo "normal"... y daba paso a su ardiente y lujuriosa locura, aunque ésta solo habitase en su mente, aunque solo fuesen sueños... los sueños: sueños son...

Entrecerró los ojos, embriagado por la esencia y el calor que le transmitía su compañero, teniéndole rodeado con sus brazos. Por vez primera se sentía verdaderamente aceptado, realmente apreciado, inequívocamente amado... ¿Amor? Quizás era un concepto aún demasiado grande...

¿Y qué era, sino "Amor", lo que sentía por él? Aunque no fuese recíproco... o quizás no a tal grado. Quizás Toris simplemente lo había aceptado por obligación, o por miedo... quizás era demasiado pronto para hablar de amor...

"Amor". Estaba enamorado. Y sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, que podía ser que el lituano también tuviera alguna clase de sentimiento que al menos se le pareciera... Porque de no existir siquiera una pizca de éste... ¿Por que aceptó, tan aparentemente gustoso, cobijarla y darle abrigo y cariño, hasta que la aurora se asomó el la bóveda de la madrugada sobre Moscú?

No se habían movido casi nada de la posición en la que cayeron dormidos, hipnotizados por el llamado de Morfeo a sus brazos, a la vez que Iván se vio incitado a pernoctar en los de su secretario. El sobretodo mostaza aún les cobijaba bajo su calurosa tela, aún los pliegues de la tela que forraba el sofá permanecían allí: como perfectas máculas, oscuros y repetitivos. Bajo las ropas, reinaba una tibieza que calaba en sus entrañas, hasta los huesos, acariciando los corazones perezosos y tímidos en su interior.

Apenas y se movió un poco Iván, sobre él. No quiso estremecerlo demasiado, y era no por el solo placer que le producía ver esa invulnerable serenidad de su rostro al dormir, esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad, de forzada y tierna inocencia. Sino que además, Toris se merecía un descanso...

Volvió a acurrucarse, con cuidado, apoyando la cabeza ya a la altura de las clavículas de su subordinado. Respiró honda y largamente, y luego, exhaló con brusquedad. Todo se hallaba en dulce quietud...

Se hizo el dormido. Quería seguir disfrutando aquella tranquilidad sofocante e hipnotizadora por al menos, y si era posible, unas horas más... cerró los ojos y sonrió sólo para sí misma.

Y entonces, oyó pasos. Bajaban por el número exacto de escalones, siendo reconocidos por su agudo oído los rasponeos de la suela de las pantuflas sobre el piso de madera. Y luego, eran suficientes para que quien estuviese caminando, pudiese asomarse al menos hasta la pared donde el sofá estaba acomodado, y tener una perspectiva perfecta de la "pareja". Quedó en silencio, estático, y apenas y ojeando por el rabillo del ojo, logró reconocer la cabellera rubia, asomándose apenas de la pared contigua. Bajo ella, y coronada por las cejas enarcadas, los ojos abiertos hasta el máximo exponente...

Iván rió para sus adentros, y siguió fingiendo estar dormido. Oyó, nuevamente, el roce sonoro del calzado de casa, aproximándose. Sería difícil disimular, y ver de quién se trataba. Pero no iba a ser necesario. Reconoció los dedos pequeños e infantiles, ordenando los mechones de cabello que le incomodaban, hacia atrás.

Y al parecer, no era el único que venía desde las habitaciones. Porque aparte de estar presente el pequeño Raivis, apreció un no muy cariñoso zangoloteo de su pierna, y un par de palmadas en las pantorrillas. Más rasponeos de las pantuflas en la madera... podría ser una mala señal...

— ¡Oye, oye! ¡Despierta!— oyó decir a Feliks, mientras golpeaba más insistentemente sus piernas.

— Jefe... ya es de día...

Iván gimoteó, y fingiendo somnolencia, abrió los ojos. Mirándolos más de cerca, estaban el letón y su invitado polaco. Casi escondido tras la pared, Eduard observaba con cierta picardía en la mirada. Entonces, una risita delicada y enternecida puso en evidencia la presencia de la ucraniana a poca distancia del estonio.

— ¡Liet, reacciona! ¡Quítatelo de encima!— protestaba el eslavo occidental, ahora tratando de llamar la atención del lituano dormido.

—... ¿Ein...? — Toris abrió los ojos, y bostezó — Ah~... ¿Qué...?

— ¡Date cuenta, date cuenta!

— Ah... Buenos días— dijo él, refregando los ojos y luego, sonriéndoles — ¿Cómo durmieron?

— Con los ojos cerrados— bromeó Raivis — ¿Y ustedes?

— Chistosito...— susurró Iván, sonriendo — Yo bien...

— ¡Loco y degenerado! ¡Tenías que ser tú! ¡Tipo, bájate de Liet, que le rompes las costillas!

— Ya vo~y...— bostezó "la" rusa, acomodándose en el mueble y dejando en libertad de movimiento a su secretario. Se asomó su hermana mayor, sonriéndose con conmovida amplitud.

— ¡Buenos días, Vanya~!

— ¿Cómo dormiste, Yeka...?— la frase de "la" dueña de casa se vio interrumpida por un potente e inesperado enfriamiento de toda la habitación. Un aurea oscura los rodeó a todos. La fuente de su providencia, era Natasha — _Se... sestre_...

— Laurinaitis... quiero hablar contigo AHORA...

— Ah... ay, no...

_Continuará..._

* * *

***Topo Gigio:** Marioneta de la televisión infantil que representa a un ratoncito italiano (en italiano, "Topo" significa "ratón"). En 1958, es creado por Maria Perego, haciendo aparición en el programa italiano "Canzonissima" (Voz original: Peppino Mazzullo). En sus apariciones en televisión, normalmente hablaba con su contraparte humana, contaba historias, y cantaba algunas canciones (¿Conocen algunas? "_Hasta mañana si Dios quiere, que descansen bien. Llegó la hora de acostarse y soñar también. Porque mañana será otro día, y hay que vivirlo con alegría~_...").

***David y Goliat:** Personajes bíblicos que hacen aparición en el Antiguo Testamento, en el primer libro de Samuel. Cuenta la historia que Goliat, un gigantesco soldado de la ciudad de Gat, y paladín del ejército filisteo, llegó a un sector israelita donde se había establecido un ejército lugareño. Goliat desafió a los soldados en repetidas ocasiones, pero nadie le enfrentó. Hasta que un valiente pastorcillo, proveniente de la tribu de Judá, llamado David (De quien Goliat se burló, comparándolo con un palo), fue en nombre de Jehová; y con ayuda de su honda o resortera y posteriormente con una espada, logró dar muerte al gigante y convertirse en un héroe.

***Waka Waka:** De Shakira. Tan famosa se hizo la canción, por su pegajoso ritmo y entretenida coreografía, que no hace falta dar demasiados detalles sobre ella...

***Croquetas Pozharski:** Receta rusa, elaborada con carne de gallina, huevos, pan remojado en leche, galletas molidas y pimienta, que luego son freídas en mantequilla.

***Shchi:** Receta rusa. Sopa de col fresca. Elaborada con carne, agua, col, zanahoria, cebolla, mantequilla, tomates, patatas, hojas de laurel y sal a gusto.

***Chvorost:** Postre ruso. Son galletas elaboradas con harina, leche, huevos, aceite, ron y sal. Normalmente se sirven a la hora del té, pudiendo agregárseles mermelada o azúcar.

***Corona de pasta con champiñones:** Receta italiana muy fácil de preparar. Para ella, se necesitan tallarines, champiñones, trocitos de tocino, perejil, pan molido, vino blanco, caldo de pollo, mantequilla, sal y pimienta.

*¡Partido Final del Mundial 2010! ¡España contra Holanda! ¿Cuál fue la imagen que más me quedó grabada? Pues la tremebunda patada del jugador holandés, Nigel de Jong al español Xavi Alonso, en pleno pecho.

***Cynar:** Aperitivo italiano elaborado a partir de alcachofas.

***Vanya:** En muchos fics he visto que Yekaterina (Ucrania, o como también la nombran: Katiusha (aunque éste lo uso en el fanfic más como un apelativo de cariño)) se refiere a Iván con algún mote cariñoso, del mismo modo que lo hace en Hetalia, llamándolo "Rusia-chan". "Vanya" vendría siendo no solo la versión femenina del nombre "Iván", sino también como una especie de diminutivo para el mismo nombre. Es así como se le llama a Chibi!Russia.

***Laurinaitis:** Es el verdadero apellido de Toris (Lituania). Porque pese a que fuentes lo confirman, "Lorinaitis" como apellido NO existe.

*Es una superstición muy común en Rusia, el creer que cuando una mujer se sienta en la esquina de una mesa al comer, jamás se casará.

***Kvas de manzana:** Bebida rusa sin alcohol, elaborada con manzanas, agua, uvas pasas, azúcar y levadura. Se sirve fría.

***Kuchen:** Receta dulce muy típica de Europa, especialmente de Alemania. La masa consiste en harina, sal, polvos de hornear, mantequilla y yema de huevo. El relleno es variable, pero tienen en común todas las variantes de éste ingredientes como azúcar granulada, canela en polvo, harina y jugo de limón.

*Es curioso ver o leer acerca de las enormes y fastuosas comidas que tienen lugar en Rusia, verdaderos banquetes a toda hora del día, con tres comidas en el almuerzo, y gran cantidad de pasteles y materias grasas en su dieta. Aún así, y sorprendentemente, Rusia no se halla al menos entre los 30 países con mayor índice de obesidad. Y todo se debe a la cantidad de calorías que gastan en conservar su calor corporal en las temporadas frías.

***Voyerismo:** Conducta de carácter psicosexual que puede llegar al extremo de ser una parafilia. Deriva de la voz francesa "_voi_" (ver) y el sufijo "_eur_" (literalmente: "mirón", "observador"). La persona es voyerista cuando obtiene cierto placer o excitación sexual al observar en detalle a la gente, sea en su rutina diaria, o hasta en situaciones de desnudo y actos sexuales, sin hacerse necesariamente partícipe de ellas (estos últimos solo en casos más extremos, el la vida diaria hay varios actos de voyerismo en niveles bajos, pero que igualmente lo son). Tiende a ligarse con el exhibicionismo.

* * *

¡Jojojo~! Éste es, sin duda, el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Estaba realmente inspirada (awesome face)  
Feliciano... Dios, pensé que me iba a costar mucho. Pero para mi suerte, no ha sido así :^D e Iván es un personaje complejo. Temía sensibilizarlo demasiado, o... no sé, ustedes entienden ^^U jejeje.

A los reviews que no pude contestar:  
**LIEwww:** Muchísimas gracias! me inspiran los lectores, por sobretodo, y de mi imaginación y desvariados sueños nacen las más absurdas y a veces ingeniosas ideas para el fic ^^. He querido ocupar muchos personajes y recursos para que la historia tenga variedad, esté nutrida y completa, y no centrarme en un solo personaje o idea :3. Le da ese toque "hetaliano" el hecho de que, al parecer, manejo bien a los personajes en su contexto actual, y por supuesto, me doy el trabajo de buscar datos, curiosidades e informaciones varias para hacerlo más "cultural" dentro de lo desvariado que está XD

Planes para el "final" de ésta hisatoria, casi parece una visual novel: muchos finales, según como vaya avanzando la trama :3 veremos cuál es el que mi distorsionada mente dicta :P. El ingenio narrativo nace de un autor chileno que me inspira de verdad muchísimo, y de ahí, se ramifica en éste fic de tal manera que el resultado es novedoso y agradable (creo)

**Koko:** Jajaja, las parejas son todo un cuento XD pero descuida, que "infidelidades" no habrán, a lo más, "confusiones" y cambios de opinión y parecer. Hay algunas que a millas son obvias, otras que... bueno, que también lo son, aunque menos que las otras :P. Me alegro te guste la historia ^-^

¡Datos extra! (O solo "Extras", mejor dicho)

+¡Chi-chi-chi! ¡le-le-le! ¡Mineros de Chile~! ¡Por fin, por fin, los van a sacar de ese lugar! ¡Al fin estarán a salvo, les juro que no puedo estar más contenta por ellos! ¡Fuerza, mineros! ¡Los mejores hoy y siempre~! *o*

+Estuve de cumpleaños (Dirán ustedes "¿Y a quien le importa?" XD) jajaja.

+¡Quiero mi cuarto de libra con queso! ¡AHORA! (me mata, es vergonzoso, pero me mata...)

+Promoción!: Quien me diga el nombre más común, o más usado para el personaje "Cuba", le daré una galleta (es decir: le concederé un deseo).

jeje, recuerden: cualquier cosa, estaré gustosa de recibir y responder a sus reviws. Ésta semana estraé complicadísima, debo leer mucho para el colegio, y estudiar como loca. Pero prometo ser constante y responsable con mi historia :3

Recuerden: "Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz"

¡Sayo! Nya~


	14. Cápítulo 14: Distorsión

**Advertencia: **Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer: **Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Distorsión.

No era la primera, ni la última vez que se encontrarían. Los representantes de todas y cada una de las naciones "invitadas" habían, desde muy temprano en la mañana, alistado los últimos detalles para no demorar en tomar su vuelo al edificio de juntas en Estados Unidos. La gran mayoría de ellos sospechaba que todo sería un reverendo desastre, como siempre. Los más optimista, al menos les animaba el pensar que saldrían ilesos de cualquier encontrón en el salón.

Alfred había llegado de los primeros. No sólo porque sería una tontería el no hacerlo, en vista de la cercanía de su hogar, sino que una vez más: era "la" anfitriona de la junta.

Alistó el pizarrón negro, y la caja de tizas recién comprada, en caso de que así lo fuese a requerir algún representante. Y como no estaba de sobra un poco más de sofisticación, instaló en perfecta posición, y junto a una computadora portátil, un proyector en el centro de la mesa de reuniones, apuntando a una pantalla blanca que pendía del techo. De seguro alguien que hubiese preparado con anterioridad alguna muestra o presentación haría uso de ella.

¿Faltaba algo más? Ya estaban dispuestos las sillas, platos, tazas limpias, cucharitas. Al momento de servir el té, o lo que fuera que los ayudantes hubiesen acordado, lo traerían. Estaban los vasos, las jarras con agua helada reservadas en el refrigerador... Al parecer, todo estaba en orden...

Pasó algunas fracciones de hora mirando por la ventana, caminando de un lado a otro, haciéndose tronar los dedos, girando en su propio lugar y tarareando desganado... y por fin: voces...

— _Brother_~... ¿Ya estás aquí?— era la tierna y reconocible voz de Matthew.

— Hemos llegado demasiado temprano— reclamó Kumajirou — Has de ser, sino el único, uno de los primeros...

— Sí, Kumajirou. Pero nos aseguraremos de... ¡MAPLE-!

¿Qué había sucedido? De pronto no habló, y a cambio, se escuchó un porrazo de brutales dimensiones, y a Matthew gritando desesperado.

— ¡Me las pagarás todas juntas...!

Era Hugo*...

Alfred salió a pasos rápidos del salón, viendo como a pocos metros de la puerta de acceso, el aterrado Kumajirou observaba con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, y el pobre canadiense era contorsionado hasta casi el colapso de sus brazos por el furioso representante de Cuba.

— ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!— imploraba Matthew entre gimoteos y desesperados intentos por zafarse de su captor.

— ¡Grita, grita! ¡Dudo que alguien quiera ayudarte!

— ¡Oye! ¡Sácale las manos de encima!— protestó "la" estadounidense, aproximándose al dúo, y comenzando a tirar de los brazos del cubano — ¡... Matthew no te ha hecho nada...!

— ¿Matt...?— desconcertado, y cesando de inmediato de imponer fuerzas, Hugo reconoció a su amigo norteamericano, hecho un atado de sollozos reprimidos y jadeos en el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente, y tomándolo no muy cariñosamente por la ropa, lo hizo ponerse de pie.

— Mapple...

— ¡Disculpa! ¡Disculpa...!— repetía el centroamericano, sacudiendo las ropas del canadiense y arreglando la desordenada tenida formal — ¡Perdón, chico! ¡En serio, discúlpame...!

— ¡¿Qué te has creído para tratar así a mi hermano, _commie_*? ¡¿Qué te hizo él?

— ¿"_Commie_"...?— Hugo arqueó una ceja, y pronto, la otra, frunciendo el entrecejo. Enrojeció toda su tostada piel, y apretó los dientes con enojo. Pese a no estar enterado del drástico cambio en su rival, bastó con una sola palabra para reconocerlo de inmediato: — Tú...

— ¿E-eh...?— Alfred palideció — _Holy Shit_...

— Todo éste tiempo...— comenzó él, apretando los puños y aminorando la distancia en un firme e intimidante paso —... todo éste maldito tiempo a tu sombra...

— H-Hugo...

— Esperando el momento indicado...— el cubano hizo tronar la fila de cinco dedos de una de sus toscas manos, presionando con la contraria. Un brillo malicioso se desprendía de los ojos oscuros — Para darte tu merecido...

— Por favor... no estarás pensando en...— Matthew trató de detenerle por el brazo, de no ser porque una espesa y ardiente aura roja significó no solo la razón para sus pesadillas de ahí a la semana siguiente, sino una especie de quemadura en su mano, que le hizo retroceder de inmediato, esperando aterrado lo peor.

Y por su parte, Alfred sentía un nudo en su garganta... ¡Qué nudo! ¡Toda una madeja, enredada, grande, tanto que no respiraba! Trató de articular algo, abriendo apenas la boca, pero sin poder emitir siquiera una muestra de aliento o sonido... Hugo tomó a Alfred por el cuello de la blusa clara y almidonada, apenas y acercándolo unos peligrosos centímetros

Matthew apoyó nuevamente, ésta vez desde una distancia segura:

— H-Hugo... considéralo... no se vería bien que golpearas a una mujer...

— T-ti-ti-tiene razón...— apremió Alfred, apenas con un hilito de voz.

— Ahora que lo dices... no, no... No se vería bien...— y la soltó. Le miró cargando su semblante de asco, y entró al salón en busca de su silla.

Era uno de los primeros en llegar. Y qué raro que lo hubiera hecho. No se le había visto por ahí en reuniones anteriores...

— Entremos, Alfred.

— No-no-no-no-no... No quiero entrar— "la" estadounidense reposó su espalda en la pared, pálida, respirando agitada.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿No viste cómo me agarró? ¡Si no es porque me defiendes, te juro que...!

— Es inofensivo— susurró el canadiense, acariciando la frente de su consanguínea — Y agradable...

— Entra tú entonces— desafió "ella", apenas en un hilo de voz — No me voy a exponer a algo así, y tú tampoco deberías...

— Sólo me tacleó. Siempre lo hace...— Matthew sonrió nerviosamente — Pero no es porque no le agrade...

— ¿Algún saludo secreto?

— No, no... Pero sobran las explicaciones...

El canadiense ingresó a la habitación, y acercó su silla, dispuesta en el extremo de la mesa más cercano a la puerta, hacia donde el cubano había tomado su lugar, ocupando una silla que, al ver que en ninguna parte estuviese graficada su bandera, tomó de los alrededores alguna desocupada.

— Hola, Hugo...

— ...

— ¿Hugo?— Matthew tomó asiento a su lado, y Kumajirou subió a su regazo. Una extraña aura azulada rodeaba al centroamericano. — Hugo ¿Te sientes mal?

— Todo éste tiempo...— dijo él por lo bajo, medio sollozando — ... te confundí con UNA MUJER...

— ¿Eh? H-hey, esto es...

— ¿Cómo pude ser tan... tonto? Confundiéndote siempre con ese desgraciado consumista, cuando la diferencia era tan OBVIA... ¡Matthew, dime por qué...!

— ¡Tranquilo! Es algo reciente...

— ¡Pero no puedo ser tan tonto...!

— No, no. En realidad es hombre, pero... de pronto un día amaneció así— explicó nerviosamente el canadiense, sin ponerse a rebuscar términos o formas para justificar tan extraño cambio — Ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué...

— Es decir que... ¿Le pasó lo mismo que a Iván?

— ¿Sabías lo del Señor Braginski, y no de mi hermano?

— Las noticias de gringolandia no me importan. Pero ahora que me lo dices... sí: es lo mismo que le ocurrió a Braginski, y que hace unas semanas me comentó...— tragó espesamente su saliva — Cuando lo vi un día, casi no lo creí...

— Te entiendo— suspiró él — Me pasó algo parecido cuando vi a Alfred en éste estado...

— ¡Pero entonces jamás podré manifestarle cuánto lo odio...!— sollozó de nuevo el cubano — ¡No puedo gritarle, golpear o amenazar a UNA MUJER...! ¡Pero quiero hacerlo...!

— Contrólate, Hugo— aconsejó el representante norteamericano, tocando la espalda de su amigo del nuevo mundo — Ya te acostumbrarás...

— ¡No! ¡No me imagino guardando tanto odio y no poder expresarlo! ¡No puedo...! ¡Necesito desquitarme, pero no con una mujer...!

Y mientras seguía con sus recién adquiridos líos existenciales, más representantes se acercaban. Y no precisamente en son de paz, como Alfred esperaba en aquel entonces en que más temeroso y agitado se hallaba.

— ¡No sabes de lo que hablas, Bonnefoy! ¡Estás, como siempre, divagando!

— ¡Baja el tono, cejotas! ¡_Quand on me cherche, on me trouve_! (Cuando me buscas, me encuentras) ¡Y no estoy precisamente de humor como para aceptar críticas tuyas, y menos en tu estado!

— ¡Y lo dices, siendo tú que empezaste con la discusión!

— ¡Si tú no rebatieras con tanto esmero y con tan poco seso lo que digo, nos evitaríamos estos roces, _et non en venir aux mains_ (y no llegaríamos a las manos)!

— ¡Eres tú el poco-seso, cara de rana!— rebatió venenoso Arthur, adelantándose muchos pasos a su rival, no fijándose que la rudeza de su balanceo al caminar hacía ondear con poca femineidad la falda del vestido que llevaba ese día — ¡Si al menos supieras de lo que hablas, no nos enfrascaríamos en éstas discusiones sin sentido!

— ¡Admite que estoy en lo cierto! ¡Que la tortuga y el caracol son el mismo animal!

— ¡Que no, idiota! ¡Es imposible que eso sea cierto!— "la" británica se detuvo en seco, alzando su puño con semblante amenazador, hasta que éste quedara cerca de la cara de "la" francesa.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡La tortuga tiene caparazón!

— Sí ¿Y qué?

— Que el caracol también lo tiene.

— Sí ¿Y qué?

— Que ambos se encierran en su caparazón.

— ¿Y?

— Y el caracol es un animalito de cuerpo curvo, lento y baboso ¡Como un reptil pequeño! Además ¿No se dice "Lento como una tortuga" y "Lento como un caracol"? ¡Yo apruebo lo que afirmo! Además, que al igual que el caracol, la tortuga se arrastra...

— No exactamente.

— ¡¿Por qué dices que no?— "la" francesa se alteró de súbito — ¡Es evidente! ¡Todos sabemos que el caracol se pasea con la casa a cuestas! ¡Y la ha construido él mismo!

— ¡Pero el caracol tiene parentesco con la babosa, que es un caracol sin casa! ¡Y la babosa con la tortuga no tiene nada que ver, por lo tanto, tampoco con el caracol! ¡¿Ya ves que no tienes razón?

— ¡Entonces explícame, zoólogo! ¡¿Qué diferencias tienen una tortuga y un caracol?

— ¡Pues... muchas! ¡No te niego que tienen parecidos, pero al tener diferencias, los hace ser distintos!

— ¡Pues dime las que encuentres!— Arthur quedó un rato callado, bastante tiempo, a lo que Francis añadió — ¡Ah! ¡¿Lo ves? ¡Lo haces solo para llevarme la contraria, porque siempre has tenido muy mala fe, y te gusta pelear conmigo! ¡No me dices diferencias, porque no las encuentras!

— ¡No te las digo porque estoy harto de siempre discutir estupideces contigo!

— ¡No es una estupidez, es que a ti no te gusta perder! Veamos...

— Mira, para que te convenzas de una vez...— bufó "la" inglesa, al borde del colapso nervioso — ¿Has visto si la tortuga tiene cuernos?

— Nunca me he fijado— respondió Francis.

— Y el caracol los tiene ¿Lo ves? ¡Esa es una diferencia!

— ¡Pero el caracol solo los saca cuando está alerta, o asustado! ¡¿Qué pasa si con la tortuga es igual? ¡Habré ganado yo entonces, porque la tortuga sería un caracol que no siempre saca sus cuernos! Además, y otra cosa en común, es que ambos comen lechuga. Y ya sabes el refrán de "Dime lo que comes y te diré quién eres"— se jactó con una especie de risa, aunque iracunda — ¡Y ambos son comestibles!

— ¡Pero se preparan de distinto modo!

— ¡Eres el menos apto para rebatirme cosas de cocina! Y además, hasta donde he visto, se respetan mutuamente porque no se comen entre ellos, al igual que los lobos, y esto sólo puede deberse a que sean de la misma especie...

— Especie de tarado...— gruñó Arthur, retomando su caminata, zapateando furiosamente y ambas manos empuñadas con tanta fuerza como sus dientes se apretaban entre sí.

— ¡No quieres admitir las evidencias!— Francis le siguió, en condiciones de humor muy similares a las de su rival — ¡La babosa ha de tener su casa escondida, y eso la haría un caracol también, a la vez que también sería una tortuga!

— Pero el caracol no es un reptil, es un MOLUSCO, un MOLUSCO GASTERÓPODO, es decir que se mueve gracias a que tiene una especie de "pie" carnoso con el que puede arrastrarse...

— Pero el molusco es un animal blando, y que usa una casita que lleva a cuestas para encerrarse, tal y como hacen la tortuga y a escondidas la babosa. ¡Todos son el mismo animal!

— ¡Ya me estoy cansando de escuchar tus tonterías! ¡Años discutiendo idioteces, pero ninguna más absurda que ésta!— vociferó la "mujer" de coletas, deteniéndose en seco delante de su rival, muy cerca de ella, intimidándola con la mirada. La cercanía solo lograba a acalorar aún más el ya muy tenso ambiente formado en el pasillo de conexión con la sala de reuniones.

— ¡Y yo estoy harto de que me estés llevando la contraria por simples antojos tuyos! ¡Eres de lo peor!

— ¡Tú eres de lo peor! ¡No aprenderás nunca a debatir como se debe!

— ¡Estás cada día más loco, y quién sabe si tus rituales y creencias raras tengan que ver en ello! ¡Ya me cansé de pasar rabietas contigo! ¡MUJERZUELA HISTÉRICA~!

— ¡MUJERZUELA HISTÉRICA~!

"Ambas" se separaron. "La" inglesa volteó bruscamente, golpeando con sus coletas a "la" francesa .Y "ella", en venganza, haló ambas hebras de cabello sin ningún remordimiento. Estuvo a punto de iniciar, quizás, un nuevo encontrón, de no ser porque a los pocos metros, y acompañado con Gilbert, Ludwig se adelantó a detenerlos.

— ¡¿No es muy temprano para que estén discutiendo? ¡Muévanse al salón, será mejor...!— rugió "la" alemana, provocando una especie de huída de gran velocidad de parte de "ambas" rivales, en busca de un sitio más seguro.

Ya entrados los que estaban en la mansión, más calmados, esperaban a los demás, mientras hojeaban los documentos que habían traído para la junta. Casi diez minutos, y gran parte del tropel de representantes asiáticos se dirigían al encuentro de los demás.

— ¡Ana~! ¡No puedo creer que por fin esté aquí! ¡Qué emoción!— celebraba el representante tailandés, quien luego de entrar en contacto con sus hermanos a causa de la reunión familiar planificada, había también decidido asistir a la junta de representantes.

— _Em gái_ (hermana) ¿Las reuniones en éste país, cómo son?

— Hahn, te agradecería no me trataras como a una chica-aru...— reclamó Yao — Son... algo violentas...

— Esperable de los americanos— gruñó la vietnamita, que desde que supo tendría que asistir a aquél país tras acordarlo con sus hermanos, no dejaba de buscar oportunidades para descargar su rencor.

— Mira, para que se pasen más rápido, es bueno sentarse al lado de quien te cae bien, porque cuando las cosas se tornan tensas, puedes distraerte sin problemas... ¡Yo, por ejemplo, siempre me siento con Kiku!

— Una pregunta, Hahn... ¿Por qué trajiste un remo?— curioso, el hongkonés interrumpió.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah!... Olvidé dejarlo en casa... casi todo el día voy con mi remo en la mano, y me cuesta demasiado soltarlo. De hecho, se siente raro cuando no lo tengo...

— Igual que Iván, con su tubería-aru...— acotó "la" china. Hahn picó las costillas de su consanguínea — ¿Qué?

— ¿Vendrá _Ông_ (Señor) Iván?

— Supongo que sí. Es raro que falte-aru...

— ¡Decidido! ¡Me sentaré cerca de él!— declaró ella, con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

— "Ella" querrás decir...

— ¿"Ella"? ¡Oh, mejor aún! Tendremos aún más cosas en común para tratar, después de tanto tiempo que no lo he visto...

— Cuídate de él... es peligroso...— sugirió "la" japonesa.

Entraron a la sala en fila, todos detrás de Yao. Hicieron una reverencia general a los demás presentes y buscaron sus sillas. Los dos asiáticos nuevos en el ambiente se decepcionaron, al no encontrar las suyas.

— _Phi Sâw_ (hermana), ¿Buscamos una silla, ana~?

— Claro, _anh em_ (hermano) — la vietnamita y el tailandés se aproximaron hacia una pared, donde reposaban desocupadas una serie de sillas sin decorar con banderas, como las dispuestas a la mesa. El representante de Tailandia, sonriente y carismático, miró con detenimiento a la "dueña" de casa:

— ¿Puedo?— preguntó, enseñándole la silla.

— ¡_Of course, man_!— respondió Alfred, mostrando su dedo pulgar en alto. Señal diferente recibió de la asiática, quien con cara de pocos amigos, sólo se limitó a mirarle, para luego, tomar la silla. Arqueó una ceja, en señal de esperar una respuesta — ¡_Yes, lady_!

— _Cam on_ (gracias)— volteó llevando el mueble hasta donde divisó al representante cubano, también conocido de ella. Se acercó, depositando la silla lo bastante cerca, viendo con agrado que estaban muy cerca de la silla con la bandera rusa

— ¡Hola, Hugo!

— ¡Hahn! ¡Chica, cuánto tiempo!— el centroamericano se levantó, y pretendió abrazar estrechamente, como estaba acostumbrado, a su amiga de la Guerra Fría — ¡Ven, chica...!

— ¡No-no-no-no-no!— protestó ella, enrojeciendo — ¡Recuerda: "Ley del Metro cuadrado"...!

— Disculpa, chica. La costumbre— avergonzado, el cubano le ofreció poner su silla junto a él — Venga, chica, siéntese acá al ladito mío.

— Gracias.

— Oye, ahora que escucho eso del "Metro cuadrado"... ¿Y Hyung?— preguntó Im Yong a Yao, por lo bajo.

— Dijo que vendría-aru. Pero se negó a venir con nosotros. Supongo no estará muy lejos-aru...

— (Veamos. Ya llegaron muchos asiáticos, somos tres americanos, tres europeos, y un ermitaño sin nación... ¡Aún es demasiado!)— Alfred sacó cuentas mentales. Ya la hora de citación estaba a pocos minutos de caducar, y más de la mitad, mucho más, todavía no llegaba...

Otro tropel, más grande que el anterior, ingresó a la sala haciendo gran festejo: Cinco nórdicos, su pequeño familiar pseudo-inglés, y el par de hermanos de los Países Bajos y Bélgica.

Tino cantaba junto a Peter uno de sus más predilectos temas infantiles, mientras Berwald les miraba, no sabían si furioso o indiferente, y Soren acompañaba con aplausos. Vidharr y Einar, apartándose a un lado, parecían querer separarse del grupo e ir en busca de sus asientos.

—_Körö körö kirkkoon,  
__papin muorin penkkiin  
__mustalla ruunalla,  
__valkealla varsalla  
__peltojen ylitse,  
__aitojen alitse,  
__kilikello kaulassa  
__punaisessa nauhassa  
__pom, pom, pom._*

— ¡Peter, cada vez dominas más el finés!— comentó sorprendido el danés, desordenando los cabellos de su "sobrino".

— ¡Mi madre me ha estado enseñando muy bien!— acotó Peter, haciendo que Tino se estremeciera.

— Peter, por favor, no me digas "mamá" ¿Si?

— ¿Y por qué no?

— ¿Y p'r qu' no? Si 'res mi esp'sa...

— ¡Berwald, que no! ¡Soy hombre!— protestó en una risa Tino, llevándose a su favor una pequeña intervención de Hanatamago. El sueco negó con la cabeza, como desistiendo, y tomó con fuerza la mano del finlandés. — Eh... por favor... mi mano...

— ¿Qu'?

— ¡Mi mano!

— S'st'ngo tu m'no...— hizo algo más de fuerza — P'rque er's mi ESP'SA.

— Berwald...— la voz de Tino se cortó en un gemido que albergaba susto y conmoción. El danés se sonrió malicioso.

— Qué hermoso dúo. No conocía ese lado tuyo _Svensk_ (sueco), pero creo que estás espantando al pobrecito Tino...

— No te metas en sus asuntos de matrimonio— reprochó Vidharr, tomando asiento en la silla decorada con la bandera de Noruega, con el islandés a su lado.

— ¡Vidharr...! ¡No te lo creas, no somos...!

— Si'ntate 'n mis pi'rnas...— ordenó en su inusual y poco convincente tono cariñoso, tomando asiento en la silla correspondiente a la reservada para él, y señalando sus muslos con palmaditas.

— ¿Qué?

— Si'ntate 'n mis pi'rnas, esp'sa...— Berwald jaló un poco el brazo de Tino. éste comenzó a tratar de negarse e imponer fuerzas, pero pronto, y una vez que hubieron entendido los demás acompañantes, animaron con la conocida cancioncita que muchas veces el mismo Tino solía cantar:

_Yks kaks kolme,  
__istu isän plveen,  
__äiti sanoi: älä istu,  
__isä sanoi: istu vaan,  
__näin sitä istutaan!*_

— ¡Si, ya estamos todos sentados!— apoyó Soren, llevándose también las risas de Peter. Tino ya estaba, contra su voluntad, acomodado en las piernas de Berwald y rojo como un tomate.

— (Esto es embarazoso...)

— Son escandalosos— gruñó bajo Johan, sentado en la silla que le correspondía como representante de Holanda. Alice estaba junto a él.

— Son una familia feliz— replicó ella, sonriendo enternecida — El pequeño es bonito...

— ¿De qué país será?

— No me lo preguntes...— la belga calló un momento. Detuvo fijamente su mirada en los ojos de su hermano, enrojecidos y medio llorosos — Johan...

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué te pasó?

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué preguntas?— el holandés desvió la vista.

— Mírame cuando te hablo...

— No, no, Alice.

— ¡Mírame!— sonaba irritada. Sin ánimos ni el coraje suficiente para contrariarla, trató de fijar las pupilas en las de su consanguínea... ella abrió la boca, sin decir nada, y frunció el entrecejo — Estuviste fumando...

— Lo necesitaba...

— ¡¿Qué pasó con lo de abstenerse a la hierba por una semana, hermano?— el neerlandés siseó, ofendido, exigiéndole silencio.

— No lo digas tan fuerte. No tienen por qué enterarse...

— ¡Imperdonable!

En el pasillo, llegaba otro tropel, ésta vez también europeo: Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Roderich, Elizaveta (quienes iban disimulando no querer mirarse, aunque coincidentemente sus sillas se hallasen juntas a la mesa), Heracles y Sadiq, quienes iban, como era de esperarse, pendientes de buscar a Kiku en la sala de reuniones, adelantándose en una ardiente y constante competencia por llegar primero una vez que la divisaron...

— ¡_Buongiorno_! (Buenos días) — gritó Feliciano, agitando su mano muy en alto y mirando a todos los presentes en el salón. Todos le devolvieron el saludo, algunos más animados que otros.

— _Gunaydin_ (Buenos días)— saludó en general el turco, porque pese a estar en incómodo roce con el griego, no olvidaba sus modales por nada del mundo.

Los demás, inclusive Antonio, saludaron con menos escándalo, algunos bastante fríos y distantes, y tomaron sus lugares.

— ¡West, West! ¡Mira!— llamó el prusiano, picando el brazo de "la" alemana con insistencia — ¡Míralos!

— ¿Qué debo ver?

— ¡Al condenado señorito! ¡Míralo!

— ¡¿Qué?

— ¡¿No se supone ellos estaban separados?— preguntó como quien no quiere creerlo, señalando a la pareja de "pecadores".

— ¿Ellos? Sí ¿Por qué?

— ¡Míralos!

— ¡Déjalos ser felices! ¡No te atormentes, _bruder_!

— ¡Pero...!

— ¡Ya! ¡Déjalos!— regañó entre dientes, sin dar verdadera importancia al drama interno de su hermano.

— ¡Pero ellos están separados~!— Gilbert golpeó su frente contra el tablón de la mesa — ¡Lo odio~! ¡Señorito de porquería...!

— ¿Lo oyes reclamar, Roderich?— susurró confidente la húngara, al oído de su ex-marido — ¿Tú crees que él...?

— Trata de no pensar demasiado en eso...— aconsejó el austriaco — Mientras más lo pienses, más grandes son las posibilidades que pase. "Ley de atracción", recuérdalo.

— Entendido.

— Finge indiferencia...

— Sí...— asintió ella, volviéndose hacia adelante, donde tenía la agradable visión de Tino hecho un atado de sonrojos y reprimendas por lo bajo, sentado en las piernas de Berwald. Sonrió con amplitud. Sería fácil pretender no estar al tanto de la presencia de su ex-marido, con tan deliciosamente tierna escena deleitándola toda la reunión.

Por otra parte, y a pocos metros de Kiku, se sentía una atmósfera especialmente tensa. Aún más que al haber estado discutiendo Francis y Arthur en el pasillo. Heracles y Sadiq seguían tratando de detener al otro en el pequeño e irrelevante acto de saludo...

— Por favor, caballeros... no sigan...— suplicó "la" japonesa, pálida por el miedo.

— ¡Vete a tu lugar, pulgoso! ¡Yo llegué primero!

— Quiero saludar a Kiku.

— ¡Yo también! ¡Lárgate!

— Lárgate tú...

— Caballeros, se los imploro. No peleen en público...

— ¡Apártate, Heracles!— el turco logró dar un certero codazo en el costado del griego, ganándose algo más de espacio. Tomó la mano de "la" japonesa, y besó el dorso con galanura — Un placer de encontrarnos nuevamente, Señorita Honda— subió la vista. A través de la máscara, Kiku vio con horror los ojos lascivos y seductores, que le dejaron helado.

Sadiq se apartó, anotándose mentalmente un punto a favor en su conquista. Heracles susurró algunos insultos en su idioma natal, dirigidos al turco. Recuperando su compostura, acortó distancia con su "amiga".

— Es el destino el que nos quiere juntos, Kiku. Compartir lugar y horario es algo que no se da todos los días...

— Señor Heracles, es porque nos citaron a ambos a una reu...— quedó perplejo. Hubiese deseado que todos sus parientes asiáticos hubiesen visto, con el desagrado y las intenciones de ayudarlo de preferencia, como el griego había invadido su espacio personal. Había besado su mejilla. Kiku quedó aún más helado de lo que estaba.

— Te ves preciosa hoy...— susurró él, dedicándole una especie de somnolienta pero seductora sonrisa, para luego alejarse, con desagrado, a su lugar junto a Sadiq.

— Kiku ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Amigos tuyos...?— preguntó Lee, que poco y nada había alcanzado a ver y escuchar — ¿Kiku?— escuchó a "la" japonesa soltar un gemido angustioso — ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Qué perturbador...!— sollozó "ella", para luego ocultar rostro pálido entre sus brazos, apoyándolos a su vez en el tablón de la mesa — ¡No puede estarme pasando esto...!

— ¿Qué?— el hongkonés acercó un poco más su silla a su "hermana".

— ¡No me entenderías, Lee! ¡Es horrible...!— Kiku sujetó a su hermano por los hombros, clavando los ojos llorosos en los de él, y diciendo completamente afligido — ¡Imagínate! ¡Ponte en mi lugar! ¡Supón que dos de tus amigos, muy, muy cercanos, que se la pasan peleándose por tu compañía, de repente se peleen por seducirte...! ¡Es tan perturbador! ¡Imagínate, Lee...!— su voz se quebró horriblemente dolida, mientras seguía remeciendo al menor — ¡Que se peleen por ti! ¡Que te traten con segundas intenciones...! ¡QUE TE QUEDEN VIENDO CON CARA DE TENER HAMBRE~~!

— Kiku, me lastimas los hombros...

Por el pasillo, casi en silencio, se acercaba el último grupo de representantes. Entre ellos, algunos también muy nuevos en el tema de las reuniones, provenientes tanto de la parte más recóndita e ignorada de Europa, y muchos también de Asia menor y la parte Norte del lejano oriente...

Dentro de los más destacados, los medio hermanos Vash y Larissa, los tres representantes bálticos, los tres hermanos eslavos orientales, y por supuesto, el polaco.

— ¡Tipo, como que nos hemos tardado mucho! ¡Debemos de ser los últimos!

— Pero no estamos tan atrasados, Feliks...

— ¡Tienes razón Liet! ¡Y además, sin todo el tiempo que me tomé en arreglar a tu jefecita para la junta no me sentiría tan realizado al verla!

— ¡"JEFE"! ¡"JEFE~"!— protestó "la" rusa, casi escondiéndose entre la abatida multitud.

— ¡Acostúmbrate!— regañó el polaco, para luego, tornar su semblante a uno jactancioso, y quizás hasta conmovido — Sin intención de halagarte, Iván... ¡Te ves hermosa!

— ¡Yekaterina, por favor, cállalo! ¡No lo soporto...!

Entraron todos en fila. Saludaron en sus respectivos dialectos, buscando luego sus lugares en el salón. Vash y Lilly, para desgracia del suizo, se sentaban junto a Roderich.

— Buenas tardes, Señor Zwingli— regañó el austriaco, llevándose un desdeñoso gesto por parte de Vash.

— Igual a usted, Eldestein...— tomó asiento, sin mirarlo.

— Buenas tardes, Señor Roderich— dijo la liechtensteiniana haciendo una educada reverencia levantando un poco el vestido.

— Muy buenas tardes, señorita Larissa ¿Como está usted?— prosiguió con simpatía Roderich, sonriéndole cariñoso.

— Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted...?

— ¡Lilly! Ya has fraternizado demasiado con él. Toma asiento— indicó Vash, incomodado, señalando la silla junto a él.

— Sí, hermano.

Avanzaron hacia el final del salón, donde sus puestos habían sido ubicados, varios de los representantes recién llegados. Todos veían pasar con asombro a "la" rusa, convertida en una especie de muñeca viviente, tierna y llamativa. Llevaba una especie de abrigo largo de particular rosa pastel, entallado a la cintura, ajustado con botones en cruz. Tenía bordes peludos color blanco en las mangas y el cuello. Sobre su cabeza, un simpático sombrerito del mismo material que los bordes del abrigo, con dos pompones colgando a un lado. Eran perfecto complemento los guantes de cuero café, muy claros, y las botas de taco aguja que había sido forzado a calzarse...

No parecía "la" misma rusa a la que muchos estaban acostumbrados...

— ¡Oh~! ¡Qué linda~!— soltó en un agudo y fanatizado chillido "la" china, no pudiendo evitar extender su brazo y alcanzar a tocar el abrigo y los bordes de las mangas.

— ¡Me encanta~!— la taiwanesa apremió, juntando sus manos y brillándole los ojos con una refulgencia cegadora.

— Se ve como una muñequita de porcelana— acotó Lilly, enternecida con lo que veía — Es hermosa...

— ¿Ves lo que provocas?— susurró Iván a su pariente eslavo — ¡Eres un mal primo!

— Soy un buen ganador— se defendió Feliks — ¿No te gusta jugar con fuego? Tipo, no te quejes si te quemas...

— ¡Buena ropa, russkie! ¡¿Te ha vestido Barbie?— comentó Alfred en una risa burlesca.

— Peor: la versión supuestamente masculina de ella...

— ¡Qué pesado!— rió el eslavo occidental — Agradece que te he puesto bonita.

A regañadientes, "la" rusa tomó asiento. Dejó un nuevo implemento al lado de la silla que le correspondía, ésta vez en vez de un grifo de metal, se trataba de una pala. Hizo un esfuerzo para levantar la cara, disimulando la vergüenza, para saludar a la vietnamita y el cubano.

— ¡Tanto tiempo, chico! ¡Acércate un poquitico más!— ofreció Hugo, para luego palmotearle cariñosamente la espalda. Iván le sonrió, devolviendo el saludo.

— ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó Hahn.

— Bien, gracias por preguntar... ¿Qué cuentan?

— ¡Ah~, no mucho en realidad!— suspiró el centroamericano — Hace poco fui a un festival de jazz en La Habana ¡La música increíble, y las mujeres preciosas, como siempre!

— Yo hace poco fui al Festival Internacional de la Industria en Hanoi— comentó la vietnamita — Exhibían maquinarias para el corte del metal...

— ¡Qué interesante! Pues en Moscú...

— Oigan, oigan, oigan...— interrumpiendo a Iván, Alfred llamó la atención de los tres que conversaban tan amenamente — No se irán a sentar ustedes tres juntos... ¿O sí?

— No veo por qué no— respondió "la" rusa, encogiéndose de hombros. Pareció no percibir el miedo de "la" estadounidense.

— _Holy Shit..._

— ¿Por qué, chico? ¿Te molesta? ¿Eh?

— En lo absoluto...— mintió "ella", desajustando el cuello de su camisa y tragando su espesa saliva. Estaba todo reunido el "Imperio del Mal", sentados acechándole desde aquel lugar en la mesa. Y quizás qué cosas hablarían, o qué planes malvados idearían en su contra. Podrían llegar a conspirar contra él mientras se daba vuelta para borrar la pizarra, o tal vez...

¡No! Imposible. Serían unos salvajes en su interior, pero de ahí a llegar a ese extremo, solo creía capaz a Iván... y a Hugo... y quizás a Hahn... ¡Admitámoslo! Eran un trío peligroso...

* * *

Ya entrados en calor para iniciar la junta, luego de que todos los ánimos y las ganas de hablar se fuesen apaciguando, Alfred designó al azar a una persona para que pasara una rápida vista al salón. Arthur fue "la" "afortunada"...

— Empieza...

— Veamos... ¡¿Portugal?

— ¡Presente!

— ¡¿España?

— ¡Aquí!

— Inglaterra, Francia... ¡¿Alemania?

— Presente.

— ¡¿Italia?

— ¡Aquí!— respondió Feliciano. Lovino también levantó su mano, pero no dijo nada.

— ¡¿Austria?

— Presente.

— ¡¿Hungría?

— ¡Aquí!

— Alfred va a ser demasiado largo si paso toda la lista...— protestó Arthur, apartando la hoja — ¿No sería mejor preguntar quienes faltan?

— No. Así es el sistema— "la" británica bufó — Pero si quieres, puedes acortar "agrupando" a los distintos países...

— Veamos... ¡¿Bélgica y Holanda?

— ¡Presentes!— respondieron los dos aludidos.

— ¡¿Los cinco nórdicos?

— ¡Sei~s!— protestó Peter, dando una especie de patada al tablón de la mesa por debajo.

— Bueno: ¿Están?

— ¡Si~!— respondió Soren.

— ¡¿Suiza y Liechtenstein?

— Presentes— respondió Vash.

— ¡¿Repúblicas de Checa, Eslovenia, Eslovaquia...?

— ¡Falta el representante de Eslovenia!— avisó la eslovaca. Arthur anotó.

— ¡¿Todos los de la península de los Balcanes?

— ¡Todos, menos Macedonia y Serbia!— avisó el búlgaro. Arthur volvió a anotar.

— Eh... ¡Ah, son demasiados...!— protestó entre dientes — ¡¿Unión Soviética?

— ¡NO NOS LLAMES ASÍ~!— protestaron catorce de los quince representantes presentes, y que alguna vez en la historia habían conformado a la enorme nación.

— Llámanos a todos, uno por uno— acotó el estonio, ajustándose las gafas con gesto ofendido.

— ¡Es demasiado largo...! A ver... ¡¿EX- Unión Soviética?— llamó, recalcando el prefijo añadido con tal de ahorrarse a su desgastada garganta los quince países.

— No estamos todos...— acotó Yekaterina, levantando tímidamente la mano — Falta la representante de Kazajistán...

— ¿La casa de quién?— preguntó Alfred, levantándose de su asiento y ladeando la cabeza estupefacto.

— KA-ZA-JIS-TÁN— silabearon los que lograron acordarse del nombre de la nación.

— Continuemos... a ver... ¿Oceanía?

— Están en la sala de al lado.

— ¿América Latina?

— También... menos Hugo— corrigió Antonio, señalando al representante de su ex-colonia, que levantó la mano al sentirse aludido.

— ¿África?

— En otra sala también, creo... luego les pediré la lista a ellos— dijo Alfred.

— Eh... ¡Ah, los de Asia son muchos...!

— Estamos casi todos los representantes de Asia y Eurasia-aru, sólo descuenta a Nepal, India, Camboya, Malasia y Tíbet...¡Ah! también Irak y Pakistán...— se adelantó a responder "la" china — Agrega al listado a tres nuevos-aru...

— ¿Tres?— Alfred miró a todos lados — Solo veo dos caras nuevas... ¿Es que acaso falta que llegue...?

— Yo— oyeron desde la puerta de acceso, luego de que éstas se abrieran casi de súbito. Todos quedaron perplejos, mirando al recién llegado joven, que vestido con un hambok completamente rojo, de chaquetilla más oscura, y con el cabello ordenado en una trenza que se extendía hasta la mitad de la espalda. Él avanzó por el costado de la sala de reuniones, luego de detenerse a hacer una reverencia de saludo a todos los presentes.

— ¡Hyu~ng!— Im Yong se levantó de su silla, levantando los brazos y aplaudiendo — ¡Llegaste!

— Disculpa... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó Alfred, acercándose al asiático vestido de rojo.

— Mi nombre es Hyung Soo. Soy el representante de la República Popular Democrática de Corea, o como prefieren llamarle ustedes: Corea del Norte...

Todo fue silencio...

Alfred sintió que su corazón dejó de latir. Pero aún peor, estuvo a punto de desmayarse, luego de que Hyung, siendo bienvenido cálidamente por su familia oriental, fuese recibido en el rincón de los "rojos" por un entusiasmado cubano, que le hizo señas para que acercara su silla hacia donde ellos estaban.

— U-un momento...— llamó "la" estadounidense — No irán a...

— ¿Por qué tiembla tanto, señorita?— interrumpió preocupado Toris, que también sentado muy cerca de la pesadilla de "la" americana, se levantó a servirle como apoyo en caso de que entre tantos tambaleos fuera a perder el equilibrio.

— Por nada, por nada... empecemos con la reunión...

— ¡Esperen, yo tengo una protesta!— vociferó cierto albino de ojos bermejos, levantando su mano a la vez que se ponía en pie — ¡No me nombraron en la lista!

— ¿Te salté...?— Arthur revisó la hoja escrita. Había marcado los nombres de los representantes que habían dado señal de presencia, y también de lo que había visto y se había reservado a llamar. — No te encuentro...

— ¡Soy el representante de Prusia!— aclaró, señalándose a sí mismo con una mano sobre el pecho.

— Me temo que no estás aquí...

— ¡Me olvidaron! ¡Anótame como presente...!

— No empieces, por favor, _dumm_ (tonto) — reprochó el austriaco, llevándose una mano a la frente y masajeando sus sienes.

— ¡Estoy en mi derecho! ¡Anóteme, _fräulien_ (señorita)!— ordenó Gilbert, chasqueando sus dedos y señalando el listado en manos de Arthur.

— ¡No lo anote!— protestó Roderich.

— ¡Anóteme!

— ¡No le haga caso!

— ¡Es por igualdad!

— ¡Es una tontería! ¡Ignórelo!

— ¡Basta!— Arthur tiró lejos la hoja y el lápiz con que había corroborado la lista — ¡No estoy para juegos! ¡Que empiece la reunión!

— ¡No puede dejarlo así! ¡También faltó que me nombraran!— dijo desde una esquina, totalmente marginada, una mujer tapada por sus ropas y dejando solo los ojos al descubierto. Traía consigo una pancarta, escrito en un dialecto del Medio Oriente.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó Ludwig, en condiciones de humor no muy diferentes a las del austriaco.

— ¡Soy la representante de Kurdistán*!— dijo ella, orgullosa, levantando su pancarta. Sadiq golpeó su frente con la mano.

— ¡Te dije que debías quedarte en casa!

— ¡Nunca! ¡No me callarán! ¡No me callarán!— la mujer comenzó a caminar en círculos, levantando cada vez más la pancarta y mostrándolas en la cara de todos cuando se les acercaba — ¡Kurdistán todavía existe! ¡No me callarán!

— ¡Que vayas a casa, dije!— el turco se levantó, tomándola entre sus brazos y caminando con ella fuera del salón.

— ¡No! ¡No~! ¡Exijo mis derechos! ¡Somos nación! ¡Los kurdos aún existimos...!

— Sí, sí, linda...— el turco le dejó de pie en el pasillo, sosteniéndola por los hombros — Ve a casa, duerme un rato, y cuando llegue hablaremos detenidamente ¿Si?

— ¡No! ¡Déjame entrar!— la mujer trató de aventar la pancarta hacia el interior. Sadiq volvió a afirmarla, y llamó a uno de los guardias del sector — ¡Asegúrense llegue a Estambul sana y salva!

— Claro, señor...— los hombres la sujetaron firmemente por los brazos, y por poco y fueron arrastrándola por el pasillo hacia el exterior.

— ¡Van a ver! ¡Van a ver quién soy! ¡VAN A ARREPENTIRSE~~!

El turco volvió a entrar al salón. Todos miraban atónitos.

— Dispénsenla. Es una loquilla rebelde...— explicó, sonriéndose.

* * *

La reunión, aunque sin grandes disturbios, no fue del todo normal como podría haberse esperado. Todo rastro de realidad estaba en exceso distorsionado...

— ¡No entiendo por qué siempre te pones en mi contra! — regañó Alfred, luego de haber llenado la pizarra de bocetos y esquemas acerca de cómo podría evitarse el derretimiento de los polos, y por ende, la muerte de ositos polares (por supuesto, algo ideado en conjunto a Matthew y Kumajirou). Aún con todas las explicaciones, ejemplos y demás reflexiones, se había llevado una rotunda negativa por parte de "la" británica.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Tú deberías saber por qué! ¡Idiota!— escupió venenoso Arthur, cruzado de brazos y con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

— ¡Bueno, sé bien que me tienes un enorme rencor...! ¡Pero admite que es una buena idea y cede un poco! ¡Hazlo por los osos polares!

— ¡Que no! ¡No me gustan tus ideas! ¡No cuentes conmigo, soñador!— Arthur dio media vuelta, con el entrecejo fruncido. Soltó un gruñido. Alfred se le acercó por la espalda, y tocó su hombro incitándole a que se volteara por un mínimo de respeto a su persona.

— Oye ¿Por qué estás tan negativo hoy...?

— ¡Nadie entiende lo que me pasa!— rugió potentemente, haciendo que Alfred apartara la mano de su hombro con un solo golpe — ¡En especial TÚ...!

— ¡Oye, oye! Tranquilo...— regañó "la" estadounidense — ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? ¡Te diré lo que me pasa!— "la" inglesa comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos todas y cada una de las cosas que vociferaba — ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo, estuve enfermo y creo que aún lo estoy, me molesta ese cara de rana con sus discusiones absurdas, me obliga mi ama de casa a ponerme éste vestido, llevo más de cinco días sangrando sin morir...! ¡Y TENGO FRIZZ!— señaló ambas coletas, en verdad más voluminosas que lo normal.

— ¡Quéjate todo lo que quieras, vulgar delincuente!— le gritó de pronto Francis — ¡Pero si vas a seguir haciéndolo con ese tono y por cosas tan estúpidas, mejor vete! ¡Me empiezas a dar dolor de cabeza!

— ¡No te metas, campesino!

— ¡Me meto si quiero! ¡Soy parte de la reunión, y no tengo por qué estar escuchando tus divagaciones de neurótica!

— ¡Entonces eres tú el que debería irse, franchute! ¡Si no estás dispuesto a soportarme, la puerta es ancha!— "la" inglesa se volteó hacia su "enemiga" de siglos, encarándola muy de cerca tal y como en su discusión anterior.

— ¡No me voy! ¡Tú deberías callarte!

— ¡No me callo! ¡Tú deberías irte!

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Vete!

— ¡Ya paren los dos!— ordenó "la" alemana con voz autoritaria. Ninguno de los dos hizo caso.

— ¡No eres más que un cretino, odioso y tarado!— le gritó Arthur a Francis, poniéndose de puntillas y acercándose aún más, imponente, intimidante.

— ¡Y tú un vulgar conservador, histérico y poco seso!

— ¡Habló de poco seso el más intelectual!— recalcó "la" inglesa entre un grito y risa burlesca.

— ¡Y habla de inteligencia quien no tiene idea de zoología!

— ¡El que no sabe nada eres tú, burro!

— ¡No me insultes!— amenazó "la" francesa, acercándose también a su "enemiga", e imitando su gesto de fiereza.

— ¡No te insulto! ¡Te desenmascaro, TORTUGA!

— ¡CARACOL!

— ¡Fuera de mi salón!— ordenó Alfred, señalando la puerta verdaderamente molesta. Costaba sacarlo de sus casillas, pero por fin y casi por vez primera, lo habían conseguido...

Sin intenciones de hacer verdadero caso, Arthur y Francis caminaron en dirección a la salida como si lo hicieran por cuenta propia, empujándose, insultándose y tirándose de los cabellos. Una vez idos, la paz volvió a reinar en el salón, solo escuchándose algunos gritos lejanos desde el pasillo.

— Continuemos, será mejor-aru...— suspiró "la" china. Volteó hacia el tailandés, que se hallaba cabizbajo y aparentemente no tan agradado, pese a que sonreía — ¿Te sucede algo?

— Es que... bueno... en mi país es muy mal visto que dos personas peleen en público. Aquí la gente parece ser muy violenta-ana~...

— Es normal aquí. No te preocupes-aru, te aseguro no lo hacen en serio-aru— consoló "la" china, acariciando el hombro del tailandés.

— Pasemos a otra cosa, será mejor— sugirió Roderich — El asunto de los osos polares, eso sí, no quedará en el aire.

— Anota, Eduard— dijo por lo bajo el letón, viendo que su hermano se hallaba distraído viendo a su "jefa" con un gesto evidentemente enternecido. El estonio reaccionó.

— ¡Claro, claro...!— sus dedos teclearon ágilmente — ¿Siguiente punto?

— Por obvios motivos, el tema del calentamiento global quedará para el final— dijo Vash — Quiero escuchar algo acerca de sus situaciones económicas, después de todo, soy quien está a cargo de la caja de juntas y llevo el conteo de quienes pagan sus cuotas y quienes no...

— Yo hace poco deposité los tres meses de atraso que tenía, Señor Zwingli— dijo el danés — En conjunto, quisiera que luego usted y yo hiciéramos un par de proyectos para cotizar inversiones, y así ver la posibilidad de doblar la cantidad que hay en la caja en poco tiempo, y por un pequeño esfuerzo...

— ¡¿Doblar la cantidad?— El suizo quedó boquiabierto — ¡¿C-cómo harás eso?

— Confíe en Soren, señor Zwingli— sugirió el finlandés, quien aún sentado sobre las piernas de su "marido", parecía algo más a gusto a pesar de la vergüenza — Es un muy buen negociante, y puede hacer mucho...

— ¡Así es!— Soren carcajeó jactancioso — Y quería proponerles que si para fin de año los fondos son suficientes, se podría costear alguna especie de paseo o actividad de recreación para todos los representantes, con el consentimiento de nuestros superiores...

— ¡Me gusta como piensa!— apoyó Feliciano, entusiasmándose con la idea de una divertida y novedosa experiencia.

— ¿Algo así como vacaciones?— preguntó Hyung, tras pedir la palabra.

— Como quieran llamarle. No solo servirá para relajarnos de las estresantes reuniones que a menudo tenemos, sino que también para estrechar lazos. Me explico: al ser un contexto social distinto, podríamos conocer nuevas facetas, compartir experiencias, y...

— ¡Lo apoyo! ¡Me gusta, me gusta!— interrumpió Hugo, aplaudiendo estrepitosamente. A su lado, Hahn sonreía ampliamente.

— Muy buena idea.

— Entonces hablaremos luego de negocios— concluyó Vash, con el mismo gesto serio de siempre — Ahora mismo, haré recuerdo de quienes son los que deben apresurarse en pagar...

* * *

¡Momento de receso!

Ya entradas algunas horas de acuerdos resueltos como inconclusos, "la" estadounidense dio la libertad de caminar por el edificio, con la condición de que dentro de una hora todos estarían de vuelta en el salón para continuar con la reunión,

Algunos habían aprovechado el impulso para almorzar.

Cabía destacar en ésta actividad a toda la familia proveniente de Asia, que habían armado casi un picnic dentro de la sala mientras esperaban. Yao había llevado consigo una pequeña estufa, como acostumbraba a hacerlo, para calentar o preparar algunas cosas que en casa no había alistado. Muchos de los miembros de la rama oriental más extrema llevaban en prácticos envases herméticos algo de comida preparada, agua caliente en termos, servilletas, palillos, pequeños manteles que ponían sobre la mesa para acomodar allí sus platos.

— ¿Alguien quiere decir algo antes de empezar a comer-ana~?— preguntó sonriente el tailandés, con las manos juntas en disposición de iniciar alguna especie de oración o brindis.

— ¡Esperen! — interrumpió el surcoreano. Hizo señas hacia el otro extremo de la mesa — ¡Hyu~ng! ¡Ha~hn! ¡Vengan aquí-daze~!

— ¿Uh?— la vietnamita se volteó en su asiento — Es mi familia. Hyung, creo que nos están invitando con ellos.

— Pues ve, Hahn.

— ¡Vamos los dos! Será fabuloso, y podremos hablar aún más acerca de nuestra reunión familiar...

— Me sentiré incómodo— afirmó él, cruzándose de brazos y encogiendo los hombros.

— Es la oportunidad de compartir...— insistió ella. El norcoreano enrojeció un poco. Disimulado, se medio sonrió

— Creo... que por ahora los dejo— dijo Hyung al cubano y "la" rusa — Con su permiso— ambos asiáticos antes sentados en el "rincón rojo" se levantaron de sus asientos, y llevaron con ellos sus sillas en dirección a donde todos los demás se habían reunido.

— Si me disculpas tú también, chico, me iré afuera a fumar un cigarrito...— dijo Hugo, mostrando el habano ya dispuesto entre sus dedos. Se levantó, y caminó hacia la puerta de salida diciéndole — Si me buscas, estaré en la entrada del edificio.

Yao, MeiMei e Im Yong celebraron la venida de sus dos parientes más lejanos.

— ¡Vengan! Les hemos reservado especialmente unas tazas para el té después del almuerzo— invitó la taiwanesa.

— Yo he traído _GoHand_* que he preparado ésta mañana para todos— dijo Kiku, sacando de la pequeña maleta que traía consigo una cajita envuelta en tela lisa de color blanco — Los he hecho especiales según nuestros gustos...

— ¡Qué considerado!— exclamó MeiMei — Yo he hecho _Min Pao_*— sacó una cajita rosa pálido, decorada ricamente con diseños de flores y otras figuras en tonos más oscuros. Así, todos los demás sacaron lo que habían traído para comer: bocadillos para compartir, platos fuertes individuales típicos de cada nación.

— ¡Esto es casi un festín-ana~!— celebró el tailandés, sobándose las manos — ¿Quién da el inicio?

— ¿Y si todos lo hacemos?— sugirió el hongkonés.

— Entonces no esperemos más: ¡_Zhù hao wèi kou_! (Buen provecho)—

— _Zhù hao wèi kou_— respondieron Lee y MeiMei.

— _Doozo_ (sírvanse)— dijo Kiku, señalando con la palma extendida lo preparado — _Itadakimasu_ (me serviré)— añadió con una sonrisa, haciendo una especie de reverencia antes de tomar sus palillos.

— _Manh-i deuseyo_ (Buen provecho)— dijeron a coro ambos coreanos , a lo que Hyung dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa. Im Yong se rió un poco.

— _An ngon mieng_ (Buen provecho)— deseó la vietnamita, imitando el gesto de Kiku y reverenciando la mesa levemente.

— ¡_Thi ca kin_! (A comer) — rió el tailandés, iniciando por fin el almuerzo.

— ¿Quieres algunos bocadillos, Vanya?— ofreció Yekaterina, tocando cuidadosamente el hombro de su "consanguínea".

— No te ofendas, Yekaterina... pero no tengo hambre. Gracias...— respondió "la" mujer rusa, cabizbaja.

— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo ?— la ucraniana tocó con la palma de la mano la frente de su "hermana" — No pareces enfermo...

— Lo único que me enferma es ésta ropa...— se quejó en un pesado suspiro, mientras desdeñoso repasaba los coquetos adornos del atuendo con la mirada — ¡Ni siquiera me gusta el rosa!

— No te vez mal, Vanya. Y te sientan bien las prendas entalladas— halagó ella , ordenando algunos mechones de cabello tras las orejas de "la" eslava — Te ves muy linda...

— Kolkolkolkol...

— ¡V-Vanya...!— la mayor convulsionó en un violento temblor, alejándose — ¡N... no te... enojes...!

— Mataré a Feliks. Lo voy a matar, y cuando esté muerto: volveré a matarlo... lo moleré como quien muele ajo en un mortero, con una piedra o algo así...— susurraba para sí mismo Iván, llenando casi la totalidad de la sala con un aura espesa, oscura, que enfrió todo el habitáculo.

— ¡Tranquilo...! ¡V-Vanya... ya pasará...!

— No podría ser peor. Ese es mi único consuelo...

— ¿Por... qué dices eso?— preguntó Yekaterina.

— Porque no me entra su ropa. Con eso descarto el usar vergonzosos sweaters, faldas cortas y esas cosas que a él le gusta ponerse cuando está en casa... de hecho, lo único que me entró de su guardarropa fue éste abrigo, que ni siquiera es suyo, sino que es una especie de reliquia, o algo así...

— Pues... si con eso te sientes mejor...— la ucraniana sonrió — ¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?

— Si gustas, claro...— respondió Iván — Oye... ¿Y Natasha?

— Creo que Toris la ha invitado a dar una vuelta afuera...— "la" rusa sonrió cansina, bufando desganada:

— Es tan terco... yo se lo advertí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a...?— la ucraniana sonrió levemente — Vanya...

— Yo le dije. Le dije que no le siguiera insistiendo. Le hace mal llevarse tantas negativas, y más encima con lo sensible que se pone a veces... no me extrañaría llegue aquí muy triste, como otras veces...

— Es parte del amor el sufrir por quien se quiere...

— Pero no de esa forma. Es destructivo para él.

—No te preocupes. Si él quiere tomar sus iniciativas con Natasha, tarde o temprano podría conseguirlo, o bien entender que no podrá ser— Yekaterina se movió un poco en su silla, haciendo que inevitablemente sus pechos sonaran — ¡Es tan romántico! Como me gustaría conocer a alguien que me tratara con tanto cariño, tanto respeto y consideración como lo hace Toris con nuestra hermanita menor. Es el sueño de toda mujer el encontrar un hombre así de dedicado...

— A Natasha parece fastidiarle. Aprecia sus regalos y todo, pero no comparte sus intenciones. Que pena que no todo sentimiento por bien intencionado que sea, no sea mutuo...— dijo "la" rusa, casi susurrando. No queriendo inquietar a su hermana mayor, dedicó una de sus más enormes y bien fingidas sonrisas — Qué lejos y qué bajo se tiene que caer para buscar la felicidad...

— No me parece que estés hablando así mientras te sonríes, Vanya...— acotó la ucraniana, poniendo uno de sus brazos en torno a su "hermana", y atrayéndola un poco hacia ella — Estás extraño últimamente...

— Me siento extraño, la verdad...

— Y no parece ser obra de su extraña transformación. A lo que me refiero, es... bueno, tengo la ligera sensación de que te estás preocupando mucho por Toris éste último tiempo...

— Son es impresión tuyas, _sestra_— dijo rápidamente, sin poder evitar enrojecer un poco — Siempre he sido así con mis subordinados.

— Pero estás más apegado a él, al parecer...

— Siento mucha confianza con él, y me da la seguridad de compartir algunas cosas que con otros no me atrevería, o me sentiría incómodo... quizás por eso me le he acercado tanto el último tiempo...— confesó Iván, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Miró de reojo el canastillo de mimbre traído por Yekaterina, tapado por un muy coqueto y elaborado pañuelo bordado, tapando los bocadillos antes ofrecidos — ¿Tendrán hambre Eduard y Raivis?

— Les diré que vengan. Están con Feliks, así que también le ofreceré— ella se levantó del asiento, nuevamente con velocidad e impulso suficiente como para que resonara ese tan característico sonido emitido por su busto. Cruzó los brazos, roja como nunca, pretendiendo avanzar por el salón sin llamar demasiado la atención. No más de lo que ya lo hacía.

— Así que como les iba diciendo, el otro día vi unos súper lindos trajes en una tienda de alta costura, y ni te digo lo maravillado que me dejaron sus precios, y eso que no estaban en descuento. Los encontré ideales, así que pasé a ver y me dejé unos reservados para cuando tenga dinero a mano...

— ¡_Khlopchykiv_ (Muchachos)! He traído unos bocadillos hechos ésta mañana, y quería saber si quieren comer algunos...

— ¡Ah, Katiusha! siempre eres tan dulce.

— Nos encantaría, Señorita Braginskaya— agradeció el estonio, dirigiéndole una mirada a Raivis — ¿Vamos?

— ¡Claro! ya me está dando hambre...— comentó el letón. Caminaron tras Yekaterina, hasta llegar al sector donde anteriormente había hablado con Iván. "Ella" les hizo una seña de bienvenida, ofreciendo los asientos contiguos al suyo.

Feliks caminó detrás de ella, y para extrañeza de todos, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos a su pariente eslavo.

— ¿A tí qué te dio?— preguntó Iván, sonriéndose atónito.

— Pareces una muñequita con lo bien que te he arreglado. O sea ¿No soy un gran artista?— "la" rusa se estremeció.

— No se ve nada mal— afirmó Raivis, llevado por su impulso de natural sinceridad — Es una mujer muy bonita.

— ¡Raivis...!— Iván estuvo a punto de protestar. Consideró incorrecto hacerlo, después de tan conmovedor cumplido, por incómodo que fuera. Titubeó un intento de respuesta, poniéndose cada vez más rojo.— G... g... gra...cias...

— Por nada.

— Traje _Syrok v shokolade_* para todos. Los preparé ésta mañana— Yekaterina destapó el canastillo. A todos les brillaron los ojos — ¡_Pryyemnoho apetytu_ (Buen provecho)!— El canastillo se vació hasta un poco más de la mitad, cuando todos los invitados tomaron uno de los dulces.

— ¡Están muy sabrosos!— felicitó Eduard, tomando la mano de la ucraniana y besándola en el dorso — ¡Es usted una gran cocinera!

— ¡Me gustan!— apremió Raivis.

— Katiusha, luego te pediré la receta ¿Sí, linda?

— ¡Claro, Feliks! Cuando gustes— Yekaterina mordió uno de los bocadillos, saboreando su propia obra de arte.

Por otra parte, "la" americana disfrutaba de un _hotdog_ que mandó a pedir a uno de los "chaperones" del edificio, sumado a una coca-cola bien helada. Sorbía y masticaba rápidamente, a veces se atragantaba, o escurrían los condimentos y la bebida hasta su barbilla. Por acelerado que fuese su almuerzo, era relajante saborearlo.

Pero no con un cubano mirándolo con odio desde la pared de en frente, soltando las espesas bocanadas de humo provenientes de su habano. A Alfred se le secó la garganta por los nervios... pretendió ignorarlo, comiendo más a prisa, atragantándose más veces, mirando por la ventana, pero sorprendiéndose con el reflejo de su enemigo centroamericano.

— ¿No deberías estar en la reunión de países latinos, en la sala del piso de abajo?— dijo "ella", sin poder soportar más sus nervios.

— Eso se llama discriminar.

— Es segregación justificada— se defendió — Hay asuntos que atendemos solo nosotros, y...

— Pero separas a América Latina del resto de los representantes. También somos parte del mundo, y parte MUY importante— retó Hugo.

— Lo sé, no te niego eso. Pero...

— Me tienes miedo.

— ¿Miedo?— Alfred soltó su característica carcajada — ¿De qué tendría que temerte? Puedo controlar las acciones de tu país con solo un bloqueo momentáneo. Y no es que quiera llegar a tanto...

— No me temes a mí. Temes a lo que puedo llegar a hacer contigo.

— Estás diciendo lo mismo, por si no te has dado cuenta.

— No es lo mismo. Porque es distinta la inseguridad que yo te produzco, a la que te produce por ejemplo Iván ¿O no, chico?— Hugo tiró su habano casi consumido en su totalidad. La misma caída hizo que la colilla se apagara — Tú le tienes miedo a Iván. Y tú tienes miedo de lo que puedo llegar a hacer con un poco de su ayuda...

— ¿Es una amenaza, _commie_?

— No. No lo es.

— Porque ni tú ni ese... ex-comunista me asustan. Sí se que podrían conspirar contra mi si quisieran, pero yo...

— ¿Quién habló de conspiraciones?— rió el cubano.

— ¡Ah, basta! Sabía que algo malo se traían sentándose todos ustedes juntos en el salón...— "ella" volteó, ya habiendo acabado su almuerzo, para regresar al salón. Hugo la siguió de cerca — ¿Me persigues, o coincidentemente vamos al mismo lugar?

— Qué pregunta tan obvia— el centroamericano se le acercó, tocando su hombro y dejando a "la" norteamericana helada.

— ¡N-no me toques...!

— Fuera de tema señorita, pero déjeme hacerle saber que aún puedo llegar a Miami nadando si quiero. Váyase con cuidado— guiñó su ojo malicioso, y continuó su camino.

* * *

Ya casi acabada la hora de almuerzo, y luego de que Alfred recuperara por fin la cordura y el aliento, se dispuso a volver al salón. La gran mayoría había disfrutado una reponedora comida, habían recuperado los ánimos y saciado sus ganas de hablar amenamente.

Quien no se había logrado desenganchar tan fácil de la conversación, y para extrañeza de muchos, fue Hyung.

— Tu país parece ser muy interesante, hermano... ¿Podemos ir a verte algún día?— preguntó MeiMei, verdaderamente cautivada con lo que Hyung les relataba.

— Eso creo. Arreglen alguna clase de reservación, o avísenme con tiempo. Quizás esté tratando de captar su atención solo con las cosas interesantes, y he olvidado relatarles los detalles menos agradables de mi patria. Pero es mejor que lo juzguen ustedes mismos...

— ¿Y tú nos visitarás de vez en cuando?— preguntó Lee.

— Quizás lo haga. No prometo demasiado...

— Cambiando de tema... ¿En qué quedaremos con la reunión familiar?— dijo Hahn.

— ¡Yo ofrezco mi casa-aru! Es lo bastante espaciosa para cobijarnos a todos, tiene muchos cuartos ya preparados, y una cocina que rinde mucho-aru. Además de todos los recuerdos: fotografías, algunos juegos que he conservado a salvo...

— Y es casi un punto central para todos nosotros-daze~— agregó el surcoreano.

— ¡Qué bien! Me programaré para comenzar los preparativos del viaje para ese día, y llevaré mucha comida-ana~.

— Kiku debe llevar películas y animés ¿Si~?

— Claro, MeiMei— "la" japonesa sonrió. Miró en dirección a la puerta — Ahí viene Alfred-san...

— Parece muy pálido-aru...

— Parece asustado— acotó el hongkonés, arreglando su silla.

— ¿Y de qué lo estaría?— preguntó Im Ying. Dirigió una mirada maliciosa a Hyung — ¿Tú y tus amigos le han estado metiendo miedo, acaso?

— Quién sabe...— Hahn se sonrió de forma soberbia — Quizás sí se ha asustado. Algo raro proviniendo del "héroe".

— Ilusos americanos. No pueden hacer nada aunque lo quieran— el norcoreano sonrió de la manera menos linda y adorable posible — Tenemos bombas...

— ¡B-bombas...!— Alfred, que no estaba demasiado lejos, dio un respingo al escuchar al asiático. Pretendió seguir caminando, de no ser porque nuevamente entró en estado de shock. Hahn soltó una carcajada, y al pasar con su silla junto a "la" americana, le dio una especie de palmada en la espalda.

— ¡Avance! Tiene una junta que dirigir.

— Y-ya voy...— Alfred caminó rápido, evitando toparse con la "Junta del Mal" completamente reunida, resguardada en la seguridad de la parte delantera del salón, o algo similar...

— Ya parece que la hora de descanso acabó— comentó Eduard — ¿Vamos, Raivis?

— Ja (sí) — respondió el letón, tomando su silla y caminando hacia la verdadera posición en que ésta debía estar — Oye... ¿Y Toris?

— ¡Cierto! Debería haber llegado ya...— el estonio miró a todos lados, en busca de su hermano mayor — No es costumbre suya la de retrasarse...

— Y tampoco está Natasha...— Yekaterina buscó por todas partes a su hermana menor. Iván soltó un suspiro, y luego, dijo sonriendo.

— Se habrán perdido de vuelta al edificio, quizás.

— Quizás qué le hizo esa loca a Liet por el camino. Juro que la mataré si llega con sus dedos rotos, como la otra vez...— protestó Feliks por lo bajo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— No especulemos negativamente. Quizás su "cita" se ha alargado más de lo esperado, simplemente— defendió Eduard, llevándose una risita cómplice por parte del menor de los bálticos.

— Que no se atrasen demasiado nada más...

Y por otra parte, los seis nórdicos habían llegado de su recién acabado almuerzo en una cafetería cercana. Tras ellos, una muy complacida húngara, acompañada por su ex-marido.

— Señorita Héderváry, no sé cuál ha sido su intención al llevarse a ese lugar de comidas en vez de quedarnos aquí, como tenía previsto...

— Cambio de planes, Eldestein— respondió ella, fingiendo ser fría y distante en presencia de los demás.

— Pero lo que más llamó mi atención, es que no dejó de seguir a todos lados a la pareja que todo el rato observó durante la reunión...

— ¿De qué habla?

— Sabe a qué me refiero, Señorita— el austriaco sonrió con cierta malicia, mientras que una extraña sensación, mezcla de asco y nerviosismo, revolvió su estómago haciéndolo temblar — Eso se llamar fetichismo, y voyerismo.

— ¿Y bajo qué criterios me está acusando?— la húngara, viéndose descubierta, soltó una risita.

— Lo digo porque la conozco muy bien...— reprendió Roderich, poniéndose en actitud seria de pronto, aunque notoriamente fingida — Eso no se hace.

— No me trate como a una niña. Vamos a sentarnos, será mejor...

— Concuerdo.

— ¡Hace tanto que no comía algo diferente a las cosas que hago en casa!— comentó Soren, sentándose en su lugar.

— Consumen mucha sal— agregó Vidharr — Pero no me desagradó la bebida.

— A mí me cayó pesado al estómago— añadió Einar.

— Lo importante es que lo hemos disfrutado todos juntos— dijo Tino, adelantándose a tomar asiento en su silla, antes de llevarse cualquier indirecta o petición de parte de Berwald.

— C'mo una f'milia...

— ¡Exactamente!— apremió el danés

— ¿No se va a sentar en sus piernas, como antes?— se preguntó Elizaveta en voz alta, pero para sí misma.

— Eso es lo que usted desea, Héderváry— la húngara suspiró pesadamente.

— Qué fastidio...

— Así podrá poner más atención en la reunión, después de todo...— ella le dio una suave palmada en el hombro, mientras sonreía rendida.

— Guarde silencio...

— Como guste, Señorita. Como usted guste.

Entraron también, y más calmados en lo referente a su absurda discusión, Francis y Arthur. Aunque no estaban precisamente tranquilos...

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?— preguntó Ludwig, terminando de limpiar el desastre de salsa y pasta que había dejado Feliciano en la mesa — Tienen cara de haber enfermado...

— En el pasillo están discutiendo...— dijo casi sin aliento "la" británica.

— Y parece ser muy serio...— añadió Francis, más pálido que nunca en su vida, y no solo a causa de su "primer mes".

— ¿Quienes?— interrumpió Iván, no logrando hacerse la idea de quién habría asustado tanto a ambas "señoritas".

— ¿Quienes crees? Tu hermana y su novio...— respondió Arthur, buscando refugio en la silla que tenía apartada en su rincón predilecto. Iván se levantó de la silla.

— Iré a ver...

— Vanya, ha de ser peligroso si vienen así de asustados— dijo Yekaterina, tomándole del brazo — Te aconsejo no lo hagas.

— Si Natasha viene en plan de pelea, te aseguro nadie más que yo podrá calmarla si así es necesario...— "la" rusa siguió avanzando hacia la entrada del salón. Escuchó los respectivos idiomas natales confundirse entre gritos desgarradores, e intervenciones con explicaciones que la menor de las eslavas desoía.

— _Leiskite man pasakyti jums, panele Natasha_... (Déjeme explicarle, Señorita Natasha...)

— ¡_Zatyknisia, idyjot_! (¡Cállate, idiota!)— gritó ella con potente desdén, dejando a Toris estupefacto.

— _Tai buvo ne mano ketinima izeisti jus, prisiekiu_ (No era mi intención ofenderla, se lo juro)— se defendía el lituano, tratando de tomar a la bielorrusa del brazo, con tal de retenerla y ser escuchado. Ella forcejeaba y apartaba sus manos de las de él, avanzando por el largo del pasillo y golpeando sus tacones en el mármol con más furia que nunca antes.

— ¡_Zrazumiejcie, što ja nie chacu viedac bolš pra vas_! ¡_Ja ciabie nienavidzu_! (¡Entiende que no quiero saber más de tí! ¡Te odio!).

— _Maldauju, paklausyk manes_ (Se lo suplico, escúcheme)— pidió el castaño, nuevamente asiendo la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas, sosteniéndola fuertemente — _Manau, kad jus neteisingai suprato mano pareiškimus. Tai nereiškia, kad staiga nesate svarbu man... tid kat._.. (Creo que malentendió mis declaraciones. No significa que de pronto usted no sea importante para mi... solo que...)

Y de pronto, Natasha logró zafar su mano del firme agarre, dando una muy fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha de su eterno pretendiente. Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡_Nie kazacie mnie znou u toje, što zastalosia ad zyccia_! (¡No vuelvas a hablarme en lo que te queda de vida!)— rugió como último la joven, dándose media vuelta y avanzando hacia el salón. Desde la puerta, "la" rusa observaba sin poderlo asimilar. Al entrar, Natasha dio una especie de empujón a su "hermana", y las lágrimas bajaron osadas por las blancuzcas mejillas, ahora enrojecidas por el llanto. Iba cabizbaja, pretendiendo no ser vista, pero una vez que hubo llegado hasta Yekaterina, se abalanzó a llorar sobre su pecho.

— ¡Natasha...! ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Quiero irme a casa!— sollozó contra el cuerpo de la ucraniana, apretando con las manos empuñadas partes de la blusa a la que se había aferrado — ¡Quiero irme...!

— Tranquila, tranquila, no es momento...— la mayor la rodeó con sus brazos de forma protectora. Una especie de círculo se formó en torno a ambas eslavas orientales. Los que se habían acercado a ayudar, tendieron vasos de agua, ofrecieron pañuelos y parecían estar esperando el momento para preguntar. Y aquellos que habían sido llamados por la curiosidad, las bombardearon de preguntas.

— Querida ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Francis, tratando de apartar a Natasha de los brazos de su hermana y ofreciendo su hombro para llorar.

— ¡Déjenme sola...!

— Niña, no llores— le dijo Hugo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro — Cuénteme lo que le pasó...

— ¡Oigan, oigan! ¡Déjenla respirar!— dijo Alice, comenzando a apartar a todos quienes consideraba de sobra en ese "círculo", abriéndose paso con los brazos. Afirmó las muñecas de la ucraniana, y comenzó a guiarla junto a Natasha fuera del salón — Vamos al baño. Le hará bien tomar algo de agua...

— ¡¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse, no estorben!— rugió Ludwig, apoyando a la belga y comenzando a limpiar el camino hacia fuera del salón, señalando los puestos y advirtiendo a quienes estaban todavía obstruyendo el paso.

— Alizée, _mon ami_ ¿Irás tú con ella? ¿No quieres que las acompañe?

— Descuide, Bonnefoy, yo iré con ellas... ¡Johan!

— ¿Qué?

— Pásame unos cuanto dulces de los que tengo en mi cartera...— el holandés hurgó en el bolsito de su hermana, y le tendió un tubo con caramelos de colores, a medio consumir. Alice los recibió, y siguió caminando junto a Yekaterina y Natasha. En la puerta, Iván les detuvo.

— Yekaterina... ¿Estará bien?

— Claro, claro... sólo necesita calmarse un poco...

— Dime si necsitas algo.

— Te llamaré si es así— la ucraniana le sonrió, aunque evidentemente estaba perturbada.

Ya en el pasillo, al pasar cerca de donde Toris se había quedado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, Natasha prácticamente brincó hacia él, rugiendo algo en su idioma natal mientras le tomaba por el cuello de la ropa, remeciéndolo con salvajismo. El lituano afirmó las manos de la bielorrusa, imponiendo un mínimo de fuerza para que le soltara. "La" rusa se adelantó a intervenir, viendo a ambas mujeres muy complicadas tratando de separarlos.

— Natasha, por favor...— Iván sujetó ambas manos, poniendo algo más de fuerza y logrando apartarlas de su subordinado.

— ¡En serio lo lamento, pero...!

— ¡Date por muerto, Laurinaitis...! ¡Para mí, ya estás muerto...!— sollozó, interrumpiendo al desesperado Toris. Una vez bajo control, siguieron avanzando por el pasillo hacia el baño. Iván y Toris quedaron en silencio, cabizbajos. Largo rato de quietud, antes que por fin el castaño suspiró con desgano.

— Mujeres...— tocó la mejilla, ardiente, marcada por la mano atrevida que antes le había golpeado — No las entiendo...— con un impulso, se irguió hasta quedar perfectamente en pie, aunque débil por la conmoción. Volteó a ver a su "jefa", con mirada lastimosa.

— Quizás no ahora... pero quiero que me digas exactamente lo que pasó— dijo secamente "ella", a lo que el báltico solo asintió con la cabeza. Prosiguió su camino, avanzando hacia su lugar en el salón con la vista baja, y cubriéndose la mejilla. Feliks acercó más su silla a la de su amigo, y una vez que él se hubo sentado, preguntó por lo bajo.

— No me digas que te golpeó...

— Peor que eso.

— ¡Lo sabía! Liet, esa arpía no te merece...

— Pero yo si me merecía esto— descubrió la marca roja en su cara — Al fin y al cabo, todo es mi culpa...

— ¡Y con justo criterio lo dices! Tipo, quién te manda a enamorarte de una loca que solo te hace daño. No sé bien qué demonios le has visto, o qué historia hay de fondo, quizás qué te hizo y tú sigues tan loco por ella. Tú lo que sufres es un serio caso de Síndrome de Helsinki...

— ¿Helsinki?— el lituano le miró confundido.

— ¡Así es! como la ciudad de Suecia...

— Perdón que interrumpa..— dijo Tino, llamando la atención de los dos dialogantes — Pero Helsinki queda en Finlandia...

— Y h'sta d'nde s', s' llama "S'ndrome d' Est'colmo"*— corrigió Berwald. El polaco volteó los ojos.

— Lo que sea. Pero a lo que voy Liet, tienes unos gustos bien raros, y hasta peligrosos...

— Lo sé...

— Supéralo. Ya veremos que hacemos para curarte...

— No es necesario, Feliks.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Liet, explícate...

— Pretendo dejarla tranquila para siempre— respondió, cerrando los ojos en vista de lo vergonzoso que sería si lo vieran lagrimear.

— ¿Perdón? O sea, creo que no te he escuchado bien...— incrédulo, el polaco acercó aún más su silla. El lituano replicó.

— Que la voy a dejar en paz para siempre. Decidí que... ya no sacaría nada persiguiéndola, y que no lo estaba haciendo porque en verdad la quisie-...— cortó su voz un sorpresivo y efusivo abrazo de su amigo de toda la vida.

— ¡Me alegra tanto escuchar eso!

— Pues a ella no le ha gustado nada... menos lo que le dije después...

— ¿Qué cosa? ¡Dime, dime! quiero imaginarme su cara...

— Que estaba enamorado de otra persona...— respondió con voz quebrada. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír — Y que de ahora en adelante reiniciaría mi vida, y la dedicaría por completo a alguien más...

— ¡Ya veo!— el eslavo occidental se sonrió con cierta malicia — Ya se lo iba mereciendo... ¡Digo! no así como que fuera un castigo, pero... Liet, te mereces algo mejor, y si tu intención es renovarte y ser feliz, cuenta con todo mi apoyo.

— Gracias... es bueno saberlo.

— ¿Me contarás quién es?— preguntó él, con los ojos destellando de emoción.

— Puede que lo haga, o que te des cuenta tú solo...

— ¡Qué malo eres! ¡Tipo, me dejas con toda la intriga!— rió caprichosamente — ¿Me lo dices si te invito algo de té después de la junta?

— No lo sé...— Toris suspiró — Necesito tiempo para asimilarlo bien, y... bueno, para recuperarme un poco...

— Entiendo, entiendo... pero va lo del té ¿Sí?

— Como gustes...

— ¡Bueno, en vista de la conmoción, la reunión tendrá que esperar un poco, hasta que los representantes hayan vuelto al salón!— avisó Alfred, limpiando la pizarra — Mientras tanto, quisiera que hiciéramos un repaso de los temas que siguen...

— ¡Espera!— llamó Arthur, sacando desde un archivador algunas hojas escritas — El secretario de la junta de Países Latinos, en la sala de abajo envió el informe de lo que trataron...

— ¿Ya acabaron su reunión?— preguntó sorprendido Gilbert.

— Han de ser juntas menos primitivas que las que se forman entre nosotros— afirmó Roderich, llevándose una especie de apoyo de parte de Vash.

— Quizás sus relaciones son mucho más estables, y se limitan a las discusiones absurdas...

— ¡A ver qué dice!— "la" estadounidense le arrebató a su ex-tutor la hoja escrita, y trató de leer... — ¿Alguien aquí sabe español?

— ¡Yo!— respondieron Hugo y Antonio al unísono. Por temas de confianza, "la" anfitriona cedió el informe al español, que luego de aclarar su garganta, leyó con entusiasmo.

— "Los treinta y tres presos políticos Mapuches encerrados en la Mina San José, exigen mediante una aparentemente interminable huelga de hambre que respeten su derecho a adquirir en los locales de McDonald's su "Cuarto de Libra con Queso" a ochocientos cincuenta pesos chilenos a cualquier hora, y viajes pagados junto al Presidente de la República por toda Europa, camisetas firmadas por los mejores equipos de Inglaterra, un monumento al recién fallecido Pulpo Paul, y que Don Francisco..."*

— ¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Qué... clase de informe es ese?— El suizo golpeó su frente con la mano.

— Al parecer una extraña combinación de muchas noticias recientes...— señaló el canadiense.

— ¡¿Quién diablos es el secretario de la junta?

Mientras que en la sala donde se habían reunido los países latinos, ya los pocos que quedaban se estaban despidiendo. Martín y Manuel se habían quedado al último, porque habían sido seleccionados al azar para ordenar las sillas.

— Oye... ¿Le entregaste la hoja a Arthur?

— Si ¿Por qué preguntás?

— Na', que quería saber no ma'— respondió el chileno — ¿No se te pasó na'?

— No hasta donde sé... ¿Me creés boludo, acaso?

— Es que de repente erís' tan volao', weon...— Martín chasqueó la lengua ofendido.

— Por lo menos presto atención, y no me paso la reunión hablando boludeces...

— ¡Cállate, weon! Son para tu informe. Espero no más hallas tomado buenas notas de todo lo que dije...

— Con lo rápido que te ponés a hablar de repente, no sé que cosas debo anotar y qué no. Culpa tuya si el informe sale mal...

— ¿Mía? ¡Qué patuo'! Si vo' hací' las cosas a la rápida...

— ¡Ah, ya, ya! ¡Pará de alegar, boludo, y ponete a ordenar, que ya falta poco para irnos!

— ¿Y si dejamo' así no ma'?— preguntó Manuel, viendo ya todas las sillas correctamente posicionadas.

— Si ya está todo listo, claro que sí.

— No creo que tengamo' que barrer, sacudir...

— Eso lo hace la que limpia la casa...— el argentino tomó sus cosas, y luego, tronó sus dedos — Yo me voy.

— Yo también...

— ¡Cuídate, boludo! ¡Llegá bien a casa!

— ¡Chao, concha-tu-madre! ¡Hasta la otra!

_Continuará..._

* * *

*****Usaré algunos nombres no oficiales en ésta historia.

Para Cuba: Hugo

Vietnam: Hahn Kim Trung;

Dinamarca: Soren;

Noruega: Vidharr;

Islandia: Einar;

Bélgica: Alice (Alicia, o Alizée, sólo Francis la llama por la versión gala de su nombre, y Antonio por la versión española)

Holanda: Johan.

***Commie**: Expresión vulgar, en voz inglesa, para referirse a los comunistas.

***"Körö Kirkkoon":** Canción infantil en finlandesa, traducida al español como "Cabalgando Rumbo a la Iglesia"

***"Yks kaks kolme, istu isän plveen":** Canción infantil finalndesa, traducida como "Un dos tres, siéntate en las rodillas de papá"

***Kurdistán:** Territorio situado las Sur de Transcaucasia, en el Oriente Medio, y que no cuenta con salida al mar. Actualmente, el territorio histórico (reclamado por la etnia de los kurdos) se halla dividido entre las naciones de Turquía, Armenia, Irak, Irán y Siria. Dentro del extenso periodo de tiempo en que su nación no ha sido reconocida como tal, encontrándose fragmentada y bajo dominios de diversas naciones, se han realizado muchos levantamientos guerrilleros, sobretodo contra Turquía.

***GoHand:** Bocadillo japonés. Su nombre es un juego de palabras, que puede ser interpretado como "gohan" (arroz) y las palabras en inglés "go" (ir) y "hand" (mano). Es un bocadillo similar a una pequeña torta, hecha de arroz dorado y rellena con ingredientes como atún, lomo de buey, anguila o atún. Normalmente, se come con las manos.

***Min Pao:** Bocadillo tradicional chino relleno con frijol colado, carne de cerdo o pollo, o una combinación de ambas, pudiendo ser dulce o salado. Sus ingredientes son harina, levadura, sal, agua, azúcar blanca, clara de huevo, leche en polvo, aceite o manteca; para el relleno: filete de pollo, canela china, azúcar, sal, sillao (salsa de soya), de salsa de ostión, salchichas chinas y huevos de codorniz cocidos.

***Syrok v shokolade:** Dulce tradicional ruso, y países cercanos como Ucrania, Bielorrusia, y países bálticos. Es un pequeño trocito de masa dulce y fina de requesón, bañada en chocolate. También puede hacerse con manjar (dulce de leche), coco, mermelada, chocolate. Se vende en muchas tiendas, es barato (entre cinco y diez rublos) y consta de gran aceptación entre niños y adultos.

***Síndrome de Estocolmo:** Es una reacción psíquica en que la víctima de un secuestro, o persona en situación similar, desarrolla una relación de complicidad con quien la ha secuestrado. En ocasiones, dichas personas secuestradas pueden terminar ayudando a sus captores a conseguir lo que quieren, con tal de evadir a la policía. Debe su nombre a un hecho sucedido en la ciudad de Estocolmo. En 1973 hubo un asalto en el banco "Kreditbanken", y los delincuentes debieron mantener como rehenes a algunas personas, entre ellas, una mujer que se resistió al rescate y a testificar en contra de los secuestradores. Otros dicen que la mujer fue captada por un fotógrafo en el momento en que se besaba con uno de los delincuentes. A lo que quise referirme en la historia, es la actitud que tiene Toris hacia Natasha, donde ella por más ruin y malvada que sea con él, el otro sostiene estar perdidamente enamorado de ella, y Feliks sospecha de alguna historia de tipo criminal como causante de éste afecto (quizás mi alusión sea incorrecta, pero... espero que no del todo) Algunos se refieren erróneamente a éste fenómeno de la psicología como "Síndrome de Helsinki".

*****Hice una extraña mezcla de sucesos recientes en el informe de los países latinos, la mayoría referentes a Chile. El asunto de los treinta y tres mineros, ya rescatados de la Mina San José, y las muchas compensaciones que recibieron con viajes a Europa, camisetas firmadas por equipos de Inglaterra, y más. Sumado a eso, la huelga de hambre llevada a cabo por muchos miembros de la comunidad Mapuche en Chile, a modo de protesta. La famosa situación del chileno reclamando en McDonald's su "Cuarto de Libra con Queso" a las ocho de la mañana. Que en paz descanse el famoso Pulpo Paul, a quien al parecer algo comentaron de un monumento (cosas que salen en las noticias, quizás solo sea algo "_random_"), y para finalizar, una figura pública muy querida en el país, Don Francisco, quien ha dirigido la Teletón (campaña nacional para recaudar fondos para los discapacitados pertenecientes a la institución con el mismo nombre) por muchos años, entre los meses de Octubre y Noviembre.

* * *

**LIEwww:  
**¡Muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones, y me encanta saber que te haya gustado mi historia! ^o^.  
Ne~, que Feliciano no es mi gran especialidad, pero me ha encantado escrbir su pequeño partido de football (porque me gusta verlo de vez en cando, aunque dudo ser una gran narradora deportiva XD), y destaco sus facetas como amante y cocinero.

Gilbert como acomplejado amoroso es casi un crimen, pero quién sino él se sorprendería por hallar a West en tal estado. En un caso así me hubiese quedado igual que Francis (admito que tengo una seria tendencia al voyerismo...). Y Feliks... ¡Qué mal primo! XD tendrá su capítulo dedicado en ésta historia (para ser franca, el quince ;^P). El triángulo amoroso es algo que se da en el mismo canon oficial de Hetalia, y del mismo modo: Natasha x Iván x Toris, y Toris x Natasha x Iván, pero éste dará un vuelco y traerá nuevas complicaciones. jejeje. Me gusta esto de contestar los reviews, para mi no es ningún drama hacerlo.

Y la promoción del nombre de Cuba ha sido porque me he aproblemado en encontrar su nombre más común en el fandom de Hetalia, y no quería entrar yo a decidir por alguno que hubiese investigado. Aunque sí, gracias por la página :^D.

Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!

* * *

Les pido mil y un disculpas por la tardanza en las actualizaciones, y la respuesta a su reviews. Últimamente el colegio me absorbe de soremanera, y la verdad es que poco rato tenía para estar en el equipo. Tuve que hacer unos videos pra Inglés, estudiar mucho, leer... ¡Pero ya se está acabado el año! eso es bueno para mi, significa más tiempo para escribir :^D

Como siempre, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, que tendrá su continuación, aunque no precisamente de la mismísima reunión. Ya van a ver ;^D

Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews, donde podrán dejar cuanta crítica (constructivas, por supuesto), castigo, amenaza, premio, tomatazo, tarta de felicitaciones, sesión de tortura o castillos quieran XD

"Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz"

Nos leemos: ¡Sayo! Nya~


	15. Capítulo 15: Cotilleando sobre Liet

**Advertencia: **Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer: **Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Nota: **En éste capítulo hay un cambio de estilo narrativo, que quisiera probar como queda. Está basado en el cuento chileno "Pelando a Rocío" ("Pelar" significa "cotillear", contar chismes o rumores) del libro "Sobredosis" de Alberto Fuguet. Para instalarse bien en el contexto, tan solo imaginen que Feliks les ha invitado a beber algo de té a una cafetería, sumamente urgido y angustiado, y les contará un par de cosas acerca de Liet, y lo que piensa acerca de su situación actual. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo 15: Cotilleando sobre Liet.

¡Tipo, es que tú no me lo vas a creer! Si apenas y lo he asimilado yo, imagínate cuando te cuente con lujo y detalles. Es terrible. Realmente de solo pensarlo pierdo el apetito. Te juro que hace días que no duermo tranquilo, de solo pensar en el miserable futuro, la tumba que Liet cavó para sí mismo...

¿Qué hora es?... ¡Ah! No hay dramas. Falta todavía para que cierren el local. ¿Quieres algo? Te ofrezco lo que sea, con tal que te quedes a escucharme un ratito ¡Sólo un ratito te pido!... Además, no creo que tengas tampoco mucho más que hacer, tipo, y deben de encantarte los chismes... ¡A todos les gustan...!... te lo suplico, por favor, que esto es algo súper serio, y necesito contárselo a alguien, que sino, te juro que reviento...

Mira, ahí viene el caballero que atiende... ¡Oiga, sí, por aquí! Hola, Buenas tardes... ¡Perdón! Buenas noches... ¿Tendrás algo así como suavecito, como un té bien relajante, y algo como dulcecitos para comer, mientras tanto?... ¿Sí? tráenos a los dos, por favor. Un millón de gracias...

Entonces, como te iba contando... ¡No vas a creerlo! Me he pasado toda la tarde pensando en eso, que ni siquiera he podido almorzar bien. Si mi jefe me vio hoy, y me preguntó que por qué estaba tan, tan pálido... te explico...

Oye, oye. No vayas a voltearle ahora, pero... disimula, y mira a las que acaban de entrar, especialmente a la de blusa a cuadros... ¡Qué horror! ¿Quién la ha vestido?. De seguro son de ésta juventud aburrida, que viene por estos lugares sabiendo que aquí encuentras desahogo para sus frustraciones sociales, o algún ejecutivo de buen puesto con quienes pasar el rato. Y fíjate bien en la que la acompaña, en sus uñas: azules. Lo peor. Luego se creen de lo mejor por andar metidas por estos locales. No sé tú, pero no me cabe en la cabeza cómo es que Liet se reúne con personas así, o inclusive actúa como gentucha como ésta ¿No lo encuentras deplorable?

Es que... ¡Pobrecito! La vida no lo ha tratado del todo bien, después de todo. No me imagino qué sería el sin mí, y tampoco qué hubiera hecho yo si Liet no me hubiese acompañado desde siempre... No te digo yo, tipo, que somos inseparables desde que tengo uso de razón, mejores amigos, íntimos a morir, y... ¡Ay! me siento tremendamente culpable, último de patético, cuando veo que no puedo sacarlo de su propio abismo, que mis manos no lo alcanzan... ¡Y le juré, por mi vida, que siempre estaría allí para él, procurando lo mejor para su vida, que sería feliz mientras nos tuviéramos el uno al otro...!

Me siento último...

Pero déjame contarte desde el principio, que sino, mi historia no va a tener ni pies ni cabeza... A Liet lo conozco desde años, tipo, así tanto que juntos aprendimos a caminar. Y no dejo de preguntarme qué cosa, qué cosa hice mal, qué no hice, mejor dicho, y por qué acabó así... ¿"Así" cómo, me preguntas? Pues así de bajo, claro, cómo más, si el pobrecito se la pasa de desgracia en desagracia, aunque no todas peor que la anterior, para su suerte.

Es que el pobrecito es tan enfermizo de repente... Pero lo que más me preocupa de él, es su extraña fascinación por gentucha como ellos, resentidos sociales, que siempre es como una especie de imán para ellos, o no se qué. La cosa es que su ambiente no es el mejor, y si no hago algo, va a matarse dentro de poco...

Mira, para situarte un poquito en el tiempo, te diré más de Liet y yo... desde que somos así pequeñitos, tiernecitos y todo, que siempre hemos velado por la seguridad y contento del otro. Aunque igual de vez en cuando nos peleábamos por tonteras -común, común, le pasa a todos los amigos- y a veces nos hacíamos nuestras trampas por debajo, siempre fuimos de los que donde iba uno, también el otro, y si uno estaba mal, el otro le prestaba su hombro cuando lloraba...

Te digo yo, en ese tiempo yo ya le tenía un recelo bien fuerte a Iván, lo admito, jamás nos hemos tolerado demasiado, al igual que poco y nada puedo soportar a Natasha. Katiusha ya es otra historia, ella es súper tierna, y no conozco persona más dulce -aparte de Toris, por supuesto- que ella en todo el planeta...

Toris es una persona maravillosa, sumamente inteligente, muy capaz, muy... ¡Muy todo! admiro tantas cosas de él, a la vez que él de mi -según tengo entendido, aunque jamás me lo ha dicho-. Es medio tonto, ya sabes lo que dicen de los tipos como él: "Mientras más inteligentes los tipos, más imbéciles para ser felices", y es ahí donde entra mi TAN preciado "primo" -o sea, si es necesario te recalco que es sarcasmo- que no deja de saquear su psiquis, tal y como ese mongol maldito le enseñó desde que era niño...

Realmente Iván destruye mi vida, y la de todos en verdad, aunque él diga que no es a propósito -no le creo nadita lo que dice-. Y el día que se llevó a Liet casi a la fuerza a su casa, sentí que me moría; no quería imaginármelo así tan triste y desolado en tan enorme casa, te digo que en ese tiempo bajé muchísimo de peso, porque al igual que en estos últimos días, y con el nudo que tenía en la garganta, no podía tragar nada...

Qué decir cuando VOLUNTARIAMENTE se quedó a trabajar en su casa. Ya, sí, fue bonito verlo de nuevo cuando el Imperio se derrumbó*, tan libre y casi contento, aunque su país estaba lleno de alemanes, lo recibí en mi casa así muy feliz, y cuando le ofrecí volver a vivir juntos, que todo fuera como antes, él se negó. Nunca entendí por qué, quizás ese ruso le lavó el cerebro mientras lo tuvo con él... ¡Qué se yo! Pero me dio un ataque al pelo cuando luego de varios años, y después de que Iván tanto que le insistió, accedió a ser su secretario personal...

Ya entonces Liet ya no era el mismo. Tenía más que asumido que había se había quedado en el pasado el tipo dulzón y santito de hace años... ahora se había pasado al bando de éste... "primo" mío...

¡Muchísimas gracias, caballero! Ya me hacía falta algo para tomar, que se me está secando la garganta... ¿No te pasa cuando te metes tanto en un tema, que como que te cuesta salir de él? ¿Que sientes que te dejas así como algo bien importante de lado, y te da por repetir todo a ver si te acuerdas ?... Bueno, es mi caso. Un millón de gracias, señor...

¡Ah! ¡Qué delicia! ¿Te gustan los _Pierniczki _*? Con el té van de maravilla, qué quieres que te diga...

Me perdí... ¿En qué iba...?... ¡Ah, sí! Estaba contándote de Iván...

Si tuviera que designar un líder para toda la pandilla de raritos que conozco, Iván es sin duda mi elección. O sea, sé que cotillear sobre él está mal, y no es para lo que te he traído aquí, pero ya sabes lo que es pagar con la misma moneda: Si él piensa mal de mí, yo siempre pienso algo peor de él... ¿Te lo defino? Es un maniaco psicópata, resentido social, marginado infantil, un soñador frustrado, onda medio trastornado, súper estrafalario el tipo... pero es bueno arrastrando a la gente consigo... ya sabes como son los de su tipo: tienen una elocuencia que te mueres así todo emocionado, pero como que le falla algo en su cabeza y siempre acaba en un abismo, solo, con todos en su contra. Una lástima, pero la vida siempre lo ha tratado así de mal desde prácticamente que nació...

A que no es penosa su vida ¿Cierto?... ¿Y no te parece así como raro que SIEMPRE esté sonriendo, como pretendiendo que es feliz por nada? resumiéndote así bien rápido...

Primero: Jamás conoció a su papá. Era un vikingo que de repente apareció en la vida de su Señorita madre -porque nunca se casó. Que en paz descanse la pobre mujer- y la dejó esperando un bebé.

Segundo: A los pocos años que nació Natasha, se le muere la mamá. Imagínate, tres pobres niños completamente solos, y Katiusha apenitas y sabía blandir una espada -para qué decirte Iván...-

Tercero: Ese mongol descarado se lo llevó lejos de sus hermanas, metiéndole cuanto miedo y cosa rara en la cabeza. Para suerte de Natasha y Katiusha, Liet y yo las recibimos por mientras en la casa que antes teníamos.

Si te fijas como que todo se prestó para el pobre diablo, y lo hizo la persona más infeliz que haya podido conocer en todo el mundo... Pero aprendió de los hunos algunas cosas, no te digo que todas sean malas, pero también recibió muy malas influencias...

Yo que lo conozco te lo digo. No es un buen tipo, es demasiado infantil para lo grande que está, y ahí se ve que nunca disfrutó la niñez -mejor dicho, nunca la tuvo-... perdóname la expresión, pero la única palabra que define su infancia es "Mierda"...

¿Cómo vas con el té?... Sí, mejor, dejémoslo enfriar un ratito, que hace un calor asqueroso... tipo, como que ya se me pegó toda la ropa, y la siento así como helada...

Pero te sigo contando, que aún no llego a la parte interesante... ¡Ay, Dios, no te digo! ¡Liet no se merece esto, no, no! ¡¿Por qué Iván...?

¡Si él es justo el tipo de persona que menos bien le hace! Es raro por donde lo mires... Para empezar, tiene esa maldita manía de acercarse a uno y creerse con pocos segundos de diálogo que ya es tu mejor amigo. Y si a eso le sumas su aliento a vodka, ese olor a oveja y vino caliente que tiene en toda la ropa no sé por qué razón, y el hecho de que cuando puede anda recitando manifiestos comunistas o entonando canciones que hablan de sangre y fusil ¿A que no te parecería súper desagradable?... Pues a mi sí. Realmente me repele.

Ya, bien, lo admito. O sea, como que también anduve metido en ésta onda del socialismo con él, y con muchos otros más... si al fin y al cabo: la idea no es mala, no es mala en lo absoluto... el problema es que es muy difícil, es un sueño... ¿O cómo fue que lo llamó Liet un día...? ¡Ah! Una "Utopía" -me cuesta acordarme de la palabra...-, pero tan bonito que habla Iván, y tan ilusionado que estaba... hasta a mí me dolía el solo pensar en decirle que no... Si lo único que le encuentro bueno, es que es buen orador; es algo que tienen los políticos y los locos para convencerte, por suicidas que sean sus ideas... lamentable, pero bueno...

Iván está más loco que un tiro al aire. Estaba tan fascinado con su propia idea, por no decirte fanatizado, que a todos ya nos terminó trastornando con sus dibujos simbólicos de la hoz y el martillo, las esvásticas* tachadas, o sus dibujitos del Tío Sam* degollado. Todo lo contrario a Liet, cabe decir, ya que no es de los de ese tipo, claro que no...

Liet es un tipo demasiado cuerdo para ese trastornado. Es el hijo que toda madre desearía, y el amigo que todos necesitamos: una persona sin igual, cariñoso, tierno, sincero, con un corazón enorme y una paciencia única. Es el ideal de buen samaritano, tipo, de los que comulga en la misa de las doce del día, onda de ese estilo...

No me hagas reír... por favor, no, que esto es algo súper serio, y no puedo creer que esté aquí, y en vez de ayudarlo, te esté contando su desgracia como si fuera una anécdota, una historia pasajera... no puedo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo ser tan mal amigo, tan maldito, pero es que él también se lo ha buscado, y no creo poder hacer demasiado por él.

Me frustra pensarlo, y él tampoco me ha dejado hacer mucho por salvarlo ¡Dios! te juro me dan unas ganas horribles de golpearlo, decirle "¡Oye, despierta, idiota! ¡Tienes que vivir tu vida!"... No puedo ser tan desgraciado...

Me da tanta pena, lo conozco hace tanto tiempo que no puedo evitar afligirme cuando lo veo así. Liet y yo lo compartimos todo, él conoce todo de mi, y yo todo de él... o eso creía. Mira, para que te hagas de la idea, yo estuve allí en el momento más oscuro de su vida -en que era de la fija idea que iba a cortarse las venas, o sea, no podía ser peor- y de no ser por eso, él ya no estaría aquí. Y Liet es casi como mi conciencia: sabe todos mis secretos, mis anécdotas, todo lo que pienso, yo comparto todo con él, toda instancia en que puedo contar con su compañía ¡Si hasta nos hemos bañado y dormido juntos! El nivel de intimidad es único entre los dos...

Lo que lo empeora todo, mi verdadera pesadilla, comenzó con la transformación del ruso loco en una especie de diosa erótica euroasiática, aunque fuera contra su voluntad... ¡Admitámoslo! ¿Que no la has visto acaso? Parece toda santita, con sus ojitos claros, la piel blanquita, su cabello rubio tirando hacia blanco... es horriblemente hermosa, envidiable... ¿Que si yo me siento celoso? ¡Obvio! ¡Tonto sería si no fuera así!

Si yo fuera mujer, odiaría con toda mi alma, envidiaría con todas mis fuerzas a Iván... La vieras tú. Te comento, -y no vayas a pensar que miro así a las mujeres...- que es una especie de ninfa, una diosa sexual que pretende no serlo. Así a frías: los pechos enormes, y unas caderas que uno dice "¡O sea, qué locura!". Y la cintura marcada a la perfección... no se ve tosca, pero si algo maciza... vale decir que le sobra carne, pero no en mala: es tremenda hembra, pedazo de mujer... ¡Como lo odio por correr esa suerte!

Y si no es calentura -porque no descarto esa opción- lo que ha enviciado tanto a Liet éste último tiempo con él -o "ella", mejor dicho-, solo me cabe concluir que de una vez por todas ha enloquecido. Sinceramente, ya creo toda su razón extraviada con estos últimos sucesos, y no me extrañaría que estuviese ahora más dominado por las hormonas que las neuronas.

¿Ya estará frío el té?... Como que ya está bajando un poquito el calor ¿No? Qué alivio... porque no se tú, a mi me apesta que haga tanta calor...

Y como iba diciéndote, de inmediato noté éste cambio tan radical en Liet, y te juro que todavía no puedo creerlo... Imagínate, con lo que me afectó todo esto de la repentina transformación de mi "primo" -¿A quién no le pasaría?- cómo estoy ahora de angustiado, que veo a mi mejor amigo pavimentando el camino a su perdición. Y no hay quien me entienda, que eso es lo peor.

Me da no sé qué comentarlo con Raivis y Eduard, más porque Raivis es aún muy pequeño para entender -o mejor dicho, le falta madurar es ese sentido- y Eduard... bueno... quizás con él si podría conversarlo, pero el problema es que casi no tiene tiempo y es poco y nada lo que puedo compartir con él -tratándose de Iván, obvio. Para otras cosas claro que puedo contar con su atención y compañía-.

Es similar a lo que me pasó hace ya varios años, cuando Toris me declaró por primera vez quién era el que le "movía el piso". Me acuerdo que estábamos en el desván de mi casa, sentados en un sillón que deseché hace años, mirando por un ventanal enorme. Me acuerdo que esa tarde lo había invitado a tomar el té, pero siempre acabamos allá arriba, es casi un ritual que tenemos el de irnos a conversar allá -sabré yo por qué-.

Ese día me acuerdo que hacía frío, pero ninguno de los dos se quejaba. Y entre tanto hablar de las anécdotas pasadas, de las historias graciosas que nos han pasado, no sé como fue a salir el temita... Algo le habré comentado yo acerca de la familia, y de inmediato se le vino a la mente Natasha - y cuándo no, si por donde fuera siempre la sacaba a las conversaciones, haciéndole tremendas odas... ¡Un horror!-, empezó que Natasha aquí, que la mejor, que súper bonita, que nadie como ella... mira, era más que evidente que estaba loco por ella.

Me acuerdo que le comenté que ya me estaba hastiando que cada vez que nos hacíamos visitas hablara sobre ella como si fuera de toda la vida, onda así como Natasha o nada, como si fuera prácticamente una amiga tan cercana como yo lo era para él... No sé qué cara le habré puesto, o el tono que usé, pero de inmediato como que le bajó el ánimo y se quedó callado. Imagínate yo, que aparte de súper extrañado, me sentí morir. Así que le toqué el hombro y le dije que no podía ponerse así, que él era una persona muy inteligente y todo, pero que no se había medido, que me disculpara si lo había hecho sentir mal, pero que en vedad estaba sintiéndome súper incómodo con sus conversaciones sobre ella...

Y ahí estuvo, como desanimado un buen rato, y de repente empezó con estos discursitos cursis que le dicen a uno sobre la amistad y el amor, antes de soltarte prácticamente una bomba... Me dijo que yo era su mejor amigo de años, que siempre había confiado en mí, pero que ya no se sentía el mismo, que estaba creciendo y madurando, y eso le implicaba algunas cosas diferentes a las que estábamos acostumbrados y dispuestos a aceptar.

Que me gustara o no -y aquí me acuerdo empezó a llorar como si todo el mundo se viniera abajo-, él estaba enamorado de Natasha...

Cargué con eso en mi conciencia por años. No podía creer que nunca antes lo hubiese notado como para impedirlo, o al menos haber hecho algo para devolverlo a la vida... él parecía tan ilusionado y convencido, tan... no sé... pero no me atreví a nada más que consolarlo cuando estaba mal -porque esa loca jamás supo de lo que se perdía, por eso siempre lo rechazó-, y de vez en cuando le daba algún consejo... así pasó larguísimo tiempo, y, o sea, no sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando en la reunión me dijo que ya no quería nada más con ella. Tipo, ¿A que no es una noticia muy genial?

Espérame un ratito ¿Sí? que con esto del té me acaban de dar ganas de ir al baño ¡No tardo...! Mientras pide lo que quieras: después de todo soy yo el que te ha invitado y aún falta harto para que cierre el local. Aún no te cuento la parte más importante de la historia...

* * *

¡Qué alivio! ... ¿Que por qué tarde tanto? Aproveché de ordenar un poquito mis pensamientos, y me desahogué un poco. Ahora sí continuamos ¿Te parece? Me quedé cuando iba a contarte así lo más importante ¿Cierto?... entonces aquí voy...

Resulta que hace poquito celebramos el cumpleaños de Raivis... ¿No es un amor? Crece muy rápido, y madura muy pronto también. Pequeño angelito, qué feliz estaba ese día... desde la mañana Toris, Eduard y yo lo bombardeamos de abrazos, felicitaciones y regalos. Yo le di un traje así como muy lindo, como les comenté en la reunión pasada. Ideal para él, que ya va creciendo, y es importante que se presente muy decente y arreglado a las reuniones. Para qué decirte que el traje le sentó de maravilla, es como de un color beige muy clarito, o sea, y con todo el estilo y la elegancia de una tienda de alta costura.

Ya a la tarde, empezaron a llegar sus amigos, y otros representantes de otras naciones cercanas con regalos, tarjetitas, algunas cosas que habían encargado algunos que se las pasaran porque no iban a poder ir en persona. Él estaba contentísimo. Tenía una sonrisa que nadie se la sacaba de la cara.

La celebración estuvo linda. A veces se ponía media silenciosa, eso si, porque como Raivis ya está creciendo, no se iba a dedicar a jugar al pillarse, a las escondidas, ni nada así, o sea, por favor que eso es para infantes; pero tampoco era muy de sentarse a conversar, como prefieren otros.

Yekaterina se consagró con un enorme pastel que hizo ella misma. Con eso bastó e incluso sobró en la fiesta, pero como ella no hay mejor pastelera. Fue un momento único para Raivis, eso si te lo aseguro: la pasó estupendo con sus amigos y amigas, luego tuvimos una cena "familiar" bien ostentosa -como a todos en la "familia" nos gusta-, con todos sus platos favoritos. Comió hasta no poder. Todos en verdad. Fue algo, o sea, como para repetirlo en años venideros.

Solo hubo una cosa que me inquietó todo el rato, y que me hizo comer mucho menos que el resto: la actitud de Liet con su "Señorita" en gran parte de la fiesta.

O sea, si la soltó cinco minutos en toda la noche, es mucho. Tipo, como que no la dejó nunca, la seguía a donde iba, le conversaba de lo que fuera, y yo creo que por puros nervios y porque es una persona ubicada y decente, no puso esmero en algún contacto físico mayor que pasara de una tomada de mano mal disimulada, o rodearle la cintura con el brazo.

Yo estaba furia, y Natasha también -ahora que lo pienso, bien raro que esté tan afligida por el rechazo de Liet, después de todo ella era la que siempre le hizo unos desdenes bien feos...-. De más que Eduard lo habrá notado, porque era el que por andar buscando a Toris por algunos mandados y dudas, siempre los interrumpía en cuanto más cerca estaban.

No sé si Katiusha lo habrá notado... bueno, con eso de la famosísima "Intuición femenina", no debería tardar en hacerlo, o lo ha notado y ha hecho vista gorda. Como sea, al parecer los únicos disgustados allí éramos Natasha y yo.

Ella los ignoró toda la fiesta. O sea, igual una pena por ella: la rechazó un hombre maravilloso que siempre la trató como una reina, y qué pena. Yo en su situación también estaría así, ni tonto... lo haya querido u odiado, perder a Liet debe ser un dolor enorme -yo he pasado por esas crisis varias veces, pero para mi suerte, nuestra amistad es más fuerte que cualquier muralla, y no hay frontera que logre separarnos...-

¿Pidamos dos más? Como que volvió el calor ¿No encuentras tú?... ¿Pedimos un poquito de vodka? El vodka en Polonia es lo mejor, es una bebida autóctona de ésta patria -No le vayas a creer a Iván que el vodka es ruso. A veces él delira...-. Sí, tienes razón... esperemos un poco más, mira que con esto de las preocupaciones no he almorzado nada, y beber con el estómago vacío solo hará que me embriague... ¿Pedimos otra cosa ? Algo para comer, me bajó el hambre de nuevo... a ver, llamemos al camarero...

¡Por aquí, caballero!... disculpe lo moleste, pero... ¿No tendrá algo así como un bocadillo? nada demasiado pesado, por favor... eh... algo como _Paluszki_*, si es que tiene... ¿Sí? Gracias, caballero, en serio se pasa de amable...

¿En qué me quedé...? ¡Claro! sobre los dos "tortolitos" de la fiesta...

Fue imposible llamar su atención por separado. Justo fue ahí que lamenté haber vestido a Iván -y a pedido de muchos de la reunión de representantes- con algo menos de ropa: ya no era ese abrigo que le quedó tan bonito, era... algo quizás un poco más provocativo: lo vestí como de mucama -o "maid", como me dijo el que me lo pidió-. El típico vestidito negro con delantal blanco encima, un enorme rosón en el centro del pecho. La falda era cortita, porque sino no se hubieran lucido esas medias negras largas que le hice ponerse. Me reclamó mucho: que se le subía la falda por detrás, que se le bajaba el escote, que le apretaba el busto, que sentía frío en las piernas ¡En fin! Le tomé cuantas fotos pude, a pesar que se negó y por poco sale persiguiéndome con un cuchillo de carne... las tengo acá, por si luego quieres verla. Es una obra de arte, o sea, ni a mi me quedan así de bien los vestidos.

No dejo de pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a Natasha cuando se ponía en su plan psicópata y decía que me mataría por hacerlo vestirse así. Pero cuando le hice todas esas fotos, pidiéndole que posara si quería que acabara pronto, tenía un parecido increíble con Katiusha: con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, las mejillas rojas de la pura vergüenza, todo apenado arreglándose la ropa, cubriéndose el pecho cuando sentía que le enfocaba de cerca... hasta diría que pasaba por "tierna".

Liet no le quitó los ojos de encima en todo el día y la noche también. Apenas y me tomaba en cuenta cuando pretendía hablarle, suspiraba como totalmente perdido, se reía solo... Iván tampoco actuaba muy diferente: lo miraba como de reojo, como una muñequita que vive, que acecha, le sonreía toda coqueta y se sentaba de medio lado en su silla. Peor hubiese sido que se dedicara a mostrarle las piernas, o empezara con "caídas" accidentales sobre él con tal de hacerle sentir sus pechos, como otras mujeres hacen para llamar la atención -que hubiese sido algo más penoso. "Deplorable" es el término correcto para esas actitudes-. "Ella" no, inclusive, se puso un manto encima cuando empezó a hacer frío, y le dije que se lo sacara -porque, o sea ¡Qué horror! parecía _matrioshka_-, porque como yo soy el que ganó la apuesta, yo decido... no sé si habré hecho lo correcto...

Me los sorprendí varias veces medios escondidos en el pasillo, rozándose los dedos como queriendo tomarse las manos de repente. Él varias veces se puso tras Iván, intentó abrazarlo por la cintura de no ser porque el otro está tan poco acostumbrado que le daban nervios y se apartaba... Y no sé si sería idea mía, pero juro haber visto que cuando se sentaron juntos, Iván le tocaba las piernas, o sino, apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Toris y empezaba a pasarle los dedos por la espalda o el pecho. Pretendía disimular estar jugando con sus los botones de su camisa, o repasando las costuras de la ropa, pero se nota cuando dos personas se coquetean ¿A poco no?

Liet es tan obvio. No sabe que yo lo sé, y mejor que no lo sepa. Porque sino se hará el tonto y aprenderá a mentirme... ¿No has notado que cuando dos personas se están insinuando, cuando una habla el otro le mira los labios, y cuando el otro empieza a hablar lo mira a los ojos, como alternando? Es un juego simplón que todos alguna vez hacemos, y varias veces juraría estaban demasiado cerca.

¿Qué pretenden? O sea, a mi no me engañan con solo apartarse rápido cuando les han visto, o si constantemente están negando que pasan mucho tiempo a solas. Se les nota de inmediato, y me preocupo por Liet, porque conociendo a éste "primo" mío, no me extrañaría que pronto empezara con sus problemas existenciales y Toris fuese a parar nuevamente al abismo donde estaba cuando eligió a Natasha. Sería fatal, y ahí sí que no lo soportaría, te digo, ya pasé muchas veces por éstas situaciones totalmente perturbadoras en que no sabía si seguir curando las heridas de Liet -porque de sus "citas" con Natasha siempre volvía o arañado, con los dedos rotos, con algún moretón o creyéndose lo peor del mundo, había daño de todo tipo ahí-, o intervenir de lleno. A Natasha no le tengo miedo, absolutamente. A Iván un poquito, pero es porque el tipo se pasa de salvaje ¡Ni te cuento cómo dejó a ese mongol cuando por fin le llegó el turno de vengarse! -Aunque luego como que se arreglaron, y se soportan mucho, hasta parecen amigos-*... aunque no le tengo como tanto "miedo", más bien me da inseguridad...

Hubo partes de la fiesta en que me sentí del asco. O sea, mientras yo buscaba a Liet para que pudiésemos hablar un poco, él estaba allí, todo fanatizado con su "señorita", mientras que yo los quedaba mirando, ignorado como un florero de mesa...

Esto en verdad me está perturbando demasiado... O sea, más que eso me entristece, porque... ¡Dios, somos los mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo! Y que desoiga mis consejos, mis explicaciones que son con todos los buenos deseos, y se ponga en ese plan no sé si estúpido o masoquista, me hace sentir que en realidad no valgo para él, que mis intenciones no le importan... no sé... a veces me aflige no poder hacer mucho más para salvarlo, más bien que él no quiera mi ayuda cuando se la ofrezco. Tampoco es así como que sea "interesado", él nunca se ha aprovechado de nadie, y estoy seguro que jamás lo haría...

Ya me estoy dando demasiadas vueltas en lo mismo, pero es que es en verdad angustiante. Iván es un loco manipulador y maniático, y de alguna forma logró seducir a Liet. Ya lo hizo veces anteriores, y como el pobre nunca piensa mal de nadie, como que quedaba de inmediato encantado, totalmente ensoñado, y siempre acaba muy mal. Ahora que las cosas han cambiado e Iván sigue siendo el mismo, y a la vez no lo sigue siendo, ya las cosas se tornaron diferentes:

Pasó de esa admiración ingenua, a una especie de adoración obsesiva. De un cariño fraterno, tipo como si fueran de la misma sangre, a una entrega total de sus sentimientos y sus sueños. Pasó de ser una simple relación de jefe y secretario, y no sé cómo podría hacer por fin despertar a Toris, encaminarlo hacia lo mejor para él, conmigo, ponerlo a salvo...

¡Porque enloqueció! Perdió así totalmente la cordura, está más que entusiasmado con Iván, lo sigue a todos lados como perrito tras su dueño, o peor, como si estuviese total y completamente enamorado de él...

A lo mejor es eso... o sea, es como ya obvio, pero no dejo de descartar la idea del solo pánico que me causa, me quiero convencer que no es verdad, que esto es una pesadilla y que cuando me despierte, él va a estar allí conmigo, tranquilo, bien, libre... pero no puedo... ya desde antes como que admiraba algunas cosas de Iván, quizás porque tan mal que lo pasó en su infancia le llegaba a dar lástima, o qué se yo, pero es esa misma caridad ideológica lo que ha arrastrado a Liet a tantas cosas malas para él...

Me aterra pensar que de pronto ésta admiración se haya transformado en algo más... que de pronto se haya dado cuenta que no era solo una concordancia y un deseo de acompañarlo en todos sus emprendimientos y metas, sino que acompañarlo toda su vida, encomendándole toda su alma, sus sentimientos, su todo... que la devoción por él haya crecido a tal punto que sintiera que Iván era lo que siempre había soñado a su lado, que se sienta cada vez más cercano, que lo necesita, o más que eso: que además de necesitarlo, lo DESEA inserto para siempre en su vida, llenando su existencia, compartiendo su tiempo, un mismo ideal, un mismo corazón...

Es demasiado evidente, me angustia, me deprime pensar en ello...

Me inquieta la sola idea de que se haya verdaderamente enamorado de él...

...

¿Y tú? O sea ¿Qué crees al respecto?

* * *

*Al referirse al derrumbe del Imperio, Feliks hace referencia a la revolución del 1917, cuando colapsó el zarismo en Rusia, y países como Finlandia, Lituania, Letonia, Estonia, Ucrania y Bielorrusia obtuvieron por primera vez su independencia del Imperio Ruso, aunque algunos de manera parcial. La primera Independencia de Lituania fue proclamada en 1918, al ser invadido el territorio por alemanes. Posteriormente, Polonia quiso anexionar nuevamente el territorio lituano a su dominio, pero éste cometido fue fallido (pese a que logró quitarle Vilnius/Vilna, su capital actual)

***Pierniczki:** Dulces de jengibre típicos en Polonia. Normalmente van rellenos de alguna mermelada y cubiertos con chocolate. Es casi como comer un bizcocho. Normalmente, se comen acompañando el té.

***Esvástica:** Es una cruz dibujada con sus cuatro brazos doblados en ángulo recto en sentido horario (a veces anti-horario), y posicionada de forma que al unir los lados incompletos, formaba un cuadrado perfecto. Era símbolo de armonía y equidad pacífica, de fortuna, buenos deseos, algo meramente religioso. Era utilizado con éste significado en muchos templos en oriente. Hitler la adoptó como símbolo del nazismo, invirtiéndola en 45º (es decir que ahora al unir sus lados se forma un rombo) y con ello cambiando su significado a uno caótico y poderosamente destructivo.

***Tío Sam:** o "Uncle Sam" en Inglés, es una personificación nacional de Estados Unidos, específicamente de su gobierno (al igual que por ejemplo Marianne es como un símbolo ideológico en Francia). Su uso se remonta a la Guerra de 1812 (La Guerra Anglo-Americana) y la primera ilustración en 1852. Usado como propaganda para el ejército en la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial. Se le representa como un anciano de raza blanca, gesto serio, pelo blanco y barba de chivo, vestido con ropajes que recuerdan los símbolos nacionales de Estados Unidos. Podría tratarse de un juego de palabras en base a las siglas "U.S." en un suministro de carne recibido por soldados acuartelados en Nueva York, ya que el proveedor de llamaba Samuel, y se le trataba de "Tío" (Uncle Sam), al menos es lo que se da a entender en una resolución tomada en Septiembre de 1961 por el Congreso de la nación norteamericana. Caricaturas similares se han hecho en Inglaterra y Brasil, también con fines publicitarios.

***Paluszki:** O también llamados "Pequeños deditos polacos". Aperitivo típico de la nación. Palitos de galleta con sal o sésamo, y que suelen usarse como acompañamiento al beber cerveza.

*Actualmente, Mongolia y Rusia tienen buenas relaciones diplomáticas y comerciales. El 80% del petróleo que consume Mongolia, es comprado a su país vecino. Es ésta historia (y pese a que el contexto histórico está "equivocado" por así decirlo) lo trato como una especie de contradicción, después de todo, los hunos fueron los que invadieron el actual territorio ruso (llegando inclusive hasta más allá del centro de Europa, y ellos eran tártaros nómades, salvajes y saqueadores) y sin embargo, luego de que los rusos lograran expulsar a los hunos de su territorio, estos fueron un pilar bélico y diplomático muy fundamental para Mongolia, ya que prestaron el apoyo suficiente para su independencia de China, y posteriormente, les defendieron de la invasión japonesa. Hunos y mongoles no son lo mismo, pero en ésta historia, les doy un trato "igualitario", como que Mongolia tuvo su momento de "Bad Boy" (al igual que Inglaterra, que fue pirata) en que abusó mucho de Rusia, pero luego de civilizó, y recibió mucha de su ayuda cuando la necesitó.

* * *

**LIEwww:**  
Muchísimas gracias! me es muy agradable saber que te gusta la historia, y como de a poco avanza ;^D. La discusión de Arthur y Francis está completamente basada en el diálogo "El delirio de dos", de Eugene Ionesko, escritor y dramaturgo francés del género del "Teatro absurdo" (pido mil y un disculpas a todos por no haber hecho la aclaración en las notas finales o el disclaimer ).  
Elpobrecito Kiku está totalmente perturbado. Compadezcámoslo, aunque de todos modos no le han tocado malos pretendientes XD y Hugo, puede ser rencoroso y todo, pero es un caballero si se trata sobretodo de las mujeres ^-^ y he ahí también su ahora drama existencial XD

Hyung, el pseudo-yangire asiático, tan nice que es él. Y tenía que darle un espacio también a Hahn, y a Tailandia, que son personajes que también tienen una historia que contar ;^P. Prussia x Hungría no es una pareja que me guste, en lo absoluto, una de mis mayores aficiones es Austria x Hungría, y no acepto ninguna unión o insinuación que atente contra éste headcanon mío (gomen ne~).

El suceso de Toris y Natasha representa una evolución en el lituano (aunque conserva su masoquismo...), y lo de Natasha son más bien "celos de hembra", es decir, que más que dolerle el rechazo, le dilió ser "menospreciada" como mujer, y repentinamente verse "reemplazada" en el corazón de un hombre. Y por éste mismo suceso en Toris, es que Feliks ha tenido éste capítulo enteramente dedicado :^D.

Gracias por el alcance. mantener intacta la personalidad de estos carismáticos personajes es algo vedaderamente difícil cuando se tienen varias ideas en mente, y como no, no está de más el agradecimiento por tus felicitaciones como escritora *hugh*

* * *

**LylixD:**  
Me alegra tanto que te guste mi fic novato! (es uno de mis primeros hijos). El informe latino es una extraña mezcolanza de noticias recientes chilenas (soy chilena) y Manuel y Martín son la onda en LatinHetalia (en conjunto con muchos otros más: México también es un amor, y Perú es también muy adorable *o*), así que un momentito así no estaba de sobra. La discusión de Arthur y Francis, como he puesto en la contestación de arriba, es de un autor francés de teatro absurdo, y es una metáfora que podría hacer referencia perfectamente a un tema de sexualidad, o algo parecido. Yo tuve que representar esa obra en mi escuela XD (aunque claro, otro pasaje distinto ).

Los comunistas son la pesadilla de Alfred, cuando están por separado. Imagínatelos a todos juntos XDDD

Feliks e Iván no son los mejores familiares, que digamos (ambos pertenecen a la rama eslava, pero Polonia es Occidental, e Iván de la rama oriental), y sus roces a lo largo de su historia los definen como familiares muy conflictivos en verdad XD, aunque tu percepción de aquella "insinuación" fue algo que no me esperaba leer XD.  
Momento LilyxVash? veré si trabajo en algo así en lo que va quedando de la historia ;^P jijiji~!

* * *

Ufff! me ha costado un poco, ya que es un estilo narrativo que no se da para nada por estos lados (o al menos en lo que he leído). Y Feliks no es lo que se dice mi fuerte como personaje, tampoco quería abusar tanto de su genialidad dialógica, o sus muletillas fresas XDDD aunque sí, era el momento adecuado para poner un capítulo así *o* y la verdad, pese a lo corto que me ha quedado, me deja bastante contenta el resultado ¿Y a ustedes ?

Recuerden que estaré muy muy muy contenta al recibir sus comentarios, en contestarlos a la brevedad (ahora que por fin el colegio me va dejando de a poco en paz) y poder recopilar todos sus alcances, consejos y ´críticas, y responder a sus inquietudes, dudas y demás. No duden en dejar sus reviews, pudiendo anexar a ellos alguna bomba de tiempo que me vea forzada a desactivas, diplomas si es que gustan, puñetazos, patadas, invasiones a las regiones vitales (?), bombas atómicas op lo que gusten.

"Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz" ^-^

¡Sayo! Nya~


	16. Capítulo 16: Gùshì de yáolán

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Gùshì de yáolán (Historias de Cuna)

Encaramada en la altísima escalera, y terminando de quitar el polvo de las salientes y el cielo de su morada, Yao dio por finalizada su labor más pesada sonriendo con amplitud. Había madrugado incluso antes que el Sol se asomara sobre Pekín, para ajustar todos y cada uno de los detalles, y así, procurar una velada perfecta para toda su familia.

¡Su corazón se aceleraba de solo pensarlo!

Por fin, y después de tantos años, podrían reencontrarse frente a frente la gran mayoría de la familia que con tanto esmero y amor había criado, en un seno acogedor y fraterno lleno de valores y ternura. Había dedicado gran parte de su vida a hacer las de hermano mayor, en algunos casos: biológicos, en otros: adoptivo. Aunque éste no era un tema en el que hiciera hincapié, ni mucho menos algo que le significara discriminar en trato a los pequeños.

Bajó las escaleras ágil y veloz, brincando luego en dirección a la cocina, sintiéndose llamado por los exquisitos aromas que de ella salían. Había encargado a algunas de las damas de la casa que se ocuparan de la comida mientras él hacía las tareas más agotadoras, como la limpieza y la preparación de los cuartos para los invitados. Estaba hiperventilado, se sentía lleno de vida y vigor, con deseos de moverse cada vez más y más rápido por los pasillos de la residencia, hacer ruidos, cantar rimas y canciones de juegos infantiles

¡Todo parecía tan maravilloso aquella mañana! ¡El clima, la hora! ¡Todo! ¡Todo estaba a su favor!

No sabía por dónde más moverse, ni podía recordarse de algún otro pendiente. Tenía la sensación de haber dejado algo importante de lado, pero en cuanto acudía a comprobar, ya lo hallaba todo bien hecho. Era quizás la simple excusa para seguir brincando por todos lados...

No debían tardar en llegar. Presentía que Lee o Im Yong serían los que disputarían el primer lugar de llegada sin necesidad de establecer la competencia. Sentía inquietud, euforia, no podía dejar de moverse. Se asomaba fuera de la casa, subía las escaleras, bajaba hacia el _Kwoon_, volvía a asomarse afuera...

¡Estaba realmente ansioso...! ¡Y qué suerte, que divisó no muy a lo lejos un duangua* rojo aproximándose por el sendero de piedras hacia la puerta de entrada! Sin dudarlo, Yao apresuró sus pasos al exterior, y recibió al menos haciéndole una rápida reverencia, tan solo estando a unos metros de él. El hongkonés le devolvió el saludo.

— Eres el primero en llegar-aru.

— Hum...— Lee tendió a "la" china, un ramo de flores. —_Jiejie_ (hermana), te he traído esto— Yao las recibió halagado.

— ¡Qué detalle-aru! Gracias.

— En un pequeño presente...— acotó, luego enseñando una especie de carrito que traía arrastrando tras él — Traje para todos Pollo Agridulce*. En enormes cantidades.

— No tenías por qué molestarte, Lee— Yao tendió su mano libre hacia la manilla del carrito — Mientras tanto acomódate adentro-aru, yo llevaré esto a la cocina ¿_Ni shìfou tóngyì_? (¿Te parece?).

— _Xie Xie_ (gracias) — Lee cedió el dominio del carrito a su "hermana" — Con permiso— dijo, caminando por el sendero empedrado hasta el interior de la casa de Yao. "Ella" lo siguió de cerca.

— Dime, Lee... ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa-aru?

— Normales, como siempre— murmuró indiferente.

— Qué lindas flores-aru...— observó "la" china, enternecida por el gesto, perdiendo la mirada en los delicados pétalos de las flores obsequiadas. Eran de un color sonrosado oscuro... — ¿Qué son?

— Blakeana de Bauhinia*— respondió el hongkonés, pidiendo nuevamente el carrito y haciendo maniobras para subirlo por los peldaños del recibidor — ¿Te gustan?

— Son preciosas...— suspiró, acercando el ramo, conformado por ocho flores*, a su pecho. Una vez que las ruedas del artefacto estuviesen en suelo firme, Yao tomó la manija nuevamente, y avanzó con él hasta la cocina.

Desde allí, preguntó:

— ¡¿Quieres que te sirva algo? ¡¿Jugo, agua...?

— Estoy bien, _Jie Jie_. Gracias...

— ¡¿Y algo de comer?

— No te preocupes...— respondió el hongkonés, avistando acercándose por el jardín a dos jovencitas, que también traían carritos consigo — Eh... _Jie Jie_...

— Lee, te agradecería me siguieras llamando "Yao", o en su defecto "_Xiôngdì_" (Hermano) ¿Si?

— Bueno, Yao... llegan más visitas...— avisó. "La" china, casi como un resorte, dio un salto desde la cocina, y luego, dos hasta llegar fuera de la casa. Nadie le quitaba la sonrisa del rostro. Corrió a dar la bienvenida a las dos recién llegadas.

— ¡Kiku! ¡MeiMei! ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo acaso?— preguntó Yao, luego de la habitual reverencia para el saludo.

— Algo así...— respondió MeiMei, apartando la vista con infantil desprecio. Kiku, adelantándose con lo que parecía una sincera sonrisa, hizo una reverencia que a diferencia de la de "la" china, fue más delicada y lenta. Algunos cascabeles de los que llevaba enganchados en el kimono, tintinearon con el movimiento.

— _Ohayô, kyôdai_ (Buenos días, hermano) — saludó gentil, para luego, erguirse. Nuevamente, los cascabeles tintinearon. No pasó por alto el brillo intenso en los ojos del mayor.

— Kiku...

— ¿Si?

— ¡Te ves tan lindo~!— gimió completamente enternecido, resistiendo las ganas de abrazarlo y remecerlo para escuchar nuevamente las campanillas — ¿Te ha arreglado MeiMei?

— Eh...— "la" japonesa se sonrojó intensamente — _Hai _(Sí)...

— Te ha de haber tomado mucho tiempo-aru— Observó Yao, fijando su vista en los nudos y cintas que adornaban el traje — Cuánta dedicación, Mei...

— Sí, sí...— suspiró ella, aún sin subir la vista. Era cierto que arreglar a Kiku se había transformado en toda una obsesión para ella: colgar cascabeles, armar peinados con broches y sujetadores brillantes y coloridos, elegir un hermoso kimono, y vestirla cual muñeca viviente, aunque siempre contra la voluntad de su "consanguínea". Eso a veces la hacía sentir que Kiku sólo lo hacía por complacerla...

A todos les encantaba el resultado, menos a Kiku... todos comentaban positivamente sobre "él", sobre su adorable apariencia, y pese a que la maravillaba de sobremanera aquello, sí sentía algo de "celos" (por así decirlo) de que jamás nadie había comentado así de ella antes. Pero era mejor no entrar en detalles. Hizo un alcance mental, y luego de ver el gesto de Kiku, del presente que tenía reservado para la visita, por acuerdo de todos los hermanos.

— Ah, Yao: Traje albóndigas de camarón fritas* para el almuerzo. Espero no haya coincidido la receta con la de otros— espetó fríamente ella, mirando el carrito por sobre el hombro. Tragó su saliva, y con la mano que traía "escondida" a sus espaldas, empuñó los tallos del ramo, envueltos en un papel de seda ostentosamente decorado — Y... además...

— ¿Además...?— incitó "ella", sonriendo ahora con cierta picardía.

— _Kyôdai_, son para ti— se adelantó "la" japonesa, en vista de que MeiMei, por orgullo, tardaría un poco en entregar su regalo. Extendió hacia Yao el racimo de crisantemos* blancos. Los ojos de "ella" brillaron aún más.

— ¡Qué lindas!— dijo, recibiendo las flores con una amplia sonrisa — Están preciosas, Kiku. _Xie Xie_.

— MeiMei...— Kiku codeó por lo bajo a la chica, obligándola a reaccionar cuanto antes. Ella, apretando los labios con disgusto, mostró el ramo de Gallardías*.

— Son-para-ti— dijo a gran velocidad, como hacía cada vez que debía mostrarse atenta y gentil con Yao, bajando la vista, enrojeciendo de ira y vergüenza — Espero-te-gusten.

— ¡_Fêicháng gênxiè nî_-aru! (¡Muchas Gracias-aru!)— dijo "la" china, recibiendo el racimo conmovida. Abrazó las dieciséis flores contra su pecho, haciendo uso de un solo brazo. Extendió el otro, pidiendo los carritos a sus acompañantes.

— No, yo puedo sola— desaprobó la taiwanesa, asiendo con ambas manos el mango y adelantándose varios metros de sus hermanos en dirección a las escaleras. Allí, Lee esperaba para saludarles y ayudarles con la carga.

— ¿Le ocurre algo a MeiMei?— preguntó "la" china a su "hermana" japonesa.

— Suele incomodarse mucho en tu casa... pero no te lo tomes a mal, _Kyôdai_— aclaró Kiku, arreglándoselas para que el kimono no le estorbara en su caminata hacia las escaleras — Sé que está muy agradada con la idea de reencontrarse con toda la familia...

— Sospecho que estará muy distante en algunas instancias-aru...— suspiró Yao, algo apenado — Kiku... me gustaría pedirte que...

— ¿Impida que se aísle del grupo?

— Me robaste las palabras de la boca-aru. Pareciera que me lees la mente.

— Son años de experiencia.

* * *

Ya acomodados los tres visitantes en la casa, la mesa fue tomando una preparación más ostentosa y prometedora. Estaban todas las tazas de porcelana, ricamente decoradas con diseños florales, predispuestas boca-abajo en la mesa, junto a pequeños mantelitos individuales en que yacían a un lado los cuencos y platos, y los palillos junto a ellos. El centro estaba reservado para colocar las suculentas donaciones de aperitivos y recetas que se reservaban y preparaban en la cocina, ya aguando la boca de los presentes con exquisitos aromas a especias.

MeiMei, en vista de que su más cercano consanguíneo estaba haciéndole compañía a Yao, dispuso a romper el momento de solitaria reflexión del hongkonés, sentándose a su lado en un pequeño recibidor sin techo que había en el frontis de la morada, con suelo de madera pulida.

— ¿Qué haces, Lee?

— Pensaba.

— ¿En qué?

— Cosas... pensaba en muchas cosas...— dijo él, moviendo sus piernas, que colgaban por el canto del sobre nivel de madera, por la posición en que se hallaba sentado.

— ¿Tardarán en llegar los otros?

— Hahn tal vez tarde un poco. Dijo que tenía algo que hacer primero en Bangkok, y que luego vendría. Seguro llegará junto con Phaibun*...

— ¿Quienes más han confirmado que vendrán, hermano?

— Pues hasta donde sé: todos los que Yao e Im Yong contactaron... ninguno de ellos dijo que se vería complicado para venir.

— Ah...— MeiMei subió la vista al cielo. Respiró profundamente — Está... lindo el clima...

— Agradable. La brisa está fresca. Ya la estación fría está acabando.

— ¿Sabes algo de lo que tienen planeado?

— Sé que Im Yong quería traer películas, y conociéndolo, saldrá con algún juego de video... Y hablando de Im Yong: ahí viene— Lee se puso en pie. MeiMei lo imitó, y caminaron a recibirlo.

Y como era de predecirse, venía con Hyung a la rastra.

— ¡Ya llegamos, ya llegamos-daze~!

— ¡Me estás lastimando el brazo...! ¡Suéltame, yo puedo ir solo!

— ¡Mira, _hyeong_, ya llegamos, ya llegamos! ¡¿No estás emocionado?

— ¡Oye, deja de arrastrarme...!— el norcoreano hacía un enorme esfuerzo para seguir arrastrando su carrito, y procurar que el brazo por el cual era halado no cediera a soltar el ramo de flores que traía. Im Yong, por su parte, hacía uso de toda su fuerza bruta, y avanzaba sin ningún tipo de consideración por su hermano mayor, o por el probablemente los muy agitados _Dongnae Pajeon_* que venían en el carrito. Salieron a su encuentro Lee y MeiMei, a lo que el surcoreano se detuvo en seco.

— ¡_Hyeongje_! (¡Hermanitos!)— Im Yong soltó el brazo de su mellizo, y saltó a abrazar a sus dos consanguíneos con fuerza — ¡¿Cómo están?

— A... ay... Yong, me lastimas...— se quejó MeiMei en un hilito de voz, mientras Lee desviaba la vista algo avergonzado.

— ¡Me alegra tanto encontrarlos! ¡¿Ha llegado más gente? ¡¿Qué cuentan de sus vidas? ¡¿Les gusta en _Dongnae_...?

— ¡Tranquilo! ¡Estás hablando mucho!— reprochó la taiwanesa en una risita. El joven coreano les soltó, y nuevamente asió a Hyung por la muñeca.

— ¡Vamos, saluda! No seas tímido— haló con fuerza, haciendo que el norcoreano por poco fuese a dar al suelo con el carrito.

— _Joh-eun achim_ (Buenos días) — dijo él, luego de reponer su aliento y seria compostura, apenas e inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia adelante.

— Se te nota cansado... Pasemos a la casa, para que se acomoden...— aconsejó Lee, luego de devolver el saludo con una leve reverencia, al igual que la menor. Ofreció ayuda al muy agotado norcoreano, a lo cual él cedió, extremadamente agradecido. El hongkonés se adelantó a las escaleras, mientras MeiMei acompañaba a los dos recién llegados.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo el trayecto?

— ¡De maravilla-daze~!— respondió Im Yong, guiñando un ojo.

— Fue un asco. Me duele el brazo— acotó Hyung, arreglándose la chaquetilla roja de su hanbok.

— ¿Salieron muy temprano de casa?

— Para nada. Al tiempo justo para preparar las tortillas en casa de Hyung y venir.

— Irrumpió mi casa a las seis y veinte de la mañana...— contradijo nuevamente el norcoreano.

— ¿Y cuentan algo interesante? ¿Hicieron algo divertido estos últimos días?

— Pues un día invité a Hyung a mi casa para divertirnos...

— ¡Me engañó diciendo que era una reunión de negocios!— interrumpió el joven de la trenza, frunciendo el ceño — ¡Estuve toda la tarde en su casa viendo como terminaba no sé qué juego, no sé por cuánta vez! ¡Y encima quiso hacerme bailar!

— Ah... — la taiwanesa arqueó una ceja, y trató de sonreír. Notó una pequeña contusión en la parte alta de la frente del surcoreano — ¿Qué te pasó ahí, Yong? En tu frente...

— ¿Eh? ¿Tengo algo...?— tocó a tientas con dos de sus dedos, y luego, soltó una risita — No sabía que había dejado marca...

— ¿Qué fue? ¿Con qué te golpeaste?

— Más bien: me golpearon...— Im Yong dirigió una mirada acusadora, aunque divertida, a su mellizo norteño, a lo que éste afirmó:

— Te lo merecías.

— Me arrojó la consola por la cabeza. Pero no fue tanto, al menos alcancé a esquivar la plataforma de juegos...— MeiMei desvió la vista, riendo por dentro. Subieron los peldaños que llevaban al sobre nivel de madera, entrando luego a la residencia china...

— ¡Hola a todos!— saludó efusivamente el surcoreano, agitando su mano.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — Yao se aproximó a recibirlos con una enorme sonrisa — Pónganse cómodos... ¿Les sirvo algo-aru? ¿Tienen sed, hambre...?

— No te preocupes, "_Nuna_"— dijo Im Yong, imitando lo que Hyung había hecho anteriormente llamándola "hermana". Nuevamente, el tic en el ojo de "la" china hizo su aparición.

— Ah... _Nuna_...— llamó el norcoreano tímidamente, apenas y atreviéndose a subir la vista. Cuando Yao volteó a atenderle, se interponía entre ambos un ramo de kimjongilias* rojas — Te... traje esto.

— Oh~, Hyung...— "la" china, enternecida no solo por el gesto que todos los hermanos habían acordado, sino también por la actitud tímida y orgullosa de Hyung, recibió las flores emocionada — Muchas, muchas gracias...

— También son para ti. Son mugunghwas* — interrumpió sonriendo Im Yong, extendiendo el racimo de hibiscos que traía. Yao lo recibió, y les sonrió a los mellizos.

—Son un encanto-aru. Muchas gracias a los dos. Iré a colocarlas en agua-aru. Pasen por aquí. Lee ya ha dejado su carrito en la cocina, y ahora queda esperar a Hahn y Phaibun para dar por iniciado nuestro almuerzo-aru...— "la" dueña de casa ofreció se adentraran a saludar a Kiku, que había pausado su conversación con Yao y les muraba desde un lugar. Al "verla", Hyung abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— ¿Ki... ku...?— avanzó con pasos indecisos hacia "la" japonesa. "Ella" se levantó a saludarle, cuando logró sentir gracias a la cercanía el aura espesa y hostil en torno al norcoreano. Todo su cuerpo de heló.

— Mucho tiempo sin verte...— dijo Kiku, procurando firmeza y convicción al hablar.

— Mucho... en verdad— acotó él, sin salir del asombro y la conmoción. Kiku se inclinó hacia adelante en señal de respeto, a lo que Hyung solo imitó su gesto con la cabeza, desganado. Luego, y para sorpresa de "la" japonesa, el joven de la trenza le afirmó por los brazos, obligándole a ponerse firme y mirarle de frente. MeiMei observaba temiendo lo peor, e Im Yong se preparaba a intervenir en cualquier momento...

— En verdad me cuesta creerlo...— dijo Hyung de pronto, inspeccionando a su "hermana" de pies a cabeza — Realmente... estás cambiado...

— ¿Te... refieres a éste nuevo cuerpo, _otôto_ (hermano (menor))?— cuestionó "ella".

— No solo a eso... ya lo sabía, y lo noté... en la reunión pasada— apretó más sus manos en torno a las extremidades de su "hermana" — No sabría como decírtelo — susurró — Pero... es como verte tan vulnerable y débil... como ese día*...

— ¿_Otôto_...?

— Me cuesta creerlo...— admitió, inspeccionándole críticamente — No pareces tan acabado por lo que te ocurrió.

— Lo... he sobrellevado bastante bien éste último tiempo— dijo Kiku, entendiendo el punto del norcoreano, a diferencia de los aún temerosos surcoreano y taiwanesa — Aunque... sigo algo complicado...

— Bastaría con solo quererlo para compensar todo el odio que llevo dentro...— admitió, en voz aún más baja. Kiku mantuvo su perfil serio e impávido — Algo... me dice que no puedo hacerlo...

— Mi actual estado, supongo— señaló "la" japonesa, bajando un poco la vista — Estando en tu lugar...

— Imposible es que sientas lo que yo, Kiku... aunque parecer suponer bien, por lo demás...— soltó a su "hermana", y suspiró pesadamente — No es el mejor momento para encontrarnos. Al menos no para mí.

— Te refieres a que estás a tan pocos pasos de mí...

— .. Y no puedo golpearte...— esbozó una falsa sonrisa, algo angustiado — Lamentable...

En eso, Yao entró al salón de estar, llevando en sus manos una bandejita con varios implementos, tanto de uso como decorativos, para ponerlos en la mesa. Hyung y Kiku voltearon hacia "la" mayor, pretendiendo que nada estaba pasando.

— ¡Qué emoción! Acabo de hablar con Phaibun, y me dice ya van entrando a la ciudad. De seguro pronto están aquí-aru.

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso, Yao?— dijo Im Yong, aproximándose a su "consanguínea".

— Está bien-aru. Ustedes son las visitas: acomódense...

— ¡Déjame ayudar-daze~!— reclamó el menor, tratando de arrebatarle la bandeja de las manos. Yao se giró, y caminó entre risas y esquivos movimientos hacia la mesa. Allí, cuando se detuvo, Im Yong logró alcanzar algunas cosas, que repartió en los lugares.

* * *

Esperaron varios minutos, antes que por fin se asomaran por entre los jardines de la entrada los dos invitados que faltaban en ese momento, también llevando consigo carritos con enormes y olorosas recetas, y un ramo de flores para "la" anfitriona. Salió a recibirlos Yao, mientras los demás aguardaban en la entrada de la residencia, ansiosos por saludar a sus parientes.

— ¡Yao! ¡Qué lindo verte!— festejó el tailandés con una enorme sonrisa. Reverenció educadamente a "la" china, al igual que la vietnamita.

— ¡Bienvenidos sean-aru!— correspondió — ¿Quieren ayuda con el cargamento?

— Descuida— dijo Hahn, señalando su brazo mientras lo flexionaba mostrando los bíceps bajo la ropa — Soy una mujer fuerte.

— De eso no hay duda alguna-aru... ¡Vamos! ¡Los estábamos esperando!— inició la marcha de vuelta al interior de la casa, y entonces, sintió los ansiosos y suaves golpes de una mano sobre su hombro. Volteó, atendiendo al llamado de Phaibun, que le extendía, con una apacible gesto, un ramo de Ratchaprueks* amarillos.

— ¡Para tí-ana~! ¡¿Verdad que son bellas?

— ¡Gracias, Phai!— "la" china tomó el ramillete, pero lo mantuvo un tanto alejado de su rostro, por una obvia razón — Son muy lindas-aru.

— Y yo también traje las mías. Ojalá te gusten— Hahn, por su parte, apartó el carrito, y extendió a su "hermana" un ramo de lotos rojos*. Yao recibió las flores, muy conmovido, y suspiró.

— Son todos ustedes un encanto-aru...

— ¡Hola, hola!— saludó MeiMei, agitando su mano en lo alto. En eso, Hahn soltó su carrito y corrió hacia la taiwanesa, arrojándosele encima mientras gritaba a todo dar en su idioma natal. Ambas fueron a parar al suelo.

— ¡_Chi, em gái cua tôi, ban nhìn de~p_! (¡Hermana, hermanita mía, estás preciosa~!)— gritó entre risas la vietnamita, mientras la menor de las asiáticas, también riendo, trataba de incorporarse.

— ¡Hahn, por favor...!— suplicó MeiMei, aprisionada bajo el cuerpo de la indochina — ¡... Me aplastas...!

— ¡_Dâu thâu, dâu thâu, dâu thâu~_! (¡Tierna, tierna, tierna~!)

— (Sabía que esto venía de familia...)— pensó Hyung para sus adentros, luego de golpearse la frente con la mano. A su mente, vinieron las imágenes de Yao, Hahn, MeiMei, Im Yong e incluso Kiku, rodeados de muñecos de felpa, aura rosa pastel, mientras todo a su alrededor decía "Lindo", "Tierno" y otras "babosadas infantiles"...

— Están haciendo espectáculo— comentó el hongkonés — Levántense y ayudemos con los preparativos del almuerzo ¿Les parece?

— ¿Eh...? ¡Oh! Claro— Hahn se levantó, enrojeciendo de vergüenza por su actitud "infantil" de hace segundos. MeiMei le secundó, arreglando su vestido y abanicándose con las manos para que así el calor de su rostro, que también la tenía sonrojada, se desvaneciera.

* * *

La que antes fue una ordenada mesa para el almuerzo, se transformó en un desastroso campo de batalla: manchado todo el tablón y manteles con mezclas de salsas, ingredientes y condimentos olorosos esparcidos aleatoriamente. Las ropas tampoco se habían salvado, para lamento de muchos.

— ¡Qué divertido-ana~! ¡Estoy todo pegajoso!— rió Phaibun, quitando de su camisa algo del curry que había puesto sobre su receta de arroz, y que sus hermanos se habían encargado de volcarle encima.

— Siento arroz hasta dentro de mi ropa— se quejó Hyung, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la chaquetilla de su hanbok, sin lograr que los granos cocidos y pegajosos salieran de las prendas.

— Alguien volteó té en mi cabello...— lamentó MeiMei, tratando de estrujar las puntas de su cabellera, goteantes con la bebida, usando servilletas. Miró acusadoramente a "la" dueña de casa — ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, Yao!

— Yo estaba sirviéndote el té, y fue Lee que por estar peleando con Im Yong me empujaron-aru...— se defendió "la" china, ofendida, e igualmente empapada y pegajosa que MeiMei.

— ¡Trataba de quitarme un rollo de sushi-daze~!

— No debiste aventarte contra mí, si ya lo tenía con los palillos...

— Todo fue tu culpa— acusó el norcoreano a su mellizo, mirándole con aura asesina.

— ¿Mía? ¡¿Por qué?

— ¡Mira lo que provocas! No se puede almorzar en paz estando tú con tus payasadas...— dijo él, ahora desabrochando la chaquetilla roja y sacudiéndola. Algunos granos de arroz cayeron en la mesa.

— No sé ustedes, pero alguien puso albóndigas de pulpo y salsa de soya en mi sujetador...— comentó la vietnamita. Muchos de los oyentes enrojecieron.

— ¡No lo digas con tanta liviandad-aru!— reprochó Yao, a punto de reírse.

— ¡Fui yo, ana~!

— ¡¿Por qué?— Rugió Hahn — ¡Phaibun!

— ¡Todo estaba tan escandalosamente divertido, que les seguí el juego-ana~!— admitió, sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro — Al fin y al cabo, ya todos estábamos manchados.

— De cierto modo entiendo a Phaibun...— intervino Kiku, más que avergonzado, y es que alguien en medio de la confusión había abierto su kimono por delante, dando la oportunidad de que e volcaran en su pecho varias sustancias y condimentos — Y... ahora nos urge a todos un baño...

— ¿Sugieres un baño comunitario?— preguntó picaresco Im Yong, arqueando las cejas con gesto lascivo y acercándose peligrosamente a "la" japonesa — Ki~ku~...

— ¡No!— intervino la taiwanesa, abrazando a su "hermana".

— Es costumbre en Japón, no veo por qué debería avergonzarse — apremió el surcoreano — Los balnearios termales son muy comunes en su país-daze~.

— Tiene sus "ventajas"— dijo Yao — Aceleraría el proceso. Y tiene sus desventajas...

Todos se miraron curiosos. "La" china suspiró:

— Es OBVIO-aru. No necesito aclararlo...

Así, lo que había comenzado como un apacible y tranquilo almuerzo, de pronto dio un vuelco para transformarse en una guerra sin ganadores. Los rendidos y ya no tan hambrientos soldados se organizaron para ocupar los baños dispuestos en la mansión de "la" china, turnándose para hacer rápido uso de la ducha.

Como todos estaban invitados a pasar la noche (acuerdo tomado con anterioridad), no tuvieron problemas en lo que a ropa respectaba. Así, y ya todos nuevamente en condiciones presentables, se reunieron nuevamente en torno a la ya aseada mesa de comedor.

Kiku estaba muy aliviado de haber llevado en su equipaje de mano una muda no consistente en un atuendo femenino. Eran cómodos los pantalones, aunque sí le quedaban muy holgados. Cosa parecida ocurrió con Yao, quien también vistió de pantalón, y una camiseta china que le quedaba muy grande. Las mangas inclusive tapaban sus manos...

— ¿Más a gusto, Kiku?— preguntó "la" china, una vez que se hubo encontrado con su "consanguínea" en la mesa.

— Mucho más...— admitió en un susurro — Aunque... temo decepcionar a MeiMei...

— De seguro lo entenderá-aru. Yo por mi parte no me acomplejo por la ropa: me pongo lo que me acomode-aru...

— ¿Y no piensas algún día deshacerte del peinado? — Miró con detenimiento el cabello de su "hermana" —Simple curiosidad...

— Ah, bueno...— Yao, levantando su mano, tocó los chonguitos a los que ya se había acostumbrado hace bastante tiempo — Me gusta como se ven, y además me permite mantener el cabello ordenado de una forma diferente-aru...

— Yo no logro simpatizar con ningún arreglo o adorno que me hagan. Me sientan incómodos...

— Oye, Kiku...

— Dime.

— ¿No te has percatado de esto? Hace varios días lo vengo pensando...— "la" china se acercó a "la" japonesa, con tal que el susurro se escuchara claramente — Quizás sea solo idea mía-aru... pero... todos los que estamos afectados... estamos cada vez más acostumbrados a nuestro cambio... ¿No crees?

— Pues no queda de otra, Yao...— respondió Kiku, bajando la vista — Todavía no dejo de sentirme desagradado de verme, de pensarlo, y de recordar como era todo antes de... esto...

— En parte me pasa igual...— interrumpió — Se siente en verdad muy raro recordar que tan solo hace semanas mi cuerpo, todo en mí era distinto-aru... y que de un momento a otro... todo cambió... Es tan raro-aru... aunque de cierto modo ya me estoy acostumbrando: sigo... pensando igual que antes, haciendo las mismas cosas...

— También yo. Es... extraño... cuando trato de recrearme escenas mentales, no me cuesta visualizarme a mí mismo en éste estado— admitió la "mujer" nipona — Pero es aterrador... Aunque si me visualizo como hombre, también se siente raro, porque... no me siento yo mismo, pese a que internamente lo sigo siendo...

— Hay tantas cosas que han cambiado, y otras tantas que siguen intactas-aru...— "la" mayor de las asiáticas soltó una risita — Me cuesta creer que Iván siga peleando con hombres, a veces dándoles palizas, que el capitán Beilschmidt no tenga recelo alguno en conservarse tan recto y varonil, inclusive que Bonnefoy siga siendo... bueno... como solo él es-aru...

— Quizás son los que menos se han adaptado al cambio, Yao...— aclaró su "compañera", removiendo un poco la cabellera azabache, aún húmeda y goteante — Hasta donde he podido apreciar, el comisario Braginski no parece querer asimilar ni aceptar su nuevo cuerpo, y Ludwig-san, pese a que lo ha aceptado, parece que no lo ha hecho de buena gana ni completamente...

— En parte lo entiendo-aru...

— Y también tenemos el caso de Arthur-san... me ha dicho en varias ocasiones que no deja de maldecir a la nada por lo ocurrido, y que sigue despertándose cada mañana con la esperanza de encontrarse como era antes... al menos eso me había dicho en varias ocasiones, pero... al parecer, ya aceptó su nueva realidad...

— Y Jones es ya otro caso. Al menos yo he visto que lo ha aceptado mejor que todos nosotros-aru. Incluso saca provecho de su cambio, no sé de qué forma... Es raro si lo vemos de ese modo-aru.

— Quien también ha superado bastante bien el problema es Feliciano. Hasta parece gustarle ponerse atuendos de mujer, o... arreglarse...— "la" japonesa se estremeció — En todo caso, y por lo que me cuenta... a lo primero ya estaba... acostumbrado desde niño...

— Júralo...

— Me dice que quienes le cuidaban antes le vestían de niña...— Yao no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Kiku pronto se vio contagiado con ésta. Sin embargo, y algo complicado, replicó: — No nos riamos. Eso es cruel...

— Lo siento, lo siento-aru...— carcajeó suave, tapándose la boca con las manos cubiertas por las largas mangas de la camiseta — ¡En serio lo siento-aru!

— Y retomando el tema...— prosiguió Kiku, sonriéndose orgulloso — Ya los laboratorios japoneses están trabajando en una fórmula para contrarrestar nuestro cambio.

"La" china detuvo su risa en seco, quedando boquiabierta y sin pestañear por varios segundos. La mirada que dirigió a su "consanguínea", dudosa, hizo que "ella" se viese en la obligación de reafirmar lo que había dicho, ampliando aún más su sonrisa, y moviendo la cabeza con aprobación. Yao soltó un alarido de alegría, tomando a Kiku por los hombros.

— ¡¿En serio? ¡Júralo! ¡Kiku: jura que es verdad, y te hago un monumento yo mismo-aru!

— Es verdad— reiteró — Los científicos de mi país han hecho tantos experimentos al respecto con algunas especies clonadas de animales, que descubrieron que para invertir los efectos más notorios de éste. Al parecer, es cosa de hormonas...

— ¡Es una excelente noticia-aru~!— "la" china se colocó de pie, y saltó repetidas veces girando sobre su eje aplaudiendo con entusiasmo — ¡Es increíble! ¡Me alegra tanto escucharlo-aru~!

— La medicina aún necesita mayores ajustes y pruebas, para que su efecto sea completo. Aún hay muchas dudas en torno a las "Sustancias Indeterminadas" que señalaron nuestros exámenes de sangre, pero de seguro que algo logran hacer con eso y así obtener la cura en poco tiempo.

— ¡Estoy tan contento~!— "la" china, tomando las manos de Kiku, "la" hizo ponerse de pie para girar junto a "ella" — ¡Ya temía que esto iba a durar para siempre-aru! ¡Estoy tan feli~z! ¡Tan feliz-aru~!

— ¡_K-kyôdai_, me mareo!— advirtió "la" japonesa, tratando de detener a su enérgico hermano. De pronto, y a propósito, hizo flaquear las fuerzas de las piernas, hasta desplomarse en el suelo de rodillas, con todo dándole vueltas.

— _Duìbùqî_ (Lo siento)...

— No importa...

— ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo?— Hyung se asomó desde el pasillo que conectaba con las habitaciones y el baño, con el cabello húmedo y la trenza deshecha.

— Le he dado a Yao una excelente noticia, y se ha puesto muy feliz.

— ¡Muy, muy feliz-aru~!

— Ah. Entiendo— el norcoreano movió la cabeza, resignado. En eso, alguien lo tacleó desde atrás, por poco haciendo que se fuera de bruces al suelo.

— ¡_Hyeong_! ¿Por qué te sueltas el cabello? ¡Así pareces una chica!— preguntó ansioso Im Yong, ya tiznado y vestido, mientras rodeaba el cuello de su hermano con ambos brazos.

— ¡¿Qué te he dicho de mi metro cuadrado, babo (estúpido)?— Protestó, forcejeando sin obtener grandes resultados — ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

— ¡De acuerdo-daze~!— el surcoreano cedió al agarre, y Hyung se apartó de inmediato, en extremo sonrojado, acomodando el pelo húmedo hacia un lado.

— No son los hermanos más cariñosos... pero se ve que se quieren— comentó Kiku por lo bajo, haciendo que Yao soltase una risita. El norcoreano, suponiendo se trataba de él, no pudo evitar ruborizarse aún más.

— ¿Se ríen de mí?

— Claro que no-aru.

— ¡Sé que sí, sé que sí lo hacen!— espetó agresivo, volteando hasta darles la espalda a los presentes, y así arreglar su cabello en una improvisada coleta. Volvió a voltearse.

— ¿No hará eso que tu cabello de seque más lento?— indicó "la" china, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

— No es de tu incumbencia.

— Oh~, le apena que le digan que parece niña~...— gimió divertido Im Yong. Hyung lo tomó por el cuello del hanbok, comenzando a remecerlo.

— ¡No te atrevas a repetir eso de nuevo, idiota!

— ¡Tú sabes que te quiero, "hermanito"!— provocó nuevamente el menor de los coreanos. El mayor le remeció más fuerte.

— ¡Deja las payasadas, tonto!— gruñó el de la coleta, soltándolo de una vez, para sentarse junto a "la" japonesa.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes un insulto para mi? ¿Por qué no me demuestras lo mucho que me quieres-daze~?— preguntó el surcoreano, imitando el gesto de su consanguíneo, solo que sentándose junto a Yao.

— Porque no es así. Imbécil.

— Sé que sí, sé que sí. Tú me amas, y no lo admites.

— Cierra la boca. Inmaduro.

— Oigan, ya creo que es suficiente-aru...— interrumpió "la" china. Resultados: Ninguno.

— Todos los hermanos deben amarse, y no eres la excepción, Hyung— el coreano hizo un puchero, buscando enternecer y divertir a su pariente norteño — Si yo hasta había pensado en que durmieras hoy a mi lado-daze~.

— Pues el problema estuvo en que "pensaste". Tarado.

— Yao: dile a Hyung que es un mal hermano y que no volveré a hablar con él— bromeó Yong Soo. "La" china suspiró fuerte y antes que pudiese, desganada, seguir con el juego, Hyung ya formulaba una nueva respuesta.

— ¿Lo ves? Eres un infantil y tarado que se esconde tras las faldas de _Nuna_...

— Kiku, Yao ¿Oyeron algo? Yo no— bromeó nuevamente, evitando mirar al lugar donde estaba Hyung.

— Eh... Yong Soo, te sugiero no molestarlo...— aconsejó "la" japonesa, comenzando a sentir nuevamente un aura espesa y hostil de parte del norcoreano.

— Déjalo, déjalo. Pero que luego no se esté lamentando. No me responsabilizaré de mis actos— gruñó el mayor de los coreanos, nuevamente acomodando su cabello, ya que la coleta empezaba a desarmarse.

— ¡Ah! si Hyung está por allí, díganle que hable con mi dedito-daze~— Im Yong Soo extendió su brazo, con el dedo índice levantado, en dirección donde Hyung estaba sentado. El aludido suspiró cansino.

— En serio lo estás cabreando-aru. Compórtate...— sugirió Yao, riendo forzadamente.

Así que Hyung decidió seguir el juego. Solo por complacer al "caprichoso, inmaduro y tarado" gemelo. Aclaró su garganta, y volteó hacia donde estaba el dedito erguido.

— Hola, _Nali Songalag_ (Señor Dedo)... ¿Podría pasarle mi mensaje a mi estúpido hermano, y decirle que deje de comportarse como un niño...?

— ¿Qué dices, dedito? — Yong Soo acercó su mano, haciendo como que su extremidad le secreteaba algo al oído — ¡Oh! Mi dedito tampoco quiere hablar contigo...— Hyung golpeó su frente con la mano — Te comprendo dedito...

— ¡Ya estuvo!— el norcoreano se aventó contra el menor, nuevamente asiéndolo por el cuello de la ropa, y remeciéndolo como un salvaje.

— ¡_Otôto_! ¡Ya basta!

— ¡Le harás daño-aru!— ambas "mujeres" presentes les tomaron de las ropas, y halaron para separarlos. En eso, entró MeiMei.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Kiku...?

— ¡Ayúdanos a separarlos...! ¡_Tasukete, kudasai_! (Ayuda, por favor)— pidió "la" japonesa, haciendo todo su esfuerzo tirando del hanbok de Hyung.

— _Tâ mâ de_-aru (Maldición)... ¡Phai~...! ¡Ha~hn! ¡Ayuda~!

* * *

Una vez que se hubo separado a los gemelos, y se hubieron asegurado que Yong Soo no tuviese heridas, decidieron hacer algo más relajante y recreativo. Por sugerencia de Phaibun:

— ¡Juguemos "_Twister_"-ana~!

— ¿"Torcedor"...?— Hahn pestañeó un par de veces — ¿O "Tornado"?

— "_Twister_" de "Torcedor"— explicó el tailandés, sacando de su mochila de viajes una caja con el conocido logo del juego producido por "_Hasbro_" — ¡Es muy divertido!

— ¡Yo apoyo la idea-aru!— apremió Yao, acercándose a su pariente indochino. Los demás, asintiendo también, movieron los muebles para permitir más espacio a los jugadores.

— ¿Todos van a jugar?— preguntó Lee, mientras los otros ya extendían la malla plástica en el suelo.

— Claro ¿Por qué la pregunta-daze~?

— ¿Quién va a estar a cargo del tablero?— todos se miraron entre ellos. El hongkonés se sentó con la tabla del rotatorio entre manos — Yo me ofrezco a dirigirlos...

— Pero en cuanto alguien pierda, entras tú ¿Sí?— indicó Hahn, sonriéndole.

— Claro, claro... acomódense y empezamos...

Comenzaron las primeras y más fáciles órdenes. Acomodándose como podían en el enorme tablero, trataban de no rozarse ni empujarse entre competidores. MeiMei estaba complicadísima entre Yong Soo, que a veces entorpecía su movimiento, y Hahn, que defendía su espacio con bastante rudeza. Por lo tanto fue la primera en caer...

Luego, y a propósito, Phaibun hizo cosquillas bajos los brazos del ya muy doblado Hyung en uno de los cambios de color, haciéndole retorcerse y flaquear sus fuerzas. Segundo en caer. Tomó asiento junto a MeiMei.

— ¿Los hacemos sufrir, _yeodongsaeng_ (hermana)?— susurró el norcoreano, sonriendo al igual que en la reunión, de forma lunática.

— ¿Qué sugieres?

— Mentir un poco. Sólo si estás dispuesta, claro...

— No estoy segura...— la taiwanesa observó a sus familiares, bastante complicados. Se hizo la grata idea de reírse un poco de ellos — Hagámoslo...

— Entonces... hazlo girar...— MeiMei empujó con los dedos el rotatorio. Hyung, mirando la situación, se las ingenió para hacerlos a todos sufrir: — Mano derecha al rojo.

— Auch... auch...— la vietnamita se quejó, tratando de alcanzar el susodicho círculo sin desatender la posición de su mano izquierda, y ambas piernas acalambradas.

— Otra vez...— susurró la taiwanesa, haciendo girar nuevamente la flecha en la tabla. Nuevamente analizando la situación, el norcoreano intervino.

— Pie izquierdo azul.

— ¡¿Qué?

— Si no pueden, pierdan— provocó el de la trenza. Fue el turno de Im Yong para caer. De paso, hizo que Kiku se tambaleara

— ¡Me hicieron doblarme demasiado-daze~!— se quejó Yong Soo, masajeándose el costado y estirando los brazos. Se quedó sentado a un costado de la malla, mirando con detención.

Y así, MeiMei y Hyung llevaron a cabo su confidencial alianza, haciéndose la idea de que todos estarían con calambres, gimiendo y lamentando haber jugado sin contar con la malicia de los dos asiáticos.

El siguiente en caer fue Lee, quien luego de mantener varios segundos una posición de "puente", boca-arriba, con ambos brazos doblados y apoyados, le flaquearon las fuerzas.

No poco después, Phaibun no lo resistió más, y en vista de la complicada posición, que apenas y cambiaba a cada orden, flexionó los brazos haciendo que sus codos tocaran la malla. Una falta que le costó el juego, y su lugar junto a los dos últimos perdedores.

MeiMei comenzaba a sentir la misma sangre ardiente, y esbozar la misma sonrisa maniaca del norcoreano, al ver a su "hermana" mayor luchando por mantenerse firme. Giró el rotatorio, y luego de compartir una mirada cómplice con Hyung, ordenó entusiasmada:

— Mano izquierda verde.

— (_Kore ga itai_...) (Esto duele) — pensó Kiku, soltando un breve gemido, antes de tratar inútilmente de alcanzar el círculo verdoso con la zurda. Casi al conseguirlo, se desplomó torcido y sin rozar a los dos participantes aún en juego. Se retiró adolorido, tomando asiento junto al aún sonriente tailandés.

— ¿Quieres que te masajee, Kiku?— preguntó Phaibun, al ver que "la" japonesa presionaba con su propia mano uno de sus hombros, trazando círculos con los dedos.

— Descuida, Phai. Gracias.

— (Sólo quedan dos...) — se dijo mentalmente el mayor de los coreanos — (Lo veo difícil... en la última jugada, ambas afirmaron sus posiciones)— la taiwanesa giró nuevamente la flecha, y ordenó.

— Pie derecho amarillo.

— Oye... Yao...— llamó la vietnamita con la voz cortada por el esfuerzo.

— Dime, Hahn.

— No sabía que te doblabas tanto...

— ¿Lo dices por cómo me puse ahora-aru?— indicó "la" china, sonriéndose halagada — Siempre he sido muy elástico-aru.

— Me das envidia...

— MeiMei, tengo una idea. Hazlo girar...— susurró el norcoreano. MeiMei le obedeció, y luego, oyó con una mezcla de horror y gracia la orden de Hyung.

— Ahora, mano derecha rojo.

— ¡Ay...!— gimió Yong Soo, de solo imaginar el resultado del juego. Era un dolor empático que también los otros sintieron. Pero vieron con aún más "horror" e impresión, como Yao parecía querer quebrarse, girándose de modo que el tronco quedaba medio torcido. Hahn no lo soportó, y se dejó caer pesadamente en la malla.

— ¡Yao, sí que das miedo!— rió Phaibun.

— Vi algo así una vez en el circo...— acotó Lee, aludiendo a la maniobra de contorsión. "La" china se colocó de pie.

— ¡Qué buen juego! Hay que hacerlo más seguido-aru~— celebró Yao. Muchos de los presentes se miraron aterrados, y tan solo Hyung y MeiMei compartieron la idea, dirigiéndose una mirada maliciosa.

— Será para otro día, claro— aclaró la taiwanesa — ¿Qué más sugieren?

— ¡Oh! Pues cierto _friki_ imitador trajo animé y _manhwa_ en su valija de viajes-daze~— Yong Soo dirigió una mirada acusadora a Kiku, quien suspiró cansino.

— ¿Revisaste mi maleta?

— Eh... sí.

— Eso es invasión al espacio personal— acotó Hyung por lo bajo, luego de haber golpeado su frente con la palma de la mano.

— Los traje para mirarlos durante el viaje, o para leerlos antes de dormir... no sé si les pueda ofrecer verlos, dado que no va con ésta reunión. Sería desviarse...

— Pues si los demás concuerdan, no veo por qué no...— En eso, Yao escuchó que tocaban a su puerta — Esperen aquí un momento-aru. No tardo.

Se apresuró a levantarse y trotar al encuentro del inesperado visitante. Los demás quedaron aún tratando de llegar a un consenso, perdiéndose sus voces a lo largo del pasillo a medida que "la" dueña de casa avanzaba. Estaba "extrañada". ¿Sería alguien que iría a pedirle, preguntarle u ofrecerle algo? ¿Y a ésta hora, cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer?. Cuan grande y perturbadora fue su sorpresa, cuando al abrir la puerta, se encontró a quien menos pretendía ver.

— Buenas noches... Señorita— saludó el visitante, sonriéndose con aterradora amplitud. "La" china reconoció la dentadura afilada en puntas, la piel surcada por cicatrices, la mirada perversa y decidora de su verdugo de hace años.

— T-tú...— retrocedió un poco. Se adelantó a saludar: — ¡Ah! Buenas noches...

— ¿No esperabas verme, Yao?

— No pretendía encontrarme contigo en mucho tiempo, y... menos fuera de... circunstancias diplomáticas...

— Así lo delata tu cara— dijo él — ¿Y no te da gusto, al menos?

— Es... que no lo esperaba... realmente no sé qué decir...

— Raro proviniendo de ti ¿O es que en serio no me querías por estos lados?— preguntó, para luego esbozar su maligna y afilada sonrisa — ¿En serio me tienes tanto rencor todavía?

— Claro que no...— Respondió rápidamente — Sólo... que no tenía planeado que... me visitaras...

— Y tampoco yo. Pero no fue hasta hace poco que me dieron cuenta que algo programaste en casa con la familia. Y creí sería de muy mala educación no pasarme siquiera a saludar, siendo que vivimos tan cerca...— explicó modestamente, quizás fingiendo sus intenciones. Acto seguido, mordisqueó con el colmillo aguzado, suavemente, su propia lengua. Emergió de su garganta una carcajada socarrona.

— Pues... de ser ese el caso...— Yao tragó su propia saliva. Amarga y espesa, se hizo de rogar en su garganta, formando un nudo que cortó su aliento varios segundos — ¿Quieres...?

— ¿Entrar? No, gracias— contestó el hombre, adelantándose a rechazar la invitación — Vengo solo de paso. Y vine sólo porque hace mucho tiempo no sabía nada de ti, Yao.

— E-entiendo...— "la" china calló buen rato. Soltó un suspiro cargado de temor, y dicha sensación, se vio en extremo elevada al sentir la mano áspera y grande del visitante sobre su mejilla. Gimió espantado, pero fue incapaz de moverse.

— Aún más raro en ti...— dijo, ampliando más su lunática sonrisa — No te he escuchado decir ni una sola vez ese sufijo tuyo que hace tanto llevas pegado... pierde todo el encanto hablar así contigo... — carcajeó bajo, acercando luego su rostro al de Yao, a una distancia en que ambas respiraciones se entremezclaban, aunque una más acelerada que la otra — ¿O es un efecto secundario del pánico que sientes?

— No... No... — gimió como respuesta, cerrando los ojos. Para empeorar las cosas, la poca lejanía que quedaba entre ambos mermó a tal punto que las pieles de la ropa del mongol tocaron la mejilla de "la" China. Yao se estremeció aún más. La estaba abrazando.

— Yao, Yao, Yao... ¿Así que era esto de lo que hablaban los medios?— dijo con sorna, obligando a "la" china a levantar la vista, encontrándose con la devoradora de él, oculta tras el cristal de unas delgadas gafas cuadradas — ¡Qué cambio!

— ¡Suéltame...!— suplicó Yao en un jadeo, interponiendo sus manos entre su ahora abultado pecho, y el de el ex-tártaro.

— No te sienta nada mal, he de decir... esperaba algo más impactante a decir verdad...— admitió, sin ceder al ruego de "la" mayor de las asiáticas — Y por lo que estoy enterado, no eres el único, Yao...

— Por favor, ya... no soporto... estar así...

— ¿Cuántos son? ¿Ocho los afectados?— prosiguió, zafando un poco el agarre de sus brazos, y así permitirse inclinarse aún más hacia Yao — ¿Cuánto llevan?

— Mucho...

— Y sólo te he visto a ti en persona... es un deleite en verdad, "Señorita" Wang Yao. Y le queda bien su nueva imagen...

— ¿Has venido a decirme eso...?— empujó con los brazos, logrando alejarse del mongol — ¡Siempre has tenido tan malas intenciones-aru...!

— ¡Qué monada! ¡Ya creo que puedo irme en paz ahora que te he visto y compruebo que sigues siendo tú...!— carcajeó malintencionado, para luego dedicarle una reverencia de despedida — Espero no sea la última vez que nos encontremos, Yao. Pero me temo que esto no estaba en mis planes, y ya voy tarde a Ulán-Bator para el vuelo que tengo por la madrugada— extrajo de entre sus ropas, un ramo de ocho flores de un color púrpura muy suave, entregándoselas a "la" anfitriona.

— ¿Qué...?

— Son para ti. Según supe, tus hermanos menores se pusieron de acuerdo para regalarte ramos de flores. Lindo gesto, ahora que eres una mujer...

— ¡No lo soy-aru!

— Desmiéntelo si puedes. Difícil de creerlo por cierto que sea— el mongol puso las lilas* en manos de Yao, y luego, volteó rumbo a la calle principal — Nos veremos otro día...

— Llega bien...

— Deséame suerte.

— ¿Por qué-aru?

— Porque mañana me encuentro con un cercano amigo tuyo, y me gustaría escuchar que me desees buena suerte, más aún tratándose de él. Únicamente eso.

— ¿Amigo... cercano...? ¡... Iván...!

— Acertaste.

— Salve Buda...— Yao apoyó su espalda en el umbral de la puerta de acceso. Temió lo peor. No sabía si para "la" rusa, o su familiar ex-bárbaro...

— Tu cara delata que no piensas nada bueno, Yao...— sonrió, y luego, hizo una seña con su mano — Saludos a todos.

Entonces, el mongol se alejó a paso rápido y constante, perdiéndose su silueta en una oscuridad densa e impenetrable para la temblorosa y nublada vista de "la" china.

Una fresca brisa nocturna sopló, jugueteando con los mechones que caían a los lados del rostro, llevándose consigo, y también para perderse en la noche oscura, algunos de los pétalos de las flores obsequiadas

* * *

— ¡Ya~o! ¡¿No vienes a dormir-daze~?— gritó Yong Soo desde la habitación asignada para los hombres, al fondo de la residencia de "la" china.

— ¡Ya voy-aru!— contestó desde la cocina. Terminó de acomodar todos y cada uno de los ramos de flores en envases individuales, decorando el recibidor. Sonrió enternecido, viendo su obra finalizada, con todos los coloridos y simpáticos elogios hechos por los menores. También tenía su sorpresa reservada, aunque guardada para el día siguiente, por la mañana.

Apagó las luces de la parte delantera de la casa, y se internó en dirección a los dormitorios, que despedían una luz amarillenta. Se asomó al que compartirían Phaibun, Yong Soo, Hyung y Lee, encontrando a todos los antes mencionados cerca de sus futones, sentados o arrodillados en el suelo, aguardando la llegada de "la" mayor.

— ¿Dormirás con nosotros-ana~?— preguntó el tailandés, al distinguir a Yao en la puerta. "Ella" sonrió.

— Me temo que no, Phai. Tendrán mayor privacidad si están solo ustedes presentes-aru.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Éste es el dormitorio de hombres ¿Por qué...?

— Lee... es una razón de pudor más que nada. No... Me sentiría cómodo, y me imagino ustedes tampoco, si paso la noche en éste cuarto-aru...— admitió Yao, enrojeciendo un poco.

— Entendible, estando éste depravado cerca — acusó Hyung, dando una rápida y desdeñosa mirada a su gemelo menor. Yong Soo, ofendido, haló de la trenza del norcoreano.

— No soy un pervertido.

— Lo eres.

— No, no lo soy.

— Desmiéntete si puedes. Tengo pruebas.

— ¡Golpe bajo! Intruseaste mi cuarto ¿Cierto?— el surcoreano miró denunciante al mayor.

— ¡Simple coincidencia encontrarme con esas cochinadas que tienes guardadas! Y acabas de delatarte. Tarado.

— ¿Eh...? ¡No, no es verdad-daze~!

— En verdad, Yong Soo, sí lo hiciste— acotó el hongkonés. El surcoreano enrojeció, y no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse, contagiando de paso al indochino y "la" dueña de casa.

— Buenas noches. Que descansen-aru...

— Buenas noches— respondieron los hombres a coro. Yao prosiguió su avance, hasta dar con el habitáculo reservado para las mujeres. Y "Mujeres" también.

— ¡Ah, Yao! ¡Llegas justo a tiempo!— dijo Hahn, recibiéndole con una sonrisa. Encontró a ambas jovencitas acomodadas sobre un mismo futón, y a Kiku ya metido en el suyo, terminando de leer uno de los tomos en blanco y negro que había traído.

— ¿Qué hacen?

— Termino de leer el manga de "Highschool of the Dead"*.

— Y yo le pedí a MeiMei que peinara mi cabello antes de dormir...— dijo Hahn, enternecida. En efecto, había deshecho la coleta en que habitualmente ordenaba la cabellera, y éste caía como una cascada azabache, que poco a poco iba siendo desenredada por la taiwanesa.

— Ya veo...— "la" china caminó hasta su futón, junto al de "la" japonesa. Luego, procedió a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba puesta, y buscar el camisón que usaba para dormir. Una vez que hubo desajustado toda la fila de broches, se levantó camino al baño, con el pijama en sus manos.

— ¿Dónde vas?— preguntó Kiku.

— A cambiarme de ropa-aru.

— ¡No te preocupes! Ahora no tienes nada que no hayamos visto, Yao— insinuó la vietnamita, riendo.

— Pero... me incomoda... De cierto modo me avergüenzo-aru— admitió "la" dueña de casa. Salió del cuarto, encaminándose a un lugar más privado donde desnudarse sin ser visto. En la habitación, Hahn miró a Kiku, y soltó una carcajada.

— Tal palo, tal astilla— dijo — Poco menos y te escondiste en su cama para cambiarte de ropa.

— Es cosa de honor, _Imôto_— aclaró "la" japonesa, volteando una de las hojas del manga y siguiendo con su lectura — No... Lo entenderías.

— Creo que si me pasara lo mismo que a ustedes, no temería en actuar como un hombre hecho y derecho.

— Lo veo difícil, Hahn. No te imagino actuando así— declaró MeiMei, acercando el cinto y amarrando el cabello de su hermana.

— Pues yo si me imagino actuando como un hombre. Y creo que en cuanto a cuerpo, no me avergonzaría en lo absoluto— dicho esto, Kiku acotó con cierta seriedad.

— No lo sabrás hasta que lo vivas. Y mejor que no te ocurra, Hahn, es horrible.

— Como digas. Pero sigo sin explicarme por qué se avergüenzan tanto...— la vietnamita, una vez que MeiMei hubo terminado su labor, volteó para sujetarla por los hombros — Ahora, es mi turno.

— ¿Eh?... Hahn, creo que yo puedo hacerlo sola... además...

— ¿"Además" qué?

— Tú me das tirones muy fuertes...

— Oh~...— la indochina gateó hasta su futón, y se tapó con la sábana de éste. Un aura azulada, en demostración de tristeza, le rodeaba — Buenas noches...

— Buenas noches— respondieron ambas presentes al unísono, mostrándose indiferentes. Yao entró, con las ropas que se había quitado en una mano, y el camisón de dormir puesto.

— ¿Quieres dormirse de inmediato, o dejo la luz encendida un rato-aru?

— Déjala otro rato más, por favor— pidió Kiku, más fanatizado que nunca con la historieta. MeiMei, en cambio, había comenzado a desenredar su cabellera.

Percatándose de esto, "la" china no desaprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse por detrás de la taiwanesa, arrodillándose a sus espaldas, y apoderándose del cepillo que usaba en ese momento. Anonadada, y un tato ofendida, ella frunció el entrecejo, mirándole atónita. Entrando en explicaciones, y sonriendo agradada, "la" china le dijo:

— Tómalo como un cariño de mi parte-aru.

— Como quieras...— la taiwanesa se posicionó en la colcha, y apartó los mechones casi desenredados hacia atrás. Yao retiró las pinzas y broches que afirmaban su flequillo, y con suma delicadeza, comenzó a pasar el peine por las hebras castañas, levemente rizadas en las puntas. De vez en cuando, se detenía a pasar los dedos por entre los cabellos, quizás más por un "juego" que por querer desenredarlos. Luego, volvía a pasar el peine, separando en pequeños grupos y mechones de pelo, para facilitar más su tarea. En eso, oyó que MeiMei soltó un suspiro melancólico.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Nada— mintió ella, disimulando la pena que oprimía su pecho. Haciendo caso omiso a la verdadera percepción, cortesía de su intuición de "hermana" mayor, "la" china pretendió concederse un momento de tierna cercanía con la menor de las asiáticas. Y dejando el peine de lado, se dedicó a juguetear con sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello, deteniéndose en las puntas para acariciarlas con dedicación, verdadera fascinación.

— Tienes un cabello hermoso-aru...

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí. Y está muy bien cuidado... se nota muy bien tratado, y manejable...

— Gracias.

— ¡Y qué largo está...! cuando niña, recuerdo te molestaba usar el cabello demasiado largo, más porque era casi una pelea para desenredarlo y peinarlo-aru...— relató "la" china, soltando luego una risita, que extrañamente, contagió a la taiwanesa.

— Lo dejé crecer una vez que tuve la práctica suficiente para lavarlo adecuadamente... antes me era muy complicado mantenerlo...

— Y has hecho un excelente trabajo, MeiMei...— comentó "ella", ahora posando ambas manos en los hombros de la joven, atrayéndola un poco hacia su cuerpo. Luego, suspiró a su oído: — Te has convertido en toda una mujer... Y una muy hermosa-aru...

— ¿Tú... lo crees?

— Por supuesto...— percibió una especie de sollozo, combinado con una risita. Y antes que pudiese reaccionar, ya se encontraba frente a frente con la menor, o mejor dicho, con los ojos castaños, nublados, brillantes, agradecidos, y una sonrisa apacible y verdadera que hace mucho nadie le había dedicado.

— Gracias, Yao...— le dijo la joven, mostrándose firme y sonriente, manteniendo las lágrimas al borde de una emoción contenida por años de maestría en sentimentalismo, sonriendo amplia y verdaderamente, sujetando las manos de "la" china.

En eso, y en un arrebato de angustia, de reencuentro con emociones hace años escondidas, de olvido y perdón, le echó ambos brazos al cuello, estrechando a "la" mayor de las asiáticas contra sí misma. Y permanecía aún sin soltar lágrima alguna. Rió como una niña, y sollozó sin llorar, suspirando reiterados agradecimientos y gritando para sus adentros lo feliz y renovada que se sentía. Yao le correspondió sin rencores, rodeando su cintura y acariciando con una mano libre su espalda cubierta por el pijama sonrosado.

En eso, Kiku, que muy ensimismado estaba en su lectura, subió la vista, encontrándose con una escena digna de retratarse. Dejó de lado su manga, y refregó sus ojos, sin poder creer lo que veía.

— ¿De qué me perdí?

* * *

***Duangua:** Camiseta china de mangas largas (o cortas), de cuello subido y cerrada al frente (a veces la línea de cierre tiene una pendiente diagonal)

***Pollo agridulce:** Receta china, elaborada con pechuga de pollo, maicena, salsa de Soya, jengibre fresco, naranjitas chinas, salsa agridulce, aceite vegetal, chícharos chinos, cebollas verdes, nueces Cashews tostadas y sin sal.

***Blakeana de Bauhinia:** Emblema floral de la Región Administrativa Especial de Hong Kong. Especie nativa de la zona, de doscientas subespecies que crecen en altísimos árboles. Incorporada como símbolo a la bandera de la Región, después de transferirse la soberanía de Hong Kong del Reino Unido a China (1965). Posee cinco pétalos, pueden ser de distintos colores, y son fragantes.

*En China, es bien visto regalar cosas de a ocho (Ramos de ocho flores, por ejemplo), ya que éste es un número de la suerte. Se cree así, ya que "Ocho" en chino suena "Ba", similar a la palabra "enriquecimiento", además: son ocho los signos de la astrología china, ocho los puntos cardinales y ocho las montañas cósmicas que reverencian.

***Albóndigas de camarón fritas:** Receta china, preparada con camarón crudo y pelado, pan blanco, castañas de agua picadas, lonjas de cerdo picadas, vino de jengibre, sal, consomé de pollo en polvo, pimienta negra, clara de huevo, fécula de maíz y aceite para freír.

***Crisantemo:** Es el sello de la familia imperial japonesa (_Kôshitsu_), mientras que la flor del cerezo es el emblema floral japonés. Es una flor típica de China, cultivada desde el año 1500 antes de Cristo, existiendo en la milenaria nación una ciudad nombrada como Ju-Xian ("Ciudad del Crisantemo"). Fue introducida en Japón en el siglo VIII, y hasta los días de hoy se le rinde homenaje en el llamado "Festival de la felicidad". Luego, la flor es introducida en Europa unos siglos más tarde. Es perenne, y puede alcanzar el metro y medio de estatura, y tienen grandes cabezas florales de distintos colores.

***Gallardías:** Flor del condado de Penghu, Taiwán. Pertenece a la familia de los girasoles (de ahí su gran parecido), es muy resistente a la sequía, y es perenne. Nativa de Norteamérica.

***Phaibun:** A falta de nombres para el personaje Tailandia, yo misma le he buscado uno. Significa "Próspero" (personas con éste nombre tienen futuro como administradores, y su nombre inspira estabilidad). En Tailandia, la elección de nombres suele ser consultada con un monje (no es aleatoria), quien analiza la fecha de nacimiento para así aconsejar a los padres, y llamar al bebé de forma que su nombre sea signo y talismán de buena suerte y porvenir. Hay algunas combinaciones que son un mal augurio y deben evitarse, y cabe destacar que el nombre puede cambiarse en la edad adulta, si la vida de la persona hasta ese entonces no ha sido buena.

***Dongnae Pajeon:** Receta coreana. Tortilla de arroz y cebollas verdes con mariscos, elaboradas con harina de trigo, harina de arroz común, huevos, caldo de anchoa, mejillón, cebolla verde joven, sal, ostra, almejas, y muchos vegetales.

***Kimjongilia:** Uno de los emblemas florales de Corea del Norte (el otro es la Kimilsungia, en honor a Kim II Sung, que es de color más claro). Bautizada así en honor al político y militar norcoreano Kim Jong-iI. Es una flor roja que simboliza amor, justicia, sabiduría y paz. Cultivada con anticipo y finalidad de florecer el 16 de Febrero, día del cumpleaños del mandatario, que es una fiesta nacional.

***Mugunghwa:** Emblema floral de Corea del Sur. Su nombre "real" es Hibisco, y también se le conoce como "Rosa de Sharon", aunque en el país se le llama "Mugunghwa", que significa "Inmortalidad". Se encuentra en varios emblemas nacionales, inclusive en el himno nacional es mencionada, en una comparación poética.

*Hyung hace una referencia muy implícita al bombardeo de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, en 1945, suceso que potenció el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Instancia que también aprovecharon ambas repúblicas de la Península de Corea para proclamar sus independencias de Japón. Supongo también que Im Yong y Hyung tendrán un enorme rencor hacia Kiku, y por el contrario, Yao (quien fue atacado también por Kiku) recuerda los sucesos con más tristeza que enfado.

***Ratchaprueks:** O llamada también Dok Khuen, es el emblema floral de Tailandia. Se conforma de cinco pétalos, que varían de color. Tiene un aroma bastante fuerte y áspero, y da un fruto con semillas venenosas.

***Loto Rojo:** O Nucifera de Nelumbo, es el emblema floral de Vietnam. Conocida por la longevidad de su semilla, que puede germinar aún después de treinta siglos sin hacerlo. Se considera sagrada en China e India, simboliza paz, igualdad y pureza, y tiene usos domésticos y medicinales.

*No encontré cuál era el emblema floral de Mongolia, por lo que me puse a buscar algo de su flora, que por cierto, es muy escasa. Fue así que me topé con una especie de la familia de las Liliaceae, que es originaria de los territorios del Norte de Asia (Kazajistán, Siberia (Sur), Mongolia). Su nombre científico: _Erythronium sibiricum_. Es bulbosa, perenne, y de colores púrpura, rosa e incluso blanco.

***Highschool of the Dead:** Serie de animé transmitida desde Julio del año 2010 (El manga desde Septiembre del 2006). Escrito por Daisuke Sato, y dirigido luego por Tetsuro Araki. Del género Ecchi y Horror. Trata la historia de un grupo de estudiantes y la enfermera de su escuela, que logran sobrevivir al primer brote de una extraña enfermedad que convierte a los humanos en zombies, embarcándose en una lucha constante por sobrevivir a la apocalipsis. Personalmente: la recomiendo.

* * *

**Respuestas**

* * *

LIEwww:Me alegra tanto, tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo (15) ^-^ era una forma narrativa que quería probar antes de morir (¡?) y la verdad es que hasta a mi misma me ha dejado muy contenta. Ha servido para colocar a tono de la historia algunos puntos y avances de una forma adecuada y un tanto diferente. Aunque sí, lo he escrito con el miedo a abusar de sus muletillas "fresa", en vista que es un personaje "difícil" de hacer hablar sin que termine saturándome XD

Al no ser una directa seguidora de una relación "avanzada" entre Feliks y Toris, si he de afirmar que tengo una debilidad por las relaciones de íntima amistad como es la de ellos dos. Siempre ha estado Feliks al pendiente de cuidar, entender y querer a Liet como quizás nunca nadie más lo vaya a hacer, y del mismo modo Toris es un pilar emocional, un perfecto y lógico complemento que a ambos les permite seguir en pie.

Polonia, a mi parecer, es uno de los lugares geográficos de Europa con más "historia" que el mismo centro-occidente. Tuvo tantas influencias, tanto de oriente de Europa como de occidente, que rescata toda una gama de escenarios religiosos, culturales y bélicos muy completos, por lo que éste personaje (llevándolo al fandom de Hetalia) tiene muchísimo que decir. Vale decir que sus experiencias más cercanas (como país) son con los bálticos, nórdicos y eslavos, m

Quise mantener la naturaleza crítica y "rencorosa" (más bien "despreocupado") de Feliks hacia Iván. Está afirmado por el mismo autor que no le tiene miedo en lo absoluto, y con frecuencia le encara para defender sus intereses, y creo que no tendría ningún reparo en hablar pestes de su "primito", aunque sí me he "moderado" un poco, por temas de mantener sus personalidades. Y su principal interés en éste momento, es "rescatar" a su amigo.  
Lo del toque ero-cute del traje de maid ha sido para darle el tinte especial característico de Feliks (como personaje). Pues teniendo la oportunidad para picar el orgullo de "la" rusa, no dudará en hacerlo, y ya es conocido su especial gusto por los vestidos. Jajaja, y quien más a gustado del traje, ha sido Toris.

Y dentro de un tiempo, interiorizaré mán en los sentimientos de Natasha. Es un punto importate a destacar en la relación naciente.

¡Es exactamente el sentido de la frase del final! Todo el capítulo ha sido una visión personal del asunto, y puede ser tomada como una incitación a sacar conclusiones diferentes, o bien, concordar con él. Hasta el momento, solo se conoce éste punto de vista del asunto. Queda ver (o saber) lo que puedan estar sintiendo más personas que les rodean, y si de casualidad alguno de ellos iría asentirse contento por los "tortolitos".

El tema de Prusia es complicado para mi, sinceramente. No sé bien cómo iré a sacarlo adelante en la historia, salvo en un contexto más familiar (con Ludwig). Y Hungría: pues ella tiene a Austria ;D

Lo de las notas finales: datos de comidas, palabras, historia y demás, es gracias al Tío Google XD investigo mucho a medida que voy escribiendo, y con ello la historia se nutre del más completo tinte hetaliano.  
Y respondiendo al último postdata: más personajes dudo que haga aparecer, a menos que lo ameriten XD y la verdad, es que también le tomo "cariño" a todos, con todo y el headcanon que voy formando. ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar!

* * *

LylixD: Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo (15). Personalmente, imagino que Feliks tendría un severo caso de verborrea-"fresa"-extrema, y complejos dialógicos adolescentes. Aunque temía abusar de sus muletillas "rosa" mientras le escribía XD. Muchísimas gracias por comentar!

* * *

Coy-chan: Jajaja, en serio me alegra tanto que te haya gustado (me esfuerzo mucho!). USxUK no es mi fuerte (de hecho ni siquiera mi OTP, LOL), pero intento dar en la mayorñia de los gustos, sin dejar de lado ni di storsionar los míos :3.

-GreciaxJapón da para mucha imaginación. Heracles es un personaje único en su clase, y p uede salir con cuantas impresionantes rarezas uno se imagine XD. Y Sadiq es todo un caso. Bastó verlo uno o dos capítulos, y suponer que siempre sería así de agresivo y hostil con Heracles.

Y lo de Esparta, debía ponerlo. Era la oportunidad perfecta, y Heracles el indicado. Pobrecito Kiku, lo que debe soportar...

-Nya~! Fem!Ludwig es tan Tachi (véase: dominante en la relación yuri) que pasa los límites de la humanidad corriente XD es divina, personalmente la adoro. Y ahora, con su pelito corto, mejor aún. Tenía que retratar el épico cambio.

-Kiku con katana + Enfrentando la acalorada batalla de dos pretendientes = UN ALTAR PARA KIKU EN MI HABITACIÓN! :D

-Gilbert es un personaje de tatas facetas, que no sé cuál desarrollar mejor en la historia (dudo mucho que la "romántica", pero si la de "pícaro-pervertido" XDDD) Y la "inesperada" visita de Feliciano, colado en la habitación de Lud, en espera de su valkiria *nosebleed* yuriii~

(Respondiendo a tu pregunta: ME SENTIRÍA TAN HALAGADA SI DIBUJARAS MI HISTORIA *o* OMGGG! ¡!)

2º Review: Tenía que probar éste modo narrativo en Feliks, antes de morir (¡?), La verdad es que el cambio de sentimientos en Liet puede verse precipitado desde perspectiva del polaco, pero es más gradual, indeciso y pausado en la "realidad". Jejeje... aún me queda por escribir ^-^. Muchísimas gracias por comentar!

* * *

Titinette: Me alegra tanto que mi histoia sea de tu agrado *o* Sin miedo a criticar! me sirve para mejorar, y mientras más punto de vista y perspectiva de todo público tenga, más podré mejorar en un futuro cercano ^-^. Las parejas son t odo un caso. Sí aclararte que Francia x Inglaterra es mi OTP, y por consiguiente, si habrá "material" de ambos prontamente .. Y Corea y China... bueno... deséemosle suerte al pobre Yong Soo XD jajaja. Matthew y Alfred son hermanitos, y como hermanitos tendrán sus momentos ^-^. Gracias por tu comentario!

* * *

Koko: Muchísimas gracias! me siento tan halagada sabiendo que me sigues en éste escrito que tan fascinada metiene *o*. El capítulo del PoV de Feliks era algo que debía escribir antes de morir (¡?) y me ha dejado bastante contenta, a decir verdad *o*. Gracias por tu comentario!

* * *

Uf! tiempo sin actualizar... COMPRÉNDANME, últimas semanas de clase, y mis profesores parecen haber conspirado contra mi inspiración y mi tiempo, y se han decidido a tomar los últimos exámenes y trabajos con la excusa de que les hacían falta poner notas en los informes ¬¬U y para colmo, se suma a aquello una crisis de inspiración extrema (tanto para escritura y dibujo TT-TT) en que no era capaz de escribir palabra o definir trazo sin borrarlo todo. Y hace poquito he conseguido los Sims 2, y... bueno... la obsesión me ha ganado TT-TT GOMEN NE~~

Y ahora, les he dejado éste capítulo, no demasiado extenso, que espero haya sido de su gusto. Tenía en mente ésta reunión familiar asiática hace un tiempo, y la repentina aparición de Mongolia fue algo recientemente acordado con mi yo-interno, en un día de ocio en que fui al colegio únicamente a quedarme en trance... bueno... así son los últimos días de clase (eh!, eh!, eh!): solo viendo películas, dibujando en lo que deberían ser horas de clase, pero como les dije, mi crisis de artista solo me limitaba a entrar en trances de los que me costaba salir...

Agradecerles profunda y sinceramente sus reviews! me animan tanto a seguir! El capítulo 15 tuvo para todos: alabanzas, conformismo y disgusto, y fue perfectamente entendible, dándome la opción narrativa, tal vez, para futuras ocasiones (con mejoras, claro). Próximo capítulo: Espero que próximamente TT-TT. Nuevamente: perdónenme~~! Trataré de actualizar prontamente.

Y como siempre, espero sus sinceros comentarios, que responderé, por supuesto, a la brevedad y oportunidad :D

Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz :)

¡Nos leemos pronto~~!


	17. Capítulo 17: Encuentro Cercano

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Nota: **A gusto de algunos y disgusto de otros, el siguiente capítulo está meramente dedicado a Francis y Arthur (FrUK). No subo el rating a T, porque no considero sea necesario (no hay nada que no hayan leído antes, no se hagan...), pese a que a medio capítulo, sí hay un pequeño fragmento _"Lime" (_Lima: es decir, no hay un encuentro sexual mayor... es suave ). Esa es mi única "advertencia". Les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 17: Encuentro Cercano.

Solo una cosa podía explicar el repentino tormentón, desatado en plena época cálida, que caía sobre toda Londres, oscureciendo de gris el denso firmamento cargado de nubes, mojando las calles hasta tornarlas resbaladizas y marchitas.

Muy a pesar de Arthur, y quizás no tanto de Francis, había llegado el tan "ansiado" día ya acordado hace un tiempo.

Habría tenido lugar antes, quizás el mismo día de la reunión, de no ser porque "ambas" europeas se hallaban en las condiciones más inapropiadas para un encuentro tan delicado.

Rara vez se pedían favores mutuamente. Y salvo quizás algunas batallas y comisiones específicas, jamás colaboraban. Además que tampoco lo hacían de buen gusto: alguno de los dos acababa desistiendo, o siendo un estorbo para el otro.

En fin. En ocasiones en que el cruel destino solo sabe darte zancadillas, útil herramienta y consuelo es tener aunque sea a tu peor enemigo cerca. Es decir: no podría ser tan maldito como para no tenderle una mano, o prestarle su hombro, si después de todo, por mal que se llevaran, se conocían mutuamente mejor que nadie...

Aunque no era de extrañarle que Bonnefoy llegara con alguna segunda intención a su morada...

Y lo peor, además de que era tarde para arrepentirse, es que Arthur también había armado su panorama con "la" francesa mientras durara su estadía en casa. Impensable cuando estaba en su más sano juicio, aunque éste no era el caso...

Y entonces, lo oyó desde su alcoba, mientras terminaba de arreglar, y con bastante vergüenza y sin convencerse demasiado, el vestido que eligió para ese día. Sonó el golpeteo de la aldaba en su puerta.

Arthur bajó las escaleras, acomodando las gafas prestadas hace ya bastante tiempo, a paso ligero y ágil. Estiró la falda de sus ropas hacia abajo, y al llegar a la puerta, estiró el brazo hacia el pomo, girándolo, y cediendo el paso a su "invitada".

Al mismo tiempo, "ambas" se dirigieron por saludo una sonrisa irónica.

— _Good Afternoon_— saludó secamente "la" dueña de casa.

— _Bon après-midi_— respondió Francis, haciendo una muy leve reverencia, para luego, enfrentar su mirada contra la de "la" británica — ¿Puedo entrar?

— Ni modo que te deje ahí afuera. Pasa.

— _Merci_.

Francis adelantó algunos pasos, hasta hallarse dentro de la morada inglesa. Se irguió altanero, y fingió una mirada desdeñosa por sobre el hombro, en todas direcciones del recibidor. Soltó una especie de bufido.

— Si no te gusta, no es mi problema.

— Tu casa tiene tu estilo. Rústico, pero hogareño.

— Tomaré eso como un cumplido— comentó. Y como buena "anfitriona", tendió su brazo a "la" invitada — Permítame su capa, "_Lady_".

— Qué encantadora— acotó Francis, tras notar el mordaz tono usado en tan amable trato. Retiró la capa añil de sus hombros, estilando de agua, permitiéndosela a "la" inglesa. "Ella" la apartó en un perchero cercano, y luego, observó con gracia.

— ¿Luciendo nuevo traje?

— Elegante para la ocasión, como te habrás dado cuenta— explicó "la" francesa, modelando con una mano en la cintura. En efecto: la chaquetilla azul con falda blanca larga eran un complemento formal y ostentoso, en comparación a su vestido, que tal y como había indicado su visita, le iban los adjetivos de "rústico y hogareño".

— Pasemos de inmediato — invitó — Cuanto antes terminemos, mejor.

— Te sigo de cerca, "_Mademoiselle_".

Avanzaron por el pasillo, guiando Arthur la breve caminata hasta la sala de estar, donde ardía una calurosa y bastante cegadora fogata en la chimenea. Una mesita de café en el centro aguardaba con una bandeja, portando dos tazas humeantes de oloroso té, y algunos bollos en el platito donde apoyaba la taza.

— Siéntate. Preparé algo de té para tu llegada— invitó Arthur, señalando el sillón de frente a la mesita. Francis, sin vacilar, se acomodó en el mueble.

— Qué atento. Hace frío afuera, y no me vendrá nada mal una taza...

— Hoy el mayordomo y el ama de llaves tienen el día libre. Estoy prácticamente obligado a servirte, y no espero que te lo tomes como un halago ¿Sí?— Francis sonrió resignado.

— Claro.

Levantó el platillo con bollos, y lo colocó a la altura del pecho, y por debajo del rostro, al sorber de la pieza de porcelana. Al mismo tiempo, degustaron "ambas" el dulzor de la bebida caliente, tragando con el cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno. Arthur apartó la taza primero, dejándola de vuelta en la bandeja de la mesilla de café. Francis, por su parte, cuando hubo dejado de beber su primer sorbo, mantuvo la tacita, aspirando profundamente.

— ¿Té negro?— preguntó con ambos ojos cerrados, y una sonrisita.

— _London Fog_*.

— Me suponía sería uno de tus inventos extraños.

— Mejor que tu variante del _Earl Grey_*.

— No he dicho que sea mala— Francis dejó la tacita en la bandeja — Aunque no sé cómo soportas tomar té todos los santos días del año... hasta yo me terminaría cansando.

— Es una tradición nacional el tomar el té entre comidas, y a determinadas horas del día. Siempre con algún acompañamiento: galletas, bollos, _scones_...

— Eso explica tu pancita...— acotó "la" francesa, picando con el índice el abdomen de Arthur. Avergonzado, apartó de un manotazo la extremidad invasora.

— No te pases.

— Son bromas, _Messieurs Bretagne_ (Caballero Británico) — rió "la" francesa, acercando confiada uno de los acompañamientos del platito a su boca. Lo ingresó delicadamente con los dedos, y tras darle la primera mordida, se vio en la obligación de escupir al instante, y beber gran parte de su taza de té — ¡_Sacré bleu_!

— ¿...Ah?

— ¡... ¿Qué es esto?

— _Scones_...— respondió. Notó a su "enemiga" de siglos, haciendo arcadas y limpiando su lengua con la manga de la ropa de forma muy exagerada. Frunció el entrecejo, y se cruzó de brazos — No puedes ser tan desconsiderado... ¿Sabes cuánto me tomó hacerlos?

— ¡Lo sé...! ¡...Pero lo que tú preparas es intragable...!— se quejó Francis, acabando por fin de retirar toda huella de mal sabor en su boca — Te aconsejo probarlos tú mismo. Así vas a creerme.

— Tú eres el llorica...— Arthur tomó uno de los pequeños bollos, y le dio una mordida. Sí. Admitía haber comido mejores. Pero no tenía problemas en degustar y tragar como con cualquier otra delicia pastelera. No entendía por qué Francis había hecho tanto teatro... — No están mal...

— Es porque tú ya estás acostumbrado a tu cocina. Mira... te lo digo yo; Arthur: cocinas mal...

— Ya me lo has dicho, y sigo sin creerte.

— ¿Y alguien más te lo ha dicho? ¿O soy el único que es sincero contigo?

— No eres el primero, y seguro tampoco el último... pero...— Arthur subió la vista — Sigo sin convencerme de sus dichos. Y seguro jamás lo haré.

— ¿Acaso te gusta lo que preparas?

— Admito que como todo humano cometo errores en la cocina, pero... todo lo que preparo es comestible...

— Ya debes haber anestesiado tu paladar. Años comiendo... lo que llamas "comida"...— "la" invitada sintió un escalofrío correr por todo su espinazo — Bueno. Cada quien sabe donde le aprieta su zapato...

— Creo que por vez primera concuerdo contigo.

— Pero hagas lo que hagas, y te lo suplico de rodillas si quieres...— suspiró, antes de decir: — no me hagas comer algo preparado por ti...

— Hum...— "la" inglesa volteó desganada, y apoyó el codo en el sillón. Acto seguido, sujetó su barbilla y soltó un bufido. Quedó en silencio largo rato, hasta que por fin Francis pareció dar cuenta del malestar de su "anfitriona".

— ¿Arthur?

— Dime.

— No me digas que te enojaste...

— No, no estoy enojado. Sería tonto de ser así.

— Y mucho menos que estás triste...

— Eso sería aún más tonto— contestó, sin darle la cara. Nuevamente, el silencio. Francis estaba muy incómodo con tanta tensión ambiental, tanta sospechosa quietud... tanta... ¿Indiferencia? Arthur estaba actuando raro. Hace ya mucho debería haberle asestado algún golpe bajo, algún insulto, alguna palabrota... Bien sabía que el tema de la cocina era algo sumamente delicado a la hora que "la" inglesa se veía involucrada...

Debía romper con el hielo del momento...

— Y... Arthur...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Podría saber por qué me citaste hoy en tu casa? Digo... pudiendo habernos reunido en algún café, un "_pub_", como le dices tú a los bares... ¿Por qué tu casa?

— Rara vez me llamas por teléfono si no es para molestarme ¿No?

— Así es.

— Entonces, si lo hiciste no con las intenciones de fastidiar, sino que te pedirme un favor... ¿No sería adecuado un lugar donde... no todos pudieran oírnos? ¿Donde pudiésemos estar tranquilos...?

— Sí. Pero es muy raro viniendo de alguien tan arisco como tú...— "la" francesa rascó su nuca nerviosamente — Pensé en que podrías preferir un lugar... más a tu estilo...

— "Rústico y hogareño". Recuérdalo.

— Tienes razón— Francis hizo un ademán con ambas manos, de modo que acomodó el cabello que ya le picaba en las mejillas hacia atrás. Miró de reojo a su "compañera", o mejor dicho, las espaldas de ésta, y acomodó ambas manos sobre la rodilla de la pierna que tenía cruzada por sobre la otra. Soltó un largo suspiro, y volvió a intervenir — Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos?

— Tú eras el urgido por hablar conmigo. Eso deberías saberlo tú.

— ¡Ah, pero entonces voltéate! No te pongas pesado, siempre te pones pesado...— tocó el hombro de la "mujer" de coletas, a lo que no recibió respuesta alguna — Vamos. Voltea.

— Bueno...— suspiró desganado. Se giró lentamente, cabizbajo, sin dejar que Francis viera directamente a sus ojos, si no era tras las coletas y las gafas. Mantuvo su posición varios segundos — Listo.

— No se puede hablar así contigo, _gentilhomme_ (caballerito). Me deprimes más aún. Vamos. Sube la vista...— hizo alcance del mentón de "la" inglesa, tratando de hacer que subiera el rostro, a lo que simplemente recibió un gruñido por respuesta. Forzó un poco más, haciendo una especie de enganche con su índice, y logrando que por fin "la" esquiva se dignara a mirarlo fijamente — Tienes cara de querer golpearme...

— Eres adivino.

— A~rthur... mira, si mi comentario de tu cocina novata fue lo que te deprimió, simplemente ignórame, o tómalo como una crítica constructiva...— aconsejó Francis, de cierto modo sensibilizado con el actual estado de negada melancolía de su "compañera" — Practicar te servirá.

— Lo sé, lo sé...— gruñó. Se levantó del sillón, caminando hacia la cocina. Extrañado, Francis trató de adivinar sus acciones, encaramándose en el sillón, inclinándose adelante y atrás, sin conseguir ver nada. Se levantó, aún sin poder recuperar visión y certeza de la posición de su "anfitriona".

Bien... Tal vez debería empezar a preocuparse... Sabía que molesto y todo, Arthur podía ser impredeciblemente salvaje, sumado a la gran cantidad de objetos corto-punzantes, y todo un arsenal de posibles armamentos yacientes en una cocina. Podría encontrarse en grave peligro...

Pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Arthur saliendo de la cocina, poniendo sobre el largo vestido celeste un delantal blanco, que todavía no acababa de ajustar a la cintura. Francis se sonrió levemente, descolocado, e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia al lado.

— ¿Y eso?

— Tú sólo ven aquí— dijo "ella", notablemente avergonzada. "La" francesa se levantó del sillón, y caminó a la siga de "la" dueña de casa, encontrándose interno en un cuartito embaldosado de blanco, amoblado sencillamente. Un horno precalentado hacía la diferencia de temperatura entre la sala de estar, y la cocina a la que había ingresado. Arthur estaba allí, terminando de anudar el delantal a sus espaldas, a tientas moviendo las manos, de pie frente al horno cerrado.

— ¿Te ayudo, _mon cheri_?

— Claro...— respondió, dándole la espalda. Francis acabó el nudo de la prenda, y de inmediato cuando Arthur volteó, le fue cedida una, igualmente inmaculada y adornada de vuelos blancos, y que también colocó sobre la ropa, ajustándola a su talle con un nudo maestro, producto de años de práctica.

— ¿Pretendes algo trayéndome hasta aquí, y prestándome un delantal?

— Haces preguntas tan obvias, _frog_* (franchute) — acotó Arthur, frunciendo el entrecejo. Extendió peligrosamente su mano, en dirección a un arsenal de cuchillos de tamaños y filos distintos, tomando el más grande, sacándolo de donde estaba y apuntando hacia su "invitada". De inmediato, "la" francesa retrocedió.

— O-oye... Arthur...

— Enséñame-a-cocinar...— pidió, bajando la vista y hablando a velocidad de metralleta. Francis arqueó las cejas.

— ¿...Ah?

— ¿Eres sordo o qué?— envainó el utensilio aún más cerca de "la" gala — Q-q...quiero... que me... enseñes a cocinar...

Francis soltó una estrepitosa carcajada, que hizo eco en toda la mansión. Arthur enrojeció hasta el máximo exponente. No podía creer que estuviese pidiéndole ese favor a ESA persona, y no estaba para soportar sus burlas tampoco. Así que subió aún más la cuchilla, amenazando con que al mínimo movimiento, abriría su garganta. De inmediato, "la" franca calló, sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

— _Mon ami_, hablas con la persona correcta para tu problema culinario. Pero primero que todo, te pido que apartes esa cosa de mi cuello ¿Sí?

— Claro... pero promete dejar de reírte...— "la" británica apartó el filo de su gaznate — Sólo quiero pedirte que me repases lo básico...

— ¿Te parece empezar por tus adorados acompañamientos para el té?— ofreció Francis.

— Como tú quieras. Lo que sea más fácil...

— Entonces trae lo que ocupes para tus "_scones_". Corregiré tus fallas, y quiero que al menos el día de hoy prepares aunque sea uno decente... ¿Te parece?

— Y mientras tanto y... cocinamos...— Arthur tragó espesamente su saliva — Puedes contarme lo que te inquieta...

— Dalo por hecho.

* * *

— Entonces... si es una receta tan fácil... ¿Por qué te sigue quedando mal...?

— ¡No lo entiendo!— rugió Arthur, tirando de la tela del delantal para apaciguar sus nervios — Puse la harina, los polvos de hornear, la margarina...

— Tal vez... pones demasiada sal en el agua que usas para la mezcla.

— ¿Sugieres que pruebe poner menos sal?

— Así es... ¡Pero procura hacerlo bien!... no te lo tomes tan a mal... Pero no soportaré comer otra cosa que prepares...

— ¡Se supone eres mi "maestro" el día de hoy! ¡Tenme algo de paciencia!

— ¡Enfermaré del estómago si te sigo "teniendo paciencia"!

— Sí que te quejas mucho...— recalcó furiosamente "la" inglesa — Ni que tú hayas nacido cocinando.

— Casi lo hice, para tu información— se jactó "la" francesa — Claro, partí a muy temprana edad... pero tampoco es como si hubiese sido de inmediato un experto.

— Explícate.

— Varias veces se me pasaron los tiempos cuando más niño, y el arroz solía dorarse más de lo debido. A veces hacía las cosas fuera de tiempo, y parte de las recetas que necesitan de más tiempo al calor quedaban algo crudas en el centro— relató Francis, mientras Arthur nuevamente volvía a preparar la masa con los ingredientes que tenía a mano — Pero con el tiempo fui haciéndome de una práctica muy completa, y funciono de tal modo en éste momento que para la cocina soy casi una máquina...

— Se nota que te quieres poco— comentó irónico Arthur, mezclando la masilla de harina, margarina, polvos de hornear, mientras que liberando una mano de la pegajosa tarea, ponía la mezcla de agua y sal de forma uniforme. Procuró hacer una masa compacta y homogénea, sin amasarla.

— ¡Hey, hey, hazlo con cariño, que sino te quedará un pan duro...! eh... ¿Te alcanzo una lata? ¿La que en enmantequillaste?

— Lo haré yo, gracias. Ahora...— suspiró, desistiendo — Dime... ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

— Pues estoy demasiado urgido por compartir todo lo que siento...— suspiró melodramáticamente Francis, deslizando sigilosamente su brazo, hasta rodear a Arthur por la espalda.

— Suéltame.

— No~...

— Te patearé si no lo haces.

— Cuánta hostilidad, cariño...— "la" francesa zafó los brazos, y retrocedió un poco, dejando en toda libertad de acción a Arthur, quien ahora hacía sus pancitos y futuros _scones_, dejándolos uno a uno en la lata.

— Y podría saber, ya que aún no me queda del todo claro... ¿Por qué me buscas a mí, siendo que tienes amigos?

— Tú también eres mi amigo...— Arthur soltó una risa cargada de ponzoña y sarcasmo. Algo macabra.

— ¿Yo? ¿Tu amigo?

— Mejor dicho, un "Buen Conocido"— corrigió Francis, en vista de que tanta "cursilería" lo haría objeto de risa para su "anfitriona" — Y el único que podría entenderme en mi situación...

— Hubieses hecho contacto con Iván, ahora que estás hablando más con él.

— Bien sabes que tiene sus momentos en que me aterra— protestó — Y ni modo que hablara con Feliciano... por obvias razones. Si te pones a descartar, y haces vista floja de todas nuestras diferencias y rivalidades, cosa de por sí MUY difícil, te darás cuenta que a quien puedo recurrir con mayor confianza es a ti.

— Pues sigo sin convencerme... aunque si es lo que piensas: dime, para que acabemos rápido.

— Pues bien, Arthur, escucha con cuidado...— Francis aclaró su garganta: — Verás... desde que nos vimos afectados con ésta tan repentina y extraña transformación, _mon ami_, que ya nadie parece ser el mismo. Tienes varios casos entre nosotros ocho, pero si me pusiera a ejemplificar, _mon amour_, creo que no acabaría nunca...

— Ya...

— El caso es que todos nosotros hemos enloquecido con esto de convertirnos en féminas... pese a que podríamos sacar tantos provechos de la experiencia, la gran mayoría de nosotros no lo ve como una posibilidad de aquella índole, sino como una especie de castigo y tortura divina a la que fuimos sometidos quizás por qué motivo, y no hallamos escapatoria.

— Si mal lo recuerdo, quien nos metió en esto fue Kiku Honda... hablando de él, quisiera pedirle un informe acerca de cómo va la cura a éste problemita...— acotó Arthur, interrumpiendo, mientras seguía moldeando los _scones_.

— No es el punto. Kiku es el genio robo-maniaco, y si no nos saca de ésta pronto yo mismo voy a matarlo. Mi punto es que con solución o no, y aunque nos encontremos en cuerpos cargados de hermosas curvas y engañosas hormonas, no tendríamos por qué cambiar, ni en nuestra actitud, o relación social...

— Me cuesta creer que hables con tantos tecnicismos e inteligencia... ¿Seguro que eres Francis?— bromeó "la" inglesa, soltando una risita para sí misma. "La" francesa le dio una palmada en el trasero — ¡Ay...! ¡No te aproveches, que en cuanto desocupe mis manos, me vengaré!

— ¡Entonces ponte serio, y escúchame! Esto es grave...— "la" francesa sacó el pañuelo, que solía traer consigo, desde el bolsillo interno de su chaquetilla azul, y mordió una punta, estirándolo furiosa.

— Bueno, bueno... continúa...

— Como iba diciéndote...— guardó el pañuelito, y nuevamente, aclaró su garganta — El otro día, y a propósito de lo que he dicho, salí con Antonio y Gilbert a un club en París, en donde usualmente acudimos a relajarnos y divertirnos un rato— escuchó a Arthur bufar por lo bajo —... y supones bien si lo que piensas es que vamos a buscar mujeres... las hay muy hermosas en Francia...

— En realidad pensaba en lo alcoholizados que salían del local.

— También. Pero nuestra verdadera fascinación es buscar hermosas mujeres con quien es charlar, beber y divertirnos... muchas veces también facilitan habitaciones a bajo precio en moteles cercanos al local...

— ¡Sin detalles, por favor...!— protestó "la" inglesa, haciendo una arcada.

— ¡Bueno, quejica! No se puede hablar bien contigo...— Francis suspiró desganado — El asunto es que en nuestra última salida al local, toda mi producción personal se vio desfavorecida en menos de lo que vacié mi vaso de licor... ese día conocí un ángel... hermosa, toda vestida de blanco...— relamió sus labios con picardía — Una rubia preciosa, voluptuosas curvas... tenía un cigarrillo blanco entre los labios pintados de rojo... ¡Era la gloria en vida...!

— Te rechazó ¿Cierto?

— Me robaste las palabras de la boca...

— Soy adivino.

— Eres brujo. Y sabes bien qué le hacían a los brujos* ¿O no?

— Bueno, pero he acertado... te rechazó una mujer bonita, y te has deprimido por eso ¿Verdad?— sentenció. Francis tragó espesamente su saliva, y nuevamente, sacó el pañuelo de entre sus ropas, mordiéndolo nuevamente.

— Y lo dices con tanta liviandad... ¿No te das cuenta que es una crisis para mi el hecho de ser ahora una mujer? ¿No ves lo que eso significa?

— Que te rechazan las mujeres, porque te creen... "desviada".

— ¡Y si me ligo a un hombre, es él quien quiere ir encima...! ¡¿No te das cuenta? ¡Yo JAMÁS en mi vida he sido dominado POR NADIE! ¡¿Cómo soportan las mujeres tener a tamañas bestias adentro y encima...?

— ¡Francis!— Arthur se volteó, totalmente ruborizado, y con el entrecejo fruncido — ¡No lo digas de esa forma! ¡Qué asco!

— ¡¿No te das cuenta la gravedad del asunto? ¡¿Acaso no empatizas conmigo? ¡Llevo absteniéndome DÍAS completos, sin siquiera recibir caricia o poder desnudar a alguien!

— Entonces lo que te aflige, es que no... No... No has podido...llevarte a nadie a la cama, ya que tu cuerpo te... impone condiciones molestas...

— Exactamente...— susurró cabizbajo — No aguanto no ser yo mismo... no está en mis planes el no poder ligarme con hombres, o tener que recurrir a centros de reunión donde conocer a mujeres que gusten de mi, ya que... bueno... en mi estado natural, no figuro entre sus aficiones, y tienen algunas costumbres que me desagradan. Me han recomendado conocer y buscar personas así, pero... sentiría que me engaño a mi mismo, si llego a algo más con una mujer que gusta de mujeres... y de paso, la estaría engañando a ella...

— Creo que sí entiendo tu punto...— contestó Arthur, tocando sus sienes, no tomando en cuenta que sus dedos estaban impregnados en la masilla de los _scones_ — El asunto de nuestra conversión es... perturbador...

— Y que lo digas...

— Más que nada porque no puedes seguir siendo tú, sin que te miren peor de lo que antes ya lo hacían. No es ese nuestro caso, porque todos estamos afectados de distinta forma...

— Pero hay quienes parecen estarla pasando mucho mejor que yo— se lamentó Francis en un gemido.

— Hasta quien lo parezca, en realidad no lo disfruta... todos estamos afectados, y tú, en particular, en tu... "vida privada". Yo, por mi parte, la pasé PÉSIMO... eh...— Arthur enrojeció de sobremanera —... esto...

— ¿Sangrando por abajo?

— ¡No lo digas así!

— Literalmente es eso...

— Es horrible y asqueroso.

— Para una mujer es natural... y el problema está en que no somos mujeres en verdad...

— Aceptémoslo. Todos la pasamos igualmente mal...

— No es por cambiar el tema, _mon cheri_...— dijo de pronto Francis, señalando la lata enmantequillada: — Pero creo que tus _scones_ no van a cocinarse si no los metes al horno antes que la masa de corte o enfríe mucho...

—...Buen alcance...—

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios minutos, quizás más de los indicados por la receta, y ya los panecillos para el té debían de estar listos en el horno. Podía sentirse el olor de los bollos horneados impregnando todo el habitáculo, cargándolo con un vapor blancuzco que condensaba los cristales y superficies a su alcance.

Emocionado, Arthur puso en una de sus manos un guante de cocina. Era por lo menos la tercera vez que hacía los panecillos en la misma tarde, y ya estaba harto de que salieran fallidos a gusto de su "tutora". Abrió el horno, y los cristales de las gafas prestadas se empañaron con el vapor saliente. Extrajo la lata enmantequillada con los bollos esponjosos en ella, presurosa, abriendo espacio en las encimeras de la cocina para colocar la bandeja encima. Tras de "ella", Francis observaba con cierto temor, preparando una vez más su paladar y su lengua. Tembló, cuando "la" inglesa volteó hacia "ella", con una tela que suele ponerse sobre los panes en la panera, portando los pequeños acompañamientos para el té.

— Prueba uno— dijo, conteniendo las ganas de sonreír con el anhelo que internamente le carcomía.

— Rezo porque no me mate...— suspiró, antes de tomar uno de los panecillos y llevarlo a su boca, sin morderlo todavía, sólo apoyándolo contra los labios.

— ¿Qué esperas?

— Siento su textura primero...— declaró, apretando un poco el bollo con los dedos. La corteza crujió un poco — Esponjoso... buena textura... tiempo ideal...— enumeró, incrementando aún más las ansias de "la" inglesa, y conjuntamente, los latidos de su corazón.

— ¿Y qué más?

— Falta su sabor...— añadió Francis, con voz temblorosa. Entreabrió los labios, e introdujo apenas una pequeña región del panecillo hasta que sus dientes estuvieron a la altura para arrancar un pedacito. Bastaría un tamaño estándar para adivinar todo el resto. Mordió desconfiado, y degustó unos segundos. A esas alturas, ya Arthur no podía contener su ansiedad.

— ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Mejoré en algo?

—... Está aceitoso...

— ¿Eso es malo?

— Te pasaste con la margarina... pero...— "la" francesa tragó, antes de añadir con cierto tono de satisfacción — Sí: has mejorado...

"La" representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte dio el grito de su vida. Épico. "Una" cocinera Gourmet había dado un "visto bueno" a su receta novata ¡Eso debía aparecer en los registros, los libros de historia, en la prensa! ¡Debía decírselo a la Reina! ¡Invitarla a tomar el té, sin el miedo de que escupiera sus panecitos, y mucho menos que mandaría a alguien más a preparar otros!

Estaba realmente contento...

— _Mon ami_, me estás dejando sordo— regañó "la" francesa, extrañada por la repentina desaparición del semblante hostil y malhumorado de su "enemiga", viendo como brincaba como cincoañera, sin importar si el delantal se enganchaba o ensuciaba, si su falda se levantaba con todos esos giros.

— ¡Hay que celebrarlo!— añadió en un casi infantil canturreo, agachándose de golpe frente a un mostrador con puerta de madera. Extrajo del interior de éste, una botella de su mejor whisky — ¡Brindemos!

— ¿_Excusez-moi_? (¿Perdón?)— Dijo "la" francesa, parpadeando repetidas veces, y moviendo incrédula la cabeza — ¿Quieres beber?

— ¡Claro! Esto tengo que festejarlo, y qué mejor que una buena copa para eso— explicó "la" inglesa, sacando unas copas medianas desde la lacena. Francis soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Lo resistirás sin antes desmayarte?

— No será tanto. Ni que fuera a empinarme la botella entera.

— No es mala idea...— apremió, luego de que en menos de un segundo, su lasciva consciencia comenzara a darle indecorosas ideas, relacionadas con la ofrenda — Oh~ ¿Quieres que te sirva yo?

— Llena la copa— pidió Arthur, acercando la pieza de cristal a "la" francesa. "Ella" destapó la botella, y sirvió sin apuro hasta que consideró que la cantidad en las copas era suficiente. Luego, tapó nuevamente la botella, y tomó entre sus dedos la pieza con la bebida— A tu salud, caballerito.

— A mi salud, por supuesto.

Empinaron "ambas" su copa, y por solo segundos, bebieron. Ninguno vació todo el contenido, pero sí Francis más que Arthur.

— ¡Buena elección! ¿No crees?— celebró Arthur, luego de emitir un quejido con la garganta.

— Nada mal, nada mal— movió la copa, jugueteando con la bebida en su interior, como si estuviese revolviéndola. Por su parte, "la" anfitriona volvió a sorber, ésta vez solo un poco. Francis añadió: — _Mon cherie_, me imagino que pretenderás cocinar con más frecuencia de hoy en más ¿Cierto?

— ¡Por supuesto! No puedo estancarme ni conformarme con solo un logro. Me esperan muchos avances por delante.

— Pues no te acostumbres tanto al éxito. Conociéndote, tendrás muchas caídas en éste rubro, más con tanta impaciencia.

— ¿Impaciente yo? Más bien ansioso. Si pude con los _scones_, una receta relativamente fácil, me depara todo un mundo de oportunidades para seguir siendo cada vez mejor.

— Baja un poco tus humos, la cocina no es tan fácil como lo parece...

— Cierra el pico, que me cortas la inspiración— acotó en una carcajada, para luego, volver a tomar de su copa. Nuevamente, jadeó. Parecía que el licor le cosquilleaba la garganta — So... lo de tu frustración era lo único que debías decirme.

— Pensaba en que me darías alguna solución, o una respuesta alentadora. El problema es mucho más grave de lo que parece...— no pudo evitar estremecerse, una vez que sintió una carcajada de su "enemiga" taladrándole el oído — ¿De qué te ríes?

— Estás desesperado.

— ¡Empatiza un poco conmigo!— protestó "la" francesa, apartando la copa con la bebida a un lado — Llevo años llenando mis solitarias noches con gratas compañías, y mal supones si piensas que muchas solo duran una noche... ¿O acaso no comprendes que estoy enloqueciendo, a falta de algunas noches de lujuria? ¡Piénsalo! ¿Qué clase de humano soy si no tengo los tres elementos clave completamente satisfechos?

— ¿Elementos clave?

— Alimento, descanso y sexo.

— Me suponía que llevabas un estilo de vida tan primitivo ¿Quieres un consejo?

— ¡Por favor!

— Empieza a conformarte con algunos otros placeres que estén a tu alcance, por pequeños que parezcan. Si comienzas a valorar las cosas más nimias como si fuesen imprescindibles, no serás tan exigente con la realidad como lo estás siendo ahora.

— ¿En pocas palabras?

— Olvídate del sexo por un buen tiempo...

— ¡Inhumano!— Francis sacó por tercera vez en aquella tarde, el pañuelo que solía llevar consigo, pero en vez de mordisquearlo y halarlo, simuló una bofetada con éste en contra de "la" inglesa.

— ¡Oye...! ¡Eso dolió!

— ¡A mí también me dolió lo que dijiste! ¡Empatiza un poco conmigo, bruja!

— A ver... no sé qué pueda hacer por un incivilizado como tú, pero supongo que está en mis manos salvar tu cordura en tanto y dure ésta transformación...— Arthur vació por completo su copa, y adoptó una posición de pensador — Pues... en vista de que te pones idiota, es muy difícil darte una solución que te contente...

— Más difícil de lo que piensas...

— Pues no queda otra que lo que te he dicho... porque si nadie te complace en tu actual estado, no hay mucho que hacer. Como dije: comienza a disfrutar de pequeños placeres y pasatiempos, como yo: lee, escribe, mira obras de teatro, da largos paseos por la ciudad, sueña despierto...

— Aburrido. Como tú.

— Entonces, y ya que te gusta mucho: diviértete cocinando.

— ¿Y me voy a pasar quizás cuántos años cocinando, en espera que Kiku termine con ésta pesadilla? ¿Y si nunca acaba?

— Pues no solo te divertirás cocinando, sino quemando todas las calorías de lo que comas en éste tiempo.

— ¡Condenado verdugo! ¡Tú lo que quieres es que muera célibe!

— ¡Entonces no sé qué más decirte! ¡Porque si no te has fijado: no eres el único con problemas!— regañó Arthur, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño — ¡Yo también estoy desesperado! ¡Yo también estoy confundido, y nadie me dice nada que me ayude...!

— Pues te apuesto lo que quieras a que en mi actual estado, te doy un consejo mejor al que tú me has dado— retó Francis, poniendo sus manos en las caderas y sonriendo jactancioso. Arthur suspiró.

— A diferencia tuya, no necesito consejos. Puedo estar bien... haciendo lo que te he dicho...— contestó, contradiciéndose — Puedo contener impulsos y deseos que no me acomodan con éste cuerpo... hace cuánto tiempo quizás tengo un traje guardado en mi armario que compré especialmente para lucirlo en algunas reuniones... pero... me he limitado a usar éstas...— señaló con desgano su vestido —... cosas... ni siquiera me sientan bien los pantalones... mucho menos una camisa...

— Eso no es un verdadero drama.

— Porque yo exijo mucho menos que tú. Y aunque no te lo creas, me duele dejar empolvándose ese conjunto en el armario, y no poder... salir con... ese orgullo con que lo hacía antes cada vez que paseaba por la calle...— relató desconfiado, con mucha vergüenza: — Ya no me atrevo a ver a la gente a la cara, y temo... porque de pronto me haya transformado en un hazmerreir... a diferencia de quizás algunos de ustedes, no veo gracia alguna en éste cambio... es como si de pronto hubiese tenido que cambiar yo mismo, volverme... ¡No sé! ¡Una... especie de dama inglesa! ¡No me gusta...! ¡No soy yo, éste no soy yo...!

— Nadie es el mismo, Arthur... ni tú... ni yo. Nadie. Nadie es igual.

— Me apesta tener que aparentar para que la gente no piense mal de mí...— admitió, bajando la vista — Es asqueroso tener que fingir para agradar a los prejuiciosos...

— Arthur...

— ¿Si?

— ¿Le has dicho todo esto a alguien más?— preguntó "la" invitada, con cierta inseguridad.

— Solo a ti...

— Prometo no comentarlo si quieres— juró "ella", en parte conmovida, o quizás hasta entristecida por los dichos de "la" británica. Porque por simples que pudiesen ser sus palabras, Arthur no solía comentar su verdadero sentir con cualquier persona. Debía tratarse de un conocido demasiado íntimo siquiera para saber sus más preciados gustos, sus aficiones. Sus sentimientos, entonces, requerían de una cercanía aún mayor. Y Francis era, quizás entre comillas, quien contaba con la confianza y cercanía suficiente como para poder escuchar al afectado caballero inglés, para ser a quien le pidiera favores, más aún en la cocina. Y también para recibir algún servicio, o una ayuda suya con sólo pedirlo, obteniéndola aunque fuera a regañadientes.

¿Por qué minusvalorar aquel momento de tensa cercanía, yéndose en temas que pese a lo perturbado que le tenían, no debían por qué? Arthur estaba allí, abriendo su sentir y su pensar a un "enemigo", entregándose totalmente, aunque fuese solo su mundo interno. Eso era aún más valorable que cualquier inútil consejo, que podría fácilmente concluirse en una corta reflexión en casa. Debía, de cierto modo, regresar el servicio de su "anfitriona".

— No me prometas nada, Francis. Ya muchos han de haberse dado cuenta.

— Pero soy el único que se ha dado el tiempo de escucharte ¿O no?— cuestionó gentilmente. Arthur asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Te parece dejar el tema por hoy?— nuevamente, ésta vez con los ojos cerrados, "la" dueña de casa volvió a asentir.

— Ya lo discutiremos en otra ocasión...— suspiró "ella", acomodando una de las coletas que molestaba sobre su hombro — Sólo necesitamos relajarnos y pensar bien para sacar algo en claro...

— Estamos haciendo más drama de lo que realmente esto amerita...— dijo Francis, sonriendo forzosamente — Ve a sentarte a tu salón, y yo seré quien prepare algo ésta vez ¿Si?

— ¿Sin segundas intenciones?

— Nada más que una agradable charla con algo de té— carcajeó, en vista de la paranoia de su "enemiga". Luego, añadió sonriendo: — Y claro: tus _scones_.

— ¿Hablas en serio?— Arthur abrió sus ojos de par en par. Sin darse cuenta, esbozó una sonrisa de gratitud, y sin abandonar dicho gesto, caminó hasta su sofá, taconeando los zapatos en lentos pasos, en contraste a su acelerado corazón.

* * *

Fue de pronto que todo dio lo sucedido pareció dar un inesperado pero predecible vuelco... ¿Por qué confió en ese descarado francés el hacer el té, sabiendo que mentía al decir que no habían segundas intenciones...? ¡¿Qué demonios le habría puesto a su té? ¡A su amado té! ¡Bastó con dar el primer sorbo...! ¡No, ni siquiera eso! ¡Mojar un poco los labios en aquella mezcla, cuando perdió el conocimiento!

Ese Francis. Sucio cerdo pervertido, come-ranas, acosador de segunda. Volvía nuevamente a preguntar cómo es que pudo confiar en él... ¡Si eran enemigos de años! ¡¿Cómo no lo supuso antes? Ahora, y para desgracia mundial, se encontraba totalmente inmovilizada con las ropas que antes llevaba puestas con decencia, atada al mueble de la sala de estar.

Lo que antes eran un par de inofensivas pantys, ahora aprisionaban sus tobillos de modo que sus piernas se hallaban tiesas y extendidas. El delantal había sido deshecho en un montón de jirones, franjas largas de tela, ahora usadas como mordazas y esposas para sus muñecas. Y solo Dios sabía dónde y cómo había ido a parar su vestido, o si éste mismo era parte de sus ataduras. Lo único que logró distinguir, aparte de las pantys y el delantal, era que al menos la ropa interior se hallaba intacta. Pero ni siquiera eso le servía de gran consuelo.

Adivinó su cabello suelto, los elásticos de las coletas sirviendo como apoyo a las esposas de tela blanca, cortando casi la circulación sanguínea hacia sus manos. Notó que no traía puestas las gafas que Alfred le había prestado, pero no era como si estuviese dispuesto a buscarlas en ese preciso instante. Debía encontrar la forma de librarse, antes que las cosas pasaran a peores. Así que comenzó a forcejear, estirarse y removerse en el sillón...

— Pobre iluso— dijo una siútica voz desde el umbral de la puerta que conectaba con la cocina — ¿Crees que puedes escapar, caballerito?— carcajeó con sorna. Estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, cosa que cambió con darse un solo impulso contra ésta, irguiéndose en imponente estatura.

Caminó con gesto amenazador hasta su "presa", sobándose las manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Arthur luchó más por romper las amarras, a medida que la distancia perdía peligrosamente su espesor. Gimió contra la tela que lo acallaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apretó los dientes, sin que estos alcanzaran a tocarse los de arriba con los de abajo.

— Te ves tan apetecible, querido...— ronroneó "la" francesa — Me carcomen las ganas de poseerte... ahora mismo...

— (¡Hijo de puta, hijo de puta! ¡Sucio degenerado, maldito malparido...!)— condenó mentalmente, tratando de librar al menos sus piernas, o asestar una patada con éstas amarradas entre sí, con tal de alejar a su verdugo. Se retorció hasta un punto jamás antes pensado, en que incluso su espalda parecía no dar a basto, sin lograr ni siquiera rozar a "la" gala.

— Vas a lastimarte si sigues doblándote, querido— alertó "ella", tomando asiento en el brazo del sillón, y acercando una de sus manos a los tobillos amarrados con el nylon blanco, adivinando el desesperado movimiento, rozándolos con la punta de los dedos — Y me daría tanta pena que así fuera...

Rodeó uno de los tobillos, apartando un poco el amarre, y acariciándolo con sus palmas tibias, subiéndola por la pantorrilla a medida que iba inclinándose hacia adelante en el mueble. Su sonrisa lunática se amplió una vez que hubo alcanzado las rodillas, y siguió haciéndolo a medida que seguía ascendiendo por sus muslos. Arthur cerró los ojos con aún más fuerza, e hizo otro gran esfuerzo por apartar sus piernas del tacto de su captor, y así darle una patada donde fuera que lograsen impactar sus tacones. De no ser porque en menos que lograba levantar sus extremidades, las sentía nuevamente inmovilizadas, ésta vez con Francis encima suyo, sentado sobre sus muslos desnudos con las piernas separadas, una a cada lado de su cuerpo, y con la falda de su vestido tapando gran parte de ya enfriado cuerpo.

— Me sienta bien ésta posición, Arthur... espero que a ti también te agrade...

— (Ramera de mierda) — pensó, volviendo a gruñir contra la mordaza. Ahora, la mano invasora que antes tocó sus piernas, se acercaba lentamente al rostro sonrosado y sudado. Específicamente, al nudo de la tela blanca.

— Déjame quitarte esto— dijo en una carcajada, una vez que hubo alcanzado el asa corrediza del amarre. Tiró levemente de ésta, apartándola poco a poco, hasta casi deshacer la mordaza — Gritas como gata en celo, querido.

— (Voy a matarte... voy a matarte, Francis...)

— Veamos si como gritas, gimes...— dio el último tirón a la tela, al fin liberando la boca de su presa. En cuanto y tuvo la oportunidad, Arthur libró su cavidad bucal del exceso de saliva, antes que fuese a atorarse con ésta. Apretó los dientes con furia, pero sin que pudiese articular insulto alguno, se vio en la obligación de descargar desde el fondo de su pecho, un vergonzoso grito de complacencia.

Una mano intrusa se había introducido por la parte baja de la copa del sostén, apretando un poco el busto con los dedos calientes sobre la sensible zona. La otra mano de su "acosadora" se había, en tanto, encargado de detener las manos esposadas sobre su cabeza.

— Eres un cúmulo de contradicciones, Arthur...— suspiró sensualmente, entrecerrando los ojos — Por mucho que te retuerzas, querido... por mucho que intentes desatarte y gritar...— sonrió malicioso, abandonando la labor de su mano en el pecho de "la" inglesa, para poco a poco, ir subiendo su propia falda, hasta descubrir los bordes de la ropa interior de su presa — Por aquí la temperatura sigue subiendo...

— ¡Quítate...! ¡Malnacido... bastardo...!

— Pillo por aquí un valioso tesoro, Capitán Kirkland...— jadeó deseoso, comenzando a juguetear con los adornos de la prenda, acariciándolos con la yema de los dedos. Los ánimos fueron calentándose aún más, cuando uno de sus dedos pasó la barrera de los adornos, ya palpando a plenitud la tela que cubría el monte de Venus — Quizás más al fondo... sumergido en...— se detuvo, y relamió sus propios labios con la lengua en exceso húmeda — ... un mar algo más cálido...

— Detente... detente...— suplicó Arthur, apartando la vista, y tratando de juntar sus piernas.

Ya los dígitos de su "captora" comenzaban a acercarse a un lugar aún más sensible que cualquier otro, rozando a plenitud una mancha de humedad que ya comenzaba a distinguirse en la parte más baja de las bragas, y que iba acrecentándose con el paso de los segundos, y la intensidad de su toque.

— Se parte de la solución a mi problema. Te lo agradeceré inmensamente.

Ya sus manos, aún atadas, estaban casi en libertad de acción, puesto que ahora ambas extremidades de "la" francesa, se hallaban en la importante ocupación de remover los paños menores. Una, y la menos preocupante, nuevamente ingresó por el borde bajo del sujetador, y bastó con un leve tirón de ésta para que el broche, más débil que nunca antes, cediera, permitiendo retirar la prenda, o al menos hacerla resbalar unos buenos centímetros por los brazos, afirmados de los tirantes. La más preocupante, y cada vez con mayor motivo, ya había apartado parte de la pare inferior de su ropa, jugueteando en el lugar prohibido con creciente interés.

Debía detenerlo. Su dignidad y su integridad física corrían un riesgo de los peores, y dejarse vencer por Francis era lo último que quería. No podía permitir seguir apremiando sus acciones con los gemidos que de cuando en cuando se veía en la obligación de emitir, producto de las indiscutiblemente maestras caricias, pero que de agradables no tenían nada.

Debía salvar lo poco que le restaba de cordura y decencia, y frenar de una buena vez aquella locura, antes que fuese de una vez a entregarse a tamaña tortura...

¡De una vez por todas Arthur...!

¡DESPIERTA!

— Arthur... oye, Arthur...

— Suéltame...— masculló entre dientes, aún sumido en su irrealidad erótica. De hace varios minutos Francis ya había llegado con la bebida humeante, y Arthur había caído dormido cuando al probar la que a él le correspondía, no dio cuenta que tenía por contenido una dosis valorable de whisky mezclado. Mezcolanza de mal gusto, pero igual bebió.

Y fue que al verlo así, dormido, Francis decidió dejarlo. Despertarlo antes de que lo hiciera por voluntad propia, podría costarle un ojo morado, o el labio roto. Así que tomó asiento a los pies de "la" británica, sin dar mayor cuenta ni calcularlo mucho...

Eso quizás explicaba por qué Arthur no podía mover sus piernas. Y las manos estaban atrapadas bajo su pecho. Sumado a eso, y en vista de lo desastrado que era para dormir, ya se había helado casi por completo, al subirse la falda casi en su totalidad...

— ¡Arthur...!— Francis palmoteó la espalda de su "anfitriona", sin obtener respuesta. La gran solución, fue cuando dio aquel apretón en su trasero...

— ¡Gya~~!— gritó Arthur, incorporándose casi de un salto en el sillón, librando sus piernas, y quedando arrodillado sobre el mueble. Miró hacia todos lados, encontrándose sorpresivamente vestido y a salvo...

— ¿Dormiste bien?

— Pésimo.

— Límpiate la baba. Te mojaste entero— rió "ella", ocasionando en Arthur un potente sonrojo. Con la manga del vestido, el hilo de saliva fue retirado cuanto antes. Luego, "la" recién despertada tocó su cabellera: totalmente desordenada. Estaba sin gafas, y a cambio, éstas reposaban en la mesilla de té.

— ¿Cuánto me dormí?

— No lo sé... ¿Unos minutos, tal vez? No más de cinco...

— ¿Me sacaste tú las gafas?

— Un poco más y las romperías.

— ¿No me hiciste nada raro mientras dormía?

— Quise besarte, pero tu aliento apestaba a whisky...— admitió Francis, encogiéndose de hombros. Arthur, en vez de mostrarse molesto, suspiró con alivio — ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Conociéndote... puedo esperar cualquier cosa— regañó, comenzando a ordenar su cabello, y a amarrarlo con los elásticos. A su lado, escuchó una risita.

— Ya sé~...— canturreó Francis, picando las costillas de Arthur — Estabas soñando conmigo~...

— ¡No digas tonterías!

— Hablas dormido, Kirkland... ¿Quieres que te recree lo que alcancé a escucharte?— "la" francesa aclaró su garganta, y luego, gimió con sensualidad: — "Oh~... Francis..." "Ah~, ah~, ¡Ahhh~...!", "¡Francis...! ¡_Oh my god_...! ¡_Ah~, yes, yes~..._!" "Ah~ ¡_Oh, please... stop..._! ¡AH~...!", "¡_I'm cumming_! ¡_I'm cumming_!" (¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengo!)

— ¡Yo nunca dije eso!— rugió Arthur, dando un puñetazo sin mesura en su brazo, rojo como nunca antes.

— ¡Lo sé, era broma! Quería ver cómo reaccionabas... bruto...— protestó "ella", sobando su brazo. Arthur recuperó pronto el aliento y la cordura, y suspiró:

— ¿No se ha enfriado todavía el té?

— No aún. Y tus panecitos tampoco...

— Pues tómatelo tú. Debí suponer desde un inicio que le pondrías algo raro... Estoy mareado.

— Pensé que te gustaría algo más de licor, así que lo mezclé con tu té...

— Sabe horrible, para tu información.

— Disculpa— carcajeó. Tomó la tacita de su "compañera", y probó un poco. Apartó la pieza de porcelana, y tapó su boca con una mano — En verdad no es la mejor mezcla que se me ha ocurrido.

— Genio— comentó sarcásticamente "la" inglesa. Francis, extrañamente, apremió con una risa.

* * *

Ya pasadas las horas, y entradas las primeras de la noche, la temperatura en Londres comenzó a descender más de lo esperado. Tanto que ni siquiera bastó con estarse cerca del crepitante fuego de la chimenea para mantenerse temperados.

Quizás a disgusto de "ambas" mujeres en la residencia Kirkland, o quizás no tanto, permanecieron en el sillón, compartiendo una manta de lana, cobijadas en el sillón.

— Nunca creí que estaría tan cerca tuyo— carcajeó malicioso Francis, con la clara intención de incomodar a Arthur.

— Y que yo lo permitiría... pero hace frío. ¿Que ya no había acabado la estación fría?— lamentó "la" inglesa, con los dientes castañeando.

— Pues el clima es tan impredecible a veces... a veces sienta bien quedarse cerca del fuego, relajarse...

— Me agrada en verdad. .. ¿Más té?

— No gracias. Bebe tú— respondió "la" francesa. "La" dueña de casa acercó la pequeña tetera, y el tamiz con las hojitas para la infusión. Vertió algo de agua hirviendo en su taza, coloreándose y perfumándose ésta de suave canela. Asió la tacita con una mano, y con la otra acomodó la manta de modo que la espalda no se le enfriara. Bebió, y jadeó reconfortado.

— Esto es ideal para subir la temperatura...

— Lo mismo dicen del licor, y yo he comprobado que no es tan cierto...— Francis suspiró, y disimuladamente, se movió más hacia "la" anfitriona, casi acurrucándose — En mi opinión: nada como el calor humano...

— Aléjate, o te voltearé té encima. Y está hirviendo.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

— Un consejo. Puede que me hagas perder el equilibrio— respondió Arthur. Volvió a sorber, y a su mente vino el no muy grato recuerdo de la mezcla de whisky y té antes consumida. Sin embargo, algo aún "peor" vino a su mente, y al soltar una carcajada, estuvo a punto de escupir la bebida caliente sobre su "invitada".

— Oye ¿De qué te estás riendo?

— Me acordé de algo...

— Cuenta, para que me ría yo también— pidió "ella".

— No. Es vergonzoso— admitió "la" británica bajando la vista, aún carcajeando.

— ¡Anda! ¡¿Qué es tan divertido?

— Me acordé la última vez que me embriagué...

— ¿La vez que fuimos los ocho al bar?

— No. Entonces la penúltima, mejor dicho... fue hace unos meses en un pub de por aquí...— comenzó a relatar, apartando la tacita en la mesa que tenía adelante. Aclaró su garganta: — Fue una cosa tan extraña... de pronto llegué de una de las reuniones que tenemos como representantes de nuestras naciones, y pedí lo de siempre. El cantinero me sirvió un vaso de ron, y en menos de diez minutos ya casi lo tenía vaciado...

— ¡Uh-lalá! A esas alturas estás ya tirado en el suelo...

— Peor que eso, Francis...— interrumpió, luego, mirando desconfiado a su alrededor. Podía ser que las paredes tuviesen oídos...: — Cuando acabé con mi vaso, como podrás imaginar, estaba tan... TAN embriagado, que perdí total control de mi propio cuerpo...

— ¿Te caíste? ¿Te desnudaste?

— No... — Soltó nuevamente una risita — Subí a la barra, y comencé a cantar y bailar Can-Can. No me di cuenta, y sin querer le asesté una patada en el rostro al sujeto del pub...

— ¿Eso es todo?

— A mí me hizo gracia... mejor dicho, me doy más vergüenza que gracia...

— Las pocas veces que me he emborrachado, he hecho hasta lo inimaginable: desde desnudarme en la calle, "estar" con dos mujeres, incluso... creo que una vez tres...

— ¡¿Ah...?— abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— Y una vez golpeé a un policía... esas son las que alcanzo a acordarme. El alcohol es verdaderamente peligroso para un caballero, cuando se trata de excesos.

— Sobretodo si se habla de dignidad, Francis...

— Por suerte ya cada vez resisto más— se jactó "ella" — Aunque en confianza, dejo un poco de lado la consideración por mis limitaciones, y... creo que se me pasa bastante la mano con las copas— suspiró divertida — Cuando se está en confianza, qué locuras se nos ocurren ¿No?

— Todos somos así. Sacamos lo mejor y lo peor de nosotros cuando estamos con quienes conocemos. Por ejemplo...— Arthur se sonrió levemente — Con todos sigues siendo el mismo Don Juan que conocemos desde un principio... hablas con muchos adornos y poco contenido, y usualmente abusas de galanterías innecesarias. Logras dar la imagen de ser un romanticón desesperado... pero con nosotros... bueno, mejor dicho: con quienes más te llevas... te atreves a hablar de otras cosas... inclusive un poco a "manchar" tu imagen de "caballero", y tratas temas muy asquerosos y bizarros...

— Contigo más que nadie— admitió Francis, algo sorprendido por las observaciones de su "enemiga" — Creo que lo mismo pasa contigo cuando entras en un ambiente más íntimo...

— ¿En qué lo notas?

— Cuando tratas con todo el resto del planeta, también eres de los que cuida muy bien su vocabulario, su trato, los temas de los que habla y cómo lo hace. No te vas por ninguna tendencia, y tus opiniones son esquivas... pero basta con que estés con alguien que logre soportarte un poco más que otros, o que te conozca verdaderamente, y llegas a ser un boca-floja de los peores...

Arthur soltó una risa, saludando la ocurrencia de su "compañera". En realidad, jamás nadie le había hecho saber la verdadera percepción que tenía de su trato tan arisco y cambiante, y menos con tanta cercanía como Francis lo había hecho. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, daba cuenta de que en realidad aquello era cierto. Y Francis, contagiado por la carcajada de "la" británica, pensó lo mismo. Todos, absolutamente todos, siempre se manifestaban muy temerosos cuando hablaban con él, no sabía exactamente si debido a que subestimaban su firmeza mental o emocional, o si realmente despertaba alguna clase de rechazo en la gente. Arthur, en ese caso, era diferente.

— ¿Piensas que hablo demasiado ?— preguntó de repente Arthur.

— Más que hablar mucho, al estar en confianza, que te atreves a decir todo lo que nunca antes. Por ejemplo: ve a tratar a Roderich con ese diccionario de insultos con el qué tú lo haces, o a contarle tus anécdotas de ebriedad a Iván, o a Ludwig...— explicó "la" francesa — Del mismo modo que nunca me atrevería a confesar nada de mi vida sexual con muchos de mi círculo social, inclusive algunos del más cercano...

— Pensé que como todo buen pervertido con un poco de consciencia, sí divulgaría algunas de sus aventuras más inolvidables, y sólo reservarías las más "extremas".

— Y no piensas nada mal, _mon ami_. A veces si hago alarde de algunos de mis encuentros más decentes, pero... como bien dices, los más indecorosos sólo los reservo para una audiencia especial. Siendo así: Gilbert y Francis son mi "público" más fiel.

— Tu pandilla de amigos ¿Cierto?

— Y de los mejores...— dijo Francis, esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa. Curioso, añadió: — ¿Tú tienes amigos?— Arthur le miró fijamente.

— Me ofende tu pregunta...— respondió — Claro que los tengo.

— ¿Quienes?

— En primer lugar, quienes alguna vez fueron mi familia los considero más como mis amigos: desde Alfred, aunque me saca de quicio, Peter, que todavía le falta madurar, los "parientes" que tengo en Oceanía, y que me comunico aún mucho con ellos. Y también me entiendo bastante bien con Kiku, aunque últimamente él está bastante ocupado con sus propios asuntos con el exterior en general, que poco es lo que he podido estrechar el lazo que hace mucho tenemos...— calló por varios segundos, y luego acotó con un deje de melancolía: — Aunque hay otros que también fueron familia mía, y me tienen bastante resentimiento... y aunque les tengo cerca, me cuesta mucho hablar con ellos de buena forma...

— Me imagino que el representante de Irlanda es uno de ellos ¿Cierto?

— Me odia a muerte. Creo que en realidad son pocos en los que puedo depositar un cariño especial para llamarlos "amigos" con la liviandad que cualquier otro podría hacerlo.

— Y no eres el único, _mon ami_, si es que eso te sirve como consuelo— apoyó Francis, dando una palmadita en el hombro de "la" británica.

— Todos tenemos nuestros límites en esto... no todos podemos ser amigos de todos. Hay gente con la que definitivamente no me entiendo.

— ¿Eso es una indirecta para mi?— cuestionó Francis, señalándose a sí mismo con el índice. En vista de no querer romper con el apacible momento, y que en realidad no era su intención dar a entender eso, Arthur se apresuró a negar:

— ¡Al contrario...! Creo... que pese a todo...— tragó espesamente su saliva — Pese a que eres uno de mis rivales más... más... detestables... que nunca nos hallamos entendido del todo bien...— comenzó a enrojecer, y a encogerse de hombros — Francis... tú...

— ¿Yo qué?

— Aunque siempre estamos discutiendo... por cualquier tontería, o cosas no tan banales... Francis... tú...— no pudiendo soportar por mucho más la vergüenza, se escondió bajo la manta, totalmente ruborizado, respirando agitado. "la" invitada escuchó bajo la gruesa tela algo que no pudo descifrar.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Nuevamente, Arthur masculló bajo la manta. Francis trató de procesas la oración ahogada por la timidez y el resguardo, sin sacar nada en claro. Así que decididamente, tiró de la manta, descubriendo a "la" inglesa, aún muy roja y acelerada.

— ¡No me destapes! ¡Hace frío!— protestó Arthur, tratando de recuperar la región de la frazada que le correspondía.

— Sólo quiero escuchar bien lo que dijiste— espetó Francis con impaciencia — Como te escondiste bajo la manta, no te oí nada.

— Yo... bueno...— Arthur bajó la vista — Ya has de saber lo que dije.

— No, porque no te entendí... ¡Anda! ¿Qué te cuesta repetirlo?

— Mucho.

— ¡Por favo~r!

— Francis, no... No quiero...

— Bueno...— desistió — Aunque si me lo preguntas: a pesar de que siempre estamos discutiendo y esas cosas, y que no nos llevamos para nada bien, sí puedo contar con que estarás por ahí cerca si de pronto necesito de algo, como ahora. Definitivamente, eres mi mejor enemigo.

— Pues... ¡Sí! Eso...— Arthur soltó una risa nerviosa — Creo... que también eres mi mejor enemigo.

— Que eso no cambie hasta el fin de nuestros días ¿De acuerdo?

— Prometido— entonces, y casi en un acto inconsciente, estrechó su mano con la de su "enemiga" de siempre — Y no se menciona nada de lo que pasa aquí.

— Hecho. Todo entre estas cuatro paredes...— Francis meditó unos segundos — ¿Todo-TODO?

— Absolutamente todo. Es lo ideal.

— ¿Todo lo que se diga o haga?

— Como si nunca hubiese pasado— explicó Arthur, tomando nuevamente la tacita en sus manos, y sorbiendo algo más de té. Francis, por su parte, compartió consigo mismo una simple y drástica decisión.

Una vez que la pieza de porcelana se hubiese asegurado sobre la mesilla de té frente a ellos, "la" francesa tomó las manos de su "anfitriona", halando un poco de ellas, haciendo que se girara.

— ¿Qué pretendes ?— preguntó desconfiada "la" inglesa.

— Si todo lo que pase queda entre nosotros...— suspiró ansiosamente, acortando un poco la distancia con "ella" — Otórgame un pequeño placer, con la promesa de que nadie siquiera sospechará— Arthur frunció el entrecejo.

— No te pases de confianzudo, Bonnefoy.

— No será nada más que el día de hoy...— continuó, haciendo un gesto lastimoso, con tal de aumentar su poder de convicción: — ... y no es mucho lo que pido.

— Comienzas a asustarme... suelta mis manos.

— En serio lo necesito. No por un tema de instinto, sino... ya por una cosa personal...— subió una de sus manos hasta el rostro de su "compañera", haciendo que "ella" enrojeciera aún más que antes, hasta un punto que no muchos conocían.

— No... Tengo idea de qué intentas...— susurró, moviéndose hacia atrás, y recostando la espalda en uno de los cojines del sillón, que producía un leve desnivel con la parte de los asientos. Francis, en tanto, se inclinó casi sobre "ella", apenas y ejerciendo contacto en las zonas de apoyo compartidas en el mueble.

Arthur se estremeció. No hace mucho había despertado de una pesadilla, y ahora parecía de la nada querer hacerse realidad. Interpuso los brazos en el corto tramo que lo separaba de su "invitada", y ladeó el rostro a modo de defensa. No considerando aquel obstáculo como uno mayor, "la" franca forcejeó contra las extremidades de "la" británica, logrando sacarlas del camino, y por fin llegando a la distancia ideal para su última declaración:

— De todas las cosas curiosas de ésta vida, Arthur, eres la persona que mejor define lo que se llama contradicción... tienes un carácter y una personalidad que por chocantes que sean, te hacen sumamente atractivo...

— No sé qué demonios estás hablando...— gimió Arthur, indefenso, atrapado entre los brazos de Francis.

— Ni siquiera yo soy suficientemente consciente de ello, querido... y tampoco de las discordantes sensaciones que causas en mí... Me produces rechazo y atracción, agrado e insatisfacción... desapego y simpatía... Eres... un cúmulo de paradojas, y causas también otras incongruencias, que terminan por dar vuelco tras vuelco todo mi ser, mi corazón...

— No entiendo nada de lo que dices...

— Me quitas el sueño, _mon amour_... y también me haces soñar... me enferman tus hábitos, y me atraen tus modales. Me desesperan tus actitudes, y sin embargo, todas ellas rompen con mi razón. Te has convertido en todos estos años, en mi mayor fascinación, Arthur...

El aludido, en un repentino vuelco desde la vergüenza y suspicacia, sintió una calidez invadiendo la profundidad de su vientre, una especie de cosquilleo subiendo y bajando, apoderándose de su pecho, su garganta. Tragó su saliva, y se adivinó más ruborizado que nunca, con el rostro casi helado, salvo sus mejillas. Un extraño asalto de igualmente contradictorios sentimientos, también mencionados por "la" francesa en sus dichos, comenzaron a causarle un agradable desvanecimiento, mermando sus fuerzas, y más sorprendentemente aún, sus rencores.

— Francis... ¿Estás...?

— Declarándome...— sonrió coquetamente. Entrecerrando sus ojos, suspiró: — _Je t'aime..._ _mon meilleur ennemi_ (Te amo... mi mejor enemigo)

"Ella" sujetó firmemente el rostro de "la" inglesa con una de sus manos. Instintivamente, inclinó el rostro hacia adelante, primero solo rozando sus labios con los de "ella". Arthur tembló. El cosquilleo tomó lugar en todas y cada una de las zonas que hacían contacto con el cuerpo de su "rival": las piernas separadas por la incomodidad de la posición, que rodeaban el talle de "la" francesa. Su pecho, oprimido contra el voluminoso busto de "la" captora, cubierto por las respectivas ropas. Sus manos, que por acto involuntario de defensa y deseo, asían una de las muñecas, mientras la otra deseosamente exploraba casi por si sola su cuello. Por último, un ardor frío adormeció tenuemente sus labios.

Luego de la novata caricia, nuevamente Francis inició un ahora más prolongado, y aún no tan apasionado beso. Procuró no acelerar demasiado sus movimientos, porque en primera instancia, necesitaba tranquilizar al contrariado Arthur, de otro modo, impediría que siguiera con su labor. El rouge rojo pigmentó pálidamente la boca de su "anfitriona", cuando ya la presión ejercida fue mayor.

Entonces, ya el tercer ósculo, comenzó a tomar el tinte picaresco y atrevido de "la" experta amante", como llenando un hueco con otro, y de pronto, la caricia de la punta de su lengua en la comisura de su cavidad, como pidiendo el permiso de entrar. No cedía. Aún estaba "asustada". Otro nuevo intento, un aliento a seguir. Nuevamente, y tras entreabrir un poco los labios, el órgano húmedo e intruso rozaba la entrada manchada de maquillaje, ésta vez, obteniendo su consentimiento. Sin timidez, aunque reservándose en beneficio de trato, jugueteó un poco contra sus dientes, antes de abandonar su boca, ya más húmeda y dispuesta.

El quinto intento fue el comienzo de un encuentro cada vez más cercano, más íntimo. Ya el beso tomaba fuerza, con su intrusa exploradora palpando traviesamente el paladar, buscando a la semejante para juguetear más adictamente, para enredarse en su propio beso y batallar sin cuartel.

Aún Arthur estaba muy tenso. Podría haber cedido a la pícara petición de aceptar un "beso francés", pero eso no significaba que todo ese juego de cosquilleos y temperaturas cambiantes no estuviesen ya molestándole en todo el cuerpo. Bastaría con acumular cualquier impulso y hacer uso de su fuerza bruta, para quitarse a Francis de encima. Aún así, las palabras anteriores al primer beso habían generado una extrema confusión en su ser, y que de cierto modo y mientras luchaban entre ellas en el interior de la perturbada psiquis, mantenían a Arthur en un estático trace, a merced de lo que Francis quisiera hacer con "ella". Lo peor de todo, y es que en tal estado de dilema racional, su parte instintiva y los impulsos más primitivos en su interior, le llamaban a ceder al gesto, dejarse querer... a disfrutar del cariño, quizás no tan independiente a que fuera su "mejor enemiga" quien estuviese ejecutando tan deliciosa labor.

Nunca un encuentro cercano con aquella persona, y aquella índole, habían tenido un desenlace tan digno de recordarse, y de callarse para siempre. De seguro y con previo acuerdo, Francis y Arthur estarían pensado lo mismo.

* * *

_***London Fog:**_ Mezcla de _Earl Grey_ (té negro con aceite de bergamota), leche condensada y almíbar (o sirope) de vainilla.

*El "_French Earl Grey_" es una variante en la mezcla normal del _Earl Grey_ a la que se le añaden pétalos de rosa.

*Pese a que literalmente la palabra en voz inglesa "_frog_" se traduce como "rana", en jerga inglesa también significa "Franchute" (una forma despectiva de referirse a los franceses), esto debido a que es una comida muy popular en Francia el comer ancas (o patas) de rana (está de más especificar la relación establecida).

*Durante la Edad Media, pleno auge religioso en Europa, la persecución de herejes y hechiceros fue tal en el continente que muchas personas perecieron siendo acusados de practicar la brujería, mediante varios métodos de ejecución y tortura, muchos de ellos bastante macabros. Conocido es el caso de Juana de Arco, que fue sentenciada a morir en la hoguera por acusaciones de herejía y otros cargos, ya ligados a las autoridades monárquicas, clérigos y de guerra.

*Estereotipo mundialmente divulgado es el hábito de los franceses de no lavarse muy seguido. Comprueban escritos de las amantes del rey francés Enrique IV, quien tiene el "puesto de honor entre los mugrientos", que muchas de las mujeres que solían estar con él no solo sentían nauseas y mareos, sino que su legítima mujer estuvo a punto de desmayarse la noche de bodas; y era que aparte de no lavarse nunca, éste Rey tampoco tenía por costumbre perfumarse (aunque dice un pasaje célebre que si se bañó al menos una vez en su vida)

***Chanel:** Perfume creado por Ernest Beaux para la línea de Alta Costura y Productos de Belleza Chanel, siendo uno de los más conocidos del mundo. La variante más popular, es la "Nº 5". Contiene entre sus aromas aldehído y esencias de flor de naranjo amargo, jazmín, rosa, madera de sándalo, vainilla, vetiver, entre otras. Su venta a nivel mundial (en conjunto a los pantalones femeninos) repuso a la devastada casa de modas de Coco Chanel, que cayó en bancarrota durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

* * *

Respuestas

* * *

LIEwww:

Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado éste capítulo. En realidad me costó muchísimo sacarlo, más porque estuve con una crisis de inspiración y el "Mal de Fin de Año" azotando mi lado creativo. La familia asiática es difícil de definir, puesto que no son personajes que tengan un puesto bien definido en el fandom y el canon de la serie... más bien se les deja mucho de lado.

No quiero que la temática central se desvíe, y las reflexiones de Kiku y Yao son una manera de asegurarme de ello. Debe entenderse que por lo que están pasando es una desgracia de las peores, sobretodo para quienes se niegan rotundamente a aceptar sus nuevos cuerpos. Y Feliciano es un caso especial.

Kiku se estará sintiendo muy orgulloso de los avances científicos, pero hay algo que podría echar su logro abajo, y es que no cuenta con que dicho cambio no solo no es su culpa, sino que obra del conjuro de Arthur en el primer capítulo... uh-oh...

La actitud de Hyung fue algo que a lo mejor no calcé del todo bien en el capítulo. Pero es una referencia histórica a lo que antiguamente fue el Imperio Japonés, que incluía en sus territorios la Península de Corea (Ambas Repúblicas de Corea en la actualidad y la Isla de Formosa (Taiwán). Dicha conquista se debió a una repentina y violenta invasión a China, donde se cometieron muchos abusos y crímenes contra la vida, a lo que los involucrados en el asunto (salvo MeiMei) le tienen cierto resentimiento a Kiku (Yao más bien le apena, Hyung y Yong Soo son los que le desagrada el japonés)

Y Mongolia es otro de los personajes de los que me he hecho una imagen mental, pero profundizaré en ella más adelante. Necesita mostrarse más... y eso explicaría su actitud con los países que alguna vez fueron parte de su gran Imperio.

MeiMei y Yao son un caso aparte de hermandad destruida, y gracias a éste encuentro, levemente reconciliada. Hermoso me ha sentado escribirlo, y qué lindo que te gustara tanto como a mí. Nice~.

Menos mal que éste último tiempo (semanas) no se ha hablado nada nuevo de ofensivas en Asia, entre ambas Repúblicas de Corea (ya se estaban metiendo otros países, y no preveía nada bueno, después de todo, dichos países desde hace tiempo han tenido roces, y lo que menos necesitan son cizañeros que inciten la pelea.

Quizás basarme en el Marukaite Chikyuu no me ha servido de mucho. El trato de "kyodai", "imoto" "ototo" pensé era igualmente aceptable en una oración neutral como dirigida. Era para conservar el trato formal y distante de Kiku, ya que "Nii-san", "Onee-chan" "Onii-chan" y otros se me hacen demasiado cariñosos para alguien como Kiku. Muchas gracias por el alcance.

Los triángulos amorosos de ésta historia los hay de todo tipo: explícitos, indefinidos, cómicos y tensos. Irán desenvolviéndose y resolviéndose uno a uno, disolviéndose de distintos modos que pronto les haré saber. Interiorizar en Natasha tomará de seguro más de un capítulo, y dos encuentros distintos. Por mientras, aguarden, que la idea está en mi mente, y ahora son ustedes los que elijan.

Ésta historia lleva ya su tiempo, y está meramente inspirada en mis retorcidos sueños. Había visto el primer dibujo de Himaruya de las versiones femeninas de los personajes, y algunas me quedaron gustando mucho, especialmente Rusia (mi preferida), Francis, Estados Unidos y Alemania. Busqué MUCHOS fan arts, y luego, aparecen las versiones oficiales. ¡Ta-chán! Eso nutre mi imaginación.

Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Lamento todavía sea tu periodo de exámenes, pero espero pronto lleguen los momentos de relajo en que puedas desentenderte de la escuela un tiempo. Yo por mi parte ya estoy de vacaciones, pero... menudas vacaciones... tuve que trabajar envolviendo regalos en el Centro Comercial, y viajar a perderme en medio de las Montañas en mi país.

¡Sayo! Nya~

* * *

¡Ta-chán! Capítulo diecisiete, recién sacado del horno. Estuve perdida entre las montañas cinco días. Cinco inspiradores días, que me dieron ideas y ganas suficientes de teclear hasta morir (de sueño), y he aquí el fruto de mi esfuerzo. Espero, como siempre, que haya sido de su agrado, o al menos (y si no fue así) que sirva como una señal de que aún sigo viva, y ésta historia aún tiene qué contar.

Como siempre, espero sus reviews cargados de todas aquellas emociones que quieran liberar. Todos los tomates que quieran lanzarme los que esperaban USAxUK (que lamento decepcionarlos), las flores que quieran entregarme las agradecidas por el FrUK, cualquier tipo de crítica (con tal de mejorar en un futuro cercano), y por supuesto, todas las maravillosas e ingeniosas ideas que quieran darme para así nutrir agradablemente éste relato, que cero cada vez ya va cavando el tunel de salida hacia su final. Todo será muy bien recibido, y respondido a la brevedad.

¡Bono Navideño! (Sondeo General)  
Aún no comienzo a escribir el siguiente capítulo, y por eso mismo es que quiero ustedes sean quienes elijan lo que quieren leer. Ya la idea está: sólo falta llevarla a las letras:  
Opción 1: Momento de Hermandad (Feliciano y Lovino; Ludwig y Gilbert)  
Opción 2: Pequeño Tour de Kiku por Turquía (Predecible triángulo amoroso ¿O no?)  
Opción 3: La macabramente medieval reunión de Mongolia e Iván (y otros problemas también...)

¡Voten, y yo escribo! XD ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguirme en la lectura! ¡Los adoro!

¡Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz! :)

¡Felices Fiestas para Todos!  
¡Sayo! Nya~


	18. Capítulo 18: Pereryv Lichnost'

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Nota:** ... Cosas de salud mental. Es todo.

* * *

Capítulo 18: Pereryv Lichnost' (Personalidad Quebrada*)

No hacía mucho que Iván había llegado de su pequeña visita a Minsk, que tuvo que apresurar su proceso de arreglo y organización, para llegar a la embajada de Mongolia, situada en Moscú. Realmente, y si pudiera escoger, dejaría el trámite para cuando las tensiones familiares se aflojaran un poco, y sus problemas personales se vieran completamente resueltos.

Lamentablemente, sus superiores contaban con que los tratados diplomáticos con Mongolia se mantuvieran, y las relaciones con dicho país fueran prósperas y duraderas. Era un llamado al deber que, por mucho que le incomodara, debía de obedecer, por la seguridad de su economía y los planes de sus líderes.

Odiaba aquella sensación de abatimiento. Tantas malas sensaciones pesaban en su interior, y para más remate, contaba con un apretado horario de deberes y quehaceres, tanto dentro como fuera del trabajo. Nada iba a su favor...

Su pequeño viaje a Minsk era algo que no estaba en sus planes, y que ahora pesaban en una ligera dosis de estrés y nerviosismo, que no hacían más que empeorar los oscuros sentimientos y sensación es en su interior. Para colmo, ésta no había resultado del todo bien. Porque si mal no recordaba, era la única vez que Natasha se atrevía a sollozar frente a él. Retuvo su llanto cuanto pudo, pero no lo soportó... por poco y él cede también, pero eso no habría mejorado nada, así que haciendo gala de su fuerza y voluntad, solo calló, la miró y la abrazó, permaneciendo así hasta que pareció haberse calmado.

Iván cerró los últimos botones de la camisa blanca, y admiró con desgano cómo ésta le lucía. Inspeccionó su reflejo en el espejo sin demasiados detalles, y tras decidir que no le sentaba nada mal, volteó para tomar su abrigo y colocárselo. Agradecía profundamente que Feliks no estuviera allí para hacerle recuerdo de que debía vestir con algún atuendo de mujer. Así que sacando provecho de aquello, vistió con algo que le dejara a gusto: camisa, pantalón de vestir de varón, zapatos acordes al traje, su gabardina de uso habitual. Y por supuesto: su inseparable bufanda, envuelta al cuello.

Abandonó su habitación en silencio. Era aún bastante temprano. Inclusive, ni siquiera sus subordinados estaban aún en pie. Procuró no hacer demasiados ruidos al cerrar la puerta y caminar por el pasillo, aunque fue inevitable que las escaleras no crujieran con sus pasos. Al llegar a la sala de estar, tomó la valija con la que solía salir a las reuniones y demás asuntos pequeños, comprobó que todo lo necesario estuviese dentro, y salió de casa sin prisa.

Caminó a zancadas largas y ritmo moderado, para hacer algo de tiempo antes de entrar a la sala de reuniones que desde ya tendrían reservada en la embajada. Planeaba detenerse varias veces ante cualquier cosa que llamara su atención, con tal de desviar los tristes pensamientos aunque fuese por un rato. Realmente, lo necesitaba...

Avanzó las primeras cuadras hacia el centro de la ciudad, y coincidió en una esquina con el primer semáforo en rojo del día. Se detuvo mirando como los autos pasaban perdiéndose sin un rumbo aparente del otro lado de la calle, mientras tanto, su mente le recreaba lo vivido hace tan solo unas horas, en casa de Natasha. Una sensación amarga y espesa formó un obstáculo para la saliva en su garganta, y fue difícil tragar sin sentir el característico dolor de la pena bajando hasta su pecho, cargando agudamente los latidos de su corazón. Estaba mal...

Luz verde. Siguió su camino, sin poder sacarse de los recuerdos cercanos ni una palabra de las dirigidas por la bielorrusa, la imagen de las lágrimas enrojeciendo sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas; los labios temblando, mientras le pedía en susurros ininteligibles y débiles. Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos, siendo prontamente adelantado por las personas que venían detrás de "ella", caminando rápido, diciendo cosas al aire que a Iván no importaron en lo más mínimo. Apretó con fuerza la mano que asía la manija del maletín; e hizo mal: porque continuó caminando pese a que cerró los ojos. Una imagen vívida se apoderó de su atención y sentidos, recreando con pesadez lo ocurrido en Bielorrusia...

* * *

— Sé como te sientes, Natasha... de cierto modo, he estado viviendo hace un tiempo lo mismo que tú...— se explicó "la" rusa a la menor de las eslavas, de pie frente a ella, mientras tanto la dueña de casa yacía sentada en un sofá de un solo cuerpo, hacia ya varios minutos cabizbaja. No contestaba.

— Y sé que no es gran consuelo lo que estoy diciéndote... de hecho... soy consciente de que con esto no logro más que afectarte, como posiblemente he estado haciendo desde años atrás...— Iván, disimuladamente desconcertado, se arrodilló frente a Natasha, y colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, tratando de llamar su atención — Sólo quiero que sepas que lo sientas o no, yo estoy siempre dispuesto para ti... que... no tengo problemas en escucharte si necesitas hablar con alguien... que... independiente de tus intenciones... parte de ser tu hermano mayor implica siempre estar al pendiente de tu bienestar y tu felicidad...— hizo una breve pausa, tras la cual agregó: — Claro que hay ciertas peticiones tuyas a las que me reservo... por obvias razones...

— Iván...

— Dime, _sestra_...

— Me siento terrible...— susurró, con la voz temblorosa —... Todo eso que has dicho, y mucho más... son cosas que las sé... Tú y Yekaterina siempre han estado allí para mi, y... lo agradezco de todo corazón, _brat _(hermano)... quisiera...— sonrió con angustia — quisiera pedirte mucho más que lo que me has dado... tú lo sabes... y quizás exijo demasiado... es... como si... realmente te necesitara en mi vida como aún más de lo que ya eres para mi...

— Lo sé, Natasha... me lo has dicho muchas veces— suspiró "la" rusa, con una falsa risa cargada de pesar — Hay ciertos pedidos tuyos que no puedo complacer...

— Lo sé.

— Pero pese a ello, Natasha: bien sabes que estoy para cuando me necesites... que puedes confiar en mi, y mientras sea un tema a mi alcance, voy a hacer todo lo humanamente posible porque estés bien... lo mismo haría por Yekaterina, porque a ambas las quiero...— apartó una de sus manos de las de su hermana, y con dulzura, levantó el rostro de la joven, tomándolo por la barbilla — Y si me explicaras en detalle qué es lo que ocurre ahora, ten por seguro que te ayudaré...

En eso, la bielorrusa sonrió, para luego dejar salir una risa forzada. Tomó la mano de su "hermana", y emulando su gentileza, besó el dorso, y la atrajo nuevamente a su rostro, recostando la mejilla contra la palma abierta. Clavó su penetrante vista en la de "ella", vitrificada por algunas lágrimas.

—... Es un tema que debo resolver yo sola, _brat_...

— Jamás has resuelto algo serio por ti sola, Natasha... no teniendo el apoyo de tus hermanos a disposición...

— Pues va siendo hora de que lo haga... después de todo... no puedo poner tanta carga en ustedes... mucho menos en ti, _brat_. En éste asunto, es mejor no involucrarte...

— Natasha...

— Sí. Como quisiera poder hacerte saber todo lo que me ocurre, y escuchar lo que me tienes que decir... como quisiera que fueras la solución a mi problema, pero... en tus condiciones... no creo me ofrezcas una solución satisfactoria...

— ¿Eh...? ¿Te refieres a...?— desistiendo, Iván suspiró y movió la cabeza en señal de negación — Creo que no es necesario que te repita que no puedo y tampoco quiero casarme contigo...

— Aparte de eso.

— ¿Por... mi nuevo estado?

— Aparte de eso...

— ¿Qué más?— Iván arqueó las cejas, angustiado — ¿Por qué... no puedo ayudarte? ¿Qué más es una limitante?

— Que estás enamorado...

— ... ¿... Y eso...?...

— Piénsalo un poco... si te involucrara tan profundamente en mi problema... acabaría arrastrándote conmigo... y no es eso lo que quiero para ti...

— Natasha, no entiendo tu punto... ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? ¿Y... de dónde sacas esas conclusiones...?

— No quiero ni mencionar su nombre... pero tú y yo somos conscientes de quién estoy hablando, y en tu estado... no eres el más apto para ayudarme... no si pretendes estar bien...

Tras tocar más a fondo aquel tema, no pudo contenerse más, y quebrando su siempre intimidante y duro perfil, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y resbalar por los pómulos y mejillas, no sin que les detuvieran los dedos de "la" rusa, antes de alcanzar la barbilla. Los ojos de la bielorrusa se hallaban estáticos y oscuros, fijos en los de "ella", pero como si realmente no la estuviera viendo. Su semblante era desolador...

— Si bien te necesito más que nunca, Iván... no soy quien para destruirte ni obligarte a renunciar a lo que a ti te está haciendo feliz...

— Natasha...

— No te sorprendas...— sollozó — Obedezco tan impulsivamente mi corazón... mis obsesiones no tienen un límite que la misma realidad logre definir... pero es momento ya de que madure, y haga a un lado mis ambiciones más extremas y absurdas, y aprenda a arreglar mis problemas sin tener que afectarte, ni arrastrarte contra tu voluntad... ya es momento de que me desentienda de ti...

—... No sé como explicarme lo que dices, pero... creo que no estás siendo tú...— "la" invitada sujetó firmemente a su consanguínea por los hombros — Natasha... no te entiendo...

— Más que nunca debo considerar tus limitantes y condiciones, y eso implica desentender mis asuntos de la ayuda que me estás ofreciendo... muy a pesar mío, hermano...

— En serio ya me estoy asustando...— gimió Iván, viendo con progresivo terror como la bielorrusa cada vez se dejaba vencer más por su impulso, y convulsionaba en breves sollozos.

— Estar enamorada te lleva a muchas locuras... pero también ayuda a aterrizar a quien ama a la realidad, y velar por la persona dueña de sus sentimientos...— explicó, forzándose a callar sus lamentos —... y muy a pesar mío... el amor no es solo un sentimiento egoísta, sino que también te lleva a un grado de empatía en que dejas de pensar en ti mismo, y sacrificas parte de ti por mucho que duela, sólo por... la otra persona...— inclinándose hacia adelante, Natasha apoyó su frente en el hombro de su "hermana", desahogando con timidez todo su pesar: — Soy fuerte, hermano... y podré superarlo con el tiempo...

— Hermana...

— Eres tú quien necesita mi apoyo, y no mis problemas... lo único que puedo pedirte ahora hermano... es que vayas a casa, y dejes de pensar en mi como una niña problemática, y me veas como... un pilar de la familia, tan fuerte como tú y Yekaterina me han enseñado a ser... que desates éste lazo que te inquieta y limita... y salgas adelante con la nueva vida que te depara de hoy en más...

* * *

— ¡SEÑORITA, CUIDADO!

Un fuerte agarrón en el brazo, seguido de un brutal jalón de éste, no solo le hicieron detenerse, retroceder y salir de su ensimismamiento. Sino que también, un desconocido había salvado su vida. Y en cuanto se halló segura en la vereda de la esquina que cruzaría sin mirar, una serie de grandes vehículos pasaron ante sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, a una velocidad que dejaron en claro que si lograban impactarlo, de seguro le habrían matado.

— ¡¿Se encuentra bien? ¡¿Le sucede algo?

—... ¿Señor...?— Iván remeció la cabeza, y parpadeó un par de veces. La luz roja del semáforo con el que había coincidido le encandiló unos segundos.

— Señorita... ¿No vio la luz roja?— preguntó el hombre que le había detenido. Iván se sonrió con inocencia, y cerrando los ojos, negó avergonzado con la cabeza.

— No estaba en mis cinco sentidos...

— Santísimo Cielo, que casi me da un infarto cuando veo que pretende cruzar... Tenga más cuidado...

— Lo haré. _Bol'shoe spasibo_ (Muchas Gracias)...— respondió, sin abandonar su sonrisa. Luz verde. Cruzó aún bastante nervioso, dando cuenta de que ya poco faltaba para llegar al edificio donde se encontraría con el representante asiático.

No tenía intenciones en apurar el paso. No pretendía acercar más la hora en que se vería nuevamente, y para su desgracia, con quien había estado a su mando y cuidado en los más tormentosos años de su infancia. Podría perfectamente desentenderse, y salir corriendo de vuelta a casa, si no fuera porque era una obligación la de verlo. Y lo peor: hablar con él...

"La" rusa soltó un pesado suspiro, una vez que hubo llegado a la cuadra en donde el edificio de la embajada de Mongolia aguardaba su llegada. Notaba a simple vista, a través del cristal, bastante movimiento de quienes trabajaban en las oficinas de la construcción. Su cuerpo se tensó casi por completo. Caminaba por inercia.

No se hizo de rogar más a la ya innegable y mísera cercanía con la puerta de acceso, en donde una mujer de notables rasgos asiáticos, le recibió con apacible sonrisa:

— Buenos días, señorita.

— Buenos días...— contestó Iván, devolviendo gustoso el gesto.

— ¿Es usted... la representante de Rusia?

— Da.

— Pase por aquí. El representante de nuestra nación aguarda en la sala reservada de al fondo— la mujer dio media vuelta, y caminó por el pasillo sencillamente decorado. Había varias banderitas de la nación vecina en los escritorios de los funcionarios en sus oficinas las paredes, fotografías del mandatario de Mongolia colgadas en la pared. A cada paso, aminoraba la distancia con la puerta consagrada a su tortura. Y a menor distancia, su corazón se oprimía conjuntamente a su garganta, haciéndole cada vez más difícil el involuntario acto de respirar.

Algo iba verdaderamente mal...

— Ya está— avisó la dama, volteándose hacia "la" rusa — Cualquier cosa que requiera, avise y nosotros nos apresuraremos a servirles.

— Gracias, señorita.

— Le dejo. El señor Gansükh* está listo para recibirle...

Hizo una leve reverencia, antes de emprender paso firme hacia la entrada. Iván apretó fuertemente los dientes, cerró los ojos, y respiró profundamente. Estiró el brazo hacia adelante, y bastó solo con rozar el pomo, cuando sintió que su corazón se detenía de súbito, agudizando el ya existente dolor en su torso. Palpitó como si no quisiera realmente hacerlo. Giró el pomo. El ruido del cerrojo cediendo taladró tortuosamente su oído.

Abrió la puerta lentamente.

Una voz proveniente del interior del salón, dijo en tono socarrón:

— Pasa, Iván. No seas tímido.

"Ella" obedeció. Empujó en un rápido impulso el madero, hasta que éste hubo por fin alcanzado su tope con la pared de junto.

Sentado en una silla, frente a una mesa arreglada junto a un ventanal desnudo, estaba él. Aguardando, sonriéndole. Acechando cuan cazador a su presa. Una silla a una distancia miserablemente horrible estaba especialmente reservada para "ella". Cerró la puerta tras de sí y quedó de pie, en silencio.

— No creo lo que veo...— silabeó al borde de las carcajadas el ex-tártaro, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla, casi levantándose de ésta. "la" rusa se tensó aún más ante éste ademán.

— (Ay... no...)

— Si el cambio en Yao me sorprendió tanto, sólo imagina cómo me siento viéndote...— rió, dejándose caer en posición de relajo en el asiento. Mordió con suavidad su lengua, apretándola con el afilado colmillo — Déjame hacerlo más de cerca...

Iván no contestó.

— ¡Anda! ¡Acércate!— incitó impaciente, haciendo un gesto de llamada con la mano. Armándose de valor, "la" rubia adelantó un par de pasos hacia la mesa donde el asiático aguardaba, asiendo fuertemente el maletín. Su expresión no delataba emoción alguna, más aún todo su interior parecía quemarse en una mezcolanza de extremas y despreciables sensaciones — Sin miedo, linda... un poco más.

— No me digas "linda", por favor— pidió en un inaudible susurro, justo antes que una de las manos de su dialogante tomara la suya, acercándola a su boca.

— Con ese cuerpo eres un encanto— dijo. Besó el dorso con falsa galanura. Luego, le dejó. Iván caminó hasta la silla desocupada, se sacó la gabardina, colgándola en el espaldar, y se sentó dejando el maletín a su lado.

— ¿Largo el viaje desde Ulan-Bator?

— Bastante. Hice una visita a China antes de la hora de mi viaje y me retrasé un poco.

— ¿Trabajo por allá también?

— Sólo pasé por casa de Yao a saludarle. He de decir que mis intenciones no iban más allá de saciar mi curiosidad por su nueva imagen... y ahora sales y me sorprendes con la tuya, _khantagtai_ (señorita).

— ¿_Khan_...?— Iván parpadeó un par de veces —... Te lo pido, al menos sé el único que no me trate como una mujer, por favor...

— ¿Te molesta?

— Me incomoda.

— Te doy en el gusto entonces... ¿Prefieres que te siga llamando como antes? ¿"_Khüükhed_" (Niño)?

— No te molestes. Mi nombre está bien para mí.

— No has cambiado en nada...

Y él tampoco lo había hecho. Seguía siendo el mismo sujeto brusco y malintencionado de siempre. Ni siquiera su apariencia se había modificado en lo más mínimo. Conservaba sus cicatrices de batalla intactas, adornando toscamente sus manos, brazos, su cuello, inclusive una muy característica en forma de arañazo, atravesando su rostro de pómulo a pómulo pasando sobre el tabique.

Conservaba su estilo de vestimenta: el uso de pieles animales a modo de chaquetilla sobre una camisa blanca, pantalones café oscuro y polainas de piel que envolvían sus canillas, amarradas con tiras de cuero bastante quemadas por su uso. Sobre su cabeza: el inseparable gorrito de piel con un pompón peludo en la punta, y un adorno del mismo tipo en todo el borde inferior. Su cabello negro, tal y como recordaba desde siempre, tomado en una trenza corta ordenada hacia atrás.

Su gesto delataba la misma malicia que conoció en sus años de oro: La mirada castaña conservaban su brillo lunático, un filo cortante que impedía verlo directamente a los ojos sin sentir miedo y repulsión, nada más que ahora parecía necesitar del uso de gafas. Sus facciones afiladas, la piel tostada por la aridez del clima en su nación. Y su sonrisa... su odiosa sonrisa... con todos y cada uno de los dientes afilados a fuerza de una lija de metal, terminados en aguzadas puntas, encajando perfectamente en dos blancuzcas filas de cuchillas, lucidas en una sonrisa maniaca.

— Mi pequeña rusita... ¿Quieres ir directamente a los asuntos más serios, o nos damos un pequeño paseo por los recuerdos?

— No quisiera recordar. Aunque no me molestaría que si pretendes evadir los asuntos diplomáticos, sí me contaras algo de tu actual situación.

Gansükh parpadeó atónito, y sonrió.

— ¿Y semejante decisión?

— Hace mucho no nos vemos. Es eso— respondió modestamente "la" rusa, tratando de calmar sus nervios, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

— Ah~... Pues no me opongo ¿Qué puedo decirte?... o mejor ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

— Pues partamos por la familia... ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?

— Hace poco me divorcié, y la desgraciada de fue a Kazajistán con algunas de mis ovejas— espetó bruscamente el asiático, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista. Iván soltó una risita.

— Ya estaba bien que rompieran. Las hermanas no son para casarse*.

— ¡Ríete cuanto quieras! De todos modos ya cada vez me peleaba más y más con ella... y hablando de incesto ¿Qué con la más pequeña? ¿Ya le diste en el gusto?

— ¿Eh? ¿Natasha y yo?— Iván, pretendió no afligirse por el recuerdo de lo recientemente sucedido. Se tomó la "broma" de buena gana, evitando así exacerbar su pena — Las cosas están más complicadas de lo que parecen. Y no. No es algo que vaya a ocurrir.

— ¿Entonces sigues viviendo solo?

— Claro que no. Vivo con tres personas más, que de vez en cuando van de vuelta a sus países por razones laborales...— en eso, pensó en picar el orgullo del hombre: — Ahora que estás separado ¿Vives solo con tu caballo* en una yurta?

— ¡No... Vivo... en una yurta!— defendió molesto Gansükh, provocando en "la" rusa otra risa. Ya sentía menos temor.

— Oh~. Pero sí vives con un caballo ¿Cierto?

— Dos para tu información.

— ¡Gran avance!

— Ja-ja, ja-ja-ja— pronunció irónicamente el asiático, aún cruzado de brazos. Iván ensanchó aún más su "adorable" sonrisa. Y antes que pudiese formular otra "divertida" pregunta, Gansükh interrumpió: — Saliendo del tema... Pensé que asistirías a nuestro encuentro con algún bonito traje acorde a tu...— sonrió con malicia —...Exuberante figura. Pero te veo de camisa y pantalón...

— Si respeto de hombre quiero: ropas de hombre vestiré— respondió "ella", enseñando la camisa blanca con orgullo.

— Al parecer tus fotos vestido de sirvienta me dejaron con las ganas...

— ¿Fotos...?— Iván quedó helado, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par — ¿... de sirvienta?

— Pequeño trato que hice con un conocido. Las guardo como reliquias.

— (... Decidido... cuando lo vea, Feliks le hará una visita a "La Dama de Hierro"*)— "la" rusa se sintió enrojecer — Kolkolkolkol...

— Sigo sin explicarme por qué susurras "kolkolkol" cuando te enojas*... ¿Te dio vergüenza, acaso?

— No quiero hablar de eso...— suspiró. Alcanzó el maletín con sus manos, lo abrió, y extrajo unos cuantos papeles antes ya leídos, poniéndolos sobre la mesa. El mongol los quedó mirando.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Algunos contratos que me gustaría que leyeras...— señaló. Varias partes del papel estaban marcadas con marcador fosforescente — Pinté las partes que realmente importaban. Lo demás son cosas más complicadas, y que nuestros superiores debes tratar en otro momento. Lo que nos compete, está en amarillo.

— Entiendo, entiendo...— Gansükh ajustó sus gafas, y acercó el papeleo, leyendo para si mismo, mientras Iván no hacía más que observarlo, sonriéndose con inocencia, jugando con los pulgares en espera de una pronta respuesta.

Ya que había establecido hace muy poco una conversación de muy "buen gusto" con su ex-verdugo, sintió una enorme tensión desaparecer de su cuerpo, permitiéndose respirar con suma tranquilidad, pensar en las cosas felices y coloridas en que solía hacerlo, sentirse aliviado pese a quien era su acompañante. Aún así, dicha sensación de paz era extraña. Le cosquilleaba el estómago, y sentía vacío el pecho, fría la cabeza, como si de un segundo a otro, se hubiese liberado de un estrés muy grande. Era raro.

Tarareó con simpatía y poca entonación lo primero que vino a su cabeza. Su imaginación se llenó con la vívida recreación del paisaje de sus sueños: todo soleado, con un vasto campo de girasoles en flor, extendiéndose con su fulgor amarillo hasta donde alcanzara la vista, tocándose con el cielo en un horizonte que parecía extraviarse lejanamente. Había un lago de agua verdosa, casi turquesa, a un lado de su cuadro mental. Brillaba con el inmenso sol, lo cegaba, y apenas y sus aguas hacían ondas con la casi nula brisa que de vez en cuando corría, removiendo también los enormes cabezales dorados de las flores, haciendo danzar sus hojas y pétalos. Iván se vio a si mismo de niño, perdiéndose entre todos esos tallos verdes, que superaban por muchos centímetros su antes pequeña estatura.

Se habría camino entre ellas con los brazos. Tras de si, el trayecto ya recorrido se cerraba, borrando el rastro de su paso. Le cosquilleaba la nariz con el aroma de la tierra mojada, las mejillas al tacto de las hojas también ardían en un agradable hormigueo, que poco a poco era también dueño de todo su rostro.

Su ensoñación se desvaneció, cuando la voz seria de Gansükh le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— Nada que no haya leído antes. Los contratos ya están firmados, así que no sé qué es lo que debo hacer con esto.

— Mis superiores me los han pasado para que te los diera— respondió Iván — Lo que quieren, es que digas si alguno de estos puntos tratados en el ensayo debe modificarse, o si pretendes rechazar alguno de ellos.

— La verdad no.

— ¿Y agregar algo?

— Tampoco. Y de ser así: no está en mis manos decidirlo.

— ¿Algún asunto que creas pendiente?— el mongol se detuvo a pensar un momento.

— La verdad no creo que se me pase nada. De todos modos me llevaré esto a casa, y si mis superiores quieren objetar algo, ya hablarán con los tuyos— el asiático chasqueó la lengua — Supongo que de asuntos, solo queda que tú leas los escritos que traigo.

— Adelante— "la" rusa sobó sus manos. Recibió de las de su interlocutor un pequeño montón de hojas escritas en su idioma natal. Las acercó hacia sí misma, comenzando a leer de forma saltada, poniendo su atención en los temas concretos graficados, dejando de lado las superfluas formalidades de la introducción.

No tardó en pasar a las siguientes planas del ensayo, sin encontrar nada realmente relevante o que tuviese gran urgencia de hablarse. Asuntos sobre el petróleo, exportaciones varias de gas hacia el país vecino, cereales... y de pronto, una mano intrusa palpando sus muslos por sobre el pantalón, ascendiendo descaradamente. Iván levantó la vista, sorprendiendo a Gansükh más cerca de lo que antes ya estaba. Carraspeó con la garganta, llamando su atención.

— Lo siento— dijo sonriendo y apartando la mano — No me aguanté.

— Ah... claro.

Prosiguió su lectura. Más puntos referidos a exportaciones, ésta vez de productos como la carne, y el vodka, muy disfrutado en Mongolia según lo escrito. Ofrecían también gran variedad de cosas que por tentadoras que se leyeran, Rusia no necesitaba en dicho momento: las ya mencionadas carnes, variedad de ganado, leche... ahora la mano del asiático jugueteaba ordenando el largo cabello platino por sobre el hombro, con el nuevo objetivo de acariciar su cuello. Iván volvió a mirarlo, sin demostrar ni querer dar a entender nada.

— Tienes un hermoso rostro...— dijo él con tono seductor, encontrándose aún más cerca que antes.

— Eh... gracias— le sonrió inocente.

— Y me encanta tu perfume...— objetó, acercando su rostro hasta casi apoyarlo en el hombro de la "mujer" euroasiática. Ahora si estaba poniéndose nerviosa —... Es delicioso...

En un breve arrebato de instinto, Gansükh sujetó a Iván por la ahora estrecha cintura con una mano, y con la otra, se encargó que no apartara el rostro, permitiéndose así sentir con mayor intensidad la esencia en su cuello. Por un segundo, "la" rusa sintió que le faltaba el aliento, cuando para su sorpresa, la misma mujer de la entrada abrió la puerta de improviso.

— ¡Maldición...!— lamentó para sí mismo el mongol, separándose rápidamente de "ella" y volviendo a su lugar.

— _Noen_ (Señor), el cocinero pregunta si desean usted y la señorita algún aperitivo o platillo mientras conversan.

— Lo de siempre, mujer. Y que sea doble ración

— Entendido. Les dejo...— la dama cerró la puerta.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Yo sí— dijo el mongol, rompiendo con la tensión anteriormente formada en la atmósfera.

— Un poco— respondió Iván — No desayuné.

— Ya nos traerán algo... ¿En qué estábamos?— se sonrió macabramente. Iván usó de escudo las hojas del contrato, interponiéndolas entre ambos rostros.

— Estaba leyendo acerca de las ofertas de tu país al mío.

— ¿Y qué crees?

— Estamos bien.

— ¿Y qué de tus exportaciones?

— La de cereales está un poco afectada... después de todo, en tiempo de verano no solo hay temperaturas poco aptas para la agricultura, sino que gran número de incendios forestales, y antes de sugerir productos al exterior debo de cuidar a mi país...— bajó las hojas, dejándolas de forma brusca sobre la mesa: —... Tus manos...

— ¿Qué tiene?

— Por favor: apártalas.

— Qué arisco: cuando niño te encantaba que te acariciara la espalda, o el rostro...

— Y de hecho todavía me gusta de vez en cuando... Pero con éste cuerpo no me sienta cómodo— admitió Iván con nerviosismo — Siento que hay malas intenciones de por medio.

— Qué paranoico— rió Gansükh. Luego, chasqueó con la lengua — Ah~, pero qué va... de cierto modo extraño los viejos tiempos... ¿Tú no?

— No realmente...

— ¿No la pasabas bien conmigo?— gimoteó falsamente — Yo si extraño a mi pequeño lobezno...

— ¿Ah si ?— "la" rusa se sonrió, sin convencerse. Movió la cabeza — ¿Qué extrañas? No era como que te ofreciera demasiado tampoco...

— Todos esos pequeños placeres inconscientemente que me dabas, por supuesto— suspiró nostálgico — Desde poder tenerte en mis brazos, perseguirte cuando escapabas... había tantas cosas que disfrutaba, pero muchas de ellas son tan bizarras que no sé si mencionártelas...

— Ya lo creo— Respondió con indiferencia, mientras simulaba seguir leyendo el contrato.

— Quizás después de almuerzo, para no hacerte perder el apetito, y tampoco engrandecer el mío.

— Cambiando el tema ¿Qué es lo que pediste de comer?— preguntó, luego de convulsionar en un violento temblor. Gansükh extendió su diabólica sonrisa, pretendiendo que ésta pasara fallidamente por agradable.

— Algo que de niño te gustaba mucho. No creo que a estas alturas quieras darle real importancia a qué es.

— Anda. Dime— insistió ingenuamente. Ya desde el habitáculo de cocina comenzaba a sentirse un olor apetecible, y ya la boca se hacía agua.

— Solo diré que te gustaba mucho. Espero eso no haya cambiado...

— Confiaré en ello— apartó el contrato, guardándolo en su maletín — No hay nada que quiera decir acerca de los escritos. Ya harán los alcances nuestros superiores, y de momento, sólo me gustaría que se mantuvieran los tratados acerca del petróleo ¿_Da_~?

En eso, el asiático soltó una estrepitosa carcajada. Una que extrañamente contagió, aunque en menor medida, a "la" euroasiática.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

— ¡Todos ustedes son una monada! ¡Yao con su "aru", Yong Soo aún con "_Daze_~"! ¡Y ahora tú!— señaló sin poder dejar de reírse. Iván, en parte, también hizo alcance de lo tiernos que eran los tics que muchos de los representantes conocidos hace muchos años, conservaban desde siempre. Inclusive, no siendo específicamente atento en ese detalle en su persona, si halló cierto encanto personal en su propio "tic".

— ¿Encuentras eso "tierno" ?— preguntó sonriendo — A algunas personas les molesta...

— Tal y como a algunos mis costumbres, pero me vale lo que piensen...

— ¿Te refieres al hábito que tienes de morderte la lengua?

— Así es...— en eso, tocaron a la puerta. Gansükh gritó: — ¡Adelante!

— Disculpen que interrumpa de nuevo— dijo la misma mujer que antes había entrado, llevando consigo un carrito con dos humeantes platos, de apariencia sencilla — Traigo lo que el cocinero preparó.

— Se te agradece. Déjalos en la mesa, por favor...

— En seguida. Traigo también una bebida autóctona de nuestra patria, para la dueña de casa— ofreció la mujer, avanzando hacia los dialogantes con el carrito. Depositó en el tablón de la mesa ambos platillos, y una botella que rápidamente destapó. Llenó ambos vasos para los invitados con una sustancia blanquecina y lechosa, que despedía un olor bastante agreste. Los acomodó frente a cada uno de los presentes, conjuntamente al platillo y los respectivos cubiertos. Hizo una reverencia, tras la cual abandonó el lugar.

— A tu salud, Iván.

— Y... a la tuya también— "ella" alcanzó el vasito servido, y luego de sentir más de cerca la esencia, se atrevió a dar un corto sorbo. Alcohol. Sabor a alcohol mezclado con... con... ¿Con qué...?...

— Es impresionante que algo tan simple como la leche equina pueda usarse para los licores también ¿No, Iván?

— ¿Leche?— cuestionó sorprendido.

— Sí. Es mi país es bastante demandada. Desde hace mucho que se consume... Y si no me equivoco, varias veces te di sorbos para que entraras en calor ¿No te acuerdas?

— No realmente...

— Después de eso dormías toda la tarde— carcajeó — Buen provecho.

— Igualmente— agradeció, para luego dejar el vaso, tomar los cubiertos, y cortar algo de la jugosa carne en su plato. Probó con cierta desconfianza, y tras dar su aprobación, complementó el primer bocado con algo de arroz, que iba de acompañamiento.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

— Nada mal— apremió, sin notarlo, con la boca llena. Alcanzó la servilleta, para limpiar un poco el borde de los labios, y seguir comiendo. Alternaba de vez en cuando con sorbos pequeños del amargo licor, sin degustarlo con mucho agrado — Tiene un gusto distinto...

Siguieron comiendo, gran parte del tiempo conservándose en silencio. Dentro de poco, los platos se vieron vaciados, con ligeros rastros de lo que antes fue un aperitivo completo y sabroso. Iván decidió insistir en preguntar lo que habían consumido, por infantil curiosidad.

— ¿Y? ¿Me dirás qué era?— preguntó nuevamente, relamiéndose un poco los labios.

— Si te gustó, no veo por qué no deberías saberlo...

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué era, qué era...?

— Carne de perro.

Iván palideció de súbito. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Tosió haciendo arcadas.

* * *

— Si ya no hay nada más que tratar, creo que ya puedo retirarme— Iván se levantó de su silla, arreglándose la camisa — Me esperan temprano en casa...

Tomó la gabardina del respaldo del asiento, haciendo ademán de colocársela. No fue hasta que sintió un sospechoso ruido a sus espaldas, el de la puerta cerrándose con llave, que comprendió que la reunión hasta ese entonces había sido demasiado normal para ser verdad. El peor de los vuelcos para lo que habría sido un "agradable" tiempo con el asiático, variaba en menos de un segundo a ser un momento tan oscuro como su infancia misma, y que el mismo Gansükh había procurado en darle años atrás.

— ¿Tan pronto te marchas? Es aún bastante temprano...— jadeó el mongol en su oído, a la vez que apresaba las muñecas de "la" rusa a la espalda con una de sus manos, y el otro brazo le rodeaba, inmovilizándola — Y no creo que tengas mucho que hacer en casa...

La gabardina cayó de sus manos, cuando en un fuerte apretón las fuerzas de equilibrio y mantención de gran parte de su cuerpo mermaron considerablemente. Gansükh, haciendo uso de su propio peso, le hizo reclinarse hacia adelante, y por poco y caer arrodillada al suelo.

Casi se hallaba suspendida por los brazos de su captor, y cualquier posibilidad de movimiento estaba invalidada. Sus brazos no respondían, sino, a una sensación de dolor por la opresión contra el cuerpo de él, dando la impresión que bastaría solo algo más de presión para que las articulaciones, o los rígidos huesos, cedieran al quiebre.

— ¿Qué haces...?

— Ah, pequeña... no sabes como moría por llegar a éste momento, desde que cruzaste esa puerta...— Apretó un poco más el brazo en torno al talle y los brazos de Iván, y mientras la mano ocupada el apresar sus muñecas se liberaba, un nuevo objetivo captaba la atención de sus ojos lascivos — Sí que has cambiado en todo éste tiempo, Iván... es lamentable, pero para mi fortuna, el asunto no carece de solución...

— No sé de qué hablas...— gimió forzosamente, sin poder siquiera pensar en librarse.

— Bastaría con revivir alguno de tus más oscuros y pervertidos deseos para que recobres un poco el verdadero sentido de tu vida, jovencito— explicó — Bajo esa apariencia dulzona e inocente que le muestras a todo el mundo, hay un "algo" que nadie nota, salvo yo...— con la mano libre, se encargó de posicionar uno de los hombros de tal modo que no fuera demasiado difícil llegar a su pecho, resbalando la palma marcada por el filo de cientos de armas, por la tela de la camisa, posicionándose sobre uno de los senos, primero, presionando con los dedos.

— ¡Basta! ¡Déjame...!— gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿No que te gustaba que te tocaran?— dijo en una risa — No es excusa decir que en ese cuerpo no te agrade. Es cuestión de sensaciones...

Gansükh suspiró contra el oído de "la" rusa, provocando que se estremeciera completamente. Siguió ascendiendo la mano en su pecho, hasta cubrir por sobre la tela blanca el busto, presionando con la palma abierta y engarrotando los dedos hacia adentro, como si quisiera clavarlos en el cuerpo de la "mujer". El otro brazo, con desmedida brutalidad, le seguía inmovilizando, presionando la espalda de Iván contra el torso del mongol, obligándole a permanecer en una posición sugerente y permisiva.

— Sí que eres un pervertido, Iván...— rió de forma burlesca, incrementando la presión de su mano en el pecho de "ella" — Es de sentir nada más como te retuerces de gozo con solo un simple toque...

— ¡Socorro!— gritó, una vez que hubo acumulado fuerza suficiente, y aliento necesario para ello. Suponía que alguien de la embajada vendría en su ayuda. Más aún, el único ruido que escuchó los siguientes segundos fue el de su propio jadeo, y la carcajada de Gansükh taladrando odiosamente su oído.

— No pueden oírte. Nadie lo hará. Y si no te oyen, no acudirán a tu llamado...

— Alguien... ayúdeme...— dijo, con la garganta apretada. Sentía miedo. Ese loco, pese a que tenía sus debilidades y no demasiada fuerza física como para retenerlo demasiado tiempo más, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Pronto, y con alivio, sintió que los brazos del mongol ya estaban muy cansados para seguirle sujetando, y zafaban su agarre. Era su oportunidad. Debía asestarle algún puñetazo, una patada, y salir por donde fuera que hubiese un escape. Quizás una ventana... Pero no... Tuvo que desplomarse de rodillas. Sus piernas estuvieron aguantando demasiado tiempo en incómoda posición, y ahora cedían, en el momento más inoportuno.

Se odió a sí mismo, más de lo que a Gansükh en ese preciso instante.

Quiso levantarle lo más pronto posible, sujetándose con las manos ya libres, pero débiles por la extensa presión antes recibida, en el suelo, haciendo un intento de incorporarse rápidamente. Falló en el cálculo, y solo retrasó su levantamiento, torpemente, buscando apoyo a tientas.

Sintió que le halaba por la ropa hacia atrás. Los botones que más le había costado abrochar en la mañana, cedieron por el tirón, yendo a parar al suelo junto a su gabardina, sobre la cual él le arrojó con desprecio. Preveía lo que venía. Ya lo había vivido de niño numerosas veces. Así que haciendo su mejor y más rápido intento, se escudó con los brazos, anteponiéndolos a poca altura de su cuerpo, y para seguridad absoluta, tensó las piernas, manteniéndolas juntas.

— Pobre iluso...— rugió el asiático, mirando a su presa desde arriba. Había sujetado el extremo de la bufanda de Iván, y ahora jaloneaba sin piedad, tratando de arrebatársela. "Ella", por instinto, abandonó la poca seguridad otorgada por sus brazos, y sujetó la tela, forcejeando para evitar que le estrangulara.

"Lo mejor, sería quitármela" pensó, desocupando una mano, y desenvolviendo el resto de la prenda. Se levantó rápidamente, y soltó. La fuerza de inercia hizo a Gansükh retroceder un par de pasos. Iván, ya de pie, se había alejado considerables metros en dirección al ventanal frente a la mesa, y trataba de alcanzar una silla para romperlo, antes que él le fuera a atrapar de nuevo. No iba a arriesgarse a enfrentarlo, contando solo con un par de armas blancas en su gabardina. Prefería asegurarse la huida.

El tiempo que tardó en levantar el mueble sobre su estatura, y en su estado de cansancio, asestar un golpe certero, nada más consiguió trisar el cristal. Nuevamente, se vio atrapado entre los brazos del captor, ésta vez dándole el frente, encontrándose su mirada nublada y temblorosa con la lunática de éste.

Nuevamente inmovilizado, no halló más solución que dejar que su cuerpo actuara por sí solo, retorciéndose, dando patadas en las canillas envueltas por pieles animales, intentando asestar algún puñetazo con los brazos reducidos solo al movimiento desde el codo hasta la mano. Era inútil. Ya sentía su aliento caliente lo suficientemente cerca, adivinando las claras intenciones del hombre, en búsqueda de un beso.

Cerró los ojos, y apartó la cara. A cambio, la caricia de la lengua viscosa y tibia pasó por gran parte de su cuello, dejando una huella húmeda que se torno fría en cosa de segundos. Una segunda tuvo lugar algo más abajo, humedeciendo el centro de su pecho y subiendo por la garganta hasta el mentón. Supuso se vería forzada a un ósculo indeseado, por lo que procuró apretar los labios, y seguir tratando de apartar el rostro. No supuso mal. Los labios de Gansükh habían capturado los suyos, forzándolos a abrirse con la intromisión de su afilada lengua. No cedió.

De pronto, su espalda se vio azotada contra el madero de la mesa, sus piernas, separadas en torno a la cadera del hombre, y sus manos, nuevamente atrapadas por las toscas y cicatrizadas del verdugo.

— ¡Apártate...! ¡Déjame ir...!

— ¡Quédate quieto!— rugió con potencia, liberando una mano de su presa, y antes de recibir cualquier golpe de "ella", asestó una fuerte bofetada con objeto de aturdirla. Jamás había tenido problemas ni sentido arrepentimiento en golpear niños y mujeres. En lugar de volver a buscar la muñeca libre, apretó su cuello con fuerza — ¡Cállate! Niñato malnacido...

Iván abrió sus ojos. Estaban nublados por el mareo producto del golpe, y en menor cantidad por algunas lágrimas. Trató de emitir un nuevo grito, de no ser porque su aliento apenas y fue suficiente para un quejido ahogado. Más presión sobre su garganta. La saliva comenzaba a acumularse en su boca, resbalando por el costado de la cavidad abierta, empapando su mejilla. Sujetó la muñeca del mongol, y forcejeó inútilmente.

— Esto es lo que más extraño de ti, sin duda alguna...— dijo, sonriéndose lujurioso — Verte y oírte suplicar, tus gemidos, tu llanto... hacerte gritar...

Relamió sus labios, y se inclinó hacia "la" rusa. Libró la otra muñeca, e hizo uso de la mano ahora desocupada, removiendo la camisa lo suficiente para apreciar el sujetador, y juguetear con el tirante a la vista, haciéndolo resbalar por su hombro. Con la misma mano que apretaba la garganta de Iván, ladeó su rostro, permitiéndose un mejor acceso a su cuello desnudo.

Era de la clase de personas que no medían su brutalidad, su fuerza. Era de los que no abrazaba a las personas: las estrujaba hasta hacerles crujir los huesos. No acariciaba a quien tuviese a disposición de hacerlo: de tener la oportunidad, clavaba sus uñas en su piel, dejando surcos enrojecidos, haciendo brotar sangre.

No era de los que ponía devoción y cariño en románticos besos: sino toda su ira y brusquedad en fuertes mordiscos, o marcando la piel con moretes a fuerza de succión, taladrando con la lengua hasta el fondo de la boca, saboreando, robando el aliento.

Y por supuesto, una sesión de sexo que supuestamente, y aunque cargada de deseo y lujuria, representaba una entrega absoluta de cuerpo y alma; una prueba de amor: tampoco era muy diferente a las anteriores. "Hacer el amor" no era un término dentro de su orden mental...

Iván lo sabía más que nadie...

De niño conoció sus invasiones, no solo en término objetivo, las que realizaba en los diversos pueblos que asaltó durante sus años mozos. La invasión a su cuerpo. Le encantaba corromper su inocencia. Macular su ingenuidad y candencia con besos robados en la intimidad, haciéndole saborear con la lengua metida hasta su garganta la amargura de su interior. El metálico sabor de la sangre de sus propias heridas, el licor en combinación.

Recordaba la innumerable cantidad de heridas y cicatrices que marcaron todo su cuerpo. Los brazos más que nada. Entre tantos arañazos y garras clavadas, se tendían a confundir entre las ya cerradas y las más recientes, reabriendo las llagas, dejando marcas amoratadas en toda la extensión de su piel.

No sabía cómo es que aquella monstruosidad había acabado por gustarle tanto, al punto que en los más tiernos años de su adolescencia, se veía casi en la necesidad de hacerle la entrega definitiva de lo poco y nada que restaba de su decencia. Ya su cordura era nula. Ya había adquirido sus más bizarras costumbres, sus más salvajes estilos de tortura, y no solo los referidos a fuerza de latigazos, clavas metálicas, filos para desmembrar. Ya su mente era malevolencia pura...

Lo único que podía ofrecerle, era su prueba de amor...

Lo que podría haber jurado un momento único, sensación divina de ser uno en cuerpo y alma con él, fue el error más grande de su vida. Porque tras la inocente petición de "hacer el amor", no sacó en claro más que una dolorosa sesión del más doloroso sadomasoquismo, casi ahogado en su llanto, desesperado, jadeando y sollozando contra la mordaza que le acallaba, atado de pies y manos, solos en la yurta que por años albergó sueños y pesadillas, vivencias y desastres de su infancia. Ninguno como aquel...

Cuando creyó por completo perdidos todos esos pervertidos instintos, reprimiendo deseos y sensaciones degeneradas, fue cuando con horror reconoció lo peor de Gansükh, habitando su interior...

Lo había vuelto un insensible monstruo, de forma paralela a su siempre prevaleciente ingenuidad, haciéndolo inconsciente de su propia crueldad, incapaz de reconocer, de sentir, de vivir, de empatizar... al menos no en su más detestable estado, y que para el resto de su vida le harían la persona más odiada, quizás, por todos en el mundo.

— Eres en serio un desmoralizado...— jadeó contra el cuello sangrante de "la" rusa, tras haber clavado sus colmillos en él — Todo tu cuerpo está tan caliente, y no te quitas esa cara de espanto...

Dejó de apretar su garganta, para abrir completamente su camisa, forcejeando la tela hasta hacerla jirones. Simuló una breve embestida, estimulando a su víctima, haciéndola soltar un quejido de placer, aún con mucho aliento haciéndole falta.

— ¿Es por esto que te detestan los otros? ¿Por ser una bestia insana y falsa, un monstruo sin valores? ¿Un mal actor que finge sonrisas y ternura, cuando su sed de sangre evidente? Eres realmente una sabandija malparida...

Los dedos del mongol se encargaron de desajustar el broche delantero del sostén, desnudando su pecho. Las manos invasoras ocuparon lugar sobre cada seno, presionando y apretando a su antojo. Reprimió un gemido, aumentando el dolor en su pecho y garganta. Las palabras de Gansükh pesaron en su corazón como el plomo.

— Escoria... eso eres, Iván... la más despreciable escoria mundana...— rió nuevamente — Creo que malgasto palabras recordándote lo que ya sabes que eres. Nada más necesitaba revivir tan doloroso recuerdo para que de una maldita vez comprendas... que tú y yo...

... somos la misma bestia perturbada... la misma mente desequilibrada...

Y solo yo puedo entenderte, desearte de verdad... amarte como nadie jamás hará...

Ninguno de los dos vale nada para las personas normales. Tenemos toda una vida que nos une, y todas esas asquerosas ambiciones emocionales y corporales, tan primitivas como nuestros métodos mismos, tan esenciales como el aire... ¿Quién los necesita entonces?

Solos estamos mejor. Y de alguna vez necesitar a alguien más, nos tendremos el uno al otro, para entregarnos y subsistir del poco juicio que en nuestro interior resta, hasta que por fin uno de los dos termine destruyendo al otro...

Es la Ley Natural. El más fuerte sobrevivirá. Y cuando por fin hayas destruido todo lo que dices amar en ésta vida, tu familia, tus amigos, tus amores pasajeros, a la vez que maquinalmente vas destruyéndote a ti mismo en menor medida, solo quedaremos los dos...

Batallando contra nuestros instintos, sacando provecho de los del otro para sentirnos completos, para restablecer parte de nuestra razón, y seguir dándonos mutuamente la fuerza suficiente, hasta que por fin uno de nosotros desista, y se deje destruir por el otro. Seguramente, los dos estaremos allí, viéndonos y sintiéndonos como ahora estamos haciendo. Ninguno pedirá clemencia. Solo se valdrá de lo que ha logrado aprender y practicar, y será cuando pongamos a prueba quien de los dos es el merecedor del reinado absoluto de todo que en ese momento exista, sea porque nos haya igualado, superado, o se haya escapado de nuestras manos...

Pero mientras coexistamos los dos en un mismo mundo, estos encuentros no acabarán. Será la oportunidad de conocernos en cuanto a debilidades, de preparar nuestras trastornados sentidos para el destino final. Para entonces, solo ten en claro que soy la única persona que sabe entenderte y valorarte como el desalmado y rastrero ser que eres.

Todos los demás valen demasiado para lo miserable que eres. Pero aquel valor humano está a tu cargo para reducirse al mínimo, haciéndolos a todos aún más miserables que tú, pudiendo alimentarte de su espíritu con tal de sobrevivir y fortalecerte. Cuanto mucho, podrás conservar los recuerdos de quienes más te han marcado, pero nunca sus vidas como algo realmente valioso...

Mientras sus palabras más apresaban su razón y sentimientos, no pudo evitar pensar en todos aquellos, que, tal y como decía Gansükh, decía querer:

Yekaterina: la madre que nunca tuvo, pero que siempre halló en su temple acogedor y esforzado. La que después de haberle cuidado y amado, había pasado a temerle, por no decir odiarlo, y ahora prefería desentenderse de él, evadiéndolo a cada oportunidad en que más la necesitaba.

Eduard: Uno de sus más fieles empleados. A quien jamás dio verdadera atención e importancia, siempre tachándolo en inocentes bromas como un ratón de biblioteca, un marginado en su casa. Un extraño inserto a la fuerza en la vida de todos, un extranjero en la familia, necesario solo para lo que sus habilidades le disponían.

Raivis: El pequeño letón. Firme prueba de las consecuencias de su inhumanidad. El pequeño que perfectamente pudo haber sido el reflejo de su infancia no vivida, estaba tan perturbado psicológicamente como él, con la notable diferencia de que ésta insanidad se manifestaba en un miedo extremo, como en él mismo la crueldad con que lo trataba.

Natasha: La persona que decía amarlo más que nadie en el mundo, ahora, y gracias a él, yacía derruida como los escombros de un viejo edificio, deshaciéndose en juramentos y lamentos que no tardarían pronto en sumirla en el más infernal abismo. Seguramente la demencia...

Y Toris...: Su corazón dio el vuelco definitivo de solo recordar a la persona que había transformado su vida, haciendo cada día más cálido y soleado. La persona que le había hecho entender que quizás sí tenía un corazón, capaz de amar. La persona que lo había hecho sentir por vez primera en su vida como un humano digno y y merecedor de cariño. Y para su desdicha, sin duda a quien más había lastimado, no solo a fuerza del látigo al que tanto le temía el lituano...

Había afectado hasta tal punto a todas aquellas personas, que seguramente eran aquellos seres que el mongol mencionaba. Las que denigraría hasta el punto de hacerlos aún más miserables que él, y que sin problemas podría usar como el sustento de día a día. Alimentándose de su cariño, como en el caso de Yekaterina, de su gentileza, como hizo con Eduard, de su inocencia, aludiendo al pequeño Raivis, de su amor y devoción, haciendo decrecer la humanidad de Natasha; de las ilusiones y los valores de Toris...

Pudiendo pensar en aquello último, algo en su interior comenzó a fallar. Su vista se ensombreció hasta casi cegarle por completo. Nada más distinguía siluetas. Algo en su pecho se enfrió, al mismo tiempo que su mente era asaltada por voces confusas, que dictaban macabras órdenes de violencia e inmolación, recreándole escenas deliciosamente sangrientas, sufrimiento por todas partes. Agonía en su máximo exponente...

Gansükh vio con agrado el resultado de su labor. Yacía allí aquella muñeca viviente, pálida, fría, con los ojos mustios, perdidos mirando a la nada. Aquel brillo cándido e infantil de las pupilas violetas había desaparecido. Sólo quedaba un gesto gélido y sereno, como de un cadáver que aún respira, con un corazón que late inerte y desganado, solo para mantenerla viva..

Sonrió, viendo su obra finalizada. Era perfecta. Vulnerable y hermosa, deseable. Como para quebrarla a golpes, desmembrarla lentamente, admirarla hasta que exhalara por última vez. O para repetir aquella repugnante experiencia en su juventud... incluso eso habría sido insuficiente para sentir la exquisitez de su cuerpo, ahora inactivo, posiblemente indolente. No lo haría. No se le antojaba realmente.

Así que tan solo limitó el final a la deliciosa experiencia, inclinándose sobre la estática "doncella", besando las lágrimas que mojaban sus pómulos, saboreándolas, resbalando la lengua hasta hundirla entre los labios entrecerrados, robando un nuevo beso, largo, amargo, saboreando con creciente excitación su boca húmeda y de gusto entremezclado de sangre y licor. Tal y como los que le gustaban. Tal y como los que de niño Iván se acostumbró a recibir.

La herida de su cuello aún sangraba. El salvaje le había clavado profundo los colmillos. La repulsiva apariencia de su mordisco le recordó por un segundo la cicatriz de su espalda. La primera de todas las que marcaban su cuerpo. De haber puesto algo más de presión, hubiese sangrado tanto como la susodicha. Quizás la habría matado si la dejaba desangrarse.

Se levantó, arreglando la ropa que se había desordenado, ajustando las gafas, contemplando su obra por última vez. Rió con descaro, antes de caminar y alcanzar la gabardina en el suelo, arrojándola en dirección a su "dueña", sin que la prenda la tocara.

— Te esperan en casa, Iván. De seguro tu "familia" se preocupará si no llegas dentro de un rato.

La aludida permaneció sin moverse. Jadeó para sí sola, insensible al frío en su pecho, al dolor en éste mismo. No existía para nadie ni nada.

* * *

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto la jefa?

— No sé Eduard. La sentí salir temprano en la mañana, y se ausentó para la hora de almuerzo. Eso no es común en ella— respondió Raivis, sentado en la misma mesa en que Eduard terminaba de redactar su informe en la computadora.

— ¿Saben a dónde se dirigía?— preguntó Toris, que más impaciente que nunca, no dejaba de asomarse a la ventana del frente.

— Creo que tenía asuntos que atender con el representante de Mongolia, según estuvo diciéndome ayer— aclaró el estonio, guardando el documento y cerrando el archivo — La oí hablando por teléfono, pidiendo la reservación de uno de los salones de la Embajada.

— ¿Creen que se haya retrasado... con él?

— ¿Por qué, Toris? ¿Te preocupa?— preguntó Raivis — De seguro que se habrá quedado atendiendo algún asunto, o conversando con él... ya sabes que entre locos se entienden...

— Te oyera la Señorita Braginski...— carcajeó Eduard — Da gracias al cielo que no está en éste momento...

— Oigan, en serio me estoy preocupando... ¿Debería ir a buscarla a la embajada?— insistió el lituano, dando vueltas por el salón. Eduard abandonó su labor en la computadora, y miró fijamente a su compatriota báltico.

— Toris, respóndeme a una cosa...

— Claro...

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto nuestra jefa?

— Porque si mal no recuerdo, eras tú el que despertaba de pesadillas con él hace un tiempo— acotó el letón, captando en parte la malicia en la pregunta del estonio.

— Bueno... es que... en verdad este sujeto mongol es cosa seria...— se excusó Toris, disimulando su nerviosismo — El ejército de Feliks y mío apenas y pudimos con él*... y me inquieta pensar en qué puede hacer un sujeto como él con... alguien tan débil físicamente como nuestra jefa...

— Lo que pasa contigo Toris, es que te importa demasiado la Señorita— interrumpió Eduard, sonriendo con naturalidad.

— De seguro y con lo salvaje que se pone de repente la superiora, podrá defenderse si es necesario— apremió el letón.

— No saben a qué clase de persona se está enfrentando ella ¡Es inhumano...!— Toris hizo alcance de su abrigo, colgado en un perchero cercano, colocándoselo con velocidad — Iré a buscarla. Debo asegurarme que esté a salvo...

— Toris, no te aceleres...— sugirió el estonio, levantándose y reteniéndolo por los hombros — Estará bien.

— No lo creo, Eduard. El sujeto es muy peligroso, y la Señorita no está en condiciones de enfrentarlo adecuadamente. Ahora, si me disculpan...

— Relájate— incitó el mediano de los bálticos, masajeándole los hombros — Lo que ocurre contigo es otra cosa, Toris...

— ¿Qué?

— Estás enamorado de ella— dijo Raivis esbozando una sonrisa. Ante tan determinante declaración, Toris y Raivis enrojecieron.

— ¿D-De dónde sacan eso?— desmintió el castaño, desviando la vista.

— Es... algo que Eduard y yo estuvimos hablando hace un tiempo...

— Estás muy cariñoso y confianzudo con ella. Te preocupas constantemente de su estado, y la acompañas a donde quiera que vaya. No dejas de mencionarla, y aunque no se ha dado aún la oportunidad, de seguro que piensas en innumerables halagos para todas y cada una de las cualidades que te gustan de ella. Eso por mencionar tu repentino cambio de actitud, porque de ahí a como pretendas explicar tus sonrojos, temblores y titubeos cuando la enfrentas, es algo que recae puramente en tus manos...

— Ustedes dos suponen mal... ella y yo solo somos jefa y secretario, nada más...

— Además que la buscas casi tanto como ella a ti— acotó el menor, sin abandonar su rubor en vista de lo sugerente del tema tratado — Y en parte eso me descoloca. Me aterra pensar que hayas elegido a alguien tan mentalmente desequilibrado como la Señorita Natasha, nuevamente.

— ¡No está desequilibrada!— defendió por reacción natural. Eduard ajustó sus gafas, antes de afirmar con sonrisa victoriosa:

— ¿Lo ves, Toris? Tú...

— No lo digas...

— Estás...

— Eduard, no te atrevas...

— ¡E-na-mo-ra-do!

— ¡Locamente enamorado de la Jefa!

— Y ella, notablemente y para tu suerte, siente lo mismo por ti.

— No estén hablando tonterías— regañó el mayor, tratando de ponerse serio — Sólo es eso: mi jefa. Y yo su empleado. No puede existir nada entre nosotros. Somos muy distintos y... pues... lo último también es mentira. Ella jamás me miraría de otra manera.

— Ya lo hizo, si no te has dado cuenta— dijo el estonio, llevándose el apoyo del menor de los bálticos.

— Es de ver como te observa o te sonríe, para darse cuenta que hay algo especial que no existe con otros. Y tú correspondes sus gestos, tal y como sus sentimientos.

— Ustedes dos deliran— carcajeó el lituano, para luego, bajar la vista con desgano. Añadió en un desanimado susurro: — ¿Acaso se me nota demasiado?

— Muchísimo.

— Es evidente.

— ¿Y si sus sospechas no son ciertas?— Eduard y Raivis compartieron una mirada cómplice.

— Si adivinamos en ti ¿Por qué no en la Señorita?

— Bueno... ya saben... ella es tan particular, única... ¿Y si está jugando?

— También es una opción. Pero no por aceptar esa, descartes la primera— sugirió Eduard, palmoteando los hombros del castaño — Y que no te pase lo de siempre ¿Vale?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que no dejes dejar la oportunidad de ser feliz con quien quieres, Toris...

— Esfuérzate por obtener una sana convivencia y buena cercanía con ella, y nosotros también te estaremos agradecidos— acotó el pequeño — Si te ama y respeta, también lo hará con nosotros.

— Y dejando de lado lo último dicho por Raivis, tómate tú mismo por prioridad, y no desaproveches ésta enorme suerte que la vida te está dando.

— ¿Es una suerte?— preguntó ingenuamente, ladeando la cabeza.

— Si la amas: suerte para ella. Si te corresponde: suerte para ti.

— Creo que tienes razón...— apremió, sonriendo con alivio — ¿Crees que esté haciendo lo correcto?

— ¿Tú lo sientes bien?

—... Sí, Eduard... es... una sensación extraña, y... pasó tan rápido... pero sí me siento bien...

— Entonces sigue adelante— en eso, alguien tocó a la puerta. Raivis se adelantó a abrirla.

El viento entró a casa, helado y revoltoso, moviendo algunos papeles colocados en la mesa del salón, jugando con las cortinas. Toris, en una reacción reflejo, volteó a recibir al visitante, sorprendiéndose no muy gratamente al encontrar a Gansükh de pie en la puerta, viendo con gesto maquiavélico al pequeño letón, que temblaba casi tanto como lo hacía con Iván. La "mujer" en mención estaba al lado del asiático, cabizbaja, torpemente abrigada con su gabardina y la bufanda enroscada en torno al cuello.

— Buenas tardes a todos— saludó el mongol, haciendo una leve reverencia. Raivis estaba boquiabierto. Eduard no reaccionaba. Toris por poco e intercede entre él y el menor — Me tomé la molestia de acompañar a la señorita hasta su morada.

— Muy amable de su parte— dijo secamente el lituano, adelantándose hacia la puerta.

— Creo que necesita reposo prolongado— avisó, desentendiéndose de su acto. Sonrió malévolamente, y al dar la vuelta para retirarse, aclaró burlesco: — .. y una urgente curación en el cuello.

— ¿Qué?— el castaño, confundido, le miró mientras se alejaba, carcajeando con la odiosa risa que le caracterizaba. Iván se apresuró a entrar a su hogar, y arrebatando la puerta de manos del letón, que sujetaba el pomo accionado, la cerró de golpe. Luego, recargó la espalda contra el madero.

— ¿Le sucede algo...?— preguntó el pequeño, viendo que "ella" no se movía.

— Creo que deberíamos revisar...— aclaró Eduard, caminando hacia "la" rusa y ofreciendo su brazo con cierta caballerosidad. Al no haber respuestas, tomó la iniciativa de asirla por la mano, conduciéndola fácilmente hasta el sillón, hasta que se hubo sentado.

— Está muy pálida...— observó el letón — ¿Se habrá enfermado?

— No parece enferma. Quizás solo esté cansada.

El lituano se adelantó, tomando asiento junto a su "jefa". Observó con detención su rostro. No predijo nada bueno.

— Eduard, Raivis... ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?

— Claro...

— Traigan el botiquín... no creo que esté bien...

— En seguida— los bálticos se retiraron. Iván seguía en trance.

— ¿Señorita...? ¿Señor...?— chasqueó sus dedos con preocupación. "La" rusa apenas y movió los ojos. Al hacer contacto directo su mirada con la inspectora del subordinado báltico, éste quedó helado. Era la misma mirada marchita e inerte que había visto en la reunión donde peleó duramente con Gilbert. Era la misma actitud de trance, nada más que... en extremo preocupante... muchísimo más seria...

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó "ella" arrastrando un susurro lastimoso con un hilillo sonoro en vez de voz.

— Debería ser yo quien preguntara eso...— espetó, tomando su mano — ¿Qué ocurrió...?

— Nada...— sonrió de forma forzada. Aquel esbozo contrastaba tanto con los ojos muertos y oscuros, que toda ella parecía sacada de un museo de muñecas, o uno del horror...

Inquieto, recordó por una fracción de segundo la última sugerencia de Gansükh, y se decidió a remover la bufanda con rapidez. Desenvolvió las muchas vueltas que daba sobre los hombros, hasta que por fin, la prenda quedó extendida. La apartó a un lado del sofá, comenzando ahora a ordenar la cabellera rubia hacia atrás, posteriormente, procedió a desabrochar la gabardina hasta poco más abajo de la mitad del torso, apartándola cuidadosamente.

Sorprendió bajo la tela mostaza un intento de camisa, más bien dicho: trozos de tela blanca rotos, cubriendo su pecho, el sujetador puesto torpemente, con ambos tirantes abajo. Faltaba casi toda la primera parte de la fila de botones. Y lo poco que quedaba del cuello almidonado, estaba manchado de rojo oscuro. Sangre seca. Estaba escurrida...

Las marcas de dos colmillos, y apenas las puntas de otros dientes, se hundían en su cuello creando una llaga poco profunda, pero lo bastante seria como para dejarla sin sanar.

Removió con cuidado lo que antes era ropa decentemente elaborada. Descubrió el pecho amoratado en ciertas zonas por los bruscos besos del asiático, dejó ver los hombros rasguñados, con nuevas heridas sobre las cicatrices ya hace mucho cerradas. Las diferenciaba un tono sonrosado, por la pequeña cantidad de sangre bajo la piel, detallando a la perfección el trazo hecho con las uñas. No había grandes lesiones. O al menos eso parecía...

Toris observó en detalle. Pensó en lo monstruoso que era ese sujeto, y se odió por no haber previsto lo que sucedería antes. Con gusto, o no tanto en realidad, habría acompañado a su "jefa" con tal de servirle como guardaespaldas. De haber sido necesario, se habría aventado contra ese torturador de primera.

Pero ya no sacaba nada con lamentarse...

Ahora, quedaba esperar a que llegaran sus "hermanos" con el botiquín, y luego le serviría en lo que pudiese. Le haría bien descansar. Sería lo indicado. Y quizás le haría bien comer algo una vez que se hubiese relajado. Repasó con la vista todas las llagas recientemente hechas, y todas las escabrosas cicatrices blancuzcas en el pecho. La piel de todo su cuerpo ardió en un desagradable cosquilleo.

— Hace frío...— dijo de pronto la "mujer", temblando.

— Espere un poco. Trataré su herida para que luego vaya y descanse...

— ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?

— Es porque le quité la ropa, pero no se apure, que ya...

— En serio me estoy congelando...— gimió con angustia — ¿Por qué hiela tanto en verano?

— Señorita, no me está...

— Me resfriaré... hace mucho frío...— el lituano suspiró. No podía seguirla oyendo divagar, así que reacomodó la gabardina por sobre la tela blanca hecha tiras, y el sujetador mal puesto. Llamado por la curiosidad, palpó por sobre el abrigo mostaza, frotando un poco sobre los brazos de Iván para generar calor, y luego, dirigiendo sus manos al centro del pecho de "la" rusa. Bajó la vista, apenado, en cierto modo avergonzándose por su atrevimiento, pero creyéndolo necesario para calificar la gravedad de sus marcas.

El tacto tibio y suave de sus dedos sacó de su ensimismamiento a "la" jefa soviética por unos segundos, donde apreció con desconfianza a su subordinado lituano, o lo poco que distinguía de él con su ceguera parcial. Sintió delicioso el toque de las yemas, bajando desde el llano alto de su pecho, hasta el centro de los senos, como siguiendo una huella...

... la misma huella que habían hecho los besos de Gansükh...

... y la tocaba... con ese mismo descaro... quizás con esa misma intención...

... la ultrajaría como ese mongol desgraciado. Todos querían hacerlo... su cuerpo era objeto de impuros deseos...

... no eran las primeras manos que recorrían malintencionadamente sus nuevas curvas. Por cariñoso y exquisito que se sintiera dicho toque, debía esconder una serie de deseos igualmente sucios y dolorosos...

Así que apenas y sintió que Toris bajaba la guardia, hizo alcance del bolsillo interno de su gabardina, asiendo el mango del cuchillo anteriormente obsequiado y arreglado por la bielorrusa.

El lituano, que alcanzó a bajar la vista para dar cuenta de lo que hacía, se apartó de inmediato, ruborizado, algo extrañado. Si bien era cierto el deseos de sentir a su "jefa" era muy fuertes, debía controlarse...

— ¿Señorita? ¿Se siente...?

— No me toques, Toris— pronunció con voz muerta, sin esgrimir aún su arma. El castaño, descolocado, se acercó.

— ¿Disculpe?

— ¿Tienes acaso los mismos sucios deseos que todo el mundo conmigo?— cuestionó con el mismo tono delirante y suave con que el apenas y había pronunciado frases anteriores.

— ¿Y-yo...? Dios, por favor, no era mi intención incomodarla, lo siento...— se excusó avergonzado. Tocó los hombros de "la" rusa, en gesto de comprensión, y la miró a los ojos compasivamente.

Cosa que Iván no sintió del mismo modo.

Había un deseo oculto en esas orbes verdes, que trataban de pasar por piadosas e inocentes. Había descaro, perversión, éxtasis... tenía la misma mirada devoradora y dominante de Gansükh. Sintió que se le acercaba. Quizás intentaría besarlo... como había hecho el otro... Y sus manos apretaban con fuerza, le retenían... ¿Y si lo violentaba?

¿Qué si se le arrojaba encima, lo lastimaba? ¿Y si lo forzaba a ese sucio juego de seducciones indeseadas? Aún había bastante piel intacta, y tras esos ojos falsos podía esconderse otra bestia que llevada por el instinto, se dispondría a dejar sus propias marcas en ella... sintió asco... sintió...

... miedo...

... Lagrimeó mientras gimoteaba para sí misma. Como loba indefensa, intentó retroceder...

— No me toques...— sollozó, haciendo un esfuerzo por apartarse — Aléjate de mi.

— Por favor, tranquilícese— sugirió, sujetando más fuerte sus hombros. Iván logró vencer esa fuerza, y se arrinconó en el sillón — Señorita, cálmese.

— No me mires... no me toques... aléjate, aléjate o yo...

— Por favor... señorita, déjeme ayudarla...— extendió sus manos. Iván se sintió en peligro. Asió con fuerza el mango de su arma, y desenvainó.

— Eduard ¿Todavía no lo encuentras?

— No está donde lo puse ayer... ¿Dónde habrá quedado? No se puede perder un botiquín ¿O si...?

— Busca tras las toallas. A veces se cae, por que lo colocamos sobre las pilas de toallas, y se balancea— sugirió el letón. El estonio se encaramó aún más en la silla donde se había parado, y comenzó a apartar las telas, manteles y toallas en busca de la cajita blanca. Escarbó rápidamente, pero se detuvo en seco, tras sentir un estridente grito desde el salón.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó el de gafas, desatendiendo la búsqueda por un momento.

— Fue Toris...

— Ve a ver qué ocurre. Yo seguiré buscando...

Raivis bajó las escaleras, en dirección al habitáculo de donde provino el alarido. Esperó encontrarse con alguna comprometedora posición de pareja en el sofá, tal y como la última vez que se encontraron ambos solos, y se les halló durmiendo juntos. A cambio, y para su horror, Toris yacía en un extremo de la habitación, cubriéndose el brazo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Arrinconada en el sillón, sujetando el cuchillo bañado en sangre frente a "ella", "la" rusa temblaba.

— ¿Toris... ?

— ¡Te lo advertí, maldito...! ¡Te lo advertí...!— rugió con desesperación Iván. El menor volteó, quedándose helado ante la horrible imagen de su reflejo en el filo del arma, teñida de rojo.

— ¡Llama a Eduard...! ¡Necesito tranquilizarla pronto...!— ordenó el lituano, poniéndose de pie. Raivis asintió, y corrió escaleras-arriba, en busca del estonio.

— ¡Eduard! ¡Eduard! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Pasó algo horrible...!

— ¿Ah?— el báltico descendió de la silla, y trotó por los escalones. Se detuvo en seco una vez que hubo llegado a la habitación, donde Toris aún permanecía muy lejos del sillón, con la herida de su brazo sangrando a débiles chorros que se delataron en la manga del abrigo. Iván, todavía temblando, se hallaba con las pupilas contraídas y sin brillo, en posición de defensa con el arma entre sus manos.

— Está demente... está demente...— gimió el menor, retrocediendo hasta esconderse tras el estonio.

— ¡Trata de tocarme de nuevo, y voy a matarte!— gritó "ella", levantándose del sillón, y avanzando en dirección contraria, sin perder de vista a su supuesto captor. Por poco y tropieza con los primeros peldaños, subiendo de espaldas las escaleras, procurando que nada ni nadie fuese a tocarlo. Todos se alejaron, observando incrédulos, temblando como nunca antes en sus vidas:

Antes de desaparecer de la cima de la escalera, pronunció con debilidad, al borde de los sollozos:

— ¡No se me acerquen...! ...Cualquiera que trate de lastimarme... tenga por seguro no vivirá para intentarlo de nuevo...

_Continuará..._

* * *

Con el sólo título, he hecho una referencia a la realidad psicológica que Iván vive en éste capítulo. Alude al término japonés "**Yangire**" (formado por las palabras "yanderu" (estar enfermo) y "gire" o "kire" (quiebre, corte)). El personaje "yangire" es una variante del "yandere", que por razones desconocidas sufre de forma súbita un "quiebre de personalidad" que lo "transforma" de una persona aparentemente normal, a una con tendencias homicidas y suicidas, o simplemente lo sume en un estado de trance demencial. A diferencia del "yandere", éste último sufre de dicho desorden psicológico por una razón amorosa, y pierde la cordura de forma progresiva (sería entonces el caso de Natasha, que debe su personalidad hostil y psicópata al enfermizo amor que tiene por Iván), el "yangire" no necesariamente, sino que el cambio de actitud es repentino, y no ligado a ningún sentimiento de atracción en especial.

***Gansükh**: Es el nombre que yo misma he escogido para Mongolia. Dado que es un personaje de poca (por no decir nula) popularidad en Hetalia, me tomé la libertad de imaginarlo a "mi modo" (claro, basada en el único par de bocetos de él, para colmo en chibi). El nombre significa "Hacha de Acero" en mongol.

*La etnia de los mongoles, antiguamente, sufría de una gran escasez de mujeres, producto de que muchas morían en las numerosas batallas que se libraban, y las malas condiciones en que vivían. Por eso era muy común no solo que raptaran a las mujeres de los lugares que saqueaban, sino que se practicara el incesto a niveles masivos: padres con hijas, madres con hijos, entre hermanos, primos de primer grado, hombres con sus cuñadas (en caso de que el hermano mayor muriera, y estuviese casado, el hermano menor podía casarse con la viuda). Era una manera de hacer prevalecer al pueblo.

***"Vivir solo con su caballo"** es una pequeña referencia a la bajísima densidad poblacional de Mongolia (es de hecho la más baja del mundo, junto con Sahara Occidental). Cada kilómetro cuadrado del país es apenas ocupado por 1.7 habitantes (El número de personas en el país es de 2.951.786 habitantes (puesto 139º) y la superficie de la nación es de 1.564.116 km² (puesto 19º)) y el número de población es superado por varios cientos miles de caballos (al menos cuatrocientos mil más) y ganado en general (entre equino, bovino y ovino).

***Dama de Hierro:** Antiguo método de tortura, consistente en un sarcófago con agujas estratégicamente colocadas en su interior, de modo que quien fuese desafortunadamente encerrado en éste sufriera con estos pinchos clavándose en diferentes zonas NO VITALES, pero si MUY DOLOROSAS en todo su cuerpo, tales como brazos, piernas, hombros, abdomen, y los más espeluznante de todo: los ojos.

*Hay varias explicaciones de por qué el personaje Rusia empieza a susurrar "kolkolkol" cada vez que se enoja.  
+La primera y más aceptada de todas, es la relacionada con los koljoz (o Kolhoz). Una Granja o Cooperativa agrícola establecida por Stalin casi al recién formarse la URSS, y que trabajaban asalariados. Sustituyeron al artel, cuando se prohibieron las exportaciones y ventas privatizadas en 1928.  
+Otra dice relación con que es una especie de "advertencia" para quienes le rodean, ya que en ruso, "Campana" se dice "_Kolokol_" y muchas veces el onomatopeya "_Kol_" es usado como la representación del sonido de la campana repicando.  
+Otra de las posibles razones señaladas para su "tic" verbal, se remonta a los tiempos del Zar Iván el Terrible (de quién Rusia podría haber adoptado su nombre humano), quien castigaba la desobediencia de sus súbditos empalándolos (atravesando su cuerpo completo con una estaca de madera, otra forma de tortura y ejecución del medioevo). En ruso, un equivalente de "Empalar" es "_na kol_". "_Kol_", significa algo como "estaca".  
+Y la última, dice relación con la leal pronunciación de la sílaba en japonés ("koru"), que podría ser una contracción, o una manera más simple de pronunciar el verbo "korosu" (matar). De ahí podría ser que a veces en vez de "kolkolkol", Iván dice "korukorukoru".

*Durante las invasiones bárbaras a Europa, los hunos (todas las etnias nómadas asiáticas en combinatoria formaban éste gran Clan) fueron cosa seria. El Imperio Mongol, de hecho, fue el más grande de la historia (refiriéndose a dominio terrestre: se extendía desde el Centro de Europa (plena Austria), por toda Asia, hasta el Océano pacífico, limitando al Sur con los Himalaya, obstáculo terrestre que impidió la conquista de Indochina (actual Vietnam, India y Tailandia hacia el Sur). Para sorpresa mundial, ejércitos germanos y romanos no pudieron ser barrera para la expansión de los mongoles, sino hasta que intervino la Mancomunidad Polaco-Lituana, derrotando a la horda bárbara y frenando su avance hacia el resto de Europa.

* * *

**Respuestas**

* * *

**akasuna tsuki yuue:  
**¡Nya~! ¡De nada! Soy tan feliz de saber que te haya gustado mi capítulo novato (en conjunto a toda la historia, de iguales características). Y decirte que lamento que estés enferma, ojalá te recuperes pronto.

La relación FrUK es muy cómica, y abarca tantas dimensiones históricas y personales (dentro de la serie) que no me he resistido a escribirlos. Son ya parte de mi headcanon oficial. Me encantan los dos juntos, y su pseudo-relación de romance/agresión/ayuda/competencia.

¡Y he aquí lo que muchos esperaban! La reunión de Iván y Gansükh (Dios, que me quedó gustando el nombre) con un desenlace... bueno... no tan cerrado. Todavía queda más de su quebrada personalidad...

Kiku cree estar encontrando la cura definitiva a su problema. Pero no cuenta con que el real elemento que los transformó, en combinación a su salsa, fue el conjuro de Arthur. Quizás se desilusione, como quizás saque algo en claro, y que ponga fin a la pesadilla de los ocho desafortunados. Y mientras tanto, y para complicar sus propios problemas, están sus tres pretendientes: MeiMei, Heracles y Sadiq.

Y concuerdo en que Arthur y Alfred se ven mejor con un vínculo hermanal tsundere-hero, que consolidándose como una pareja oficial. Aunque claro, debo dar también en otros gustos (sin pasar a llevar los míos, claro)

¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

* * *

**Hinata:  
**Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado mi capítulo novato. Soy torpe aún con los lime y más con los lemon, más porque eso de "llevarse por la imaginación" muchas veces atrofia el escrito, en lo que refiere a la realidad de los sucesos (Hay autores que leo sus lemon/lime y digo "¡¿Qué acaso el personaje no tiene columna vertebral?") y trato de ser cuidadosa en ese sentido. Pero quizás más adelante, se preste la oportunidad de algo más...

Y algo tengo con escribir sueños eróticos XD Nee~, que a veces molan...

* * *

**LIEwww:  
**¡Ohh~, Felices fiestas (atrasadas) a ti también! Soy tan feliz, y ésta temporada del año me inspira muchísimo a dibujar y escribir.

Nya~, que FrUK es ya un hecho para mi, que tengo bien metido y convencido es de lo mejor. Esa relación tan cómica de "amistad"/odio, y sus cooperaciones malintencionadas, sus constantes competencias ¡Son tal para cual!

Y Arthur, todo terco y "tsundere". Francis logró sacar lo mejor de sí después, y es algo que en parte temía escribir, no solo por el disgusto de algunos lectores, sino porque... bueno... uno de los peores miedo de un escritor novato como yo, es caer en el OoC (Out of Character) y en sí, Arthur es un personaje difícil cuando se profundiza demasiado en él. Es un "tsundere" diferente: regañón y cínico, pero... es tierno... y no quiero abusar desmedidamente de aquella ternura.

Y Francis: haciendo gala de su hombría (en cuerpo de mujer). Como ya he mencionado otras veces, no creo que él sea como muchos suelen representarlo: un sucio marrano acosador de segunda, pervertido lanzado, burdo y falto de educación. Me imagino él sería así como romántico, seductor, sí algo propasado, pero nunca al extremo de forzar a alguien a niveles extremos, sino... bueno... un "pervertido" con estilo.

Y el sueño de Arthur, sumado a que eran quizás sus deseos ocultos, es en parte la firme prueba de lo que he puesto de Francis. Todos tienen esa mala imagen de él, inclusive Arthur no deja de sacarle en cara que es un degenerado acosador, y hasta ha tenido una "pesadilla" con esa faceta de "la" francesa. Pero luego qué sorpresita le fue a dar Francis cuando arrinconándolo "malintencionadamente", se le declara con tanto sentimiento y convicción. ¡Qué bonito!

La verdad, no va en mí pensar en frases de declaraciones y esas cosas. Pero es ya algo que me nació del alma, y que me anoté mentalmente para no olvidarlo. Un momento así entre estos rivales, era algo que debía escribir.

¡Y ahora: Los posdatas!  
1.- Los problemas de Asia extremo-Oriental son todo un caso. Conflictos entre ambas Repúblicas de Corea, o éstas dos contra Japón, China con países de los Himalaya, Mongolia, algunos roces con Rusia, las ayudas bélicas de Rusia a Mongolia y Corea del Norte, y la ayuda de China a ésta última también... en fin... roguemos que pronto las tensiones se aflojen un poco.

2.-Jaja, de todas las rarezas que sueño, ésta es una de las que se llevó el premio (En conjunto a los sueños que tengo acerca de invasiones zombie a mi ciudad, en donde aparecen mi madre y mi profesora de historia con metralleta... es raro). De ahí que me fanaticé tanto con los "genderbending" de Hetalia, más que de cualquier otra serie, y conservo mi afición por algunas favoritas (y que hago mucho hincapié, dando protagonismo quizás en ésta historia)

3.-Y sobre el bono Navideño, quizás no planteé el sondeo de la mejor forma , debí haberlo hecho de otra, pero para cuando me di cuenta, ya muchos habían empezado a votar... para otra será...

La tercera opción resultó ganadora, y he aquí el nefasto resultado de lo que en parte fue un ataque de locura (mi teclado está fallando, y la barra espaciadora se oprime sola) y una inspiración pseudo-yangire que de seguro, llevará sus capítulos en solucionarse (para suerte de Iván, cuenta con gente que lo quiere ayudar, y que lo ama tal y como es)

Y el segundo lugar, lo obtuvo la opción número 1: El momento de hermandad, y que desde ahora, comenzaré a escribir.

¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

* * *

Y he aquí mi "Obra Maestra" de la psicología desequilibrada, por fin finalizada. Traté de ser lo menos insana posible, un poco por la pena que me produce hacerle esto a mi personaje preferido de Hetalia (No se e nota que lo quiero, pero... ¡Iván, lo lamento!), y porque en verdad hasta yo misma me sentía rara de pensar en todas las morbosidades que se me ocurrían para la historia, y que descarté totalmente. Pero espero haberme explicado lo suficiente, tanto en su problema con Gansükh, como con Natasha.

Como respondí a muchos reviews: no planteé el sondeo de la mejor forma (debí haberlo hecho con algún sistema de puntos, porque había mucha confusión en torno a las opciones, y... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! enloquecí. Pero Para quienes esperaban la opción número 1, el momento de hermandad, les informo será la siguiente que se publicará, espero que pronto.

Valoro enormemente todos sus comentarios. Inclusive los tomatazos que recibí por el FrUK del capítulo anterior, son bienvenidos para futuras mejoras, y por supuesto, para establecerme en éste fandom con futuros proyectos, y que ya tengo en mente para publicar una vez que acabe con éste.

Recordarles que ante cualquier duda, sugerencia, súplica, ruego, oración, golpe, amenazas de la mafia italiana y rusa, sobornos, más tomatazos, baños en aceite hirviendo, felicitaciones, críticas y demás cosas que quieran hacer, desde mi casa en los confines del mundo (y no es en broma) los leeré agradada, y responderé a la brevedad.

¡Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz! :)

Nos leemos, ojalá que pronto. Cuídense mucho, y que el recién llegado 2011 sea un muy buen año para todos ustedes y para el mundo entero.

¡Sayo! Nya~

PD: ¡Dibujé a Gansükh! ¡Viva yo! XD


	19. Disculpas

Queridos Lectores:

Primero que todo, saludarles cordialmente. A todos ustedes que desde hace ya tantos meses han seguido fielmente mi historia novata, no saben qué tan agradecida estoy. Valoro enormemente sus comentarios (aún los que en principio, y por torpeza mía, no respondí hasta que supe que podía hacerlo. Ruego me disculpen…) y es su mismísimo apoyo el que me ha impulsado a seguir con la distorsionada idea que he llevado a las letras, y sigo haciendo hasta los días de hoy.

Ahora, de cierto modo, me toca dar un mal aviso.

Verán: como algunos podrán haber sabido, tras publicar el capítulo 18 me tuve que ir de la ciudad un tiempo (aproximadamente una semana) por un campamento de verano, del cual volví el día 16 de Enero. Fue en ese intertanto de tiempo que la computadora en desuso guardó todos los capítulos ya publicados de la historia, tal y como el que subiría en la próxima actualización, bastante avanzado.

No conté con que al volver de mi grata experiencia en el campo (alejada de todos los disturbios que había en Punta Arenas (mi ciudad natal) al Sur de Chile), y tras una tarde de juegos en que mi hermano fue quien únicamente ocupó la computadora, de ésta comenzara a desprenderse un preocupante olor a quemado. Una lástima, pero mi equipo en ese mismo momento: no encendió más.

Por suerte, y gracias a mi padre, el disco duro pudo salvarse, y los archivos se hallan intactos en su interior. Más aún, todavía debo esperar a que otras partes de la computadora sean reparadas. Y déjenme decirles que eso no sucederá dentro de un tiempo…

Sumado a eso, el día 20 de Enero abordé un vuelo hacia Santiago de Chile (Capital de mi país), y la conexión a Internet que tengo en dicho lugar, por condiciones familiares, son bastante limitadas, y tan solo podré acceder a ésta ciertos días en que la tenga a disposición. Seguiré escribiendo (en éste caso: re-escribiré el capítulo que me toca subir, no me queda otra), pero quizás la fecha de la actualización sea un poco lejana…

Mis más sinceras disculpas, lectores. Lamento que éste percance con mi computadora y mis vacaciones de verano en el Norte (Centro) de mi país, vayan a ser una limitante para el desarrollo de ésta historia, al menos hasta que tenga mis archivos originales de vuelta, y me halle de regreso en Punta Arenas (eso será, posiblemente, los primeros días de Marzo).

Sin más que decir, más que reiterar mis sinceras disculpas, los dejo. Aprovecho de responder los reviews de quienes comentan y no puedo hacerlo por forma privada (vía MP). Saludos a todos, y "Buena Caza" (es así como los Scouts decimos "Buena Suerte").

-Black_Angel_93

* * *

**LIEwww:  
**Iván, de por si, es un personaje complicado si uno se dedica a analizarlo. ¿Por qué esos quiebres de personalidad tan bruscos, y que lo hacen cambiar tanto? ¿Y qué iene que ver Mongolia en eso? Pues he aquí mi perspectiva de las respuestas. Su "trastorno" se debe nada más ni nada menos que a un macabro torturador que le crió cuando era niño.

Mis conocimientos de psicología se venderían por menos del precio de un caramelo, pero si de psicópatas alguien sabe, esa soy yo XD. Mongolia vendría siendo una clase de sádico (más que psicópata), con aficiones lascivas (como bien dijo alguien: necrofilia y algo de pedofilia) y un extraño gusto por lastimar a la gente de muchas formas. Era justo ese tipo de persona la que debía aparecer, y así dar la oportunidad a Iván de sumirse en éste trance demencial del cual Toris (quien no interrumpió) le ayudará a despertar, y de paso, estrecharán sus lazos.

Y en lo que respecta al pobre lituano… sí, ha tenido algo de mala suerte...

Natasha se halla también en un estado similar al de Iván, solo que meos extremo. A diferencia de su hermano, ella cree poder salir adelante por si sola, pese a que lo que realmente la aflige es haber "perdido" el amor de Iván para siempre (ahora que está enamorado, como bien ha dicho, y para colmo es una mujer…), mientras que Iván se jura una especie de alimaña rastrera, pero que tal y como ha dicho Gansükh, es su destino, y debe de vivir con ello.

Me costó encontrar el nombre para Mongolia, pero sí, mola mucho! ^o^

La personalidad de todos estos personajes es tan bien definida por el autor, que imaginarlos en ciertas situaciones es verdaderamente complicado. Es como si estuviesen únicamente hechos para ser la representación histórica en Hetalia tal y como lo hace Himaruya, y la posibilidad de hacerlos parte de un "Universo Alterno" u otra temática "fuera" de la conocida, sea una especie de acrobacia para los escritores. Agradezco mucho que mis malabares sean tan bien recibidos XD.

Y Arthur es realmente complicado de escribir. Porque no es un tsundere tan extremo como Lovino, pero si no se demarca bien su personalidad cínica y arisca, se pierde su perfil. Y exagerar con la perversión de Francis lo hace parecer odioso, y no cabe dentro de mi imaginación el que sea tan… sucio…

Ohhh! Remataste tu review, con algo que hasta a mi me hizo sentir más feliz de lo que ya soy escribiendo ésta historia. Saber que te haya sido un "descanso" (por sí llamarlo) y que se haya convertido en uno de tus preferidos. Un abrazote a la distancia!

¡Que sea un precioso año para ti también! Disfruta mucho los momentos que la vida trae, que tal y como has dicho, muchos son irrepetibles.

¡Sayo! Nya~

* * *

**akasuna tsuki yuue:  
**Gracias, muchas gracias! Los datos finales para mi son una de las partes más importantes del fic (aunque mucho menos que la trama en si), y es lo que le da el toque Hetaliano a éste fic tan fuera de foco XD. Agradezco tu aprecio por éste detalle que a cada capítulo les entrego con mis mejores intenciones de "culturizar".

Mongolia es un personaje macabramente perturbador, y su nombre al fin y al cabo terminó molando mucho *o*. Tenía pensado escribir cosas aún peores (por así decirlo), pero me arrepentí… Mejor que no lo hubiese escrito esas cosas ¿verdad? ^^U.

Rusia… pobre yangire, en serio me ha dolido escribirle éstas cosas, pero… en fin… ya se lo compensaré con su querido Toris, que como siempre, estará a su lado *o*.

Kiku y su problema amoroso es un caos literario XD sus dos amigos se lo pelean, y su hermanita, con su extraño tic idiomático, diciéndole y haciéndole cosas que de una forma u otra, lo descolocan.

Jaja, concuerdo. FrUK es genial.

¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar!

¡Sayo! Nya~


	20. Capítulor 19: Momento Compartido

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Momento Compartido

Era el dolor de cabeza de media Europa, y hoy, para su desgracia, se hallaba en su casa. Aquella odiosa pesadez, claramente, no venía de sangre, pero lamentablemente debía lidiar con ella como si realmente fuera parte de sí, aguantarla, tragarse la ira de años de convivencia…

Después de todo: era su hermano. Su odioso hermano menor…

Podía haber invadido su territorio sagrado al entrar sin permiso a su cuarto, para colmo, con la misión de meterse con él y compartir la misma cama. Cosa para nada nueva. Pero tres ínfimos detalles eran suficientes para provocarle pesadillas toda la noche, más cuando a "la" veneciana le encantaba tanto dormir en ropa interior.

Sus normalmente largas horas de sueño disminuyeron de manera considerable, ya que al darse cuenta del estado de vestimenta de Feliciano en ese nuevo cuerpo, se vio forzado a levantarse de inmediato, y tomar un baño de agua helada para sacarse la flojera de encima. Maldijo en voz alta a su "hermana" con intención de despertarla, azotó las puertas y le dio un par de almohadazos, sin conseguir más respuesta de su parte que algunos gemidos y suspiros entre sueños.

Desayunó algo pesado y cargado de cafeína y azúcar. Luego, se acomodó en su sala de estar, y encendió el televisor. Cambió los canales hasta dar con alguno que a esas horas de la mañana exhibiera algo decente… lamentablemente: no halló más que una cursi telenovela en donde los sujetos se llamaban por sus tres nombres, y peleaban por una mujer de dudosa decencia, que lloraba amargamente sin que se le corriera el maquillaje…

En eso, y en cuanto más interesante se ponía la disputa, Lovino oyó un ruido en la planta superior, acompañado de un quejido de dolor. Desganado, subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, donde halló a "la" italiana hecha un atado de retorcijones y gemidos, enredada con las sábanas.

― Te caíste de la cama ¿Cierto?―preguntó somnoliento.

― Buenos días, _fratello_― saludó Feliciano, sobándose la nuca, y sonriéndole de forma perezosa ― Me golpeé contra tu suelo…

― No sé por qué no me sorprende…― suspiró ― Como eres de tonto…

― Ve~…― suspiro. Logró desenredarse de los lienzos, y se irguió para desperezarse. En seguida, recibió un almohadazo ― ¡Ay…! ¡¿Hice… algo malo?

― ¡Estás en paños menores, estúpido! ¡Tápate cuando estés en mi presencia!

― Pero… _fratello_… ya me has visto antes sin ropa…

― ¡No en ese cuerpo…! ¡Ah~, al diablo…! ¡Vístete luego, yo estaré abajo!― el romano se volteó sangrando de su nariz, y salió del cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajó las escaleras.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala de estar, y cerró los ojos. Su cabeza le dolía bastante por la falta de sueño, y de forma simultánea, la cafeína y el azúcar hacían un buen efecto. Sacándolo de su trance, la femenil vocecita de su "hermana" le llamaba desde la escalera, asomándose, para su suerte, cubierta con una bata.

― ¡Me bañaré, y en seguida bajo! Si no has desayunado aún, dame unos segundos y yo te prepararé algo delicioso…

― ¡Muy tarde! Ya comí sin ti― contestó Lovino de mala gana ― Si eres rápido en arreglarte, puede que hoy te saque de paseo.

― ¿Eh? _Fratello_… eso sonó un poco cruel… como si fueras a pasear a un perro…― gimió Feliciano ― Pero… ¡Me encantaría salir contigo!

― Con tal de que no estemos de vagos en mi casa… ve y apresúrate.

― ¡Sí~!― "la" veneciana corrió al baño, cerrando la puerta de golpe y accionando a los pocos segundos el chorro de la ducha.

Desde la sala de estar la escuchaba. Al menos el ingrato sonido del agua golpeando la losa de la tina era suficientemente perceptible para mantenerlo despabilado mientras aguardaba, viendo los créditos de la novela que ya finalizaba llenar la pantalla del televisor. Agregado al sonido de la ducha en función, Feliciano cantaba un tema que de alguna parte conocía, más no era en italiano…

Tampoco francés…

Mucho menos español…

Un idioma tosco, malsonante, enemigo de la rama latina…

― ¡Idiota~! ¡Si vas a cantar en mi casa, que no sea en alemán!― regañó el italiano, jalándose el cabello con ambas manos.

― ¡Perdó~n!― gritó "la" invitada desde el baño. El romano gruñó. Prefirió levantarse y caminar por los pasillos "como un ocioso", antes de quedarse "como un vago" echado en el sillón. Nuevamente llegó a la cocina, y el sonido del agua de la ducha cesó. Accionó la llave del lavadero, y se sirvió algo de agua fría.

¿Dónde podría llevar a Feliciano, procurando que no se aburriera con el paseo? Su idea principal era sacarlo del encierro, que era muy común cuando ambos se hallaban juntos, más no cuando se reunía con el "detestable macho-patatas", cosa que parecía sacarle en cara, ya que luego de la experiencia, podía pasar tardes enteras hablándole de lo que había hecho junto a Ludwig. Debía probarle no solo a su hermano, sino que también a sí mismo, que las tardes junto a él podían ser tan emocionantes y divertidas como las que pasaba con el "machote germano".

Italia, al fin y al cabo, se volvía un país sumamente pequeño cuando se le conocía desde toda la vida. Ningún atractivo turístico tenía el mismo encanto para los italianos como para los miles de viajeros que llegaban a esas tierras, pero no era una opción descartable el llevar a Feliciano a recorrer todos aquellos encantadores y pintorescos paisajes, cargados de historia y cultura. Tampoco era de despreciarse la idea de invitarlo a algún restaurante, pese a que si de comidas se hablaba, "la" veneciana era capaz de darles mil patadas a todos esos chefs con bigote al estilo Dalí*. Quizás como bajativo, fuesen a pedir algo del tan apreciado café a la italiana.

Solo era de esperar que el día les acompañara para llevar a cabo los panoramas que tenía en mente… y por supuesto, que Feliciano dispusiera de buena voluntad para ello. Y hablando de Feliciano, el dueño de casa le escuchó bajar las escaleras, golpeando con el tacón alto de los zapatos que se había calzado, el madero de las escaleras.

― ¡Ya estoy listo, _fratello_!

― Qué bien, porque ya me estaba pudriendo de esperar… te…― Lovino abrió sus ojos de par en par. Dejó caer el vaso con agua, y éste se quebró al impactar contra el cerámico del suelo. Gritó: ― ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SALDRÁS CON ESO~!

― ¿Eh? ― "la" veneciana arqueó las cejas, afligida ― ¿No te gusta? A mí me encantó cuando me lo probé…

― Dios Santo…

Lovino desvió la vista, sin poder dejar de recrearse la imagen de su "consanguínea" con aquella miniatura en que de seguro no se habrían invertido más de dos metros de tela (según él). Luciendo el par de bien torneadas piernas, una minifalda que en largo y ajuste dejaba poco a la imaginación, haciendo juego en estilo y color con la parte superior del conjunto mostaza: una especie de chaqueta de tipo militar ajustada a su talle por un cinturón de cuero, negro como la corta corbata que llevaba a medio ajustar al cuello. Las mangas cortas hacían lucir sus brazos delgados, dejando en "aislamiento" el par de guantes de cuero negro en sus manos. Nuevamente, sintió sangre escurrir desde su nariz.

― Lo compré la semana pasada…― comenzó a relatar Feliciano ― Ese día salí, y pasé por fuera de una tienda de ropa en donde había un grupo de señoritas muy lindas. Cuando entré y las invité a comer pasta, me invitaron a estar con ellas, para que luego fuésemos todos juntos, pero primero, recorrimos todo el local en busca de algunas ropas. Fue entonces que me recomendaron éste conjunto ¡Si incluso y me dejaron entrar al mismo probador que ellas para compartir opiniones!

― ¡Un momento! ¡¿Entraste a un pequeño habitáculo junto a hermosas mujeres, y más encima casi desnudo?

― ¡Sí~! ¡Fue muy divertido~!

― ¡Maldito suertudo!

― Y luego fuimos por una pizza y _gelato_― canturreó inocente. Luego, poniendo las manos en su cintura, modeló con cierta timidez ― Dime... ¿Te parece que es muy atrevido? ¿Me veo bien?

― Te ves… te ves… como una…― tartamudeó al borde del colapso de la vergüenza. Quería decírselo, con todas sus letras, fuerte y claro, sin rodeos. Pero corría el riesgo de herir sus sentimientos. Moderó su expresión hasta el máximo exponente, soltando un muy bien educado: ― Como… una modelo…

― ¡¿En serio así lo crees?― rió Feliciano, enrojeciendo intensamente ― ¡Muchas gracias, qué bien que te gustara!

― ¡No, no dije que…! ¡Agh, ya no importa…!― rugió, apretando fuerte los dientes― No me responsabilizo si te salen con alguna rareza en la calle ¿Entendido?

― ¡Sí~!― asintió sonriente.

― Entonces, vamos. Tengo planes para ésta tarde, y más te vale disfrutarlos. Idiota.

* * *

Seis de la mañana en Alemania, y el único ruido que osó a interrumpir la tranquilidad de la madrugada, fue un escandaloso despertador con campanilla, saltando en la mesilla de noche. Una mano ruda emergió de entre las sábanas, y de un solo golpe le dio a entender "quién manda". Volvió a reinar la quietud por unos instantes, solo hasta que "la" alemana", somnolienta, pero lista para comenzar la jornada, se desperezaba sentada en el colchón.

Los días hábiles de la semana eran perfectos para iniciarse con una rejuvenecedora sesión de ejercicios matutina, para así ponerse en marcha lleno de energía. No era una mala idea la de salir por algo de aire fresco, trotar hasta un sitio tranquilo donde pudiese llevar a cabo esquemas de suelo, y volver a casa. Todo eso, por supuesto, en compañía de sus tres mascotas: Blackie, Berlitz y Aster*.

Se levantó de la cama, y en seguida buscó su ropa en entrenamiento, correspondiente a varias partes de viejos uniformes en desuso: pantalones de corte militar, modelo de combate; botas negras y una sudadera también de color oscuro. Se vistió, y bajó las escaleras, llegando a la salida que daba al patio, donde los tres canes aguardaban ansiosos por el paseo.

Ludwig descolgó los collares de ahorque y las respectivas correas de cada perro. Abrió la puerta, e hizo repicar los eslabones de metal, como si fuera una señal de aviso para sus mascotas.

― ¡Los tres aquí!― llamó, captando la atención de los presentes, que corrieron a su encuentro, confundiéndose entre saltos, ladridos y giros locos una vez que estuvieron frente a él. "La" alemana puso los collares en torno a los pescuezos de los animales, y estos en seguida comenzaron a halarla hasta llevarla cerca de la puerta de acceso y salida al patio. Siguieron saltando, azotando las paredes con las patas bien extendidas, ladrando en signo de exigencia. Ludwig abrió la puerta, y moderando la fuerza de sus bestias haciendo uso de una sola mano, se dio el tiempo suficiente para voltear a cerrarla y asegurarla.

Caminaron hasta la acera de en frente de su residencia, e iniciaron una caminata de paso moderadamente rápido, a la vez que el Sol en lo más alto comenzaba a darles su saludo, bañándolos en una luz ambarina levemente cegadora. Adecuados ya a ese ritmo, Ludwig inició el trote. Primero, con pasos cortos. Los tres perros adecuaron sus velocidades y posiciones para no estorbarse mutuamente, y para no incomodar a su "dueña" ni tironearla demasiado.

El panorama social era esperablemente repetitivo desde ya hace meses. En su nuevo estado, Ludwig, convertido en toda una "diosa" militarizada, ya no se sorprendía de recibir en la calle todo tipo de halagos y piropos. Al principio era incómodo, pero ahora… bueno… lo seguía siendo…

Al menos ya lo asimilaba…

Tomó su ritmo constante una vez que hubo llegado a un lugar con menor aglomeración y gentío. Las veredas casi no tenían peatones circulando, y las calles casi no recibían vehículos. Era demasiado temprano para ello. "Mejor para mí", pensó Ludwig.

Los dueños de las pequeñas tiendas, que solían abrir en las mañanas desde temprano, le saludaban con una sonrisa, o inclinando la cabeza caballerosamente; gesto que les era devuelto por "la" alemana. Algunos conductores disminuían la velocidad de sus vehículos, casi deteniéndose a saludarla. Bajaban sus ventanas aceleradamente, hacían señas con las manos, le silbaban, gritaban la primera ocurrencia decente que tuvieran.

La jornada de trote era por lo general bastante ágil, se pasaba muy rápido cuando en vez de ir meramente concentrado, se iba distraído disfrutando el paisaje. Pero no era bueno distraerse cuando desde hace al menos dos cuadras atrás, un auto negro de vidrios polarizados le venía siguiendo de manera sospechosa. Quizás era demasiado pronto como para suponer que sus intenciones eran "alcanzarla" Más valía prevenir el riesgo, así que en vez de seguir por la ruta que hace tanto tiempo seguía, viró en la primera esquina a su izquierda apresurando el paso.

Los perros comenzaron a alborotarse, tal vez entendiendo la seriedad de la situación en el repentino cambio de ruta. La rápida reacción definió el comienzo del alboroto y la confusión entre sus correas enredándose. A Ludwig: eso lo desconcertó levemente. Empeorándolo todo: el auto la siguió, aunque estuviese violando la ley de tránsito.

"La" alemana alargó sus zancadas. Los tres canes comenzaron a emitir ahogados quejidos y ladridos, cada vez más dificultados en su carrera. Se tropezaban y cruzaban entre ellos, pero seguían, y eso era un problema menos para la huída que pretendía ejecutar Ludwig. Giró en otra esquina, encontrándose sola en toda la extensión del pasaje. Nuevamente, el sujeto en el automóvil imitó su dirección.

Las posibilidades de escapar de alguien que obviamente tenía intenciones de alcanzarla con su vehículo eran nulas. Entre tanta adrenalina y rápidas acciones, su ritmo de respiración se tornó a profundos jadeos que rápidamente secaron dolorosamente su garganta, y punzaron en su pecho. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Una nueva esquina a la vista.

Cuando intentó tomarla, lo menos deseado sucedió. El vehículo tomó velocidad suficiente como para alcanzarla y más, obstruyendo su escapatoria. Las tres mascotas, quienes tampoco previeron lo que sucedería, chocaron de lleno contra el costado del auto. Aster, quien encabezaba al trío, gimoteó adolorido al verse aplastado contra la carrocería por sus dos compañeros de marcha.

La "mujer" trató de calmar a las tres mascotas para iniciar el escape lo antes posible. No contaba con que también el sujeto actuó con velocidad, descendiendo del auto y acorralando a "la" alemana contra el paredón de un negocio que permanecía cerrado. No pudo distinguirlo entre tantos accesorios escondiéndole el rostro, más aún, lo peor fue cuando el hombre le rodeó con los brazos, y puso un pañuelo de género humedecido en quizás quién sabe qué cosa, tapándole la boca.

Si no actuaba rápido, todo sería letal. Lo primero que vino a la mente de "la" alemana fue hacer una novata pero certera aplicación de lo que alguna vez Kiku le había enseñado en lo referido a artes marciales, haciendo que su presunto captor perdiera el equilibrio en su posición de ataque, y le diera la oportunidad de gritar una orden a dos de sus animales:

— ¡Blackie, Berlitz!— llamó al Pastor Alemán y al Dobermann — ¡Atáquenlo!

Los dos no se hicieron esperar. Tiraron de las ropas del atacante, mientras su "dueña" se libraba de su agarre dando un fuerte rodillazo en el costado del sujeto. Tomó la correa de Aster, y salió corriendo en dirección a la avenida, que estaba más congestionada, con tal de pedir ayuda de la policía. Una voz familiar lo llamó a sus espaldas.

— ¡WEST, WEST! ¡ERA YO, ERA YO~!— se lamentó el prusiano, luchando por sacarse a ambos perros de encima — ¡Berlitz, a la cara no! ¡No mi grandiosa cara!

— ¿Gilbert…?— Ludwig abrió sus ojos de par en par. Corrió de vuelta, gritando — ¡Blackie, Berlitz! ¡Otra voz*! ¡Déjenlo! ¡Suéltenlo!

— ¡Ay, auch! ¡Blackie, no…! ¡AGH…! ¡WEST, POR FAVOR, DILES QUE PARE~N!

— ¡Ya basta los dos! — rugió Ludwig, llegando por fin al lado de su consanguíneo. Obligó a ambos animales a separarse, mientras atendía a Gilbert — ¿No te han hecho daño, hermano?

— Creo que Blackie clavado sus colmillos en mi pierna… ¡Pero nada más! Al menos salvé mi cara…— rió el prusiano. Ludwig soltó un suspiro.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Por poco y les ordeno que te maten!

— ¡¿En serio ibas a hacer eso?— Preguntó anonadado Gilbert, haciendo una especie de puchero — West… ¿Acaso ya no me quieres…?

— ¡No es eso…! Es que… te desconocí con tanta confusión y disfraces. Además que fuiste tú quien me dio razones para hacerlo.

— Iba a gastarte una broma, y todo iba de maravilla hasta que te las diste de karateka… auch…— el albino miró con fingido desprecio al pastor alemán: — Blackie: me mordiste muy fuerte. Te ganaste mi odio— el perro contestó con un aullido.

— Mejor vamos a que te cure eso— propuso "la" alemana, ayudándole a levantarse. El mayor se puso de pie con dificultad.

— Sí, será mejor. Sube al auto, West, y mete a tus bestias en el asiento de atrás…

— ¿Cabrán los tres allí?

— A Berlitz, si quieres, llévalo contigo adelante— propuso, cojeando en dirección a la puerta del piloto. Ludwig le detuvo.

— Yo conduzco. Lleva tú a Berlitz— avanzó hasta subir al vehículo, y acomodarse en el asiento. Gilbert abrió las puertas traseras, dejándole el paso dispuesto a dos de las mascotas. Cuando hubieron subido, la cerró y aseguró. El Dobermann siguió de cerca al albino, quien subió de copiloto, y le dejó un espacio entre sus piernas para que se acomodara en el piso del automóvil. Con todos a bordo, Ludwig encendió nuevamente el motor, y colocó la primera marcha.

— Eh, West… ¿No reconociste el auto, o al menos la patente?

— No estaba al pendiente de eso.

— Te ves gracioso cuando corres… ¡Digo! En ese cuerpo… ¿Llevas sostén?— se ganó una palmada en el muslo, cortesía de "una" sonrojada alemana.

— Eso… aún me tiene sin cuidado…

— ¡Con razón! ¡Y eso que no es poco lo que llevas en ese cuerpo!— carcajeó Gilbert.

— No es un hábito con el que me haya criado, así que supongo no es para la risa…— puso su mano en la palanca de cambios, y pisó el embrague. Iba a cambiar a segunda, cuando Berlitz lamió cariñosamente sus dedos, obligándole a apartarlos — No hagas eso— advirtió. Otra vez acercó su mano, y el perro la lamió otra vez — Berlitz…

Por si fuese poco, Aster resoplaba en su nuca, significando eso una serie de cosquillas y distracciones, y Blackie metía su cabeza por entre el asiento del conductor y el copiloto, haciéndole cosquillas con los bigotes en el brazo. Trató de apartarlo con el codo, y mover la cabeza para que el aliento del Golden Retriever no siguiera molestándolo. Nuevamente la lengua del que iba adelante repasó su dorso con la lengua, ésta vez encaramándose apoyado en las piernas del prusiano.

— ¡Gilbert, por favor, tranquilízalos!

— Están tranquilos.

— Me están molestando.

— Están mimándote.

— ¡Aster, deja de soplarme!— el aludido gimió entristecido — ¡Blackie, siéntate bien!— el otro obedeció — ¡Berlitz, mejor molesta a Gilbert!

— ¡¿Eh? ¿Por qué a mí?

— Porque yo voy conduciendo.

* * *

Sentía la necesidad de gritarle, o apartarla a manotazos aunque estuvieran a mitad de la calle. Pero qué mal se vería agredir a una "mujer", independiente de la gran confianza que se tenían, independiente de que siempre había tratado "a las malas" a su "hermana". Más aún, las ganas de soltarte algún improperio por lo bajo nadie se las quitaba. Después de todo, caminar del brazo era algo que nunca en su vida planeó hacer con Feliciano.

— ¿Por qué no mejor te afirmas en tus propias piernas? Me asfixias el brazo, estúpido…

— He visto a muchas parejas hacerlo, y se ve muy lindo. Pensé que sería un bonito detalle si nosotros lo hiciéramos también…

— Es embarazoso.

— Dime, _fratello…_ ¿No encuentras que soy linda?

— ¡No puedo responderte a eso!— se quejó Lovino, golpeando su frente con la mano.

— En casa me dijiste que soy linda… entonces… ¿No te gustaría que te vieran con una chica linda, tomados del brazo?

— ¡Pero no con mi hermana!

—Descuida — dijo en una risita "la" veneciana — Ellos no sabrán que lo soy.

— DIO~S…— bufó, desistiendo — Eres odioso…

— ¡Mira~!— señaló hacia el frente a un grupo de mujeres que hablaban amenamente, mientras compartían una pizza — ¡Ellas son las chicas lindas del otro día! ¡Vamos a saludarlas!

— ¿Eh? ¡Espera…!— el romano "la" detuvo. Feliciano vio con sorpresa que el mayor había enrojecido completamente — N-No podemos…

— ¿Te da vergüenza?— preguntó, "confundida".

— E-es que… F-Feliciano…— Lovino tragó espesamente su saliva — N-No me he arreglado muy bien cuando salimos… y-y no quiero quedar… en vergüenza con ellas…— carraspeó con la garganta — ¿E-Estoy bien peinado? ¿C-cómo se ve mi ropa? ¿Sigo con aliento a menta…?

— ¡_Fratello_, estás tan guapo como siempre!— carcajeó tiernamente Feliciano — ¡Y no tienes por qué temer, ellas son muy simpáticas!

— ¿L-Lo dices en serio…?

— ¡Sí~! ¡Vamo~s!— animó, arrastrándolo por el brazo.

— ¡E-espera, idiota! ¡Detente…! ¡E-Exijo verme a un espejo primero! ¡O poder lavarme los dientes otra vez…! ¡FELICIANO, DEJA DE TIRARME! ¡Me avergüenzas…! ¡No… no…!

— ¡Antonella~! ¡Julieta~! ¡Angela~! ¡Por aquí~!— llamó "la" italiana, agitando su brazo en alto — ¡Chica~s!

— ¡Oh, Feli! ¡Qué gusto de verte, querida!— saludó una de ellas, poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Ah~, Feli! ¡Estás preciosa con ese traje!— dijo la otra, cubriendo su boca con las manos en señal de sorpresa.

— ¡Feli, hermosa! ¡Qué lindo verte!

Las tres jóvenes recibieron con abrazos y besos en las mejillas a "la" italiana, adulándola por lo bien que le sentaba el conjunto mostaza. Se atropellaban sus pensamientos y frases entre risitas caprichosas y chillidos semi-histéricos. Julieta, una de las mujeres, miró a Lovino con detenimiento.

— ¿Quién es el joven, Feli?

— ¡Chicas, les quiero presentar a mi hermano mayor!— dijo "la" italiana, tomando del brazo al romano, que extrañamente, las miraba no con su siempre arisco semblante — Su nombre es Lovino, y vive aquí en Roma. He venido de visita, y él me ha alojado en casa.

— A-ah… hola— saludó, inclinando la cabeza.

— Su nombre es Lovino… ¿No creen que es muy guapo?

— ¡Oh, sí~! ¡Sus ojos son hermosos! ¡A ver, guapo: sonríeme! — festejó una de las chicas.

— ¡Y qué porte! ¡Me gustan los chicos altos!— dijo la otra.

— Lovino: ¡Qué lindo nombre!— exclamó la tercera — Feli, querida, ahora que nos topamos de nuevo, hay que aprovechar. Así que ¿Po0r qué no damos una vuelta, y así aprovechamos también de conocer mejor a tu hermano.

— ¿Lo ves, _fratello_? ¡Nos están invitando! ¿Qué dices?— preguntó emocionada "la" veneciana. Tras meditarlo por poco tiempo, Lovino dio su respuesta en una actitud que resulto totalmente desconocida para cualquiera que en ese momento lo viera:

— Un gusto será acompañarlas, _belle ragazze_ (Bellas señoritas). He dispuesto de mi tarde para que sea un ameno tiempo compartido con mi _sorella_ (hermana), y supongo que no es una mala idea hacer nuevas amistades*.

— ¡Ay, y qué precioso habla~!— chilló una de las mujeres, enterrando sus uñas arregladas y pintadas en el brazo de una de sus compañeras.

— ¡Feli, querida, tu hermano es un encanto! ¡Vamos, apresurémonos a buscar un lugar agradable, para que conversemos!

No fue hasta que las tres damiselas les dieron la espalda y comenzaron a caminar juntas, que Romano volvió nuevamente a su faceta más conocida.

— ¡¿Qué he hecho, maldita sea?

— Acabas de aceptar salir conmigo y mis amigas, _fratello_.

— ¡No estoy listo para esto…!— gimió aterrado, mostrando a la vez cierto enfado — ¡¿Y si me trabo? ¡¿Y si quedo en vergüenza? ¡Son tres hermosas mujeres…! ¡No me lo puedo permitir! ¡Feliciano, por favor, salgamos de esto de inmediato! ¡Sácame de aquí, y te prometo comprarte un helado, o lo que sea!

— Hoy no estás siendo tú… ¿Te sientes mal?

— ¡Me cohíbo con las mujeres, maldición! Joder… ¡¿No lo sabías, maldita sea?

— A-algo una vez me contó Antonio…— admitió Feliciano, llevándose el índice a los labios, en señal de estar pensando — La primera vez que viste a la señorita Emma*, dice que te pusiste muy meloso con ella… pero que después pasaste por un momento de debilidad…

— ¡Y es exactamente lo que pasará si no me sacas de aquí cuánto antes, joder!— protestó entre dientes — ¡Si vuelve a aparecer ese lado "caballero" de mi, que solo sale con las mujeres, seré incapaz de controlar mis palabras y mis actos! ¡Quedaré marcado de por vida…! ¡Maldita sea, idiota! ¡Sálvame de ésta…!

— Debes relajarte, fratello. Ellas son chicas muy agradables y lindas, y de seguro les simpatizarás…

— ¡Me preocupa cometer errores, maldición!

— ¡Ah, pero a quién no le ha pasado! Tú déjate llevar, y ésta tarde la pasarás muy bien— Feliciano se abrazó más aún a su brazo — ¡Estoy tan emocionado!

— ¡No me aprietes tanto, joder…!

Llegaron entonces a una concurrida cafetería, llena de sujetos bigotudos y risueños, gritones. Casi no había mujeres, salvo las que acompañaban a Lovino. Automáticamente, todas las miradas de los varones presentes se posaron en ellas. Y por sobretodo: en Feliciano.

¡Sólo a él se le ocurría ir despertando pasiones con esa miniatura de traje! Sus piernas fueron el centro de distracción de muchos de ellos, y otros en cambio, prefirieron fijar la vista en ese profundo escote que tenía la chaquetilla. No pasando eso por alto, Lovino reaccionó de forma instintiva, y a disgusto, apegó a Feliciano más a su lado.

— ¡_Fratello_, qué lindo! Es primera vez que recuerdo que me abrazas…

— Cierra la boca— masculló entre dientes, asiendo a su "hermana" fuerte por la cintura, y metiendo su mano libre en el bolsillo de su propia chaqueta. Feliciano, aún no convencido de que aquello no era normal en su arisco hermano, sonreía enternecido. Rápida y bruscamente, el romano giró en su propio eje, apartando a "la" italiana de la escurridiza mano de un cliente que iba en dirección a su trasero.

— ¡Ay…!— gimió "ella", abrazándose de manera aún más estrecha a su hermano, con tal de no perder el equilibrio — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Busquemos rápido una mesa— sugirió severo. Caminaron de manera graciosamente complicada: como muñeca de trapo, Feliciano colgaba del cuello de Lovino, a la vez que éste se veía limitado en sus pasos y se balanceaba hacia los lados — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Colabora!

— Ve~… apenas y me muevo, _fratello_. Tu brazo me contorsiona todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Joder, que eres problemático!— aflojó un poco el "abrazo", permitiéndose un avance un poco más rápido que el anterior. Siguieron de cerca al trío de muchachas, que ya habían ocupado una gran mesa con dos puestos de sobra reservados para los Vargas. El mayor obstáculo de estos últimos fueron los meseros y clientes en sus sillas, y en menor medida la muchedumbre que al igual que ellos, caminaba por entre las mesas y sillas. Se abrieron paso con ligeros empujones y tímidas súplicas, hasta que por fin llegaron.

— ¡Feli, querida! Pensamos que te perderíamos entre el tumulto ¿Están bien?

— Sí, Angelina… como mi _fratello_ es muy fuerte y amable conmigo, me ha ayudado a pasar en poco tiempo entre la gente— sonrió ampliamente, y tomó asiento — Ve~ ¡Lovino es el mejor hermano de todos!

— ¡Calla, maldi-!— sintió una especie de "interruptor" dentro de su cabeza, cambiando el "switch". Las miradas de las tres doncellas parecían ser la causa de aquello. Automáticamente, un aura llena de brillos, e inclusive una musiquita de fondo le rodearon. Similar a lo que muchas veces había apreciado con tanta extrañeza en el representante de Francia — Me halagas en verdad, _sorella_. Aunque con modestia me atreveré a replicar tus alabanzas, ya que mi deber como tu fraterno es el de estar siempre para ti, cuidarte y complacerte según la circunstancia lo requiera.

— ¡Ay, qué envidia siento de ti, amiga! ¡Cómo me gustaría un hermano como el tuyo!— protestó una de las chicas.

— (¡Maldita sea…! ¡Está ocurriendo de nuevo! No puedo evitarlo… ¡Me ganan las ansias de quedar bien con ellas, aunque en verdad no lo quiera! ¡JODER!)— pensó a gritos Lovino, deseando simultáneamente, y con todas sus fuerzas, que aquella musiquita afrancesada de fondo y el aura de brillos se desvanecieran, puesto que sumado a aquel radical cambio en su personalidad, cavaban la tumba de su hombría acercándola más y más al bajo mundo.

— ¡Vamos, guapo, siéntate, y cuéntanos más sobre ti! ¡Ay, mujer, que tu hermano es una maravilla!— chilló otra de las presentes. Ante la invitación hecha, Lovino se sentó. Por dentro, un amargo ácido carcomía su dignidad.

— Es primera vez que oigo a mi _fratello_ hablar tan parecido a como a veces lo hace Francis…— observó "la" italiana. Cuando iba a explicar quién era el aludido, el mayor intervino.

— (¡No me compares con ese bastardo metrosexual, maldita sea…!)— pensó en decir. Más aún, lo único que salió de su boca fue otro "afeminado" discurso, obviamente, con la musiquita francesa de fondo — ¡Hermana mía! Realmente me ofende que compares mi persona con alguien que pese a su elegancia, cae en tantas bajezas cuando de interacción y socialización se trata.

Inclusive ahora Feliciano comenzaba a sentirse perturbado. Lovino tapó bruscamente su boca, cubriéndola con la palma de la mano, en tanto su "hermana" lo observaba boquiabierta.

— (¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡No es eso lo que quiero decir! ¡No, peor! ¡Es lo que quiero decir, PERO NO "CÓMO" LO QUIERO DECIR…!)— Destapó su cavidad, y mordió su lengua disimuladamente. Por un momento, las mujeres bajaron la guardia, y maravilladas compartieron sus opiniones en voz baja, descuidando a sus dos acompañantes.

— Ve~… ¿Es… esto a lo que te referías…_fratello_?

— ¡Sí! ¡Y no puedo controlarlo…! Maldición ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Si mis amigos me ven o me oyen actuando como un correcto afeminado, seré su hazmerreír de por vida!

— Ve~, pero… no es afeminado. Es… dulce. Es primera vez que te oigo decir frases completas sin decir palabras feas…

— ¡Y ese no soy yo, maldición! ¡Feliciano, es primera vez que te pido un favor…!— tomó a su "hermana" por los hombros, atrayéndola bruscamente hacia él — ¡Salva mi dignidad~! ¡Tengo una imagen que cuidar!

— Intentaré hacer algo… quizás pensar en una buena excusa para que nos vayamos por nuestra cuenta. Si me das unos segundos, quizás se me ocurra algo…— bajó la mirada, y llevó los dedos al mentón, en señal de que se hallaba pensando. Lovino, por su parte, también comenzó a pensar en algún rápido plan de huída, en caso que en lo que a ideas respectara, su "hermana" fuese a decepcionarle.

Entonces, nuevamente, las mujeres fijaron su atención en él. Reían entre dientes, nerviosas. Algo traían entre manos.

— ¡Ay, Lovino! ¡Hablas tan precioso, guapetón!— suspiró una de ellas, llevándose las manos al centro del pecho.

— ¡Tu voz es casi un afrodisiaco para mis oídos…! ¡Déjanos escuchar más!— suplicó una de ellas mientras al borde del éxtasis, se abanicaba con las manos.

— ¡Has de tener un ingenio único para los piropos improvisados…! ¡Queremos escuchar unos cuantos!— dijo la última, encaramándose en la mesa. Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por la frente del italiano. Trató de detener las palabras agolpadas en su garganta, ardientes en su lengua, golpeando sus labios por dentro. Era insoportable… ¡No aguantaría más…!

— Sólo díganme, damiselas, lo que quieran escuchar. Porque para todas hay una bien merecida oda, con la suerte que hoy mi musa de halla de parto— sonrió con galanura. Y mientras las tres mujeres gritaron embriagadas de dicha, Lovino dirigió una mirada desesperada a su "consanguínea".

— Ay, veamos…— empezó una de ellas — A una… ¡A una chica así bien bonita, ya sabes!— sonrojada, desvió la vista — Por ejemplo… ¿A mí?

— _Si_ _es de alba tez y lista, su hermosura engendra gozo que discreta apura._ — soltó, sin siquiera meditarlo un segundo. Las muchachas rieron agraciadas, mientras que por otra milésima de segundo, dedicaba una mirada angustiosa a "la" veneciana. "Ella", aún cabizbaja y sumida, trataba de ingeniárselas con lo del escape.

— Y… a una que por ejemplo sin ser blanca, es muy inteligente ¡No hay que ser injustos! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué le dirías?

— _Siendo morena y lista, esté segura que a un blanco hechizará su donosura_— respondió nuevamente. El aura brillante y la detestable melodía gala hicieron nuevamente su ilógica aparición.

— ¡Ay, ay! ¡Pero qué rápido, y cuánta razón tiene!— admiró otra de ellas — Y por ejemplo… a una que es hermosa y necia. Digamos, algo así como una chica linda sin grandes dotes…

— _Jamás fue necia la que fuera hermosa; pues la más necia logra ser esposa_…

— ¡Oh, que frío: pero qué razón tiene!— gimió una de ellas, llevándose las manos a las mejillas — Veamos si aún a la más amarga y desafortunada lograrías buscarle algo positivo… ¿Y qué con la que tiene realmente mala suerte? La que es fea y necia…

— _Ninguna haya la vez tan necia y fea que al fin de amor no triunfe en la pelea_— respondió con dramático romanticismo, bajando la vista aparentemente entristecido.

— ¡Oh, ahora si lo he oído todo! ¡Sabe elogiar bien hasta a la que menos vale~!— jadeó al borde de los sollozos una de ellas — ¡Ay, querido, que cualquier mujer a ti te querría! ¡Eres en serio un encanto!

— (¡Maldición, Feliciano, apura…!)— suplicó internamente. Una mirada fugaz a su "hermana" bastó para encontrar su desilusión. Porque allí, quieta y sin señal de acción, Feliciano aún se hallaba cabizbajo.

— ¡Una última, primor! ¡Una última…!— rogó una de las mujeres — ¿Qué le dirías a una chica realmente virtuosa? A una que con justa razón haga incluso hasta a los más bajos seres del planeta reconocer su autoridad, su mandato, su poder como fémina…

— ¡Sí, dinos, dinos!— apoyaron las otras dos.

— _La que fue hermosa siempre, y nunca vana, que tuvo lengua y no de usarla gana, que, rica, no gastó lujoso arreo, que tuvo la ocasión y no el deseo, la que ofendida, y la venganza a mano, guardó la ofensa y no rencor insano, la que jamás trocó con ligereza la cola del salmón por la cabeza, medita mucho y loca no delira, ve que la siguen y hacia atrás no mira, fuera, si se encontrara, asaz discreta__.*_

— ¡Amiga mía, creo que voy a llora~r!— gritó una de las mujeres, arrojándose sobre la mesa y mojándola con sus lágrimas. Las otras dos, disimuladamente, le aplaudieron.

— Eres un ilustre con los halagos…

— ¡Lo tengo!— celebró de repente "la" veneciana, levantándose de improviso.

— (¡Ya era hora, idiota!)— se dijo íntimamente Lovino, soltando a la vez un suspiro.

— ¿Qué ocurre, querida?— preguntó una de las damas.

— Mi _fratello_ y yo tenemos que hacer algo muy importante, y recién me acabo de acordar. Lo siento, chicas… pero él y yo debemos irnos a… a…

— L-Lejos de aquí— acotó el aludido, levantándose del asiento.

— Sí. Muy, muy lejos de aquí.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera nos han atendido! ¿No esperan al menos a tomar algo con nosotras?

— Lo lamento mucho, Julieta, pero es en verdad muy, muy, muy urgente…

— ¿Podemos acompañarlos, entonces?

— N-no— jadeó forzadamente el romano — E-es un asunto… que debo atender… que debemos atender… ¡Ah…! Es… algo de negocios…

— Sí, negocios. Negocios… con dinero, muy lejos de aquí— acotó torpemente "la" veneciana — Y… eh…

— S-será un trámite largo, y… no quiero que se aburran…

— ¡Sí! Porque allá es muy aburrido. Es un lugar muy, muy lejano donde solo se hacen negocios con dinero… y además huele feo.

— ¿Huele feo?

— ¡S-sí! Es que está cerca de… una pescadería.

— Y el pescado huele mal allí. Muy mal…— Al verse levemente agotado de ideas, Feliciano inició la despedida, abrazándose cariñosamente a las chicas, y dedicándole numerosos besos en las mejillas a cada una. Lovino evitó mayor contacto, aunque de igual modo las besó en la cara. Luego, se alejaron, despidiéndose con las manos agitándose en alto, gritándose a la lejanía. Una de las chicas, la que lloraba, agitaba un pañuelo blanco:

— ¡_Arrivederci_~!— gritaron a coro las doncellas.

— ¡_Arrivederci~_!— respondió Feliciano, de vez en cuando lanzando besos al aire con la mano a sus amigas. El romano, avergonzado por lo recién acontecido, sólo se limitó a hacer señas, y aumentar la velocidad de su trote hacia calles menos concurridas, arrastrando del brazo consigo a Feliciano.

— ¡Salgamos de aquí, maldita sea~!

— A-ay ¡Ay! ¡_F-fratello_, más lento, por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Toma en cuenta que ando con tacones…! ¡Ay! ¡N-No sé correr en tacones!

— ¡Practicando se aprende idiota! ¡Más rápido! ¡CORRE~!— alargó sus zancadas. A sus espaldas, Feliciano tropezaba recurrentemente.

— ¡Ay, ay! ¡Mi tobillo, auch…! ¡Ay…! ¡_Fratello_, por favor! ¡Ay! ¡Más lento…! ¡Me voy a caer…!

Llegados ya a los suburbios, por fin Lovino se atrevió a declararlos a salvo a ambos. Se recargó contra la pared de una casa esquinera, y jadeó largo tiempo recuperando el aliento. Feliciano se sentó, también apoyado en la pared, y se descalzó. Masajeó sus pies cuidadosamente.

— Ve~… Estos zapatos me hacen daño…

—… Joder… por suerte… ya… estamos lejos…— resopló fatigado el mayor. Luego, se dejó caer sentando junto a su "hermana" — ¿Te las timaste mucho?

— Creo que tendré ampollas para mañana…— gimió "la" veneciana. Tocó su planta con suavidad, y aún así, su piel escoció.

— Veamos…— Lovino hizo alcance de el bolso que llevaba cruzado al torso, e inspeccionó su interior, encontrando por fin algo que podría aliviar el malestar de "la" menor. Le tendió una cajita con parches adhesivos — Toma.

— ¿_Fratello_?

— Ponlos en las partes que sientas más sensibles. No garantizo que dejará de dolerte, pero al menos la fricción no será mucha, y evitaremos esas ampollas.

— ¡Qué precavido!— tomó la cajita, y la abrió — ¡_Grazzie_!— desenvolvió las banditas, y con cuidado, quitó los papeles que tapaban la parte que se adheriría a su piel. Colocó algunas en los talones, el borde de sus meñiques, y finalmente, en el soporte natural situado por sobre la curvatura, y antes de llegar a los dedos. Luego, volvió a calzarse los tacones. Se colocó de pie, y caminó trazando círculos con su rumbo.

— ¿Qué tal?

— ¡Mucho mejor!— festejó. Luego, tomó los papelillos de desecho que había dejado, y buscó a su alrededor — ¿Ves algún basurero cerca?

— Vi uno en la calle anterior— indicó, señalando con el brazo extendido. Feliciano inició una rápida caminata en aquel sentido — ¿Podrás ir solo sin perderte?

— Ve~…— "la" veneciana se detuvo, y bajó la vista — Ya estoy grande… ya no me pierdo.

— Como eres a veces, tengo mis dudas— carcajeó malicioso. Supuso entonces que su hermano habría captado la broma, puesto que también soltó una risita, y movió la cabeza, desistiendo. Antes de retomar su rumbo, se volteó a enseñarle la lengua. Lovino dejó los ojos en blanco.

En cuanto "la" mujer desapareció de su vista, unos sujetos de apariencia normal se le acercaron sospechosamente a Lovino. Eran tres. Se veían rudos, atemorizantes. Vestían elegantes trajes y sombrero. El romano les miró por el rabillo del ojo, y permaneció inmóvil. El más enorme de ellos, vestido de traje gris y con un habano encendido colgando de su boca, fue quien inició la plática.

— Raro verlo por aquí a éstas horas y estos días, _amico_ (amigo) — dijo el hombre arrastrando una voz áspera, afectada por quizás cuántas décadas del abuso del tabaco.

— ¿Qué te arrastra por estos lugares, _capo_ (jefe)? ¿Alguna _contrordine_ (contraorden) de último momento, _padrone_ (_maestro_)?— preguntó el otro, un tipo delgado, de bigote, con ojos gatunos.

— De paseo con la familia, _giovani_ (jóvenes) — afirmó Lovino con tono extrañamente amistoso — ¿Y ustedes, _bastardi_? Hasta donde sé, éste ambiente no es el suyo… ¿Nuevas amenazas, acaso?

— Como no te imaginas, _padrone_…— interrumpió el último de los hombres, enseñando un diente de oro reluciendo entre sus labios levemente separados — Mira a los sujetos que están en esa esquina… ¿Ahora sí?

— Están buscando la pelea con Cosa Nostra*, _padrone_—explicó el sujeto gatuno, mirando de reojo a sus rivales — Los vienen siguiendo a usted y su amiga desde que han salido de casa. Y eso no solo hoy. Lo vienen haciendo desde varias semanas.

— Claramente buscan emboscarte. Les seguimos de muy cerca, por si tenemos que actuar— explicó nuevamente el fumador, haciendo tronar los nudillos. Sonrió malicioso, aún sosteniendo el habano con los dientes.

— Sean disimulados, bastardos. Si saben que operamos en su territorio, las cosas se pondrán feas para nosotros— indicó Lovino — Sé bien que les pago para que nos cuiden: como representantes de la República Italiana, debemos permanecer lejos de sus manos. Pero si llegan a meter la pata, jodidos precipitados, no quiero ni saber qué futuro le deparará a nuestra organización.

— A propósito, _padrone…_ que parece que el jefe va tras su amiga…— interrumpió el del diente de oro. Lovino se colocó de pie, y caminó bordeando los edificios, en la dirección en que Feliciano se había alejado. Los acompañantes de ambos jefes de "familia" no reaccionaron. Posiblemente para no desencadenar ningún enfrentamiento antes de lo previsto. Aún así: no se perdieron de vista mutuamente.

Mientras tanto, "la" veneciana ya se había deshecho de la basura dejada hace unos minutos. Se alejaba del solitario y colapsado basurero con infantiles brincos, cuando sintió que alguien la seguía de cerca.

— ¿_Fratello_?— preguntó, volteándose con gesto divertido — Ve~ ¿Quién está ahí…?

— ¡Linda señorita!— llamó el hombre desconocido, haciéndole un gesto con la mano — Por aquí, belleza…

— Eh... ¿Disculpe? ¿Me… habla a mí?

— A la única princesa que pasea por estos arrabales, señorita… ¿Qué la trae ésta pocilga, lindura? ¿No andará usted en malos pasos?

— La verdad no sé, pero yo digo que por algo más me debo haber herido los pies…— explicó inocente, bajando la vista — El médico me dice que piso con toda la planta, y quizás son esos los "malos pasos" que me hicieron heridas…

— ¡Oh, doncella! Cómo lamento escuchar eso…— dijo irónico el sujeto — ¿Se le ha perdido algo?

— No. Ahora voy por mi hermano, para que vayamos por una pizza.

—Linda ¿Y no le gustaría mi compañía un rato? Hablo de unos tragos y quizás luego ir a un hotel en Venecia…

— ¡De ahí soy yo!— dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa — Disculpe… pero no me gusta beber con desconocidos. Y hoy salí con mi hermano, no quisiera… ¡Oh, hablando de mi hermano, allí viene~!— saludó con la mano al romano, que con el entrecejo fruncido, se acercaba con un aura espesa y oscura a su alrededor. El sujeto tragó espesamente su saliva.

— ¡_Mamma Mía_!— vociferó, antes de voltearse y echar a trotar.

— ¡_Fratello_, ya tiré los papeles! ¡Justo en éste momento regresaba a buscarte…! — explicaba con energía. Más aún, Lovino lo ignoro, y pasó a su lado, corriendo en busca del hombre — ¿Eh? ¿Dónde vas?— se dispuso a seguirlo, pero en eso, los compañeros de "trabajo" del romano la retuvieron.

— Señorita, el _Capo _tiene que hacer su trabajo tranquilo.

— Manténgase lejos, y por ningún motivo voltee a vernos. Acabará dentro de poco.

— Usted solo espere…

— Ve~…

Mientras en uno de los callejones del bajo barrio, Lovino había logrado acorralar al sujeto contra los botes de basura de los maltratados edificios de apartamentos contiguos, y le amenazaba apuntándolo con un pequeño revólver sacado desde el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

— ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!— gritó el hombre, con las manos en alto, temblando histéricamente — ¡N-No iba a hacerle nada…!

— ¿Hace cuánto me vienes siguiendo, hijo de puta?— acribilló con el cañón en su frente, y colocó el dedo índice en el gatillo — ¿Desde mi casa, acaso?

— ¡N-no… no sé de qué hablas…! ¡Y-Yo sólo… sólo…!

— ¿Tu qué, cabrón? ¿La pretendes, bastardo?

— A-algo parecido…

— ¡Pendejo!— golpeó más fuerte con la boca del arma. El sujeto hipó al borde de los sollozos — ¡Aléjate de ella, bastardo! ¡De ella y de toda mi "familia"!

— ¡E-entendido…! ¡Entendido…!

— Y llego a verte de nuevo merodeando cerca de los míos, sabandija: y vas a lamentarlo.

— S-si lo haces… nuestras respectivas organizaciones… no tardarán en reaccionar…— explicó él, notablemente nervioso.

— Para lo que me importa, hijo de perra. Llegas a ponerle una mano encima a mi hermano, o a cualquiera de mis conocidos, y juro que sin importar lo que pase con Cosa Nostra o tu organización de mierda, te buscaré hasta el cansancio, y yo mismo cobraré venganza— rugió violentamente — Porque lo sabes ¿Cierto? Sé dónde vives.

— ¡A… ay!

— Y sería una pena que casualmente, y luego de poner en marcha tus sucios movimientos, todo lo que tienes aparezca ardiendo en llamas… ¿_Capisci_? (¿Me entiendes?)

— ¡_C-Capisco_! (¡T-te Entiendo!)

* * *

Una vez instalados en la residencia de "la" alemana, y antes de atender la urgente necesidad de un baño, Ludwig partió en busca del botiquín que solía guardar junto a todo lo ordenado en la despensa. Mientras tanto, Gilbert aguardaba por su atención en la sala de estar, acomodado en el sillón con la pernera del arremangada hasta la rodilla, descubriendo la marca de los colmillos de Blackie. Las tres mascotas, en tanto, le hacían compañía.

— No sé si te habrá dicho el vecino, West…— vociferó el prusiano desde la sala de estar, haciendo cuenta que su "hermana" le escuchaba — Pero Aster se metió el otro día a su casa, y dentro de poco, tú y él serán "abuelos".

— ¿Ah?

— Preñó al San Bernardo de la casa de junto…

— ¡Aster!— al oír el enfurecido grito de su "dueña", el aludido gimoteó.

— ¿Cómo fue que no te diste cuenta que se escapó, West?

— Ha de ser porque hace poco aprendió a saltar el enrejado de la casa— explicó "ella". Gilbert carcajeó de buena gana.

— ¿Así tan alto? ¡Ese paredón es casi de tu porte, West!

— Para que veas que bien lo he entrenado. Ahora veo que cometí un error FATAL— Ludwig se asomó con el botiquín entre sus manos. Lo posó sobre la mesilla de centro, y se arrodilló frente a su consanguíneo — Muéstrame bien la herida.

— Justo a la altura de los tendones…— señaló con los dedos — Quisiera poder decirte que sólo se trató de un "apretón"…

— Pero se ve que te mordió con odio.

— ¿También lo entrenaste para eso?

— Precisamente. Y a Berlitz le enseñé a atacar las zonas vitales…— dijo Ludwig. Notó como su hermano se retorcía en una especie de dolor empático, y juntaba cautelosamente las piernas. "Ella" replicó levemente avergonzada — ¡No esas…! Hablo del cuello y la cara.

— Más lo vale… ¡Auch! Oye… toca con más cariño… creo que aún sangra— protestó. La "mujer" germana tanteaba sobre la marca, y observaba en detalle.

— No es profunda… ¡Digo! Si Blackie hubiese querido: habría arrancado todo un pedazo— el Pastor alemán apremió con un potente ladrido — Pero al parecer entre todo lo que te moviste y pataleaste, le dificultaste la labor. Bien hecho…

— ¿También debo ladrarte por el cumplido?

— No. Basta con que me perdones el haberte echado a los perros encima.

— Hecho… ¡Auch!— volvió a rezongar — ¡Duele…!

— Sé que duele, pero aguanta un momento. Debo desinfectarla— "la" alemana volteó hacia la cajita en la mesa, y abriéndola, buscó algunos frascos marcados y gasas. Extrajo los vendajes, y una botella que ponía en grandes letras "Alcohol". El albino tragó dificultado su saliva.

— O-Oye, West… ¿No tendrás… algo que arda menos…?

— Hace poco se acabó el agua oxigenada, y el desinfectante yodado venció. Es lo único que queda…

— De acuerdo…

Procedió. Empapó las gasas con el alcohol, y usando la fuerza de presión justa, limpió arrastrándola sobre las marcas. La tela húmeda tomó el particular cobrizo de la sangre a medio secar en su superficie, a la vez que Gilbert aspiraba adolorido. Ludwig apreció como cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

— No seas tan exagerado…

— ¡Arde! ¿No ves cómo hace espuma?

— Eso significa que está haciendo efecto. Quieto— repasó una vez más la herida, y ésta vez, su hermano se movió — GILBERT…— trató una vez más. Una última bastaría. Más aún, se detuvo a centímetros de poner la gasa sobre la llaga.

— ¿En serio no llevas sostén? Porque con esas "dimensiones", digo yo: lo necesitas con urgencia.

— ¡Me tiene sin cuidado, ya te lo dije!

— Es decir que sí lo usas habitualmente.

— Ah… ¡Fue idea de Feliciano y Kiku! Ellos me dijeron exactamente lo mismo la primera vez que me vieron… así…— espetó sonrojándose — Y fue el mismo Feliciano quien esa misma tarde me trajo uno que no sé de dónde sacó, pero dijo que no había sido necesario comprarlo…

— Eso me aterra.

— A mí también— Ludwig respiró hondo — Como sea. Supongo que para algo los inventaron, y ahora todas las mujeres Y DESDICHADOS COMO YO debemos usarlo— El mayor apremió con una ruidosa carcajada.

— ¡Ay, West! Sí que me haces reír. Pese a lo grave que eres, tienes tus momentos… ¡AY~!— Gritó, al sentir una solidaria dosis de alcohol puro resbalando por la mordida de Berlitz, siendo vertida desde la botella deliberadamente.

— ¿No te gusta molestarme? ¿No te gusta?— replicó malicioso Ludwig, para luego levantar el envase y taparlo. Guardó los instrumentos usados, y sacó algunos vendajes limpios para empezar a cubrir. Dio por finalizada la curación, una vez envueltos los paños en torno a la pierna, y fijados hasta seguridad absoluta. Luego, se levantó, y tomó el botiquín.

— Gracias, torturador. Me maltrataste, pero me sanaste también.

— Cuando quieras. Ahora iré a bañarme. Mientras tanto: asegúrate de sacar al patio a los tres perros. Ya veo que están dejando pelos en la alfombra y el sofá.

— Bien… ¿Qué almorzaremos hoy?

— Arregla eso tú por mientras- Y si no te has decidido para cuando haya acabado de arreglarme, te ayudo ¿De acuerdo?

— Tú mandas, Capitán.

Tomaron rumbos distintos. Gilbert hacia la cocina, y Ludwig subiendo las escaleras. "Ella" guardó la cajita en la despensa, y en seguida se metió a su cuarto, comenzando a separar entre las ropas que por uso consideró ya necesitaban un lavado, y las que aún podían seguirse usando. Tomó el monto de prendas limpias, y las ordenó para disponer de ellas una vez hubiese acabado de bañarse. Los trapos sucios, en tanto, irían a parar al lavadero en el primer piso.

Bajó con ellos hechos una bola de telas arrugadas, y viró hacia la pieza de ampliación, donde se encontraba el cesto de lavado. Allí se encontró nuevamente a Gilbert, quien ya había sacado a las tres mascotas, y colgaba las correas usadas en sus respectivos ganchos.

— Si tienes ropa para lavar, hermano, te sugiero la traigas de inmediato. Puede que hoy por la tarde me ocupe de ello, y así no desplazarlo para después de la reunión.

— Creo que tengo unas camisas que traer— acotó el albino. Cedió el paso a su "hermana", y notó que tras ella, algunas prendas habían caído. Las tomó, e inspeccionó con picardía — Hey, West…

— ¿Si?— preguntó, volteándose al mayor. En seguida, su semblante cambió a uno abochornado y horrorizado.

— ¿En serio ésta es tu talla? ¡Qué sorpresa! Copa D…

— ¡Dame eso!— le arrebató el sujetador, y lo tiró dentro del cesto de ropa sucia. Totalmente roja, "la" alemana abandonó el cuarto, con Gilbert siguiéndola y riendo estruendosamente.

— ¡No te enojes, West! Se te había caído.

— Olvídalo…— sugirió cabizbaja, disimulando su encogimiento — Sigue con lo tuyo, yo iré a bañarme…

— Entendido.

La "mujer" volvió a subir las escaleras, y en seguida se encerró en el baño. Se despojó de sus ropas, y las apartó para luego no olvidar dejarlas en el cesto de lavado. Accionó la llave de agua de la ducha, e ingresó rápidamente. Reguló la temperatura hasta que se sintió a gusto, y luego, tomó posición bajo el potente chorro de agua, dejando que ésta resbalara.

— (Lo que necesitaba…) — pensó, soltando un relajado suspiro — (Sienta tan bien un baño caliente luego del ejercicio…)— sacudió la cabeza, y el exceso de agua que corría por el cabello salpicó hacia la cortina y la pared de la ducha. Pasó los dedos por la cabeza, y la reclinó hacia atrás. Alcanzó el jabón y la esponja, y procedió a refregar aún con bastante vergüenza su "nuevo" cuerpo. Por sobre todo, le invadía la extraña sensación de perversión cuando se veía en la obligación de tocar la parte de los pechos, o más allá del bajo vientre. Era extraño. Tanto tiempo ya llevaba cargando con aquella maldición, y aún no la asimilaba del todo.

¡Claro! Podía aceptar la incómoda sensación de tener que sentarse en el inodoro para ir al baño, el hecho que sus pantalones de corte recto no lucieran tan bien ajustados en los muslos y holgados de la rodilla hacia abajo ¡Hasta las muchas veces que tuvo que coser los botones de la camisa que a la fuerza logró hacer cruzar sobre los pechos!... Pero había otras cosas que no toleraba… ¿Reconocer a tacto limpio aquellas nuevas estructuras en su cuerpo no se podría considerar una especie de perversión?

No eran innatas. Y si ya era mal visto el "auto-reconocerse" en su cuerpo original ¿No sería peor el hacerlo en otro que no le pertenecía? ¿No sería una especie de "auto-acoso"? Ni siquiera onanismo, un crimen perdonable si desde la perspectiva de las necesidades naturales se le miraba. Era peor… más bajo.

Paseó apenas las palmas abiertas por dichos lugares, procurando no centrarse en la gran gama de extrañas y deliciosas sensaciones que aquel roce le producía. Se maldijo internamente cuando en lo recóndito de su mente, algo le sugirió repetirlo. Él no era así…

Acabó con el aseo general del cuerpo, y siguió por el cabello. Vertió shampoo suficiente, y refregó hasta hacer espuma. Comenzó a enjuagarse, para luego, bajar la vista y comprobar que no hubiesen quedado restos de jabón en su cuerpo. Entre el vapor y la espuma de su lavado, distinguió un particular anaranjado a sus pies. Siguió con los ojos el recorrido de dicha mezcla, y la descubrió resbalando en tonos de nítido rojizo procedentes de la entrepierna. Cerró fuertemente los ojos.

— _Verdammt_ (Maldita sea…)— dijo entre dientes. Tenía bien en claro que en dicho momento pasaría. Ya había ocurrido con Kiku, según lo que tenía entendido gracias a las explicaciones que pidió acerca de su extraña conducta en los primeros días de la conversión, y que "la" japonesa cedió a confesar verdaderamente perturbada. De paso había advertido a Feliciano, y juntos, optaron por prepararse para dicho momento (en el caso de Kiku: para cuando éste tuviese que repetirse).

Cerró la llave de agua, y salió presurosa de la ducha. "La" alemana buscó de inmediato su toalla, y la afirmó haciéndola rodear su cuerpo desde debajo de los brazos. Buscó en un cajón puesto bajo llave la dichosa bolsita que servía de envase a las famosas "toallitas higiénicas", y sacó una. Tomó las ropas que se había sacado, y corrió a su habitación.

— ¿West?— preguntó Gilbert desde las escaleras, al oír el portazo que su "hermana" había dado — ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¡Nada! ¡En seguida bajaré!— avisó desde el habitáculo, mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

Se secó con cuidado. Tomó las prendas interiores, y adhirió el apósito a la parte baja de ellas. Se vistió con velocidad, ya que según las advertencias de su "compañera" nipona, no convenía enfriarse por mucho tiempo, o si no: probablemente comenzaría con dolores que terminarían por incapacitarla, y quizás hasta obligarla a permanecer en cama por el día. Se puso calzas largas bajo el pantalón, y por si fuese a ser necesario, también una camiseta térmica bajo el chaquetón. Una vez "lista", bajó las escaleras con las prendas usadas entre manos.

— (¿Cuánto dijo que esto duraría?... algo de cuatro, o cinco días… y si no me equivoco, mencionó algo de pastillas… ¿Estaría exagerando, o previniéndome?)— pensó "ella", dirigiéndose al lavadero, y depositando los trapos en el cesto.

— Hey, West ¿Qué tanta prisa allá arriba?— preguntó el albino, sacándola de sus pensamientos — Ese golpe que le diste a la puerta fue muy fuerte.

— Salí rápido a vestirme, y no me medí…— admitió Ludwig — Pero solo eso… ¿Ya viste lo del almuerzo?

— Kesesesese~, te llevo varios pasos adelante, y mi grandiosa persona al final se decidió por preparar Choucroute*.

— ¿Choucroute?

— ¡Hace tiempo no como uno bueno!— carcajeó, mostrando las ollas puestas sobre los quemadores ya en función. A "la" alemana se le hizo agua la boca.

— Suena bastante bien ¿Lo terminarás de preparar tú, o quieres mi ayuda?

— Deja al grandioso maestro terminar con su obra, y tú, como buena mujer, luego te encargarás de limpiarlo todo…— ante dicha provocación, el prusiano se llevó un golpe con el dorso de la mano en la frente — ¡Oye! ¿Dije algo malo?

— ¡Hazte el tonto si quieres! Y recuerda que NO SOY MUJER.

— Oh, bueno. Sólo bromeaba…— se lamentó, acariciando su frente — Tienes la mano pesada…

— Y tú un humor muy malo.

— ¿Estás delicado, o es idea mía?

— Idea tuya de seguro.

— ¿Qué harás después de almuerzo?

— Me limitaré en actividades al menos por el día de hoy, y si es necesario, por los tres o cuatro siguientes…— explicó seriamente. Gilbert ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Y eso?

— No estoy en mis mejores condiciones. En éste momento, soy vulnerable a muchas cosas, y quiero evitar un mal rato. Prefiero ante todo la seguridad de mi hogar.

— En ese caso ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?

— No veo por qué no— aceptó Ludwig. Luego, se inclinó a buscar en la parte baja del mueble los manteles individuales, y así acelerar el proceso del almuerzo — Prepararé la mesa por mientras.

— ¡Buena niña!— apremió el prusiano. Ésta vez, se llevó un golpe mucho más suave con los géneros que "la" alemana había sacado del mueble. Rió de buena gana — Qué hermana tan encantadora tengo…

— "HERMANO" querrás decir.

— Eh, igual te ves linda de "hermana"… ¿En serio no te harías de la idea de salir conmigo si no fuésemos de la misma sangre?

— Ni por un instante.

— Ohhh~. Seríamos una buena pareja. Kesesesese— carcajeó de nuevo — Imagínate: un grandioso hombre, fuerte y guapo: como yo; y una mujer ruda y bonita: como tú.

— Suponiendo eso, y que no fuésemos hermanos: creo que no nos llevaríamos bien.

— ¿Por qué?

— Sería lo mismo que juntarte con Elizaveta: pasaría golpeándote, y de seguro preferiría a alguien con un carácter más pacífico y cariñoso, digo: para salir del común y lo fastidioso de las peleas y las diferencias…— un incómodo silencio se formó en la cocina. Haciendo cuenta de lo dicho, Ludwig se maldijo a sí mismo. Tapó instintivamente su boca, y volteó hacia el prusiano — Lo lamento, Gilbert… no quería…

— Ya déjalo…— suspiró el albino tratando de sonreír. Un aura de azulada desolación le rodeaba — No pasa nada…

— ¿Seguro?

— Te regañaría por tu falta de tacto, pero en serio no pasa nada…— fingió un sollozo. Ludwig se sintió morir por dentro.

— ¡Ya, en serio discúlpame!

— Primero los perros, luego el alcohol… ahora esto… West ¿Seguro que me sigues queriendo?— sobreactuó un puchero. "La" menor apartó los manteles en la mesa, y se abalanzó a abrazarlo por la espalda.

— ¡En serio, no es mi mejor momento! No fastidies, sabes que no lo he hecho a propósito…— protestó la "mujer". Gilbert rió por lo bajo.

— En serio que estás más sensible… ¡No me lo ocultes! ¿Te pasa algo?

— Ni yo me lo explico…— soltó al albino, y regresó a su labor. Colocó los platos y servicios para dos, en conjunto a dos cervezas heladas aguardando a servirse.

Pronto, el reloj de la cocina dio fin al ciclo de tiempo asignado por el prusiano, indicando que ya la comida estaba lista. Ludwig acercó los platos, y fue llenándolos con la jugosa mezcla de carnes y verduras, hasta vaciar el recipiente.

— Ya está listo— avisó "la" alemana, llamando al mayor. Se sentaron a la mesa y sirvieron las bebidas.

— Luce apetitoso… ¡Felicitaciones al chef!— clamó Gilbert, aplaudiéndose a sí mismo. Entre forzadas risas, Ludwig aplaudió también.

— Buen provecho…— dijo "ella". Comieron sin gran apuro.

— ¿Y qué me cuentas de tu vida, West?— preguntó el albino — ¿Más conquistas? ¿Desatando pasiones en las calles?

— Por supuesto que no… ¿Y qué de ti?

— Lo de siempre: calentando cuerpos y rompiendo corazones… ¡No a propósito, claro!— explicó — ¿De qué irá la siguiente reunión?

— Algo oí de Arthur, que Alfred planeaba dividir la reunión en cinco partes: correspondientes a los cinco continentes. Dice que así se resolverán los asuntos puntuales entre naciones cercanas, y luego los más generales, que son entre naciones lejanas, podrán tratarse en otra plenaria como las habituales. Además: con eso evitaría el suceso ocurrido en la reunión pasada.

— ¿Hablas de…? ¡Ah~! "El Rincón Rojo"

— Alfred prefiere llamarlo "Imperio del Mal". No hicieron nada malo, pero se sintió intimidado, y se notó que la reunión avanzó más lento por su nerviosismo.

— Si tuviese a esos marxistas-leninistas acechándome, también temería ¿Viste al del habano? ¿O a la chica? ¡Esos sí parecen cosa seria!

— Y el muchacho de Asia que llegó esa vez, en conjunto con Iván sí son un dúo muy peligroso por lo que he sabido. De cierto modo lo entiendo.

— ¡Y será divertido sentirme como en mi ambiente!— festejó — Los europeos somos geniales… ¡Excepto Iván! A él lo odio… ¡Y a su hermana! Par de psicópatas…

— Tienen sus momentos. Son agradables en cuanto a negocios— dijo Ludwig, vaciando su plato. Dejó los servicios en la loza, y aguardó a que Gilbert hiciera lo mismo. El prusiano recogió los restos dispersos, y los puso todos en el tenedor. Repasó la salsa sobrante, y comió. Luego, dejó los cubiertos.

— Prepararé la sala para la película.

— Yo recojo la mesa, y lavo la loza. Dentro de poco estoy contigo— la "mujer" levantó los platos, y los apiló. Tomó ambos vasos vacíos, y los dejó en el lavadero. Cuando iba a accionar la llave de agua, los brazos de Gilbert la rodearon, apartándola de la porcelana sucia.

— ¡Luego lo haces, West! Es tiempo de que descanses— "la" cargó como a una princesa, y la llevó hasta el sofá, donde la depositó sin porcentaje alguno de delicadeza. Al menos la superficie acolchada de algo sirvió para amortiguar la caída.

— ¿Y… qué película es?

— Me la recomendó el señorito una vez, y hace poco la encontré. Me dio la lata diciéndome que si tenía buen gusto la apreciaría casi tanto como él, y que la primera vez que la vio fue con Elizaveta, que ambos lloraron, bla, bla, bla… ¡Dicen que es buena!

— Pero… ¿Cómo se llama?

— "La Vida es Bella"*.

— Algo he escuchado de ella…

— No te vayas a sentir tocado u ofendido, West. Pero es ambientada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y trata algo de los judíos en los campos de concentración…

— Descuida… ya he visto de todo, y podré soportar otro filme de esos…— afirmó con toda seguridad. Se acomodó en el sillón. Gilbert colocó el disco en el reproductor, y le dio "Play" a la película. Se lanzó al sofá junto a Ludwig.

Los primeros créditos y publicidades a otras películas de aquel tiempo pasaron. Antes de que la reproducción de la cinta comenzara de lleno, el menú indicaba que debían escoger el audio y los subtítulos. Ludwig alcanzó el control, y escogió los subtítulos en alemán, y el audio en el idioma natal del filme: italiano. Cruzó los brazos, y reclinó la cabeza de modo que desde su posición la visión fuese clara.

Los primeros minutos le resultaron bastante simpáticos. Era típico del cine italiano el ser picaresco, explícito e ingenioso, y hasta ahora, todo cumplía con aquellas estereotípicas normas. El protagonista, en parte, respondía a la imagen del hombre italiano, sobre todo por su rápida y "graciosa" conquista de la mujer de la historia. No pudo evitar sonreírse, al ver como en el rápido transcurso de la película, ya ambos habían concebido a su hijo. Parecía maravillosa.

— Hasta ahora es adorable — comentó Gilbert, extrañamente enternecido.

— Pero en relación a la duración de la película, vamos apenas en la mitad.

— Eso es verdad. Cualquier cosa podría pasar de aquí en más…

— Claro…— suspiró. El prusiano, en tanto y se acomodaba, estiró los brazos, abrazando a su "compañera" por los hombros. "Ella", sin intenciones de rechazar el gesto, simplemente lo pasó por alto.

De pronto, el escenario de la película se tornó extrañamente sombrío. Mostraba calles grisáceas, polvorientas. La imagen se volvió lóbrega, fúnebre. Comenzaba la parte real…

Ya el protagonista y su mujer no eran la pareja feliz, ni mucho menos la familia perfecta. Percibió la angustia de la dama, al ver como el sujeto y su pequeño yacían en una camioneta de rasgos militares, y posteriormente, eran subidos a aquellos famosos trenes de transporte de prisioneros que Ludwig con tanto odio recordaba. Una fibra dolorosamente sensible fue tocada en su pecho en ese momento. Aguantó. Todo podía pasar…

Más aquello no fue suficiente. Los siguientes minutos fueron de dolorosa tortura y detestables recuerdos rescatados desde lo más sombrío de su consciente, llevados en una amarga y asquerosa sensación que llenó su boca. De gusto salino, corrompieron la delicia dejada hace poco por lo comido en el almuerzo. Siguió aguantado.

Poco a poco, el escenario era aún más extremista en lo relacionado a conmovedor. Tantas ingeniosas invenciones llevadas con tanto encanto y dulzor. Cándido, el niño de la película creía las invenciones de su padre. Todas aquellas barbaridades de la guerra, todas aquellas monstruosidades que jamás debieron cometerse, esos injustificados abusos de una ideología que quizás parecía tenerlo todo, y pretender no dejar nada…

Algo en la garganta de "la" alemana se apretó. Reclinó la cabeza, recostándola en el hombro de su hermano. Soltó un suspiro acuoso y salado. Relamió los labios, sintiéndolos tan ásperos y salobres como toda su boca. Era una sensación detestable.

Ya se acercaban los últimos instantes de la obra, y creería que no podría soportarlo. Gilbert, por su parte, notó como su "consanguínea" pestañeaba más rápido, y un extraño brillo destellaba de sus ojos, que permanecieron severos y fijos en la pantalla. Supuso entonces que quizás "ella" si la "apreciaría" tanto como Roderich y Elizaveta en esa ocasión que el austriaco le mencionó. Apretó más el brazo que la rodeaba, sin recibir orden contraria u oposición alguna.

Con el tan ansiado final del filme, el corazón de "la" alemana no lo soportó más. Tantos sentimientos reencontrados, tanta candidez en medio del caos. La manera tan inocente y diferente en que el pequeño de la película sobrellevó la terrible experiencia pudo con su rudeza y severidad germana, quebrándola como un cristal tras un certero golpe. Para vergüenza de "ella", algunas gotas tibias comenzaron a escaparse por el rabillo de los ojos. Intentó esconderlas, deshacerse de ellas, secándolas contra la ropa de Gilbert. Él, llamado por su deber de hermano mayor, la recibió cuando totalmente entregada a la emoción, se desplomó en inusual llanto.

— ¡Tranquilo, West…! Es… sólo una película…

— Lo sé…— hipó Ludwig contra los muslos del albino, lugar donde había decidido esconder el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

— Créeme, también encogió mi grandioso corazón de pollo, pero… ¡Mira! Es… sólo ficción histórica…

— Es fácil decirlo…— sollozó — Ni siquiera sé por qué me pasó esto…

— No digo yo que estás más sensible, hermanito…— consoló el prusiano, acariciando la espalda de la "mujer" — Y creo saber exactamente lo que te ocurre.

— No me entiendes…

— Es cosa de hormonas. Las mujeres suelen ser más sensibles…

— NO SOY MUJER…

— ¡Lo sé! Pero de cierto modo te has convertido en una…— explicó agraciado — Sus emociones son engañosas, y a veces de la nada se sienten tristes. Pero lo tuyo no viene exactamente de la nada…— obligó a Ludwig a enderezarse en el sofá, y a mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

Enfrentó severamente el carmín de sus pupilas, acribillando acusadoras las azules, enrojecidas por el leve llanto. Aclaró su garganta, y rió conmovido. Luego, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. "La" alemana movió la cabeza, y parpadeó en señal de confusión.

— West… el día de hoy: te has convertido en una "señorita".

— ¡Que no! Soy hombre. No insistas con malas bromas— protestó, separándose de él, y refregando sus ojos. En la televisión, los créditos de la película aún no terminaban de pasar.

— No es una mala broma. Es un decir.

— Explícate.

— Mi querido hermano menor. En tus nuevas condiciones, y por tu falta de interacción y conocimiento del mundo de las chicas, es normal que estés desconcertado ¡Pero no temas! Es normal…

—… ¿Ah…?

— ¡Te ha llegado "El Mes" por primera vez! ¡Ya eres una "señorita"!— festejó, levantando los brazos. Ludwig arqueó una ceja, y cruzó los brazos.

— ¿"El Mes"?

— Estás sangrando por abajo ¿No?— preguntó, haciéndola enrojecer.

— ¿Y… cómo lo sabes?

— Mira, West… cuando era más pequeño viví con una chica que no supo que lo era hasta cuando empezaron sus primeros indicios de pubertad. Comenzó primero con que le dolía el pecho, para luego suponer que aquel incremento en su porte no era otra cosa que el crecimiento de sus músculos. No fue hasta que sintió que sus fuerzas eran menores a las de antes que comenzó a tener sus primeras sospechas ¡Pero el remate fue cuando tuvo su primer periodo!

— ¿Estás… hablando de la señorita Elizaveta?

— ¡En efecto! La pobre se juró hombre hasta que un día notó sus ropas manchadas en la parte de abajo. Se urgió pensando en que moriría por extrañas causas que la hacían desangrarse, hasta que una de las mujeres de Europa, si no me equivoco la hermana mayor de Braginski, se la encontró sola en el bosque, toda angustiada, y tuvo que explicárselo. De ahí que Elizaveta aceptó su verdad…

— ¿Y el punto es?

— Deduje por tu extraño comportamiento que algo te debía haber sucedido hoy, y todo apunta a que es tu primera vez "sufriendo" como mujer… ¡Felicitaciones! Ya puedes tener hijos…

Ludwig, al oír eso, optó por guardarse sus quejas, y golpear su frente con la palma de la mano.

* * *

Caída la noche sobre Roma, las amarillentas luces de las calles resplandecieron con cegador fulgor, marcando su tibia presencia entre la bruma nocturna, y revelando las calles empedradas y vacías. Con privilegiada vista de la avenida, y sumido en la cómoda calidez de su hogar, Lovino aguardaba a que Feliciano bajara para comenzar a cenar.

Desde que llegaron que "la" italiana se había encerrado en el baño. Venía bastante urgida desde hace al menos cinco calles antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa, se torcía y se movía con graciosa desesperación, y una vez que de milagro logró llegar a toda velocidad, no había salido hace al menos una hora y media…

De cierto modo, era preocupante…

El dueño de casa suspiró, e inquieto, desvió la vista hacia las escaleras. Golpeó el borde de la ventana con la yema de los dedos repetidas veces. Escuchó la cadena del baño accionarse, y luego, el cerrojo de la puerta abriéndose en la planta superior. Ya no eran agudos y ruidosos tacones lo que bajaban las escaleras, sino rasposas y livianas pantuflas que "ella" se había calzado.

Feliciano bajó las escaleras, cambiada a sus prendas de dormir, y con una bata de lana corta para evitar que su espalda fuese a enfriarse. Caminaba incómoda, como pingüino, balanceándose de forma divertida.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasó?— preguntó Lovino, tras ver el reflejo de su "consanguínea" en el cristal.

— Me siento raro… — explicó "la" veneciana, acomodando la bata tirándola hacia abajo — Nunca… pensé en tener que usar algo así…

— ¿Ah?

— Pan… taleta— susurró avergonzado. Lovino arqueó una ceja — Es extraño… además que… bueno: tuve que cambiarme…

— No me digas que te ganó antes de llegar…

— ¡No, no!— se excusó levemente atemorizada — Había… esto… manché mi ropa…

— ¿Con qué?

— Sangre…— admitió, bajando la vista. El mayor abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y de inmediato, se abalanzó sobre "ella", tanteando torpemente su silueta, y mirándola con todo detalle.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste, maldición? ¡¿No ves que podría ser grave?

— ¿Eh? ¡_Fratello_… no me asustes!— gimió Feliciano.

— Te ves pálido y más débil de lo normal… ¡Dime…!— levantó una mano, y la extendió — ¡¿Cuántos dedos ves? ¡¿Ves la luz? ¡¿Qué sientes, tarado…?

— Me siento raro, es todo…— sollozó — Fratello… me estoy asustando…

— ¡Y con justa razón, maldita sea! A ver, enséñame la herida…— incitó Lovino. Feliciano, totalmente rojo, siguió halando la lana en dirección descendiente — ¡No la escondas, maldita sea!

— ¡Me da vergüenza…!

— ¡Joder, si eres testarudo…!— Tomó las prendas y las estiró hacia arriba, luchando contra la fuerza de su "hermana" menor — ¡Imbécil! ¡Quiero ayudarte…! ¡Coño! ¡¿Qué no me tienes confianza…?

— ¡No es eso…!— reclamó, alejándose recelada — Es que… es en serio vergonzoso… ¡Y… Y Ludwig me dijo que era algo normal!

— ¿Normal?

— Ya le pasó a Kiku en los primeros días… y hace poco Francis me dijo que también pasó por algo parecido hace algún tiempo…— tragó "nerviosa" su saliva —Tarde o temprano debería sucederme también, y… quise prevenir junto a Ludwig… pero…

— ¿"Pero" qué?

— Es que… dicen que solo basta con colocar una especie de almohadilla entre las… pantaletas y… mi piel… ¡Pero… es que en serio se siente muy extraño, y con solo eso me sentía muy inseguro, más porque…! Porque… ya era mucha sangre en mi ropa…

Notó un extraño brillo de angustia en sus ojos. Las pupilas temblaban como si de un momento a otro Feliciano fuese a largarse a llorar. Lovino, sin asimilar demasiado lo que "ella" quiso decirle, pareció darse por vencido antes de causar una presunta tragedia.

— Entonces ¿No tengo que dé preocuparme? Porque… me dices que es normal…

— Totalmente normal…— afirmó, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza — Aparte de esa almohadilla que te he mencionado… también me he equipado con más seguridad… ¡Digo! Porque… no quiero manchar la ropa de nuevo…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Te enseñaré…— dijo "ella", armándose de valor para en un rápido movimiento, apartar parte del pantalón del pijama, y mostrar una serie de paños inmaculados rodeándole de la cadera hacia abajo — Es… una especie de "pañal" hecho de vendas… ¡Así dormiré sin miedo a manchar tus sábanas, _fratello_!

Lovino no pudo evitar soltar una risita, que conforme pasaban los segundos, se terminó convirtiendo en una cruel y burlesca carcajada. Enrojeciendo aún más, "la" italiana adoptó una posición cabizbaja, tiró más la bata de lana hacia abajo, y lagrimeó avergonzado.

— ¡No te rías!— protestó abochornado — Es… esto es… ¡No~~!

— ¡Tranquilo, no llores! Sabes que me estoy riendo de ti, pero no en el mal modo…

— Estoy un poco asustado, es todo…— jadeó "ella" — Es… mi primera vez… pero se pasará en unos días, según sé; y como máximo podría tener algunos dolores…

— ¿Sugieres que debo estar tranquilo?

— Así es— le sonrió, con algunos rasgos del leve llanto y la angustia por la extrema vergüenza — _Fratello_… ¿Crees que podría usar tu teléfono un momento?

— ¿A quién piensas llamar?

— Eh… quiero hacer una breve llamada a Berlín… ¡¿Puedo? ¡Di que sí, por favor~!

— ¡¿Llamarás al machote ese desde mi casa?— Lovino estuvo a punto de halarse los cabellos con ambas manos. Apretó los dientes, y soltó un potente rugido.

— ¿Eso… es un "sí"?

— Haz lo que quieras… ¡Pero tú pagas esa llamada! Te la cobraré en cuanto llegue la cuenta.

— ¡Si~! ¡Gracias!— Feliciano brincó escaleras arriba, y descolgó el auricular portátil del teléfono del pasillo. Entró a la habitación del mayor y cerró la puerta, Se sentó sobre la colcha, y marcó de memoria el número de la casa de Ludwig, seguido del código nacional de Alemania. Un par de pitidos en su oído, antes de que "la" alemana contestara.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Ludwig~! ¡Hola~!

— ¡Oh! Qué coincidencia… justo hoy que estaba pensando en que descansaría de ti— comentó irónicamente "la" alemana del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Qué gracioso! ¿Cómo has estado?

— Empecé el día relativamente mal, pero… diría que conforme pasó el tiempo mejoró. Luego: empeoró de nuevo…

— ¿Eh?— sintiéndose ligeramente identificada con ese último detalle, "la" veneciana sintió que en su pecho algo oprimía fuertemente — Ludwig… ¿Arruiné tu día?

— ¡No, no!— interrumpió Ludwig — Por Cristo… Es otra cosa.

— ¿Qué?

— Eh… fue un día raro. Por poco y mato a mi propio hermano ésta mañana…

— ¡Ludwig…!— Feliciano cubrió su boca, reprimiendo un horrorizado quejido — ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en eso…?

— ¡No de forma literal! Fue un accidente— bufó "la" alemana — A ver… te explico.

— Yo escucho…

— Fue porque me estaba jugando una broma pesada. No medí mi reacción, e hice que Blackie y Berlitz se le aventaran encima. Nada más después que empezó a gritar que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho…

— ¿Blackie? ¿Berlitz?

— Mis perros. Berlitz es el que siempre te sigue cuando vienes a mi casa, Blackie es el que te ladra; y luego está Aster, que es el de color claro...

— ¡O, si! Ya recuerdo— dijo en una risita — ¿Y qué pasó después?

— Sané a mi hermano, porque Blackie lo mordió en la pierna…

— ¿Y qué más hiciste en el día?

— Todo lo demás no tiene importancia. Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Me llamaste solo para preguntarme qué hice hoy?

— Sí~— escuchó un golpe en el auricular — ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada. Me golpeé la frente…— quedaron en silencio largo rato.

— ¿No me preguntarás qué hice hoy?

— Bien… ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

— ¡Oh~! ¡Tantas cosas! ¡¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? Veamos… Me desperté temprano el día de hoy, y mi _fratello _me dijo que si me arreglaba rápido iríamos a pasear por la ciudad. Entonces: me levanté y me bañé, y luego, me puse un traje que compré el otro día con unas mujeres muy lindas con las que salí. A mi _fratello _parece haberle gustado mucho ¡Y a todos en verdad! Me dijeron muchas cosas lindas cuando iba por la calle ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Ésta tarde me encontré con las mismas mujeres con las que salí el otro día, y nos invitaron a estar con ellas y tomar algo. Entonces, mi _fratello _empezó a actuar muy gracioso ¡Decía cosas muy parecidas a como las dice Francis! Nada más que ellas no se ofendieron ¡Es más! ¡Les agradó mucho, y no nos separamos por un buen momento…!

— Espera ¿Tu hermano? ¿Hablando como Francis?

— ¡Les coqueteaba! ¡Te lo juro, hasta yo me sorprendí! A veces puede ser grosero, sobre todo cuando está solo entre hombres… ¡Pero con ellas fue diferente! Quedaron encantadas, y entonces entendí que lo del buen gusto y la seducción viene de sangre ¿Por sabes qué? ¡Mi abuelito era igual con las damiselas! ¡Les decía cosas lindas con palabras muy rebuscadas y difíciles, y eso les gustaba mucho…!

— Insisto que no me imagino a tu hermano así…

— Tampoco yo, hasta que hoy lo vi hacerlo. Pero entonces me dijo que estaba muy incómodo, porque eran chicas desconocidas, y no le gustaba tener que comportarse así frente a ellas, porque a pesar de todo, sentía mucha vergüenza… Ha de ser porque eran realmente lindas… ¡Pero eso no es todo! Luego, mi hermano y yo nos despedimos de ellas, y corrimos por toda la ciudad ¿Sabías que es MUY difícil correr en tacones, pero que después de hacerlo durante veinte minutos seguidos, es una experiencia valorable e incluso pareciera ser más fácil?

— Ah… si tú lo dices…

— Me lastimé mucho los pies ¡Pero fue divertido! Luego de eso, mi hermano estaba con unos amigos suyos, y un sujeto muy amable empezó a coquetearme… Ludwig ¿Encuentras que soy linda? Digo… en éste cuerpo. Como para que varias veces haya sucedido eso de que los hombres nos dicen cosas para conquistarnos.

— A eso que hace que los hombres te sigan se le llama "feromonas". Y es de lo primero que quiero deshacerme cuando por fin se solucione lo de nuestra transformación.

— Ve~… Y yo pensaba que el encanto era natural…— suspiró Feliciano — Mi _fratello_, al parecer, se enojó mucho con ese sujeto, porque lo siguió y le gritó muchas cosas feas en un callejón. Yo solo pude escucharlo, porque no me dejaron ir a ver. Cuando terminó, mi _fratello_ me llevó a dar otra vuelta, y comimos una pizza en un restaurante con mucha música y señores fumando. Por eso comimos afuera, donde teníamos una preciosa vista, que disfrutamos mientras comíamos _gelato_. Luego, nos devolvimos a casa, y descubrí algo… Adivina~…

— Ni idea.

— ¡Me llegó! Justo como me habían advertido Kiku y tú— Feliciano sintió que del otro lado de la línea, Ludwig parecía haberse atorado con algo. Tosió varias veces — ¿Qué ocurrió?

— ¡Nada…! Es sólo que…— "la" alemana aclaró su garganta — También… también-me-llegó-el-primer-mes-el-día-de-hoy.

— ¡Ludwig! Habla más lento… no te entendí…

— ¡Ah~! Simple coincidencia. No creo que tenga nada que ver…— hizo una breve pausa, añadiendo con notorio bochorno — Dije que… estoy en las mismas que tú…

— ¡Oh~, Ludwig! ¡Ya eres toda una "señorita"!

— ¡¿Tú también con eso?— Protestó "ella", causando una risita en su "amiga" veneciana — Qué bien que hayas disfrutado tu día. Pero si me disculpas, debo colgarte…

— ¡Espera…! No me cuelgues…

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Quiero proponerte algo…— susurró "la" italiana, poniendo una mano cerca de la boca, como haciendo una pequeña cavidad que resguardara su secreto.

— Condenado hermano menor… ¿Qué tanto hablará con ese idiota macho-patatas?... ¡Oh~! Puede que esté hablando de esos asuntos militares sin relevancia que le ha contagiado a su débil e influenciable mentecita…— comentó Lovino en furioso monólogo, mientras subía las escaleras. Se asomó a la puerta, sin ser percibida su presencia por "la" menor. Puso el oído contra la puerta.

— Ludwig… estuve pensando el día de hoy que es realmente divertido salir contigo…

— (¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Esto es lo que menos quería escuchar! De seguro comparará su salida de hoy con las "maravillosas" y "excitantes" que hace con ese… bastardo…) — pensó, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

— Pero el día de hoy es el primero que recuerdo como… uno de los más felices y bonitos que haya vivido con mi _fratello_…— Feliciano rió — Hay tantas cosas divertidas e interesantes que me gustan de él. Y me impresiona ver que tal vez no lo conozco tanto como debería, al ser su hermano menor… quizás porque pasamos mucho tiempo distanciados, metidos en otros ambientes y con otras juntas tan distintas y fascinantes… pero… el día de hoy… reviví tantos sentimientos y recuerdos bonitos, que me gustaría repetir ésta experiencia una, y otra, y otra vez…

— (Demonios… esto no puede ser verdad…) — pensó el romano, conmovido.

— Ludwig… ¿Te gustaría que algún día salgamos tú, yo, y mi hermano mayor? Es una persona encantadora y maravillosa. Y sé que si se dan la oportunidad, ambos se caerán muy bien…— Feliciano calló un instante. Al parecer, "la" alemana le habló largo tiempo. Y no fue hasta que Feliciano soltó otra de sus risitas, que Lovino enfatizó todos sus sentidos, en espera de lo que diría…

— ¿Que te preocupa que sus diferencias los hagan pelearse durante toda la salida? ¡No te preocupes! Yo sé de algo que pese a todo lo que me dices, ambos tienen en común... ¡Y es que ustedes son las dos personas que más quiero en éste mundo!

* * *

Tras oír aquella honesta declaración, Ludwig sólo se limitó a sonreírse. Meditó la propuesta de su "amiga", al mismo tiempo que contestaba a ella.

— Pues si a ti te agrada la idea, no veo por qué no se pueda. Dudo que vaya a ser la junta más agradable: siempre que me ve, me aparta de ti, me golpea, me insulta, se mete con mi familia y las patatas… pero… podría darle una oportunidad…

En Roma, lugar desde donde llamaba Feliciano, se debió haber escuchado el ensordecedor chillido tanto como en su oreja cercana al auricular.

— ¡¿En serio?

— Claro… no tengo nada en su contra. Habría que ver qué piensa él; por mí, y mientras respete a mi madre y mi comida favorita, no hay problemas.

— ¡Maravilloso!— chilló nuevamente Feliciano.

— Entonces ahora sí tengo que colgarte.

— ¿Cortas tú, o yo?

— No empieces… por favor…— bufó Ludwig.

— ¡Anda! Corta tú… ¡Sigue el juego!

— No~, corta tú~— respondió irónicamente "la" rubia, dejando los ojos en blanco.

— ¡No: tú~!

— Ya que insistes…— separó el auricular de su oído, y oprimió el botón de que puso fin al contacto telefónico. Colocó el aparato en su lugar, y soltó un largo suspiro.

— ¡Hey, West! ¿Quién llamaba?

— Feliciano… me contó todo lo que hizo en el día…

— ¡Aw~! Qué ternura de novia tienes. Kesesesese~— carcajeó el prusiano. La "mujer" arqueó una ceja, fingiendo total indiferencia.

— Es rutina. Y… sólo somos amigos.

— Cla~ro… ¿Y qué tanto te contaba?

— Pues… me dijo de todas las cosas que hoy hizo con su hermano mayor. Lovino. Bien me parece que lo conoces.

— ¡Oh, claro! El muchachito de la boca sucia.

— Él mismo. Salieron a dar una larga vuelta por la ciudad, y entre otras cosas, me dijo que había sido un buen tiempo compartido. A decir verdad, Feliciano tiene una buena relación con su hermano, aunque a veces les cuesta entenderse en cuanto a gustos: la pasan muy bien juntos.

— ¡Natural que así sea, West! Aunque esos dos son muy distintos, no tienen pinta de pelearse a menudo ¡Como tú y yo! Tú eres estricto, estirado, a veces aburrido y fanático de la disciplina…

— Qué adulador…— comentó irónicamente "ella".

— ¡Y yo! Soy maravillosamente extrovertido, rebelde, alocado, divertido, simpático, ingenioso, gracioso, caballero, buena compañía, entusiasta, muy inteligente, además que hablo de cosas interesantes, y tengo buen manejo de la socialización…— enumeró emocionado Gilbert. Más al notar en el rostro de su "hermana" cuán alejada era su propia opinión, decidió coronar su listado de virtudes: — ¡Y además de eso soy sencillo y modesto!

— Eres narcisista. Pero entiendo tu punto.

— ¡Genial…! ¿Narcisista, yo?— el albino frunció el ceño — Haré como que no escuché eso… ¡Volviendo al tema! Somos un par de grandiosos hermanos ¿No crees?

— Supongo que sí…

— ¡Kesesesese~! Eres corto de opiniones… ¡Mejor dicho! Eres descariñado si de éstas cosas se trata, West. Así que sacando provecho de la situación, déjame pedirte algo…

— Adelante.

— ¡Dime que me quieres…!

— Me niego.

El prusiano quedó frío. Ludwig se volteó, y comenzó a subir las escaleras. El mayor, yendo en busca de lo que anhelaba, la siguió casi pisándole los talones.

— ¡Anda, West! ¿Qué tienes que perder? No se te caerá el apellido por hacerlo, y tampoco dejarás de ser el macho-recio que eres… bueno… "macha"-recia… ¡Vamos, dame en el gusto!

— Ya sabes que es así. No tengo que decírtelo.

— ¡Es una demanda! ¡Exijo que me digas que me quieres!— insistió, atrapándola por los brazos. La abrazó con fuerza, y la levantó, girando con ella en el descanso de las escalinatas, a peligrosa corta distancia de rodar escalones abajo. Ludwig pataleó, sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo por liberarse de las extremidades de su consanguíneo.

— ¡Gilbert, nos vamos a caer!

— ¡Dilo, dilo! ¡Di que me quieres!

— ¡No~! ¡No es necesario!

— ¡Si, lo necesito~!

— ¡¿Para qué? ¡¿Alimentar tu ego?— bromeó "la" alemana. Quizás tan mareado estaba el albino, que al poco tiempo prefirió dejarla de pie en el suelo, y recuperar su posición de equilibrio. Momento que Ludwig aprovechó para seguirle el juego, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras en busca de una huída. Él la siguió, tratando nuevamente de atraparla.

Hasta que ambos llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de "la" dueña de casa. La "mujer" se detuvo en el umbral, y apoyó el hombro en el canto de madera. Allí, jadeó levemente agotada, a gran diferencia de Gilbert, quien se hallaba en perfecto estado pese al ajetreo. Equilibrio y fuerza suficiente como para adelantarse unos pasos, y acorralar a su "hermana", haciéndola retroceder en dirección a la cama, donde la tumbó, posteriormente, posicionándose sobre ella de modo que no tuviese escapatoria.

Forcejeó entre risas, y buscó traspasar la barrera de contención que formaron ambas manos de Ludwig, oponiéndose a su ataque. Logró hacerle cosquillas bajo los brazos, y así, dar forma a una nueva forma de tortuoso juego.

— ¡Basta, basta! ¡Gilbert, detente!

— ¡No, hasta que me digas lo que quiero escuchar!

— ¡Me duele…! ¡Basta, _bruder_…! ¡En serio soy muy cosquilloso…!— reclamó Ludwig, moviéndose bajo el cuerpo del prusiano. La molestia bajo sus brazos, su estómago, costado y en menor medida la espalda, no tardarían en enloquecerla por completo.

— ¡Kesesesese~! ¡¿Cómo se siente estar indefenso ante tu hermano mayor?— Dijo, poniendo mayor énfasis en su entretenido combate — ¡El que te supera en edad, más no en estatura! ¡El que se quedó en los años donde todo se solucionaba con las espadas! ¡¿Qué se siente ser sometido por el grandioso yo?

— ¡Duele…! ¡Es… humillante…!— carcajeó forzadamente "ella", luchando contra la velocidad y la fuerza del albino.

— ¡¿Te rindes?

— ¡Nunca!

— ¡Entonces sufre~!

Presionó aún más fuerte y rápido bajo los brazos de Ludwig, y pellizcó con picardía su costado, su abdomen, a veces los muslos. Tarde o temprano cedería. Nadie soportaría tantas cosquillas por mucho tiempo. Era divertido: debía admitirlo. Hace años que no se daba una oportunidad como esa. Porque entre todos los deberes y tensiones que a ambos les asaltaban, poco quedaba disponible para lo que en igual medida es de vital importancia.

De seguro ambas parejas de hermanos eran la envidia no solo de los disfuncionales núcleos familiares europeos: como lo son las naciones de la Península de los Balcanes, Braginski y sus hermanas, inclusive los mismos bálticos, a pesar de todo el cariño que se guardaban. Eran el modelo de familia unida que hasta sociedades tan arraigadas a lo tradicional y hogareño, como los asiáticos, apetecerían.

Tenían sus altos y bajos. Sus peleas, sus diferencias, sus penas, así también como sus alegrías y esperanzas. Y lo más importante de todo: es que tenían con quien compartirlas. Alguien a quien acudir por ayuda, un buen consejo, o simplemente alguien con quien acompañar el dulce gusto de los buenos momentos, como aquel que latinos y germanos habían compartido aquella tarde.

La familia es maravillosa…

Es el centro de donde se proyectan todos los caminos en las diversas direcciones escogidas, y también donde convergen los destinos de estos mismos. El hogar donde los sentimientos, el cuidado, la dedicación, la comprensión y el cariño rondan todos y cada uno de sus cálidos rincones, donde siempre la llama de las chimeneas crepita, llamativa y acogedora. Donde los brazos amigos jamás se cierran ante la posibilidad de un largo abrazo, y los labios jamás se apartan de la oportunidad de un fogoso beso, o de una palabra de aliento desde el corazón pronunciada.

Eran momentos como ese los que se apreciaban. Más que la paz en el trabajo, más que la quietud y el regocijo. Eran los que englobaban todos ellos, y los traían a la vez.

Ya ambos germanos se encontraban rendidos. Gilbert se recostó junto a Ludwig, riéndose con dificultad. "Ella" contorsionó su adolorido cuerpo, buscando la comodidad en la desordenada colcha. Respiró hondamente. Estaba roja, y acalambrada por el esfuerzo y el ajetreo de la risa.

Cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, se dignó a ceder a la petición del albino. Tomó aire, e inició con voz cortada:

— Tú ganas, Gilbert…— jadeó — Eres… una persona… que si bien resulta… molesta y ruidosa… eres increíble…— se sonrió, y ladeó el rostro, encontrándose con el semblante triunfante del prusiano — Eres… comprensivo y cariñoso a tu manera… Eres dedicado, y a veces hasta simpático…

— Gracias.

— Desde que somos niños lo sabes, Gilbert. Y si quieres que te lo repita, te daré en el gusto… sólo ésta vez…— cerró los ojos, y ordenó sus ideas: — Te debo mucho, _bruder_… te has encargado de cuidarme, y apoyarme en mis peores momentos, has seguido mis ideas, y también me han hecho dar cuenta de mis errores cuando los cometo… me has salvado de muchas cosas a tiempo, y hemos compartido los mejores momentos desde que tengo memoria…

— Je… y han sido muchos, West.

— Y quizás sea ésta la oportunidad de decírtelo, Gilbert… nunca se sabe qué tiene el destino para nosotros, y es mejor prevenir y ser claros antes de perder la ocasión para siempre…— suspiró. Disimuladamente, encaminó su mano en un débil tanteo por la colcha, hasta alcanzar la del mayor, y apretarla con suavidad — Eres admirable. Pese a todo, juntos nos hemos sobrepuesto a las adversidades: yo con seriedad, tú con emoción. Yo con disciplina, tú con arrebato… a fin de cuentas, y por distintos que seamos… tu locura es complementaria a lo que soy… pero lo más importante, Gilbert, es que nada ni nadie podrán cambiar lo que llevamos latiendo dentro…

Dio un largo respiro, antes de continuar con enternecida idolatría:

— Porque podría perfectamente dejar de ser serio y disciplinado, así como tú podrías dejar de ser loco y atrevido si quisieras… pero de legar a ser así, _bruder_… hay algo que jamás va a cambiar… algo que desde niño vive conmigo, y crece conforme yo lo hago. Algo que nació para quedarse sellado ahí, y jamás irse… Eso es lo mucho que te admiro, respeto, lo mucho que te agradezco por estar siempre conmigo, incluso y cuando estuvimos separados por tanto tiempo… jamás va a desaparecer ésta deuda impagable que por agradecimiento te debo… y jamás va a cambiar… éste orgullo que me invade con solo recordar que no solo nos une una ideología, o un sueño… sino también la sangre… Junto con ello, _bruder…_ jamás va a cambiar lo mucho que te quiero…

_Continuará…_

* * *

***Salvador Dalí: **(Salvador Domingo Felipe Jacinto Dalí i Domènech) Pintor español nacido en Figueras, considerado uno de los máximos representantes del surrealismo. Una de sus características más notables a nivel físico, era su bigote, tieso y delgado, y que en muchas imágenes caricaturescas italianas es aplicado al físico estereotipo de los chefs.

***Blackie, Berlitz y Aster:** Son las tres mascotas de Alemania, mencionadas en su versión del segundo ending: "Hatafutte Parade". Blackie es un Pastor Alemán (Sería redundar decir su país de origen, a veces se le conoce como "Ovejero Alemán"), Berlitz es un Dobermann (Raza también de origen alemán, en honor a un cinólogo con ese apellido) y Aster es un Golden Retriever (Raza de origen escocés). También se menciona que Alemania tiene otras mascotas, entre ellas, su versión gatuna de Nekotalia, y un gatito negro al que Italia encontró un día de entrenamiento; además, en una de las "tarjetas de personaje", Alemania también aparece con otros dos perritos: una madre y su cachorro, ambos de raza Dálmata (ésta es de origen Croata)

***"Otra voz":** En jerga militar se usa para avisar de un cambio repentino de orden u objetivo dentro de las actividades ya antes avisadas.

*El repentino cambio del "tsundere" Lovino no es un "Out of Character" premeditado por mi persona, sino una alusión a la contradictoria personalidad de Romano. Himaruya ha dicho que Lovino, mientras que con los hombres es agresivo y grosero, se comporta de forma agradable e incluso seductora con las mujeres. Pensé que algo así vendría de maravilla con las nuevas amigas de Feliciano, de paso, sacando una que otra buena broma por ahí.

*A petición y corrección de una de las lectoras: los nombres de Bélgica y Holanda cambian a Emma y Govert (ambos son de los nombres "oficiales" (posibles) que dio Himaruya. Es el que más me tinca para Holanda… es ese: o ponerle "Tim")

*Todas esas alabanzas que ha hecho Lovino a petición del trío de mujeres han sido textualmente citadas de la obra "Otelo, el moro de Venecia", en una ocasión donde Yago (el antagonista) entabla una conversación con Emilia (su mujer) y Desdémona (mujer de Otelo).

***Cosa Nostra:** Nombre que recibe la mafia italiana. Tiene sus orígenes en Sicilia, y opera desde el siglo XIX aproximadamente. Se han convertido en una de las organizaciones criminales más conocidas y expandidas en todo el mundo. Su jerarquía a nivel familiar va desde los "_soldati_" (soldado, o torpedo), los "_Caporegime_", el subjefe, hasta el "_Capo_" y "_Conseglieri_" (Jefe y Consejero), siendo el "_Capo_" el más alto cargo, el jefe de cada familia perteneciente a la mafia. Su poder mermó de sobremanera durante la época fascista de Italia, en donde a cada persona que fuese sospechosa de pertenecer a la mafia se le encarcelaba, y durante las décadas del ochenta y el noventa, muchos de los más reconocidos miembros fueron asesinados.

***Choucroute****:** Plato típico alemán, preparado con salchichas, chuletas ahumadas, papas, cebollas, tocineta, cerveza, vino blanco, semillas de pimienta negra enteras, repollo agrio y semillas de eneldo.

***La Vida es Bella:** Es una conocida película italiana del año 1997, de género drama y comedia, que relata la historia de Guido, un judío italiano que se enamora y se casa con Nora, la ex novia de un oficial fascista, con quien tiene un hijo: Josué. Entrados los años de Guerra, Guido y Josué son llevados a los Campos de Concentración en Alemania. Allí, el padre intentará con mucha imaginación hacer creer a su hijo que todo ese holocausto no es más que un juego, tras el cual, si gana recibirá por recompensa un tanque.

* * *

**LIEwww:**  
¡Wojojo~! Los hay con suerte en lo referido a computadores. En mi extremo caso, lo de mi equipo mató mis vacaciones, y todo lo bueno que había sacado del campamento de verano XD Para mi mala suerte: la memoria RAM ha sido lo que se ha quemado, y conjunto con ello: la fuerte de poder, parte del disco duro y la placa madre. Y nada de ahí es recuperable… *snif*

Jajaja, por suerte tuve una "segunda oportunidad", y he aquí mi trabajo con la re-escritura, que como siempre espero, haya sido de su agrado :P . Me tomó mucho tiempo. Sobre todo porque mi mente se resecaba con el calor de la ciudad donde estaba de vacaciones, y andaba volando por otras ideas locas (que empecé a escribir~… me siento irresponsable TT-TT)

Ohhh! ¿En serio te pasó eso con un peluche? ¿Un regalo hecho a mano? ¡Qué mal! TT-TT te compadezco. Mi perrita hizo desastres con mis cosas cuando recién llegó a casa… aunque nunca algo tan extremo como romper un regalo deparado con amor…

Por suerte, tengo a mi padre: un experto en informática, que sabrá revivir mi PC.

Saludos!

¡Sentí la necesidad de comunicar mi desgracia! De otro modo, sería una autora irresponsable :c

La verdad mi papá me dijo que la computadora se quemó por la acumulación de polvo en la CPU, dado que… jejeje. Hace meses no se limpiaba… y dijo que jamás había visto una memoria RAM quemarse así…

Mis conocimientos sobre computación son limitados, y es que no me manejo del todo en el área. La última vez que me eché la PC fue… el 2009… tratando de instalar los Vocaloids XD murió el disco duro. Cuando vi que el manual venía en un indescifrable japonés, le di a la opción de desinstalarlo miles de veces, hasta que… ¡Plop! Pantalla negra D:

¡Ja ne~!

* * *

¡Años! ¡Miles de años sin actualizar! D: me siento HORRIBLE, IRRESPONSABLE, MALDITA, JODIDA, MALA PERSONA...! Pero... ¡Al fin! Me costó muchísimo terminarlo :,( las ideas iban y venían, y en cuanto ellas venían, no podía ocupar la PC ¡Qué rabia! Dios...

Espero el largo del capítulo sea suficiente para compensar la demora. Admito que fue verdaderamente difícil pensar en qué escribir (sobretodo ahora que me rondan otras tantas cosas por mi cabecita), y no exagerar con las actitudes de los personajes. Traté de hacerlo tierno, pero natural, fluido: no fluff forzado XD

Espero que les haya gustado, y que disculpen mi torpeza y mi irresponsabilidad por haber desatendido ésta historia (aunque hayan sido razones de fuerza mayor... ¡No lo justifica TT-TT). Como siempre, y con todo e corazón, espero sus comentarios. Ya saben: críticas constructivas para así poder mejorar en un futuro cercano, tomatazos en caso que me odien, pueden cortarme los brazos, o apoyar la noble causa de "¡Sigue escribiendo!" si es que lo desean :D la libertad de tecleo y opinión será muy bien recibida...

"Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz :) "

¡Sayo! Nya~


	21. Capítulo 20: Tobu no Hana

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Tōbu no Hana (Flor de Oriente)

Aquella tarde en Ankara resultó ser más calurosa de lo pensado. El aeropuerto de la capital turca, encerraba no solo la enorme cantidad de pasajeros que descendían del vuelo recientemente aterrizado, con sus respectivos equipajes y demás cargas, sino también un ardor húmedo y sofocante en su espesa atmósfera.

Llevaba algo más de treinta minutos consultando todos los relojes y tableros de anuncio en el aeródromo. Desviaba la vista en dirección a las pistas de aterrizaje, y mientras más y aumentaban sus ansias por verla llegar, más se tensaban sus dedos en torno al colorido ramo de tulipanes* que tenía dispuestos para su visitante.

Miró el reloj del aeropuerto, el de su muñeca, y nuevamente el tablero de avisos de vuelos ya aterrizados, y los que partirían. Giró en su eje, y caminó inspeccionando sus alrededores. Soltó un pesado suspiro.

Se quedó viendo a través de los cristales, buscándola entre los pasajeros que recogían las maletas de la huincha de desembarque. Cuando menos lo esperó, unas manos finas y heladas tomaron posición por sobre la superficie de su máscara, tapándole la vista.

— ¿Quién soy?

Sadiq se sonrió. Reconoció gustoso el aroma de los cerezos emanando de la ropa de quien tapaba sus ojos, la sutil voz femenina que formuló inocente su pregunta, el cuerpo ligero pequeño, que empinado sobre su espalda, luchaba por no descubrir sus ojos.

— Kiku. Kiku Honda…

— Acertó, Sadiq-san…— dijo "la" japonesa, apartando sus manos. El turco volteó a su encuentro, y le reverenció inclinándose hacia adelante.

— Bienvenida, señorita.

— Oh…gracias…— dijo, un poco perturbado por el trato — Lamento mi demora, Sadiq-san. Bajar las escaleras con ésta maleta resulta un poco difícil. Más usando ésta ropa…— objetó la "mujer", extendiendo su brazo con disimulada vergüenza. El euroasiático no puso evitar que la gravedad actuara sobre su mandíbula aflojada por la impresión.

Iba con un kimono. Uno distinto a con el cual le había visto en ocasiones anteriores. Uno que le sentaba igualmente maravilloso. El color rosado de la parte superior del traje combinaba de manera armónica con el tenue maquillaje, y el faldón violeta del kimono junto con aquella capa larga, rosa pálido con adornos de crisantemos negros en la parte baja, era un conjunto que inspiraba ternura.

Por varios segundos, Sadiq no reaccionó. Kiku, ante ello, se extrañó.

— Sadiq-san… su boca… ¿No sería mejor… que la cierre?

— ¡C-claro!— el turco rió avergonzado. Antes de entrar nuevamente en algún otro extraño trance, se adelantó a llamar la atención de "la" dama carraspeando con la garganta. Acto seguido, enseñó el ramo de tulipanes, y esbozó su mejor sonrisa — Señorita Honda: son para usted.

— Qué detallista es usted, Sadiq-san — agradeció "la" japonesa, recibiendo las flores — Yo también he traído algo para usted… pero preferiría entregárselo en un lugar donde estemos más cómodos y tranquilos.

— ¡Me parece un encanto de su parte, señorita! Permítame su maleta, y que la conduzca a mi auto. Pronto estará usted más cómoda en la habitación que he reservado para usted en mi morada…

— Se ha tomado muchas molestias con eso, Sadiq-san. Creo que como mínimo, debería ser yo mismo quien lleve mi maleta…

— Insisto, señorita— el euroasiático tendió su mano, y asió la manija del equipaje. Kiku, sin intención de ofender al anfitrión, prefirió ceder la valija.

Salieron del aeropuerto rumbo al estacionamiento. Para alivio de ambos, afuera corría una brisa que, aunque tibia, servía de consuelo para el ahogo. A pocos metros de ellos, se divisaba el automóvil estacionado, que accionó sus luces en señal de que a la distancia, haciendo uso de la llave, las puertas se habían abierto. El turco colocó la maleta de "la" japonesa en el portaequipajes, mientras "ella" procuraba haber ocupado el asiento del copiloto*. En seguida, el turco subió a su lado.

— ¿Dónde desea ir primero? ¿Pasear por Ankara, o dejar el panorama para más tarde, cuando refresque?

— No estaría mal esperar a que pase un poco el calor, Sadiq-san.

— Entonces ¿Te parecería si vamos a casa para comer algo y que se relajes antes de salir de paseo?

— Suena bastante bien.

— Recuerde, Señorita, que como mi invitada de honor es usted la que manda. Usted solo pida, y yo la complaceré— afirmó con galanura el hombre, sonriéndole en el espejo. Kiku, ante el trato femenil y la dedicatoria, no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco, cosa que el polvillo de maquillaje logró ocultar, atenuándolo.

— Agradezco su hospitalidad, Sadiq-san…

El trayecto se hizo corto. "La" japonesa, perdida en sus pensamientos, contestaba monosílabos y respuesta poco elaboradas ante las apelaciones del anfitrión, a lo que éste, extrañado, insistía en entablar conversaciones más extensas.

— La noto distraída, Señorita… ¿Ocurre algo?

— Sólo pienso…

— ¿En qué, si puedo saberlo?

— Cosas… que me tienen muy ocupado en casa…

— ¿Mucho trabajo?

— Demasiado… pero nada que no pueda hacer en poco tiempo. Últimamente estoy muy centrado en lo que están haciendo los científicos en mi casa…

— ¡Oh, ya veo!— dijo él. Pisó el freno, y aguardo ante una luz roja, viendo el tráfico que venía en sentido contrario pasar frente a ellos. Desatendió la palanca de cambios, y alcanzó con su mano la blancuzca de su compañera, acariciándola, entibiando su dorso — Ha de estar muy estresada con tantas obligaciones aparte de las acostumbradas… pero si cree que hay algo en que pueda servirle, señorita, un dude en hacérmelo saber, y en buscarme en caso que lo requiera… aunque no sea para alivianar sus tareas— envolvió la mano de su compañera con la suya, y la apretó con sutilidad, como si con ello estuviese sellando alguna clase de pacto, o dándole de su fuerza — A veces los descansos son la manera más efectiva de preparar la mente y el cuerpo, y ejecutar mejor las labores…

— ¿Sugiere que…?

— Lo que necesita es distraerse, relajarse y divertirse cuando disponga de tiempo. Eso ayudará a despejar su mente y descansar su cuerpo… Es para eso que ha venido aquí hoy.

— Tiene razón, Sadiq-san…— admitió avergonzado Kiku, sonriéndole en correspondencia — Me siento… arrepentido por haber desatendido su conversación antes. Disculpe…

— ¡No se disculpe!— carcajeó el turco, volviendo a tomar la palanca de cambios. Pisó embrague, cambió a primera, y apretó el acelerador. La luz verde les daba el paso, disponiendo la calle casi libre para llegar a destino — No hay nada que perdonar, señorita… cambiando de tema: ¿Tiene hambre?

— Ah… un poco, me atrevería a decir…— respondió "ella" — No tomé la comida del avión… por el mismo asunto de estar sumido en los pensamientos de mi labor aparte…

— Entonces será lo primero que hagamos al llegar a casa: están aguardando nuestra llegada con un fastuoso banquete, y un par de sorpresas que he preparado en mi residencia.

— Suena tan… prometedor— Kiku sintió una cálida punzada en su pecho, que ascendiendo por su garganta, forzó sus músculos a revelar un esbozo a flor de labios. Su anfitrión estaba siendo tan considerado y atento con él, que internamente, comenzaba a dudar que su obsequio fuese a ser suficiente para compensarlo.

Un par de semáforos más, y "la" japonesa divisó una casa-esquina de dimensiones colosales. De apariencia sencilla, casi austera por el exterior, de un color similar a la arena. El automóvil se detuvo en el portón de la residencia, y el motor se apagó.

— Hemos llegado— avisó el turco sacando la llave de su ranura, y descendiendo del vehículo para adelantarse a abrir la puerta del copiloto, y tenderle su mano a Kiku en gesto de cortesía, ayudándole a bajar del auto. Perturbada por dicha atención, "la" japonesa dudó en aceptarlo. Más sus modales le exigían hacerlo así.

— Gracias, Sadiq-san… — bajó del auto, y en seguida, Sadiq cerró la puerta, y dio tres zancadas hasta el portamaletas, abriéndolo, y sacando el equipaje de su invitada. Era, quizás, DEMASIADA cortesía. — S-Sadiq-san… Creo que está excediéndose…— tendió sus manos, a lo que el turco, soltando una risa, apartó la valija.

— ¡Tranquila, señorita! Hoy soy su servidor…

— No creo que eso sea correcto… siento que de alguna forma abuso de su hospitalidad…

— No crea esas cosas, Señorita…— advirtió el euroasiático, a lo que Kiku soltó un suspiro.

— (No me trata como a una mujer… sino como a una noble…)

— Pero… si la hace sentir mejor: aceptaré que lleve el peso conmigo a medias— ofreció el hombre sin convencerse mucho. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kiku accedió, y con una de sus manos, asió la agarradera de la maleta, poniendo algo del potencial de su brazo para levantarla, y llevarla en conjunto con el anfitrión. Él preguntó: — ¿A gusto?

— Mucho mejor…

Ingresaron a la casa, y Kiku observó la enorme diferencia entre la austeridad externa de ésta misma, y la suma elegancia natural de sus interiores. El pasillo de ingreso, que daba a un enorme jardín interior, se encontraba impregnado de la frescura de una fuerte de agua central en constante funcionamiento. Distinguió especias florales por doquier, en maceteros puestos en el suelo y también colgantes de las salientes y paredes. Aquella mística oculta que pocos países tienen, era como si se hallase comprimida, convergente y resplandeciente ante sus ojos.

Y era tan solo la entrada…

— Permítame conducirla a un sitio más acogedor, para que pronto podamos disfrutar del festín— invitó el turco, prosiguiendo su caminata hacia los interiores de la morada, con Kiku a su lado. Al encuentro de los recién llegados, acudieron un séquito de mujeres, diligentes, veloces, todas perfumadas a flores y aceites aromáticos, llenando con su esencia todo el habitáculo. Se dirigieron al anfitrión en el idioma natal, asaltándolo con tímidas preguntas, a lo que Sadiq les respondió con tono firme, en el mismo idioma.

— Disculpe si soy imprudente, pero… ¿Qué dicen?

— Oh, verá, Señorita… ellas tienen por labor el dar una bienvenida acorde a la importancia del invitado, y estos últimos días han estado muy estresadas con los preparativos. Lo que están haciendo, señorita, es afinar los últimos detalles…

— Ah, entiendo… Habitualmente, y cuando tengo invitados en casa, suele sucederme. Es para mí un alivio cuando ya llega el momento de poner a prueba todo lo que se ha planeado.

— Y supongo que ellas sienten lo mismo— afirmó el turco, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia una de las damas, quien presurosa, al verle, corrió al interior, vociferando, tan alterada que por poco tropieza con las alfombras que adornaban la entrada. Por un momento, Kiku sintió su conmoción y timidez, al imaginarse en lugar de la joven. Sadiq interrumpió sus reflexiones — Aguarde aquí un momento. Pondré su equipaje en la alcoba que se le ha preparado. Mientras tanto… eh… ¡Dilara!

— Dígame, señor— dijo una joven, envuelta en su túnica y velo, haciendo repentina aparición.

— Conduce a nuestra invitada al comedor principal, y procura que se sienta a gusto. Iré a dejar esto a los aposentos que han terminado de arreglar ésta mañana.

— A su orden, señor…— el turco, haciendo una leve reverencia a "la" japonesa, se retiró — Pase por aquí, señorita Honda.

— Ah… muchas gracias, Dilara-san…

— Por favor, sólo dígame Dilara— objetó ella con voz queda. Señaló el interior de la casa, y Kiku avanzó — Es un placer tenerla en nuestra residencia, Señorita Honda. Hemos estados esperando su llegada.

— Ah… ¿Podría pedirle un favor?

— Lo que desee…

— Simplemente dígame "Kiku"… tantas formalidades están afectándome un poco…

— Me temo que no puedo darme ese lujo, señorita— se lamentó la mujer, acompañando a "la" nipona hasta el lugar que tenían reservado para ella junto al puesto de Sadiq. Todo el séquito de jóvenes, también vestidas de túnica y velo, aguardaban de pie la llegada de "la" invitada, cabizbajas, rindiéndole honores. Kiku comenzó a sentir que tanta formalidad y distancia, abría un hueco expansivo en su pecho, oprimiendo dolorosamente su pecho y garganta. Se relamió los labios, y suspiró. Continuó avanzando.

Una vez acomodada, y tras esperar un tiempo, Sadiq hizo su reaparición, presuroso, ansioso por estar con "la" japonesa.

— Lamento haber tardado tanto… ¿Le han tratado bien las muchachas?

— Son muy gentiles y atentas.

— Pero no hablan mucho ¿Cierto?— apremió él, riendo — Son calladitas.

— La verdad es que sí…— comentó en un susurro, temiendo que su declaración pudiese resultar ofensiva. Aprovechando la cercanía del momento, hizo invitación con la mano, indicando a Sadiq que se acercara un poco más — Disculpe… ¿Puedo preguntar algo… un poco más personal?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Son ellas…? Eh… ya sabe… lo que dijo… una vez Heracles-san…

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah, ese crío del mal!— comentó despectivamente el turco. Sin pretender dar rodeos por el no muy grato recuerdo del griego, respondió: — Esos tiempos ya pasaron.*… era una costumbre árabe que adoptamos los otomanos, pero ya los tiempos han ido cambiando, y no hago esas cosas— a su vaga, pero clara explicación, añadió con cierta galanura: — Estoy disponible ahora…

— Ah… Tan solo quería salir de la duda, Sadiq-san…

— Cuando quiera, señorita.

— Entonces… todas las mujeres que están aquí son…

— Una especie de damas de compañía. Viven conmigo, pero no hay relación legal matrimonial.

En eso, varias mujeres entraron llevando consigo grandes bandejas colmadas de fuentes y platillos olorosos y humeantes. Comenzaron a repartirlos a todos los presentes, disponiendo también de platos vacíos y cubiertos, servilletas, copas transparentes de elegante diseño para cada uno. En seguida, fueron en busca de las bandejas faltantes, con lo que restaba traer de los platillos y el bebestible.

— Espero le gusten los platillos de mi país, señorita.

— ¿Qué es, Sadiq-san?

— Pues tenemos para ofrecer arroz turco* y Mahude*como plato principal. Para beber: Ayran* recién hecho, y de postre: Kabak Tatlisi.

— Lamento no conocer ninguna de ellas, Sadiq-san…

— Eso se solucionará en éste instante.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió más rápido de lo esperado para Kiku. Había disfrutado de una comida ligera y novedosa, que gustoso estaría de probar nuevamente. Había tenido la que sería una de las pláticas más animosas y agradables con Sadiq, cuya única salvedad era la excesiva formalidad de trato, y el continuo apelativo femenino de "Señorita". La frescura de la sombra donde reposaban resultó reparadora. Sentíase renovado por dentro, enérgico, curioso, entusiasmado.

Y lo mejor fue cuando dispusieron de un panorama aún más atractivo que pláticas culturales: la visita de la cultura material y táctil, conservada en zonas cargadas del mismo misterio que guardaba toda la nación euroasiática, muchísimo más acentuado.

La tarde se pasó en lugares maravillosamente impregnados del encanto asiático-menor. Desde las plazas de la ciudad, donde podía observar cómo era la vida cotidiana en Turquía, lugares de culto religioso: preciosas mezquitas llenas de significativas imágenes del islam. Por otra parte, y para su deleite, Sadiq le llevó a ver uno de los que aseguró sería uno de los lugares preferidos para Kiku. "Novedoso", como definió a la entrada del lugar... y sorprendente fue hallarse en un Museo que exhibía fabulosos ejemplares de aviones que habían prestado servicios a la Fuerza Aérea de Turquía, algunos de países como Pakistán, Hungría y Bulgaria, variedades de jets y aviones de carga. Claro. El turco estaba en lo cierto. La tecnología, para "la" japonesa, era algo sumamente atractivo y uno de sus temas preferidos. Obvio, era algo _científico_.

Acudieron luego a otro museo de civilizaciones en Ankara. Veníase a la mente de Kiku, a la vez que veía la gran colección de artilugios y las leyendas e inscripciones de cada uno de ellos, la enorme fama de Imperio que en sus tiempos como guerrero otomano tuvo el anfitrión, tomando gran parte de lo que actualmente es el Medio Oriente, toda la zona de la Península de los Balcanes, la Península Ibérica y la zona Norte de África. Su contacto comercial y bélico con otras culturas había potenciado variedad de curiosidades e influencias sobre aquella nación tan apasionante en historia.

Estar en Turquía, el nexo de Eurasia, era una experiencia maravillosa. Era sentir como en su mente y ensueño, pasajes de relevancia en la historia universal revivían con lujosos detalles.

La tarde se hacía corta, y muchos de los sitios más solicitados por los turistas se hallaban a distancias no despreciables. Aunque quisieran, no alcanzarían a recorrerlas todas durante su corta estadía. Sin embargo, y para su contento, tenía al experto en la materia consigo, quien con gran oratoria y manejo, detallaba todas sus historias y características casi de memoria, con gran dinamismo, y énfasis en las partes más curiosas. Hacía que la imaginación de "la" japonesa volara a extremos lejanos, novelescos, como sacados de un libro de fantasías…

Tan entusiasmada se hallaba sacando fotografías a cada cosa que le resultara fascinante o poco común, y tan sumida se hallaba en aquellos ensueños en que "la" sumía Sadiq, que pasó por alto la gran mayoría de sus coqueteos e insinuaciones. Incluso, después de varios segundos que el turco se atreviera, se dio cuenta que acariciaba su rostro con una mano, mientras la otra, le asía suavemente por la cintura. Se apartó, entonces, sonrojado, pero risueño. Y notó en varias ocasiones que la sonrisa del hombre delataba los fogosos deseos por cautivarle, seducirle…

Y los ojos, que le miraban de forma devoradora, no se apartaron de "ella" en ningún momento.

Kiku comenzaba a tener la ligera impresión de que le gustaba a Sadiq…

O al menos lo hacía, en su actual estado…

Prefirió no pensar en aquella aterradora posibilidad, y seguir pasando por alto los cortejos de su compañero. A medida que el atardecer se tornaba cada vez más anaranjado, parecía que pesaba más el agotamiento de su cuerpo, y su mente despertaba en oposición a lo anterior. Los deseos de seguir, y la imposibilidad de hacerlo, los obligaron a volver a casa, donde las mujeres elaboraban otra clase de preparativos, quizás desde el momento que se retiraron después del almuerzo.

"La" japonesa ingresó a la residencia de Adnan antes que él, por cortesía del anfitrión, y en seguida cuando escuchó que el turco cerraba la puerta, se volteó hacia él, sonriéndole ampliamente.

— ¿Le ha gustado el paseo?

— ¡Ha sido maravilloso, Sadiq-san! ¡Realmente estoy fascinado!— exclamó con su voz sutil, cargada de entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué ha sido lo que más le gustó?— cuestionó, soltando una carcajada, enternecido por el gesto de "la" mujer.

— ¡Todo! ¡Todo! ¡Todo aquí es tan nuevo para mí! No sabría decirle en verdad cuál de todos fue el que llamó más mi atención, porque todo tiene su encanto aquí. La historia, la cultura, la tradición… ¡Su país es realmente interesante!— declaró "la" japonesa — Quizás porque todo esto es tan ajeno a mis costumbres en Japón… ¡Pero es innegable lo fantástico que resulta saber de una nación milenaria, con tantas cosas que contar!

— Me alegro tanto que haya sido de su agrado, Señorita Honda— contestó Sadiq, recordando con aún más ternura y gracia cómo Kiku había casi llenado por completo la memoria de su cámara fotográfica con tantas tomas y fotografías no solo en los museos, sino también en la calle — Y lo mejor ha sido que el clima nos acompañó en toda instancia, y no hubieron contratiempos… dígame, Señorita… ¿No está usted cansada por el paseo?

— Pues un poco, Sadiq-san…

— Entonces le tengo una sugerencia que me gustaría que aceptara— dijo, para luego, carraspear con la garganta, y ofrecer tan galante como avergonzado: — Acompáñeme a un Hammam*…

— ¿Un…? Ah~, ya sé que es eso… algo leí acerca de ellos un día antes del viaje…— admitió Kiku, sonriéndose nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué dice?

— Pues… si se tratara de otra persona… me negaría rotundamente— admitió, mirando con mezcla de pánico y asco hacia abajo, como si pudiese ver a través de sus ropas el femenil cuerpo que manejaba — Pero… supongo que no estaría mal. Además, estamos en confianza, y es bastante similar lo que se hace comúnmente en mi país. Acepto.

Sadiq ensanchó su sonrisa, y se anotó mentalmente un punto de victoria… ¡¿Qué punto? ¡Destruyó el marcador! ¡Aquello eran muchas anotaciones a su favor: compartirían un habitáculo a solas, haría calor, estarían con poca ropa…! Nada mejor que eso.

Ofreció su brazo a "la" japonesa, quien apremiando con tímida sonrisa, y llevándole la corriente (quizás de "juego") aceptó. Caminó al ritmo del turco, con la vista baja, sonriendo con disimulo. Organizaba mentalmente dicho panorama, previendo que no fuese a pasar ningún percance, ni sentirse incómodo con su anfitrión. De seguro rodearía su cuerpo con la toalla por debajo de los brazos, y haría un nudo seguro. Y tan solo para asegurarse, no soltaría los bordes superiores de la tela. Sería limitante para buscar el apoyo en los alrededores, en caso de necesitarlo…

— ¿Sucede algo, Señorita Honda?

— Ah… estaba pensando, Sadiq-san… considerando algunos detalles que me tienen un tanto perturbado. Me… siento un poco avergonzado con su proposición, y con ello no quiero decir que estoy rechazándola… pero… no sé cómo explicarlo…

— Tranquila. Usted misma lo ha dicho: estaremos en confianza.

— Tiene razón, Sadiq-san. Estoy siendo demasiado conservador, y no estoy considerando el ser agradecido con sus atenciones. Ruego me dispense, y olvide lo que he dicho.

— No hay problemas, Señorita…

Dentro de los salones de la residencia, las numerosas habitantes de ella veían a la "pareja" pasearse a paso lento en dirección a la habitación destinada al balneario, algunas con cierta envidia de "la" japonesa. Otras en tanto, extrañadas, murmuraban entre sí.

— ¿Lo notaste?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Cuando se refería a sí misma, la Señorita Honda lo hacía como si fuese un hombre…

— Ahora que lo dices, es cierto…

— ¿A qué se deberá?

— Ha de ser alguna de las costumbres de las damas de Japón, supongo yo. Ya sabes. Con todo esto de las diferencias entre culturas, es lo más lógico de pensar…

— ¿Y por qué habrá aceptado… bañarse con el Señor Adnan?

— Quizás… ¡No, no! No hay que pensar en… en…

— ¿Perversiones?

— Exacto. Supongamos que… tan solo son amigos… amigos… que se bañarán juntos…

— Dilara...

— ¿Si?

—- …Qué inocente eres.

* * *

Tras ingresar al habitáculo vaporoso, Sadiq aguardó la llegada de su invitada nipona acomodándose en uno de los lugares dispuestos en dicha construcción. Llevaba el torso descubierto, y a la cintura amarrada una toalla. No se había desprendido de su máscara blanca.

Exhaló fuertemente, y reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. De pronto, sintió una presencia que avanzaba sigilosamente hacia él, y se posicionaba junto a él sin tocarlo. Sonrió, y abrió los ojos, mirando por el rabillo de estos en dirección a donde se encontraba la "mujer" nipona. La distinguió tras la cortina de vapor, tapada desde los senos hasta casi las rodillas con una toalla blanca, sujeta con un nudo bajo el brazo derecho, y a su vez, afirmada por una de sus manos justo en el centro de su pecho. Encantador detalle le pareció ver que se había recogido el cabello hacia arriba, haciendo una especie de peinado dejado de elaboración y detalles, cuyo único fin era apartar la cortina azabache de su cuello, evitando que su nuca se sobrecalentara. Tenía una apariencia poco menos que infantil, sin delatar tampoco gran madurez. Como de jovencita…

— Disculpe que haya demorado en venir, Sadiq-san— dijo "ella" en un susurro parsimonioso — Tardé en acomodar mi cabello. No acostumbro a manejarlo de éste largo.

— Descuide, Señorita. La espera siempre vale la pena— halagó el turco, haciendo que Kiku se sonriera con agrado.

— Está tomando usted muy en serio mi conversión a ésta apariencia, Sadiq-san. Durante toda la tarde no ha dejado de referirse a mí como a una mujer…

— ¡Disculpe! Es que en serio no lo he asimilado del todo…— se excusó en una carcajada el turco — ¿Le resulta molesto?

— Molesto para nada… un poco extraño. Durante toda mi vida siempre se referían a í como "Señor Honda", y eso en ocasiones me hacía sentir… viejo…— declaró divertido — Y ahora que muchos se han tomado la libertad y consideración de referirse a mí como "Señorita"… pues… de cierto modo, y aunque alude a mujeres solteras… suena como si se refirieran a una mujer joven… por eso también lo siento muy extraño…

— Pues es eso en esencia, Señorita. A las mujeres que le dan a uno la confianza, normalmente se les suele llamar respetuosamente por su nombre o algún apodo cariñoso. A aquellas que lo hacen, y sin embargo, consideramos merecen un trato más único, solemos darles alguna característica, o inclusive algún "título", por así decirlo. En mi caso, y por cortesía, prefiero referirme a las mujeres únicamente llamándolas "Dama" o por su apellido, pero tan solo a las hermosas las trato de "Señorita"…

— En eso estoy muy de acuerdo con usted, Sadiq-san. Puede resultar discriminatorio, o parecer ofensivo: pero me gusta dar un trato distintivo a las mujeres que, en lo personal, pienso que lo ameritan, ya sea por carácter o la impresión que tengo de ellas… aunque… la verdad es que trato con muy pocas mujeres…— se lamentó en una especie de suspiro.

— Es normal… digo… a veces parece usted bastante tímida, reservada aún dentro de su círculo social, y he visto que en este mismo no suelen haber más mujeres que sus propias hermanas. A decir verdad, muchos hombres se sientes más cómodos tratando principalmente con sus iguales.

— Es mi caso, por ejemplo.

— ¿Y su nuevo estado no ha propiciado algún tipo de acercamiento o empatía con ellas?— la pregunta hizo que Kiku enrojeciera intensamente.

— Bueno… he descubierto algunas cosas… que quizás… nunca debería haber descubierto… ¡Digo! Que NINGÚN hombre debería de saber… aunque sí entregan una lección de vida.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

— Al principio de la transformación pasé por algo verdaderamente horrible, y pasado casi un mes, volví a vivirlo. Ahora por suerte me ha tocado "descanso", y tan solo aguardo a ver si éste fenómeno presenta reiteraciones en iguales circunstancias de tiempo e instancia… por otra parte, he comprobado algunas teorías que por lo general los hombres tenemos acerca de la relación de las mujeres con su entorno y entre ellas mismas.

— Suena realmente interesante.

— Varias de ellas las he anotado, estudiado y memorizado con tan de incorporarlas a mis conocimientos generales, y también para revertir éste nefasto suceso…

— ¿Revertirlo?

— Trabajo en un antídoto que nos regrese a nuestra forma original.

— ¡Eso, y sin ofenderle, suena como sacado de una película de ciencia-ficción!— comentó Sadiq en una estruendosa risa. Kiku, en vez de tomarse a mal la observación, apremió con una risa nerviosa, y se encogió de hombros.

— Lo sé. Pero no creo que sea imposible. Aún no me rindo…

— Algo mencionaba de conocimientos adquiridos en base a las nuevas experiencias y los estudios… ¿Me puede citar algunos?

— Son un tanto vergonzosos…— advirtió "la" japonesa, sonriéndose — Pero son un avance. Por ejemplo: la razón, o mejor dicho, algunas de las razones por las que las mujeres suelen ir en compañía de otras al baño…

— Siempre me he preguntado eso… ¿Por qué lo hacen?

— Verá, Sadiq-san, todo tiene que ver con un profundo estudio, un análisis detallista que he hecho en torno a la incómoda situación que envuelve a las mujeres cuando quieren acudir a los lavabos públicos. Necesitan de alguien que durante su labor humana, aminore sus preocupaciones, tanto en higiene como en otros ámbitos…

— Suena más complicado de lo que creía ¿Qué dice la teoría, Señorita Honda?

— Verá… normalmente los lavabos públicos no se hallan en las condiciones más agradables para una mujer. Los hombres solemos pasar por alto ciertos detalles u obligaciones, porque no nos vemos en la necesidad de hacerlas. No así ellas. Por ejemplo: es impensable para una mujer que ingresa a una letrina el dejar su cartera en el suelo, ya que siempre muestran una gran preocupación por su equipamiento interior, sea maquillaje, dinero, pertenencias significativas y otras, y no podrían permitirse que la cubierta del bolso se arruine con la sospechosa suciedad del piso…

— Es decir que necesitan que alguien sostenga su cartera ¿Verdad?

— Exactamente.

— Pues suena bastante lógico, y responde en parte a mi duda.

— Otra razón por la que van acompañadas al baño, es para prestarse apoyo en caso de que el seguro de la puerta esté averiado. Su acompañante, normalmente, cumple la labor de sujetar la puerta y además, facilitarle ciertos implementos que pueda necesitar durante su labor pasándolos por debajo de la puerta, por ejemplo: pañuelos, papel, y otras cosas que suelen olvidar en el apuro por ingresar a la letrina, o que llevan en sus carteras.

— ¿Y cómo obtuvo todos esos resultados, Señorita?

— Podría decir que tan solo necesité comprobar mi teoría sociológica del mundo de las féminas, mediante el conocimiento adquirido por la observación y la experiencia. Mis hermanas menores: MeiMei y Hahn, se prestan mucho apoyo en ese sentido, y en una ocasión me vi en la oportunidad de observar de cerca su comportamiento, ya que en una salida familiar que se hizo tras la junta hecha en casa de mi hermano mayor, nos invitaron a él y a mí a ser parte de su ritual social en un centro comercial.

— ¿Su hermano mayor?

— También está afectado por ésta inexplicable conversión, y responde al nombre de Wang Yao. Usted debe de conocerlo, ya que su rol en las reuniones, como representante de China, es en verdad relevante.

— Ahora lo recuerdo, Señorita Honda. Gracias por su aclaración. La verdad había pasado por alto que no es usted la única afectada por éste cambio — en eso, el turco volvió a soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Qué le resulta tan divertido, Sadiq-san?

— Es impresionante lo que ha descubierto, Señorita Honda… ¿No ha pensado en transferir ese conocimiento al mundo, con tal que aquella duda existencial se resuelva entre los hombres?

— Puede que escriba algún libro de tipo sociológico con algunos de mis descubrimientos. Nada más necesito responder a otra clase de dudas para que sea una obra completa. Tal vez… pueda dedicarme a esto paralelamente a mi proyecto con el antídoto, recolectando también más información con los demás afectados por el asunto.

— Déjeme decirle que estoy verdaderamente interesado en aquella obra, y seré, si así me lo permite, el primero en leerla.

Tras aquella profunda y filosófica conversación, pasaron a otro habitáculo, invadido por una densa cortina de vapor de agua que de inmediato intensificó la humedad de sus cuerpos, incluso haciendo que gotas de agua y sudor resbalaran en su piel. En aquel habitáculo, la respiración se hacía más dificultosa, por lo que la plática se hizo algo más lenta, pausada, quizás por el ahogo.

Siguieron tratando temas de profundo análisis y gran interés, en torno a los proyectos de "la" japonesa. "Ella" le explicó que había ya probado con algunas vacunas y antídotos, experimentando con animales de laboratorio, quienes presentaron algunas alteraciones hormonales y algunos cambios en sus rasgos de sexualidad, pero de forma secundaria y poco relevante. Kiku le explicó que quizás se encontraba relacionado con aquella "Sustancia Indeterminada" encontrada en el primer análisis de sangre, cuya composición química no estaba dentro de los parámetros naturales conocidos por el hombre. De hecho muchos de sus elementos, jamás antes conocidos, ni siquiera formaban parte de la tabla periódica mundialmente conocida, y por ende, no era posible hallarlos en ninguna parte del mundo.

— ¿Dice entonces que ha descubierto nuevos elementos químicos?

— Así es. Su número de protones en el núcleo responde a números fraccionarios, decimales infinitos según cálculos de los científicos que apoyan mi proyecto, su configuración electrónica es extrañamente estable, y aún así, es altamente reactivo con otros elementos, siendo capaz de producir cambios radicales en todo aquello que toque, sin que ésta sea una reacción reversible hasta el momento.

— Qué extraño… un elemento hasta el momento desconocido, que desafía las leyes químicas… ¡Es algo revolucionario para las ciencias!

— Y todavía no me explico cómo aquello pudo afectarnos de ésta forma a los ocho afectados… la relación de éste elemento con nuestra naturaleza genética es algo que todavía debo investigar…

— No es por nada, Señorita Honda, pero sería mejor cambiar de tema— sugirió Sadiq — Ésta visita debería de significarle un descanso a su labor diaria, y no una instancia para pensar en su trabajo. Relájese, y disfrute su estadía.

— Tiene razón, Sadiq-san. Discúlpeme…

— Pero antes, permítame decirle que es usted una persona admirable en todos los sentidos: completa en sus cualidades, sumamente inteligente, y muy agradable a la hora de entablar conversaciones— el turco tomó su mano, y la besó, provocando que Kiku se estremeciera y avergonzara de forma extrema. "La" japonesa pudo distinguir a través del vapor, la seductora sonrisa que su anfitrión le dedicaba. Eso, lo hico estremecerse aún más.

En serio comenzaba a pensar que le gustaba a Sadiq…

* * *

Luego de permanecer un tiempo, menos prolongado que el anterior, en la calurosa y vaporosa habitación, pasaron a un recinto que disponía de una especie de piscina de nivel de agua intermedio. Ingresó, perturbado por el necesario despojo de la única tela que tapaba su cuerpo (eso por parte de ambos presentes). El agua, helada, le resultó extrañamente reconfortante. Kiku cerró los ojos, y reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, en demostración de su agrado y alivio.

Se acomodó de modo que ambos quedaran parcialmente ladeados, y a propuesta del turco, casi dándose la espalda (para comodidad de su invitada, por supuesto). Aún así, se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para que, sin necesidad de tocarse, sí adivinaran mutuamente a ciencia cierta su posición y presencia del otro.

— ¿Cómo se siente?

— Es… tan relajante…

— Me decía que en su país tenían una costumbre similar, Señorita.

— Así es. Son comunes en mi país las termas comunitarias. Sus aguas poseen propiedades reparadoras, y además, son un buen lugar para recrearse y realizar encuentros sociales a la vez que se descansa. Muchos trabajadores del área de servicio y turismo las aprovechan para establecer hoteles y posadas en esos lugares…

— Son muy famosas, al parecer, ya que reiteradas veces he leído de ellas. Se les cita frecuentemente en los atractivos más demandados de su país, Señorita. Personalmente, la cultura de Japón me parece interesante, y me encantaría conocer su nación en una próxima ocasión.

— ¿Lo dice en serio?— preguntó emocionada la "mujer", no pudiendo evitar sonreírse — Sadiq-san, usted cuando quiera es bienvenido en mi casa. Podríamos hacer también una especie de tour por Japón, y le llevaría a todos aquellos lugares que guste.

— ¿Está proponiéndome un futuro encuentro, Señorita?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— Encantado. Pasar tiempo con usted es lo mejor.

— Gracias, Sadiq-san…

— Y recuerde que siempre puede pedirme lo que desee, en caso de necesitarlo.

— Entonces, Sadiq-san, si tengo una petición especial para usted…

— Dígame.

— Voltee hacia mí un momento, por favor— dijo Kiku, moviéndose hacia su anfitrión con lentitud, y sin descuidar la posición de sus brazos, que cubrían su pecho. Sadiq se ladeó un poco, quedando casi de frente a "ella" — Si le resulta incómodo, no tiene por qué hacerlo.

— Adelante. Usted solo pida.

— Tengo curiosidad, ya que… bueno… jamás le he visto sin su máscara…— insinuó tímidamente — ¿Podría…? ¡Claro, si tan solo usted no se opone!

— Por supuesto— respondió el turco, sonriéndole. Tomó los bordes de la pieza blanca, y la retiró cuidadosamente, apartándola hacia el borde del balneario. "La" japonesa siempre se había preguntado si acaso aquel antifaz escondía alguna marca o cicatriz que el turco siempre quisiera ocultar, más no halló nada de eso. Distinguió con claridad sus ojos, las profundas pupilas castañas, clavadas en las de "ella" con un brillo lascivo. Su piel, de tostado homogéneo, era de un tono trigueño, y tan solo contaba con cicatrices de lucha en su torso, brazos y espalda. Su semblante era sumamente atractivo, sus facciones varoniles y bien definidas…

Lo pensó largo tiempo… avergonzándose de hacerlo.

Si Sadiq era tan guapo… ¿Por qué usaba aquella máscara, que ocultaba sus ojos almendrados, y distorsionaba su masculina imagen…?

Mentalmente, Kiku se reprochó… ¿Cómo podía estar teniendo esa clase de pensamientos tan poco masculinos? ¿Encontrar a otro hombre atractivo, cohibirse con él, casi sintiéndose encantado con el físico de su anfitrión?

— (Engañosas hormonas… engañosas hormonas… ¡No me hagan esto! ¡No puedo… estar pensando éstas cosas! ¡Engañosas hormonas de mujer…!)— se dijo mentalmente, mientras permanecía estático mirando a Sadiq — (Debo tranquilizarme… no hay de qué preocuparse… ya me he bañado con otros hombres guapos antes, y nunca ha sucedido nada con ninguno de ellos… tranquilo… tranquilo…)

— ¿Qué tal?

— _Kami-sama, Hotoke-sama… dōka otasuke kudasai_ (Dios, Buda… ayúdenme de alguna forma, por favor) — imploró en un jadeo.

— ¿Qué significa aquello?

— N-nada importante…— respondió, bajando la vista — Ha… respondido a mi duda, Sadiq-san… gracias por eso…

— Cuando guste — dijo, volviendo a ponerse su máscara. Kiku volvió a ladearse, y cerró los ojos. Sadiq, por su parte, se apartó un poco, para alcanzar las toallas colgadas en una barra cercana. En eso, oyó a Kiku hablar…

— No se tome la molestia, Sadiq-san… aunque aprecio su detalle. Tiene usted muy buenas manos.

— Eh… Señorita Honda, no estoy haciendo nada…

— ¿Eh?— "la" japonesa se estremeció. Si su acompañante no era quien masajeaba sus hombros… ¿De quién se trataba…? ¡¿Y por qué se atrevía a besar su mejilla de improviso? Alterada, la "mujer" se volteó, encontrándose con un par de ojos oliva que le observaban somnolientos.

— Gracias por el cumplido, Kiku…

— ¡He-Heracles-san!

— ¡Tú, maldito gato sarnoso! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— vociferó el turco, al voltearse, y encontrarse con que el griego les acompañaba en el balneario — ¡Dilara!

— ¡Dígame, señor!

— ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar? ¡Es una regla de la casa que personas como él NO ENTREN!

— ¡Discúlpeme, Señor, pero el Señor Karpusi buscaba con urgencia a la Señorita Honda, y no pude…!

— ¡Ya me darás explicaciones luego!— el dueño de casa, rojo de ira, se abalanzó contra su rival de siglos, y lo apartó de su invitada — ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo aquí?

— Vine a ver a Kiku…— bostezó quedamente el griego por respuesta.

— ¿E-en qué momento llegó, Heracles-san?

— Hace tan solo unos segundos. Estaban tan concentrados hablando, que no notaron mi llegada. Aproveché que bajaron la guardia por una fracción de segundo. Y volvería a hacerlo— explicó con su acostumbrada lentitud. Sadiq lo tomó por los hombros, y lo remeció con violencia.

— ¡Violaste la privacidad de mi hogar, y la intimidad de nuestra cita! ¡¿Qué demonios te has creído, crío del mal, para hacer semejante barbaridad! ¡¿Qué pretendes con mi invitada, que irrumpes así nuestro encuentro y comienzas a acosarla?

— Yo no acoso a nadie…— se defendió quedamente Heracles, oponiendo también su fuerza a la del turco, también tomando sus hombros e impidiendo que siguiera zamarreándolo — Y quítame tus manos de encima… degenerado…

— ¡Y encima te das el lujo de insultarme en mi propia casa!

— No te insulto. Revelo tus intenciones.

— ¡Ya te vas a enterar quién soy!

— No vengo a pelear, bigotudo… vengo a ver a Kiku…

— ¡Está conmigo! ¡Fuera!

— Ya no está— avisó el griego, echando una rápida mirada hacia donde supuestamente se hallaba "la" japonesa. Sadiq la buscó, mirando hacia todos lados. Por fin, ambos la vieron, nuevamente tapada con la toalla de los brazos hacia abajo, sujetándola con una mano, y en la otra, esgrimiendo peligrosamente una katana.

— N-no me obliguen a usarla de nuevo con ustedes…

— Señorita Honda…— gimió Sadiq, levemente aterrado.

—… por favor… suelta eso…— imploró Heracles, soltando a su rival — No pelearé, si eso es lo que quieres…

— Y-yo tampoco — avisó el turco, dejando a su oponente en libertad — Pero… por favor, envaina de nuevo tu espada…

— ¿Prometen que no habrán trifulcas en éste encuentro?

— Lo prometemos— dijeron al unísono, aunque a distinto ritmo.

— Bien… entonces… apartaré mi katana, y la devolveré a su funda…— avisó, retrocediendo sin perderlos de vista — Y una vez que lo haga… ambos se apartarán… hablaremos como personas civilizadas… y NO pelearán…

— Bien— asintió el turco.

— Entendido…— aprobó el griego, llevándose una mirada asesina del mayor, gesto que devolvió de forma somnolienta y disimulada.

— Entonces… ya mi espada está guardada… y ustedes… están a más de un brazo de distancia… me acercaré lentamente…— dijo, tras dejar su arma fuera de su alcance — Lentamente…— dio un paso cauteloso — Y… volveré a entrar… los acompañaré a ambos… y la tarde seguirá siendo agradable…

— ¡Señor Adnan! Ya la cena está lista— una de las mujeres ingresó al habitáculo, trayendo consigo toallas limpias y batas blancas — ¿Quisieran usted y la Señorita Honda que les sirviéramos de inmediato, o…? ¡Oh, más visitas!

— Buenas noches— saludó el griego.

— Iremos de inmediato, mujer. Retírate— ordenó el turco. La dama dejó las prendas al alcance de los bañistas, y caminó fuera del recinto.

— ¿Es una de tus esposas?— preguntó Heracles, a fin de incomodar al turco.

— ¡Bien sabes que hace años estoy soltero!

— No niegues que tuviste un gran harén durante un tiempo…

— ¡Era una tradición! ¡Y ya no lo hago!

En seguida, los tres presentes se cubrieron, y secundaron los pasos de la mujer. Kiku, dejando una clara advertencia a los dos hombres, se retiró al aposento donde sus cosas habían sido dejadas. Por su parte, y muy a disgusto de Sadiq, los dos ingresaron a la habitación del anfitrión, donde se prepararon para ir a cenar.

Y claro, aprovecharon de continuar su discusión, incluyendo algunos empujones y golpes. Ambos concordaban en que Kiku no debía de enterarse de ello.

* * *

Reunidos nuevamente en el comedor principal, las mujeres hicieron un gran esfuerzo para no abalanzarse contra "la" japonesa en un arranque de envidia. Más aún porque sabían que de hacerlo, Sadiq las detendría, y también saldría en defensa de "la" oriental en recién llegado griego. Les atendieron cortésmente, y tan solo algunas, las más osadas, pidieron detalles a Kiku acerca de cómo había sido la experiencia con el turco.

— ¡Dejen ya de incomodarla!— defendió Sadiq, carcajeando , y rodeando los hombros de su "invitada" con el brazo — La espantan.

— Tú la espantas, pervertido…

— ¡Mira quién habla de perversión, gato sarnoso! ¡Fuiste tú quien comenzó a tocarla!

— ¡S-Sadiq-san…! Le… pido por favor que no diga esas cosas en voz alta…

— En primer lugar tú propusiste que se bañaran juntos… eso ya esconde tus sucias intenciones con Kiku…

— ¡Heracles-san…! S-Sadiq-san no lo hace con esas intenciones que usted cree… somos buenos amigos…

— ¡No pretendo hacerle nada sin su consentimiento! ¡Recuerda que fuiste tú quien intentó besarla a la fuerza el otro día en tu casa!

— E-estoy seguro que Heracles-san no pretendía ofenderme… y aquello fue un accidente, él resbaló y cayó sobre mí, Sadiq-san…

— Tú eres demasiado precipitado, y de seguro has ofendido a Kiku.

— Para nada, Heracles-san, usted supone mal…

— ¡¿Dices que le he faltado el respeto a una dama como la Señorita Honda? ¡Eres tú quien no tiene ninguna clase de respeto por la gente, gato pulgoso! ¡Crío del demonio! ¡Llegar y entrar así a mi casa, irrumpiendo la privacidad del momento!

— S-Sadiq-san…

— Me la debías, bigotudo…

— He-Heracles-san, por favor…

— ¡Lo único que te debía era una ventana!

— ¡¿Alguien está escuchándome?— vociferó de pronto "la" japonesa, mostrando un leve indicio de furia.

— Por supuesto que sí— respondieron los dos al unísono, cada uno tomando una de las manos de la "mujer" entre las suyas. Entonces, y dando cuenta de lo sucedido, Heracles le dirigió a Sadiq una mirada fulminante bajo su entrecejo fruncido, y el turco gruñó realmente desagradado.

En eso, ingresaron al lugar algunas de las mujeres, portando nuevamente bandejas con apetecibles platillos, humeantes, y bebidas para todos. Las sirvieron, y la cena se dio por iniciada, ésta vez, con música de fondo inundando todo el lugar. Se originó un ambiente más familiar y ruidoso que al almuerzo, grato, cálido, casi hogareño.

Para evitar discusiones no gratas, Kiku se había sentado entre Sadiq y Heracles. No logró completamente su objetivo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se encontró con que en vez de hacer empeño por molestarse, pretendían ignorarse. Lo complicado era cuando cualquiera de los dos trataba de entablar alguna conversación con "ella", pues entonces, se desataba una nueva pelea.

— Caballeros, por favor… no hagan de éste un mal momento.

— Lo lamento mucho, Señorita Honda— le decía el turco, verdaderamente dolido por la incomodidad de su "invitada. Acto seguido, cruzaba los brazos.

Disimuladamente, Heracles acercó su silla a la de "la" japonesa, y se inclinó hacia ella, susurrándole algo al oído. Una excusa perfecta para también deslizar su mano sin que nadie más lo notara, y alcanzar a rozar la de Kiku.

— ¿En serio disfrutas pasar tiempo con geste como Sadiq?

— Es una persona muy agradable, y me ha enseñado muchas cosas interesantes…

— ¿Sabías que durante su época como Imperio Otomano tuvo un harem de más de cuatro mujeres, y todas dormían con él?

— Oh… por Buda…— gimió la "mujer" levemente perturbada. En eso, el griego se apartó de un salto, reprimiendo un quejido. Kiku notó como el europeo sobaba el dorso de su mano, brutalmente picado con un tenedor por cortesía del ofendido turco. Entonces, era el turno del dueño de casa para acercarse a "la" japonesa, a una distancia sumamente íntima y comprometedora, y susurrar a su oído.

— Se ve usted muy elegante con el traje escogido, Señorita Honda. En realidad muy bella…

— Muchas gracias, Sadiq-san… aunque en verdad a mí no me gusta mucho usar kimono…

— Heracles te dijo algo malo sobre mí ¿Cierto?

— Ah… no sé si es tan malo…

— Pues no crea que el sujeto es tan inocente… ¿No ha notado que uno de sus lugares predilectos para la siesta son las ruinas de la Antigua Grecia, en otras palabras, la tumba de su propia madre?

Kiku palideció de súbito.

— Santísimo cielo… jamás me había percatado de eso…

Dicho esto, Sadiq se vio en la obligación de apartarse. Heracles se había dado el trabajo de mantener por largo tiempo su cuchillo sumergido en agua hirviendo, y luego, lo posó sobre una de las manos de su "rival en el amor". El dueño de casa gruñó enfadado, y en seguida cubrió la zona violentada por el cubierto con su otra mano, esperando a que el efecto pasara.

Terminada la comida, los presentes fueron invitados a presenciar algo que por propia voluntad las mujeres de la casa habían preparado para "la" visitante. Dispusieron en el salón más grande de la casa numerosas y coloridas alfombras persas, cojines en el suelo, y también habían dispuesto golosinas nacionales en bandejas, cada cierta cantidad de cojines.

Las damas que ya habían cumplido con su labor se acomodaron junto a los representantes de Japón, Turquía y Grecia, aguardando ansiosas a ver los resultados de lo que durante semanas había preparado para aquel día, haciendo uso de sus tiempos libres.

Un bien improvisado escenario mantenía su telón, conformado de detalladas cortinas con motivos arábigos, aún sin levantarse. Delimitaban el espacio del proscenio los asientos asignados al público, disponiendo de una vasta área libre para la presentación.

Tras las cortinas, la antigua representante de Kurdistán aguardaba la señal para su salida. Las demás damas de compañía por poco y la habían forzado mediante votación popular arreglada a ser la estrella de la noche, y aunque su presentación no era nada de otro mundo, sí la avergonzaba el hecho de tener que exhibirse frente al resto como una artista del montón.

— (¡Maldita sea, si yo soy una persona muy distinguida para estar haciendo estos tontos numeritos! ¡¿Es que acaso se han olvidado de quién soy! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos y malditas! ¡Malditos mis hermanos, que me han hecho desaparecer como nación, y malditas mis compañeras, que me han obligado a ponerme en ridículo! ¿Ya nadie le guarda respeto a los kurdos? ¿A las mujeres fuertes y luchadoras como yo? ¡Ya verán! ¡Ya verán! ¡Me vengaré de alguna forma de todos aquellos que sean partícipes de mi deshonra…!)

Ya recuperados de la agresión con los tenedores y cuchillos, y acomodados en sus respectivos lugares, Kiku podría jurar que por fin la noche se volvía nuevamente pacífica. Sus acompañantes, uno a cada lado, se disputaban a sus espaldas con sucesivos manotazos el derecho de rodearla con su brazo, y acercarla a ellos. Sadiq ya le había tratado de torcer la muñeca a su rival, y Heracles en numerosas instancias se defendió dándole un arañazo, y logrando que se apartara.

— Maldito holgazán… estate quieto— advirtió el turco entre dientes.

— Deja de molestar a Kiku— respondió Heracles en un parsimonioso susurro.

— Compórtate— retó Sadiq — Estás en mi casa, y debes un poco de respeto a quien te crió.

— Modérate, estás frente a una persona de respetuosos modales— dijo el griego, mirando a "la" japonesa, que sacaba fotografías a todos los alrededores y sus curiosidades.

— Eres un fastidio. Llegas en el peor momento a estorbarme.

— Eres muy falso. Finges ser un caballero para cortejarla.

— ¿No te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?

— ¿Y a ti a no abusar de la confianza de los otros?

— Te echaría a patadas si tuviera la oportunidad.

— Atrévete. Sabes que podría contigo por segunda vez*.

— Te odio.

— Es mutuo.

— ¡Miren! Parece que ya va a empezar…— dijo emocionado Kiku, alistando su cámara para grabar el momento. Heracles y Sadiq se dirigieron una última mirada de desprecio, y tomaron atención a lo que sucedía.

Algunas antorchas del habitáculo fueron encendidas, y el ornamento conformado por lámparas y figuras decorativas centelló con fulminante y blancuzco brillo. Varias mujeres salieron desde atrás del telón, llevando consigo numerosas piezas de joyería, piezas de arte, y distintos ropajes típicos de la zona, todos como elemento común el extenso largo, y los tules y velos colgantes de sus brazos, cuello y cabello. Su secuencia coreográfica, similar a un desfile, iba acompañado por una música que despertaba al relajo y la contemplación. Se pasearon por todo el contorno del improvisado escenario, cambiaron posiciones, y de pronto, emergieron otras dos féminas más libes de ropaje, con tules rosa traslúcido tapando sus rostros, y llevando trajes con pantalones anchos y zapatillas bordadas. Ellas, con más coordinación y destreza, realizaron algunas demostraciones cortas de bailes típicos de la zona, y aún mejor, algunas secuencias que incluían danzar con implementos encendidos al rojo vivo del fuego.

— Es… hermoso— suspiró "la" japonesa, cautivada con las danzas y exhibiciones. Sadiq sonrió victorioso, y miró a Heracles, quien permanecía con gesto indiferente mirando la presentación.

En eso, y cuando todas las damas al son de la música se acomodaron a los lados del escenario, las cortinas que daban forma al telón cayeron al suelo, y la música paró. Recibida por una llamarada roja, la representante de la antigua nación de Kurdistán hizo su entrada, luciendo un vistoso y sensual traje de bailarina de Medio Oriente, color rojo, conformado por telas que tapaban sugerentemente su busto, y un largo faldón del que colgaban joyas doradas, que hacían ruido al chocar entre ellas con el vaivén de sus caderas.

Su cabello, rizado, de color castaño oscuro, se hallaba ordenado de tal forma delineaba sus rasgos, haciendo que sus ojos fueran lo más vistoso de su rostro, tapado a medias por un tul bermejo casi traslúcido. Se adivinaban sus mejillas y su sonrisa bajo ésta tela. Sus manos eran el complemento armónico a la danza, volteándose y extendiéndose con movimientos flexibles hasta la punta de los dedos, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la música especialmente dedicada a ella, dando la impresión de que carecía de costillas que limitaran la soltura de su cintura.

Lució con sus pasos las bien torneadas piernas, asomándose visiblemente desde el faldón de tul rojo, evidenciando la presencia de argollas y joyas que decoraban sus tobillos. Su público aplaudía a cada nuevo paso, sobre todo a los que delataban más erotismo.

Kiku estaba absorto. Descuidó el enfoque de la cámara, y prefirió ver a través de sus propios ojos la divinidad arabesca que, si mal no suponía, le había dedicado un guiño de ojo. Los labios rojos de la mujer se extendieron en una sonrisa provocativa, y se curvaron cuando de manera evidente envió un beso al aire, en dirección a "la" japonesa.

Heracles y Sadiq no pasaron aquello por alto. Se miraron, por primera vez, como cómplices. Contrariados y levemente aterrados, dejaron que la actuación siguiera su curso. Kiku, por su parte, estaba encantado. Volvió a su cámara, y enfocó a la bailarina, que cada vez se venía acercando más a "ella", cada vez más lento, zigzagueando exageradamente sus caderas, enseñando sus piernas, guiñándole el ojo, sonriéndole, incitándole al deseo.

— (Éste es el momento. Mi venganza por fin se verá concretada…) — pensó la kurda, sonriéndose maliciosamente, y riendo para sus adentros. La música descendió de velocidad y volumen, momento que ella aprovechó para inclinarse hacia "la" invitada de honor, y acariciarla provocativamente, alternando el roce de la yema de sus dedos en las mejillas y el mentón de Kiku. Su otra mano sumergió los finos dedos en la cabellera azabache, ordenándola hacia atrás. El pánico real se sintió cuando ladeando el rostro, el tul de la mujer se apartó lo suficiente como para descubrir sus labios, a una distancia mínima de los de "la" nipona.

Fue el momento en que ambos pretendientes de la "mujer" intervinieron. Sadiq, levantándose de su lugar, tomó a la representante de la desaparecida nación oriental, y Heracles apartó a Kiku, rodeándolo con sus brazos, y haciendo que cayera hacia atrás sin azotarse ni hacerse daño.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— preguntó iracundo el turco al oído de la bailarina.

— ¡Estoy vengándome de todos ustedes, abusivos!

— ¡No puedes hacer semejante numerito con una invitada tan honorable como la Señorita Honda!

— Peri si parece haberle gustado mucho ¿No, Adnan?— preguntó ella, provocándole con una mirada fulminante. Sadiq la soltó, y ella trotó fuera de escena anotándose mentalmente un punto de victoria. El de la máscara se volteó, encontrándose a Kiku sentado en el suelo, cubriéndose la nariz con las manos. Estaba sonrojado hasta su máximo exponente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Señorita Honda?

— Ha sido el instinto, Sadiq-san…— admitió avergonzado y entre risas "la" japonesa, descubriendo su hemorragia nasal. Pronto, el dueño de casa inspeccionó entre sus ropas, y le facilitó un pañuelo, con el que Kiku retuvo el flujo de sangre.

— Esto no me lo esperaba…— jadeó el turco. En eso, dio cuenta que el griego, quien aunque había actuado en buen momento para apartar a Kiku de la kurda, aún la comprimía contra él — ¡Hey, ya corta el abrazo! ¡Estás excediéndote, mocoso!

— Salvé a Kiku.

— Y les estoy en serio agradecido, caballeros. Si hubiese estado un poco más cerca, creo que no hubiese podido contenerme. Advierto que en circunstancias como aquellas, no respondo de mis acciones…— bromeó Kiku.

Nuevamente, Sadiq y Heracles compartieron una mirada cómplice. Aún más contrariados, y extremadamente perturbados, demostraron su horror ante la declaración de "la" nipona, quien sonreía inocente, y aguardaba a que su nariz dejara de sangrar. Agradeció de todo corazón el haber comprobado que sus instintos como hombre se conservaban intactos aún bajo el efecto de las engañosas hormonas femeninas.

La presentación en sí había sido todo un éxito. El público presente quedó encantado con ella, Kiku recibió una buena dosis de intercambio cultural y una experiencia muy cercana con las beldades asiáticas del Oeste; y la representante de la desaparecida Kurdistán concretó su primer y más meditado plan de desquite. Quienes se podría decir que vieron en detalle lo negativo de la exposición, fueron los pretendientes de "la" invitada.

En eso, y cuando ya la habitación recobraba su luminosidad normal, una de las mujeres de la casa propuso con entusiasmo.

— Ya que la instancia está prestada para oportunidad ¿Qué les parecería si la Señorita Honda nos habla un poco de su cultura, o nos hace una breve demostración de algo original de Japón?

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Buena idea!— apremiaron la gran mayoría de las presentes.

— Oh, no. No quisiera echar a perder tan bonito momento…

— ¡Vamos, Señorita! ¡En serio queremos verla!— apoyó una joven, chillando de emoción.

— ¿Sería una buena idea? ¿Sadiq-san?

— ¡Por supuesto! Pero no se sienta presionada a hacerlo si no quiere, Señorita.

— No es que no quiera, solo que… bueno, considero que en tal caso, necesitaría de su consentimiento para hacerlo…

— Entonces ¿Lo hará?

— Si insisten…— insinuó "ella", encogiéndose de hombros. Todos en la habitación celebraron, y se reacomodaron en sus lugares. "La" japonesa miró a Heracles con gesto de acuerdo, y le sonrió. Él, captando su mensaje, devolvió el gesto, y alcanzó la katana envainada que había sido dejada a espaldas del público, por cosas de seguridad. Kiku tomó el arma, se levantó, y entre aplausos y gritos de ánimo, pasó al frente en el escenario.

"La" japonesa apartó su katana a pocos metros de "ella", en el suelo. Junto sus manos, y efectuó una leve inclinación, reverenciando a la audiencia. Adoptó una posición firme, y husmeó en las mangas de su traje, extrayendo un par de abanicos cerrados. Flexionó un poco las rodillas, y contó en voz alta y calmada. Un solo movimiento de su mano bastó para desplegar ambas piezas de tela, sacando a deslumbrar su elaborado diseño, acorde a los tonos de su kimono.

Los elevó lentamente, y alternó la posición de sus brazos extendidos, de modo que estos es su trayectoria trazaran una especie de arco por sobre su estatura, descendiendo con suma delicadeza hasta cruzarse por delante de su torso. Jugueteó con los pliegues del implemento, haciendo ademán de cerrarlos, y cuando llegaban hasta un poco menos de la mitad, y con un violento pero armonioso movimiento, volvía a desplegarlos, y cambiaba la posición de sus brazos, intercambiando también la cercanía de ambos abanicos respecto a su cuerpo, casi rozando el pecho y abdomen por encima del obi, y luego, apartándose.

Kiku giró sus muñecas de modo que ahora ambos elementos, puestos en alto, se vieran por la misma cara. Los hizo moverse como verdaderas mariposas, volando torpemente a sus lados; luego, los alineó nuevamente, y se arrodilló. Una de sus manos permaneció en alto con la delicada pieza, y el otro brazo, bajó hasta casi formar un ángulo recto respecto del otro, sujetando el abanico extendido. Permaneció así unos cuantos tiempos, con la frente en alto, y los ojos entrecerrados, acentuando aún más su aire misterioso y delicado, desde ya adivinado por la sutil ejecución de sus pasos.

Ambos pretendientes la observaron absortos, notando toda clase e infinidad de detalles en su actitud y estética. La flexibilidad de sus movimientos, la agraciada y queda secuencia de movimientos, y en otras instancias, la rigidez y altanería de su postura. Notaron como su semblante se acomodaba acorde a sus realizaciones: sumisa cuando su postura era cerrada, casi encogida, y artísticamente inspirada cuando se veía en pleno cambio a una colocación más abierta; sonriente cuando su secuencia implicaba un acercamiento no meditado a su público, y soberana y altanera una vez que afirmaba el cuerpo, y tornaba sus extremidades rígidas.

La doble línea de su párpado delataba delicadeza y juventud en su rostro, y sus labios, recogiéndose o ensanchándose intercaladamente entre inocentes sonrisas y gestos más serios, la hacían parecer conformada de finos pétalos de cerezos en flor.

Era de admitirse que aquella mujer era en realidad hermosa. Independiente de que no fuese su estado natural, su siempre atenta y calmada forma de ser revelaba una elegancia cargada de tradición y legendarios honores. Era la divinidad traída desde el Imperio del Sol Naciente.

La más deseada Flor de Oriente.

Fue entonces que en un giro de las acciones, Kiku se deshizo de los abanicos plegándolos rápidamente, y escondiéndolos nuevamente en sus mangas. Entonces, y de rodillas, alcanzó en una nueva reverencia a tomar la katana, y sujetándola con ambas manos, extendiéndola hacia adelante, se puso de pie.

Desenvainó en un brusco movimiento, y ésta vez, utilizó como implemento de exhibición el arma, acariciando cuidadosamente el filo de la hoja con los dedos, y una vez que alcanzaba la punta, se movía, extendía los brazos, y tras fijar nuevamente su postura, asía el mango con ambas manos, y volteaba simulando un bien acabado ataque, ésta vez, dejando de lado sutilezas y consideraciones por la delicadeza de las damas japonesas, y entrando de lleno a la muestra de su potencial guerrero dentro de la ficción que montaba cada una de sus realizaciones.

El filo del arma se levantó peligrosamente sobre su estatura, para luego, descender lentamente por delante de "ella", y permitirle ejecutar alguna otra rápida, enérgica demostración de su destreza. Hizo una reverencia final, tras la cual fue ruidosamente aplaudida, en tanto "ella", sonriendo nerviosa y ruborizada, alcanzaba la vaina de su arma.

Caminó hasta su lugar, en donde Sadiq y Heracles observaban boquiabiertos.

— Eso… ha sido… — titubeó el turco, sin gran reacción.

—… divino…

— Hermoso…

— Bellísimo…

— Fue… en serio admirable, Señorita Honda— declaró Sadiq, despertando de su trance, y notando como su corazón luchaba fuertemente contra sus impulsos, y descendían sus palpitaciones — Realmente digno de su persona.

— Creo que estoy enamorado…— sentenció el griego, haciendo a "la" japonesa reír de buena gana, y ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de su rival euroasiático — Auch…

— Me complace saber que les ha agradado mi improvisada presentación…— dijo Kiku — La verdad es que esto lo he aprendido observando a las mujeres de mi país bailando. Tan solo que ellas lo hacen únicamente con abanicos…

— ¿Y fue muy difícil memorizar todos esos pasos, Señorita? Tanta precisión y destreza solo han de conseguirse con ardua práctica, o bien, siendo un gran aficionado a las demostraciones artísticas.

— La verdad es que he visto tantas a lo largo de mi vida que he aprendido el sentido y la realización de todos los movimientos y posiciones...— soltó una risita — Oh, me siento tan viejo ahora que les diré esto: pero en los tiempos que fui un samurái al servicio de mi país, cuando el Shogun era quien gobernaba en mi nación, en varias ocasiones fui partícipe de celebraciones, actos y demostraciones de las geishas en los salones de té… incluso… — enrojeció, antes de admitir con cándido esbozo — Una de ellas logró cautivarme lo suficiente como para cortejarme aquella noche hace muchos años. Ha de ser porque también hubo sake en grandes cantidades, y ella era en realidad muy atractiva… Eh… caballeros… — su semblante se tornó a uno de preocupación — ¿Por qué están tan pálidos?

— N-no es nada, Señorita Honda…— se excusó el turco, tratando de evadir lo que su imaginación le recreaba ante dicha declaración.

— Creo que hice una mala relación de conceptos…— dijo Heracles, bajando la vista, y cubriendo con gesto horrorizado sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué Heracles-san?

— Pues ahora que dices que han aprendido de bailes de mujeres, y has hecho uno… me imaginé también a Sadiq de bailarina árabe…

— ¡Crío del demonio!— vociferó el turco, antes de aventarse contra el griego en pos de defender su dañado orgullo. "La" japonesa, primero, tuvo que contener su risa, y luego ir de forma segura al rescate del europeo.

Finalizada la contienda, que no tuvo por resultado grandes lesiones (salvo un par de contusiones y arañazos), cada uno de los presentes se retiró a sus aposentos a dormir. Reinó la quietud durante las primeras horas de supuesto sueño, hasta que pasadas las dos de la madrugada, ambos contrincantes se encontraron en frente de la habitación donde Kiku pasaba la noche.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?— retó el turco, procurando no hacer gran alboroto.

— Vengo a cuidar de Kiku… ¿Y qué de ti?

— Lo mismo que tú, niñato. A cuidar a la Señorita Honda de tus garras.

— No necesitas cuidarla de mí. Eres tú el peligro para su integridad moral.

— ¡¿Yo? ¡¿Un peligro? ¡Eres tú quien la acosa!

— Yo soy un amigo cercano a Kiku, tú un pretendiente. Mi labor como su amigo es alejarlo de las malas juntas.

— ¡Y mi deber como su más leal candidato es cuidarla de los entrometidos como tú! ¡Apártate, y vete a dormir!

— Dormiré con Kiku si es necesario para mi labor.

— ¡Desgraciado…! ¡No puedes decidir esas cosas a la ligera, no sin su consentimiento! ¡Mi idea es hacer guardia desde aquí afuera, no violar la intimidad de su espacio!

— Pues yo cuidaré entonces desde adentro, después de todo, tengo cierto privilegio… y es que he dormido antes con Kiku…— el turco, incrédulo, quedó boquiabierto.

— No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo…

— Muérete de envidia… ahora, si me disculpas…— el griego hizo ademán de entrar al habitáculo, a lo que Sadiq lo apartó violentamente halándolo de la ropa.

— ¡Soy el dueño de casa, y tengo prioridad por sobre tus decisiones! Y digo que deberías irte a dormir LEJOS de mi invitada, y dejar que yo me haga cargo de ella…

— No estoy para seguir tus órdenes. Voy a entrar.

— ¡No te atrevas…! ¡Hey, Heracles! ¡¿Estás escuchándome?

Heracles hizo caso omiso a las demandas del turco, y entró. Vislumbró en aquella difusa penumbra, cobijada entre linos blancos, a la durmiente "doncella". Caminó con cautela, abriéndose paso entre los pocos obstáculos que habían en la habitación, hasta que por fin llegó junto a "la" japonesa. Sadiq le secundó, no muy convencido de la decisión que había hecho en una meditación de solo segundos de duración. El turco cerró la puerta tras de sí, y caminó a tientas hasta llegar al borde del lecho donde reposaba la "mujer".

Notó que el griego se arrodilló junto a "ella", y se quedaba allí, estático, observándola con una sonrisa de enamorado apenas distinguible en la oscuridad. Sus ojos oliva se entrecerraron, y su esbozo de ensanchó. Posiblemente aquella visión de "la" japonesa le resultaba sumamente inspiradora. Allí, quieta, serena y fina, con los ojos cerrados y los labios juntos en una delgada línea de seriedad. Parecía una deidad, solo existente en las místicas ensoñaciones religiosas.

— No pretenderás despertarla con alguna rara ocurrencia, y mucho menos compartir lecho con ella ¿O sí, mocoso?

— Me conformaré con poder mirarla… y soñar con ella ésta noche.

— Estaré vigilándote. Y ante cualquier rareza, no dudaré en intervenir ¿Hecho?

— No le haría nada malo a Kiku…— dijo en un bostezo, tras el cual apoyó los brazos en la colcha, y a su vez, el mentón sobre sus extremidades. Ladeó su cabeza, y volvió a sonreírse — Una persona tan única y respetable como ella no está al alcance de mi merecimiento.

— Bien dicho.

— Aún así, haría lo que fuera por ser digno de su corazón…

— Eso y si es que no me lo entrega a mí primero— retó Sadiq, dando una suave palmada en la nuca de su oponente.

— Nuestra guerra por ella está hace ya bastante tiempo declarada… ¿Quién irá ganando?

— Eso habría que preguntárselo a ella.

— Me da un poco se inseguridad preguntarle…— bostezó — De momento, solo quisiera ganarme cada vez más su confianza, y así, potenciar a futuro alguna clase de relación formal…

— No te des tantos aires de grandeza. Te falta dinamismo, y lo más importante: experiencia— se jactó el turco, sentándose a los pies de la cama, contemplando a la dueña de sus fantasías — Aún así, me pregunto si mis dotes serán suficientes para gustarle.

— Hum…

* * *

A las primeras horas de la mañana, Kiku despertó, poco después de que el movimiento comenzara en la residencia de Adnan. Se encontró en una posición similar a la que tenía una vez conciliado el sueño, se desperezó, y parpadeó hasta aclarar su vista.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a los dos hombres que habían acompañado su descanso durante toda la noche, observándose fijamente el uno al otro, con un par de enormes ojeras bajo los ojos. Cada uno estaba situado a un lado del lecho, escudándose con el amoblado como si se tratase de un muro de protección.

— Ah… Buenos días, caballeros…

— Buenos días— saludaron al unísono, sin apartar la cansada y rojiza vista del otro.

— ¿Se… han levantado hace mucho?

— No hemos dormido — respondió Heracles.

— No se puede descuidar a las visitas no deseadas en ningún instante. Podría usted correr peligro.

— No se puede pasar una noche agradable con tanta presión sobre uno.

— Estuve haciendo guardia a su lado, Señorita Honda. No cerré los ojos ni un momento, y procuré que éste niñato no fuese a intentar nada indigno con usted…

— Y yo solo quería hacerte buena compañía. Lástima que hay algunas personas malpensadas que recurren frecuentemente a la violencia…

— ¡¿Insinúas que soy agresivo?

— Además de gritón y maleducado…

— Cuando recupere fuerzas, vas a vértelas conmigo…

— Señores, es muy temprano para que estén discutiendo…— advirtió "la" japonesa, sentándose en la colcha.

— Lo siento, Kiku…— bostezó el griego, tomando la mano de "la" japonesa.

— No volverá a pasar — le secundó el turco, también tomando la mano de la "dama".

— Ah… caballeros… por favor…

— Dígame.

— Mi vuelo de regreso a Japón es dentro de pocas horas… y quisiera pedirles con todo respeto que me den un tiempo para vestirme, y alistar mi maleta…

— Seguro, Señorita Honda.

— Estaré esperando afuera.

— ¡No, no lo harás!

— ¡Señores, por favor…!

— ¡En seguida!— ambos representantes mediterráneos salieron de la habitación, y aguardaron fuera del aposento, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Ambos cabeceaban por el sueño, inclusive por unos segundos, rendidos, cayeron en trance. Solo despertaron de éste, cuando "la" japonesa abrió la puerta.

— Estoy listo.

— ¡Excelente! Déjeme ayudarle con su valija… ¿Se le ofrece algo, antes de abandonar mi país?

— Descuide, Sadiq-san… estoy bien…

— De acuerdo… ¿Quiere entrar de inmediato al auto?

— No sería una mala idea… ah… ¿Heracles-san está bien?

— Duerme como un tronco, mejor no lo despertemos. De todos modos, retomar nuestro tiempo a solas tampoco no es una mala idea…

— ¡¿Tiempo a solas?— vociferó el griego, despertándose de súbito. Sobresaltado, se incorporó, y despabiló — Ni pensarlo. Permítanme acompañarlos…

— (¡Yo y mi bocota!)— se reprimió internamente el turco, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano.

— ¿Sadiq-san?

— Vamos— gruñó de mala gana, emprendiendo rumbo hacia su vehículo. Le siguieron de cerca Heracles y Kiku.

Dentro de las más rápidas soluciones que Sadiq encontró a su nuevo problema, y con la idea de no desagradar a Kiku tampoco, fue el de hacer al griego ir en el asiento de atrás. Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que así, el turco no se tentaría a discutir tan fácilmente con su enemigo, y no descuidaría el volante del auto.

— ¿A gusto, Kiku? Si te desagrada el sujeto, puedo sacrificarme sentándome a su lado.

— Descuide, Heracles-san. Estoy bien… ¿Y usted?

— Voy muy cómodo aquí atrás…

— ¿Sadiq-san? ¿Se encuentra en condiciones de manejar el auto, o necesita descanso?

— Estoy en perfectas condiciones, Señorita Honda… aunque si de pronto ve que estoy desviándome del camino, le pediré que llame mi atención— declaró entre risas. Kiku se sonrió divertido, y durante todo el camino estuvo al tanto de que el conductor no mostrara grandes complicaciones con el auto. Mientras tanto, Heracles dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento de copiloto, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse despierto y así no dar oportunidad a Sadiq de intentar cualquier cosa sospechosa.

La llegada al aeropuerto resultó ser bastante rápida. "La" japonesa bajó su maleta, y la asió fuertemente, procurando también evadir toda indirecta por parte de sus dos acompañantes en relación a llevarle el equipaje. La hora del vuelo era próxima. Entregó su valija a los encargados del embarque, e inició su despedida con gesto de lástima.

— No sabe cuánto lamento que su estadía en mi país no pueda ser tan prolongada como quisiera, Señorita Honda…— le dijo el anfitrión en un suspiro — Pero sabe que cuando usted guste, es bienvenida en mi casa.

— Muchas gracias, Sadiq-san.

— Es una lástima que hayamos podido hablar tan poco…— bostezó Heracles — Nos estaremos viendo próximamente.

— Quizás en la reunión de la otra semana, caballeros— dijo "ella".

— ¡Claro! Allí estaré.

— Yo también.

— Bien… ya están llamando a los pasajeros arriba para abordar el avión… supongo que es momento de que me vaya— se despidió, inclinándose hacia adelante — Nos estaremos viendo pronto…

— Cuídate mucho.

— Llegue bien.

— ¡Ah! Y antes que lo olvide… Sadiq-san…— "la" japonesa hizo un gesto con su mano, invitando al turco a que se acercara. Susurró con complicidad — Sadiq-san… he dejado un regalo para usted en su alcoba, sobre la cama. Pensaba en hacerle entrega directa de él pero no hallé el momento de hacerlo. Así que anoche, justo antes de la cena, me he escabullido y lo he dejado allí. Espero le guste.

— Es en serio muy detallista y encantadora, Señorita— agradeció sonriéndole. Heracles se asomó rompiendo con la intimidad del secreteo.

— ¿De qué hablan?

— ¡Eh…! No te aparezcas así cuando dos personas están hablando…— regañó el mayor. Kiku sonrió, e hizo un gesto de invitación al griego, para luego decirle en voz moderada.

— Encontrarlo por estos lados no estaba dentro de los planes… pero no puedo desmerecer su atención, Heracles-san. Recuérdeme a la semana siguiente en la reunión que le haga entrega de algo que he reservado para usted en mi casa ¿De acuerdo?

— Oh… claro…— asintió con somnolencia.

Se despidió agitando tímidamente su mano, y avanzó raudamente por los escalones, con el cuidado de no enredarse con la tela del kimono. Ambos pretendientes quedaron contemplándola, hasta perderla de vista entre los demás pasajeros que abordarían el vuelo a Tokio.

Luego, se miraron con el acostumbrado desprecio de siempre. El turco soltó un bufido amargo, y Heracles rodó los ojos con desagrado. Finalmente, y luego de varios segundos de silencio, el dueño de casa enseñó las llaves del auto.

— ¿Te llevo, saco de pulgas?

— Lo que sea su cariño.

— No lo hago de cariño, sino para deshacerme pronto de ti.

— Como gustes.

— ¿Hasta dónde?

— Hasta mi casa.

— ¡Es muy lejos!

— Hasta la esquina de mi casa.

— Si estás dispuesto a pagarme el combustible lo hago…

— Ni de broma. Que sea hasta tu frontera con mi país.

— Eso sí puedo aceptarlo. Sube al auto, idiota.

— Hum…

_Continuará…_

* * *

***Tulipán: **(o Tulipa) Planta perenne y bulbosa, disponible gran variedad de colores en sus cabezales y pétalos. Originalmente es el emblema floral de Turquía, aunque luego ésta fue llevada a Holanda (debido a que sus bulbos tenían un sabor parecido a la cebolla), volviéndose también el emblema floral del país europeo.

*Sentido de circulación vehicular: En la gran mayoría de los países es por la derecha (el asiento del conductor está a la izquierda del automóvil). Pero en otros, una minoría, es por la izquierda, es decir, que el asiento del conductor está del lado derecho del auto. Así por ejemplo en el Reino Unido, Japón, India, Australia, Sudáfrica, Chipre, Irlanda, entre otros, conducen por la izquierda. Hay países que han cambiado su sentido de circulación, y ahora, en vez de hacerlo por la izquierda, lo hacen por la derecha (Por ejemplo: Estados Unidos, Suecia y Finlandia) Y otros han tenido variaciones de sentido dentro del propio país, aunque la mayoría lo hace por la derecha (China, Canadá, Italia, España).

*La costumbre de la poligamia, pese a ser uno de los exponentes diferenciadores más representativos del islam respecto a otras religiones, en la actualidad, tan solo se practica de forma común en países árabes (Arabia Saudita y Emiratos Árabes Unidos) mientras que en países también musulmanes que no son árabes, como Turquía y Malasia, o en estados árabes seculares como Túnez y Líbano, es muy raro encontrarla, inclusive es inexistente. Esto debido a legalizaciones propias de los países en mención, o bien, por diferencias específicas que puedan encontrarse en las diferentes ramas del islam.

***Arroz Turco: **Valga la redundancia: es una receta turca que lleva por ingredientes arroz, fideos cabello de ángel, aceite y sal. Es un buen acompañamiento para otras recetas como las ensaladas y la carne.

***Mahude:** O "Papitas Turcas", es una receta que lleva por ingrediente: papas, milanesas de paleta de aproximadamente, arroz partido o de grano chico, carne molida, barat (pimienta de Jamaica), canela y sal fina.

* **Ayran:** Bebida turca elaborada con yogurt cremoso (estilo griego), agua, sal y jugo de limón. Tradicionalmente se preparaba con leche de vaca en grande toneles de madera, que colgaban y se mecían horizontalmente

***Kabak Tatlisi:** Postre turco elaborado con calabaza (o ahuyama), azúcar y nuez.

***Hammam: **(Hammim, o Baño Turco) Es un tipo de Baño de Vapor que incluye limpiar el cuerpo y relajarse. Una versión húmeda del sauna, donde en primer lugar debe relajarse el cuerpo en un habitáculo temperado continuamente con flujo de aire caliente, y que permite a la persona respirar con libertad. Luego, se pasa a un cuarto aún más temperado antes de sumergirse en una piscina fría. Posteriormente, se recibe un masaje y se pasa a un cuarto de enfriamiento. Desempeñaron un papel de mucha importancia en Medio Oriente, como punto de ritual higiénico, reunión social y elemento arquitectónico. Los europeos los conocieron por su contacto con los otomanos, y fueron de mucha popularidad en Europa Oriental durante la Era Victoriana.

*Heracles hace una muy implícita referencia a su Guerra de Independencia del Imperio Otomano en 1821 (reconocida en 1830). Allí, enfrentó a las fuerzas turcas y egipcias, saliendo victorioso, y conformándose como la nación libre que es hoy en día.

* * *

**LIEwww:**

Jajaja, sí! Estoy de vuelta, más nueva e inspirada que nunca (Agradezco a mi amado padre por arreglar la computadora :D)

El capítulo anterior estuvo meramente inspirado en la relación que tengo con mi hermano. De cierto modo ese fue mi objeto de inspiración. En tal caso, yo vendría siendo como Feliciano 8en éste caso: hostigosamente cariñosa XD) y mi hermano como Lovino (si tuviese que declarar a un tsundere de la vida real: ese es mi hermano, jajaja)  
Cuando leí que Romano tenía un lado galán que solía manifestar con las mujeres, no pude evitar en escribirlo como si fuese una clase de "doble personalidad", y hacerlo un poco más divertido (aunque no sé si he obrado bien al hacerlo como una realidad paralela a la actitud normal del personaje, pero parece haber dado un buen resultado) Su relación con Feliciano me parece que tendría sus altibajos en ese sentido: Romano arisco, Feliciano todo tierno… como que no compenetran… pero como el tema principal es la familia, deduje que de todo lo que acontecería, algo tan tierno como esto sería lo que resultaría.

(Otelo es mi obra preferida de Shakespeare. Su trama es "sencilla", pero tiene tanta carga emocional y tantos diálogos inteligentes, que es realmente atrapante)

Y para Ludwig y Gilbert me he basado en los testimonios de mis amigos y amigas respecto a su relación con sus hermanos mayores… y también por mi hermano (que a todo esto, es menor que yo) y que cuando quiere ser cariñoso, a veces es hasta medio brusco XD. A todo esto: varias películas han tocado mi corazón de pollo, pero son contadas las que me han hecho llorar. La verdad es que quizás soy más sensible, y suelo derrotarme por pequeñeces (de vez en cuando). Hasta ahora mi máximo logro de fortaleza y voluntad ha sido no llorar cuando terminé con mi novio (hace… poco menos de dos semanas) jejejeA todos les complica ésta… extraña conversión. De una u otra forma, todos tienen sus dramas. Ludwig y Kiku disputan su dignidad y su hombría entre la realidad y el cambio, Francis está limitado en su vida personal, al igual que Arthur, Iván se vio desfavorecido por la disminución de su fuerza (y la obtención de un muy bien dotado cuerpo) y Alfred y Feliciano, pese a que no parecen tan afectados, tienen sus momentos de derrota, aunque estos no sean tan evidentes; Quien podría decirse que no la ha pasado del todo mal es Yao… aunque tengo planes para mi "chinita", ñaka-ñaka-ñaka… .

¡Aceptémoslo! Las mujeres somos todo un caso. Sea por nuestras diferencias particulares, o los rasgos comunes que compartimos la gran mayoría. Jeje… no sé si me hubiese gustado ser hombre. Más que nada porque me planteo en la situación de mis compañeros de curso, y veo como por cosas nimias se golpean, se arrojan contra las mesas, simulan peleas en que terminan sangrando, y en seguida se me quitan las ganas de serlo XD (quizás porque amo ser mujer, tengo tendencias feministas, y tal vez un poquito misandrias ("odio por los hombres") ¡Nunca de forma tan extrema…! Solo leves rasgos XD.

Muchísimas gracias por seguirme en ésta locura que ya bastante tiempo lleva escribiéndose, y por sus maravillosos reviews, que me incitan a seguir adelante, y mejorar mientras lo hago.

PD1: Awww… ¡Amo los peluches! Y nuevamente mis más sentidos pésames por el pobrecillo sometido por tu perro. ¡Y larga vida al hecho en vacaciones! Yo por mi parte no le doy mucho a la costura y mis peluches parecen… zombies… *trauma* ahhhhhhhh… ¡Lo que me gusta es tejer! :D hago bufandas XD

PD2: Lo de Japón es una verdadera lástima D: por suerte son una nación muy fuerte, y se han ido recuperando muy rápido de la tragedia. Ojalá pudiésemos rogar porque semejantes atrocidades no sigan ocurriendo, pero todo está en manos del destino y la Madre Naturaleza… ¡Fuerza, Japón! ¡Sigue levantándote!

PD3: XD "School Days" es una loca ocurrencia de mis vacaciones. Si me viene la vida creativa, lo seguiré paralelamente a "Fem!Crisis", sino, después de éste (y tengo MUCHAS ideas para éste fanfic, jijiji)

* * *

**Ux:**

¡Muchas gracias! Me halaga en realidad de sobremanera que te gustara el capítulo (y que te haya parecido "awesome").

Sí… cuando uno tiene problemas con la computadora, nada más hay que dejar en manos del técnico profesional (en éste caso, mi amado padre) toda la esperanza.

Y a pedido del público (y decisión mía) ¡Un capítulo entero para Kiku!

¡Gracias por comentar!

* * *

**akasuna tsuki-yuue:  
**

¡Sí, Dios es lo máximo! Escuchó mis ruegos y me dio la fuerza y la paciencia para conllevar mi loca idea con estos pares de tiernuchos hermanitos, que me encantan! Aunque también concuerdo con que la hermandad semi incestuosa eslava (¡Rusia x Bielorrusia RLZ) y los excéntricos asiáticos son lo mejor. Una monada todas las familias de Hetalia en general :D

(A todo esto, y ahora que menciono a los asiáticos, y por otra parte al incesto… ¡Viva el Kimchicest! (Yong Soo x Hyung XD nueva obsesión) jajaja

Cof-cof… volviendo al review…

Y aquí, a pedido del público, y en parte también a decisión mía… ¡Un capítulo entero para Kiku! Espero lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo hice al escribirlo, jijiji.

Las notas finales son parte importante de ésta histpria. Y tengo reservadas unas especiales para el siguiente capítulo… ¡Una gran pista! Tiene que ver con la pesadilla de Alfred (ñaka-ñaka-ñaka)

Muchas gracias por comentar!

* * *

¡Fuu~! Costó, pero resultó. Un capítulo entero dedicado a nuestro japonés (o "nuestra japonesa) preferida, y su complicada situación con el triángulo amoroso con Heracles y Sadiq.

Sí, ésta vez quise darle entaja a Sadiq, más que nada porque éste último tiempo he desarrollado una fijación muy grande por él (Por Dios, que es un personaje con potencias, y su diseño es grandioso) sobretodo ahora que salió su Hatafutte Parade (el cual estos últimos días no he dejado de escuchar... _¡"En mi mano derecha Europa, en mi mano izquierda Asia_~...!" ¡Es lo mejor! *o* ¡Oh, Sadiq! ¡Te amo! XD

Pero no podía dejar a Heracles atrás (pese a que GiriPan no es de mis parejas predilectas), y además, Sadiq le debía una atrofiación de su "cita" con Kiku tal y como él hizo la otra vez. El desarrollo del conflicto traté de hacerlo ligero y llevadero, con tal que la escena de pelea por Kiku no se repitiera con respecto a la anterior. Sumado a eso, me propuse no marcar mi preferencia por Sadiq (Dios, que me volví una adicta a Nyotalia, y por algún motivo no dejo de imaginarme a Sakura Honda (Fem!Japón) con Sadiq Adnan (Turquía)). Puede que haya fallado en mi cometido, pero les digo: lo intenté. Jejeje...

Nuevamente reitero mis disculpas por la demora. En un inicio, me costó sacar la primera parte del fic (¿Han notado que iniciar una historia o capítulo se hace muy difícil?), y llegado cierto momento se volvió complicado no caer en repeticiones y redundancias. Hasta que llegó mi musa, y e impulsó a teclear como una condenada loca hasta terminar éste capítulo, y sentirme stisfecha con él.

Espero lo haya disfrutado. Lo he hecho con todo mi cariño y consideración para todos ustedes. Les agradecería que de encontrar falacias, errores de cualquier tipo, de querer golpearme o incitarme a seguir con ésta labor, me lo hagan saber a través de sus comentarios (los cuales trato de responder a la primera oportunidad que se me presente, por supuesto, y también doy un espacio de respuesta al final de cada capítulo para los autores sin cuenta activa en ). Dichosa seré al recibir sus propuestas para el príoximo capítulo que, ¿Adivinan qué? ¡Es una reunión de países! (Sí. Son infaltables entre capítulos con personajes protagonistas de "forma independiente"). Aviso: aparecerán los latinos... ¡Nya~!

Y recuerden: "Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz :)"

¡Sayo! Nya~

PD: Eh... subí un dibujo de Mongolia a la Internet, por si lo quieren ver. Revisen mi perfil, y encontrarán los enlaces :3. Cualquier golpe que quieran dirigirle: me lo dicen a mí, por favor.  
PD2: ¡Viva el Kimchicest! ¡Corea del Sur x Corea del Norte! ¡Yong Soo x Hyung! (nueva obcesión, jejeje)


	22. Capítulo 21: Parte I

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Nota**: Tensión política, problemática social, referencias a conflictos actuales y temas delicados... subo la clasificación a T, por todos los sucesos del fic que han ido ocurriendo hasta ahora ¿Ne~?

* * *

Capítulo 21: Cómo arruinar las cosas que empiezan bien, luego empeorarlas, y finalmente arreglarlas. Parte I

Era un talento compartido por todos los representantes de las naciones de éste mundo. Y sin discriminar entre quienes iniciaban los conflictos frecuentemente, o quiénes eran los que peor se los tomaban, entre los que no hacían nada por solucionarlo y los que tan solo sabían empeorarlos: las cosas siempre empezaban bien, poco a poco se arruinaban, y se llegaba a un punto de culmino en que ya nada podría ser peor.

De todos modos, y de forma inexplicable, todos los problemas causados, y que justificaban el uso masivo de armamento bélico, gritos, palizas y a veces llanto, desaparecían una vez llegado el horario de salida, aunque no podría decirse con exactitud que eran olvidados. Tan solo se reservaban para volver a sacar la situación a flote la siguiente junta.

Por eso, y en pos de aminorar el impacto que normalmente se producía por el choque entre orgullos, y el rencor entre algunas naciones, alimentado por el de las vecinas, fue que se llegó al consenso de que la junta debería dividirse de modo que en primera instancia se resolvieran los problemas a nivel local, y luego los más generales. Así que ese día en el edificio de las Naciones Unidas, se dispusieron cinco enormes salones, para recibir en ellos a los representantes de los cinco continentes que conforman éste maravilloso mundo. Todas ellas ya tenían líderes designados, y ciertos encargados de mantener el orden en la junta.

Para ser claros y justos, y con objeto de que los resultados que darán fuerza a lo planteado en el título sean evidentes, iremos "por casa".

**América:** Norteamérica, Centroamérica y Sudamérica

La "señorita" Alfred F. Jones, ingresa despreocupada y de forma pacífica al salón de eventos que los encargados del edificio se han encargado de decorar con la bandera de las treinta y cinco naciones que lo componen, sumadas a los símbolos de las veinticinco dependencias, que por temas de diplomacia, no estarán presentes junto a los embajadores de las mayores unidades territoriales.

Parece contenta. Sonríe de manera amplia, y no demuestra grado alguno de preocupación. Parece haberse alistado con esmero para éste día, y ha seleccionado de su ahora enormemente variado guardarropa un conjunto que de seguro le hará el organismo más llamativo dentro de la comunidad que conformará.

— ¡Oh~! ¡Por alguna razón, se me hace que hoy será un día muy emocionante!— festeja en voz alta, inspeccionando el lugar. De seguro, con el objetivo de hacer un reconocimiento del área sobre la cual ejercerá su jefatura. — ¡Reunirme con mis hermanitos menores, los tercermundistas*! ¡Hay tantas cosas que les podré enseñar! ¡Tantas economías emergentes que salvar! ¡Mi trabajo como héroe, de seguro, hoy será más arduo que nunca! ¡Yahoo~!

A su mente vienen frases sueltas y disparadas a velocidades de ametralladora, referentes a la reunión. Conjunto a ello, todo en su cuerpo parece funcionar más rápido de lo normal, sobretodo su corazón. Al parecer, ya comienza a planear el orden que ejercerá sobre los demás sujetos asignados a su mismo lugar de trabajo.

Comienza a dar las primeras señales de cambio sobre su entorno: acomoda tizas, borradores, arregla los pliegues de las banderitas puestas frente a cada silla desocupada, alinea el amoblado, corre al estrado, y conecta el micrófono. Hace las primeras pruebas de sonido.

— ¡_One, Two, Three! __¿Do you hear me, man? __¿Are you ready, baby? ¡It's showtime~! ¡Yeah~!_— grita contra el portavoz, haciendo resonar su voz en todo el habitáculo. Parece divertirle. Primer buen indicio, posiblemente augurio de que ésta será una buena tarde.

Emocionada, divertida, saca el micrófono de su lugar, camina en el proscenio, y entona lo que primero viene a su mente. Divertirse antes de pasar a los asuntos serios no le parece una mala idea:

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_

_I think they're O.K._

_If they don't give me proper credit_

_I just walk away_

_They can beg and they can plead_

_But they can't see the light, that's right_

_'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash_

_Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are_

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl…*_

— ¿He-hermano…?— interrumpe de pronto el recién llegado canadiense, viendo con extrañeza a su "consanguínea".

— ¡Ah! Hola, Matthew ¿Cómo has estado?

— Yo bien… ¿Y… tú?

— ¡De maravilla! ¡Me siento con energía! ¡Lleno de vida, y de ganas de ayudar al mundo más que nunca!

— ¿Estabas cantando?

— Ajá. Suelo hacerlo cuando estoy feliz ¿Por qué?

— Pues… por nada en especial. Sólo… que nunca pensé escucharte cantar a Madonna…— admitió contrariado el norteamericano.

— Buen alcance… ¿Y alguna vez me imaginaste convertido en mujer? No ¿Cierto? Las cosas más extrañas suelen ocurrir cuando menos lo esperas, y con tantas cosas raras que han venido a pasar juntas este último tiempo… ¿Qué parecería inimaginable ahora?

— Ahora que lo dices… nada.

— ¡Exacto!— gritó "la" americana, devolviendo el micrófono a su lugar — ¡Maravilloso! Norteamérica siempre a la cabeza ¡Hemos llegado los dos en primer lugar!

— Oh… ahora que lo dices— Matthew soltó una risita — Es verdad… ¿Coincidencia?

— Yo lo llamaría de otra forma, aunque no se me ocurre cuál… algo tiene que ver con que somos los mejores, y lo llevamos en la sangre. Pero dejémoslo en "coincidencia" ¿Si?— carcajeó estrepitosamente — ¿Viste a alguien más de camino?

— Un buen grupo de Sudamericanos en la entrada del edificio… y un amigo venía siguiéndome de cerca, pero creo que se detuvo en el camino a comprar cigarrillos.

— ¿Quién fuma? No recuerdo a ninguno de los representantes que fume…

— Yo si sé de alguien. Verás: vive muy cerca de ti, aunque no creo que hayan conversado… ¡Digo! Lo han hecho, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— No creo que lo recuerdes. Aunque raro sería si no…— el canadiense miró hacia la puerta, y sonrió cálidamente — ¡Oh! ¡Hola, Hugo! Justo estaba hablando de ti con mi hermano…

— Buenas tardes Matthew…— saludó el cubano, distraído, encendiendo el habano que traía firmemente presionado entre los dientes. En eso, y procesando la ultima acotación del dueño del osito polar, su mandíbula se aflojó, dejando caer el cigarrillo. A cambio, subió la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo, y enrojeciendo progresivamente en señal de enojo — Tú…

— ¿_Me_?

— ¡No me digas que tendré que soportar a éste jodido _yankee_ durante toda la junta, como la vez anterior!— vociferó el centroamericano, avanzando hacia su rival de décadas con una mueca asesina realmente aterradora.

— (¡Oh, _Fuck_! ¡Olvidé por completo a éste arribista de izquierda…!)— pensó aterrada "la" estadounidense, retrocediendo un paso, y anteponiendo los brazos para defenderse. Por alguna razón, vino venir un puño cerrado hacia su cara, antes de cerrar los ojos. El golpe nunca llegó.

— Auch… Hugo… Recuerda que no puedes golpearlo ahora… se vería mal si violentas a una chica…

— ¡_Bro_!

— ¡Matthew! ¡¿Por qué la defiendes? ¡¿Y por qué te cruzas, chico? ¡De haber pegado con toda mi furia, de seguro te tiro los dientes! ¡Ten cuidado pa' la próxima, chico!

— ¿No has asistido a las terapias de control de la ira que te recomendé el otro día, Hugo?

— ¡Por supuesto, chico! Pero por un momentico no me controlé…— se excusó el cubano, apenado, sacudiendo la ropa del norteamericano, y cuadrándole las gafas, que se habían desacomodado con el golpe recibido.

— ¿Y has traído tu medicina?

— Algo así. Que no me han recetado pastillas ni nada, chico. Lo que me ha dado el doctor es esto— dijo, con acento divertido. Alfred abrió los ojos, aún temeroso, pero no pudo evitar estallar de risa al ver la contradictoriamente graciosa escena del cubano sosteniendo, mientras sonreía, un conejo de trapos de tamaño mediano.

— ¿_What the…_?— Alfred tapó su boca, conteniendo los espasmos y chillidos de su risa, aunque no tardando en entrar en un verdadero ataque de carcajadas — ¿Un conejito?

— No creas que no funciona, hermano. He visto a otras personas en terapias como la de Hugo, y los ocupan para desquitar su enojo sobre ellos…— explicó el canadiense.

— ¿Problemas para resolver tus disgustos, _commie_?

— Problemas para ELIMINAR mi disgusto— especificó el cubano, mirando de reojo y de forma acusadora a su eterno dolor de cabeza angloparlante.

— ¡Oh! Que entonces ese conejo se las pasará muy, MUY mal…

— Alfred… por favor— llamó el canadiense entre dientes.

— Y ten por seguro que quizás no tan solo el conejo…— amenazó el centroamericano, caminando hacia su lugar, no sin antes clavar el filo de su furiosa mirada en las pupilas azules de su contrincante. Aunque levemente aterrada, "la" estadounidense saboreó cierto dulzor de victoria, y se sonrió.

— Al menos no me golpeó.

En eso, se oyeron risas y algunas jergas latinas desde el pasillo. Entraron casi en fila, aunque no todos en exacta condición de festejo, los representantes de Brasil, Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador, Panamá y Puerto Rico*.

— ¡Hey, Gustavo!— llamó el colombiano, sonriendo — ¿Te crees que podrás soportar toda la reunión sin sulfurarte con…?

— Ni lo menciones. Y sí: puedo soportarlo…— respondió el venezolano, para luego, detenerse y palidecer de súbito. Todo el grupo, encabezado por el de gafas, observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par a "la" presidenta de la junta americana.

— ¡_Welcome, guys_!

— ¡Santísimo cielo!— exclamó David, el panameño, al reconocer el acento de inglés americano en "la" rubia — ¿C-cambiaron… a los Estados Unidos…?

— ¡Imposible!— el ecuatoriano se adelantó a mirar de cerca a la "mujer" — A los Estados Unidos los representa un gigantón, suco* y cuatro-ojos. Ha de ser una de esas islas del Atlántico Norte, ya saben… las que dominan los gringos.

—_Certamente__seu__chefe__espera_ (Seguramente espera a su jefe) —amigablemente, el brasilero se adelantó a la supuesta micro-nación — _Esta é a sua__primeira vez aqui_? (¿Es tu primera vez aquí?).

— ¿Ah...? ¡No... le entiendo nada de lo que dice!

— Cauãn, ella habla inglés— corrigió el panameño, sin ser escuchado.

— _Necessita de__instruções para__seu primeiro encontro_? (¿Necesitas instrucciones para tu primera reunión?)— preguntó nuevamente el sudamericano, sonriéndole con adorable amplitud. Alfred, severamente consternado, miró suplicante al resto de los presentes.

— No le entiendo nada.

— ¿Y si pruebas hablarle en inglés?— sugirió el colombiano.

— ¡Ah...! Eh... _Lady... Do you... need... help?_— titubeó Cauãn, hacienda su mejor esfuerzo por recordar el uso del idioma extranjero.

— _No_, _I don't. Thank you, man_— contest "ella" — ¿_Are you Brazilian?_

— _Yes. He is_— interrumpió Joaquín, en vista de la demora con que Cauãn se decidía a responderle — Eh… _Where do… you from?_

— ¡_I'm from the United States of America!_— respondió "ella", emocionándose al ver como los latinos hacían el sobrehumano esfuerzo por hablar su idioma.

— ¡¿Ah? ¡No, no, no!— el venezolano reaccionó, y masajeó sus sienes. Miró a todos lados, en busca de cualquier señal sospechosa — ¿Estará de bromas? ¿Y qué pasó con el Yanqui catire*, ese grandote abusivo…? ¿Es… alguna clase de broma? ¿Le pasó algo al desgraciado…?

— Claro que no. Yo soy el embajador de los Estados Unidos de América, y dirigiré la reunión del día de hoy, queridos amigos tercermundistas— aclaró afablemente "la" rubia. Los latinos compartieron una mirada que delataba confusión.

— ¿"El"?

— Eh… bueno… ¿Cuál es su nombre?— preguntó el panameño a"la" norteamericana, haciendo hincapié en subir el tono de voz y adelantarse frente a ella, con tal de ser tomado en cuenta.

— Mi nombre, amigos, es Alfred F. Jones. El mismo que conocen desde sus tiernas infancias como el impulsor de la libertad y la democracia, y…

— No puede ser… esto sí es el colmo ¡Venga ya! ¡Dejémonos de estupideces, y que venga el bromista…!— comentó alterado Gustavo, mirando en todas direcciones del salón.

— ¡Qué brutal!— exclamó la puertorriqueña, con los ojos abiertos de par en par — ¿Y ese bruto cambio, chica? Y si tú eres el gringo que dices ser… ¿Y tus espejuelos, boricua?

— ¡Oh! Se los he cedido a alguien más por cuanto dure éste cambio que logran ver— explicó — ¡Vamos! Que tan solo es momentáneo. Nuestro mejor científico trabaja ya en una rápida solución a mi desgracia, y pronto volveré a ser como era antes: el apuesto, poderoso y admirable Héroe de América.

— Joaquín, detesto pedirte esto, pero… Por favor: ayúdame a llegar a mi lugar. Si no me siento y me relajo de aquí a unos segundos, creo que colapsaré…— pidió el venezolano, recibiendo el diligente servicio de su compañero latino, quien ofreciéndole el hombro como soporte, contribuyó a su llegada sano y salvo a su lugar.

La misma impresión, aunque con reacciones diferentes, fue la que presentaron otros representantes de Centro y Sudamérica a ver a "la" nueva embajadora, y llevarse por respuesta a su inquietud que a quien veían era a su tan "adorado" gringo, tan solo que en un nuevo cuerpo, de una talla no despreciable, aunque casi carente de imponencia. Quizás por el cambio de voz y contextura, era que su presencia se veía menos favorecida, aunque por "cortesía" hacia la "dama", quizás algo más apreciada o respetada por quienes no le querían tanto en el continente.

De antemano, se sabía que ésta sería la reunión más extraña presenciada por los representantes de América latina. Semejantes sorpresas no se llevan todos los días. Para colmo, el hecho de darse cuenta que en tanto tiempo de haber ocurrido el cambio, ellos no estaban ni enterados, no era de mucho apoyo a su contrariedad.

— ¿Tanto tiempo convertido en nena, y nosotros ni enterados? ¿Acaso es que vivimos en mundos distintos?— dijo Diego tras recibir la detallada explicación de "la" estadounidense respecto a su "metamorfosis" — Che pibe, el mundo está vuelto loco, vi'te.

— No. Eso se llama EXCLUSIÓN. Y es lo que hacen los primermundistas con nosotros los latinoamericanos— corrigió la puertorriqueña — Por eso nosotros ni jodida idea de que esto había pasado.

— Bueno, bueno… se nos pasan cosas y por Alto, y éste es un ejemplo de ello. Pero no por eso se angustien, _guys_— dijo Alfred —Sigo siendo su americano favorito.

—Oh, sí. Seguro— espetó irónica Elizabeth, a la vez que Gustavo dejaba los ojos en blanco.

— Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué pasa con los otros? ¿Por qué no llegan?—preguntó David. Por un momento, no hubo respuestas — Oigan… pregunté que qué pasaba con los otros… ¿Alguien me escucha?

—… ¿Ah?— Joaquín atendió — ¿Qué?

— Que por qué no llegan los otros — repitió por tercera vez el panameño, procurando no alterarse a causa de que recién le tomaban en cuenta.

— Ni idea. Yo sabía que algo iba a hacer Manuel, aprovechando la salida, cuando se viniera para acá. Y Rosaura… bueno, ella debe venir con Miguel.

— Y Adrián y Brian ya venían en la esquina anterior cuando entramos— dijo el venezolano, ya más recuperado del impacto.

— Oh, okey. Mientras tanto ¿Les apetecería contarme algo de ustedes, _guys_? Dado que no los conozco, y quiero que ésta reunión sea divertida para todos. Empecemos contigo, guapa— propuso Alfred, refiriéndose a la puertorriqueña — ¿De dónde vienes?

En respuesta inmediata, Elizabeth golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.

— (No puede ser cierto… ¿Enserio no sabe nada de nada?)— se preguntó Gustavo internamente, a la vez que rodaba nuevamente los ojos.

— (Bueno… al menos está siendo considerada con su gente…) — pensó nerviosamente el colombiano.

— (Qué linda es…) — suspiró Cauãn para sus adentros, a la vez que tomaba su lugar, y se dedicaba a observar a "la" estadounidense, apoyando la barbilla en su mano, y entrecerrando enternecido los ojos.

— ¿Hugo? ¿Estás… bien?— preguntó el canadiense a su compañero de lugar, al ver que éste comenzaba a dar nuevos indicios de malestar. El cubano rugió terroríficamente, e hizo tronar los dedos. Era notorio que trataba de contenerse.

— NECESITO… GOLPEARLA…

* * *

**Asia**

— ¿Están todas las banderitas en los respectivos lugares-aru?

— _Hai_.

— ¿Y las tazas y jarros con agua al alcance?

— _Hai_.

— ¿Están los botiquines bien equipados, y las camisas de fuerza en su lugar-aru?

— Eh… _hai._

— ¿Y todas las salidas de emergencias habilitadas en caso de cualquier contratiempo…?

— Yao-san, no entiendo por qué ha tomado todas éstas medidas, si tan solo se trata de una reunión de embajadores como todas las otras— espetó ligeramente perturbada "la" japonesa.

— No creas que es algo antojadizo-aru. Tengo el presentimiento de que la junta de hoy no avanzará con la normalidad debida, y me parece correcto prevenir en caso de cualquier cosa-aru…

— Sí, pero… ¿Camisas de fuerza? ¿Salida de emergencia? ¿Dardos con calmantes y cerbatanas con paralizantes? Digo... ¿No es algo extremista?

— ¡Para nada-aru! Es absolutamente necesario— defendió "la" china, tomando los tubos de bambú, y disponiéndolos de manera disimuladamente cercana a su lugar en el mesón — Obedezco a ésta desagradable pero realmente útil intuición femenina que me ha otorgado mi nuevo estado-aru.

— ¿"Intuición femenina"? Explíquese, Yao-san— demandó interesado Kiku, sacando una libreta desde las mangas de la ropa.

— Verás, las mujeres tienen extraños dones conferidos por divinidades celestiales asociadas a ellas, seguramente con el propósito de apartarlas de los riesgos-aru. Es por eso que envían desde el más allá el sentimiento de turbación, llenan sus mentes de augurios, y las hacen tener presentimientos exactamente acertados en algunas situaciones-aru. Es así como me explico lo que llaman "intuición femenina", una capacidad casi divina de adivinar con casi nulos antecedentes algunas cosas…

— ¿Me sugiere algo de ejemplo, Yao-san?

—Yo no podría hacerlo con toda seguridad-aru. Pero quien me habla mucho de éstas cosas por su fuerte sentimiento feminista es Hahn.

— Lo capto— dijo "la" nipona, luego de tomar sus apuntes. Escucharon voces desde el pasillo. Al principio lejanas, confusas; y luego, frases nítidas y llenas de sentido y energía.

— ¿En serio nos han elegido como cuerpo de seguridad de la junta?— preguntó MeiMei, que venía en compañía de un numeroso grupo de asiáticos.

— Yao me lo ha informado anoche en la cena. Decía que tenía un extraño presentimiento, y que solicitaba nuestra ayuda para alivianar la labor de Kiku y la de él cuando lideraran la conferencia— explicó el hongkonés con su siempre calmoso tono de voz.

— ¡Daze~! Puede que esto se ponga divertido. Es primera vez que me piden algo así en todos los años que llevo viniendo a estas reuniones.

— Pero… ¿Por qué nosotros? Sin desmerecernos ni nada, pero… Hay representantes más fuertes e influyentes que nosotros— dijo la singapurense.

— ¡Fácil de explicarlo! Somos la mano derecha de Yao y Kiku : ¡Los Tigres Asiáticos*-daze~!

— Sin ofender, ni tampoco querer desmotivaros, pero… la carga que les han asignado es bastante grande ¿Creen que podrán con los salvajes de Medio Oriente? He oído que son un foco problemático, y varios de ellos verdaderos nidos de terroristas— dijo el birmano — Y bastará con que uno de ellos se levante en armas, y todos ustedes podrían volar en pedazos.

— No digas eso— reprochó la representante de Singapur, a ver que MeiMei emitía una especie de quejido de terror.

— Pues por mí no se preocupen. Tengo AÑOS de experiencia tratando con un psicópata militarizado al que le encanta jugar a la puntería conmigo.

— ¿Te refieres a Hyung?

— ¡Adivinaste, Lee!

— No ha sido muy difícil.

— Por suerte siempre falla-daze~. A veces me pregunto si en realidad quiere balearme, o lo hace simplemente para divertirse con mi desesperación.

— Creo que lo hace más que nada para corretearte cuando te le acercas— dijo Lee.

— Y se le suma a eso su escabrosa risa… ¡Ah~, en serio se me pone la carne de gallina cuando se ríe-daze~!

— ¿Han llegado en grupo? ¡Bienvenidos-aru! ¡Los estábamos esperando!— celebró Yao, saliendo al encuentro de los recién llegados.

— ¡Hola! ¿Has llegado hace mucho, "_Nuna_"?

— ¡Yong Soo, ya deja eso-aru!— reprochó "la" china tan modo modificando el tono de su voz, más no su semblante — Hace tan solo… media hora-aru. Kiku y yo hemos sido los primeros-aru.

— ¿Y nadie más?— preguntó el birmano, arqueando una ceja — ¿Y qué pasó con todo el resto del continente? Digo, sé que falta todavía para la hora de inicio, pero… no me esperaba llegar casi de los primeros…

— Hay varios representantes que tienen complicaciones con su movilización, y otros que simplemente se retrasan por la lejanía de sus hogares. Por otra parte, los hay quienes programan sus viajes de madrugada, y duermen en la ciudad donde se hace la junta-aru.

— ¡Yao-san…!— llamó "la" japonesa desde el interior de la sala — ¡¿… Dónde debo poner el directorio de teléfonos de emergencia?

— ¡Cerca del teléfono del estrado-aru!— respondió Yao.

— ¿Y dónde pongo…?— Kiku se asomó al umbral de la puerta — ¡Ah, Buenos días!— saludó al grupo — Y bienvenidos.

— ¡Hola! ¿Muy ocupados con los preparativos, Kiku?— preguntó MeiMei.

— Algo. Son muchos detalles que cuidar y Yao-san y yo no nos hemos detenido ni un segundo…— de pronto, el semblante de la "mujer" nipona cambió a uno contrariado — Eh… ¿Eso… es un caballo?

— ¿Dónde ves un caballo?— el hongkonés volteó hacia dirección en que "la" mayor miraba, y al instante, compartió su extrañeza — Ah… sí, lo es…

— ¿Gansükh…? ¿Acaso…?— un leve tic apareció en el ojo de "la" china — ¡Gansükh! ¡Oye, explica por qué traes a tu caballo-aru!

— Tonta… yegua… ¡Ah, esto ya es el colmo! ¡Avanza… maldita sea!— gruñía el mongol entre dientes, tirando de las riendas del testarudo animal que le acompañaba — ¡Paciencia me ha dado Buda, pero tú me sacas de mis casillas!— gritó a la equina, que le respondió con un fuerte relinchido a modo de protesta — ¡¿Ves que eres tú quien me da razones para gritarte? ¡Todas ustedes son iguales, yeguas del demonio! ¡Solo piden, y no saben colaborar…! ¡Maldición, camina!

— ¿Está discutiendo… con su caballo?— preguntó la singapurense, tan contrariada como el resto de los presentes.

—Y parece furioso-aru…

— ¡No se puede contar con tu buena voluntad aún cuando trato de darte en el gusto! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién demonios te entiende? ¡Mujer tenías que ser!— reprochaba el ex-tártaro, a lo que el animal contestaba con relinchos aún más fuertes.

— ¡Gansükh!

— Hola a todos— saludó el de gafas, forzándose a sonreír, en tanto seguía combatiendo contra su acompañante.

— ¿Por qué has traído a tu caballo-aru?

— No es un caballo, es una YEGUA — aclaró el mongol con seriedad, a lo que el birmano y el hongkonés golpearon su frente con la palma de la mano — ¡Y no me digan que ambos no se diferencias, que sí que lo hacen! Que por tonto que haya sonado, tiene más sentido de lo que creen.

— Explícate-aru.

— Verás… hace poco hice un trato con un amable comerciante de Mongolia, quien dijo que me vendería uno de sus animales a la mitad del precio que normalmente lo hace, por ser un buen conocido. Entonces, y cuando le digo que lo que más necesitaba era un caballo, dado que, a uno de los dos que tenía hace tan solo una semana le ha pasado un tren por encima, me dio a éste animalito que traigo conmigo. Le especifiqué que lo que quería era un CABALLO, y el estafador me dio una YEGUA.

— No hay estafa en el trato, quizás… un error en su interpretación, Gansükh-san— aclaró "la" japonesa — Porque si usted le ha aclarado a su amigo que lo que quería era un caballo, y él le ha dado una yegua, debe de haber interpretado como que cualquier animal de la especie "caballo" le servía, y no un espécimen macho como usted pretendía decirle.

— Lo mismo me dijo él, y ya el trato estaba cerrado. Ahora no tengo más opción que aguantar a ésta hembra problemática que me llora cada vez que salgo de casa sin ella, y sin embargo, se la pasa peleando conmigo cuando la dejo acompañarme… ¡Maldición, que por eso odio a las hembras…! ¡Lo único que saben dar son problemas!

— No digas eso solo porque no puedes domar a un animal-aru— suspiró "la" china — ¿Por qué no… la dejas FUERA del edificio?

— Pagué por ella, y no correré el riesgo de que me la roben. Les aseguro que ni notarán su presencia — miró acusadoramente a la equina — Mientras se mantenga callada, claro.

Logró, con mucho esfuerzo, arrastrar al animal al interior del salón. Los demás le secundaron, y recibieron las primeras instrucciones de seguridad y procedimiento en caso de emergencia. En eso, comienzan a entrar al salón los primeros representantes de las naciones de medio oriente: el pequeño de Kuwait acompañado por quien representaba a Líbano, y el representante de Siria siguiéndoles de cerca, inspeccionando los alrededores con desconfianza.

— Bienvenidos sean-aru.

— Por favor, vayan acomodándose en sus lugares, y preparando sus materiales de apoyo en caso que los tengan— avisó "la" japonesa.

Entraron también varios de los representantes de naciones de Asia Central, como Afganistán, Pakistán, Uzbekistán, Kazajistán, Uzbekistán, Turkmenistán… y muchos otros terminados en "tán". Gran parte de ellos eran ex soviéticos, o estuvieron bajo la influencia del antiguo país socialista.

También la embajadora de la India, quien como siempre, no fue del todo bien recibida por sus vecinos musulmanes. Los representantes de Nepal, Bangladesh y otras naciones de menor relevancia, lograron pasar desapercibidos, y escabullirse a sus lugares.

— ¡Somos muchos! ¡Quizás una treintena, o más!— exclamó la taiwanesa con asombro.

— Asia tiene cuarenta y siete países en total, tres dependencias, y seis países no reconocidos— objetó el mongol, quien ya en su lugar, había sacado de su maleta un grueso libro con una no despreciable cantidad de hojas, el cual llevaba leído hasta poco más de la mitad.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasa con esas naciones que no figuran dentro de los cuarenta y siete primeros?— preguntó curiosa la joven.

— Forman juntas aparte, por lo que tengo entendido— dijo el birmano —Pero no asisten a las grandes reuniones.

— Eh… MeiMei, no te vayas a ofender, pero… tú eres del grupo de los "No reconocidos"— susurró la singapurense — ¿No deberías…?

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no! — La taiwanesa infló las mejillas — ¡No me iré! ¡Estoy en mi derecho de estar aquí!

— ¡Lo que ocurre es que eres una excepción-daze~! A diferencia de los otros países no reconocidos, Taiwán tiene un grado de independencia con respecto a China, mayor que el de los otros. Por eso estás aquí, aunque la ONU diga…

— ¡La ONU también puede equivocarse! ¡Jum!— la joven tomó asiento, y se acomodó cruzando los brazos — Qué "República de China" ni qué ocho cuartos.

— Conste, MeiMei, que estoy escuchándote-aru.

— Lo sé, y que bueno que lo hagas.

Arribaron también al salón en un enorme grupo varios representantes más, entre ellos: Irak, Irán, Arabia, Emiratos Árabes Unidos, Qatar, Jordania, Yemen y Omán. Algunos de ellos conversaban amigablemente, como era el caso de los embajadores de Yemen y Arabia Saudita. Los otros se miraban recelosos entre ellos, manteniendo una distancia impersonal y un silencio sospechoso en tanto se acechaban mutuamente.

— Bienvenidos-aru.

— Hola, hola a todos— dijo el emirato con energía, a lo que se le sumó la árabe, que agitó su mano, sonriendo.

La iraní, siempre callada y desconfiada, cuanto mucho desvió los ojos hacia "la" china, e inclinó la cabeza. El iraquí, en cambio, prefirió mostrar su desdén sin disimulo alguno, respondiendo al saludo de forma desinteresada y brusca con un movimiento de mano.

— ¿Gustan algo antes de empezar la junta? ¿Agua, o algo de comer?— ofreció Kiku. Tan solo algunos aceptaron la ofrenda, y se acercaron al lugar señalado por "la" representante nipona a servirse algo.

En eso, alguien entró a la sala, y los embajadores de Medio Oriente enloquecieron en furioso griterío, meramente compuesto de insultos y maldiciones.

— ¡¿Quién llamó a éste imbécil?

— ¡¿Se puede saber quién cojones te invitó?

— ¡Fuera, fuera! ¡No queremos mugre judía aquí!

En efecto, era de suponerse que los países musulmanes, tratándose de su vecino israelí, eran una verdadera bomba de tiempo, y bastaba con una miserable chispa (como la presencia del susodicho) para que todos reaccionaran en cadena, produciendo un estallido general.

— ¡Oigan, oigan! ¡No la monten desde tan temprano!— gritó la singapurense — ¡Ni siquiera hemos empezado la junta, y ya se han sulfurado!

— ¿Qué les dije? Los musulmanes encienden con agua…— suspiró el birmano — Y ya los tienen en llamas…

— ¡A ver, todos sentado-aru! ¡Y dejen de gritar, que con eso solo sacarán en claro una fuerte jaqueca…!

— Y que les salgan canas y arrugas antes de tiempo.

— Sí, lo que ha dicho la embajadora de la India-aru… ¡Así que todos sentados, y tranquilos!— ordenó, tratando de mantener un semblante agradable — Eh… usted-aru ¿De dónde viene?

— Soy de Israel, dama…— objetó severamente el hombre, avanzando altaneramente hacia su lugar. En su trayecto, le arrojaron varios proyectiles contundentes y corto-punzantes, que por suerte, no llegaron a impactarlo

— ¡Te odiamos!

— ¡Púdrete en tu infierno!

— ¡Viva Palestina! ¡Abajo el judío!

— Sí, sí, claro…— comentó sarcástico el aludido, llegando a su aún inseguro destino en el mesón.

— ¿Es mi idea, o sus vecinos no lo quieren ni un poco?— comentó en voz baja la taiwanesa al hongkonés.

— Tienen un problema bastante delicado entre ellos, y se podría decir que Israel es como un cordero entre una jauría de lobos hambrientos. En otros términos: judíos rodeados por musulmanes…

— Aiyaa~… Se pondrá complicado cuando llegue su turno…

— Ese es el problema de ser un continente tan grande y variado— comentó el mongol, abandonando por unos segundos sus lectura —Siempre tendrás focos problemáticos dispersos, que se acentúan cuanto más múltiple y divergente sea la cultura…

— ¿Tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo?— preguntó "la" japonesa.

— Tan solo echa un vistazo: Hay grandes disturbios en Medio Oriente, y no solo entre judíos y musulmanes, sino también entre musulmanes mismos: los chiitas y sunitas, o entre naciones lindantes, por cosas políticas. Súmale a eso conflictos internacionales, como Irak y Afganistán con Estados Unidos. No olvidemos también la latente riña entre hindúes y musulmanes en Pakistán, India, Bangladesh y demás países cercanos, que aún son muy fuertes. Para empeorarlo todo: los grandes disturbios y problemas internos de cada nación ¿Eso contesta tu duda?

— Más que eso, también comienzo a inquietarme. Había olvidado gran parte de los asuntos más lejanos a mi país por… bueno… lo que pasó en Japón últimamente —declaró Kiku con cierta tristeza quebrando su voz en las últimas palabras — Realmente mi cuerpo aún no está en las mejores condiciones para soportar las emociones fuertes, que según creo, serán un elemento reinante en la jornada.

— Por eso cuentas con nosotros-daze~— apoyó el surcoreano. "La" japonesa le sonrió como agradecimiento a su disposición.

— Falta parte del sudeste asiático — dijo el birmano — ¿Dónde están mis herma…?

— ¡Ya no esperes más! ¡Aquí viene tu adorada familia-ana~!— celebró el tailandés, asomándose a la puerta con su amplia sonrisa a flor de labios, interrumpiendo al joven asiático. Phaibun ingresó en compañía de la vietnamita, que hizo una reverencia a forma de saludo general, para luego avanzar por el costado del salón hasta su lugar. También venía el representante de Laos, y a embajadora de Camboya, susurrándose cosas por lo bajo, casi pasando por alto la cortesía.

Poco menos y escondiéndose, entraron en disimulado silencio el norcoreano y la filipina, y de no ser una muy ruidosa indonesia, se hubiesen salvado de la interpelación de los demás miembros de la junta.

— ¡Ya llegó la diversió~n!

— ¡Shh! ¡¿Tienes que llegar haciendo alboroto?— retó entre dientes la representante de filipinas. La surasiática rió infantilmente, y balanceó los brazos, moviendo de paso también los del su compañera, la representante de Malasya, quien sostenía formando una cadena la mano del embajador de Brunei.

— ¡Hyu~ng! ¡Hermano, ven aquí, siéntate con nosotros!— invitó Yong Soo, señalando la silla a su lado, con la banderita de Corea del Norte en frente puesta en la mesa. El aludido rodó los ojos, y caminó en dirección a su lugar. Muchos le ignoraron intencionalmente, y tan solo el representante de Myanmar le saludó particularmente.

— ¿Cómo va la salud, hombre?— preguntó, luego de haber inclinado la cabeza en señal de respeto.

— Igual que siempre.

— ¿Fuiste con el médico?— le preguntó Hahn.

—Sí. Me recetó pastillas, y aún las estoy tomando— respondió el joven de la trenza — Y a mi receta le sumó antidepresivos. La combinación me está alterando el sueño y el humor.

— ¿Por eso vienes tan demacrado, _hyeong_?

— He perdido peso, y estoy algo irritable. Ruego me disculpen si soy muy subversivo el día de hoy.

— ¿Por qué estás con el uniforme militar-aru? Simple curiosidad— preguntó Yao.

— Me tocó hacer guardia anoche, y no he alcanzando a cambiarme antes de la hora del vuelo... ¿Acaso no puedo venir con mi uniforme?

— De preferencia no lo hacemos, pero… si no tuviste tiempo, creo que no hay problema-aru.

De pronto, la curiosidad asaltó a los miembros que estaban cercanos Gansükh, en torno al enorme libro que le tenía tan concentrado. Hyung ladeó la cabeza, intentando descifrar lo que decía la contraportada, de no ser porque ésta estaba escrita en inglés, y una de las manos del lector tapaba una parte del escrito. Lee asomó la cara por encima del hombro del mongol, y leyó las páginas a destiempo con respecto al poseedor de la obra. Yao imitó el gesto del hongkonés, pero se inclinó frente a Gansükh, tratando de leer al revés, obstruyendo la luz. Gansükh subió la vista, encontrándose rodeado por sus "parientes" del lejano oriente.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?— preguntó Lee.

— Poco entiendo de la reseña… ¿De qué trata?— le secundó Hyung.

— ¿Está divertido el libro?— interrumpió MeiMei, quien también se había hecho de un lugar, al igual que su hermano, asomándose por detrás del hombro del ex-tártaro.

— Cuéntanos-aru

— A ver… me lo prestaron hace poco, y se llama "El Juego de Gerald"*. Es una novela de terror.

— ¿Y qué cuenta?— preguntó Kiku.

— Trata de una mujer llamada Jessie, quien hace veinte años está casada con Gerald Bunlingame, y por deseos de su esposo, acepta casi a la fuerza comenzar a probar con juegos eróticos en busca de nuevas sensaciones. En una ocasión se van de vacaciones a un apartado lugar en Estados Unidos, donde llevan una de esas sesiones de sadomasoquismo al límite, y Gerald muere de un ataque cardiaco frente a su mujer, que yace casi desvestida, esposada a la cabecera de la cama, lejos de cualquier presencia humana que pueda socorrerla…

— ¡Ay, no…!— gimió la taiwanesa, cubriéndose la boca para reprimir un chillido de nerviosismo.

— Qué perturbador— acotó Lee.

— Se oye interesante ¿No está traducida a coreano, de casualidad?— preguntó el surcoreano.

— No hasta donde yo sé— respondió el mongol.

— ¿Y esas cosas te gusta leer-aru?

— Toda novela es buena si su autor sabe cómo hacerlo. En éste caso hay tantos temas en torno a la situación de Jessie: escucha voces y comienza a sentir que enloquece, ha luchado por sobrevivir en su situación, la asaltan recuerdos perturbadores, como la relación casi incestuosa que una vez tuvo con su padre, o su imaginación misma la pone en aprietos, pues cree que la visita la muerte. Además que a la casa ha entrado un perro que en muchas ocasiones va a la habitación y saca pedazos del cadáver de su marido…

— Qué horror…— suspiró "la" japonesa.

— Ah… bien… ¿Y si mejor empezamos con la junta-aru?— propuso "la" china.

— Concuerdo— respondieron casi a coro los del grupo. Yao pasó adelante al estrado, y golpeó el pizarrón con el puntero.

— ¡Atención, atención aquí adelante, por favor!— llamó "ella" — Los de allá atrás, por favor, atiendan-aru. Nuestra reunión comenzará. Si ya todos han registrado su asistencia en la máquina de la recepción, no será necesario que haya pase de lista-aru. Aún así, me interesaría saber quiénes aún no llegan, si de casualidad lo hay…

— ¡Falta el Tíbet!— Gritó el representante de Nepal, dirigiendo una fulminante mirada a "la" embajadora de China.

— No está reconocido por mi país-aru. Es una región autónoma de China, y no una nación como tal ¿Alguien más-aru?

— ¡Falta Karabaj!

— ¡Claro que no, es parte de Azerbaiyán, tarado!

— ¡¿Y qué con Abjasia y Alto-Karabaj?

— ¡Ninguno de ellos es país independiente, idiota!

— ¡Palestina, Palestina! ¡Falta Palestina!

— ¡Palestina no existe como tal, está dentro de ISRAEL!— Gritó en su defensa el israelí.

— ¡Orden, orden!— gritó la singapurense — ¡No hagan escándalo!

— ¡Señores! Es verdad que aún hay discordancias y conflictos respecto a la independencia de ciertas naciones y regiones autónomas, pero, por favor, discutamos esos temas tan delicados con madurez, y no por la fuerza ¿De acuerdo?— propuso Kiku, logrando enfriar los ánimos de algunos beligerantes — Veamos… dejando de lado a quienes no están presentes de momento ¿Les parece si empezamos por tratar los temas MÁS SIMPLES de quienes estamos presentes?

— ¿"Temas simples" como cuál?— preguntó la representante de Kazajistán.

— Bueno… eh…— "la" japonesa quedó pensativa.

— ¿Economía?— propuso Hahn, luego de pedir la palabra, y serle concedida por Yao — Relaciones exteriores y problemas internos… relativos al comercio.

— Ah, sí. Es buen tema para empezar-aru…— dijo Yao — Veamos… ¿Vamos por casa? De Oeste a Este…— la árabe levantó la mano — ¿Si?

— ¡Tengo la mayor cantidad de yacimientos de petróleo del mundo! ¡Soy la Reina del Oro Negro!— en seguida, silbidos y pifias le fueron dirigidos por parte de sus vecinos de Medio Oriente.

— ¿Y a qué viene eso?

— Me gusta recordárselos.

— ¡Oh, entonces yo tengo una declaración que hacer!— dijo el emirato árabe, poniéndose de pie — ¡Mi país tiene el PIB per-cápita más alto del mundo!— nuevos gritos y pifias, ésta vez para él.

— ¡Déjense de payasadas, y vamos a lo que importa!— protestó el Iraquí — ¡No estamos aquí para escucharlos alardear, sino para resolver problemas! ¡Y yo tengo uno MUY grande!

— Entonces: te escuchamos-aru— asintió Yao — Dinos, y buscaremos entre todos una solución…

— ¡Mi problema habla en inglés y me tiene sin posibilidad de nada! ¡Es una amenaza para Medio Oriente, un abusivo cerdo capitalista que le ha puesto el pie encima a mi patria y…!

— ¡Te lo tenías merecido! ¡Nido de terroristas!— defendió la árabe — ¡Lo que le hiciste al pequeño Kuwait no tiene nombre*!

— No creo que nosotros podamos ser una solución a su problema, señor. Esos asuntos solo pueden discutirse en reuniones llevadas a gran escala, y no es el caso— explicó Kiku, haciendo que el alma del iraquí bajara hasta el mismo suelo —En serio lo lamento.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! Esto de la economía por casa no está resultando. Quizás necesitamos un tema más fuerte para entrar en calor… ¿Les apetece la política-aru?

— No veo por qué no— dijo la Iraní, aunque poco se le logró entender, debido a que la parte inferior de su rostro (incluyendo la nariz) estaba cubierto por vendas — Tengo un par de quejas diplomáticas que presentar en torno a los últimos sucesos…

— Adelante-aru.

— Todo éste tema de Osama Bin Laden ha afectado fuertemente a la política de mi país, dado que estamos en elecciones, y hay muchas ideas rondando en torno a éste tema… ¿Alguien por favor sería tan amable de poner un "Alto" a éste asunto, para que mi gente vote en paz?

— Oh, gustoso lo haría, pero… TENGO A LA AMENAZA GRINGA EN MI CASA, Y NO SÉ CÓMO COJONES VOY A SACARLO DE AHÍ— Dijo el pakistaní, subiendo violentamente la voz.

— ¡¿Ven lo que digo? ¡Los gringos son un problema! ¡Una amenaza, y hay que sacarlos de nuestras casas!— apoyó el embajador de Irak.

— Sin ofenderlos, pero… creo que Medio Oriente aún necesita entrar en calor, y formular mejor sus temas-aru… Propongo que sigamos por el lado Este de Asia… Kiku ¿Algo que decir de tu política?

— Nada de momento. Al menos no en éste ámbito…

— ¿Corea…?

— ¡Sí, yo quiero decir algo-daze~!— dijo Yong Soo — Mi país ha vivido muchas cosas éste último tiempo también.

— Te escuchamos.

— Primero que todo, decirles que he preparado una cuenta pública de la campaña de ayuda que mundialmente se ha ejecutado para ayudar a Japón. Eso, desplazado hacia el área económica que aún no trataré. Por otra parte, y relativo a la política, la forma de gobierno de Corea del Sur…

— Es un asco— interrumpió Hyung.

— No. Es la mejor.

— Es pura corrupción.

— Promuevo la democracia y la libertad, _hyeong_, eso es bueno. Y quiero hablar acerca de TU forma de gobierno, específicamente, que está volviendo locos a mis jefes…

— Ay no…— se lamentó Yao — Esto se pondrá más difícil de lo que pensé-aru…

* * *

Si bien las cosas podían marchar muy mal en Asia, dada la amplia gama de realidades y problemas, había otros que estaban en relativa paz entre sus miembros. Era el caso de:

**Europa:**

Era de esperarse que el líder indiscutido de la junta, dada su fuerte influencia económica en el continente, fuera "la" inglesa. Tenía los dotes de mando, el carácter, aunque no necesariamente mucha paciencia. Ese día, según pensaba, sería relativamente tranquilo: lejos de Alfred, la única persona que se atrevería a contrariarle, y por ende, tendría que soportar: sería Francis. Y vaya que le iba bien si se trataba de él.

Hasta donde recordaba, no había grandes problemas que tratar. Al menos fue lo que vio en su papeleo, antes de ingresar a la junta, donde casi la totalidad de los miembros ya se hallaba presente.

— ¡Hola, señorita Kirkland!— saludó el danés — ¿Cómo ha estado?

— Bien, gracias. Últimamente de mejor humor.

— Es extraño verla llegar después de todos nosotros, señorita— interrumpió el noruego.

— La verdad es que he llegado mucho antes, pero he tenido que ir en busca del papeleo de la junta a la recepción. Esto de liderar eventos me significa mucho ajetreo, y eso me ha retrasado un poco allá abajo.

— ¡Y vaya que ser la presidenta de la reunión debe de significarle más que eso! Por eso, nos hemos adelantado a delegar algunas labores complementarias a su dirección— afirmó el embajador de Dinamarca.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí. Verá: Vash Zwingli está a cargo de la sección economía, como siempre, y le ayudará Roderich Eldestein como… bueno, una especie de "secretario". Eduard Von Bock, como siempre, es el secretario oficial. Por otra parte, y para evitar desórdenes, hemos designado una especie de "policía" de la junta, que actuarán como moderadores: Ludwig y Gilbert Beilschmidt…

— Ah…

— Lo mismo han hecho en Asia, y nos pareció una grandiosa idea — acotó Tino, al ver que el rostro de "la" inglesa, todo un poema, revelaba su confusión.

—Así que en usted radican las funciones más importantes de la junta, y en sus ayudantes designados por nosotros, labores secundarias ¿Qué les parece?

— Se han adelantado un buen tanto a mis expectativas. Ustedes tienen todo previsto, por lo que veo ¿Cierto?

— ¡Así es!

— Esperemos que todo resulte según los planes— Arthur avanzó hasta el frente, y dejó las carpetas y apuntes en su lugar, frente a donde se encontraba "la" representante de Francia.

— Buenos días, Arthur— saludó sonriendo forzosamente "la" francesa.

— Hola.

— ¿Mucho trabajo, "su majestad"?

— Algo.

— ¿No se arrepiente de tomar tan estresante labor?

— ¿Estás aún resentido por no haber sido electo como presidente de nuestra junta, _frog_?

— Resentido no: ENFADADO.

— Vive con eso, Francis. Siempre te supero en todo— declaró esbozando una pícara sonrisa —Te agradecería que dejaras de lado tu "enfado" y rencor, con tal de no estorbarme, como supongo que tienes planeado.

— Qué estorbo ni qué estorbo, soy tan importante como tú, y ya verán cómo se equivocaron al despreciarme…

— Como digas. Mientras ladras, "perra", trata de morderme— rió victoriosa "la" británica. Francis abrió la boca. Iba a decir algo. Inmediatamente, respiró una bocanada de aire, y junto los labios. Exhaló por la nariz, y frunció el entrecejo.

— ¡Por cierto, señorita…!— llamó el finlandés.

— Tino, le agradecería que no me dijera "señorita"— espetó Artthur.

— Disculpe. Lo que quiero decirle es que también tenemos invitados especiales el día de hoy.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quiénes?

— ¡Los Reinos de Escocia, Gales, e Irlanda del Norte!

— ¡Mis hermanos!— gritó "la" inglesa, quedándose de hielo.

— Y el embajador de Irlanda también ha aceptado venir.

— _Fuck_… ¡De acuerdo, está bien! También… son bienvenidos…— en eso, miró a Francis, quien se sonreía socarronamente — (Jodido franchute… esto debe de ser obra suya…)

— (¿Quién reirá último, Kirkland?)— se preguntó "la" francesa con malicia.

Por otra parte, y casi ajeno a los temas centrales de la junta, Yekaterina se hallaba con otra gran preocupación. Durante varios días, había notado a Iván y Natasha muy raros, e intuyó que todo se debía quizás a un nuevo y fuerte rechazo por parte del ruso hacia la menor. Pero por otra parte ¿Qué ocurría con Iván? ¿Por qué divagaba en vez de hablar cosas coherentes? ¿Qué era ese repentino cambio de actitud? ¿Sería acaso algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada, a pesar de que debería por ser la hermana mayor? De seguro era algo mucho más grave que un simple rechazo lo que había afectado a ambos eslavos casi por igual… ¿Pero qué?

— Katyusha, linda… Te ves muy pálida hoy ¿Te ocurre algo?

— ¿Eh…? N-no exactamente… ¿Por qué?

— Tipo, que no has dicho ni una palabra desde que llegaste, y como que no has tocado los dulcecitos que te traje… ¿Te duele algo?

— Un poco la espalda… Me costó dormir y… me he dado muchas vueltas en mi cama. Al final, concilié el sueño torcida…

— ¿Necesitas un masaje, Katy?

— Tranquilo, Feliks… estoy bien…— la ucraniana suspiró — Dime… ¿Qué le ocurre a Toris? También le he visto muy alicaído últimamente.

— ¿A Toris? Pues lo de siempre. Liet es muy testarudo, y no ha hecho caso a mis recomendaciones. Ésta semana no fue buena para él… y sin ofender, Katy, pero su "jefecita" es la culpable.

— ¿Iván?

— Como siempre.

— Iván también ha estado muy raro… He tratado de hablar con él, y… lo único que dice, o mejor dicho, susurra, es: "Quisiera morirme"… Natasha también está actuando extraño, y recién ésta mañana mientras tomábamos desayuno en el café de la calle siguiente, me dijo que se sentía muy desdichada, y no entendía por qué le pasaban tantas cosas malas…

— ¿No te especificó qué?

— Nada, nada… ni Natasha ni Iván lo hicieron…

— Y Liet es el mismo caso ¿Podrías creer que de lo único que me habla es de cosas penosas? Temo que de pronto se le ocurra alguna estupidez como la que intentó hace tiempo… ¡Ay, Dios! Las fatalidades del amor…

— He intentado hacer que mis hermanos me digan qué es lo que les sucede… pero no he sacado nada en claro y… me tienen muy angustiada— dijo ella, bajando la vista — Me siento tan… ¡No sé…! Creo que nunca mi rol como hermana había sido tan desilusionante…

— ¡No pienses así, Katy! No es como que ellos apreciaran mucho tu interés por sus asuntos, después de todo. Si no te han contado, no significa que seas una mala hermana, sino que no confían en ti…

— ¿Y eso no es peor?

— Hablo por ellos, no por ti. Ellos no te aprecian lo suficiente como su apoyo, cosa que deberían hacer, porque, o sea, bien malagradecidos que son tus hermanitos.

— Si no me aprecian ni confían en mí… es porque algo hice, o no hice, y por eso prefieren no decírmelo… ¿Qué pasa si en el momento que más me necesitaron un estuve allí, y por eso mismo es que… ya no quieren nada conmigo…?— gimió Yekaterina, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarse derrotar por las urgentes ganas de llorar. Apoyó los codos en el mesón, y en las manos elevadas por la inclinación, ocultó el rostro. Presionó sobre los párpados con los dedos, y respiró por la boca hondamente.

— Katy, Katy, no te pongas así— dijo el polaco, tocándole el hombro — Lo que necesitas es un poco de aire… ¿Te parece si cuando llegue la hora del receso, vas y tomas un tecito bien dulce, para que te relajes? Si quieres, te acompaño…

— Descuida, Feliks…— dijo ella — Gracias.

— Cuando quieras, linda.

En tanto, Natasha había cambiado la posición de su banderilla junto a alguien menos ruidoso, y que en lo posible, no fuese a hacerle ninguna pregunta incómoda durante la junta. Le había dicho a Yekaterina que no se molestara en seguirle insistiendo con inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, ya que no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie. Era lo suficientemente fuerte y madura como para depender de la lástima que los demás le tuvieran.

Tomó asiento junto a una silla vacía hasta determinado momento, en que Vash y Lily llegaron al salón. El suizo ocupó el asiento junto al todavía ausente austriaco, y la liechtensteiniana, al lado de la bielorrusa.

— Buenos días, señorita Natasha— saludó la centroeuropea inclinándose, y sujetando el faldón de su vestido.

— Buenos días— respondió fríamente, sin volver la vista.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?

— ¿Eso es algo que interese?

— Eh… bueno, sí.

— Fatal. Y no preguntes.

— Oh. Claro…— la pequeña sonrió apaciblemente — Eh… es… inusual que su lugar esté junto al mío. Normalmente me siento entre mi hermano y la señorita Emma…

— Es porque cambié de lugar la bandera. Y tampoco responderé nada al respecto.

— Pues… eso me da la oportunidad de conocer a nuevas personas. Hasta la fecha, no recuerdo ninguna instancia en que ambas hallamos hablado— admitió tímidamente — ¿No es grandioso? Podríamos… conocernos… quizás hasta llevarnos bien.

— Hum…— gimió bajo Natasha. Lily tomó asiento, y puso sobre sus faldas una cajita de lata que traía consigo. La abrió un poco dificultada por la presión del cierre, y la colocó sobre la mesa, acercándola a su nueva compañera.

— ¿Gusta? Son chocolates suizos…— ofreció — También traigo algunas galletas caseras…

— ¿Por qué tan amable con una desconocida, señorita Zwingli?

— Es que… me parece que usted está muy pálida, señorita Natasha.

— Soy así. No me bronceo.

— Oh, pues… entonces ¿No le gustaría probarlos, al menos?

— No, gracias. Ya desayuné. Guárdalos para ti.

— Lily, recuerda: los eslavos son casi tan peligrosos como los franceses. Nada más que en vez de faltos de moral, son hostiles y engañosos. Ignórala si te incomoda— sugirió Vash en voz muy baja al oído de la menor. Ella, apenada, tapó sus golosinas, y aguardó cabizbaja y en silencio a la llegada de alguien más abierto al diálogo. Inspeccionó el lugar, divisando a Antonio en compañía de Lovino, Feliciano, Francis y Ludwig, aunque si bien éste último no era partícipe de la animada conversación, parecía no querer dejar a Feliciano a solas con sus "ruidosas y mal influyentes" amistades (Vash solía referirse así a ellos). Emma estaba en un lugar bastante apartado, junto a Yekaterina, hablando con Govert. Lily le hizo una seña con la mano, y la belga se acercó.

— ¡Hola, linda! ¿Cómo estás?— saludó la mujer.

— Muy bien, señorita Emma ¿Y usted?

— ¡Ay, lindura! Yo muy bien… ¿No te había dicho que no me trataras de "usted"? ¡Es tan impersonal!— reprochó fingiendo molestia, ensanchando su gatuna sonrisa. Lily soltó una risita.

— Lo siento… me es un poco complicado asimilarlo…

— Dime nada más "Emma", estamos de igual a igual, linda. Somos casi colegas de trabajo.

— Emma— llamó el suizo — No contraríes lo que le he enseñado de modales. La confundes.

— ¡Oh~! Así que el responsable de tanta formalidad y disciplina es éste serio caballerito— rió la belga — Sepa, Zwingli, que no siento como una descortesía que Lily trate a la gente de igual a igual. La estás volviendo muy rígida.

— Y-Yo… ¡Ah! No… sabe lo que dice— contraatacó el suizo, enrojeciendo — L-Lily…

— ¿Sí, hermano?

— ¿Opinas lo mismo que Emma?

— Eh… pues… no lo sé… creo que me sienta cómodo tratar de "usted" a las personas.

— ¿Lo ves? Ella misma lo ha dicho— declaró Vash, cruzando los brazos.

— Ohh~, qué tierna— Emma acarició la cabeza de la liechtensteiniana, acomodando algunos mechones de cabello tras la oreja — ¿Les parece que cambie de lugar frente a ustedes? Así estaré frente a ti, y junto a Elizaveta. Formaremos aquí una especie de junta de chicas… y Vash.

— Suena bien, pero… ¿Trasladará la banderita de junto a Hungría al lugar de…?

— Junto a mi hermano. Aunque si él quiere venir… ¿Afectará en algo si Mónaco y Andorra se sientan con los eslavos? Hum… no creo… ¡En seguida vuelvo!

Tomó las banderitas de las susodichas europeas, y brincó hasta donde estaba Govert. Quitó los emblemas patrios de ambos países bajos, y arrastró del brazo al holandés.

— ¡Vamos, Govert, será divertido!

— Por algo nos ordenaron así, Emma, no alteremos eso…

— ¡A nadie le hace daño!

— ¡Pero acabaré sentado junto a Antonio!— protestó el rubio, sin oponer gran resistencia a la fuerza de su hermana.

— ¿Y qué? ¡Vamos!

Acomodó las banderillas y se sentó. A su lado, Govert hizo lo mismo, haciendo un gesto de saludo indiferente a los presentes.

— ¡Listo~! Ahora, sí estamos bien…— dijo la belga. eE eso, los brazos de la recién llegada húngara se enroscaron cariñosamente a su cuello.

— ¡Emma~!

— ¡Elizaveta~! ¿Cómo has estado?

— Yo bien, gracias ¿Y tú? ¡Qué gusto! ¿Desde cuándo nos sentamos tan cerca?

— He hecho algunos cambios para sentarme cerca de ustedes ¡Mira! Somos una junta de chicas, más mi hermano, Vash, y Roderich.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué dices si traigo entonces las banderitas de República Checa y Eslovaquia? La embajadora checa me dijo ayer por teléfono que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, y en una de esas la "junta de chicas" se agranda.

— ¡Estupendo!

— Ahora vuelvo.

Y así, suma y sigue. Pronto, el orden del mesón se vio levemente alterado. Ya Roderich no se sentaría frente a Elizaveta y junto a Vash, sino junto a la húngara, entre ella y el prusiano. En el antiguo lugar del austriaco, junto a suizo, estaba a bandera de la República Checa, y junto a ella, la de su ex marido, el eslovaco. Éste último, que siempre se sentaba junto a Feliks, había sido intercambiado con el croata, quien jamás había siquiera hablado con el polaco en su vida.

Y en vista de la posibilidad de cambio, otros más tomaron la libertad, más ninguno optó por reclamar de vuelta su puesto. Se formó en torno a la bielorrusa, un enorme grupo que conversaba animadamente (con la salvedad de algunos de sus miembros), que pretendían ignorarla.

— (Mejor para mí) — pensó ella, cerrando los ojos, y apoyando el mentón en los dorsos de las manos entrelazadas. Sus brazos eran un soporte de descanso sobre el mesón.

— Dígame, Señorita Héderváry… ¿Por qué estoy sentado junto a… Gilbert?

— Hicimos unos cuantos cambios para estar más a gusto.

— Sí, pero es que me hace pensar que ese tonto estará toda a reunión molestándome, picando mis mejillas, tocando mi cabello, y siento que mis gafas peligran…

— Descuide, Eldestein— rió cómplice a húngara, enseñando que desde el interior de su cartera, sobresalía el mango de una sartén — Lo tengo controlado. Aunque si lo prefiere, podemos intercambiar…

— No crea que permitiré que usted se lleve la molestia sentándose junto a semejante persona. Prefiero ser yo el incordiado.

— Y puede contar entonces con que seré su defensora.

— Santo Cielo…— gruñó Roderich — Si no puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión, supongo que no me queda otra que agradecerle su atención.

— ¡Si ya están todos aquí, podemos iniciar con nuestra junta!— avisó Arthur desde el frente, pasados unos cuantos minutos — El pase de lista queda omitido, ya que en la recepción ustedes mismos han firmado su asistencia. El primer tema a tratar hoy es… eh... — mirando a la audiencia, ladeó la cabeza — ¿No estaba yo junto a…? ¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasó con el orden que puse en la mesa?

— No lo sé— dijo consternado el portugués desde su nuevo lugar al fondo de la sala, junto al búlgaro — Mi bandera estaba aquí.

— Y se supone que mi bandera estaba junto a la de Noruega…— indicó el danés, buscando a su compañero en el salón. Al parecer, y en vista de que muchos alteraron el orden de los puestos, el mismo noruego se había tomado la libertad de cambiarse de lugar junto a su hermano menor, lo más lejos posible del representante de Dinamarca.

— A-a mí no me han separado de Berwald… pero recuerdo que siempre me sentaba junto a Eduard…— acotó el finés, mirando con cierta extrañeza a su nuevo vecino macedonio.

— Oh, Santo Cielo… ¡Déjenlo así!— concluyó Arthur — Como iba diciendo, el primer tema a tratar será el reciente suceso ocurrido en España. Antonio, por favor, pasa adelante, y explica lo que está ocurriendo con tus pepinos…

— ¡_Sacré bleu_! ¿Desde cuándo tratamos esa clase de "indecencias" en nuestras reuniones?— preguntó maliciosamente Francis, mirando pícaramente a "la" británica. "Ella" frunció el ceño, y le dio un muy mal disimulado zape en la nuca.

— ¡Mente de alcantarilla! ¡Hablo de la fruta!— retó "la" presidenta de la junta. El español, por su parte, soltó una risita. Respiró hondo, y se levantó de su asiento, más relajado en cuanto al asunto.

— Primero que todo ¡Buenas tardes, compañeros europeos!

— Ho~la~— saludaron desganadamente los demás.

— ¡Buu~~!— gritó Govert desde su cercano lugar en el mesón, haciendo señas con ambas manos, apuntando con los pulgares hacia abajo — ¡Buu~! ¡Buuuu~~!

— ¿Qué te ocurre, tío!— preguntó confundido Antonio.

— ¡Buu~~! ¡Púdrete~~!

— Ah… lo de siempre— rió el ibérico. Aclaró su garganta, y comenzó — El asunto de las verduras supuestamente contagiadas con ésta perjudicial enfermedad, no es más que…

— ¡Buu~~!

— Govert, ya basta— regañó en voz baja Emma, tocándole el hombro. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza al español, indicándole que siguiera.

— Como iba diciéndoles, colegas: los pepinos españoles, supuestamente contaminados con la bacteria de una enfermedad que, lamentablemente, ya ha dejado víctimas fatales en Europa, no son la verdadera causa de ello…

— ¿Ah no?— preguntó el austriaco.

— No, no lo son. El mismo Ludwig me ha confirmado que en sus laboratorios fueron examinados, y se ha descartado la idea de que los pepinos españoles sean mortales para quien los consuma, porque no contienen la susodicha bacteria…

— Entonces ¿De quién es la culpa?— preguntó Arthur, cruzando los brazos.

— Mía no. Así que ya podéis dejaros de enviarme esos destructivos mensajes de texto y e-mail ¿Vale?

— Una mierda…— suspiró Lovino, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano — Ya comenzaba a disfrutarlo…

— En tanto, las investigaciones siguen en curso— dijo, sonriéndose — Como recomendación, colegas, os aconsejo lavar y cocer bien sus vegetales a la hora de comerlos, y así eliminarán cualquier agente nocivo para sus organismos.

— ¿Eso es todo?— preguntó "la" inglesa.

— Así concluyo mi asunto, dama.

— Ah…— Arthur miró con desaprobación al español — No me trate de "dama". No corresponde— carraspeó con la garganta — ¿Alguien desea hacer alguna consulta, o damos por terminado el tema?— El holandés levantó la mano — ¿Si, caballero?

— Te odio, Antonio— gruñó él. Antonio suspiró.

— ¿Algo más?

— Sí— espetó el representante de los Países Bajos — Yo aún desconfío de las investigaciones. Sabes que me das mala espina, y no pongo en duda de que eres una amenaza para Europa.

— ¿Amenaza yo? Me habéis ofendido, tío…

— No soy tu tío.

— Claro, claro… antes de que termine ¿Alguien más dirá al…?

— Te odio, Antonio.

— ¡Govert!— regañó la belga — Discúlpalo, Antonio. No ha estado de muy buen humor hoy…

— ¿Es que acaso se ha levantado sin hierba…?— cuestionó el español. En eso, una espesa aura oscura rodeó al representante europeo, y llegó también a apresar a Antonio, dándole escalofríos, y dificultando la tarea de tragar saliva. Todo el salón de reuniones quedó inundado por el miedo.

— Antonio…— gimió Emma, mirando al hispano con desconcierto — No debiste haber dicho eso…

— Ya… caigo en a cuenta…

* * *

Cabe mencionar que dentro del creciente caos, hay regiones mundiales que parecieran permanecer en paz. Era el caso del continente más pequeño y despoblado de éste hermoso paneta:

**Oceanía:**

Eran relativamente pocos los miembros que componía la junta. Nada más catorce embajadores de las distintas regiones del Pacífico, cada uno sentado frente a su correspondiente banderita. Por decisión unánime, Kyle, el representante de Australia, era quien dirigía la junta.

— ¡Me alegra que todos hayan venido hoy, _guys_! Tenemos asuntos delicados e importantes que tratar respecto a los últimos sucesos que nos aquejan, y no sería mala idea terminarlos rápido para dar más tiempo al ocio al final de la junta ¿Okey?

— ¿Ocio?— preguntó Oliver, el neozelandés — ¿Tendremos… tiempo de "ocio"?

— Si terminamos rápido, cosa que dudo no sea así, por supuesto que sí.

— Quiero acotar algo de empezar— dijo la delegada de Papúa Nueva Guinea — ¿Es mi impresión, o falta gente?

— No. Estamos los catorce. Cuéntalos tú misma.

— Tenía la impresión de que éramos más— la papú neo guineana miró a todos lados — ¿Y los niños?

— Muchos de ellos son de las dependencias de otros países en Oceanía— acotó el embajador de Fiyi — Inclusive: son más dependencias que países. Nos ganan en número por dos integrantes…

— ¡Qué loco! No tenía idea…— exclamó el tuvaluano.

—Entonces, y ya que está claro que no falta nadie ¿Les parece si comenzamos con…?

— ¡Ay, ay, ay!

— ¿Qué te ocurre?— preguntó Kyle a la tongana.

— ¡Ay, ay! ¡Hay algo bajo la mesa!— chilló de nuevo ella. Los demás miraron en busca de lo que pudiese haber inquietado a su compañera, sin resultados inmediatos — ¡Ay, ay! ¡Volvió a tocarme!

— ¡¿Dónde está?— gritó el joven salomonense, escurriéndose bajo el tablón de mueble.

— ¡A mis pies!

— ¡Ohh~! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?— gritó el australiano, tomando al ágil animalito que, por explorar el lugar, había pasado cerca de los pies semidesnudos de la tongana — ¡No te asustes! Es solo un…

— ¿Un qué…? ¡¿Un qué?

— ¡Mírenlo!— Kyle subió a la extraña criaturita, tomándola con ambas manos, y poniéndola sobre la mesa — ¿Conocen lo que es un Kiwi? ¡Esto también se llama Kiwi*!

— Yo ya lo conocía— dijo Oliver — Es originario de mi país ¿Cómo te lo encontraste?

— Verás: iba caminando de noche por la playa, ese día que me invitaste a tu casa, me encontré a éste lindo pajarito, y me lo llevé. Lo traje hoy porque creí que necesitaba conocer el mundo conmigo y mi koala— Kyle se ladeó un poco, enseñando que su fie compañero marsupial estaba colgado a su espada, durmiendo plácidamente.

— ¡¿También trajiste al koala?— Retó la papú neo guineana — ¡¿Por qué?

— Me da pena dejarlos solos… ¡Y son tan simpáticos! Por ejemplo ¿No ves el gran parecido que tiene el AVE kiwi, con la FRUTA kiwi? Es como si a la fruta le pusieras un par de alitas pequeñas, un pico largo, y patitas, y la fruta cobrara vida, comenzaba a caminar, comer y chillar ¿No es lindo?

— No sé de dónde sacas esas relaciones tan raras…

— ¡Y son tan suaves al tacto! ¡Miren, acaricien al kiwi y júzguenlo ustedes mismos!— acercó al animalito a sus compañeros — ¡Tóquenlo!

— ¡No~!

— ¡No nos distraigamos!— avisó el delegado de Nueva Zelanda — Comencemos con nuestra junta…

— Oh, sí. Los temas importantes. Veamos. Están en primer lugar las recientes catástrofes que han azotado a parte del continente, específicamente Nueva Zelanda — señaló el australiano — Desde fuertes temblores, casi llamándolos terremotos, hasta explosiones…

— ¿No pudiste elegir temas menos penosos para comenzar?

— Eran los primeros que se me venían a la mente— se excusó Kyle — Cuéntanos, Oliver… ¿Está muy afectada tu gente, digamos, en la escala del uno al diez?

— Ah… diría que… ocho.

— ¿Sólo ocho?

— ¿Nueve…?

— Aún no me convence…

— D-d-diez…— gimió con voz quebrada.

— Anda, muchacho. Sé sincero…

— D… d… ¡Doce~!— Oliver rompió a llorar. En seguida ocultó el rostro entre los brazos, apoyando estos últimos en la mesa — ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Nunca antes me habían pasado cosas así! ¡Sabía que estaba en un lugar peligroso, que mi casa tenía fallas…! ¡Pero nunca antes me habían pasado cosas así~! ¡Jamás… supuse que doliera tanto…! ¡Todo mi cuerpo está lastimado, me duele moverme…! ¡Pero veo lo que pasa en otros países… como Japón… y siento que soy más débil...! ¡Si menos de siete grados Richter me dejaron tan lastimado, no quiero imaginar cómo serán los nueve…! ¡Estoy asustado…! ¡Muy asustado…!

— ¡Oliver, no llores! Tranquilo…— consoló el australiano — Dios, debí tener un poco más de tacto con esa pregunta…

— ¿Cómo lo calmaremos?— preguntó consternada la tongana.

— Eh… ¡Ya sé! Oliver… ¿Quieres sostener a mi koala?

— ¿Tu… koala?

— Sí, abraza a mi koala. Te animará si lo haces…

— ¡Kyle, tarado!— reprendió la representante de Papúa Nueva Guinea — ¡Un koala no ayudará en nada!

— Quizás tengas razón… ¿Y si abrazas al Kiwi?— el australiano tomó al pajarito entre sus manos, y lo tendió al rubio, quien lo recibió con una angustiosa sonrisa, y lo apretó con suavidad contra su empapado rostro — ¿Mejor?

— Creo… que sí… mucho mejor…

— ¡Suponía que iba a funcionar!— rió el dueño del koala, despeinando al neozelandés — Dejemos enfriar las emociones, y pasemos a algo menos depresivo… ¡Ya sé! Papú, parece que tú tienes ganas de hablar…

— Con tal de enrielar nuestra junta…

— ¿Has solucionado en parte tus problemas económicos?

— ¿Y con qué dinero?— preguntó mordazmente — Si no tengo dinero para desarrollar mi economía, dudo que ésta florezca. El tema es QUE NO TENGO DE DÓNDE SACAR DINERO, PARA HACER MÁS DINERO.

— Eso es una GRAN problemática— dijo el tuvaluano.

— ¿Es verdad que en tu país está la esperanza de vida más baja del mundo?— preguntó el representante de Fiyi.

— No me lo recuerdes…— la papú neo guineana cruzó los brazos, y soltó un fuerte suspiro — Aunque en gran parte mis problemas no se han arreglado, sí debo destacar que Kyle ha sido de mucha ayuda para mí…

— ¡Yeah~!— celebró el aludido.

— Pero aún no es suficiente… podré exportar petróleo y todo, pero mi economía no crece por ninguna parte, y cosecho casi por supervivencia… y en cuanto me aparece la probabilidad de surgir gracias a la pesca, los cambios climáticos del Pacífico echan por tierra mis planes, y mi gente pasa hambre… para colmo, la sequía ha afectado mis pocos cultivos, y tan solo me queda depender del poco oro que aún queda en mi país, y servirme de la madera del bosque nativo para reparar los devastados hogares de las familias…— subió la vista, encontrándose con una escena digna de una novela — ¡¿Acaso están llorando?

— Todo lo que has dicho… es… tan triste…— gimió el salomonense.

—Me llegó al corazón todo lo que dijiste…

— ¡Es una realidad nacional, no una tragedia!

— Pues lo parece…

— Kyle… ¿Me dejarías abrazar a tu koala para animarme?— pidió la representante de Tonga.

— ¡Cuando quieras! Abrazar a un koala es efectivo contra la tristeza… ¡Es como un oso de peluche! Son suaves, y se abrazan a ti, como si se enroscaran al tronco de un árbol— cedió al animalito, a la vez que la papú neo guineana azotaba la frente contra el mesón — ¡Tranquila, papú! Ya llegará tu turno de mimarlo también.

* * *

Por último, y no menos importante, el continente negro también llevaba a cabo su junta. Para no ser estorbados, habían asegurado la puerta con cerrojo y dispuesto de una guardia rotativa en la puerta del recinto. Desde el interior, lo único que lograba de escucharse, aunque con poca nitidez, era la voz del sudafricano, líder unánimemente acordado para la conferencia.

**África:**

— ¿No es agradable el tener un lugar apartado para nuestras juntas, sin tener representantes europeos y asiáticos interrumpiéndonos o diciéndonos qué hacer?— preguntó el director, levándose una respuesta afirmativa de toda la audiencia.

— ¡Realmente agradable!

— ¡Y miran qué bonita es la sala! ¡Con todas nuestras banderas, y un mapa político del continente dibujado en la pared!

— ¡Y qué muebles! Realmente la atención de los supervisores debe de aplaudirse.

— ¡Qué detalle el de los caramelitos en los platos!

— ¡Y qué vasos tan elegantes!

— Si éste sistema de las reuniones organizadas por continentes se mantiene, podremos en conjunto, y sin necesidad de intervención directa de terceros en nuestros asuntos, ponernos de acuerdo para salir adelante, como teníamos planeado desde nuestra época de descolonización— dijo el sudafricano — Viejos tiempos…

— Los buenos viejos tiempos…

— Entonces, señor del Sur… ¿Con qué tema empezaremos?— preguntó la seychellense.

— ¡Oh, señorita! Ya que usted lo ha consultado ¿Por qué no propone el primer tema? Como una forma de bautizar nuestra primera reunión privada.

— Eh… de acuerdo. Empecemos por… los… titulares más llamativos— propuso entre meditaciones espontáneas, mostrando los periódicos de su país, subrayados y recortados según la preferencia.

— ¿Y cuáles serían?

— Pues aquí habla mucho acerca de las manifestaciones en Egipto y Libia…

— ¡Qué caótico!— se lamentó el sudafricano — ¿Alguien se opone a que sea el primer tema? Y de ser así ¿Qué otra cosa propondrían?

— Yo digo que está bien— asintió uno de los muchos subsaharianos.

— Entonces… ¡Gupta! ¿Te molestaría darnos la partida, camarada?

— Hum…— el egipcio se puso de pie — Ante todo: Buenas tardes, compañeros.

— Buenas tardes— saludaron los otros.

— Seré breve y preciso. El tema es fastidioso, y tengo malos recuerdos magullándome todo el cuerpo. Mis heridas son recientes, y aún me hierve la sangre de solo recordar lo que tan solo hace unos meses fue quizás una de las mayores locuras justificadas que he hecho…

— L-l-lo… lo… lo cu~~ra…— susurró la representante libia, fijando la vista en Gupta sin parpadear.

— ¿Se imaginan lo agotador que es tener por jefe durante tres décadas a una misma persona, que pareciera no tener intención alguna de soltar el mando del país? ¿Ver como las demás naciones se debaten en democráticos procesos para elegir a sus líderes, mientras yo tengo que contentarme con uno que llevo conociendo hace casi treinta años?

— D-déca… das… líder… de-de-demo… cracia…— dijo en tono bajo y entrecortado la delegada de Libia, a la vez que sus pupilas se contraían notoriamente.

— ¡Si bien Egipto ha alcanzado un ostentoso desarrollo en sus últimos años con mi jefe, Hosni Mubarak, pienso que ya es hora de un cambio! ¡Tres décadas! ¡Tres décadas, y seguíamos estancados en su régimen! ¡Un único régimen, habiendo tantos por probar! Los Estados Unidos, el mayor ejemplo de la libertad, de desarrollo y la democracia, cambia de dirigente cada cierto intervalo de tiempo ¿Y yo? Mientras por los noticieros veo nuevas caras y nombres que cuelgan a su hombro el emblema norteamericano, yo sigo viendo al mismo diplomático, cada año más viejo y arraigado a su cargo, con mi emblema patrio poco menos y pegado a su hombro, escrito en su cara…

— Líderes… patria… pa… tria… LIBERTAD…— la libia comenzó a sudar de forma abundante, y sus contraídas pupilas tiritaban en el fondo blanco del globo ocular, hace varios segundos sin humectarse a falta del parpadeo.

— ¿Y saben qué? ¡Mi pueblo ya estaba cansado! ¡Habíamos soportado ya mucho de parte de mi ex jefe, y exigíamos ya un cambio, un nuevo régimen, algo más satisfactorio después de treinta largos años con un mismo sistema! Ya no más abusos, ya no más fingida felicidad… ¡Era hora de una revolución! ¡Necesitábamos saciar la sed de cambio que hace tanto nos agobiaba!

— ¡Cuéntanos en detalle!— exigió al borde del éxtasis el líder.

— Todo comenzó con una masificada manifestación en plena ciudad de El Cairo. Pancartas, gritos, coros furiosos de gente descontenta, una única causa que nos hacía luchar. Había fuego por todas partes, disparos, y tumultos enardecidos corriendo de un lado a otro. En su momento, estuve de lado de mi jefe ¡Pero no por mucho…! Me sedujo el pueblo, la gente por la cual el gobierno lucha y trabaja, y por quien he luchado y trabajo yo también: sus ideas, su infelicidad, su desenfreno. Acabé contagiado de sus ideas, gritando y peleando con ellos en contra de lo que en algún momento defendí…

— Gobierno… pueblo… lu… LUCHA~…— la africana antes en mención empezó a manifestar los primero tics en sus labios y párpados inferiores, que se torcían primero de forma insignificante, y luego, en muecas monstruosas y dolorosamente agudas, acentuándose. Su voz, ante los arrastrados y graves quejidos, también se distorsionaba ferozmente.

— ¡Me sumé a las manifestaciones, y grité como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho!

— Y es muy raro verlo alterado ¿No?— susurró la zimbabuense a su vecina keniana.

— De hecho, ahora mismo Gupta se comporta raro…— respondió la otra en voz bajita.

— ¡Oía disparos, aullidos, gritos y llanto por todas partes! ¡Las calles estaban bajo una densa nube gris de humo, ennegreciendo nuestras pieles ya manchadas de sangre! Respirábamos la ceniza, y las voces se tornaban roncas, los ojos enrojecían, las caras se volvían irreconocibles ¡Pero yo sé bien quién soy, y lo que quiero! ¡Soy Egipto, y desde el fin de esos gloriosos días de lucha y muerte, me tienen totalmente renovado y dispuesto a seguir luchando por una patria unida, un pueblo feliz, y un gobierno digno!

— ¡Maravillosas palabras, camarada!— celebró el sudafricano — Me alegra saber que luego de que todo Egipto estuviese bajo tanta tensión, sacaras algo bueno en claro.

— Sin duda alguna, así lo fue— dijo Gupta, recuperando el tono severo y quedo de su voz — Y puedo decir con toda certeza que he comprobado la verdad más sólida y cierta que rige a la sociedad de hoy.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— "El pueblo unido, jamás será vencido"

— ¡Amén por eso!— gritó el presidente de la junta.

— Y así concluyo mi reporte— avisó el egipcio, volviendo a sentarse. A su lado, la delegada de Libia había agudizado aún más sus tics, y ya su cara, al inicio de la jornada apacible y sonriente, se distorsionaba en un atroz gesto que combinaba en extrañas proporciones la ira, la forzada templanza, y una especie de brillo psicótico en las pupilas contraídas y temblorosas y cada uno de los dientes que el torcimiento de sus labios dejaba a la vista.

— El primer tema ha sido excelente ¿Quién se ofrece para el segundo?

— El pueblo… unido… j-jamás… SERÁ… VENCI~DO~…

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?— preguntó el sudanés, acercándose a la chica.

— El pueblo… g-gobierno… lucha ¡Lucha…!... quiero… libertad… el pueblo… JAMÁS… SERÁ…

— ¿Qué le sucede?

— Cuarenta… años… cu-cua-cuarenta… y un… años… Gadafi… Muamar Gadafi…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu jefe en esto? ¿Lib…?

— Egipto… Túnez… CORRUPCIÓN-DERROCADA… libertad… el pueblo… ASÍ LO QUIERE…— las convulsiones de la libia se hicieron mucho más acentuadas, y ésta vez, era su cuello el que se curvaba hacia la derecha, a la vez que el hombro de éste mismo lado ascendía en una contracción que casi parecía involuntaria — El… pueblo…

— Creo que no se siente bien…

— Lib… ¡Lib…! ¡Reacciona!— dijo uno de sus compañeros.

En eso, la representante de Libia se colocó de pie, y para sorpresa de todos, se subió a la mesa, y comenzó a gritar de manera ensordecedora, a patear todo lo que tenía a su paso, y zapatear sobre el tablón. Los demás embajadores se apartaron, y retrocedieron hacia las paredes, protegiendo a las naciones más pequeñas cubriéndolas con sus propios cuerpos. El agua de las copas fue derramada, volaron los papeleos, los lápices, cayeron las sillas y las patas de la mesa crujían

— ¡Se ha vuelto loca!

— ¡Hay que huir!

— ¡No! ¡Hay que detenerla!

— ¡Nos matará a todos! ¡Nos matará a todos!

— ¡Nadie matará a nadie!— gritó el sudafricano — Oh, Dios… ¡Que salgan los niños y mujeres primero! ¡Hombres, tratemos de detenerla! ¡Que alguien traiga ayuda! ¡Seguridad nacional, a la ONU!

— ¡Iré a buscar a Alfred!— dijo el tunecino — ¡Él sabrá qué hacer con Lib!

— ¡Buena idea!— apremió todo el resto. Y a medida que el salón era evacuado, los que restaban en el salón trataron de detener a la enfurecida africana, quien se sirvió de un encendedor para comenzar lo que sería dentro de unos segundos un gran incendio a partir de las cortinas, en caso que no lo detuvieran a tiempo. Por otra parte, y más preocupante, nadie sabe de dónde la libia sacó una botella de buena capacidad como para contener una cantidad de combustible suficiente para hacer que todo el lugar se redujera a cenizas en cosa de segundos.

— ¡Lib, no! ¡Suelta eso!

— ¡No inicies una rebelión a mediados de nuestra primera junta!

— ¡El pueblo unido, jamás será vencido! ¡El pueblo armado, jamás será aplastado!— vociferaba ella a todo pulmón, comenzando a regar a diestra y siniestra el carburante, intensificando el ardor y el tamaño de las llamas, que ya comenzaban a consumir las primeras regiones de la alfombra. Y los siguientes: serían los muebles.

* * *

Pero no solo al interior de las conferencias había grandes conflictos y dilemas, sino que fuera de ellos también.

— ¡Disculpen, señor y señorita, pero no pueden ingresar a la junta europea!

— ¡Caballero, le informo que tanto mi hermana como yo pertenecemos al continente!

— Me temo que no están en la lista— dijo Ludwig por quizás quinta vez a ambos representantes de dudosa procedencia: Georgia y Armenia.

— Y si no están en la lista, y tampoco son dependencias ni micro-naciones, les sugiero den media vuelta y se vayan a su respectivo continente.

— ¡Pero si en Asia también nos han echado! Y hay veces que a nuestros países los pintan en EUROPA, y en otros en ASIA, pero si no estamos como invitados oficiales en ninguno de los dos ¿Qué solución nos dan?

— ¿Intentaron ven en la secretaría alguna posibilidad de cambio, o corrección de error?

— Sí, señorita Beilschmidt. Y nos han dicho que intentemos entrar a las juntas a ver si tenemos suerte— dijo la armenia.

— Caballeros, por favor. Entiendan que éste sistema de división presenta aún muchos errores: hay naciones divididas, de localizaciones dudosas, fronteras imaginarias, algunos "no reconocidos"… ¿No pueden dejarlo pasar ésta vez?

— ¡Lo lamento, señor!— dijo Gilbert, sonriéndole con cierta sorna, aunque encogiendo los hombros en gesto de lástima — Órdenes son órdenes. La directora de nuestra junta nos ha encargado cuidar la puerta, hasta que lleguen todos los representantes de las naciones del Viejo Continente.

— Y si no están en la lista, no podemos hacer nada al respecto…

— ¡Oh! Ya no hay caso…— desistió la armenia — Vámonos…

— No pretendo seguir calentándome la cabeza con estos asuntos tan engorrosos— acotó el georgiano.

— ¿Por qué los policías, guardias y soldados alemanes son tan inflexibles?— preguntó la muchacha euroasiática, avanzando hasta los sillones desocupados del pasillo. En eso, el delegado de Georgia se volteó a vociferar en son de venganza.

— ¡Y tú no deberías estar allí! ¡Hasta donde sé, Prusia no es nación!— y tomando la mano de su hermana armenia, salieron corriendo de la vista del furioso albino.

— ¡Oye, ven aquí y repite eso! ¡A ver si te atreves a decírmelo de nuevo! ¡Oye, engendro, retráctate!

— ¡Gilbert! No te sulfures. No sacarás nada persiguiéndolo.

— Que te digan eso es como una patada en los cojones.

— Imagino que sí… tranquilo hermano— "la" alemana tocó el hombro del prusiano — Para mí, tú sigues siendo Prusia.

— ¡Oh, West!— dijo emocionado — Mi grandiosa persona te agradece el cumplido.

La misma suerte que los embajadores de Georgia y Armenia había corrido Iván, quien en un estado mental deplorable, nada podía ser peor que quedarse fuera de una importante junta como la que se llevaba ese día. Para su desgracia, nadie había tomado en cuenta que su territorio, su ENORME territorio, estaba fragmentado en dos partes desproporcionadas en dos continentes distintos, estando reconocido en ambos como nación, y una muy influyente.

Trató de acercarse a la puerta de acceso para los europeos, llevándose una rotunda negativa por parte de Gilbert.

— ¡Un momento, Russkie!

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿No eres asiático?

— No: soy europeo.

— Pues no estás en mi lista. Y hasta donde sé, la mayor parte de tu territorio, es decir, desde los Montes Urales hacia el Este, está en ASIA.

— ¿Sugieres que vaya a Asia?

— Te estoy echando.

— Kolkolkolkol…

"La" rusa dio media vuelta, y caminó a paso moderadamente lento, cabizbaja, con los ojos aún apagados perdidos en la inmensidad del pasillo. Llegó a la puerta del salón del continente asiático, donde no todo parecía muy en paz. Iván tocó la puerta dos veces, y le atendió el hongkonés.

— ¿Si?

— Lamento llegar tarde… me encontraba…

— Disculpe, pero ¿Usted no es europea?

— ¿Yo…? Pues… me acaban de decir que… venga aquí… ya sabe: la mayor parte del territorio ruso…

— Está en Asia, lo sé— interrumpió Lee — Pero hasta donde recuerdo, su capital, Moscú, está en plena Europa ¿No es así?

— Sí.

— Eso responde a su confusión, señorita Braginsky.

— Lamento haber interrumpido. Me retiro…

El asiático cerró la puerta, mientras "la" rusa se devolvía en sus pasos, nuevamente hacia la guardia que montaban ambos alemanes en la puerta de Europa. Se acercó a los hermanos, y antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca y decir algo, Gilbert tapó su momentáneo silencio con una nueva reprimenda.

— ¿No te dije que fueras con los asiáticos?

— Me acaban de echar de allá…

— ¿Y con qué fundamento?

— ¿No está Moscú en Europa?

— Eso es cierto, _bruder_. La capital rusa está en plena Europa del Este.

— Puede estar en Europa, pero no en la lista, West. Y ya sabes lo que dijo Arthur: Órdenes son órdenes.

— Lamento decepcionarte, Iván, pero… no estás anotado en ninguna lista, posiblemente por el mismo error que Armenia, Georgia y Turquía tampoco lo están.

— Los tres son EUSOASIÁTICOS… ¡Eh! Se me ha ocurrido una asombrosa idea — el albino incitó a Iván a acercarse, como si le fuese a contar un secreto — ¿Por qué no arman los cuatro rechazados su propia junta?

— Gilbert, no estoy seguro que esa sea la mejor solución— espetó "la" alemana — ¿Y si mejor va y soluciona su problema con la secretaría de la Organización?

— ¿Crees que está en condiciones de hacerlo?— dijo el prusiano de forma disimulada a su "consanguínea", señalándola con una rápida mirada. Ludwig levantó la vista, y vio en detalle el desolador semblante de "la" rusa: pálida como nunca, demacrada, los ojos como de hielo, opacos y perdidos, y encima, aparentemente como en otro mundo.

— Tienes razón… tampoco pareciera estar en condiciones de siquiera haber asistido a éste evento…— dijo "ella" luego de un detallado análisis a "la" eslava — ¿Y si mejor vas a sentarte, y te relajas? Pareces necesitarlo.

— Y come algo, da la sensación que te desmayarás en cualquier momento.

— Kolkolkolkol…

Iván se giró hacia un sillón desocupado en el pasillo, y reposó en él sin hacer nada más que permanecer sentado, mirando al suelo sin observarlo. Traía entre sus manos su siempre útil cañería, la cual acomodó horizontalmente sobre sus rodillas, y la retuvo con ambas manos engarrotadas en torno a su forma.

En su nuevo estado, ni fuerzas ni voluntad tenía como para haberse negado a que Feliks le arreglara, puesto que la apuesta tenía vigencia hasta un plazo aún indefinido. Sin embargo, desobedeció la orden de su "primo" al envolver la bufanda a su cuello de todos modos, aunque fuera totalmente discordante con la ropa que traía puesta: una especie de anticuado vestido azul, extenso, de mangas largas, con cuello y puños de impecable blanco, al igual que las pantis. También había añadido en desmedro de todo el arreglo antes mencionado, un par de robustas botas militares negras, con la justificación de que le sentaban mucho mejor que las botas y zapatos de tacón que le habían ofrecido. Nadie le discutió, aunque tampoco careció de reticencias.

Todo ruido desde el interior de los salones le pareció sumamente irreal y lejano. Los griteríos de la libia por un lado, las discusiones de los asiáticos en su salón de juntas, por otra parte las risas de Afred, y las reprimendas humanas secundadas por los chillidos del kiwi en la reunión de Oceanía.

Ludwig y Gilbert ya había entrado al salón donde se habían reunido los europeos, tras revisar al revés y al derecho que la lista estuviese completa. Iván pudo distinguir con más nitidez, cuando los alemanes abrieron la puerta, el punzante y doloroso sonido de los sollozos de su hermana mayor, posiblemente debidos a todas las problemáticas sentimentales que él y Natasha habrían puesto sobre ella, al rechazar consciente o inconscientemente sus intentos por ayudarlos. Hubieron quienes se refirieron al estado de la ucraniana, interrumpiendo el verdadero motivo que los convocaba.

— Yekaterina Braginskaya— llamó "la" británica — Usted no está en condiciones aptas para la seriedad de nuestra reunión. Le sugiero busque la manera de calmarse, u otra que frene la distracción que está causando.

Los ininteligibles balbuceos de la mayor trataron de pronunciar sus más sentidas disculpas, sin éxito alguno.

— Katyusha, en serio que estás muy mal ¿No quieres que te acompañe al baño?— dijo Feliks.

— Tiene un muy mal aspecto— acotó Ludwig — Señorita, le sugeriría que saliera y bebiera algo de agua… ¿Alguna mujer que se ofrezca a acompañarla? ¿Qué tal usted, Arlovskaya?

Natasha, en respuesta, susurró algo que tras las paredes y puertas Iván no logró entender. Lo que sea que haya dicho, gatilló una especie de eufórico descontrol en la ucraniana, impulsándola a salir corriendo del salón, azotando la puerta, escapando en dirección a la salida del edificio.

— ¡Braginskaya! ¡Vuelva de inmediato!— ordenó Arthur, saliendo del salón y tratando de alcanzarla.

— Déjala, Arthur. Necesita estar a solas— le detuvo Feliks, tomando su brazo. Ignoró la presencia de "la" rusa, y guió a la presidenta de la reunión nuevamente al interior.

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué de repente se puso así?— preguntó Gilbert, quien estaba en desconocimiento de lo que se había hablado antes de su ingreso.

— Nadie lo sabe— respondió con inocencia Feliciano — Pero ha de ser algo muy, muy malo…

* * *

Al pasar por el frente del salón donde se reunían los americanos, el ruido de los sollozos de Yekaterina despertó la confusión entre sus asistentes.

— ¿Qué escándalo es ese?— preguntó el uruguayo, quien exponía en el estrado su tema desde hace algunos minutos.

— Alguien llora… una mujer, según lo que escucho— respondió el argentino. Tanto él como los embajadores de Chile, Perú y Ecuador se levantaron, puesto que estaban más cerca de la puerta, con motivo de atender a lo que sucedía.

— ¡No se distraigan!— ordenó Alfred, avanzando hacia la puerta — Dejen que me encargue yo, y ustedes prosigan con sus temas.

— Hermano, creo que debería ir yo. Eres el encargado de dirigir la junta, y sería apropiado que alguien que ya expuso sus temas se encargara de asuntos externos…— dijo Matthew, deteniendo a "la" estadounidense.

— ¡Okey, _bro_! Pero no te tardes…— dijo"ella" para luego guiñarle el ojo.

— No lo haré…— el canadiense salió en busca de la ucraniana, cerrando la puerta tras él.

— ¡Y ustedes, de vuelta a su lugar! Aún hay muchas cosas interesantes de las que no me han hablado— dijo Alfred, aludiendo a los cuatro latinos.

— Sí que hay muchas cosas interesantes que aún no sabe de mí— sugirió con picardía Manuel, el chileno, mirando a "la" presidenta de la junta y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

— Espera a que sea yo quien hable. La dejaré vuelta loca— acotó Diego maliciosamente. Miguel y Cristian les miraron con desaprobación, ya que también se había autoimpuesto como meta para el final de la junta el haber "sorprendido" a "la" estadounidense, y conseguir con ella un tipo de "cita", tal vez invitándola a tomar algo terminado el evento. Y no eran los únicos. Muchos de Centro y Sudamérica también lo habían pensado.

— Entonces ¿En qué íbamos?— Alfred quiso reanudar el tema de la junta, y en eso, se vio rodeado de muchos de los presentes, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en rodearla en un círculo de escaso diámetro.

— Dejemos las formalidades para más tarde— sugirió el colombiano, adelantándose un par de pasos hacia "la" norteamericana.

— ¿Por qué no nos habla un poco de usted, ahora que tiene toda nuestra atención?— interrumpió el dominicano, guiñándole el ojo.

— ¿No quisiera acompañarme durante el descanso, para que hablemos más tranquilos?— preguntó el argentino, tomando la mano de Alfred, quien enrojeció de súbito, comenzando a reírse.

— ¡Oye weón! ¡No me copí's las ideas! ¡Yo iba a pedirle lo mismo!

— ¡No, no, no! ¡La señorita hablará conmigo en el descanso! ¡Quiero invitarle dulces!— protestó el peruano, empujando a Manuel fuera del salón de juntas, mientras éste luchaba por nuevamente entrar en el círculo en torno a Alfred. Sin embargo, Miguel cerró la puerta antes que pudiese nuevamente ingresar a la habitación.

— ¡No seai…! ¡Agh! ¡Por la mierda…!— el chileno bufó frunciendo el entrecejo. En eso, se le ocurrió una excelente idea: ¡Nada mejor para conquistar a una chica enérgica y aventurera, como Alfred, que la galanura y la pasión de un huaso de corazón! Pero… para eso, tendría que ausentarse por algunos minutos, antes de hacer su triunfal entrada, Sobó sus manos, tramando su plan maestro, alejándose en dirección al baño de hombres son una amplia sonrisa.

Y mientras tanto, dentro del salón se debatía la supremacía entre los hombres restantes.

— ¡¿No tomaría un café conmigo a la hora del receso? ¡Por favor, diga que sí~!— pidió el colombiano.

— ¡Ni de broma!— rugió Roberto — ¿No le apetecería escaparse conmigo en busca de un trago? Yo invito…

— ¡No, no!— interrumpió Miguel, empujando al dominicano, y arrebatándole la mano de "la" norteamericana al argentino — Señorita ¿Le gustaría salir conmigo después de la junta? Conozco un buen restaurante por aquí cerca ¿Ha oído hablar de la comida peruana…?

— ¡No toques a mi vecinita, wey!— retó el mexicano, tomando la otra mano de Alfred, y halándola hacia él — ¿No le apetecen unos tacos o burritos? Con lo populares que son en su país, apuesto a que sí…

— ¡Suéltala, Francisco!

— ¡No manches, Rafael! ¡La conozco más que todos ustedes juntos!

— Oigan… creo que nos estamos desviando del tema de la junta… ¿Podría ustedes… soltarme…?— preguntó consternado Alfred, riendo nerviosamente.

— _Eles__estão __assustando __a __menina_ (Están asustando a la chica) —dijo Cauãn — _E__eu__gosto de sair__comigo__mais do que__qualquer__um de vocês_ (Y creo que disfrutaría más salir conmigo que con cualquiera de ustedes)…

— ¿Qué? Estás bromeando ¿Cierto?— preguntó Adrián, el paraguayo — ¡Creo que ella se divertiría más conmigo!

— ¡No conmigo!

— ¡Soy el indicado!

— ¡Ni de broma, y dejen a mi vecinita!

— ¿De cuándo es tu "vecinita", Francisco? ¡Siempre hablaste mal de ella!

— Oigan… sin ofenderlos, pero… ¡Sigamos con la reunión!

— ¿Qué le ven?— preguntó el venezolano, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

— Yo tampoco comprendo por qué se pelean por ella— comentó la puertorriqueña.

— Menos yo. Es más. Siento que en su nueva forma me despierta más el odio por él… ¡O "ella", o lo que sea!

— También a mí— le respondieron al unísono Elizabeth y Gustavo.

Mientras tanto, y en los pasillos del edificio, el canadiense buscaba arduamente por todos los rincones a la europea, guiándose por el ahora débil ruido de su llanto, y el no tan imperceptible de su pecho, que posiblemente convulsionaba más que nunca ante sus sollozos.

— ¿Señorita? ¿Señorita?

Evidentemente, no había salido del edificio. La escuchaba muy cerca, pero no lograba adivinar con exactitud su posición. Abrió puertas de salones que estaban vacíos, mientras que otras las descartó por encontrarse cerradas con llave. Buscó también, y muy apenado, en el baño de mujeres, y por otra parte retiró de sus opciones el de hombres. Y después de mucho caminar y voltearse, la encontró, ovillada junto a la escalera que ascendía al tercer piso, donde se realizaban las juntas. Se acercó sigilosamente, y sin alterarla, se arrodilló frente a Yekaterina.

Ella subió la vista, y en vez de reaccionar apartándose, volvió a esconder el rostro en la seguridad de sus brazos, puestos sobre las rodillas flexionadas.

— ¿Señorita?

— No se preocupe por mi…— dijo ella — Déjeme sola…

— Me temo que no puedo hacerlo. No estando usted en éste estado…— le dijo Matthew — Dígame en qué puedo ayudarle, y juro que buscaré el modo de animarla…

— Ya le dije que no se preocupe… me… recompondré dentro de poco…

— Sinceramente no lo parece…— comentó desalentado el norteamericano — Dígame… ¿No cree que es una mejor solución el confiar a alguien su problema, en vez de guardárselo? Al fin y al cabo, penas tan grandes como la que podrían estarla afligiendo en éste momento, no hacen más que generarle más dolor si se las traga…

— ¿Lo cree así?

— Sí.

— Pues… esto es normal en mí…— admitió, descubriendo su empapado rostro — Siempre me pongo así… por cualquier cosa. Hasta lo más mínimo me afecta de sobremanera y… no puedo… ¡No puedo evitar llorar!

— ¡Tranquila, tranquila!— dijo él, siseando, y acariciando los hombros de la ucraniana — Eso puede deberse a que lleva muchas cosas tristes guardadas en su interior hace tiempo… digo… pasa con la gente que lo hace que… luego las cosas les afectan más que a los otros…

— Puede que tenga razón…— admitió ella, secando sus lágrimas — Jamás… antes había siquiera pensado en… compartir lo que sentía con alguien…

— Y eso ha hecho que se sienta tan triste ahora… ¿Es muy grave lo que la aqueja?

— Diría… diría que sí…— suspiró Yekaterina — Mi familia…

— ¿Temas familiares? ¿Son muy delicados?

— Algo… mis hermanos me tienen muy preocupada— dijo, desviando sus enrojecidos ojos hacia un lado — Ya no me confían nada, y… temo pensar que he sido irresponsable… como su hermana mayor, debería… inspirarles seguridad, no ésta repulsión que les causo…— convulsionó en un nuevo sollozo — Temo pensar que… no me vean como alguien que pueda apoyarlos… y me entristezco mucho al ver como ambos sufren sin yo poder hacer nada por ellos… o mejor dicho, sin que ellos me den la posibilidad de hacerlo…

— Bueno… yo soy el hermano menor en la familia, así que… bueno, su posición como hermana mayor es algo ajena a mi realidad… sin embargo— Matthew logró hacer coincidir la mirada aún vidriosa de la europea con la suya, centelleante de determinación — Logro entender con toda claridad su situación… y no puedo permitirme dejarla aquí sufriendo, así que le ruego me diga en qué puedo ayudarla.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, en que ambos se miraron a los ojos. Yekaterina pareció dar cuenta de las buenas intenciones del muchacho, y en seguida, le sonrió dificultosamente.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Matthew Williams, señorita.

— Agradezco su atención, señor Williams…— suspiró — Y… me gustaría pedirte un favor… ¡Por favor, en caso de considerarlo precipitado de mi parte, no dude en decírmelo, y no seré una molestia para…!

— De ninguna manera. Dígame, señorita.

— Dijo usted que lo que necesitaba para aliviarme, era desahogarme compartiendo mis penurias en vez de reservándomelas ¿Cierto?

— Cierto.

— ¿Sería usted tan… amable de…?— titubeó insegura, llevando ambas manos a su pecho — ¿Ser… mi auditor el día de hoy?

— ¿Cómo no?— respondió, sonriendo en señal de afirmación — Por favor, acepte que le invite algo en la cafetería del edificio en tanto conversamos…

— ¡Oh, no…! No… podría aceptarlo…

— Vamos, yo la invito, señorita…— Matthew hizo una sugerente pausa, a lo que Yekaterina respondió tras meditarlo largamente:

— Soy… Yekaterina Braginskaya…

— Entonces… ¿Acepta mi invitación? El diálogo será más agradable y se relajará más si degusta algo dulce en tanto charlamos ¿Cierto?

— Tiene… toda la razón— le sonrió, y se levantó del suelo junto al canadiense, con quien caminó hasta la cafetería del establecimiento, hasta ese momento vacía. Se acercaron al mostrador, y ordenaron algo de té y un acompañamiento dulce. Luego, ocuparon una mesa para dos, alejada de la puerta de acceso al recinto.

— Entonces, señorita Braginskaya… ¿Por dónde quiere comenzar?

— Supongo que… ¡Ay! No quiero extenderme tanto…

— Puede remontarse al pasado todo lo que desee— dijo Matthew — La tarde es larga, tenemos tiempo y hoy soy todo oídos para lo que quiera decirme.

— Pero no quisiera que usted desperdicie su tiempo conmigo y mis problemas, claro que no…

— Descuide. Invertir tiempo en ayudar a la gente jamás ha sido un desperdicio— le sonrió — Puede sincerarse conmigo: le prometo no reírme, tampoco desatenderla, y mucho menos retractarme de ayudarla si puedo hacerlo. Puede también omitir aquellas cosas que considere yo no debería saber, no la obligaré a decirme todo si no quiere…

— Claro. Comprendo… Dios, en serio no quisiera extenderme mucho, puesto que también tiene que atender a la junta que pertenece, y tampoco quiero ser una molestia…

— Insisto. No se preocupe. Después de todo el día de hoy seré su auditor ¿No?

La camarera llegó con el pedido, depositando la bandeja con ambas tazas y el plato de galletas en la mesa. Luego de dar el primer sorbo, la ucraniana ordenó mentalmente sus ideas, y comenzó a exponer con tono quedo e inseguro. Más aquella voluntad y determinación en el canadiense, parecieron anular completamente sus deseos de seguir sollozando y huir del recinto. Puede que aquella tarde, y después de mucho tiempo, al fin se decidiera a abrir ese dolido y cálido corazón que hace tanto tiempo latía sin consuelo, hiriéndola por dentro.

También Matthew sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, sintiendo que, aunque no fuera por primera vez, alguien le consideraba para compartir asuntos tan delicados como el que quizás Yekaterina le confiaría. Deshizo todo su panorama mental armado hasta el momento, lamentándolo por Alfred al hacerlo. Pero la junta tendría que esperar, al menos hasta haber cumplido con su nuevo deber autoimpuesto.

_Continuará…_

* * *

***Tercermundista:** Término creado por el economista francés Alfred Sauvy, para referirse a todos aquellos países que durante la guerra fría no estuvieron alineados con Estados Unidos, ni la URSS (es decir, permanecieron "neutrales"). Su característica común es que son países en vías de desarrollo, o con economías por debajo de los niveles de ésta última categoría. Esto alude a la mayoría de los países de Latinoamérica, África y el Sur de Asia.

El "Primer Mundo" vendrían siendo los países de Norteamérica y Europa Occidental, es decir, los aliados de Estados Unidos, aunque existen focos aislados en Asia, como Corea del Sur y Japón. Coincidentemente, sus niveles de desarrollo encabezan la economía mundial, o la de sus regiones a nivel continental.

Por otra parte el "Segundo Mundo" son los países alineados con la antigua URSS, o bajo la órbita de su influencia, conformándose por gran parte del Este de Europa, y el Norte de Asia (China, Mongolia, Corea del Norte) y algunos focos socialistas aislados, como Vietnam en el sudeste asiático, y Cuba en Centroamérica.

También se habla de un "Cuarto Mundo", constituido por todos aquellos países cuyas economías están en peligro, y presentan grandes problemas sociales, como es el caso de 35 países de África, 5 en Oceanía, 10 en Asia y 1 en América.

***Material Girl:** de Madonna. De seguro la han escuchado. Por algún motivo, no pude evitar imaginarme a Fem!Estados Unidos cantándola (y con ello, reírme un largo rato).

***Hetamerica: **Para éste caso (y en realidad, para todas las historias que incluyan a los países latinos) decidí solicitar el permiso de nennisita1234 para hacer uso de sus personajes. Pueden encontrar más información de ellos en su página en su perfil de deviantart. Sus nombres (o algunos de ellos):

Chile: Manuel.

Argentina: Diego (sé que en un capítulo lo nombré como "Martín", pero… ¡Fue un error!).

Perú: José Miguel.

Bolivia: Rosaura.

Brasil: Cauãn.

Uruguay: Brian.

Paraguay: Adrián "Arandú".

Ecuador: Cristian.

Colombia: Joaquín.

Venezuela: Gustavo.

México: Francisco.

Costa Rica: Rafael.

Puerto Rico: Elizabeth.

Panamá: David.

República Dominicana: Roberto

***Suco**: Rubio (modismo ecuatoriano).

***Catire**: Rubio (modismo venezolano)

***Tigres Asiáticos**: (o a veces también llamados "Dragones Asiáticos") Son aquellos países de Asia, valga la redundancia, cuyas economías han ido en admirable crecimiento desde sus independencias, o conflictos bélicos. Éste grupo está conformado por Corea del Sur, Hong Kong, Taiwán y Singapur. Se caracterizan por su abundante y económica mano de obra que les permite una velocidad de producción extremadamente rápida (además de que carecen de derechos laborales, y sus jornadas de trabajo son muy largas), y porque si bien son economías emergentes, lideran los mercados internacionales en Asia, claro, luego de Japón y China. También están los llamados "pequeños tigres/dragones", que son Malasia, Filipinas, Indonesia y Tailandia.

***"El Juego de Gerald"**: Ya en la historia les he dado información general de lo que va ésta novela de terror psicológico escrita por el estadounidense Stephen King, que he estado leyendo hace prácticamente 3 semanas, y me tiene totalmente cautivada ¡Es buenísima! Realmente la recomiendo. Su narrativa es verdaderamente atrapante, su temática muy atractiva, sus descripciones tan detalladas y bien hechas que inclusive llaman a la empatía. De tener la oportunidad: Léanla.

*Alusiones a los problemas de Medio Oriente, relacionados con Irak: éste, en su momento, invadió Irán y Kuwait, problema en que intervino Estados Unidos, liberando primero a Irán de la presencia iraquí, y luego, obligándolos a retroceder de su ataque a Kuwait. Aunque antes de irse, los iraquíes incendiaron los pozos de petróleo, causando una gran pérdida para la economía del país. Posteriormente, y ante la amenaza de ataque que hizo Irak al mundo islámico (diciendo poseer armamento bélico: misiles, bombas y demás) los estadounidenses invadieron Irak, ejecutaron a su líder (Saddam Hussein), y asumieron el control para examinar cada rincón de la nación, encontrándose con que no poseían el mencionado armamento. Hasta los días de hoy, las tropas estadounidenses permanecen en Medio Oriente.

***Kiwi:** Ave nativa de Nueva Zelanda, de tamaño similar al de una gallina. No vuela, y de hecho, casi carece de alas, y sus huesos no están ahuecados, sino que tiene médula, como los mamíferos. Es un animalito tímido, nocturno y con un olfato muy desarrollado. Es omnívoro (come lombrices, insectos, frutas, y a veces pequeños cangrejos y anguilas). El macho es quien empolla los huevos, que son bastante grandes con respecto al tamaño de la especie adulta, sin embargo los polluelos abandonan el nido poco después de nacer, adquiriendo de inmediato su independencia alimenticia.

* * *

**Respuestas**

* * *

**LIEwww:**

¡Ohh! Gracias! Como siempre, encantada  
de saber que mi esfuerzo tiene frutos en mis adorados lectores (llora).

En un inicio pensaba en Turquía como un personaje conflictivo, gritón, algo  
agresivo y un poco descontrolado (por lo poco que se pudo ver en su primera  
aparición, cuando peleaba con Heracles) Y luego, relacionándolo con su  
historia: un conquistador, un sujeto MUY fuerte y problemático, y quizás un  
poco fascinado con la idea de tener Eurasia bajo su poder. Pero de pronto, y  
por razones completamente desconocidas, me veo cautivada con Sadiq: empecé a  
investigar de Turquía, de su sociedad, historia y cultura, y todo me fascinó.  
Luego, busqué muchas imágenes e información de Sadiq, leí fics, y me di cuenta  
que siempre es el antagonista de las historias (ohhh) pero en cambio, mucha  
gente (y me incuyo) lo vemos como todo un Adonia (Oh my… me babeo entera XD). Mi  
principal idea fue entonces, al igual que con MUCHOS OTROS personajes, llevarlo  
a una realidad imaginaria (qué contradictorio suena) donde pudiese mostrar a  
Sadiq que imaginé en cuanto me informé del personaje (por ejempo lo he puesto  
muy formal con Kiku, debido a que señalan que es "anticuado" para habar, y por  
otra parte, que es bastante enérgico y comopetitivo, cosa que manifiesta con  
Heracles).

Jojojojo~, lo del baño turco lo leí, y quedé "¡Woow!" (agregue a la expresión  
una abundante hemorragia nasal XD jejeje) entonces me planteé la pregunta "¿Será  
tan "malinterpretado" por occidente, o dará el mismo efecto que el mencionar  
los baños comunitarios, balnearios y termas de Japón?". Por eso Kiku no mostró  
gran impresión XD es "común" en su país.

Lo de la máscara ha sido la cereza del  
pastel. Hubiese matado por ser Kiku en ese momento *o* XD.

Y la súbita aparición de Heracen en son de venganza era algo que sentí que  
TENÍA que poner. Un poco para conseguir e efecto neutralizador ante mi naciente  
amor por Turquía x Fem!Japón, y la impresión de quien lo leyera (la misma que  
me causó a mí cuando pensé en ponerlo)

Es en serio muy divertido imaginarse una discusión como la de estos personajes  
(sin hacer que Sadiq parezca un cabrón abusivo, ni Heracles un súper-campeón…  
en fin: sin irme a los extremos). Y Kiku es toda una monada: de hombre o de  
mujer (en péste caso), es encantador/a

Kurdistán apareció casi de cameo en un capítulo anterior a éste (el 14, en una  
reunión, protestando por que le devolvieran su tierra) y era la oportunidad de  
dejarlos aún más "WTF" con su aparición (jajaja) lo mismo haré con MUCHOS  
personajes, que quizás solo sean nombrados de momento…

Lo de Sadiq de bailarina árabe fue un  
lapsus mental que tuve luego de ver un video de "Buri Hamachi" de Turquía en youtube (es gracioso… pero perturbador)

Nya~~, a mí me encantan tus comentario! *o* es espléndido compartir opiniones y  
gustos con gente que me entiende (de la poca que hay en el condenado mundo XD  
jajaja, en serio que aprecio el detallazo).

Las reuniones son la mera ostia (H) me encanta escribirlas, y para el capítulo  
recién leído y el siguiente, tengo MUUUUCHOS planes *o*.

PD: Tejer es lo mejor, aunque como uso  
anteojos de lectura (no permanentes) y siempre estoy abrigadita y tranquila, a  
la gente le encanta molestarme con que parezco abuelita... y me desconcentran  
DX jajaja. Es reajante tejer, aunque sólo sepa hacer "derecho-y-revés", es sano  
para ocupar el tiempo y desarrollar la habilidad motriz. También quiero  
aprender a bordar :3 pero le pego menos al asunto. Me va mejor cocinando  
(¡dulces!) :D jajaja

PD 2: Con el tema de la sensibilidad aún me encuentro en la duda de si soy o no  
normal… *snif* he llorado por mi desempeño académico (que no es para nada malo,  
solo que me frustran las malas notas que resultan de mis pocas horas de sueño y  
mi estrés) y sin embargo cuando me botó mi primer novio ni cuando yo dejé al  
segundo derramé lágrima alguna o.o. raro ¿No? Es que en serio creo que es ahí  
donde se ve también que soy orgullosa: me desmerecen como estudiante y me  
siento la persona más baja del mundo, pero alguien llega a "desmerecerme" como  
persona y no le aguanto, es más: me siento más orgullosa de ser yo, y creo que  
no me merece (¡Jum!). Y yo que tú le hubiese alegado a más no poder a ese  
profesor, y hubiese levantado también una especie de rebelión estudiantil… pero…  
bueno, no soy tú (u_u) gomen…. La única vez que me pasó algo así con un  
profesor, fue con mi maestra de Historia (de un plan de Formación diferenciada  
de mi escuela) que me interrumpía mientras disertaba y me criticaba el trabajo  
que estaba exponiendo… y también sentí que se burló de mí TT-TT (ese día andaba  
ma: había dormido poco, y estaba próxima a la regla o.ó).

Ahhh… se siente bien confiarle éstas cosas a alguien, aunque se salgan del tema  
"central" del comentario XD ¿No es así?

¡Claro que lo de mi novio tuvo sus causas! El primero me botó a mí porque ya la  
cosa no funcionaba (el detalle estuvo en que terminó conmigo durante clases,  
faltando poco para salir a recreo) y la persona con quien había estado este  
último tiempo fue merecedor de mi desprecio porque se otorgó a sí mismo el  
infame privilegio de insultarme por bobadas.

¡Al cuerno con los hombres! (8) Soy soltera y hago lo que quiero(8) ¡Y me vale  
que piensen que tengo poco aguante, son ellos los que no me merecen!  
(nuevamente: mi orgullo sale a flote)

PD 3: Jajaja, en mi caso, con mi hermano, es como si él fuera el mayor (lo  
aparenta por lo grande) pero en madurez y actitud le llevo varios años más de  
delantera de los que realmente nos separan. Oiii! Que adoro a ese futuro hombre,  
todo un macho-alfa (XD) y tan "tsundere" (jajaja). Quien quiera salir con él  
tendrá que consultarlo conmigo primero.

PD 4: Yo digo "Nada como ser mujer". Aunque se cometan injusticias "atroces" en  
comparación con lo que hacen algunos hombres (que las pondré en el siguiente  
capítulo, como una especie de manifiesto feminista XD) sé obedecer muy bien a  
uno de los puntos de oro de dicho manifiesto: "Si eres una chica tonta: pasan  
de ti. Si eres guapa e inteligente: TE TEMEN!" XD jejeje… (Puede que esté  
delirando) Personalmente tengo gustos… poco femeninos (no quiero decir de "marimacha",  
sino que cosas que muchas otras chicas dejarían de lado antes que el maquillaje  
y los accesorios 8que nunca compro)).Me encanta acampar, las caminatas largas,  
todo lo que tenga que ver con actividad a aire libre (tipo escautismo y  
trekking) ¡Bienvenido sea! En vez de calzado de tacón: bototos de caminata, y  
en vez de abrigos o chaquetas: parkas e impermeables; en vez de maquillaje y  
accesorios: cosas de campamento. Diría que me doy en el gusto cuando se trata  
de animé y manga *o* aunque… a mi ciudad llega muy poco TT-TT

Jajajaja. Seguiré cultivando el amor por Sadiq, que realmente es un bellísimo  
personaje, y se lo merece *o* y con Fem!Japón… OMG… *se desmaya* jajaja

Muchísisisisisisisimas gracias por tu comentario!  
:D Nos estamos leyendo pronto!

¡Sayo! Nya~

* * *

**akasuna tsuki-yuue:**  
Jajajaja, escribir el capítulo anterior ha sido ca+oticamente estresante, pero veo que a fin de cuentas ha tenido muy buenos resultados :D

Los problemas hormonales de Kiku (en su nuevo cuerpo), y sus envidiables pretendientes (Heracles y sus apariciones mágicamente súbitas, y el galanazo de Sadiq, que lo adoro *o*)  
Nee~, hay tantas maravillosas tradiciones y culturas, pero fijo las más apasionantes y curiosas son las asiáticas. Sobretodo las de China, Mongolia, Corea y Japón *o*.

Éste triangulito amoroso es sumamente divertido, y escribirlo ha sido un desáfío a la comedia romántica, sobretodo porque quien ahora llevaba la ventaja era Sadiq (personaje de por sí complicado, debido a lo poco que se sabe de él) y Kiku, con sus ligerísimos problemas de identdad masculina XD.  
La pesadilla de Alfred no está "explícita aquí". Aunque si quieres una pista, tiene que ver con Cuba... y otras naciones "molestas" para Estados Unidos :D

Las notas del final son un aporte a la cultura y el crecimiento colectivo. Me alegra que la gente las aprecie *o*.  
Para el siguiente capítulo: más de nuestros desafortunados (o no tanto) personajes, afectados por temas de diversa índole. Y para alegría mundial: Rusia por fin encontrará solución a su drama.

¡Sayo! Nya~

* * *

**Ux:**  
¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo! Kiku es todo un encanto ¿Cómo no adorarlo? (bueno: hay para todos los gustos...)

Respondiendo a tu duda, se ha dado a entender que Sadiq si siente cierto interés por Japón (y por eso pelea con Heracles en allgunas ocasiones, y amenazó a Francia si acaso se le ocurría la brillante idea de hacerle algo en "April's Fools day"). Por tanto, en la historia he acentuado la veracidad de ese dato, inclinándolo también al ámbito amoroso :3.

¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

¡Sayo! Nya~

* * *

¡Ufff! Fijo: el capítulo más largo de Fem!Crisis que he escrito. Espero que eso, por una parte, compense mi retraso *se crucifica a sí misma* (?) y espero, como siempre, que mi trabajo haya sido de su agrado.

El próximo capítulo: más detalles acerca de ésta peculiar reunión: ¿Qué sucederá con Alfred y sus nuevos "pretendientes" latinos? ¿Y qué con Yekaterina y Matthew (Deidi, te la debía querida ;D y hay más de ellos de ahora en más)? ¿Saldrá Iván de su trance psicótico? ¿Qué pinta el caballo/yegua de Gansükh en todo esto? ¿Se mentarán la madre los de Medio Oriente? ¿O los gemelos coreanos? ¿Libia los matará a todos? ¿Abrazará Papú al koala de Australia? ¿Le traerpán marihuana a Hollanda, con tal de salvarle el pellejo a España? ¿Qué pasará con Arthur cuando sus hermanos del Reino Unido (no tan unido) ingresen al salón?

Como siempre, espero ansiosamente sus reviews, con toda clase de peticiones, amenazas, tomatazos, sugerencias, correcciones, alcances, propuestas y tratados por firmar, los cuales, como siempre, trataré de contestar a la brevedad.

"Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz" :)

¡Sayo! Nya~

PD: ¿Sabían que tengo un compañero de colegio con complejo de Corea del Sur? O.o le gusta tocar los "pechos" de los hombres, dice que lo "excita" O.o (XD)


	23. Capítulo 22: Parte II

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 22: Cómo arruinar las cosas que empiezan bien, luego empeorarlas, y finalmente arreglarlas. Parte II

Era un talento compartido por todos los representantes de las naciones de éste mundo. Y sin discriminar entre quienes iniciaban los conflictos frecuentemente, o quiénes eran los que peor se los tomaban, entre los que no hacían nada por solucionarlo y los que tan solo sabían empeorarlos: las cosas siempre empezaban bien, poco a poco se arruinaban, y se llegaba a un punto de culmino en que ya nada podría ser peor.

Dicho punto de culmino había sido ya alcanzado en el salón donde se había reunido el continente negro, una vez que Libia, en una eventual crisis nerviosa tras la inspiradora experiencia relatada por Egipto, se hubiese decidido a carbonizar el lugar.

— ¡Ya me estoy preocupando!— gimió la keniana — ¡Oigo muchos gritos allá adentro! ¡¿Dónde está la seguridad nacional cuando uno más la necesita?

— ¿Esos inútiles no pueden hacer nada al respecto? Digo, no creo que detener a Lib tome tanto tiempo — gruñó la zimbabuense. Descolgó de la pared del pasillo una lanza decorativa, y la esgrimió, decidida — ¡Voy a entrar!

— ¡No, no lo hagas…! ¡Ella va a matarte!

— ¡Nadie va a matar a nadie!— dijo la seychellense — ¡Pero no creo que sea prudente que te lances contra ella así como así!

— ¡A un lado, debiluchos y nenas lloronas! ¡Apuesto a que en menos de un segundo ya la tengo totalmente domada! ¡No se atrevan a tratar de detenerme!

— ¡No, no lo hagas…!— advirtió la delegada de Seychelles. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Ya la embajadora de Zimbabue había ingresado al salón, con su arma.

— ¡Hey tú, loca! ¡Baja de ahí!

— ¡NUNCA~~!

— ¡No me obligues a usar esto contigo!

— ¡Apártate! ¡No sabes de lo que ella es capaz…!— advirtió el sudafricano.

— ¡No más de lo que yo, por lo que sé! ¡Anda, sé racional y detén éste alboroto…!

Se oyó entonces el alarido más espantoso, los gritos de auxilio más lastimeros, los clamados de ayuda más desesperados, y por último, el choque y desplome de muebles, armas, y los cuerpos de la libia y la zimbabuense. La subsahariana antes en mención salió disparada del salón impactando de lleno su espalda contra la pared, y por último cayendo de bruces al suelo.

— ¡PERRA!

— ¡Ay, no…!— la seychellense cubrió horrorizada su boca. Varios subsaharianos más se adelantaron a ayudar a la zimbabuense.

— ¡¿Estás bien?

— Oh por… esa maldita zorra me ha… ¡CUIDADO!— gritó la delegada de Zimbabue, al ver como desde el interior del salón, la revolucionaria africana aventaba la lanza en dirección a los testigos que permanecían fuera de salón.

— ¡Todos al suelo!

El proyectil voló de manos de la africana, y fue a dar de lleno a la puerta de acceso del salón donde toda Asia levaba a cabo su junta, quedándose clavada en el madero. Ante el alboroto, la taiwanesa se asomó.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— ¡LIBERTA~~D!

— ¿Qué son todos esos gritos, señores?

— ¡Es una de nuestras representantes! ¡Ha enloquecido por completo, y está quemando todo lo que tiene a su paso!

— ¡¿Y no puede acaso enloquecer y quemarlo todo a su paso, pero en silencio?— Protestó el iraquí — ¡Estamos en medio de un importante asunto, y no podemos concentrarnos!

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Intentaremos ser más silenciosos!— comentó irónicamente el representante del Congo — ¡Oye, Lib! ¡¿Y si intentas llevar a cabo tu rebelión terrorista anti-dictatorial de manera más pacífica? ¡Hay gente que está en reunión…!

— Me alegro que lo comprendieran, señores— respondió la taiwanesa con desdén, percatándose de la burla. Cerró la puerta, a lo que el africano antes mencionado se horrorizó.

— ¡No, no! ¡Era broma~! ¡Necesitamos ayuda~…!

MeiMei volvió a su asiento junto a Lee, y allí, exhaló un pesado suspiro. Ser guardias de la junta era un trabajo difícil: hacer callar a la gente, separar a quienes llegaban a las manos, retener a los revolucionarios en sus asientos, y soportar los insultos y golpes que les eran dirigidos en los arrebatos de furia.

— ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto afuera-aru?

— África tiene sus problemas— respondió la joven asiática — Y los están resolviendo a su modo.

— Qué ruidosos son— comentó el hongkonés.

— Pues se oye serio ¿No creen que deberíamos intervenir?— propuso Kiku — Tantos gritos y golpes están preocupándome.

— No es la idea. Por algo nos han separado por continente-aru. Además: si intervenimos en sus asuntos, jamás aprenderán a superarlos por sí solos, sino que seguirán dependiendo de nosotros.

— Concuerdo plenamente en eso, Yao-san. Pero creo que es nuestro debes como naciones influyentes en éste mundo velar por el orden y la paz mundial, y no dejar pasar por alto los malos actos, sean o no de nuestra incumbencia.

— ¿Y desde cuándo nos tienen que incumbir sus problemas?

— Dijo una vez Da Vinci: "Quien no castiga el mal, ordena que se haga"— sentenció "la" japonesa. Se acercó a la puerta, y se dispuso a abrirla.

— Kiku, puede ser peligroso-aru— advirtió Yao, avanzando tras "ella" — Y te necesitamos aquí…

— Haré lo que esté a mi alcance, Yao-san. No pretendo internarme del todo tampoco…— giró el pomo, y abrió la puerta. Allí, incrustada en el madero, yacía todavía la lanza arrojada por la libia, y los arañazos en la parte baja hechos por el delegado del Congo. Dentro del salón de la junta africana, aún habían gritos y ruidos de golpes, más no eran tan preocupantes como los que anteriormente se emitían.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó curioso uno de los representantes de Medio Oriente, tratando de asomarse.

— Mil disculpas, señorita Honda— dijo el egipcio, asomándose de salón, lleno de arañazos y con la ropa bastante desordenada y maltrecha — Mi compañera ha tenido un pequeño ataque de nervios en medio de la junta, y nos hemos visto en la obligación de detenerla por la fuerza.

— ¿Está ella bien ahora?

— Todavía está algo afectada.

— ¿Debemos preocuparnos? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

— Ya lo hemos resuelto, y prometemos no habrán más percances de éste tipo el día de hoy— afirmó Gupta.

— ¿Y respecto a… ese olor a quemado que hay…?

— Ya hemos apagado el fuego.

— ¿Podría pasar y darnos un informe detallado de lo acontecido, señor?

— Claro…— el egipcio se internó en el salón, avanzando hacia el frente — Buenos días a todos. Espero no interrumpir algo importante.

— No se preocupe-aru— dijo "la" china — ¿Podría explicarnos qué es lo que sucedió en la junta vecina? No con el afán de organizarnos para intervenir, sino para informarnos-aru.

— Verán: no pretendo alargar mi discurso, pero les bastará con saber que todo esto ha resultado por mi culpa.

— ¿Y eso-aru?

— He sido yo quien gatilló esa conducta en mi compañera, aunque no con la intención de hacerlo. A nombre de todos, y más que nada hablando por mí: ruego acepten las disculpas. No volverá a pasar— el egipcio hizo una pausa — El tema fue acerca de las formas de gobierno en África, empezando por lo recientemente acontecido en mi país, de lo cual de seguro están informados.

— Fue la noticia de inicios de año-daze~.

— Exactamente. El punto es que a causa de esos temas es que mi compañera, la embajadora de Libia, pasó por ésta pequeña crisis nerviosa, pero ya lo hemos solucionado.

— ¿Lograron calmarla?— preguntó Kiku.

— No. La hemos inmovilizado y amordazado, y ahora mismo la llevaremos a la planta inferior donde permanecerá bajo nuestra vigilancia— todos los oyentes se miraron consternados, y Gupta prosiguió — No hubo un gran número de lesionados, y tampoco están graves. Pero nuestra compañera destruyó todo el salón.

— ¡Eso es serio-aru! ¿Informaron a Alfred de lo sucedido-aru?

— Lo intentamos. Pero la puerta estaba bloqueada— Gupta carraspeó con la garganta — Sin más que decir, me retiro.

— ¡Una pregunta más!— interrumpió Yong Soo — ¿Sacarán algo en claro con la representante de Libia? Acerca de su régimen. Esto les afectará, dentro de poco, a nivel de todo el continente.

— La verdad es que es un asunto difícil. Pero dejaremos que las cosas se den como corresponden. Ya hay dos revoluciones exitosas en África, y esperemos que la de Libia sea la tercera, y logren derrocar a ese dictador que tienen por jefe. Ahora sí, con su permiso, me retiro.

Gupta salió del lugar, y todo éste, a cambio quedó inundado por un estremecedor silencio. Yong Soo, luego de meditarlo unos segundos, subió la vista hacia su mellizo, quien permanecía cabizbajo.

— Oye, Hyung…

— ¿Hum?

— ¿No has pensado en hacer tú lo mismo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Destruir el salón?

— No. Hablo de un cambio en tu política. Te haría mejor.

— ¿Y en qué nos beneficiaría como país el cambiar nuestro régimen?— preguntó con agresividad el norcoreano.

— Pues estaba pensando en que podrías salir de tu difícil situación si fueras un poco más abierto de mente, y toleraras otra clase de ideas y sistemas en vez de estar regido por un único partido político— explicó el surcoreano.

— Hey, Yong… creo que no es bueno que se lo plantees de esa forma— le susurró el birmano al oído.

— Me hablas de tolerancia siendo que eres un anti-comunista a ultranza* ¿No te parece un poco contradictorio?

— No odio tu sistema, hermano. Tan solo creo que deberías cambiarlo si lo que quieres es prosperar como nación. Tómalo como un buen consejo.

— No necesito de tus "buenos consejos" ni de tu lástima. Puedes reservarte tus opiniones sobre mi país si nuestra política no te gusta ¿Te queda claro?

— Hey, chicos… no calienten los ánimos ahora ¿Sí?— trató de intervenir la singapurense.

— Que no los influyan las noticias del exterior... ¡Sé que lo que les pido es un poco difícil-aru! Pero… háganlo por el bien de todos los presentes ¿Quieren…?

— No es que me influya lo que recién nos han informado, Yao— se excusó Yong Soo — Pero ya con esto se refuerza mi idea de que Corea del Norte debería de derrocar a su dictador cuanto antes…

— ¿Disculpa…?— el norcoreano se puso de pie, con el entrecejo fruncido, y los ojos prendidos por el odio.

— Ay no…— gimió la taiwanesa, cubriéndose el rostro.

— ¿Cómo llamaste a mi jefe?

— ¿No me oíste bien, Hyung? Pues te lo repito— Yong Soo adoptó la misma postura que su hermano, a la vez que caminaba hacia su lugar —Dije con toda claridad que TU PAÍS, del que estás tan equivocadamente orgulloso…

— No te metas con mi patria…— rugió el norcoreano por lo bajo.

— Está regido por…

— Yong Soo… no lo hagas-aru… — Yao alcanzó una de las cerbatanas, preparándose a soplar el dardo si era necesario.

— ¡Un DIC-TA-DOR!

— ¡DATE POR MUERTO!— vociferó Hyung, antes de aventarse contra su mellizo sureño, haciendo que se librara una salvaje batalla en el suelo del salón de juntas.

— ¡Yao, dispara! ¡O van a matarse!— avisó MeiMei, a la vez que se ocultaba tras Lee. Sabía que si intervenía, sólo lograría empeorarlo y salir malherida. Por otra parte, Kiku hacía el enorme esfuerza de separar a los combatientes, tratando de interponerse, pero viéndose en notable desventaja.

— ¡Que alguien me ayude a desengancharlos!

— ¡Salte en medio, Kiku! ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!— gritó el norcoreano. Yong Soo afirmó con fuerza a "la" japonesa, y la intentó apartar. El mayor tuvo por unos segundos ventaja sobre el surcoreano, y logró afirmarlo por las ropas para aprisionarlo entre su cuerpo y el suelo.

— ¡Quítate de encima!— demandó el representante de Corea del Sur.

— ¡Lamentarás haberte referido así a mi jefe!

— ¡Yao, es el momento! ¡Dispara, dispara!— dijo MeiMei, clavando las uñas en el brazo del hongkonés para aliviar un poco su tensión.

— ¡¿Pero a quién-aru? ¡Sólo tengo un dardo!

— ¡A quién sea!

— MeiMei: si le dispara solo a uno, el otro lo matará…— dijo con calma Lee, provocando en su hermana la necesidad de clavarle más profundo las uñas — ¡Auch, auch! ¡Oye, me estás sacando sangre…! ¡MeiMei!

— ¡A ver! ¡Que con salvajes como estos se usa la fuerza bruta!— el iraquí se acercó a los dos beligerantes, mientras un enorme círculo de observadores se formaba en torno a ellos. El representante de Medio Oriente, en un acto de valentía, se entrometió en la pelea, logrando que los hermanos se separaran por unos segundos, respirando para recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Yao, es el momento! ¡Dispara!

— ¡Entendido-aru!— "la" china sopló la cerbatana, y el dardo salió disparado, para su mala suerte, justo hacia el pecho del iraquí, dejándolo paralizado en el suelo y echando espuma por la boca — ¡Demonios-aru!

— ¡Pudiste haberle apuntado mejor!— reprochó la taiwanesa, viendo como nuevamente ambos coreanos reanudaban su combate.

— ¡No dejaba de moverse! ¡Fue su culpa-aru!

— ¡Que alguien haga algo! ¡Que alguien haga algo!— chilló desesperada la árabe.

— ¡Trataré de disparar dos dardos a la vez-aru! ¡Puede que ésta vez resulte!— Yao preparó dos cerbatanas más, y se colocó en el estrado, tratando de encontrar la posición adecuada para su complicada maniobra.

— ¡Gansükh-san! ¡Le suplico su ayuda! ¡De seguro bastará con que nosotros dos intervengamos!

— ¿Segura, señorita Honda?

— ¡No perdemos nada con intentarlo!

"La" japonesa y el mongol se precipitaron hacia los mellizos, y lograron cada uno aferrarse a uno de los combatientes. Kiku sujetó a Im Yong con todas sus fuerzas, y Gansükh logró asir a Hyung por la cintura con ambos brazos, y tirando en direcciones opuestas, por fin los separaron. Entonces, todos voltearon hacia "la" china, que se preparaba a soplar los dardos nuevamente.

— ¡No, Yao! ¡No dispares, no dispares!— dijeron todos a coro. Yao bajó ambos tubos de bambú, apartándolos hacia la cajita de donde los había sacado.

— ¡A ustedes no se les puede dar en el gusto-aru!

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame te digo! ¡Voy a arrancarle las piernas a esa… copia barata de yankee! ¡Aquí correrá sangre!— gruñía el norcoreano, retorciéndose inútilmente.

— ¡¿Qué haces, Kiku? ¡Deja que le arranque los órganos-daze~! ¡Suéltame! ¡Aún no termino de apalearlo!

— ¡Contrólense los dos, par de salvajes! ¡Nadie le arrancará nada a nadie!— gritó el israelí, internándose al círculo de pelea — ¡Con gente como ustedes es imposible concentrarse en los temas serios!

— ¡¿Quieres concentrarte? ¡Pues vete a un campo de concentración*, maldito judío!

— ¡¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que gritó eso? ¡Que dé la cara!— vociferó con indignación el representante de Israel, mirando a sus parientes de Medio Oriente. Se asomó sin timideces ni recelos el delegado de Siria, encarando a su rival de décadas.

— ¡Fui yo! ¡¿Algún problema?

— ¡Eres un jodido bastardo!— el israelí estuvo a punto de precipitársele, cuando recibió el certero disparo de una cerbatana en la espalda. Al sirio, en cambio, el dardo se le clavó en el hombro. Ambos Medio Orientales cayeron al suelo, convulsionando levemente.

— ¡¿Alguien más desea añadir algo-aru?— retó Yao, bajando del estrado — ¡Al próximo comentario estúpido que se haga en ésta sala, no dudaré en tomar medidas drásticas! ¡Y pobre del que insista, que no me quieren ver enojado-aru!

— ¡Y-Yao-san…!

— ¡Y en cuanto a ustedes dos!— "la" china tomó a ambos coreanos por el cuello de la ropa, arrebatándoselos a Kiku y Gansükh, y subiéndolos de modo que no tocaran el suelo — ¡Otra niñería como la que han montado aquí, y van a lamentarlo!

— ¡Él… empezó!— jadeó Hyung, dificultado por el ahorque ejercido por la mano de "la" mayor.

— ¡No me importa quién haya empezado! ¡No más comportamientos inmaduros, no más gritos, no más insultos ni discusiones desde ahora! ¡¿Entendido?

— E… entendido…— gimió Yong Soo, tratando de librarse de la mano de Yao — Yao… me asfixias…

— En cuanto los suelte, van a hacer esto… — dijo con voz grave la "mujer" de chonguitos —Van a sentarse A SEIS metros de distancia el uno del otro. Y al cabo de UNA HORA podrán tocar sus temas… ¡Y pobre de ustedes que desobedezcan, porque los pondré a dormir todo el resto de la junta!— los dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, y volteó hacia la tarima. Borró la pizarra con violentos movimientos sobre su superficie.

Ambos coreanos se miraron atemorizados, y tomaron lugares distanciados. Yong Soo se cambió de lugar cerca de Lee, mientras que el norcoreano, tras mirar a la iraní, recibió su consentimiento para sentarse junto a ella. La hindú, en voz muy bajita, dijo al delegado de Bután:

— Qué miedo… hasta ha suprimido su sufijo cuando se enojó…

— SIN CUCHICHEOS— dijo Yao con tono serio, a lo que la delegada de la India dio un respingo.

— Disculpe, señorita Wang…— dijo el delegado de Jordania.

— No soy "señorita"— corrigió hoscamente "ella" — Dígame.

— ¿Puedo llevar a… los representantes de Irak y Siria a la enfermería? Me preocupa que estén convulsionando…

— Es un efecto secundario del dardo, pero no es grave. Tiéndalos en los sillones del salón, y cuando despierten, les pregunta cómo se sienten…

— ¿Y qué con el delegado de Israel?— preguntó asqueado el representante del Líbano — ¿Lo dejamos ahí?

— No sea imbécil— reprimió Yao, avanzando en dirección al otro noqueado del salón. El libanés temió por su seguridad, y en seguida, tomó a su vecino de Medio Oriente en brazos.

— ¡No, no, no…! No… me haga nada…

— Iba a hacerlo yo, pero ya que insiste…— "la" china volvió a su lugar en el mesón, esperando a que terminaran de acomodarse los otros representantes. Bebió su vaso de agua hasta vaciarlo por completo, y luego, sacó de uno de los botiquines un par de aspirinas.

Los inconscientes fueron acomodados en los sofás del salón. Gran parte de los presentes volvieron a sus lugares, salvo Gansükh, quien trataba de calmar a su yegua.

— Tranquila, tranquila… ya todo pasó…— decía el mongol en voz baja, a lo que la equina soltó un bufido — Y deja de preocuparte tanto, que por eso eres neurótica… calma, CALMA…

La yegua relinchó en emulación de un histérico grito, y se levantó sobre sus dos patas traseras. Su dueño logró tomar las riendas y tirarla, aunque no por eso consiguió controlar su repentino cambio de actitud. La yegua logró zafarse y correr por el salón, ante la mirada extrañada de todos…

— ¡Oye tú, condenada bellaca! ¡Regresa, bandida!

— Uh oh…— Kiku previó algo sumamente peligroso — ¡Yao-san! ¡Cuidado!

— ¿Ah…? ¡AHH!— "la" china se volteó a tiempo para recibir una especie de embate por parte del animal, aunque se resistió a caer — ¡Gansükh…! ¡Contrólala!

— ¡Eso intento!

— ¡Y cuando me la saques de encima, déjala afuera!

— ¡Maldita…! — El mongol comenzó nuevamente a tirar de las riendas de la yegua — ¡Eres intratable! ¡Todas las mujeres son iguales!

La equina, en vez de tomar en cuenta a su dueño, seguía removiéndose tratando de alcanzar a Yao. Bastó con otro forcejeo más, para lograr acorralar a la "mujer" contra el pizarrón, y comenzar a mordisquear y lamer los chonguitos en que Yao se había ordenado el cabello.

— ¡Quítate…! ¡Déjala en paz…!

— ¡Haz caso! ¡Déjame en paz!— ordenó "la" china, tratando de alejarse del hocico del caballo, manoteando y removiéndose contra el pizarrón. Al fin, el animalito desistió, y se dejó jalonear por Gansükh hacia el exterior del salón, aunque no sin oponer resistencia.

— ¡Te lo has buscado, por odiosa!— retó el mongol, a lo que la yegua emitió un fuerte relincho — ¡Y me vale nada que allá afuera… estés sola y asustada! ¡Te esperas a que salga, y de ahí lo hablaremos! ¡Maldición…! ¡Camina!

— ¿En serio habla de igual a igual con… su caballo?— preguntó consternado el birmano. Todo el resto asintió con la cabeza, igualmente perturbados. Yao, por su parte, contó al menos veinte veces hasta diez, y desarmó su peinado para secar la saliva de la equina con algunas toallas dispuestas en caso de emergencia.

En el pasillo, Gansükh seguía luchando por arrastrar a su yegua fuera del alcance del salón. Más aún, y para su extrañeza, alguien rondaba cerca de él, mirando con cierto interés al animalito. Un hombre joven, de rasgos americanos, vestido con un curioso traje compuesto por camisa, chaquetilla, manto hecho a telar, pantalones de vestir, y un par de simpáticas botas altas con adornos colgantes, y dos espuelas de cabalgata. El mongol le miró con impresión, a lo que el individuo le sonrió, quizás algo apenado, y se quitó el sombrero de alas negras.

— Discúlpeme Don… ¿Por qué trae un caballo?

— Es una yegua. Y la traje de puro amable, porque a la odiosa no le gusta quedarse sola en casa…

— Y lo veo súper aproblema'o ¿Le ayudo, compa're?

— Eh… ¿Si?— el asiático ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender parte de lo dicho por el joven. Cedió un poco el agarre de las riendas, y el individuo las tomó, acarició el hocico de la equina, y ésta le correspondió con un cariñoso mimo hecho torpemente con la cabeza. Gansükh soltó una carcajada.

— Le agradas. Está coqueteándote.

— Súper amorosa… ¡Atrevi'a la mina! Si ya me quiere comer a besos— apremió el chileno, también riéndose. La yegua siguió su "ritual" de cortejo unos segundos, y luego cuando ya estuvo más calmada, el mongol la soltó.

— Si hasta se ha quedado quieta ¡Condenada enamoradiza! Con todos es igual… bueno: CASI todos…— Gansükh palmoteó el lomo de su "mascota".

— Oiga Don… ¿Y le pue'o pedir un favorcito?

— Claro.

— ¿Me… la prestaría un ratito?

— ¿Y para qué, si puedo saberlo?— preguntó atónito el asiático.

— Verá usté'… lo que pasa es que…— el hombre rió con nerviosismo — Hay una mina estupenda en mi salón, y quiero… ¡Ya sabe!

— ¿Impresionarla?

— ¡Exactamente!

— ¿Es bueno cabalgando, caballero?

— Como ningún otro, Don. Si soy capo pa' esto… ¿Qué me dice?

— Pues yo no tengo ningún problema— respondió Gansükh riéndose — Nada más tenga cuidado, que cuando quiere se pone bastante brava.

— ¡Ah, es de las chúcaras! — Carcajeó el americano, nuevamente acariciando a la equina y recibiendo sus cariños — Las rudas son las mejores… ¡Gracias, Don! Prometo que la trataré súper bien… ¡Nos vemos!

— ¡Buena suerte! Pero primero dígame su nombre.

— ¡Manuel González! Chileno de corazón.

— Que Buda le acompañe, Señor Manuel— dijo como último el mongol, dejando entonces que el chileno se subiera a la montura de la yegua, tomara sus riendas y comenzara a comandarla a lo largo del pasillo en dirección al salón de la junta de América, primero en un trote muy suave, y luego en una desaforada carrera, hasta perderse en la distancia.

Gansükh soltó una última risa, y volteó con objeto de ingresar nuevamente al salón donde se reunían los asiáticos. Más aún, algo, o mejor dicho alguien, llamó su atención. Caminando a paso lento, casi sonámbulo, una dama de alta estatura, portando un anticuado vestido azul, bufanda blanca ondeando tras ella, al igual que la larga cabellera rubia. El asiático se sonrió maliciosamente, y acechó de cerca a su "presa", acercándose con rápidos y sigilosos pasos, hasta que a distancia entre ambos fue suficientemente corta como para sentir su embriagante fragancia.

El ruido de las toscas botas militares golpeteando las baldosas del pasillo parecía marcar el ritmo de su propio corazón, según lo sentía Gansükh. Adecuó su paso a la velocidad y exactitud de los de "la" rusa, procurando no levantar sospechas de su presencia. Sin embargo, "ella" se detuvo frente a unos de los ventanales, cosa que el mongol no previó, y no alcanzó a detenerse antes de chocar con ella, delatando su posición.

Por un momento, el mongol tembló. Cayó en la cuenta de que Iván se había ayudado todo e camino con aquella cañería metálica, a modo de bastón, y que posiblemente intentara defenderse con ella ahora. Sin embargo, y en sus condiciones, no reaccionó a tiempo. Y al momento que sus pupilas se contraían por el susto y la sorpresa, y abría la boca para lanzar un grito de ayuda, Gansükh logró asirla con un brazo por el talle, apresando también sus brazos, mientras que con su otra mano le tapaba la boca. Iván trató de gritar y zafarse, retorciéndose entre los brazos de su captor.

— No hagas tanto ruido, preciosa…— susurró el ex tártaro al oído de "la" rusa — No querrás que nos escuchen los otros...— por un momento, vio que los brazos de Iván se flexionaban esgrimiendo la cañería dentro de su incómoda posición, así que enroscó aún más el brazo en torno al cuerpo de "la" eslava, haciendo que sus manos cedieran al agarre del tubo de fierro, dejándolo caer — Ni lo pienses, linda. No vas a escaparte de mí.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón donde se habían reunido los europeos, ya se había solucionado de manera casi pacífica la discusión librada entre Antonio y Govert. No habían lesionados graves (salvo uno que otro ojo morado de quienes trataron de intervenir) y una nariz rota, que sorprendentemente, se trataba del holandés.

— ¡No puedo creer que ese bastardo español me haya golpeado!— susurró indignado a Emma.

— No te golpeó, hermano. Colocó sus brazos hacia adelante para detenerte, y cuando tú te le aventaste, chocaste con su mano empuñada. Fue un accidente.

— ¿Acaso soy el único que ve la maldad en su cara?

— Antonio no es malo. No lo ha hecho a propósito.

— Que se lo explique a mi abogado…

— ¡Atención! ¡Atención todos aquí adelante!— llamó "la" alemana, en vista de que la conmoción causada por la casi confrontación entre el español y el holandés, y la repentina retirada de la ucraniana, habían dado pie a una instancia de diálogo entre los presentes — ¡Atiendan de una vez, que esto es importante!

— ¡Importante!— dijo Feliciano con emoción — Tomaré nota. Ludwig acaba de decir que es importante…— "la" italiana extendió su mano hacia adelante, tratando de tomar su bolígrafo, pero entonces, el búlgaro golpeó el dorso de su mano, obligándola a retirarla — ¡Ay!

— ¿Qué ocurre?— la rumana miró a "la" veneciana viendo como "ella" sobaba el dorso de su mano.

— Tomaré nota… sólo necesito mi…— nuevamente, Feliciano extendió su brazo, y cuando hubo tomado el lápiz, el búlgaro nuevamente la golpeó con una varita de madera (posiblemente de las que siempre recogía en la calle antes de entrar a un lugar), y "la" italiana se apartaba — ¡Ay…! Ve~…

— ¡Boris!— retó la delegada de Rumania — ¡Deja eso!

— Sólo… debo… tomar nota de lo que Ludwig diga… es importan…— por tercera vez, Feliciano trató de tomar su lápiz, extendiendo la enrojecida mano hacia adelante, y llevándose un nuevo golpe por cortesía del búlgaro — ¡Ay!

— ¡Compórtate, Boris!— retó la latina, tomando la ramita de árbol, y arrojándola lejos de las manos del eslavo, quien la miró con indignación.

— ¡No me culpes! ¡Es un tic!

— ¡Lo haces de malo!

— ¡Señorita Presidenta de la Junta!— llamó "la" veneciana, levantando su mano — ¿Puedo… cambiarme de lugar?

— ¡Negativo, Feliciano!— respondió Ludwig — Arthur ha designado esos lugares con objeto de algo, y debes de ser respetados.

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡Sin excusas!

— ¡Pero…!

— Aguántate.

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡No hay excepciones!

— ¡Por el bien de mi manito…!

— ¡No, Feliciano! ¡Quédate allí, y atiende, que esto es importante!

— ¡Es importante! Tomaré nota de eso…— sonriente, "la" italiana volvió a intentar tomar su bolígrafo, y ésta vez, a falta de su varita, el búlgaro tomó el lápiz antes de que Feliciano pudiera hacerlo, y con él, la golpeó en el dorso de la mano — ¡Ay!

— ¡¿Qué está pasando allí?— preguntó hastiada "la" inglesa, viendo acusadoramente hacia el fondo del salón.

— ¡Está violentándola, señorita! ¡Haga algo!— señaló la rumana. Sin embargo, Boris se hallaba perfectamente quieto en su lugar, con ambas manos juntas sobre el tablón, silbando inocentemente su himno nacional.

— El caballero está tranquilo. No armen escándalo.

— Se me antoja un poco de yogurt…— suspiró el delegado de Bulgaria.

— ¡Ohh~, yo tengo uno en mi bolso!— avisó "la" veneciana, sacando de entre las cosas que había traído un vasito sellado lleno del cremoso postre, y una cucharita de metal, ofreciéndoselas al eslavo — (Quizás si se distrae comiendo, no me golpeará de nuevo…)

— ¡Muchas gracias!— el búlgaro tomó la cucharita, y con ella, le pegó en los dedos de la otra mano, haciendo que soltara el vasito y éste cayera en el mesón. Tomó el vasito, quitó la tapa, y comenzó a comer su contenido.

— ¡Ay!

— ¡¿Lo ve? ¡¿Lo ve? ¡Lo ha hecho de nuevo!

— ¡Está comiendo yogurt tranquilamente! ¡Debería dejarlo comer su postre en paz, y no hacer alboroto!— retó nuevamente Arthur. La rumana cruzó los brazos, e infló ambas mejillas.

En eso, y mientras los presentes volvían a estar en orden, entraron al salón cuatro hombres jóvenes, acompañados por uno de los guardias del edificio.

— Éste es el lugar, caballeros.

— ¡Aleluya! Creí que nunca encontraríamos el salón.

— Muchas gracias, señor guardia.

— Por nada— el funcionario se retiró, dejando a los nuevos cuatro integrantes europeos libres en la reunión. Ellos avanzaron en fila, saludando con gestos, más no con palabras. Algunos cuchichearon, otros los saludaron de vuelta, y tan sólo Arthur entró en pánico.

— ¿Qué tanto miras?— preguntó agresivamente el irlandés, cruzándose de brazos.

— No nos quiere aquí. Es eso— le respondió el norirlandés, desviando la vista.

— ¡Oiga, oiga!— el croata se acercó a los recién llegados, encarando al escocés — ¡No se puede fumar aquí!

El pelirrojo soltó el cigarrillo de entre sus labios, y lo afirmó con los dedos índice y pulgar de una mano. Luego, respiró por la boca, y escupió el humo a la cara del delegado de Croacia. Éste tosió, y luego, se volteó dispuesto a regresar a su lugar.

— Haga lo que se le dé la gana. Pero conste que hay niños presentes.

— Oh… _fuck_…— "la" inglesa movió la cabeza, en señal de desconcierto — Esto no es verdad…

— Créelo. Hemos venido, "HERMANITA"— dijo secamente el escocés, volviendo a aspirar de su cigarrillo.

— ¿No te da gusto, Arthur? Toda tu querida familia acompañándote en uno de tus momentos de gloria— dijo con dulzura el galés, aunque escondiendo en su semblante un "algo" malévolo que a Arthur cortó el aliento.

— Bien. Siéntense— ordenó con un hilito de voz, señalando las sillas desocupadas a un lado de la habitación. Los recién llegados fueron en busca de ellas, y se pusieron cerca del estrado, con tal de oír bien los temas de la junta — Ya… podemos retomar nuestros asuntos. Ludwig, haznos el favor.

— Por supuesto. Como iba diciéndoles, presten atención, lo siguiente que se hablará es un tema sumamente importante.

— ¡Importante! Tomaré nota de eso…— dijo Feliciano, y antes de que siquiera intentara de alcanzar su lápiz, la rumana la detuvo.

— ¡No! No lo hagas. Yo escribiré por ti ¿Sí, linda?

— ¡Ve~! Muchas gracias.

— Nuevamente los sucesos volcánicos de Islandia nos están afectando, y nos gustaría que el señor Erik pasara adelante y nos explicara un poco de eso— señaló "la" inglesa, mirando al islandés.

— Claro…— el aludido se colocó de pie, pero en seguida, el irlandés se colocó en su camino, intimidándolo con su estatura.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó "la" presidenta de la junta.

— Oh, nada. Es solo que esto de las catástrofes climáticas y tectónicas es un tema tan repetido y por todos sabido, que no creo que éste caballerito se tenga que ven en la obligación de darles explicaciones a todos, siendo que estamos informados de sobra… ¿No es así?

— Pues…

— ¿Concuerdas conmigo?

— Creo que sí.

— ¡Es un tema relevante! Debe de ser hablado.

— Ya sucedió una vez, ya nos dijo qué hacer ¿Para qué obligarlo a que lo repita?— explicó el delegado de Irlanda — Y se solucionará casi por sí solo, como toda erupción volcánica: tarde o temprano el volcán dejará de estar en actividad ¿No?

— Cierto.

— ¡Bien, bien! Pasemos a otro tema…— desistió Arthur. De inmediato, el escocés se puso de pie.

— Quisiera ser yo quien exponga sus asuntos, "Señorita".

— ¿Es algo importante?

— Sí. Para mí lo es.

— Procede.

— Gracias, "HERMANITA" — dijo con cinismo el pelirrojo, dando una nueva aspirada a su cigarrillo — Es acerca de tus absurdas y discriminatorias leyes, que a muchos nos tienen indignados.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Arthur — Como en todas partes, mis leyes se han hecho para mantener el orden dentro de la nación…

— ¿Y qué es eso de que puedes matar a un escocés dentro de las murallas de la ciudad de York, si es que éste lleva arco y flecha? — preguntó el británico del cigarrillo, mirando acusadoramente a "la" inglesa.

— ¿O eso de que en Inglaterra puedes asesina a un galés, a excepción de los domingos, a menos que sea desde una catedral y con arco y flecha? — cuestionó el representante de Gales con irritación.

— ¿Qué con eso?

— Es una clara demostración de tu inmaduro rencor histórico el jugar con algo tan serio como las leyes— dijo el irlandés —Pero no podía esperarse más viniendo de alguien como la representante de Inglaterra ¿Cierto?

— Hasta donde yo sé, en Irlanda existe una ley igualmente discriminatoria y estúpida que indica que un escocés puede ser asesinado sin razón, a excepción de los domingos— espetó bruscamente Arthur.

— ¡Lo ves! Has admitido que es una ley estúpida y discriminatoria ¿Y si vamos por casa, Kirkland?

— ¡No he sido yo quien sacó el tema a flote! ¡Es a ustedes a quienes exageran por simplezas como ésta!—defendió "la" inglesa — Además: esas leyes ni siquiera se hacen valer dentro del reino de Inglaterra ¿Qué tanto les molesta?

— ¡Se supone que eres el… o "la" mayor de la familia! ¿No deberías darnos un ejemplo de madurez dejando de lado el rencor contra tus hermanos, y quitando esas tontas normas de tu constitución? ¡Por amor al juicio y la cordura, digo yo!— argumentó el embajador de Gales.

— ¡Dios mío! Qué reino más unido— rió Francis con ironía, manifestando la satisfacción de su plan maestro.

— ¡Oh, tú cállate, frachute!— retó el escocés, de mala gana.

— ¡Que carácter!—exclamó la "mujer" francesa, dando un respingo.

— ¡Oye, oye! ¡Más respeto con la dama!— corrigió el embajador de Irlanda.

— ¿Qué dama? ¡Es una francesa!— se defendió el del cigarrillo.

— ¡Y tampoco soy dama!— acotó Francis — ¡Y no me metan en sus líos familiares!

— El frachute tiene razón— dijo Arthur — "Los trapos sucios se lavan en casa", como siempre he dicho. No es justo que toda la audiencia sea testigo de sus infantiles berrinches.

— ¡Pues si no es ahora, cuándo! Como embajadores de importantes reinos en Europa, hemos venido con el fin de resolver asuntos que son de nuestra preocupación, y aunque todos deban de ser testigos de temas que poco les incumben, es el momento de…— pronto, y en medio de su explicación, el representante de Gales fue bajando poco a poco la voz, y centró su interés en la generosa porción de caramelos que Arthur puso delante de ellos, una vez que los hubo sacado de su maletín.

— ¿Contento?

— ¡No!— Gritó el escocés, tomando una de las golosinas, y aventándola al suelo— ¡No podrás callarnos con deliciosos dulces de Toffee*!

— A mí me gustan…— dijo el galés, tomando un caramelo, desenvolviéndolo, y echándolo a su boca.

— ¡Escúpelo!— ordenó el pelirrojo. El representante de Irlanda del Norte, atendiendo al mandado del escocés, dio una palmada al delegado de Gales, ocasionando que éste comenzara a atragantarse con el caramelo.

— ¡A un lado, yo me encargo!— demandó Arthur, colocándose tras el atorado británico, y comenzando a realizar la factible y conocida maniobra Heimlich*. Tras tres intentos fallidos por comprimir su abdomen, por fin el galés escupió el caramelo, que por la fuerza con que fue expulsado, fue a dar del otro lado del mesón.

— Qué… asco…— comentó Feliks.

— ¡Cayó en mi vaso de agua!— comentó Feliciano, mirando inquietado el recipiente con el bombón flotando.

— ¡Lo siento…!— se excusó el británico, enrojeciendo — Déjeme solucionarlo…

— Tranquilo, tranquilo… lo haré yo…— "la" italiana extendió su mano para tomar su vaso con agua, y en seguida, el búlgaro golpeó su dorso con la cucharita de metal ya desocupada — ¡Ay!

— ¡Boris, ya para!— retó la rumana, dándole una palmada en el hombro, y adelantándose a tomar el vaso con agua para ir a cambiar su contenido.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡No lo hago de malo, es un tic!

— No sería mala idea cambiar a Feliciano de lugar…— comentó Ludwig — ¿Qué dicen?

— ¡Feliciano~! — Llamó Francis — Ven aquí, _mon ami_, siéntate conmigo~…

— ¡Ve~!

— ¡Retiro lo dicho!—contrarió "la" alemana" — ¡Feliciano, otra voz: quédate allí!

— Ve~…

— Pero que el delegado de Bulgaria deje de molestarla ¿Entendido?

— ¿Y yo qué le he hecho, señorita Beilschmidt?— preguntó ofendido el búlgaro — ¿Me ha visto molestarla?

— Lo hace desde la Primera Guerra Mundial, cuando estuvo con nosotros en el bando de las "Potencias Centrales". Cabe suponer que aún no se le quita la manía.

— ¿Es testigo?

— No.

— ¡Pero soy la víctima!— se quejó "la" veneciana — ¡Y mi mano es la evidencia!

— Y con eso queda demostrada su culpa. Ahora: contenga su trastorno, con tal de no seguir interrumpiendo la jornada.

— Creo que es un buen momento para interrumpirla si me pregunta, "señorita" Beilschmidt— interrumpió Francis — Ya van dos horas que comenzó la junta, y el aire comienza a viciarse. Personalmente, ya siento algo de jaqueca.

— ¿Propones que tomemos un receso, frachute?

— No es mala idea.

— Iré a dar aviso a la recepción. Nadie sale hasta que oigan el timbre ¿De acuerdo?— dijo Arthur, antes de salir del habitáculo y cerrar la puerta tras él.

— ¿Estarán sirviendo algo en el casino? ¡Muero de hambre!— exclamó el polaco — Liet ¿Quieres que tomemos algo juntos?

— No, gracias…

— Te vendría bien. No has tomado desayuno— dijo Raivis — Y estás muy pálido.

— Estoy bien. Y no tengo hambre.

— Quieras o no, Toris, comerás algo— interrumpió Eduard — Y no tendrás más opción que aceptarlo, porque seré yo quien te compre algún bocadillo ¿Vale?

— No pierdan el tiempo conmigo. No vale la pena…— suspiró el lituano, bajando la vista. Natasha, que escuchó el comentario, sintió que algo dentro de ella se encogía dolorosamente, manifestándose en seguida en un quejido liberado de forma inconsciente por su garganta.

— No se siente bien… ¿Verdad, señorita?— preguntó la liechtensteiniana a su lado.

— ¿No te dijo tu hermano que no hablaras con los eslavos?

— Ah… sí, pero… creo que…

— No le desobedezcas.

— Señorita Natasha…

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Usted… está muy mal. Siento que le haría bien relajarse, o… hablar con alguien…

— ¿Y quién va a querer escucharme? ¿Tú, acaso?— espetó bruscamente la bielorrusa, provocando que Lily se estremeciera.

— S-sí. Si usted quiere, claro…

— No lo entenderías— contestó — Nadie me entiende. Nadie tampoco quiere entenderme… ¿Es que no logran comprender lo frustrante que es amar y no ser correspondido, pese a lo mucho que haces por esa persona?

— Creo que usted no es la única que ha sentido eso alguna vez…— respondió tímidamente la germana —Hasta donde he visto… hay mucha gente que sufre por amor…

— Pero no como yo lo hago…— dijo Natasha, bajando la vista, y ocultando el rostro entre las manos entrelazadas — Ya déjame en paz…

— No es una buena idea contenerse… y aunque no la entienda del todo, señorita, creo que le haría bien desahogarse… debe de aprovechar que mi hermano está concentrado en otra cosa… no le interrumpirá como antes…

— ¡Bien, bien…! ¡Pero… promete que luego vas a dejarme tranquila…!

— Sí.

— ¿Qué sentirías tú si la persona que más te importa y amas en todo el maldito mundo parece no dar cuenta de tus intenciones? ¡Te lo planteo así de fácil, para que comprendas! Porque todo es más complejo de lo que parece…

— Pues…

— He dedicado mi vida entera a seguirlo, adorarlo, apoyarlo y ayudarlo con lo que tengo para entregarle, e incluso más… ¡Él me aprecia, lo sé…! ¡Pero no como quisiera que lo hiciera…! ¡Es más! ¡Pasa de mí, me evita…! ¡Prefiere mil veces a otras personas desagradecidas y miserables que nunca han sabido estimarlo, y que seguro jamás lo harán…!

— Señorita…

— ¡¿Pero cómo podrías entenderme? ¡Si eres una niña! ¡No conoces los extremos del amor, porque de seguro aún eres muy joven para haberlos sentido! ¡Y mejor que nunca lo hagas, porque ambos extremos: odio y amor, son los sentimientos más dolorosos y frustrantes que pueden existir…!

— ¡Señorita…! Por favor, conserve la calma…

— ¡Es fácil decirlo cuando no están en mi posición! ¡Pero imagino que estás contenta ahora que sabes en qué pozo estoy caída! ¡¿No es así?

— Señorita Natasha… entiendo… más de lo que usted imagina su situación…— dijo la joven, atreviéndose con tembloroso valor a tocar el hombro de la eslava —Porque de cierto modo… puedo decir que a mi corta edad he querido a una persona en especial más que a cualquier otra…

— Eso no te pone en mis zapatos, niña…

— Por supuesto que sí… digo… es difícil… no sé si he tocado los extremos que permita alcanzar el corazón… pero sé que de algún modo tengo sentimientos tan intensos que tal y como me hacen sentir sumamente feliz y satisfecha, hay otras ocasiones en que… me siento algo frustrada…

— ¿Tú?

— A-algo… quizás no tanto como para… entristecerme… pero… siento que tal vez podría hacer mucho más por esa persona tan especial para mí… y quizás no forzándola a mirarme o estimarme del mismo modo, sino… haciéndole sentir que estoy siempre presente, a su lado, y que puede contar conmigo pese a que haya algo que nos distancie…

— ¿A qué te refieres con "algo"?

— Cualquier cosa que nos separe, aunque sea en una corta medida…

— ¿Y si es esa persona misma la que no te quiere cerca?

— Pues entonces no dudaré en manifestarle con más entusiasmo que estoy allí…

— ¿Y si con eso la espantas?

— No se me ha dado ese caso… pero… me atrevería a decir que me sentiré feliz al ver que esa persona es feliz, sea yo o no el motivo de su contento… bastará para mí el ver que esa persona vive en paz y bienestar, para sentir que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, y que en parte mis proyecciones y objetivos están cumplidos… después de todo… cuando se ama a alguien: se quiere su felicidad…

— Es fácil para ti decirlo… Después de todo: no estás enamorada de tu propio hermano— comentó fríamente la bielorrusa, sorprendiéndose luego con el intenso sonrojo que Lily presentó en su rostro — ¿Tú…?

— ¡Dis… disculpe! Yo… bueno… ¿Acaso usted…?

— Trátame de rara si quieres…— rió irónicamente Natasha — A veces el amor no discrimina ni siquiera a la familia… y sólo… se hace sentir… ¿No es enfermizo?

— ¡No, no…! Sólo… bueno, es que…

— ¿Jamás habías oído nada semejante?

— Pues… lo había escuchado, pero… jamás pensé enterarme de un caso… tan extremo… ¿Sufrir de amor por… tu hermano?

— Como te dije: él me aprecia… como su hermana menor. No como lo hago yo— Natasha suspiró —Se sufre mucho cuando se ama a la persona equivocada… y quizás no soy tanto como tú, niña… ¿No encuentras que esto del amor, llevado a mis extremos, incluye también algo de egoísmo?

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— No es que no quiera que mi hermano no sea feliz… pero me disgusta ver que no puedo ser yo quien cause que lo sea, o que comparta directamente su gozo con él… a veces pienso que es algo muy egoísta, ya sabes… TODOS dicen que se debe ser feliz cuando la persona amada lo es, pese a todo… ¿Por qué no puedo serlo entonces?

— N-no lo sé…

— En fin… creo que podría vivir con eso atormentándome toda la vida, o seguir intentando, fracasando, e igualmente estaría atormentada hasta el fin de mis días… como sea: no hay escapatoria para mí…

— No se rinda tan fácil, señorita… cuando las intenciones por alguien son buenas, nada más se pueden recibir a cambio cosas buenas de vuelta.

— Quisiera poder pensar así… ojalá pasara algo que lograra convencerme de que aún si no puedo tenerlo para siempre conmigo, pudiese sentirme feliz por él… ¡Ah, pero si al menos él solucionara sus problemas, podría a lo mejor considerarlo un poco!

— Señorita…

— ¿Qué?

— Sus ojos…

— ¿Qué ocurre con mis…?— dudosa, la bielorrusa tanteó su rostro con los dedos, encontrándose con la piel humedecida y fría. Miró las yemas de sus dígitos, ennegrecidas ligeramente por algunos restos de delineador — Demonios…

— Ha comenzado a llorar sin darse cuenta…

— No me digas…— dijo con mordacidad Natasha, comenzando a buscar en sus bolsillos su pañuelo. Sin embargo, antes de poder hallarlo, sintió que Lily posaba el puño de su vestido contra la mejilla, limpiándola — Niña: te mancharás la ropa con el maquillaje.

— Nada que no pueda limpiarse después…— dijo ella, sonriéndole. La liechtensteiniana alcanzó nuevamente su cajita de metal, y la abrió, ofreciendo los dulces que contenía — Las penas saben mejor con chocolate…

— No te cansas ¿Cierto?— suspiró Natasha, sonriéndose forzadamente. Tomó una de las galletas bañadas, y dio un mordisco desganado. En seguida, el sabor del dulce la inundó agradablemente, y pudo sentir la calidez de sus propias lágrimas en los pómulos, y brotando nuevamente de sus irritados ojos.

— No es buena idea abstenerse de llorar si lo necesita.

— No suelo hacerlo. Aunque prefiero esconderme que hacerlo en público.

— Gracias por compartir conmigo sus inquietudes… espero… que lo que le he dicho haya servido de algo…

— Ya lo creo…— suspiró a eslava. En eso, un ruido al exterior del salón llamó su atención, y en seguida dio cuenta que era la voz de su hermano.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Basta! ¡Vete!

— (¿Iván?)

— ¡No, aléjate…! ¡Basta… no! ¡No te me acerques…!

— ¿Qué le ocurre?— la bielorrusa se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta. Muchos le secundaron, tratando de asomarse, pero ella les impidió el paso. Y vio con horror como "la" rusa trataba por todos sus medios de defenderse de Gansükh, quien con bastante esmero y agilidad, la toreaba y trataba de acorralarla, en un peligroso juego de retrocesos y capturas.

— ¡Déjame…! ¡Déjame…!

— ¡Oye, tú…!— llamó Natasha, desconcentrando al asiático, y dándole a Iván la oportunidad de correr escalera-abajo por el edificio. El mongol se rió de forma macabra, y la siguió. Natasha salió a su búsqueda, corriendo por el pasillo tras aquél peligroso acosador. En eso, Arthur venía de vuelta, y tras sorprenderse y paralizarse con los dos primeros participantes de la carrera, logró retener a la tercera.

— ¡Arlovskaya! ¿Qué he dicho de no salir del salón en mi ausencia?

— ¿Qué? ¡¿No ve que mi hermano corre peligro? ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!

— ¡Lo hará cuando suene la alarma! Ahora hay que regresar y ser pacientes…

— ¡Suélteme!

— ¡No, no lo haré! ¡No permitiré desórdenes ni desobediencias en mi mando!— y dicho esto, la asió por la muñeca, y arrastró por el pasillo hasta el salón de la junta europea.

— ¡No, no! ¡Déjeme ir! ¡Me necesita! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo! ¡Maldición, suélteme…!

— ¿Qué le ocurre a esa loca?— preguntó Feliks, una vez que ambos hubieron ingresado de vuelta al salón.

— No lo sé. Pero no se le permitirá la salida antes de que suene la alarma.

— Oye ¿Y si mejor vas a sentarte, Nat…?

— ¡No! ¡Iván está en peligro…! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo…!— rugió a bielorrusa, comenzando a forcejear y golpear la puerta.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué le ocurre a la jefa?— preguntó Eduard.

— ¡Lo persigue un asesino, o un psicópata…! ¡Tengo que detenerlo…! ¡No puedo permitirme que… le haga nada malo a mi hermano…!

— ¡Él sabrá defenderse sólo!— protestó Gilbert — Vuelva a su puesto…

— ¡No!— respondió ella, comenzando a arañar el madero de la puerta, produciendo un horripilante sonido que hizo que todos se estremecieran.

— ¡Ay~…! ¡Deje eso…!

— ¡Mis oídos!

— ¡Arlovskaya…! ¡A su lugar…!

— ¡Hermano~…! ¡Huye, huye…! ¡Huye hasta… que pueda salir de aquí…!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la junta de América, "la" estadounidense había conseguido un poco de orden dentro del salón, y ahora, se discutía acerca de la trágica situación de un desafortunado centroamericano. Por supuesto, Alfred encabezaba la charla.

— He pasado por tantas cosas malas que… dudo ya que tenga salvación…— suspiró el haitiano, procurando no manifestar gran malestar — ¿Será… que Dios está tan lejos que no alcanza a oír los gritos de mi gente? ¿Sus sollozos… sus clamores…? ¿No ve como sus hijos sufren…? ¿O es que sus benévolas manos no nos alcanzan…?

— Tranquilo… tranquilo, muchacho…— consoló "la" estadounidense, acariciando la frente del centroamericano — Todo mejorará. Ten fe.

— He tratado de todo, señorita… he pedido ayuda, y mucha gente me la ha concedido… ¡Pero es una desgracia tras otra! Me azotan los cataclismos, me debilitan las enfermedades, mi gente muere de hambre… tal vez no he puesto el suficiente esmero en salvar a mi país, pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No quisiera endeudarme y empeorar mi situación… pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Mi gente… ¡Mi gente tampoco puede colaborarme mucho…! ¡Estoy… sumido en una miseria que tal vez nunca logre superar…!

— ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo…! Verás como juntos ¡Todo es posible!

— ¿Juntos?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿No soy yo un héroe a nivel internacional? ¿Y no puede un poco de ayuda bien intencionada resolver hasta el más serio de los problemas?— dijo Alfred, dedicándole una apacible sonrisa — Nada más se necesita algo de disposición y ganas de salir adelante…

— ¿Usted… estaría dispuesta a…?

— ¿Ayudarte? ¡Claro que sí!

— Siento que Dios ha escuchado mis plegarias… es… ¡Es usted un ángel!— exclamó Jameau. Se mordió el labio, y miró los benévolos ojos azules de "la" norteamericana — ¿Cómo podría pagárselo, señorita…?

— ¡Fácil! Lo que quiere es tu petróleo— espetó bruscamente el venezolano, rompiendo con la conmoción del momento.

— ¿Qué? ¡No es cierto! ¡Quiero ayudarlo!— se defendió Alfred.

— ¿Por qué malpensar de tan hermosa dama, Gustavo?— preguntó el dominicano — ¿No ves que intenta ayudar a nuestro amigo?

— ¡Es porque Haití está flotando en petróleo, pero no tiene con qué extraerlo! ¿Qué hará? ¡Es obvio! ¡Aprovechará cuando Jameau baje la guardia, pondrá sus máquinas, y se llevará todo el petróleo que saque!— explicó irritado el cubano.

— ¡Lo dices porque la odias! ¡Y no me explico todavía por qué!— defendió el representante de Costa Rica.

— Ha de ser porque lo rechazó ¿A que si? ¡Por eso le llevas tanta contra a mi vecinita!— dijo el mexicano.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Creen que yo intentaría cortejar a semejante… semejante…? ¡A~gh!— Hugo enrojeció de ira y vergüenza, y salió de salón. A mitad del pasillo, colocó el peluche de conejo contra la pared, y le propinó una buena cantidad de fuertes puñetazos que reacomodaron el relleno al interior del muñeco, dándole una apariencia deforme a su cuerpecito una vez que cesaron los golpes. El cubano respiró profundo, y nuevamente ingresó al salón.

— Como iba diciendo ¡¿Creen que yo, YO, intentaría algo con "ella"? ¡Si siempre la he odiado!

— Es porque no te toma en cuenta más que como su… su…

— ¿"Amigo"?

— ¡Ni siquiera quiero ser su amigo!— se defendió Hugo.

— Oye, oye. Estás llevando tu rencor a un extremo muy molesto— reprendió con picardía Alfred — ¿No será que intentas llamar mi atención?

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Seguro lo está intentando!— comentó irónicamente la puertorriqueña — ¡Anda, Hugo! ¡¿Por qué no le dices a la boricua que te trae loco de una vez?

— ¡Lo sabía!— acusó el hondureño — ¡Todo este tiempo lo sospeché!

— ¡Ustedes son realmente intratables!— rugió el cubano, acentuando aún más su expresión de furia, mientras comenzaba a retorcer el cuello del conejito de peluche.

— Realmente esto no podría ser peor…— suspiró el venezolano.

— Dejando de lado la atracción no admitida que sientes por mí, _commie_, será mejor que retomemos el tema de tu compañero latinoamericano…— propuso Alfred con evidente malicia — Dime, amigo… ¿Cuánto necesitas?

— No… no sabría decirle, dama…— admitió avergonzado Jameau — ¿Por qué no… viene a mi casa, y lo juzga usted misma?

— ¡Hey, hey! ¡No te aproveches!— retó Roberto, el dominicano — ¡Esa clase de "tiempo a solas" no se vale!

— ¡Entendido, amigo! Iré a su casa luego de la junta a evaluar el préstamo que requiere para su mejora ¿_Okey_?

— Gracias, señorita…

— Suertudo…— murmuraron los otros, apretando los dientes. Ya para ese entonces, Hugo había decapitado a su peluche, y el algodón de relleno caía de su esponjoso cuerpecito.

— Voy a matarla, voy a matarla… la mataré con una piedra, o algo así…— rugió para sí mismo. Entonces, un extraño ruido se oyó desde fuera del salón.

— Oigan ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó José, el peruano, asomándose a la puerta — ¡Un caballo!

— ¿Un caballo?

— ¡Es Manuel montado en un caballo!— señaló Rosaura, la boliviana, tras asomarse también al pasillo.

— ¡Todos a suelo!— indicó el colombiano, justo antes de que el chileno hiciera su magistral entrada, haciendo que la yegua que montaba se parara sobre sus dos patas en el mesón de la sala. Muchos se habían alcanzado a proteger, más otros no reaccionaron a tiempo, y vieron su vida pasar frente a sus ojos al sentir como el animal y su jinete sobrevolaban sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡¿Qué carajo?— exclamó Francisco.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?— le secundó el paraguayo.

— ¡Che, boludo! ¡¿Qué creés que estás haciendo?— Preguntó indignado Diego — ¡Estás loco!

— ¡_Oh my God_! ¡Es un vaquero! ¡Como los de mi país!— chilló emocionada "la" estadounidense, con los ojos centelleándole como nunca — ¡_Awesome_!

— ¡No es un vaquero…! ¡Es… un huaso!— corrigió el peruano, poniéndose de pie junto a la boliviana.

— ¡Caserita! ¿Cuál es su gracia?— preguntó Manuel en su galante jerga, a la vez que hacía que la yegua bajara del tablón del mueble.

— ¿Mi… gracia?

— Su nombre, mi'jita.

— ¡Alfred F. Jones!

— Curioso nombre para tan buenamoza mujer… ¿Sube? ¡La invito a dar una vuelta!

— ¡¿En serio?— preguntó Alfred.

— ¡En serio! ¡Súbase, y agárrese fuerte, mi'ja!— dijo el chileno, tendiéndole su mano a "la" estadounidense, quien lanzando nuevamente un grito de emoción, se impulsó ayudada por Manuel, y subió a la parte trasera de la montura.

— ¡_Yahoo~_!

— ¡Partimos, mi reina!— gritó el chileno, haciendo nuevamente que la yegua se parara sobre sus dos patas traseras, y obligando a "la" norteamericana a abrazarse a su cintura, para no caer.

— ¡¿Qué estás tratando, loco? ¡Dejá de hacerte el grosso con la nena, boludo!— dijo Diego mostrando evidente enojo — ¡Bajá de caballo, tramposo! ¡Eso no vale!

— ¡Apártense, o les pasará por encima!— advirtió David, el panameño. Pero todos le desoyeron. Y cuando Manuel hizo nuevamente que la equina retomara su carrera, todos maniobraron rápidamente para no ser arrollados.

— ¡Oye, Manuel! ¡Vuelve aquí!

— ¡No te lleves a mi vecinita!

— ¡Volvé, chilenito! ¡Resolvé esto como hombre…!

— ¡Vayamos tras él! ¡Hay que detenerlo!

— ¡No se la va a ganar tan fácil!

Muchos de los representantes de Centro y Sudamérica fueron a la siga de Manuel, quien ya llevaba varios metros de ventaja al ir montado sobre la yegua. Y salvo David, Jameau, Elizabeth, Gustavo, Magdalena (la nicaragüense) y Hugo, la sala quedó vacía.

— Sigo sin comprender qué le ven— comentó el venezolano, cruzando los brazos.

— La chica tiene carisma… ¡Demasiado carisma!— espetó la puertorriqueña.

— Hasta Rosaura y Janet han salido con los otros…— dijo Magdalena, refiriéndose a la boliviana y la guyanesa — De seguro tratando de detenerlos.

— Y han arrastrado a Yasmin y Thomas con ellos— acotó David, aludiendo a los pequeños embajadores de Jamaica y Belice.

— ¿Creen que vayan a volver?— preguntó el haitiano.

— No te lo aseguro— dijo Gustavo, ajustando sus gafas — Creo que podemos dar por terminada nuestra junta.

— ¿Bajamos? Tanto alboroto me ha dado hambre— sugirió Hugo. Sus compañeros le apoyaron, y salieron de salón con suma calma, encontrándose luego con otra particular persecución en los pasillos.

— ¡Basta, no…! ¡Aléjate de mí, psicópata…!

— ¿Qué ra…?— el embajador de Venezuela se volteó, y en seguida, palideció de miedo…

— ¡Iván! ¿Qué te pasa, chico?

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Socorro…! ¡Díganle que se aleje de mí…!

— ¿De quién hablas…?— Elizabeth se volteó, y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente — ¡Santa madre de Dios, abran paso…! ¡Trae un hacha…!

— ¡¿Un hacha…?— el cubano quedó boquiabierto.

— ¡Todos, háganse a un lado!— ordenó la nicaragüense, empujando a sus compañeros hacia la pared. "La" rusa corría como si su vida dependiera de ello… ¡Y vaya que lo hacía! Porque siguiéndola de cerca, el mongol la perseguía, esgrimiendo un hacha de bombero que de seguro sacó del mismo edificio, de éstas que se instalan tras un cristal, y deben usarse en caso de incendio.

— ¡Ven acá, linda! ¡No te haré TANTO daño…! — rió macabramente el asiático, intentando asestarle un golpe con el arma. Ambos se perdieron junto a sus voces mientras corrían hacia el final del pasillo, en dirección a quién sabe dónde.

— Válgame Dios…— jadeó Gustavo, ajustando sus gafas.

— El mundo entero está enloqueciendo… ¿Seremos nosotros los próximos?

— ¡No lo plantees como una película de terror, Hugo! ¡Me da miedo, chico!

Y en eso, sonó la alarma del descanso.

* * *

El casino, antes ocupado por menos de diez personas (contando a sus funcionarios) pronto se fue tornando más poblado. Ya Matthew y Yekaterina habían dejado de lado la parte "fuerte" de la conversación, y ahora se distraían en temas más triviales y divertidos.

— Entonces… ¿Me dices que crías vacas en una granja en Ucrania?

— ¡Sí! Desde niña me encantan las vaquitas. Y hace poco, he hecho un trato con Antonio para cruzar a mi favorita con un precioso toro español— dijo ella, sonriéndole — Hace poco el toro que tenía enfermó, y he tenido que sacrificarlo con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Creo que si la nueva cría que espera mi Uma es un macho, podría ser un ejemplar muy fuerte, y el nuevo macho alfa de mi granja…

— ¿Y crías más animales aparte de vacas?

— Algunas gallinas con sus politos, y hace poco una cabrita suiza. También planeo empezar con ponis una vez que amplíe el establo.

— Interesante.

— ¿Y qué de ti, Matthew?— preguntó la ucraniana, ya atreviéndose a llamarlo por su nombre, dada la confianza que nació entre ambos tras mucho conversar — ¿Te dedicas a algo especial en Ottawa?

— La verdad es que no tengo pasatiempos ni hobbies muy marcados. Y tampoco podría poner tanta dedicación como tú lo has hecho con los animales de granja. Aunque sí he criado a un osito polar desde que era un cachorro.

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué lindo!

— En estos momentos está en una especie de guardería que tiene el edificio para las mascotas. Si no me equivoco, los representantes de Suecia y Finlandia han dejado allí a su cachorra, y la representante de Japón también dejó a su perrito allí. Y creo que he visto también un frailecillo islandés, un perrito chihuahua, y un conejillo de indias bastante sospechoso*.

— Vi a algunas personas más con mascotas ¿Qué con ellos?

— De seguro no han querido separarse de ellas. Por ejemplo… ¡Kyle y su koala! No viven el uno sin el otro… y hablando de Kyle… te lo presento ¡Ahí viene!

— ¿Dónde?

— ¡Hola, Kyle! ¡Por aquí!— aclamó el canadiense, sin poder llamar la atención del australiano.

— ¡Vamos, papú! ¡Carga a mi koala!

— ¡No, no quiero! ¡Me dejará llena de pelos, y de seguro huele mal!

— ¡Está recién bañado! ¡Dudo que apeste! ¡Vamos: cárgalo! ¡Todos tus problemas desaparecerán si lo haces!

— ¡No~!

— ¿Está persiguiendo a esa chica…? ¿Por qué?

— Le gusta que la gente abrace a su koala. No descansará hasta conseguirlo.

— Oh. Es… adorable… ¿Cómo se llama tu osito?

— Kuma… ¡Kumajirou! — Matthew rió — No sé por qué le he elegido un nombre tan complicado, siendo que lo olvido— rascó nerviosamente su mejilla — Dime, Yekaterina… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

— ¡Oh, muchísimo mejor! Nunca antes me había atrevido a hablar con alguien acerca de… mis problemas…— la ucraniana sonrió con dulzura — ¿No… te he aburrido?

— ¡Claro que no! Es… todo un placer hablar con… una persona tan centrada, sensible y madura…— dijo el muchacho de anteojos, enrojeciendo progresivamente — Hace tanto… no tenía una… conversación tan agradable con alguien…

— Creo que hace mucho tampoco me daba el lujo de hablar con tanta confianza…— Yekaterina bajó la vista — Y… es realmente lindo hacerlo de vez en cuando…

— Me… alegro que te haya servido de algo nuestra charla… ¡Ah! Mira… parece que ya es hora del descanso…

— ¿Tan rápido se ha pasado el tiempo? ¡Dios! Debo haber estado muy concentrada que… no noté cuán rápido se pasó el tiempo…— la europea jugó tímidamente con sus dedos, y mordió su labio. El embajador de Canadá, soltó una risa nerviosa, y luego, miró a su interlocutora — ¿Ye… Yekaterina?

— Dime.

— ¿Conoces Nueva York?

— N-no del todo… las veces que he venido… siempre duermo en el mismo hotel, y como en los mismos lugares…

— Es una ciudad enorme… y… dudo que el recorrido vaya a ser muy largo… pero… ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta?— ofreció Matthew — Así podremos estirar las piernas y respirar algo de aire fresco.

— Suena bien… ¿Vamos?

— Vamos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y salieron del recinto. Tras abandonar el edificio, dejaron atrás la aglomeración y el ruido de las conversaciones y discusiones que tomaron lugar una vez que gran parte de los embajadores se hubieron acomodado en las mesas del casino, formando grupos bien demarcados que pretendían ignorarse y molestarse entre ellos.

— ¡Demonios! He perdido a ese… maniático con hacha…— gruñó la bielorrusa, agotada, dejándose caer rendida en una de las bancas del recinto — ¡Y lo tenía tan cerca! ¡Tontos zapatos de tacón alto! ¡Cómo molestan cuando una más urgida está! ¿No? ¡Es el gusto de frustrarme la existencia! ¡¿Verdad? ¡Ahí tienes, Dios! ¡Ya me castigaste lo suficiente el día de hoy…!

— ¿A quién le gritas, chica?— preguntó ligeramente perturbado el cubano, acercándose a la bielorrusa.

— Al de arriba.

— ¿Y qué te hizo?

— Cosas horribles… ¿Me haces compañía? Me hace falta alguien con quien hablar…

— Como guste, chica. Yo a ust'e estoy pa' servirle— rió el centroamericano de buena gana, tomando asiento junto a ella — ¿Y qué me cuenta de bueno?

— Nada bueno.

— Tampoco yo, chica. Que ésta junta me ha servi'o pa' puro estresarme…

— Ídem…— suspiró Natasha.

Se acercaron al mesón que el cubano y la bielorrusa compartían un par de miembros de la junta de los asiáticos. El embajador de Siria ya casi recuperado del efecto del dardo, hablando con el iraquí, también en mejores condiciones, aunque algo torpe y somnoliento todavía.

— ¿Se puede? En ningún otro lugar nos quieren cerca— dijo el sirio, señalando las sillas vacías frente a los dos embajadores.

— Adelante— asintió Natasha.

— Buenas… tardes…— dijo con dificultad el iraquí.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasó, chico?

— Estoy mareado… y veo puntitos de colores…— dijo el delegado de Irak —Me sedaron por error… y no casi no siento mis piernas.

— Eso te pasa por meterte en lugares donde no te llaman— le espetó con seriedad el birmano, acercándose al grupo — ¿Puedo sentarme?

— Eres bienvenido, camarada— le respondió Hugo.

— ¿De qué hablan?

— De nada interesante— dijo la europea — ¿Cómo estuvo su junta?

— ¡De maravilla!— declaró el embajador de Myanmar, para extrañeza de sus dos compañeros asiáticos — ¡Hubo de todo! Animales salvajes, disparos de cerbatana, conflictos familiares, tensión política… ¡Era como una película!

— Parece que fuiste el único que lo disfrutó…— suspiró el iraquí.

— No fue de mi particular agrado, pero al menos me entretuve viendo como ustedes los de Medio Oriente se mentaban la madre por todo.

— ¡Uy, sí! Qué divertido— comentó irónico el sirio.

Acercándose también al grupo que recién se formaba, también estaban los delegados de Irán y Corea del Norte, quienes hablaban en voz muy baja, casi secreteándose.

— ¡Oye, Zahra!— llamó el embajador de Irak a su pariente iraní, sonriéndole con malicia — ¡¿Qué tantos secretitos? ¡Ustedes dos no se soltaron ni un segundo luego que se sentaron juntos!

— ¿Es cierto eso?— preguntó el cubano, arqueando las cejas un par de veces en un gesto de picardía — ¿Están echando pila*, acaso?

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no…!— se defendió el norcoreano, enrojeciendo se súbito.

— Re… recién nos estamos conociendo— acotó la iraní, desviando la vista apenada.

— ¿Y de qué tanto hablan?

— T-tratos… eh… alianzas internacionales— respondió Hyung.

— Asuntos diplomáticos. Eso es todo.

— ¡Oh! ¿Así es como le llaman ahora a estarse coqueteando?

— ¡Cierra la boca!— retó la delegada de Medio Oriente, sentándose junto al iraquí — No fastidies…

— ¡Ay, hombre! Siéntate con nosotros, que así no paran de conversar la chica y tú— invitó el cubano, riéndose. Natasha enseñó la silla desocupada a su lado, y Hyung, inclinando la cabeza como agradecimiento, aceptó el ofrecimiento.

— Vaya numerito el que montaron tu hermano y tú en la sala— dijo el sirio, sonriéndose, mirando al norcoreano.

— Es de todas las veces que nos encontramos. Y eso que no has visto las peleas que se arman en el parlamento coreano.

— ¡Ah! Es que ustedes los del extremo oriente no son menos peligrosos que nosotros los musulmanes— dijo el iraquí — He sabido que ustedes son muy fanáticos de las… ¿Katanas? ¡Esas enormes espadas con las que saltan cuarenta litros de sangre con cada corte!

— Nunca tanto. Y la katana es JAPONESA— corrigió Hyung — Personalmente, prefiero usar mi fiel RPD*…

— ¡¿Tienes una RPD?— exclamó la iraní — ¡Increíble!

— Es del tipo 62: una maravilla. Tuve una DPM antes, pero el cargador comenzó a fallar y no podía disparar continuamente. La usé durante la Guerra de Corea, y vaya que me fue muy útil. Guardo también una SGM, pero casi no la ocupo: pesa demasiado…

— Yo tengo una PK que dispara como condenada. De hecho: la traigo conmigo.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó el norcoreano con interés.

— ¡Eso es ilegal! ¡¿Cómo no te la confiscaron?— gruñó el delegado de Irak.

— La traigo en mi maleta y desarmada. Si la ensamblara dentro de Estados Unidos, ahí si pasaría a ser ilegal.

— ¡Y cómo se ve que estamos en nuestra salsa!— rió Hugo — También tengo una PK es casa, pero poco y nada puedo hacerla entrar en acción.

— Ustedes se entienden con esas cosas: yo prefiero las armas blancas— interrumpió Natasha — Siempre traigo al menos tres cuchillos conmigo, y una navaja por si acaso. Dos de mis armas están en las ligar de las pantis, y la navaja va en mi bolsillo.

— ¿Y el otro cuchillo?— preguntó el sirio.

— Guardado en mí escote. Pero ese es mi último recurso, cuando ya los otros tres me han fallado.

— ¡Suertudos! Yo no puedo siquiera traer un par de tijeras conmigo— se lamentó el delegado de Irak — Me confiscaron todo cuando los… gringos se metieron a mi casa.

— Cómo lamento escuchar eso— dijo el cubano.

— Hyung… si te interesa: ¿Me acompañarías a un sitio baldío luego de la junta…?— propuso la iraní al norcoreano, con un sugerente ronroneo — Podría hasta dejarte disparar mi ametralladora.

— Suena tentador— dijo él con una macabra sonrisa — Y si a ti te interesa: traigo conmigo un revolver Webley MK de modelo inglés. Calibre de 9 milímetros. CARGADA.

— ¿La misma que se usó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial?— preguntó la Medio Oriental, recibiendo una respuesta positiva de su hablante — Dicen que disparar una de esas es toda una delicia.

— Puedes apostar a que sí.

— Par de lunáticos…— gimió el iraquí — ¿No les han enseñado a "no comer pan frente al pobre"*?

— Déjalos: son tal para cual— insistió el birmano. Pronto, vieron que dos personas más se les acercaban — ¿Se les ofrece algo?

— ¿Podemos dejar a Lib con ustedes aquí? Prometemos que no muerde… casi— dijo el sudafricano, cargando en sus brazos a la representante de Libia, totalmente inmovilizada con cuerdas, y amordazada con un pañuelo de género.

— No hay problemas— señaló el sirio, acercando una silla de la mesa contigua, ofreciéndola al africano. El presidente de la junta del continente negro dejó a la Libia en a banquita, mientras ella se retorcía como un gusanito, y gritaba contra la tela de su mordaza — ¿Ella… se siente bien?

— No mucho, hace poco tuvo una crisis nerviosa. Pero no hará nada mientras no la desaten… ¡Ya sé! ¿Puede quedarse alguien más a cuidar que Lib no los moleste? Sólo si ustedes no se oponen— dijo el sudafricano. Los demás se miraron, y asintieron con la cabeza — ¡Excelente! Veamos…

— ¿Qué tal si viene la embajadora de Zimbabue a hacernos compañía?— propuso el delegado de Myanmar.

— ¿La conocen?

— Nos entendemos con ella… o algo así.

— ¡Hey… Zim! ¿Podrías venir un momento?— llamó el africano.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Te gustaría quedarte con tu amiga de libia durante el receso? Es que ya mordió a las representantes de Kenia y Somalía, y necesitamos que alguien…

— ¿Cuide de ella?

— Exacto.

— Déjamelo a mí. Yo me entiendo con locas como ella— rió la zimbabuense, acercando otra silla de una mesa vecina, y acomodándose junto a la libia.

— ¡Gracias! Te debo una…

Así, fue que quedó reunida una quizás poco conocida, pero realmente peligrosa alianza, en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta del casino.

— Una coincidencia que nos volvamos a ver todos a la cara otra vez ¿No?

— Concuerdo con uste', chica… ¿Cómo le va?

— Lo de siempre, camarada cubano. Soportando a mi jefe— suspiró la subsahariana — ¿Y ustedes?

— Estresados.

— Más irritados que nunca.

— Yo no siento las piernas.

— Y yo me hallo en una… crisis emocional— se lamentó Natasha.

— ¡Arriba corazón, que con las penas no se logra nada en éste mundo!— animó Hugo

—En realidad con nada se logra algo en éste mundo— gruñó el iraquí — No con la mugre capitalista occidental dominándolo todo.

— ¿Sólo occidental? El capitalismo puro de por sí es malo— acotó el sirio con indignación.

— Especifica, hombre: que es el sistema expansionista de los primermundistas el que pudre al mundo ¿No?

— Concuerdo con mi camarada aquí presente — dijo Hyung, adoptando un semblante cargado de determinación — Sin embargo los hay quienes tienen sus ojos bien abiertos ante la realidad mundial.

— Eso no te lo niego. Pero como siempre: los poderosos nos ponen el pie encima— suspiró la bielorrusa con fastidio.

— ¡La opresión y los abusos se dan en todas partes de la sociedad, mi reina!— interrumpió Hugo — Inclusive en realidades tan ajenas e ideales como las nuestras…

— ¡No sería así, si la gente estuviera realmente dispuesta a tomar una mentalidad que valore la voz del pueblo!

— ¡Amén por eso, camarada!— el centroamericano palmoteó los hombros del sirio con energía — Y no creo que nuestras ideas sean TAN distintas a la proyección a futuro que los capitalistas quieren para su gente: prosperidad y dignidad… lo nuestro es más como un…

— ¿Régimen Socialista?

— ¡No hay mejor expresión que defina al Capitalismo del Pueblo, que esa!— celebró el cubano — ¡Pero cómo no! Como dice la chica aquí: los poderosos nos ponen el pie encima, y nos frenan nuestros planes…

— ¿Y si mejor dejamos el tema, y nos relajamos con otra cosa?— propuso la zimbabuense, sacando de los bolsillos de su ropa dos mazos de cartas — ¿Juegan Rummy*?

— ¡Yo sí!— dijo el iraquí.

— Yo paso— dijo Natasha.

— Yo también— le secundó la iraní.

— Mejor miraré— declaró el birmano.

— Yo juego— aceptó Hugo, y por último, también el sirio. Iniciaron la partida, procurando ignorar a la libia, que se seguía retorciendo en su asiento.

— Oye… ¿Crees que hicimos bien en dejar a Lib con ellos?— preguntó la seychellense.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!— animó la etíope — Son un pequeño y nada influyente grupo de inocentes embajadores, de pequeños y nada influyentes países de éste mundo ¿Qué mejor?

— Confiaré en lo que me dices…

— Oigan… me está preocupando la niña africana… parece que la mordaza la está asfixiando…— objetó el birmano, levantándose de su silla, y desatando la tela que acallaba a la representante africana — Veamos…— deshizo el nudo, y entonces, la libia lanzó un ensordecedor grito, que poco a poco se tornó en un horroroso clamor de guerra.

— ¡Ponle eso de nuevo! ¡Está poseída!— retó el cubano.

— ¡Ya va, ya va! A ver… ¡Quédese quieta…!— decía el joven asiático, volviendo a anudar el pañuelo sobre la boca de la africana, callándola de nuevo — Qué miedo… Loca.

Cruzó entonces la puerta del casino, montado aún sobre la yegua, el chileno acompañado por una muy emocionada estadounidense, abrazada a su cintura. Manuel tiró de las riendas con fuerza, haciendo que la yegua se detuviera en seco.

— ¡Qué divertido!

— ¿Verdad que si?

— ¡Ya estoy cansada! ¿Y si comemos algo, aprovechando que estamos aquí?

— ¡Por supuesto! A ver… déjeme ayudarla a bajarse…— Manuel descendió del lomo de la equina, y en seguida, puso una rodilla en el suelo — Pise sobre mi pierna, y baje con cuidado.

— ¡Gracias!— "la" estadunidense obedeció, y en seguida, se encontró sana y salva pisando tierra firme, recuperándose del mareo que la carrera le produjo. En eso, volteó hacia la mesa donde se había reunido el particular grupo de países, y cesó de reírse. Las nueve miradas de odio la atravesaron imaginariamente como los filos de mortales dagas, cortándole el aliento — Uh oh…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Ese grupo… no me agrada en lo absoluto…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Le hicieron algo?

— ¿No sabes quiénes son?— Alfred abrió sus ojos de par en par, y tragó su espesa saliva — ¡Ellos me ponen la carne de gallina! ¡Son la peor clase de personas que éste mundo pueda tener: promotores de la violencia, la opresión y el salvajismo puro…! ¡El Eje del Mal*!

— ¿Son villanos?

— ¡Y de los peores! ¡Míralos! ¿No te causan inseguridad? ¿No te inspiran desconfianza…?

— ¡Oigan, miren!— aclamó el cubano, mostrando una de las cartas de su mano — La suertecita mía: tengo un "Joker"

— ¡Desgraciado!— gruñó el delegado de Irak.

— Yo los veo como un grupo de gente normal… ¿No lo son?

— Son malos como no te imaginas…

— ¡Allí están! ¡A ellos!— gritó de pronto Joaquín, el colombiano, señalando a Manuel y Alfred.

— ¡Que no se escapen!— apoyó el salvadoreño.

— Uh oh…

— ¡Corre!— avisó Alfred — ¡Que no te alcancen!

— ¡Hasta siempre, mi'jita! ¡Cuídese, y no lo olvide: la quiero mucho!— gritó el chileno, para luego, montarse a la yegua de un salto, y reanudar su carrera. Alfred le hizo señas con la mano, a la vez que un gran número de los representantes latinos corrían tras él. Salvo uno que logró dar cuenta que su verdadero objetivo no era el jinete, sino la "mujer" que él había dejado en libertad.

— ¡Qué chido! ¡Gusto de verla!

— ¡_Hi,_ _dude_! — Saludó enérgicamente — ¿_What's up_?

— Ah, pos lo de siempre. Aquí no más ganándome la lana— respondió — ¡Órale, neta que nunca pensé que la alcanzaría!

— ¡Es que el caballo iba muy rápido! Hasta he acabado un poco mareado— rió Alfred — Pero al menos ya no voy arriba. Ahora si puedo ir a comer algo.

— ¡Ah, pues ándale! Qué bien que la encuentro entonces… ¿Quiere que yo la invite algo, güerita? Que también vengo por algo para llenar el buche…

— ¡Oh, _fine_! ¿Te aporto con algo?

— No hay bronca, que ando con un buen fajo de chuchos, y varios dólares que cambié… ¿Qué le gustaría? ¿Tacos, burritos? ¿Le gusta la comida mexicana?

— ¡Me gusta!

— ¡Ah, pues acompáñeme y usté' no más pida, güerita!— invitó Francisco. "La" estadounidense soltó una risita, y caminaron hacia el mesón del casino.

— Escuché que varias veces te referiste a mí como "vecinita" en la reunión… ¿Es por algo especial?

— Ah…— el norteamericano parpadeó anonadado — ¡Pos si soy de México! Su vecino del sur, señorita…

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Qué locura! ¡Jamás lo había notado!— carcajeó "ella". Francisco rió con nerviosismo — ¿El… país de los mariachis y los chihuahuas?

— No solo hay mariachis y chihuahuas… ¡Aunque tengo una que se llama "Chiquita"!

— ¡_So cute_!

— Y la traigo conmigo: quedó en la guardería del edificio…

— ¡Me gustan los perritos! Una vez tuvo uno cuando niño que se llamaba "Snoopy", pero un día se acabó su comida, y Arthur, mi antiguo tutor, le preparó una mezcla bien rara de sobras de nuestra comida, y de ahí que nunca más lo vi… ¿No es extraño? Él me dijo que se escapó de casa…

— Pa' mi que lo que le hayan dado indigestó al pobrecito— se lamentó Francisco.

— ¡Entonces fue Arthur quien mató a "Snoopy"!— gimió "la" estadounidense — Después de esto le cobraré el sentimiento…

El casino se llenaba más, y más. Las mesas iban haciéndose insuficientes, y varios de los representantes comenzaron a llegar a acuerdos: como compartir silla, y sentarse en las piernas del otro.

— ¡Vamos, no es mala idea!

— ¡Eso es de lesbianas!

— ¿Y planeas sentarte en el suelo, acaso?

— ¡Mejor eso que en tus piernas!

— Es para salvar la situación: lo que pasa es que tienes mente de alcantarilla.

— ¿Y cómo no?— preguntó ofendida la uzbeka, mirando con desconfianza a su vecina kazaja — Si tu fama te precede.

— ¡No, Yong Soo, no me sentaré en tus piernas!— reprendió el hongkonés.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— La gente comenzará a malpensar.

— ¿Quién lo haría? ¡Si somos hermanos-daze~!— el surcoreano palmoteó sus rodillas, a lo que Lee, tras soltar un pesado suspiro, aceptó la oferta, no sin manifestar su vergüenza en un particular sonrojo.

— ¡Roderich, sentémonos por aquí cerca!— demandó Elizaveta, tras presenciar la repentina decisión del asiático.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Mire, mire! Hay puestos libres, tomémoslos cuanto antes…— la húngara apuró el paso, y en seguida, se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas. El austriaco mantuvo su ritmo, no pretendiendo seguir la orden de su ex esposa, en vista del verdadero objetivo que perseguía su petición. El lugar junto a la europea fue ocupado por una representante de Oceanía, y entonces, Roderich se mantuvo de pie a espaldas de la mujer.

— Debe de quitarse esa obsesión por presenciar a dos hombres en situaciones íntimas o comprometedoras, señorita…

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?— preguntó ella — No comprendo a qué se refiere.

— No entraré en detalles innecesarios: eso me da escalofríos…

— ¿No buscarás una silla?

— Estuve sentado toda la junta, supongo que no me hará mal permanecer de pie ahora.

— ¿No te sientas en mis piernas?— bromeó Elizaveta.

— Si lo he hecho antes, ha sido en son de juego. Me temo que debo de rechazar su oferta, dada la situación en que nos encontramos ahora.

— ¡Yong…! ¡Tu mano…!

— Si no te afirmo, Lee, vas a caerte— rió Im Yong Soo.

— Hazlo de más arriba entonces, o te demandaré por acoso ¿De acuerdo?

Elizaveta soltó un suspiro, y sonrió ampliamente. Roderich dejó los ojos en blanco, y movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

— Usted nunca cambiará, señorita…

— ¡Ahh~! Ha sido una tarde muy ajetreada…— suspiró el tailandés — No me gusta que la gente se pelee…

— Esperemos que la segunda jornada sea menos agotadora, Phaibun…— dijo Hahn — ¿Quieres algo?

— Traigo mi propio almuerzo, Hahn… ¡Y también he traído uno para ti-ana~!

— ¡Qué detalle!— dijo sorprendida la vietnamita. Su pariente surasiático le tendió una cajita cerrada, llena de arroz al curry — Gracias.

— ¿Tú también has traído tu comida, Kiku?— preguntó "la" china.

— Sí. Sushi fresco y algo de onigiri… ¿Quiere probar, Yao-san?

— No, aunque gracias por la oferta-aru. Traje mi propio almuerzo hoy— Yao sacó una cajita hermética de su bolso de viajes — ¿Te lastimaste cuando interviniste en la pelea?

— No me ha ocurrido nada, Yao-san. Por suerte.

— Gracias por haber intervenido, Kiku. En serio les debo una a ti y a Gansükh… y hablando de él ¿Viste si acaso regresó a la junta-aru?

— No volvió a ingresar al salón luego de que sacó a su yegua.

— ¡Lo sabía-aru! Ha de haberse escapado… ¡Bueno! Esperemos no se repita lo que pasó en el salón…— Yao puso algo de su almuerzo en la boca, y tragó rápidamente — Creo que necesitaré organizar a la guardia de nuestra junta-aru.

— No se preocupe por eso, Yao-san— dijo "la" japonesa — Lee y MeiMei estuvieron hablando acerca de lo ocurrido, y han elaborado una especie de plan. Qquerían conversar con Phaibun, para que les ayudara…

— ¿Phaibun? ¡Sin ofenderlo, ni nada! Pero hubiese sugerido a alguien con más fuerza, como el delegado de Birmania, o tal vez… ¡Hahn! Ella tiene más fuerza-aru…

— No pretendían integrarlo al cuerpo de seguridad ni nada, por lo que me dio a entender MeiMei. No me especificó, eso sí, para qué lo requería— explicó Kiku — Sólo dijo que durante el descanso, ella y Lee hablarían con él.

— Pues Lee parece no tener grandes intenciones por hacerlo-aru— "la" china soltó una risita. Vio, entonces, que la taiwanesa se acercaba al tailandés, y le susurraba algo al oído.

— ¿Mei? ¿Necesitas algo?— preguntó la vietnamita.

— Sólo que me permitas hablar algo importante con Phaibun… respecto a lo de la junta, y sus incidentes.

— Ah, claro ¿Será parte de la guardia?

— Algo parecido.

— ¿Le pasará algo malo? No quisiera que Phaibun se expusiera al peligro y le hicieran daño.

— Puedo asegurarte, Hahn, que a Phaibun no le pasará nada malo— MeiMei guiñó su ojo. La surasiática le sonrió apaciblemente, y asintió con la cabeza. El tailandés siguió a la taiwanesa, que le condujo fuera del casino. Antes de abandonarlo, se volteó, e hizo una señal de aprobación a Lee, quien correspondió, posiblemente en algún código antes acordado, que procediera con el plan formulado minutos antes de que tocara el timbre de descanso.

Transcurridos algunos minutos, entró al casino un funcionario del edificio, portando consigo una tablilla de apuntes. Iba de terno, muy elegante, y tenía enganchado a la solapa de la chaqueta un distintivo de la ONU.

— ¡Atención! ¡Atención aquí, un momento!— llamó el sujeto, tocando una campanilla — ¡A nombre de la ONU, yo, su secretario oficial, estoy realizando una importante encuesta!

— ¿Y qué sería?— preguntó Alfred desde su lugar en la mesa, junto al mexicano.

— Necesitaré que tras hacer la pregunta, levanten su mano para pedir la palabra, y expongan su visión serena y claramente ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo— dijeron todos a coro.

Se quedaron en silencio, y se reunieron en distintos puntos del casino para poder prestar atención. Todos los embajadores se hallaban en aquel enorme habitáculo, incluyendo a los latinos, que habían cesado de perseguir a Manuel, y ahora descansaban de la carrera. Los únicos que no estaban presentes, eran los delegados de Ucrania, Canadá (que salieron de paseo) Rusia y Mongolia (que estando dentro del edificio, nadie los había podido localizar). Como se trataba de una minoría: el resultado no variaría de forma importante.

El secretario aclaró su garganta, y leyó con voz fuerte y clara la pregunta:

— "¿Podrían decir honradamente cuál es su opinión acerca de la escasez de alimento en algunos países del mundo, por favor?"

Varias manos se alzaron al momento. El funcionario de la Organización señaló, entonces, a uno de los representantes europeos:

— ¿Qué es "escasez"? — preguntó con inocencia. Uno de los africanos habló:

— ¿Qué es "alimento"?

— ¡Sé a qué se refiere! Pero te respondería, de mejor forma de seguro, si me explicaras qué quieres decir con "por favor"— interrumpió el israelí.

— ¡Yo también tengo una duda respecto a un punto de tu pregunta!— dijo Alfred — ¿Qué es eso de "algunos países del mundo"? ¿Los hay más, acaso?

— ¡Señor, yo tengo una duda!— llamó el cubano — ¿Podría explicarme lo que significa "opinar"?

— ¡Yo iba a hacer la misma pregunta-aru! Me ha quitado las palabras de la boca— exclamó sorprendida "la" china.

— Señor…— llamó Gustavo — De seguro América Latina podría responder su pregunta, pero hay un minúsculo detalle que debería de omitirse…

— ¿Por qué?

— Nuestros líderes no nos permiten hacernos partícipes de nada que se pida contestar "honestamente".

— ¡De acuerdo! Olvídenlo. Gracias por su atención— el secretario se retiró del casino. Los resultandos concluyentes no pudieron haber sido más desalentadores. La encuesta, había sido un total fracaso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, por los pasillos del edificio se llevaba a cabo una salvaje persecución. Gansükh buscaba a Iván por todas partes, portando consigo aquella filosa hacha de bombero, mientras reía de forma aterradora.

— ¡Sal de donde estés! ¡De nada sirve esconderse, preciosa!

— (Debo de permanecer callado…) — pensó "la" rusa en su escondite — (Y… atacarlo… cuando tenga oportunidad…)— Iván introdujo una mano entre sus ropas, y tomó el mango de la cuchilla que hace poco había tomado por costumbre traer consigo.

— Linda ¿Por qué no arreglamos esto cara a cara?— preguntó el mongol — ¿Te digo un secreto, Iván? Desde nuestro último encuentro que no he podido apartarte de mi mente… ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

— (En cuanto se asome… cortaré su cuello: y me más me vale apuntar bien para perforar su aorta, sino, será mi fin…)

— ¡Me vuelves loco! ¡Como nadie nunca lo había hecho antes!— admitió el asiático — ¿Amor a primera vista, quizás? ¡Llámalo como quieras!— carcajeó — Pero ten en claro que te necesito conmigo…

— (O quizás debería enterrarlo en su pecho… sería más efectivo, y mi margen de error será mayor…)

— ¡Pero no haces más que escaparte de mí, preciosa! ¿Y qué consigues con eso, sino obligarme a que te persiga? ¿Eso te gusta? ¡Es emocionante! ¿Cierto?

— (¿Me atrapará antes que logre moverme?... No, no lo creo… pero debo actuar rápido)

— ¿Te gusta jugar, linda? ¡Anda! A mí también… ¿Jugamos? ¿Quién atrapará primero al otro?

— (Asómate… asómate… estoy esperándote…)

— Nunca pierdo, Iván. Sabes bien, desde niño, que siempre te encuentro, hagas lo que hagas ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Todas las veces que te escapaste, y yo te perseguí hasta que caías rendido al suelo? ¿Todos tus intentos frustrados por burlar mi vigilancia? ¡Estás jugando a lo mismo ahora, Iván!

— (Asómate… asómate… estoy listo)

— Sólo que tú y yo hemos cambiado desde entonces, pequeña… Y mientras tú buscas deshacerte de mí para siempre, yo pretendo amarrarte por siempre a mi lado, linda…

— (Ya oigo tus pasos… ya siento tu respiración. Estás cerca… estás cerca…)

— Aún si para eso debo de hacerte cruzar la barrera que separa a los vivos de los muertos… ¡Te tendré! ¡Y te tendré sólo para mí! ¡Te tendré, aunque para eso deba de hacerlo en pedazos…!

— (¡Es el momento!)— Iván empuñó el arma y saltó sobre su persecutor con el cuchillo en alto. El mongol interpuso su brazo en la trayectoria del arma, quedando ésta incrustada en la extremidad.

— ¡Me encontraste!— se burló — ¡Y yo: te tengo!— Gansükh soltó el hacha, y enroscó su brazo alrededor de "ella" — No te me vas a escapar ahora…

— ¡Suéltala!— gritó alguien a espaldas del mongol. Éste miró por el rabillo del ojo, adivinando a que la distancia que separaba a la tercera persona de él era aún demasiada, así, que carcajeó.

— ¿A qué has venido?

— ¡Toris! ¡Vete de aquí…!— retó Iván — ¡Ésta es mi lucha!

— ¡También es mía, señorita! ¡Así que suéltala, bravucón!— gritó el lituano.

— ¿Eso quieres?— Gansükh dejó en libertad a "la" rusa, apartándola de sí. Desclavó el cuchillo de su brazo, y pateó el hacha que antes estaba ocupando, haciendo que resbalara hasta los pies del báltico — ¿Quieres pelear por ella, maldito?

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— Preguntó "la" eslava — ¡Toris, vete!

— ¡No, no lo haré! ¡No puedo permitir que alguien le haga nada malo, no si puedo hacer algo al respecto!— Toris tomó el hacha con ambas manos, y se aproximó al mongol con gesto desafiante — No puedo permitirme que alguien lastime a quienes me importan, y quedarme sin hacer nada…

— ¡Toris!

— ¡No puedo permitirme seguir de pasivo, cuando todo a mi alrededor está sucumbiendo!

— ¡Aléjate! ¡No sabes de qué es capaz!— retó "la" rusa, tratando de acercarse a Gansükh por la espalda y arrebatarle el cuchillo, sin éxito.

— ¿Hay algo más que te mueva a éste acto de suicidio, jovencito?— preguntó con sorna el asiático — ¿O es una demostración de tu poco razonable valentía?

— Hay más que eso…— dijo él, sonriéndose débilmente.

— ¿Toris…?

— ¿Oh, sí? ¿Y qué, si puede saberse? ¿Te la quieres disputar conmigo?— el mongol adoptó su posición de lucha — ¿También la quieres para ti?

— No puedo asegurar que así sea, señor… no sé si lo que realmente quiera sea amarrar a mi jefa a mi lado para siempre, porque no sé si eso es lo que ella desee…

— ¡No te atrevas, Toris! ¡Es demasiado arriesgado para ti!

— Pero lo que sí puedo asegurarle, señor…— susurró el lituano, a la vez que se preparaba para asestar el primer golpe — ¡Es que a éstas alturas, por ella, haría lo que fuera!

— ¡Huye! ¡Va a matarte!— gritó Iván — ¡Déjamelo a mí!— buscó apresuradamente algún otra "arma" en el pasillo, antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¡Y me atrevo a decirlo y hacerlo sin importar lo que pase…! ¡Por quien tiene mi corazón en sus manos, seré capaz de todo! ¡La amo… y… lucharé por ella cuanto sea necesario…!

Iván se paralizó en su lugar. Algo dentro suyo se volvió ardiente, inquieto… ¿Su corazón, tal vez? Todo… ¡Todo volvía a tener sentido! ¡Todo volvía a ser normal! ¡El brillo en sus ojos, la tibieza de su cuerpo, la claridad de su mente…! ¡Y justo a tiempo!

— ("¡La amo…!")— Resonó en su cabeza — ("¡… y… lucharé por ella cuanto sea necesario!")— la frase hacía eco, llena de pasión y sentido… — Toris…

El pasillo se inundó de gritos de batalla, clamores de ayuda, y el metálico ruido de ambas armas chocando.

— ¡Toris!

_Continuará…_

* * *

*Hyung hace una referencia al sistema anti-comunista implantado en Corea del Sur en sus primeros años como nación independiente, bajo el gobierno del dictador Syngman Rhee. Esto en contraposición a la república fundada por Kim Il Sung en el Norte de la Península de Corea.

***Campo de Concentración**: Creo que está de más para algunos el decirles acerca de esto. Los campos de concentración eran construcciones destinadas a la reclusión de prisioneros civiles y de guerra, especialmente judíos, elaboradas principalmente por los alemanes. Muchos de ellos también eran centros de exterminio para algunos de sus prisioneros. El más "importante" estuvo en Polonia (bajo el mando de Alemania se instaló allí).

***Toffee: **(o Tofi) Dulce elaborado a partir de caramelo en almíbar y mantequilla, y una vez cocida ésta mezcla, se le añade crema de leche (nata), que vuelve a cocerse. Son afamados los Toffees ingleses, los hay de diferentes clases, sabores, y existe una variante similar al manjar o dulce de leche (conocido como "Dulce de azúcar").

***Maniobra Heimlich: **Se aplica en caso de que una persona tenga un cuerpo extraño atorado en la garganta. Consiste en ponerse tras la persona afectada, rodeándola por la cintura con los brazos, colocando una mano empuñada sobre el ombligo, y cubriéndola con la otra. Luego, se comprime hacia adentro y arriba con fuerza (lo suficiente como para levantar a la persona del suelo), hasta lograr superar la obstrucción.

*Ese "sospechoso conejillo de indias" es la mascota de José (Perú). Es un cuye (Cuy, cobaya, o como le llamen en su país) que responde al nombre de "Causita". Es toda una mente criminal. (Personaje también creado por ennisita1234, vean su perfil en deviantart para saber de sus personajes de Hetamerica ¿Vale?)

***Echar pila:** Modismo cubano que significa algo como "enamorar".

***Ametralladora RPD**: Ametralladora ligera desarrollada en la Unión Soviética, para reemplazar el modelo DPM (que usaba municiones más grades y eran más pesadas. Éstas pasaron a ser exclusivas para los francotiradores y la aviación).. Algunos de sus operadores son la antigua URSS (y países dentro del pacto de Varsovia), China, Egipto, Camboya, Vietnam y Corea del Norte.

***Ametralladora PK: **Un arma depropósito general diseñadapor la antigua Unión Soviética, y actualmente por muchos de los países que estuvieron aliados con ella. Puede ser usada como arma anti-aérea si es apoyada en un afuste adecuado para eso. Fue usada en conflictos bélicos como el de Vietnam, Afganistán, el Golfo Pérsico, Chechenia, la guerra entre Irak e Irán y Yugoeslavia. Muchos países la operan.

***"No comer pan frente al pobre"**: Un dicho popular que alude a que la gente no debe de hacer gala de algo que posee frente a alguien que no lo tiene. Al menos no de forma intencional. En éste caso: Irán y Corea del Norte han hablado de armamentos como dos fanáticos, muy entendidos en el tema, en frente del pobre Irak: que está bajo dominio estadounidense, totalmente limitado del uso de indumentaria.

***Rummy:** Juego de naipes en que se usa la baraja francesa o de póker (o fichas). Se juega con dos barajas completas (104 cartas más los 4 comodines), y pueden participar hasta 4 personas a las que se le reparten 11 cartas al inicio, mientras que las demás se destinan a un "pozo". El objetivo es descartar todos los naipes en la mesa: el primer jugador en quedarse sin naipes, es el ganador, y suma puntos dependiendo de las cartas que los otros participantes tengan en sus manos. El primero que sume 101 puntos: gana el juego.

***Eje del Mal: **("Axis of Evil")George W. Bush, durante su gobierno, designó así a un grupo de países que a juicio de él, representaban una amenaza para la paz y estabilidad mundial, ya que era los principales promotores del terrorismo, e ideas con posturas abierta y totalmente anti-occidentales. Los primeros en conformar éste grupo fueron  
+Irán (que "exporta" el terror al mundo (se le acusa de promover el atentado del 11 de Septiembre del 2001 a la Torres Gemelas), compra armas a Corea del Norte, y quiere establecer acuerdos económicos de ayuda mutua con el país socialista).  
+Irak (Bajo el mando de Saddam Hussein, y con un historial bélico y militar de gran preocupación para sus vecinos: la intervención militar que realizó en conjunto a otros países en contra de Israel, su guerra contra Irán, su invasión a Kuwait, entre otros)  
+ Corea del Norte (que cuenta con un gran arsenal de armamento bélico y nuclear, y lo vende de forma clandestina a las mafias internacionales y bandos terroristas (gracias al bloque económico que EUA ha implantado sobre él), provocando tensión en los países vecinos.)

Luego, se le sumaron países como:  
+ Cuba (país socialista que supuestamente alberga en su interior grupos terroristas como la FARC, la ETA y ELN, dándoles facilidad de movimiento hacia la superpotencia estadounidense)  
+ Siria (También socialista, cuyo gobierno ha fomentado fuerte presencia militar y tensión en Israel y Líbano).

También pueden considerarse dentro del "Eje del Mal" a los países con regímenes dictatoriales, como lo son:  
+ Bielorrusia (El último país dictatorial de Europa: aún posee fuerte influencia socialista soviética, y los efectos del capitalismo no han penetrado en su sistema).  
+Myanmar (más conocida como "Birmania", cuya dictadura militar posee una fuerte influencia socialista de China, y desde el 2007 ha estrechado lazos con Corea del Norte (aún después de un atentado terrorista "auspiciado" por él) y se encuentra, según algunos, "camino al socialismo").  
+ Libia (También país socialista, bajo el mando de Muamar Gadafi, y que ha estado bajo la mirada crítica que occidente tras "terminar" la Guerra Fría).  
+Zimbabue (que desde 1987 tiene al mismo presidente, considerado un dictador e ilegítimo por parte de los gobiernos de Estados Unidos y reino Unido, acusándolo de fraude electoral, e instar a la matanza de ciertas etnias del país).

Sin embargo, el término está, según los críticos, "mal empleado", ya que algunos de estos países han tenido riñas entre sí (como Irán e Irak) y no se hallan en acuerdos diplomáticos y comerciales que señalen un mutuo apoyo (Exceptuando el hecho de que Irán quiere venderle petróleo a Corea del Norte) por lo que no constituyen un "eje". El año 2008, Corea del Norte "ya no representaba una amenaza nuclear", y dejó de pertenecer al grupo del "Eje del Mal" (aunque con los sucesos del año pasado, nuevamente entra al escenario mundial)  
Por otra parte, hay algunos diplomáticos musulmanes que señalan que el verdadero "Eje del Mal" lo constituye la alianza que hay entre Estados Unidos, el Reino Unido e Israel. Y el "Eje del Bien", designado por Hugo Chávez, estaría formado según él por su propio país (Venezuela), Cuba y Bolivia.

* * *

Respuestas

* * *

**akasuna tsuki-yuue:  
**

¡Nya~! Me alegro que te gustara. Dividir la reunión por continente me ha dado la posibilidad de exponer muchas realidades a la vez, sin que éstas se entorpecieran entre ellas :3 y me daba también la oportunidad de que muchos personajes "nuevos" hicieran su "cameo" por entre las líneas, hechos y diálogos (como consecuencia: mucha más información y datos!)

¡Inglaterra y sus hermanos británicos! Dios: han de ser todo un caso. Por algún motivo: a Escocia me lo imagino todo un "maldito" (en el buen sentido de la palabra XD un cabrón simpático, diciéndolo de algún modo), y Gales… pues no sé por qué se me hace que dentro de su temperamento, sería… ¿Tierno? (me da esa sensación). E Irlanda del Norte me lo imagino "callado" (no sé por qué), pero no por eso menos efusivo XD. Y tienes razón: él e Irlanda deberían de ser MUY parecidos :3.

Para la reunión asiática: la intuición femenina de Yao será de gran ayuda, aunque puede que gracias a ella termine estresándose más de la cuenta XD ¡Arriba, Kiku! ¡Tú eres el/"la" mejor! *porra* ¡Japón es lo máximo! Se ha caído mil veces, y las mil veces vuelve a levantarse *o*.

Australia es el líder indiscutido de los oceánicos, y no sé por qué me lo imagino MUY enérgico (cmo Alfred) y aventurero. Onda Indiana Jones o el pobre fallecido "Cazador de Cocodrilos". En fin: adoré escribir de ellos *o*.

¡Iván tiene que salir de su difícil situación! ¡Y lo hará! Para Yekaterina tengo planes: y por supuesto, será feliz, y su carga persona como hermana mayor se verá más alivianada con un poco de ayuda norteamericana (*O* ¡Canadá!)

Veo difícil lo de los Euroasiáticos: como que no comparten muchos temas, y están apartados de sus zonas de influencia (Turquía en Medio Oriente, pero está luchando por ingresar a la Unión Europea (de seguro para golpear a Heracles O.o) Armenia y Georgia, que no sé dónde demonios meterlos: hay veces que aparecen en Europa, y otras en Asia: la Wikipedia dice que son asiáticos, y mi Atlas los pinta de Europeos! O.O) y luego Rusia, que difícilmente va a poder ser partícipe de éste sistema de juntas (pobre de él/"ella")

PD: Pensar lo de la yegua también me ha matado a mí de risa XD pobre Mongolia, teniendo que soportar a tan complicada "mujer" por culpa del "estafador" que se la vendió.

PD2: ¡Y sí! Alfred parece tener más aceptación e influencia siendo mujer, pero pobrecita: que si no acaba magullada y destrozada de tanto que se la peleen, de seguro acaba enferma de los nervios XD.

PD: ¡Los koalas son tan…! ¡Kya~! Quiero cargar y abrazar uno :3 ¡Y quiero un kiwi! (tanto el ave como la fruta) aunque el pajarito es mono: chilla muy fuerte O.o.  
¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar!

* * *

**Ux:  
**¡Nya~~! Qué lindo es leer eso ^-^ Y yo, por algún motivo, no me canso de escribir e investigar para alimentar aún más ésta loca historia, que ya cumplirá su buen tiempo en (¡Ustedes, lectores, son mi inspiración!)

¿En serio crees que somos parecidas? *o* Oii! Qué lindo saber que hay gente que me entiende y siente empatía conmigo *llora*

¡Muchas, muchas gracias por comentar!

* * *

**LIEwww:**

¡Wiii! El capítulo más largo de Fem!crisis hasta ahora :3 y aún hay más:

Reunión Americana: Puede no ser precisamente la más problemáticamente tensa, pero por Dios que me aproblemo y tenso cuando tengo que escribirla XD Es tan distinta a las juntas de Asia, Europa, África… ¡Y pobre Alfred! Si no acaba magullada de tanto que se la peleen, seguro que termina enferma de los nervios. ¡La jerga chilena es lo máximo! (bueno: soy chilena, se explica XD) aunque a veces cuesta entender lo que decimos, jejeje…

Reunión Europea. Cargada de los más fuertes sentimientos de pesar: sobretodo con Yekaterina y Natasha (que ha fomentado el desorden de los lugares ¡Y mira en qué radicó! XD). Me encanta escribir los capítulos de las reuniones: todos se reúnen a compartir sus vivencias, se producen tensiones muy fuertes y es la oportunidad de poner temas interesantes a nivel masivo.

Jajaja. Eso de "No soy tu tío2 es una broma que nos hacemos ente mi hermana y yo cuando ella saca el tema de que quiere irse a España :3 tiene éxito, por lo visto. Jojojo~, en muchos fics relativos al tema se puso lo de los pepinos en doble sentido (O.o) y quise hacer lo mismo (casi). Los hermanos de Arthur son todo un caso: me hago de imágenes mentales muy divertidas de ellos. ¡Y los hermanos eslavos del Este! TToTT cómo me duele hacerles eso, pero por Dios juro que todo terminará bien (es cosa de ver el título que llevan los capítulos).

Las reuniones asiática y africana son todo un caso. De Asia se entiende: el Medio Oriente es un foco conflictivo de mucha tensión, y donde gran parte de las miradas del mundo entero sueles desviarse. Pero de África jamás pensé que acabaría escribiendo eso XD ¡Pelea, Libia, pelea! ¡Tú puedes ser libre, igual que Egipto y Túnez! ¡Pero por favor, no destruyas el salón!. En serio me encantó lo que resultó de esa inspiración (que me vino en el momento: no sabía qué podía escribir de ellos, y de pronto me acordé de Libia…).

Reunión Oceánica: El continente más pacífico, pero no por eso menos aproblemado que los otros… ¡Si Nueva Zelanda ha tenido también muy malas noticias este último tiempo! (Lo compadezco). A Australia, no sé por qué, me lo imagino MUY enérgico (como Alfred) y aventurero: onda Indiana Jones o "El Cazador de Cocodrilos" (Que en paz descanse el pobre hombre, a todo esto…) ¡La llevan el koala y el kiwi! (los kiwis son monos: pero chillan muy fuerte).

E Iván sumido en su "casi-demencia", escuchando todo lo que pasaba y pareciéndole tan ajeno; y luego, Yekaterina corriendo por el pasillo, fueron quizás el punto de clímax del capítulo. De ahí que se produjeron otra clase de situaciones, cambiando el panorama hasta ese momento presentado.

Y Canadá y Ucrania, se sa'e (1313) el amor puede nacer en cualquier lugar y momento, y ambos personajes son un encanto (¿A poco no se complementarían mucho sus personalidades? Sin mencionar que también poseen una conexión histórica).

¡Uff! Esto de los capítulos largos es agotador, pero me siento verdaderamente satisfecha y realizada cuando veo el fruto de mi paciencia y dedicación. A mis profesores y compañeros también les gusta mucho como escribo, y apoyan la causa de que me dedique a la literatura (¡Nones! Mi futuro está en las armas XD).

¡Nyaa~! Compartir lo personal en los larguísimos comentarios es tan… Kyaa! Me encanta: ¡Postdatas! ¿Qué sería sin ellas? XD

PD2: ¡Ohh! ¿En serio? También fui gimnasta (Gimnasia artística es lo mejor, la practiqué cuando tenía como ocho años), y luego hubo un tiempo que estuve en el equipo de voleyball en mi escuela. Y algo que sin duda marcó mi vida, convirtiéndose en mi deporte preferido, pero que lamentablemente nunca pude volver a practicar: fue la esgrima *o* oh, Dios… ¡Es genial!. Pero ahora: NADA. Lo que sí: adoro leer, escribir, y dibujar (He intentado hacer manga y doujinshi: pero no he sido muy constante con eso XD.

¿Recomendar libros? ¡Claro!: "El Juego de Gerald" (mencionado en el capítulo anterior) de Stephen King (¡BUENÍSIMO! No tienes idea de cómo te sumerge en su trama… y llega hasta a hacerte sentir el dolor del personaje (lo malo es cuando describe cuando la muchacha comienza a cortarse la muñeca… auch…)). De ahí: "Once Minutos" de Paulo Coelho (medio filosófico), "Doña Bárbara" de Rómulo Gallego (¡Lo adoré!), "Cien años de Soledad" de Gabriel García Márquez (Un genio). Y una sátira histórica: "La Granja de los Animales" de George Owell (que hace referencia al sistema de la Unión Soviética, pero llevado al contexto de una granja)

PD3: Entre estabilidad y sensibilidad está la todavía borrosa línea de lo que es "normal" y lo que no XD (yo no sé de qué lado de la línea estoy… puede que la esté pisando O.o)

Jajaja: ser soltero es lo mejor que puede haber, en caso que las relaciones (como me pasa a mí) no me signifiquen otra cosa que no sea desilusión. De seguro hay hombres que piensan eso, y también se les comprende. Mujeres y Hombres los hay de todo tipo, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Mientras tanto no se encuentre alguien que nos acomode: se disfruta más entre amigas, o solas (en mi caso: ambas instancias las disfruto más que estar con los hombres))

PD4: ¡Me alegro que lo de tu nota hubiese tenido un buen final! Hace poco me pasó algo similar en historia, y de tanto que hinché a mi profesora (con justo derecho) terminó echando otra revisión a mi examen, y mi calificación mejoró (aunque creo que la hice enojar ), y lo de la rebelión estudiantil creo que solo le da resultados a mis compañeros XD (no soy líder innata, aunque parece gustarles escuchar mi opinión de vez en cuandoYo todavía voy a la escuela, y ésta es municipal (A cargo del Estado, de ahí los otros son particular-subvencionados o particulares). Lo peor de cuando uno se levanta en contra de los profesores es que te agarran mala onda, y muchas veces eso se nota al momento de los exámenes, o cuando tenemos otra clase de problemas, y se genera una especie de "persecución" contra el alumno, aunque luego lo nieguen 8le pasa a algunos de mis compañeros, a mí por suerte no me persiguen… creo) ¿En serio le preguntaron eso a tu compañero? O.O Dios… ¿Qué le depara al mundo con profesionales como ese? XD.

Y alargando el Off-Topic: ¡Está la pura locura con el asunto de la Educación en mi país! ¡Si he perdido como una semana de clases con esto de las manifestaciones, protestas y tomas de colegio! ¡Es terrible! ¡He escrito como loca, leído como contratada, y me aburro como si me pagaran por eso! Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero… ¡Extraño ir a la escuela! DX Pero gracias a mis días libres: ya tengo listo el capítulo en un tiempo relativamente corto ;3.

PD5: ¡Y yo adoro poner las referencias e informaciones de mis "investigaciones" al final del capítulo (y también al medio de éste). Por amor a la historia, la cultura y el ocio (jajaja) y creo que le da a mi historia el valor "educativo" que, según mi punto de vista, persigue la serie "Hetalia" :3. Leeré el artículo de "Tuvalu Ulterior" que mencionaste XD me entró la curiosidad

PD6: Los tacones son un cacho, al menos para mí XD prefiero zapatillas y bototos (aunque me gusta sentirme alta con mis botitas de tacón alto, jejeje)

¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

* * *

¡El segundo capítulo más largo de la saga! (No tanto como el anterior, pero tiene su buena cantidad de palabras XD) He podido actualizar relativamente rápido, gracias a que he estado perdiendo muchas clases: por el asunto de las tomas y paros de colegio en mi país, y todas las anifestaciones estudiantiles que están sacudiendo a Chile estos momentos. Así que me la he pasado en casa, escribiendo como loca :3.

Me ha fascinado, por sobretodo, escribir lo de ambas Coreas (Aunque igual fue complicado...), y lo de los hermanos británicos (*o*). El famoso chiste de casi al final del capítulo (el de la encuesta de la ONU) no ha sido con motivo de ofender a ningún sistema de gobierno ni nada parecido: mera entretención.

Personalmente, y esto se los he dicho a varios al contestar sus reviews: tengo una enorme debilidad por los países socialistas/comunistas (Cuba, Corea del Norte, Mongolia, Vietnam, China, la antigua URSS, y otros). Y los países del "Eje del Mal"... ¡woo~! Los adoro, los adoro, los adoro~! (Ellos son la pesadilla de Alfred... ¡Me encantan!).

¿Qué irá a pasar ahora, fuera de las juntas, con todos reunidos en el casino? ¿Cuál será el plan que han tramado Taiwán, Hong Kong, Corea del Sur y Singapur, para remediar los desmadres de Asia? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Tailandia en ese plan? ¿Saciarán la sed fujoshi de Hungría los demás representantes que están en el salón? ¿Ira Bugaria a seguir golpeando a Italia del Norte? ¿Harán alguna "maldad" los del Eje del Mal? ¿Será ahora México el afortunado posible amor de Fem!USA? ¿Seguirá UK callando a sus hermanos con caramelos de Toffee? Y aún más importante ¡¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que Lituania y Mongolia están peleándose por Fem!Rusia?

Les recuerdo lo ansiosa que espero sus comentarios, con todas las sugerencias, alcances, quejas, peticiones, agradecimientos y demas que quieran dejarme. Agradezco de todo corazón que lo hagan, y por eso trato de responderlos lo más pronto posible.

"Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz" :)

¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!

PD: Fuera de tema, pero hace muy poquito, y buscando locuras en Internet, me topé con un webcomic muy simpático llamado "Animondos", también estilo Hetalia (representando a cada país con un personaje estereotipado, haciéndolos interactuar según su situación con el mundo), pero más tirado a la comedia y el humor político(aunque a veces son algo bizarros, son muy buenos XD). ¡Por si le quieren echar un vistazo: dejo el enlace! (junten los espacios para acceder a él)

http: / www . animondos . com /

¡Ahora sí! Me despido ;3


	24. Capítulo 23: Parte III

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Nota**: El capítulo más largo de "Fem!Crisis" hasta el momento. Hay temas y acontecimientos que pueden afectar a la sensiblilidad de algunos lectores. También mi traducción "fail" al japonés: el "Marukaite Chikyuu" (o parte de él) del Eje del Mal. ¡Hay "oficizalización" de parejas!

* * *

Capítulo 23: Cómo arruinar las cosas que empiezan bien, luego empeorarlas, y finalmente arreglarlas. Parte III

Era un talento compartido por todos los representantes de las naciones de éste mundo. Y sin discriminar entre quienes iniciaban los conflictos frecuentemente, o quiénes eran los que peor se los tomaban, entre los que no hacían nada por solucionarlo y los que tan solo sabían empeorarlos: las cosas siempre empezaban bien, poco a poco se arruinaban, y se llegaba a un punto de culmino en que ya nada podría ser peor.

El repentino arranque de locura de la delegada de Libia era tan sólo el comienzo del susodicho clímax. Y quizás la pelea desatada en una de las plantas superiores del edificio, en desconocimiento de todo el resto de los embajadores, podía representar el suceso más próximo al punto de tensión máxima que la jornada tendría.

Y mientras la gran mayoría quería contribuir a la paz del momento, y el orden en las salas, otros grupos, por suerte minoritarios, buscaban desatar un combate sin armas y fuera de los cuarteles.

— Ese grupo de allá no me da buena espina…— gimió Feliciano, mirando en dirección a la "pesadilla" de Alfred — Se ven malos…

— Lo son. Basta con verles la cara de "Terminator" que tienen— comentó Lovino. Para su mala suerte, ambos italianos estaban sentados muy cerca del "Eje del Mal". En la mesa contigua a ellos, siendo más exactos.

— V-ve~… _fratello_… ¿Y si nos… movemos de aquí?

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Me costó mucho apartar estos lugares lejos de Antonio y el macho-patatas, así que no pienso moverme!

— ¡P-pero…! Estar con Ludwig me hace sentir muy seguro, y…

— ¿Insinúas entonces que mi presencia no es suficiente como para hacerte sentir "seguro"? ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué soy débil? ¿Qué no podría hacerles frente a esos maniacos si quisiera?

— ¡No es eso lo que quise decir…!

— ¿O acaso prefieres estar con el machote de las patatas, todo porque es macizo y fortachón?

— ¡No me malinterpretes, _fratello_! ¡Tú… también eres genial, y me gusta estar contigo…! Pero… esos sujetos sí que se ven muy peligrosos…

— Tan solo hay que ignorarlos. ¿Conoces la "Ley de Atracción"? Si deseas mucho una cosa, o si piensas de manera insistente en algo, ese "algo" podría presentarse cuando menos lo esperes…

— ¿Y qué debo hacer entonces?

— Ya te dije: ¡Ignóralos! Y no pienses en ellos como un peligro, sino…— el romano quedó pensativo — Sino…

— ¿Estatuas decorativas?

— Un poco tétricas para ser de adorno, pero no es mala idea…

— Estatuas… estatuas… son estatuas… estatuas que se mueve, que respiran, que acechan…

— No: sólo son estatuas.

— Estatuas…

— Las estatuas no se mueven. No respiran. No acechan. Sólo están allí, de adorno, y a nadie le importan.

— Estatuas que no se mueven… estatuas que no respiran… no acechan. No viven… y si no viven, no se mueven…

— ¡Oigan!— llamó entonces el sirio, acercándose a la mesa — ¿Tienen de casualidad…?

— ¡_F-fratello…_!— "la" veneciana dio un respingo — ¡Se movió, se movió…!

— ¡Maldición…!

— Oigan… sólo quiero saber si tienen un lápiz… o algo con punta que puedan prestarme unos segundos.

— ¡Tome y aléjese, psicópata!— Lovino sacó de su bolsillo un bolígrafo, y con rapidez, se la cedió al delegado de Medio Oriente.

— Gracias, buen hombre. Disfrute su comida…— el sirio se alejó, sin antes sonreírle de manera maliciosamente seductora a Feliciano — Señorita, buen provecho— luego, se fue.

— ¿No viste cómo te miró ese… ese…?— el romano movió la cabeza en signo de desaprobación, agitándola violentamente — ¡Eres una bola de feromonas!

— V-ve~… ¿Podemos… irnos de aquí?

— ¡No hasta que me devuelva mi lápiz…! Y a todo esto… ¿Qué va a hacer con él? No lo veo escribiendo…— Lovino volteó hacia la mesa donde estaba el sirio, y con cierta extrañeza, vislumbró sus oscuras intenciones — ¿Qué hará ese demente?

— Asegúrate de acertar el tiro— susurró el iraquí — Un lápiz clavado en el lugar exacto puede significarle una muerte segura…

— ¡Lo sé…!— retó el representante de Siria entre dientes — Sólo no me desconcentren…— mordió su lengua y cerró un ojo. Balanceó su brazo un par de veces hacia adelante y atrás, antes de que en un último impulso, el bolígrafo saliera volando de sus dedos, en dirección al israelí.

— ¡Oye, se te cayó tu prendedor!— avisó Arthur, quien estaba sentado no sólo junto al delegado de Israel, sino también con toda su familia británica.

— ¡Oh, gracias, dama!— el susodicho asiático se inclinó a tomar su broche con la Estrella de David*. El bolígrafo arrojado no dio con ninguno de los representantes que estaban en la mesa, y a cambio, quedó incrustado en la pared contigua a la mesa.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó el norirlandés.

— No sé. Pero fue extraño.

— Ni modo que los lápices se arrojen solos…— Arthur volteó hacia el lugar donde estaba el irlandés — ¡Mírenlo nada más! Haciéndose el inocente después de haber atentado contra mi familia otra vez*… ¿Es que acaso cree que soy idiota?

— Yo puedo responderte a eso si quieres, Arthur— interrumpió el escocés con malicia.

— ¡Lo hallé!— el israelí se acomodó nuevamente en su silla — ¡Gracias, dama! Por avisarme lo de mi broche. No es por exagerar, pero éste prendedor es como mi vida.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Le erré al tiro!

— Idiota.

— No te pases, que tú tampoco lo hubieras hecho mejor— retó el delegado de Siria.

— ¿Cuál es el objetivo?— preguntó la iraní.

— ¡Obvio! El judío…

— ¿Por qué no ir a por la "madre del cordero"?

— Porque no estamos cazando ovejas, sino PAÍSES.

— ¡No, ingenuo!— la delegada de Medio Oriente dirigió una fulminante mirada hacia "la" estadounidense — Me refiero a nuestro verdadero dolor de cabeza, quien causa todos los problemas.

— ¿La gringa?

— Sí.

— ¡No puedo pegarle a una mujer!— se lamentó el representante de Irak — ¡Déjame al menos un poco de dignidad!

— Quizás ustedes no puedan, pero yo sí— la asiática se colocó de pie — ¿Quién me acompaña?

— Lo haría, pero…— Hyung bajó la vista, apenado — Por cosas de honor, yo paso.

— ¡Hermana, yo te sigo!— la zimbabuense tomó a la libia en brazos — ¡Y de paso le tiro a ésta perra rabiosa!

— ¡Eso me gusta! ¿No te apuntas, Natasha?

— Lo haría, pero…

— ¡Anda! Va a ser divertido.

— ¡Tengo un asunto más importante que atender!

— ¡Ya lo harás luego! Ven, mientras más vayamos, mejor.

— Sólo porque también lo odio, lo haré— la bielorrusa se puso de pie — Pero no cuenten con que desperdiciaré mucho de mi tiempo con él.

— No temas— susurró macabramente la delegada de Irán — Bastarán unos segundos para que sea un montón de sangre y tripas en el suelo…

Las cuatro partieron en grupo, acomodándose los vestidos y blusas para dar la pelea. Y mientras las veían alejarse, los hombres del "Eje del Mal" se acomodaron para poder observar desde la mejor posición el espectáculo.

— ¿Oíste lo que último dijo?— preguntó el birmano al norcoreano, notablemente perturbado — Definitivamente: tú y ella son el uno para el otro.

— No sé tú, pero presiento que si las ven pelearse con "ella", no faltará quien intervenga…— dijo Hyung — Iré a respaldarlas, por si alguien pretende acercarse… ¿Vienes?

— Sí.

Ambos asiáticos se levantaron disimuladamente de la mesa. Les siguieron de cerca el sirio y el cubano, rodeando a los demás presentes hasta adoptar una posición de rápido acceso al lugar donde se libraría la contienda.

— ¿No vienes?— preguntó Hugo al iraquí.

— No puedo: estoy a cargo de la gringa…

— Tú te lo pierdes. Esto promete.

— ¿Listas, chicas?— preguntó la zimbabuense, preparándose a desatar a su compañera africana, que no dejaba de retorcerse.

— Listas— respondieron las otras dos.

— Estrategia antes que todo— dijo la iraní — Yo iré por el lado del sujeto que está con ella. Natasha: tú tienes los cuchillos. Acércatele por la espalda y ponlos en su cuello. Zim… tú llama su atención, pero por nada del mundo sueltes a Lib…

— ¿Por qué?

— Está muy inquieta: entorpecerá nuestra acción. Úsala para distraerla.

— Dispérsense— ordenó Natasha — A mi señal, atacamos…

La delegada de Irán tomó una corta ruta por detrás del mexicano, caminando ligera y disimuladamente, como si se dirigiese hacia la barra de compras. La bielorrusa, en tanto, hizo lo mismo, sólo que del lado de Alfred, hasta poder situarse entre dos mesas sobrepobladas de embajadores que luchaban por arrebatarse los asientos. La embajadora de Zimbabue, por su parte, fijó su mano en el nudo de la mordaza de su colega africana, lista para deshacerlo. Pero antes de decidirse a hacer el primer movimiento ofensivo, las otras dos miraron a Natasha, quien al cabo de unos segundos, parpadeó rápida y exageradamente.

Era la señal.

— ¡Oye, tú, gringa!— llamó la zimbabuense.

— ¿Uh?

— ¡¿Qué te parece esto? — desató la tela que amordazaba a la libia, y en el momento que ella gritaba ensordecedoramente, la agarró de las cuerdas que inmovilizaban su cuerpo, haciendo ademán de que arrojaría a la rabiosa islámica contra ella.

— ¡Está poseída…!— chilló Alfred, levantándose de su lugar en un impulsivo intento por esquivarla. Fue entonces cuando Natasha intervino, aventándose hacia "la" norteamericana con una daga en su mano derecha, la cual colocó contra el cuello de su presa a la vez que el brazo izquierdo pasaba por en torno a "ella", presionando sus brazos contra el talle sin posibilidad de librarse.

— ¡Quieta!

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo?— Francisco se levantó de su silla, dispuesto a salvar a su "cita". Sin embargo, la musulmana que había optado por escabullirse por ese lado fue más rápida, y logró adelantarse hacia su "enemiga", con la clara intención de violentarla — ¡¿Qué cara…?

— Atrévete a ayudarla, y juro que rebanaré tu garganta ¿Me oíste?— amenazó el cubano, sosteniendo contra el cuello del mexicano algo helado al tacto, y filoso, a juzgar por la larga y fina superficie que amenazaba al latinoamericano con degollarlo.

— ¡No la toquen! ¡O van a lamentarlo!— dijo el representante de Israel, saliendo a la defensa de su idolatrada "heroína". El sirio le hizo frente, tomándolo por el cuello de la ropa, y remeciéndolo con brutalidad.

— ¡Ni lo pienses, escoria!

— ¡Basta! ¡No más desórdenes! ¡O me veré en la obligación de echarlos…!— gritó "la" alemana, quien en compañía del prusiano, se acercaron con gesto fiero hacia el lugar de los sucesos. Los delegados de Myanmar y Corea del Norte les cerraron el paso.

— ¡Fuera!

— ¡Esto no es asunto suyo!

— ¡Apártense, vándalos!— demandó Gilbert — ¡No me hagan enojar!

— ¡Es cosa de honor o muerte!— espetó Hyung, adoptando postura de combate — No intervengan.

— ¡Es vandalismo!— gritó Ludwig, tratando de apartar al birmano.

— ¡Es venganza!— el surasiático "la" tomó de los brazos, forcejeando contra "ella" por impedirle el avance.

— ¡Colmas mi paciencia, chinito! ¡Muévete, o no respondo!— amenazó el europeo.

— ¡¿A quién le dices "chino"?— el norcoreano frunció el ceño, y lanzó un golpe al aire para ahuyentarlo, sólo consiguiendo que el albino respondiera con un empujón que no consiguió moverlo de su sitio. Mera provocación, que tuvo por respuesta otra acción de la misma naturaleza, y así sucesivamente.

— ¡Ahora, linda! ¡Ya es tuya!— gritó la subsahariana.

— ¡Basta! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No me obliguen a usar la fuerza con ustedes!— amenazó Alfred, sin mostrar ni pizca de susto.

— ¡Atrévete! Aquí me tienes— provocó la musulmana, usando la mano izquierda para sujetar a "la" estadounidense por la blusa, en tanto la derecha arqueaba los dedos a forma de garfios, y se levantaba por sobre la estatura de la iraní — ¡Natasha, sujétala fuerte!

— ¡Entendido!

— ¡Con esto aprenderás a temerme un poco más!

— ¡No te temo!

— ¿Ah, no?

— ¡Ninguna lunática con armas nucleares me asusta!

— ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces, gringa estúpida! ¡NO TENGO LAS MALDITAS ARMAS!— la delegada de Medio Oriente movió su brazo con potencia, odio, dejando la sangrante marca de un zarpazo en la mejilla de "la" estadounidense, bajando desde el pómulo, hasta casi haber herido el labio de arriba.

Los demás se cubrieron la cara, los ojos, la boca, y cesaron de respirar unos segundos. Alfred abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, aunque sin emitir ruido alguno. Era la notoria señal de incredulidad, y el nacimiento de un fuerte sentimiento de furia.

— Vas a pagar eso…

— Uh oh…— "la" inglesa tragó su espesa saliva — Hicieron enojar a Alfred…

Luego de concentrar sus fuerzas un segundo, Alfred hizo fuerza con ambos brazos hacia afuera, logrando que Natasha debilitara su agarre. En menos de lo previsto, no solo el brazo izquierdo de la bielorrusa fue mermando en su potencia, sino también el derecho se vio en una inexplicable desventaja, pese a que portaba el arma puesta en una letal posición. Y desués de haber sacado a Natasha de sus espaldas, Alfred optó por apartarla de un manotazo, haciéndola caer de espaldas contra una de las mesas que antes habían servido a la europea como punto de inicio de su ataque.

— ¡Ay, no!— chilló una de las embajadoras que se encontraba en dicho mesón.

— ¡Ya se armó! ¡Se armó!

— ¡Señorita, contrólese! ¡No la faje aquí! ¡Las broncas para más lueguito…!

— ¡Ataca, Lib! ¡Eres nuestra esperanza!— la representante de Zimbabue lanzó cual torpedo a su colega, en dirección a "la" estadounidense. "Ella", sin intención de esquivarla, tomó al proyectil humano, y lo arrojó hacia donde estaba el sirio, logrando impactarlo por la espalda haciéndolo soltar a su vecino judío.

— ¡LIBERTA~D!

— ¡Sí! ¡Libertad!— el israelí se puso de pie, y corrió a apoyar a su "ídola". Su atacante, a pesar de estar en el suelo, no desaprovechó la ocasión de tomarle los tobillos y hacerlo caer de bruces al suelo Otra batalla se libró en ese entonces, pero por muchos pasó inadvertida.

— ¡Volveré a arañarte la cara si te atreves…!

— ¡Hazlo, hazlo!— retó Alfred, arremangándose la camisa — ¡Aquí me tienes!

— ¡Vas a pagar caro lo que me has hecho!— la iraní, nuevamente, levantó su mano derecha con las uñas listas para dar el zarpazo. La zimbabuense aprovechó para aventarse contra "la" norteamericana, momento que "ella" aprovechó para agarrarla por el torso, y empujarla contra la musulmana, haciéndola caer contra los observadores del casino. Para rematar el movimiento, el mismo Alfred saltó al ataque, logrando enredarse en una confusa llovizna de arañazos, puñetazos, forcejeos, jalones de cabello y enredo de ropajes, al que pronto se sumó Natasha, ya recuperada de su caída.

— ¡Vamos, Alfred! ¡Dale duro, dale duro! ¡Tú puedes!— apoyaban algunos de los observadores mientras aplaudían.

— ¡No te dejes derrotar! ¡Anda! ¡Muéstrale de qué estás hecho!— animó el israelí, tras lograr detener al sirio sentándose sobre su espalda.

— ¡Ya madura, idiota! ¡Detén esto antes de que hayan más heridos!— ordenó Arthur, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, con la intención de entrar a detener la confrontación de mujeres.

— ¡Resistan un poco más, chicas! ¡Son tres contra una!— dijo Hugo.

— ¡Usted es la mejor, vecinita! ¡Gáneles a todas esas arpías envidiosas…!

—¡Basta…! ¡Basta, he dicho…!— "la" inglesa se arriesgó a meter las manos, logrando atrapar por las ropas a la iraní, apartándola del grupo. Y ya sin su mejor y más motivada contrincante, ambas restantes fueron presa fácil para "la" norteamericana, quien salió victoriosa del encuentro, mientras sus rivales yacían derrotadas en el suelo. Hubieron aplausos, silbidos, gritos de emoción y risas.

— ¡Ya no se pudo, camaradas! ¡Retirada!— ordenó el birmano, desistiendo de su agotadora lucha contra Ludwig. Hyung se escabulló por el lado más desprotegido por el prusiano, logrando unirse en la huida que el iraquí y el sirio (ya libre) encabezaron, abandonando el casino. El delegado de Myanmar saltó las mesas hasta alcanzar a sus compañeros, y la zimbabuense se encargó de apoyar a sus compañeras de guerra, muy cansadas como para ponerse de pie sin dificultades. El cubano soltó el arma con la que amenazaba al mexicano, y fue en busca de la libia para tomarla en brazos y huir con ella. Aunque Hugo detuvo su carrera en la puerta, ante el llamado de Francisco.

— ¡Oye, oye! ¡Wey… ¿Neta que me ibas a matar con una cuchara?— preguntó incrédulo el mexicano, enseñando el cubierto que antes había creído como letal.

— Te urgiste ¿Cierto, chico?— rió el centroamericano — ¡Cualquier cosa fría que te pongan en el cuello, mientras estés asustado, tiene toda la pinta de ser un chuchillo! — y dicho esto, abandonó el recinto.

— ¡Arthur! ¡Fuiste mi héroe!— festejó Alfred, subiendo los brazos, y luego, enroscándolos en torno a "la" inglesa — ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

— ¡A-ay…! ¡Alfred…!

— ¡Me sacaste a la maniaca de encima! ¡¿Y viste como pude con la psicópata y la salvaje? ¡Todo gracias a ti…!

— ¡Alfred… me mareo! ¡Ya para de saltar, y bájame…!— protestó Arthur entre pataleos — ¡Oye, harás que tire tus gafas…! ¡Alfred, ya…!

— Lo siento— rió "ella", por fin dejándola en el suelo — ¡Gracias por ayudarme!

— ¡No hice casi nada!

— ¡Pero tu aporte fue definitivo!

— Todo por la mantención del orden y la paz en la jornada…— suspiró "la" británica — Ven, vamos a curarte ese arañazo de la cara, antes de que siga sangrando…

— ¡Tengo un botiquín a mano-aru!— anunció la china, agitando la cajita con compresas y desinfectantes en su interior.

— Deje que le atendamos, Alfred-san. Tome asiento— señaló Kiku, mostrando un lugar libre. "La" vencedora brincó hasta el sitio, y se acomodó para ser tratada.

— Una pregunta, "Nuna"… ¿Y todas esas cerbatanas que disparaste, le dieron a alguien que estuviese en la pelea?— cuestionó Yong Soo, señalando los numerosos bambúes ahuecados que yacían en el piso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Disparó dardos con cerbatana, Señor Yao?— preguntó Arthur.

— Lo hice, pero… jamás le di a los que estaban peleando-aru…— se lamentó "la" china — Sino a todos los que trataban de meterse para intervenir en la pelea…

— ¿Y quiénes son?

— Digamos… que la mayor parte de los embajadores latinoamericanos-aru…— admitió apenada la "mujer" asiática, viendo con cierta lástima a todos los convulsos representantes de habla latina.

— P-pero… ¡¿Cómo?

— ¡Ellos se han atravesado! ¡Ha sido su culpa-aru!

— Llamaré a un paramédico. Mientras tanto, les pido que cuiden que no se armen más desmanes como éste, por favor— Arthur salió del casino, en dirección a la enfermería del edificio.

— ¿Ves, _fratello_? ¡No eran simples estatuas!— recalcó "la" veneciana.

— ¿Estatuas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Feliciano?— preguntó Ludwig.

— ¡Déjalo así, macho-patatas! Es _cosa nostra_… — Lovino miró en todas direcciones, y luego, tras hallar lo que buscaba, caminó hasta su destino. Trató de sacar su bolígrafo de la pared, tirándolo con una mano, y luego, con las dos — ¡Por la mierda…! ¡¿Cómo demonios saco ahora mi lápiz de allí?

— ¡Yo te ayudaré, Lovino~!— Antonio hizo también algunos intentos por sacar el bolígrafo de la pared, pero tan solo consiguió desensamblarlo, quitando la parte superior de él, y dejando que el resorte interior saltara perdiéndose entre los pies de la concurrencia.

— ¡Al carajo! Ya lo rompiste…

— No, sólo lo he desarmado. Dame un segundo, y lo vas a tener de vuelta sano y salvo, crío.

— Joder… ¡Bien! Entonces buscaré el resorte…

Mientras tanto Kiku sanaba el rostro de Alfred, había algunos que volvían a la normalidad, y proseguían con su almuerzo mientras charlaban amigablemente. Ya con una mesa desocupada, varios representantes lograron cambiarse de lugar para estar más cómodos. Algunos pocos atendieron a los pobres latinos, y tan solo una minoría se hallaba aún atónita por la pelea recién sucedida…

— ¿En serio… iba a matarme con una cuchara…?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un salón vacío del edificio, el "Eje del Mal" volvía a reunirse, todos fatigados, jadeando exhaustos, dejándose caer en las sillas y el suelo para recomponerse.

— ¡Lo mejor del día, sin duda!— celebró el birmano.

— ¿Tú crees? No dirías lo mismo si tú hubieses sido el apaleado…— retó la bielorrusa.

— ¡Veamos la parte positiva de esto!

— ¿Qué hay de positivo, Hugo?

— ¿No lo vez, camarada? Vimos que por separado no somos nada contra ese grandulón gringo, más porque éste tiene a sus amigos regados por el mundo— explicó el cubano — Pero juntos, UNIDOS por el odio… podríamos lograr grandes cosas…

— ¿Sugieres que nos volvamos un "Eje" de forma definitiva?

— ¡Me gusta la idea!— aprobó la zimbabuense.

— Pero… cambiémonos el nombre ¿Sí?— dijo el iraquí — Porque "Eje del Mal"… ¡Suena tan idiota!

— El nombre es lo de menos… veamos primero cómo se conformará nuestra alianza, y qué hará cada uno de nosotros…— jadeó la iraní, arreglándose los vendajes que tapaban la parte baja del rostro, y su desarreglado velo.

— Yo digo que nuestra camarada de Libia sea la carne de cañón…

— Y la compañera de Zimbabue la lanzadora ¡Dios! Eso fue ÉPICO.

— Yo voto porque Hyung sea nuestro ingeniero, ya saben: el que manipule las armas.

— ¿Puedo ser el espía?— preguntó el delegado de Irak — ¡Siempre he querido ser un espía!

— ¡Haz lo que quieras, mientras yo ocupe el puesto de líder del "Eje"!— demandó el sirio — Soy, quizás, el más fuerte del grupo.

— Si quieres un líder fuerte, que sea Zahra: ella comandó nuestro ataque— interrumpió Natasha.

— ¡No nos puede guiar una mujer! ¡Eso sería humillante!

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¡Ha habido muchas grandes mujeres en la historia que han hecho de líderes!— retó la subsahariana.

— ¡Pero no viene al caso…!

— El líder surgirá por sí solo— dijo el norcoreano — ¿Quieren acordar algo más? No me viene nada de mal tener algunos aliados en el mundo…

— ¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Han oído alguna vez el himno que tiene la sociedad de naciones de la que somos parte?— preguntó Hugo — ¡Creemos nuestra propia versión! Ya saben… Que sea como un ícono, una letra que solo conozcamos nosotros, que nos represente como grupo…

— Entonces… ¿Le cambiamos la letra al "Marukaite Chikyuu"?— preguntó Hyung.

— ¡Sí! ¿Alguien anda inspirado? Como para que se decida ahora una letra, y sea parte de nuestro marco simbólico…

En eso, la delegada de Libia comenzó a entonar en afinadísima voz, en contraparte a sus desalmados e histéricos gritos de guerra, algo que pareció nacer de su mente y su corazón en ese mismo instante…

_Marukaite Chikyuu _(Dibuja un círculo, y es la tierra)  
_Sakujo shimasu. Sayonara, chikyū! _(Borra el círculo ¡Adiós, Tierra!)  
_Kami o yaburu. Sumimasen, chikyū! _(Rompe el papel ¡Lo siento, Tierra!)  
_"Aku no Sūjiku" desu _(Somos el "Eje del Mal")

Aa~, hakai shimasu (Aa~, destruiremos)  
_Anata no subarashii sekai_ (Su fabuloso mundo)  
_Kimi wa bokura o komara_ (Si nos haces enojar)  
_seru baai_ (Te mataremos)

— ¡Oye, eso suena bien!— exclamó Hyung — ¿Dónde aprendiste japonés?

— A veces Lib es increíble. Una verdadera caja de sorpresas— rió la subsahariana.

— Es tan simbólico e inocente… ¡Me gusta!

— Puede perfeccionarse con el tiempo, pero de momento es apropiado— acotó la delegada de Irán — ¿Damos por oficial nuestra alianza?

— Sí. Pero… que sea secreta— susurró el norcoreano — No levantemos tantas sospechas.

— ¡Qué emoción! ¡Me gustan los secretos!

— Y mientras nos hallemos fuera de nuestras "juntas", que más tarde organizaremos, deberemos de aparentar que seguimos siendo ermitaños sociales… sin ofenderte, Hyung— declaró Hugo — ¿Le vamos, camaradas?

— Apuesta a que sí.

— Cuenta conmigo— dijo el representante de Myanmar.

— Me apunto. Pero ahora, hay algo importante que debo hacer. Se me agota el tiempo, y a mi hermano también— Natasha se levantó de su silla, y desenvainó los dos cuchillos que tenía en las ligas de sus pantis — Deséenme suerte, compañeros.

— ¡Mucha suerte!

Natasha corrió fuera del salón, dejando el sonido del taconeo tras su ausencia. Los nuevos "amigos" se miraron a las caras durante un largo y silencioso tiempo. Algunos se sonrieron, y siguieron jadeando cada vez menos fatigados. Los que no habían esbozado gesto alguno, intercambiaron miradas cómplices y decidoras. Entonces, la zimbabuense rompió con el silencio.

— Lo de hoy fue divertido… ¿Lo repetimos en otra ocasión?

— ¡Sí! Pero para la otra, nos aventamos todos contra el judío…— dijo el sirio — Lo matamos y rematamos hasta el cansancio ¿De acuerdo?

— Me gusta cómo piensa el camarada.

— ¿Y cómo le hacemos con la gringa? Digo… antes era hombre, y ahora es mujer… ¿Y si nunca vuelve a ser hombre? ¿Se repetirá lo de hoy?

— Podemos trabajar en una estrategia para que eso no pase— dijo Hyung — Propongo que no la ataquemos a manos desnudas, sino con algo que nos permita trabajar a todos… ¿Tortura Medieval, quizás?

— ¿Sugieres algo como una rueda que triture sus huesos?— preguntó la iraní.

— O el método chino de la rata en el estómago*.

— Tengo un trono de estacas en mi sótano ¿Crees que sería un método efectivo?

— Y podemos complementarlo con algún otro. Como poner agujas bajo sus uñas.

— ¿Y luego prenderles fuego?

— ¡Me gusta como piensas!— aprobó el norcoreano —Aunque personalmente, y si de agonía se trata, la tortura del agua y el lino es una de mis preferidas*.

— ¿Y después la sometemos con un garrote*?

— ¡Eres una genio…!

— ¡Ya basta…! ¡Ustedes dos… están locos…!— gritó el representante de Irak, justo antes de huir del salón. Los que quedaron presentes, miraron espantados a la iraní y el norcoreano.

— A… ay…— el cubano tembló — S-son… macabros…

— Me asustan…— gimió el sirio.

— Hey, miren a nuestra camarada libia…— dijo en una risita la subsahariana — Después de todo el desmadre que ha montado, se quedó dormida…

— Y no es mentira… ¡Es como un angelito!— rió Hugo.

— Ha de estar muy agotada después de todo— añadió el delegado de Myanmar.

— Ojalá siempre estuviese así de tranquila…— suspiró la zimbabuense.

* * *

— (¡Maldita sea…! ¿Dónde se ha metido ese maniaco con hacha…?)— Pensó Natasha, luego de mucho haber corrido por las escaleras y pasillos del edificio, sin hallar a su hermano y el asiático que le perseguía — (Por favor, una señal… ¡Una señal! ¡Dios no puede odiarme tanto! ¿O sí?)— la bielorrusa pateó una de las puertas, encontrándose con una sala completamente vacía.

Sus reflejos se activaban ante cualquier ruido sospechoso, y fue así como los engañosos sonidos de las ventanas azotándose por las corrientes de viento, algunas conversaciones dentro de los salones, o inclusive sus propios pasos, la alteraban cada vez más.

Pateó otra puerta, y extendió uno de los brazos con el cuchillo al frente. Nada. Otra vez una habitación vacía.

Caminó otros tres pasos, y volvió a golpear una puerta, encontrándose ésta vez con la taiwanesa y la singapurense, amarrando al tailandés a una silla de ruedas.

— ¡Ay…! ¡Oye! ¡¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de abrir?— retó la delegada de Singapur.

— ¿Qué… hacen?— preguntó Natasha, consternada, al ver al surasiático atado y amordazado, mientras MeiMei comenzaba a adornar la silla con lo que parecían ser explosivos.

— ¡N-no es lo que parece!— dijo MeiMei — Sólo es…

— ¡No va a pasarle nada, te lo juro!— dijo la otra, a punto de cerrar la puerta — Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Sin poder salir de su asombro, Natasha se decidió a seguir su búsqueda. Corrió una buena cantidad de metros, hasta que fuertes ruidos al interior de una sala evidenciaron presencia humana. Volvió a golpear la puerta, y esgrimir amenazadoramente su cuchillo. A cambio, los gritos de los presentes se hicieron ensordecedoramente intensos.

— ¡Que nadie se mueva!

— ¡Niños, todos debajo de la mesa…!— dijo la encargada de la junta de micro-naciones, dependencias y regiones autónomas — ¡Y griten por sus vidas!

— ¿Ah…?— la bielorrusa miró detenidamente a los pequeños y jóvenes representantes, y cayó en la cuenta de su error —Salón equivocado…

— ¿No va a lastimarnos, señorita?— preguntó una pequeña australiana, la representante del Principado de Wy.

— Tiene un cuchillo… debe ser mala— gimió el turcochipriota.

— ¡No quiero morir tan joven…! ¡Aún ni siquiera he tenido novia…!—dijo el seborghini.

— ¡No voy a matar a nadie… aún!— declaró la europea, antes de emprender nuevamente su carrera en busca de su hermano.

— ¿Ya se fue?— preguntó Peter Kirkland.

— Sí, ya lo ha hecho… ¡Pueden salir de debajo de las mesas, niños! Ya no hay peligro…

Y así, la bielorrusa abrió a la fuerza todas las puertas del pasillo, sin encontrar más que salones vacíos (uno estaba quemado, para su extrañeza), bodegas con cubetas y escobas, y una que otra parejita escondida en las salas, compartiendo un poco de intimidad durante el receso.

Subió al cuarto piso, y embistiendo con el costado, abrió la puerta de lo que jamás hubiese asimilado como una guardería de mascotas. Muchas de ellas se escondieron tras los muebles, bajo las mantas y cojines de sus camas, y unos pocos se atrevieron a encarar a Natasha. Pochi, el perrito de Kiku, ladraba como nunca lo había hecho, y los tres perros de Ludwig comenzaron a gruñir y mostrar sus dientes (de no ser porque estaban encadenados a una barra metálica dispuesta en la sala, de seguro se le habrían abalanzado encima).

— ¡Ya, está bien! ¡Me voy…!

— ¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita?— preguntó Kumajirou.

— ¿Ah…?— la bielorrusa movió la cabeza — ¿Me… está hablando un oso polar…?

— Y no es que usted esté loca, sino que estoy dotado de habla— dijo el oso — ¿Qué necesita…? ¡A ver todos, silencio! Si no, no la podré escuchar.

— No puede ser… me está hablando un oso… y el oso los ha hecho callar a todos…

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Busco a mi hermano, Iván Braginsky! Lo persigue un hombre con hacha, y debo salvarlo…

— ¿Vieron pasar un hombre con hacha persiguiendo a otro, muchachos?— preguntó el plantígrado, llevándose una negativa de todo el resto de las mascotas. Menos de una… — ¡Dinos lo que viste, Causita!

La cobaya en mención soltó un par de chillidos, y se movió frenéticamente de un lado a otro. Los gatos (la mayoría de ellos pertenecientes a Heracles) le miraron sorprendidos, sintiendo que les despertaba el apetito. Uno de ellos se acercó sigilosamente al roedor, y Pochi le ladró, consiguiendo que se apartara antes que fuera muy tarde. Causita siguió con su explicación, y sacó, para sorpresa de todos, un cuchillo un poco más pequeño que los que llevaba Natasha, y lo movió con bastante manejo y maestría, imitando los movimientos del hacha que traía Gansükh.

— ¿Así que eso es lo que viste? Interesante…— el osito polar se volteó nuevamente hacia Natasha — Nuestro amigo cuye dice que ha visto a un hombre llevando un hacha de bomberos con él, y perseguía a una mujer con vestido azul… ¿Algo más, Causita?

Nuevamente, el conejillo de indias se movió con energía, y chilló. Los demás animalitos se miraron impresionados, y comenzaron a gemir y llorar.

— Dice que luego de que llegaran a ése piso, la mujer le clavó un cuchillo en el brazo al sujeto… y llegó otro sujeto… ¿Vestido de verde, dijiste?— preguntó Kumaujirou, llevándose una respuesta afirmativa del roedor — Y comenzaron a pelearse por la mujer… Dramático ¿No? Los otros lo han encontrado sumamente conmovedor y romántico.

— (A todo esto… Toris se desapareció de pronto… ¿Será que es él quien ha enfrentado al hombre?)— Pensó la bielorrusa — (¡No! Él no haría eso. No en su estado… ¡Y siempre ha sido tan cobarde! Si apenas y podía hablar con mi hermano sin temblar, ese maniaco debería de haberle causado un ataque…)

— ¿Algo más, señorita?

— ¿Dónde se han ido?— preguntó Natasha, cuando de pronto, se oyó el ruido del choque de armamento y cuerpos desplomándose en la planta superior — ¡Gracias por los datos!

— ¡Nos debe una, señorita!

— ¡Que Dios les pague, no tengo tiempo!

— ¡Causita dice que si luego se lo quiere agradecer, que le traiga lechugas frescas!— gritó el osito polar — ¡Y a mí me gusta la miel de maple!

— ¡Ya arreglaremos cuentas!— la bielorrusa salió corriendo en dirección al otro extremo del pasillo, donde estaba la próxima escalera. Los tacones torturaban dolorosamente sus pies, pero mientras sus piernas respondieran y tuviera aliento suficiente, no cesaría de correr.

Su hermano era su vida. El poseedor de su corazón. Era quien corrompía su cordura, quien le quitaba el sueño, la que conseguía que su mundo temblara a cada palabra, a cada movimiento, y hacía brillar más y más el Sol cuando le sonreía. El inocente cristiano que arriesgaría todo por su familia, según sus propias palabras; el buen samaritano, su príncipe soñado, su ídolo, su ángel de la guarda, el único que la amaría para siempre…

La amaría, aunque tan solo como su hermana menor…

¡Pero qué más daba! ¡Ya no tenía por qué lamentarse el no tener, quizás, la parte más importante del corazón de Iván! ¡Quizás pudiese hacer algo al respecto más tarde! ¡Pero de momento, no debía de desmerecer aquella entrega desinteresada que Iván siempre había tenido por sus seres más amados! Y aunque siempre prefería evitarla debido al rechazo que tenía por la idea de considerarla una amante, podía percibir el calor de su cariño cada vez que la nombraba, cada vez que le ordenaba el cabello con los dedos, cada vez que la cubría con su abrigo cuando se quedaba dormida en el sofá, con cada "Te quiero, hermanita", con cada caricia y sonrisa…

¡Iván, a fin de cuentas, la quería! ¡La quería! ¡Natasha lo sabía, y correspondía en mayor medida a éste sentimiento! ¡Y como buena hermana, buena persona, ahora era el momento de hacerle saber que siempre estará a su lado, haciendo lo humana e inhumanamente posible por hacerlo feliz!

"…_bastará para mí el ver que esa persona vive en paz y bienestar, para sentir que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, y que en parte mis proyecciones y objetivos están cumplidos… después de todo… cuando se ama a alguien: se quiere su felicidad…__"_

Las palabras de Lily vinieron a su mente junto a la imagen de la inocente liechtensteiniana, sonriendo con timidez. Natasha ya estaba a mitad de pasillo. Los tacones estaban matando sus pies, el abrigo ondeaba incómodamente tras ella. Las manos enguantadas en cuero asieron más fuerte los cuchillos. Otra vez, las palabras de Lily asaltaron su pensamiento:

"… _siento que tal vez podría hacer mucho más por esa persona tan especial para mí… y quizás no forzándola a mirarme o estimarme del mismo modo, sino… haciéndole sentir que estoy siempre presente, a su lado, y que puede contar conmigo pese a que haya algo que nos distancie…__"_

La distancia. Iba haciéndose cada vez menor a cada punzante zancada. El camino hacia él sería complicado: y tal vez un hacha, un cuchillo, o posiblemente una tubería de fierro, fueran los únicos obstáculos que tendría que vencer para poder llegar hasta él, arrojándosele encima, y poder estrechar su ahora femenino cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Llegó a las escaleras. Ignoró la baranda, y tensó aún más sus músculos. Saltó hasta la mitad de la estructura, casi tropezando al llegar al escalón que recibió su aterrizaje. Los ruidos de las armas y los golpes fueron tornándose nítidos. Natasha recuperó su postura, antes de brincar los pocos escalones que le quedaban con dos impulsos suficientes para llevarla al primer descanso de las gradas.

Giró resbalando las suelas de los tacones, y corrió el último segmento de escalones que le restaba, pisando firme cada peldaño, marcando con sus jadeos cada bocanada de aire frío. Oyó gritos: la voz de Iván, pronunciando vigorosos clamores de batalla, posiblemente producto del cansancio y el esfuerzo que le sugería su situación de combate. Por otra parte, adivinó la exhausta respiración de un hombre: fuerte y profunda, un silbido desgarrador producto del aire arañando su garganta… ¿Gansükh, quizás?

Una tercera presencia se puso en evidencia, tras liberar un quejido de dolor que hizo eco en el pasillo, justo después del impacto de lo que parecía ser un objeto de grandes dimensiones. Un segundo quejido, tras un segundo golpe, al que le siguió otro gruñido de la cansada voz de su hermano.

— ¡Déjalo! ¡Tu pelea es conmigo…!

— (¡Iván…!)— se dijo mentalmente Natasha. A pocos metros de la curva del pasillo, sintió que uno de sus tobillos cedía ante la imprevista torcedura que provocó el inestable equilibrio de los zapatos, aunque reaccionó a tiempo para evitar desplomarse. Volvió a maniobrar en un violento giro al final del primer segmento del pasillo, y su campo visual abarcó la totalidad del lugar de batalla, conformado por sillas regadas por el suelo, puertas golpeadas, un vidrio quebrado, y tres combatientes batiéndose hasta el máximo agotamiento.

Gansükh se había deshecho ya del cuchillo que antes esgrimía, y a cambio, sostenía en sus manos una silla por las patas. Toris estaba acorralado contra la pared, con marcas de golpe y parte de la ropa rasgada por la pelea. Un tercer golpe del "arma", la silla, cayó de lleno sobre el lituano, impactando el espaldar del mueble en su cabeza, apenas protegida por los brazos del báltico. Iván se le acercó por la espalda, esgrimiendo su tubería (de seguro, durante su trayecto de huída, habría dado nuevamente con él en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado caer), y asestando un fuerte golpe en la espalda del mongol, lo obligó a soltar el mueble, que cayó pesada y estruendosamente contra el suelo.

— ¡Déjalo…!— gritó otra vez "la" rusa, levantando la cañería de nuevo, y azotándola contra el costado de Gansükh. Él, pese al dolor, avanzó hacia "la" eslava, tratando de arrebatarle su arma. Toris tuvo el tiempo de recomponerse ligeramente, y de alcanzar la silla con que el asiático le había golpeado. El hacha estaba lejos, del otro extremo del pasillo, por lo que lo único que se tenía a mano eran muebles, la tubería, y el cuchillo… ¿Y el cuchillo? ¡No, ni siquiera el cuchillo! ¡Estaba clavado en la pared!

— ¡Laurinaitis…!— llamó la bielorrusa. Toris se giró, y la miró aterrado.

— ¡Señorita…! ¡Váyase de aquí! ¡Es peligroso!

— ¡Tú vete de aquí, o van a matarte!— rugió Natasha, avanzando hacia la zona de la pelea. El lituano se interpuso, bloqueándole el paso — ¡Muévete!

— ¡No entiende… esto es peligroso! ¡Huya, o van a lastimarla!

— ¡Toris, cuidado!— avisó Iván, luego de que el mongol lograra evadir su ofensiva, y aprovechando la distracción del lituano, lo asiera por las ropas, y lo arrojara contra las ventanas. Varios vidrios se quebraron, y los que no alcanzaron a ser apartados por el brazo de Toris al cubrirse el rostro, se pegaron a él como astillas, atraídas por el deseo de provocar heridas.

— ¡Hermano, debes salir de aquí!— vociferó Natasha.

— ¿Natasha…?— "la" rusa abrió sus ojos de par en par — ¿Qué haces aquí…?

— ¡Vine a ayudarte…!— aclaró, a la vez que adoptaba posición de pelea — ¡Llévate a Laurinaitis, y déjame éste salvaje a mí!

— ¡No, no lo haré!— contestó Iván. Entonces, vio con horror como el mongol fijaba su mirada en la bielorrusa, y la adoptaba por nuevo objetivo — ¡Natasha!

— ¡Vamos, bestia! ¡Aquí me tienes!— provocó la bielorrusa, moviendo los cuchillos delante del asiático. Cuando éste quiso abalanzársele, ella reanudó su carrera, llevándolo por la misma ruta que ella había seguido para llegar hasta allá — ¡Alcánzame si puedes!

— ¡Natasha, no!— Iván asió nuevamente su cañería, y corrió tras Gansükh. A los pocos metros, Toris "la" detuvo con su brazo — ¡Déjame ir…! ¡Es mi hermana!

— ¡Lo sé…! ¡Pero usted corre peligro, y no puedo permitirme que le hagan daño!

— ¡Suéltame…! ¡No lo comprendes…! ¡No me perdonaré nunca si llegan a hacerle algo a ella…!— gimió "la" rusa, luchando por librarse del lituano.

— ¡Seré yo quien vaya…! ¡Por favor, usted busque ayuda!

— ¡Vamos, escoria! ¡¿Es que no puedes contra una jovencita? ¡Eres lento y torpe! ¡Así nunca vas a alcanzarme!— oyeron decir a la menor desde las escaleras. Iván se removió aún más, logrando hacer que Toris "la" soltara. Corrió en búsqueda de su hermana, y Toris fue tras "ella", dejando la silla que antes había adoptado como armamento.

— ¡A ella no le hagas nada!— demandó la "mujer" euroasiática, amenazando con asestar un golpe al mongol si daba un paso más — Caso contrario… no me dejas otra alternativa que molerte a palos…

— ¿Y te atreverías a hacerlo en esas condiciones, Iván?— dijo él con sorna — ¿Qué ganarías con eso?

— Sacarte de mis pesadillas para siempre…

— O probarle al mundo entero que sigues siendo el mismo monstruo de siempre ¿No?— Gansükh se sonrió, y cambió su rumbo hacia "ella" — ¿Qué pensarían los otros cuando la personificación de la poderosa nación rusa, en un arrebato de ira, tan solo justificado por una tonta discusión, se vuelque contra una pequeña y poco influyente nación asiática?

— Que lo he hecho con justa razón.

— O que simplemente ha perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, y por eso descuartiza con salvajismo a su devastado vecino asiático…— se rió de forma burlesca — MONSTRUO…

— No… no lo soy…

— ¡Tienes razón! De pequeño, el inocente Iván no era más que un niño lleno de sueños e ilusiones— jadeó el asiático — Soñabas con ser una gran nación a costa del amor que sentías por tu familia, y el esfuerzo que invertían en interminables horas de trabajo… ¿Recuerdas el ardor de tus manos? ¿La tierra del campo en su cara?

— Atrás… ¡Atrás, te digo…!— amenazó Iván, al ver como Gansükh daba otro par de pasos hacia "ella". Natasha desvió la vista hacia el lituano, compartiendo la complicidad de un silencioso trato.

— (A mi señal, Laurinaitis…) — pensó ella. El mensaje se tradujo en un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, cargado de determinación.

— ¡Y quién pensaría que ese pequeño e inocente niño acabaría por ver morir a su madre delante de él, y le separarían por siglos de su amada familia!— rió el ex bárbaro — Y que tras ese trágico suceso, acabaría en manos de un sanguinario como yo… ¿No es cruel el destino?

— Destruiste mi vida, pero ya lo he superado— dijo Iván, con un sombrío semblante.

— ¿Y por qué entonces todos hablan de ti, y te señalan como a una bestia? ¿Tanto influí en ti? ¿Tanto cambié tu débil y vulnerable mente? ¿No te has dado cuenta que llevas en tu sangre la misma escoria que corre por mis venas?

— No llevo si no mis propios defectos…

— No tenías defecto alguno cuando por primera vez te tuve en mis brazos. Acéptalo. Soy el culpable de tu inhumanidad y sadismo, pero como a nadie le importa saber de ti, o de lo que realmente sucedió contigo, todos creen que es propio de tu naturaleza, que naciste sanguinario, y morirás como un sucio verdugo…

— Lo que haga, será por instinto, no por crueldad. El único monstruo aquí: ERES TÚ…

— ¿Y quién a parte de nosotros dos, sabrá eso? ¡Al final, sólo tú! Después de todo…— Gansükh sonrió, y hurgó debajo de su chaqueta— Para cuando te pidan explicaciones, estaré muerto.

Sacó de entre sus ropas una daga de cazador, y antes de que Iván reaccionara, se volteó y aventó contra Natasha. Ambos rodaron escalera abajo, hasta impactar contra la pared del descanso de las graderías.

— ¡Toris, ahora!— gritó la bielorrusa, aprisionada bajo el cuerpo del asiático. Se defendió de los primeros intentos de estocada, haciendo uso de sus propios cuchillos.

— ¡Que sea una lección para ti, entrometida!— carcajeó malévolamente el mongol, tomando una de las manos de Natasha, y apretando su muñeca hasta hacer que soltara una de las armas. La otra luchaba por alcanzar alguna parte del cuerpo del asiático, y a su vez, bloquear los ataques de la daga.

Toris corrió dispuesto a aventarse contra el mongol, a la vez que Iván también reaccionaba, y saltaba los escalones de un impulso, aterrizando en la terraza donde su hermana y el asiático se debatían.

— ¡Suéltala!— gritó, dando un golpe con la cañería en la espalda de Gansükh, sorprendentemente, sin que surtiera efecto — ¡Suéltala!

— ¡Déjala ir…! ¡Abusivo!

— N…no… ¡No puedo…!— gimió la bielorrusa, moviéndose violentamente en un intento por sacarse al agresor de encima. Toris intervino, poniéndose tras el asiático, colocando su brazo en torno a su cuello.

— ¡Suéltala…! ¡Suéltala…!

Iván se puso al lado de los combatientes, y forzó los brazos del mongol hasta poder hacer que soltara a Natasha. Una vez libre, la bielorrusa se incorporó.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos!— dijo, tomando la mano de Iván.

— No pienso dejar solo a Toris. No con él…— se opuso, preparándose nuevamente a golpear al asiático con la cañería.

— ¡Es por tu seguridad…! ¡IVÁN!

Venciendo la fuerza del lituano, Gansükh logró neutralizar la presión sobre su cuello tras dar un codazo que impactó de lleno el estómago del báltico. Ahora, se erguía imponente y tenebroso, con la daga en alto, listo para incrustarla en el pecho de Natasha. Iván logró apartarla antes que el golpe la alcanzara, y a cambio, la puso contra la pared, y uso su cuerpo para escudarla.

— ¡Iván, no…!

— ¡No van a lastimarte, hermana…! ¡No van a lastimarte…! ¡Juro por Dios que no van a ponerte una mano encima…!— dijo, antes que el filo del arma nuevamente alzada y dejada caer, abriera un largo tajo en su espalda, siguiendo la marca de la cicatriz que lo marcó desde niño. Apretó fuerte los dientes, intentando no gritar, más aún, un segundo corte le hizo bramar desgarradoramente. Sus fuerzas no cedieron, sus brazos no soltaron a la menor, y pese al horrible escozor de sus nuevas heridas, se mantuvo firme como un roble.

— ¿Vas a sacrificarte por estas personas, Iván? Una lástima…— oyó decir a Gansükh — De haberme elegido, habríamos evitado éste mal mayor… ¿Es lo que quieres?

— Iván… por favor… huye, antes que empeore… déjame aquí… ve por ayuda…— susurró la menor de las eslavas.

— ¿Crees que van a valorar tu entrega? ¡Iluso!— el mongol trazó un nuevo corte a lo largo de su espinazo — Quieren verte muerto, como todo el resto de la mugrosa humanidad.

— Eso no es cierto, hermano…— gimió Natasha — Yo te amo, hermano… pero odio que seas… tan terco…

— ¡Verás como luego, recordando tu hazaña, se reirán de ti!

— Con esto solo logras cavar más hondo en mi corazón…— contradijo la joven — Pero nunca había odiado tanto a mi héroe como ahora… ¡Hermano, escúchame…! ¡Vete…! ¡Te seguirá lastimando…!

— No vales para ellos lo que vales para mí, linda. Y ya te dije que si no puedo tenerte por las buenas… lo haré en pedazos…

— (Sea fuerte… sea fuerte, señorita…)— pensó Toris, levantándose dificultosamente — (Lucharé por usted cuanto sea necesario… sólo resista… un poco más…)— extendió su brazo, alcanzando la tubería metálica — (Concéntrate, Toris… párate, y mantente firme)— se ordenó a sí mismo.

— De ser necesario, Iván, voy a rebanar todo tu cuerpo. Hasta que te decidas a soltar a esa chica.

— (No flaquees. Demuéstrale… que estás aquí… que la quieres, que lucharás por merecerla, que ya no estará nunca más sola…)— el lituano afirmó la tubería con las dos manos, y jadeó — (Si bien… si bien puede no ser suficiente… Toris… demuéstrale que estás ahí para cuando te necesite… ¡Te necesita!)

Ante la mirada atónita de Natasha, el báltico levantó la tubería por sobre su estatura.

— (¿Qué haces, idiota…?)

Y tras unos segundos de meditación, hizo que sus brazos bajaran violentamente el arma en dirección al asiático.

— (¡Laurinaitis…! ¡Eres un tarado!)

* * *

Sonó el timbre, y toda la concurrencia del casino volvió a sus respectivos salones. En la sala donde Europa se había reunido, Ludwig y Gilbert pasaban nuevamente la lista, asegurándose que no faltara ni sobrara ningún embajador.

— Hey… ¿Dónde se metió Arlovskaya?— preguntó "la" alemana — No ha vuelto a la sala.

— Debe estar con sus nuevos amigos, West— respondió Gilbert — Si quiere perderse la junta, que lo haga. Después de todo, ella ya ha hablado.

— No dijo nada.

— Bueno, me refiero a que su turno ya pasó, y es como si ya hubiese hablado.

— ¿Y qué con Braginskaya? Luego de que salió del salón, sólo corrió. Ni siquiera la he visto en el receso.

— Si no me equivoco, ella huyó. Estaba muy abatida, y debió haber abandonado el edificio.

— ¡Yo sé dónde está Katy!— dijo el polaco, sonriendo con cierta malicia —Fue a dar un romántico paseo con su enamorado norteamericano.

— ¿Qué?— el albino sacudió la cabeza — ¿Se fue con la gringa? ¡Dios! Sabía que algo raro había en ella…

— ¡No, no con la chica! ¡Con su hermano!— corrigió Feliks — ¡El niño con el oso polar!

— ¡Ah…! Creo que lo ubico— dijo Ludwig — ¿No los viste volver, de casualidad?

— No. Y de seguro no lo harán en un buen rato— el rubio soltó una risita — ¡Ay, qué lindo! El amor se respira en el aire…

— Creo que Cupido está haciendo estragos en nuestra junta— suspiró "la" germana — Tenemos a media Latinoamérica convulsionando y echando espuma por la boca, por tratar de defender a su "princesa", y oí que de la junta africana se fugaron algunos enamorados a los que no se les vio salir del edificio.

— Sin mencionar que corren rumores de Asia y Medio Oriente acerca de algunas extrañas insinuaciones entre sus miembros, y a uno que otro le han sorprendido en los salones mimándose y…

—Gilbert: no tanta información.

— Los únicos que se salvan son los de Oceanía— rió Feliks — Pero su junta se disolvió, a la falta de más temas que tratar.

— No estaría tan seguro de eso. Creo que el representante de Australia busca algo con la de Papú Nueva Guinea…— dijo Ludwig. Ambos oceánicos en mención, pasaron por afuera del salón.

— ¡Por última vez, Kyle: NO VOY A CARGAR A TU KOALA! ¡Mis problemas no se irán por abrazar a ese pulgoso marsupial!— rugió con potencia la susodicha mujer.

— ¡Bien! ¡Pero tú te lo pierdes! ¡Jum!— desistió el australiano, dando media vuelta con el koala en brazos. Ambos se perdieron en los extremos opuestos del pasillo.

— Suponías mal, West. Creo que lo único que estaba haciendo era molestarla.

— Como sea. Creo que ya podemos cerrar las puertas, no falta nadie…— "la" alemana cerró su libro de asistencia, e hizo ademán de querer cerrar las puertas del salón.

— ¡Oye, no! ¡Falta Liet!— retó el polaco — ¡No puedes dejarlo fuera de la junta!

— Le daremos cinco minutos más…

— ¡Y también falta el delegado de Grecia!— dijo el prusiano — Lo vi durante el descanso, sentado cerca de Honda… ¿Dónde se fue?

— ¿Estaba con Kiku? Eso debió haber sido al inicio del descanso porque la última vez que lo vi, poco antes que tocara el timbre de regreso, el representante de Turquía lo arrastró fuera del casino…— Ludwig suspiró — Ya van cuatro menos aquí…

— ¿Y es mi idea, o había una ambulancia afuera?

— Justo después que salieron los Señores Karpusi y Adnan… ¡Por Cristo! Que esos dos no pueden ni verse…— gruñó "la" alemana — Más ahora que ambos están tras Kiku, según lo que él me ha contado…

— ¡Qué locura!— rió Gilbert — Pobrecito, yo en su lugar y con ese tipo de pretendientes ¿No sería una buena solución que me tragara la tierra?

— No lo sé. Ambas son buenas personas, tan sólo son un poco excéntricos— defendió Feliks — ¡Pero te encuentro razón! O sea, que a Cupido se le ha pasado la mano últimamente… ¡Es cosa de ver a Liet! ¡Encantado con el ruso loco desde que se dio el tiempo de conocerlo! ¡Jamás se lo dijo, por vergüenza, y se mantuvo convencido de que Natasha era su todo! Y luego que se transformó en esa especie de diosa erótica que Liet ha agarrado confianza con "ella", y ahorita ultimo se ha venido a decidir por conquistarla ¿No es loco?

— Oh… por… Cristo…

— ¿Por qué nos cuentas esas cosas? ¡Traumas a West!

— ¡Tengo que alimentar la conversación con algo! Y a poco no es gracioso ¿Verdad? Imagínate… AÑOS que Iván le movía el suelo a Toris, pero ahorita que él se ha vuelto "ella" recién se viene a dar cuenta. Como buen amigo, y con mi sexto sentido que lo capta todo, yo ya lo sabía, pero a mí, personalmente, me desagrada la idea, y no porque mi primo sea una mala persona, sino porque tiene zafados varios tornillos, y lo que menos necesita Liet es a un psicótico como amante…

— ¡Bien, bien! No quiero saber más…— interrumpió "la" alemana. Miró su reloj — Ya pasaron los cinco minutos y nadie más llegó. La puerta se cierra.

— ¡No~! ¡Katy y Liet siguen afuera~!

— ¡Vamos! Si llegan, tocarán la puerta, y entrarán— retó el albino. Juntó los maderos, y los aseguró con cerrojo — ¡Que siga la reunión!

— Ve~… _fratello_ ¿Necesitas un nuevo lápiz? La junta se reanuda, y no tienes con qué escribir…

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Vamos, Antonio, apresura y rearma mi bolígrafo!

— Creo que le faltan piezas…

— ¡Tuya fue la brillante idea de sacarlo por parte, así que tuya es la responsabilidad de darme de vuelta mi lápiz, sano y salvo!

— Lo sé… Pero traigo más lápices conmigo ¿No sería mejor que te prestara alguno?

— ¡El gusto por joderme la existencia! —Gruñó Lovino — ¡A la mierda! Ya… préstame uno… ¡Pero me recompones el otro!

— Sí, sí, lo haré…— suspiró Antonio.

— ¡Un voluntario que vaya a dejar ésta carta a la junta asiática, por favor!— pidió Arthur desde el estrado. Francis se colocó de pie — ¿Irás tú?

— No exactamente— dijo "la" francesa, abriendo la ventana, y tendiendo su mano. Una palomita blanca se posó sobre sus dedos, y Francis la hizo entrar al salón — ¡Para eso tenemos a Pierre-Tres!

— ¿Pierre-Tres? ¿Y qué le pasó a los otros dos?— preguntó "la" inglesa, cediéndole la carta cerrada.

— Es una larga y conmovedora historia que algún día te contaré, _mon ami_— suspiró melancólicamente. Francis enganchó el sobre cerrado en la patita de la paloma, y tras darle un breve besito en la cabeza, extendió su brazo apuntando hacia la puerta — ¡Abran la puerta!

— ¡Listo!— avisó Gilbert, tras quitar los cerrojos y abrir el paso.

— ¡Al salón del final del pasillo! ¡Ve~, Pierre~!

La palomita salió volando, hasta perderse en el pasillo. La puerta fue cerrada nuevamente, y a cambio, se le facilitó al ave para el regreso una ventanilla en la parte superior de la sala. Bastaría con esperar la respuesta de los asiáticos, para después, enviarla a la junta del continente Negro, de donde procedía originalmente la carta.

* * *

Fuera del salón donde la gran mayoría de los embajadores asiáticos se hallaban nuevamente reunidos, los cuatro Tigres Asiáticos conversaban en voz muy baja, acabando los últimos detalles de su plan maestro para mantener el orden de la junta.

— Yong Soo, tu principal labor será la de retener a cualquier delegado que intente por medios de fuerza bruta el entorpecer nuestra guardianía. Si tienes que recurrir a los golpes, no dudes en hacerlo, pero que sea tu último recurso.

— ¡Entendido, daze~!

— MeiMei, tú también. Ya hemos entrenado durante toda la semana los principales movimientos de Kung Fu y Judo, así que de presentarse un caso de fuerza mayor encabezado por una mujer: entras tú.

— ¿Se trate de quién se trate, Lee?

— Sea quien sea, no discrimines entre delegadas de Medio Oriente, Asia Central ni Extremo Oriente, ni siquiera si llegara a tratarse de Hahn.

— ¿Y qué hago yo, Lee?— preguntó la singapurense — ¿Respaldo a MeiMei…?

— Con ella ya será suficiente. Es capaz de derribarme a mí y Yong Soo si lo desea, y eso es más que suficiente— el hongkonés meditó un poco — Aunque no estaría de más que alguien, a parte de mí, se encargara de aplicar las sanciones a quienes, sin recurrir a la violencia, desacaten nuestras instrucciones.

— ¿Algo como que empiecen a hablar a destiempo, que no respeten los turnos o discutan?— preguntó la taiwanesa.

— Y también los que cuchicheen y se distraigan con algún elemento no correspondiente a la junta. Confiscaremos todo artefacto fuera de lugar, y nada de papeleo por debajo de las mesas— aclaró el del duangua rojo.

— ¿No crees que estemos exagerando?— interrumpió la delegada de Singapur.

— La intuición femenina de Yao dice que será una junta llena de problemas-daze~. Hay que obedecer a sus presentimientos, después de todo, ya ves como resultó el primer bloque…— el surcoreano, recordando su participación en la pelea con su hermano, soltó una risita nerviosa, evidenciando su sentimiento de culpa — ¿Y qué con Phaibun?

— ¡De inmediato voy por él!— dijo MeiMei. Su hermano la detuvo.

— No. Pasen ustedes primero. Yo iré por nuestra bomba humana…

El hongkonés entró a uno de los salones supuestamente desocupados del pasillo, en donde un aterrado tailandés miraba hacia todas las direcciones que su incómoda y estática posición en la silla de ruedas le permitían a su campo visual. Los otros tres "guardias" de la junta ingresaron con gesto anormalmente serio, llamando la atención del resto de sus compañeros.

— Tengo una consulta que hacer, colegas— llamó Kiku desde en frente del salón — ¿Alguien ha visto a los delegados de Mongolia y Tailandia?

— Phaibun vendrá pronto— avisó la singapurense.

— Y el Señor Gansükh… bueno… no hemos sabido absolutamente nada de él desde que sacó a su yegua del salón— explicó la otra "guardia".

— Tan solo espero que considere su fuga como una irresponsabilidad, un golpe bajo a su honor, y sea capaz de recapacitar acerca de su conducta— dijo "la" japonesa con cierto fastidio.

— De seguro lo hará, pero por ahora… Oigan… ¿Dónde está Lee-aru?

— Atendiendo un importante asunto con Phaibun— respondió la compañera de guarda de MeiMei.

— Ah, bien. Mientras esperamos a que llegue ¿Les parece hacer una recapitulación de los temas tratados antes del receso?— sugirió Kiku.

— Si no me equivoco, estábamos revisando los balances y costo de los daños que dejó ese enorme terremoto en tu país-aru—dijo con cierta tristeza "la" china.

— Ah…— Kiku esbozó una forzada sonrisa — S-sí… hablábamos de eso…

— ¡Una paloma! ¡Se ha colado una paloma en la sala-daze~!— festejó el surcoreano, señalando a la avecilla que irrumpió en el habitáculo, aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta. Voló en dirección a la vietnamita, y aterrizó justo delante de ella.

— ¿Pierre? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— preguntó Hahn — ¿Un mensaje de Francis?— descolgó el sobre sellado de la patita del ave, y lo abrió. Leyó en silencio la carta, y luego, se la pasó a Yao — Dice que requiere la respuesta y la firma de quien dirija la junta.

— Veamos… "La junta europea…", bla-bla-bla, "… Islas africanas…" bla-bla-bla, "… entregue el dato…", bla-bla-bla… hum…— sonrió con amplitud — ¡No van a creer esto-aru!

— ¿Qué es…? ¡¿Qué es?

— Dice aquí que a mutuo acuerdo del tesorero oficial de nuestra Sociedad, el suizo Vash Zwingli, conjuntamente con el delegado de Dinamarca, Magnus Densen, han realizado algunas inversiones y trámites varios con objeto de duplicar los fondos de nuestra caja común, han conseguido como por arte de magia CUADRIPLICARLOS…

— ¿Nos enviaron esa carta con tal de jactarse de sus malabares económicos?

— Para nada-aru. Dice aquí que los fondos son suficientes como para llevar a toda nuestra sociedad de vacaciones a unas islas africanas en el hemisferio Sur-aru, que responden al nombre de Seychelles, con pasajes ida y vuelta comprados al por mayor-aru.

— ¡Estás bromeando! ¡¿Cierto?

— ¡Aquí lo dice! ¡Explícitamente, subrayado y en negritas-aru!— la china agitó la carta — Me piden la lista de quienes quieren y pueden ir. El viaje estaría programado para el Viernes de la semana entrante, y sería hasta el Domingo-aru.

— ¡Ah, no juegues!

— ¡Yo en esa fecha no puedo!

— ¡Esperen, esperen! Dice aquí que el dinero invertido será proporcional a la cantidad de gente que quiera asistir, y las cuotas pagadas que sumen ellos en su totalidad. El dinero no ocupado, proporcional a las cuotas pagadas por quienes no asistirán, quedará en libertad de uso para ellos-aru…

— Entonces así sí… ¡Justo tengo cuentas pendientes!

— Haré correr una hoja en blanco, y necesito que quien desee y tenga derecho a ir, según las condiciones, ponga su nombre y su firma-aru— Yao sacó de su carpeta un papel, y tras escribir las indicaciones, y posteriormente su nombre y su firma, pasó la hoja a "la" japonesa, quien le seguía en orden de lugar en el mesón, hacia la derecha.

— No parece una mala idea… un relajante viaje al trópico, tres días de descanso…— Kiku sonrió, y también colocó sus datos en el papel. Pasó el documento a su derecha, el siguiente representante también, y así sucesivamente.

Pocos fueron los que no se inscribieron. Para sorpresa de Yong Soo, su hermano dejó pasar la hoja hacia su vecina de lugar, sin siquiera haberla mirado.

— ¿No irás, Hyung?

— Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Mi jefe me necesita durante esos días.

— Aburri~do~…

Varios delegados de Medio Oriente rechazaron la amable oferta, y así también muchos centro y surasiáticos. Cuando la hoja terminó su recorrido, volviendo a manos de "la" china, "ella" dobló cuidadosamente el papel y lo puso en el sobre. Nuevamente, la palomita blanca tomó el papel, y regresó con Hahn.

— Vuelve con Francis y dale la carta que llevarás contigo, Pierre… ¡Vamos, ve!

Pierre-Tres arrulló, como si estuviese despidiéndose de los embajadores asiáticos, y nuevamente emprendió vuelo hacia el pasillo, llevando la carta con sus patitas sujetándola de una orilla. En ese momento, se dio una nueva instancia de conversación entre los presentes, que pronto fue interrumpida por el surcoreano al momento que éste carraspeó con la garganta.

— ¡Su atención, por favor! ¡Silencio!— llamó Im Yong Soo — ¡Atención! ¡Atiendan a lo que les diré-daze~!

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Un nuevo aviso, Yong-kun?— preguntó la "mujer" japonesa.

— Sí, tengo un aviso muy importante que darles— dijo, sonriéndose con picardía y nerviosismo — Como los encargados del orden, la estabilidad y la paz de nuestra junta, en conjunto a mis compañeros hemos acordado tomar medidas drásticas, en vista de los sucesos del primer bloque…

— ¿Y con qué moral, si usted…?

— ¡Lo sé! Reconozco mi error, y quisiera pedir disculpas ante todos ustedes por el alboroto que mi hermano y yo hemos hecho en la primera parte de la jornada— se adelantó a decir el surcoreano — Es por eso mismo que los encargados de guardianía queremos comunicarles que ésta segunda jornada será regida bajo una estricta vigilancia, y se aplicarán sanciones a quien desacate nuestras reglas…

— No vayan a propasarse-aru— avisó "la" china.

— La idea es que no lleguemos a las manos, pero para eso, colegas, necesitamos su colaboración-daze~. Y para evitar todo tipo de rebelión, discusión o confrontación, es que hemos decidido en poner un incentivo para la eficacia de la acción.

— ¿Qué traman estos dementes?— preguntó el birmano en un susurro no dirigido a nadie.

— Lee, ya puedes pasar…— avisó la taiwanesa, asomándose al pasillo. Todas las miradas se posaron en la puerta de entrada al salón, curiosas, algunas temblando por la incertidumbre. Y en el momento que el hongkonés entró al salón, llevando al tailandés en silla de rueda, amordazado, inmovilizado, con más de una veintena de cartuchos de dinamita amarrados al cuerpo, bombas de tiempo sin activar, y varios explosivos de mecha, todos en el salón palidecieron, y contuvieron la respiración.

— ¡Santísimo cielo!

— ¡PHAIBUN!— clamó aterrada Hahn, levantándose de un salto de su asiento, y corriendo en dirección a donde estaba el hongkonés con las claras intenciones de no dejarle hueso alguno sin fractura. MeiMei se interpuso en su camino, realizando una básica maniobra de judo, logró reducirla en el suelo antes que consumara el ataque contra su hermano.

— ¡Hahn, por favor!

— ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO! ¡NO PUEDEN HACERLE ESO A PHAIBUN! ¡SUÉLTAME… SUÉLTAME, MALDITA SEA…!

— ¡Hahn, te lo suplico! ¡Escucha primero lo que va a decir Lee!

— Éste es el trato— comenzó a decir el hongkonés — Debido a todos los desórdenes que se han generado durante la primera parte de nuestra reunión, es que hemos tenido que llegar a éste extremo. Con un buen arsenal de explosivos, traídos por mí desde Hong Kong, y un inocente y simpático embajador que sin duda TODOS ustedes aprecian, es que pretendemos llegar a un consenso con todos ustedes…

— Al primer conflicto que se suba de todo; la primera pelea, sea con armas o manos desnudas; la primera discusión que se salga de los márgenes de lo civilizado: mi compañero aquí presente activará los explosivos que lleva nuestro amigo amarrados a su cuerpo— explicó la singapurense.

— Hay suficiente pólvora como para volar el salón entero, e inclusive, las dimensiones podrían ser las suficientes como para hacer un considerable destrozo en todo el edificio— dijo MeiMei, aún luchando porque la vietnamita no venciera sus fuerzas.

— Así que si no quieren que eso suceda colegas, les sugerimos que cooperen con el orden de la jornada y se abstengan de iniciar discusiones sin sentido, que puedan radicar en peleas-daze~.

— Ya saben. Si llega alguno de ustedes a abrir la boca para decir tonterías, o dese el caso de que los temperamentos alcancen sus estribos: TODO Y TODOS VOLAREMOS EN PEDAZOS…

— ¡Inhumanos…! ¡Salvajes..!— gritó Hahn, en parte asfixiada por la presión que la taiwanesa ejercía sobre su cuerpo — ¡No pueden… hacerle eso a Phaibun…!

— Hahn, por favor… a tu lugar— suplicó MeiMei — Te aseguro que todo va a salir bien…

— Pero…

— Confía en mí…— pidió ella, por fin soltando a la surasiática. Hahn se levantó, notoriamente angustiada e iracunda. Miró a todos sus compañeros, y luego a los "guardias" de la reunión.

— Les advierto, malditos, que si algunos de ustedes llega a ser responsable de la muerte de mi hermano… HARÉ DE SUS VIDAS EN EL OTRO MUNDO UN VERDADERO INFIERNO…— gruñó ella, antes de regresar a su lugar, mirando desconfiadamente a su alrededor.

— Por mis ancestros… ¿En qué nos hemos metido-aru…?

— (Esto no puede estar pasando. Enloquecieron completamente… ¿Cómo hacerle eso al pobrecito? ¿Matarnos a todos? ¿Explosivos? ¡Esto no podría ir peor…!)— pensó con horror "la" japonesa, tambaleándose. Se dejó caer en su silla, e inmediatamente comenzó a acariciar sus sienes — (Cómo desearía que esto fuese una pesadilla…) — suspiró — ¿S-sigamos…?

—Apoyo a Kiku-aru. Eh... bien… ¿Alguien… desea continuar con el tema anterior…?

— Ya se ha dicho todo en cuanto al balance del trágico suceso en Japón, sugeriría que ahora que los de Medio Oriente se hallan en mayor calma, pasen adelante a hablar ¿Hay voluntarios?— sugirió Yong Soo. De inmediato, el sirio se colocó de pie.

— Es tan solo un corto aviso… o algo así…— aclaró su garganta — Verán… los últimos episodios en… Egipto, Libia, Túnez… y Yemén… me han llevado a una tomar una decisión que me gustaría informarles… sólo para que saquen sus conclusiones y tomen las precauciones y medidas más prudentes dentro de sus propias naciones

— ¿Y qué sería?

— Me rebelaré contra mi jefe…

— ¡¿Qué?— todo el salón quedó anonadado.

— He resistido por mucho tiempo su opresión, y sufrido por el régimen autócrata bajo el que mi pueblo hace su vida— explicó — Varios países árabes han optado por realizar manifestaciones de éste tipo, con el motivo de librarnos de estos gobiernos que censuran a los intelectuales, encarcelan a los perseguidos políticos, y enriquecen a sus empresarios a costa del trabajo de los ciudadanos. Pienso que ya es hora de decir "basta" a los gobiernos autócratas, y derrocar a nuestros corruptos líderes, ganarnos nuestra merecida libertad a costo de sudor, sangre y lágrimas…

— ¿Has pensado en lo que tu gente tendrá que pasar durante la revolución?— preguntó Yao — En tu posición, lo meditaría de una manera más profunda-aru. Sé que tenemos religiones diferentes, y realidades muy lejanas… ¡Pero también soy socialista-aru! Entiendo lo que es estar bajo un gobierno que oprime y censura a la gente y sus pensamientos, y es sumamente doloroso el luchar por cosas tan idealistas-aru, aunque luego el sentimiento que queda tras la victoria es muy gratificante-aru… ¿Consideras que es en serio necesario?

— Por supuesto. Mi gente necesita un cambio en sus vidas, y ahora es cuando quiero dárselos. Lucharé por mi gente, por el pueblo y la patria que amo.

— Mucha suerte… camarada…— susurró la iraní con voz temblorosa.

— Gracias. Por favor, les pido recen por mi pueblo y mi patria cada vez que oigan hablar de la "Primavera Árabe"*, y por todos los países en que corre sangre por un gobierno más digno. Es todo.

— ¡Tienes mi apoyo también, hermano!— dijo la delegada de Jordania — ¡Nuestros sistemas necesitan un cambio AHORA!

— ¡Arriba la Primavera Árabe!— exclamó el iraquí.

— ¡Sí! ¡Arriba la Primavera Árabe!— dijeron al unísono los Medio Orientales, levantando sus manos. Hubo algunos aplausos y silbidos, que pronto, y ante la amenaza de explosión, cesaron.

— (¡Da resultado! ¡Da Resultado!)— Celebró mentalmente MeiMei — (Se ve una mayor voluntad por cooperar con el orden de la junta).

— (Ya veo… puede que como vecinos tengan muy malas relaciones. Pero basta con una idea, o un fuerte sentimiento que les una, y es como si lograran una paz relativa…) — "la" japonesa sonrió — (Como dijo una vez un sabio explorador inglés… ¿Por qué los árabes deben llevarse mal entre ellos? ¿Por qué fomentar la intolerancia y la rivalidad, siendo que uniendo fuerzas, podrían lograr grandes cosas? Son una religión que abarca muchos seguidores, economías poderosas y fehacientes muy devotos… si llegaran a algún acuerdo, quizás la situación mundial sería menos seria).

— ¡Felicitaciones al Mundo Árabe! Tienen todo nuestro apoyo, y por supuesto que todas nuestras buenas energías-aru— Yao borró el pizarrón — ¿Ven como en paz se pueden resolver bien las cosas-aru? Veamos si por otra parte éste método también funciona-aru. A ver…

— ¡Irán! ¡Irán! ¡La delegada de Irán debe confesar!— señaló la hindú con energía.

— ¿Acerca de qué?

— Mira, linda. Lo que pasa es que dentro de nuestra sociedad hay una especie de "Club", o "Grupo Especial" que debe de llegar a algunos acuerdos y negociaciones cada cierto tiempo. Éste grupo lo conformamos los representantes de países que poseen armamento de guerra y arsenal nuclear. Sobretodo referente a éste último.

— ¿Y el punto es?

— Verás… la gran mayoría, por no decir que todo el mundo, piensa que desarrollas un programa nuclear en tu país de forma clandestina…

— ¿Ah? ¡Ya les he dicho que no tengo bombas en mi casa!

— ¡Es solo una suposición-aru! No se altere…— interrumpió "la" china — Muchos países firmamos tratados de "No Proliferación Nuclear", es decir, que prometimos no comprar más de éste tipo de armamento del que ya tenemos…

— Y no es que estemos obligándote a declarar públicamente, pero necesitamos saber si es que tú…

— Primero díganme qué sacaría yo si casualmente SI poseyera esas armas, y declarara que las tengo ¿A ver?

— ¡Es para la paz mundial!— dijo la delegada de la India, levantando sus manos, y de manera insólita, inexplicable, la rodearon celestiales brillos blancos, y palomas blancas sobrevolaron sobre las cabezas de los representantes, salidas de quién sabe dónde. Todos se miraron consternados.

— Confiesa… antes de que haga explotar a Phaibun…— amenazó Lee con gesto sombrío, colocándose junto a la musulmana, y acercando al inmovilizado tailandés como una manera de presionarla.

— No es ningún crimen, así que no temas en decirnos TODO acerca de tus proyectos con esas bombas— incitó la hindú con una pícara sonrisa — ¡Únete al Club! Es casi un programa de rehabilitación, como un "Alcohólicos Anónimos", pero de adictos a las explosiones y la matanza… o algo así.

— No es verdad-aru. Está exagerando. Mira, te daré algunos ejemplos— la "mujer" china escribió en la pizarra, y señaló con un puntero — Hay países muy poderosos que hemos firmado tratos para no incremental nuestro arsenal nuclear. Los cinco que encabezan éste grupo son Rusia, el país con más armas nucleares en el mundo, seguido por Estados Unidos, luego Francia, después del Reino Unido y China-aru.

— Ellos son como la directiva del "Club"— explicó la hindú.

— Luego, países que han declarado tener armamento nuclear, en menor cantidad, y que también han prometido no construir ni comprar más-aru.

— ¡Como la India y Pakistán!

— Y CIERTA PERSONA que se retiró de éste tratado hace unos años y ha estado haciendo ensayos nucleares, atacando a su querido hermano menor-daze~.

— Sí. Y lo haría otra vez— el norcoreano miró a su mellizo con desprecio — ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto…?

— Eres malo conmigo…

— Y hay otras naciones que tienen armamento, y no han declarado su posesión-aru. Como Israel, es sospechoso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡Jamás!— se defendió el israelí, desviando la vista hacia el techo.

— Señorita Zahra, usted es sospechosa, junto con la delegada de Arabia Saudí, de llevar programas nucleares clandestinos-aru.

— ¡¿Qué?— la árabe dio un respingo — ¡¿Yo?

— Lo sabía. En las mujeres no se puede confiar— susurró el emirato, en son de broma.

— Y las calladitas son las peores— bromeó el iraquí, refiriéndose a su vecina musulmana.

— Hay países que antiguamente las tuvieron, como Ucrania, Bielorrusia y Kazajistán— dijo Kiku — Pero le fueron entregados a Rusia. Por otra parte, Sudáfrica también los tuvo. Y algunas naciones con programas nucleares fueron Alemania durante el régimen nazi, Argentina, Australia, Brasil, Egipto, España, Irak…

— ¡Sí! ¡Pero ni siquiera llegué a tener una bomba en mis manos!— protestó el Medio Oriental.

— Mi país también tuvo un programa nuclear en algún momento— admitió "la" japonesa — También Libia, Polonia, Suiza, Suecia, Rumania, la antigua Yugoeslavia, Taiwán…

— ¡Y Corea del Sur-daze~!

— Y hay otro grupo de países con suficiente dinero como para comprar armas de éste tipo, como algunos de los nombrados anteriormente, Colombia, Venezuela, Holanda, Chile, Noruega, México, Lituania, Italia y… creo que olvido a alguien…

— Canadá.

— ¡Sí! Gracias, Lee…

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dice, señorita Zahra? ¿Confesará-aru?

— Estás entre la espada y la pared, compañera— carcajeó el sirio — No te queda otra que admitirlo de una vez…

— ¡Pero les digo que yo no tengo bombas! ¡No le crean al gringo! ¡Él sólo inventa calumnias en mi contra, y las difunde por el mundo…! — la iraní sintió que junto a ella, el amordazado surasiático emitía un lastimoso quejido. Al verlo, la conmovieron sus ojos de cachorrito — A… ay… no…

— Él y todos nosotros volaremos en pedazos si usted no confiesa, dama… ¿Quiere eso? ¿Qué haga explotar a nuestro hermano y amigo?

— N… no…

— Todo está en sus manos… HABLE AHORA…

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso es chantaje emocional!— defendió Hyung, encarando al hongkonés — ¿No era un plan para la mantención del orden en la sala? ¡No lo uses para presionarla ni obligarla a hablar, si ella no quiere hacerlo! Tiene el derecho a guardar silencio, respétalo.

— Creo que ya fue suficiente presión por el día de hoy— apoyó "la" nipona — Lee… hay que dejarla. Está muy incómoda.

— Bien… pero que conste que tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz…— el guardia se alejó de la musulmana, llevando al tailandés consigo. La interrogada suspiró aliviada.

— Gracias, Hyung… me salvaste de una muy grave…— le susurró a su compañero de puesto.

— Por nada.

— Te debo una.

— No te preocupes…

— ¡Déjense de cuchicheos allá atrás-aru!— reprendió Yao, haciendo que ambos dialogantes se sobresaltaran — Kiku ¿Queda algo más que tratar?

— No queda nada en la agenda, aunque si alguien quiere decir algo, puede hacerlo…

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Estamos casi en la hora de terminar con la junta— respondió "la" japonesa.

— Y todos los otros temas quedaron pendientes, por salirse del margen continental… ¡Bien, ya pueden retirarse-aru! Hasta aquí quedamos— avisó "la" china. Muchos de los asistentes se levantaron de sus lugares, preparándose para irse — Recojan sus cosas, guarden sus papeleos pendientes, y nos estamos viendo en la próxima reunión… ¡Y por favor, dejen las sillas en su lugar-aru!

— Y ya es momento de desatar a Phai…— suspiró la vietnamita, levantándose de su lugar. En eso, vio con horror como el hongkonés, luego de dedicarle una mirada cargada de malicia, dirigía su mano hacia el botón rojo que activaría los explosivos. Hahn perdió por unos segundos el aliento, y se precipitó casi de un salto sobre el asiático — ¡NI TE ATREVAS…!

— ¿Eh…? ¡TODOS AL SUELO!— vociferó el israelí, al caer en la cuenta de las intenciones de Lee.

Y al momento que éste presionó el botón rojo, se liberó una cegadora luz blanca que inundó todo el salón. Los embajadores se dejaron caer cuerpo a tierra, y cubrieron sus cabezas en espera de la explosión que los enviaría a una mejor vida.

Sin embargo, oyeron un ruido similar a un graznido, como de una corneta de cumpleaños siendo soplada enérgicamente por un niño, y la luz blanca se difuminó, volviendo todos los colores a la vista de los asustados representantes asiáticos.

En vez de escombros sobre sus espaldas y cabezas, había serpentinas y papel picado en grandes cantidades.

— ¿Todo esto… fue una broma…?— preguntó Kiku, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

— Eran… bombas de confeti-aru…

— Las compré en una tienda de artilugios y juguetes de broma a la vuelta del edificio— dijo Lee, a quien Hahn sostenía por el cuello de la ropa, evidentemente furiosa y confundida.

— ¿Todo este tiempo estuvimos fuera de amenaza…?— preguntó el birmano.

— Precisamente. Pero los sugestionamos tanto que se han tragado nuestra mentira…— respondió la singapurense — ¿En serio creyeron que volaríamos el salón con todos ustedes dentro? ¿Acaso nos creen tan inhumanos?

— Definitivamente… ésta ha sido la reunión más rara que he tenido en mis cuatro mil años de vida…— gruñó "la" china para sí misma.

— ¡Y yo lo sabía todo-ana~!— festejó Phaibun, una vez que le hubieron quitado la mordaza de la boca — Fui su cómplice todo el tiempo… ¿A que no sirven las clases de actuación? ¿En serio parecía asustado-ana~?

— ¡Por un momento pensé en romperte el cuello, Lee!— reprendió Hahn — ¡No lo hagan nunca, nunca más! ¡En serio estaba asustada…!

— Pero ya todo pasó— añadió Lee, haciendo el signo de "paz" con su mano derecha — Y nadie salió herido.

— ¡Ya pueden irse-daze~!

Abrieron las puertas, y los representantes salieron pálidos y en silencio, en fila, y sin parpadear. Algunos que tardaron más en abandonar la habitación, hablaron notablemente afectados de los nervios.

— Entonces… ¿Tienen como movilizarse?— preguntó el delegado de Israel, a sus vecinos de Siria, Jordania y Líbano.

— No… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Quieren que los lleve? Traje mi auto, y como estamos cerca…

— ¡Claro! No veo por qué no— dijo el sirio, para extrañeza de todos, sonriéndole.

— ¡Entonces, vamos! El hotel donde se han hospedado queda de camino a donde yo estoy…

Los Medio Orientales salieron, ante la sorprendida vista de Yao, charlando como si fuesen grandes amigos… Por otra parte, Hyung aún hablaba con Zahra, en voz muy baja.

— Supongo que con todo el ajetreo de hoy, lo único que quieres es descansar— dijo ella.

— Como nunca necesito dormir… toda la noche estuve de guardia, y los remedios me están haciendo efecto.

— Deberemos posponer nuestro panorama para otra ocasión.

— Tiempo nos sobra, y no vivimos tan lejos ¿Te parece si un día de estos vienes a mi casa? Allí hay bastantes sitios donde nadie podrá oír el sonido de los disparos…

— Hablaré con mi jefe, y estaremos en contacto— la iraní sacó un papelito doblado, y disimuladamente lo colocó en el bolsillo del norcoreano —Si tienes tiempo, llámame.

— Lo haré.

Se quedaron viendo largo tiempo sin decirse nada. Desde el pasillo, llamaban a la musulmana.

— ¡Zahra! ¡Ya nos vamos, apresura!

— Debo irme. Fue un gusto conocerte, Hyung.

— El placer fue mío, señorita.

— ¿Sabes? Esto puede sonar precipitado y totalmente fuera de lugar, pero…yo…— interrumpió ella, bajando la vista apenada — Te… te besaría como despedida… pero eso implicaría destaparme la cara… y mi religión me prohíbe hacerlo en público…

— Y mis normas sociales miran muy mal el contacto entre dos personas en público. Me temo que abrazarte a cambio tampoco está dentro de las posibilidades…— suspiró el norcoreano.

— Pues… ya habrá tiempo para eso— ronroneó ella, haciendo sonrojar al asiático — Nos vemos pronto.

Abandonó el salón, y partió rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba junto a sus demás parientes musulmanes. Yong Soo se acercó a su hermano por la espalda, y palmoteó su hombro.

— ¿Quién es ella, Hyung?

— ¿Eh?... Es… es una amiga…

— ¿Tienes amigos? ¡Eso es un gran paso! ¿La embajadora de Irán?

— Sí.

— Es muy linda como para ser solo tu amiga-daze~— dijo con picardía, llevándose una especie de forzada negativa de parte del mayor, quien intentaba disimular su avergonzada sonrisa — ¿Vamos por un trago? Hay un muy buen bar cerca de aquí.

—Aún no me pagan. Me temo que traigo muy poco dinero de sobra.

— ¡Yo invito-daze~!

— Ya que insistes…

Ambos coreanos se alejaron, charlando como si nada hubiese sucedido. Kiku ladeó la cabeza, "confundida", mientras Yao padecía nuevamente del tic en su ojo derecho.

— Pelearon como dos salvajes en la junta… ¿Y ahora van a beber juntos…? ¡¿Significa que me estresé para nada? ¡De haber sabido que todos son tan buenos amigos cuando no están de reunión, no me habría estresado tanto-aru…!

— ¡Yao-san! Cálmese… ya sabemos para la próxima…— animó "la" japonesa. En eso, MeiMei regresó al salón, sumamente agitada.

— ¡Kiku, Yao, vengan rápido!

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Es el Señor Gansükh! ¡Hay una pelea muy seria en el piso de arriba…! ¡Es necesario separarlos de inmediato…!

* * *

— (¡Laurinaitis…! ¡Eres un tarado!)

Antes de que el mongol pudiese hacer otro corte, el tubo metálico impactó de lleno en la parte alta de la espalda.

— ¡¿Qué…?

Un segundo golpe, en su hombro, le hizo soltar la daga. Toris retrocedió dos pasos, y levantó nuevamente la cañería. Al momento que el asiático volteó a hacerle frente, recibió un tercer y más fuerte golpe en el estómago, suficiente como para dejarle sin aire y hacer que sus fuerzas flaquearan, obligándole a caer de rodillas al suelo. El lituano tomó la mano de Iván, y "la" apartó de Natasha con un tirón que le hizo gritar de dolor.

— ¡Corra y busque ayuda! ¡Yo sacaré a su hermano de aquí!

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Vaya!— ordenó en un inusual tono que parecía no admitir objeciones. La bielorrusa, en parte extrañada e intimidada por la severidad del lituano, corrió escalera abajo.

— ¡Te lo advierto…! ¡Llega a pasarle algo, y voy a matarte!— gritó, antes de perderse junto al ruido de sus taconeos a cada zancada en dirección a la junta europea. A mitad de pasillo, chocó con MeiMei.

— ¡Ay…!

— ¡Tú! ¡Niña!— la retuvo por los brazos — ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Trae a quién sea que esté en tu salón! ¡Uno de los asiáticos se ha salido de control… y está intentado matarnos!

— ¿Eh…?

— ¡Gansükh, Gansükh…! ¡Ese es su nombre…! ¡Corre, yo iré por auxilio a Europa…!

— ¡D-de acuerdo…!

Y mientras ambas jóvenes emprendían rumbo a sus respectivos salones, Gansükh se había vuelto a poner de pie. Alcanzó nuevamente su cuchillo, y reanudó su persecución en dirección a la cuarta planta del edificio, subiendo de dos saltos la escalera, y amenazando con alcanzar dentro de otros pocos a los dos huyentes.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Por aquí…!— ordenó Toris, guiando a "la" rusa por el pasillo del cuarto piso.

— ¡T-Toris…! ¡Me duele…! ¡Estoy sangrando…!

— ¡Un último esfuerzo, por favor! ¡Es de vida o muerte…!— rogó severo, pero notablemente angustiado — ¡Tengo que sacarla de aquí…! ¡Su vida corre peligro…!

— (¡¿Por qué haces esto…?)— se preguntó a la vez que emitía un nuevo quejido — Toris…

— ¡Díga…!

— Gracias…— jadeó con voz débil y adolorida — Eres… una muy buena persona…

— ¿Señorita…?— el lituano bajó la velocidad de la carrera, casi deteniéndose. Era el asombro ¿En serio su jefa le estaba agradeciendo su arriesgada y osada hazaña? ¿Y acababa de halagarlo…? ¡No! ¡No debía detenerse a pensar en eso ahora!

El lituano retomó la velocidad de escape, aunque el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse sentir pesando en sus piernas, y haberse detenido sólo lo había empeorado. Ahora, luchaba contra la distancia, el tiempo, el dolor, el miedo, y las ganas de oír nuevamente a Iván decirle algo… ¡Lo que fuera! ¡Pero que fuera bonito…!

— ¡¿No nos está alcanzando, cierto?— preguntó, temeroso de volver la vista y responderse a sí mismo.

— ¡No…! ¡Está lejos…!— jadeó nuevamente "la" rusa, haciendo sentir tranquilo a Toris. Más aún, era todavía muy pronto para alegrarse — ¡Nos quedamos sin salida…! ¡Es el fin del pasillo!

— ¡¿No había una escalera aquí…? ¡No puede ser…! — se lamentó el lituano, frenando bruscamente la huida, justo frente a la vacía, lisa, y desalentadora muralla que cerraba toda posibilidad de escape… — ¡Demonios…!

— ¡Tengo una idea!— exclamó Iván, dando un respingo de emoción. Soltó a Toris un momento, y forcejeó la cerradura de una de las puertas del fondo del pasillo, abriendo una sala completamente vacía — ¡Ven, sígueme!

— ¿Entraremos allí?

— ¡Sí! ¡Mira!— señaló hacia adelante — ¡Ese enorme ventanal da hacia la parte trasera del edificio! Si usamos las cortinas para descender por él, podremos llegar a un lugar más seguro que éste.

— No creo que sea suficiente.

— Al menos llegaremos a los ventanales del segundo piso. Cuanto más lejos estemos de aquí, mejor…

Entraron apresurados, y cerraron la puerta. Iván puso cerrojo a ambos maderos, y las trabó con una de las sillas del salón. En seguida, mostró al lituano su plan, y descolgó los largos lienzos que pendían sujetos a las paredes del edificio.

— Hay que anudarlos…— dijo, antes de soltar una especie de breve grito de susto. Alguien afuera trataba de empujar la puerta — ¡Es él!

— ¡Hay que darnos prisa!

— ¡Iré a tratar de detenerlo! Pondré ese mostrador contra la puerta. Eso va a retrasarlo… ¡Tú, mientras tanto, anuda esas cortinas!

— ¡Señorita…!

— ¡Calma! Sé lo que hago.

Iván trató de remover el susodicho mueble, más aún las heridas en su espalda no hacían más que entorpecer sus movimientos, y debilitar sus fuerzas a cada tentativa o movimiento brusco. Toris le miró angustiado, y desistió de unir los lienzos. Ayudó a su "jefa" con el empuje del armazón de madera, a lo que ella se mostró en parte confundida y quizás, por otra, agradecida.

La estructura se movió con facilidad, resbalando en la alfombra como si se tratara de un suelo recién encerado. Y cuando "la" eslava" se disponía a sacar la silla para ser reemplazada por el mostrador, el mongol forzaba nuevamente la puerta desde afuera.

— Creí que algo como esto jamás iba a volver a sucederme…

— ¿A qué se refiere, señorita…?

— Volver a vivir ésta clase de locuras...— soltó una risita — Huir de las pesadillas es emocionante cuando sabes que al quedarte sin salida, despertarás, y te encontrarás sudoroso, pero sano y salvo en tu cama, tibia, con la oportunidad de volver a quedarte dormido… ahora no… sé que huyo porque temo, y tengo absoluta certeza de que si no soy capaz de encontrar una salida y hacer uso de ella, jamás volveré a despertar…— suspiró, y sonrió. Trató nuevamente de quitar la silla, y un nuevo embate contra el madero desde el exterior, le hizo apartarse. — Tantas veces viví esto siendo niño… ¿Irá a terminar como siempre lo hacía?

— Le prometo que no va a ser así…

Toris quitó la silla, y antes de que Gansükh empujara otra vez la puerta, colocaron el mueble. Se alejaron sin apartar la vista de su improvisada barrera, e Iván se dispuso a voltear y avanzar con más velocidad hacia el ventanal, para abrirlo de par en par. Pero a la mitad del salón, sintió los brazos de su secretario envolver su cuerpo en un imprevisto pero cuidadoso abrazo, haciéndole detenerse por completo, apresándole contra su pecho tibio, con marcas de golpe y heridas bajo la ropa.

— ¿Toris…? ¿Qué haces…?

— Si no es ahora, señorita, puede que jamás tenga la oportunidad…— dijo, dubitativo, poniendo con precaución su mano abierta sobre la espalda de "ella", empapándola con la sangre que aún brotaba a hilillos desde sus cortes.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Antes que todo… quisiera dejar claro que esto… no lo he hecho porque me sintiera obligado, o forzado por el hecho de ser su empleado…— la aprisionó aún más contra su cuerpo. Quería sentirla, que el calor de ambos se combinara de esa forma que tanto había estado deseando, envolviéndolos aunque fueses por unos segundos en lo que parecía ser una dimensión distinta, pacífica, perfecta, y los segundos se impregnaran con esa sensación de volverse eternos mientras la tranquilidad y la cercanía fueran cómplices y testigos de ese amor silencioso y no consumado, pero que estaba allí, latiendo, respirando, floreciendo entre la duda y los temblores de dos palpitantes corazones, llegando para quedarse, amarrándolos, tan terco como una enredadera, tan perenne como la hierba.

Era así como ellos estaban enamorados.

Aún cuando sabían que cada segundo valía, que cada instante cerca del insistente asiático era una probabilidad menos para salir con vida, era una instancia que no debía de desaprovecharse.

Iván correspondió al abrazo, sin rodearlo con sus brazos como deseaba con tantas ganas, sino cobijándose contra su torso, poniendo su mejilla contra la camisa impregnada de su calor y su loción, y reposando allí de forma suave y parcialmente ruborizada. Esbozó una sonrisa infantil, y hundió aún más su rostro en el pecho del lituano.

Ninguno de los dos se estremeció cuando un nuevo azote por poco y hace ceder el madero, y removió la parte más pesada de la barrera unos centímetros. Parecieron pasarlo por alto.

— Quise compensar mi terquedad y mi ceguera con esto, señorita… fui siempre demasiado evasivo y tímido como para darme cuenta antes del llamado que hacía mi corazón, y que me incitaba a buscarla para estar a su lado…— dijo, a la vez que la mano que no la sostenía por la ensangrentada espalda ascendía siguiendo el patrón del brazo envuelto en el vestido azul, y sin distraerse en sus pliegues, adornos abultados, ni tampoco la bufanda que envolvía el cuello de la "mujer", se posó con delicadeza en su mentón, obligándole a levantar la cabeza, y abandonar el nido que otorgaba su pecho al sonrosado rostro.

La antes nublada vista violeta se encontraba con una verdosa y destellante, llena de determinación y ternura. Iván volvió a sonreír, y con una de sus manos tocó el dorso de la del lituano.

— ¿Terco y ciego? No quiero ni imaginar lo que soy yo entonces…— suspiró sin dejar de sonreír — Pretendiendo siempre ser tan solo un buen conocido… alguien "cercano", pero tan alejado a la vez, simulando no sentir nada de lo que para tantos otros era tan obvio…

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

— Que todo este tiempo no he hecho más que aparentar y mentirte, Toris… y no eres un simple secretario para mí, tampoco un invasor, y no solo mi amigo… si no…— Iván no pudo evitarlo. Se adivinó totalmente rojo, e incapaz de articular los insistentes pensamientos que lo asaltaban. A cambio, formuló un rápido escape la situación — ¿Quieres decir algo, antes que termine?

— Si usted me lo permite…— sonrió, divertido por su decisión. La mano en su mejilla la forzó a disminuir el espesor de la distancia que separaba ambas caras, y a los escasos centímetros de que sus narices pudieran tocarse, el lituano, más abochornado que nunca, dejó salir las tan ansiadas palabras:

"_Te Amo"_

Un suspiro delicado, cuyo intensa y envolvente tibieza logró calar a fondo en el interior de "la" rusa, dándole un nuevo impulso que hizo emerger en un balbuceo su respuesta.

— Yo también, Toris— entrecerró los ojos, vidriosos y nublados por la ahora naciente tentación de llorar su gozo. Notó que su secretario, en parte, emulaba su gesto. La distancia aún no se rompía, más bien, la posibilidad de que lo hiciera pendía de un delicado hilo a punto de cortarse…

Pudo sentir por unos segundos el húmedo calor de su aliento, a una miserable fracción de tiempo y espacio de ser condenado a una apasionada prisión con el suyo, y ambas celdas, sus labios, a punto de cerrarse tímidamente sobre los de "ella".

Y un nuevo empujón a la puerta, los obligó a separarse asustados como nunca antes. El mostrador impactaba de lleno contra el suelo, y los cerrojos que ataban la puerta a la pared cedieron. Un furioso mongol por fin conseguía acceder al habitáculo, sorprendiendo a Iván y Toris sin su plan de escape completo.

— ¡Toma mi mano!— ordenó "la" rusa, a lo que su compañero acató, sujetándola con fuerza. Iván le obligó a emprender una carrera en círculos al interior de la sala, mientras Gansükh les perseguía.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que hacemos?

— ¡Tomar impulso!

— ¡¿Para qué?

— ¡Es nuestra única salvación!— indicó Iván tas la segunda vuelta, y antes de desviarse bruscamente, mirando hacia el ventanal.

— ¡¿Vamos a saltar…? ¡Moriremos!

— ¡Lo he hecho antes, y no es una caída letal!

— ¡Estamos en un cuarto piso!

— ¡Me tiré de un avión a miles de pies de altura sin paracaídas, y no me pasó nada! ¡¿Crees que un cuarto piso lo hará?— aseveró en una infantil carcajada, logrando aterrar al báltico. A los pocos metros del vidrio, el mongol estaba que los alcanzaba — ¡Toris! ¡Cubre tus ojos!

— ¡S-sí…!

Antepuso su brazo al rostro, y al momento que la inercia le hizo seguir los impulsos de "la" eslava, y despegar los pies del suelo, se adivinó atravesando el cristal. El ruido del enorme vidrio quebrándole, los trozos y astillas pegándose como imanes a ambos, metiéndose entre la ropa, y luego, una sensación de vacío en su estómago, de "nada" bajo sus pies, de aire en lugar de sangre en su interior.

¿Flotaba? ¿Volaba? ¿Qué tan rápido? ¿O se encontraba suspendido en el aire, a la altura de ese cuarto piso del edificio de reuniones? Apartó su brazo, y con ello algunos trozos de vidrio que no habían alcanzado a adherirse a su piel, ni enredarse en su ropa. Y se vio cayendo en picada en dirección al césped, que aún le parecía muy lejano.

Quiso gritar, pero la presión del aire y el movimiento parecieron hacer que su voz se perdiera, flotando como un suspiro débilmente exhalado. Iván también gritaba, pero de seguro la misma velocidad sería responsable de que su clamor no fuera captado por oídos del lituano.

Al fin, y cuando más eterna parecía la caída, el suelo pareció acercarse a ellos de súbito (¿O fue al revés?) y ambos impactaron contra la superficie cubierta de pasto, tan dura como una zona pavimentada. Y allí quedaron. Estáticos, como incrustados en la hierba, tomados de la mano en espera de lo que fuera.

— ¿Estás bien, Toris?— preguntó "ella".

— Sigo… vivo…— exclamó sorprendido el castaño. Hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse, pero la tierra parecía tenerlo abrazado a ella.

— Sí, aún vives… ¿No fue emocionante?

— Aún siento vacío el estómago.

— Dentro de poco sentirás hormigas y mariposas. Es momentáneo— rió Iván — ¿Qué gritaste al saltar…?

— "Ahhh~~~"— respondió el lituano, provocando en "la" rusa una carcajada — ¿Y… usted?

— "Vodka".

— Lo supuse… ¿Y si nos levantamos…?

— Si te has roto algo con la caída, y te levantas, sólo te harás más daño. Aguardemos a… que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que sucedió.

Desde arriba, y asomándose al ventanal roto, Gansükh miraba consternado hacia abajo. Apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su daga, sintiéndose tentado por hacer puntería a los amantes ex soviéticos.

— Par de locos suicidas… ¿Saltar de un cuarto piso?— se preguntó, sin poder asimilarlo — Ni yo lo haría…

— ¡Gansükh-san!— llamó "la" japonesa a sus espaldas — Así que aquí estaba… ¿Uh?— Kiku miró el vidrio — ¿Lo ha roto usted?

— Claro que no…

— ¡Kiku! ¡¿Lo encontraste-aru?— Yao se asomó al salón, pero a diferencia de "la" nipona", no se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, sino que avanzó — ¡Al fin! ¿Dónde has estado todo éste tiempo-aru?

— ¡Kiku! ¡Yao! ¡¿Lo hallaron?— la taiwanesa irrumpió en el salón. Avanzó con sigilo tras "la" china, pero a diferencia de "ella", no se detuvo a entrevistar al mongol, sino que se asomó por el cristal roto, y miró en todas direcciones. Vislumbró entonces a los huyentes en el suelo, y gritó — ¡Hay que llamar una ambulancia…! ¡Rápido…!

* * *

Mientras que a la entrada del edificio, muchos de los embajadores se despedían, y esperaban a la llegada de otros para partir rumbo a sus lugares de hospedaje. Era el caso de Gupta, el egipcio, en compañía de la delegada de Libia.

— ¡Adiós a todo~s! ¡Un gusto verlos!— dijo la africana agitando su mano a los demás colegas embajadores — Nos vemos en la siguiente junta~.

— S-sí… que… estén bien…— dijo el sudafricano, temeroso, alejándose por la avenida principal.

— Gupta… ¿Me prestarías luego tus apuntes? Los míos se han deteriorado un poco…— dijo ella, mostrando una carpeta y su papeleo, quemados.

— Eh… no te apures. No hemos anotado casi nada…

— Oh ¿En serio? Qué raro… Tengo recuerdo de que había mucho ruido en la sala~— suspiró — Me duele mucho la cabeza…

— Ya descansarás.

— ¡Adiós, chicas! ¡Nos vemos pronto~!— se despidió de algunas delegadas africanas, que hicieron gestos con la mano.

Llegaron a las dependencias del edificio Yekaterina y Matthew, luego de un largo paseo por Nueva York. La representante liba les sonrió ampliamente, y saludó.

— ¡Hola~! ¡Llegan justo a la hora de término!

— ¿Qué?— la ucraniana se sobresaltó — ¿En serio?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos afuera?— preguntó el canadiense.

— A ver…— la europea miró el reloj de su muñeca — ¡Imposible! ¡Cerca de tres horas!

— Dios… ¿Cómo no nos percatamos de eso?

— ¿Estaban muy entretenidos, quizás?— interrumpió el egipcio.

— ¡Uu~y! ¿Qué andaban haciendo?— preguntó la africana, picando las costillas de ambos con gesto de picardía — ¡Par de tortolitos!

— ¿Ah…? ¡Ah!— la ucraniana enrojeció al máximo — ¡N-nosotros…!

— ¡S-sólo fue un paseo!

— ¡Segu~ro!— chilló la libia, arqueando las cejas — Se estaban portando ma~l, los atrapé~…

— Lib. Ya detente— ordenó el egipcio, cortando la inspiración de su compañera.

— Hum… ¡Pero se ha puesto roja, qué linda~ que es ella!— finalizó, para luego volverse hacia la avenida, y agitar la mano — ¡Hola~!

— ¿A quién saludas?

— ¡Al señor de la ambulancia que viene ahí…! ¡Y miren, creo que se detiene!

— ¡Permiso, permiso! ¡Nos llamaron desde aquí con urgencia! ¡Abran paso, permiso!— vociferaban los camilleros, corriendo en tropel hacia el interior de la sede. Dentro, los esperaba "la" estadounidense.

— ¡Es por aquí…! ¡Síganme…!

— ¿Qué habrá pasado?— preguntó Yekaterina, tratando de asomarse para ver la ruta que los camilleros seguían.

— ¡Miren! ¡Ahí vienen más!— señaló el canadiense. En efecto, un tropel de ambulancias, al menos cuatro de ellas, se aproximaba al edificio. Los camilleros que venían en su interior bajaron a gran velocidad, entraron al edificio, y recibieron las instrucciones de quienes aguardaban adentro.

— ¡Síganme!— dijo la taiwanesa, mostrando el camino — ¡Es urgente!

— ¡Por aquí! ¡A nuestra amiga la atacó un koala rabioso!— decía el tuvaluano, guiando a uno de los paramédicos hacia donde estaba la papú neo guineana.

— ¡Kyle…! ¡Pudiste haberme advertido que mordía!

— ¡Te lo dije!

— ¡Después que me clavó sus dientes! ¡Ay…! ¡No te me acerques, bestia peluda…!— gritaba la oceánica — ¡Prometo que a la próxima si voy a abrazarte…! ¡Pero por hoy apártate de mí!

— ¡Despacio! ¡Bájenlo despacio…!— dirigía por otra parte la puertorriqueña a los camilleros, que llevaban al venezolano — ¡No sabemos si es grave…!

— ¡Lo siento, chico! ¡Te juro por Dios Santo y la Virgen que lo siento!— se disculpaba Hugo, caminando al paso de los paramédicos, mientras Gustavo trataba de retener la hemorragia de su nariz.

— ¡¿No te han enseñado a no golpear a alguien que usa gafas?

— ¡Te pusiste entre la gringa y yo, pero te juro que mi intención no era pegarte a ti! ¡Perdóname, perdóname!

— ¡Ay~…! Me duele…— se quejó el latinoamericano — Mis costillas…

— ¡Por favor, discúlpame! ¡Te juro que iba a pegarle a ella, pero tú te cruzaste, chico!

— Lo que me pasa por ser buen tipo…

— ¿De qué nos perdimos? ¿Y por qué tantas ambulancias?— preguntó Matthew, cediéndole el paso a los camilleros que iban con varios representantes latinos, con un preocupante color azul en sus caras, echando espuma por la boca.

— E-espero que nada sea muy serio…— gimió la ucraniana, al momento que veía acercarse hacia la salida a dos grupos de auxiliares, llevando a Toris e Iván consigo. Yekaterina palideció y lanzó un horrorizado grito — ¡NO~!

— ¡¿Qué sucede…?

— ¡MI HERMANO…!— Chilló, antes de lanzarse a llorar de rodillas en el suelo — ¡MI HERMANO…!

— ¡Tranquila, tranquila…!

— ¡Mi hermano se ha hecho daño…! ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Dónde? ¡¿Por qué…?

— Ha saltado del cuarto piso llevando a otra persona consigo, señorita. Al menos eso es lo que afirma nuestro testigo— explicó uno de los ayudantes — De momento creemos que pueden tener fracturas serias…

— ¡Ah~…!

—… O hemorragias internas…

— ¡Ah~…!

—… Y tal vez órganos perforados, lesiones cervicales y otros que comprometan la vida de ambos…

— ¡NO~!— sollozó la ucraniana.

— ¡Oiga, solo lo está empeorando! ¡No la asuste más de lo que ya está! — reprochó el canadiense con el entrecejo fruncido. Se arrodilló junto a la europea, y la tomó por los hombros: — Tranquila, Tranquila… van a estar bien. Verás como ambos van a salir de esto… no te alteres…

— ¿Y si es serio? ¡¿Y si mi hermano y Toris en verdad están muy mal? ¡Saltaron del cuarto piso…! ¡Eso es malo…!

— Pero de momento alterarse no es la solución, Yekaterina. Lo que necesitan es mucho apoyo y fuerza, cuidados intensivos, y verás cómo se recuperarán… ten calma…

— Pero…

— No hay que perder la esperanza. Ten fe, confía en su fuerza, y dale la tuya también…— aconsejó Matthew, tomando las manos de su compañera — Estarán bien. Lo presiento.

— ¿E… en serio…?

— Sí. Te recomiendo que conserves la calma y pienses en positivo, Yekaterina…

— ¡Oii~, qué lindos! ¡Mira Gupta! ¡Le tomó las manos…!— la libia suspiró — ¿No es romántico?

— Lib, mejor vámonos. Aquí sólo estamos estorbando— dijo el egipcio, tomando el brazo de su vecina africana — Buena suerte y hasta otra.

— ¡Adió~s! ¡Que estén bie~n! — Se despidió ella — ¡Vamos a casa, Gupta, a casa~!— ambos caminaron, alejándose del edificio.

Los auxiliares no dejaban de entrar y salir con más accidentados, lesionados, gente inconsciente y algunos acompañantes que les bombardeaban de preguntas.

— ¿La mordida de un koala puede matar a alguien?

— Sólo si se infecta y no es tratada, o si el animal tiene rabia.

— ¡Kyle, espero que tu koala esté vacunado!

— ¡Oiga, señor…! ¿Va a estar bien mi camarada Gustavo?

— Sí, lo hará. Pero para la otra, no golpee a alguien que usa gafas, caballero. Es peligroso.

— ¿Ya sacaron a todos los latinoamericanos afectados? — preguntó "la" estadounidense al camillero.

— Sí. Ya son todos.

— ¡Con las pieles azules y moviéndose de esa forma, parecen zombis! — Señaló Alfred, temblando — ¿Van a ponerse bien? ¡Son muy simpáticos como para morir así!

— El efecto del dardo se pasará dentro de poco-aru.

— ¡Qué alivio!

— ¡No puedo creer que a pesar de todas las medidas que se tomaron, la junta acabara de ésta forma! — Rugió "la" inglesa — ¡Heridos por todas partes! ¡Suicidas! ¡Maniacos! ¡Animales salvajes! ¡Delegados desaparecidos! ¡¿Qué hice mal?

— No te culpes, _mon cherie_. Esto no es más que una fatalidad de las muchas que hemos vivido…

— ¡Todos al hospital!

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — preguntó Francis.

— ¡Aún hay asuntos pendientes que atender! ¡Todos los que quedan nos vamos al hospital, y allí termina nuestra junta!

* * *

Fue así que muchos de los delegados que aún tenían temas que tratar, partieron rumbo al hospital. Los que necesitaban soledad, tratamiento o reposo fueron dejaros en paz, y los otros se reunieron en las habitaciones, formando grandes aglomeraciones en torno a las camas de los lastimados.

Era ese el caso de Toris, quien luego de ser examinado y concluir que no tenía más lesiones que un par de fracturas menores (¡Sorprendente!), le dejaron recibir visitas. Así que mientras él se hallaba semi sentado en la cama, oía la charla que Arthur daba, parado junto a la cama vecina a la del lituano. Y los demás, apretados en la habitación, rogaban porque la junta acabara pronto.

— ¿Firmaron todos los interesados la carta para ir de vacaciones?

— Sí~…

— ¿Inclusive ustedes, Braginskaya, Arlovskaya y Laurinaitis?

— Sí.

— ¡Quisiera decir algo! — dijo el delegado de Dinamarca, levantando su mano. "La" inglesa le concedió la palabra, y el danés subió a la cama donde reposaba el báltico, teniendo el cidado de no pisar ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

— B'ja de ah'. Manchar's las s'banas…

— ¡No fastidies, Berwald! — acusó él. Hizo un gesto con la mano a la seychellense, y ella entró, pidiendo permiso hasta poder llegar donde el embajador europeo, quien la invitó a subir al lecho con él — ¡Fue gracias a ésta adorable señorita que hemos conseguido éste convenio! ¡Anda, linda, saluda!

— Eh… ¡Hola!

— ¡Aplausos para la damita! — los demás celebraron, silbaron y aclamaron a la africana, que apenada, bajó de la cama del hospital, y salió apresuradamente del cuarto. El danés no bajó de la cama, al contario, adoptó una pose entre heroica y magistral, y subió el tono de su voz: — ¡Y en otras noticias, yo, el Rey del Norte de Europa…!

— ¡Con un carajo, ya baja de ahí…!— gritó Govert. En apoyo a ésta demanda, el noruego alcanzó la bufanda del danés y haló de ella, comenzando a asfixiarlo.

— ¡Agh…! ¡Agh… Nor… Nor…! ¡Gah… Nor…u… mi cu… cuello!

— Deja de ensuciar las sábanas con tus zapatos.

— ¡Bien… agh…! ¡Me bajo…!— tosió el nórdico, y en seguida el noruego soltó su bufanda. El danés bajó del lecho, y Toris se acomodó en él.

— ¿Alguien más desea decir algo, antes de irnos?— preguntó Arthur. Sólo hubo murmuraciones, más ninguna petición de palabra — ¡Bien! Pueden retirarse.

— ¡Y no voy tarde para la marcha!— celebró Antonio, sacando de su maleta de viajes un lienzo enrollado — ¡Vamos, Lovino! ¡A gritar por los indignados*!

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Me harás ir a tu país a sumarme a ese… movimiento del que estabas hablándome!

— ¡Mientras más apoyo, mejor! Cuantas más voces furiosas estén allí, más los presionaremos, y más rápido nos darán respuesta… ¡Democracia real YA~!

— ¿No puede ser otro día? ¡Me duele la cabeza, y quiero irme a descansar!

— ¡Es ahora o nunca, Lovino!— exclamó el español, adoptando pose de héroe. No se fijó de que el holandés se le acercaba por la espalda con malas intenciones — Mi gente ya no puede esperar más, necesitan su libertad política y variedad ideológica aho…— al momento que se volteó, Govert pateó las canillas de Antonio con fuerza — ¡Auch…! Oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— preguntó el español, mirando con gesto lastimoso a su agresor.

— Porque se me dio la reverenda gana— respondió Govert, frunciendo el entrecejo, y haciendo gala de su imponente altura. Giró bruscamente hacia donde estaba la belga, que observaba atónita a su hermano — Vámonos, Emma.

— Ah… claro…— Emma suspiró — Cuídate mucho, Antonio. Nos vemos pronto.

— Cuídese mucho también, maja. Que le vaya bonito— respondió el hispano, agitando su mano.

— Lovino, asegúrate de cuidar bien al loquillo ¿Sí?— carcajeó ella, sonriéndole al romano con complicidad. Él manifestó algo de vergüenza sonrosándose levemente, pero se llenó de valentía para corresponder a su sonrisa con una que delataba galanura.

— Me aseguraré que no haga ninguna payasada.

— Ya lo creo ¡Adiós, muchachos!— dijo, antes de apresurar el paso y seguir a Govert.

— Y ahora ¡¿Cómo está la moral, crío? ¡¿Listo para rebelarte?

— Supongo…

— ¡A la marcha se ha dicho, joder!— celebró, tomando la mano del romano, y corriendo con él hacia la salida del hospital. El italiano enrojeció de furia y vergüenza, más aún, no pretendía montar un alboroto con tantas personas mirándolo… y tantas guapísimas enfermeras entre ellas.

Por otra parte, los funcionarios del hospital se sintieron extrañados como nunca, al ingresar a las dependencias del edificio un sujeto que llevaba a una ya dominada yegua consigo, como si se tratase de algo legal y normal.

— C-caballero…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Nos… haría el favor? Su caballo…— uno de los doctores miró a la equina.

— Ah, sí. Se la dejo si quiere, pero me la cuida hasta que salga— tendió las riendas del animalito hacia el médico, y conjuntamente, una bolsa recién abierta de cubos de azúcar — Si se pone terca, dele un par de esos y se calmará.

— Pero señor…

— Iván Braginski ¿Dónde está?— preguntó con brusquedad — Necesito hablarle.

— Ah…

— Una mujer: vestido azul, pelo rubio.

— E… en el piso de arriba. Entre las habitaciones Veinte o Veinticinco, no recuerdo… ¿Quiere visitarla?

— No pregunte estupideces. Obvio que sí— rugió Gansükh. Subió las escaleras, y buscó entre todos esos pacientes que estaban en el pasillo algún conocido, miró al interior de las habitaciones, hasta dar con la correcta. Allí, mirando con detención un jarrón con un elaborado ramo de lozanos girasoles, "ella" descansaba en la impecable colcha de sábanas blancas. El mongol tocó a la puerta, llamando su atención.

— Pase.

— Hola, Iván.

— ¡¿T… tú aquí?— Exclamó "sobresaltada" — ¡No me lastimes…!

— No vine a eso— dijo, entrando al habitáculo — Quería despedirme antes de volver a mi país, y no verte posiblemente hasta dentro de quizás cuanto tiempo…

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Y en parte también… eh… ¿Cómo se dice…?

— ¿Disculparte?

— Declararme como se debe, y sí, también disculparme…— carcajeó, para luego, sonreír, mostrándole esa fila de aguzadas y blancas cuchillas en su boca — Eso si es que no pretendes huir ahora.

— No lo haré.

— Quisiera comenzar diciéndote que no tenía previsto nada de lo que ocurrió hoy, Iván. Y pedirte que con el tiempo puedas perdonar ésta salvaje conducta mía, puesto que no creo que haya peor pecado que lastimar a alguien que se aprecia tan profundamente…

— No tienes ni que pedírmelo. Si me he podido perdonar a mí mismo, no veo por qué a ti no…

— Me doy cuenta que si no puedo tenerte por las buenas, tendré que afrontarlo, y no usar esto como una excusa para hacerte atravesar la barrera que separa a los vivos de quienes ya no respiran. Atarte a mi lado en la oscuridad de la muerte, al fin y al cabo, no es una buena idea…

— Nunca la ha sido. Pero… creo que es parte de querer a alguien el tener esos sentimientos a menudo egoístas— dijo "la" rusa, sonriéndole con ternura — Cuando se es obsesivo se cae en esos errores…

— ¿Obsesivo? ¡Demente, me llamaría yo!— carcajeó el asiático — Pero ni siquiera mi fuerza y mis instintos son rivales para lo que el destino nos ha reservado a ambos. Y aunque hubiese logrado de algún modo tenerte para siempre conmigo, unidos por toda la eternidad, medité y me di cuenta que no habrías sido feliz conmigo. Ya nuestro tiempo de Oro quedó en nada…

— (¿Tiempo de Oro…?)— Iván tembló — A… Ah… qué bueno que lo pensaras…

— Sólo quería que supieras que me apena tener que desistir a seducirte, pero será lo mejor no solo para ti, sino para muchas otras personas…

— ¿Ah sí?

— Tus hermanas, tú, y tu enamorado…— enumeró Gansükh, haciendo que Iván recordara por unos instantes la valiente intervención de Natasha aún estando en notable desventaja; la heroica hazaña de Toris, y de pronto, la imagen mental de ambos en el salón, la sensación del beso interrumpido cosquilleándole los labios, haciendo a su corazón acelerarse. Se sonrió avergonzado, y cerró los ojos — ¿Iván?

— ¡Disculpa! Me quedé pensativo…

— Así lo noté — el mongol suspiró — Debo irme. Tengo animales que alimentar.

— Ve con cuidado, y mucha suerte— dijo "ella" sin abandonar su infantil esbozo — Que estés bien.

— Igual tú. Recupérate, suicida.

— Sanaré rápido.

— Y mis bendiciones para lo que te quede de vida, _khantagtai_ (señorita) — carcajeó, haciendo un saludo al estilo militar — Nos vemos en la otra junta.

— ¿No irás a…?

— ¿Vacaciones? No las necesito, así que pasaré de ellas. Y debo cuidar mi casa. Adiós.

— Adiós.

El asiático salió del habitáculo, y a los pocos segundos, lo escuchó gritar un par de órdenes en su idioma natal, seguido por los relinchos de su yegua como respuesta, y varios llamados de atención de parte de los doctores. Distinguió también el ruido de los cascos de la equina golpeando las baldosas del edificio, y el pavimento de la calle una vez que se hubo retirado a rápida cabalgata. Poco después, entraron Yekaterina, Matthew, Eduard y Raivis.

— ¡Iván!— llamó la ucraniana desde la puerta — ¡Iván! ¡Hermanito mío…!— gimió con los ojos preñados de lágrimas — ¡Déjame abrazarte~!

Saltó hacia la cama, y el violento impulso hizo que sus senos produjeran su característico ruido. Luego, aterrizó sobre "la" rusa, estrechándola contra su busto con fuerza.

— ¡¿Cómo te fuiste a hacer esto? ¡¿Es que quieres lastimarte, hermano?

— Yeka… terina… no respiro…

— ¡No te atrevas a saltar de otro avión o edificio nunca más!— sollozó, separándose de su "hermana", tomando su rostro, y llenándole las mejillas y la frente de besos — ¡Gracias al cielo no ha sido tan grave!

— Her… hermana…

— Dime, Vanya…

— No te preocupes tanto… sólo tengo algunas fracturas y esguinces…— señaló, levantando la muñeca enyesada.

— ¿Y los rasguños de tu espalda?

— Son superficiales.

— ¡Qué alivio! Porque cuando me dijeron que habían hecho cortes en su espalda, por un segundo pensé en las vértebras asomándose…

— ¡RAIVIS!— reprendió Eduard entre dientes — ¡I-ignore lo que dijo…! Está feliz de que esté bien…

— Ah… bueno, me presento— intervino el canadiense, acercándose — S-soy Matthew Williams… canadiense— extendió su mano, y la estrechó con la menos lastimada de "la" eslava —La señorita Yekaterina ha insistido en que nos presentemos…

— Jefa, él quiere ser su cuñado— intervino el letón, sonriéndose con dulce picardía — Le ha hecho compañía a la Señorita Braginskaya desde antes del descanso…

— ¡A-ay…!— la ucraniana enrojeció — Es verdad, pero… ¡Recién estamos conociéndonos!

— Y no pretendo precipitarme, en realidad no busco nada con ella… ¡Quiero decir…! ¡E-es linda, pero ni siquiera somos amigos…!— Matthew se sintió enrojecer, y de inmediato, trató de enmendar lo que consideró como "desubicado" — ¡Y-yo… en verdad… ella me agrada, y quizás podamos ser amigos… pero solo eso…! ¡Quiero decir… "más que amigos" no todavía…! — El rubor en su cara se intensificó aún más, tanto en él como en la europea — ¡N… no es que… quiero decir…!

— ¡Tranquilo! No digas más— carcajeó Iván, viendo los recientemente inventados tonos de rojo en las caras de ambos embajadores — Es bueno que mi hermana tenga amigos… ¿Dónde queda su país?

— A… al Norte de Estados Unidos…

— ¿Eres americano?— preguntó con desconfianza.

— S-sí.

— ¿Capitalista consumidor de petróleo?

— ¡V-Vanya! No le preguntes esas cosas…— defendió la ucraniana — Por lo que estuvo contándome… Canadá es un lugar bonito, con una coexistencia social muy pacífica, ciudades muy seguras y gran consciencia ambientalista…

— ¡Sí! ¡Y su bandera tiene una hojita!— dijo Raivis con una gran sonrisa.

— Ya veo… ¡Doy mi aprobación! ¡Pueden salir juntos!— fastidió maliciosamente "la" rusa, provocando que ambos volvieran a enrojecer.

— ¡Recién nos estamos conociendo!— protestaron los dos a coro.

— Oigan… ¿Ese que viene allí es Toris?— preguntó el estonio, asombrado

— ¡Y Feliks y la Señorita Natasha!

— ¡Y vienen muchas mujeres juntas hacia acá!— añadió Eduard.

— ¡Abran paso, abran paso!— demandó Feliks, entrando colérico a la habitación — ¡Tú, loco soviético…!

— ¿Yo?

— ¡Eres de lo peor…! O sea ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?— picó con el índice el pecho de su "prima" — ¡Tirarte de un cuarto piso atravesando un cristal! ¡Y para peor TRATANDO DE MATAR A LIET!

— ¡Oye, salvó su vida! ¡Si no era la caída, a Laurinaitis lo hubiesen partido con un hacha!— defendió la bielorrusa, interponiéndose entre su "hermana" y el polaco — ¡No tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí a gritarle y acusarlo!

— ¡Oye, hablo con el perro, no con sus pulgas!

— ¡¿Me llamaste "pulga"?

— Es una metáfora, tipa, como que estoy diciéndote que te salgas de en medio, que no es asunto tuyo.

— ¡Oigan, oigan! Paren los dos…— pidió el lituano, acercándose cuidadosamente a la cama — El hospital no es un lugar para pelearse…

— ¡¿Cómo que no? Hay médicos y cirujanos por todas partes, además de seguridad policial y atención de urgencias.

— ¿Por eso los embajadores de Grecia y Turquía aprovechan la ocasión…? Es, si no me equivoco, la tercera curación que las enfermeras les hacen desde que estamos aquí…— dijo el letón. Desde afuera, se oía la discusión del par.

— ¡Esto ha sido tu culpa, niñato insolente!

— Fuiste tú quien me arrastró fuera del edificio y me golpeó.

— ¡Y de no ser porque eres bruto no me hubiesen traído a la fuerza en esa ambulancia! ¡Dos costillas rotas! ¡Dos!

— Te lo tenías merecido. Y eso compensa lo que le has hecho a mis dedos.

— ¡Quebrarte tres dedos no es lo mismo que dos costillas!

— Dos costillas no es suficiente, por lo que veo. Arruinaste mi tiempo con Kiku, y aún quiero hacerte pagar.

— ¡Adelante! ¡Aquí me tienes!

Sillas fueron azotadas contra las paredes, se escucharon ruidos de fuertes puñetazos y patadas, y gritos de las enfermeras. Por suerte, redujeron a ambos rivales antes que se hicieran más daño, y los llevaron a habitaciones diferentes.

— Son brutales…— gimió la ucraniana.

— Ay, como sea… ¡Vamos, Liet! Tienes que guardar reposo LEJOS DE ÉSTE DEMENTE, y ya casi es hora que te traigan algo de comer— dijo Feliks, tomándose del brazo de Toris, y conduciéndolo fuera de la habitación antes que fuese a entablar alguna charla con "la" rusa, como parecían ser sus intenciones al visitarla.

— ¡P-pero…!

— ¡Ni te atrevas a chistar! Debes estar en cama, relajarte, y comer esa comida desabrida que te servirán aquí si quieres que te den de alta pronto.

— Feliks… me tiras del brazo lastimado…

— ¡Ay, no seas nena! Oye… Si te sirven gelatina ¿Puedo comérmela yo? ¡El postre es lo único sabroso de la comida de hospital, y muero de hambre!

— De acuerdo…

Una vez que se perdieron las voces del polaco y el lituano en el pasillo, "la" estadounidense se asomó al cuarto, y golpeó el madero de la puerta.

— ¡Hola! ¿Se puede? Vinimos a ver a Russkie.

— ¡Adelante!— respondió "la" aludida.

— ¿Qué tal se siente, Iván-san?— preguntó "la" japonesa, entrando después de "la" norteamericana, y siendo seguida por "las" embajadoras de Italia, Alemania, China, Francia e Inglaterra.

— Me siento bien. Casi no me duele el cuerpo.

— Aún me pregunto cómo esa caída no te mató, _mon ami_…— suspiró "la" francesa — Tú y el muchacho tuvieron suerte.

— ¡Ha hecho cosas peores-aru! Una vez brincó del avión sin paracaídas ¿Te imaginas el susto que me dio-aru?— intervino Yao, adelantándose con un enorme ramo de girasoles en dirección a la cama — Son para ti-aru. Afuera hay una funeraria donde venden flores muy bonitas y te hemos traído algunas para que te sientas mejor-aru.

— ¿Una funeraria cerca de un hospital?— preguntó Feliciano — ¡Es casi un mensaje subliminal!

— Y no es lo peor: tras el hospital está el cementerio— señaló Arthur — Son las ironías y casualidades de la vida.

— O quieren matar a sus pacientes de un susto— acotó Francis.

— Sí. También es posible.

— ¡No hablen esa clase de idioteces en éste lugar!— reprimió "la" alemana entre dientes — Podrían sugestionar a alguien que les esté escuchando.

— Es verdad… ¡Gracias por éste detalle! ¿Cómo supieron que me gustan los girasoles?— "la" rusa recibió el ramo, y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo — Están muy lindos.

— Y aparte de éste humilde presente, venimos también con una muy buena noticia— dijo Kiku — ¿Podría pedirles un favor, señores y señoritas?— volteó hacia los dos bálticos, el canadiense y las hermanas de Iván — ¿Nos dejarían a solas un momento con Iván-san?

— Ah… claro— asintió la bielorrusa — Estaremos afuera, hermano. Por si nos necesitas.

— De acuerdo.

Yekaterina, Natasha, Matthew, Eduard y Raivis salieron de la habitación, y dejaron la puerta entrecerrada. Francis se encargó de darle el último empujón al madero hasta que los cerrojos se ajustaran, y después, apoyó la espalda contra la entrada bloqueada. Los demás se acomodaron: Alfred sentado a los pies de la cama, y Arthur alcanzó una silla de las que se disponen a las visitas. Ludwig también reposó la espalda contra la pared, y se dispuso a oír lo que Kiku tenía que informarles.

— Había programado ésta pequeña junta fuera de horario para que se realizara en un salón apartado del edificio de conferencias. Pero en vista de los sucesos que allí ocurrieron, me vi en la obligación de buscar otra instancia que fuera cómoda para todos.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirnos, Kiku?— preguntó inocente "la" veneciana.

— Sí, ya no resisto la duda — apoyó "la" francesa.

— Es acerca del antídoto que nos devolverá a nuestra forma original.

— ¡Oh! Hace mucho que quería preguntarte sobre eso. Y ahora que lo mencionas ¿Qué tal vas con él?— preguntó Arthur.

— Es eso lo que quiero informarles. Tengo muy buenas noticias— "la" japonesa sonrió — Tras numerosos estudios hechos en los laboratorios de mi país, y varios experimentos y pruebas, creo haber llegado a la solución definitiva a nuestro problema.

— ¿E-en serio?— "la" alemana abrió los ojos de par en par — Kiku ¿Es eso cierto?

— Así es. He descubierto el extraño componente que intervino en nuestro código genético, afectando al par cromosómico veintitrés: el cromosoma sexual, haciendo mutar nuestro cromosoma "Y" a uno "X", por tanto, lo que ahora poseemos en nuestro código genético es el par de cromosomas sexuales femeninos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Un elemento capaz de hacer mutar nuestro ADN? ¡Imposible! Es obra del Demonio, sin duda.

— Francis-san, esto está comprobado por la ciencia. El elemento descubierto posee una capacidad de penetrar en nuestras células similar a la que tiene la radiación, y sus efectos de mutación han incidido en nuestro ADN, afectando al par de cromosomas que nos definieron como varones desde antes de nacer. A lo que quiero llegar, caballeros, es que éste efecto puede contrarrestarse atacando nuevamente nuestro código genético con éste componente…

— Suena lógico— apoyó "la" inglesa.

— ¿Qué más puedes decirnos-aru?

— Es por eso que he desarrollado una solución neutra, que contiene hormonas masculinas y éste extraño elemento que… bueno… me dio muchos al problemas al tratar de manipularlo: transformaba mis herramientas al momento que las tocaba, y de él emana un extraño brillo que me obligaba a trabajar mucho la vista… pero al final, conseguí añadirlo a la solución, y tras reaccionar ésta mezcla, probé el efecto que causaba al ponerlo vía intravenosa en un conejillo de indias… ¿Y saben qué? ¡De hembra pasó a ser macho!

— ¡Y podría tener el mismo efecto en nosotros si lo usamos!— festejó Alfred — ¡Oh, Kiku! ¡Jamás dudé de ti!

— ¡Eres un genio!— apoyó "la" china, abrazando a su pariente en un arrebato de emoción. El resto tampoco se quedó sin asombrarse, y comenzaron a reír y aplaudir con gran entusiasmo.

— Ahora tan solo tengo dos grandes dilemas que he estado tratando de solucionar.

— ¿Cuáles son? ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?— preguntó "la" veneciana.

— Sí, Kiku. Después de todo, no podemos dejarte toda la carga a ti— dijo Ludwig — Los laboratorios de mi país también pueden ofrecerte mucha ayuda si la necesitas.

— El primer gran problema es acerca de éste rarísimo componente que capaz de modificar el código genético y la composición química de lo que toca. Un átomo sumamente poderoso y de extrañas características, pero que no se encuentra disponible en la naturaleza como para poder obtener más de éste, y hacer suficientes antídotos para todos…

— ¿Un elemento… que no puedes encontrar…?— Arthur masajeó sus sienes — ¡A ver, a ver! Explica mejor eso.

— Éste elemento es tan extraño que ni siquiera se encuentra en la tabla periódica de los elementos químicos. Y según mis cálculos, debería encontrarse entre los gases nobles, sin embargo, en grandes concentraciones tiene un estado similar al sólido, y es altamente reactivo. Los gases nobles se supone que no reaccionan con nada, y como lo dice su nombre, son gases, como el aire.

— ¿Y de dónde vino a salir ese… "elemento"?— preguntó Iván, acariciando su mentón.

— Estaba en nuestras muestras de sangre, y en la sospechosa salsa que he inventado hace meses atrás. Según mis cálculos, no poseemos suficiente "materia prima" como para hacer suficientes antídotos. Necesitaríamos, de alguna forma, conseguir multiplicar artificialmente éste rarísimo átomo, o bien, encontrar la fuente de la cual procede — Kiku sacó su libreta de apuntes, y tras hojearla, leyó — Hice el intento de "crear" éste elemento, modificando el núcleo de los átomos que más se le parecieran, pero tan sólo conseguía transformarlos en elementos para nosotros ya conocidos, o bien, hacerlos inestables, y acababan por destruirse…

— Entonces… ¿Sólo queda saber dónde podemos encontrar de éste componente? ¿Y cómo haremos eso?— dijo "la" alemana con desaliento.

— Eso es lo que me queda por investigar…— suspiró "la" nipona, bajando la vista — Será un trabajo agotador, pero valdrá la pena…

— ¡Ánimo, Kiku!— dijo Yao, tocando su hombro — Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea, y tienes una mente brillante. Estoy seguro que pronto volveremos a ser los de antes-aru.

— Me esforzaré aún más, señores. Les prometo que voy a conseguir hacer éste antídoto a como dé lugar— juró "ella" con la voz llena de determinación, empuñando su mano — ¡Lo haré!

— ¡Sí~! ¡Kiku, eres el mejor!— festejó Feliciano.

— De conseguirlo, amigo, te lo agradeceremos enormemente— acotó Francis, sonriéndole.

— No hay nada que no puedas hacer con esa gran inteligencia que tienes— apoyó Ludwig.

— Y si te ves en complicaciones: ¡Allí estaremos nosotros!— exclamó Iván.

— Gracias, caballeros. Trabajaré de forma más intensa.

— ¡Y valdrá la pena esperar! Dejar de tener _boobies_ es algo que carece de precio— añadió "la" estadounidense, haciendo que algunos de los presentes soltaran una risita.

— Una pregunta más, Kiku… ¿Cuál es el segundo problema? El del elemento es uno… ¿Y el otro?— preguntó Arthur, mirándole con cierta súplica, quizás deseando que no se tratara de nada peor.

— Es respecto al conejillo de indias que he usado para la exitosa prueba de mi antídoto…— respondió la "mujer" japonesa, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos — Al parecer hemos usado a la hembra equivocada, y ahora que es macho, tengo el enorme problema de cómo saco a las crías que lleva dentro, que nacerán dentro de muy poco… ¡Estaba preñada cuando la inyecté!

— ¿Tienes un conejillo de indias macho… embarazado? ¡Qué horror! — Arthur cubrió sus ojos, en gesto de horror.

— ¿Tienes fotos de él? ¡Quiero verlo! Un macho con pancita ¡Qué divertido!— rió Feliciano.

— ¡N-no…! ¡No es divertido…! ¡Es… anti-natural y perturbador…!— gimió Kiku con espanto — Deberé de llevarlo al veterinario para ver qué solución me ofrecen para el pobrecito…

— Quizás una cesárea… ¡Ay, pero… qué locura!— Alfred tembló — De imaginarlo… ¡Me compadezco de él!

— Todos nosotros— dijo Iván, retorciéndose levemente — A… ay…

— E-eso es todo lo que quería decirles, caballeros. Ahora debo retirarme…

— Sí, y hay que dejar que Iván descanse. Nos vamos— Ludwig se incorporó, y en compañía de los demás, abandonaron el cuarto.

— ¡Ah, Iván! ¿Irás al viaje-aru?

— Me han informado de él, y ya firmé. Para entonces, ya me habrán dado de alta.

— Pensé que no te habían dicho nada. Bueno. Ahora si debo irme-aru.

Las siete "señoritas" se retiraron del habitáculo, y abandonaron el edificio. Los lesionados descansaron, los sedados lograron recuperarse, Sadiq y Heracles siguieron peleando (una vez que les dejaron irse, se encontraron nuevamente en el pasillo), y los demás representantes que ya descansaban en los hoteles donde se hospedaban comenzaban a preparar sus viajes de regreso a casa.

Había sido una tarde agitada. Las reuniones separadas por continente no habían sido un rotundo fracaso, pero tal vez repetirlas no era la mejor idea. El sistema necesitaba arreglos para eso. Después, los problemas surgieron como habitualmente lo hacían en cada junta, pero muchos de ellos se salieron de control: hubo acaloradas discusiones, reñidas peleas y numerosos lesionados. Y no solo bastó con los que se producían al interior del salón. A los conflictos ya existentes al interior de los salones, se sumaron los que se desarrollaban fuera de ellos, logrando empeorar la situación.

Para su suerte, aquellos dispuestos a cooperar con el orden y la paz lograron subsanar la situación, y progresivamente, se llegó a un nuevo periodo de relativa paz, como había sido desde un comienzo.

Así finaliza ésta alocada jornada de trabajo para los representantes de las naciones de éste hermoso mundo. Con un desenlace feliz, y unas prontas vacaciones en el trópico africano.

* * *

***Estrella de David: **(o también "Escudo de David","Sello de Salomón") Es la conocida estrella de seis puntas, formada por dos triángulos equiláteros superpuestos. Desde la Edad Media es utilizada como un símbolo para la distinción de las comunidades y distritos reservados para los judíos, y pasó a formar parte del marco simbólico religioso (aunque tradicionalmente el judaísmo es representado por el "menorá", un candelabro ceremonial de siete brazos). Es establecerse el Estado de Israel, dicha estrella sobre la bandera blanca y azul se convirtió en su símbolo patrio.

*Arthur hace una leve referencia a los atentados que comete el IRA (Ejército Republicano Irlandés), un grupo "terrorista" que atentan contra el Reino Unido con objeto de asegurar la independencia definitiva de toda la Isla de Irlanda respecto al Reino Unido (es decir, arrebatarles Irlanda del Norte).

***La Tortura de la Rata: **Se cree que es originario de China (de no serlo, era donde más se practicaba). Consistía en poner una jaula metálica con una rata en su interior, dentro del estómago de una persona. Posteriormente, comenzaba a aplicarse calor sobre el cuerpo de la víctima, de modo que el roedor en su interior, en vista del ahogo y la desesperación, comenzara a arañar y roer la jaula, y luego, el interior de la persona, hasta poder salir (para ello: rompía paredes internas y órganos, y normalmente salía agujereando el vientre de la persona).

***Tortura de Agua y Lino:** Tras amarrar a la persona de modo que las piernas y la cabeza queden a desnivel, se le coloca a la persona un artilugio que le impida cerrar la boca, y posteriormente, se cubre su cara con un trozo de lino. Se vacía el agua sobre la tela, de modo que el peso de ella haga bajar al tejido hasta lo más hondo de la garganta (la sensación de asfixia ha de haber sido horrible). Para más remate, y con tal de causar mayor dolor, se tomaban los extremos del género (que estaba dentro de la persona) y se tiraba violentamente hacia afuera. El proceso se repetía numerosas veces.

***Garrote:** Método de tortura medieval que consiste en un punzón de hierro penetra y rompe las vértebras cervicales al mismo tiempo que empuja todo el cuello hacia delante aplastando la tráquea contra un collar fijo que tiene la estructura, matando así por asfixia o destrucción de la médula espinal. La presencia de la punta en la parte posterior del punzón no sólo no provoca una muerte rápida, sino que aumenta las posibilidades de una agonía prolongada. En algunas partes se usa todavía para la tortura policial, y también para ejecuciones

***Primavera Árabe:** Serie de levantamientos y protestas de diverso tipo que han azotado durante los años 2010 y presente 2011, principalmente al Norte de África, y cuya influencia se ha extendido hacia Medio Oriente. La naturaleza de las protestas apunta a objetivos como conseguir libertades democráticas, cambios económicos, políticos y sociales, por lo que se les ha comparado con las Revoluciones de 1830 y 1847 en Europa. Los países "afectados" son:

+Revoluciones: Túnez, Egipto.

+Conflictos Armados: Libia, Yemen.

+Cambios en el gobierno: Jordania, Omán, Kuwait.

+Levantamientos: Siria.

+Protestas Mayores: Sahara Occidental, Argelia, Marruecos, Irak, Bahréin, Irán.

+Protestas Menores: Mauritania, Sudán, Arabia Saudí, Líbano, Yibuti, Somalia.

***Movimiento de los Indignados 15-M**: Movimiento ciudadano que comenzó el 15 de Mayo del presente año con una serie de protestas, a fin de promover una democracia más participativa, alejada del bipartidismo (la influencia de dos únicos partidos políticos por los cuales optar, en éste caso, el Partido Socialista Obrero Español y Partido popular) y del dominio de bancos y corporaciones. Además, se pide la división de los Poderes del Estado, y otras medidas democráticas.

* * *

**Respuestas**

* * *

**akasuna tsuki-yuue:**

Nya~~! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Fue quizás uno de los capítulos más complejos de escribir (para mí), por la diversidad de personajes y temas que quería tocar...

¡Ohh~~! Qué bueno saberlo! Con toda la gente que quiere golpear a Mongolia, al pobrecito no le vienen mal algunos simpatizantes XD Nee~, que al menos en éste fic es un "monstruo" (o un villano muy extraño), pero para mis otros planes… bueno… quizás siga siendo extraño XD ¡Aunque no malo!

¡Vamos, Toris! ¡Es tu momento de ser el héroe…! (¡Aunque vayan a golpearte, no te rindas! ¡Gánate el corazón de Iván de una vez por todas!)

Kiku es un buen ciudadano, compasivo, piadoso, y preocupado. Y tanta tensión en África (tan cerca de su salón) era obviamente un tema de su preocupación. Por suerte lograron detener a Libia (momentáneamente), y No obligaron a Kiku exponerte a ese peligro.

Jajaja, la jerga chilena es lo mejor! Y por alguna razón imagino que, como el personaje no se caracteriza por ser lo más galán que hay, sino un "tsundere", imagino que tendría una parte romántica desarrollada al más puro estilo "huaso" más que nada :D.

La pelea de ambos Corea, basada en el comentario que hizo Yong Soo, es una referencia a un peligroso comentario hecho por el mandatario de Corea del Sur en el contexto de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Libia con Gadafi. Dijo algo como "Corea del Norte debería de hacer lo mismo con su dictador" 8refiriéndose a su mandatario Kim Jong Il, que vendría siendo el jefe de Hyung)

¿Corea del Sur x Hong Kong? Nada con la pareja, y quizás por eso le di una pequeña escenita durante el capítulo, cuando estaban en el casino. Por otra parte, no me saco de la cabeza que el Kimchicest sería tan… ¡Kyaa~~! Yong Soo de "seme", y Hyung (aunque sea mayor y de carácter más fuerte) lo veo de "uke"… pero MUY maldito con su hermano/"pareja", y en pocas oportunidades más "cariñoso" :3 (Opinión personal)

¡Cuba! ¡Y su conejito terapéutico! Un minuto de silencio por el pobre peluche, que dio su "vida" por la buena causa de des estresar a Cuba… ¡Oii~! Le he tomado un cariño único a éste personaje (hasta ahora, el único latinoamericano que ha aparecido en la serie) No sé, es tan… ¡Wa~!

Los Nueve del Eje del Mal.

Siria, antigua colonia francesa, socialista y enemigo mortal de Israel (que es amigo de EUA y UK). Por alguna razón… lo veo como el galán de Medio Oriente.

Libia, antigua colonia italiana, socialista y regida por un "dictador" (como se ha catalogado a Gadafi, con justas razones). Ne~, no sé por qué la veo como media loca.

Cuba, centroamericano y socialista, odia a muerte a EUA, y según éste último, el país se niega a cooperar con sus planes anti-terroristas, al contrario, los ayuda a llegar a su país.

Zimbabue, africana subsahariana, un país que según muchos desde el 2000 está en su peor situación, todo gracias a las medidas tomadas por su presidente que hace años no abandona el poder.  
Myanmar o Birmania, uno de "los peores países" que hay según la opinión pública: gobernado bajo la dictadura militar, con recurrentes violaciones a los DDHH, y una situación social miserable (Pobrecitos…)

Bielorrusia: el "Último régimen dictatorial de Europa", aún con una fuerte aversión al capitalismo, y rasgos soviéticos en su forma de gobierno. En el capítulo anterior puse que desisitió momentáneamente, como excusa para que se reuniera con éste grupo (perdón si fue muy OoC TT-TT)

Irak, un caso serio de "Crimen a nivel internacional" debido a las guerras que desató contra sus vecinos de Medio Oriente. Desde que EUA lo invadió, si situación va en picada. Por alguna razón creo que sería todo un maldito, y algo gruñón :3

Irán: la "exportadora del terror", a menudo se le acusa de patrocinar el terrorismo a escala internacional, y desarrollar programas nucleares clandestinos. La imagino como una mujer seria y misteriosa.

Corea del Norte ¡Mi favorito! *o* uno de mis sueños es ir a éste país, que está totalmente aislado económica y diplomáticamente del mundo. Es socialista, y desarrolla un programa nuclear que tiene muy tenso el ambiente en el Extremo Oriente (además, se le acusa de algunos atentados y de comerciar armas con mafiosos y terroristas.

Últimamente, Corea del Norte ha estado teniendo acercamientos con Irán :3 se me hizo lindo imaginar a estos dos "lunáticos" con secretitos y coqueteos por lo bajo *o* Awww~…

¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar!

* * *

**LIEwww:**

¿Estás en exámenes? ¡Wow! Entonces te deseo la mayor de las suertes, y todas mis buenas vibras desde la Patagonia Chilena ¡Aye~!

Los del Eje del Mal ¿Cómo no amarlos, "Hetálicamente" hablando? (¿) jajaja, imagino que son todo un problemático caso, no solo la pesadilla de Alfred, sino de varios otros países del mundo. Quería reunirlos para poder presentar a éste particular y peligroso grupo, que últimamente me tiene cautivada *o* Nya~! Y lo de Alfred y su conquista está reñido (para mí, mentalmente), pues él más que nada le ha tomado el gusto a ser chica no porque los hombres la persigan, o algo así, y no sé si "emparejar" a EUA… aunque de momento poner el cómo los latinos la perseguían ha sido de lo mejor.

La súper pelea de los gemelos coreanos ha sido en base a u comentario hecho por el presidente de Corea del Sur, cuando el asunto de Libia y Gadafi estaba en su momento de mayor tensión. Dijo algo como "Corea del Norte debería de hacer lo mismo con su dictador" (Refiriéndose a su mandatario, Kim Jong Il), y pensé "Éste sujeto se las está buscando feo con Corea del Norte". Lo de los sedados fue épico, sentí que algo así debería de suceder, y China totalmente furioso y estresado: también.

El chiste de la encuesta es de lo mejor. Uno de los únicos que me hace reír y un reflejo de las negativas particularidades de algunos de los países de éste mundo. Merece más que un facepalm XD.

Sentí que debía de darse una situación como la que está viviendo ahora Iván: Tres personas tras él, dos de ellas sacándose más que la madre por 2ella", y no podía dejar a Natasha fuera de esto: es su deber como hermana menor y enamorada de "la" rusa el estar allí para "ella" cuando más lo necesita. Por suerte, tiene su "final feliz".

Los hermanos de Arthur son geniales. Por alguna razón imaginé a Gales como el "tierno de la familia", a Irlanda del Norte "serio y callado", y Escocia como el pelirrojo "sexy y maldito" XD jajaja, sí. Ellos, como se merecen también algo de protagonismo, irán a las vacaciones a Seychelles también.

Nyaa~! En serio es lindo saber que mis capítulos son de agrado y te des-estresen :)

PD1: En total y con lo del "Paro" y la "Toma" de colegios… ¡PERDÍ DOS SEMANAS ENTERAS DE CLASES! Dos semanas que aproveché para dibujar y escribir como una condenada loca, aunque a ratos también me aburría XD Ahora se le suman tres semanas de "Vacaciones de Invierno", y no vuelvo a clases hasta el 1 de Agosto ¿No será mucho "descanso" para mí? O.o

PD2: También Jajaja. En voleyball "destacaba" bastante, y el gimnasia era de las más pequeñas, y me gustaba mucho. Esgrima fue mi pasión: luchar con "espadas" y usar un curioso traje con careta protectora :D Ahora no hago "deportes" (Si ser Scout y hacer caminatas lo fuera… *suspira*)

El libro de Stehen King es lo mejor: una narración única en su clase, y una trama muy envolvente. "Doña Bárbara" es de mis libros preferidos, simplemente me encantó *o* Y "Cien Años de Soledad" es lo mejor, un libro en serio MUY bueno.

También hay otro que me fascina: "Historia de una gaviota y del gato qe le enseñó a volar" de Luis Sepúlveda. Es conmovedor *o*.

PD3: "Rebelión en la granja" es simpatiquísimo. Sobre todo por la parte satírica de la histria, aunque como simpatizante del comunismo le tuve un poco de recelo al inicio ^^U.

PD4: La Los Off-Topics son divertidos, y me gusta conversar con los lectores sobre otras cosas aparte de mi historia también :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Muchísima suerte en tus exámenes, y nos estaremos leyendo ojalá pronto :3 Mis buenas vibras para ti, y muchos saludos!

Bye-Bee~!

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Muy largo para ser verdad? ¿O estuvo "bien"? ¿Les gustó la reunión? ¿Qué expectativas tienen para las prontas vacaciones que tendrán nuestros protagonistas? ¿Influirá en algo el ambiente tropical y relajado en ellos? ¿Qué irá a suceder? y por amor de Dios... ¿Alguien me puede decir dónde está Waldo?

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus alentadores comentarios. Su opinión es lo más importante, me da ánimos de seguir, me da nuevas ideas, y por supuesto, me ayuda a enmendar mis errores y aprender cosas nuevas. Y sé que a veces no puedo responder a todas las expectativas y peticiones de "parejas" y sucesos que muchos quisieran, pero quiero que sepan que hago mi mayor esfuerzo por entregarles una historia de "calidad" que sea de su agrado, cosa que no sería posible sin sus reviews.

¡Imagínense! He llegado tan lejos gracias a ustedes. De no ser por sus ánimos y comentarios que recibo en cada capítulo, posiblemente me hubiese rendido a los tres o cuatro capítulos de publicación ¿Y cuántos van? ¡Nada menos que 23 capítulos llenos de mi imaginación, investigación, y por supuesto, de sus aportes como lectores y críticos. ¿Saben qué? "Fem! Crisis está nada más ni nada menos que A TRES capítulos de terminar.

¡Sí! ¡Créanlo! Tendrá 26 capítulos en total, y su fin está decidido y cada vez más cerca. Me gustaría que en vista de esto, me hagan saber sus más sinceras opiniones de éste relato que ya cumple su buen tiempo en la página y que sigue escribiéndose. También leer sus peticiones e ideas para lo poco que queda del relato, y que todo este tiempo hemos estado construyendo juntos.

Muchas gracias por su atención, y como siempre digo:

"Un fic con Reviews, es un fic feliz" :)

¡Saludos a todos, y nos leemos pronto!

PD: Por si a alguien le interesa, manténgase alerta a mi DA, cuya dirección pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Es poco lo que he subido, pero ahora que me he estado "especializando", quizás tenga alguna sorpresita (Por ejemplo, ahora último he estado dibujando al Eje del Mal, y puede que cuando esté terminado suba mi "obra" XD). Eso es todo.


	25. Capítulo 24: ¿Paraíso Tropical?

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 24: ¿"Paraíso" Tropical?

Llevaban muchas horas arriba del avión, a miles de pies de altura, consultando sus relojes a cada momento para hacerse de la idea de que poco faltaría para el aterrizaje y la diversión. Los más pequeños habían cambiado de puestos con quienes poco les interesaba ir mirando el paisaje aéreo por sus ventanas, o corrían por el pasillo con tal de sacarse el aburrimiento de encima, pese a que ello en varias oportunidades les significó algunas reprimendas de parte de las azafatas, sobre todo las que llevaban bandejas con comida y bebestibles.

— ¡Peter! ¡Cuidado!— reprendió Arthur, al ver como el menor de la familia por poco y hacía que la aeromoza le volcara su taza de té encima — Acabarás causando un desastre.

— ¡Me aburro!— contestó el sealandés — ¿Y por qué tienes que ser tan amargado?

— ¿Amargado yo?— "la" inglesa frunció el entrecejo — Ni modo que me sienta tranquilo contigo haciendo alboroto. Siéntate y ponte el cinturón, antes de que haya turbulencia.

— ¿Turbulencia? ¡Qué emoción! ¡A ver cómo tiembla ésta cosa!— exclamó Peter.

— No lo asustas. La turbulencia es divertida— acotó Alfred, asomándose desde el asiento trasero.

— ¡Oye, nos matarás si te pones a fumar en el avión!— reprendió Arthur, al ver cómo el escocés aprovechaba la desconcentración del momento para llevarse un cigarro a la boca.

— Eres un amargado. Además, si fumo o no, es MI problema.

— Con ustedes no puede razonarse— "la" británica le arrebató la colilla aún sin encender, y de paso, el encendedor. Luego, y para evitar que fuera a reclamárselos por la fuerza, los dejó en el único compartimiento que nadie se osaría a revisar: su escote. Luego, sacó su novela a medio leer, y ajustó las gafas de Alfred a su rostro.

— Tal vez tú no lo harías, pero yo si me atrevo a meter la mano ahí…

— ¡Alfred, ni lo intentes!— advirtió Arthur, cerrando la cremallera de la chaqueta — Te demandaré si lo haces.

— Oye, Arthur… ¿Me darías más dulces de Toffee? La presión me volvió a tapar los oídos— dijo el galés, tocando el brazo de "la" inglesa.

— Hay una bolsa a medias, y otra entera en la maleta de mano. Búscalos tú mismo. Y de paso le convidas unos a Peter, a ver si con eso se queda tranquilo.

— ¡Oye, Alfred!— llamó Kyle, el australiano, desde la fila de asientos del centro — ¿Cierto que para una próxima ocasión podríamos ir a Australia de vacaciones?

— ¡_Cool_! ¡¿Por qué no lo propones a todos en la próxima junta?— respondió "la" estadounidense — ¡Sé que la idea va a encantarles!

— ¿Tú crees?

— A MÍ no me gusta— interrumpió la papú neo guineana, sentada dos puestos más hacia la segunda fila de ventanas, junto al neozelandés — Es una pésima idea.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque TODO en Australia es venenosos, o letal de una u otra forma.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!— defendió el australiano.

— SÍ, lo es: Todos los insectos de tu país tienen picaduras mortales, las serpientes más venenosas están allí, los peces tienen pieles rasposas y púas en la piel ¿Adivina con qué? ¡Veneno! ¡Y a eso le añadimos ese… raro animal, el ornitorrinco! ¡Que es el resultado de la orgía de muchos animales, y además, tiene una garra VENENOSA!

— ¡Pero esos son solo algunos!— protestó el oceánico — No todos los animales de Australia tienen toxinas…

— ¡Oh! Pero de cualquier otra forma podrían matarnos ¿O vas a decirme que un zarpazo de koala no es suficiente como para degollar a alguien?

— A… ay…— gimió Oliver, el neozelandés, quien para su mala suerte se encontraba sentado entre Kyle y la papú neo guineana.

— ¿Y cómo podríamos estar tranquilos si las serpientes y cocodrilos escabullidos por el baño son tan comunes en tu país?

— ¡Eso es una vez a las quinientas!

— ¡Y no se salva tampoco el "Demonio de Tasmania", ese roedor tan destructivo! ¡Y tampoco los canguros! ¡Admítelo, es mala idea ir a Australia!

— ¡Hey! Ahora que mencionar a los canguros, me acordé de una anécdota muy graciosa— exclamó el oceánico. Alfred se acercó.

— ¡Cuenta, cuenta! ¡Quiero saber!

— El otro día estaba peleando con un canguro ¡Son excelentes boxeadores! ¡Golpes iban, y golpes venían…! ¿Y saben qué?— hizo una breve pausa — ¡Perdí!

— ¿Cómo perdiste con un canguro?— preguntó Oliver.

— Me tomó de la ropa con sus manos, luego se paró sobre su cola y me dio unas cuantas patadas hasta que casi no pude mantenerme en pie. Y de un último golpe me sacó volando del lugar ¿No es gracioso?

— ¡Como en las caricaturas!— carcajeó Alfred, sobándose el estómago.

— ¡Y luego luché con un cocodrilo! ¿Creerían que logré inmovilizarlo antes que me hiciera cualquier rasguño, y que luego logré arrastrarlo por la cola?

— ¡Eres genial! ¡Lo llevas en la sangre, igual que yo!— celebró Alfred, haciendo a su "hermano" angloparlante chocar su mano con la de él.

— ¿Derrotaste un cocodrilo, y aún así perdiste contra un canguro?— dijo Oliver — Eso… es extraño…

— ¡Y también nadé con "manta-rayas"! ¡Fue lo mejor!

— Kyle, uno de estos días uno de esos animales va a matarte— suspiró la papú neo guineana, llevándose el triste apoyo del delegado de Nueva Zelanda.

Por otra parte, varios representantes latinoamericanos habían accedido a venir. Gustavo, el venezolano, sentado junto a su vecino colombiano Joaquín, llevaba una revista de crucigramas para pasar el tiempo de vuelo. De vez en cuando, y cuando más lo dudaba, preguntaba a sus compañeros por las palabras que iban restándole para terminar el puzle.

— ¡Qué emoción! ¡Vacaciones en el trópico africano! ¿Cómo era que se llamaba el lugar?

— Se llama Seychelles, Francisco— respondió Alejandro, el guatemalteco, procurando no exasperarse con la presencia del mexicano a tan pocos metros de él.

— ¡No me sonaba el nombre! ¿Creen que será lindo?

— Vi unas fotografías del lugar, y es todo un edén— intervino Rosaura, la boliviana.

— ¡Bonitas playas y en excelente clima!— apoyó el peruano.

— Perdonen que los interrumpa — dijo el venezolano — ¿Alguna palabra de diez letras que signifique "Ególatra"?

— "Diego-Núñez", sin duda— contestó Manuel, llevándose un codazo del argentino.

— Que empiece con "F".

— Eh… hay una… termina en "oso"… ¿"Fatuoso"?— intentó el mexicano.

— Eso no existe— suspiró el guatemalteco.

— ¡Viene de "Fatuo"!

— Pero NO EXISTE— el centroamericano masajeó sus sienes — La palabra que buscas, Gustavo, es "Fachendoso".

— Calza justo. Y eso me deja que la fotografía es "Venecia", el punto cardinal es Noroeste, o sea "NO", y… ¿Un sinónimo para "Ignorante"…?

— DIEGO.

— ¡Pará, boludo! Lo hacés de puro envidioso que sos.

— ¿… será "Iletrado", "Indocto", "Ignaro"… "Inculto"…? ¡Sí! Y calza…— el venezolano anotó sus respuestas, y volteó la página — Nuevo puzle…

— ¿No te aburres, Gustavo?— preguntó el colombiano, abandonando por unos segundos su novela.

— No. Me relajo…— Gustavo vio en detalle el título de la obra que leía su compañero — ¿Otra vez con ese libro?

— ¡"Cien Años de Soledad" es lo mejor! ¡Gabriel García Márquez es un verdadero genio, el maestro del realismo mágico! No por nada es premio Nobel de literatura…

— Para ti ya son como "Quinientos Años de Soledad" ¿No?— el de gafas movió la cabeza con desaprobación — Si quieres leer algo verdaderamente bueno, te recomiendo "Doña Bárbara" de Rómulo Gallego…

— Si es como la novela que pasaban por la televisión: no, gracias— rió Joaquín, regresando a su lectura.

— Tú te lo pierdes— Gustavo se concentró de vuelta en sus crucigramas. Al rato, preguntó — ¿Un sinónimo para "Fracasado"…?

— MANUEL— intervino esta vez el argentino, sonriendo con malicia.

— No te pasí', weón.

— Vos empezaste, chilenito.

En otro sector del avión, se había reunido el infaltable trío de amigos, cerca de los italianos y "la" alemana, quien pretendiendo ignorar el vergonzoso comportamiento de sus compañeros, se hallaba sumida en su lectura. Escuchó varios piropos en alemán, ardientes exclamaciones españolas e indecorosas proposiciones en francés, todas dirigidas a las azafatas que pasaban por el lugar con sus carritos y bandejas.

Fue entonces que en una imprevista acción evasiva de Lovino, Feliciano, que estaba a su lado, fue empujado por su hermano sin intención, y el "efecto dominó" pasó hasta "ella", desacomodándole los anteojos y haciéndole perder la página que iba leyendo.

— ¡Auch!

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Deja mi rizo en paz!

— ¡Joder! Casi lo consigo…— se lamentó Antonio en son de broma.

— No se puede viajar en paz con ustedes cerca— dijo Ludwig entre dientes.

— ¡Lo siento!— Feliciano tomó las gafas de su "compañera" de asiento, y se las acomodó como era debido que estuviesen puestas — No volverá a pasar…

— Eso espero. Ahora ¿En qué iba…?

— ¡Aquí!— señaló "la" italiana, hojeando el libro hasta dar con la última página leída.

— ¿Ibas leyendo al mismo tiempo que yo, acaso?

— A destiempo. No alcanzaba a leer toda la hoja y tú ya la estabas volteando— explicó Feliciano — Es difícil leer rápido cuando no tienes la perspectiva adecuada…

— Me imagino— Ludwig acomodó la novela en la palma de su mano derecha, y su barbilla se posicionó en la izquierda, ofreciendo un cómodo soporte.

— _Fratello_ ¿Quieres unos dulces? Los traje por si se me tapaban los oídos durante el vuelo…

— No, paso.

— ¿Y tú, Ludwig?

— No, gracias.

— ¿Y ustedes…?

— ¡Yo sí!— aceptó Francis, ante la oferta. "La" italiana le tendió la bolsita con caramelos, y "la" francesa sacó unas cuantas grageas, acomodándolas en un colorido puñado que con sumo cuidado acercó hacia sí — ¡Gracias, _mon ami_!

— ¿Alguien más…?— ésta vez, su pregunta no tuvo respuestas — ¡Bueno! Unos cuantos… ¡Ay!— chilló, al sentir los dedos del español escabullirse por debajo de su brazo, picando su costado.

— ¡Cosquilla~s!

— ¡No~!— rió "la" veneciana, tratando de protegerse, retorciéndose en su asiento — ¡Cosquillas no~!

— ¡Sí~, cosquillas sí~!— rió el español, poniéndose de pie, y abalanzándose sobre Feliciano para comenzar a picar sucesivamente con sus dedos el vientre, los costados, y hurgar juguetonamente bajo la barbilla, los brazos, y apretar suavemente sus rodillas.

— ¡Ay, ay…! ¡Basta…! ¡No, no~…!— suplicaba dificultosamente "ella".

— ¡Quítate de encima…! ¡Me aplastas, idiota…!

— ¡_Fratello…_ Ludwig… ayuda~…!

— ¡Déjalo, maldita sea! ¡Lo ahogarás si lo haces reír mucho…! ¡CHIGI~…!— Gimió Lovino cuando al involucrarse en la inofensiva contienda, el español hizo alcance de su rizo, haciendo lo prohibido: halarlo — ¡Bas… ah… basta…! ¡Suélta… lo! ¡Ah…!

— ¿Lo ves, Francis? ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Gané la apuesta, joder!

— ¡Ahora paga!— apoyó Gilbert.

— ¡Oh, bien! Les invitaré yo los tragos…

— ¡Sí~!

—… Una vez que hayamos llegado a la ciudad.

Los pequeños grupos formados al interior del avión eran fuente de risotadas, barullo y desorden. Personas tranquilas y silenciosas como Arthur, Ludwig, Lee, Heracles, Kiku, y muchos otros, parecían un poco incómodos, pero casi imposible era para ellos el ignorar a sus compañeros de vuelo, más aún si estaban rodeados por ellos, y muchas veces parecían ser el centro de su atención.

— Yong Soo, por última vez te lo diré: no tengo pechos, soy HOMBRE…

— ¡Así que ya puedes dejar de tocarlo, y sentarte como se debe!— reprochó la taiwanesa, tratando de apartar al surcoreano a manotazos. Su contienda por defender a Lee era muy habitual, sobre todo tratándose de alguien tan insistente como Im Yong Soo.

— ¡Por favor, siéntate! Ya falta poco para que aterricemos-aru— pidió Yao, tratando de halar al menor por su hanbok.

— ¡Lo haré sólo porque tú me lo dices!— carcajeó el del rizo, sonriente — Pero recuérdalo, Lee: ¡Tus pechos me pertenecen-daze~!

— ¡Yong, déjalo!

— ¿Y qué de los tuyos, MeiMei? ¿Puedo…?

— ¡Ni te atrevas!

— ¡Bien, bien! Pero no te enojes…— gimió él, volviendo a su lugar, acomodándose, y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad — ¿Qué tanto miras por la ventana, Yao?

— Trato de divisar tierra firme. Hasta ahora, sólo he visto islas pequeñas*, y grandes masas de océano-aru.

— ¿Volamos sobre el Índico?

— Exactamente-aru.

— ¡Estoy ansioso por llegar-daze~…!

— ¿Cuándo planeas despertar a Hyung? Lo tienes amarrado al asiento al pobrecito-aru…

— Lo despertaré… hum… en cuanto el piloto diga que vamos a aterrizar…— Yong Soo acomodó a su durmiente hermano, reclinándolo hacia un lado, de modo que recostara la cabeza sobre su hombro — (Sólo espero que no vaya a enojarse…)

En eso, el avión comenzó a agitarse violentamente, producto de los rápidos cambios de presión y velocidad en su desplazamiento. En otras palabras: ¡Turbulencia!

— ¡Yupi~!

— ¡Todos vamos a morir…! ¡Vamos a morir…!

— ¡Cállate! ¡No le hagan caso! ¡No entren en pánico!

— ¡Moriremos! ¡Moriremos!

— ¡Feliciano, cállate, o asustarás a los niños!

— ¡Turbulencia! ¡Todos al suelo y griten por sus vidas! ¡El avión se caerá!

— ¡No seas histérica, no se caerá el avión…!

En eso, la voz del piloto sonó por los parlantes. Tartamudeaba. Parecía preocupado.

— Eh… señores pasajeros… solicito que todos ajusten sus cinturones de seguridad… estamos pasando por un sector de mucha presión, y el avión podría agitarse un poco… por favor, para mayor seguridad, todos en sus asientos… inclínense hacia adelante, y cubran sus cabezas con ambas manos… si alguien presenta dificultades para respirar, las mascarillas de oxígeno caerán de su compartimiento… por su atención, muchas gracias.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Vamos a morir!

— ¡No, idiota! ¡Hey, Peter! ¡Siéntate! ¡Vas a caerte…!— retó "la" inglesa, tratando de agarrar al menor por las ropas.

— Hermana, tranquila… respira profundo…— suplicó Iván a la ucraniana, quién parecía estar entrando a un cuadro de pánico, palideciendo progresivamente y poniéndose muy tensa — Toma mi mano…

— G-gracias... Vanya…

— Natasha ¿Tú…?

— Con gusto— la bielorrusa, sin desaprovechar la ocasión, entrelazó sus dedos con los de "la" rusa, y apretó con suavidad. Sumó a eso abrazarse al brazo de "la" mayor — Aunque en realidad no me dan miedo éstas cosas…

— ¿Cómo van allá adelante?— preguntó "la" rusa con un tierno canturreo.

— Raivis está temblando mucho, pero nada más— respondió el estonio.

— ¿Y atrás?

— ¡A Liet le duele el estómago!

— Siento nauseas…

— ¡Liet, si vas a vomitar, mira hacia otro lado! ¿Okey?— dijo Feliks — O sea ¿Te siguen asustando los aviones, Liet?

— Los aviones no me asustan… agh… me marean…

— Igual que los viajes en barco, en autobús, en automóvil cuando los caminos tienen muchas curvas ¡O sea, viajar contigo es un problema, Liet!

— No me siento bien…

— Feliks, si le sigues hablando, vas a marearlo aún más…

— ¡No te metas, ruso loco!

— Es por su bien…

— ¡Tú no le haces bien a nadie! ¿Cierto, Liet?

—… Agh…

— Tu voz de cotorra fastidia a cualquiera. Yo también me enfermaría del estómago si me la pasara, al igual que Laurinaitis, hablando contigo— acotó pesadamente Natasha.

— ¿Y quién te preguntó a ti? ¡Además no tienes moral para decir eso! Tipo, que tus raros gustos incestuosos, y ahora un poco lésbicos, son más vomitivos que cualquier otra cosa…

— ¡Retráctate, marica!

— Kolkolkolkolkol…

— ¡A… ay! ¡Chicos, no hagan enojar a Vanya…!

— … ¿No tienen… pastillas de carbón a mano…?...

— ¡S-sí, Toris! De inmediato te doy unas…— Yekaterina se puso de pie, con cuidado, y alzó los brazos para tratar de alcanzar el botiquín, que estaba en el compartimiento de equipaje de mano. Un nuevo azote de presiones hizo al avión remecerse, y a la ucraniana caer de espaldas sobre los pasajeros de la fila contigua.

— ¡Auch…! Chica ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¡L-lo lamento… señor Hugo!— gimió avergonzada la europea, tratando de incorporarse. El cubano trató de ayudarla, pero los remezones de la aeronave anularon sus esfuerzos. Matthew la sujeto, y forcejeó con los brazos pudiendo ayudarla a inclinarse hasta quedar semi sentada sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Puedes ponerte de pie ahora?— preguntó benevolente el canadiense. Yekaterina enrojeció, y asintió con nerviosa sonrisa.

— S-sí, gracias…

— ¡Williams, con cuidado! — Bromeó Iván, aún sin cambiar el aterrador semblante de su reciente enfurecimiento, pese a que ya había abandonado el momentáneo rencor — Estoy vigilándote.

— ¡Ah… claro, claro!— el canadiense tembló. La ucraniana se incorporó de un salto, y el cubano sonrió pícaramente.

— La tienes loca, chico. Y ella a ti— dijo, codeando al norteamericano — Ahora tienes que ganarte a los cuñados.

— ¡Hu-Hugo!— protestó el aludido, enrojeciendo — No presiones…

— ¡Listo, Toris! Ahora, pon tus manos, y te paso las pastillas… ¿Necesitas agua?

— N-no… me las tragaré a secas…

— Cuidado con atorarte… ¡Ay!— el avión se remeció nuevamente, y ésta vez, antes de que la ucraniana cayera, la bielorrusa logró sujetarla por el cinto del abrigo y aventarla no muy cariñosamente hacia su asiento.

— Ponte el cinturón— ordenó la menor.

— ¡S-sí!

En los asientos delanteros, y producto de los violentos movimientos del vuelo, el norcoreano por fin despertaba de su profundo sueño.

— … ¿… Ah…? ¿Dónde estoy…?

— ¡Hola, hermano! ¿Cómo dormiste?

—… ¿Eh…? Ah… no… siento las piernas… ¿Dónde… estoy?— confundido y somnoliento, miró a su alrededor — Ésta… no es mi casa…

— ¡Estás en el vuelo que va directamente a la ciudad de Victoria, en Seychelles-daze~! ¡Estamos a punto de aterrizar!

— …

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Qué hago aquí…? Ayer… me quedé dormido en el sofá la sala de estar… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

— Verás, es una larga y graciosa historia. Resulta que como no firmaste la papeleta que decía que vendrías a éste viaje con nosotros, falsifiqué tu firma para que también compraran pasajes de ida y vuelta para ti. Ayer en la noche fui a verte para informártelo, pero te encontré dormido en el sillón. Te desperté, y por poco y me sacas de tu casa a escobazos…

— Eso lo soñé.

— No, no lo soñaste. La cosa es que estabas tan dormido y torpe que no fue difícil para mí ponerte un pañuelo tapando tu boca y nariz, inhalaste un poderoso anestésico, y eso me dio la oportunidad de arrastrarte hasta mi auto y llevarte hasta casa, y luego, cuando te estabas despertando de nuevo, volví a ponerte el pañuelo para que no te dieras cuenta. Te llevé hasta el aeropuerto donde nos reuniríamos, y allí te adormecí por tercera vez, y cuando subimos al avión una cuarta… ¡Y ahora estás aquí-daze~!

— Déjame… ver si entendí… falsificaste mi firma en un documento legal…

— No fue difícil. Tu caligrafía es parecida a la mía.

— Entraste a mi casa, violando propiedad privada…

— ¡No sabes el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para que los militares de tu villa no me vieran! Oye… y deberías de cerrar las ventanas antes de dormirte. Un día de estos podría entrar alguien con malas intenciones a tu casa, o podrías resfriarte con la corriente helada…

— Me drogaste quizás con qué cosa…

— Anestesia. Hablé con un amigo que trabaja en el hospital, y me dio algunos frascos.

— Y me secuestraste…

— ¡No! El secuestro es un término de origen coreano que implica retener por la fuerza a alguien, para pedir una recompensa por su liberación. En mi caso, yo solo te saqué de tu casa sin que te dieras cuenta, y te subí a un avión.

— ¡_NANEUN NAPPEUN, DANGSIN-EUL JUG-IL GEOYEYO_ (Te mataré, bastardo)! ¡¿_DANGSIN-EUN NA-EGE ILEON JIS-EUL HAMYEON DAECHE MUSEUN SAENG-GAG-EULO GEULEONGEOYA_? (¿Qué carajo estabas pensando cuando me hiciste esto?)!

— ¡Oh, Hyung! Despertaste-aru ¡Ya estamos a punto de aterrizar, al parecer!— exclamó "la" china.

— ¡_AMUDO JEOLBAN SESANG-I NEOHUILEUL MIWO DANG-YEONHAJI (_No me sorprende que medio mundo te odie)! ¡_JIGEUM-EUN_ (No ahora)! ¡_DANGSIN-I JIBUL GEOYA! MODEUN PPYEOGA BULEO TTAEKKAJI DANGSIN-EUL GOMUN_ (¡Vas a pagar por esto! ¡Te torturaré hasta que todos los huesos de tu cuerpo estén rotos)!

— ¿E… estás enojado…?

— ¡_GEULEON DA-EUM KKEULHNEUN GILEUMNAEMBIE SON OLLYEO! TTONEUN WANJEONHI JAMSUHAM GEUGEOS GADEUGHAN YOGJO-E (_¡Meteré tus manos en una olla con aceite hirviendo! ¡O mejor, te sumergiré completamente en una bañera llena de él)!

— Y-Yao…

— ¡_JJINDEUG HAGO DOG-I GAJANG KEUN BAEM EUL CHUGU HAMYEO, DANGSIN-I GEUGEOS-EUL SAMKINEUN HALGEYO (_Buscaré la serpiente más grande, viscosa y venenosa, y haré que te la tragues…)_!_

— ¡Yao… dile algo!— gimió el surcoreano.

— ¿Qué? Pero… no entiendo una palabra de lo que dice-aru…

— ¡Me quiere pegar!

— Creo que quiere hacerte mucho más que eso…

— Lee, eso no me anima.

— ¡…_NALKALOUN KKEUL-EO HAYEO CHEOGCHU LEUL HAGO, DANGSIN-UI BOGBU MICH NAEJANG EUL YEOLGE HANEUN DE HWAL-YONG_ (Te sacaré la columna de un tirón, y la usaré para abrir tu vientre y sacar tus entrañas)! ¡_NAE NALAGA DANGSIN GWA HAMKKE ISSDANEUN GUGGYEONG ESEO NAMEOJI LEUL GESI HAGO, KKAMAGWI GA GIGWAN UI NAMEOJI BUBUN-EUL MEOG-EUL TTAEKKAJI DANGSIN-EUL TTEONAL GEOYA_ (Colgaré lo que quede de ti en la frontera de tu país con el mío, y te dejaré ahí hasta que los cuervos se coman lo que quede de tus órganos)!

— Ya~o~… ¡Ayuda~!— gimió nuevamente el surcoreano, más perturbado que nunca.

— ¡_GEULIGO AMUDO CHAJ-JI MOSHAL GOS-E MUD-EO , NE MUDEOM-E CHUMGWA NOLAE GEOS-IBNIDA_ (Y luego de enterrarte en un lugar donde nadie de encontrará, bailaré y cantaré sobre tu tumba)!

— Hyung, suficiente. Estás haciendo escándalo-aru.

— Y… me estás asustando…

— _Cheonchi _(Tarado).

— _Saranghee, hyeonje _(Te amo, hermano).

— _Daing _(Muérete).

— Yao… ¿Le puedes hacer la llave del sueño? Dormido era más tierno…

Finalmente, y luego de varios percances menores producto de la turbulencia (algunas caídas, mareos y vómitos), por fin aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Victoria, en Seychelles. Los pasajeros descendieron con las piernas hechas de gelatina, balanceándose como después de una borrachera, sujetándose de cada baranda, persona o cosa que tuviesen cerca, para mantener el equilibrio. No faltaron quienes se negaron a prestar apoyo a sus prójimos, y les dejaron desplomarse de rodillas y cara al suelo; pero hay que recordar que en todo lugar hay heroísmo, y personas nobles dispuestas a ayudar.

— ¡Vamos, Arthur! ¡Que no te ganen las nauseas, damisela en peligro!— carcajeó Alfred, tendiéndole la mano a "la" inglesa, que se había apoyado en una de las paredes exteriores del recinto donde los pasajeros recogerían sus maletas.

— Alfred, apártate, o te vomitaré encima.

— Ya lo has hecho antes.

— ¿… Eh?

— Cuando te embriagaste en Año Nuevo ¡Fue tan gracioso!— dijo "la" estadounidense.

— No lo recuerdo…— Arthur se incorporó, y siguió caminando. Se ayudó con los brazos a modo de alerones, o barras de equilibrio, cosa que causó mucha gracia y un poco de lástima en su "compañera".

— ¡Vamos! Yo te ayudo. Tómate de mi cintura, y avancemos juntos…

— Alfred, puedo caminar solo…

— Hazme caso. Lo hago para ayudarte.

— No insistas, yo puedo…

— ¡No seas terco!— Alfred tomó la mano de su "compañera", y la colocó en torno a su talle. Luego, puso su brazo por debajo de los de "la" europea, y pese a que resultó un poco incómodo, "la" inglesa había obtenido mayor estabilidad y continuidad en sus pasos hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

Similares fueron los casos de Feliciano, quien no dudó en colgarse de los brazos de Lovino y Ludwig para avanzar sin que sus piernas fueran a ceder ante el peso de su propio cuerpo; Kiku, quien para su pesar, fue incapaz de negarse a la oferta de Sadiq de llevarlo en sus brazos, y para empeorarlo todo, la interrupción de Heracles, y el eventual comienzo de una nueva discusión entre ambos mediterráneos, mientras "la" asiática se debatía entre caminar hasta lo que le dieran las piernas, o reposar de pie, apoyada contra alguna pared cercana. Para su suerte, MeiMei se dio cuenta de su estado, y fue a "socorrerla".

— Vamos, Kiku. No nos separemos del grupo…

— Estoy algo mareado por el viaje…

— Sin duda es uno de los más agitados que hemos tenido. Pero verás que llegando al lugar donde nos alojaremos, podrás descansar y reponerte. Déjame ayudarte— la taiwanesa hizo ademán de querer abrazarla, cosa que "la" japonesa sintió como una invasión a su espacio personal, y súbitamente, se apartó avergonzada.

— M-MeiMei…

— Yo no estoy tan mareada. Vamos. Te ayudaré— ofreció su brazo flexionado — Si te sientes más cómodo, podemos caminar del brazo.

— Ah… gracias por la oferta— Kiku se tomó del brazo de la menor, y "juntas", avanzaron hacia el acceso principal del aeropuerto. Y aunque el transcurso pareció ser de lo más normal, por dentro, a MeiMei la carcomían los nervios, y le cosquilleaban las famosísimas mariposas en su estómago.

— (Por Buda… estoy… estoy del brazo con Kiku… estamos los dos del brazo… caminando juntos… como dos enamorados… ¡No, no! No pienses así… parecemos… "amigas"… pero ¡Buda, bendito seas! ¡Camino del brazo con Kiku…!)

— ¿MeiMei?

— Ah… ¿Sí?

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no!— replicó velozmente la taiwanesa, bajando la vista — Nada…

— Estás sonriéndote ¿Te acordaste de alguna cosa divertida?

— ¡S-sí! Sí… Eh…— su rostro se acaloró aún más — P-pero… no es importante…

— Dime ¿Quieres que te ayude con el equipaje hasta que lleguemos al lugar de hospedaje?

— ¡N-no te preocupes…! No he traído mucho peso… Eh… Kiku… ¿Puedo… preguntarte algo?

— Claro.

— ¿Es mi impresión… o tus amigos están golpeándose con los conos de señalización?

— ¡_Nante koto _(Dios mío)! ¡Discúlpame, pero debo ir a separarlos cuanto antes…!

* * *

Por fin retiraron sus valijas de la zona de pasajeros arribados al país, y se reunieron para esperar el autobús que los llevaría hacia los complejos turísticos, cercano a las costas de la Isla, donde los esperaban ya reservadas las pequeñas cabañas que les albergarían durante su estadía. Muchos ya estaban poniendo en el primer lugar de sus panoramas el tenderse en las colchas y dormir hasta recobrar sus energías, otros, se hacían de la idea de divertirse hasta que dieran las tantas de la noche, sin saber por qué panorama empezar.

Suficiente tiempo tuvieron en el nuevo vehículo que abordaron, para pensar y relajarse dentro de los márgenes que el entorno mismo demarcó, cuando se reanudaron los desórdenes:

— ¡Diego! ¿_E se__chegamos__a praia__tomamos__um jogo com__os caras que__querem se juntar _(¿Y si llegando a la playa nos echamos una partida con los muchachos que quieran apuntarse)?

— Me gusta cómo pensás, pero obvio que yo soy el capi de un equipo, y vos del otro; porque ni loco juego con vos.

— ¡_Excelente_!— festejó el brasilero — ¿_Quem você__vai jogar _(Quién de ustedes jugará)?

— ¡Yo, yo!— dijo el uruguayo.

— Si Brian juega, yo también— acotó el paraguayo.

— ¿Te apuntas, Gustavo?— preguntó Joaquín, el colombiano.

— Hum... me lo pensaré.

— ¿Y vos, chilenito?

— No ando con ni'una gana de na', cabros... por hoy, paso.

—Todo porque sabés que te goleo como quiero.

— ¿_E por que_?

— Na', que ando con el cuerpo corta'o, y me duele to'o…— explicó el chileno. Los demás se miraron con gesto cómplice y malicioso, y comenzaron a imitar exagerada y quejumbrosamente los dichos del sudamericano — ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué, weón? ¡Si amanecí como el hoyo, to'o dobla'o!

— Te creeremos, Manuel— dijo entre risitas el peruano — No te lo tomes tan en serio.

— ¡Yo también le voy, cuates!

— ¡Y yo también juego, panas!

— ¿"Panas"? Damián ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó el colombiano.

— Eh… soy "David"— corrigió el panameño — "Panas" es… como "Chicos", "Compañeros", "Amigos"… "Colegas".

— También se usa en mi país. Me extraña que no la hayas escuchado, Joaquín— comentó el venezolano.

— ¿Alguien más juega?— preguntó José Miguel, el peruano.

— Hum… creo que nadie más aparte de los que ya dijeron que lo harían.

— Ah, pos demás que se nos suma uno que otro gringo, o los del Viejo Mundo…

— ¡Sí, sí! Después les decimos. En una de esas juegan con nosotros.

Una vez que el vehículo se detuvo, sus pasajeros descendieron, y buscaron en los compartimientos laterales sus maletas. Los más amables cargaron los de las mujeres, niños, y personas más escuálidas o todavía afectadas por el efecto de la turbulencia durante el vuelo. Se dispersaron, en espera de la llegada de la anfitriona, la dueña de casa, representante de la nación africana que visitaban. Ella, tras corroborar la llegada de los delegados de las otras naciones, bajó de la planta superior de la cabaña que ocuparía, y salió a su encuentro.

— ¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a Seychelles!— exclamó animosa — ¿Cómo se encuentran?

— ¡Bié~n!— respondió una considerable mayoría.

— Buen indicio escuchar eso ¡Veamos! Primero que todo, quisiera decirles lo feliz que me hace tener a tanta gente reunida aquí, no solo porque la actividad turística es una parte importante de los ingresos de mi país, sino porque de seguro todos aquí han venido con las ganas de disfrutar las bellezas tropicales y divertirse…

— ¡Sí~!

— ¡Pero…! Para eso, quisiera darles unas cuantas instrucciones para evitarnos malos ratos ¿De acuerdo?— la seychellense sacó de una pequeña mochila de excursiones varios folletos distintos, y tras echarles una rápida ojeada, leyó algunos enunciados que consideró debían de ser informados: — ¡Primero! Nada de fogatas ni levantamiento de campamentos. Esto no es zona de camping; ¡Segundo! Cuiden el lugar: nada de cortar árboles, matar animales, tirar basura al suelo o el agua, ni tampoco enterrarla. Para eso, están dispuestos basureros municipales… ¡Tercero…!

— ¿Cuántas reglas son?— preguntó Lovino.

— Eh… pocas… ¡Tercero! Evitar entorpecer las actividades de áreas cercanas a ésta, llámese funcionarios públicos y trabajadores comunitarios, además de que debe de mantenerse un ambiente de convivencia sano y pacífico…

— ¿Nada de peleas, ni griteríos, desórdenes ni barullos?

— Exacto.

— ¡Al fin! Un ambiente tranquilo…— suspiró Arthur.

— ¡Cuarto! Las cabañas son propiedad privada, por tanto, deben de ser cuidadas y ocupadas según las condiciones impuestas por sus dueños, y ser devueltas en buen estado, limpias, y no olvidar ninguna pertenencia personal…

— ¿Condiciones? ¿Qué no podemos hacer en esas cabañas?

— ¡De inmediato les leo los términos y condiciones de uso!— la africana buscó entre los folletos el que hacía referencia al hospedaje, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera leer la primera línea, los demás habían caído en la cuenta de la pequeñez de las letras, y la no muy alentadora extensión del escrito. Comenzaron a murmurar y dispersarse —¡E-esperen…!

— ¡Es mucho!

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡Y no debe de ser nada que no sepamos! ¡Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo!

— ¡Bien! Pero cuiden el lugar ¿De acuerdo?— la seychellense comenzó a repartir las llaves — Cada cabaña consta de tres habitaciones. Una matrimonial, una para dos, y otra para una sola persona. El sofá más grande de cada "Sala de Estar" también se convierten en cama, siendo precisa, una doble…

— En conclusión: duermen siete por cabaña.

— Sí. Ahora, hagan una fila, y repartiré ordenadamente las lla… ¡AHH~~! — Toda la concurrencia se le aventó encima — ¡SALVAJES! ¡ASESINOS! ¡CANÍVALES! ¡CAVERNÍCOLAS! ¡AY… PERVERTIDOS!

Y después de que al menos un representante de cada "grupo" pudiese hacerse de una llave, dejaron a la pobre anfitriona en paz, despeinada como nunca, con el vestido arremangado y el escote casi a mitad del busto, tirada en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien, _ma chérie_?— preguntó "la" francesa — ¿No te han lastimado esos incivilizados?

— No… pero alguien tocó mi trasero.

— Ese fui yo.

* * *

Tras una rápida acomodación y división de los "turistas" en cabañas y grupos a su gusto, era hora de dar paso a la diversión. Muchos, a vista y paciencia de los otros, se desnudaron hasta quedar con el traje de baño que traían bajo la ropa. Los que en ese sentido ya estaban listos, corrieron a sumergirse en las cristalinas aguas, cuyo extravagante color variaba entre un celestial azul caribeño, y turquesa. Las arenas, blancas, fueron la tentación perfecta para quienes a la sombra de una palmera instalaron sus toallas y sombrillas, y se tendieron a descansar.

Los que demoraron un poco más, tuvieron sus razones para hacerlo…

— ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego rotundamente!

— ¡Pero… Señor Alfred…!

— ¡No, no…!

"La" estadounidense trataba de escabullirse, de huir de quienes habían empezado a torearle al interior de la cabaña donde se alojaría, específicamente, en la pieza doble. Había empezado a saltar de una cama a otra, creyendo que de hacerlo, lograría despistar a Yao y Feliciano, quienes eran los principales interesados en capturarle para someterlo a la voluntad de "una" macabramente sonriente francesa, que tenía todas sus "herramientas" listas para el uso.

— ¡No sea infantil-aru! ¡Venga aquí!

— ¡No~!

— ¡Idiota, quédate quieto! ¡Es por tu bien…!

— ¡Arthur, no te pongas de su lado! ¡Ayúdame…!— suplicó "la" americana, mirando a su ex "tutora" con gesto de ruego. "La" veneciana y "la" china lograron acorralarla entre la pared y el lecho del lado más lejano a la puerta del habitáculo, y a aquella asechanza se le sumaban Arthur y Francis…

— ¡Déjenme en paz…!— gritó Alfred, tratando de buscar una rápida salida si no quería sufrir a merced de "la" francesa y sus tortuosas y extrañas herramientas. Se impulsó con la colcha, logrando saltar por sobre las cabezas de sus "depredadoras", pero entonces, se encontró con que Kiku también se sumaba a la sospechosa causa de "ellas".

— ¡Alfred-san, no se resista, por favor!— pidió amablemente "la" japonesa, extendiendo sus brazos para cerrarle el paso.

— ¡NUNCA~!

— ¡Russkie, ahora!— ordenó Francis. Entonces, y para sorpresa de Alfred, Iván salió desde debajo de la cama contigua a la que antes le había servido de apoyo a la "fugitiva", y se aventó sobre "ella", haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo.

— ¡Te tengo!

— ¡No~…! ¡No~, no~! ¡Salte, salte de encima… perro comunista!

— ¡Ya… ya no soy comunista…! ¡Deja de moverte!— ordenó "la" rusa, abrazándose a la cintura de Alfred, y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo porque su peso sirviera a la causa de inmovilizarlo — ¡Quieto…!

— ¡Ya lo tenemos! ¡Ahora, súbanlo a la cama-aru…!

— ¡GYAA~!— Alfred logró vencer, con su sobrehumana fuerza, los intentos de Iván por retenerle más tiempo. Se levantó casi de un salto, por poco y mandando a volar a "la" euroasiática del otro lado del cuarto, y en seguida manoteó a lo loco, apartando al resto de "las" mujeres que de seguro retomarían la labor de Iván — ¡Aléjense! ¡Déjenme ir…!

— ¡Ludwig…! ¡No lo dejes escapar…!— gritó Feliciano, al ver que "la" alemana se acercaba a la habitación, de seguro con las intenciones de calmar el alboroto que se escuchaba hasta fuera de la cabaña. Entonces, y sin detenerse a meditar las razones de la petición, "la" germana tomó en brazos a "la" estadounidense, y caminó con "ella" hacia el interior del habitáculo.

— ¿Qué se supone… que hacen…?

— ¡SUÉLTAME…! ¡ENLOQUECIERON… TODOS SE VOLVIERON LOCO~S…!

— ¡Déjalo en esa cama, machote!— ordenó "la" francesa — ¡Tú y Russkie, asegúrense de sujetarla fuerte…! ¡Hay que amarrarla!

— ¡NO~~!

— ¡Alfred, no seas inmaduro! ¡Sólo queremos depilarte las piernas!— retó Arthur.

— ¡Me niego, me niego…! ¡Eso es lo menos masculino que me sucedería en la vida! ¡Suéltenme!

— ¿Qué quieren qué?— Ludwig arqueó una ceja.

— ¡Depilarle las piernas!— respondió "la" francesa — ¡Mírala! No puede ponerse bañador ni pantaloncillos teniendo esas piernas de peluche, sería HORRENDO ¿No?

— Ah…

— Las mujeres con piernas peludas… no son bonitas…— se lamentó Feliciano — Queremos ahorrarle la vergüenza…

— Tiene sentido— apoyó Ludwig.

— ¿Qué? ¡No te pongas de su lado! ¡Machote… no! ¡No~!

— ¡Iván, sujétale los tobillos!

— ¿Quieres que los amarre a los maderos con mi corbata?

— ¡Buena idea-aru!

— A ver, _"bonita"_, deja de moverte tanto ¿_Da_~?— canturreó tenebrosamente "la" rusa, asiendo los tobillos de "la" americana — Si colaboras, todo acabará más pronto~…

— ¡No me toques…! ¡No, no! ¡Todos ustedes están dementes…!

— ¡Ludwig-san! Tome ésta prenda, y ate las manos de Alfred-san— dijo Kiku, tendiendo el cinto que iba por sobre el obi* de la yukata* que llevaba. "La" alemana dio el uso señalado al cinturón, atando las muñecas de "la" norteamericana a la cabecera de la cama.

— Vamos, vamos, Alfred, deja de moverte…— carcajeó Iván de forma sospechosamente tierna y falsa — No te haremos nada malo~…

— ¡No~!

— **Calla, y abre las piernas**— ordenó ésta vez con voz ronca, aterradora, logrando por fin hacer que Alfred cesara de moverse, y le permitiera separar sus extremidades hasta una posición cómoda para fijarlas a los maderos de los pies de la cama, usando su corbata y cinturón.

— ¡Listo! Ahora, hay que proceder— dijo Feliciano, sentándose al lado de "la" capturada, y arremangando sus pantalones — ¿Bastará que lo hagamos desde las rodillas hacia abajo?

— Hum… no. A ver. Quitémosle el pantalón— "la" inglesa hizo ademán de inclinarse hacia Alfred, y comenzó a desajustar el cinturón y bajar el cierre de la prenda.

— ¡GYA~! ¡Socorro~!— vociferó Alfred.

— ¡Shh, Alfred…!

— ¡Me van a violar en masa~!

En eso, una horda de representantes, todos hombres, se asomaron al habitáculo.

— ¡Yo la salvaré, señorita!

— ¡Fuera, boludo! ¡Vos ya tuviste la oportunidad…!

— ¡No toquen a mi vecinita!

— ¡Quítense, quiero grabarlo…!

— ¡Fuera todos ustedes-aru! ¡Shu, shu!— ordenó "la" china, amenazando a los intrusos con su wok. Algunos retrocedieron, dándole a Yao la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta y colocarle seguro — Ahora sí-aru.

— Ya desajusté su pantalón ¿Empezamos por los muslos, o los tobillos?

— Obviamente por los tobillos, y vamos subiendo. Lo que más miramos los hombres son las pantorrillas, entonces, es lo primero que debe de corregirse— respondió Francis — Y cuando hayamos terminado por debajo de la rodilla, le bajamos los pantalones, y procedemos con los muslos…

— ¡Salvajes…!

— ¿Quieren que la amordace? Es más divertido cuando grita y nadie lo escucha— aconsejó "la" eslava, sonriéndose.

— ¡Eh, no, no! Déjala así…— interrumpió Ludwig — Además, si está con la boca tapada ¿Cómo sabremos cuándo le duele?

— ¿Eso es importante?

— Lo es, Iván. Por eso, también hemos traído varias opciones y métodos para que nuestro querido Alfred escoja el que más apropiado le parezca— Francis se sentó en la colcha, y husmeó en un maletín similar al que los doctores de cabecera llevan con ellos — ¿Listo, _mon petit_?

— Los voy a demandar….

— Te presento la máquina depilatoria eléctrica— sacó un aparatito de tamaño mediano, y extendió su cable de conexión — Tiene dos velocidades: una suave, y otra más potente. En esencia, lo que hace es que con éste cilindro, tira hasta arrancar todos los vellos que se enreden en él…

— Suena doloroso— gimió Kiku — Y a Alfred-san parece no agradarle. Intenta con otro…

— Aquí tenemos la tradicional cera depilatoria— presentó ante "la" americana unos sobres sellados, en los que se traslucía una parte más oscura, seguramente con la susodicha sustancia — A diferencia de la que debe de calentarse a fuego, derritiéndose en una olla, ésta viene en bandas frías selladas. Sólo hay que frotarlas un poco para que se entibien, las ponemos en tus piernas, y tiramos con fuerza para que todos los vellos que se hallan pegado en ella, salgan desprendidos…

— ¡Casi igual de malo que el anterior!— protestó Alfred.

— ¿Qué más nos tienes, franchute?

— Hum… Una afeitadora ¡Pero no sabes sus efectos secundarios!— exclamó Francis — Puede parecer poco dolorosa y muy fácil de usar, y lo es, además de que es muy efectiva ¡Pero si te afeito las piernas, tal y como los hombres nos afeitamos la barba, los vellos de tus piernas crecerán más gruesos que antes!

— ¡Hazlo, hazlo! Si no duele la cara cuando te pasas la máquina, menos lo hará en mis piernas… ¡Sólo acaba rápido!

— ¡No, _mon petit_! ¡No es estéticamente recomendable! A ver… creo que tengo algo efectivo y nada doloroso por aquí…— "la" francesa husmeó el maletín, sacando varios medicamentos, artilugios y demás rarezas, aparentemente, sin poder hallar lo que buscaba — ¿Dónde la dejé…?

— ¡No le demos más rodeos-aru!— "la" china tomó una de las cosas que Francis había apartado, y la enseñó a Alfred — Las tradicionales pinzas son el mejor método…

— ¿Pinzas? ¡Tardarás mil años con eso!— reprochó "la" inglesa.

— ¿Depilarle las piernas con pinzas? ¡Eso es, literalmente, trabajo de chino!

— ¡Bien, bien! Yo sólo decía-aru…— exclamó "ofendida", cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Casi ni se notan! ¡Son rubios, y soy lo bastante blanco como para que pasen desapercibidos!— reclamó "la" prisionera, removiéndose sobre la colcha.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡No te pasearás en pantaloncillos ni minifaldas con esa alfombra despeinada en tus piernas! Por amor a la decencia— espetó Arthur.

— ¡Y ya que no encuentro lo que busco, lo haremos por las malas!— desistió "la" francesa, arrojando el maletín — ¡Kiku, hazme el favor de conectar la máquina! ¡Yao, frótale las canillas para que la piel se le adormezca un poco! ¡Arthur, tu ayuda por éste lado: ve quitando los vellos que la máquina saque, para que no me entorpezca la labor!

— ¿Y yo qué hago?— preguntó Iván — También quiero ayudar…

— Mientras tanto… eh… puedes depilarte…

— ¿Qué? No es necesario…

— ¡No me vengas con eso, gallina!

— ¡No, no es por eso…!— "la" rusa, por un momento, se mostró avergonzada — Es que… Feliks ya me obligó a hacerlo antes de viajar…

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Ludwig, estremeciéndose.

— Sí. Dijo que no me quería ver todo cubierto aquí, que es muy caluroso, pero al obligarme a ponerme… f… f… fal-falda… pues…

— Ah, te dijo lo mismo que nosotros al Señor Alfred ¿Cierto?— rió Feliciano — ¿Puedo ver?

— Seguro…— Iván levantó una de las perneras de su pantalón, mostrando la piel blanca, tersa, sin rastro de vello.

— ¡Wo~w! ¿Puedo tocar?—preguntó "la" veneciana, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de "la" rusa — ¡Qué suave! ¡Cómo las mías!— Feliciano levantó ambas perneras del pantalón.

— ¿C-cómo?— Ludwig arqueó una ceja.

— Idea de la señorita Elizaveta ¡No saben cómo dolió, y encima, se notaba mucho, y no era poco trabajo!… Ludwig, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Tú no…?

— ¿Yo? No, gracias. Además, no pretendo sacarme el pantalón, ni usar pantalones cortos.

— Machote, no vas a salvarte— amenazó maliciosamente Francis.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Atrévete a intentarlo!

— ¡Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! ¡Bien…! Tú ganas…— gimió, asustándose por unos segundos — ¿Y ustedes? — preguntó, mirando a Kiku y Yao.

— La ventaja de nosotros los asiáticos es que no tenemos que preocuparnos mayormente por estos temas— dijo Kiku. Yao, sonriendo, señaló sus piernas, parcialmente descubiertas por sus pantalones de corte pescador.

— ¿Lo ven? Casi lampiño-aru.

— Suerte para ustedes…— suspiró Arthur.

— ¡Sí, menuda suerte! Porque _mon amour _y yo hemos pasado por un bochornoso momento de debilidad ante ésta máquina y la cera… ¡Pero el resultado vale la pena! — Francis levantó el faldón del vestido, tipo veraniego, mostrando sus pantorrillas libres de vello — Preferí la cera, por su rapidez, pero los últimos retoques han sido con la máquina…

— ¿Y tú, Arthur?— preguntó Feliciano, haciendo a "la" inglesa enrojecer.

— Eh… yo… yo… sólo máquina. Pero… no fue mucho…

— Yao ¿Listo con lo de sus piernas?

— ¡Listo-aru!

— Veamos, _mon petit_… si estoy lastimándote, sólo grita, y yo me detendré— dijo Francis, encendiendo la máquina. Alfred tragó espesamente.

— E-esperen… ¡Esperen…!

— ¡Ni hablar!— acercó el aparatito en función a sus tobillos, y pasó el cilindro rodante por la piel. "la" estadounidense chilló, y en seguida, se mordió el labio. Francis subió el artefacto por sus canillas, trazando un caminito claro, que luego, fue ensanchándose por acción del artilugio cuando el redondel pasó por esa sección de piel.

Resistió varios segundos, hasta que el artefacto comenzó a funcionar en áreas cada vez más cercanas a la rodilla, pidió un descanso.

— ¡Para, para!

— ¿Duele?

— Sí~…

— No seas llorón. Francis, dale de nuevo…— ordenó "la" británica. Yao frotó rápidamente con los dedos parte de las piernas de "la" estadounidense, y Francis volvió a accionar la máquina, retirando los vellos que estaban al paso del cilindro giratorio. Y cuando hubo llegado a las rodillas, repasó en todas direcciones, de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro, cerciorándose de haber despejado toda la piel antes sometida a la máquina.

— Ya va una…

— ¡Al fin…!

— A la mitad. Nos falta la otra, y ambos muslos.

— No~~…

— ¡Alíviate! Ya ves que no duele tanto— rió "la" francesa — Veamos… ¡Frótale la otra pierna, y yo limpiaré por mientras la máquina!

— ¡En seguida-aru!

— ¿Por qué me torturan?— gimió Alfred — ¿No es suficiente ya con estarme desangrando…? ¡Ya es lo bastante horrible… y ahora esto…!

— ¿Estás…?

— Sí~…— hizo un sonido similar a un sollozo — Desde aye~r… ¡Fue horrible~!

— A mí me tocó en el avión— admitió Iván — Así que no podré meterme al agua…

— ¿Primera vez?— preguntó Feliciano.

— Sí. Y se siente muy extraño…

— ¡Oh~, ya eres una "señorita"!— bromeó "la" veneciana, haciendo que Iván se ruborizara. Pronto, "ambas" se contagiaron de carcajadas.

— Eh… sin intención de ofender, pero… ¿Por qué… comienzan a hablar como VERDADERAS mujeres…?— intervino Kiku, ligeramente perturbado.

— ¿Eh? ¡Son bromas!— excusó Feliciano — En vez de lamentarse ¡Para algo son las risas! ¿No?

— Ah… claro, creo que lo entiendo…

— ¡Procedamos!— exclamó "la" francesa.

— ¡Noo~~! ¡NOO~~!

— ¡Sé hombre, deja de chillar!— espetó "la" alemana, golpeando el suelo con sus botas — ¡Conserva tu dignidad y tu honra, y no estés lloriqueando por nimiedades como ésta! ¡Vamos, acciona esa máquina, y no quiero oír gimoteos! ¡¿Quedó claro?

— ¡S-sí!

— Así me gusta.

* * *

Terminada la "tortura", Alfred fue dejado en libertad. Le ardía un poco la piel, pero en realidad ésta estaba más suave, y sus piernas lucían mucho mejor. Se miró a un espejo de cuerpo completo largo rato, volteándose y "modelando", hasta que por fin se sonrió con semblante victorioso.

— ¡Wow! ¿Saben? Si yo fuera otra persona, seguramente me invitaría a salir ¡Qué bien me quedan los pantaloncillos!

— Sí, sí…— comentó irónicamente Arthur.

— ¡Y mira nada más! ¿Es mi idea, o como "mujer" engordo menos? Porque ésta cintura ni las modelos la tienen…

— Alfred, estás exagerando.

— ¿Y mi escote? ¿Qué opinas de esto, Arthur?— "la" estadounidense posó, poniendo ambos brazos tras su cabeza, y sacando pecho — Buen tamaño ¿Cierto? ¡La dueña de la boutique me dio Copa C! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa…?

— ¡Alfred, basta!

— ¡Sólo quiero tu opinión!

— ¡Bien! Eres como Barbie…

— ¿De figura ideal y belleza innegable?

— Iba a decir falsa y como hecha de plástico.

— ¡Qué malo!— le arrojó una de las almohadas de la cama.

— A mí me gusta el resultado… pero… ¿No te pondrías algo más fresco que esos pantalones cortos de mezclilla?— preguntó Francis.

— ¿Algo como qué?

— Esto— "la" francesa mostró una minifalda de color mostaza oscuro, y se la pasó a Alfred — Pruébatela, y dime qué tal te sienta.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Alguien tocó a la puerta. En seguida, Ludwig la abrió, y se cercioró de que no se tratase de ningún pretendiente indeseado que quisiera molestar. Entonces, se encontró con la taiwanesa y la vietnamita, quienes ya vestidas con atuendos más ligeros, se preparaban para ir a la playa.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Están Kiku y Yao?— preguntó MeiMei.

— Sí, de inmediato estarán con ustedes— "la" alemana volteó hacia el interior del cuarto, e hizo señas a "ambas" asiáticas — Los buscan.

— ¡Vamos, Kiku! Nos llegó la hora-aru.

— Los dejamos, caballeros. Nos vemos en la playa.

Se retiraron, y siguieron a sus parientes hacia la cabaña donde toda la "familia" se había reunido. Phaibun, el tailandés, terminaba de poner en un pequeño bolso de salidas los envases de protector solar, y otras cosas de primera necesidad. Lee había revisado que el quitasol estuviese en buenas condiciones, y Yong Soo trataba de convencer a Hyung de que se les uniera al paseo.

— ¿Ya están listos?— preguntó "la" japonesa.

— Casi. Falta que ustedes se pongan el bañador bajo la ropa, y nos iremos.

— Yo no quiero meterme al mar— dijo Kiku — No es de mi particular agrado.

— Pues al menos para que puedas broncearte— aconsejó Hahn — Y si tampoco quieres eso, al menos para que estés más cómodo, en vez de con ese kimono.

— Además… que ya he comprado un bañador para ti, Kiku— dijo tímidamente MeiMei, enseñando un conjunto de marinerita colgado en el espaldar de una silla.

— ¡¿Qué? M-MeiMei…— "la" nipona tembló — MeiMei… n-no debiste…

— ¡Hazlo! No le rompas el corazón a la pobrecita— apoyó la vietnamita, palmoteando la espalda de Kiku.

— Oh… no…— Kiku tomó la prenda en sus manos, y la analizó: el color no era femenino, al contrario: la tela era azul oscuro. Elástico, sobrio… "encantador"… quizás el único defecto era ese. Tenía unas mangas cortas abultadas, y una especie de "faldita" con vuelos del mismo material que el resto del bañador, además de unas calzas negras para ponerse bajo los pliegues de la falda.

— ¿Te gusta? Escogí ese color pensando en que el morado no te agrada, y ya he abusado del rosa contigo… ¿No es lindo? Y mira: hasta tiene éste pequeño accesorio en forma de pañoleta, con una flor que lo sujeta en el pecho… Casi como un vestido de marinera…

— E-es… es…

— ¡Qué lindo-aru~! ¡Kiku, por favor, póntelo, póntelo!— animó "la" china, con los ojos centelleándole por la ternura.

— S-sí… eh… vuelvo… de inmediato…— se retiró hacia la habitación individual, y cerró la puerta. Entonces, la vietnamita se acercó a Yao, y le sonrió.

— Tú no te salvas. También he traído uno para ti.

— ¿A-aru?

— Mira~…— enseñó una particular prenda, y se la pasó a Yao. Era un traje de baño bastante "adorable" como atrevido, con una cinta negra que llamó notoriamente su atención (justo al centro del pecho), y algunos vuelos coquetos en los bordes superiores de la prenda, que se hallaba unida con la parte inferior (tipo "falda", muy voluminosa debido a la cantidad de vuelos) por una malla negra, traslúcida. Era de color rojo con lunares negros, y los encajes de impecable blanco.

— ¡Aiyaa~! Es lindo-aru~…

— ¡Póntelo!

— ¡C-claro…!— corrió al cuarto que ocuparía, el matrimonial (aunque hasta el momento, dormía solo), y cerró la puerta. Allí dentro, pensó — (¡Jamás pensé que me pondría ropa de mujer…! Pero… ¡Es… tan lindo…! Y… no creo que se me vea mal… ¿Tendré cuerpo para esto-aru?)

En el salón, ambos coreanos seguían charlando disimuladamente. Y no era porque el mayor de ellos siguiera molesto con Yong Soo, por el contrario, parecía ser que todos esos gritos le habían ayudado a descargar su tensión, y se hallaba extrañamente tranquilo y tratable. Más aún, no parecía muy contento con la idea de ir a la playa…

— No vas a quedarte solo aquí, Hyung. Te aburrirás como nunca.

— No me gusta la playa. Me desagrada la arena, el agua salada, las gaviotas… y el Sol.

— Pero no tienes por qué tenderte en la arena, meterte al mar, acercarte a las aves ni quemarte. Sólo es cosa que nos acompañes y pases un buen rato con nosotros, que para eso te he traído-daze~.

— Hum…

— ¿Y bien?

— Iré…

— ¡Sí~! Pero tengo una condición para ti, hermanito.

— ¿Ah?

— No te aísles. Sé sociable, y diviértete.

— Intentaré…

— Prométeme que no serás un marginado el día de hoy.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

— Por favo~r…

— Lo prometo…

— ¡Bien! Eh… y te tengo una pregunta importante…— el norcoreano le miró contrariado. Yong Soo sonrió — ¿Con quién dormirás, Hyung?

— Contigo no.

— ¡Lo suponía! Pero me refiero a qué habitación vas a ocupar en la noche.

— Hum… pues…— Hyung enrojeció un poco — Pensaba en pedirle a _nuna_ que me permitiera dormir con ella… ¡N-no en la misma cama! Pero… sí en la misma pieza.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me sentiría más cómodo que con cualquier otra persona. Confío mucho en ella.

— ¡No es justo!— bromeó el surcoreano — Yo iba a pedirle a Yao si podía dormir con él-daze~…

— ¿Tú? ¿Y crees que va a dejarte?— el norcoreano soltó una risita — Me atrevería a decir que a _nuna _le aterraría compartir una pieza contigo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Sin ofender, pero nadie en su sano juicio querría dormir con semejante pervertido.

— ¿Yo, un pervertido? ¡No tienes pruebas!— se defendió el surcoreano, a la vez de halaba suavemente la trenza del mayor — Y aunque fuera cierto, el cariño que me tiene Yao me hace su favorito si tuviese que dormir con uno de nosotros dos.

— No. A mí me quiere más.

— A mí.

— No. A mí.

— ¡Te digo que Yao me quiere más a mí!

— Pero en verdad me quiere más a MÍ— repuso Hyung con gesto severo, aunque cierto dejo de inmadurez — ¿Recuerdas a quién le permitía meterse en su cama cuando tenía pesadillas? A MÍ.

— ¿Y recuerdas a quién sentaba en sus piernas y abrazaba todas las tardes? ¡Además, compartía sus caramelos favoritos CONMIGO-daze~!

— Pero YO era su mano derecha en la cocina, en el taller, en la casa y en TODO, después de que Kiku se fue ¿No te acuerdas?

— ¿No estás olvidando que YO era su "adorable pequeñito"?

— Eso hasta que creciste. Y eso no era más que un mote cariñoso, no dice nada— espetó el norcoreano.

— Además, me defendía y me consolaba cada vez que me molestaban y me ponía triste, inclusive si eran Lee o MeiMei quienes lo hacían, y eso que siempre fueron sus consentidos…

— Pero a MÍ me daba permiso para reprenderte cuando te portabas mal, cosa que pasaba a menudo, y es que siempre me consideró más maduro, disciplinado y capacitado que tú.

— Eso no quita que Yao también te reprendía, porque si no me equivoco, eras tú el que le llevaba la contra en algunas de sus decisiones… ¡Como sea! Tengo ventajas por sobre ti, porque de niño siempre fuiste MUY arisco, y muchas veces rechazabas algunos de los cariños que Yao te hacía-daze~…

— ¡E-es mi naturaleza…!

— Y puede que tú hayas tenido la suerte de dormir con él en muchas ocasiones, pero no quita que yo también lo haya hecho ¡Además, sé de algo en que te supero!

— ¿Ah, sí? A ver…

— ¡Yao me ha dejado bañarme con él!

— ¿Q-qué?— Hyung abrió los ojos de par en par — ¿C-cómo…? ¿Razones… de fuerza mayor…?

— No, hermanito— Yong Soo sonrió ampliamente — Accedió a mi petición… ¿Qué tal?

— ¡B-bien…! Tú ganas…— el norcoreano tembló — ¡P-pero…! Eso… eso…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No prueba nada! Insisto en que Yao me quiere más a mí. Me ayudó cuando más lo necesité*, y le enorgullece que comparta sus ideales ¿Y qué de ti?

— Le sorprende y enorgullece lo mucho que he crecido, aún cuando nuestras políticas divergen mucho… como sea ¡Yao me quiere más a mí!

— ¡No, a mí!

— ¿Qué tanto discuten ustedes dos?— preguntó entonces "la" china, asomándose desde su cuarto, ya vestida, lista para emprender rumbo a la playa.

— ¡N-nada!— respondió rápidamente Hyung, enrojeciendo de súbito.

— Yao ¿Verdad que me quieres más a mí-daze~?— preguntó el surcoreano con una enorme y gatuna sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? Buda… parecen dos niños-aru— dijo en una risita — Yong, Hyung, a los dos los quiero mucho-aru. Tanto como a Kiku, Lee, MeiMei, Hahn, Phaibun… ¡A toda mi familia-aru!

— Awww ¿Lo escucharon? ¡Nos quiere-ana~!— celebró el tailandés.

— Fuerte y claro, hermanito— respondió la vietnamita.

— ¿Y a qué viene eso?— cuestionó la taiwanesa.

— ¡A esto! Yao… ¿Puedo dormir contigo-daze~?

— ¡A-aiyaa~!— "la" china se sobresaltó — ¿Q-qué… qué te ha dado a ti…?

— ¡Quisiera pasar la noche contigo, Yao! ¿No sería divertido? Nos desvelaremos hablando como antes, cuando era más joven, y podremos hacernos compañía-daze~.

— Pues…

— ¿O prefieres dormir con Hyung?— interrumpió Yong Soo, mirando maliciosamente a su mellizo, quien no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse aún más de lo que la estaba, escondió su rostro entre los brazo, apoyándose en la mesa.

— ¡T-tú ganas!

— Pues… creo que entonces no hay problemas-aru.

— ¡DAZE~! Soy feli~z…

Entonces, Kiku salió de su habitación arreglándose la yukata, bajo la cual estaba el bañador. Parecía avergonzado, incómodo, inclusive un poco asustado.

— Si ya estamos todos listos, podemos irnos— dijo en voz sutil "la" japonesa.

— ¡Ana~! ¡Claro que sí~! ¡Todos, rumbo a la playa~!

* * *

— ¡Te elijo a vos, peruanito!

— ¡_Antonio,__você brinca comigo _(juegas conmigo)!— llamó el brasilero.

— ¡Entonces yo pido a la "Naranja Mecánica"! Vamos, pibe, vos y yo acabaremos con ellos.

— ¿Puedo jugar yo también?— preguntó entonces la húngara.

— ¿Una nena en el equipo? Lo siento, pero...

— _Poderia prejudicar _(Podríamos lastimarte)...

— ¡Por favo~r!

— _Eh__...__ ¡__Adrián__! __Você joga__do meu lado__ ¿__Yeah? _(Eh... ¡Adrián! Tú juegas en mi equipo ¿Sí?)

— ¡Sí~!— el paraguayo celebró.

— Entonces yo me pido a Brian... ¡Vamos, pibe! ¡Conmigo!

— ¡Si~!— el uruguayo se puso junto al argentino.

— Señorita Hérdeváry, no creo que con seguir insistiendo vayan a permitirle entrar en el equipo— dijo el austriaco — ¿Le parece que nos distraigamos en otra cosa?

— ¡_Joaquín__, __me _(conmigo)_!_— llamó el representante de Brasil, haciendo señas al colombiano. Mientras tanto, Brian susurraba algo al oído de Diego. Pronto, al argentino se le iluminó el rostro con una maliciosa sonrisa.

— ¡Dama! Aquí el pibe me dice que jugás re-bárbaro ¡Así que quedás conmigo!

— ¿Lo ves, Roderich? ¡Me aceptaron!— celebró la húngara.

— Oh, Dios…— suspiró el austriaco

— ¡_Francisco__eu escolher_ (escojo a Francisco)!

— Y… ¿Alguien más? Creo que nadie…

— Cinco por equipo ¿Bastará?

— ¡Obvio! Si es un juego pequeño, el número también lo debe ser… ¡Empecemos!

— ¡Hey, oigan! ¿Y hay árbitro?— preguntó Elizaveta.

— No…

— ¡Que Roderich arbitre el partido! ¿Sí?

— ¿Yo?

— ¡Sí, sí! Denle un silbato, y ¡A jugar!

Presenciando la escena desde una mesa dispuesta a la sombra de una palmera, estaba la familia británica, charlando casi tranquilamente. Arthur, que poco le interesaban los temas, se había sentado algo más apartado de sus hermanos, y degustaba su taza de té de la tarde.

— Eh, disculpe… ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?— preguntó un joven, acercándose a la mesa.

— Por mí no hay problemas— respondió Arthur, al ver que los demás poco le habían tomado en cuenta. Entonces, el recién llegado acercó una silla de la mesa contigua, y se sentó cerca de Arthur. Dejó en el tablón de la mesa una tacita también con té, y un bocadillo envuelto en servilletas, que tan pronto como se hubiese terminado de acomodar, comenzó a comer. Curiosa, "la" inglesa miró con detención lo que su nuevo compañero comía.

— Ah… ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Qué es lo que come, señor?

— Sopaipillas* ¿Quiere probar?

— ¿Qué tienen?

— Eh… es harina, huevo, zapallo, y un poquito de sal. Las hice yo…

— Hum, veamos— Arthur sacó un pedacito de la masa con los dedos, y la llevó a su boca. Degustó un rato, y luego, dio su aprobación — Están buenas.

— ¿Verdad? Comerlas con té es lo mejor…

— ¿También está bebiendo té?

— Me encanta. Aunque haga calor, igual: es rico a todas horas.

— ¡Me alegra que alguien más comparta esa opinión! Mucha gente cuestiona por qué tomar té a cualquier hora, o sea la estación que sea— dijo Arthur — En mi país se bebe mucho.

— ¿De dónde es uste'?

— De Inglaterra.

— ¿La dura?— el joven sonrió — ¿El país de la Reina, el Big Ben* y Stonehenge*?

— Sí… ¿Y usted?

— Chileno de corazón, mi reina.

— ¡Ah! El país del cobre, los huasos, el buen vino, los zorzales y los rojos copihues…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Sabe de mi país? ¿Y… eso último?

— Tengo buena memoria, y he ido a su país. Es muy lindo, y hay mucha diversidad.

— Woo~…— Manuel se sonrió, algo nervioso — (Un primermundista que sabe de Chile… ¡Qué buena!) —Pensó — Bueno… yo no he teni'o la suerte de viajar, ni de conocer muchos países… pero pucha que me tinca Inglaterra, la gente le tira puras flores a su país.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, he escucha'o caleta 'e cosas buenas. Como que allá to'o ordena'o, súper limpio, seguro… y que manejan al revés.

— Manejar por la izquierda no es manejar al revés, caballero— dijo "la" inglesa, en son de broma — ¿Qué más ha escuchado?

— ¡Ah! De Stonehenge. Así como weas… ¡digo! "Cosas" muy cru'as, así como to'o bacán…

— Disculpe, pero… Stonehenge no siempre estuvo en Inglaterra— gimió el galés — Antes estuvo en MI reino…

— Pero ahora no— respondió Arthur. Su pariente británico bajó la vista, apenado. El escocés movió la cabeza.

— ¿Ves lo que provocas, Arthur? ¡Lo hiciste sentir mal!

— Cruel— acotó el norirlandés.

"La" inglesa rodó los ojos, y desatendió el asunto. Miró hacia el lugar de la acción, donde el partido, en sus primeros minutos, ya delataba emoción y algunos percances.

— ¡Árbitro, cobre falta! ¡Me ha pateado las canillas!

— No lo he visto, así que no puedo juzgarlo…

— ¡Joder…! ¡Pero si ha sido más que evidente! ¡El tío de naranjo ya me ha golpeado dos veces la cara, y ahora me hace zancadillas! ¡Haga algo!

— ¡Sigan jugando! — ordenó Roderich, antes de tocar nuevamente el silbato.

— Tsk, ese árbitro está compa'o. Si al pobre cabro ya lo han patea'o como si él fuera la pelota…— comentó el chileno.

— Jugar con Govert es peligroso. Y no me extraña que sea Antonio el blanco de todas sus faltas, después de todo, jamás lo ha soportado mucho… ¡Hey, hey! ¡Esa es otra falta! — reclamó Arthur, señalando con indignación a uno de los jugadores — ¡No puede hacerlo! ¿Es que el árbitro no lo ve?

— ¡Oye, weón, no te aprovechí' de que es mina! ¡Márcalo, márcalo, mi'ja! ¡Patea, por la chucha…!

— ¡Fuerte, fuerte! ¡Despístalo…!— añadió "la" inglesa, golpeando el tablón de la mesa, al igual que el chileno — ¡No~… se lo perdió!

— ¡Era como para gol! ¡Se acaba de perder un gol…!

— ¡Eh, pero…! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Ahí viene el otro! ¡Parece que ahora sí la va a meter…!

— ¡Ya po', Diego! ¡¿Qué esperai, weón? ¡Gol… gol…!— animaba el joven. Ambos se pusieron de pie, en espera de celebrar la anotación, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se dejaron caer nuevamente en sus asientos, cubriéndose la cabeza y gritando furiosamente.

— ¡Le dio al travesaño! ¡Que alguien, por amor al cielo, le enseñe a apuntar…!

— ¡Diego! — Llamó Manuel, captando la atención del argentino — ¡Weón, tení' TREMENDO HOYO pa' meter la pelota, TREMENDO HOYO, y le dai' a los fierros…! ¡Ahí se nota que te gusta "el palo", weón!

— ¡Che, es fácil criticar desde afuera, boludo! ¡Pero ya te quisiera ver intentarlo, chilenito! ¡Además: hoy no es mi día de suerte…!

— ¡Excusas, puras excusas! ¡Lo tenías AHÍ, enfrente! ¡Si hubiese sido perro, te mordía! — Acotó "la" británica — ¿Por qué siempre los goles fáciles se pierden, y los que se anotan son los que parecen IMPOSIBLES?

— No sé pue'. Oiga… A usté' parece que le gusta harto el football.

— Es una de mis pasiones.

— Y no sólo eso, sino que SABE de football.

— Obvio, lo he jugado casi toda mi vida.

— ¿La dura…? ¡Wo~…! ¡Primera mina que conozco que le gusta el football, y que SABE de football! Si le cuento que la otra vez me tocó estar con una que gritaba to'os los goles, le hacía tremenda barra al equipo, armaba tremendo cumpleaño' 'e mono… ¡Pero se pasó…! Empezó a reclamar que un jugador la había toca'o con la mano… ¡Y se refería al arquero, po'…!

— Dios… santo… ¡Júralo!

— ¡Te juro que me dieron ganas de…! ¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo TANTO, cómo TANTO?

— Imperdonable ¡Imperdonable! Bueno. Hay gente así, y no se puede hacer nada… ¡Mira, mira! ¡Hay tarjeta roja!

— ¡Ésta vez sí se paso, caballero! ¡¿Cómo patear a alguien directo al pecho, y decir que no hay falta? — reclamaba indignado Roderich, mostrando la tarjeta roja al holandés — ¡Se va!

— Al menos consumé mi venganza… ¿No te gustó romperme la nariz, Antonio? ¡Sufre, sufre las consecuencias!

— ¡Ay~… ay~…!

— ¡Alguien, por favor, que traiga un médico! ¡Parece que ha perdido todo el aire!

— Ay~…

* * *

En un sector algo más alejado de la playa, y después de la casi milagrosa recuperación del español, el susodicho se tendió a descansar a la sombra de una palmera, en espera de sus dos inseparables compañeros. El partido ya había finalizado, con una victoria a favor del equipo comandado por el brasilero, muy reñida, y con algunas faltas menores antes de cumplido el tiempo. Ahora, tocaba relajarse, y cobrarle el premio de la apuesta a Francis: un refrescante trago para el calor que comenzaba a ahogarlo casi tanto como la patada que Govert le dio.

— Kesesesese ¿Así que se estaba "vengando"?

— Sí, eso dijo… temo que vaya a dejar marca.

— Ah, pero son heridas de guerra. A las chicas les gustan.

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto Francis?

— Dijo que iba a buscar algo más cómodo para ponerse, porque lo que traía le daba mucho calor…

— Ah… oye… ¿No es tu hermano el que está con Feliciano en el mar? — preguntó Antonio, enternecido por la escena de "ambas" amigas estrechamente abrazadas, sumergidas hasta casi la altura de la cintura — Awww… amor de bolleras…

— West no es mujer.

— ¡Pero ya sabes a qué me refiero, tío! —Carcajeó — Jamás pensé que dejaría que Feliciano se le colgara de ese modo… ¡Hey! ¿Está con bañador? — Antonio ladeó a cabeza — Pensé que ya había superado lo de sus complejos de crío, cuando Elizaveta le ponía vestidos…

— ¡Pero le queda bien! Sería un crimen no enseñar ese cuerpazo ¿No?

— ¡En todo caso…!

— Concuerdo con ustedes dos, caballeros…— dijo una voz a espaldas de los dos hombres, que reconocieron de inmediato la presencia de "la" francesa. Voltearon a verla, y antes de que pudiesen decir palabra alguna, la gravedad actuó sobre las mandíbulas de ambos, dejándolos boquiabiertos varios segundos — Que no se les caiga la baba, por favor.

— _Mein… Gott…_

— ¿Les gusta? — preguntó con un sugerente ronroneo, dando una vuelta, enseñando la espalda blanca, descubierta por la amplia separación entre ambas piezas del bañador. Un pareo de traslúcida tela, anudado a la cadera, hacía juego con el conjunto dando un toque innegablemente sensual, dejando entrever entre el doble pliegue hecho para reducir la longitud de la prenda, la parte inferior del traje de baño. Era demasiado, DEMASIADO provocativo: el escote, los nudos hechos con la ligereza suficiente como para que de un tirón de deshicieran, la piel al descubierto ¡Las pronunciadas curvas de aquel cuerpo…!

— Francis… Somos amigos con derecho a roce ¿verdad? — preguntó el español.

— No, _mon ami_. Se mira, pero no de toca.

— ¡Rayos! — se lamentó Gilbert en un gruñido.

— ¿Me siguen, caballeros? La barra está de aquel lado— señaló "la" francesa, ladeando la cabeza.

— Sí~… te seguimos…

Caminaron en dirección a la fuente de sodas, alejándose de una buena parte de la multitud, que muy concentrada estaba en sus propias actividades. Como por ejemplo, Ludwig, José Miguel y Yong Soo, tratando de enseñar a nadar a sus "compañeras".

— ¡Vamos, Rosaura! ¡Al fin estás en el mar, y es tu oportunidad de aprender a nadar! ¡Yo te enseño, pe!

— Ah… sí, sí… ¡Espera, más despacio! — pidió la boliviana, acomodándose el flotador a la cintura — ¡Espera…!

— Te estoy sujetando, confía en mí… ¡Ahora, patalea! ¡Vamos, Rosaura, tú puedes! — apoyaba el peruano, retrocediendo, mientras sostenía las manos de su vecina latinoamericana, y ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo por avanzar al ritmo del muchacho.

No muy lejos de ésta pareja, se encontraban el surcoreano y "la" china. "Ella", ya más entendida con la técnica, comenzaba a practicar el ir de un lado a otro, confiando en que el menor estaría siempre delante de ella, atento en caso de que necesitara que la sujetase nuevamente.

— ¡Lo estás haciendo excelente-daze~!

— A… aiyaa~… mis brazos se cansan-aru…

— ¡Resiste, y patalea un poco más fuerte! ¡Eso, vamos…! ¡Levanta la cabeza…!

— ¡Agh…!— "la" china se detuvo, y se permitió descender un poco, más o menos hasta que el agua le tocara los hombros. Comenzó a toser — Acabo de tragar agua-aru…

— ¿Quieres descansar?

— No, no… ¡Otra vez! — se animó a retomar su nado, cada vez más lento. Jadeaba y comenzaban a acalambrársele las piernas y los brazos.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Ya lo tienes! ¡Y decías que no podías!

— ¡Aiyaa~! ¡Lo conseguí! — celebró, cuando hubo llegado donde el surcoreano. Éste la abrazo estrechamente, y en seguida, la acercó para poder hablarle al oído.

— ¡Toma aire, y cierra los ojos!

— ¿Eh? ¡AHH~!— gritó, antes de que Yong Soo hiciera que ambos se sumergieran por largo rato, hasta que entrando en la cuenta de que el aliento no duraría mucho más tiempo, Yao comenzó a removerse en los brazos del menor, exigiendo que subieran nuevamente. Emergieron del agua, él sonriéndole, y "ella" tosiendo.

— ¿No te lo esperabas?

— N-no…

— Está buena el agua ¿No? ¿Ya se te ha pasado el frío?

— Sí, sí. Es porque ya me he acostumbrado-aru— admitió "la" china, riendo — Eh… Yong So… ya me puedes soltar…

— Ohhh~… ¡Ya sé! — El menor la dejó en libertad — ¿Una carrera a la orilla? ¡El primero que llegue donde están Kiku, Hahn y MeiMei, gana!

— ¡Aprovechador! ¡Es porque nadas más rápido que yo-aru!

— No pierdes nada con intentarlo ¡Trata de alcanzarme al menos-daze~!— iniciaron la competencia, él dándole ventaja a "la" mayor, y "ella" haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener el ritmo constante de su pataleo y braceo.

Quienes no parecían progresar mucho eran Feliciano y Ludwig. "La" italiana, temblando como nunca, parecía no tener intención alguna por soltarse de "la" alemana, quien luchaba incansablemente por hacer que de una vez por todas, su "compañera" se despegara de "ella".

— ¡Así jamás vas a aprender a nadar!

— ¡Sé nadar, pero como perrito!

— Lo que quiero que aprendas es a BRACEAR… a ver ¿Un último intento?

— B… bueno…

— Dame las manos. Hay que entrenar primero esas piernas… ¡A ver! Suéltate de mi cuello, y dame las manos…

— V-Ve~…— Feliciano poco a poco cedió el agarre de ambas extremidades, y aún temeroso, tomó las manos de Ludwig.

— Retrocederé. Necesito que patalees, y trates de mantener así tu cuerpo a flote— indicó "la" alemana, moviéndose hacia atrás, y arrastrando consigo a "una" muy insegura italiana — Patalea más alto, que tus piernas salgan del agua… ¡Impúlsate! ¡Impúlsate con las piernas!

— ¡Lo estoy haciendo~!— celebró "la" veneciana, sonriéndose. Fue acelerando el ritmo de sus pataleos, y a medida que lo hacía, sentí los músculos de todo su cuerpo tensarse, y la necesidad de arquear la espalda para que el agua no fuera a entrarle a la nariz.

— Probemos ahora con tus brazos: extiéndelos, y al momento que te deje, muévelos como te enseñé, y trata de mantenerte a flote… ¿Listo?

— ¡E-espera…! — gimió Feliciano, antes de que Ludwig lo soltara, y verse en la obligación de, literalmente, aletear cual ave loca — ¡No me de…! ¡AH~~!— gritó, antes de hundirse completamente.

— ¡No debes dejar de patalear! — reprimió "la" alemana, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano — Por Cristo…

En las orillas de la playa, los representantes de Letonia, Wy, Seborga, República Turca del Norte de Chiprey Sealand, ayudado de palas y cubetas, cavaban un profundo y bien elaborado agujero, rodeado por un considerablemente grueso murallón de arena, mientras Vash, en compañía de Lily, los vigilaba de cerca.

— ¡Éste será el mejor fuerte que se haya construido con arena! ¿No, Raivis?

— ¡Sí! Y mira cuan profundo está ¡Si ya me tapa hasta los hombros!

— El sector Oeste de nuestra muralla está un poco desprotegido— observó la australiana. Miró al seborghini, a pocos metros de ella, y demandó fríamente — Tú: alcánzame el balde, la pala, y el molde de tortuguitas.

— ¡En seguida!

— ¿Cómo bautizaremos nuestra base? — preguntó el turcochipriota, quien desde el interior de la "construcción", se encargaba de fortificar las murallas para evitar eventuales derrumbes.

— Hum… Buena pregunta…

— ¡Eso ya lo decidiremos luego! Primero, hay que terminarlo— dijo Peter — Según nuestros planos, nada más faltaría cavar la canaleta a su alrededor, y hacer el desnivel en el sector Sur… ¿Quién cavará eso?

— ¡Yo quiero! — dijo el pequeño italiano, saltando hacia el sector posterior del fuerte, y comenzando a cavar como perrito: con las manos arrojando arena a lo loco por todas partes.

— ¡Ay…! ¡Cuidado…!— protestó la seychellense, tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia de sílice y guijarros — ¡Niños! ¡Estén alerta: ya se acerca la hora de marea alta!

— ¿"Niños"? Oye, no creo que seas mucho más vieja que nosotros— Dijo la representante de Wy.

— Bien, bien, pero… ¡Atentos! Pondré la bandera roja ahora. Les advierto que están muy cerca del agua, y en cualquier momento una gran ola podría venir y cubrirlos…

— ¡Descuida! Seremos más rápidos.

— Yo… creo que ella tiene razón…

— Raivis, estate tranquilo, y sigamos trabajando… ¡Hey! ¡¿Estás haciendo castillos en la muralla del fuerte?

— Castillos con tortuguitas.

— ¡Eso es para niñas!

— SOY una niña.

— ¡Pero… nosotros no!

— Déjala. Además: los catillos de arena le dan un toque… algo más medieval— defendió el mediterráneo, saliendo del interior del improvisado cuartel de arena. Se sacudió las rodillas y las manos, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los quitasoles con la gente descansando a su sombra.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— Buscaré a mi hermano. Vuelvo de inmediato— el turcochipriota se alejó, buscando con la vista al turco. Luego de hallarlo, corrió hasta donde estaba él, hablando con algunos otros representantes de Medio Oriente. Llamó su atención, tocándole el brazo.

— ¿Necesitas algo, pequeño?

— Sí. Acompáñame. Quiero mostrarte algo.

— Claro… ¡Los dejo de momento! — Avisó Sadiq a su grupo, comenzando a caminar tras el menor — ¿Y qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?

— El fuerte que hemos estado construyendo.

— ¡Pues, veamos!

— Recuerdo que de niño me enseñaste muchas técnicas para que las paredes hechas de arena no colapsaran, y quisiera que juzgaras nuestro trabajo… Mira: ese es— apuntó con el dedo hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

— Pues desde aquí veo el primer error: lo han construido muy cerca del agua.

— Hum... — se acercaron aún más — ¡Muchachos, miren! Traje a mi hermano. Él es muy bueno construyendo fuertes, y puede darnos algunos consejos.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí, díganos! ¡Queremos que éste sea el mejor de todos los tiempos!

— Hermano… pareces preocupado ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó la liechtensteiniana, mirando al suizo con cierta inquietud.

— Esa bandera roja es señal de peligro. Los que están nadando deberían de hacer caso, pues ya veo los primeros indicios de marea alta… ¿Ves cómo van creciendo las olas de más al fondo, Lily?

— Sí…

— En pocos minutos, las de la orilla crecerán casi tanto como esas.

— Espero… que vean pronto la bandera…

— ¡Liet, mira! ¡Una bandada de gaviotas! ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de la cantidad de personas que están aquí? Porque cuando llegamos, no había ninguna…

— Seguramente…

— O quizás ha llegado la hora en que los cardúmenes se juntan cerca de la orilla, y ya tienen hambre.

— Seguramente…

— ¡Mira esa como se ha lanzado en picada…! ¡Oh! ¡Pero si no le ha apuntado al mar! ¡Qué gracioso! — Rió el polaco — ¡Mira como se han aventado todas contra Lovino! ¡Y creía que era chiste cuando contaba que las aves lo molestaban!

— Ah… sí…

— Liet ¿No vas a reírte?

— Hum…

— ¡Tipo, como que no estás escuchándome!

— Sí…

— ¡Liet, ponme atención! — reprochó Feliks, golpeándole la nuca con la palma de la mano. El lituano volvió en sí — ¡Estás MUY distraído!

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿Qué podría ser más interesante que yo…?— el polaco miró hacia todos lados. Pronto, su vista coincidió con la imagen de su "querida" prima, sentada en la barandilla de un enrejado, mirando al océano en compañía de su hermana menor — ¡Ah, no juegues!

— No te entiendo…

— ¡Estás mirando a ese loco! ¡No has dejado de hacerlo desde que llegamos aquí! ¡Por eso no te ríes de mis chistes, y tampoco me tomas atención! ¡Has estado respondiendo con monosílabos y muletillas todo el tiempo!

— ¡Feliks por favor, no te alteres!

— ¡Habla con mi mano, los dos se entenderán, porque ninguno habla como se debe! No pretendo gastar más saliva filosofando contigo.

— Dios… está bien— el lituano se levantó de su asiento, y caminó en dirección a "la" rusa. El polaco le detuvo por los hombros.

— Te lo advierto: estás MUY equivocado respecto a Iván.

— Feliks, por favor. Estás exagerando. He pasado mucho tiempo con ella, y me he dado el tiempo de conocerla a fondo. Y así como tiene muchas particularidades y defectos, tiene un lado sensible y dulce que es realmente muy agradable—dijo Toris, encarando a su amigo — Y no pretendo dar más vueltas a éste asunto. A estas alturas, poco es lo que me importa lo que tú y los demás puedan pensar sobre mi jefa, porque son sus prejuicios los que me han alejado de ella, y me han hecho temerle por tanto tiempo.

— ¡Toris, escúchame…!

— Ya los he escuchado por mucho tiempo, Feliks. Pero ya ha sido suficiente, y es momento de que tome una decisión, que quizás marque mi vida para siempre…— el lituano suspiró — La quiero. Y nada ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

— No seas testarudo: más que nadie conoces su peor parte ¿Por qué entonces…?

— Porque con todo y sus defectos: siento que es una persona con la podré ser feliz. No precisamente porque me entienda, o sea especialmente cariñosa… sino porque ha demostrado confiar tanto en mí, haciéndome sentir necesario, querido y completo… a la vez que ella se siente acogida, aceptada y amada conmigo…

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no está jugando contigo?

— Porque no solo me lo ha dicho su boca, sino sus ojos y su corazón. Con tu permiso, Feliks: me retiro.

El lituano dio media vuelta, y caminó, aunque no precisamente a buscar a su "jefa". Por el contrario, se alejó hacia donde Raivis y Eduard estaban: cerca del fuerte de arena que cada vez se veía más amenazado por el oleaje.

— Vas a arrepentirte, Toris— suspiró el polaco con cierto fastidio — Éste es el error MÁS GRANDE de tu vida…

— ¿Qué tanto ves, Iván?

— Los niños jugando en la arena son tan tiernos ¿No crees?

— Pues… creo que sí— la bielorrusa suspiró — Me aburre la playa. El calor me sofoca, y sólo hay… mar y arena.

— ¿Y no has intentado nadar? Sería algo nuevo para ti…

— Lo haría, pero… no puedo…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Aún sufres de enfriamiento? — preguntó "la" rusa.

— Sí. Y pasarme de frío mientras estoy indispuesta tan sólo me traerá dolores por la noche…

— ¿Estás…?

— Sí. Me tocó hace dos días, y estuve en cama el primero, reposando y con algunos malestares. Supongo que en tu estado ya no te es incómodo saberlo ¿No?

— De hecho, Natasha… estoy en las mismas.

— ¿En serio?

— Primera vez… ¡Sí, lo sé! Ya soy una "Señorita" — bromeó Iván, soltando una risita. La menor, en un fingido gesto de desaprobación, palmoteó su brazo.

— Significa que ya estás en condiciones de tener hijos, pero NI SE TE OCURRA.

— No está en mis planes, descuida ¡Hey, mira! Allí viene Yekaterina… ¿Dónde estaba, a todo esto?

— De paseo con su enamorado— respondió Natasha, haciendo luego un gesto que delató inseguridad —… no sé, pero me inquieta que sea hermano de ese… odioso gringo.

— El muchacho parece buena persona. Démosle una oportunidad…

— ¡Te veo luego, Matthew! — se despidió la ucraniana, agitando su mano al canadiense, antes de tomar rumbos distintos: él a acompañar a su "hermana", que estaba haciendo alboroto fastidiando a Arthur por no haberse quitado casi nada de ropa, y ella, a reunirse con sus parientes.

— ¿Qué cuenta el amor, hermanita? — preguntó Iván, sonriéndole ampliamente.

— ¿Eh? ¡N-no insistan…! Matthew y yo… tan solo nos estamos haciendo amigos— se defendió la mayor, enrojeciendo.

— Sí, seguro— gruñó Natasha — A propósito Yekaterina… ¿No te da calor con pantalón largo? Yo en tu lugar estaría asándome. Y si trajiste bañador ¿Por qué no quedaste sólo con él puesto?

— Eh… bueno, es… porque no quiero ni puedo meterme al agua.

— Espera ¿Acaso tú… también…?— Iván abrió los ojos de par en par —Tú…

— Está con el mes.

— ¿Qué ustedes también? ¡Vaya! Qué mala fecha nos tocó ¿Cierto? — rió nerviosamente la mayor, encogiéndose de hombros — Es desalentador cuando se está de vacaciones, y… una anda toda incómoda, como sintiéndose perseguida… creyendo que en cualquier momento…

— Se manchará la ropa. Te entiendo— interrumpió Natasha — E Iván también nos comprende ahora ¿No?

— ¡Aww! ¡¿Las tres al mismo tiempo? — dijo Yekaterina, enternecida, abrazando a los menores — ¡Es… como si estuviésemos hormonalmente conectadas!

Iván y Natasha compartieron una mirada contrariada, estremeciéndose, mientras les rodeaba un aura azul de perturbación.

Y mientras tanto, en la costa, la representante de Seychelles trataba por todos los medios el llamar la atención de los visitantes, citándolos a abandonar el agua. Agitaba la ignorada bandera roja, parada sobre lo alto de un puesto de salvavidas, mientras soplaba fuertemente un silbato.

— ¡Salgan, salgan del agua! ¡La marea está alta, es peligroso…!

— ¡Aléjense, pajarracos del demonio…! ¡Auch, auch…! ¡Mierda, déjenme en paz…!— protestaba el romano, huyendo de la bandada de gaviotas. Sin fijarse, chocó la espalda contra la silla del guardacostas, y la africana se tambaleó peligrosamente en ella.

— ¡Ay, ay…! ¡Cuidado…!

— ¡Lovino, arroja lejos esa galleta! ¡Por eso las gaviotas están persiguiéndote! — señaló la belga.

— ¡Tomen… bestias salvajes! ¡Y déjenme tranquilo! — El romano aventó la golosina, y todas las aves siguieron su recorrido, comenzando a disputársela bruscamente — ¡Gracias… gracias por tu ayuda…! Ahora… ¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermano?

— ¿Feliciano? Está aprendiendo a nadar con Ludwig — respondió Elizaveta, pero entonces, Roderich interrumpió.

— ¿Y no es Ludwig el que viene allí, solo?

— ¡Feliciano~! ¡FELICIANO~~!— vociferaba preocupada "la" alemana, pálida, trémula, verdaderamente espantada — ¡FELICIANO~!

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano, macho-patatas? — Preguntó Lovino — ¿No se supone que estaba contigo? ¿Por qué lo llamas entonces?

— ¡No quisiera alterarte, pero… estábamos mar adentro, y una enorme ola se ha llevado a tu hermano…!

— ¡¿Ah?

— ¡Lo que oíste: el mar se lo tragó! ¡Traté de salvarlo, pero… la corriente me alejó de él! ¡Le dije que no dejara de patalear, pero estaba tan asustado, que sólo gritó, y gritó…!

— ¡FELICIANO~! — vociferó el romano, luego de superar su shock momentáneo, corriendo a sumergirse en el agua — ¡FELICIANO~~!

— ¡Espera, no te metas al agua! ¡Es peligroso!

— ¡No puedo volver a casa sin mi hermano! ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría! ¡FELICIANO~~! ¡¿Dónde estás, retrasado?

— ¡FELICIANO~!— gritó Ludwig, a la par — ¡Si estás dentro del agua, no olvides patalear! ¡Resiste, iré a salvarte!

— ¡No te hagas el héroe, machote! ¡No después de haberlo enviado a su muerte! — retó Lovino. Alfred corrió en dirección al océano, y tras amarrar la blusa de modo que su abdomen quedara al descubierto, arrojó su chaqueta de aviador.

— ¡Déjenle esto a un verdadero héroe!

— ¡Alfred, no!

— ¡¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque peor que un bruto perdido en el mar, son DOS brutos en las mismas condiciones! — dijo Arthur, sosteniendo a "la" estadounidense por la parte trasera de la blusa anudada.

— ¡FELICIANO~~! ¡POR FAVOR, NO TE MUERAS…!— gritó Lovino, antes de zambullirse en las ahora bravas aguas del Índico, seguido por "la" alemana.

— ¡Vuelve a la orilla! ¡Déjame esto a mí!

— ¡¿Por qué habría de confiarte salvar la vida de mi hermano?

— ¡Porque he sido yo quien lo descuidó, y no soportaré mucho tiempo más ésta culpa!

— ¡Al demonio, macho-patatas! ¡Regresa tú!

Mientras tanto, en la orilla, varios de los observadores se sumaron a la desesperada búsqueda.

— ¡Feliciano, Feliciano! ¡Ven!

— ¡Responde, Feliciano, donde sea que estés, y si aún sigues vivo!

— ¡Feliciano~!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Feliciano? — Roderich volteó hacia el origen de aquella angelical vocecita, encontrándose con "la" italiana sana y salva, comiendo un cono de helado — ¿Qué… haces aquí?

— Como helado.

— ¡P-pero…! ¿No se supone que…? ¡Agh! ¡Oigan, llamen a esos dos…! ¡Feliciano acaba de aparecer!

— ¿Mi hermano y Ludwig están haciendo carrera de natación?

— No, están buscándote.

— Pero si estoy aquí.

— Ellos no lo saben… ¡Oigan, par de genios! ¡Ya apareció su desaparecida! ¡Feliciano está aquí!

De inmediato, y luego de que la seychellense hiciera señas con su bandera y soplara el silbato varias veces, logró llamar la atención de ambos nadadores, señalándoles que regresaran, y que todo estaba bien. Ambos, echando humo por los oídos, volvieron. El romano corrió a enfrentar a su "consanguínea", y Ludwig, por su parte, fue a pedirle explicaciones:

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte y darnos ese susto? ¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡¿Qué ocurrió cuando te llevó esa ola…?

— Ludwig… cuando intentaba patalear y mover los brazos como me dijiste, el agua me llevó muy adentro, me asusté, y empecé a llamarte… pero antes que pudiera llamar tu atención, una ola me tapó completamente, y me hizo darme muchas volteretas bajo el agua… ¡Y mis pies no tocaban el fondo!

— ¡Pero… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

— Luego de hacer mentalmente mis oraciones, la marea misma me llevó hasta la orilla, pero MUY lejos de aquí, muy, muy lejos… ¡Justo frente a un puesto de helados! Y como había pasado un gran susto y estaba llorando, el señor del carrito me dio éste cono que estoy comiendo…

— ¡Tarado! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto…! Eh… ¡Estúpido! — como castigo, Lovino manoteó el cono de helado, tirándolo a la arena. Pronto, y viendo que la crema endulzada se había tornado incomestible, Feliciano bajó la vista, entristecido.

— Ve~…

— Oh… No… ¡No me mires así! ¡Me haces sentir mal…!— gimió el romano — ¡Bien, de acuerdo! Te compraré otro… ¡Pero promete jamás desaparecerte así de nuevo!

— ¡Lo prometo!

— ¿Es que no puede haber un momento en que estemos tranquilos-aru? — preguntó "la" china, quien luego de haberse hecho de la idea de que regresarían con una persona menos, sentía el corazón en su garganta.

— Pues hay que estar agradecidos de que la muchachita ha aparecido— acotó la vietnamita, para luego, dar un largo sorbo a su lata de soda.

— A Feliciano-kun siempre le pasan esas cosas. El pobre es muy descuidado, y a menudo tiene mala suerte.

— ¿Mala suerte? ¡Se salvó! ¡Cualquier otro en su lugar no sólo se lo traga el mar, sino que se lo come un tiburón-daze~! Y hablando de mala suerte… ¿Dónde está Hyung?

— Aquí arriba— respondió el norcoreano, subido en lo alto de una de las palmeras.

— ¿Qué haces allí? — preguntó Lee — ¿Buscas algo?

— Me entretengo tallando ramas. Y aquí arriba hay una buena vista del mar.

— ¿Y qué estás tallando?

— ¿En serio quieres saberlo? — preguntó, sonriendo maliciosamente — Pues hazte de la idea: aquí arriba hay ramas muy flexibles y ligeras, enredaderas con tallos muy resistentes, y plumas de gaviotas ¿Adivinas?

— Eh… no…

— ¡Arco y flechas! ¡Yong Soo, comienza a correr! — advirtió Hyung, comenzando a hacerle puntería al menor, quien levantándose de un salto, emprendió una desesperada carrera hacia lo más lejos que pudiera ¡Mientras su hermano no lograra darle con una de esas flechas, cualquier lugar estaría bien para él…!

— ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano harías algo así-daze~! ¡¿Es que tanto me odias, hermano? ¡Basta… deja de apuntarme! ¡Yao, dile algo!

— ¡Hyung, deja en paz a tu hermano, y baja de allí-aru!

— ¡Casi me das con esa cosa…! ¡Sabía que una parte de ti seguiría siendo el mismo demonio, Hyung…!

— ¿No podrían madurar de una vez? — Bufó la taiwanesa — ¿No crees lo mismo, Kiku?

— Tan solo están divirtiéndose: ambos siguen siendo tan solo unos niños por dentro…

— ¡Hyung, cuidado…!— señaló el hongkonés. Pero fue muy tarde. Porque en eso, la furiosa bandada de gaviotas que antes había atacado a Lovino pasaba muy cerca de la rama donde el norcoreano se había instalado, y lograron hacerle perder el equilibrio. Cayó de la rama, y azotó la espalda contra la arena.

— A… auch…

— ¡Es el karma-aru!

— ¡No, es la mala suerte! ¡Pero te lo tenías merecido-daze~!

— Mejor que alguien llame a un médico… ¡Espera, Hahn, no lo muevas! Podría tener el cuello roto…

— ¡Kiku, con eso no me animas! — Espetó bruscamente Hyung, levantándose dificultosamente — Por eso odio a las gaviotas… ¡Mi espalda…! Jamás volveré a subir a un árbol…

— Eso te pasa por malo— dijo Hahn, moviendo la cabeza — Ven aquí, diablillo. Siéntate a mi lado, y relájate.

— ¡O dame un abrazo, me lo merezco-daze~!— demandó Im Yong Soo, rodeando al mayor con los brazos, y apretando su mejilla con la de él.

— ¡Respeta… mi metro cuadrado…! ¡Sáquenmelo de encima…!

— Awww… amor de hermanos. Qué lindo-ana~…

— Éstas vacaciones no podrían ser mejores— suspiró Lee, poniéndose de pie, y estirando los brazos — Algo extrañas, pero… el lugar es tan agradable y tranquilo que nada podría arruinarlo…

— ¡ESPERA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, IDIOTA, Y REGRÉSAMELO…!

— ¡Atrápame si puedes, Arthu~r!

Frente a los ojos de la "familia" asiática, se presentó el espectáculo de una persecución protagonizada por "la" estadounidense y "la" inglesa. Alfred llevaba en una de sus manos la parte superior del traje de baño de dos piezas, ondeando cual bandera en el aire, mientras el furioso Arthur le perseguía con el femenil pecho al desnudo, y las claras intenciones de matar a su ex "alumna".

Los presentes se miraron incrédulos. El hongkonés suspiró:

—… Retiro lo dicho…

* * *

Por fin llegada la noche, se habilitó un local cercano a la playa, con motivo de celebrar la llegada a Seychelles con buena música y una comida ligera acompañada de bebidas. Las mujeres y "mujeres", vestidas para la ocasión, estrenaban algunos atuendos veraniegos, frescos y cómodos, llamando la atención de muchos de los hombres presentes.

— Respóndeme a algo, Francis… ¡¿Es que tú no tiene pudor? ¡Mírate: enseñas las piernas, ese escote está muy pronunciado, y…!

— Huelo celos por estos lados ¿Tú no, Feliciano?

— Pero Señor Arthur, usted también se ve muy bien con pantalones y esa blusa.

— Te lo agradezco, Feliciano… ¡Pero eso no quita que éste franchute debería taparse un poco más!

— Déjalo, a nadie le hace daño— dijo Ludwig — Y es cosa suya decidir qué se pone o no.

— No entiendo cómo es que le gusta ponerse falda. Yo en su lugar rechazaría la idea— acotó Iván, sonriéndose nerviosamente.

— ¿Y por qué vienes con una entonces-aru?

— Perdí una apuesta hace algún tiempo, y me siguen obligando a ponerme éstas… cosas…— suspiró — ¿Y Alfred?

— Cambiándose. Cuando logré atraparlo, lo tiré al mar, y mojé bastante de su ropa… Ahora está acomplejado con que "Nada se le ve bien" — explicó "la" inglesa — Por eso tarda tanto.

— ¡Pero la espera se ha acabado! ¡Aquí llega por quien lloraban: su amado héroe…! — gritó "la" estadounidense, brincando hacia donde se había reunido el resto del grupo — ¡… Luciendo genial!

— Es… un vestido blanco de verano…

— Me queda bien ¿Cierto? Y se levanta cuando giro muy rápido… ¡Wa~!— chilló, al darse cuenta que la brisa proveniente de la playa había elevado el faldón del vestido. Lo sujetó con ambas manos por delante de las piernas, pero eso no evitó que todo el resto se hallara flameando en el aire*.

— ¡Alfred-san! — llamó "la" japonesa, antes de presionar el botón de la cámara fotográfica y plasmar el momento — Gracias por posar.

— ¡Kiku…!

— ¿Quiere que la borre?

— ¡No, déjame verla! — demandó "ella, riéndose. Miró la pantalla de la cámara, y carcajeó avergonzado — ¡Me la pasas luego!

— Por supuesto.

— ¡"Señoritas", pasen por aquí! — señaló la africana, indicando el interior del salón — Comenzaremos pronto con los brindis…

— Justo ahora que comenzaba a tener un poco de sed— dijo "la" francesa, iniciando la caminata hacia el recinto. Una vez allí, se separaron, yendo con sus respectivas "familias" y amigos, donde les acogieron con piropos y alabanzas respecto a sus arreglos.

— ¡Atención, atención aquí adelante! — llamó Tino, golpeando su copa con una cuchara — En primer lugar, nuestra anfitriona nos dirigirá unas palabras. Señorita: el escenario es todo suyo.

— Gracias, señor…— la africana subió al estrado, y aclaró su garganta — ¡Primero que todo! Muchísimas gracias por venir aquí. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de su tarde, pese a los pequeños percances y problemas que se presentaron, y que su tiempo compartido en la playa haya sido el más grato que hayan vivido.

— Hu… hubiera sido mejor… si el mar… no se hubiera llevado nuestro fuerte…— se lamentó el representante de Seborga, absteniéndose de llorar.

— Era una obra perfecta ¡Perfecta…! ¡Pero tuvo que subir la marea…!— apoyó Peter — No alcanzamos ni siquiera a inaugurarlo…

— Mañana podremos hacerlo de nuevo, ésta vez, más lejos del agua ¿Les parece? — sugirió el turcochipriota.

— Y con más castillos de arena y tortuguitas— añadió la delegada de Wy.

— Y también les quiero agradecer por haber preferido mi país para éste viaje. Recibirlos en mis tierras es un verdadero placer, y hasta el momento no he escuchado mayores quejas aparte de algunos transeúntes que dicen haber visto un intento de homicidio…

— ¡Hyung, te hablan!

— Nudismo…

— ¡Arthur, creo que se refieren a ti!

— Encendido de fogatas en lugares no autorizados…

— No pude evitarlo… — admitió el hongkonés — Sufro de piromanía.

— Y violencia intrafamiliar y doméstica…

— ¡Ha sido culpa de Gilbert! ¡Si no hubiese estado molestando a Roderich…!

— ¡Eso no te da derecho a golpearme con lo primero que encuentres, marimacha!

— ¡Pero fuera de todo eso! Agradezco que hayan acatado rápidamente la orden de abandonar el mar cuando se los pedí, que hayan colaborado conjuntamente para solucionar los problemas que se presentaron, y que en general hayan mantenido el orden y la limpieza del lugar. Sigan disfrutando su estadía ¡Buenas noches!

Aplaudieron, y dieron paso a una instancia de ameno diálogo y convivencia, donde degustaron algunas delicias locales y refrescantes bebidas de casi nulo contenido alcohólico, y gaseosas para los más pequeños. Pero pasado un tiempo, uno de los meseros del local entró con un carrito lleno de botellas con diversidad de licores, seguido de otro que llevaba las bandejas con vasos muy pequeños. Repartieron las botellas a la petición de sus "turistas", entre aplausos y celebraciones.

— ¿Brindamos, señoras y señores? — preguntó "la" francesa a todos los presentes, llevándose el beneplácito de la totalidad de la concurrencia — ¡Excelente! Le concedo el honor a _mon petit mademoiselle_…

— ¿Yo? — preguntó la seychellense.

— ¡Adelante!

— Pues… claro… eh ¡Por todos! Digo… ¡Por los que somos, que no son todos los que estamos, salud!

— ¡Salud! — gritaron los otros a coro, bebiendo el primer sorbo.

— ¿Alguien me pasa el vodka, por favor? — pidió Feliks. Entonces, Iván y Tino le miraron con complicidad.

— ¡Brindar con vodka es lo mejor! — apoyó el finés.

— ¡Yo te sirvo, "primito"!

— ¡No tanto, no tanto, loco! — reprochó el polaco entre risas.

— ¡Llena mi vaso, por favor! — pidió Tino, para sorpresa de Berwald, quien a punto de detenerlo, fue corregido por el danés.

— Déjalo, Berwald. No le hará nada mal, además… ¡Es sólo ésta noche!

— ¡Ahora sigo yo! — Anunció Francis, poniéndose de pie — ¡Yo quisiera brindar por el _amour_! ¿Nombres y apellidos?

— ¡Sí~!

— ¡_Mon petit _Matthew Williams, y _mademoiselle _ Yekaterina Braginskaya! — Señaló, haciendo a los dos aludidos enrojecer como nunca, mientras todos aplaudían — ¡Toris Laurinaitis, e Iván Braginsky…!

— ¡Desgraciado…! — rugió la bielorrusa, para luego, dirigir una mirada asesina al lituano, quien se escudó tras el florero puesto al centro de la mesa.

— ¡Ludwig Beilschmidt, y Feliciano Vargas!

— ¡Noo~! ¡Con el macho-patatas no~!

— ¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo, y Lovino Vargas!

— ¡Olé! — apoyó el español.

— ¡¿Qué…? ¡Con… con él no!

— ¡"La" indecisa señorita Honda, y los caballeros Sadiq Adnan y Heracles Karpusi!

— ¡Hermano! ¡No me habías contado que tenías novia! — reclamó el representante de la República Turca del Norte de Chipre, mientras el turco se sonreía con gesto galante, y Heracles le guiñaba un ojo a "la" japonesa. "Ella", por su parte, se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

— ¡El señor Hyung Soo, y la señorita Zahra, que no se encuentra aquí presente!

— ¡¿Q-qué? — El norcoreano abrió sus ojos de par en par — ¡No es verdad…! ¡A-apenas… la conozco!

— Calma, coreanito. Sabemos que la extrañas, pero ya la verás cuando vuelvas— dijo Francis, guiñándole el ojo — ¡Y por aquí me nombran… al matrimonio del año: Oxenstierna y Vainamoinen!

— ¡Gya~!— chilló fanáticamente la húngara, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, y sonriéndose ampliamente.

— ¡No… estamos casados…!— dijo entre dientes el finés, procurando que el sueco no le escuchara.

— ¡Y por último…!— dirigió una pícara mirada a Arthur, quien cayendo en la cuenta de sus pretensiones, le miró de forma asesina.

— Ni te atrevas… franchute de mierda…

— ¡Por último, todas aquellas parejitas que no he nombrado en ésta ocasión! ¡Salud por el _amour_!

— ¡Salud! — respondieron los otros, vaciando nuevamente sus vasos.

— ¡Y yo quisiera brindar porque estamos todos disfrutando ésta maravillosa comida, juntos, todos como hermanos!

— ¡Yo quiero brindar por las bellezas de mujeres que tenemos aquí presentes!

— ¡Y yo por los guapísimos hombres que nos acompañan!

— ¡Yo quiero brindar por nuestro fuerte, que no alcanzó ni siquiera a inaugurarse!

— Esperen, esperen… ¿Tendremos que beber por todos y cada uno de los "brindis" que hagamos? — Preguntó Ludwig, entrando en pánico — ¡Nadie aquí va a soportarlo!

— ¡Tranquilo, tío!— rió Antonio, empinándose nuevamente su vaso, hasta vaciarlo — Dime ¿Qué podría salir mal?

— ¡Ah, pos nada, cuate! — Apoyó el mexicano — Aunque sería interesante ver qué pasa después de un par de tequilas…

_Continuará…_

* * *

*La República de Seychelles, ubicada al Noreste de Madagascar, está conformada por 105 islas muy pequeñas, que en conjunto no superan los 500 kilómetros cuadrados de área terrestre. Su capital, "Victoria", es la ÚNICA ciudad del archipiélago, habitada por un tercio de la población nacional, ubicada en la Isla de Mahé. Allí, está el único aeropuerto y puerto internacional, que recibe importantes cantidades de vuelos internacionales con turistas (la principal actividad del país).

***Obi**: Es una faja ancha de tela que se usa sobre el kimono, y es atada a la espalda de distintas formas. Existen muchos tipos de obi y formas de atarlos, como el "Maru Obi" (La manera más formal de usarlo, pero es muy costoso por su número de adornos), "Fukuro Obi" (para ocasiones semi-formales, y no lleva adornos en la espalda) y "Nagoya Obi" (más moderno, liviano, y con cortes especiales para hacer más fresco el uso del kimono). Cabe destacar que las "Oiran", mujeres que ofrecen servicios sexuales (cosa erróneamente asociada a TODAS las geishas), usan el nudo del obi en la parte delantera, debido a que por su trabajo deben hacerlo y deshacerlo constante y rápidamente, sin ayuda de un vestidor.

***Yukata: **Kimono hecho de algodón, normalmente usado en las estaciones cálidas, festivales y fiestas típicas, por ser ligero, cómodo, informal y sencillo. Dentro de ésta categoría de prenda, está el "Nemaki", que es usado para dormir.

* Hyung hace una pequeña referencia a la intervención del ejército chino en la Guerra de Corea, bajo la orden del líder comunista chino Mau Tze Tung (Mao Zedong), al verse la nación duramente sometida por el ejército estadounidense a favor de Corea del Sur. Estados Unidos, al verse inmerso en la posibilidad de entrar a una guerra directa no sólo con Corea del Norte, sino con toda China apoyándolo, y se vio obligado a retirarse, acordando la división de la península en las dos naciones que actualmente la conforman.

***Sopaipilla:** Se le dice así en muchos lugares a un conjunto de comidas preparadas a base de harina de trigo frita en aceite o manteca. Se puede preparar de varias formas, y la masa puede ser salada o dulce, aderezarse con mostaza, salsa de ají, o manjar (según el gusto personal). En la zona central de Chile, se le agrega zapallo a la receta, dándole un color anaranjado a la masa, y otro sabor. En el sur del país, no se acostumbra a prepararla así. Sirve como acompañamiento para el té, y son un bocadillo ideal para las estaciones frías.

***Big Ben:** Nombre con que se conoce a la Gran Campana de Westminster (parte del palacio con el mismo nombre) en la ciudad de Londres, aunque popularmente se le aplica a todo el conjunto que conforma la Torre del Reloj. Se cree que su nombre es un homenaje a Benjamin Hall, encargado de la construcción, o al boxeador Ben Caunt, personaje muy popular de 1858, año en que la campana fue fundida. El reloj de éste conjunto, es conocido como uno de los más exactos del mundo.

***Stonehenge:** Monumento megalítico situado en el condado de Witshare, Inglaterra. Lo conforman actualmente 32 bloques de arenisca, distribuidos formando cuatro círculos concéntricos (que comparten el mismo punto como centro), rodeando una "Piedra Altar". Hay muchos rumores, mitos, historias, leyendas e investigaciones que giran en torno a éste monumento, que fue traído desde las Montañas de Preseli, en Gales.

* La escena de Alfred con el vestido blanco, flotando por detrás mientras la parte delantera es sujetada, es una implícita referencia a una de las fotografía más conocidas de Marilyn Monroe, famosa actriz de cine, cantante y modelo norteamericana, y uno de los principales símbolos sexuales de todos los tiempos.

* * *

Respuestas

* * *

¡Nya~! Me costó mucho terminar de escribirlo, pero es bueno saber que ha valido la pena :3.

Los países del Eje del Mal son lo mejor, me encantan! (a todo esto, la URSS era llamada "Imperio del Mal" XD qué locos estos estadounidenses ¿No?) y el Marukaite Chikyuu compuesto por Libia, como himno, queda genial. Las mujeres de éste grupo la llevan, especialmente Irán (*o* la pesadilla de EUA). ¡La Unión hace la fuerza! ¡Luchen, "Eje del Mal", luchen!

Awww, RussLiet (en éste caso, LietFem!Russ) es lo mejor *o*. Y su escenita de declaración, el casi… CASI-beso, y luego, el salto del cuarto piso, gritando por sus vidas y el alcohol.

¡Las chicas del "Eje del Mal" son lo mejor! Y todas luchando salvajemente contra fem!Estados Unidos: WAAA! Épico. Aunque hayan perdido. Pero también cabe destacar la participación de Cuba (pobre México), y Fem!China con sus cerbatanas con sedantes paralíticos… y echaban espuma por la boca O.o...

Sadiq y Heracles habían aparecido MUY poco en estos dos capítulos (de hecho: nada). Así que imaginé que Turquía (que también quedó fuera de las reuniones, por ser Euroasiático) se habría vengado de Grecia, arrastrándolo fuera, aprovechando el primer momento en que lo viera.

Tenía que poner la faceta pirómana de Hong Kong (él y sus súper-explosivos RULEZ!). Jaja, sí, Corea del Norte e Irán han tenido algunos acercamientos diplomáticos (por la compra y venta de petróleo y armamento) así que podría traducirse como que tienen tendencias de "amistad" (o más que eso X3) y lo de las torturas me lo he inventado de manera random XD.

Jejeje~, no sólo tendrán complicaciones con lo del bañador XD habrán más sorpresas. Compadezco a la pobre Seychelles: recibir a todos esos dementes en su país va a ser un fuerte golpe a su salud mental y estabilidad emocional.

Jajaja, lo de los dos Pierre queda a su imaginación (en Hetalia ya han salido dos de ellos) y la "oficialización" de parejas quedará hasta el último de los momentos que ésta historia relate, pero sí, habrá más en los pocos capítulos que restan. Y por supuesto, son definitivos en lo que mueve ésta trama ¿Se solucionará el problema de "las" ocho, o no?...

¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar!

Bye-Bee~

* * *

No es tan largo como los anteriores, y es que ésta vez quise moderarme para no salirme tan drásticamente de la trama que nos está conduciendo cada vez más cerca de su final :3 ¡Porque éste es nada más ni nada menos que el antepenúltimo capítulo de Fem!Crisis! así como lo leyeron: en dos capítulos más, todo puede pasar, todo puede saberse, todo puede arreglarse o arruinarse para la eternidad!

¿Qué les deparará a nuestras ocho "señoritas", ahora que Kiku está trabajando en su antídoto para la transformación? ¿Enloquecerá la pobre Seycheles con ésta panda de maniáticos en su país, causando estragos? ¿Qué sucederá después de ésta eterna noche de copas, cuando todos se vean en la obligación de volver a sus cabañas? ¿Alguna idea, sugerencia, alcance, petición o duda que quieran plantearme?

¡La respuesta a éstas preguntas será muy bien recibida en sus reviews! Aprovechen que la historia va acercándose cada vez más a su final, para hacer todas las consultas, ruegos, peticiones y demás, antes que sea muy tarde! *Música dramática* Y también aprovechen ésta instancia para arrojarme todos los tomates y maldiciones que han estado reservándose (los que lo han hecho), que si no luego ya no habrá oportunidad ^^U

Aprovecho también hacer algo de promoción a mis futuros trabajos de :  
+ "School Days": Que comenzará su efectiva escritura luego de que concluya "Fem!Crisis". Ambientada en Gakuen Hetalia. Desde ya, se aceptan peticiones, sugerencias y demás ¡Aprovechen! Que tan solo tiene un capítulo publicado. Habrán temas y temas, así que puede que el rated, de un día a otro, suba (esto, cuando su actualización esté en curso)  
+"Corea del Norte: El Viaje a lo Prohibido": Recién salida del horno. Para los que leyeron "Fem!Crisis" y amaron (o quedaron al menos un poco interesadas) a Hyung: un fanfic "protagonizado" por él, meramente informativo, con datos y completísima información sobre el "Reino Ermitaño", el país más hermético y misterioso de Asia, y que también vendrá con varias sorpresas más adelante.

Desde ya, agradecerles de todo corazón su apoyo, y que me hayan seguido hasta éstas alturas. Lo sé: enloquezco, pero de buena y productiva forma. Y todo se lo debo a ustedes, queridos lectores. Un saludo, y un ariñoso abrazo a todos y cada uno de ustedes: los que sólo leen, los que comentan, los que añaden mi historia a sus favoritos, y los que me siguen, además de en Fanfiction, en Deviatart. ¡Los amo a todos!

¡Bye-Bee~!


	26. Capítulo 25: Lo que pasa en Seychelles

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Nota**: Hay un cartelito para señalizar el paso de tiempo... ¡No me demanden por él! Pero no supe de qué otro modo hacerlo sin que se leyera extraño...

* * *

Capítulo 25: Lo que pasa en Seychelles, se queda en Seychelles.

¿Qué ocurrió anoche? Buena pregunta. Porque mientras todos creían estar durmiendo plácida, profunda y completamente EBRIOS, algo similar a un huracán debió de haber pasado por TODAS las cabañas. Las cortinas estaban en el suelo, los muebles volteados o desarmados, el suelo no podía verse bajo la montaña de ropa y demás artículos que lo cubrían, los baños eran una jungla de toallas, espuma de jabón, shampoo, una resbaladiza trampa de cremas, agua y botellas de perfume quebradas. Las habitaciones no estaban en condiciones muy diferentes: impenetrables, hechas un frondoso bosque de ropas, sábanas, cortinas: un homenaje al inaccesible amazonas brasilero.

No había hasta ahora NINGUNA respuesta que no incluyera dubitativas suposiciones, inseguras declaraciones, vacíos, inquietantes muletillas y tal vez uno que otro enfurecimiento, producto de la migraña y la eventual pérdida de memoria debido a la borrachera de la noche anterior. Y tampoco había indicios que entregaran suficiente información acerca de lo que aconteció mientras todos se hallaban bajo la influencia del alcohol.

En una de las cabañas, comenzaba la actividad. Diego, el argentino, el primero en despertarse, trató de incorporarse inútilmente del tablón de la mesa, que era donde se había quedado dormido.

— Dios… mi cabeza…

— Todo me da vueltas…— se lamentó el venezolano.

— Quiero vomitar…— avisó el chileno con voz queda, mientras se daba vueltas en el sofá-cama.

— ¿Alguien ha visto mis pantalones?— preguntó Joaquín, el colombiano. Tanteó sus alrededores, y tomó algo que a su tacto se sintió extraño — ¿Qué hace éste sostén aquí?

— Manuel… estás poniéndote verde… ¡Anda al baño, rápido!— indicó el peruano, el único sobrio en la casa. El chileno se incorporó de un salto, y con una mano cubriendo la boca corrió al habitáculo, abriendo rápidamente la puerta, haciendo que el madero impactara de lleno en la cabeza del mexicano, quien al parecer había pasado la noche allí.

— ¡Carajo…!

— ¡Déjame pasar!— demandó Manuel, antes de empezar a hacer arcadas. Francisco se movió lento, y dado el mareo que sentía, prefirió gatear fuera del baño. En seguida, el chileno se encerró.

— Oigan… todos ustedes se ven muy mal— gimió el peruano.

— ¿Y qué de ti? ¿Por qué no estás agonizando en el suelo?

— Yo no bebo.

— ¿Ah no?

— Anoche tomé jugo. Y los traje a todos y cada uno de ustedes hasta acá ¿Sabes cuántos viajes tuve que hacer de ida y vuelta desde el local?

— ¡Gracias, José…! Por cierto… como tú nos trajiste ¿No viste de casualidad dónde dejé mis pantalones?

— En el bar.

— ¡Iré a buscarlos de inmediato…! Y… ¿De quién es el sostén? Ese de encajes que está en el sillón.

— Eso no lo sé.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña contigua, los eslavos y bálticos habían despertado y comenzaron a moverse perezosamente en sus colchas.

— Feliks…

— ¿Sí, Eduard?

— ¿Qué hora es…?

— Te digo de inmediato… eh…— el polaco se dio vuelta, y quitó el calcetín que tapaba la pantalla del reloj digital — ¡Más de la una de la tarde!

— Hay que levantarse… ¡Auch…!— el estonio, al tratar de incorporarse, sintió un punzante dolor en la cabeza, que le obligó a dejarse caer nuevamente en la cama — No recuerdo haber venido desde el local anoche… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

— Yo te traje a ti y a Liet, o sea, como que estoy acostumbrado al Vodka, y no fue problema para mí el ayudarlos a ustedes… e Iván me ayudó.

— ¿Dónde está Toris?

— En la habitación del fondo, la que era para uno.

— ¿Y Raivis?

— En el sofá-cama.

— ¿Y las señoritas Natasha y Yekaterina?

— Se supone que Iván las traería…

— Iré a ver cómo está Toris— dijo Eduard, haciendo una vez más el intento de ponerse de pie. Ésta vez tomó la precaución de moverme más lento, sujetarse de los maderos de la cama, las paredes, e intentar no tropezar con las cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y miró en dirección al lugar donde Raivis supuestamente estaría. La imagen era borrosa, y tenía al menos cuatro réplicas hacia su vista ¿Por qué…?

— (¡Mis gafas! ¡Están rotas!)— pensó el báltico, tocando el cristal de sus anteojos. Dio un paso fue de la pieza, y se soltó de la pared. Permaneció de pie un momento, mirando a todos lados, y en eso, distinguió al fondo del corto pasillo al letón, en cuclillas frente a la puerta del fondo — ¿Raivis?

— ¡Ah…!— el aludido dio un respingo — Hola, Eduard…

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Mira, mira! Ven a ver…— llamó, haciendo gestos con una de sus manos. Su sonrisita se ensanchó picarona y tiernamente, cuando acercó nuevamente el rostro al madero de la puerta.

— ¿Espías a Toris por la cerradura?

— No solo a Toris…

— ¿A qué te refieres…? No me digas que…

— Pasó la noche con nuestra jefa. Ya sabes…— soltó una risita nerviosa, y luego, susurró: — Durmieron juntos.

— ¿En serio?

— Compruébalo tú mismo.

— No miraré por la cerradura— dijo, girando el pomo con cuidadosa lentitud, y empujando suavemente el madero. Una rendija quedó a disposición de sus intenciones. Se acercó, y corroboró los dichos del menor.

Efectivamente, el lituano dormía con "la" rusa, estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras "ella" reposaba sobre él, con la cabeza en su pecho, y las manos aferradas a la camisa desabotonada del mayor de los bálticos. Parecían tan impávidos, serenos, tan a gusto, acurrucados y abrazados en el lecho. Eduard suspiró.

— Parece que Toris ha pasado una buena noche.

— Tiene marcas de besos en la cara y el cuello— señaló Raivis en una risita.

— Dejémoslos descansar otro poco más…— el estonio volvió a cerrar la puerta, con el mismo cuidado y delicadeza con la cual la había abierto.

— ¿Crees que Feliks vaya a enojarse?

— No lo hará si no le decimos, y si no lo descubre él mismo tampoco — dijo Eduard en voz baja — A todo esto… ¿Y las hermanas de la jefa?

— Cuando la jefa comenzó a traernos hasta aquí, primero cargó a Toris, y luego, fue a buscar a la señorita Natasha… pero tuvo problemas con ella en el camino, y la dejó caminar sola como ella demandó, más o menos llegando a la playa… pero la señorita Natasha no llegó aquí…

— ¿Y la señorita Yekaterina?

— Cuando la jefa fue a buscarla al bar, ya habían cerrado. El dueño dijo que no se preocupara: que estaba acompañada, y él mismo les daría algunas sábanas y almohadas a las personas que se quedaron allí, si no me equivoco… fueron cuatro o cinco…

— Entonces… ya sabemos dónde está ella, pero… ¿Y la Señorita Natasha? ¿Dónde se habrá ido?

* * *

Para responder a la pregunta de Eduard bastaría nada más echar un vistazo a la cabaña más próxima al camino que conducía al local nocturno donde los brindis habían protagonizado el evento. Allí, totalmente silenciosa, y en condiciones de orden y limpieza muchísimo mejores que todas las otras, cinco personas dormían en incómodas posiciones: dos de ellas en una habitación, y las otras tres en el comedor.

El primero en despertarse, y dada la dureza de su lecho, fue Govert. El holandés había dormido en el suelo, estirado cuan largo era, boca-abajo, abrazado a un cojín mediano perteneciente al sillón más grande. Se incorporó adolorido, mareado, con un grueso hilo de saliva descendiendo de su boca.

— Ah… ¿Dónde estoy…?— murmuró, tratando de fijar la vista en algún punto de la cabaña. Todo era doble, borroso, confuso… ¿Y qué era ese olor…? ¿Perfume? Efectivamente. La botella de perfume de Emma había caído, y al impactar contra el suelo se hizo pedazos. El cojín estaba empapado de él.

Y ahora que recordaba a Emma… ¿Dónde estaba…?

— ¡Emma…! ¡Emma…!

— ¡… Oye…! ¡No hagas alboroto…! ¡… Quiero dormir…!— protestó el suizo desde el sillón más grande, en el cual había pasado la noche.

— ¿… Vash?— el holandés subió la vista. Entonces, Vash notó que el semblante de su compañero se tornaba poco a poco en uno sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos, y luego, comenzaban a entrecerrarse bajo el entrecejo fruncido, encendidos en furia — ¡Maldito bastardo…!

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me llamas…?— el suizo intentó levantarse, pero en seguida el peso del cuerpo de la belga sobre el suyo detuvo sus impulsos. Estrechamente abrazada a él, estaba Emma. Quizás no es las mejores condiciones ni el aspecto más angelical y bello, aunque sí era de destacar que con un hermano mayor tan temperamental y sobreprotector como Govert, el hecho de que su protegida se hallara en tan comprometedora situación con él, era motivo para alarmarse…

— ¡Suelta a mi hermana!

— ¡E… ella es quien me está abrazando…!

— ¡Emma, despierta! ¡Y bájate de encima de Vash! ¡Oye, Emma…!— Govert se sentó en el suelo, y comenzó a remecer a la europea bruscamente. Dio indicios de recuperar la consciencia, entreabriendo los ojos, y luego, dando un largo bostezo.

— Hola… hermano…

— Señorita Emma— llamó Vash, tocando el hombro de la belga. Ella alzó la vista y se sonrió amplia y gatunamente.

— Hola, Vash…— saludó, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada sobre las piernas del suizo. Se desperezó, y arregló la falda que se había arremangado hasta casi la mitad de los muslos, de seguro con la posición que había adoptado para dormir. Peinó su cabello con los dedos, y luego, miró a sus compañeros — ¿Cómo han pasado la noche?

— Eh… y-yo…— Vash comenzó a sonrojarse — ¡Señorita Emma…!

— ¡Oh! Lo siento— rió inocentemente, elevándose sobre sus propias rodillas aún sin abandonar del todo su sugerente postura sobre Vash. Govert enrojeció casi tanto como el alpino, siendo en él la causa la creciente vergüenza y enojo. El holandés se puso de pie, con cierta dificultad, y tomó a la belga en sus brazos. Luego, la depositó de pie en el suelo.

— Mucho mejor.

— Creo que sí… ¡Ah, Vash! ¿En qué cuarto está Lily?

— En el de las dos camas ¿Por qué?

— Necesito devolverle su broche— explicó la europea, señalando el prendedor de mariposa en el centro de su pecho — Se lo pedí porque el primer botón de mi blusa se desprendió minutos antes de ir al local ayer en la noche, y no quiero que se me olvide…— en eso, interrumpieron dos gritos de diferentes voces, provenientes desde el cuarto donde se supone estaba la liechtensteiniana.

— ¡Lily!— el suizo se incorporó de un salto, y trató de correr en dirección al cuarto de donde provenían los alaridos. Por poco tropezó con los zapatos que estaban regados por doquier, las patas de las sillas, y algunos frascos de cremas que estaban a su paso. Y entre tantos traspiés, por fin llegó a la puerta, colgándose del pomo para no caer. Lo giró presuroso, y empujó el madero hasta que impactó con la pared interior del cuarto.

— ¡¿Qué se supone hago aquí?— dijo Natasha, cubriéndose hasta el pecho con la sábana de la cama que había compartido con Lily, a la vez que la menor, del otro extremo del lecho, imitaba su gesto con el cobertor.

— ¡S… s-señorita Natasha…!— gimió Lily — ¡L-lo que pasa… es que usted llegó aquí por la noche…!

— ¡¿Qué?

— ¡Llegó aquí y…! ¡D-debe haberse confundido de cabaña…!

— ¿Quieres decir… que me metí en tu cama por la noche?

— S-sí.

— ¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste?

—N-no quise hacerla enfadar… y tampoco quise despertarla una vez que se había dormido…

— ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?— Vociferó el suizo, señalando acusadoramente a la bielorrusa — ¡¿Y qué estabas haciéndole a Lily?

— ¡No sé cómo demonios llegué aquí, y no le he hecho nada a tu hermana!— se defendió ella, apretando aún más la sábana contra su cuerpo — ¡Salga del cuarto! ¡¿No ve que estoy sin vestido?

— He-hermano… descuida, sólo… ha sido un malentendido y una sorpresa…— dijo la liechtensteiniana — ¿Po… podrías por favor darnos un momento…? T-también… necesito vestirme…

— (¿Qué hacen ellas dos… desvestidas…?)— nuevamente, Vash comenzó a enrojecer. Cerró de un portazo, dejando a ambas jovencitas a solas nuevamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Zwingli?— preguntó el holandés.

— N-nada…

— ¿Qué pasaba con Lily? ¿Por qué gritaba? ¿Y quién estaba con ella?— añadió Emma, ladeando la cabeza.

— ¡Les digo que no sucede nada…! ¡Es todo un malentendido…! Lily está bien, no es nada grave, sólo… que tuvo visitas durante la noche…

— ¿Visitas?

— Alguien se equivocó de cabaña, y pasó la noche con nosotros— explicó él — La hermana de Braginsky, p-pero… ya se va.

* * *

A metros del lugar, cruzando la calle, cuatro de los "turistas" comenzaban a recibir los primeros estímulos sonoros, señal de que el dueño del local comenzaría una nueva jornada de trabajo, y él y sus ayudantes se empeñaban en ordenar y limpiar el lugar, procurando estorbar lo menos posible a sus durmientes clientes.

Una de ellas, Hahn, se removió en la colcha que los del bar habían dispuesto en el suelo para ella y su compañero, en conjunto a un buen número de sábanas y frazadas amontonadas a los pies, inútiles y arrugadas. A cambio, una chaqueta de vestir de talla grande le estaba sirviendo de abrigo, al menos para la parte superior de su cuerpo, y su espalda de hallaba en un cómodo ángulo apartado del suelo. La vietnamita abrió los ojos, sintiendo el escozor de la luz dando de lleno en ellos. Se removió, notando que estaba apoyada contra el cubano, quien sentado junto a ella, se hallaba ya despierto en espera de que su compañera recobrara sus cinco sentidos.

— Buenos días, señorita.

— Buenos días, Hugo…— saludó somnolienta, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Pasó mucho frío en la noche?

— Un poco…

— Hubo un rato, como a eso de las cuatro, que se despertó tiritando. Como durmió apoyada en mí, no me iba a poner a buscar las sábanas para incomodarla, así que la tapé con mi chaqueta.

— Sabía que de alguna parte conocía éste aroma— dijo en una risa, atrayendo la prenda hacia su rostro — Tabaco y loción… ¿Es nueva?

— Hum… casi. La uso sólo en ocasiones especiales.

— Me gusta.

— Ahora debe estar también con su perfume— rió el centroamericano — Así que me niego a lavarla.

— Parece que no estuvimos solos— señaló la asiática, mirando en la dirección donde el canadiense y la ucraniana, también en una colcha, se hallaban profundamente dormidos, tapados con las sábanas y frazadas.

— Fuimos cinco los que nos quedamos, pero… uno hace poco se fue. No me acuerdo quién.

— El local ya va a abrir… ¿Los despertamos?

— Hum… No ¿Para qué molestarlos? Que descansen…— el cubano se acomodó, de modo que logró pasar su brazo por la espalda de la vietnamita para no dejarla caer en la colcha. Cuando el otro la asió por las piernas, ella mostró extrañeza.

— ¿Qué haces?

— La llevaré con su familia, chica. Le dije a su hermano que iba a cuidarla mucho, y tengo que cumplirle. Ahora le toca ir a ver a sus hermanos para que sepan que está bien.

— ¿Y vas a cargarme?

— Por supuesto ¿O le molesta?

— No. Como gustes— apremió, sonriéndose. El americano la levantó de la colcha, y la acomodó sobre sus brazos. Uno de los encargados del local se adelantó a abrir la puerta para facilitarles la salida del recinto. Se alejaron en dirección a la playa, donde para su sorpresa, encontraron algunos de sus compañeros tendidos en la arena durmiendo.

— Lo que hace una noche de copas— indicó divertido Hugo, a lo que su compañera correspondió con una risa.

La cabaña ocupada por los asiáticos estaba un poco más alejada del bar en comparación a las otras. El cubano llevó hasta allá a su compañera aún tapada con su chaqueta, somnolienta y silenciosa. Cuando llegaron, y Hugo dio el primer paso para subir los tres peldaños que separaban la construcción del suelo, el tailandés abrió la puerta. De seguro, habría estado mirando por la ventana a la espera de que su hermana estuviera de vuelta.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por traerla! — dijo Phaibun en cuanto salió a recibir al centroamericano — ¡No sé cómo agradecerle que haya cuidado de ella toda la noche! ¿Ha tenido algún problema?

— Ninguno. Es toda una angelita.

— Le juro que cuando el dueño del local me cerró la puerta y dijo que no podía entrar a buscarla, sentí que moriría… Menos mal que usted se ha tomado la molestia de cuidar a Hahn… ¿Cómo puedo pagarle?

— No se preocupe, chico. Para mí ha sido todo un placer y no tiene por qué pagarme nada— carcajeó Hugo. Ingresaron a la cabaña, donde el latino tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tropezar con las cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Llegó por fin al lugar donde el sofá-cama estaba extendido, y depositó a la vietnamita sobre las desordenadas sábanas. MeiMei se acercó desde el fondo del pasillo, ya vestida y arreglándose el cabello.

— Gracias por cuidar de nuestra hermana y traerla hasta aquí, Señor.

— No ha sido nada, jovencita.

— Phaibun no ha podido dormir en toda la noche. Caminaba de un lado a otro y miraba por la ventana a cada instante— dijo la taiwanesa. Phaibun se encogió de hombros, a la vez que Hahn y Hugo compartían una mirada divertida — En serio le estamos muy agradecidos por el favor.

— Bueno. Ahora me toca dejarlos. Descansen y relájense. Puede que los vea durante la tarde— el cubano hizo un gesto de despedida, y abandonó la cabaña.

— Phai… ¿En serio no dormiste? — preguntó la vietnamita.

— Ni un segundo…

— Pero no ha sido el único. Lee tampoco ha podido dormir nada.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— ¿Quieres que te responda por qué? — dijo el hongkonés desde el umbral de la puerta, luciendo mucho más pálido que nunca, con un par de enormes ojeras bajo los ojos — ¡Es muy, MUY mala idea dejar a dos personas ebrias en una misma habitación, para colmo, durmiendo juntas!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Pudiendo haberse dormido de inmediato, quedarse calladitos y no molestar a nadie, eligieron hacer el alboroto más grande que se pudiera…!

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y a quiénes…?

— Mei, no me digas que no los escuchaste— exclamó sorprendido el joven. A sus espaldas, y recién despertado, el norcoreano se quedó de pie, extrañado y confundido. Lee no dio cuenta de su presencia — En un principio no sabía si estaban peleando, si se arrojaron cosas, o qué. Pero Yong ayudó a Yao a caminar hasta su cuarto…

— Hace mucho que Yao no bebía tanto, es entendible…

— Y Yong no parecía tan mareado.

— Eso ya lo sabía. La cosa es que mientras yo ayudaba a Hyung para que pudiese llegar hasta acá, Yong se encargó de Yao, y MeiMei de Phaibun y Kiku. Logré recostar a Hyung en su cama y hacerlo dormir. No fue tarea fácil. En eso, comienzo a escuchar ruidos desde la pieza contigua. Me levanté, traté de abrir la puerta, pero la tenían asegurada por dentro. Al poco rato, escuché la cabecera de la cama golpeando muy fuerte la pared, gritos, cosas ininteligibles, así que ya sabrán qué…

— ¡MATARÉ A ESE PERVERTIDO! — vociferó el norcoreano a espaldas del hongkonés, al momento que lo empujaba, salía a toda velocidad de la habitación, y trataba de echar abajo la puerta de la habitación que su hermano y "la" china habían compartido.

— ¡Hyung, no!

— ¡Mei, sujétalo! — dijo Lee, aventándose contra el de la trenza — ¡Contrólate…!

— A- Ana~… esto no tiene buen aspecto…

Los gritos y forcejeos al exterior de la habitación lograron hacer que el surcoreano y "la" china despertaran. Yong Soo se incorporó en el lecho hasta quedar sentado, y luego recostó la espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Masajeó sus sienes con los dedos. Sentía que desde el interior, algo daba tumbos en su frente y nuca.

A su lado, Yao se acomodó en la colcha, enredándose aún más con las sábanas. Estaba cubierto hasta casi la nariz, con el cabello suelto y despeinado, extendido como una sedosa cortina castaña sobre la almohada. "La" china parpadeó un par de veces hasta poder aclarar su vista, bostezó por debajo de los lienzos y se volteó a mirar a su compañero de lecho.

— ¿Yong Soo?

— Buenos días.

— ¿Qué sucede…?

— Alguien estaba gritando afuera… — el surcoreano cerró los ojos — Me duele la cabeza.

— El botiquín está en tu mesilla de noche. Busca pastillas allí-aru…

— De acuerdo— el joven volteó, encontrándose con un cúmulo de desorden, vasos quebrados, ropa empapada en ungüentos y cremas — Eh… ¿No está de tu lado?

— Buscaré-aru— Yao trató de levantarse. No sólo descubrió con extrañeza su torso apenas cubierto por una muy arrugada camisa china, sino que al momento de elevar el tronco, se vio en la urgente obligación de volver a acostarse. Los ojos se nublaron y ardieron en lágrimas que no alcanzaron a descender hasta que su espalda hubo nuevamente estado apegada a la colcha. Bajaron por el rabillo, surcaron las palpitantes sienes entibiándolas a su paso, para luego, enfriarse. La dolorosa y ardiente corriente de dolor siguió martillándole internamente los huesos, preferentemente las piernas, los brazos, pero por sobretodo la parte baja de la espalda.

— ¿Yao?

— A… ay… me duele todo-aru~…— gimió "la" china. En su vida, el único dolor comparable a aquello era haber sido pisoteado o aplastado por un panda, o algún otro cuerpo de grandes dimensiones, y que luego, se moviera sobre él para machacar su osamenta. A eso, añádanle un golpe en la cabeza… ¡No! Al menos tres o cuatro, con fuerza bruta, o tal vez guantes de hierro…

— ¿Dormiste torcido?

— N… no… ¡A-auch…!— se quejó nuevamente, tras intentar en vano ladearse sobre el colchón — ¡No puedo moverme…!

— Qué raro… yo estoy en perfectas condiciones, así que la cama no ha sido…— el surcoreano hizo el intento de incorporarse, pero una nefasta sensación de dolor lo asaltó al momento que intentaba girarse… ¿Era un augurio de senectud, o algo andaba mal con su espalda y cadera?

— ¿Qué te pasa-aru?

—A-auch… tampoco puedo moverme… mucho…

— ¿Qué será…? Ah…— "la" china comenzó a enrojecer, al sentir el contacto de sus piernas al desnudo con la parte más fría de las sábanas… ¿No estaba con pantalones la noche anterior? ¿Y no era la susodicha y extraviada prenda la que figuraba del otro lado del cuarto junto con… la ropa interior…?

¡Algo estaba muy mal ahí!

— Uh oh…

— ¿Qué pasa, Yong…?

— ¿Cuánto sale reparar una pared de éste material?— preguntó el menor, señalando en dirección a la cabecera de la cama.

— ¿Por qué?

— Mira…— enseñó extendiendo dificultosamente el brazo una profunda zanja de madera destruida y sin pintura, a la altura del canto de los maderos que conformaban el respaldo del catre. De seguro, los insistentes golpes de la estructura durante la madrugada habrían cavado aquel alargado agujero, desprendiendo la pintura y sacando a cada embate pedazos de la madera.

— ¿C-cómo pasó eso…? Yong… ¿Qué ocurrió…?

— N-no lo sé…

— ¡No me vengas con eso-aru…! ¡A… ay!— Yao hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sentarse en la colcha. Se apoyó en el brazo que consideró menos afectado, elevó el tronco, aguantó la respiración, se impulsó hacia arriba, y finalmente se dejó caer hacia el lado, apoyándose en el brazo del surcoreano — Mi cuerpo~…

— Relájate. Yao… deberías recostarte y descansar ¿Traigo un médico?

— No seas ridículo-aru.

— ¿O le pido a Phaibun que venga a verte? Él sabe de masajes, y puede que lo que necesites…

— ¡Lo que necesito es una explicación…! ¿Cómo llegó mi ropa hasta el otro lado, por qué me duele todo el cuerpo, y por qué no recuerdo nada…?

— Saquemos conclusiones…— sugirió Yong Soo, adoptando una pose pensativa — A ver… llegamos aquí pasadas las tres y cuarto de la mañana… Lee y MeiMei no bebieron, y estaban ayudando a Phai, a Kiku y Hyung… yo no estaba tan mareado, así que te traje en brazos…

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí. Cuando entramos, Lee tuvo que calmar a Hyung y tratar de hacerlo dormir.

— ¿Por qué?

— Algo que siempre le sucede cuando bebe de más, pero es controlable con algunos calmantes. Luego… si no me equivoco, MeiMei llegó aquí sólo con Kiku, pero…

— ¿Y Phaibun?

— Regresó al local. No sé por qué.

— ¿Y Hahn…?

— ¡Phai fue a buscar a Hahn…!— dedujo Yong Soo — Luego nos encerramos aquí, y… eh…

— ¿Y?

— Venías casi dormido cuando llegamos. Te recosté y de inmediato te arropaste. Yo me acosté a tu lado y… ah… eh…

— ¿Qué más?

— Vas a querer matarme…

— ¿Por qué?

— Fue todo tan confuso…— suspiró el menor, bajando la vista — Algo raro te dio, pero bastó con que apagara la lámpara que… ahora no sé dónde está— señaló la mesilla de noche — Bueno. La apagué y de inmediato sentí tus brazos en mi cintura. Estaba dándote la espalda, así que… no sé en qué minuto te me acercaste tanto… e-entonces…

— ¿Entonces…?

— ¿Has escuchado un famoso dicho que dice "La carne es débil"?

— Un minuto… ¿Estabas consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando, Yong? ¿Y aún así…?

— ¡N-no me pude resistir…! ¡Yao, por favor, no me odies!— imploró el surcoreano, abrazando a su "hermana" — ¡Nunca antes me había pasado algo así…! ¡Y más allá de tocarte y reclamarte como mío, de golpear a todos los que se te acercan y tratar de verte sin ropa, jamás había pensado en acostarme contigo! ¡No sin tu consentimiento…!

— ¡¿Que qué…? ¡Aprovechaste que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos-aru!

— ¡Lo lamento…!— gimió contra su hombro — P-pero… en serio iba a negarme. Sólo que me insististe tanto que me hiciste reconsiderarlo… me volteé a verte, y cuando sentí que… comenzabas a tocarme… ¡No me pude contener…!

— Y-Yong… matas mi espalda…— se quejó "la" china, haciendo el sobrehumano esfuerzo de apartar a su hermano, empujándolo con suavidad — ¿Estás inventándolo, o… en serio hice eso-aru?

Obligó al menor a subir la vista. Notó sus mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos vidriosos, a punto de comenzar a lagrimear, la ausencia de su habitual sonrisa. Sabía cuando Yong Soo mentía, cuando estaba feliz, triste, cuando hacía cosas malas y cuando se arrepentía de ellas. Lo conocía demasiado, y aunque su furia hubiese llegado al tope de lo humanamente soportable, jamás le negaría a Yong la posibilidad de ser perdonado. Lo quería mucho como para llegar a odiarlo de un segundo a otro por haber cometido un error, quizás uno de los más grandes de su vida, pero un error a fin de cuentas.

Era tan humano como él, tenía sus instintos, sus límites, sus penas, y Yao sabía que desde niño, el menor había desarrollado un afecto por él que iba más allá de lo fraternal, rayando un poco en lo incestuosamente enfermizo. Gustaba de sentarse en sus piernas; de desviar la cara cuando pedía el beso de las buenas noches, a fin de sellar su tan ansiado "primer beso"; de abrazarse estrechamente a Yao, escuchando los latidos de su corazón con la esperanza de que algún día compartiera el acelerado ritmo del suyo. Esos sentimientos que creyó desaparecerían en conjunto su infancia fuera dejada atrás, se tradujeron en un amor obsesivo, algo inmaduro, pero ante todo bien intencionado, aunque para su tristeza, nunca correspondido.

No darle la oportunidad de amarlo como siempre soñó ya era bastante cruel. Aunque no carecía de justificaciones, de más está decirlo. Pero no darle la oportunidad de ser disculpado, más aún cuando estaba verdaderamente arrepentido, sería aún peor. Yao ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable de tener a su "adorable pequeño" sufriendo por él (aunque a menudo negara lo mucho que le dolían sus rechazos). Por tanto ¿Necesitaba Im Yong Soo sufrir más de su habituada cuota de dolor?

— Yong…

— Perdóname…

— No llores…— pidió "la" china, tocando la mejilla del surcoreano — No llores…

— No sabes cuánto lo siento…— gimió él, tocando la mano de la "mujer", apartándola, pero manteniéndola estrechada entre sus dedos. Tenía las intenciones de llevarla a su pecho, o a sus labios para besarla… pero después de haber hecho el amor con Yao en tales condiciones, se sentía lo suficientemente bajo y despreciable como para apreciar cómo aquella mano, la que así como tantas veces le despeinó cariñosamente golpeó su mejilla otras tantas, ardía entre sus dígitos. Dolía. No era digno de tocarla, no después de haberla hecho "suya" de esa forma.

"Ella" insistió en palpar su rostro. La otra mano se levantó para secar una lágrima que apenas y se había dado a la fuga cuando él pestañeó. Yong se mordió el labio. Al principio suave. La esencia y dulzor de los besos de "la" china aún descansaba en ellos. Era tortuoso. Quiso castigarse. Clavó el colmillo en la carne blanda y rojiza, haciendo brotar sangre de la nueva herida. Sintió la mano que había limpiado gentilmente su lágrima, ahora golpeaba su mejilla.

— ¡No te hagas eso, tonto!— reprendió "ella" — Te lastimas…

—… me siento muy mal…

— Entiendo por qué, pero… Yong, tranquilo…

— Tienes motivos para odiarme ahora más que nunca…

— Nunca te odiaría-aru— afirmó severo, entrecerrando amenazadoramente los ojos bajo el entrecejo fruncido — Por nada lo haría…

— Pero yo te…

— ¡Ya sé lo que hiciste!— interrumpió, subiendo la voz — De todas las veces que te has equivocado… de todas las veces que me has hecho enfadar…

— Dilo… me lo merezco…

— Ésta ameritaría ser la más grave de todas-aru…— Yao suspiró — Pero no puedo permitirme ser más cruel de lo que ya he sido contigo desde siempre…

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Sé bien lo que pasa dentro de ti. Lo que sientes y lo que piensas… y es porque también lo he vivido-aru. Y no es nada que no pueda perdonarte. Después de todo… tú tampoco eras plenamente consciente de lo que hacías. Y si he sido yo quien te sedujo, quien debería estarse disculpando: soy yo.

— Pero…

— Déjame terminar— pidió, abandonando su duro semblante, para mirarle con esa ternura y comprensión que desde muy niño hicieron que el corazón del menor latiera más rápido, y revolotearan mariposas en su estómago — Ante todo… quiero que sepas que tarde o temprano deberás superarlo. Y madurar. Seguro que no será la última vez que te lo diga-aru…ya he hablado de esto contigo muchas veces…

— Sí, lo sé… eres mi hermano y…

—… los hermanos se respetan como tal. Pese a todo, no he logrado modificar tu conducta-aru. Y no creo que sea porque no lo entiendas, sino… sino…— Yao bajó la vista. La mano que Yong Soo aún sujetaba se libró, y se posó sobre el pecho del surcoreano. Los golpecitos del corazón apremiaron su mimo, y comenzó a bombear con apresurado compás — Porque lo que llevas aquí dentro es más fuerte que todas las otras cosas que intento inculcarte. A veces para mal, debo decir…

— Lo sé…

— Pero de todo corazón agradezco tus buenas intenciones-aru. Valoro mucho tu entrega, tus cariños… no eres una mala persona, y hagas lo que hagas, fundado en el cariño que me tienes, jamás va a cambiar eso. Aunque sean locuras que me hagan enfadar— se sonrió, y tratando de luchar contra los calambres de su cuerpo, llevó su mejilla a ocupar el lugar de la mano en el pecho del muchacho. Al principio, Yong Soo se quedó sin reaccionar; luego, y lagrimeando nuevamente, un arrebato de emociones le llevó a abrazar a "la" china con cuidado, palpando su cabellera y su espalda, acariciándola con cariño, atrayéndola hacia él.

Quiso repetirle una vez más lo mucho que "la" amaba. De no ser porque antes que las primeras palabras pudiesen tomar tono y forma, fueron interrumpidas en su paso hacia los labios, una vez que estos por su cuenta le ordenaron al surcoreano presionarse contra la mejilla de "la" mayor. Chasquearon característicamente con el ruido de los besos felices e infantiles, dejando una huella roja de sangre sobre la piel de "la" china. Sollozó contra su hombro, apenas convulsionando ante los embates de sus lamentos golpeándole el pecho. Entonces, lo sintió. Ahí, justo sobre él.

El pecho de Yao se comprimía contra el suyo, subiendo y bajando con su respiración. La caricia del torso semidesnudo resultó ser el suficiente estímulo como para que su bomba de vida, aquella encerrada entre las costillas, la que en su más tierna infancia se enloquecía cada vez que pensaba en su "hermana", se acelerara una vez más. Lo más emocionante, fue sentir como los latidos de Yao marcaban el mismo tiempo e intensidad que los suyos.

Por unos segundos, los sintió. Cerró los ojos, y sonrió.

— No puedo culparte de lo que sucedió. Tampoco odiarte, y mucho menos dejarte sin disculpar… Yong Soo… gracias por quererme-aru.

Las palabras pesaron en su consciencia lo mismo que sus culpas y sus penas. Algo dentro de él estalló sin causarle dolor, irrigando una tibieza que exacerbó las cosquillas de los aleteos de las mariposas en su estómago. Se sentía bien. Tan liviano y cálido, tan dulce… ¿Era así como debía sentirse el amor?

No hubo tiempo de asimilarlo o responderse. No con aquél compás de palpitaciones compartidas volviéndole loco, las manos de "la" china aferrándose a la mal puesta camisa, su sonrisa cautivándolo como siempre lo hizo...

Y los endulzados labios adueñándose inesperadamente de los suyos.

* * *

Otras cabañas ocupadas con más gente, ahora casi lúcida, iniciaron su actividad entrada la media tarde. Tal fue el caso de la compartida por el disfuncional grupo de germanos, latinos y angloparlantes.

Francis, Arthur y Alfred dormían en la cama matrimonial, imitando las cuadrículas del Tétris* con posiciones extrañas, y las sábanas apenas cubriéndolos. Alfred no se había desvestido para dormir, Arthur estaba a sin los pantalones y la blusa desabrochada, y Francis con suerte traía ropa interior.

En el cuarto contiguo (el de dos camas), dormían plácidamente en una de ellas Antonio y Lovino. El italiano estaba en la pose que, estando consciente y despierto, se le habría hecho la más indeseada y vergonzosa de todas, mientras que el español, posicionado sobre el romano, se había hecho lugar entre sus piernas para poner la cadera. Cómo no, Lovino era todo un osito de peluche al tacto, digno de ser abrazado por su compañero. La otra cama estaba vacía, aunque desordenada.

El cuarto del fondo, preparado para albergar a una persona, se hallaba con las sábanas y frazadas sin haber sido apartadas. A cambio, sobre el cobertor, Roderich y Elizaveta estaban espalda contra espalda; él mirando hacia la pared, ella a punto de caer de la colcha.

El sofá-cama era ocupado por Ludwig y Gilbert. El prusiano era el ensueño de las damas hecho realidad: camisa desabrochada, torso blancuzco y desnudo, la Cruz de Hierro al centro del pecho, los pantalones en su lugar aunque el cinturón sin abrochar. Imperturbable, sereno y durmiente, era acompañado por su "hermana", quien tendida sobre su costado derecho, se había llevado la mayor parte de las sábanas consigo, y permanecía correctamente vestida bajo los lienzos.

En eso, la presencia del más pequeño de los italianos, muy cerca de "ella", la obligaron a dejar de soñar. Abrió los ojos, sorprendiendo al representante de Seborga a una distancia ínfima, cubriendo los rayos de luz que pudiesen haber llegado a su rostro. El niño sonreía, "la" miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños, parecía no querer parpadear. Ludwig arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

— No— respondió él con ternura.

— ¿Por qué… me miras así?

— Mi hermano tiene una novia muy bonita~— canturreó con dulzura el seborghini.

— ¿Novia?

— Las chicas de ojos claros me gustan— dijo él — ¿No conoce alguna niña alemana de mi edad que pueda presentarme?

— Eh…

— ¿Sí~?

— Pues… creo que lo hablaré con tus hermanos primero… ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

— No tenía mucho sueño… y como ayer tomé tanto jugo, tenía ganas de ir al baño. Además que Feliciano estaba muy inquieto, y como yo dormí con él… "ella"…— soltó una risita — Me desperté muchas veces en la noche.

— Ya veo…

— Y estuve ordenando un poco. Casi todas las sillas estaban volteadas y habían muchas cosas tiradas por ahí. Casi tropiezo, y Feliciano tuvo muy mala suerte: se cayó…

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Feliciano también se levantó?

— Primero que yo. Salió de casa.

— ¡¿Qué?— Ludwig se incorporó de un salto en la cama — ¡¿Salió? ¡¿Dónde?

— A correr. Pero aún estaba muy torpe…

— ¿Salió a correr ebrio?

— Siempre lo hace cuando bebe mucho ¡Pero no se preocupe! Aunque sale a correr sin saber a dónde, siempre vuelve.

— Por… Cristo… Eso es peligroso — Ludwig se asomó a la ventana, tratando de buscar alguna pista acerca de dónde podía encontrarse "la" italiana. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Saldrá a buscarlo?

— No quiero que vaya a lastimarse ni perderse. Si alguien pregunta, les dices a lo que fui. Espero volver pronto.

— ¡Suerte, cuñadita~!

— Ah… gracias, pequeño.

"La" alemana abandonó la morada, y comenzó a vociferar el nombre de "la" extraviada. El representante de Seborga se sentó en el lugar donde había estado Ludwig, y comenzó a mirar a todos lados con curiosidad. En tanto, recordaba todas las cosas graciosas que habían pasado cuando los adultos se embriagaron: hubo caídas épicas, un delegado latino se quitó los pantalones para empezar a agitarlos en el aire como una bandera, y todos decían cosas muy graciosas. A muchos no se les entendía absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban, otros se quedaron dormidos ahí mismo.

Crecer le significaría entrar en ese divertido y peligroso mundo de vicios, accidentes chistosos y mujeres bonitas. Quizás hablaría al respecto con sus amigos cuando los viera en lo que quedaba del día.

— ¡Ay…!— escuchó desde una de las habitaciones. Era la voz de una mujer…

— ¡Elizaveta! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Sí! Sólo fue un golpe… suavecito…

— (¡Es la chica bonita de los ojos verdes!)— Pensó el seborghini, sonriéndose — (Parece que cayó de la cama)

— Déjeme ayudarla a levantarse.

— Descuida, Roderich… estoy bien.

— ¿No te golpeaste muy fuerte?

— Alcancé a caer bien, tranquilo— escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría. La húngara salió sobándose la frente, y poco después, salió el austriaco tras ella.

— ¿Estás segura? A ver, quita tu mano. Puede que te hayas lastimado…

— Sólo me golpeé contra la mesilla de noche, no es nada…

— ¡Hola!— saludó el pequeño italiano, llamando la atención del ex matrimonio. Ambos voltearon.

— Hola, pequeño… ¿Despertaste hace mucho?— preguntó la mujer.

— Sí… ¿Durmieron bien?

— Eh… se podría decir que sí— respondió el austriaco, ajustándose las gafas — Con algo de frío.

— Es porque estábamos destapados…

— ¿Durmieron juntos?— preguntó el italiano, mirándolos con curiosidad. Los aludidos se miraron por unos segundos.

— Sí ¿Por qué?

— ¿Se gustan?

— No exactamente… eh…— el austriaco enrojeció — Es que…

— Es la confianza. Hemos compartido mucho durante tanto tiempo que… es normal y cómodo para nosotros dormir juntos— explicó la húngara, enrojeciendo también, pero en menor medida.

— ¿Y se abrazan cuando duermen?

— A veces— dijo Elizaveta. Roderich dio un respingo.

— ¿Se hacen cariños?

— También a veces.

— ¿Se dan besitos?

— Eh… bueno…— titubeó la europea, enrojeciendo otro poco más. El rostro del austriaco, por su parte, era ya todo un poema — También… a veces…

— Entonces sí se gustan…

— ¡Pecadora!— el prusiano se levantó de un salto, y señaló acusadoramente a la húngara — ¡Dormir con tu ex esposo en son de amantes es pecado!

— ¡¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, tonto?— retó el austriaco.

— Déjalo, Roderich. No sabe lo que dice… ¡Además! ¿Quién mencionó algo de amantes aquí? Es él quien se hace de esas raras ideas…

— Los únicos raros son ustedes, supuestos "ex esposos".

— ¡CHIGI~~!

— ¿Qué fue eso?— exclamó Roderich, asustándose con el grito.

— ¡Lovino despertó!— el representante de Seborga se puso de pie. Caminó hasta la habitación donde estaban el mayor y el español, y se detuvo en el umbral para saludarlos — ¡Buenos días, hermano!

— ¡Sí, buenos días, Lovino…!

— ¡Antonio…! ¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

— Durmiendo. Hasta que tu grito me despertó.

— ¡S-s-salte de encima…!

— Un segundo…— la húngara se asomó al cuarto, y en seguida, lanzó un chillido de fanática — ¡Dios Santísimo! ¡Roderich, apresura y trae mi cámara!

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡No, no…! ¡Fotos no…! ¡Rápido, Antonio, muévete!

— De acuerdo— el español abandonó su lugar sobre el romano, y se sentó sobre la cama. Se desperezó estirando los brazos, y bostezó — ¡Ah~! Qué bien dormí… ¿Y tú Lovi…?

— Soñé con la canción que estabas cantando ayer… ¡Me la dejaste pegada!

— ¡Pero es que esa canción es lo mejor! ¡_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol~_! ¡_Hemos venido a emborracharnos_! ¡_El resultado nos da igual~*_!

— ¡Es buena, pero cuando sueñas con esa canción no es normal!

— ¿Ya se despertaron las bellezas de ésta casa?

— Tres de ellas sí— dijo el seborghini — Y dos han salido de casa.

— ¿E-en serio?

— Mi hermano salió a correr y su novia fue a buscarlo.

— Ah, lo de siempre… espera… ¿Feliciano tiene novia?— preguntó sorprendido Lovino — ¿De cuándo tanta suerte…?

— ¡Es linda! ¿No la conoces Lovino? Es rubia, ojos azules, blanca, muy alta... ¡Durmió con nosotros!

— ¿Te refieres a West?— intervino el prusiano, sonriéndose.

— No juegues, niño. Casi me das un infarto… — dijo Lovino, soltando luego un pesado suspiro — Esa "mujer" no es su novia, es…

— ¿Su "amiga con ventaja"?

— Por desgracia.

En la otra habitación, el ruido de los diálogos había logrado traspasar, bastante atenuados, la pared que separaba a sus ocupantes del resto de la casa. Arthur pestañeó un par de veces, y luego, se sentó en la cama. Estaba en medio de sus otras dos "compañeras", y todo el resto de la pieza era un soberano desastre. De inmediato, las hadas que siempre le acompañaban salieron de sus escondites bajo las montañas de ropa y cosas rotas que habían en el suelo, y sobrevolaron sobre la cabeza del recién despertado Arthur.

— ¡Chicas, vengan! ¡Hay que hacer el saludo matutino!

— ¡Buenos días, su majestad!— saludaron algunas de las criaturas, dando vueltas en torno a su "reina".

— Buenos días, pequeñas… ¿Han dormido a gusto?

— Casi, su majestad— dijo Red Fairy — La lámpara donde había instalado mi lecho colapsó durante la noche. Su amiga le ha dado un manotazo sin querer.

— Ah… ya veo— "la" inglesa refregó sus ojos — ¿Dónde están las gafas…?

— ¡Aquí, su majestad!— chilló Red Fairy desde el otro lado del cuarto, llevando junto a Yellow Fairy los anteojos, por suerte, sanos y salvos.

— ¿Quiere que le ayudemos con su peinado?

— Tranquilas, podré solo.

— ¡Su majestad! ¡Está usted sin pantalones!— señaló Blue Fairy, cubriéndose los ojos.

— Ah, debo de habérmelos sacado para dormir…

— Y parece que también ha intentado sacarse la blusa, pero se ha dormido a mitad del proceso— acotó White Fairy.

— ¡Oh! Tal parece que sí…— la "mujer" abotonó los cuatro botones superiores de la prenda, y luego, gateó hacia los pies de la cama. Recibió las gafas que traían las hadas más pequeñas, y tras acomodarlas en su rostro, buscó entre el cúmulo de sábanas, cobertores y frazadas, algo que pudiese pertenecerle. Halló sus zapatos, un calcetín, los zapatos que usó Francis, la chaquetilla que se había puesto… — (¿Dónde estarán…?)— hasta que por fin, sus manos hallaron casi debajo de la cama lo que buscaba. Levantó sus pantalones del suelo, y se los colocó de inmediato. Junto con ellos, metido en una de las perneras, estaba el otro calcetín.

— ¿Irán a despertar pronto sus amigas?

— Espero.

— Ayer hicieron mucho alboroto aquí. Se arrojaron cosas, cantaron, bailaron sobre la cama y las mesillas de noche, y luego se desvistieron…

— ¿En serio…?— Arthur se levantó de la cama, y se calzó, tambaleándose — No… recuerdo nada de eso.

— ¡Fue la ebriedad, su majestad! Pero pese a que usted parecía muy afectado ayer por la noche, hoy está en casi perfectas condiciones…

— Cuando bebo de más, siempre logro reponerme durmiendo. Es milagroso.

— ¡Impresionante!

— Pero no recuerdo nada. Es imposible para mí…— un ruido a sus espaldas llamó la atención. Francis había despertado, y luego de desperezarse, se había sentado en la cama. Sobaba su cabeza.

— _Sacré Bleu_…

— ¿Francis?

— Dios Santo… mi pobre cabeza…— se quejó "la" francesa.

— ¿Mareado todavía?

— Resaca.

— Al menos estás lúcido.

— No hables tan fuerte. Tú ayer no estabas para nada bien. Tuve que traerte a la rastra.

— ¿En serio?

— Iba a tirarte al mar, pero me diste pena. Así que estando tú borracho y hablando incoherencias, te traje hasta aquí.

— Al menos hablo cosas incoherentes sólo cuando bebo.

— ¿Es alguna indirecta para mí?

— No es una indirecta. Es un insulto explícito. Se ve que el alcohol te mató las neuronas.

— Hum… a diferencia tuya, para mí la mañana siguiente de haberme embriagado es fatal— bostezó — Se me pasará de aquí a… tal vez una hora u hora y media.

— Mejor, porque tenerte idiota todo el día sería insoportable— carcajeó "la" británica — Oye… ¿Dormiste haciendo _topless_?

— ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

— ¡Ponte algo, indecente!

— ¿Es que acaso nunca habías visto unas así de grandes?— se jactó "ella", sonriéndose maliciosamente. Hizo un movimiento con el pecho, hacia arriba — Aprovecha.

— ¡Tápate! Es obsceno.

— Es sensual.

— No en tu caso.

— Te agradecería si me alcanzaras algo entonces…

— Toma. Es lo que usaste anoche— dijo, tendiéndole el atrevido vestido rojo, todo arrugado. Francis lo recibió, y en seguida se lo colocó. Acomodó la parte inferior, tapando la ropa interior y las ligas que afirmaban las largas pantimedias.

— Listo ¿Contento?

— ¿No usaste ropa interior arriba?

— Hum… sí. Pero cuando subí a bailar el caño en el bar, me la saqué y la lancé. Creo que alguno de los latinos se lo llevó.

— ¿Te… sacaste el sostén… en el bar?

— Y sin tener que removerme el vestido. Hago magia.

— Qué vulgar.

— ¿Lo del sostén o el caño?

— Ambas.

— Tú también bailaste el caño anoche ¿Te muestro la grabación?

— ¿Qué…?— Arthur palideció — ¿Bailé…?

— Abrazado al caño y colgándote de él.

— ¿Qué… otra locura hice?

— Aparte de bailar muy sensualmente en el caño junto a mí, que por cierto ¡Atrevido! Acariciaste mi trasero— acusó pícaramente "ella", haciendo palidecer aún más a "la" inglesa — Besaste a dos mujeres y un hombre… ¡Ah! Y también a Alfred y a mí… luego, saltaste hacia el público y por suerte que tus hermanos te atraparon, sino el golpe que te hubieses dado te mata…

— Dios… mío…

— _Mon amour_, están poniéndote verde… ¿Quieres vomitar?

— Sí.

— Entonces corre al baño.

Arthur se impulsó hacia la puerta, abriéndola con desesperación. Luego, corrió en dirección al susodicho habitáculo, encerrándose, y comenzando a devolver todo lo que comió y bebió anteriormente.

Francis sonrió. Se levantó de la cama, y luego, caminó con cuidado hasta el lado donde estaba Alfred, comenzando a remecerlo con suavidad.

— Despierta, _mon petit_… ya es tarde.

— Hum…

— A~lfre~d, despie~rta~…

— No…

— Casi es hora de almuerzo.

— Hum… ah… no~…

— ¿No tiene hambre?

— Hum…

— ¡Anda! No puedes quedarte echado todo el día… ¡Arriba!— palmoteó las mejillas de "la" estadounidense — ¡Arriba, arriba!

— Hum… no molestes…— la "mujer" americana se volteó sobre el colchón, y luego de hacer un esfuerzo, se sentó sobre la cama. Refregó sus ojos, bostezó largamente, y se quedó viendo hacia adelante, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

— ¿Mareado?

— No tanto.

— ¿Sientes nauseas? ¿Dolor de cabeza?

— Sueño…

— Si sigues durmiendo, a la noche no podrás descansar nada. Y para mañana cuando viajemos de vuelta no tendrás energía. Es mejor que te canses durante la tarde y duermas ésta noche, que sino cuando llegues te costará mucho reacomodar tus horarios de sueño.

— Bien…— Alfred miró a su lado izquierdo — ¿Y Arthur?

— Vomitando en el baño.

— ¿Se sentía mal?

— Digamos que sí.

— Ayer estaba como loco.

— Lo sé, y lo sabe. Se lo conté todo.

— ¿Y el video?

— No sé si subirlo a Internet, pero puede que sí lo comparta con todos los otros. Está muy bueno— carcajeó. Se asomaron a la habitación todos los demás despiertos en casa — ¡_Bonjour_!

— ¡Hola!— saludó el seborghini.

— ¿Descansaron bien?— preguntó Antonio.

— Sí~— respondió Alfred.

— Falta alguien… ¿Dónde está…?

— ¿Arthur? ¿No lo vieron correr hacia el baño?

— No…

— Está allá. No se sintió muy bien— dijo "la" estadounidense, levantándose de la cama. Al pisar suelo firme, resbaló con la sábana, cayendo sentada y golpeando la espalda contra el madero de la cama — ¡Auch!

— ¡Con cuidado! Ésta habitación es toda una trampa— indicó el austriaco, entrando, para ayudar a Francis a levantar a "la" americana — ¿No se hizo daño?

— Creo que no…

— Busquemos sus zapatos, señorita. Y también aprovechemos de ordenar ésta inmundicia ¿Le parece?

— Casi toda la casa está así…— acotó la húngara — Yo ayudaré limpiando y ordenando la cocina.

— ¡Yo ya ordené la sala de estar!— dijo el representante de Seborga.

— Y la habitación donde dormí no está tan desordenada— señaló Lovino — Salvo las camas y algo de ropa regada por ahí.

En eso, apareció Arthur. Estaba ya más recuperado, aunque aún muy pálido y asqueado. Llevaba en su boca el cepillo de dientes.

— Buenos días, Kirkland— saludó el prusiano.

— Hum.

— ¿Salió todo?— preguntó "la" francesa.

— Sí— respondió dificultosamente "la" aludida — Ahora… me intento sacar el mal sabor de boca.

"La" inglesa caminó a lo largo de la sala de estar, y luego, dirigió nuevamente su rumbo añ baño para escupir la espuma de su boca. Accionó la llave de agua, enjuagó el lavabo y el cepillo, cerró la llave, y volvió a colocar más dentífrico en el cabezal limpiador. Nuevamente, cepilló sus dientes, la lengua, el paladar, formando espuma y llenando su boca del sabor a menta fresca. Repitió el mismo proceso de escupir y enjuagar, para después llenar su boca con enjuague bucal y comenzar a hacer gárgaras.

Tocaron a la puerta de en frente. Elizaveta, que rondaba por ahí cerca, se aproximó a permitir el paso a Ludwig y Feliciano. "la" alemana había puesto uno de los brazos de su "compañera" alrededor de los hombros, y puso su propio brazo alrededor de la cintura de "la" veneciana, para ayudarla a caminar.

— Ya llegamos.

— V-ve~…

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Feliciano?— preguntó la húngara.

— Salió a correr por la mañana, pero se agotó a… poco más de cinco kilómetros de aquí. Me lo encontré tirado en la arena.

— Me duelen mucho las piernas…— gimió "la" menor.

— Ay, Feliciano… ¿Quién te manda a correr tanto?— suspiró Elizaveta, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación — Encima descalzo…

— Y en la arena, que es más cansador y peligroso… ¿Qué pasa si te cortas con un vidrio al pisarlo, o si de repente te metes al mar sin notarlo, y una ola vuelve a llevarte?

— Ve~… me desperté con energía… sentí que debía hacerlo.

— Por lo menos no estabas tan lejos— Ludwig le dejó sobre el sofá-cama, donde "ella" se dejó caer agotada. Rodó de un lado a otro en la colcha, y luego, se ovilló abrazando una almohada — No vayas a dormirte ahora.

— Estoy cansado…

— Si te duermes te gritaré— amenazó "la" alemana.

— Y yo te patearé, por idiota— añadió Lovino.

— ¿Por qué no mejor hacerle cosquillas?— sugirió Antonio.

— ¡O aplastarla!— dijo el más pequeño de los italianos.

— Todo servirá para mantenerlo despierto… ¡Feliciano, mantén los ojos abiertos!

— Ve~…

* * *

A pocos metros de allí, una de las cabañas era ocupada por los cinco nórdicos, el representante de Sealand, y muchos otros que en medio de confusos acuerdos y equivocaciones, habían llegado allí de todas partes.

Era por eso que el quinteto del Norte de Europa compartía la cama matrimonial, apretados como nunca, colgando del colchón, algunos a los pies, unos casi encima de los otros. Al principio, el acuerdo casi unánime había sido que Tino y Berwald compartirían dicha cama, que el delegado de Dinamarca dormiría solo, y los representantes de Noruega e Islandia dormirían en la pieza de dos camas. El sealandés, en vista de las primeras peticiones de compartir cabaña, había quedado con su nueva amiga australiana que dormirían en el sofá-cama junto a la papú neo guineana, y que Kyle y Oliver podían servirse de los otros sillones más pequeños para improvisar una cama. Sábanas no faltaban, y el espacio jamás había sido un problema.

El detalle estuvo cuando Llegaron también a pedir alojamiento (por percances en su cabaña) los representantes de Medio Oriente, entre ellos, los de Turquía, Israel, Líbano y Jordania (los últimos tres habían desbaratado varios muebles y ventanas en una pelea), y con ellos, el pequeño turcochipriota, Heracles y Gupta. Camas no iban a faltar: traían algunos colchones y sábanas con ellos, posiblemente de las ahora inutilizables camas. Como fuera, ya los primeros planes eran inválidos. Mandaron a Sadiq al cuarto individual junto a su hermano pequeño, a Heracles y Gupta al cuarto de dos, al israelí a dormir con los más pequeños y la delegada de Papú Nueva Guinea, y a los otros Medio Orientales a dormir en el suelo, sobre las colchas que habían traído.

No contaron con que se incorporarían, de forma inesperada, "la" japonesa y el búlgaro (de seguro, confundiéndose de cabaña). Sadiq no había pasado por alto la presencia de su "amada", y no dudó en invitarla con él al cuarto del fondo, a lo que ella aceptó (no sin algunas oposiciones), seguramente porque el mareo y el cansancio pudieron más con su voluntad. Para cuando Heracles se había dado cuenta de ello, era muy tarde como para interponerse. Pero no para sumarse a la incómoda compartición de la cama de plaza y media, con Kiku en medio de ambos.

El menor de los representantes Mediterráneos, no pretendiendo aplastar a ninguno de sus compañeros, trasladó sus pertenencias a la pieza que ahora compartiría con Gupta. Sorprendió al nuevo representante, europeo, ocupando la cama que Heracles había dejado libre, así que se deslizó bajo las sábanas de la cama ocupada por el egipcio, y allí, durmió con pesadillas. Y era que jamás en su vida había visto a alguien dormir tieso como momia, y menos con los ojos abiertos.

Era debido al hacinamiento en las habitaciones que los nórdicos, que eran los iniciales "poseedores" de la cabaña, tuvieron que acomodarse como pudieran en la más grande de las camas. Con el danés a los pies, los demás hubieron de ovillarse para caber bien. Y con Berwald abrazando estrechamente a Tino, el largo de la colcha fue suficiente para procurar que el noruego y el islandés pudieran entrar. Al inicio, el menor de los cinco se negó a pegarse a su hermano. Un poco por vergüenza. Pero si no quería caer y clavarse el canto de la mesilla de noche en la espalda, debería de hacerlo sin chistar. Era incómodo. No sabían quién de los cinco era el que roncaba, el que se quejaba, quién pateaba, quién hablaba dormido… pero fue el delegado de Dinamarca la principal víctima de los golpes con los pies, que no estaban precisamente descalzados.

Los delegados de Sealand y Wy, al parecer, se turnaban para patear y aplastar a los de Papúa Nueva Guinea e Israel. Oliver, el neo zelandés, varias veces tuvo que despertar a Kyle, el australiano, para que dejara de moverse tanto y separar los sillones que conformaban su cama. Y en cuanto a los dos de Medio Oriente… bueno, ellos dos durmieron tranquilos.

El segundo en despertar fue el búlgaro. Segundo, porque desde muy temprano en la mañana, y todavía muy asustado por Gupta, el turcochipriota se hallaba dándole la espalda a su compañero, mirando en dirección a la cama ocupada por el europeo.

— Eh… ¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó, no reconociendo al niño — ¿Y… cómo llegué aquí?

— Hola, señor…— saludó el menor con la voz quebrada.

— Hola, pequeño… ¿Te sucede algo? Parece que vas a llorar…

— Sí…— gimió él, temblando — El tío Gupta me da miedo…

— ¿Gupta? Es inofensivo…

— Y raro.

— Sólo un poco.

— Me dio pesadillas…

— ¿Y por qué no dormiste conmigo entonces?

— Porque… usted es un desconocido.

— Buen punto…— el europeo se levantó, y se desperezó. Miró a su alrededor — ¿Qué… ocurrió aquí?

— No sé. Estaba así cuando desperté.

— Oh. Ya veo… Niño, creo que mejor me devuelvo a mi cabaña ¿Y si mejor te cambias a ésta cama?— ofreció, levantándose del lecho. El turcochipriota abandonó su lugar junto al egipcio, y se cobijó bajo los lienzos del catre contiguo — ¿Mejor?

— Mucho mejor…

— Se me antojó un poco de yogurt. Si me ves por ahí en la tarde, recuérdame darte un poco. Me caíste bien.

— S-sí, señor…

— Y acéptalo también como una disculpa— carcajeó, antes de dar los primeros pasos en dirección a la salida. Se detuvo junto al egipcio, le miró largo rato, y tembló algo atemorizado — ¿Cómo alguien puede dormir con los ojos abiertos…?

— No sé…

— No me gusta que me miren así— dijo, dirigiendo su mano a los párpados del egipcio, para bajarlos cuidadosamente con los dedos. Apenas y estuvo a centímetros de tocarlo, el africano despertó, y bruscamente tomó la muñeca del europeo. El búlgaro gritó, y el menor de los mediterráneos no pudio evitar unírsele.

— ¿Qué intentabas?— preguntó Gupta con seriedad, aún sin soltar al "intruso".

— ¡I… iba a cerrarte los ojos!

— ¿Ah…?— el Egipcio ladeó la cabeza — No me digas que…

— Dormiste con los ojos abiertos. Otra vez.

— Creí que ya lo había superado. Bueno. Disculpe el susto que le di.

— D-descuide… ¡Y-yo me retiro!— dijo él, antes de echar a correr fuera de la pieza. Salió apresuradamente por la puerta del frente.

— ¿Dormiste bien?— preguntó el africano al turcochipriota. Él, en respuesta, gimió bajito y comenzó a temblar — ¿No se supone ibas a dormir con Sadiq?

— Iba… pero no quise molestarlo. Estaba con su novia.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— S-sí… y Heracles se fue con ellos… Creo… que le gusta la novia de mi hermano, y se la quiere quitar...

— Esos dos son todo un caso… ¿Quieres desayunar? Hay Eish Saraya*.

— Bueno…

En la sala de estar, el ruido del grito que dieron el búlgaro y el turcochipriota, sumado al de la puerta abriéndose, despertaron al neo zelandés. El oceánico se ovilló en su lado de la improvisada cama, para luego tocar las rodillas de su hermano.

— Kyle… despierta.

— Hum… ¿Ah…?— el australiano levantó la cabeza. Pestañeó un par de veces, y bostezó — Hola… ¿Qué hora es?

— Más de las dos de la tarde.

— Ah~… es tarde— dijo, estirándose. Le sorprendió ver su lado de la "cama" y las sábanas, llenas de sílice — Oye… ¿Por qué tengo tanta arena encima?— se destapó, viendo su ropa llena del susodicho polvillo — ¿Oliver…?

— Íbamos caminando y caíste en la arena. No pude levantarte, así que te tuve que traer arrastrando junto con nuestra compañera, por eso… te ensuciaste.

— Ah… bueno, ya sacudiré luego ¿Y nuestra hermana?

— Durmiendo en el sofá— indicó Oliver, mirando a donde estaba la menor de las oceánicas.

— Oh~ ¡Mírala! Es tan linda~.

—Sí, es verdad.

— Es como un koala…— suspiró el australiano, levantándose de su lado de la cama. Caminó hacia el pasillo que conectaba con el baño, cuando sin querer, pateó la colcha donde estaba el libanés.

— ¡Oh! Disculpe…

— Me acaba de despertar.

— Fue sin intención.

— Pero me despertó. Con lo que me costó dormirme…— bostezó el asiático, estirándose. La jordana, a su lado, comenzó a removerse bajo sus sábanas.

— Hum… ¡Qué bien dormí!— exclamó ella, estirándose — Ni siquiera pasé frío.

— Buenos días, señores— saludó Oliver, siendo correspondido por los recién despertados. El libanés se levantó. Tomó una almohada, y la arrojó hacia donde estaba el israelí. Le acertó en la cabeza, consiguiendo despertarlo.

— ¡Auch!

— ¡_Headshot_!

— ¡Bien hecho!— apremió su compañera de Medio Oriente.

— Salvajes…— gruñó el judío, sobándose la nuca.

En la habitación del fondo, saliendo del trance etílico y somnoliento de la madrugada, Kiku abrió los ojos encontrándose con la esperada panorámica del techo de la habitación. Asimiló su posición: la distribución de los muebles era la de la habitación individual que con su familia había acordado que ocuparía al pasar la noche… aunque… no exactamente la de la cabaña ocupada por los asiáticos… había algo raro. Aroma a hombre: loción, colonia… conocía ese aroma…

— (¿Heracles-san?)— pensó de inmediato, mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia su izquierda. Allí, entre "ella" y la pared, el griego dormía profundamente. Era de esperarse que al menos una parte de él no se abstuviese de la tentación de tocarle. Y en efecto, uno de sus brazos yacía holgazanamente sobre su vientre, como en un abrazo en torno a su talle, pero sin cerrar… el otro brazo le servía como almohada, dado que éste cabezal estaba extraviado. Por otra parte, y en lugar del cojín, sintió la presencia de alguien más a su derecha. Un brazo fuerte y bien ejercitado le servía como soporte, mientras que el otro, imitando el gesto del europeo, estaba posado sobre "ella". Específicamente, sobre el vientre.

Kiku tembló.

Había reconocido primero la presencia de Heracles, pero… ¿Cuándo habíase acomodado en el lecho junto a él? ¿Cuándo había entrado a su habitación, o cuándo se había "ella" movido de la pieza asignada. "La" japonesa movió sus ojos en busca de su otro acompañante. Se sorprendió comprimido entre los dos eternos rivales, cosa que aumentó su confusión.

¿Cuándo se había dormido Sadiq junto a "ella"?

— (A… ay… no…)— tragó su espesa saliva — (¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí…? ¿Cómo… cuándo…?)— gimió bajito, y trató de moverse. Era inútil. Ambos cuerpos lo tenían atrapado — (¡No, no puede ser…!)

Entró en pánico. Comenzó a sudar en frío y palidecer como nunca en su vida.

— (Kiku, cálmate. Deja de temblar y analiza la situación… ¡¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¡¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí…?)— trató de girarse, pero en seguida, Heracles se acomodó en la cama, pegando su cabeza al hombro de "la" nipona — (¡No, no…! ¡Esto no está bien! Mi yukata está en su lugar, ninguno de los dos está despierto… ¡Pero… pero…!)— volvió a gemir, ésta vez angustiado — (¡Pasé la noche con dos hombres en la misma cama! ¡He manchado mi honra! ¡La de mi familia, y la de mis futuras generaciones! ¡¿Con qué cara miraré al mundo ahora? ¡Mi honor, mi honor…! ¡Ya no tengo honor…! ¡Ya no podré mirar a nadie a los ojos…! ¡¿En qué momento sucedió…? ¡¿Cómo…? ¡Dios mío, mi honra, mi honra…! ¡No seré el mismo de hoy en más! ¡Ya no soy digno de respeto, no ahora… que dormí con dos hombres…!)

Apretó los párpados, desesperado.

— (¡Sería perdonable y natural, casi normal, si estuviese en mi estado normal! ¡Pero… ahora no! ¡Pese a no serlo, debí comportarme como una "dama"! ¡¿Qué pensará ahora el mundo de mí? ¡Me señalarán con el dedo! ¡Murmurarán cosas de mí! ¡¿Qué hago, qué hago? Lo de mi honra ya no tiene solución, pero… ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando los dos se despierten, y se encuentren compartiendo el lecho con la mujer por la que ambos pelean? ¡Se matarán! ¡Y no tengo mi katana a mano! ¡¿Qué hago? ¡Será imposible separarlos en éstas condiciones…! ¡Por favor, dame una señal! ¡Juro que si logro salir de ésta, esto no se repetirá! ¡Consagraré el resto de mi vida al servicio de un templo shinto*, me haré "una" Miko*…! ¡Lo que quieras, pero…!)

En eso sintió que Sadiq movía el brazo con el que pretendía rodear a Kiku. La mano del hombre acarició cariñosamente su vientre, haciendo a "la" japonesa estremecerse.

— Buenos días, señorita Honda— saludó él, sonriéndole con galanura — ¿Despertó hace mucho…?

— S… Sadiq-san…— gimió "ella" al borde del horror. Todo estaba perdido.

— ¿Le sucede algo…?— en eso, su brazo tocó el de Heracles. Extrañado, el turco levantó la vista. Kiku prefirió cerrar los ojos — ¡MALDITO GATO SARNOSO!

— (Aquí arderá Troya…) — pensó la "mujer" nipona.

— ¿… Ah?— el griego salió del trance — Oye, bigotudo: no toques a Kiku.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

— Reclamando a mi amada.

— ¡Sal de inmediato!

— Oblígame.

— ¡Te sacaré a patadas!

— Atrévete. Estoy listo para todo— amenazó Heracles, arrodillándose en la colcha y preparándose a golpear al euroasiático. Su rival, en igualdad de condiciones, gruñó algo en su idioma natal (de seguro nada bueno), antes de tomar a Heracles por la ropa y empezar a remecerlo. Kiku se levantó de la colcha, temiendo no sólo por la vida de ambos, sino también su propia seguridad. Con determinación y bastante coraje, tomó una de las muñecas de cada uno y se arrodilló entre ellos, obstaculizando el contacto y los intentos por seguir peleándose.

— ¡Caballeros! ¡Deténganse!

— ¿Ocurre algo, Kiku?

— ¿La hizo enojar éste insolente?

— ¡No, no…! ¡Es sólo que ya no lo soporto más!— vociferó con la garganta apretada, a la vez que miles de emociones y pensamientos "la" abatían internamente — ¡Esto ya se ha salido de control!

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Mírense! ¡No pueden estar a menos de un metro sin comenzar a golpearse como dos niños! ¡Ya sé que es habitual que discutan! ¡Ya sé que no se agradan mutuamente! ¡Pero desde que pasé por… éste extraño fenómeno, que esto se ha vuelto incontrolable e intolerable!

— ¡Es todo culpa de Heracles!— señaló el turco.

— ¡No caballeros…!— dijo, para luego suspirar pesadamente — La culpa es mía…

— ¿Qué?

— No diga eso, señorita. Usted aquí es la víctima, somos nosotros los que hemos estado molestándola, aún sin ser ésta nuestra intención.

— Admito mi culpa, Kiku… pero…

— Caballeros, hablo en serio… Desde el primer momento que ésta locura comenzó que debí tomar las riendas del asunto, y poner freno a sus peleas por mí… ¡N-no quiero sonar egocéntrico con todo esto…! Es sólo que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Díganos…

— Ambos son mis amigos. Y no me gusta ser la causa del incremento de sus enfrentamientos y discordancias. Me… me gusta llevarme bien con ambos, pero éste último tiempo me he sentido acorralado y perseguido, tal vez a causa de todas aquellas consideraciones de más que han tenido conmigo, sus ofertas, sus regalos… y he sido tan irresponsable de no poner un freno definitivo a ésta actitud que sin duda aprecio mucho, y les agradezco… creo… que jamás había tenido amigos tan considerados y gentiles… pero esto está saliéndose de control…

"La" japonesa respiró hondo, haciendo una breve pausa. La atmósfera se cargó de tensión.

— Me temo que jamás podré decidir por alguno de ustedes, caballeros. A ambos los estimo mucho, ambos son grandes amigos para mí…

— ¿A… amigos?

— ¿Sólo… amigos?

— Muy queridos amigos… se… sería incapaz de verlos de otra forma… ¡Debí decírselos antes…!— gimió, para luego, soltar a sus compañeros y ponerse de pie. Su semblante delataba aflicción, cierta severidad, y mucha determinación — ¡De haberlo hecho antes… hubiese evitado tantas discusiones y peleas entre ustedes! ¡Pero fui tan ingenuo y receloso que nunca caí en la cuenta del verdadero peso de sus intenciones y sentimientos! Por eso… por eso… por eso es ahora que me gustaría informarles, con todo el dolor y la culpa, a sabiendas de mi tardanza… que…

Tragó saliva, y tembló en silencio unos segundos. Tenía que decirlo. Seis palabras, y fin del asunto. Sólo seis palabras… ¡Seis palabras!

— ¡A-mí-me-gustan-las-mujeres!— declaró serio, firme, enrojeciendo súbitamente. Los rostros de Heracles y Sadiq eran un poema.

Kiku no lo soportó más. Se inclinó en una reverencia, y luego, salió de la habitación, cerrando desde fuera. Los rivales se quedaron allí, estáticos, boquiabiertos, anonadados…

— Me han roto el corazón— suspiró Sadiq, bajando la vista.

— Esto… es una tragedia griega…

* * *

Los últimos "turistas" que se encontraban en el local, debido al ruido que hacían sus empleados al limpiar y ordenar el lugar, despertaron al cabo de un rato. Poco después de que se fueran Hahn y Hugo. La ucraniana, bastante preocupada por hallarse en aquel lugar, se levantó sobresaltada y bastante avergonzada. Después de todo, seguramente le habría ocasionado más de algún problema a Matthew, que se había quedado también "cuidándola" (a petición de Iván, viendo que ya habían cerrado el local cuando fue a buscarla), y a las personas que trabajaban en el bar.

— Buenos días, Yekaterina— saludó el canadiense, a su lado.

— B… buenos días, Matthew.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

— S-sí…— dijo, acomodándose el vestido. Había pasado la noche recostada sobre la colcha, aunque con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su compañero. Ahora, su pregunta era si acaso él había dormido, y de ser así, si al menos había estado cómodo dentro de lo que su posición semi-sentada le permitía — ¿Y… tú?

— A saltos. Tengo el sueño ligero, y me despertaba cada vez que pasaban los autos por la calle de afuera.

— ¿No… no estuviste incómodo…? Digo… conmigo encima…

— ¿Qué? No, para nada— dijo él en una risita — Además eres bastante tranquila para dormir. Me sorprendió que casi no te movieras.

— Normalmente me destapo…

— A veces nada más apartabas un poco las frazadas… ¿No pasaste frío?

— No.

— Heló bastante anoche. De hecho, la mujer que acompañaba a mi camarada despertó tiritando en la madrugada— contó, señalando la improvisada cama a pocos metros de ellos, ahora vacía — Hace poco se fueron. Y antes, como a las… tres o tres y media, alguien salió. Creo que… si no me equivoco, fue alguien de Medio Oriente. Fue camino a su cabaña.

— Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo. Nuestras familias deben estar preocupadas.

— Concuerdo ¿Vamos? Te llevaré con tus hermanos.

— ¿Con quién ibas a pasar la noche?

— Me había puesto de acuerdo con mi hermano para compartir una cabaña con Kirkland y Bonnefoy… pero… bueno, ellos se fueron, y una de tus hermanas comenzó a ayudar a los que no podían ponerse de pie. Le dije a mis compañeros que fueran sin mí, después de todo… no me iba a arriesgar a dejarte sola aquí mientras tus hermanos no te llevaran con ellos.

— Gracias… y disculpa la molestia.

— No te preocupes.

Se pusieron de pie, y comenzaron a doblar las sábanas y frazadas para entregarlas a los dueños del local. Fue en eso cuando por la puerta de en frente, entró el colombiano, mirando en todas direcciones, bajo las mesas y sillas. Caminó varios metros, hasta casi el final del recinto, y halló por fin lo que buscaba.

— ¡Mis pantalones! ¡Los encontré!— celebró, agitándolos con entusiasmo. Los alisó un poco con las manos, y se los colocó. Luego, se fue del lugar. La ucraniana y el canadiense compartieron una mirada cargada de extrañeza.

— Hagamos como que no vimos eso— propuso la europea, a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

— Mejor…

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña ocupada únicamente por la Seychellense, la pobre representante africana se levantó mareada y adolorida, y no precisamente a causa de los efectos del alcohol. Ella, así como todos los "menores", había bebido cantidades industriales de jugo, por lo que sus idas y vueltas al cuarto de baño habían sido innumerables durante la noche. El resto podía deberse a su casi infructífera e imposible misión por controlar a quienes, debido a la borrachera, comenzaron a hacer desmanes y locuras.

Para su suerte, la noche había sido relativamente corta. Sólo le quedaba rogar porque iniciado un nuevo día, las desgracias fueran pocas… ¡De ser posible, que no las hubiera!

Se desperezó, arregló su peinado, y se asomó a la ventana. Todo parecía bastante tranquilo. La playa estaba casi vacía, de no ser por algunos niños que recién levantados, fueron dejados en libertad de acción por los mayores, posiblemente para que no estorbaran en las labores de orden y reconstrucción de los muebles. Jugaban en la arena, corriendo de un lado a otro y huyendo de las olas.

— Bueno. Parece que éste día será más relajado…

— ¡Espera, Yong! ¡No huyas!— oyó gritar a la taiwanesa. La seychellense miró hacia abajo, y distinguió a la asiática tratando de alcanzar a su pariente surcoreano.

— ¡Hyung me dio diez segundos para correr, y no pienso desaprovecharlos!

— ¡No va a hacerte nada! ¡Vuelve aquí!— en eso, MeiMei se detuvo, y volvió la vista hacia la cabaña de donde había comenzado la persecución. Luego, vociferó: — ¡Yong… por nada del mundo dejes de correr!

— Oh… no…— suspiró la africana. Bajó las escaleras en dirección a la planta inferior de su cabaña, y salió. Allí, no sólo sorprendió a la taiwanesa luchando contra las fuerzas del norcoreano, tratando de retenerlo. También acababa de librarse una nueva carrera por la playa, ésta vez, un hombre persiguiendo a una mujer.

— ¡Maniaco pervertido! ¡Vuelve aquí!

— ¡Alcánzame si puedes, tortuga!

— ¡Pagarás lo que le hiciste a Liet!

— ¡Feliks, no me hizo nada…!— dijo un tercero, uniéndose a la corrida — ¡No pasó nada anoche! ¡Déjala en paz!

— ¡Vuelve aquí, ruso loco! ¡No huyas, cobarde! ¡Eres totalmente despreciable!

— ¡Feliks, ya déjala! ¡Feliks…!

— ¡Es definitivo! ¡Jamás, JAMÁS, volveré a invitar a nadie a mi casa!— gritó la seychellense, dando media vuelta para entrar nuevamente a su casa — ¡Todos están dementes y me estresan!

* * *

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

* * *

Las vacaciones habían pasado, y la gran mayoría de las personas volvieron a sus vidas cotidianas, más relajados. Las vacaciones venían bien… bueno, cuando no se era el desafortunado anfitrión del lugar de recreación, como fue el caso de la representante de Seychelles.

Lo importante era que todo lo que hubiese sucedido allí, DEBERÍA de quedarse allí.

Salvo por ese chistosísimo video de quienes subieron a la barra del local a bailar en el caño. Se encontraba en casi todas las computadoras. Aunque Arthur les hizo prometer que jamás éste sería subido a la internet, bajo la amenaza de cortarles el cuello a todos aquellos que se atrevieran a poner aquella burla en las redes sociales y espacios públicos.

Y hablando de Arthur. Una vez de vuelta a la realidad, voluntariamente comenzó a hacer visitas de ayuda a Kiku, para proporcionarle apoyo y compañía mientras "la" japonesa trabajaba con esmero en el antídoto que de una vez por todas terminaría con aquel suplicio hace ya meses padecido.

— Arthur-san, por favor ¿Podría alcanzarme los tubos de ensayo marcados con el papel verde?

— Aquí tienes— "la" inglesa, con cuidado, pasó los tubos llenos de un contenido ambarino. Kiku vertió la totalidad de uno de ellos en un vaso de precipitado, y de inmediato se tornó a un color verduzco — ¿Qué tenía ese vaso?

— Algunas de esas extrañas partículas que logré salvar de los restos de la salsa que llevé ese día.

— ¡Ah! Esa salsa.

— No es mucho, pero… logra cubrir al menos la cantidad necesaria para una dosis y media…

— ¿Has logrado saber qué es?

— No, Arthur-san… he hecho de todo para saberlo, pero… es imposible— "la" japonesa suspiró. Abandonó por un momento la observación de la mezcla, que ahora variaba poco a poco, tomando un color púrpura. Kiku bebió un poco de té de la tacita que tenía apartada en una mesa, y suspiró. Se frotó los ojos.

— ¿Duelen?

— Cuando llevo mucho tiempo trabajando sí…

— Déjame cubrirte un momento. Tómate un descanso, termina de beber tu té, y ante cualquier cosa te llamaré.

— Pero…

— ¡Ve a dar un paseo! Confía en mí— dijo "la" británica, ajustando las gafas a su rostro — Toma aire, y déjamelo un momento a mí.

— ¿Está seguro, Arthur-san?

— Como nunca.

— Con su permiso— "la" nipona alcanzó su taza de té, y salió del laboratorio. Arthur una vez que quedó solo, ajustó la bata blanca a su cuerpo, y reemplazó los lentes ópticos por los anteojos protectores que solían usar las personas sometidas a riesgosos experimentos. Se acercó al microscopio, tomó una muestra del líquido (ahora azulino) y lo colocó en el visor.

— Bien… veamos…— mordió la punta de su lengua. Entrecerró los ojos. Las hadas que siempre le acompañaban comenzaron a sobrevolar sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Ha visto algo, su majestad?

— La mezcla que ha hecho Kiku es… neutra… y flotan sobre ella las partículas que tanto menciona…

— ¿Alguna hipótesis?— preguntó Black Fairy.

— Es extraño. Una mezcla con las características químicas de ésta debería de mantenerse homogénea, uniforme… pero cambia de color todo el tiempo. Lo único que no se altera en ellas, son éstas… cosas.

— ¿Serán las responsables de ese cambio de tonalidad?

— Es lo único que lo explicaría, porque sino…— Arthur suspiró — No se me ocurre pensar en otra cosa…

— ¡Ahora es transparente! ¡La mezcla se volvió transparente!— chilló Pink Fairy, asomándose al borde del vaso de precipitado. Fue entonces que resbaló y cayó a la sustancia. Las demás criaturas entraron en pánico.

— ¡Ay no, no, no, no!— Yellow Fairy se colgó del borde del recipiente, comenzando a tenderle su mano a la pequeña — ¡Pink Fairy, toma mi mano!

— ¡No la alcanzo~!— lloró ella.

— ¡No dejes que se ahogue!— sollozó Blue Fairy. Voló hasta su compañera, tomó su brazo, y la ayudó a descender por las paredes del recipiente — ¡Alcánzala ahora!

— ¡Baja un poco más!— indicó Red Fairy. Pronto, la manita del hada rosa logró asirse a la de la amarilla, e hizo el esfuerzo de volar una vez que se hubo asegurado de la extremidad de la mayor. Pudo salir del vaso de precipitado, sana, salva, y mojada.

— ¿Estás bien, pequeña? — preguntó Arthur, desatendiendo el microscopio.

— Sí~…— gimió ella.

— ¿Ahora ves por qué es tan peligroso que trates de meterte en sitios desconocidos.

— Juro que no volveré a hacerlo…

— ¡Pink Fairy…!— chilló Green Fairy, volando hasta ella — ¡Mira nada más! ¡Perdiste tono!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Estás muy pálida ahora!

— Solté mucho polvillo de hada cuando me asusté… me siento… débil…— la más pequeña de las hadas se recostó sobre el madero de la mesa.

— ¡Debiste de arruinar el experimento de su majestad!— reprochó Red Fairy, aunque sabiendo que no era la intención de la pequeña. Acarició los ahora casi blancos cabellos de la criaturita — ¿Ahora qué va a hacer?

— ¡Lo siento, su majesta~d!— lloró Pink Fairy.

— ¡Esperen, esperen!— avisó White Fairy desde el visor del microscopio, haciendo señas con la mano — Chicas, quiero que miren esto.

— ¿Qué sucede, White Fairy?— preguntó Arthur, acercándose.

— ¿No ve lo que flota sobre la sustancia tornasol?

— Sí. Son esas raras partículas que nos ha estado mencionando Kiku…— dijo "la" inglesa.

— ¡Esas raras partículas son la explicación de todo! ¡La razón por la que éste líquido cambia de color, y por la cual su majestad ha cambiado el aspecto de su cuerpo!— indicó el hada blanca, agitando sus alas.

— ¡¿Qué es, qué es?— preguntaron las demás a coro.

— ¡Es "Magia"!

— ¿Magia?— Arthur arqueó una ceja — Siempre creí que la magia era algo espiritual y fantástico en lo que tan solo unos pocos creemos… pero… ¿Sugieres que es táctil y material?

— La magia es como comúnmente se le denomina a todas aquellas manifestaciones sobrenaturales que tiene la energía sobre los cuerpos materiales, como hacerlos cambiar de color, forma, aspecto, incluso de consistencia y composición— explicó el hada amarilla —Como dice su majestad, es meramente espiritual y fantástico, pocos creen en ella… pero no es descartable que al ojo humano, y con tantas especializaciones científicas estemos ante el descubrimiento de la forma física de la magia, que actúa a nivel molecular en los cuerpos sobre los que se encuentra…

— Pero ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí? Digo… — Arthur masajeó sus sienes, y comenzó a respirar profundo — ¿Cómo llegó a la salsa de Kiku? Porque ESO fue lo que nos convirtió en ESTO.

— No lo sé…— dijo Yellow Fairy — ¿Alguna idea, chicas?

— ¡Yo recuerdo algo!— dijo Blue Fairy — ¡Recuerdo esa salsa, y lo que sucedió con ella! ¡Sé por qué estaba encantada!

— Dinos, por favor— pidió "la" británica.

— Ese día que la persona que inventó la salsa la trajo para que todos la probaran, nosotras estábamos con su majestad, como siempre— comenzó a relatar la criatura. Todas las demás se colocaron alrededor de ella — Entonces, y llegado cierto momento, su majestad comenzó a recitar un conjuro dirigido a la comida, cosa que rara vez acostumbra a hacerse, por lo demás…

— ¿Y?

— ¿No recuerdan como todas nosotras hicimos la formación del conjuro sobre cada uno de los platos, y comenzamos a lanzar polvo de hadas sobre ellos? ¡Pues eso explica cómo es que llegó a sus comidas, y también a su interior!

— ¡E-entonces…!— Arthur retrocedió. Comenzó a palidecer — ¡La culpa de todo esto no la tiene Kiku…! ¡La tengo yo…!

— ¡No diga eso, su majestad!

— ¡Jamás debí lanzar esa maldición sobre la comida! ¡Recité un conjuro cualquiera, pero… jamás esperé que esto sucediera!

— ¡Su majestad!— Green Fairy voló hacia "ella" — ¡No se culpe! ¡Nosotras no debimos de hacer realidad la petición que todos hicieron en nuestro idioma…!

— Ustedes sólo estaban obedeciéndome…— suspiró "la" inglesa, bajando la vista — ¡De haberlo sabido antes, juro que hubiese puesto una solución inmediata…! ¡Pero no sólo tuve la culpa, sino que dejé transcurrir el tiempo hasta ahora, que recién vengo a saber la bendita solución a nuestro problema…!

— Su majestad…

— ¿Sí, Red Fairy?

— ¿No sería conveniente que en vez de estar inculpándose, pongamos manos a la obra? No se sacará nada lamentándose sobre lo que ya está hecho… pero sí puede solucionarlo ahora que ya ha encontrado la respuesta.

— Tienes razón…— dijo "la" inglesa, apretando los puños — ¡Está en mis manos salvarnos a todos de ésta desgracia! Pero para eso…necesitaré de su ayuda…

— ¡Lo que ordene, majestad!

— Pink Fairy… ¿Qué tal te sientes?

— ¡Mucho mejor, majestad!— dijo la pequeña, volviendo a levantar vuelo — ¡El polvo de hadas nace de nuestro interior! ¡Es como nuestra sangre!

— ¿Se regenera?

— ¡Sí~!

— Necesitaré de un favor, pequeñas…— dijo "la" británica, poniéndose seria — ¿Podrían ustedes proporcionarme suficiente polvo de hadas para generar suficientes antídotos para todos los afectados?

— ¡No hay problema!— respondieron todas a coro

— ¡Bien! Necesito que lo depositen en aquél recipiente de mezcla… ¿Turquesa…?

— ¿Cuánto?

— ¡Una pequeña dosis cada una! ¡Dejen suficiente en su interior como para poder seguir volando!

— ¡Ya oyeron, chicas! ¡Tiren polvo de hadas es el vaso de precipitado, pero sin agotarlo! ¡Manos a la obra!

Las criaturas de formaron en torno al vaso de precipitado, apuntaron sus manitas hacia el interior, y en seguida una lluvia dorada y flotante comenzó a descender hasta tocar la mezcla, combinándose con ella. De pronto, Kiku entró al laboratorio.

— ¿Cómo le fue, Arthur-san?

— ¿Eh? Ah…— comenzó a titubear — (Si le digo que lo que encontraron las hadas fue magia, no me creerá ni lo de las criaturas ni el encantamiento… además… revelar al mundo de la ciencia algo referido a la magia rompería con el tabú de la comunidad de magos y hechiceros… piensa.. piensa…)

— ¿Y bien?

— Mira por ti mismo, Kiku… he… he hecho un descubrimiento importante… podría servirte… — indicó, con nerviosismo.

— Pues… lo haré— "la" japonesa avanzó hasta el mesón, y miró en el microscopio — Veo lo de siempre…

— Toma un poco más de la mezcla… la que ahora es roja.

— De acuerdo…— Con ayuda de un gotario, la "mujer" nipona puso algo más de la sustancia sobre el visor. El resultado fue impactante — ¡_S-sugoi _(Genial)! ¿Cómo proliferaron tantos átomos en tan poco tiempo?

— C-cosas que suceden… cuando uno no mira…

— ¡Es impresionante! ¡Está lleno de ellos! ¿Y si toda la mezcla está así…?

— ¿Crees qué…?

— Veamos… si he tomado una muestra tan pequeña, y la densidad de soluto y solvente es homogénea en toda la sustancia del vaso de precipitado… ¡Hay de sobra para hacer los antídotos!

— ¡¿Lo dices en serio?

— ¡No bromeo!— señaló al borde del éxtasis. "La" japonesa, ahora sonriente, observó con curiosidad la mezcla que ahora se tornaba amarillo oscuro — ¡Trabajaré ahora mismo en la elaboración de cada una de las inyecciones!

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, entonces?

— Si no fuera mucha molestia, le pediría que fuese preparando los envases de cada una de las dosis. Ocho pequeños tubos de ensayo donde ir dejando las mezclas que haga ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Entendido!— Arthur caminó hasta el cajón donde los implementos de laboratorio estaban guardados, y sacó varios tubos nuevos y sellados. Los puso todos en una pequeña estructura de madera, listos para ser rellenados. Dirigió una mirada cómplice a las hadas, y guiñó un ojo. Las criaturas correspondieron con risitas, y volaron a esconderse bajo las coletas de "la" inglesa.

— Por cierto, Arthur-san…

— Dime, Kiku.

— ¿Estaba hablando solo durante mi ausencia?

— ¿Quién, yo?— "la" inglesa carcajeó — ¡Cómo crees!

— No me sorprendería.

— Ni que estuviera loco.

— No hay que estar loco para hablar solo… aunque ayuda bastante.

— Para tu información, estaba hablando por teléfono…

— ¿Tiene amigos que comparten el gusto por la magia y la fantasía con usted?

— Eh… no en realidad… yo… hablaba en clave.

— Me imaginaba que sería algo así — dijo en una risita "la" japonesa — ¿Le gustaría que luego de terminar nuestro experimento bebiéramos algo de té?

— No es mala idea.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la residencia china, Yao llevaba un largo tiempo al teléfono charlando con Iván. Habían empezado poniéndose de acuerdo para la reunión de la semana entrante, cuando el tema de conversación se desvió a las anécdotas y un casi ameno diálogo sobre la vida privada.

— ¿Y qué tal? ¿Aún nada con tu secretario-aru?

— Eh… la verdad, sí…— dijo "la" rusa del otro lado de la línea, soltando luego una risita — A menudo nos desvelamos charlando en el comedor, y últimamente me queda mirando un buen rato…

— ¿Y…?

— No se nos dan tantas instancias de privacidad, debido a que por ahí cerca siempre están Eduard, Raivis, y éste último tiempo Feliks ha estado viniendo muchas veces a casa.

— ¿Y tus hermanas?

— Yekaterina se lo ha tomado bastante bien. La verdad, anda más bien en las nubes, y es imposible quitarle la sonrisa que trae en su cara, a no ser que le recuerde su deuda por el gas conmigo…

— ¡Iván, qué cruel eres-aru!— reprendió "la" china, gritándole al micrófono.

— ¡Lo siento! Pero hay veces en que parece no atenderme cuando le hablo, y se me hace necesario…

— ¿Y la menor?

— Natasha ha estado recuperando el ánimo… hay veces en que se sienta a hablar conmigo acerca de cómo van las cosas con el antídoto, y cuándo volveré a mi forma normal para que pueda casarme con ella, pero… no sé… últimamente no está tan entusiasmada con la idea… al menos eso siento.

— ¿Ha perdido el interés-aru?

— El interés no, pero si ha disminuido mucho su insistencia y su convicción. Aunque me alivia verla no tan decaída como hace unas semanas atrás.

— Qué bien que esté recomponiéndose, y que hayan comenzado a agotársele las fuerzas para perseguirte-aru… porque bien recuerdo como hace algún tiempo solía ponerte en el cuello ese puñal que siempre trae… ¡Hasta a mí me daban escalofríos-aru!

— Sí… viejos tiempos…— en eso, oyó la voz de Iván lejos del auricular. Al parecer, estaba dirigiéndose a otra persona — ¡Ya te oí! ¡¿No puedes dejarme tranquilo al menos un momento? ¡Ya te pasaré el teléfono!

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es Feliks… le preocupa que Toris haya salido hace tanto tiempo a hacer unas compras y todavía no vuelva— "la" rusa bajó el tono de voz — No sabe que ha ido a buscar un pedido personal un poco más lejos del mercado al que siempre va.

— ¿Pedido personal? ¿Tienen alguna clase de fiesta, o algo así-aru?

— Puede que luego te cuente, dependiendo de cómo salgan las cosas— respondió en una risita. Yao rodó los ojos — Tengo que dejarte. Alguien dejará morado mi hombro si lo sigue picando… ¡Ya, ya te pasaré el teléfono! ¡Deja de hacer eso, me duele!

— Bien… hasta pronto-aru.

— _Do svidaniya~_ (Adió~s).

Colgó el teléfono.

Hace tan poco habían vuelto de Seychelles, y Yao comenzaba a extrañar el paradisiaco trópico africano, el mar, la brisa, la arena… ¡El descanso le había sentado de maravilla! Todo su cuerpo, pese a aquél percance con Yong Soo, se había revitalizado y aliviado en lo absoluto. También había estado más cálido y cordial con sus visitas, sonreía y se reía más, aunque le extrañó que de un momento a otro su apetito engrandeciera considerablemente. Podía ser que hubiese bajado de peso, y su cuerpo estuviese exigiéndole de vuelta lo que perdió.

Esa tarde tenía visitas. Siendo precisos, sus "hermanos chinos": Lee, MeiMei y el representante de Macao. Habían quedado de juntarse a conversar sobre algunos asuntos de importancia, sobre todo ahora que la economía estaba tan fluctuante. Fue casi finalizando su charla (extrañamente, con buenos resultados) que la llamada telefónica desde Rusia le había obligado a abandonar la mesa donde compartían algunas golosinas y platillos livianos.

Ante la tardanza, la taiwanesa se había asomado al pasillo donde "la" china había estado charlando largo tiempo. Allí, aguardó pacientemente, hasta que Yao colgó el auricular.

— ¿Quién era?

— Iván. Me llamaba por lo de la junta de la próxima semana-aru.

— ¿Será también por continentes?

— Hum… parecido. Nos dividirán por regiones de influencia ésta vez.

— Explícate.

— En una sala se juntarán todos los americanos, que están bajo la influencia de Estados Unidos-aru. Coincidencia. Por otra parte, estarán los de la Unión Europea, el mundo eslavo, en otra sala los de Máshreq y el Magreb*, en otra los de Asia Central, luego los del Sudeste asiático… en definitiva, nos dividiremos por regiones de influencia-aru.

— ¿Y con quién tengo que estar?

— Con nosotros, los de Extremo Oriente-aru. Considera a los países Japón, Corea del Sur, Corea del Norte, China, Mongolia, Taiwán, Macao, Hong Kong… pero se está discutiendo acerca de si asociarnos con la junta de países del Sur y Sudeste de Asia-aru.

— Entiendo. Bueno, al menos trataremos temas más cercanos a nuestra realidad. La junta anterior se nos fue en tratar de detener las algunas peleas que ni siquiera nos involucraban.

— Es cierto-aru.

— Volvamos al salón. Te estamos esperando.

— Antes de eso, Mei… me gustaría hablar algo en privado contigo-aru— dijo "la" china, avergonzándose un poco. La taiwanesa miró a todos lados, y luego, caminó rumbo a la habitación de Yao, con "ella" siguiéndole de cerca. Allí, cerraron la puerta, y se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías.

— Entonces… dime.

— Es… es complicado para mí, pero… es serio. Es algo de… "mujer" a niña…

— ¿"Niña"?— MeiMei arqueó una ceja.

— Bueno. "Jovencita".

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Pues… llevo ya varios meses en éste cuerpo-aru… y a diferencia de todos mis desafortunados compañeros… yo… yo…

— ¿Tú?

— Yo no…— Yao bajó aún más la voz, y más rojo que nunca, confesó: — No he… tenido ni siquiera mi primer periodo-aru…

— Ha de ser porque a tu edad, y si hubieses sido mujer toda tu vida hipotéticamente hablando, ya habrías pasado por la menopausia.

— ¡Niñita insolente!— reprendió entre dientes — Aún soy joven. Pero eso no es lo único.

— ¿Qué más?

— Es algo muy… MUY raro-aru… éste último tiempo mi cuerpo ha estado pasando por cosas muy extrañas… y creo que tiene que ver con que… sea "mujer"-aru.

— Explícate ¿Qué clase de "cosas extrañas"?

— Últimamente he estado con muchas ganas de comer fresas…

— ¿Y?

— ¡P-pero no se trata de caprichos ni nada! Es raro… es como si quisiera comer muchas, muchísimas fresas. Heladas… pero ácidas. Casi con sabor a frambuesas… y cada vez que tengo oportunidad, o cada vez que siento su aroma, no puedo evitarlo. He gastado en kilos de ellas y no me duran casi nada. Lo mismo con los limones-aru…

— Yao, posiblemente has estado dejándote con tu alimentación, y por eso tu cuerpo está pidiéndote mucha comida. A lo mejor es un déficit de vitamina C, porque si quieres comer cosas ácidas…

— No entiendes, MeiMei… es algo incontrolable, repentino… y a mí NUNCA me han gustado las fresas…

_Continuará…_

* * *

***Tétris:** Videojuego de puzle inventado en 1984 por el ruso Alekséi Páshitnov cuando trabajaba en la academia de ciencias de Moscú. Su nombre hace referencia a la palabra "cuatro" ("tetra"), que el número de cuadros que conforman a cada figura. Las figuras son siete, (En formas de "L", "J", "I", "O", "S", "Z" y "T"), descienden de la parte superior de la pantalla, y el jugador debe de elegir en qué posición deben de alinearse (pudiendo voltearlas en 0, 90, 180 o 270°), de modo que al completarse una fila de cuadros, ésta desaparece y las piezas restantes caen en la posición en que fueron acomodadas. Al avanzar los niveles, la caída de las piezas se acelera. El juego termina cuando la pila de piezas se sale de la pantalla de juego.

***Alcohol: **Canción de "El Capitán Canalla", casi un himno. Normalmente la cantan los hinchas españoles cuando van a ver un partido de su equipo favorito. Alude a que pase lo que pase, pierdan o ganen, celebrarán u olvidarán el momento, bebiendo.

***Eish Saraya:** Receta egipcia. Se prepara con azúcar, agua, jugo de limón y pan. Consiste en el pan untado en un almíbar hecho con el azúcar quemada y el jugo de limón. Se sirve frío, y adornado con nata de leche.

***Templo Shinto:** (O Jinja) Es un santuario y su medio natural circundante. Su objetivo no es servir como una capilla, sino santificar un lugar y realizar cultos a los "Kami", deidades Shinto (aunque también el alma de un fallecido puede ser considerado "Kami"). Existen aproximadamente 100 mil Jijas en Japón (contando "combinados") aunque hay algunos muy pequeños o no administrados que no se han considerado al momento de registrarlos. Se autofinancias con donaciones, asociándose a las municipalidades.

***Miko:** Sirvientes de los templos Shinto japoneses (Jinja) desde la Era Sengoku (un periodo muy largo en la Guerra Civil de Japón, comprendida entre los años 1467 y 1568 del calendario Occidental). Son de clase social alta, y muchas veces familiares de los sacerdotes. En un inicio eran las que tenían trances y comunicación con los "Kami", luego, eran "servidoras" asignadas a labores como hacer danzas ceremoniales (_Miko-Mai_) y asistir a los monjes en las ceremonias de matrimonio. Actualmente, también realizan rituales y adivinación (a menudo se les compara con las sacerdotisas del Oráculo, en Grecia). Supuestamente se mantenían vírgenes toda la vida, pero si optaban a casarse, abandonaban su labor en el templo para dedicarse a la vida familiar. Se visten con una _chihaya_, consistente en una hakama (falda dividida) rojo escarlata, blusa blanca holgada en los hombros y un tabi (calcetines blancos) con zapatos tradicionales.

***Máshreq y Magreb**: Son regiones del mundo árabe. El Máshreq ("Lugar donde sale el Sol" o "Levante") es la parte más oriental, correspondiente al Medio Oriente (Jordania, Líbano, Palestina, Siria, Arabia Saudí, Sudán, Yemen, Irak, Qatar, Bahréin, Omán, Kuwait y Emiratos Árabes Unidos) y Egipto. El Magreb ("Lugar donde el Sol se pone" o "Poniente") es la parte más occidental del mundo árabe, engloba a los países musulmanes del Norte de África (Marruecos (considerando también el territorio del Sahara Occidental) Túnez, Argelia, Mauritana y Libia (éste úktimo está considerado como "País de transición" entre las dos regiones árabes).

* * *

**Respuestas**

* * *

**Ux:  
**Nya~! Yo también extrañaré escribir éste fic una vez que se cabae. Le tomé mucho cariño, pero bueno: nada puede ser eterno. Ahora que ya tengo el final casi listo, mi inspiración queda reservada para mis trabajos posteriores.

Creo que la decisión de Kiku está casi tomada. Luego de éste capítulo, es... no sé si "evidente", pero más o menos predecible con quién quedará. ¿Para School Days? Sucederá algo similar :3 Tengo grandes ideas en mente para ese fic *risa malévola*

¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar!

* * *

**akasuna tsuki-yuue**:

¡Nya! Imaginarme a Francis divulgando rumores amorosos por ahí fue tan divertido que sentí que tenía que ponerlo formando parte de éste capítulo. Le va bien eso de andar de chismoso cuando se trata del _amour. _

¡Pobrecito Alfred! Pero como lo tenía un poquito olvidado, tenía que seleccionar una víctima que sufriera lo del incómodo tema de la depilación. Mala suerte para "ella" XD. Y lo de las chicas eslavas tiene una rara explicación biológica, en donde los sucesos hormonales que afectan a una mujer que convive con otras, a veces, suele afectar a sus compañeras también XD.

¡Oiii~! Yo con éste fic (y con mis muchas investigaciones del país) aprendí a amar a Corea del Norte… ¡Y mira que hermano más alote tiene! Que lo anestesia para sacarlo de su casa ¿No se pasa de listo ese muchachito! XD

Wojojo~, desde su "transformación", MeiMei ha hecho de Kiku su muñequita vviente. Ha probado vestidos, kimonos, joyas, adornitos, maquillaje, y ahora un tiernísimo bañador de marinerita (en mi imaginación le sienta muy bien, jejeje~)

Síi~, FrUK la lleva *corazones*. Puede que éste fic al final deje un "gusto a poco" (de hecho, hsta a mí me deja esa sensación) pero no es nada que no pueda compensarse con mis otros trabajos :3.

Yo creo que para España y Prusia tener una "amiga" sexy como Francis en su versión femenina debe ser todo un martirio. Tan cerca de ella, tan confiados con ella… ¡Pero son amigos! ¡Y no tienen derecho a roce! Francis, eres malvado, jajaja.

Lamentablemente el final está muy cerca (De hecho, el próximo capítulo es el definitivo). A éste fic (novato, pero mi joyita a fin de cuentas) le he tomado tanto cariño, han pasado tantas cosas, tantos altibajos y situaciones divertidas y envolventes, que en serio no lo podré remover de mi corazoncito. Es como mi hijo XD. Por suerte, "Fem!Crisis" tendrá hermanitos menores, espero que igual de amorosos y lindos que él XD.

Jejeje, ahora que lo pienso, debí de haber hecho algunas aclaraciones de la jerga chilena Û lo siento. Se me pasaron por alto algunos detallitos.

A México no puedo olvidarlo. Es uno de los latinos más queridos y protagónicos, por tanto, donde vaya NO PUEDE pasar por alto.

¡Bye bee~! ¡Gracias por comentar!

* * *

Al principio me costó mucho hacer éste capítulo. Pensé en poner más detalles y cosas, pero al hacerlo me quedaría muy pesado y tedioso. Hubo cosas que no pudieron suceder (aunque e hubiesen encantado, por ejemplo, que Lituania hubiese sido uno con Fem!Rusia XD), pero para el final tendrán su compensación, su merecida escena de hollywood, al igual que aquellos que "quedaron en el aire". No teman, que esto aún no acaba.

Me cuesta creer que éste sea el penúltimo capítulo. Como a muhos les dije, le tomé mucho cariño á ésta historia. Extrañaré mucho escribirla, extrañaré su trama, sus particulares personajes, poner los datos al final de la lectura... pero bueno. Nada es eterno TT-TT.

Ahhh... pensar que ya tiene más de un añito *o* mi precioso hijito de más de trescientas mil palabras. Creció tan rápido. Hizo tantas maldades en mi cabecita, y ahora se me va de las manos. Espero no quedes como un simple recuerdo, "Fem!Crisis". Pero como madre deseosa de una gran familia (mejor dicho, una autora con muchas ganas de escribir), "Fem!Crisis" no es hijo único, sino que tiene hermanitos más pequeños. Casi todos aún duermen en cuna, pero aceptan visitas y cariñitos de quien desee verlos de cerca. Para eso, visiten el perfil, clickeen los títulos, y denles una leída. Prometen (creo). Espero sean igual de lindos y amorosos que éste, mi querido hijito.

También hay otro padre de mi lado artístico, y es el dibujo. Puede que mi galería de Deviatart esté un poco pobre de dibujos y contenido, pero recién estoy iniciándome con el arte digital XD espero también visiten algún día la página.

No me queda más que seguirles agradeciendo todo su apoyo y cariño a lo largo de toda la historia. Como lectores y críticos han sido fantásticos, me han ayudado cuando tengo bloqueos artísticos, me han llenado de ideas geniales, me han apoyado con sus comentarios, sus peticiones, sus críticas, con todo! inclusive (cada vez que veo mi correo) me sorprendo de ver como la gente que a veces no comenta, sí añade mi historia a sus favoritos. Eso también se agradece de todo corazón.

Recuerden que ante cualquier duda, petición (para el último capítulo de éste fic, o para los que le siguen) esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios. Todos los tomatazos que se han estado reservando, aprovechen, y láncenmelos ahora (XD), todas las bombas, ataques en masa, invasiones a las regiones vitales (?), cualquier cosa que se les ocurra: éste es el momento.

Queda sólo un capítulo, pero no por eso todas las dudas completamente resueltas: ¿Confesará Arthur que la culpa no sólo es de Kiku? ¿Cómo le irá a nuestras "señoritas" con el antídoto? ¿Seychelles va a demandar a esos maniacos para hacerse millonaria con las indemnizaciones por daños físicos y morales? A parte de Alfred y Francis ¿A quiénes besó Arthur mientras bailaba el caño en vacaciones? ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que prepara Iván en su casa? y lo más importante ¿Qué sucede con China, y su ahora repentina fascinación por las fresas y limones?

Recuerden: "Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz" :)

Espero nos leamos pronto.

¡Sayo! Nya~.


	27. Chapter 26: Happily Ever After

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Nota**: Hay un cartelito para señalizar el paso de tiempo... ¡No me demanden por él! Pero no supe de qué otro modo hacerlo sin que se leyera extraño. Hay "oficialización" de parejas.

* * *

Capítulo 26:

Aquél fue el día de la anunciada salvación. Quizás no en los escritos religiosos ni las predicciones acerca del destino del mundo. Era una salvación diferente, un milagro, el final de una vida para el renacer de la anterior. El tan ansiado día que el mismísimo Kiku había confirmado, quién sabe si por comodidad o coincidencia, como el indicado para dar por fin el término a meses de sufrimiento…

El día de la junta, siendo precisos.

Los relojes avanzaban más lentamente de lo acostumbrado. Los temas tratados parecían ser triviales y redundantes ¿Sería acaso por la urgencia de que se cumpliera cuanto antes la hora de término de la conferencia? Posiblemente. El segundero se hace de rogar. Por cada zancada en progreso, parece retroceder dos. Claro está que el "tic-tac" es mecánico y engañoso, porque Alfred no logra ver que la manecilla siquiera tenga intenciones de llegar al número doce. El reloj suena porque sí, el "tic-tac" es falso ¡Falso!

— (Termina ya, termina ya…) — suplicó mentalmente "la" norteamericana, a la vez que se reacomodaba en su silla, ponía ambos codos en la mesa y cubría su boca, meditabunda.

Las manecillas, flojas como nunca, dieron un paso. El representante que hablaba en ese momento finalizó su discurso, y caminó hasta el final de la mesa para tomar nuevamente su lugar. En lo que llegaba hasta allá, el reloj marcó, recién, otro segundo.

— ¿Alguien más quiere decir algo?— pronunció "la" estadounidense, poniéndose de pie. Entonces, y en parte para su decepción, varios de los presentes levantaron la mano — Pasen, adelante. Eh… ¿Sólo quedan ustedes?

— Sí, señorita— respondió el guatemalteco — Y no es mucho lo que queremos hablar.

— ¡Oh, perfecto!— exclamó, volviendo a sentarse. El reloj, con su embustero "tic-tac", marcó otro segundo. Aún no alcanzaba el doce…

Triviales y redundantes temas que tardaron una eternidad. Relojes conspiradores, segundos de mentira, nervios atacados. Su corazón y su cerebro eran una bomba de tiempo cuyos segundos avanzaban tan lento como los del aparato colgado en lo alto de la pared del salón. Las palabras del delegado latino flotaban en el aire, perdiéndose en un ininteligible murmullo antes de llegar a los oídos de Alfred.

Pasó uno de ellos, luego otro, y otro, y otro… la imagen mental de su bomba de tiempo redujo en un segundo la cuenta regresiva para el estallido, a la vez que el reloj, no mucho más amable, daba la siguiente zancada hacia el doce. Un último embajador sudamericano pasó con su reporte, fijando su posición en el estrado. Habló. Habló mucho. Pero Alfred no entendió nada. Quería salir de allí, correr hasta el fondo del pasillo, llegar antes que todos, entrar de los primeros a la sala reservada para la junta acordada con "las" otras ocho, después de sus respectivas conferencias.

Murmullos, bostezos, segundos que nunca llegan, un detonador que no estalla, nervios a punto de reventar, temas que nunca acaban. Está "harta". El latino al frente junta los labios, y los murmullos son un tormento menos en la lista. Baja del estrado, y Alfred se levanta. Borra la pizarra, y voltea para dar la orden de retirada. Otro segundo se marca en el reloj, y haciendo eco, le acompaña un "tic-tac" holgazán. Habla sin pensar, sin escucharse a sí "misma", y todos se ponen de pie para alcanzar sus pertenencias y guardarlas. Nadie siquiera se voltea hacia la puerta. Todo avanza en cámara lenta.

Hasta que afuera, suena el timbre de término.

Como colegiales en espera del recreo, ellos corren. La sala se vacía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Alfred queda último, aún de pie en el estrado. Entonces, confirma la hora en el reloj del salón. Efectivamente, se encuentra con que el segundero apenas y avanza. Sube en uno de los muebles cercanos a la pared, y lo descuelga. Una vez cara a cara, Alfred agita el aparatito.

— ¡Vaya! Creo que es hora de que le cambie las pilas a ésta cosa…— vuelve a colgarlo — ¡Ya lo haré luego!

Baja de un salto, y la falda flota por el poco tiempo que dura la caída. Alfred sale corriendo de la sala, con los tacones haciendo ruido y eco en el pasillo. El final de éste es cada vez más cercano, y logra divisar que reunidos en la puerta, en espera de la apertura del salón, estaban ya Francis, Ludwig y Feliciano.

— ¿Aún no llega Honda con la llave?— preguntó "la" francesa.

— Aún no. Por eso Kirkland fue a buscarlo— respondió Ludwig, recargándose en la pared. "La" italiana estaba sentada en el suelo.

Las últimas zancadas que restaban para llegar al punto de encuentro fueron más bien tropezones y pisoteos. Uno de los tobillos de Alfred se había doblado a causa de la inestabilidad de su carrera en zapatos de tacón, por suerte, antes de impactar contra el suelo, logró afirmarse de uno de los picaportes de otra sala, contigua a la acordada.

— ¡Cuidado, _mon petit_!— avisó Francis, adelantándose hacia Alfred — ¿No te lastimaste?

— No, no ¡Ya lo tengo totalmente dominado!

— ¡Oh, seguro! Por eso por poco y te rompes la pierna— dijo Francis con ironía, preparándose para sermonearlo — No sé si lo notaste, pero andas con tacones y falda.

— Sé lo que me pongo, tan lento no soy— respondió Alfred, ofendido.

— Pues entonces deberías comportarte acorde a lo que llevas. Por ejemplo Feliciano está con vestido, en consecuencia debería de CERRAR LAS PIERNAS cuando se sienta ¿No, _mon petit_?

— ¡Ah, sí!— "la" veneciana respondió al llamado de atención, juntando las rodillas. — Lo siento.

— Y si tú vas de falda tableada y zapatos de taco alto, no deberías andar por los pasillos corriendo como una niñita.

— Francis… ¿Corro como niñita?— preguntó "la" norteamericana con un angustiado hilillo de voz.

— ¡Es un decir, no te ofendas!— carcajeó "la" europea — Me refiero a que no debes andar de destartalado con esa ropa, no sólo es peligroso, sino que también se ve muy mal.

— ¡Qué alivio! Ya habías puesto en duda mi hombría— rió animosamente, a la vez que tomaba asiento en el suelo junto a Feliciano — Ah~… ¡Estaba tan ansioso, que la junta se me ha hecho muy larga!

— ¡A mí también! — dijo Feliciano — Y no dejaba de mirar mi reloj ¡Me parecía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento!

— ¿No necesitará un cambio de pilas?

— Quizás.

— ¡Miren!— señaló Ludwig — Ahí vienen Kiku y Kirkland.

— ¡_Sacré Bleu_! ¡Han tardado una eternidad!

— Disculpe, señor Bonnefoy— dijo Kiku, encogiéndose de hombros — Nuestra junta se ha extendido más de lo previsto, dado que nuestro dirigente no se sentía del todo bien.

— ¿Quién?

— Yao-san.

— ¿Le pasa algo?

— Al principio estaba muy bien, y luego comenzó con nauseas. Tuvo que salir a mitad de la junta, y tardó mucho tiempo en regresar. Por eso es que muchos temas trataron en demorarse, y hubo que desplazar los menos urgentes para nuestra próxima reunión— explicó "la" nipona.

— ¡Lamentable! Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde está Wang?— preguntó Arthur — Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que no estaba en el salón cuando fui a buscarte.

— Tuvo que salir de nuevo.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

— Quizás está enfermo.

— Cuando le pregunté lo que le sucedía, me dijo que era algo sumamente delicado— dijo Kiku — Descartó que fuera un malestar estomacal, o alguna otra enfermedad. Tan sólo dijo que era de mucho cuidado.

— ¿No te especificó qué?

— No.

— Quizás le dio vergüenza decírtelo— dijo Feliciano — Cuando yo me enfermo del estómago, no me gusta decírselo a la gente. Me apena hacerlo, porque… todos sabemos lo que eso comprende ¿O no?

— En efecto… ¿Esperamos a Wang?— preguntó Ludwig — En lo que llega, también puede que se aparezca Braginsky.

— ¡Oh, cierto!— exclamó Francis — Había pasado por alto su ausencia ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

— La junta del "Mundo Eslavo" acabó después de la de Europa, y si no me equivoco, lo vi conversando, casi secreteándose, con su secretario— señaló "la" inglesa — Algo raro está tramando. Lo presiento.

— ¡Ah, _mon ami_! Lo que sucede no es más la obra del _amour_. Lo entenderías si te hubieses enamorado alguna vez.

— ¿Russkie? ¿Enamorado?— preguntó Alfred, antes de estallar en carcajadas — ¡¿Enamorado? ¡No inventes! ¡Apenas y le conocemos amigos!

— No veo por qué no. Da miedo, pero no quita que quiera a muchas personas también… — intervino "la" veneciana — ¿Su charla daba para largo?

— No lo sé.

— Pues creo que no— dijo "la" japonesa, señalando hacia el pasillo — Allí viene, junto con Yao-san.

En efecto, "la" rusa y "la" china se aproximaban al grupo con pasos lentos. Iván parecía estar adaptando su velocidad a la de Yao, quien bastante demacrado y débil, apenas y podía sostenerse en pie. Alfred se aproximó a ayudarlos, y conjuntamente a "la" eslava, tomó del brazo a "la" asiática, sirviéndole como apoyo.

— ¿No te sientes bien?

— Necesito aire fresco-aru~…

— Lo encontré en el jardín trasero del edificio, sentado bajo un árbol— afirmó Iván. Luego, se dirigió a "ella" — Yao ¿Quieres que vaya a comprarte algo dulce? Puede que lo que tengas sea una baja de azúcar.

— Estoy bien, sólo… necesito sentarme-aru.

— ¡Ya lo harás! Casi llegas a la sala.

— Pero te recomiendo que comas algo ¿_Da_~?

Kiku se aproximó a abrir la puerta del salón apartado para su junta. Los que aguardaban, entraron y se acomodaron en sus asientos. Ante las peticiones de "la" china, Ludwig abrió las ventanas del salón. Pronto y como Yao se hubiese sentado (cerca de la puerta, en caso de necesitar salir de forma urgente), Kiku sacó del cajón del mueble, una caja mediana bajo llave.

— ¿Qué traes ahí?— preguntó Francis.

— ¡Sí, dinos! ¿Es algo bonito?

— Sí, lo es— dijo "la" aludida, sonriéndose. Colocó sobre la mesa la cajita, aún cerrada. Luego, se volteó a recoger algo: una jaula mediana, con una cobaya y su cría dentro.

— ¿Para qué los conejillos de indias?— preguntó Iván.

— Los traje por una razón muy especial, caballeros— Kiku abrió la jaula, y tomó al roedor adulto en una mano. Antes que la cría, chillando, saliera en busca de su compañera, puso el seguro de la puertecita. — ¿Ven a éste conejillo de indias?

— Sí ¡Es lindo!— suspiró Feliciano.

— ¿Tiene algo de especial? ¿Hace trucos?— preguntó Alfred.

— ¿Recuerdan que en la reunión anterior, cuando estábamos en el hospital, les mencioné que había probado una especie de sustancia intravenosa que logró cambiarle el género a un animalito como éste?

— ¿Es ese, acaso?

— Precisamente, Ludwig-san. Pero tras un exitoso experimento que Arthur-san y yo hemos llevado a cabo en el laboratorio farmacéutico de Japón, hemos logrado revertir el efecto de ella sobre su material genético, y ha vuelto a ser la hembra que era desde un inicio.

— ¡Fantástico! Y me imagino que el pequeñito de la jaula es su hijo ¿Verdad?— acotó "la" francesa, mirando enternecida a la criatura.

— Así es. Ha tenido algunas complicaciones, pero la gestación acabó de forma normal…— en eso, Kiku escuchó que Yao emitía un disimulado quejido, y tragaba espesamente su saliva — ¿Sucede algo, Yao-san?

— ¿Eh…? ¿Quién…? ¿Me preguntas a mí?— "la" china trató de reír, ocultando su malestar — ¡No pasa nada! ¿Tengo cara de que pasa algo?

— No… creo…— extrañada, "la" nipona devolvió al animalito a su jaula — Como iba diciéndoles: no he traído a ésta cobaya por mero antojo, y no les relato las pruebas y experimentos que ha tenido que pasar sin ninguna razón de peso que me lleve a hacerlo.

Kiku puso sobre la mesa su maletín, y tras abrirlo, hurgó en uno de los compartimientos internos. Extrajo una llave pequeña y plateada, que acercó a la cerradura de la cajita antes guardada en el mueble del salón. Los demás se inclinaron sobre el tablón de la mesa, curiosos, restándole espacio a "la" japonesa. Las cerraduras cedieron, la tapa superior del cofre ascendió, dejando a la estupefacta visión de todos ocho tubos de ensayo pequeños, sellados con una sustancia tornasol en su interior. También había jeringas y agujas, separadas del resto del contenido por una división interna de la propia caja.

— Caballeros, ante ustedes el exitoso resultado del experimento más extraño y complejo que he llevado a cabo. La solución a nuestro problema— tomó uno de los tubos de ensayo, mostrándolo a los presentes — Es el antídoto que nos devolverá a nuestra forma normal.

Seguido de las explicaciones de Kiku, vinieron los gritos de eufórica celebración, los aplausos, los abrazos y los besos cargados de emoción.

— ¡Dew!— rugió Iván, apartando a "la" estadounidense, y limpiándose los labios — ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

— ¡Lo siento, Russkie!— se disculpó, riendo sin poder controlarse — ¡Pero mira nada más! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Kiku, eres un genio! ¡Lo hiciste!

Arthur carraspeó con la garganta.

— Oh… también tú, Arthur— rió "la" francesa, tocándole el hombro — Tienes parte del crédito.

— Y gran parte, Francis-san— dijo Kiku — Ha sido Arthur-san quien descubrió lo que finalmente me ayudaría a hacer suficientes antídotos para los ocho.

— ¡Genia~l!— festejó Feliciano — ¿Y cómo se usa?

— Es fácil. Llenas la jeringa con el líquido del tubo de ensayo y la inyectas en alguna de tus venas— explicó Arthur, tomando otro de los tubos con el líquido, y una de las jeringas selladas — Es más rápido.

— ¿Hay algún riesgo, o efecto secundario?— preguntó "la" alemana.

— Ninguno. Esto está científicamente probado.

— ¡Realmente se han lucido! ¡Por un momento, pensé que me quedaría así para siempre!— dijo Francis, tomando también uno de los tubos de ensayo, admirando su contenido — ¡Por fin de vuelta a mi masculina vida!

— ¿Cómo podremos pagárselos?— preguntó Alfred.

— No se preocupe, Alfred-san. Son suficientes ya las molestias que mi anterior experimento les causó durante éste último tiempo.

— Y que lo menciones-aru…— suspiró Yao.

Las soluciones fueron repartidas entre los presentes, junto a una jeringa sellada con su respectiva aguja. Entonces, vieron con sorpresa como Arthur llenaba la inyección con el antídoto, y levantaba la manga de su brazo izquierdo.

— ¡Arthur-san! ¿No preferiría que una enfermera hiciera eso?

— Lo mismo opino yo— dijo Ludwig — Si llega a fallar con la aguja, podría perforar su vena ¿Sabe cuánto cuesta desmanchar la sangre de las alfombras?

— ¿Sugieren que no tengo idea de cómo inyectarme? ¡Lo he hecho miles de veces!— se jactó"la" inglesa, descubriendo la aguja en el extremo superior de la jeringa.

— ¡Claro! Tienes prácticas de tus tiempos como punk— comentó con pesadez "la" francesa.

— ¡Silencio! Nadie preguntó tu opinión, franchute— gruñó "ella", antes de hacer que la aguja penetrara lentamente en su brazo. Llegado cierto punto, presionó el émbolo, y el contenido de la inyección entró a las venas de Arthur.

— Lo haces parecer muy fácil— gimió Alfred — Yo no me atrevería…

— Ya te ayudaré, miedoso— carcajeó Arthur.

— ¡Esto amerita una celebración! ¿Y si la semana entrante doy una gran fiesta celebrando que hemos vuelto a la normalidad?— sugirió "la" estadounidense.

— No es mala idea. Me gustan las fiestas— suspiró Feliciano.

— Ahora que Arthur-san ha hecho la demostración de cómo debe de aplicarse éste antídoto... ¿Alguien quisiera sumársele e inyectárselo ahora?

— Yo pediré la ayuda de una enfermera. Arthur no me da confianza— Francis guardó la jeringa con el antídoto.

— Haré lo mismo. O puede que lo haga yo mismo en casa— dijo Ludwig.

— Yo… eh… le pediré ayuda a mi hermana mayor— dijo Iván, sonriéndose de forma forzada — Ella fue enfermera en Stalingrado*, de seguro tiene más experiencia y delicadeza.

— ¿Y usted, Yao-san?

— Tengo que pensarlo-aru.

— ¿Qué de ti, Feliciano? ¿Necesitas ayuda?— preguntó "la" germana, mirando a su "compañera". "Ella" dio un respingo.

— ¡C-consultaré en un hospital!

— Y yo puede que pida ayuda a uno de mis colaboradores en el laboratorio— dijo Kiku — Supongo que ahora que ya estamos listos con el antídoto, sólo nos queda retirarnos de aquí para que los restantes podamos usarlo en la comodidad de nuestros hogares.

— Sí, ya es hora de irnos— Ludwig cerró las ventanas, y arregló las cortinas — Dejemos ordenado aquí antes de hacerlo.

— Sí, yo te ayudo— Iván se sumó a las labores. Yao se levantó de su silla, y junto a Francis, se dedicó a acomodar las sillas. Kiku tomó sus pertenencias, poniéndolas en el maletín que llevaba, mientras la jaulita con ambas cobayas pendería de la mano contraria que la valija.

— ¿Aún te sientes mal, chinito?

— No, ya estoy bien-aru.

— Recuerda comer algo dulce ¿_Da_~? Antes que te regrese.

— Lo haré… Kiku, te espero abajo. Tengo que buscar a Yong Soo… ¿Te irías con Mei y Lee después? Ellos tuvieron que quedarse un rato más en la sala-aru.

— Por supuesto, Yao-san. Vaya con cuidado.

— Me retiro. Gracias, con su permiso-aru— "la" china salió del salón.

— Yo tengo que ir a hacer unos cuantos encargos y compras. Toris debe estar esperándome— canturreó Iván, dirigiéndose a la salida — ¡Nos vemo~s!

— ¡Espera, Russkie!— llamó Francis — ¿Qué se traen el joven Laurinaitis y tú? ¡No me has contado nada!

— ¿Él y yo?— preguntó "la" rusa, señalándose a sí misma — ¡É-él y yo nada…!

— ¿Nada? ¡Pero si los vi tomados de la mano en el pasillo antes de entrar a la sala!— acusó "la" gala.

— ¡Alucinas!— señaló, ruborizándose levemente. A pesar de verse acorralada por los testimonios, mantuvo su sonrisa como instrumento de disimulación — Lo que sucede es que tenemos un acuerdo secreto con otra persona, y no queremos perder ni un segundo. Si me disculpan, debo atender unos asunto…— soltó una risita — de novios.

— ¿Qué?— todos el resto se miró desconcertado. Iván salió corriendo de allí.

— ¡Oye…! ¡OYE, RUSSKIE!— llamó Alfred, tratando de perseguirlo. Más aún, la aglomeración de los delegados en la puerta le impidió avanzar hacia el exterior.

— ¡No me digas que estás con un hombre…!— gritó Arthur.

— ¡Detalles! ¡Queremos saber detalles!

— ¡No comprenden!— rió "ella" a la lejanía — ¡No soy yo quien está de novio! ¡Es mi hermana mayor!

— ¿Hermana… mayor?— Francis meditó unos segundos — ¡…_Oh mon dieu_! ¡Mi pequeño Matthew…!

* * *

**Tres meses después**

* * *

La residencia veneciana comenzó sus actividades de aquél soleado día más temprano de lo normal. Las ventanas abiertas de par en par permitían el paso de la brisa, olorosa a flores, tibia por los rayos del Sol, suave como seda. Acarició las paredes interiores con delicadeza única, y tras descubrir el cobijo en las habitaciones, se posó sin dejar huella en los cobertores de las camas ya tendidas.

El aroma del café matutino impactó de lleno en el rostro de Lovino, antes de que diese un nuevo sorbo a su taza mientras leía los titulares del diario. La brisa fresca rozó su espalda, causándole un escalofrío. Abandonó su bebida unos segundos, y se acomodó en el sillón de la sala de estar.

Ese día, como hace unos meses atrás, repetiría la salida con Feliciano. Esperaba no encontrarse nuevamente con aquellas preciosas mujeres que pusieron a prueba su normalmente arisco carácter la última ocasión, ni con los mafiosos que acechaban a su familia, tampoco sus propios compañeros de _Cosa Nostra_…

La necesidad de salir no venía, como la vez anterior, debido al aburrimiento, ni nada similar. Hace algún tiempo, había comenzado a pensar severamente un asunto que por días le impidió dormir, y la necesidad de contárselo a alguien, de desahogarse, lo había impulsado a pedirle a su consanguíneo que se repitiera la salida. Era, después de todo, la persona más confiable en lo referente a secretos delicados, y aunque no fuera a propiciarle algún sabio consejo, al menos le haría compañía, y no le contaría su secreto a nadie. Posiblemente, porque antes de hacerlo terminaría por olvidarlo.

El romano se levantó del asiento, subió las escaleras, y partió hacia la habitación del fondo. El dormitorio se hallaba con la puerta junta. La empujó con suavidad, y miró por la primero estrecha abertura, en busca de su ocupante. Dio otro empujón al madero, y logró visualizar, de espaldas hacia la entrada, a Feliciano.

— ¿Te falta mucho?

— De inmediato voy, _fratello_— respondió, volteándose a verlo.

— Llevo esperando casi hora y media.

— Es que aún no termino…

— ¡Joder! ¿Es que acaso son así de lentas las mujeres cuando se trata de maquillaje?— gruñó Lovino con los nervios de punta.

— ¡No es mi culpa! Estoy recién aprendiendo a usarlo…— se excusó Feliciano, enseñado el amplio set de cosméticos nuevos, posiblemente obsequiado por alguno de sus más cercanos una vez que hubo manifestado su extraña decisión de mantener su forma femenina— ¡Tratando de delinearme me he picado tres veces el ojo! Y como me lloran cuando pasa eso, parte de la base se removió, y he tenido que volver a ponerme...

— Dios… ¿Y si sólo te pones brillo y listo?

— ¿Fresa o durazno?— preguntó, mostrando los dos batones de labial. Lovino golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano.

— ¿Cualquiera?

— Dí uno.

— Durazno.

— ¡De inmediato! Y creo que no me vendría mal un poco de rímel— dijo "ella" en una risita. Puso una moderada cantidad de gel anaranjado en sus labios, y emparejó presionándolos entre ellos. Luego, tomó el tubo con la máscara de pestañas, y con sumo cuidado, lo aplicó. Parpadeó un par de veces, mirándose con detención en el espejo. Sonrió, viendo su obra finalizada — Ya estoy listo.

— Vale. Nos vamos.

Feliciano se levantó del asiento, arregló el vestido levemente arremangado, tomó el bolso con las llaves, dinero y otras cosas al interior, y salió a la siga del mayor. Abandonaron la morada, caminando a paso moderado por la acera.

— ¿Puedo tomarte del brazo, _fratello_?

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

— No quiero.

— Ve~… ¿Y por qué?

— No me gusta caminar del brazo. Y ya estás grandecito, no vas a perderte si no lo haces.

— De acuerdo… ¿Dónde iremos?

— Al café del otro día. No pretendo llevarte de paseo, sólo…— el romano bajó la vista, apenado — Quiero… decirte algo importante…

— ¿Me das una pista?

— No. Te esperas.

— Ve~.

Transcurridos los últimos tres meses, a Lovino le había costado mucho habituarse al trato con su "hermana". No podía evitar ser igualmente crítico y sarcástico que antes, sin embargo, habían ciertos hábitos y conductas que sí le incomodaba llevar a cabo en presencia de la ahora eterna "damisela", sobre todo las que comprendieran una fuerte corrección en caso de errores, o entrar al cuarto de baño y la habitación sin antes tocar la puerta, como antes hacía.

Sabía que seguiría siendo el ingenuo, medio lento y cariñoso hermano de siempre. Su calidad a nivel de valores, intelecto y afecto no se había modificado en nada, por tanto, seguía siendo la misma persona a la que podía confiarle sus secretos, sus gustos, seguir compartiendo temas y momentos como siempre.

Feliciano seguía siendo Feliciano. Encerrado en cuerpo de chica, con nuevos hábitos, nuevas manías… pero era Feliciano, su hermano, a fin de cuentas.

No sabía con exactitud qué fue lo que lo motivó a decidirse por mantener su nueva forma. ¿Un nuevo gusto por los vestidos? ¿Le habría gustado su figura, el cabello largo? ¿Se sentiría más cómodo siendo él en ese cuerpo, llorando y abrazándose a la gente? ¿Querría probar una nueva vida y nuevas experiencias? ¿O qué?

Fuera lo que fuera, tendría que aceptarlo. Analizándolo en detalle, y dejando de lado las razones menos valederas e influyentes, en nada le afectaba tener ahora una "hermana". Sería incómodo los primeros días ¿Pero acaso ya no lo habían sido ya los posteriores a su transformación?

Podría soportarlo.

Podría adaptarse al cambio. No parecía ser tan difícil como creía.

Además, aprendería y comprendería cosas nuevas, teniendo un referente mucho más cercano, alguien que pudiese sincerarle las nuevas sensaciones, el por qué de muchas cosas, desmentirle mitos y revelarle secretos…

Aunque… ¿Realmente quería él enterarse del aterrador mundo de las mujeres? ¿Comprender sus dialectos secretos, enterarse de sus rituales y pactos? Aunque espeluznante, no estaría de más saberlo.

Las cuadras que restaban para llegar al café se hicieron realmente pocas, estando él sumido en sus pensamientos, y "ella" encantada con el paseo. Una mesa particularmente apartada del resto fue su punto de llegada. Feliciano y Lovino tomaron asiento, y aguardaron a la llegada del camarero. Mientras tanto, leyeron la carta dispuesta en el tablero.

— Está agradable el clima ¿No, _fratello_?

— Considerando que pronto llegará la estación fría: sí, lo está. Algunos dicen que éste día será de los pocos soleados que tengamos en otoño.

— Habrá que aprovechar los venideros para hacer más salidas como ésta— rió "la" veneciana — Antes que vengan las lluvias y heladas… ¿Crees que éste invierno sea peor que el pasado?

— Lo más probable— respondió Lovino, suspirando pesadamente. El mozo se acercó a la mesa con su libreta en mano, y una bandeja recién desocupada de la orden de la mesa contigua.

— Buenas tardes ¿Puedo servirles en algo?

— ¿Qué vas a querer?— preguntó el romano a "la" menor.

— Para mí estará bien un Marocchino*, señor.

— Capuchino para mí, señor. Con mucha espuma.

— ¿Algún acompañamiento?

— ¿Tiene galletas de miel?— preguntó "la" veneciana.

— Sí, señorita ¿Cuántas?

— Pide tú, Feliciano. Yo no querré más que el café— señaló Lovino.

— Que sean tres, por favor.

— Un Marocchino, un capuchino y tres galletas de miel. Vuelvo en seguida, señores— el mozo anotó en su libreta, y raudamente, partió al interior del local.

— _Fratello_, quiero hacerte una pregunta… ¿Puedo?

— Sí.

— Es que… el otro día que te quedaste en mi casa, mientras te bañabas, llamaron a tu celular. Contesté para pedir el recado, y un sujeto del otro lado de la línea con la voz muy desgastada, me dijo que te dijera lo que te dije…

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— De aquella junta de emergencia que tuviste hace dos viernes en Roma.

— ¡Ah! Son negocios, _fratello_— dijo el mayor con disimulado nerviosismo —Nada interesante.

— Me extrañó que se refirieran a ti como "_El Capo_" ¿A qué se debe?

— ¡Oh…! Es… una historia muy graciosa que termina en que a todos mis amigos… eh… es que una vez en Sicilia… y el _omertá_*… es que… ¡No importa! El punto es que así me dicen mis amigos, porque…

— ¿Eres como el líder del grupo?

— ¡Sí! Si.

— ¡Qué divertido! ¿Y a qué se juntan? Si puedo saberlo…

— Jugamos cartas, salimos a beber, conocemos mujeres… lo que hacen los amigos cuando se juntan ¿Sabes?— explicó el romano — Si vuelven a llamar al móvil, no contestes tú. Ya devolveré yo los llamados ¿Entendido?

— ¿Por qué?

— No me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos. Para gente como tú puede llegar a ser peligroso— declaró con gesto ceñudo. Si bien no era exactamente cómo lo quería decir, no se trataba de ninguna mentira.

— Está bien. No pediré de nuevo los recados para ti… "_Capo_"— Feliciano soltó una risita. Lovino rodó los ojos — Tu sobrenombre es divertido. Pero te queda.

— Es mejor que "Lovi", en todo caso.

— ¿Alguien te dice así?

— Antonio… ¡Le he dicho miles de veces que no lo haga! Pero me sale con que de niño le gusta decirme así. Pero a mí no me gusta que acorten mi nombre ni le añadan sufijos cursis. "Lovino" es nombre de hombre, "Lovi" me suena a…

— ¿Nombre de mascota?

— Parecido. Como de gato.

— A mí no me molesta que mis amigos me llamen "Feli", aunque ahora que lo pienso…— "la" veneciana se sonrió, divertida — Suena también como nombre de mascota, o de niña.

— Eh…— el romano arqueó las cejas — ¿Sabes? Una vez se me ocurrió preguntarle al abuelo qué hubiese pasado si en vez de nietos, hubiese tenido nietas.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

— Dijo que nos hubiese formado de la misma forma, para ser naciones fuertes y todo eso… pero que lo más probable es que antes de irse hubiese dejado a cargo de nuestros cuidadores que se encargaran de buscarnos un buen esposo.

— ¡Vaya! ¿En serio hubiese hecho eso?

— Algo parecido… y tú te hubieses llamado "Alicia".

— ¡Qué lindo! Me gusta ese nombre ¿Y cuál hubiese sido el tuyo?

— "Chiara"… es como "Clara". No me gusta.

— Y estás bien de chico. No te imagino como niña, hermano…

— ¡Nadie se imagina como niña a ningún hombre…!— gruñó el romano, levemente avergonzado por el comentario — L-lo que sucedió contigo y los otros fue… fue totalmente anti-natural y raro.

— Y muy difícil de asimilar.

— Supongo: llevan toda una vida como hombres… a todo esto ¿Por qué les pasó sólo a ustedes?

— Kiku nos dijo que fue gracias a una salsa que preparó. Uso ingredientes muy extraños para dejarla sabrosa, pero…— Feliciano hizo una breve pausa en su explicación — Pero… tenía también algunas cosas que cambiaron nuestro cuerpo. Sólo nosotros ocho comimos de esa salsa, por eso sufrimos su efecto.

— ¿Una salsa?

— ¡Salsa mágica!

— Ah… claro…— el italiano movió la cabeza — Pero ya hay algunos de ustedes que volvieron a su forma normal ¿Se acabó el efecto de… esa "salsa" acaso?

— No. Kiku y el señor Arthur descubrieron cómo hacer un remedio que nos devolviera a nuestra forma normal. Nos lo dieron para que lo usáramos.

— ¿Y qué de ti? ¿No te hizo efecto? Porque te veo igual…

— No es eso…

— ¿La dosis fue insuficiente?

— No, no… es que… no quise usarla— admitió Feliciano, bajando la vista — Tengo la inyección aún sellada y el antídoto guardado en mi cuarto bajo llave… pero no quiero usarlo.

— ¿Y… por qué?— el romano arqueó las cejas, y acribilló con la mirada a su "consanguínea".

— Es difícil de explicar, _fratello_…— suspiró Feliciano. En eso, el mozo llegó con los pedidos.

— Señores: sus órdenes— el joven dejó frente a los hermanos las tazas con el humeante café. Luego, del lado de Feliciano, depositó un platillo con tres galletas puestas en torre. Finalmente, dejó al centro de la mesa el servilletero, un azucarero mediano y cucharillas — Disfrútenlo.

— Gracias— dijeron ambos italianos al unísono.

Sorbieron para probar el contenido en sus tazas, y tan sólo "la" veneciana consideró insuficiente la cantidad de azúcar. Tomó el recipiente con el endulzante y una de las cucharillas, vertiendo otras dos cucharadas en su bebida y revolviéndolas con energía. Luego, volvió a degustar, agradado por el resultado.

— _Fratello_… ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

— ¿Eh?

— No me has dicho nada de ti… digo, de ese tema importante que dijiste que me dirías— explicó "ella", dejando la tacita en su plato, y tomando uno de los bizcochos — ¿Qué es?

— Es… un poco delicado, y sumamente importante— declaró, escudándose luego en el obligado silencio y otro sorbo a su capuchino.

— ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

— ¡No me presiones!— reclamó él, enrojeciendo de súbito. Lamió la espuma que su bebida había dejado a modo de bigote, y carraspeó con la garganta — No sólo es delicado, sino también… eh… me avergüenza mucho decirlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡P-porque…!— su voz se trabó, al momento que enrojecía más y más — Promete que una vez que lo sepas… no vas a divulgarlo.

— ¡Lo prometo!

— No le dirás A NADIE ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

— A NADIE.

— Entendido— sonrió — ¿Qué es…?

— ¡No puedo decírtelo así de fácil…! Dame un respiro…— demandó, sorbiendo nuevamente su de su jarro — En serio, júralo POR TU VIDA: No vas a contárselo A NADIE, NADIE EN EL MUNDO.

— ¡Palabra de honor, _fratello_!

— Ni siquiera al macho-patatas, o alguno de tus más cercanos y confiables amigos.

— Está bien.

— Es un secreto sólo de nosotros dos.

— Sólo de los dos— asintió "la" italiana, poniendo la mano derecha sobre el pecho, y enseñando la palma de la izquierda.

Lovino miró a sus alrededores con desconfianza. Luego, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, invitando con un gesto de su mano a Feliciano a hacer lo mismo. "La" veneciana acudió a su llamado: acercó su silla al tablón del mueble central, apoyó los codos sobre él, y se acercó a su hermano. En voz muy, muy baja, lejos de ser un susurro al oído, y luego de juntar todo su valor en un intento por contrarrestar la vergüenza y la inseguridad, soltó, casi en un suspiro, su declaración:

— Estoy enamorado… de un hombre.

— … ¿Ve~?— Feliciano ladeó la cabeza — _Fratello_… ¿Eres…?

— ¡No, no!— interrumpió, tocándole los labios a su "hermana" para que no alcanzara a completar la frase — No significa que no me gusten las mujeres, al contrario… a-ambos… ambos me gustan, pero… esto es diferente…

— ¿Enamorado?

— Sí… de un hombre…— reafirmó, cabizbajo y más ruborizado que nunca — ¡Ni se te ocurra reírte!

— ¡N-no lo haría nunca, _fratello_!

— Más te vale…

— ¿Y de quién? ¿Lo conozco?

— Sí.

— ¿Él lo sabe?

—No lo sé. Ojalá que no.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y si llega a rechazarme? ¿Y si se burla de mí? ¡Suficiente tengo ya con lo idiota que es!— declaró Lovino, cruzando los brazos — No quisiera llevarme una desagradable sorpresa.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabrás si ni siquiera se lo mencionas?— preguntó Feliciano — ¿Cómo podrías saber si le gustas o no, si no se lo preguntas?

—Prefiero callar que ser humillado en el caso de que me rechace… además ¿Para qué apresurarse? No es como que esto decida todo mi futuro ni vaya a ser… la única vez.

— ¿Ya has sentido esto por alguien antes?

— Que yo recuerde… una vez… ¡Pero yo era un niño, y ella ya una adulta!

— ¿No crees que es tu oportunidad de tener una pareja? ¡Sería nuevo para ti! Y es emocionante y divertido.

— ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? ¡Claro que sí! Pero me preocupa que por arrojarme a ésta oportunidad vaya a meter la pata y termine arruinándolo— explicó él — Además que es vergonzoso ¿Yo, con un hombre? ¡Ah! ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?

— No veo por qué no. Si él te quiere como tú a él…

— ¿Y si no es así?

— No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes. Tienes todo mi apoyo, _fratello_— Feliciano tocó las manos de su hermano, y dedicó una sincera sonrisa. Lovino suspiró.

— Supongo que… te lo agradezco.

— Y dime… ¿Quién es? No soy bueno adivinando…

— ¿En algo ayudará que lo sepas?

— Me haré de la idea de cómo ayudarte… o sabré si puedo ayudarte.

— De seguro ya lo sabes. Y si no, dedúcelo. Supongo que para cualquier persona con mediano criterio sería fácil hacerlo.

— ¿Gilbert?

— NO.

— Eh… ¿Francis?

— ¿Tienes "Mediano criterio"? ¡Y no, no es él!

— ¿Arthur…?

— Feliciano… DEJA DE JUGAR— retó el mayor — Sé que lo sabes, idiota.

— A ver… lo conozco… y no es Gilbert… tampoco Francis… tampoco Arthur… Ve~…— Feliciano miró receloso a sus lados, y luego, susurró confidente — ¿Antonio?

— ¡Aleluya!

— ¡Oh! V-ve~…— "la" menor se encogió de hombros — No era tan evidente como creí que sería… normalmente lo tratas con brusquedad, como… si intentaras darle a entender que no te agrada…

— Es para mantenerlo en secreto ¿O quieres que esté colgándome de él, y gritándole como quinceañera enamorada cada vez que lo veo?

— No es tu estilo… pero… creo que si empiezas por ser algo más amable con él, sería un gran paso…— aconsejó tímidamente el menor — Un mote cariñoso, de vez en cuando algún regalo… son cosas que normalmente hace la gente cuando quiere a los otros.

— Pero YO NO.

— Entonces haz algo con lo que te sientas cómodo… o medianamente cómodo… ¿Y si algún día lo invitas a casa y cocinas tú? ¡Sería un lindo detalle! Y eres muy bueno preparando pizzas. Si quieres ese día puedo arreglar algún panorama y salir de casa, así te sentirás mejor para sincerarte…

— ¿Cocinar yo? — Lovino abrió los ojos de par en par — Creo que puedo intentarlo… eh… ¿Qué… otra cosa se te ocurre?

— ¿Sabes algo que va muy bien con las cenas románticas? ¡Una buena botella de vino!— dijo Feliciano.

— ¡No digas eso…!

— ¿Qué?

— La palabra que dijiste después de "cena" ¡Es… poco masculina!— reprochó el mayor.

— ¡Pero es verdad! A lo que iba… lo que necesitas es un buen momento para estrechar lazos con él… ¡Ya tienes la ventaja de que se conocen hace mucho tiempo!

— No ha dejado de verme como un niño, joder. Como si en todos estos años no hubiese crecido.

— El punto es que de ello puedes sacar ventaja… verás: cuando se tiene una novia o novio, hay normalmente alguien que cumple un papel más pasivo, semejante a ser un niño o una chica— explicó "la" veneciana, sonriéndose con amplitud — No necesariamente hay que ser débil ni extremadamente meloso… sé tú, y dale la oportunidad no sólo de complacerlo viéndote en una actitud algo más cariñosa, sino también de conocer la persona fuerte y madura que te has vuelto, _fratello_.

— Por primera vez tiene sentido algo dicho por ti— admitió, provocando en "ella" una risita — Creo… que podría darle una oportunidad a éste momento… podría resultar— dijo meditabundo — Presiento que va a ser difícil.

— Pero no imposible si haces tu mejor esfuerzo.

— Eh… creo que debo decirte "gracias" o algo así ahora ¿No?

— Ni lo menciones: estoy para cuando me necesites, _fratello_— Feliciano suspiró, y calló unos pocos segundos, jugó con los dedos y silbó relajadamente. Luego, soltó con voz trémula un susurro temeroso — Yo… también tengo que confesarte algo, _fratello_…

— Aprovecha que estamos en las mismas. Escúpelo.

— ¿Prometes no enojarte?

— Puedo hacer el intento.

— Es que… yo…— Feliciano hizo una señal con su índice, invitando a su consanguíneo a acercarse más a "ella". Suspiró a su oído — Tengo novio.

— ¿… Ah? ¿Tú?— Lovino arqueó una ceja — ¿Hace cuánto…?

— Desde la semana pasada salimos oficialmente— respondió, riendo.

— ¿Lo conozco?

— Sí~.

— ¿Es alguien que me agrada?

— Eh… ¿Podrías también hacer el intento de llevarte bien con él?

— Sólo dime quién es.

— Ludwig.

—…— Lovino abrió, nuevamente, sus ojos de par en par. Por unos segundos, perdió el aliento, y comenzó a enrojecer. Posiblemente de ira.

— _Fratello_… ¿Estás bien?

— …

— ¿_Fratello_?

— (Anda… está haciéndote un favor… págaselo… con la misma moneda…)

— ¿No estás… enfadado?

— Dime algo, Feliciano.

— Lo que quieras.

— ¿Cuándo invitarás a cenar a mi cu… cu…c-cu… CUÑADO…?

— ¿Te parece que sea mañana mismo? ¡Sería fantástico! Me alegra que estés dispuesto a aceptar a Ludwig como posible parte de nuestra familia— suspiró "la" italiana con emoción.

— S-sí…— acotó él con un tic en el ojo — Cuando quieras… _fratello_…

* * *

Posiblemente, ésta era de las últimas tardes cálidas que podrían disfrutar los berlineses. Los primeros tonos otoñales iban adueñándose de las copas de los árboles de los parques y paseos de la capital alemana, sin embargo, las hojas se resistían a caer de sus ramas todavía.

El anaranjado cielo del atardecer, con unas cuantas nubes rojizas flotando en su extenso manto, ofrecían una panorámica majestuosa que invitaba a hacer abandono de cualquier otro deber, para perderse en su lejano horizonte.

Y era precisamente lo que en esa cálida tarde, de bello atardecer y suavísima brisa, Ludwig hacía en su balcón, mientras esperaba a que Gilbert llegara a casa con las compras para la cena.

El alemán soltó un suspiro y flexionó los brazos hacia atrás, como si tuviera la intención de arrancar los botones que hacían a la tela oprimir su pecho. Respiró hondo y se volteó al interior de la casa.

Ya habían pasado poco más de tres meses desde que Kiku le había entregado el antídoto para su transformación. Aquél suceso que al principio creyó como una mala broma (aún tratándose del japonés), o un sueño del cual pronto despertaría, había cambiado nuevamente su vida en los ciento ochenta grados que su anterior cambio de forma lo había hecho. El giro no podría haber sido más brusco, el cambio más evidente, el resultado más gratificante.

Aunque debía admitir que se sentía muy extraño, estando de vuelta en su verdadero cuerpo.

Las camisas que durante todo ese tiempo le quedaron holgadas de cuerpo, pero apretadísimas de pecho, ahora estaban a la exacta medida de su contextura. Los pantalones que antes arrastraba por la disminución de la estatura, ahora por poco y no alcanzaban a tocar la boquilla de los zapatos. Las chaquetas ya no le estorbaban en las manos, el cinturón ya no tenía agujeros insuficientes, los zapatos no le bailaban cuando se los ponía.

Estar de vuelta era grandioso.

Ahora tan sólo se preguntaba qué haría con todos esos artilugios de sobra que ahora ocupaban espacio en sus cajones de ropa interior. Ya no precisaba del uso de sostén, pero… ¿Cómo deshacerse de ellos sin tener que echarlos a la basura? ¿Y qué con esas bragas que en son de broma le habían sido obsequiadas hace un tiempo, al igual que las pantimedias y ligas? Estas últimas prendas se hallaban sin uso, por obvias razones. No así el sostén, por otras obvias razones.

Como fuera, tener su cuerpo de vuelta era algo que carecía de precio, al igual que la drásticamente extraña decisión de Feliciano, en un inicio, parecía carecer de razones.

Sin embargo, no le molestaba en absoluto que su "compañera" hubiese optado por aquella vía. Le extrañaba, pero ¿Quién era él para siquiera intentar convencerlo de usar el antídoto si no quería? Quizás le aterraba hacerlo. Quizás ya se había adaptado de buena forma al cambio, y volver a su conocida y masculina vida no estaba dentro de sus actuales proyecciones.

Como fuera, cualquier duda, sermón, charla o reprimenda carecía de cabida. O al menos dejó de hacerlo cuando "la" italiana, más decidida y entusiasmada que nunca, le había propuesto en una noche de cielo despejado, a la luz de la Luna llena, que iniciaran una relación estable.

¿Iba a negársele? Sería tonto hacerlo, además de insensible ¿Se atrevería a romper en pedazos el corazón de Feliciano, significándole ello que el suyo, al poco tiempo, acabaría por tener el mismo destino? ¿Iba a ser su nueva forma un impedimento, una razón de negarse, después de todas aquellas declaraciones y percances sucedidos cuando ambos se hallaban "transformados" en mujeres?

¿Tendría sentido decirle ahora que no le interesaba tomar aquella oferta?

Era Feliciano, después de todo. El despistado muchachito que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado durante tanto tiempo, el a veces lento y desesperante individuo que ignoraba sus instrucciones y recomendaciones con sentir el olor de un plato de pasta, el cobarde que huía a cada amenaza que se aparecía durante los entrenamientos. El muchachito lento, desesperante y cobarde que hace tanto conocía, y que tal vez hace cuánto tiempo le había robado el corazón…

Y esa misma noche de cielo despejado y Luna llena, Ludwig tomó su mano, temblando. Las estrellas fueron testigos del luego novato beso que se dedicaron, apenas presionando los labios contra los del otro. Un chasquido alegre e infantil selló su improvisada respuesta, un "Sí" fuerte y claro que no requirió de palabras para consolidarse. Seguidamente, "ella" le abrazó con ternura, riendo contra su musculoso pecho, llorando de alegría.

Oficialmente, se habían vuelto novios.

Ludwig soltó un nuevo suspiro, y bajó las escaleras. Había escuchado por fin el motor andante del auto, deteniéndose cuando de seguro se hubo hallado en su lugar de estacionamiento.

Al poco rato, el sonido de las cerraduras de la entrada principal cediendo por la acción de las llaves de Gilbert resonó en la planta inferior, al momento que el alemán terminaba de bajar el último peldaño. Ingresó a la casa el prusiano, cargando consigo la bolsa del supermercado.

— ¡Ya llegué!

— Bienvenido a casa.

— ¡West! ¡No te imaginas a quienes me encontré en el supermercado!

— ¿A quiénes?

— Al señorito y la marimacha, en el pasillo de los artículos de fiesta.

— ¿Roderich y Elizaveta?

— Sí. Me dijeron que trataban de buscarle algo que regalarle a una personita muy especial que está de cumpleaños la semana entrante. El señorito me dijo que estaban organizándole una fiesta a la señorita Larissa Zwingli, y se hará en casa de Elizaveta… ¡Nos han invitado!

— Espero que ésta vez sí resulte. Casi todos los años anteriores ocurre algo que arruina la fiesta, y la señorita Larissa ya comienza a temerle a las grandes celebraciones.

— Bueno, admito que esa ocasión en que Francis llegó con ese inadecuado regalo sí tuve algo de culpa…

— ¿Te refieres a ese traje de conejita de la tienda de juegos eróticos? Sí. Fue una pésima idea.

— ¡Pero sólo esa vez! Recuerda que lo que aguó la fiesta del año pasado, literalmente, fue esa tormenta que a mitad de la tarde se desató con rayos y truenos, y el pastel se arruinó porque la persona que lo llevaba resbaló en el barro.

—Lo del año pasado ha sido sólo mala suerte. Pudimos haber escogido un lugar más seguro, haciéndole caso al pronóstico del tiempo.

— Faltaba dinero, pero éste año es Vash quien financia el lugar, por razones de seguridad: paredes acolchadas, nada de objetos filosos, es techado, queda a dos cuadras de un hospital y lejos del zoológico, porque ¿Recuerdas esa vez que el flash de la cámara alteró al oso pardo?

— Fue hace cinco años. Por suerte los del recinto lograron controlarlo. Aunque hubiese preferido que hubiesen hecho algo con los mandriles, después de todo, el oso ni siquiera había salido de su jaula.

— Pero peor fue lo del año siguiente. Y admite que la culpa la tuviste tú por comprar esos fuegos artificiales con pólvora de mala calidad.

— Vash no me habló por casi todo el resto del año. Por suerte no se arruinó el pastel.

— ¡Aunque estaba asqueroso! Y todo fue culpa de esas palomas que se pararon en la enredadera decorativa que pusimos como cielo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Crees que éste año sí de resultado?

— Esperemos que sí. Pero tendrás que ayudarme a escoger un regalo para ella: no tan femenino, pero que sea grandioso.

— Trataré— Ludwig se adelantó a tomar la bolsa de compras, y se dirigió a la cocina — Podemos hablar mientras preparamos la cena. Si no, llegaré tarde a la reunión con mi jefe.

Gilbert colgó su chaqueta en el gancho de la pared, y arremangó las mangas de su camisa. Fue hasta el lavadero y accionó la llave con agua para empezar a lavarse las manos. Ludwig, por su parte, comenzó a buscar los implementos necesarios para comenzar a cocinar. Una vez todos reunidos en el mesón, imitó el gesto de su hermano mayor.

— Entonces ¿Tú, como macho recio y amargado, qué le regalarías a una adolescente como la señorita Larissa?

— Dejando de lado tus calificativos, hermano, puedo recomendarte algo sencillo.

— ¡No tan sencillo! No quiero parecer tacaño como el señorito o el hermano de la cumpleañera.

— Siempre resultan los collares con el nombre o las iniciales de la persona festejada.

— Pero es demasiado común, además que el joyero siempre se equivoca al escribir el nombre. No quisiera quedar como un idiota por un error del joyero…

— ¿Y un relicario donde pueda poner una foto de ella y Vash?

— Eso se lo dio Arthur hace tres años ¿No recuerdas? La ocasión en que todo se arruinó por culpa de ese payaso que trajeron para la fiesta.

— Bueno ¿Quién iba a saber que sufría del corazón? Lo peor fue que Larissa insistió en ir a visitarlo al hospital ese mismo día para llevarle pastel y regalos "por las molestias causadas".

— La niña es un encanto, es comprensible… oye… ¿Y si le doy un vestido de fiesta? Calculo que es dos tallas menos que la hermana menor de Braginsky. No le vendría algo más acorde a su edad: ajustado y escotado, en vez de esos llenos de vuelos y cintas que Vash le compra…

— ¿Y romper con el esquema que Vash tiene para ella? Si le da vestidos que revelen poco, es por algo…

—Pero es aburrido ¡No puede usar esos vestidos de gala de escuela para toda la vida!

— Podrías intentar con dulces…

— ¡Qué aburrido, West! Los dulces son muy baratos, además que tarde o temprano se agotan. Tiene que ser algo que disfrute por mucho tiempo, que le guste y sea práctico… ¿Una mascota?

— Ya tienen cabras.

— ¡Un perro pastor!

— ¿Como Blackie?

— Un cachorro de perro pastor, para que lo entrenen y les ayude a pastorear esas cabras.

—Es complicado regalar mascotas, Gilbert— dijo Ludwig — Soy de la idea que los regalos sencillos son la mejor opción para los cumpleaños. A ver… ¿Perfume? Algo dulce y suave, no tiene por qué ser tan llamativo.

— De seguro Francis le llevará una botella.

— ¿Flores?

— Vash me tomará como que estoy coqueteándole, nada más recuerda cuando Peter Kirkland le dio ese ramo de rosas blancas…

— Insisto en que las joyas son una buena idea: puede usarlas cuando guste y son un excelente regalo para las mujeres. A casi todas les gustan.

— Pues lo pensaré con mucha detención. Cuando salga a ver algo para ella, tendrás que acompañarme ¿Sí?

— Como quieras.

— Después de todo, eres tú el suertudo que sabe de chicas— el albino dio un suave codazo en las costillas del rubio, haciendo que éste se sonriera con cierto nerviosismo.

— Si tú lo dices…

— ¿Por qué tú sí tienes novia y yo no?— preguntó el prusiano con fingido dramatismo — ¿Es que acaso no soy lo suficientemente grandioso como para que una chica bonita se interese en mí? West ¿Tú qué opinas?

— ¿Qué puedo opinar? No soy una chica.

— Pero fuiste una por un tiempo ¿No se te movía el piso conmigo cerca?

— No, porque eres mi hermano.

— ¿Ni siquiera una pequeña revolución hormonal?

— No.

— ¿Maripositas en el estómago?

— No.

— ¿Cosquillitas en el pecho?

— NO.

— ¿Qué clase de mujer eras?

— NUNCA fui mujer. Sólo… pasé por una crisis momentánea— sentenció el alemán con severidad — Una crisis que ya está solucionada gracias al ingenio de dos de los afectados.

— Lástima. Porque cada vez que llegaba a cada, fatigado por el trabajo, tenía el placer de ver tu bonito rostro y tus exuberantes curvas ¡No sabes cuánto sabor le diste a mi vida durante ese tiempo…!— bromeó el de los ojos rojos, ganándose un golpe en la nuca de parte del menor — ¡Auch…! ¡West, sabes que no lo digo para molestarte!

— No se nota.

— Extraño verte en ropa interior de chica.

— NUNCA usé ropa interior de chica.

— Me refiero al sujetador.

— ¿Cuándo hiciste eso?— preguntó Ludwig. Gilbert sólo sonrió maliciosamente, y arqueó las cejas con picardía — Gilbert…

— Insisto. Extraño esa visión de tu cuerpo… ¡Qué sucio sonó eso!— se reprochó a sí mismo el prusiano — Gilbert, recuérdalo: Es tu HERMANO.

— (Cristo… dame paciencia…) — suspiró mentalmente — Cómo agradezco volver a ser yo….

* * *

El tan ansiado retorno a sus formas normales le había dado a Francis la fabulosa idea de preparar una celebración aparte de la ya propuesta por Alfred. Más formal y organizada, con un banquete preparado por él mismo, buen vino y quizás un baile.

Varios habían tenido que negarse a la oferta. Feliciano, debido a los planes que tenía programados con Lovino. Ludwig, por la reunión con su jefe (y por tanto Gilbert, que debería de quedarse en casa en caso de cualquier emergencia), e Iván, Kiku y Yao tenían otros planes con sus propias familias y amigos. La cantidad de invitados, si bien se había quedado sin los honorables, no fue tan reducida.

— ¡Es tan incómodo usar traje de gala!— protestó Alfred, desajustándose la corbata — ¿Por qué no pude venir con pantalones vaqueros, como siempre?

— Porque esto es una cena FORMAL, _yankee_— aclaró el inglés, arreglando los pliegues y las solapas de su traje, mirándose al espejo.

— ¡Me ahoga la corbata!

— Ni se te ocurra sacártela.

— Ohhh~— el estadounidense infló las mejillas — Ni siquiera me veo bien de traje.

— Es porque no acostumbras a vestirte decentemente. No es que te veas mal, sólo raro.

— No es tu caso. A ti si te van estos trajes de anciano adinerado— dijo él, acomodándose las gafas — Oye, Arthur… hace tanto tiempo no usaba mis lentes, que cuando me los devolviste se sintieron TAN extraños ¡Ahora no puedo dejar de arreglármelos!

—Y yo siento que me hacen falta. Pero tú los necesitas más— Arthur se alejó del espejo. Alisó sus pantalones, y salió al pasillo — Vamos. Debes estar esperándonos.

— Ya vo~y.

Avanzaron a paso moderadamente rápido, hasta dar con la larga escalera de la mansión. Los peldaños los conducirían al centro del evento ya iniciado.

— Dime, Arthur… ¿Qué fue lo primero que sentiste cuando volviste a tu forma normal?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

— Porque no te lo pregunté antes.

— Eh…— el británico comenzó a hacer memoria — Primero que todo: un gran alivio en mi pecho. Segundo: la necesidad de cortarme el cabello. Tercero: me alegré mucho. Al fin ya me puedo volver a vestir como antes: pantalón, camisa, chaqueta, corbata y zapatos de vestir ¡Como Dios manda!

— ¿No que Dios dejó a Adán y Eva desnudos a la intemperie?

— Alfred: ES UN DECIR.

— Lo sabía. Sólo bromeaba.

— ¿Y qué de ti? ¿Qué sentiste?

— ¡N te imaginas lo mucho que grité y salté por toda mi casa!— manifestó el menor con gran entusiasmo — ¡Ya no tenía _boobies_ ni un trasero enorme! ¡Ya podía orinar de pie! ¡Ya podía andar sin camisa por la casa! ¡Estaba tan feliz que salí a la calle a correr y abracé a todo el mundo!

— Dios…

— Les decía "¡Soy hombre de nuevo! ¡Soy guapo otra vez!" y esas cosas. Después fui a celebrar con mi jefe y su familia con unas buenas hamburguesas y malteadas, quemé toda la ropa de chica que éste tiempo me compré, y bailé alrededor del fuego cantando "_Qué lindo soy, qué bonito soy, cómo me quiero~_".

— Demente… yo sólo fui con el peluquero y le dije que me cortara el cabello. Después me puse un traje y salí a caminar como la gente normal, común, corriente e inteligente hace.

— ¿Y no gritaste siquiera alguna de esas expresiones poco refinadas que usas cuando te enojas o te alegras mucho?

— Al principio sí.

— ¿Y qué hiciste con toda la ropa bonita que te ponías?

— Se la regalé a la ama de llaves que trabaja en mi casa.

— ¡La hubieras quemado, es más emocionante!

— Loco…

Llegaron al comedor, siendo recibidos por el dueño de casa. Francis iba elegantemente vestido con un traje recién comprado, luciendo también su habitual corte de cabello y la barba de tres días que acostumbraba a manejar.

— ¿Están disfrutando la fiesta?

— Sí, pero el traje es incómodo— respondió el americano.

— ¿Y qué de ti, _mon amour_?

— Si no fuera por tu comida extraña con caracoles y esas cosas… disfrutaría al menos los bocadillos— dijo Arthur con mordacidad. Francis soltó una sonora carcajada, y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

— ¡Siempre tan pesado y bromista! Venga, ya pronto vamos a poner música lenta ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a alguna chica, antes que todas estén ocupadas?

— ¿Arthur baila?

— Le encanta el vals, pero es un secre- ¡Auch!— el francés sobó su estómago. Arthur le había propinado un puñetazo — ¡Oye, sé más amoroso!

— ¡Juraste no decir nada!

— ¿Qué acaso crees que todos se van a tragar que sólo bailas _rock 'n roll_?

— ¡Yo siempre creí eso!— dijo Alfred — ¿Bailas vals? ¿Pegado a las chicas?

— ¿Algún problema?

— Es que nunca te he imaginado bailando vals… ni con una chica

— ¿Insinúas que yo…?

— ¡No quiero decir que seas gay! Pero en serio es raro imaginarte con una mujer—se disculpó el americano, moviendo sus manos delante del cuerpo. Francis soltó una risita.

— Pues yo sé cosas de Kirkland que arruinarían la imagen que tienes de él, Alfred…

— ¡No me quedaré a que se rían de mí en mi cara! ¡Me largo!— Arthur dio media vuelta. Chocó de lleno con alguien, casi haciéndole irse de espaldas — ¡Disculpe…!

— ¡Auch…!

— ¿Qué…?— el inglés abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, al reconocer a la seychellense — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Francis me ha invitado a ésta fiesta para celebrar su regreso… Tú eres de los festejados ¿Verdad, cejotas?

— Ah… se podría decir que sí. Vine por cortesía, no para sentirme halagado.

— ¿Qué se siente ser de vuelta un hombre?

— Es un alivio, después de todas las desgracias que pasé en… cuerpo de chica.

— ¿Desgracias? ¡Ja! Le llamas "desgracias" a esas pequeñeces sin sentido que nosotras afrontamos todos los días— dijo la africana con aire de jactancia — ¿Tan enclenques son los hombres cuando se trata de sangrar un par de días?

— ¡No sólo eso! Lo que acabas de mencionar no es ni la mitad de terrible que todas las otras cosas que pasé.

—Como tú digas.

En eso, una suave melodía inundó todo el lugar. Los extremos del salón quedaron vacíos, mientras la concurrencia ocupaba el centro de la habitación, en parejas, adoptando la posición del baile. Pudieron distinguir a Vash compartiendo la pieza con Emma, la liechtensteiniana con el sealandés (obligado por los hermanos mayores de Arthur, que también estaban en la fiesta), y a la monegasca haciéndose a un lado, marginándose en un rincón del salón.

— Oye… niña…

— ¿Sí, cejotas?

— ¿Has bailado alguna vez vals?

— ¡Claro! Francis me ha enseñado.

— ¡Ah! Bien por ti entonces…— Arthur desvió la vista, callando unos segundos. La africana jugó con sus enguantados dedos, mirando de reojo y con recelo al mayor. Por fin, él rompió el hielo — ¿Quieres bailar conmigo ésta pieza?

— No veo por qué no— dijo, sonriéndose. Arthur ofreció su brazo, gesto que la seychellense correspondió haciendo enganche con el suyo — ¿Vamos a la pista?

— Eh… ¿Sabes? Si vamos donde están todos, chocaremos con ellos. Suele pasar… ¿Y si vamos a la vuelta del pasillo? De todos modos igual vamos a bailar.

— Bien. Vamos.

Se alejaron del resto de la concurrencia, sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Antonio se acercó al anfitrión, palmoteándole la espalda una vez que estuvo a su lado.

— ¡Excelente fiesta, tío! Como siempre, te habéis lucido con los bocadillos.

— Gracias… ¿No vas a bailar?

— Iba a pedirle a Emma que me acompañara, pero Vash me ha ganado. Y a las otras chicas no las conozco tanto como para invitarlas… ¿Y qué de ti, crío?— preguntó el español, mirando al estadounidense — ¿No vas a bailar con alguna tía?

— No le hago a esas cosas.

— ¿A las tías?

— No, al baile. Es como si tuviera dos pies izquierdos.

— ¡Ah, típico! Pero practicando se aprende ¿No?— rió el peninsular — Qué pena que Gilbert no haya venido.

— Tuvo que quedarse cuidando la casa. Bueno, si hubiese venido, posiblemente se hubiera entretenido en los bocadillos como tú ahora.

— En todo caso…

— Creo que yo haré eso— comentó el americano — Con permiso— se retiró en dirección a la mesa principal.

— ¿Estrenando nuevo traje, tío?

— Precisamente. Lo he mandado a hacer para celebrar mi retorno.

— Llevas ya tres meses celebrándolo…

— ¡No sabes la emoción que me embarga! En mi lugar, de seguro harías lo mismo…

— Sonará idiota, opero… ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando volviste a ser tú?

— Pues ¿Por dónde empiezo?— el francés meditó un poco — Extrañaría ver las hermosas curvas de mi nuevo cuerpo en el espejo, antes del baño matutino; pero por otra parte ¡Me sentía tan bien de poder volver a mi rutina!

— ¿Las andanzas y galanterías?

— Precisamente. Y también extrañaba poder vestirme con trajes como éste, después de todo, los pantalones son muy cómodos.

— Los vestidos y faldas no se te veían nada mal.

— Pero no es mi estilo. Bueno, el tema fue que después de que ese antídoto me surtió efecto, tuve que cortarme un poco el cabello y dejarme crecer nuevamente la barba…

— ¿Cómo fue eso del antídoto?

— Fue una inyección que el genio-loco-japonés inventó para devolvernos a nuestra forma normal. Luego de administrarla, eso sí, comencé nuevamente con esos raros efectos que tuve antes de despertar convertido en una fémina: sueños, desvaríos y mucha sed. Luego, me quedé dormido, y a la mañana siguiente desperté de vuelta en mi cuerpo.

— ¡Lo haces sonar tan sencillo y normal! Cuesta creer que siquiera hubieses pasado por ese rarísimo percance ¿No, Francis?

— ¡En efecto, _mon ami_! ¡Imagínate que después de toda una vida como hombre, recio y viril, despiertas un día con atributos de sobra y otros tantos haciéndote falta! ¡Es espantoso! ¡Y todas las cosas que tienes que vivir en ese cuerpo, las inconveniencias y confusiones! Y ahora, mírame: después de haber sido una diosa, me tienen de vuelta como el hombre guapo y modesto que aman ¿No es casi un sueño?

— Diré que sí.

— Ojalá nunca pases por lo mismo, amigo mío. Es algo que no le deseo a nadie, ni siquiera a los seres más detestables y viles del universo.

— ¡Me imagino! Por suerte ya todo acabó.

— Aunque me extraña que haya quienes decidieron quedarse es ese cuerpo… ¡Han de tener sus razones, digo yo! Sin embargo, no logro hacerme de la idea de ninguna de suficiente peso para optar por dicha vía.

— Cada loco con su tema, como dice el antiguo dicho ¿No?

— Cada quien sabe dó0nde le aprieta el zapato, como decían los sabios… ahora, _mon ami_, si me disculpas, debo hacer un pequeño trámite…— miró hacia donde estaba la delegada de Mónaco — Por éste lado del salón. Te dejo, sigue disfrutando a fiesta.

— ¡Vale!

Francis caminó hasta donde estaba la mujer de gafas, y una vez que estuvo a su lado, carraspeó con la garganta.

— ¿Por qué tan sola?

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

— La única belleza que parece no estar disfrutando del baile— la monegasca se sonrió, y encogió los hombros.

— No suelen invitarme a bailar.

— ¡Oh! Pues déjeme tener el honor de ser el primero que lo haga— el francés ofreció su mano a la dama, invitándola a tomarla y acompañarlo al centro del salón — ¿Compartiría ésta pieza conmigo, _mademoiselle_?

— Claro.

La mujer puso su mano sobre la de Francis, y caminó con él hasta donde la concurrencia se había reunido a danzar. Al poco rato, formaban parte del no despreciable número de personas que llevados por la música, giraban y se balanceaban a su ritmo.

Desde la mesa de bocadillos, Alfred miraba la escena. Puso un panecillo con una desconocida y sabrosa salsa en su boca, y mordió con desgano.

— Ojalá supiera bailar— comentó con la boca llena — Quizás le pida a Arthur que me enseñe un día de estos… ¡Demonios! Y la próxima semana estoy invitado a un casamiento… rayos…

Comió otro panecillo, pero ésta vez, se vio obligado a escupirlo. Limpió su lengua con las mangas del traje, y buscó con desesperación algún delicioso bocadillo que fuese a sacarle el mal sabor de boca y la babosa sensación de espuma de caracol flotando en la salivación de la lengua.

* * *

Los primeros días de semana siguiente, en otro lugar del mundo, se llevaba a cabo otra gran celebración. Mejor dicho, en pocas horas lo haría.

Era por eso que en la residencia moscovita, ocupada en ese instante tan sólo por Iván, Toris y Raivis, la media tarde había caído al parecer más rápido que cualquier otra. Los relojes avanzaban a un compás acelerado, apenas y distinguiendo el paso de los minutos con los cambios de hora. La presión y los nervios de quienes se encontraba allí todavía llenaba hasta el último rincón de la casa: los golpeteos de las suelas de los zapatos, el crujir de los peldaños con el subir y bajar las escaleras, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, cajones vaciándose sobre mesas y colchas en las habitaciones.

— Raivis, busca en el cajón de nuestra habitación la cajita azul que puse allí el otro día ¿Sí?— dijo Toris, arreglándose la corbata frente al espejo.

— En seguida.

— Debo llamar a Eduard para decirle que ya casi estamos en camino.

— ¡Toris, estoy demasiado nervioso!

— ¿Por qué, Raivis?

— Nunca… nunca he hecho esto antes… ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si lo arruino todo?— preguntó el letón, moviéndose de un lado a otro — ¡Ensayé mucho como para que justo hoy todo salga mal!

— Tú mismo lo has dicho: ensayaste mucho— apoyó el lituano, acomodando su cabello hacia atrás para amarrarlo en una coleta — Confía y todo va a salir bien.

— S-sí… P-pero… la señorita Natasha dijo que si llegaba a pasar algo malo hoy, vendría por la noche y me cortaría las piernas.

— ¿… Eh?

— Y de paso a ti y a Eduard…

— ¡Está bromeando!— rió el mayor de los bálticos, volteándose a tocar los hombros del pequeño — Ella no haría algo así…

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— Hazme caso, y no temas. Todo va a salir perfecto…

— Espero… quiero seguir caminando— Raivis tragó su espesamente — ¿La cajita está… en el cajón de arriba?

— Sí, en el primero de la derecha— respondió Toris. Entonces, el letón subió la escalera con rapidez, perdiéndose de la vista del lituano.

Tras él, el mayor subió los peldaños, tomando un rumbo diferente que su "hermano". Se detuvo junto a la última puerta del pasillo, y tocó el madero con los nudillos, esperando la respuesta de su ocupante.

— Adelante— escuchó decir a Iván.

— Con permiso, señor…— Toris empujó el madero de la puerta, e ingresó, encontrando a pocos metros de sí a "la" mujer.

— ¿No te lo he dicho, Toris? Ahora soy "señorita" ¿_Da_?

— ¡Disculpe…!— gimió el lituano, encogiéndose de hombros — Es que… tanto tiempo me dijo lo contrario que…

— ¿Lo has asimilado?

— A-algo así…

— Qué chico tan obediente— comentó con cierta ironía, picando con el índice la mejilla del castaño — Nueva orden de tu "jefa"— acotó, esbozando una infantil sonrisa.

— S-sí… señorita— el báltico enrojeció. Miró de pies a cabeza a "la" rusa, dando luego un gesto de aprobación — Se ve muy elegante, señorita.

— Gracias. Tú también.

— ¿Y ese vestido?

— ¿Éste?— Iván tomó el faldón negro, levantándolo un poco. Dio un giro que hizo que la parte baja del vestido flotara, al igual que su cabello — Natasha me lo ha dado como un regalo cuando le dije que no volvería a mi forma normal.

— Le luce muy bien.

— ¿Tú crees? ¡Qué lindo! Es algo ajustado en el pecho, pero me gusta su largo y el sombrero con velo que vino con el conjunto — señaló "ella", tocando la felpuda boina que usaba ladeada, con las dos capas de tul negro cayendo hasta casi la altura del hombro. En efecto, era un buen conjunto: la susodicha boina iba a la perfección con la larga prenda negra de botones rojos en forma de flores. Las mangas también tenían un buen acabado, con vuelos de tul negro, y el cuello de felpudo sobre la pechera blanca.

Iván se dispuso frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, y ajustó el cinturón de la prenda, alisó el faldón con las manos, antes de enguantarlas con seda negra. Arregló un poco más el ángulo de inclinación de la boina, y dispuso dos largos mechones de su cabello por delante de su cuerpo. Soltó un largo suspiro. Melancólico para el gusto del lituano, quien sin poder evitar casi involuntariamente el acercarse a "la" rusa, se colocó a sus espaldas para rodearla por la cintura. Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de la "mujer", y se balanceó suavemente de un lado a otro. "Ella", riéndose, inclinó la cabeza del lado que Toris se había apoyado, frotando con delicadeza su mejilla contra la de él.

— Se ve que algo la preocupa, señorita… ¿Qué es?

— ¿Preocupado? ¿Yo? ¡Qué cosas dices!

— Es por lo de su hermana ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué? No… no…

— ¿Entonces? No me diga que ese suspiro no ha sido por nada— insistió con picardía, haciendo que Iván soltara una risita.

— No sé de qué hablas…— dijo, para luego hacer una larga pausa. Toris seguía abrazado a su cintura, balanceándose con suavidad, respirando contra su cuello… — ¿No vas a soltarme? Estamos retrasándonos, Toris…

— No hasta que me diga qué es lo que la tiene tan preocupada, señorita…

— Insisto que no…

— Vamos, sincérese— interrumpió el lituano, acariciándole el vientre con una de sus manos — La escucho.

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?— preguntó "ella", bajando la vista — Es por Yekaterina…

— ¿Qué sucede con la señorita Yekaterina?

— Es que… todo lo que está pasando ¡Ha sido demasiado rápido!— suspiró Iván, removiéndose entre los brazos del joven — Parece que fue nada más hace una semana que ha conocido al muchacho, y recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer que se volvieron novios…— dijo, con un dejo de nostalgia — Natasha también siente lo mismo ¿No crees que ha pasado muy poco tiempo como para que ahora…?

— Sin intención de contradecirla, pero si me lo pregunta, a mí no me parece que sea una decisión precipitada.

— Toris…— Iván logró que su empleado aflojara lo suficiente el agarre, para que sin que él dejara de abrazarla, pudiese voltear a verlo a la cara — Va a casarse. Mi hermana mayor está a unas horas de decir "Acepto"… ¡Al hermano de quien fue mi peor enemigo! En serio estoy muy intranquilo, y no porque Matthew sea un mal muchacho ni nada así, tampoco porque eso implique que Alfred y yo vayamos a ser familia, sino… sino…

— ¿Teme que su hermana no esté haciendo lo correcto?

— Un dudo de la bondad del muchacho, tampoco de la inteligencia de mi hermana… pero viéndolo desde fuera, desde mi perspectiva… encuentro que todo pasó demasiado rápido…

— Una vez una persona me dijo que a veces no era necesario esperar y conocer tanto a las personas para saber si se ganaban parte de nuestro corazón o no…— dijo el lituano, sonriendo — Y tampoco para esperar a decidir si darles nuestra vida o no. Cuando se conoce a la persona indicada, muchas veces no importa el tiempo.

— ¿Crees que mi hermana… encontró al indicado?

— Puedo apostar a que sí, señorita…— Toris, luego de girar un poco sobre su eje, dio un paso hacia adelante, obligando a Iván a retroceder y reposar la espalda contra la pared. Nuevamente, enroscó los brazos a la cintura de "la" eslava, ésta vez acortando más la distancia que los separaba.

— Toris…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿No crees que vamos a retrasarnos? Eduard y mis hermanas ya están en la iglesia, y de seguro el novio está casi por llegar…

— Tenemos tiempo.

— Alfred, Arthur y Francis están acompañando al muchacho, y me llamaron hace unas horas diciendo que el avión en el que venían desde Francia había hecho una parada en Varsovia, y el siguiente destino era Moscú… a éstas alturas ya deben de haber llegado al aeropuerto, o incluso estar en camino a la Iglesia…

Antes que pudiese seguir dando explicaciones y pretextos para evadir aquél acercamiento, el lituano se había acercado lo suficiente para robar un breve beso a "la" rusa, ladeando un poco el rostro, presionando sus labios con los de "ella", obligándola a callar. Iván se sonrió como habitualmente lo hacía, y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

— Siempre sabes cómo dejarme sin palabras…

— Llegan a ser innecesarias.

Se acercaron nuevamente, sellando un nuevo beso, algo consensuado y de colaboración mutua. Iván subió los brazos para rodear los hombros del joven, y él afirmó aún más el agarre en torno al talle de "la" eslava, comprimiéndola entre la pared y su cuerpo, entregándose al goce y placer celestial de la caricia y dulzor de su boca, el cosquilleo de la juguetona lengua, que apenas y rozaba con la punta los labios del báltico. Toris fue un poco más allá, y con aire posesivo ahondó más su avance en la cavidad, ganándose el beneplácito de su "compañera", el permiso de que su lengua cosquilleara en el paladar y buscara la respuesta de la suya propia en el recién iniciado juego de seducciones.

Los labios sellaron con un chasquido el término de su mimo, y el inicio de un siguiente, más corto y aparentemente tímido. Toris rió a mitad del beso, cortándolo de improviso. Iván también rió.

— ¿No crees que ya hemos jugado bastante a ser novios, Toris?

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Me refiero a que ésta no es la primera vez que nos hemos encontrado en estas condiciones. Nada más recuerda lo que sucedió en la cocina hace unas cuantas noches…

— Ah…— el lituano enrojeció — Sí… lo recuerdo…

— ¿Se te ocurre algo para remediarlo?— propuso "ella" con malicia — Digamos que ya me siento lo suficientemente impuro pecando de lujurioso con mi secretario… y estoy a pocas horas de ingresar a la Iglesia ¿Con qué cara comulgaré, si no voy a confesarme obligadamente antes?

— Ah~— Toris por fin dio cuenta de la implícita sugerencia de su "jefa". Rió. Desenrolló los brazos de su cintura, y a cambio, tomó las manos de "la" rusa — ¿Segura? ¿No quiere dejarlo para cuando tengamos un poco más de tiempo? No tengo nada preparado y… en verdad, no sé cómo decírselo…

— Ya está todo dicho. Insisto.

— ¿Segura?

— Para no seguir jugando a los amantes.

— Bien… Señorita Braginski…— el lituano puso una rodilla en el suelo — ¿Le gustaría iniciar algo serio y estable conmigo?

— ¡Cuánta formalidad!— carcajeó en señal de apremio, haciendo que el joven se pusiera de pie — Mi respuesta es "Sí", Toris.

— Me alegra escuchar eso.

— Disculpen que los interrumpa— dijo el letón desde el umbral de la puerta — Pero el reloj del salón ya marca las seis y cincuenta y una…

— ¡La ceremonia empieza a las siete!— gritó Iván, tomando la mano de ambos subordinados, y bajando rápidamente las escaleras con ellos — ¡No hay más tiempo que perder!

— ¡A… ay! ¡Claro, claro!— jadeó el lituano — ¡¿Trajiste lo que te pedí, Raivis?

— ¡S-sí!

— ¡Y Eduard ya fue por el pastel! ¡No falta nada…!

— ¡Conduciré yo, conozco un atajo para llegar a la Iglesia!— dijo Iván, al momento que soltaba las manos de los bálticos para tomar las llaves del auto, que colgaban de un gancho en la pared — Van las argollas, el pastel, Natasha está con Yekaterina, el novio va en camino…— alcanzó el bolso de mano que estaba en el sillón — Llevo los documentos, las llaves, la cámara, los regalos están en el auto…

— ¡Está todo, señorita!— informó Raivis — ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Deben estar esperándonos!

Salieron a toda velocidad, cerraron la puerta de la casa, y subieron al auto. Iván encendió el motor, y casi de forma mecánica acomodó los cambios y pisó los pedales, moviendo brusca y rápidamente el volante para conducirlos a la Catedral de San Basilio*.

— ¡Señorita… baje un poco la velocidad…!— imploró el letón, dando tumbos en la puerta lateral derecha de la parte trasera del auto — ¡A-ay…! ¡No puedo ni ponerme el cinturón de seguridad…!

— ¡No quiero llegar tarde a la boda de Yekaterina! ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría!

— ¡Señorita, está conduciendo contra el tránsito!— señaló Toris con la voz cargada de miedo, vi8endo como todos los otros automóviles venían dándoles el frente, dando bocinazos de alerta.

— ¡Silencio, éste atajo requiere de mucha concentración!

— ¡Va a matarnos! ¡Toris, ella va a matarnos!— gritó el delegado de Letonia, a punto de estallar en llanto — ¡No quiero ir al cielo todavía…!

— ¡Cuidado…!— gritó Iván, tocando la bocina del auto. Las personas de la acerca saltaron a la seguridad del interior de los negocios y tiendas, evitando así que "la" conductora los arrollara cuando el vehículo tomó la "ruta alternativa". Raivis inició sus oraciones:

— ¡P-padre Nuestro,… que estás en el cielo! ¡Santificado sea tu nombre…! ¡Ah…!

— ¡Baje de la acera, por favor…!

— ¡V-venga a nosotros tu reino...! ¡Ha-hágase tu voluntad aquí… en la tierra como en el cielo!

— ¡Raivis, silencio!— pidió Ivan — ¡Si tú te asustas, yo también!

— ¡Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día, y perdona nuestras ofensas…! ¡Auch!— se golpeó nuevamente contra la puerta, y luego contra el asiento — ¡C-como también… nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden…!

— ¡Señorita, por favor, busquemos otro camino!

— ¡Estamos a unos metros del llegar, Toris!

— ¡No nos dejes caer en la tentación, y… líbranos del mal…!

Los otros dos ocupantes del vehículo gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, cuando se vieron rodeados por vehículos yendo en el correcto sentido de la calle en el cruce de la avenida principal con el "atajo" que Iván había tomado. "La" rusa pisó el acelerador a fondo, con la esperanza de poder cruzar antes de que todos los otros autos alcanzaran a impactarlos. Oyeron bocinazos, el metálico sonido de los frenos del resto de los vehículos, y sus propios gritos a la lejanía. Pronto, el auto se detuvo. Toris abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose vivo, sano y salvo frente a la entrada de la Catedral.

— ¡Llegamos!— avisó Iván con entusiasmo — ¡En sólo seis minutos!

— ¿E-en serio?— el mayor de los bálticos miró por la ventana. Distinguió entre los invitados a varios europeos y asiáticos, que los miraban con gesto atónito — Dios… mío…

— ¡Amén!— dijo el letón, poniendo término a sus plegarias. Abrió la puerta del auto, y bajó apresurado. Sus piernas temblorosas lo llevaron escalera arriba, junto a los invitados que aguardaban fuera de la Iglesia.

— Vamos, Toris. Hay que bajar.

— S-sí…

Iván descendió del vehículo, y ofreció su brazo al joven. Toris aceptó el gesto, pues sabía que de no hacerlo, caería al dar los primeros pasos con los pies en tierra. Subieron la escalera, saludando al resto de los presentes como si todo estuviese en orden. Entonces, se les acercó Feliks.

— ¡Tipo, como que creí que nunca llegarían! ¡Ya me extrañaba que fueran los únicos ausentes!— retó el polaco, encarando directamente a la "mujer" eslava — ¡Encima has venido conduciendo en sentido contrario! ¡Por amor al cielo! ¡¿Es que acaso estás loco?

— Al menos llegamos a tiempo ¿No, Toris?

— Eh… sí… aunque no ha sido de la mejor manera…

— ¿Lo ves…?— el rubio miró con detenimiento a su compañero — Liet, vienes así como súper pálido, y no te ves muy bien…— nuevamente, miró a Iván, ésta vez con el ceño fruncido — ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Liet?

— Sólo se ha mareado un poco en el viaje— respondió "ella" con una inocente risita — ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¡Me encantaría verla!

— Está en la capilla con Natasha. La loca estuvo maquillándola toda la tarde.

— ¡Vamos!— incitó "la" rusa, sin abandonar su infantil esbozo — ¡Quiero verla!

Caminaron rumbo a la construcción menor, y entraron en silencio. Se persignaron a la entrada, y luego, avanzaron entre las bancas desocupadas en dirección al salón apartado normalmente para los sacerdotes, donde guardaban sus sotanas y los implementos para la misa. Allí, sentada frente al espejo con la bielorrusa al lado, estaba la mayor de las eslavas. Yekaterina, viendo la llegada de sus parientes en el reflejo, volteó a recibirlos.

— Hola, muchachos— saludó la ucraniana, levantándose del asiento — ¿Han llegado hace poco?

— Sí, señorita— asintió el lituano.

— _Brat_, necesito tu opinión— dijo Natasha, sujetando a Yekaterina por los hombros — ¿Se verá muy sobrecargada si en el cintillo pongo unas rosas blancas? ¿O se verían mejor enganchadas en la gargantilla?— enseñó las florecillas, señalando ambas opciones poniéndolas cerca de las zonas nombradas. Iván, al principio sonriendo con impasible naturalidad, avanzó un par de pasos hacia Yekaterina. Luego, ensanchó su esbozo.

— _Sestra_… ¿Me permites las flores un momento?— dijo "ella". La menor las cedió, e Iván se encargó de engancharlas en la cinta que adornaba e cuello de la ucraniana. Retrocedió un paso, y admiró la obra que consideró finalizada:

Rara vez había visto a la mayor usando vestidos, más si se trataba de prendas tan adornadas y elaboradas. Se veía radiante vestida de blanco, y el diseño del vestido dejaba al descubierto los hombros y parte del pecho. Arriba era entallado y adornado con lentejuelas que formaban una figura en relieve con forma de flores. El faldón adornado de vuelos se arrastraba a sus espaldas, y apenas y dejaba ver los zapatos por delante. Los brazos eran cubiertos por guantes de terciopelo blanco que llegaban hasta sus codos. Complementaban diversos adornos: el cintillo blanco con cintas a los lados, la cinta y las rosas en su cuello, una flor en el centro del pecho. Finalmente, el detalle de los labios y mejillas sonrosadas por el labial y el rubor, la tenue sombra de ojos y las pestañas con rímel, daban un aspecto angelical a su rostro.

Iván no resistió la tentación de abrazarla, con el cuidado de no arruinar ningún detalle del arreglo.

— Te ves preciosa, _sestra_.

— ¡V-vanya…!— gimió la ucraniana — ¡No me digas eso o yo…!

— ¡_Brat_, no la hagas llorar!— dijo Natasha — ¡Ha estado así desde que llegamos aquí! Llora con cualquier comentario ¡Tendré que arreglarle el maquillaje de nuevo!

— ¡Disculpa!— Iván se apartó, riendo — ¡_Sestra_, no llores, no llores!

— ¡No debo llorar, no debo llorar…! — la mayor levantó el rostro, pestañeó rápido y se abanicó con las manos — No lloraré… no lloraré…

— ¿Me dejas al menos tomarte una foto, _sestra_?— preguntó "la" rusa, sacando la cámara de su bolso. Yekaterina le sonrió, y tomó del brazo a Natasha.

— A las dos ¿Sí?

— Claro…

— ¿Y si mejor le tomo la foto a las tres?— interrumpió Toris, tocando el hombro de Iván. "Ella" le cedió el aparato, y se colocó junto a la mayor — ¡Sonrían!

Acomodó la visión del lente, y presionó el botón de la cámara. El flash se accionó, iluminando por una fracción de segundo a la familia. Luego, el lituano corroboró que la captura hubiese sido buena.

— ¡Está perfecta!— exclamó Toris. Luego, indicó a Feliks y Raivis que se pudieran junto a la novia — Otra para el recuerdo ¿Sí?

— ¡Sí! Quiero una foto con Katyusha— dijo el polaco. Una nueva captura fue a parar a la memoria de la cámara, luego de que el menor de los bálticos y el pariente de la novia se hubiesen acomodado junto a ellos.

Las campanas de la iglesia dieron las siete. El pánico cundió en la pequeña sala donde la novia y sus acompañantes se encontraban.

— ¡Ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no!— Yekaterina puso ambas manos enguantadas sobre su pecho — ¡E-es ya la hora…! ¡Ay no, ay no…!

— ¡Cálmate!— rugió la bielorrusa — ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?

— Natasha, no la asustes— rió Iván — Lo que necesita Yekaterina es respirar hondo, decir unas cuantas oraciones, y luego Eduard vendrá a buscarla.

— ¿Tiene todo lo que necesita?— preguntó Feliks — Recuerden la superstición de las cosas que lleve llevar una novia para que todo salga bien*…

— ¡Sí, si! Me aseguré de todos esos detalles.

— Revisemos la lista entonces…— sugirió Iván — ¿Algo nuevo?

— El vestido— respondió Natasha.

— ¿Algo viejo?

— Los zapatos. Eran de mamá.

— ¿Algo regalado?

— Los guantes— señaló la menor de las eslavas — Cortesía de Bonnefoy.

— ¿Algo prestado?

— El maquillaje— intervino la ucraniana — Natasha se ha ofrecido a maquillarme con sus cosméticos.

— ¿Y algo azul?

— Las ligas— dijo, antes de levantar el faldón del vestido de novia. Yekaterina chilló, entre aterrada y avergonzada. Raivis tapó sus ojos, y Toris dio la vuelta — ¿Ves? Tienen una cinta azul.

— ¡Perfecto! Ya puedes bajarle el vestido— dijo Iván. Natasha soltó la tela del faldón, y Yekaterina se encargó de reacomodarla — _Sestra_… mucha suerte. Nosotros debemos ir a nuestros lugares.

— S-sí…

— Yo, como soy la madrina, debo ir a mi lugar junto al altar— dijo la bielorrusa — Yekaterina… tranquila. Estaré allí en caso de cualquier cosa.

Se retiraron de la sala, justo en el momento que el estonio llegaba por la novia. Compartieron un rápido saludo y algunas palabras de aliento, antes de ir a la entrada principal de la catedral, y entrar detrás de todo el resto de invitados. Los familiares iban en los asientos delanteros, cruzando los dedos y normalizando sus agitadas respiraciones.

— Ahí está el novio— señaló Iván — (Está el padrino, y Raivis ha ido a buscar la cesta con las flores para irlas arrojando en la alfombra cuando pase Yekaterina… todo está bien… todo va bien… veo a Alfred, a Arthur, Francis, están los Zwingli, Los Beilschmidt, Los Vargas, Hernández… respira, Iván, respira…— murmuró para sí mismo — Respira… respira… están los hermanos de los países bajos… toda la familia de Yao… respira… respira… ¡Dios, mi hermana va a casarse! ¡Seré cuñado de un norteamericano! ¡¿Y si tengo sobrinos? Respira… respira, Iván…)

— Señorita, aún la veo muy nerviosa…— susurró Toris — ¿Necesita ayuda?

— Estoy bien…— "la" rusa tomó la mano de su secretario — Sólo… debo respirar…

— Relájese…— aconsejó él, acercándose más en la banca hacia "ella", dándole a Iván la posibilidad de recostar la cabeza en su hombro —Todo va a estar bien— acarició el dorso de la mano con su pulgar. Toris se sonrió.

— No puedo creer que éste día llegara tan rápido. Creo que es lo que más me afecta— confesó Iván — Por suerte… cuento contigo y con tu apoyo para calmarme.

— Y puede contar también con que siempre voy a estar allí para brindárselo.

— Gracias, Toris— suspiró "ella", ensanchando más su esbozo — Te quiero~.

— Y yo la quiero a usted…

En eso, Roderich comenzó a tocar la conocida melodía de la marcha nupcial en el órgano de la catedral. Los nervios de todos los presentes se tensaron, y la música interpretada por el austriaco llenó todos los rincones.

La novia, en compañía del estonio, venía caminando por el centro de la capilla en dirección al altar, donde los padrinos aguardaban su llegada junto al aún más nervioso novio canadiense. Raivis caminaba delante de ella, poniendo algunos pétalos de flores de su camino.

Mientras menos era la distancia de la ucraniana respecto al altar, mayor era la presión que Iván iba ejerciendo sobre la mano de su secretario. Toris comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Señorita…?

— No pasa nada— dijo Iván, notablemente acelerado.

— A-auch… señorita…— los dedos del lituano comenzaron a crujir — ¡Señorita, está moliendo mis huesos!— exclamó disimuladamente. "La" rusa soltó la mano del báltico.

— Disculpa…

— No… hay problemas— rodeó los hombros de "la" eslava con su brazos — Si la abrazo así… ¿Basta?

— Claro. Claro…

Iván volvió a sonreír. Respiró hondamente, y fijó la vista en la parte delantera de la iglesia, lugar donde el letón abandonaba la escena, entrando a la salita donde el sacerdote guardaba sus atuendos, dejando el panorama disponible para la ya preparada pareja. La música del órgano cesó, y Yekaterina se colocó junto a Matthew. Ambos novios compartieron una mirada cómplice y nerviosa, dándose fuerza y ánimos para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo con todos sus invitados como testigo. Dos pares de corazones bajo la mirada del Creador, consolidarían para siempre sus uniones: uno frente al altar, y el otro, después de acabada la boda, se darían la oportunidad para encomendar su futuro amoroso a aquella figura de yeso en el crucifijo, mejor dicho, al ser que veía su esencia representada en ella.

Ambas parejas vivirían protegidas bajo su santísimo manto, esperando que sus uniones fueran eternamente resguardadas por su misericordia y bendición. Hasta que la muerte los separe.

* * *

Días después de la boda, una junta fue convocada de forma urgente en casa de "la" china. Toda su familia estaba allí, preguntándose qué sería aquél tema tan importante que Yao les comunicaría.

Bueno… casi todos se lo preguntaban, mejor dicho.

Im Yong Soo, al menos, no formaba parte de esa gran mayoría de personas que no sabían el por qué "la" china no se había decidido a volver a su forma masculina.

En el comedor y cocina, una gran concurrencia de gente preparaba el lugar, la comida y la mesa, en espera de que el resto de los embajadores llegaran.

— Phaibun ¿Quieres que te ayude con esos platos?— ofreció la vietnamita — Vas a tirarlos…

— ¡Voy bien, voy bien-ana~!— rió el tailandés, caminando con la pila de loza en ambas manos, haciendo equilibrio.

— Me sorprende que los pronósticos para éste otoño sean tan desalentadores respecto a los del anterior— dijo el macaense al hongkonés, mientras revolvía el contenido de una de las ollas — Dicen, incluso, que habrán cerca de dos grados centígrados menos en el invierno, y nevará mucho más que el año pasado.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Lee — ¿Lo oíste, Hyung? Puede que éste año nieve mucho más en tu casa…

— Eso no me anima— suspiró el norcoreano, quien también ayudaba en la cocina vigilando que sus contenidos estuviesen a punto — Me gusta la nieve, pero ya tengo suficiente con un mes de ella en casa…

— Por suerte yo vivo cerca del mar— comentó el delegado de Macao, sonriéndose — Su influencia hace que el clima en mi región sea más agradable.

— No sabes cómo te envidio— comentó el mongol, que estaba muy cerca de ellos buscando los demás artículos y cubiertos para poner en la mesa — Yo no tengo ninguno de ellos: ni un clima agradable, ni mar…

— Te compadezco— dijo el hongkonés.

— Oigan… tengo una pregunta que hacerles— dijo el norcoreano — ¿Sabe alguno de ustedes por qué _nuna_ no quiere volver a ser hombre? Quise que fuera ella quien me respondiera, pero… no quiso explicarme nada…

— A ninguno de nosotros— respondió el macaense — Tampoco a Lee o MeiMei…

— También me preguntaba lo mismo ¿Qué gracia tiene que se quede en ese cuerpo donde no puedo molestarlo como siempre hago…?— Gansükh quedó pensativo, y comenzó a reír con lujuriosa malicia — Aunque… ahora puedo "molestarla" de otra forma…

— Deja en paz a nuestra hermana— dijeron los otros tres a coro.

Los representantes de Corea del Sur, China, Japón y Taiwán se encontraban en otras habitaciones de la casa, conversando temas más privados.

Por una parte, Kiku y MeiMei. Ambos en la habitación donde habían sido dejadas las pertenencias de los invitados.

— ¿Ya has encontrado lo que buscabas?— preguntó el japonés, viendo como la taiwanesa hurgaba entre las maletas y bolsos de viaje del resto de la familia.

— Casi… casi…

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Si ves mi cartera avísame, por favor… la dejé junto con mi bolso, por eso me extraña tanto que se haya extraviado…— dijo la taiwanesa, incorporándose casi de un salto de entre las maletas desordenadas. El mareo producido por el brusco movimiento la hizo retroceder un par de pasos, y casi ir a parar al suelo. Para su suerte, Kiku logró afirmarla, evitando su caída.

— ¿Te mareaste mucho, Mei…?

— ¡E-estoy bien…!— replicó ella, irguiéndose rápidamente, roja como nunca… ¡Había estado entre los brazos de Kiku! ¡Había detenido su desplome, abrazándola! — Gracias… Kiku…

— ¿Te parece si buscamos después, MeiMei?

— Es que… es algo importante. Lo necesito ahora.

— Pues sigamos intentando— el japonés caminó del otro lado de la habitación, comenzando a mover algunas maletas. Dio con lo que buscaban: una cartera sencilla con adornos y flecos, y un gran contenido en su interior — Ya la hallé.

— ¡Perfecto!— exclamó la menor, dando un aplauso. Kiku le facilitó su bolso, y ella, impaciente como niña en Navidad, la abrió. Comenzó a buscar algo entre todas las cosas que llevaba ahí dentro.

— MeiMei… ¿Y si mejor vamos…?

— ¡Dame un segundo!

— Podemos dejarlo para después…— suspiró el nipón. De pronto, vio con sorpresa que MeiMei sacaba de su cartera un libro que se le hacía muy familiar. Sonrió.

— Lo he leído tres veces, Kiku— dijo ella, también sonriéndole.

— ¿Tanto te ha gustado mi publicación científica?

— Sí. Y me impresiona que durante el tiempo que fuiste una chica "descubrieras" tantas cosas— rió — Más que un tema serio y científico, se me hace divertido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Nadie había escrito sobre éste tema antes. Es… casi impensable hacerlo. O al menos que un hombre lo haya hecho "en base a experiencias personales", como destacaste aquí…

— Ah… supongo que no es común— dijo Kiku, enrojeciendo un poco — Aprendí muchas cosas… pero para mi suerte, no volveré a pasar por ellas.

— Si eso te alegra, pues creo que a mí también— la taiwanesa guardó nuevamente su libro — A pesar de que extraño los arreglos que te hacía cada día… me gustas más así.

MeiMei tapó su boca…

Se le habían escapado algunas letras de más en su declaración…

— ¡Quise decir… que me gusta más como eres… normal! Digo… no como chica ¡No quiero decir que como chica no fueras linda…!— notó que Kiku comenzaba a sonrojarse también ¿Estaría avergonzándolo? — ¡P-pero… eres más lindo así! ¡Oh, salve Buda! Kiku… tú me entiendes ¿Cierto?

— Sí… creo que sí…

— Es que… me alegra que regresaras a ser hombre… a pesar de que como chica me divertía mucho arreglándote…

— Lo he captado, Mei— dijo Kiku con una sonrisa. Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de a joven — Y supongo que también he de darte las gracias por tus atenciones y cuidados mientras me encontraba en ese estado tan vulnerable.

— Sabes que… siempre puedes contar conmigo.

— Es bueno saber eso— el japonés dio un paso adelante. MeiMei enrojeció aún más de lo que ya estaba, notándose extremadamente cerca del japonés, casi encerrada en un abrazo sin consumar. Ésta vez, los dichos del nipón no fueron más que susurros — ¿Puedo?

— ¿Qué…? ¡A-ah! C-claro…— respondió la taiwanesa. Pronto, se sintió rodeada por los brazos del hombre. Apoyó delicadamente su mejilla contra el pecho del nipón, sonriendo ampliamente, casi lagrimeando de emoción.

— MeiMei… ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás muy agitada…

— N-no sucede nada…— respondió ella, encantada con la cercanía y la tibieza del mimo — Kiku…

— Dime…

— Te quiero…— suspiró nuevamente.

— Ah… yo…— Kiku se tensó — T-también… MeiMei…

— ¿Aprendiste algo acerca de cómo quieren las chicas cuando fuiste una?

— N-no… exactamente…

— Es una lección importante— gimió MeiMei, estrechando más el abrazo — Y… si te interesa… podría ayudarte a saber más de ella.

La sugerencia hizo también al japonés agitarse. Bajó la vista, encontrándose con la de la joven a una distancia mínima de la de él. Y antes siquiera de poder responder con las pocas palabras que en el momento se le ocurrían, sintió la caricia de los labios de MeiMei rozar la comisura de los suyos.

Ambos temblaron, y a los pocos segundos se separaron, viéndose descubiertos por Hahn y Gansükh.

— Salve… Buda…— jadeó dificultosamente la vietnamita, llevándose las manos al pecho.

— ¡Sabía que ésta familia tenía sus historias oscuras entre los hermanos!— carcajeó el mongol, haciendo que ambos sorprendidos se sintieran morir por dentro — ¿Para qué disimulan? ¡Esto dentro de poco va a saberse!

— ¿De qué hablas…?— preguntó Hahn. Entonces, Gansükh corrió en dirección al comedor.

— ¡A que no adivinan! ¡Su hermana tiene novio…!

— ¡Oh, no seas soplón…!— regañó la vietnamita, corriendo a la siga del mongol. Consiguió atraparlo y taparle la boca — ¡Eres un mata-pasiones!

— ¡Hahn…!— llamó MeiMei — Por favor…

— No lo mencionen en presencia de Yao— pidió Kiku — Ha… estado muy delicado últimamente… y si sabe que Mei y yo…

— ¡Va a enojarse mucho!

— ¿Oíste, salvaje?— preguntó la surasiática a su "prisionero", a lo que éste respondió moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza — Ni una palabra a Yao… Éste romance es secreto.

— ¡Hahn!— reprendieron ambos "tórtolos" a la vez.

— ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí…!— dijo el ex tártaro — Pero… ¿Puedo decirles a los de abajo.

— No— respondieron los tres al unísono, aunque con distintos tonos de voz.

— Aguafiestas… ¿Qué gracia tienen los secretos si nadie los sabe?

— Es la gracia de que sean SECRETOS— bufó la vietnamita — Vamos. Sólo faltan ustedes, Yong y Yao. Iré a buscarlos…

Mientras Hahn se alejaba en dirección al fondo del pasillo, los otros tres bajaron la escalera. En la última habitación de la planta, en voz muy baja, hablaban los dos ausenten en el comedor.

— No estoy muy seguro de lo que haré-aru… ¿Y si se lo toman muy a mal?

— Contra el único que podrían volverse es contra mí, Yao— dijo el surcoreano para calmar a su "hermana", a la vez que tomaba sus manos — A ti jamás te harían daño. Menos en ese estado…

— ¡Es eso lo que me preocupa-aru! ¿Y si te lastiman mucho?

— Sé defenderme-daze~— Yong Soo sonrió — Además, si me dices que has sacado todas las espadas decorativas, cuchillos de carne y sierras eléctricas de la casa, no veo con qué otra cosa podrían querer atacarme.

— Con sus propias manos-aru.

— ¡Cierto…!— el menor tembló violentamente — No había pensado en eso… pero… ¿Crees que se vayan al extremo de aventárseme encima?

— No me extrañaría que después de salir del shock sí lo hicieran-aru.

— Eso, o se ponen muy felices y te abrazan y felicitan durante toda la tarde.

— ¿Crees que eso vaya a ocurrir, Yong Soo?

— No… pero me anima pensar en que tengo posibilidades de sobrevivir a la noticia-daze~— carcajeó, tratando de romper la tensión del momento — Además… es mejor que lo sepan ahora, que tienes relativamente poco tiempo de embarazo, a que lo sepan después cuando comience a notarse tu pancita— tocó el vientre de "la" china, acariciándolo suavemente.

— Creo… que por esa parte tienes razón…

Hasta el momento, ellos dos eran las únicas dos personas que sabían de que la "mujer" estaba encinta. De hecho, Yong Soo se había enterado nada más hace dos meses, cuando luego de un examen efectuado en el hospital, bajo el testimonio de especialistas y con métodos que no admitían errores, el resultado era evidente.

Al principio, Yao entró en pánico ¡Estaba "embarazada" de su "hermano menor"! ¡La persona a la que había visto crecer, el niño al que había criado hace tanto tiempo! El muchachito inocente que le robaba besos de buenas noches cuando las luces debían apagarse, el que gustaba de compartir caramelos y helados de boca a boca con él. El niño enamorado y no correspondido, el soñador apasionado…

Bastó con una noche de desliz para que en el interior de "la" china se alojara esa semilla que daría origen al fruto de aquél amor. Había una parte de sí que le pertenecía al menor.

Cuando lo hablaron, notó con extrañeza como Yong Soo no manifestaba su acostumbrada energía. Creyó, por un momento, que le brincaría encima y empezaría a recitarle todos aquellos proyectos familiares de ensueño, los que posiblemente ocuparon sus fantasías oníricas de cada noche, de las siestas de cada tarde… por el contrario…

Lloró.

Larga y amargamente. Apoyado en su hombro. Sollozó como nunca había hecho. El pánico volvía, nuevamente, a apoderarse de Yao. Cuando exigió explicaciones, tan sólo recibió por respuesta una sonrisa falsa y forzada, enmarcada por el surco húmedo de las lágrimas del menor. Un balbuceo jugueteó en sus labios por largo tiempo.

— "Perdóname"— le había dicho, desplomándose a llorar ahora sobre su pecho — "Yao… nunca quise arruinar tu vida así…"— y luego, un convulso y sincero: — "Apoyaré tu decisión, sea cual sea. Tienes mi respaldo. Te lo juro por mi honor"

Por su honor… por su amor…

Había una vida en juego. Tres corazones palpitando, embargándose de angustia y dolor. La criaturita en su vientre no tenía culpa alguna.

Yao obligó a Yong Soo a secar sus lágrimas y calmarse, dado que si proseguía con su llanto acabaría por contagiárselo. Había que ser fuertes, ser inteligentes, detenerse a pensar en la mejor decisión para la criaturita.

No lo meditó demasiado. Era aquella inocente vida en juego, en las manos de ambos, pendiendo del delicado equilibrio de su decisión. Un hilo a punto de cortarse. Yao respiró profundo, y tomó las manos del joven. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, pero no molesto. Al contrario. Centellaban emocionados y llenos de ternura.

— "Im Yong Soo… voy a tener a nuestro hijo".

"Nuestro"

¡Había dicho que la criaturita viviría! ¡Era el hijo de ambos, el bebé que ansiosos esperarían para poder tener en brazos! ¡Un hijo! ¡SU hijo!

Nuevamente, el surcoreano sollozó. Ésta vez embargado de dicha. Le esperaba un futuro brillante, días de ilimitada felicidad junto a la persona que siempre soñó tener en sus brazos, alojada en su corazón, compartiendo su vida para la eternidad.

No pudo contener el deseo de besarla nuevamente, estrecharla en sus brazos para no soltarla por un buen tiempo. Y Yao no pudo evitar contagiarse con el emocionado llanto de su "hermano", besarlo, abrazarlo. Ser feliz con él…

Con el padre de su hijo…

Cuando Hahn abrió la puerta, sorprendió a ambos asiáticos arrodillados en el suelo frente a frente, tomados de la mano, mirándose a los ojos. La vietnamita suspiró, no pudiendo evitar después sonreírse.

— Estamos esperándolos ¿Les falta mucho por hablar?

— ¿Eh? N-no-aru— dijo Yao, incorporándose junto a Yong Soo.

— Vamos de inmediato-daze~.

— ¡Qué bien! El almuerzo ya está listo. No hay que dejar que se enfríe…

Bajaron las escaleras tras la surasiática. Antes de aparecer ante la mirada de los otros invitados, "la" china y su compañero compartieron una mirada cómplice, dándose los últimos ánimos antes de soltar la "bomba". Se acercaron a la mesa, sentándose alrededor de ella. El macaense inició las oraciones para bendecir la comida, y fueron más que nadie las chicas las que se tomaron la molestia de servir los platillos.

— ¿Un brindis por ésta reunión?— propuso la taiwanesa, levantando su vaso lleno. Los demás, imitando su gesto, brindaron con ella.

— Buen provecho a todos— dijo Kiku. Comenzaron a degustar las preparaciones, al principio en silencio; luego, las conversaciones afloraron por montón.

— ¡Daze~! Está delicioso— exclamó Yong Soo, luego de dar una probada a su comida.

— ¡Los cocineros se han lucido!— apoyó el tailandés.

— ¿Le pusieron algo más aparte de lo que les he señalado en la receta-aru?

— Él nos dijo que no le harían mal otro par de aliños a la carne— señaló el hongkonés, mirando al delegado de Macao.

— Pues has de pasarme algunos de tus secretos-aru— "la" china sonrió complacida.

— Lo bueno de las juntas como ésta es que es la oportunidad perfecta para compartir secretos de cocina. Sobre todo a quienes nos gusta hacer platillos especiales—dijo la taiwanesa, lamiendo los palillos untados en la salsa que iba sobre los granos de arroz.

— Juntas como ésta no se hacen todos los días, y tampoco se deben a nada— interrumpió el norcoreano, volteándose a ver a "la" dueña de casa — ¿Qué es esa noticia que tenías que decirnos, _Nuna_?

— ¡Si, ya dinos!— apoyó Gansükh — Deja de hacerte el misterioso, Yao…

— Nos tienes a todos muy tensos, Yao-san… ¿Es algo bueno?

— E-en parte diría que sí…— rió "ella" con nerviosismo — Los he convocado porque… quiero darles una noticia muy importante-aru. Les pido ante todo que conserven la calma, y me dejen explicarles todo antes de que vaya a haber algún malentendido-aru.

— Claro, pero… ¡Ya hazlo!— demandó la taiwanesa.

— ¿Me prometen que me dejarán hablar hasta que termine, y que no van a reaccionar… como salvajes-aru?

— Si lo dices por mí, te aviso de inmediato que he dejado mi hacha en casa ésta vez— declaró el mongol, un poco ofendido por la supuesta indirecta de "la" china — Y puedes apostar a que no haré nada raro…

— ¿Juran que nadie aquí va a tratar de matar a alguno de sus hermanos-aru?

— _Nuna_, me ofendes— intervino Hyung, cruzando los brazos — No me agrada Yong, pero jamás lo mataría… creo.

— Si cumples con el tacto, tino y tono con lo que digas, no veo por qué tendría que suceder alguna de esas cosas— dijo Lee.

— ¡Pero no nos sigas tensando más, Yao!— pidió el macaense — ¿Qué es, qué es…?

Yao respiró profundo. Miró a todos los presentes y mordió su labio inferior. Yong Soo, notando la inquietud de la "mujer", tomó su mano disimuladamente y permitió que la apretara. Los demás se estaban ya inclinando sobre el tablón de la mesa, acribillando a "la" mayor con miradas penetrantes y curiosas. "La" china abrió la boca, y dejó por fin salir las palabras atrapadas en su garganta:

— La familia crecerá… van a ser tíos.

Todo, por un momento, fue silencio absoluto.

— Estoy esperando un hijo…

Las primeras reacciones fueron preocupantes. MeiMei palideció como nunca, y tan sólo atinó a taparse la boca en gesto de incredulidad. Gansükh se comenzó a atragantar con un pedazo de carne, pero la impresión misma le imposibilitaba de acción alguna para salvarse. Phaibun, en condiciones no muy diferentes a las de MeiMei, fue quien logró salvarlo, golpeando su espalda para recobrar la casi nula respiración del mongol.

La vietnamita abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, compartiendo una mirada llena de desconcierto con Kiku, antes de que el japonés perdiera el conocimiento y cayera desmayado junto a MeiMei.

— ¡IMPOSIBLE~~~!— el delegado de Macao se levantó de la mesa, y salió corriendo a la calle esparciendo el pánico por todo el barrio con sus alaridos. El tailandés tuvo que ir corriendo tras de él, para traerlo de vuelta a casa y evitar que fuese a cometer alguna locura.

Los otros que comunicaron sus vistas fueron el hongkonés y el mayor de los coreanos, quienes poniéndose de pie, se dirigieron hacia Yong Soo. Lo tomaron por los brazos y lo sacaron a la rastra de la residencia china.

— ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué van a hacerle-aru?— interrogó "la" china, yendo tras ambos jóvenes asiáticos.

— ¡A darle lo que se merece!— rugió el norcoreano. Im Yong Soo gritaba en su idioma natal, clamando por ayuda.

Llegaron hasta el jardín, donde aventaron al surcoreano contra una de las estatuillas decorativas del jardín. Cubrieron toda posibilidad de escape, y antes siquiera que intentara levantarse, Hyung introdujo la mano entre sus ropas, extrayendo del bolsillo interno de su hanbok un revólver cargado.

— ¡E-espera…! ¡Hyung, no, por favor…!

— ¿Me permites los honores?— preguntó el hongkonés, haciendo un ademán con la mano pidiendo el arma. Le fue cedida, y en seguida, apuntó Yong Soo — Di tus oraciones…

Yao se apresuró a tratar de detenerlos, pero quedó helado al ver el cañón del arma en dirección al pecho del tembloroso surcoreano y el índice de Lee a punto de presionar el gatillo. Más encima, Hyung se había adelantado a obstaculizarle el paso.

— ¡ESPERA, NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLO…!

Yong Soo cerró los ojos, y aguardó el momento en que Lee se decidiera a dispararle.

Tres descargas del arma alertaron a todo el barrio.

Milagrosamente, el surcoreano estaba más vivo que nunca.

— ¿Qué… sucedió…? ¿Estoy en el cielo?— preguntó inocentemente el amenazado, tocando su pecho ileso. Entonces, notó que en algún momento que quizás no vio, debido a que había cerrado los ojos, el hongkonés había modificado el blanco de los disparos, y estos habían sido al aire.

— Esto hay que celebrarlo—dijo con su siempre queda y calmada voz, devolviendo el arma a su legítimo dueño, quien sonriéndose, dejaba de una vez libre el camino de "la" china.

— ¡Casi me han matado del susto-aru!— protestó Yao, brincando hacia Yong Soo y abrazándolo protectoramente — ¡Lo mismo hicieron en Año Nuevo! ¡¿Es que no sacaron ninguna lección de ello-aru?

— Sí. Pero era la ocasión perfecta de repetirlo.

— Lee ya lo sabía porque ayudándote un día con la limpieza encontró los papeles del hospital. Me dijo que trajera el revólver para festejar— interrumpió Hyung, guardando nuevamente su arma — Y de paso darle un pequeño susto a mi hermano.

—… Par de locos— suspiró Yao entre divertido, aliviado y aún un poco asustado — Uno de estos días infartarán a alguien con eso-aru…

— Mientras no suceda, lo seguiremos haciendo— declaró el hongkonés, tan serio como siempre.

— ¡Debí tomarle una foto a tu cara, Yong!— carcajeó malévolamente el norcoreano — En serio eres divertido cuando te asustas.

—… Buda santísimo— suspiró el surcoreano, no pudiendo evitar reírse con nerviosismo. Luego, abrazándose a la china, acarició su vientre antes de dirigir un par de palabras al nuevo integrante en camino: — Bienvenido a la familia-daze~.

Entraron nuevamente a la residencia, en espera de que Phaibun volviera con su pariente macaense. Fueron recibidos por los aún más impactados visitantes, prosiguiendo con su festejo.

**Fin.**

* * *

***Batalla de Stalingrado**: O llamada por los alemanes "Guerra de ratas", es la batalla recordara como la más sangrienta de la humanidad, con bajas de aproximadamente cuatro millones de personas, entre civiles y soldados de los bandos beligerantes: las fuerzas alemanas nazis (aunque también habían soldados italianos, húngaros y rumanos) y soviéticos. Tuvo lugar en lo que actualmente es la ciudad de Volgogrado, en Rusia (1942-1943).

***Marocchino:** Café típico de Turín, elaborado con café expreso, crema de leche y cacao en polvo.

***Omertá**: O "Ley de Silencio", es el código de honor siciliano que prohíbe a los miembros de las mafias dar cualquier información acerca de los delitos cometidos que incumban a las personas implicadas. Romper éste juramento, es castigable con la muerte.

***Catedral de San Basilio:** Catalogada Patrimonio de la Humanidad en 1990, , fue elaborada por orden del Zar Iván IV de Rusia ("Iván el Terrible") para conmemorar la conquista del Kanato de Kazán (un estado actualmente ruso que estaba en manos de la Horda de Oro y los búlgaros), la Catedral de la Intercesión de la Virgen en el Montículo, llamada "Catedral de San Basilio" la capilla que el Zar Fiodor I de Rusia (Fiodor Ivanovich) sobre la tumba de San Basilio el Bendito, se encuentra al sureste de la Plaza Roja en Moscú, Torre Spasskaya del Kremlin y la Iglesia de San Juan Bautista en Dyákovo. Se dice que las torres de la catedral fueron construidas cada una para conmemorar a un santo cuando el zar ganara una batalla, pero la torre central las unifica en una sola catedral. También está el mito de que Iván el Terrible mandó a dejar ciego al arquitecto de ésta Catedral (Póstnik Yákovlev) para que no pudiese proyectar construcción más fabulosa que aquella, pero está desmentido, puesto que el mismo arquitecto participó después en la construcción del Kremlin de Kazán (Kremlin es un conjunto de edificios civiles y religiosos).

***Supersticiones de boda:** ¡Las hay muchas, y todas con algún significado! La más común: el novio no debe ver a la novia con el vestido, ya que trae mala suerte (¡Y arruina la sorpresa!); y que el vestido de novia preferentemente es blanco, símbolo de virginidad y pureza. También hay otras, como:

+"En Martes no te cases ni te embarques" ¿Conocen ese popular dicho? Tiene su razón, y es que Marte era el dios romano de la guerra (Ares para los griegos), y aquél día lleva el nombre en su honor. Se supone que un matrimonio llevado a cabo en Martes estará lleno de desgracias (¡Son mejores los Lunes de Luna llena! Traen buena suerte para la descendencia). Tampoco es recomendable casarse el día 13, ya que es auguro de muerte. Enero es también un mal mes para casarse, ya que supuestamente trae mala suerte a la economía familiar. Tampoco hay que casarse cuando hay Luna Nueva, que son días especiales para los que gustan de la brujería y magia negra, pudiendo llegar maldiciones y malas vibras a la pareja..

+ ¡No usar perlas! Si no, el matrimonio estará lleno de llanto A MARES. Y esto trasciende a la vida matrimonial, traduciéndose en dolor y desgracia.

+ La novia debe de llevar algo azul (que simboliza fidelidad), portar algo prestado (que simboliza la amistad), algo robado o regalado (esto no sé con qué objetivo) y algo usado o viejo (un nexo con el pasado, pese al inicio de la nueva vida matrimonial). También se acostumbra a poner una moneda en el dobladillo del vestido, para traer buena suerte en el dinero a la pareja.

+ El velo de novia, que evita que las malas vibras de las mujeres que desean al marido lleguen a la mujer.

+El hombre debe cuidarse de no llevar la corbata torcida, pues augura infidelidad en el futuro.

+La novia debe de situarse a la izquierda del novio. Esto viene de tiempos muy antiguos, ya que era de esperarse que hubiese quienes querían echar a perder la ceremonia. En caso de que eso ocurriera, el hombre debía de empuñar la espada y luchar con el individuo (normalmente, los luchadores eran diestros).

+Las argollas: El dedo de los novios entrando en una cavidad circular ¿No les evoca la imagen de la penetración sexual? Pues es eso exactamente el origen de la tradición de las argollas. Pero la Iglesia Católica, por cuestiones morales, tradujo éste símbolo como la firme prueba de fidelidad, representada por el obsequio de un metal precioso ante la mirada de Dios.

+El beso: símbolo de que la unión y los acuerdos quedan consumados para la eternidad. Antiguamente la boda culminaba con la pareja teniendo relaciones sexuales frente a toda la audiencia como testigo, pero… la costumbre se ha distorsionado hasta estos días por cuestión ética y moral.

+Cruzar la puerta con la novia en brazos, saliendo de la Iglesia con el pie derecho. Es para la buena suerte, según dicen. Su origen es incierto, aunque se cree que era por la costumbre del "rapto" de la novia, que se hacía a caballo (por tanto, la novia no tocaba el suelo). Otros señalan que el novio carga a la novia para que ella llegara descansada a los aposentos (así, la "noche de bodas" resulta mejor).

+Arrojarle arroz a los novios: pues el arroz es el símbolo de fertilidad en la India. Antes se arrojaba trigo.

+Lanzar el ramo: una forma en que la novia comparte su felicidad y suerte con las amigas y casaderas que asisten a la ceremonia. La que lo atrapa: es la próxima en casarse. También existe la posibilidad de que el novio arroje el guante de la novia o la liga, con el mismo objetivo que el ramo de la novia, sólo que para los hombres (Y estos, supuestamente, debes pelearse por la prenda arrojada).

+Amarrar latas al automóvil en que se irán los novios ayuda a alejar los malos espíritus. También ayudan los bocinazos de automóvil.

+Luna de miel: los caballeros teutones se casaban a la luz de la Luna, y para reponer fuerzas, bebían un licor de miel por varios días.

* * *

Respuestas

* * *

**Tsuki Kageshiro:**

¡Hola~! Me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia ^-^ ¿Tres días en leerlo? Wow!Igual es bastante XD sí… admito que si ha salido largo, pero es que la inspiración puede conmigo. Por lo demás destaco el gran trabajo que me da el adaptar bien a los personajes a situaciones como esta, que no suelen verse en Hetalia, pero por miedo a la crítica y el OoC, es que suelo ponerme tanto en el lugar de los personajes (a veces para bien o para mal: me deprimo con ellos, siento su nerviosismo y su felicidad. Es mágico).

¡Jaja~! Mi obsesión con los personajes "malvados" fue lo que me ha obligado a poner al Eje del Mal, aunque como que no son tan… "malos". Más bien les gusta hacer temblar a Estados Unidos. ¡Yay~! Sí, Sadiq es tan… OMG! Sexy *derrame nasal* ¡Muero~! Y no sabes cómo adoré escribir lo de su "cita" doble con Kiku, donde se coló Heracles XD.

Pero sobretodo encuentro que me ha ehcho muy bien ahondar en mi fanatismo por Rusia~ *o* es el personaje que más amo de Hetalia. Aunque he de reconocer que sí fui un poco malita con él ^^U pero es que Mongolia está diseñado para ser un monstruo: un monstruo chistoso en cierta medida, y muy, MUY perturbador por otro XD Amo los personajes así~.

Jojo~, soy una mala influencia. Es que como fan de las parejitas como RussLiet (o LietRuss en éste caso) creo que mi labor es esparcir el amor por ellos XD además que son tan lindos juntos, y no creo que sea tan como lo pintan los fanáticos, poco menos donde Rusia se transforma en un jefe extremadamente abusivo, un violador y torturador a sangre fría (el chico es cruel, pero el mismo Himaruya ha dicho que es inconsciente de ello). Corea del Sur x China necesita más amor! Yong Soo es un encanto de personaje (¡Lo he visto en tiras cómicas y es todo un amor!) y me gusta como queda con China más que como lo hace el último con Rusia.

Jeje~, debo admitir que Prusia no me cae muy bien. En mi opinión: es chistoso, divertido y todo lo que se quiera… pero son algunos de sus fanáticos los que lo ponen como un ser tan egocéntrico y molestoso que llega a hastiarme. Sin ofender, pero me da la imagen de que es un personaje odioso (¡Siendo que en realidad no lo es!). Por otra parte: me gusta mucho Austria x Hungría ^-^.

Y entre el USAxUK y el FrxUK: ¡FrUK! XDDD

Jajaja~, la reunión por continentes. Agonicé escribiéndola, sobre todo cuando se trataba de peleas (fuera la de Iran, Zimbabue, Bielorrusia ( y Libia XD) v/s Estados Unidos, o la de Mongolia v/s Rusia, Lituania y Bielorrusia). El romance y el suspenso se dieron casi por sí solos XD y la parodia y la música han sido el fruto de lo que la imaginación misma me ha ordenado escribir.

¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por comentar!

* * *

**akasuna tsuki-yuue:**

Volver a lo de antes será el alivio más grande para los afectados, pero el mayor sufrimiento para mí, como escritora TT-TT (jaja, es que en serio me enamoré de las Nyo!)

¡El mundo merece ver ese video de Arthur bailando el caño! XD tiene que subirlo a Internet. Mira que la damita inglesa se nos pone salvaje cuando empina la copa (qué decir Francis, que arrojó su sostén… y los latinos se lo llevaron).

¿Venganza? ¡Japón ya estaba asfixiado por tanto amor y peleas por él… "ella"! XD Sí, fue un poco duro cuando les rompió el corazón a Grecia y Turquía, y deliré de risa cuando pensé en todas esas paranoias que le hice tener… jejeje~

¡El último capítulo lo dice todo~~~! Admito que casi lloro escribiendo la parte de Corea del Sur y China (andaba sensible, y más encima la canción que escuchaba no ayudaba en nada ("Víveme" de Laura Paussini)). Ujuju~, esos antojitos sólo pueden tener un significado~~: ¡La familia asiática crece! La cigüeña se dará una vueltecita por su casa~.

¿Un extra? ¿Tipo epílogo? Puede ser. O quizás cofcofunasegundapartecofcof XDDD jajaja. Yo también me divertí mucho escribiendo ésta historia, me da penita pensar que… *snif*… mi hijo de más de cuatrocientas mil palabras ya sabe andar solito… ¡No quiero dejarlo ir! TToTT soy una mami muy nerviosa y sobreprotectora~~.

¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios! *o*

* * *

Si se preguntan por qué tardé tanto en contestar sus reviews y actualizar, la gran mayoría hallará la respuesta a las contestaciones que hice (muy tarde), y es que... ejem... Estoy obcesionada con un foro de Rol *se cubre de los golpes* ¡En serio! Es divertido ^^U.

¿Creerían que éste es el último capítulo? Yo no...

Más de un año escribiendo "Fem!Crisis", y ahora... debo dejarlo ir...

¡Se siente tan, tan extraño...! Pero es la realidad. Ya está. Sí, es verdad: hay mucho que escribir todavía (y con ello me refiero a las recién iniciadas historias de amor entre Ludwig y Feliciano, y entre Iván y Toris, la nueva historia familiar para los asiáticos ¡Hay tanto que me gustaría añadir! Pero... ya es hora...).

Mi niño ya está grande, y necesita que su mami lo deje ir.

¿Lo hubiese hecho más largo? No lo sé. Creo que así y como lo he dejado, está... "bien". Lo que si me gustaría es una secuela XD o un epílogo situado en unos cuantos años después. Aunque... está la opción de que si alguien quere hacer un tipo de capítulo aparte, una secuela, o simplemente una alusión a ésta historia ya finalizada, es LIBRE DE HACERLO.

¿Se quedan con éste final? ¿O hubieran imaginado algo distinto? De ser así: ¡Comenten un posible final alternativo para Fem!Crisis! Me gustaría mucho poder leerlo, o saber qué ideas tienen y que me podrían servir para futuros fanfics ^.^ lo que sea, absolutamente lo que sea: comentaris, críticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, ataues masivos, bombardeos kamikaze, sesiones de tortura o peticiones especiales, todas las espero en sus reviews TTwTT

Les hago recuerdo de las otras historias que estoy escribiendo, para que vayan echándoles una leída y hagan sus comentarios y peticiones si quieren ^-^.

Y antes de la despedida final, una gran pregunta:  
Si "Fem!Crisis" tuviera una segunda parte, una secuela: ¿Cuáles te gustaría que fueran los afectados, y qué situaciones les pondrías? (parejas, discusiones, peleas y sucesos especiales para cada uno).

Eso. Eternamente agradecida por haberme seguido hasta éste punto, por todo su apoyo y cariño, se despide:

Black-Angel-93.

"Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz"


End file.
